Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live
by KidGokuSupremo
Summary: Multicrossover de Dragon Ball, Date a Live y Yu Yu Hakusho. Un ser misterioso planea causar una catastrofe dimensional para matar a los humanos de varias dimensiones en confabulación con otros seres de otras dimensiones. Goku y Yusuke tienen el deber de detener esta amenaza por lo que deberán ir a la dimension de ese ser, aunque tambien tendran que lidiar con otras peculiaridades.
1. Dos Torpes en un Mundo Diferente

Antes de empezar pues explicaré como será este nuevo fanfic, como lo mencioné en el otro fanfic este será de los personajes de Goku Saga de King Piccolo Daimaku teniendo sus 15 años y de Yusuke después del Torneo Oscuro(por cierto le cambiaré la edad a 15 en proceso de cumplir los 16 ya que así quedaría mejor); ambos serán los protagonistas de este fanfic; y por si preguntan por Shidou pues ya antes de comenzar les aclaro que él no será protagonista en este fanfic; su roll de protagonista será ocupado por Yusuke y Goku pero con sus respectivas personalidades; de hecho Shidou ni siquiera está vivo pero igual podría aparecer en flash back o de otra forma que no les spoilearé pero que puede ser bastante interesante; también les prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para hacer de este un fanfic interesante y diferente a lo que acostumbran a ver sobre Date a Live; creo que es un buen anime y merece un buen fanfic que yo intentaré darles. Esperaré sus comentarios y opiniones sobre el fanfic amigos míos.

Sin nada más que añadir comencemos.

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Yu Yu Hakusho ni de Date a Live ni de los soundracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi y Koshi Tashibana respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundracks usados en el fanfic.**

* * *

 **Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Dos Jóvenes Torpes en un Mundo Diferente.**

 **/Mundo Humano de la Primera Dimension/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=30** **}**

Nos encontramos en las calles de la ciudad de nuestro favorito chico rebelde, tonto y problemático, el mismo había terminado su jornada de clases, se le notaba bastante molesto ya que terminó su relacion con Keiko que apenas duró una misera semana, desgraciadamente para él debido a su comprtamiento infantil e inmaduro Keiko se dio cuenta que nunca lo vió como hombre sino como un hermano menor, si bien Yusuke tambien comprendió que veía a Keiko como una hermana mayor que otra cosa le daba coraje que sea ella la que rompió con él y no alreves, peor aún al haber durado solo una semana muchos se enteraron de esto por culpa de su amigo y rival Kuwabara ríendose muchos a espaldas de este, al parecer luego de este vergonzozo suceso Yusuke había perdido el temor y respeto que generaba antes incluso provocando que alumnos que no se le acercaban a hablarle antes ahora lo hacían activamente ya sea con burlas cómicas o por lastima hacia él sin temos a recibir un golpe de este; de hecho que Yusuke despues de su muerte se halla vuelto menos agresivo no ayuda mucho aunque si esto sigue así volverá a ser el de antes ya que esto le está colmando la paciencia. Por cierto, su apariencia consistía en el pelo negro y corto, peinado hacia atrás por lo general, ojos marrones, piel canela, delgado pero algo musculoso musculoso; el mismo usa una gomina para el pelo lo que generalmente le da un aire intimidante ya que se asemeja al peinado de un pandillero al tener el cabello inclunado hacia atrás con algunos mechones colgados de su frente, lleva un uniforme verde con botones amarillos y zapatos negros.

– ¿Sigues molesto conmigo? * Pregunta una voz femenina la cuál es Keiko Yukimura que es una al verla Yusuke puso una cara de enojo cómico; la misma tenía la piel color crema con cabellos y ojos de color castaño; viste el uniforme femenino de la secundaria Sarayashiki que era azul en su mayor parte con una corbata amarilla, el pelo le llega hasta los hombros.

–Nooo ¡¿Cómo crees Keiko?! ¡Estoy feliz que en solo una semana rompieras tú conmigo! ¡Mírame La La La La La! * Dice Yusuke de forma sarcástica y cómica bailando moviendo sus brazos irritando a Keiko.

– ¡Sigues siendo el mismo tonto a pesar de todas las experiencias que tuviste! ¿No es así? * Dice molesta Keiko.

–Pues eso a ti no te importa, ya que rompiste conmigo porque no buscas a un hombre que cumpla tus caprichos tal como tú quieres * Dice Yusuke haciendo el gesto con la mano a Keiko para que se retire.

– ¡No lo haré, recuerda que dije que aunque tú y yo terminamos yo seguiría siendo tu amiga! * Dice Keiko con determinación.

–Jajajaja ¡No contenta con terminarme en solo una semana tambien me mandas a la Friend Zone! Eso sí que es genial * Dice con sarcasmo Yusuke.

– ¡Olvídate de las opiniones de los demás, además tu tampoco estás enamorado de mí, de hecho nisiquiera entiendes lo que es eso y yo no pude enseñarte! ¡Lo siento! * Dice Keiko algo triste.

– ¡Oye estás malinterpretando las cosas, si tienes razón, tu solo me quisiste como un hermano menor desde que nos conocimos y yo te veía como mi hermana mayor! ¡Fuera de sarcasmo no estoy enojado porque hayamos terminado Keiko, yo jamás querría retenerte conmigo de esa manera, incluso que me mandes a la Friend Zone no me molesta en lo absoluto! ¡Lo que me molesta es…..! * Dice Yusuke con cara de enfado cómico.

– ¿Si? * Le pregunta Keiko.

–¡Es que lo hallas hecho en solo una semana y delante de mis amigos Hiei, Kurama y del peor de todos, el chismoso de Kuwabara quien no para de reírse de mí cada vez que me ve; el cuál se lo contó a todos haciendo que varios se rían de mí, alumnos y hasta profesores molestos como el idiota de Iwamoto y otros peor, sienten lastima por mí como El Director Takenaka al igual que varios alumnos que antes me temían y respetaban; ni siquiera golpeándolos no cambian su actitud! * Dice enojado cómicamente moviendo ambos puños Yusuke.

– ¡Lo siento, puede que me equivoqué en hacerlo así! ¡Pero alégrate, al menos ahora ya no eres temido y puedes hablar con más gente! * Dice Keiko levemente riéndose.

–Ja Ja y Ja ¡Muy gracioso! * Dice sarcásticamente Yusuke.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=30** **}** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack** **watch?v=F6dj0dUCti0 &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=25** **}**

–Ya enserio, hacer esto me salió del interior y olvidé por completo que no estábamos solos, y pensé que tenía que hacerlo ya que en caso seguir juntos yo estaba privándote de buscar a alguien que sí te vea como algo más que un hermano o amigo * Dice Keiko sonriendo y sorprendiendo a Yusuke.

–Keiko ¿Entonces tú hiciste esto por mí? * Pregunta sorprendido Yusuke.

–¡Digamos que por ambos, pero tú necesitas más esto, lo sé; quizás algún día encuentres a la persona que pueda valorarte como mereces, ya que aunque seas un tonto y problemático chico tienes un buen corazón Yusuke, y algún día alguna o algunas chicas sabrán ver lo especial que eres! ¡Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos!

* Iba yéndose Keiko pero Yusuke la detiene.

– ¡Espera Keiko, no te guardo rencor por esto y gracias por todo! * Dice Yusuke sonriendo a lo que Keiko responde con una sonrisa despidiéndose.

Luego de mirar a Keiko perderse Yusuke cambia su cara de sonrisa a una de enfado cómico de nuevo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=F6dj0dUCti0 &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=25** **}**

– ¡Eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que se sigan riendo de mí, además ni siquiera llegamos a darnos un beso cuando estuvimos juntos; sé que ella lo hizo cuando yo lo necesitaba para volver a la vida pero eso no cuenta! ¡Por primera vez estoy deseando que Botan o Koenma me traigan una misión que implique que me largue un tiempo de aquí, este lugar me aburre y me molesta! * Dice Yusuke cuando de repente se vio rodeado por varios pandilleros entre los cuales algunos traían cuchillos y palos, eran como unos 12.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=1gUQ6L8pUJY &index=50&list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi** **}**

– ¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, es al miserable de Urameshi, escuchamos que actualmente eres la burla de tu escuela, así que ahora puede que no estés bien psicológicamente para pelear por lo que aprovecharemos para hacerte papilla! ¡Muchachos a él! * Ordena el líder el cual es un hombre con una larga cabellera teniendo un físico parecido a Kuwabara y de piel morena, el mismo tiene en la mano un bate de beisbol y esta vestido en su totalidad de negro al igual que el resto; todos gritan y se dirigen hacia Yusuke, pero este sonríe cómicamente de forma maliciosa.

– ¡Perfecto, no viene mal algunos sacos de boxeo! * Dice Yusuke y en solo unos segundos golpeó a todos en la cara mandándolos a volar al suelo y noqueándolos sorprendiendo al líder quien se lanza a Yusuke con su bate.

– ¡Maldito! * Dice intentando golpear a Yusuke quien recibe el golpe en la cabeza y para miedo del líder pandillero su arma se rompe sin hacerle nada a Yusuke.

– ¡Imposible! ¡Debo escapar! *Grita con miedo cómico el pandillero líder pero es atajado del pantalón por Yusuke.

– ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Quédate y recibe la paliza como hombre! * Grita Yusuke dándole un puñetazo derecho y uno izquierdo en la cara para mandarlo a volar contra la pared prácticamente dejándolo sin dientes.

– ¡Estos tipos sí que me divierten, ya estoy con un poco de mejor humor, gracias! * Dice Yusuke retirándose del lugar dirigiéndose a casa dejando tirados a todos esos buscapleitos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=1gUQ6L8pUJY &index=50&list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi** **}**

* * *

 **/Casa de Yusuke/**

Yusuke llegó a casa, saludó a su madre quien estaba bebiendo aunque no tan en exceso como suele hacerlo y fue a darse una ducha; al terminar y ponerse una camisa verde y un short azúl se disponía a ver la televisión en su cuarto, sin embargo alguien tocó la puerta.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=yrMRmzhvE3g &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=3** **}**

– ¡Yusuke, alguien viene a verte, es tu amiga Botan! * Dice Atsuko Urameshi.

– ¿Botan? ¡Dile que pase! * Dice Yusuke entrando Botan sonriendo, la misma tiene la apariencia de una chica en sus 17 o 18 años, siendo bastante atractiva, con piel pálida, figura curvilínea, tiene el pelo largo azul celeste sostenido por una coleta de color rojo y ojos de color violeta; vistiendo con una camisa manga larga de color amarillo, pantalones marrones y zapatos del mismo color.

– ¡Hola Yusuke! * Saluda animada Botan.

–Hola Botan ¿Qué te trae por aquí? * Saluda Yusuke sin muchos ánimos.

– ¡Vamos levanta esos ánimos, no me digas que aún estas decaído por... bueno tu sabes! * Dice Botan tratando de animar a Yusuke.

– ¡No lo digas! * Dice enojado cómicamente Yusuke.

– ¡Está bien, no lo haré! ¡Relájate! * Dice sonriendo Botan haciendo que Yusuke se calme.

–Mejor ve al grano Botan * Dice Yusuke con algo de pereza, pero de repente Botan cambia su sonrisa por una expresión seria.

–Bueno, déjame decirte que el Señor Koenma me dio una nueva misión para ti * Dice con seriedad Botan.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=yrMRmzhvE3g &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=3** **}**

– ¡Vaya, por primera vez estoy feliz de escuchar eso! ¡Ya me hacía falta algo de buen ejercicio! * Dice Yusuke feliz pero Botan sigue mirándolo seriamente.

– ¡Lamento decirte que esta no es para nada una misión fácil Yusuke! ¡Ya que el destino no solo este mundo humano, sino varios que existen en distintas dimensiones dependen de tu éxito! * Dice Botan seriamente dejando estupefacto a Yusuke.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=mpbNn9R0LIs** **}**

– ¡¿Qué, varios mundos humanos?! * Dice muy estupefacto Yusuke.

– ¡Así es, varios mundos humanos corren peligro! ¡Mira, creo que es mejor que el señor Koenma te explique adecuadamente los detalles! * Dice Botan preparando el comunicador para hablar con Koenma pero de repente se escucha un golpe en la puerta de la habitación.

– ¡Yusuke, tu amigo Koenma también vino a visitarte! * Dijo la madre de Yusuke, Atsuko en eso entra Koenma a la habitación en su apariencia humana la cual consiste en un adolecente algo alto con el pelo castaño que llega hasta los hombros con un leve flequillo con raya en medio, teniendo como vestimenta un cinturón obi rojo atado a la cintura de un vestido color rosa con adornos de color azul en los pantalones marrones y zapatos negros. En su frente y medio de sus flequillos se encuentra una especie de marca que dice **'Jr.'** Y un chupete azul el cual siempre mantiene en su boca.

– ¡Hola Yusuke, perdón pero decidí venir personalmente para explicarte los detalles de esta misión a último momento! * Dice seriamente Koenma.

– ¡Descuida, solo pasa y explícame los detalles de esta misión! * Dice Yusuke seriamente.

Koenma pasa y decide sentarse para explicar lo que sucede a Yusuke.

–Bueno, el problema es este, un criminal quiere destruir varios mundos humanos que existen y para ello planea crear un disturbio dimensional para lograrlo * Dice con seriedad Koenma.

– ¿Un Criminal? ¡¿Solo un hombre planea hacer eso?! * Pregunta incrédulo Yusuke.

–No creo que opere solo ni que sea el unico cerebro de esto, aunque no tengo suficientes pruebas para asegurar eso pero es probable que haya contactado con alguien de la otra dimensión; incluso esa persona puede que sea el cerebro principal de eso por sobre este criminal pero es solo una teoría * Dice seriamente Koenma.

–A ver, vayamos por parte, primero explícame que es eso de las dimensiones y luego explícame quien es ese sujeto criminal en cuestion * Dice Yusuke haciendo un gesto con las manos a Koenma para que vaya por parte.

–Está bien, primero que nada así como existe más de un mundo como el Mundo Humano, Mundo Espiritual donde van los muertos y El Mundo Makai o Del Mal donde habitan los Yokais de los cuales provienen la mayoría de los enemigos que has tenido como Detective Espiritual. Todos esos mundos solo engloban una dimensión la cuál es esta donde estamos parados; ¿Me Entiendes Yusuke?

* Pregunta Koenma a lo que Yusuke asiente.

–Bien, como te dije, todos esos mundos solo engloban una dimensión, pero así como existen varios mundos dentro de nuestra dimensión, también existen varias dimensiones con sus propios mundos y todas las dimensiones descubiertas en nuestras investigaciones coinciden en que las mismas poseen su propio Mundo Humano e incluso otros mundos tal como ocurre en esta dimensión; ¿Vas entendiendo? * Pregunta Koenma a lo que Yusuke asiente nuevamente aunque demostrando con su rostro cómicamente que le está costando un poco.

–Bueno, pues exactamente solo descubrimos 3 dimensiones, pero probablemente hayan más, sin embargo lo que nos concierne es una en especifica * Dice seriamente Koenma.

– ¿Las Dimensiones tienen nombre? * Pregunta curioso Yusuke rascándose la cabeza.

–No, simplemente los clasificamos por orden de descubrimiento; está la Primera Dimensión la cuál es donde estamos parados porque es la nuestra, está la Segunda Dimension que es la que nos concierne en este caso y está la Tercera Dimensión en la cual no hemos investigado lo suficiente aún pero estamos en ello para hacer avances.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=mpbNn9R0LIs** **}**

–Ya veo, pues bien, según entiendo el problema lo tenemos con esa Segunda Dimensión, pues quiero que me expliques quien es el dichoso criminal causante y cuál es el problema * Dice con seriedad Yusuke lo cual provoca en Koenma una cara sombría y un silencio que reflejaba mucha seriedad, como si en cierta forma le doliera.

–Bueno, desgraciadamente debo decir que el responsable conocido que es de nuestra dimensión no es ningún enemigo como los que has enfrentado, de hecho ni siquiera es un yokai * Dice Koenma bastante serio y preocupado.

– ¿No? Entonces supongo que es alguien del mundo espiritual como tú * Dice Yusuke pero Koenma lo niega.

–Tampoco, él es un humano, de hecho él era un detective espiritual al igual que tú * Dice con seriedad y tristeza Koenma dejando estupefacto a Yusuke.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=V9Y6azVE9Hg &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=51** **}**

– ¡¿Qué, un detective espiritual?! * Dice completamente sorprendido por esta información Yusuke

–Así es, él fue reconocido alguna vez como el más noble, valiente, idealista y poderoso detective espiritual que haya existido; y su nombre es Shinobu Sensui * Dice con mucha seriedad y tristeza Koenma, Yusuke quedó completamente sorprendido ante esto.

– ¡¿Pero cómo es posible, si ustedes siempre decían que el detective espiritual está para ayudar al mundo, peor aún, me dices que él fue el mejor y más noble de todos; y ahora él es el criminal que puede causar daño no solo a este mundo humano sino a otros?! ¡Explícate Koenma! * Dice ansioso Yusuke moviéndole de los hombros a Koenma, este se safa de Yusuke para explicarle.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=V9Y6azVE9Hg &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=51** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=fvct35F3m8Y** **}**

Koenma empezó a relatarle la historia de cómo Shinobu por voluntad propia aceptó convertirse en detective espiritual para proteger al mundo siendo muy eficiente, y también el último caso de Shinobu en el cuál le tocó ver como los miembros de la Organización Criminal conocida como **'El Club Negro'** , mismaa la que pertenecían El hombre que secuestró a Yukina además de fundar a la misma, Gonzo Tarukane y uno de sus socios quien de hecho comandó la organización del Torneo Oscuro, Sakyo, dicha organización obviamente tenía varios miembros más, y los mismos estaban en una escena horrorosa usando como algo peor que sus juguetes a yokais de bajo nivel que capturaban matándolos con torturas, violando a las yokai femeninas jóvenes para también matarlas cruelmente, incluso matando y torturando a niños yokais; esto destruyó por completo el espíritu de Shinobu ya que antes de ver esto él creía mucho en la humanidad yendo tan lejos como para dar su vida por ella, pero ver esta escena repugnante le hizo perder toda la fe ya que según él se dio cuenta de que los humanos son la verdadera peste y peligro de la existencia y no los Yokais; en ese momento Shinobu mató a todos los miembros que se encontraban en la habitación salvándose otros miembros como Sakyo y Tarukane al no estar presentes en ese lugar al igual que otros miembros; luego de escuchar esto Yusuke quedó con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Malditos Sakyo y Tarukane, con que ya hacían sus maldades desde hace años mientras yo estaba en el jardín de niños! * Dijo Yusuke apretando los puños.

–Sí, Shinobu vio de golpe el peor lado de la humanidad y así el hombre quien era el máximo héroe de la humanidad decidió convertirse en el mayor enemigo de la misma * Dice Koenma serio.

–Después de eso esperó un tiempo hasta finalmente comenzar a operar, hace algunos años robó un video prohibido del mundo espiritual llamado **'El Capitulo Negro'** , un video que muestra los peores pecados cometidos por los peores humanos de la historia del mundo humano, lo que vio Shinobu solo era una pequeña parte de lo que se ve en ese video que dura más de 1000 horas, el robó ese video, luego de esto con su amigo llamado Itsuki intentaron abrir un agujero negro entre el mundo humano y el mundo Makai, de hecho lo lograron parcialmente y las consecuencias fueron que unos pocos sujetos comenzaron a despertar poderes espirituales dentro de sí, Shinobu encontró a esos seres y los contactó con ellos enseñándoles el Capitulo Negro y así convencerlos de unírsele para que formaran un grupo de delincuentes con él para vencer a cualquiera que quiera interponerse en sus objetivos, al formarse 7 individuos con grandes habilidades se les conocía como **'Los 7 Psiquicos'** , debido a que esto era un peligro extremo ya que abrir dicho agujero no es poca cosa con apoyo de mi padre se pidió a **'La Fuerza Especial de Defensa del Mundo Espiritual'** , los cuales derrotaron a los 5 humanos que se unieron a Shinobu pero solo lograron atrapar a 2 de ellos, uno conocido como Amo del Juego cuyo nombre era Tsukihito Amanuma y el otro conocido como Gourmet cuyo nombre era Sadao Makihara ; y luego de que ambos fueran capturados sus poderes fueron sellados además de recuerdos en lo que se refiere a su contacto con Sensui y con el Capitulo Negro, claro que inmediatamente después de eso sellaron por completo el agujero; también entre todos lograron darle pelea a Sensui así como dejaron herido a Itsuki y a el resto, logrando arrebatarles el video; desgraciadamente Sensui logró llevarse a Itsuki junto a los psíquicos restantes y escapar jurando que se volvería mucho más poderoso; pero que además lo que dijo al escapar fue lo más horroroso * Dijo Koenma con escalofríos(Aclaratoria, Toguro el Mayor en este fanfic nunca se involucró en este asunto ni entabló alianza alguna con Sensui para intentar abrir el agujero, por lo tanto Gourmet nunca se lo comió ni tampoco Toguro el mayor lo contró ya que Toguro el Mayor nunca hasta ahora no conoció a Sensui personalmente)

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=fvct35F3m8Y** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=ANVb4zget6Q &t=27s&pbjreload=10** **}**

– ¡¿Y qué dijo ese loco?! * Pregunto con el ceño fruncido Yusuke.

– ¡Dijo que haber fallado en esto le ha hecho recapacitar que esto es como una señal divina de que destruir solo este mundo humano no sería suficiente ya que en otros mundos muy probablemente hay humanos basuras como los de esta dimensión, así que encontraría la forma de destruir a más de un mundo humano para satisfacerse; y que eso generaría una muerte más horrible para todos que ser simplemente asesinados por Yokais! * Dice con escalofríos y seriedad Koenma.

– ¡Ese miserable! * Dice con enojo Yusuke.

–Su ayudante Itsuki tiene la habilidad de atravesar libremente otros mundos, e incluso desarrolló la habilidad de pasar entre dimensiones y llevar varias personas con él; y hace poco, mientras ustedes estaban luchando en el torneo Oscuro, ellos fueron en un punto del mundo humano donde abrieron un portal y se preparaban para ir a otra dimensión, específicamente la segunda; debido a que fue repentino esto solo dos miembros de las fuerzas especiales que estaban disponibles fueron a intentar detenerlo, pero desgraciadamente fueron vencidos ya que Sensui se hizo más poderoso, sin embargo antes de escapar con Itsuki hacia la segunda dimensión decidió rebelar que gracias a Itsuki exploró otras dimensiones y en la segunda encontró a alguien que también odia los humanos tanto como él así que ese ser le ayudará en sus planes de matar a todos los humanos y que juntos crearan un plan llamado **'Extinsion Definitiva Humana'** (Para evitar confusiones, no, no es Zamasu quien no aparecerá en el fanfic ni nadie del universo Dragon Ball el ser con quien se contactó ya que de hecho la segunda dimensión no es la de Dragon Ball ); con ese plan planea matar a todos los humanos.

– ¡Ese tipo definitivamente perdió cualquier rastro de cordura! ¡Incluso es tan arrogante como para revelar su plan! * Dice con molestia Yusuke.

–Esa es su táctica psicológica para quien trate de detenerlo, en este caso ese eres tú Yusuke, él al parecer ya sabe sobre ti por lo que indirectamente te ha retado a que lo sigas * Dijo Koenma seriamente.

– ¡Pues si ese tipo quiere pelea la tendrá, envíame a esa segunda dimensión para ir a darle su merecido! * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante y rebelde que lo caracteriza.

– ¡Eso haré Yusuke, tu victoria contra Toguro El Menor te ha hecho merecedor de que confiemos en ti para esta peligrosa misión, ya no solo este mundo sin otros mundos están es tus manos! * Dijo Koenma con seriedad y cerrando los ojos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=ANVb4zget6Q &t=27s&pbjreload=10** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=WaoXwxFdWXA** **}**

–Solo por si acaso ¿Kurama, Kuwabara y Hiei no me acompañaran? * Le Preguntaba Yusuke.

–No, desgraciadamente con nuestro método solo podemos enviar a uno; abriremos un pequeño portal en el mismo lugar donde lo hicieron Itsuki con Sensui dado que usaremos un rastro de la energía que tenía ese portal para lograrlo, y solo podemos enviarte a ti; lo haremos mañana temprano es mejor que lleves tu equipaje ya que puede que te tomé mucho tiempo encontrar a Sensui, no te vendría mal incluso mudarte en una escuela por allí ya que quizás esa misión te tome años * Dice Koenma explicando a Yusuke.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni de broma, lo mejor de esta misión es que estaré un buen tiempo fuera de la escuela! ¡No tengo interés en ir a otra escuela! * Dice Yusuke molesto cómicamente pero desde atrás alguien le estira su oreja que es su propia madre quien entraba a traerle unas bebidas de frutas a los invitados escuchando la última conversación de Koenma.

– ¡Claro que iras a otra escuela jovencito, Koenma te dice eso porque te ayudará con todos tus gastos así que vas a aprovecharlo sabiamente; y espero que consigas mejores notas allí! * Dice Atsuko molesta mientras le estira la oreja a su rebelde hijo.

– ¡Esta bien, iré a otra escuela pero no me comprometo a sacar mejores notas! * Dice con dolor cómic haciendo que su madre lo suelte sacando la misma un cigarrillo y poniéndose a fumar.

–Eso no importa mucho, con tu cerebro de maní es obvio que no sacaras grandes notas pero al menos espero que te esfuerces * Dice Atsuku calmadamente.

–Si Mamá * Dice Yusuke con ironía mientras se sobaba la oreja.

– ¡Muy bien, entonces está decidido! ¡Duerme bien esta noche ya que mañana vendremos por ti Yusuke! ¡Ahora nos retiramos! ¡Nos vemos mañana! * Dice sonriendo despidiéndose Koenma luego de beber el jugo.

– ¡Nos vemos mañana Yusuke! * Dice Botan también despidiéndose después de beber el jugo.

– ¡Está bien, nos vemos el día de mañana! ¡Prepararé mis cosas para ir en ese lugar! * Dice Yusuke sonriendo también despidiéndose de ambos, y así Botan y Koenma se fueron del lugar mientras Yusuke con ayuda de su madre iba empacando sus cosas para llevarlas a ese mundo; en el cuál iría el día de mañana.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=WaoXwxFdWXA** **}**

* * *

 **/Mundo Humano de la Tercera Dimensión, Templo Sagrado de Kamisama/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hNxpDaULjEs** **}**

Luego de derrotar a King Piccolo Daimaku y de revivir con ayuda de Kamisama a los asesinados por este Goku se quedó a entrenar en el templo con las instrucciones de Mister Popo, los dos tenían una pelea de entrenamiento en la cual Goku aunque se había incluso fortalecido con el Zenkai después de su combate contra Piccolo Daimaku ya que fue curado por las cemillas del ermitaño del Maestro Karin, Goku no podía darle aún un solo golpe a el buen Popo que esquivaba con mucha facilidad.

–Gokus si bien tu ser alguien muy fuerte como paras derrotar a Biccolos Daimakus aún a pesar de estar aquí más de un mes todavías tus hacer movimientos innecesarios dóndes desperdicias tiempos y energías lo cual puedes ser facilmentes abrovechados por tus enemigos aún si son más débiles que tus

*Dice sabiamente Mr Popo mientras aconseja a Goku hablando en su característico acento.

–Lo sé, ¿pero no he mejorado ni un poco? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–Incrementastes levementes tus boderes, bero eso no ser suficiente, debes evitar movimientos inecesarios bara tú tan rápidos como un rayos y tranquilos como el cielos, has mejorados levementes lo de sentir al enemigos lo cual alegras a Mister Bobos bero eso no ser bara nada suficientes, una cosas es estudiar los movimientos del enemigos y otras es controlar adecuadamentes tus brobios movimientos lo cuales no siembres buedes basarses en lo que haga el enemigos; sé que en parte enseñarte a ti eso el maestro Karin, pero eso ser insuficientes, debes hacer tus bropios movimientos adecuados * Dice con una sonrisa Mister Bobo.

– ¡Ya veo, muy bien intentar….!* Iba a decir Goku pero fue interrumpido por Kamisama que llegaba al lugar con su bastón en mano.

–Lo siento Goku, pero tu entrenamiento deberá ser interrumpido * Dice Kamisama con seriedad sorprendiendo a Goku.

– ¡¿Pero porque?! * Pregunta Goku sorprendido.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hNxpDaULjEs** **}**

– ¡Porque me he enterado de algo bastante peligroso! * Dice Kamisama con seriedad sorprendiendo tanto a Goku como a Mr Popo.

– ¿Qué sucedes kamisamas? *Pregunta serio Mr Popo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=OpterEYOado }**

– ¡Descubrí que ese malvado de Piccolo Daimaku no murió en aquella explosión después de ser vencido por ti! * Dice Kamisama con seriedad sorprendiendo a Goku y levemente a Mister Bobo.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible pero si lo hice pedazos! * Dice Goku en shock.

– ¡Es cierto, pero su cerebro sobrevivió y hace pocas horas me di cuenta de ello ya que del interior de esa masa cerebral salió el mismísimo Piccolo Daimaku con vida aunque inconsciente; no sabía que él y yo teníamos ese tipo de habilidad de regeneración!

* Dijo Kamisama con seriedad dejando sin palabras a Goku.

– ¡Entonces significa que debo ir a derrotarlo ahora definitivamente! * Dice Goku pero es interrumpido por Kamisama.

– ¡No podrás hacerlo porque alguien misterioso apareció en el lugar llevándose tanto a Piccolo Daimaku que estaba inconciente como al hijo de este a quien ese ser traía en sus brazos dormido! * Dice Kamisama con escalofríos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=OpterEYOado }**

– ¿Y a donde se fueron? * Preguntó Goku curioso.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=E5fDXorD-HI &t=3s** **}**

–A otra dimensión; eso fue lo que ese ser me dijo telepáticamente ya que se dio cuenta que yo los estaba vigilando desde aquí; no se podía ver su apariencia ya que estaba oculta en una energía blanca brillosa, pero me dijo que se llevaría a esos dos ya que formarían parte de su plan de **'Extinción Definitiva Humana'** donde según ese ser eliminaría a los humanos de la mayor cantidad posible de dimensiones * Dijo serio Kamisama.

– Entiendo, iré a ese lugar a detenerlos pero antes quisiera saber sobre eso de otra dimensión, ¿qué es eso? * Pregunta serio Goku.

– Es difícil que lo entiendas, simplemente te diré que es otro mundo muy distanciado de alguna forma del nuestro pero que a la vez está conectado por lo que según palabras de ese ser planea hacer algo que afecte tanto ese lugar como el nuestro; así que Goku, debes ir a esa dimensión para detener a esos tres y llevarte contigo las instrucciones de Mr Popo para entrenar por tu cuenta mientras buscas a esos monstruos * Dice Kamisama con voz de mando asintiendo Goku.

– ¡Bien, recordaré todas las palabras de Mister Popo para entrenar como es debido! ¿Por cierto, por cuanto tiempo me iré? * Dice Goku con curiosidad.

–Por ahora sería por un año dependiendo de la situación aunque pueden ser más * Dice Kamisama con su magia reconstruyéndole el uniforme tortuga a Goku y entregándole una capsula a Goku.

–Este es un artefacto útil de la humanidad, aunque me no quise abusar de ello por eso solo me quedé con unas pocas y te doy una a ti, dentro de esta capsula tienes elementos útiles en tu entrenamiento, no te daré comida ya que puede estropearse durante el viaje, pero tú eres muy hábil sobreviviendo por tu cuenta, además puede que encuentres a alguien que te ayude * Dice Kamisama entregándole la capsula a Goku quien lo guarda en su bolsillo; el mismo.

–Mejor come y descansa un poco antes de partir * Dice Kamisama con Goku asintiendo y yéndose a comer para luego descansar antes de partir en la mañana.

–"Goku perdóname por poner una responsabilidad como esa a ti que eres muy joven, pero sé que tu encontrarás la forma de hacerlo ya que en estos momentos eres el humano más fuerte de este mundo; confío en ti Goku" * Dice seriamente Kamisama en su mente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=E5fDXorD-HI &t=3s** **}**

* * *

 **/Mundo Humano de Primera Dimensión; Isla donde se celebró el Torneo Oscuro/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8XrJ5HI3rFQ &t=3s** **}**

Se encuentra inconsciente en el suelo un hombre que aparenta los 30 años bastante alto sobrepasando los 9 pies, musculoso y al estar sin camisa ni nada que cubra la parte de arriba de su cuerpos se puede ver su gran físico, su apariencia es muy similar a la de un hombre de Asia Central teniendo un tono de piel marrón; luce un corte de pelo estilo militar, teniendo una barbilla larga puntiaguda y teniendo solo como prenda unos pantalones de color azul marino con un cinturón negro. El hombre se encontraba inconsciente hasta que finalmente despierta con una cara de sorpresa como si no esperara despertar en ese lugar, al mismo tiempo mostrándose el color de sus ojos que es de color negro y siendo los mismos algo pequeños.

–Veo que ya despertaste hermano * Le habla al hombre musculoso otro sujeto el cual es un hombre flaco un tanto desaliñado de baja estatura aparentando ser más mayor en comparación al otro sujeto aproximadamente unos 40 años con un aspecto más europeo en contraste con su aspecto asiático y el del hombre musculoso; su característica más notable es su piel blanca como la nieve lo cuál es bastante raro; su cabello es largo despeinado, gris con raya en medio de la cabeza, uñas largas, dedos puntiagudos, y lleva un botón de color azul oscuro y camisas con pantalones en juego. Es mucho más pequeño que el hombre musculoso quien lo supera por bastante en tamaño; el sujeto tenía tenía una expresión siniestra en el rostro aunque ahora demuestra calma mientras observa al hombre musculoso.

– ¡Hermano! ¡¿Pero cómo es posible que yo esté aquí si se supone que yo estaba muerto sufriendo mi castigo eterno?! * Se pregunta sorprendido el hombre musculoso.

– ¡Ay por favor, somos los hermanos Toguro, sabes que con el correr de los años hemos hecho de todo! ¡Regresar de la muerte no es nada para nosotros! * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente el sujeto quien resulta ser ni más ni menos que Toguro El Mayor quien fuera derrotado por Kuwabara en el Torneo Oscuro.

– ¡Déjate de juegos hermano, aunque en parte puede resultar cierto lo que dices, quiero saber porque estoy vivo! * Dice el hombre musculoso algo molesto mientras se pone de pie, quien es nada más ni nada menos que el adversario más poderoso que ha tenido Yusuke en su vida y a quien derrtó en el Torneo Oscuro, es Toguro El Menor.

–Tranquilo, te lo explicaré mira esa planta atrás de ti * Dice Toguro el Mayor señalando detrás de su hermano y este al voltear ve a una gran planta similar a las plantas carnívoras, la misma era como una gigantesca flor con boca de color amarillo mezclado con rosado, la planta estaba dormida.

–Esa planta es la legendaria Hana Ga Shitai O Taberu(Flor Come Cadáveres) que se alimenta exclusivamente de cadáveres; se supone que casi estaba extinta y que solo unos pocos existían en el Mundo Makai * Dijo Toguro El Menor demostrando leve sorpresa aunque sin mucha expresión facial en el rostro.

–Pues no, al parecer uno de los adinerados miembros del club negro que tu mataste la traía consigo, aparentemente durante el caos esta planta escapo de donde estaba encerrada aprovechando su habilidad de arrastrarse, yo la encontré poco después de despertar; y como sabrás cada 100 años cuando esta planta come un cadáver de alguien a quien considere poderoso puede devolverlo a la vida rompiendo cualquier ley del mundo espiritual; es por eso que en su momento se decidió extinguirla por ser considerada peligrosa teniendo esa habilidad, en síntesis la planta comió tu cadáver y te expulsó reviviéndote * Dijo con seriedad Toguro el Mayor sorprendiendo a su hermano.

– ¿Ya veo, pero como supiste que nunca nadie lo había usado? *Preguntó curioso Toguro el Menor.

–Es simple, los humanos no conocen esa habilidad, además no tenía nada que perder con intentarlo, encontré tu cadáver, se lo di de comer y el resto pues ya lo ves

* Dice calmadamente Toguro el Mayor.

–Entiendo, ¿pero porque me reviviste? Pensé que estarías molesto por nuestra discusión y leve pelea antes de mi combate con Urameshi * Dijo serio Toguro el Menor a lo que su hermano solo se rió.

–Jajajaja ¡Por favor, sabías perfectamente que eso a lo que golpeaste era solo un clon hecho por mi energía espiritual usando parte de mi piel para ello, después de ser derrotado por Kuwabara yo estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, y antes de que eso pase usé todo el poco poder que me quedaba para crear eso y que vaya a ayudarte, sabía que tu no lo querrías pero simplemente tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrirte por lo que decidí eso por mi cuenta; pero tu analizaste bien ese ser y supongo que me descubriste por lo que al no ser mi verdadero yo decidiste destruirlo para que no te estorbe! ¿No es asi? * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Toguro El Mayor.

– ¡Veo que me descubriste, es cierto, lo supe ya que su presencia era mucho más débil en comparación a tu verdadero yo que enfrentó a Kuwabara; pero debes saber que también me molestaron tus comentarios sobre quien fuera miembro de nuestro equipo, Genkai! * Dice algo enojado Toguro el Mayor mientras toma unas gafas de sol de color negro que le entregó su hermano poniéndoselos y luciendo como solía lucir con ellos.

–Perdón por eso, primero que nada estaba tan de mal humor por la derrota contra Kuwabara que incluso respondí a tu ataque descontrolándome y en cuanto a Genkai, pues sabes que nunca ella y yo congeniamos, sin embargo reconozco que me pasé algo por eso, ¿Hacemos las pases hermano? * Dice Toguro el Mayor con una sonrisa de maldad pasándole la mano a lo que Toguro el Menor seriamente y sin mucha emoción se la estrecha.

–Ya que, disculpa aceptada, sin embargo reconozco que aunque lo que ella y yo tuvimos fué algo especial eso ya quedó en el pasado; si bien ella volvió a la vida después de caer en esa última lucha que tuvimos uno contra el otro ella murió para mí y ya no tengo deseos de verla nunca más

* Dijo Toguro el Menor con algo de tristeza ocultada en sus lentes aunque también bastante firmeza.

–Por cierto hermano dime ¿Cómo fue tu estadía en el Infierno del mundo espiritual? * Dice Toguro el mayor con algo de curiosidad.

–Horrible, es tal y como decían los rumores, no importa que tan fuerte te vuelves, allí todos son iguales y sin distinción son atormentados, sin embargo estar en ese lugar por poco tiempo me ha hecho pensar en ciertas cosas * Dijo seriamente Toguro El Menor.

– ¿Ah sí, y que tipo de cosas? * Dijo curioso el mayor de los Toguro.

–Qué ya me culpé lo suficiente por la muerte de mis estudiantes, tuve una charla con Genkai en el mundo espiritual que me ha hecho recapacitar y estuve pensando en ello; además mis propios estudiantes no querrían ver a su maestro débil mentalmente compadeciéndose de sí mismo; al final con eso lo único que estoy mostrando con eso es debilidad mental lo cual es peor que la física; ya no seré un cobarde estúpido, muchos hablan de la cobardía a morir, pero yo siempre era un cobarde a vivir; hermano puede que esto te parezca un tanto cursi y novelesco, pero es lo que yo siento ya que a mí nunca me interesó eso de la maldad o bondad * Dice seriamente y de forma nostálgica Toguro el Menor mirando al cielo recordando a sus estudiantes sonriendo y a Genkai de joven también sonriendo.

–Sí, reconozco que lo que dices no va contigo pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer?; es lo que tu sientes; ahora dime, ¿decidiste finalmente vivir para ti y no morir por otros?

* Pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa Toguro el Mayor a lo que su hermano aprieta los puños y empieza a tensar sus músculos levemente.

– ¡Quiero seguir creciendo, ya no me interesa obsesionarme solo en derrotar a Urameshi, quiero enfrentar a más sujetos de cualquier parte, sean poderosos o débiles pero con peculiares habilidades! ¡Quiero nuevos retos para luchar, luchar y luchar! ¡Me divertí en el Torneo Oscuro pero yo quiero más! ¡AAAAAAARGH! * Grita Toguro haciendo crecer bastante sus músculos elevando su poder espiritual rodeándose de una poderosa aura roja como cuando le mostró a Yusuke el 60% de su poder antes de empezar el torneo oscuro lo cual provocaba grietas en el suelo; Toguro El Menor al parecer está ansioso por nuevos retos.

–Jajajajaja ¡Ese es el hermano que yo quiero, pues pensamos igual ya no me importa Kuwabara, lo que quiero son nuevas batallas a muerte donde pueda destrozar a mis adversarios! * Dice con una expresión alocada Toguro El Mayor.

–Está bien haremos eso aunque ahora me pregunto dónde podemos ir * Dice Toguro El Menor volviendo a la normalidad su cuerpo.

–Una extraña voz me dijo en mi cabeza que nos llevaría a ese lugar y que allí encontraríamos esos retos * Dijo con malicia Toguro El Mayor mientras le pasaba un par de zapatos negros y una gabardina verde olivo junto a una camisa del mismo color que usaría abajo; era la misma ropa que Toguro El Menor siempre usaba; y finalmente Toguro El Menor procedió a ponerse todo eso luciendo exactamente igual a antes cubriendo así sus descomunales músculos, tambien le pasó unos lentes negros iguales a los que siempre portaba poniendoselos Toguro El Menor luciendo exactamente igual a como antes.

–Ya veo, seguramente dicha persona quiere algo a cambio pero no me importa, cualquier cosa para el entretenimiento es bueno; y ¿cuándo nos llevará a ese lugar? * Pregunta Toguro el Menor.

–Ahora mismo * Dijo Toguro el Mayor sorprendiendo levemente a su hermano mostrandose detrás del mayor de los Toguros una especie de portal dimensional.

– ¿Ese ser abrió ese portal? * Dijo curioso Toguro.

– ¡Si, la voz luego de hablarme en la mente inmediatamente creó este portal que no deja de seguirme hacia donde vaya, parece que no dejará de hacerlo hasta que por voluntad propia entre yo allí, así que no hagamos esperar a nuestro benefactor y vayamos hermano! * Dijo Toguro el Mayor sonriendo malignamente subiéndose como en los viejos tiempos en el hombro izquierdo de su hermano.

– ¡Bien, vayamos ahora, espero que no se molesten los de ese lugar incluyendo esta misma persona que los hermanos Toguros causen estragos en su mundo! * Dice apretando los dientes con una sonrisa bestial y tronándose las manos Toguro el Menor finalmente caminando directamente hacia el portal penetrándolo con su hermano para posteriormente el mismo portal desaparecer. ¿Qué harán este par de hermanos en esa dimensión que sorprendentemente es la llamada Segunda Dimensión donde irán Yusuke de la primera dimensión y Goku de la Tercera y donde se encuentran Shinobu Sensui así como Itsuki de la primera así como King Piccolo Daimaku y su último hijo el cual es parecido a él de la tercera dimension?; Al parecer grandes batallas y curiosos encuentros se aproximan en ese lugar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8XrJ5HI3rFQ &t=3s** **}**

* * *

 **/Al Día Siguiente por la mañana; Mundo Humano de la Tercera Dimensión; Templo Sagrado de Kamisama/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hNxpDaULjEs** **}**

Goku ya había despertado y desayunado listo para partir a esa otra dimensión la cuál iría mediante una habitación especial dentro del templo la cuál a diferencia de la habitación del tiempo es sumamente pequeña y es en su mayor parte de color rojo.

–Gracias a que ese ser me habló mentalmente pude localizar desde que punto me habló con mis poderes de Kamisama, yo le daré mentalmente a esta habitación la dirección donde irá a enviarte, pero debo hacerlo desde afuera mientras tu entras allí * Dijo Kamisama con Goku asintiendo y entrando a la habitación cerrando Kamisama la puerta de la misma.

–Esta se conoce como **'La Habitación de la Dimensión'** la cual sirve únicamente para transportar a un ser a otra dimensión alternativa de la Tierra, ahora debes partir * Dice Kamisama con seriedad.

– ¡Está bien, Adiós, nos veremos en otro momento! * Dice Goku despidiéndose con su característica sonrisa.

– ¡Adiós Gokus, no olvides entrenar comos es debidos! * Dice sonriendo Mr Popo recordándole a Goku continuar con su entrenamiento, a lo que Goku asiente.

– ¡Adiós Goku, si alguien te ofrece su ayuda y ves que puedes confiar aceptala aunque siempre estate atento a lo que puede pasar, haremos lo posible de encontrar la forma de comunicarnos contigo cuando podamos y Mucha suerte! * Dice seriamente Kamisama también despidiéndose levantando su bastón generando la magia para hacer funcionar la habitación que emite un brillo rojo para que finalmente el cuerpo de Goku también brille con ese color y así finalmente desapareciendo del lugar; entonces Kamisama puso una expresión seria como si hubiera recordado algo.

– ¿Qué sucedes Kamisamas? * Pregunta con curiosidad Mr Popo al ver esa expresión en su rostro.

–Olvide que tenía que quitarle la cola, pensaba hacerlo pero el asunto de Piccolo Daimaku y ese ser que se lo llevó me distrajo haciéndome olvidarlo por completo

* Dijo Kamisama algo preocupado.

– ¿Y eso Borques? * Pregunta curioso Mr Popo.

–Te lo explicaré después, solo espero que Goku consiga a personas que lo ayuden en ese mundo * Dice Kamisama serio decidiendo a volver a sus deberes junto a Mr Popo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hNxpDaULjEs** **}**

Goku finalmente ha marchado a la Segunda Dimensión, ¿Qué nuevas aventuras y retos le esperaran allí a este ingenuo pero valiente pequeño guerrero?

* * *

 **/Mundo Humano de la Primera Dimension/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=xOGhFHgwo3U &list=PL4987CC8F3230C8D3&index=16** **}**

Nos encontramos en un bosque con Yusuke quien finalmente se preparaba para partir a la Segunda Dimensión, en el lugar para despedirlo estaban reunidos su ex novia y amiga de la infancia Keiko Yukimura, su amigo y rival Kazuma Kuwabara, su amigo quien es el genio del grupo Yoko Kurama, su otro amigo y rival quien al igual que él es un chico malo del equipo Hiei, la madre de Yusuke Atsuko Urameshi, su maestra Genkai y por supuesto tanto Botan como Koenma.

–Bueno, supongo que debo irme * Dice Yusuke seriamente pero puso una expresión de enojo comica al ver a Kuwabara nuevamente riéndose de forma cómica de él.

– ¡Tú de nuevo molestando, se supone que viniste para despedirme idiota! * Dice Yusuke enojado haciendo una rabieta cómica.

–Jajajaja ¡Perdóname pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡Eso de una semana es muy gracioso! Jajajajaja * Sigue riéndose Kuwabara para pesar de Yusuke quien se empieza a tronar los puños poniendo una sonrisa perturbadora aunque cómica que hace temblar a Kuwabara.

– ¡Creo que hace tiempo no te doy tu dosis de paliza torpe! * Grita Yusuke dándole varios golpes cómicos a Kuwabara en una nube de humo pero es frenado por su madre quien le estira de la oreja para calmarlo soltándole luego.

– ¡En verdad que has caído bajo Yusuke como para que este payaso sin gracia del equipo se ría de ti! * Dice Hiei con su expresión de siempre con el ceño fruncido lo cual irritó a Kuwabara.

– ¡Calma muchachos! Es la despedida de Yusuke quien se irá por un tiempo, por mi parte Yusuke te deseo lo mejor y que tu misión vaya bien * Dice Kurama sonriendo estrechándole la mano a Yusuke.

– ¡Gracias Kurama al parecer de todos mis amigos tu eres el más confiable! * Dice Yusuke sonriendo.

– ¡Bueno, lo de hace poco solo era una broma Yusuke, te deseo suerte y derrota a ese tal Sensui! * Dice Kuwabara ahora seriamente con Yusuke asintiendo estrechándose ambos las manos.

– ¡De acuerdo y tú cuida de todo por aquí mientras no estoy ya que ahora eres el humano más fuerte de la ciudad! * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa a lo que Kuwabara asiente.

–Yo no voy a estrecharte la mano ni nada, simplemente derrota a quien tengas que derrotar y no mueras * Dice Hiei con su expresión de siempre a lo que Yusuke asiente.

– ¡Eso haré Hiei! * Responde Yusuke con su típica sonrisa de chico malo.

– ¡Yusuke, mucha suerte en este caso y vuelve a salvo con nosotros! * Dice Botan con una sonrisa de confianza.

– ¡Tú me conoces Botan, claro que lo lograré! * Dice Yusuke con confianza.

– ¡Yusuke Cabeza Hueca ante cualquier desafío fortalécete en alma y espíritu, debes sacar más de tu potencial cada vez que puedas y no conformarte solo con el Reiko Hadouken; por su puesto debes aprender a controlar adecuadamente el mismo! ¡Y descuida, yo cuidaré de Pu!* Dice de forma estricta Genkai con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Descuida Anciana iré con todo cada vez que pueda para fortalecerme! ¡Y te encargo a Pu!* Dice Yusuke con firmeza satisfaciendo esto a su maestra la cual asiente con una sonrisa.

– ¡Yusuke, no importa lo que pasó entre nosotros, yo siempre te tendré cariño, pero si en ese lugar encuentras a la persona que te aprecie como mereces por lo que eres eso sería bueno! ¡Mucha suerte y por favor cuídate! * Dice Keiko abrazando a Yusuke con pequeñas lágrimas de emoción.

– ¡Claro Keiko, volveré a salvo, en cuanto a lo otro pues lo dudo mucho pero ni modo! * Dice Yusuke dándole una palmada en la espalda a quien considera como una hermana mayor.

– ¡Bueno hijo, pues como te dije ayer ponte a estudiar en ese lugar al menos un poco y sé responsable! ¡Pero lo más importante vuelve con vida! * Dice seriamente Atsuko a su hijo.

– ¡Si mamá, lo voy a hacer! * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa aunque claramente no tiene pensado dedicarse mucho a hacer lo primero ya que odia estudiar ni tampoco a ser muy responsable.

– ¡Bien Yusuke, llegó la hora de irte! ¡Párate en este lugar! * Dice Koenma en su forma humana instruyéndole a Yusuke para que se pare en una especie de artefacto circular plano que coloca en el piso con Yusuke obedeciendo y parándose en dicho artefacto. Entonces Koenma con su poder espiritual activa dicho aparato que empieza a emitir una luz verde que envuelve a Yusuke.

– ¡Bien ya está, si alguien te ofrece una ayuda y la necesitas pues aceptala pero siempre cuídate la espalda; instruí a la maquina con mi poder y mi mente para que te lleve a la dimensión donde debes ir! ¡Mucha suerte, intentaré que nos comuniquemos y que tengas éxito en esta gran misión, muchas vidas dependen de ti! * Dice Koenma con determinación despidiéndose de Yusuke.

– ¡Lo haré Koenma! ¡ADIOS A TODOS! * Grita Yusuke con una sonrisa.

– ¡ADIOS YUSUKE! *Gritan todos menos Hiei y Genkai, finalmente la luz se desvanece junto con Yusuke dejando solo el artefacto en el suelo y ahora apagado.

Finalmente el chico malo y problemático por excelencia a partido a una misión donde nuevos desafíos y aventuras le esperan, la pregunta no es si él se adaptará a ese mundo sino ¿Ese mundo se adaptará a Yusuke?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=xOGhFHgwo3U &list=PL4987CC8F3230C8D3&index=16** **}**

* * *

 **/Segunda Dimension; Mundo Humano; Ciudad de Tengu/**

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de Tengu de Japón, una gran ciudad con cientos de miles de habitantes y la misma siendo muy concurrida; tiene todo lo que puede tener una ciudad desarrollada, edificios, centro comerciales, escuelas públicas y privadas y todo lo demás; sin embargo esta ciudad así como el resto del mundo no son tan normales ya que debes en cuando son visitados por peligrosos seres conocidos como Espiritus(No confundir con mi otro fanfic ya que no tienen nada que ver) quienes provocan los conocidos terremotos espaciales que suelen causar destrozos tanto en esta ciudad como en otros lugares del mundo humano, aunque casualmente esta ciudad parece tener algo especial ya que atrae a más de uno de esos raros y poderosos seres a los cuales casi nadie les ha visto su apariencia ya que cada vez que aparecen se activan las alarmas, se producen temblores y lo maximo que se llega a ver es una gran burbuja purpura en donde se rumorea que se ocultan dichos seres al aparecer; se dice que provienen de otro mundo, de hecho el primero de estos seres en aparecer hace treinta años causó el más terrible de los terremotos matando a más de 150 millones de personas en la zona de Euroasia afectando más entre las zonas de Mongolia y China, produciendose así una cadena de desastres que duró 6 meses, luego de eso años despues empezaron a aparecer otros espiritus sin tanto poder destructivo como el Primer Espiritu pero aún así causando serios problemas destructivos donde aparecen, incluso se dice que uno de ellos mató a quema ropa a 10000 personas sin uso de terremotos ya que los mató por sí mismo ese misterioso ser, pero son rumores que no se han confirmado públicamente, además los incredulos no creen en la existencia de dichos seres pensando que dichos terremotos espaciales son solo fenomenos de la naturaleza producidos por culpa del calentamiento global; podemos decir que todo esto es un pequeño resumen de lo que es este lugar.

De repente en un callejon de la ciudad en el aire una especie portal verde se abría del cuál sale Goku quien cae justo encima de un basurero abierto al ser pequeño, el mismo sale de allí limpiandose y sacudiendose aunque quedando levemente con la ropa sucia.

–¡Vaya, así que este es el lugar, que grande, y aquí ya es casi de noche, me recuerda un poco a la ciudad donde está la casa de Bulma aunque sin monstruos de metal volando por ahí(refiriéndose a los automóviles voladores que él cree que son seres vivos), Goku no traía prácticamente nada consigo ya que su báculo mágico se quedó en la zona de abajo del templo porque ese era su lugar original lo cual quiere decir que el simplemente se lo devolvió a Kamisama quien es el propietario original de dicho objeto, y no podía traer comida consigo ya que la misma se echaría a perder durante el viaje dimensional por lo cual ni siquiera podía traer las semillas del ermitaño; pero aún así eso no le importaba a Goku ya que él creía que podría arreglárselas; el pequeño iba caminando por la ciudad viendo los altos edificios pero había una pregunta que se hacía a sí mismo.

– ¿Y ahora qué hago? * Se preguntaba el pequeño rascándose la cabeza al estar perdido en una ciudad y en mundo diferente al suyo; esta era una situación diferente a cuando estaba perdida en la ciudad donde vivía Bulma ya que aquí ni siquiera sabe a dónde ir ni a quien buscar porque es conciente que la gente de aquí no conoce a Piccolo Daimaku ni tampoco sabe el nombre del misterioso ser quien lo trajo aquí; entonces decide simplemente caminar y recorrer la muy concurrida ciudad maravillándose de lo amplia que es.

– ¡Esas casas sí que son altas! * Dice sorprendido Goku refiriéndose a los edificios altos de la ciudad.

Parece ser que Goku está perdido ya que no tiene por ahora nadie quien lo guíe aquí, pero al mismo tiempo a unos 100 metros de donde está Goku en otro callejón un portal rojo se está abriendo y de allí sale Yusuke quien a diferencia del pequeño Goku este aparece en el piso de pie trayendo un gran bolso en su hombro.

–.Fiuuu ¡Parece que Yusuke Urameshi ha llegado a un nuevo mundo! * Dice el propio Yusuke gritando llamando la atención de algunos pocos transeúntes quienes piensan que es un loco vagabundo debido a su aspecto y comportamiento.

– ¡Muy bien, Koenma me dio unas extrañas monedas que se transformarían en cierta cantidad de dinero de este lugar, a veces ese bebe con chupón sabe darme cosas útiles! * Dice sonriendo entre dientes Yusuke mientras camina por la calles mirando por todos lados.

–Parece que aquí ya está por anochecer, sin darme cuenta el viaje duró varias horas aunque mi cuerpo no se dio cuenta * Dice Yusuke con curiosidad quien por cierto traía exactamente el mismo uniforme verde que usaba en su escuela, parece ser que dicho uniforme le es nostálgico en sus tiempos de pandillero además de conservar su peinado hacia atrás de chico malo.

– ¡Estos edificios sí que son grandes y esta ciudad es más avanzada que la mía! * Dice sonriendo Yusuke.

– ¡Bueno antes que nada debo buscar un lugar donde quedarme! * Dice Yusuke entusiasmado decidiéndose a buscar un hospedaje.

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus de la organización Ratatoskr/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=w767XagI9Gs** **}**

Una gran nave con camuflaje lo cuál la hacía ver como una gran nave invisible estaba por encima de la ciudad de Tengu a unos kilometros de altura como si estuviera monitoreandola, dentro de la misma habian varias personas manejandola las cuales en su mayor parte vestian con un uniforme asignado el cuál es elegante, los hombres vestian con camisa blanca, corbata, pantalones, saco y zapatos de color negro, mientras las mujeres vestian camisa blanca y la mayor parte del resto del uniforme con una mescla de color crema y marron, todos ellos estaban sentados hacia un costado con monitores holograficos y algunos controles asignados frente a sus asientos donde estan sentados, sin embargo habían dos que vestían diferentes, uno era un hombre alto rubio bien parecido de pelo largo hasta la cintura con una piel blanca y ojos marrones, el viste con un uniforme blanco en su mayor parte con leves partes de azul y debajo del mismo usa una camisa negra y tambien usa zapatos del mismo color, el mismo hombre estaba parado y a su derecha estaba en el centro del lugar en el asiento de comandante siendo por ende dicha persona la comandante de la nave; se trata sorprendentemente de una linda chica de secundaria que aparenta los 14 años, con hermosos y grandes ojos rojos, cabello muy largo de color coral claro, que está atado en ambos lados con cintas negras atadas en forma de moño, teniendo tambien un pelo de antena de anime conocido en japones como ahoge que sobresalen en la parte superior de la cabeza; lleva como prendas un abrigo rojo sobre un uniforme blanco, una corbata negra con un borde rojo, una falda roja con una tela blanca que sobresale y un par de largas y negras, botas que llegan hasta la mitad de sus muslos, curiosamente lo más notorio es la paleta de dulce que tiene en su boca lo cuál de da un toque infantil, es de baja estatura aunque claramente más alta que Goku, sus medidas son aproximadamente de 72, 53, 74; la misma sin embargo a pesar de su tierna y bella apariencia tenía una mirada severa en el rostro digna de una comandante.

– ¡Comandante, hemos detectado dos presencias extrañas en la ciudad! * Informa uno de los trabajadores de la nave el cual tiene el pelo corto y moreno que sobresale en la frente con unas gafas que poseen un marco rectangular rojo; además de vestir el característico uniforme, lo que informó dicho trabajador puso en alerta a la joven comandante.

– ¿Dos, acaso son espíritus? * Pregunto la pequeña comandante con sorpresa.

– ¡No lo sabemos, ambos seres tienen energías sobrenaturales sus propiedades tienen ciertas similitudes con las energías de los espíritus, sin embargo ambos no solo son diferentes a los espíritus sino incluso entre sí! * Dice con seriedad el trabajador con lentes.

– ¡Ya veo, busquen sus respectivas ubicaciones para ver como son! * Ordena la comandante.

– ¡Esta bien! * Dice los trabajadores obedeciendo a su comandante.

– ¿Creen que sean una nueva clase de espíritus que vinieron a la ciudad para hacer el caos comandante? * Dijo el de uniforme blanco que es la mano derecha del comandante, o sea el Vice Comandante.

–No sé qué pensar la verdad, pero de ser así como dices debemos estar preparados * Dice la joven comandante con seriedad.

– ¿Eso significa que si llego a estar en lo correcto usted me acariciaría en mi cabeza como una madre le haría a su hijo? * Dice con una expresión cómica e infantil el vice comandante.

–No es necesario, ven aquí y agacha la cabeza, has trabajado muy duro así que debes recibir tu recompensa; te daré una caricia * Dice la comandante con seriedad sorprendiendo al vice comandante, ya que al parecer el mismo a pesar de tener los 28 años es incluso más infantil que su comandante quien apenas tiene la mitad de su edad, sin embargo como suele suceder en el anime, le brilló el ojo derecho a la joven como si estuviera planeando algo.

– ¡Comandante eso lo he esperado toda mi vida, si bien tuve que sufrir por mucho tiempo sus maltratos a tal punto de despertar sin darme cuenta ciertas pequeñas tendencias masoquistas en mí, en realidad el dolor me afecta más de lo que me gusta; sin embargo recibir una sola caricia suya para mí sería mejor que 5 millones de dólares, así que se lo agradeceré por siempre! * Dice el vice comandante con una cara cómica de idiota feliz dando un aburrido discurso que causa sueño en algunos de los trabajadores que la escuchan, en especial a una peli azul pálido que está atada en forma de cola de caballo llevando la misma unos lentes, teniendo un par de grandes pechos, al escuchar las cursilerías que dice su vice comandante se está quedando dormida.

– ¡Si, lo que digas, solo ven para hacer esto rápido ya que hay mucho trabajo que hacer! * Dice la comandante a lo que el vice comandante muy ilusionado al por fin recibir un gesto de aprobación de su comandante cosa que nunca ha pasado; el mismo obedece inclinando la cabeza cortésmente, en ese la comandante truena los dedos indicando como señal a la trabajadora peli azul pálido somnolienta que le entregue un objeto, la misma asiente obedeciendo entregándole un gran mazo de madera que la pequeña sujeta con las dos manos, la misma apunta cuidadosamente a la cabeza del vice comandante hasta finalmente darle un contundente golpe con él en la cabeza al pobre hombre generándole un enorme chichón en la cabeza y teniendo una expresión cómica de nocaut con los ojos girando en círculos, esto fue una demostración de lo mañosa que puede ser esta joven.

– ¿C Comandante, porque? ¡Esto no es tan malo pero esta vez si quería una caricia!* Decía delirando el Vice Comandante.

– ¡Porque esa es la única caricia que te daré tonto, en cuanto a ustedes, sigan buscando a ese par, quiero saber cómo son, donde están y que es lo que buscan estos forasteros aquí! ¡HAGANLO! * Dice gritando la pequeña comandante a lo que todos ponen una cara de temor.

– ¡Si señora! * Gritan todos incluyendo al Vice Comandante que está despertando.

– ¡Y tú Kyouhei Kannasuki, como castigo por las estupideces que dijiste de tu bondadosa comandante cuestionando mi trato hacia ti, tú pelearas personalmente con uno de esos seres y lo traerás a la fuerza aquí ante mí! ¡Eso te enseñará a no revelarte contra mí! * Dice con un enfado infantil típico de la tsunderes la comandante sorprendiendo a su vice comandante.

–P ¡Pero comandante yo hace tiempo que no peleo con nadie, estoy algo oxidado con eso, además si dije algo que la molestara perdóneme pero no se enfade conmigo! * Dijo suplicando cómicamente el torpe Vice Comandante llamado Kyouhei Kannasuki.

– ¡Pues desoxídate en pleno combate, solo te perdonaré si te animas a luchar contra él; elegiremos al que se vea más débil de los dos para que sea tu oponente, pero tienes la obligación de pelear con ese ser e intentar traerlo a la fuerza, no quiero que dialogues con él hasta traerlo conmigo! ¡¿Está claro?! * Dijo con una cara severa la pequeña asustando a Kannasuki.

– ¡Está bien señorita, por usted lo haré, le demostraré porque en el pasado lideré a las Ast! * Dice con determinación y sorprendente seriedad satisfaciendo esto a la comandante.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=w767XagI9Gs** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke/**

Finalmente ya anocheció y el chico problemático rebelde estaba aún caminando pero ahora sin rumbo ya que para desgracia suya no consiguió ningun lugar donde hospedarse.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8 &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=54** **}**

– ¡Que basura, todos los lugares de alquiler, hoteles o incluso moteles están llenos! ¡¿Cómo carajos pueden estar todos los lugares a donde fui sin vacantes?! ¡Maldita sea, al parecer tendré que dormir en la calle! * Dice frustrado Yusuke con una expresión cómica de enojo.

– ¡Si bien he comido algo todo esto me da ganas de beber al menos un trago de cerveza como en los viejos tiempos, pero este lugar es incluso más estricto que en mi mundo no permitiéndome beber ni una cerveza por ser menor, ni siquiera tengo una identificación falsa para usar y no hay nadie por aquí que me la pueda hacer!

* Decía deprimido Yusuke(En el manga el solía beber y fumar como su madre aunque no haciendo esto tan a menudo como si lo hace Atsuko).

– ¡Pss! ¿Oye chico, en verdad quieres beber una cerveza? * Pregunta una voz femenina quien habla despacio detrás de Yusuke, entonces voltea a ver y observa a una joven que aparenta los 18 años, teniendo el pelo corto, gris ceniza y ojos azules helados además de una piel blanca delicada y lleva unos lentes de marco cuadrado rojo oscuro; sin embargo la misma a pesar de su bello aspecto facial no tiene mucho que destacar por el frente aunque si tiene una buena cadera viste una camisa a cuadros con cuello y debajo trae una playera negra, ademas de eso trae unos pantalones marrones y unos tenis blancos; podríamos decir que a pesar de tener una potencial belleza no viste adecuadamente como lo haría alguien de su edad, de hecho su vestimenta es más en modo masculino que femenino pero puede distinguirse que es una mujer, la misma tiene una sonrisa un tanto enérgica, sin embargo por su pintoresco aspecto la mayoría pasaría de largo al escuchar su invitación, sin embargo la estupidez de Yusuke no tiene límites o quizás lo hace porque cree que nadie puede hacerle nada ni por sorpresa al ser el archi rufián número uno de la secundaria Sarayashiki; así que el joven rebelde se dispone a responderle

– ¡Si quiero! ¿Tú vas a invitarme seas quien seas? * Pregunta con su característica sonrisa con el ceño fruncido, o sea sonrisa de chico malo que posee Yusuke.

– ¡Por supuesto, ven a mi casa que está a unos metros de aquí! * Dice con una sonrisa la chica de pelo corto, Yusuke si bien veía algo extraño esto no le importó ya que deseaba mucho una cerveza en este momento.

–Muy bien, iré contigo * Dice Yusuke sonriendo relajadamente y acompañando a la chica llegando ambos a la morada de la chica que es de unos dos pisos de color azul con blanco pero nada extraordinario, sin embargo es una bonita casa.

– ¡Pasa! * Dice enérgicamente la chica al abrir la puerta a lo que Yusuke se muestra levemente dubitativo extrañándole porque la chica lo invita sin más a pesar de su aspecto de delincuente con ese peinado.

–Oye ahora que lo pienso ¿No tienes miedo que yo sea de esos delincuentes callejeros y problemáticos; y de que por ende podría hacer algo como robarte? * Dice Yusuke con curiosidad siendo una realidad la primera parte de lo que dijo.

– ¡En realidad sé perfectamente que tu si eres realmente un delincuente callejero y problemático, pero sé que no vas a hacerme nada malo al ser buena contigo!

* Dice de forma energica la chica de pelo corto, pero esto sorprendió levemente a Yusuke además de extrañarlo.

–Muy bien, acepto pasar aunque será bajo tu propio riesgo * Dijo Yusuke sonriendo al estilo badas pero extrañamente esto no le importaba a la chica.

Entonces al pasar Yusuke ve sumamente desordenado el lugar y algo sucio.

–Fuuuu ¡Perdón que te lo diga pero este lugar está algo en desorden, me recuerda a mi cuarto! * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa nostálgica.

– ¡Es que no tuve tiempo de arreglar el lugar! ¿Podrías ayudarme un poco? * Dijo la chica de pelo corto con una sonrisa pidiéndole el favor a Yusuke.

–Bien, hagámoslo * Dijo Yusuke con algo de pereza, entonces arreglaron en unos 30 minutos el lugar, Yusuke aprendió a hacerlo rápido gracias a las estrictas enseñanzas de su maestra Genkai ya que su madre no es precisamente el mejor ejemplo para ello.

– ¡Vaya quedó muy bien, eres muy hábil en esto! ¡Gracias! * Dice la chica de pelo corto agradecida.

– ¡No hay de que, ahora bebamos un poco de cerveza! * Dice alegre Yusuke a lo que la chica asiente indicándole que se siente en una silla que está con una silla en el comedor, Nia trajo del congelador un par de botellas de cervezas con botellas color marron dándole una a Yusuke, ambos abren sus respectivas botellas de cervezas frías y empiezan a beber.

–Ah ¡Que buen sabor, hace tiempo no tomaba una, en verdad la necesitaba! * Dice Yusuke sonriendo, la chica de pelo corto también bebió con gusto.

–Ah ¡Si, no cabe duda que sabe bien y no es tan amarga! Por cierto no nos hemos presentado, me llamo Nia Honjou * Dice la llamada Nia presentándose.

– ¡Fui conocido como el rufián número uno de la secundaria Sarayashiki y me llamo Yusuke Urameshi! * Dice con su característica sonrisa de chico malo Yusuke.

– ¡Oh un rufián, eres como esos típicos chicos malos antihéroes de los mangas! * Dice Nia sonriendo.

– ¡Conozco ese tipo de personajes de mangas, pero yo soy mejor que ellos! * Dice de forma presumida Yusuke causando risa en Nia.

– ¡Eres muy gracioso Yusuke, y te hablé de mangas porque de hecho yo soy una escritora de mangas! * Dice Nia sorprendiendo a Yusuke.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8 &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=54** **}**

– ¿En serio? ¡Increíble pensé que solo eras una de esas otaku! * Dice Yusuke sorprendido.

– ¡Lo era antes cuando tenía cerca de tu edad, pero después decidí explotar mi imaginación haciendo mi propios manga, tuvo éxito y aquí me ves aunque aún me considero una otaku! * Dice Nia sonriendo.

– ¡Yo no era de leer mucho de estos en mi hogar, pero lo hacía de vez en cuando! * Dice Yusuke sonriendo levemente.

– ¡Ya veo! ¿Oye Yusuke, tu dijiste que eras un rufián, eras una especie de busca pleitos? * Preguntaba despreocupada Nia.

– ¡Técnicamente sí, no lo niego, pero también lo eran la mayoría de quienes tenían problemas conmigo! ¡La verdad me desagradan los sujetos arrogantes aún si son adultos o niños por lo que si me demostraban eso y peor aún me desafiaban ya podrás imaginarte como terminaban! * Dijo Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante al estilo badas causando nerviosismo en la chica.

– ¿Oye, pero nunca molestabas a los débiles verdad? * Preguntaba con una sonrisa nerviosa la chica.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=0OqkZ_SDB3Q &index=61&list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi** **}**

–Bueno, solo a mi amiga de la infancia que cuidaba de mí, aunque ella no puede ser catalogada como débil ya que si bien no tenía mucha fuerza física tenía un gran temperamento, de hecho lo sigue teniendo hasta hoy * Dice Yusuke pensativo.

– ¿Y esa chica es tu amor platónico? * Preguntó curiosa Nia.

–No, hace poco intentamos ir más allá de la amistad pero fue un fiasco, no llegamos ni siquiera a tomarnos de la mano creo que en mayor parte porque yo nunca tomé la iniciativa, solo duramos una mísera semana ya que tanto ella como yo nos dimos cuenta de que solo nos veíamos mutuamente como hermanos y amigos, y que no podíamos ir nada más que eso

*Dijo vergonzosamente Yusuke omitiendo el detalle que fue Keiko quien lo terminó.

– ¡Vaya, sí que duraron muy poco pero creo que al final no fue una mala decisión romper si eso es lo que realmente sentían! * Dijo Nia sonriendo calmadamente quien sorprendentemente no encontraba gracioso esta situación, puede que en parte porque Yusuke no dijo que fue Keiko quien rompió con él y no algo de acuerdo mutuo.

Y así seguían conversando ambos de anécdotas y cosas sobre sus vidas; sin embargo claramente ambos no compartían todos secretos.

–Oye Nia por cierto, no soy muy experto en el tema pero ¿tu alguna vez tuviste pareja? *Preguntó Yusuke con curiosidad cosa que Nia pone una expresión seria en su rostro por primera vez dejando de sonreír.

–No, yo no puedo amar a nadie que no sea 2D * Dice con cierta tristeza Nia sorprendiendo a Yusuke.

–Ya veo, bueno esa es tu vida privada y creo que al ser un idiota para el tema yo no soy quien para entrometerme, pero creo que eres alguien que parece ser una buena chica y seguramente algún día encontraras a tu hombre ideal ya que seguro lo mereces, pero como dije esa es tu vida privada * Dice Yusuke relajadamente aunque sintiendo leve lastima de que una chica como ella termine de esa manera ya que es un desperdicio.

– ¡Gracias por eso chico! ¿Acaso estás flirteando conmigo? * Dice Nia juguetonamente a lo que Yusuke se sonroja.

–N ¡No, no lo dije para hacer eso, solo expresaba mi opinión! * Dice Yusuke levemente sonrojado y apenado.

–Jejeje ¡Tranquilo Chico, solo bromeaba, bueno creo que debo ir a dormir! * Dice Nia bostezando levemente.

– ¡Está bien, yo ya debo irme, gracias por la cerveza Nia, si no nos volvemos a ver pues nada pero si nos volvemos a ver espero que sea más temprano que tarde!

* Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras se retiraba.

– ¡Descuida Yusuke, sé que tú y yo nos volveremos a ver! ¡Hasta Pronto! * Le dice Nia despidiéndose a lo que Yusuke también se despide retirándose de la casa cerrando así Nia la puerta.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=0OqkZ_SDB3Q &index=61&list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi** **}**

–"¡Yusuke Urameshi, eres un sujeto interesante además de venir por aquí tal como lo predije, pero como dije, sé que tu vendrás a mí nuevamente! La pregunta es ¿Lograras obtener de mí lo que vendrás a buscar o fracasarás en tu intento detective espiritual? *Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa en su mente Nia indicando sorprendentemente que conoce de alguna forma a Yusuke sabiendo incluso de su profesión de detective espiritual que él no le comentó en lo absoluto; ¿Quién es realmente Nia Honjou y que es lo que espera de Yusuke?

* * *

 **/Con Goku/**

El pequeño e ingenuo Goku seguía caminando sin saber a donde ir ya que no sabe ni a quien buscar ni con quien hablar y tampoco Kamisama está contactandole para darle instrucciones, de hecho es probable que eso tarde un buen tiempo en suceder por lo que él no puede depender de eso para sobrevivir, en ese momento su estomago está haciendo un ruido .

– ¡Tengo hambre, quiero comer algo, hay lugares aquí que tienen comida pero todos piden eso que llaman dinero! * Dijo hambriento el pequeño y frustrado ya que intentó comer en ciertos lugares pero todos le exigían dinero lo cual él no posee y de hecho ni siquiera entiende cómo manejarlo.

– ¡Ni hablar, debe haber algún bosque por aquí, iré a buscar que comer allí! * Decía Goku tratando de darse positivismo, sin embargo la ciudad es tan grande que no sabe hacia dónde está el dichoso bosque.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=6I_8X9g3kUM** **}**

– ¡Así no podré encontrar nada! ¡Pero ya sé que hacer! * Dice Goku sonriendo y en ese momento se coloca en un lugar baldío donde no hay nadie empezando colocar hacia su costado su mano izquierda en forma de garra hacia abajo y su mano derecha de la misma forma pero hacia arriba encima de la otra mano juntando de esa forma sus dos manos colocándolas hacia su costado derecho preparando su icónica técnica aprendida del gran maestro de la escuela tortuga Kame Sennin también conocido como Mutten Roshi o El Maestro Roshi; es el Kame Hame Ha y está preparándola Goku para usarla en el suelo, de esa forma podría ir lo suficientemente arriba como para tener una vista completa de la ciudad y así saber dónde está algún bosque cercano para ir a buscar recursos naturales para comer.

– ¡KAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE! * Dice Goku ahora empezando a formar un círculo blanco azulado alrededor de sus 2 manos.

– ¡HAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE! * Dice Goku ahora formando una esfera blanca azulada alrededor de sus manos.

– ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita Goku en el suelo disparando su tecnica al suelo y como si fuera un misil se disparó hacia el cielo con dicho impulso; y llegando bien arriba vio un bosque.

– ¡Vaya, allá está aunque bastante lejos! * Dice Goku sonriendo, sin embargo no podía frenarse y todavía iba directamente hacia arriba; y lo que él no se dio cuenta es quien justo debajo de él estaba la nave de Fraxinus de la organización de Ratatoskr que coincidentemente lo está buscando tanto a él como a Yusuke finalmente Goku con su dura cabeza impactó la nave por debajo penetrandola.

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus de la organización Ratatoskr/**

Una alarma empezaba a sonar en la nave.

– ¿Qué está pasando? * Pregunta sería la pequeña comandante de la nave.

– ¡Comandante, algo penetró con fuerza a Fraxinus! * Dice sorprendido el hombre con anteojos y pelo corto que había hablado previamente.

– ¡¿Qué, pero que la pudo haberla penetrado, se supone que nuestra nave tiene un territorio de protección que funciona como campo de fuerza, acaso fue un misil de ataque?! * Pregunta sorprendida con el ceño fruncido la comandante.

– ¡No, según el radar es un ser vivo, y al parecer es uno de esos seres con extrañas energías ligeramente parecida a la de los espíritus que detectamos! * Dice el hombre sorprendiendo a la comandante.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Y en qué parte de la nave está?! * Pregunta sorprendida la comandante.

– ¡Está en…! * Iba a decir el hombre con anteojos pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte ruido del suelo donde están parados y del mismo se produjo un oyó saliendo de él Goku quien finalmente terminó su impulso por el Kame Hame Ha; Goku estaba sentado adolorido cómicamente en el suelo sobándose la cabeza.

–Ayayayayayayay ¡Mi cabeza, eso dolió! ¿Pero a dónde llegué? * Dice Goku quien entró sin darse cuenta en la mismísima nave de Fraxinus, todos allí estaban sorprendidos al verlo.

–"¡Kawai!" * Dijo mentalmente la chica somnolienta con lentes y de pelo azul pálido.

– ¡Bueno comandante, como lo ve ese ser es nuestro invasor! * Dice el hombre de anteojos.

– ¡¿Este enano?! ¡Es un hombre, normalmente los espíritus son mujeres, tampoco trae algún traje mecánico de batalla como para decir que es un soldado de los del DEM o de AST! * Dice la comandante observando al pequeño quien es más bajo de estatura que ella.

En eso Goku se acercó en silencio a la hermosa comandante que estaba sentada en su asiento y al llegar se quedó observándola de arriba abajo sonrojando a la misma.

– ¡¿Pero qué estás h…?! * Iba a decir la comandante pero fue interrumpido por Goku quien empezó a hacer algo que sorprendió a todos dejándolos en Shock y con una cara roja como un tomate a la comandante; Goku empezó a palmear con su mano derecha la entrepierna de la joven donde se su pone es la parte más sagrada de su anatomía, luego ya no pudo aguantar más la vergüenza la comandante y emitió un grito.

– ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Grito la comandante levantandose y tomando el mismo mazo de madera con el que golpeó a Kannasuki tambien golpeó fuertemente con eso la cabeza a Goku.

–Ayayayayayay ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, acaso no sabes que duele?! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente por el golpe recibido, en eso cuando la pequeña se preparaba para responder de repente se sorprendió al ver como su mazo de madera se hizo trisas después de golpear con él la cabeza del pequeño guerrero.

–"¡¿Qué rayos es este sujeto?!" * Dijo sorprendida la comandante; en eso Kannasuki en shock estaba mirando a Goku.

–¡Ese chiquillo llegó con la comandante 100 veces más lejos de lo que yo jamás llegaré ya que si lo hiciera de esa forma ni siquiera llegaría a ir a la cárcel porque antes que eso la comandante me asesinaría haciéndome pedazos! * Dice Kannasuki con cómicas lágrimas de niño, en eso la comandante le da un golpe con su puño izquierdo en el chichón que tenía en la cabeza

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=6I_8X9g3kUM** **}**

– ¡Kannasuki idiota, ese chiquillo no se ve muy fuerte, seguramente es de aquellos seres sin mucha fuerza física que solo se dedican a esquivar y huir! ¡Atrápalo por atreverse a profanar a tu comandante!

* Dice enojada cómicamente y de forma infantil señora.

– ¡A la orden, lo siento chico, pero debo obedecer a mi comandante así que atraparé! ¡AST Transformación! * Grita de forma cursi Kannasuki levantando la mano como si fuera a transformarse al estilo de las chicas mágicas de animes como las de Sailor Moon, sin embargo no ocurría absolutamente nada, entonces tanto la comandante como el resto de sus compañeros cayeron de espaldas al estilo anime por la idiotez que acaba de cometer el Vice Comandante que a pesar de lucir como un hombre bien parecido es sumamente excéntrico y muy torpe.

– ¿Kannasuki, no me digas que olvidaste que ya no perteneces hace varios años a las AST? * Dice la comandante con una expresión de fastidio ante la estupidez de su mano derecha.

– ¡Siiiiiii, lo olvide, olvide que al salirme de allí entregue mi traje de batalla mecánica y todas mis demás cosas! * Grita lamentándose Kannasuki haciendo que su comandante ponga su mano izquierda en su propio rostro de vergüenza.

– ¡Que idiota, pues pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, se supone que como AST sabías algo de eso, ahora ve y atrápalo! * Grita con voz de mando la comandante a lo que Kannasuki sin más remedio asiente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3l5UT9SCvt4 }**

– ¡Bueno, tendré que hacerlo así, lo siento pequeño pero debo capturarte! * Dice disculpándose Kannasuki corriendo para atrapar a Goku, sin embargo aunque el ataque de Kannasuki parecía torpe y muy frontal su plan era que al esquivarlo Goku este salte hacia la dirección donde esquive para atraparlo e inmovilizarlo, sin embargo para su sorpresa mientras estaba a punto de llegar Goku no lo esquivó sino que simplemente lo esperó, entonces Kannasuki decide lanzarse hacia él para atraparlo pero desgraciadamente para el rubio su cara termina chocando con el puño izquierdo de Goku quien lo puso de frente, al recibir dicho golpe el Vice Comandante tenía toda la cara roja del golpe y una cara de tonto al caer noqueado con los ojos girando en círculos tal como cuando su comandante lo golpeó con aquel mazo, Goku derrotó de un solo golpe a un Kannasuki quien lo subestimó.

–Jijiji ¡Perdóname, pero viniste hacia mí con tan mala defensa que te ataque de frente con ese golpe en la cara , discúlpame! Jijiji * Dijo Goku quien por cierto se contuvo para no herir de gravedad al pobre Kannasuki

– ¡Kannasuki! * Dice preocupada y sorprendida la comandante ante la rápida derrota de su mano derecha, entonces la misma se apoya para ver si tenía pulso y efectivamente si lo tiene, simplemente está noqueado.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3l5UT9SCvt4 }**

– ¡Ustedes llévense a que descanse por ese golpe y adminístrenle primeros auxilios! * Ordena la comandante a lo que dos de los trabajadores asienten llevándose al Vice Comandante noqueado.

– ¡Descuida, no lo golpeé tan fuerte, simplemente lo deje inconsciente! * Dice Goku sonriendo, pero en ese momento se borró su sonrisa ya que sintió dos grandes poderes dentro de la nave, el primero era de la propia pequeña comandante quien lo está mirando con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo el segundo es lo que llamó más la atención de Goku, provenía detrás de él y al voltearse puede ver que se trata de la chica somnolienta con anteojos de grandes pechos, Goku la mira seriamente, esta a su vez se sorprende que él lo mire de esa manera, parece que la misma ahora no tenía su acostumbrada mirada tranquila y somnolienta, sino que tenía una mirada seria; ambos se miran seriamente por varios segundos.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=MhIduIX1R80** **}**

–Oye, ¿Tú también quieres pelear? * Le pregunta con una sonrisa de desafío Goku.

–No, yo soy la encargada del Departamento de Análisis en la nave, me llamo Reine Murasame, uso mi cerebro para inteligencia y no para peleas, no soy buena en eso, lo siento pequeño * Dice sin emoción pero Goku lucía dubitativo ante esa respuesta ya que en sus pensamientos alguien con semejante poder oculto no puede ser un persona que no sepa como pelear; pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pequeña comandante quien se enfadaba cómicamente al no ponerle Goku atención.

– ¡Óyeme enano, deja de molestar a Reine, lo que dice es cierto, ella es alguien pacífica y no es de pelear! *Dice la comandante lo cual hace que Goku voltee a ver a la pequeña.

– ¡Tú también posees un gran poder oculto, a mí no me engañas con esa apariencia de niña débil! * Dice Goku poniéndose en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga mirando de frente a la comandante quien sonríe desafiante ante esto.

–Oh ¿Acaso me estás desafiando pequeño? * Dice la comandante desafiante empezando a emitir una rara aura roja a su alrededor.

– ¡Quizás! * Dice con una sonrisa de desafío y cuando parecía que la comandante iba a mostrar su verdadero yo fue interrumpida por la llamada Reine Murasame.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=MhIduIX1R80** **}**

–Comandante, la computadora de análisis ha detectado algo curioso, parece ser que las propiedades de la energía de este chiquillo no solo se parece al otro ser y a los espíritus, sino también a 'Él' * Dice con seriedad Reine lo cual hace que la comandante se tranquilice desapareciendo aquella aura roja de su cuerpo.

– ¡¿'Él, te refieres a….?! * Decía la comandante con Reine asintiendo, al parecer hablaban de alguien en especial, lo cual dejó confundido a Goku, entonces Reine se acercó a hablarle en el oído a la comandante como diciéndole algo que la pone a pensar hasta dar un suspiro de resignación asintiéndole a Reine y mirando a Goku.

– ¡Oye pequeño, olvida lo de la pelea, no habrá combate! * Dice la comandante confundiendo a Goku.

– ¿Y eso porque? ¡Si tú empezaste ordenando a ese sujeto que me atacara! * Pregunta confundido Goku.

– ¡Porque se me da la gana y cambié de opinión, además dañaste mi nave, me debes eso, así que a partir ahora trabajaras para mí para pagar los gastos que por cierto que créeme, son muchos! * Dice la comandante en forma de tsundere como una niña caprichosa parándose frente a Goku e inclinando la mirada hacia abajo para mirarlo a los ojos ya que ella lo supera en altura a pesar de ser pequeña.

– ¿Trabajar para ti? ¿Por qué? ¡Si no fue mi intensión dañar esta nave como tú la llamas, yo solo estaba buscando la forma de tener una mejor vista arriba de la ciudad para poder ver dónde está su bosque y así buscar algo allí para comer porque tengo hambre! * Dice Goku con sinceridad, en cierta forma esto dio pena a los presentes ahora dándose cuenta del aspecto de Goku que tenía la ropa sucia y olorosa que es indicativo para ellos de que buscó comida en la basura.

– ¡Como fastidias, está bien, si accedes a trabajar para mi podrás vivir conmigo en mi casa y tendrás donde comer y dormir! * Dice en forma tsundere la comandante mirando hacia el costado izquierdo, esto puso a pensar a Goku, pero recordó que Kamisama le dijo que podía aceptar ayuda de alguien pero que debe estar atento a cualquier cosa.

– ¡Está bien, acepto! ¡Por cierto, soy Son Goku pero puedes llamarme Goku! Jijiji * Dice Goku sonriendo a su fiel estilo y al mismo entusiasmado por comer; está sonrisa sonrojó un poco a la pequeña comandante ya que nunca vio una sonrisa así de pura en un chico, sin embargo sacudiéndose la cara miró con seriedad a Goku.

– ¡Soy la comandante de esta unidad Fraxinus de la Organización de Rastatoskr y me llamo Kotori Itsuka! * Dice la pequeña comandante presentándose como Kotori Itsuka seriamente pasándole la mano a Goku a lo que este devuelve el gesto estrechándole la mano, al parecer Goku consiguió hacer una sociedad en esta nueva dimensión.

En eso Kotori se percata de que Goku tiene algo en su parte trasera.

– ¿Oye Goku o como te llames que es eso que tienes atrás tuyo, que es esa cosa marrón que se mueve como si fuera un gusano? * Pregunta Kotori curiosa.

– ¿Esto? ¡Es mi colita! * Dice Goku calmadamente sorprendiendo a los de la nave, en especial a Kotori.

– ¡¿Tu colita?! ¡¿Pero porque tienes una?! * Pregunta con sorpresa Kotori.

– ¡No lo sé, simplemente nací con ella y siempre la tuve! ¡Ahora vamos a tu casa que quiero comer! * Grita con entusiasmo Goku a lo que Kotori accede.

–"¡Este niño es muy extraño, no sé porque presiento que incluso puede que sea más extraño que los propios espiritus!" * Dice Kotori sorprendida.

¿Qué tipo de trabajo será el que tendrá que hacer y todo será bueno con ese trabajo para el pequeño e inocente guerrero?

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8 &index=54&list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi** **}**

Yusuke iba caminando a orilla del camino de concreto donde pasan los coches, y algo fastidiado al no tener donde pasar la noche ya que el tenía sueño al estar cansado por no dormir demasiado ya que se levantó temprano en la mañana despues de dormir tarde y sumado al viaje que agotó levemente su cuerpo más haber .

– ¡Que tonto soy, si se lo pedía tal vez esa chica al menos me hubiera dejado dormir aunque sea en su piso esta noche! * Dice quejándose de su propia estupidez Yusuke cómicamente.

–Aunque puede que eso hubiera sido un abuso pero ni siquiera intenté pedírselo, además solo hubiera sido por hoy; ni hablar, tendré que dormir por la calle * Dice fastidiado y de mala gana Yusuke con algo de pereza; mientras tanto una limosina elegante de color blanco estaba viniendo a punto de pasar cerca de Yusuke, sin embargo a una corta distancia de Yusuke había un charco de agua; la limosina iba conducida por una mujer chofer que aparentaba tener unos 30 años quien llevaba unos lentes negros, una gorra negra de chofer y todo el uniforme laboral del mismo color; claramente ella era solo una empleada de la verdadera persona dueña del vehículo que iba detrás; la chofer al ver que había un charco y cerca de ese lugar un chico inmediatamente pensó en evadir dicho charco para no empapar al joven sin embargo como si leyera su mente la persona que es su empleadora le habló desde atrás aparentemente con mala intensión.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8 &index=54&list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi** **}**

–No te desvíes, es solo un simple y asqueroso hombre; que se bañe con eso, le quedará perfecto a ese cerdo hombre sucio; por favor hazlo por mi* Dice con malicia una voz femenina, no se veía quien pero claramente era una mujer más joven con una voz aguda y refinada; su chofer tenía un mal presentimiento de esto ya que ese chico aparenta ser todo un vándalo pandillero con ese peinado y su forma de caminar pero no tuvo más remedio que obedecer sin saber las consecuencias que traería eso, entonces la chofer amplía su velocidad pasando encima de ese charco, y como era de esperarse, toda esa sucia agua empapo por completo a Yusuke.

– ¡MI ROPA Y MIS COSAS! * Grito Yusuke con enfado cómico ya que no solo se empapó su ropa puesta, sino que también su bolso donde traía sus cosas, entonces miró fijamente la limosina y miró la ventanilla del costado del asiento de pasajero y pudo ver un rostro distorsionado por el vidrio pero pudo ver una sonrisa de burla mientras la limosina aún iba a toda velocidad, dándose cuenta que quien está a cargo de ese auto es la persona culpable y lo hizo apropósito; él no pudo distinguir si la persona era hombre o mujer pero creía que era un hombre rico burlón joven y caprichoso de esos que creen que pueden hacer lo que quiera; él de hecho en el pasado ya ha tratado y golpeado a este tipo de personas.

–Fufufufu ¡Se lo merece ese tonto hombre! ¡Acelera para perder a ese simplón! * Dice con burla y una risa maliciosa la dueña de la limosina a su chofer quien asiente y acelera para intentar perder de vista a Yusuke.

– ¡Miserable Malnacido, no sabes con quien te metes! * Grita Yusuke con enojo poniendo la misma cara que antes ponía cuando estaba a punto de darle una paliza a pandilleros que lo desafiaban como Kuwabara en los viejos tiempos, en eso Yusuke corre a toda velocidad llevando su bolso para alcanzar la limosina, finalmente luego de correr lo suficiente llega a emitir un gran salto aterrizando en la cima del auto, entonces salta de allí nuevamente para aterrizar a una larga distancia frente al auto bloqueándole el camino, en eso la chofer al ver al chico de frente se sorprende completamente.

– ¡¿Pero qué?! * Grita sorprendida la chofer frenando de golpe sorprendiendo levemente a la dueña de la limosina.

– ¿Por qué te detienes? ¡Te dije que siguieras! * Le dice con ligera molestia la joven dueña del auto.

– ¡Señorita Miku el chico a quien empapamos llegó en frente de auto! * Dice estupefacta la chofer.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! * Dijo sorprendida la chica quien fue llamada Miku desde el asiento trasero incrédula ante esto.

En eso Yusuke miraba con disgusto y el ceño fruncido al auto entonces fue caminando hasta acercarse lo suficiente de frente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=36frIXIaCpc &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=15** **}**

– ¡Tú Idiota, sál del auto ahora, vas a responder por esto! * Grita Yusuke con enojo creyendo aún que el del auto era uno de esos jóvenes millonarios arrogantes por lo que empieza a tronarse las manos como cuando se prepara para sus tan recordadas peleas callejeras, del asiento del conductor salió la chofer con seriedad, Yusuke la observaba atentamente esperando a ver que tiene que decir, obviamente con una mirada de chico malo enojado con el ceño fruncido.

–Lamento lo que le ha sucedido, yo asumo la responsabilidad de…. * Iba a decir la chofer pero Yusuke ignorándola por completo pasó de largo de ella dirigiéndose cerca de la ventanilla de la parte de la limosina donde se supone debía ir la persona dueña del vehículo y jefe de la chofer quien se sorprendió ante esto, entonces Yusuke apretó los dientes.

– ¡Idiota, sál de ahí ahora mismo, vi perfectamente una risa tuya al momento de mojarme, esto lo hiciste apropósito tú; no mandes a tu chofer para responder por esto! ¡Sál ahora cobarde! * Grita Yusuke con desafío y enojo claramente dispuesto a darle una verdadera paliza al responsable según él, sin embargo sin su conocimiento la persona femenina llamada Miku marcó al teléfono de la policía indicándoles quien era para que vengan a ayudarla con un delincuente según ella, y al indicarles quien era da a entender que en esta dimensión y este país ella es alguien muy importante; después de hacer eso la misma se decide a bajar del auto para encarar a Yusuke, en eso el joven rebelde retrocedió para darle el espacio necesario para abrir la puerta y que la persona se muestre.

Entonces finalmente la dueña del auto de nombre Miku bajó del mismo y mostrándose su apariencia sorprendiendo a Yusuke a tal punto de quedarse mirándola con la boca abierta aunque sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, su apariencia era la de una hermosa chica con una figura voluptuosa y una piel suave que aparentemente nunca perdió mantenimiento, ella tiene el pelo largo de color purpura azulado mientras que el color de sus ojos es índigo claro; su altura posiblemente de 165 cm y sus 3 tamaños son 94/63/88 siendo así un cuerpo escultural y lujurioso que si alguien como el Maestro Roshi la viera se volvería loco; llevaba un vestido principalmente amarillo con volantes azules y blancos que cubren algunas partes de su vestido; lleva una pinza de pelo de luna amarilla con una flor conectada a los extremos de la curva de la luna, también lleva una gargantilla en el cuello con un lirio blanco adherido. En resumen era una mujer con una belleza angelical que sorprendió tanto a Yusuke ya que nunca en su vida vio una mujer con esa belleza, claramente la belleza de esta mujer superaba demasiado a Keiko o cualquier mujer que haya conocido o visto en su vida por lo que impresionaba a Yusuke, si bien Keiko lo llamaba pervertido por hacerle ese tipo de bromas a Yusuke la realidad es que él es poco o nada experto en mujeres por lo que al ver a una mujer así claramente lo impresiona independientemente que dicha mujer sea buena o mala. En cuanto a la mujer claramente a pesar de su angelical belleza no destila bondad al menos mirando a Yusuke, lo está mirando con desprecio y menosprecio, pero no el típico menos precio que una mujer adinerada arrogante le haría a alguien pobre, sino algo más.

–Ya veo, estoy impresionado, pensé que encontraría a un niñato millonario idiota de esos que creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero jamás pensé en encontrarme a una hermosura aquí; te puedo asegurar que es la primera vez que veo a alguien así en mi vida, sin embargo, eso no es lo que importa aquí; ¡Dime que tienes que decir de tu pesada broma que me acabas de hacer al empaparme a mí y a mis cosas! * Grita esto último con enojo Yusuke, si, aunque él está impresionado por tal belleza el no es Kuwabara u otros de su escuela, sea hombre o mujer cualquiera que se busque problemas con Yusuke deberá abstenerse a las consecuencias, sin embargo la chica seguía guardando silencio, todavía mirándolo con mucho desprecio; pero tanto su silencio como su mirada solo enfurecían más a Yusuke quien apretaba sus dientes.

– ¡Ya di algo de una maldita vez! ¡¿Y que es esa mirada tuya?! ¡Espero que no me vengas a culpar a mí de esto y lavándote tú las manos porque claramente no solo tú eres la culpable, sino que lo hiciste apropósito! * Dice Yusuke enojado pero quejándose cómicamente de forma cascarrabias agitando sus puños y moviendo sus piernas como niño, sin embargo esto no generó risa en la hermosa Miku sino que mantuvo la misma mirada.

– ¡Si lo quieres saber, si yo lo hice y apropósito! * Dice Miku mirando con desprecio a Yusuke quien la miraba seriamente.

– ¡Miserable! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Que yo sepa yo no te hice nada, de hecho ni siquiera tú y yo nos vimos nunca! * Dijo con enfado Yusuke a lo que Miku solo ampliaba su mirada de menosprecio.

–¡Debería agradecer de que te puse en tu lugar hombre sucio asqueroso, te diste un baño en esa agua sucia que es más de lo que mereces, tal vez debí atropellarte para que dejaras de existir pero estropearía mi bella limosina con tu pútrida sangre! * Dice finalmente hablándole Miku con mucho desprecio, si bien ella habla con una voz refinada, aguda y angelical como su belleza, claramente destilaba odio; Yusuke se impresionó al escuchar esto, pero esto solo amplió su enfado apretando este último sus dientes con furia.

– ¡Malnacida, tu belleza solo oculta la persona que eres, son gente como tú los que con su dinero, nobleza y belleza ocultan detrás de eso su verdadera personalidad haciendo creer que solo los chicos sin dinero somos los malos! * Dice Yusuke enojado conteniéndose para no ir a darle una paliza por sus palabras a Miku, si fuera un hombre posiblemente ya estaría según Yusuke sin mandíbulas; pero Miku empezó a negar con la cabeza lo que dijo Yuske.

– ¡Estás malinterpretándolo todo niño, yo no discrimino a los hombres por su dinero o posición social, yo odio a todos los hombres por igual sean ricos o pobres como tú, todos los hombres de este mundo son basura, los odio! * Dice fuertemente Miku mirando con el ceño fruncido a Yusuke quien queda impresionado que una belleza como esta que podría tener a su merced a cualquier hombre los odie, pero Yusuke no es tan sensible para ponerse a pensar la razón por la que esta chica los odia, al contrario estos dichos solo mantenían su enfado.

– ¡Ya veo, eres de esas mujeres que están a la defensiva contra los hombres creyendo que porque la pasó mal con uno, todos somos malos; pues entérate de algo, a mí me importa una porquería eso del Machismo y el Feminismo; yo tampoco discrimino, sea hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos; si son mis enemigos y me buscan problemas pues lo encontrarán, y ese es tu caso hermosura! * Dice Yusuke mostrando su puño derecho; sus palabras en cierta forma sorprendieron un poco a Miku ya que hasta ahora los hombres que conoció le hablaban de forma genérica pero Yusuke es alguien atípico, sin embargo seguía siendo un hombre, la especie a quien ella odia.

– ¡Una vez más te equivocas, yo tampoco soy una feminista, yo no quiero igualdad o dominio a los hombres, yo simplemente no los quiero aquí en este mundo, son la peste de este bello mundo, me dan asco, tú por ser hombre me das asco! ¡Por eso tengo el derecho de hacerles lo que se me da la gana a tipos como tú!* Dice con amargura y desprecio Miku, esto seguía confundiendo a Yusuke que se rascó la cabeza pero manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

–Ya veo, discúlpeme señorita por arraigar ese enojo tuyo con los hombres, me iré tranquilamente dejándote en paz * Dijo Yusuke disculpándose cortésmente dándose vuelta para retirarse confundiendo a Miku, pero inmediatamente Yusuke voltea de nuevo a Miku mirándola con enfado.

– ¡Eso quisieras tonta! ¡Lo que te haya hecho otro hombre no te da el derecho a culparme a mí por eso! ¡Eres idiota y pagaras por ser idiota! * Grita Yusuke tronándose las manos.

– ¡¿Acaso vas a golpearme bestia masculina?! * Se pregunta Miku estando alerta mientras ve a Yusuke caminando cerca de ella, la misma se pone como en guardia esperando eso, pero Yusuke pasa de largo acercándose a la limosina para luego voltear su cuello mirando con picardía maliciosa a Miku.

– ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! *Le pregunta Miku sorprendida y algo temerosa a lo que Yusuke voltea nuevamente a ver el auto empezando levemente a concentrar su poder espiritual en todo su cuerpo.

– ¡Esto! * Grita Yusuke y en eso comienza a darle una lluvia de fuertes puñetazos asesinos a la limosina desquitando toda furia contenida por todas las cosas que le dijo Miku, sus golpes estaban destruyendo todas las ventanas e incluso arrugando a la limosina por la potencia de los mismo, Yusuke estaba destrozando toda la limosina en sí.

– ¡Detente, no hagas eso Tonto! * Grita Miku pero Yusuke claramente siguió con lo golpetasos rodeando a la limosina mientras seguía dándole puñetazos finalmente terminando, todos sus vidrios quedaron rotos y todos los lados tenían daños, en conclusión lo que alguna vez era una hermosa limosina ahora era un montón de chatarra, incluso las cuatro zonas donde se supone deben estar las ruedas fueron destrozadas.

– ¡Bueno, ya terminé, ya me siento mejor después de todas las estupideces que me dijiste e hiciste! * Dice Yusuke sonriendo de forma desafiante con el ceño fruncido, esta acción generó shock en Miku no pudiendo creer que un ser humano de ese tamaño tuviera tal poder en sus puños pero al mismo tiempo estaba furiosa por esto ya que nunca hasta ahora conoció un hombre tan arrogante, rebelde y bestial al mismo tiempo como este que ose hacerle algo así.

– ¡Maldita bestia masculina, esa era mi limosina favorita y tú la destruiste! ¡Pagarás por esto lo juro! * Grita con furia Miku en eso un aura gris empieza a rodearla, esto sorprendió a Yusuke causándole interés.

–"¡Ya veo, parece que esta hermosa chica no es ordinaria, pero haciendo esto solo cavó su propia tumba ya que al no ser una chica indefensa la atacaré en serio! "

* Dice Yusuke tronándose el cuello, en eso se escucha el sonido de sirenas y resultan ser 3 autos policiales que vienen hacia allí, está de más decir que esto tranquilizó a Miku desapareciendo su aura, en eso de cada una de las patrullas bajaron dos oficiales de cada auto siendo sorprendentemente todas mujeres en su totalidad 3 con cabello largo atado en forma de cola de caballo y tres con el pelo corto, todas con el pelo negro y vistiendo el uniforme policial color azul oscuro, las mismas aparentan tener alrededor de los 30 y caminan hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Yusuke y Miku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=36frIXIaCpc &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=15** **}**

– ¡¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?! ¡Pero si es la cantante famosa, La Idol Miku Izayoi, que le ha sucedido joven celebridad! * Dice una de las oficiales aparentemente la líder de la unidad estando sorprendida, en eso iba a hablar la chofer pero Miku la interrumpió haciéndole disimuladamente una señal con su dedo para que guarde silencio y también sonriéndole con algo de maldad a Yusuke solo él dándose cuenta de esto.

– ¡Oficiales, gracias a la divinidad que están aquí, no saben lo que pasé, este delincuente se puso en nuestro camino por lo que mi chofer tuvo que frenar para no atropellarlo ya que aparentemente quería robarnos, sin embargo al ver quien era él demostró ser un admirador obsesivo que incluso intentó propasarse conmigo y al yo rechazarlo decidió dañar por completo mi auto! ¡Si no hubieran llegado no sé qué me hubiera hecho este loco! * Grita Miku con falsas lágrimas en un intento de hacer quedar a Yusuke como el malo aquí, y peor para Yusuke es que su táctica si estaba funcionando ya que Miku conmovió a estas oficiales mujeres quienes miraron con pena a Miku y luego vieron el daño al vehículo para finalmente voltear a ver a Yusuke con el ceño fruncido percatándose de su apariencia de delincuente que ellos tienen bien estudiado ya que ese tipo de peinados suelen ser de pandilleros y matones; Yusuke miraba en shock la mentira descarada que Miku acaba de decir.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8 &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=54** **}**

– ¡Eres una mentirosa, la historia no fue así, lo único que hice fue destrozar tu auto porque tú me empapaste y te la pasaste insultándome! * Grita con molestia Yusuke pero las oficiales no creyeron en su versión de los hechos, en eso la líder se acerca a Yusuke.

– ¡Jovencito acabas de confesar que dañaste este auto apropósito, independientemente de cual sea la razón es un delito, lo lamento pero tendrás que acompañarnos para responder unas preguntas y de paso pasar a detención! * Dice firmemente la oficial lider de este grupo policial mientras se acerca a Yusuke, en eso la misma empieza a oler algo en Yusuke.

– ¡Huelo alcohol en él, oye tu tráeme el alcoholímetro! *Dice la líder a una oficial de pelo corto quien accede y trae el artefacto poniéndoselo en la boca a Yusuke, al ser este un artefacto más avanzado que la utilizada en un mundo menos avanzado determinó automáticamente que Yusuke ha estado bebiendo convirtiéndose esto en una prueba más en su contra.

– ¿Bebiste Alcohol? ¡Muéstrame tu identificación! * Dice la oficial mostrándosela Yusuke, en eso ve que era el de un menor de edad.

– ¡Si bebí una botella de cerveza! * Dice Yusuke relajadamente.

– ¡Aquí dice que tu nombre es Yusuke Urameshi y que eres un menor, beber cerveza está prohibido para ti en este país hasta que seas mayor, destrucción confesa de propiedad ajena y beber alcohol! ¡Además de una denuncia de acoso, veo tu futuro estando meses en una correccional juvenil! * Dice la oficial sorprendiendo a Yusuke.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni de broma, no voy a pasar meses en una prisión cuando acabo de llegar aquí! * Dice Yusuke molesto.

– ¡Eso no lo decides tú, vamos, hazte responsable de tus actos, así para cuando seas un adulto aprendas a convertirte en un hombre de bien y no andes molestando a mujeres indefensas, más aún alguien tan generosa como la señorita Miku Izayoi quien deleita con su voz a todo el país además de ser alguien solidaria; haciendo así ella algo productivo de su vida cosa que tu deberías aprender! * Dice la oficial fastidiando a Yusuke, en eso los oficial se acerca para ponerle unas esposas lo cual hace pero para sorpresa de todo Yusuke rompe las esposas con su fuerza y de repente corre rápidamente hacia Miku quien se había estado riendo disimuladamente de lo que le estaba pasando al chico rebelde, en eso al llegar frente a ella toca uno de sus enormes senos, específicamente el izquierda.

– ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! * Grita Miku dándole una fuerte bofetada a Yusuke apartándolo de sí y derribándolo lo cual sorprendió a chico problemático al tener la chica esa fuerza.

– ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! * Grita enojada Miku mientras Yusuke tiene una cara cómica sonriendo (La misma que puso en el primer capítulo de Yu Yu Hakusho después de levantar la falda de Keiko)

–Jajaja ¡Solo lo hice para vengarme, ya que me acusaste de esto yo lo hice realidad! * Dice Yusuke sonriendo cómicamente pero esto generó enfado no solo de Miku sino de las oficiales.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8 &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=54** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=qvipX2K7g-M &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=72** **}**

– ¡Ahora también confiesas acoso, pasarás un buen tiempo en la correccional juvenil! ¡Oficiales atrápenlo! * Grita enojada la líder y en eso las demás oficiales rodean a Yusuke para atraparlo trayendo en su mano palos negros con electricidad en la punta, arma característica de los oficiales para reducir a los criminales; mientras Yusuke sonríe de forma desafiante.

– ¡No podrán! * Dice desafiante el rebelde problemático, en eso una de las oficiales de pelo corto se lanzó para atraparlo pero Yusuke simplemente la esquiva cayendo está en el piso, luego de esto todas fueron a amontonarse para atrapar al joven lo cual consiguen temporalmente electrocutando dos de ellas a Yusuke, pero eso no detiene a este quien con uso de su fuerza derriba a las 6 oficiales al mismo tiempo cayendo todas al suelo sorprendiendo a Miku y a la chofer.

– ¡Este niño no es normal! ¡¿De qué mundo proviene?! * Dice en shock la chofer en eso Miku le hace señal a su chofer que intente detener a Yusuke, aparentemente Miku una vez más planeaba algo, la chofer obedece tomando uno de los palos eléctricos de los oficiales del suelo y se dirigió corriendo hacia Yusuke pero este detiene el palo con una mano.

–No tienes oportunidad, mejor quédate quieta * Le decía Yusuke seriamente a la chofer derribándola con todo y el palo al solo mover este, pero ese momento de distracción de Yusuke lo aprovechó Miku para ponerse detrás de él acercando su boca cerca del oído del mismo

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=qvipX2K7g-M &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=72** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=f-bZ_XXiqu8** **}**

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa * Canta con una muy suave discreta y tranquila voz Miku; dicho canto estaba rodeada por un aura gris el cual se metía directamente en el oído de Yusuke quien estaba confundido por esto.

– ¿Pero qué estás hac…? * Iba a decir Yusuke pero en eso empezó a sentir mucho sueño pesándole los parpados, aparentemente ese canto tenía la habilidad de hacer dormir a quien lo escuche, y Yusuke de por sí ya tenía algo de sueño por ingerir alcohol y por todo lo que hoy tuvo que pasar produciendole esto un cansancio lo cual facilitó la efectividad de esta extraña habilidad haciendo que Yusuke finalmente caiga dormido roncando, en eso las oficiales y la chofer se empiezan a levantar observando a Yusuke dormido.

– ¿Qué sucedió a este chiquillo problemático? * Preguntó la líder de los oficiales.

– ¡Simplemente se cayó dormido, no tengo la menor idea, pero creo que así pueden llevarse a este delincuente para que pague por lo que me hizo! * Dice Miku seria a lo que la líder oficial asiente.

– ¡Muy bien, oficiales llevémoslo a detención a este joven; tendrá que responder por todo esto! * Dijo la líder asintiendo las demás y llevándose al Yusuke dormido esposándolo y poniéndolo en el asiento trasero de una de las patrullas.

–Disculpe por todo lo sucedido señorita Izayoi, nos encargaremos de que este joven reciba el castigo que se merece * Dice la líder oficial a lo que Miku asiente con una sonrisa finalmente la líder y las demás oficiales se retiraron llevándose otra patrulla a Miku y su chofer al mismo tiempo que una grúa se llevaba su auto dañado.

–"Yusuke Urameshi, con que así te llamas hombre idiota, no quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida, de los hombres que conocí tu eres de los peores, no puedo creer que tuve que rebajarme a cantarte en el oído, pero si te vuelvo a ver te aseguro que la pasaras mal por la humillación que acabas de hacerme a mí una Idol, obtuve estos poderes para lidiar con abusivos hombres como tú y eso haré" * Dice con el ceño fruncido Miku en su mente; al parecer Yusuke ya en su primer día se ha hecho de una enemiga conflictiva con quien necesariamente tendrá que volver a lidiar por azares del destino, ¿Cómo lidiará Yusuke contra esta joven bella pero problemática en el futuro si vuelven a encontrarse?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=f-bZ_XXiqu8** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Goku en la Residencia Itsuka/**

Nos encontramos con Goku ahora en la casa de los Itsuka, la llamada Kotori Itsuka comandante de Fraxinus se lo llevó a su casa junto a Reine Murasame quien por petición de Kotori se ha quedado a residir aquí con ella en su cuidado, más aún porque ella está muy apegada a Reine como si fuera una figura maternal; Kotori mandó a Goku a tomarse un baño antes de cenar lo cual este obedece yendo a bañarse sacándose su doji en el baño pasándosela a Reine quien la lleva para lavarla dejándole a Goku para ponerse una camisa blanca a cuadros de rayas verdes, unos pantalones azules ropa interior y media del mismo color blanco(tanto en medio de sus pantalones como en su ropa interior tenía un agujero en medio para su cola) y unos tenis color amarillo, todo eso Kotori se lo había comprado a Goku para que él lo use; después de que Goku terminara su baño y se puso esa ropa el mismo fue a sentarse donde estaba el comedor para prepararse para cenar, Kotori también se sentaba en frente a la mesa, la misma se había sacado su abrigo rojo de comandante quedando solo con el resto de su ropa, ella estaba en silencio mirando con sumo interés a Goku quien solamente esperaba ansioso la comida.

–"Este niño es extraño, derrotó con mucha facilidad a Kannasuki, es cierto que ese tonto atacó muy confiado y sin precaución además de que lleva años sin combatir y no tiene su armadura de combate, pero aun así es sorprendente que este pequeño lo venciera tan fácil, dudo que esté al nivel de nosotras las espíritus pero aun así esto no deja de sorprenderme, sobre todo por el hecho de que su energía tenga ciertas propiedades como las de Shidou mi hermano mayor" * Dice Kotori en su mente, en eso Reine empezó a traer comida lo cual alegró a Goku, pero extrañamente Reine empezó a traer mucha comida, cosa que extrañó a Kotori.

–Oye Reine, ¿Por qué traes tanta comida de sobra si solo somos tres? * Preguntó Kotori confundida, Reine iba a responder cansinamente pero fue interrumpida por Goku(Por cierto la razon del porque Reine sirvió comida de más tiene una explicación y no lo hizo porque sí, pero eso se sabrá en el futuro, solo recuerden bien esta escena).

– ¡No, está bien, yo tengo mucha hambre así que no hay problema! Jijiji * Dice Goku sonriendo feliz mientras babea un poco del hambre, la mayoría de los platillos eran japoneses y luego de agradecer por la comida empiezan a comer, o mejor dicho empieza el espectáculo de Goku.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3l5UT9SCvt4}**

Goku empieza a comer a gran velocidad toda la comida a su disposición devorando a diestra y siniestra todo lo que podía dejando con los ojos abiertos y una cara de sorpresa en los rostros de Kotori y de Reine, la velocidad como comía desde bolas de arroz, bollos de carne, pierna de pavo y demás sencillamente era sorprendente; apenas Kotori y Reine podían ingerir alimento al ver esta escena.

– ¡Vaya! * Dijo sorprendida Reine aunque sin demostrar mucha emoción aun manteniéndose adormecida.

– "¡Este sujeto es anormal! ¡¿Comer con esa velocidad?! ¡Le va a dar indigestión!" * Dice Kotori en su mente estupefacta por este espectáculo

Goku seguía comiendo a gran velocidad hasta finalmente terminar, al mismo tiempo Kotori y Reine terminaron su rasión que al final fue muy poca ya que las mismas no tenían tanto apetito después del espectáculo que daba Goku al comer por lo que Goku incluso se devoró su rasión restante.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3l5UT9SCvt4}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk** **}**

– ¡Estuvo delicioso, no me llenó del todo pero servirá por ahora! * Dijo Goku sonriendo sorprendiendo a Kotori y algo a Reine.

– ¡¿Qué no fue te llenó del todo?! ¡Pero si comiste como para 15 personas! * Dice Kotori con sorpresa.

– ¡Pues no lo sé, pero mi apetito es mayor a las personas normales! Jijiji * Dice Goku riendo felizmente.

– ¡Pues ya que y ahora debemos…! * Iba a decir Kotori pero de repente sonó un comunicador pequeño que traía en su bolsillo y resultaron ser de Fraxinus.

– ¿Qué sucede, acaso hay novedades? * Pregunta Kotori seriamente q quien aparentemente es uno de sus subordinados de Fraxinus.

–¡Si señora, las hay, encontramos la ubicación del otro sujeto, resulta que su ubicación nos muestra que está en una estación de policía, rastreamos el lugar con las cámaras y resulta que es un joven de entre 15 y 16 años que tuvo un altercado en la calle y ahora está detenido en la estación! ¡Le indicaré la estación de policía donde está! * Dice uno de los trabajadores de Fraxinus explicándole a Kotori quien asiente ante esto.

– ¡Ya veo, pues ya sabes que hacer en estos casos, contacta a la gente que se encargue de ese asunto, quiero a ese sujeto en nuestra nave para hablar; es el momento que tanto el cómo este Goku de aquí entiendan lo que tienen que hacer! * Dice Kotori con seriedad.

– ¡Si comandante, nos moveremos de inmediato y llevaremos a ese sujeto con usted! * Dice el trabajador para finalmente cortarse la comunicación.

Después de eso Kotori se levantó y fue a pararse detrás de donde Goku estaba sentado, pero lo extraño fue lo que empezó a hacer después, Kotori empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Goku como si fuera su hermano menor a pesar de que Goku es incluso mayor que ella ya que él tiene 15 años y ella 14 pero claramente ella es superior tanto en estatura como en madurez a Goku, aunque por otro lado puede que también Kotori lo vea como su mascota que también es probable, es difícil saber que está pensando esta pequeña de carácter muy parecido al de la amiga de Goku llamada Bulma; este gesto por cierto extrañó a Goku pero no a Reine quien conocía la forma de ser de Kotori.

–Goku me temo que aún no podrás descansar porque debo explicarte como funcionaran las cosas aquí, y si quieres recibir mayores rasiones de comida debes obedecer lo que tu superior Kotori va a ordenarte, ¿Estás de acuerdo? * Dijo sonriendo con picardía Kotori a lo que Goku asiente.

–De acuerdo *Dice sonriendo Goku a lo que Kotori se alegra; pero después de eso empezó a estirar ambas orejas de Goku cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada de enojo.

–Ayayayayay ¡Oye suéltame, y no hagas eso! * Dice Goku adolorido cómicamente.

– ¡No lo haré hasta que me expliques porque tocaste mi entrepierna pervertido, no he olvidado eso! * Dice enojada cómicamente Kotori.

– ¡No sé qué es eso de pervertido, pero hice eso para saber si eras hombre o mujer! * Dice Goku sorprendiendo a Kotori por el nivel de estupidez que este puede tener, al principio lo dudaba pero al ver tan pequeño a Goku y con esa cara de idiota según ella le creyó soltándole.

– ¡En verdad eres un idiota, no vuelvas a hacerme eso y a partir de ahora si quieres comer como te dije, debes obedecerme en mayor parte! * Dice Kotori con voz de mando a lo que Goku asiente, sin embargo pronto entenderá Kotori que este par de torpes no son tan fáciles de manejar como ella está acostumbrada a hacer con sus subordinados, en especial el otro rebelde problemático cabeza dura.

 **Fin de Soudntrack{** **watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke en la Estación de Policía/**

Yusuke continuaba dormido pero ahora estaba en una celda de detención, él estaba despertando ahora del extraño ataque sufrido `por la Idol Miku Izayoi quien solo usó su voz para dejarlo dormido, sin embargo finalmente está despertando para luego sorprenderse al mirar donde está.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=WaoXwxFdWXA &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=29** **}**

– ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! * Grita Yusuke enojado entre los barrotes, el mismo con su súper fuerza podría romper dichos barrotes y salir por si mismo pero eso sería pasarse de la raya al quebrantar la ley ya que se convertiría en un prófugo de la justicia, sin embargo aun así lo está pensando.

– ¡Veo que despertaste, pero deberás guardar silencio, tienes muchos problemas jovencito así que vete preparándote! * Dice la líder del equipo que atrapó a Yusuke pero este al escuchar a la oficial acaba de recordarlo todo.

– ¡Ya lo recuerdo, estoy aquí por culpa de esa infeliz arrogante, esa desgraciada me las pagará! * Dice con enojo Yusuke por todo lo que le hizo Miku.

– ¡Tú no vas a hacerle nada a la señorita Miku Izayoi, como te dije se estudiará tu situación para que seas enjuiciado y enviado a una correccional juvenil si la situación lo amerita! * Dice la oficial a lo que Yusuke se preocupa.

– ¡Ni de broma, no pueden hacerme eso por culpa de esa infeliz que para tu información no es ningún angel como ustedes la describen, al contrario! ¡Es una Brujaaaaaa! * Grita Yusuke enojado cómicamente.

– ¡Ya basta niño, el que actuó como un delincuente rebelde y problemático aquí fuiste tú! ¡Además hay evidencia en tu contra y nada a favor, así que será mejor que…! * Iba a seguir diciendo la oficial pero fue interrumpida por una subordinada que le hacía señas de que quería decirle algo entonces la misma líder fue hacia a ella y la misma se disponía a hablarle en voz baja.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=WaoXwxFdWXA &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=29** **}**

–Señora no sé cómo decirle esto pero dos hombres vestidos de negro del gobierno con supuestos rangos superiores a nosotros han venido hasta aquí asegurando que vienen aquí para llevarse este joven

* Dice la subordinada sorprendiendo a la oficial.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser, ahora mismo iré a hablar con ellos! * Dice molesta la oficial yendo a hablar en la oficina con los dos hombres que la esperaban allí, todo esto dejó completamente desconcertado a Yusuke, la conversación duró unos 15 minutos y luego la oficial salió de la oficina con molestia en el rostro con los dos hombres acompañándola, la oficial se dirige a la celda de Yusuke y para sorpresa de este la oficial le abrío su celda.

–Ha habido un cambio, ya no estás en nuestras manos, esta gente del gobierno se encargarán de ti ahora * Dice con resignación la oficial sorprendiendo a Yusuke.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y qué hay de eso de la correccional juvenil?! * Preguntó con sorpresa Yusuke.

– ¡Ellos decidirán por ti ahora, ya no eres mi problema así que vete ya! * Dijo con molestia la oficial, entonces Yusuke salió de su celda dirigiéndose a los dos sujetos.

– ¿Ustedes estarán a cargo de mi persona porque son del gobierno? * Pregunta Yusuke con curiosidad.

–En realidad nosotros solo venimos a llevarte, quien estará a cargo tuyo es una persona que es superior a nosotros * Aclara uno de los hombres vestidos de negro con lentes oscuros(No son los de Men In Black)

–Ya veo, pues eso de seguro será mejor que quedarme en este lugar * Dice Yusuke aliviado en cierta forma saliendo con los hombres llevando su bolso con sus pertenencias que le fueron entregado para dirigirse con aquella persona superior que será quien se encargue de él, pero antes de irse le saca la lengua de forma burlona e infantil a la oficial lo cual le genera molestia a la chica; hay que decir que en cierta forma Yusuke se salió con la suya sin siquiera proponérselo, o eso piensa.

* * *

 **/Con Goku y Kotori junto a sus subordinados en Fraxinus/**

Goku y Kotori estaban viajando junto al resto de la tripulación de Fraxinus para encontrarse con Yusuke.

–"Bueno, espero que todo resulte bien y estos sujetos puedan entender cuál es su labor aquí en cuanto a nosotros ya que al no estar más Shidou su ayuda es trascendental" * Dice Kotori mentalmente.

– ¡Oye Popori! ¿Quién es el sujeto que va a venir aquí? * Pregunta con curiosidad Goku pero generando molestia en Kotori por pronunciar tan mal su nombre.

– ¡Es Kotori idiota y no, no sé quién es porque es un extraño al igual que tú! * Dice Kotori molesta pero de repente empieza a sonar una alarma, la cual no era la misma que sonó en la nave cuando Goku chocó con ella; es una alarma que todos menos Goku en la nave conocen perfectamente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=T58ULfo3FLY &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=40** **}**

– ¡¿No puede ser, terremoto espacial de un espíritu ahora?! * Dice en alerta Kotori.

–De hecho según los datos son dos al mismo tiempo, uno debajo de esta nave y el otro está muy cerca de donde debemos recoger a ese otro sujeto * Dice sin mucha emoción Reine.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser! * Dice en shock Kotori ya que eso significa que hay una alerta de dos espíritus a la vez.

– ¡Oye Kopori! ¿Qué ocurre? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

– ¡Es Kotori y hay dos seres monstruosamente poderosos conocidos como espíritus invadiendo la ciudad, uno de ellos de hecho está justo debajo de donde está orbitando nuestra nave! * Dice Kotori con seriedad.

– ¡Ya veo, entonces déjame bajar, si causa problemas me encargaré de detener a ese ssujeto! * Dice seriamente Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=T58ULfo3FLY &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=40** **}**

– ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Esos seres son muy poderosos y si los provocas pueden causar serios desastres mortales! * Dice Kotori seria.

– ¡Pues mejor si son tan fuertes como para hacer esto, yo quiero luchar con los más fuertes y si es tan poderoso ese sujeto, yo pelearé con él! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de emoción.

–Comandante Kotori, ¿Qué tal si lo deja ir? tal vez debamos dejarlo hacer lo que quiere por un corto lapso y si corre peligro simplemente lo recogemos de nuevo, esto servirá para saber más de este joven

*Dice seriamente Reine Murasame extrañando a Kotori pero la misma poniéndose a pensar concluiría que quizás si sería lo indicado ya que Goku demostró no ser un sujeto ordinario al atravesar sin ningún rasguño la nave que por cierto con los equipos tecnológicos adecuados se le reparó los daños rápidamente (no entraré en detalles en eso para no aburrir)

– ¡Está bien, Goku puedes ir, pero solo por poco tiempo! * Dice Kotori con voz de mando a lo que el pequeño accede.

Entonces Goku se coloca en el lugar indicado para finalmente ser transportado al suelo cerca de donde existe el terremoto espacial.

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke y los 2 hombres de negro /**

Yusuke y los hombres de negro ya estaban alejados de la estación de policía yendo en un automóvil rojo directamente donde la nave Fraxinus debería recoger a Yusuke pero de repente se detienen ya que ven a gente corriendo, además de escuchar un fuerte sonido de alarma.

– ¡¿Qué está sucediendo, porque la gente huye y que es ese sonido?! * Pregunta Yusuke seriamente con el ceño fruncido.

–La gente está refugiándose donde puede o desalojando esta zona ya que aquí cerca hay un terremoto especial * Dice seriamente uno de los hombres.

– ¡¿Terremoto espacial no sé qué es eso?! Pero ahora que lo mencionas hay fuertes temblores * Dice seriamente Yusuke.

–Son Terremotos diferentes a los conocidos comúnmente ya que estos son causados por seres sobrenaturales y monstruosos pero misteriosos conocidos como espíritus * Dice seriamente otro de los hombres.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=MoDVj3VqcyU** **}**

– ¿Espíritus? * Dijo seriamente Yusuke, esa palabra en la conoce y escucha bastante en su dimensión teniendo en cuenta que él es el Detective Espiritual y que ha lidiado mucho con ese tipo de seres, incluso con espíritus malignos o demoniacos conocidos como Yokais quienes de hecho fueron de hecho su oponente la mayoría de las veces, sobre todo en el torneo oscuro.

–"¿Serán del mismo tipo que los de mi dimensión?" * Dice en su mente Yusuke.

En eso una gran burbuja purpura venía volando hacia ellos.

– ¡Cuidado, aquí viene uno, salgan del auto! * Grita uno de los hombres y entonces los tres salen del auto pero son alcanzados por el impacto que provoca esa extraña burbuja purpura al estrellarse contra el auto haciéndolo explotar en pedazos mandando a volar por el impacto tanto a Yusuke como a los 2 hombres que quedaron inconscientes en el suelo, y en el mismo lugar de la explosión donde no quedó casi nada del auto se formó un gran cráter, donde seguía estando esa burbuja de poder purpura.

– ¡¿Oigan están bien?! * Decía Yusuke tratando de despertar a los dos hombres pero ambos estaban inconscientes aunque respirando.

–Están con vida por suerte, ¿Pero qué es eso? se siente una poderosa energía en el ambiente, debe ser el espíritu de quien hablan * Dice seriamente Yusuke observando la burbuja de poder, en eso Yusuke recuesta a ambos hombres en un lugar seguro y se dirige caminando con el ceño fruncido hacia donde está el misterioso ser quien los atacó aparentemente.

– ¡Desgraciado! ¡¿Quién eres, muéstrate maldito o eres un cobarde que solo ataca de esa forma?! * Gritaba Yusuke desafiante con el ceño fruncido al ser que supuestamente se oculta dentro de la burbuja, sin embargo el espíritu al parecer escuchó las palabras desafiantes de Yusuke empezando a desaparecer la burbuja de poder purpura estando a punto de revelar su verdadera forma.

–"¡¿Será un yokai como los que enfrentamos en el torneo oscuro, que tan horrible será este monstruo?! ¡Sin importar como sea le patearé el trasero! * Dice Yusuke sonriendo desafiante golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño derecho en cierta forma interesado por enfrentar a este supuesto monstruo con grandes poderes.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=MoDVj3VqcyU** **}**

 **Comienza de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hVfKuCgAKws** **}**

A pesar de todo grande sería la sorpresa de Yusuke ante lo que vería y a quien el creía sería un horrible monstruo a la vista; lo que estaba frente a los ojos del rebelde problemático era una muy hermosa joven de pelo purpura oscuro muy largo atado por una especie de lazo y que combina con sus ojos de color púrpura oscuro con su iris blancos, sus medidas aparentemente son de 84/ 58/83 teniendo así un buen frente a destacar(pechos), de estatura aproximada de 155cm, lleva un vestido con un esquema de color negro, crema y rosa, y un conjunto de armaduras chapadas en púrpura y crema que adornaban sus hombros y cinturas. El vestido está abierto en la parte posterior y se compone de un corsé negro (que expone una parte de su escote) y una falda de dos capas hasta la rodilla que tiene un gradiente de color rosa a blanco. También usa un par de guantes que tiene puños en forma de pétalo, ambos comparten el mismo esquema de color que su atuendo, así como botas blindadas. Todo esto en combinación hacía de la joven una chica increíblemente hermosa, la misma tenía una especie de mirada de tristeza mirando hacia otra dirección cosa que pasaría desapercibido de Yusuke quien la miraba sorprendido, de una forma similar cuando vio por primera vez a Miku, la misma chica misteriosa sostenía una gran espada gruesa con un mango negro teniendo algo de dorado en la punta del mango y en la parte más cercana a la parte metálica con filo de la espada, y dicha parte era de color plateado con pequeñas rayas color azul cielo, el espíritu sujetaba gruesa.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hVfKuCgAKws** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2wYPiNJcXFY &t=6s** **}**

–"Esto no es lo que esperaba, ella es increíblemente hermosa así como la esa bruja" * Dijo Yusuke sorprendido recordando a Miku pero de repente la chica voltea a ver a Yusuke mirándolo de frente con el ceño fruncido mezclado con frialdad y empezó a elevar su poder que era grande, el cual era una energía diferente pero similar a las energías de Goku y el propio Yusuke respectivamente, finalmente agitó su espada lanzando un aura púrpura de poder directamente hacia Yusuke quien no esperaba ese ataque a larga distancia recibiendo de lleno el ataque mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse con un edicio destruyéndolo, la espíritu miraba hacia esa dirección con frialdad creyendo que lo había matado, cuando se disponía a marcharse de repente los escombros del edificio salió Yusuke con la ropa algo rota, el mismo se encontraba sangrando levemente en la boca, pero lo peor no fue eso, lo peor fue que su bolso donde traía sus pertenencias fue completamente destruido, esto enfureció de sobremanera a Yusuke, para este rebelde de muy mal carácter que para colmo tuvo un pésimo día desde su llegada a esta dimensión hacerle esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

–¡Eres una desgraciada cobarde, me vas a pagar por esto seas quien seas! * Dice Yusuke apretando sus dientes con el ceño fruncido tronándose sus manos preparándose para iniciar una pelea, después de esta acción Yusuke no está pensando en la hermosura de la chica para tener remordimientos al atacar ya que él no es Kuwabara, el espíritu lo miró seriamente apuntándolo con su espada.

– ¿Tú estás aquí para matarme? * Le preguntó la chica a Yusuke, pero esta pregunta solo hizo enfadar más a Yusuke tomándolo como una burla desafiante.

– ¡¿Después de atacarme de esa manera siquiera te atreves a dudarlo para preguntar eso idiota?! ¡Claro que voy a matarte! * Gritó con furia Yusuke a lo que la chica cerró los ojos con resignación.

– ¡Ya veo, entonces tu morirás aquí y ahora humano! * Dice con frialdad el espíritu poniéndose en guardia con su gran espada.

– ¡Eso si no pateo tu trasero primero! * Dice desafiante con el ceño fruncido Yusuke provocando molestia a dicha chica por sus palabras, el chico problemático estaba haciendo levemente crecer su poder espiritual azul mientras que el espíritu también empezaba a rodearse de una poderosa aura púrpura.

Una pelea entre ambos seres poderosos está a punto de comenzar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2wYPiNJcXFY &t=6s** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Kotori y su tripulación de fraxinus/**

– ¡Comandante, al parecer en donde estaban nuestros dos agentes con el sujeto se está iniciando una batalla ya que se sienten dos poderosas auras chocando entre sí! * Dice seriamente Kannasuki

– ¡Dirijan la nave hacia donde está nuestro otro sujeto entonces, debemos evitar eso, y también rescatarlo tanto a él como a nuestros dos agentes! * Ordena Kotori.

– ¿Pero y que hay de este joven Goku? * Pregunta seriamente Reine.

–Si tiene problemas vendremos por él, pero creo que hacia allí es donde hay más problemas, pero dejaremos un dispositivo de vigilancia camuflado para observar lo que sucede con Goku; ¡Ahora vamos!

* Dijo con voz de mando Kotori y todos asintieron expulsando de la nave una nave camuflada en miniatura que se quedó a vigilar a Goku sirviendo como cámara de vigilancia; después de eso se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba Yusuke.

* * *

 **/Con Goku/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=gNaGVPldBgc** **}**

Goku estaba parado en el suelo y cerca de él se encontraba una gran burbuja purpura, el mismo se ponía en guardia pero de repente se sorprendió cuando la burbuja de poder se deshizo mostrándose la apariencia del espíritu que consistía en una linda niña joven aparentando los 13 o 14 años edad con ojos azules y cabello largo y rizado azul, lleva un vestido blanco corto debajo de un gran impermeable verde que tiene una gran cola con una cinta rosa adherida, con un par de capucha de oreja de conejo y sostiene a una especie de títere conejo en su mano izquierda, su estatura era aproximadamente de 144cm siendo sus medidas 73/55/78 siendo algo más baja que Kotori pero aun así algo más alta que Goku; en sus hermosos ojos se le notaba tristeza, duda, timidez y temor acentuándose eso cuando ve de frente a Goku retrocediendo.

–Por favor no me hagas daño * Dice con temor y timidez al hablar extrañando a Goku quien dejando de estar en guardia pone una cara de confundido.

– ¿Qué no viniste aquí a pelear? * Preguntó Goku confuso.

–No, yo no quiero pelear, no me gusta luchar ni dañar personas * Dice tímidamente la pequeña espíritu extrañando a Goku haciendo que este se rasque la cabeza.

–Pero no entiendo, ¿entonces porque hiciste aquí que el lugar temblara? * Preguntaba confundido Goku.

–Perdí el control de mis poderes porque me asusté cuando unas personas me atacaron y trataban de hacerme daño, pero yo no quería hacer esto, no quiero dañar a nadie ni pelear * Dice lamentándose Yoshino, esto extrañó a Goku, empezando esta actitud de la niña recordarle a un buen amigo que hizo hace años, era el androide construido por la patrulla roja cuyo nombre era Numero 8 pero a quien cariñosamente sus amigos incluyendo Goku le decían Octavio, este gigante bonachón a pesar de ser fuerte era muy pacifico, tímido y no quería luchar contra nadie, la única vez que lo hizo fue porque el General White, su superior atacó a traición a Goku con una poderosa arma hiriéndolo haciendo que este no pueda controlar su fuerza atacando y venciendo al militar terrorista de un solo golpe; pues esta niña tenía bastante en común con Octavio, entonces Goku al recordar esto sonrío provocando sorpresa en Yoshino.

– ¡Esta bien, no te preocupes, no te haré daño! ¡Mejor me presento! ¡Hola mi nombre es Son Goku, pero puedes llamarme Goku! Jiijiji * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa cerrando sus ojos y la espíritu se sonroja ante esta sonrisa y al hecho de que nunca nadie le había hablado con tanta generosidad, al principio desconfiaba pero podía ver que esa sonrisa era autentica sin esconder nada detrás, entonces ella tímidamente se acercó a él.

–Hola, yo soy Yoshino * Dijo tímidamente en voz algo baja la pequeña.

– ¿Con que Yoshino eh? Y dime, ¿Quién es ese pequeño conejo de llevas en tu mano izquierda? * Pregunta Goku sonriente, su sonrisa provocaba algo extraño en la llamada Yoshino, algo que no comprendía pero le daba paz, algo que no recuerda haber experimentado nunca ya que desde que tiene recuerdos siempre recibía mirada de miedo y desprecio de parte de los demás por lo que era, en especial de las personas que según dice quieren hacerle daño.

– ¡Oye Yoshino, te olvidaste de presentarme con tu nuevo amigo, quien por cierto te está haciendo sonrojar! * Dice de forma alegre el muñeco conejo que lleva en la mano, aunque técnicamente es la propia Yoshino quien lo hace hablar, pero es como si fuera el otro yo de ella misma, cosa que Goku en lo absoluto comprendía o se daba cuenta de ninguna forma.

– ¡¿Pero qué dices Yoshinon?! * Pregunta sonrojada levantando ligeramente más la voz Yoshino, el muñeco mira a Goku para hablarle.

– ¡Hola Joven Goku, como has oído mi nombre es Yoshinon y soy el amigo de Yoshino! ¡Antes que nada me alegra que no la trates mal como los demás, puedo intuir que no eres mala persona! * Dice alegre en voz alta la marioneta de nombre Yoshinon.

–Jijiji ¡Gracias por tus palabras pequeño! ¿Pero dime Yoshino, quien quiere hacerte daño? * Pregunta Goku esto último seriamente.

–Unas chicas con armaduras mecánicas que vuelan, ellas quieren dañarme sin siquiera conocerme * Dice con tristeza Yoshino molestando esto levemente a Goku.

– ¡Eso no está bien, nunca hay que atacar a alguien que no quiere luchar ni hacer daño, si bien a mí me encanta pelear no atacaría jamás a quien no quiere luchar! ¡Yoshino, descuida, si quieres podemos hacernos amigos, y no permitiré que esas chicas te hagan daño, aunque yo no me negaré a pelear, más aún contra esa clase de gente cobarde! * Dice Goku con determinación sorprendiendo y sonrojando a Yoshino.

– ¿Pero porque, apenas me conoces, porque vas a protegerme? * Pregunta Yoshino tímidamente y sonrojada.

– ¡Porque sí, no se necesita una razón para ayudar a quien lo necesita y creo en lo que dices! Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? * Pregunta sonriendo Goku pasándole su mano a la espíritu, esto causó emoción a Yoshino ya que era la primera vez que un ser vivo le pedía algo así comenzando a derramar leves lágrimas de emoción.

– ¿Qué pasa? * Pregunta Goku confundido, entonces Yoshino comienza por primera vez a sonreír.

– ¿Es en serio, no me estas mintiendo, realmente quieres que ser mi amigo? * Pregunta Yoshino feliz y emocionada.

– ¡Claro que sí quiero que seamos amigos, me agradas así que si, no te mentiría con algo como eso jamás! Jijiji * Dice sonriendo feliz Goku

–Es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso y estoy feliz; ¡Si acepto Goku, si tú quieres acepto ser tu amiga! * Dice sonriendo con lágrimas Yoshino estrechándole la mano a Goku.

Una nueva amistad se había forjado en la vida de Goku, sin saberlo Goku logró algo muy útil para la organización de Kotori, al parecer aquí entre estos dos la cosa va muy bien en su primero encuentro, todo lo contrario al otro sector de la ciudad donde están el rebelde problemático.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=gNaGVPldBgc** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke vs la espíritu de vestimenta purpura/**

Claramente este encuentro es muy distinto al de Goku y Yoshino, no solo por las circunstancias sino por la personalidad que están mostrando ambos, la espíritu mostrándose hostil desde el principio y Yusuke siendo intolerante ante esto, más aun teniendo en cuenta que el espíritu atacó directamente a Yusuke cuando lo vio, por eso una pelea entre ambos está a punto de iniciar lo cual es lo que Kotori quiere impedir, ambos se miran seriamente preparándose para atacar.

–Humano, las consecuencias de enfrentarme serán mortales para ti * Dice fríamente la espíritu.

 **Comienzo de Soudtrack{** **watch?v=xSAqGe5yfDU** **}**

– ¡Ya cállate y pelea! * Grita Yusuke con desafío y finalmente ambos se lanzan al ataque, la espíritu intenta empalar a Yusuke con su espada pero este lo esquiva haciendo un santo mortal aterrizando con sus dos manos en el suelo sorprendiendo a la espíritu por su agilidad, pero inmediatamente luego de esto y fiel a su estilo Yusuke fue hasta la espíritu y dio sus múltiples puñetazos asesinos a nivel callejero que lo caracterizan, la espíritu creaba un especie de barrera que la protegían, pero estaba siendo presionada por los múltiples puñetazos de Yusuke siendo estos como metralletas impactando su barrera, y mientras hacía esto el poder espiritual de Yusuke se estaba elevando, realmente el muchacho está encendido, finalmente así logró romper la barrera siendo ahora la gruesa espada de la espíritu lo que recibía esos tremendos puñetazos, la chica estaba apretando los dientes con esfuerzo estando a la defensiva mientras no podía encontrar espacio para atacar por lo que empezaba a retroceder, pero Yusuke la seguía y continuaba con los puñetazos, de repente Yusuke se alejó solo un poco para finalmente amagar con ir a la derecha de la espíritu quien por instinto puso en forma defensiva su espada hacia esa dirección, pero esto era solo una finta de Yusuke quien desapareció y apareció a la izquierda de la espíritu ahora empezando a darle una lluvia de puñetazos en el estómago, esta vez la misma no podía protegerse de frenético ataque de Yusuke quien en lo absoluto pensaba en cosas como la caballerosidad, el mismo seguía con sus golpes que hicieron escupir saliva a la chica espíritu, finalmente le da un tremendo puñetazo izquierdo en el abdomen mandándola a volar contra la pared de un edificio convirtiendo dicha pared en escombros.

Entonces Yusuke fue corriendo hacia la espíritu, pero la chica en una sorprendente demostración de resistencia se levantó extendiendo su mano derecha lanzándole un rayo purpura justo en la cara de Yusuke saliéndole humo de la misma, esto dejó temporalmente ciego al rebelde problemático, la espíritu no desaprovechó esta oportunidad y se dirigió hacia Yusuke con su gruesa espada llenada de aura púrpura finalmente golpeándolo con ella en las costillas provocándole incluso una cortada en el abdomen causando con el impacto una onda de choque que manda a volar a Yusuke en la cera causando un cráter donde el cayó.

 **Fin de Soudtrack{** **watch?v=xSAqGe5yfDU** **}**

Luego de esto el espíritu se tocó las costillas con dolor por los golpes de Yusuke y se limpió una herida de su boca.

 **Comienzo de Soudtrack {** **watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ &index=10&list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi** **}**

– ¿Pero que es este humano? ¡Ni las mecha mecha (AST) me habían golpeado nunca de esa manera, incluso rompió mi barrera, me duelen las costillas! * Dice la espíritu sintiendo dolor por el ataque frenético de Yusuke apretando los dientes y sorprendiéndose por la fuerza de sus puños, en eso Yusuke se levantaba del ataque que recibió teniendo una herida de cortada en el abdomen y leve sangrado en la frente la cual se limpia, pero claramente está herida es leve ya que puede ponerse de pie para luchar al máximo y mirar a la espíritu con una sonrisa desafiante de chico malo muy característica de él.

– ¡Vaya, sí que tienes lo tuyo, puede que esto sirva de buen desquite por el mal día que pasé aquí desde que llegué! * Dice desafiante y con su sonrisa de rebelde Yusuke sorprendiendo a la espíritu por su resistencia.

–"¡Esto no puede ser, pero si ese ataque es mortal y lo recibió sin protección alguna, ni siquiera lleva esas armaduras como las mechas mechas, aun así lo resistió!"

* Dice la hermosa chica espíritu sorprendida.

– ¡Sí que eres resistente humano, pero puede que la próxima no tengas tanta suerte! * Dice el espíritu mostrándose desafiante con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Suerte? ¡No me hagas reír, con esos ataques no me vencerás y lo sabes, te advierto, rompiste mi ropa y eso te lo haré pagar con mi puño! * Dice Yusuke con el ceño fruncido y desafiante corriendo hacia la espíritu, pero la misma no se queda atrás corriendo también hacia él; al parecer se desarrolló una rivalidad entre estos dos y ahora están teniendo una batalla, por ende esto es totalmente lo opuesto a lo que Kotori posiblemente querrá.

 **Fin de Soudtrack{** **watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ &index=10&list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Goku y Yoshino/**

Goku y Yoshino estaban sentados uno en frente del otro conversando, aunque Yoshino por sí misma no decía prácticamente nada de ella sino que su marioneta Yoshinon quien le preguntaba cosas a Goku como su edad, su comida favorita y si alguna vez tuvo novia, a lo que Goku respondía tranquilamente que su edad era de 15, su comida favorita no es ninguna en especial ya que él come de todo y en cuando a lo de novia él no tiene ni idea de que es eso pero mientras estaban hablando Yoshino estaba pensando en algo dentro de su ser.

–"No entiendo porque pero no siento miedo de él, no es como los otros con quienes he tratado, es como si cuando estuviera con él sintiera paz, ¿Por qué será?" Se pregunta mentalmente Yoshino.

– ¿Oye Yoshino, a pesar de que no te gusta pelear siento un gran poder en ti, cuáles son tus habili…? * Iba a preguntarle Goku pero de repente vieron el cielo como iban acercándose unos extraños seres que venían volando, eran chicas con trajes cableado mecánicos especiales que se componen de censores que están unidos al cabello con unas armaduras que las cubren color gris y negro que las cubren desde los hombros hasta las manos así como una parte de sus cuerpos y piernas, excepto sus muslos; sus pechos son visibles en la parte superior del traje trasparente que revela su vientre, también poseen alas mecánicas con lo que están volando funcionando estos gracias a un pequeño motor en sus espaldas, de las mismas tenían una especie de lanzador de misiles con capacidad de lanzar 6 en total, en total son 10 de esas chicas.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=C25PpgEJLHQ** **}**

Entonces las mismas finalmente se detuvieron a una prudente distancia de ellos mirando de forma amenazante a Yoshino quien se ocultaba detrás de Goku agarrándose de la camisa de Goku quien miraba confundido a las 10 chicas y se extrañaba que Yoshino demostrara miedo hacia ellas.

–Oye Yoshino, ¿Quiénes son ellas, acaso son tus amigas? * Preguntó Goku confundido a lo que Yoshino negó rotundamente.

– ¡No, ellas son las mecha mecha que quieren hacerme daño! * Dice Yoshino temerosa mientras seguía pegada en la espalda de Goku y al escuchar esto el pequeño guerrero puso una mirada seria mirando a las 10 chicas.

– ¡Oigan ustedes!, ¿Es cierto que vienen aquí para hacerle daño a esta niña ? * Pregunta con seriedad Goku, a lo que quien al parecer es la líder de esas chicas de trajes mecánicos decidió hablar.

– ¡Si niño, ella es una amenaza que debemos eliminar! ¡Por eso aléjate de ella ya que es peligrosa y puede hacerte daño no solo a ti sino a personas inocentes!

* Dice en voz alta la líder que aparenta ser una joven de 20 años de edad que tiene el pelo largo y brillante que está atado en una cola de caballo con algunos flequillos en tres partes separadas, tiene un par de ojos negros.

– ¿Por qué dices eso si ella no me parece mala? * Pregunta Goku seriamente aunque sin fruncir el ceño.

– ¡Es peligrosa por ser uno de esos espíritus que han dañado e incluso matado a varias personas, así que te repito, aléjate de ella! * Decía la líder seriamente y en voz alta, sin embargo sin que ella note una chica joven y atractiva que aparentaba los 16 años con ojos azules, cabello plateado y blanco arreglado en un corte bob de tres pinzas en la parte derecha de su cabello, sus medidas aproximadas son de 75/55/79 teniendo un cuerpo bien formado, la misma miraba con mucho odio a la espíritu teniendo una incontenible ansias de matar a la misma, más incluso que sus compañeras, aparentemente es la segunda al mando de este grupo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=C25PpgEJLHQ** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soudtrack{** **watch?v=h6hhAp11q6c** **}**

– ¿Y cuantas personas dañó o mató ella? * Preguntó Goku a la líder refiriéndose a Yoshino, la líder quedó sorprendida por la pregunta, esto puso de los nervios a la peliblanca plateada, pero decidió mantener la calma y hablarle a Goku aunque con frialdad.

–Ella ya te dijo que es uno de los espíritu que dañan y matan gente, por ese simple hecho deben morir así que te recomiendo que te quites * Dice con frialdad la chica de pelo blanco plateado tratando intimidar con ese tono a Goku pero el pequeño no cedió en lo absoluto ante esto.

–Yo no hablé de los demás, hablo solo de ella cuyo nombre es Yoshino, por eso les pregunto ¿A cuántas personas mató o dañó Yoshino? * Pregunta seriamente Goku, esto irritó a la peli plateada que empezó a perder la calma.

– ¡No importa eso, la cuestión es que es un espíritu por eso es un peligro y debe morir! * Grita la peli plateada, este comentario hirió bastante en el ser de Yoshino que empezó a derramar lágrimas, estaba a punto de perder el control de sus poderes y desatarlo lo cual le otorgaría razón de sobra a dichas chicas para matarla pero de repente Goku dijo unas palabras.

–¡Si importa, importa mucho ya que no pueden querer hacerle daño o peor aún matarla por el simple hecho de ser eso de espíritu que ustedes dicen, si los demás hicieron daño pues eso no es culpa de Yoshino que no dañó nunca a nadie, ella me lo dijo y ustedes solo se desviaban de mi pregunta pero nunca negaron esto por lo que me dan a entender que lo que dijo ella es cierto, así que les diré una cosa, no me alejaré de ella, prometí protegerla y pienso cumplir mi promesa desde ahora, así que si aún después de saber que ella no hace daño a nadie y que ni siquiera quiere pelear, aun así ustedes quieren matarla cobardemente yo mismo les daré su merecido, les daré un escarmiento! ¡¿Me oyeron?! * Dijo en voz alta Goku con el ceño fruncido además de una gran determinación y desafío sorprendiendo a todas las que estaban allí, y esto causó una alegría interna en Yoshino haciendo que se tranquilice además de por una extraña razón hacer que su corazón lata más fuerte de lo normal.

–"¿Por qué él haría algo así por mi si apenas me conoce? Él es muy distinto a los humanos ya que no me teme ni me odia, más aún, prometió protegerme ¿Pero cómo lo va a hacer si estas chicas mechas mechas son fuertes? Lo mejor es decirle que por su bien se aleje de mi para no causarle problemas, pero entonces me volveré a quedar sola, ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!" * Se cuestionaba Yoshino en su mente.

– ¡Oye niño lo que dices por una parte es muy valiente, pero nosotras somos las AST y tenemos ordenes de eliminar a cualquier espíritu, así que lo mejor es que por voluntad propia te quites de allí! * Dice con voz fuerte la líder de ese grupo de chicas.

– ¡No quiero! Buruburuburu * Dice Goku sacándole la lengua provocando que la líder ponga una cara cómica de enfado, en eso es la peli plateada quien toma la palabra.

–Si no te quitas por voluntad propia te quitaremos por la fuerza aunque para ello tengamos que lastimarte, no dejaremos que nadie se interponga en nuestra misión de eliminar a esos monstruos malditos, así que quítate * Dice la chica peli plateada pero Goku solo la mira de forma desafiante.

– ¡Yoshino no es ningún monstruo maldito tonta y además, oblígame, no me iré, y les repito, Yoshino no quiere pelear, pero yo soy diferente, yo sí quiero pelear así que si son tan fuertes solo vengan y luchemos! * Dice Goku con confianza, las llamadas AST no pueden creer que este niño no les tenga miedo alguno a pesar de su fama y sobre todo porque ellas son 10 y él solo uno.

–Ese niño está delirando, Mikie Okamine distraiga a ese niño y en ese momento Sargento Tobichi Origami, láncele tus misiles en ese descuido al Hermit para acabarla, puesto que estará desprevenida no podrá protegerse * Dice en voz baja la líder a esas dos que están al lado suyo siendo aparentemente las dos más confiables y fuertes de sus subordinadas.

–Si Comandante Kusakabe * Dicen ambas en voz baja asintiendo y en eso la llamada Mikie Okamine cuya apariencia consiste en que tiene el cabello castaño y los tiene con coletas mientras deja que algo de cabello se suelte, ella tiene un cuerpo pequeño teniendo casi la misma estatura que Kotori aunque puede que la supere levemente, se va volando hacia Goku como si fuera a atacarlo siendo esto solo una distracción, Goku se ponía en guardia ante esta acción.

– ¡Retrocede Yoshino, yo me encargo! * Dijo Goku serio, Yoshino dudaba de hacer esto pero decidió confiar en él alejándose hacia atrás de él, pero esto era lo que la llamada Origami la peli plateada quería para de atrás de Mikie disparar unos 6 misiles directamente hacia Yoshino quien solo se dio cuenta cuando estos ya se estaban acercando, esto hizo que Mikie se detuviera, sin embargo Goku aparentemente logró ver su táctica desapareciendo y apareciendo de espaldas frente a Yoshino tensando sus músculos y recibiendo de lleno los 6 misiles produciéndose una explosión para horror de Yoshino y sorpresa de las AST en especial Origami quien no puede creer que haya matado posiblemente a un civil, es cierto que el mismo actuaba de forma molesta obstaculizando su trabajo pero las AST no están para castigarlos mortalmente, eso solo se hace con los espíritus, y por cierto Yoshino se tapaba la boca empezando a derramar lágrimas.

– ¡GOKUUUU NOOOO! * Grita Yoshino desesperada al ver a su primer amigo frente a sus ojos desaparecer, la única persona que no la trató como un monstruo ni la miró con desprecio ahora según ella se había ido, esto empezaba a causar un terrible malestar en su corazón y su poder empezaba a elevarse, todo a su alrededor empezaba a congelarse.

– ¡Estén alertas, Hermit está apunto de mostrar su poder característico de hielo! * Grita la líder cuyo nombre es Kusakabe en alerta poniéndose todas en guardia, sin embargo ocurriría algo que sorprendería a todas allí.

 **Fin de Soudtrack{** **watch?v=h6hhAp11q6c** **}**

– ¡Cálmate Yoshino, esto ni siquiera empieza, yo solito me ocuparé de esto! * Dice una voz de niño bastante conocida y al despejarse el humo por la explosión se ve que se trata del propio Goku quien estaba completamente ileso sin siquiera dañarse su ropa.

– ¡Goku, estás bien! * Dice de emoción Yoshino a lo que Goku la mira con una sonrisa típica de él.

–Jijiji ¡Claro que sí, este ataque no está ni cerca de derrotarme! * Dice Goku sonriendo con confianza moviendo su cola lo cual fue notado por Yoshino quien lo miraba de atrás y al mismo tiempo la sorprendió.

–"¡Él tiene cola, él también tiene algo especial!" * Dice sorprendida Yoshino en su mente aunque sin temor alguno.

– ¡Ese niño sobrevivió a un disparo de misiles y salió ileso! ¡Esto no puede ser! * Decía sorprendida Kusakabe.

– ¡Si, ese niño es increíble! * Dice con estrella en los ojos Mikie.

Origami por su parte lo miraba sorprendida con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Muy bien, ahora es mi turno! ¡Prepárense porque aquí voy! * Goku dice con confianza y una sonrisa desafiante emitiendo un gran salto directamente hacia las AST.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=66is5GkFyCE** **}**

– ¡No puedo creer que emita un salto así, ustedes 4 deténganlo! * Ordena Kusakabe a 4 de sus subordinadas quienes asienten dirigiéndose hacia Goku disparándole sus misiles a lo que Goku mientras volaba con su gran salto desvió los múltiples misiles con sus puños a gran velocidad cayendo estos en una en distintas direcciones estallando sorprendiendo a las AST.

Finalmente Goku llega a 2 de esas ASTs las cuales ambas tienen el pelo largo marrón quienes le disparan con sus armas pero Goku los esquiva mientras iba acercándose y cuando por fin lo hace extendiendo sus pies dándoles una patada a cada en la cara dejándoles las mismas roja y dichas chicas cayendo con una cara cómica inconscientes, y el impulso de esa doble patada que dio Goku lo usó para dirigirse a las otras dos que venían con ellas para atacarlo de las cuales una tenía el pelo rubio largo y otra el pelo corto negro, también dispararon sus armas pero Goku se cubrió en forma de X y al llegar a ellas extendiendo sus puños dándoles un puñetazo a cada una en el abdomen haciéndoles escupir salivas y las mismas también cayendo con una cara cómica con los ojos girando en círculos, luego de esto Goku para aterrizar dio un ágil giro como una rueda para aterrizar de pie mientras las 4 chicas AST a quienes golpeó cayeron inconscientes y derrotadas por un solo golpe cada una, esto dejó con los ojos abiertos cómicamente a la capitana Kukasabe por el shock así como al resto de las ASTs menos Origami quien lo miraba con sudor en su frente con el ceño fruncido no pudiendo creer lo que veía.

– ¡Derrotó a las 4 de un solo golpe! * Dijeron al unísono las AST restantes.

–"Goku es muy fuerte, él lo que decía era en serio" * Decía sorprendida Yoshino en su mente con ojos de estrellas como de niña.

–Jijiji ¡Van 4 y quedan 6! * Grita Goku con su sonrisa típica mientras muestra sus dos dedos de la mano derecha en señal de victoria a las 6 ASTs restantes.

– ¡Maldición, ataquen! * Gritaba Kukasabe con voz de mando y en eso todas lanzaban sus misiles hacia Goku quien pareciera que se quedó quieto a recibir los misiles finalmente los mismos aparentemente impactándolo produciéndose una gran explosión.

– ¡Goku! * Dice preocupada Yoshino.

– ¡Creo que ahora si lo neutralizamos! * Dice seriamente Kukasabe sin embargo al despejarse el humo enorme sería la sorpresa de todas ellas para ver lo que era una especie de imagen residual de Goku sacándoles la lengua finalmente la misma desapareciendo.

– ¡Imposible! ¡¿A dónde se fue?! * Dicen las ASTs al unísono y en eso Goku aparece sorpresivamente frente a otra de las AST de pelo corto rubio, la misma iba a intentar dispararle pero Goku le da una patada en el abdomen dejándole sin aire y cayendo la misma inconsciente, este impulso Goku lo usó para dirigirse a otras dos las cuales ambas tenían el pelo negro hasta los hombros, las mismas intentaron crear una especie de burbuja de energía a su alrededor pero antes de que lo hagan Goku les dio un codazo en el mentón a cada una cayendo ambas inconscientes, así Goku aterrizó de pie y las 3 a quienes atacó cayeron inconscientes, sorprendiendo a las ASTs y a Yoshino por tal velocidad y fuerza en los golpes a estas chicas entrenadas y calificadas.

–Jijiji ¡Van 7 y quedan 3! * Grita Goku de nuevo con su sonrisa típica y haciendo con sus dedos la señal de victoria.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=66is5GkFyCE** **}**

– ¡No puedo creer esto, este chiquillo resultó ser una peor amenaza que la propia Hermit, derrotó fácilmente a las 7 subordinadas mías! * Dice sorprendida Kusakabe.

– ¡Ese pequeño es muy fuerte! * Dice muy sorprendida Mikie.

–Es una amenaza como los espíritus, por lo tanto debemos deshacernos de él, más aún si protege a un espíritu * Dice con frialdad y seriedad Origami.

– ¡Prepárense chicas, los 3 lucharemos juntas contra este sujeto, no se contengan, si es necesario destruirlo lo haremos! * Dice seriamente Kusakabe a lo que sus os subordinadas asienten.

–"Goku, eres fuerte, y me estás protegiendo, creo en ti, tu puedes ganarles" * Dice Yoshino en su mente.

–"Ellas 3 parecen ser más fuertes que las que vencí, veamos que pueden hacer" * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de emoción por pelear.

Goku ha derrotado con mucha facilidad a 7 de las AST, pero ahora tendrá que lidiar con estas 3 que son las más fuertes, ¿tendrá éxito?

* * *

 **/Con Kotori y su tripulación de fraxinus/**

Todos estaban sorprendidos por tal demostración de poder de Goku al vencer con suma facilidad a 7 de las AST. Estaban casi sin palabras.

– ¡¿Qué rayos es él?! * Se pregunta Kotori.

– ¡Creo que ni con mi traje de las AST podría derrotarlo! * Dice temeroso Kannasuki.

Reine por su parte miraba seriamente a Goku en la cámara de vigilancia como si estuviera estudiando sus acciones.

– ¡Comandante, llegaremos dentro de poco en el lugar donde se encuentra el otro sujeto, parece que allí se encuentra el espíritu Princess! * Dice uno de los trabajadores de la nave asintiendo a eso Kotori.

– ¡Muy bien, a toda prisa, debemos traerlo pronto y luego volver por Goku! * Dice con voz de mando Kotori con los demás asintiendo.

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke vs la espíritu de vestimenta purpura apodada Princess/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=I_VmWscWsdw** **}**

Yusuke y la espíritu apodada Princess se miraban seriamente, Yusuke poniéndose en su pose de peleador parecida a un boxeador cerrando sus puños mientras Princess se pone en guardia con su espada al estilo de un espadachín talentoso, sosteniendo su espada con sus dos manos, ambos se miraban con el ceño fruncido y una rivalidad, entonces Yusuke empezó a sonreír.

– ¿De qué te ríes tonto humano? * Dice molesta Princess.

– ¡Realmente eres fuerte, esto es divertido e interesante, pero te voy a derrotar así que prepárate! * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante y rebelde de chico malo.

– ¡No lo creo, no perderé y menos contra un humano! * Dice Princess con seriedad.

– ¡Ya vencí a varios seres no humanos como tú que se creían invencibles, y tú serás el siguiente! * Dice con confianza Yusuke sorprendiendo levemente al espíritu Princess.

Entonces ambos después de mirarse en silencio por poco tiempo finalmente se lanzan de nuevo a luchar

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=I_VmWscWsdw** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=cbkI54PZIjw &index=60&list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi** **}**

Yusuke se lanza dándo un tremendo puñetazo izquierdo a Princess, pero esta intenta dar un golpe con la parte metálica de su gran espada rodeada de una poderosa aura morada, y al chocar ambos sus golpes produce una tremenda onda de choque además de una descarga eléctrica en el lugar y en ese momento ambos se miran a los ojos con el ceño fruncido apretando los dientes, entonces Yusuke empezó a dar varios puñetazos fiel a su estilo callejero mientras Princess da varios cortes con su espada, los impactos producían varias ondas de choques que destruían la cera del piso, luego Princess le da un corte directo a Yusuke provocándole una herida en el hombro, esto a causa de que si bien el chico rebelde esquivó el filo de la espada no el aura que rodea a la misma y que también es cortante.

– ¡Eso dolió! * Dice Yusuke tocándose el hombro en eso Princess lanza varias auras cortantes de su espada que Yusuke esquiva ágilmente con movimientos al estilo capoeira apoyándose de las dos manos en el piso para impulsarse y dirigirse con ello en dirección hacia Princess para darle un potente cabezazo en el mentón mandando a volar a la chica espíritu por un muro de concreto destruyéndolo, Yusuke miraba con seriedad a la chica quien por cierto se levantó de los escombros con un poco de sangre en la boca limpiándoselo la misma, Princess miraba seriamente a Yusuke.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=cbkI54PZIjw &index=60&list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=OuTytf_-vK4** **}**

– ¿Qué paso, eso te dolió? * Preguntó con una sonrisa desafiante Yusuke a lo que Princess solo la miraba seriamente.

–Eres fuerte humano no cabe duda, pero a mi no me engañas, no estás luchando con seriedad * Dice Princess seriamente a lo que Yusuke sonríe desafiante.

–Me describiste, pero estamos en la misma situación, tu tampoco me estás mostrando tu verdadero poder * Dice desafiante Yusuke.

– ¡Muy bien si eso quieres, te lo demostraré ahora aunque con ello dañe seriamente este lugar de los humanos! * Dice en voz alta Princess elevando su poder exponencialmente y enterrando su gran espada en un extraño trono que estaba cerca de ella, esta accion extrañó a Yusuke.

–"¿Y ahora que está planeando esta?" *Se pregunta en su mente Yusuke seriamente.

– ¡Espada Final, Halvanhelev! * Grito Princess y en eso empezó a sacar de vuelta suespada del trono, pero esta era más grande que forma de la espada anterior siendo esta ya una espada gigante, su forma consistía en ser una enorme espada de un solo filo con forma de Zanbatō(algo parecido a la espada de Sanosuke de Rurouni Kenshin), Princess sostenía esta espada gigantesca con sus dos manos teniendo un gran aura morada rodeándola indicando que su poder está al máximo, Yusuke se impresiona por esto, luego de esto Princess se eleva en el aire hacia arriba distanciándose de Yusuke para posiblemente lanzarle un ataque a larga distancia.

–"Su poder ha crecido bastante, muy bien yo también iré enserio" * Dice Yusuke poniendo su mano derecha en forma de pistola apuntando con su dedo índice hacia Princess, poniendo el pulgar de dicho dedo en forma de gatillo y sosteniendo esa mano con su mano izquierda, un poderoso aura azul color cielo empezaba a concentrarse en la punta del dedo índice formándose una especie de esfera pequeña, era la técnica insignia de Yusuke, El Reigan.

– ¡Voy a derrotarte ahora! * Dice Yusuke preparándose para lanzar su técnica, entonces Princess también concentra al máximo su poder en el Halvanhelev preparándose para lanzar una poderosa aura destructiva en forma de un gran rayo purpura, esto estaba a punto de ser un gran choque de poder.

– ¡Humano, veo que no eres ordinario, pero no podrás vencerme! * Dice en voz alta Princess.

– ¡No me subestimes princesita! * Grita Yusuke desafiante y ambos están a punto de lanzar sus mejores ataques.

– ¡REI….! * Iba a gritar Yusuke el nombre de su técnica pero es interrumpido por una energía dorada que lo rodea sorprendiéndolo y dejando automáticamente su posición de lanzamiento del Reigan por lo tanto ya no acumulando poder; después de eso Yusuke fue tele transportado misteriosamente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=OuTytf_-vK4** **}**

. Después de eso Princess sorprendida también dejo de acumular poder.

– ¡Desapareció! ¡¿Acaso escapó?! * Se pregunta Princess ya que dejó de sentir la presencia de Yusuke y luego de eso hundió su gigantesca espada de vuelta en el trono dejándola como estaba y luego de eso el gran trono desapareció posiblemente por una orden mental suya, la chica se quedó pensativa ante todo lo que acaba de pasar.

–Ese humano era más fuerte que las chicas Mecha Mecha, parecía bastante desafiante, arrogante y molesto por lo que me extraña de que haya escapado * Decía pensativa Princess mirando al cielo.

–"Pero si lo vuelvo a ver ajustaré cuentas con él, lo eliminaré por querer matarte" * Se Dice fríamente en su mente Princess haciendo una especie de portal púrpura, entrando en él y así desapareciendo ella junto con el portal.

* * *

 **/Interior de la nave Fraxinus/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Vk8ZAfUlgAw &t=15s** **}**

Yusuke para su sorpresa apareció en el interior de la nave de Fraxinus, el mismo no entendía que ocurría.

– ¡¿Pero que es este lugar y como llegué aquí?! * Se pregunta estupefacto Yusuke.

– ¡Está en la nave Fraxinus, bienvenido! * Decía cortésmente Kannazuki hablándole a Yusuke, el mismo miraba extrañamente a Kannazuki y al lugar en sí.

– ¡¿Por qué interrumpen mi pelea?! * Dice Yusuke molesto.

–Mil disculpas joven, pero esa pelea no debía seguir para el propósito que la comandante tiene para ti, por cierto ese espíritu ya se fue; Lo siento * Dice cortezmente Kannasuki con Yusuke asintiendo resignado.

–"¿Quién es ese tipo que luce tan rarito?" * Se pregunta Yusuke en su mente (se refiere al sentido afeminado por si lo preguntan, aunque además de eso Kannazuki tambien lo es en el sentido de extraño)

– Por cierto ¿Quién eres tú y que hago aquí? * Pregunta Yusuke aún desconfiado con el ceño fruncido.

–Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Kyohei Kannazuki y soy el Vice Comandante de esta nave * Dice Kannazuki inclinándose cortésmente como un caballero.

–Ya veo, este lugar luce muy tecnológico y avanzado; ¿Ustedes no son extraterrestres, verdad? * Pregunta Yusuke rascándose la cabeza.

–Jejeje Por supuesto que no, todos aquí somos terrícolas, por cierto respecto a tu pregunta anterior de que haces aquí, pues aquí en esta nave está la autoridad que se encargó de sacarte de tu detención y quien es quien la persona superior de los dos que te estaban trayendo, * Explica Kannazuki.

–Ya veo, así que era aquí donde debía venir, y la persona a quien es la autoridad debe ser quien es El Comandante de esta nave, ¿Quién esa persona, es alguno de esos que están allí? * Pregunta Yusuke señalando a los trabajadores que están en sus asientos incluyendo a Reine.

–No joven, la persona encargada de esta nave y de su persona a partir de ahora está justo detrás de usted * Dice Kannazuki cortezmente sosprendiendo a Yusuke de que la persona más importante de la nave estuvo justo detrás de él todo este tiempo, y es que Yusuke al tele transportarse apareció de espaldas pero frente al asiento del Comandante, entonces Yusuke voltea seriamente para ver de quien se trata y se sorprende enormemente al ver que la comandante lucía como una niña, peor aún llevaba una paleta pequeña en su mano lo que la hacía lucir más infantil.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=Vk8ZAfUlgAw &t=15s** **}**

– ¡Bienvenido o como sea que se diga, y como dijo este idiota soy yo la que te sacó de detención y por lo tanto estas a mi disposición! ¡Soy La Comandante de esta nave y mi nombre es Kotori Itsuka! ¡Puedes arrodillarte cortésmente como muestra de humildad si quieres! * Dijo en voz alta y arrogantemente Kotori pero se sorprendió cuando Yusuke lejos de intimidarse o poner un rostro serio por sus palabras y al verla estaba conteniendo su risa.

 **Comienzo de Soudtrack {** **watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=30** **}**

–Jajajajajajajaja ¡¿Tu eres la comandante, es una broma?! ¡Y usas esa pequeña paleta dulce como bastón de mando! ¡Qué ridícula me recuerdas a otro sujeto! Jajajajajajajajaa * Se reía Yusuke dando miedo esto a todos los trabajadores por esto sabiendo que su comandante odia enormemente que la traten como niña, es como un tema tabú para ella , y por cierto, la misma estaba apretando los dientes con una cara cómica de enojo para luego usar sus dedos índices de sus dos manos y aprovechando que Yusuke abría la boca para reírse coloca ambos dedos alrededor de los dos lados de sus bocas y abrirle más forzadamente su boca provocándole dolor a Yusuke quien se queja cómicamente, posteriormente Kotori lo suelta molesta.

– ¡Eso dolió niña! * Decía Yusuke sobándose ambos lados de su cara.

– ¡Tengo 14 años, ya no soy una niña tonto! ¡Deberías ser más agradecido porque sin mí estarías en una correccional juvenil! * Dice Kotori con una expresión cómica de enojo.

– ¡¿Y eso que?! ¡Nadie te pidió que hicieras eso! ¡Así que no te agradeceré! * Dice Yusuke con una cara cómica de enojo a lo que Kotori miró molesta para luego suspirar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=30** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=W_yfN_1xZXU &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=47** **}**

–Olvida eso, no necesito eso de todos modos sino algo mucho más importante de ti, por eso te ayudé ya que nada es gratis, tu que te crees más adulto deberías entenderlo * Dice seriamente Kotori.

–Sí, lo sé, me lo dijeron esos tipos que me traían contigo, y por cierto ¿Dónde están? * Pregunta Yusuke por ese par de hombres vestidos de negros que quedaron inconscientes por el ataque de Princess.

–Descuida, ellos también están en la nave descansando, solo están inconscientes pero no tienen ninguna herida seria, estarán bien mañana * Dice Kotori seriamente aliviando en cierta forma a Yusuke ya que si bien ni los conoce no le gustaría que por su culpa sea herido alguien.

–Ya veo, eso está bien; bueno antes que nada ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mí? * Pregunta Yusuke serio a lo que Kotori sonríe maliciosamente.

–Bueno antes que nada debemos recoger al otro sujeto que será tu compañero, él también estará bajo mi cargo; ustedes dos harán algo por mí y a cambio los dejaré vivir en mi casa * Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Yusuke no tenía muchas opciones ya que su bolso fue destruido por completo gracias al ataque de Princess ya que el mismo se quedó en el auto que ella hizo estallar perdiéndose así la mayor parte de sus monedas especiales conservando sola las que tienen en sus bolsillos por lo que tarde o temprano necesitará ayuda.

–Bien, haré lo que tú quieras para vivir en tu casa aunque ¿Tus padres no tendrán problemas con ello? * Pregunta serio Yusuke.

–Ellos confían en mi juicio, así que no hay problema, además si él o tú intentaran hacerme algo los mataré* Dice Kotori con una mirada sombría por alguna razon helando la sangre de Yusuke.

–Descuida, te ves demasiado joven para mi gusto, aunque no me hago responsable del otro sujeto que por la forma en que hablas de él es un hombre * Dice Yusuke relajado.

–Sí, así es; Es un hombre, y puede que más tonto que tú * Dice Kotori molesta recordando su encuentro con Goku.

–Que gentil eres, por cierto soy Yusuke Urameshi * Dice Yusuke al principio con sarcasmo y molestia pero luego presentándose con ellos.

Y así la nave Fraxinus se dirige a recoger a Goku quien está luchando contra las ASTs.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=W_yfN_1xZXU &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=47** **}**

 **/Con Goku vs Las AST/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg** **}**

Goku miraba con una sonrisa desafiante a las 3 ASTs restantes estando en su clásica pose al estilo tortuga para luchar, La líder Kusakabe, la Sargento Origami y Mikie, las 3 miraban seriamente a Goku poniéndose en guardia.

–Este es el plan, ataquen con sus misiles para distraerlo, y luego lo atraparemos en nuestro Territory * Dice Kusakabe con voz de mando y en voz baja con ambas subordinadas asintiendo, entonces las tres atacan con una lluvia de misiles a Goku.

– ¡Eso no les servirá! * Dice Goku desafiante empezando a correr mientras se cubría con sus brazos en forma de X para resistir las explosiones de los misiles provocándose así una gran humareda.

– ¡Ahora! * Ordena Kukasabe y así las 3 rodean a un desprevenido Goku creando ambas una especie de gran burbuja verde esmeralda y luego mexclandola en una sola más grande siendo esta enorme atrapando a Goku y este de repente se desploma en el suelo.

– ¡¿Pero qué es esto, porque mi cuerpo me pesa?! * Entonces Goku ve a Kukasabe, Origami y Mikie extendiendo su mano izquierda siendo ellas las causantes de esto.

– ¡Fueron ustedes! * Decía Goku con esfuerzo al hablar.

– ¡Así es niño, esta vez te confiaste y te atrapamos! ¡En vista de que colaboraste para proteger a ese espíritu serás captur….! ¡¿Sargento Tobichi que hace?! * Pregunta luego de estar tranquila ahora algo preocupada Kusakabe al ver que Origami estaba entrando dentro de la burbuja aun extendiendo su mano izquierda, pero gracias a su traje en la peli plateada no tenía efectos algunos esa burbuja llamada Territory.

–En lo que a mí respecta él es una amenaza peligrosa e incluso puede que sea una nueva clase de espíritu, además de que protege con todo su esfuerzo a uno, por eso no podemos simplemente arrestarlo, debo eliminarlo ahora * Dece fríamente Origami y de la zona de la armadura de su antebrazo derecho sale una especie de espada laser con el que aparentemente quiere matar a Goku.

– ¡No Sargento Tobichi, no estamos autorizadas a matar nada que no sea un espíritu! * Dice Kukasabe con voz de mando pero Origami la ignora preparándose para atravesar en la cabeza a Goku con su espada lazer que por cierto también tiene un brillo color jade.

–No se preocupe, yo me haré responsable por esto pero debo hacer* Dice Origami finalmente ahora dirigiendo su espada laser hacia Goku estando a punto de llegar a su cabeza para perforarle el cerebro pero para su sorpresa Goku sostiene la punta de su espada láser con su mano izquierda sorprendiendo a Origami y a todas allí.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=jZ1Y_yvvj4Q** **}**

– ¡El detuvo mi arma! * Dijo sorprendida Origami.

–Jijiji ¡Ahora si te haré pagar por todo lo que le dijiste a Yoshino bruja! * Dice con voz desafiante Goku levantándose con esfuerzo y finalmente dándole un fuerte puñetazo derecho en el mentón de Origami mandándola a volar chocando esta con un edificio fuera del Territory sorprendiendo a las otras dos y luego Goku empieza a escarbar a gran velocidad el concreto yendo así bajo tierra.

– ¡Sargento Tobiichi! * Grita preocupada Mikie.

– ¡Ese sujeto escapó de nuestro Territory! * Dice Kusakabe sorprendida desapareciendo así amas su Territory ya que de parte de Origami se desactivó apenas recibió el puñetazo, pero en eso Goku emergió bajo tierra dando un gran salto apareciendo detrás de Mikie.

– ¡Cuidado Mikie! * Dice Kusakabe tratando de advertir a Mikie pero ya era muy tarde ya que Goku le dio un doble golpe de carate en ambos lados del cuello dejándola inconciente y cayendo esta al piso derrotada, luego de esto Goku aterriza de pie.

– ¡Esto no puede ser! * Grita Kusakabe desesperada yendo hacia Goku disparando con su arma pero ya sin disparar misiles ya que se quedó sin municiones, pero Goku esquivaba fácilmente sus disparos emitiendo un salto hacia Kusakabe, la misma intentó cortarlo con su espada laser que posee en el antebrazo de su traje pero Goku esquivaba en el aire sus cortes para proceder a derle un fuerte rodillazo a la líder de las AST mandándola a volar hasta hacerle caer al suelo, la misma intentaba levantarse pero Goku aterrizó con un doble rodillazo en su abdomen.

– ¡Buargh! * Grita Kusakabe escupiendo saliva y perdiendo el conocimiento cayendo así derrotada la líder de las AST.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=jZ1Y_yvvj4Q** **}**

–Jijiji ¡Van 9 y queda una! * Dice Goku sonriendo volteando a mirar donde Origami con bastante esfuerzo está levantándose.

–"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo pudo vencer a todas mis compañeras incluyendo a mi superior con esa facilidad?! ¡Su forma de pelear es distinta, a diferencia de los espiritus sus ataques son muy precisos y certeros, aún si hay espiritus con poderes más destructivos ninguno ataca de esa manera, es como si estuviera hecho para la batalla! " Dice en su mente frustrada Origami.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=uAD_K2jWPng** **}**

– ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Ven y pelea, te atreviste a insultar a Yoshino y eso lo pagaras con tu derrota! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante y el ceño fruncido.

– ¡¿Por qué, porque defiendes a ese espíritu si no es nada tuyo?! * Pregunta molesta Origami.

– ¡Porque es mi amiga! * Dice Goku con determinación sorprendiendo a Origami y alegrando a Yoshino.

– ¡Idiota, los espíritus son seres peligrosos, no lo digo solo porque los odio sino porque es así, ya que son tan poderosos que no pueden controlar sus poderes, eso incluye a Hermit! ¡¿Qué harás si el día de mañana trata de asesinarte?! * Le pregunta seriamente Origami, Yoshino no imaginaba que le haría una pregunta así a Goku.

– ¡Si eso pasa estaré encantado de tener una buena pelea con ella, y también la ayudaré a controlarse si la situación lo amerita porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, se ayudan! * Dice Goku con determinación molestando esto a Origami pero gustándole a Yoshino.

– ¡Ya no quiero escucharte! * Grita Origami disparándole con su arma a Goku quien se cubre de los disparos en forma de X, en eso llega Origami tratando de atrapar con su espada laser tratando de cortarlo pero Goku esquiva todos sus cortes para finalmente desaparecer y aparecer en la altura de su abdomen empezando Goku a darle como una ametralladora golpes en el abdomen de Origami haciéndole escupir saliva finalmente Goku desaparece y aparece a la altura de la cabeza de Origami dándole una fuerte patada con la plantilla del pie en la cara haciéndola estrellarse contra el suelo quedando esta sin posibilidad de volver a levantarse.

–Cual ¿Cuál es tu nombre, quiero saber el nombre de quien me derrotó e impidió que mate a un espíritu? * Pregunta Origami a punto de perder el conocimiento.

– ¡Si lo quieres saber mi nombre es Son Goku, pero puedes llamarme Goku! * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Goku, yo Origami no olvidaré nunca ese nombre * Dice Origami para finalmente caer inconsciente, y así todas las ASTs fueron derrotadas.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=uAD_K2jWPng** **}**

Goku solo dio un suspiro para voltearse y caminar hacia Yoshino quien miraba sorprendida como Goku derrotó solo a 10 ASTs.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=gNaGVPldBgc &t=4s** **}**

– ¡Ya las vencí Yoshino! ¡Si vuelven a molestarte se las verán conmigo! Jijiji * Decía Goku sonriendo en su forma típica, Yoshino lo miraba sonrojada.

–G Gracias Goku, cumpliste a la primera oportunidad tu promesa, por eso te lo agradezco * Dice tímidamente Yoshino.

– ¡No hay problema, para eso son los amigos! * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–S Si, también te agradezco por ser mi amigo, pero creo que ahora es mejor irme Goku * Dice Yoshino sonriendo.

–De acuerdo, ¿pero oye tienes donde quedarte? Si no tienes puedes quedarte conmigo, estoy seguro que a Kotori no le importará, eso creo * Dice Goku rascándose la cabeza.

–Yo… * Decía tímidamente Yoshino y sorprendida por esa propuesta de Goku.

– ¡Un momento joven Goku, vas muy rápido con Yoshino, antes de que ella viva contigo primero debes ganártela en una cita! * Dice la marioneta Yoshinon(Que técnicamente es la propia Yoshino con otra personalidad o alter ego, como quieran llamarlo, creo que ya lo dije pero lo repito igual).

– ¿Cita, que es eso, es algo de comer? * Pregunta Goku confundido.

–Jejeje ¡Que buena broma Joven Goku, en tres días y en este mismo lugar tú y Yoshino se encontrarán para una cita a las 9 de la mañana, esto ayudará a afianzar la confianza el uno por el otro, y si resulta bien solo así Yoshino podrá vivir contigo! ¿Estás de acuerdo? * Pregunta Yoshinon feliz(es difícil decir si sonríe o se enoja porque la cara de la marioneta siempre tiene forma de sonrisa).

– ¡Bueno, como ustedes quieran, vendré aquí en tres días a la mañana como dices para eso de cita o no sé qué! ¡Cuídense ustedes dos! ¡Adiós! * Dice Goku despidiéndose.

– ¡Adiós Joven Goku! * Dice Yoshinon despidiéndose.

Fin **de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=gNaGVPldBgc &t=4s** **}**

–Bueno ya se fui, y ¿Ahora qué hago? * Dice Goku rascándose la cabeza para posteriormente verse rodeado por una luz dorada y finalmente tele transportándose del lugar.

 **/Nave de Fraxinus, minutos antes/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Vk8ZAfUlgAw** **}**

Kotori y los de la tripulación estaban sorprendidos por como Goku dominó fácilmente a las AST, incluso Origami y su líder Kusakabe no pudieron hacer prácticamente nada importante contra Goku.

– ¡El poder de ese niño va más alla de lo pensado para alguien que no es un espirirtu! * Dice sorprendida Kotori mientras miraba el monitor, Reine observaba en silencio a Goku bastante interesada, el resto están con la boca abierta, alguien que también miraba con interés era el propio Yusuke.

– ¡¿Ese es el sujeto del que hablabas?! * Pregunta Yusuke a Kotori sorprendido.

– ¡Si, es él, se llama Son Goku pero se le dice Goku! * Dice Kotori seriamente.

–¡Él se ve más pequeño que tú, pero es fuerte! * Dice Yusuke sorprendido pero sonriendo.

–"¡Tonto, yo también soy fuerte!" * Dice Kotori en su mente con un tierno puchero de molestia.

– ¡Muy bien, Hermit ya se fue, tráiganlo aquí! * Dice Kotori con voz de mando asintiendo los trabajadores de la nave para traer a Goku

 **/Nave de Fraxinus, ahora/**

Goku apareció en el interior de Fraxinus algo confundido.

–¡Goku, te hemos traído de vuelta! ¡Lo has hecho bien venciendo a las chicas del AST! * Dice Kotori sonriendo.

–¡Gracias Kokori! Jijiji * Ríe Goku molestando a Kotori que una vez más dijo mal su nombre.

–¡Es Kotori pequeño tonto! ¡Bueno, antes que nada déjame presentarte a tu compañero, este de aquí es Yusuke Urameshi! * Dice en voz alta Kotori y entonces Goku mira a Yusuke, ambos se miran con seriedad, Yusuke por haber visto las habilidades de Goku en combate y Goku porque siente el gran poder de Yusuke.

– ¿Con que eres Yusuke? ¡Hola, soy Son Goku pero puedes decirme Goku! * Dice Goku pasándole la mano con una sonrisa a Yusuke, este mira algo desconfiado a Goku pero decide sonreír a su estilo badas y devolver el gesto.

– ¡Pues ya que, hola Goku, como sabras soy Yusuke Urameshi pero llamarme Yusuke! * Dice Yusuke estrechándole su mano, ambos aprietan las manos y sienten el poder del otro.

–"Es fuerte" * Dicen al unísono tanto Yusuke como Goku en sus respectivas mentes mirándose mutuamente con una sonrisa desafiante para luego soltarse la mano.

– ¡Ya, basta del saludo! ¡Es hora de hablarles a ustedes sobre lo que harán de ahora en adelante! * Dice Kotori con voz de mando, ambos deciden simplemente asentir.

– ¡Bueno, más adelante hablaremos de quienes son ustedes y porque están aquí, eso podemos hacerlo en otro momento pero ahora necesito que primero escuchen lo que debo decirles! * Dice Kotori seriamente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Vk8ZAfUlgAw** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=7LnTN8QdTtg** **}**

–¡Antes que nada ustedes se han encontrado con seres conocidos como espiritus, tú Yusuke estabas luchando con el espíritu hostil apodado Princess y tú Goku a quien ayudaste es el espíritu pacifico conocido como Hermit, ambas son chicas con grandes poderes e incluso son catalogadas como monstruos * Explicó seriamente Kotori, asintiendo Yusuke.

– ¡Yoshino no es ningún monstruo ya que a ella no le gusta lastimar a nadie! * Dice Goku serio.

–Lo sé, de hecho Princess tampoco lo es * Dice Kotori seria.

–No estoy tan seguro de eso, tal vez no luce como uno pero sí que ataca como si lo fuera, nos atacó a mí y a esos sujetos de la nada * Dice Yusuke tocándose la oreja relajado.

– ¡Ese espíritu es hostil de por sí, pero tu al provocarla solo la hiciste enfadar más! * Dice Kotori suspirando mientras tiene su paleta en su boca.

– ¡¿Y qué esperabas?! ¡Esa tonta me atacó destruyendo mis cosas, para colmo yo de por sí ya tuve un mal día y que ella venga a hacerme esto claramente me molestó! * Dice Yusuke molesto cómicamente.

– ¡Ya quejumbroso! ¡Lo importante es que ahora estás a salvo! Además * Dice seriamente Kotori.

– ¡¿Además que?! * Pregunta serio Yusuke.

– ¡Además obligatoriamente tendrás que tratar de vuelta con ella! * Dice Kotori seria sorprendiendo a Yusuke.

– ¡¿Y eso porque?! * Pregunta Yusuke sorprendido pero mayor sería su sorpresa por lo que respondería Kotori.

– ¡Porque tu misión es enamorar a esa espíritu de ti! * Dice Kotori seria dejando en completo Shock a Yusuke.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=7LnTN8QdTtg** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM &index=30&list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi** **}**

– ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿HAS ENLOQUESIDO PEQUEÑA TONTA?! *Grita en shock cómico Yusuke.

– ¡No, eso es lo que debes hacer y no lo digo por loca y menos como broma! ¡Tú Yusuke Urameshi debes conquistar el corazón de ese espíritu hostil apodado Princess! ¡Y tú Goku debes conquistar el corazón del espíritu apodado Hermit pero que de tus palabras se llama Yoshino! ¡Ese es su trabajo, no vencer a las espiritus sino enamorarlas! * Dice Kotori con seriedad, Yusuke empezaba a darse cuenta de que no bromeaba mientras Goku no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

– ¡¿Por qué carajos debo enamorar a esa espíritu, es cierto que es muy hermosa, de las más hermosas chicas que vi en mi vida, pero está loca, es una bestia que ni siquiera quiere que nadie se le acerque o siquiera vaya en su dirección?! * Dice Yusuke quejándose.

–Por qué solo así dejaran de causar caos en este mundo los espíritus, veras, hace tiempo mi hermano Shidou nació con el poder de sellar los poderes de las espíritus de esa forma, pero murió antes de poder utilizarlos, entonces ahora aparecieron ustedes y según nuestros datos con sus respectivas energías mezcladas con sus corazones ustedes puede que logren algo similar, tal vez no como Shidou pero al menos ayudaran a los espíritus a no perder tan fácilmente el control de sus poderes, porque como sabran ellas no pueden controlar del todo sus poderes ya que a veces sus poderes se manifiestan de una manera que terminan causando daño a sus alrededores sin que esos espíritus lo quieran, es por eso que necesitan al menos algo que las ayude a controlarse y solo enamorándolas salvarán a esas espíritus de sí misma y de terceros a quienes puedan seguir perjudicando * Explica Kotori seria, poniendo una cara nostálgica al recordar a su hermano que ya no está con ella.

–Entiendo, parece que este mundo tiene sus problemas propios así como el mío, pero oye, no creo que yo sea bueno para eso, de hecho terminamos con una amiga que tuve como novia solo por una semana * Dice Yusuke avergonzado.

– ¿No querrás decir que ella te terminó? * Dice Kotori con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¡¿Cómo lo supis…?! * Dice Yusuke tapándose la boca a sí mismo.

–Jejeje ¡Lo sabía, no puedes engañarme a mí que he tratado con expertos como los que ven aquí! * Dice Kotori presentando a todos los trabajadores que son expertos en relaciones de su nave.

– Ya veo, pero no llegamos a nada, ni siquiera nos tomamos de la mano o tuvimos una cita de verdad o nada parecido; Al final llegamos a la conclusión de que nos veíamos como hermanos aunque fue ella la que terminó conmigo * Dice Yusuke relajado y resignado.

– ¡Pues eso habla lo poco que sabes de chicas, así que por eso al igual que Goku tú debes ser instruido para aprender a enamorar chicas o al menos lograr algo parecido! * Dice seriamente Kotori.

– ¡Un momento, yo aún no dije que acepto hacer eso! * Dijo Yusuke con molestia haciendo suspirar de fastidio a Kotori.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM &index=30&list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi** **}**

–Te propongo esto, tu nos ayudas con esto y a cambio te ayudaremos con el problema que te trajo aquí; ¿Por qué no viniste aquí solo porque si o no forastero? * Dijo Kotori seriamente sorprendiendo a Yusuke.

– ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! * Pregunta Yusuke sorprendido.

–Ahora que me lo confirmas lo sé, era solo una suposición, como dije si aceptas trabajar para mi te ayudaré con tu asunto que al parecer es serio * Dice Kotori con seriedad a lo que Yusuke se pone pensativo para luego tomar una decisión.

–Acepto tu propuesta, aunque sea un fastidio haré lo que quieras * Dice Yusuke seriamente.

–Muy bien entonces de parte de Yusuke está decidido, ¿Qué me dices tú Goku? * Decía Kotori sonriendo pero puso una completa cara de shock ante lo que veía, Goku estaba dándole leves palmadas a Reine en su entrepierna sin embargo esta mira esta acción del pequeño como si no le importara pero si causa shock en los demás, Korori entonces le estira la oreja apartándolo de ella y luego le estira la otra oreja, de ese modo causándole un dolor comico a Goku en su dos orejas.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk** **}**

–Ayayayayay ¡No hagas eso Pokori! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente de dolor.

– ¡Cállate, deja de hacer esa estupidez pervertido tonto! ¡Y mi nombre es Kotori! * Grita Kotori con una expresión cómica de enojo mientras estira las orejas de Goku, al parecer este gesto se irá convirtiendo en costumbre suya para castigar con ello las tonterías de Goku.

– ¡Solo quería saber si era una chica! * Dice Goku excusándose pero Kotori seguía estirándole las orejas.

– ¡Es obvio que es una chica idiota! * Dice Kotori enojada siguiendo estirándole las orejas.

–Comandante, técnicamente hoy en día eso no es tan obvio * Dice Reine sin emoción refiriéndose al tema del travestismo de algunos hombres.

– ¡Cállate Reine y no lo motives a que siga con sus tonterías! * Dice Kotori enojada cómicamente finalmente soltando a Goku.

– ¡Sí que eres gruñona, te pareces a mi amiga Bulma! * Dice Goku sobándose la oreja y quejándose.

– ¡Hmph! * Dice Kotori en forma tsundere.

–Jajajajajajaja ¡Goku eres todo un loquillo! ¡Me recuerdas a mi cuando molestaba a mi amiga Keiko! * Dice Yusuke riéndose a carcajadas.

– ¡Ya basta, ustedes deben aprender a comportarse con las mujeres, esa es una de las cosas que aprenderán aquí! ¡¿Entendido?! * Dice Kotori con voz autoritaria.

–Creo que si * Dice Yusuke relajado.

–No tanto * Dice Goku dudoso.

– ¡Pues irán entendiéndolo ahora! ¡Su misión es enamorar a las espiritus para que estas ya no tengan un descontrol sobre sus poderes o que sus poderes sean un peligro para los demás! ¡Ahora deben ir a dormir pero mañana tendrán mucho trabajo por delante y posteriormente me explicarán sus motivos por el que están aquí! ¡¿Está claro?! * Dice Kotori nuevamente con voz autoritaria.

–¡Sí! * Dicen al mismo tiempo Yusuke y Goku.

–"¡Que mandona!" * Dice con queja en su mente Yusuke.

–"¡Lo repito se parece a Bulma!" * Dice Goku quejándose en su mente también.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk** **}**

Luego de esto Yusuke se trató sus leves heridas que tuvo en su lucha contra Princess con ayuda de Reine.

 **/Residencia Itsuka/**

Después de eso Kotori, Reine, Yusuke y Goku fueron a la Residencia Itsuka, Yusuke se tomó un baño poniéndose la ropa que anteriormente usaba Shidou, al menos mientras el compraba su propia ropa, Goku también se volvió a tomar un baño luego de su pelea con las ASTs, posteriormente Kotori les entregó bolsas para dormir para que puedan dormir en la sala mientras habilitaban cuartos en la casa, apenas al acostarse ambos se durmieron automáticamente por el cansancio para enfrentar mañana un nuevo día.

 **/Al día siguiente, Nave de Fraxinus/**

Goku y Yusuke junto con Kotori y Reine ya había desayunado sorprendiéndose Yusuke por el gran apetito de Goku que superaba al de él haciendo una expresión cómica de sorpresa, luego de eso ambos fueron a la nave para seguir las instrucciones de Kotori.

 **Comienzo de Sountdrack{** **watch?v=VLTRdxNW3YM** **}**

– ¡Muy bien, su entrenamiento comenzará ahora! * Dice Kotori con voz de sargento.

– ¿Entrenamiento, nos van a enseñar técnicas de peleas? * Dice Goku riéndose así Yusuke y Kotori cayendo de espaldas al estilo anime.

– ¡No tonto, entrenamientos de enamoramiento y citas, eso es lo que aprenderán para lidiar con los espíritus, eso ya te lo dije! * Dice Kotori con una expresión molesta y cómica.

– ¡Ah, es cierto! Jijiji * Ríe Goku apenado.

–"¡Eso suena muy cursi e infantil, definitivamente esta comandante entre comillas se comporta como una niña!" * Dice Yusuke molesto ya que todo esto es lo opuesto a su actitud de chico malo.

–Bien, primero quiero que vean un video que ayudará a que entiendan más de que se trata esto * Dice Kotori mostrándoles la gran pantalla de un televisor plano para que Goku y Yusuke lo observen.

En eso aparece el título del video que dice, **'Para Yusuke y Goku'** sorprendiendo esto a Yusuke y confundiendo a Goku.

–Organismos especiales causante de desastres residen entre los mundos, su origen y razón de existencia son desconocidas; Una vez que aparecen en este mundo, desencadenan campos magnéticos también conocidos como terremotos espaciales, causando un daño inmenso en la zona. Medida Preventiva Conocidas: Exterminarlas con armas, sin embargo esto resulta extremadamente difícil debido a su inmenso poder y avanzadas capacidades en combate * Dice una voz monótona y algo cancina mientras explicaba en la pantalla ciertos detalles sobre los espíritus, pero Yusuke reconocía que era la propia voz de Kotori.

–Vaya, que voz tan cansina, al menos debería poner más energía al explicar eso * Dice Yusuke apropósito lanzando una indirecta a Kotori quien pone una cara de molestia. Goku por el contrario en silencio solo sigue observando.

– ¡Cállate y pon atención! * Dice Kotori molesta y Yusuke solo asiente de mala gana.

De repente aparecería algo que sorprendería a Yusuke, era una niña prácticamente igual a Kotori con una vestimenta de estudiante de secundaria, pero con la ligera diferencia de usaba una corbata amarilla, su cabello y color de ojo son de color rosa envés de rojo así como ciertas partes de su ropa que Kotori suele usar de rojo dicha chica las usa de rosa, también que envés de las cintas negras que lleva Kotori para sus coletas, la niña llevaba unas cintas blancas, pero claramente era muy parecida, evidentemente un personaje de virtual basado en Kotori.

– ¡Buenos Días Hermanitos! ¡Soy Yo Ririko! ¡Parece que las cosas van cuesta abajo! ¡Pero sé que arreglaran esto porque estoy segura de que pueden hacerlo! * Dice la tierna niña virtual sonriente hablando muy rápido con una voz parecida a la de Kotori pero infantil y opuesta a como habla la real, o al menos como lo hace con sus trabajadores y como hasta ahora lo hizo con Yusuke y Goku.

– ¡Oye niña no hables tan rápido! * Dice Goku algo molesto a la pantalla creyendo que podrá oírlo.

– ¡Guarda silencio Goku y pon extrema atención a lo que dice! * Dice Kotori molesta y Goku solo asiente.

Entonces aparece otra niña con el mismo uniforme pero de pelo y ojos azules.

– Oigan Goku y Yusuke, ¿no quieren hacerles daño o matar a los espíritus verdad? * Dice preocupada la chica virtual peli azul.

–Depende de ellas si no se meten conmigo * Dice relajadamente Yusuke.

–Pues si quieren pelear conmigo yo no lo rechazaré * Dice también relajado Goku.

– ¡Escuchen! * Dice Kotori fastidiada para que este par de torpes adictos a la pelea pongan atención.

–Pero si simplemente dejan estar a los espíritus ¿seguirán causando estragos con sus terremotos espaciales? * Decía preocupada la chica virtual azul.

– ¿Por qué no persuadirlos entonces? ¡Tienen que gustarle este mundo! ¡Ya saben lo que dicen, el mundo se ve mejor cuando estás enamorado! * Dice sonriendo ahora otra chica virtual que aparece la cual es una chica rubia, alta con grandes pechos, vestida con una blusa manga larga color azul marino y una falda gris.

– ¡Yo nunca escuché esa frase tan cursi! * Dice molesto Yusuke ganándose una mirada de enojo de parte de Kotori.

– ¡Joven Goku y Joven Yusuke! ¡Lo que significa es que…! * Dice sonriendo la chica rubia virtual.

– ¡Lo que significa es que…! * Dice sonriendo la chica peli azul virtual,

– ¡Lo que significa es que…! * Dice sonriendo la chica virtual de pelo rosa parecida a Kotori.

– ¡Ustedes tienen que salir con ellas! ¡Hacer que los espíritus caigan enamoradas de ustedes! *Dicen las 3 chicas virtuales sonrientes al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Con agradables charlas, citas acarameladas y dando todo su atractivo! ¡Esa es su misión Goku y Yusuke! * Dicen las 3 chicas virtuales sonriendo al mismo tiempo

– ¡Buena suerte con su entrenamiento Goku y Yusuke! * Dice ahora dice ahora la chica de pelo rosado virtual parecida a Kotori terminando así el video.

– ¡Bueno, esta fue solo una presentación del software que usarán para su entrenamiento de Enamoramiento y Cita con espíritus! * Dice seria Kotori apagando el televisor pero de repente Yusuke de hecho a reír a carcajadas por lo que Kotori tuvo que pasar el video molesta.

–Jajajajajajaja * Ríe Yusuke cómicamente.

– ¡¿De qué te ríes Rata?! * Dice Kotori molesta apretando los dientes.

– ¡De ti por supuesto, ese personaje principal cursi de este videojuego que aparece es igualita a ti! ¡En verdad que eres una niñita cursi! Jajajajaja * Ríe Yusuke recibiendo un golpe de codo en su cabeza.

– ¡No te rías por tonterías, esto es muy importante ya que este software les servirá! * Dice Kotori molesta.

–Uuu ¡Software! ¡No quieras disfrazar esto, es claro que es un videojuego para niñitas como tú! * Dice Yusuke ahora molesto sobándose la cabeza con el golpe.

– ¡No seas tonto, si fuera algo así no les hubiera dicho cosas importantes como el peligro de los espíritus, razona cabeza hueca, deja tu orgullo de hombre y ponte a entrenar con esto! * Dice Kotori con voz de mando.

–"¡Maldita sea, no puedo creer que yo Yusuke Urameshi, el Super Rufian numero uno de la secundaria Sarayashiki vaya a jugar un juego para niñitas, si mis amigos vieran esto sería incluso una peor burla de lo que soy ahora allí por culpa de Keiko y Kuwabara!" * Dice Yusuke en su mente simplemente no protestando lo que dijo Kotori por lo que esta se toma bien esto.

– ¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú Goku no tienes nada que decir? * Pregunta Kotori a Goku pero queda en shock al ver como Goku golpeo con su mano extendida el televisor rompiéndolo.

– ¡¿Pero qué hiciste tonto?! * Grita Kotori enojada cómicamente.

–Jijiji ¡Perdón, simplemente quería llamar de vuelta a esa niña de pelo rosa para que me explicara ciertas cosas, pero esta caja se rompió! * Dice Goku apenado pero recibe como se vuelve habitual un doble estirón de oreja de parte de Kotori.

– ¡Eres un tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto! * Dice Kotori molesta estirando las dos orejas de Goku, Yusuke se ríe ante esto.

–Ayayayayay ¡No hagas eso! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente soltándolo finalmente Kotori.

– ¡Pues deja de hacer tonterías! ¡Ahora ustedes se pondrán un casco de realidad virtual, allí jugaran el juego del Software que les servirá como entrenamiento! ¡Preparense! * Dice Kotori con voz de mando y Goku al igual que Yusuke asienten, aunque el ultimo de mala gana.

Entonces ambos se sientan en un asiento especial donde Reine les coloca unos cascos especiales que les servirán para jugar el juego, y así lo hicieron por un buen tiempo, Goku era el que tenía mas problemas con esto ya que no entendía casi nada de esto por lo que Kotori lo ayudaba personalmente mientras Yusuke los conoce más ya que cuando él iba en los puestos de videojuegos observaba como algunos jugaban este tipo de juegos aunque a el le desagradan.

De repente en el juego que Yusuke por su parte está jugando la niña peli rosada virtual llamada Ririko está vestida de astronauta y a punto de viajar al espacio.

– ¡Hermanito Yusuke antes de viajar al espacio hay algo que quiero decirte! * Dice Ririko con rostro serio a Yusuke.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Kotori rosada?! * Dice Yusuke molesto recibiendo un golpe de codo en la espalda de parte de la verdadera Kotori ante esta burla.

– ¡Hermanito Goku, antes de viajar al espacio hay algo que quiero decirte! * Dice Ririko con rostro serio a Goku quien también jugaba el juego.

– ¡Creo que te confundes yo no soy tu hermano niña! ¡Pero dime que quieres decirme!* Dice Goku confundido.

– ¡Es sobre el entrenamiento que estás haciendo para enamorar al espíritu! ¡Tenía que ayudarte pero….* Les dice a cada uno de los dos en el juego Ririko.

–Goku se quejaba de que hablabas muy rápido pero aquí das muchas vueltas, ¿qué quieres? * Dice Yusuke molesto.

–No entiendo que quieres decirme, así que te escucharé * Dice confundido Goku.

–Antes de darme cuenta empezó a verte de manera diferente * Dice Ririko enfocándose la pantalla en sus brillantes ojos rosados

–"Esto suena muy cursi y genérico "Dice aburrido Yusuke

– ¿Empezaste a verme de manera diferente? ¿A caso ves borroso por problemas en tus ojos? * Pregunta Goku confundido haciendo que Kotori se toque el rostro por su estupidez y causando ciertas risas entre los trabajadores de la nave debido a su inocencia y estupidez.

– ¡¿Hermanito, puedes dejar de verme como tu hermanita y verme como una mujer?! * Pregunta seria y sonrojada el personaje virtual Ririko.

Y cuando ella dijo eso a Goku y a Yusuke en sus respectivas visiones virtuales de sus cascos les apareció 3 opciones: A-) Por supuesto B-) No puedo hacer eso C-) No me importa pero no me interesa las mujeres

Esto puso dubitativo a Yusuke pero sorprendentemente Goku no lo dudó y ya eligió una opción.

–"La tercera opción está fuera de cuestión ya que eso sería muy yaoi, pero si supuestamente aquí personifico a su hermano elegir la primera opción sería incesto, pero como es un simple juego y no realidad elegiré la opción uno ya que es muy obvio que eso es lo que pide este estúpido juego para ganarlo" * Dice fastidiado Yusuke eligiendo la opción uno alegrándose la chica virtual y abrazándolo terminando así el juego.

–Fiuuuuu ¡Al fin acabé esta mierda! * Dice Yusuke aliviado.

– ¡Si, pero dudaste demasiado, en cambio Goku se te adelantó ya que lo hizo de una sin dudar! * Dice sonriendo burlonamente Kotori sorprendiendo a Yusuke.

– ¿Es cierto Goku, elegiste la primera opción sin dudar? ¿Por qué? * Pregunta Yusuke.

–¡Si es cierto y la razon es muy simple, porque esa niña no es mi hermana así que solo me dijo que la viera como mujer, nose exactamente que significa eso pero no había porque negarse por eso elegí la primera opción rápidamente! * Dice Goku calmadamente demostrando que no entendió en qué sentido le preguntó eso la chica virtual del juego.

– ¡Bueno, qué más da, ese juego es tal como pensé que sería, un juego estúpido de niñitas! * Dice Yusuke molesto.

–Pues ese juego estúpido como lo llamas servirá como base de lo que harás con las espíritus, pero eso será mañana en tu nueva escuela a la que te inscribí * Dice Kotori calmadamente.

– ¿Escuela? ¡No eso otra vez, odio estudiar! * Dice Yusuke molesto sin embargo recibe un pequeño estirón de la oreja izquierda de parte de Reine.

–Debes ir Yasuke, todo joven debe ir a la escuela, además es el lugar perfecto para que te sirva de entrenamiento * Dice calmadamente Reine mientras le estira una oreja.

– ¡Te pareces a mi madre, está bien iré! ¡Y por cierto, mi nombre es Yusuke! * Dice fastidiado Yusuke zafándose del estirón de orejas.

–Buen chico Yasuke * Dice calmadamente Reine sin mostrar emoción.

– ¿Y qué hay de él, también irá? * Dice Yusuke preguntándoles por Goku.

–Claro que sí, Goku irá a mi sala ya que lo inscribí en el primer año y a ti en el segundo, si bien ustedes tienen la misma edad Goku nunca fue a una escuela por lo que necesitará mi ayuda así que estará conmigo, pero tú que ya has ido tendrás que ir al segundo año, descuida Reine puede ayudarte en tus estudios cuando ella pueda * Dice Kotori sonriendo.

–Bien y ¿todos iremos en la misma escuela? * Pregunta Yusuke curioso.

–Naturalmente * Dice calmadamente Kotori(la verdad no le veo sentido que Kotori vaya a otra escuela, más aun al no estar su hermano Shidou pero igual vestirá su uniforme de rojo ya que digamos que así será el uniforme de los de primer año)

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=VLTRdxNW3YM** **}**

– ¿Y cómo se llama la escuela? * Pregunta Yusuke curioso.

–Se llama Raizen High School * Dice calmadamente Kotori pero extrañamente al escuchar el nombre Yusuke sintió algo extraño en su ser extrañamente empezando a sudar en su frente y una sensación como si se le revolviera el estómago.

–" 'Raizen', al escuchar ese nombre sentí por una extraña razón escalofríos; ¿Por qué? Nunca conocí nada a nadie o nada con ese nombre, pero es como si una parte de mi ser si reconociera ese nombre, esto es una sensación muy extraña * Decía seriamente Yusuke pensativo.

– ¿Oye Yusuke, que ocurre? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Nada, no te preocupes * Decía sonriendo Yusuke.

– Muy bien, jugar ese juego tomó todo un día, pero ya les mandé comprar el uniforme, ahora deberán cenar y dormir porque este juego no es nada en comparación a que apliquen lo aprendido en una práctica del mundo real, más aun con los espíritus al momento de pedirles una cita* Dice Kotori seriamente.

– ¿Cita? El conejo de Yoshino dijo algo de eso, algo de que tenía que tener una cita con Yoshino en tres días a las 9 de la mañana * Dijo Goku relajado.

– ¡¿Qué, conseguiste ya una cita con ese espíritu?! ¡Es cierto que noté que en cierta forma ella no era hostil contigo, más aún porque la protegiste, pero aun así es increíble, felicidades Goku! * Dice Kotori revolviéndole el cabello del pequeño.

– ¡Gracias, aunque aún no sé qué es una cita! * Dice Goku sonriendo haciendo que Kotori se toque la cabeza nuevamente por la ingenuidad del pequeño.

–Te enseñaré de eso mañana, no te preocupes * Dice Kotori ya que a pesar del juego que jugó Goku aún no entiende nada de lo romántico por lo que igual le sorprende que a pesar de eso haya conseguido una cita con un espíritu prácticamente por petición de la misma ya que Kotori sabe que la conocida como Hermit lleva consigo una marioneta a quien ella misma sin darse cuenta hace hablar.

–"¡Cielos, este Goku me está ganando terreno en esto sin siquiera proponérselo o sin tener experiencia de nada sobre estos temas, no debo quedarme atrás!" * Dice Yusuke mentalmente empezando a relucir su espíritu competitivo

– ¡Muy bien, aun así la práctica te servirá Goku así como a Yusuke! ¡Ahora deben ir a cenar y descansar ya que mañana seguirá su entrenamiento! * Dice Kotori con voz de mano con Yusuke y Goku asintiendo.

Entonces Yusuke y Goku cenaron y fueron a dormir aun en las bolsas para dormir pero Yusuke estaba algo pensativo.

–"Esto no es lo que esperaba hacer aquí, espero que no complique mi misión de encontrar y derrotar al tal Sensui" * Dice Yusuke para luego dormirse al igual que Goku.

 **/Al Día siguiente en la Residencia Itsuka/**

Yusuke seguía durmiendo pero Goku ya estaba despierto, sin embargo estaba sentado en forma de loto como meditando, al parecer estaba continuando las instrucciones de Mr Popo para intentar ser tan ligero como una pluma y rápido como un relámpago, en eso viene Kotori quien ya estaba despierta y uniformada de blanco con una corbata negra, una falda corta de color verde azulado con medias negras largas que llegan hasta la mitad de sus muslos; lo más destacable es que esta vez no portaba sus cintas negras para las coletas sino unas blancas, la misma tenía un cara completamente diferente ya que se le notaba una gran y tierna sonrisa que nunca se le suele ver.

 **Comienzo de Sountdrack{** **watch?v=VLTRdxNW3YM** **}**

– ¡Hermano Yusuke, Goku, despierten! ¡Debemos ir a la escuela! * Grita Kotori alegre y una voz infantil parecida al personaje del videojuego Ririko o incluso más infantil, pero Yusuke sigue dormido y Goku meditando en forma de loto haciendo creer a Kotori que se quedó dormido en esa posición.

– ¡Muy bien, entonces los despertaré al estilo Kotori! * Grita alegre Kotori dando un salto para intentar aterrizar en forma de pisotón sobre Goku buscando aterrizar en la entrepierna de este, sin embargo para sorpresa de esta Goku se cubrió esa parte con su antebrazo derecho, luego de esto Kotori aterrizó en el piso de pie mientras Goku abrió los ojos.

– ¡Hola Kotori, veo que ya despertaste! Jijiji * Ríe Goku en su forma típica haciendo sonrojar a Kotori.

– ¡Hola Goku tú también ya despertaste, estoy tan feliz te daré un abrazo! * Dice Kotori abrazando a Goku presionándolo contra sus no tan grandes pechos para luego darle un beso en la frente.

–Oye ¿Y eso que fue? * Pregunta Goku confundido.

– ¡Es un abraso y beso de buenos días! * Dice tiernamente Kotori extrañando a Goku.

– ¿Qué? * Pregunta confundido Goku, pero Kotori lo suelta ignorando su pregunta y observa a Yusuke dormido.

– ¡Ahora despertaré a Hermano Yusuke! * Dice alegre Kotori sin saber que lo que va a hacer es algo que no se le debe hacer al rufian numero uno proveniente de la secundaria Sarayashiki, entonces Kotori da un gran salta para aterrizar con el pie derecho en la entrepierna de Yusuke, pero a diferencia de Goku, Yusuke no evitó esto recibiendo un fuerte pisotón en los testículos abriendo este los ojos como platos dando una expresión cómica de dolor.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VLTRdxNW3YM** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=3** **}**

–Aaaaaaaayayayayayayayayyyyyyy * Grita Yusuke saltando como un canguro tocándose con las dos manos la entrepierna tratando de alivianar el dolor.

– ¡Despertaste Hermano Yusuke! * Dice Kotori alegre pero se ganó una mirada sombría de Yusuke generándole escalofríos.

– ¡Tú! ¡Te daré tu castigo! * Dice Yusuke con una cara sombría aunque cómica.

– ¡No me digas que traerás al virus de las cosquillas como lo hacía mi hermano Shidou! * Dice temblorosa Kotori.

– ¡¿Qué, acaso te estas burlando de mí?! ¡No existe tal cosa como el virus de las cosquilla, lo que existe se llama El Monstruo del Coscorrón! * Dice Yusuke ahora con su cara de chico malo.

– ¡¿El Monstruo del Coscorrón?! ¡¿Y quién es ese?! * Dice con miedo Kotori.

– ¡Te lo presento! * Dice Yusuke dándole un golpe con el puño derecho en forma de coscorrón en la cabeza de Kotori dándole un pequeño chichón haciendo que esta llore cómicamente.

–Waaaaaaah ¡Eres malo Hermano Yusuke, me golpeaste en la cabeza! * Dice Kotori llorando cómicamente, en eso Goku tocó por curiosidad con la punta del dedo índice de su mano derecha el chichón haciendo que Kotori sienta más dolor dejándolo así Goku,

–Waaaaaaaah ¡Tú también eres malo Goku! ¡No toques mi chichon que me duele! * Dice Kotori llorado cómicamente.

–Jijiji ¡Lo siento! * Dice Goku riendo apenado.

– ¡Yo no lo siento, me golpeaste en los bajos tonta! ¡Además estás actuando raro!* Dice Yusuke con un rostro cómico de enojo, en eso sin que se dieran cuenta un pequeño y diminuto fuego azul salió en la cabeza de Kotori curándole al instante el chichón y desapareciendo así Kotori ya no sintiendo dolor.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=3** **}**

–Veo que descubrieron el secreto de Kotori * Dice calmadame Reine quien viene en el lugar.

– ¿Descubrir qué? * Preguntan Goku y Yusuke.

–La Bipolaridad de Kotori, cuando usa sus cintas negras demuestra la personalidad dura que ustedes hasta ahora han visto pero cuando usa las cintas blancas se vuelve alguien infantil, angelical, enérgica y traviesa como una niña * Dice calmadamente Reine.

–Ya veo, entonces esta Kotori no es con la que normalmente lidiamos * Dice Yusuke serio.

–Yo no entendí * Dice Goku pero su hombro derecho era abrazado por Kotori alegre de nuevo.

– ¡Vamos a desayunar para ir a la escuela, Goku tu serás mi compañero de aula así que estaremos juntos, por favor cuida de mí! * Dice alegre y cariñosamente Kotori.

– Está bien * Dice Goku confundido.

–"¡No sé qué Kotori es peor ya que ambas me golpean!" * Dice Yusuke en su mente aun sobándose su entrepierna de dolor, luego de eso ambos se prepararon y se pusieron los uniformes que usarán en la escuela, el uniforme de Goku consistía en un uniforme blanco, corbata negra y pantalones verde azulado, en síntesis la versión masculina del uniforme de Kotori , mientras el de Yusuke consistía en una chaqueta azul marino con bordes blancos, debajo una camisa blanca, corbata azul con rayas grises y azules marinos, pantalones grises, y zapatos al igual que Goku y Kotori color negro, a Yusuke así como a Goku no les gustaba este uniforme pero lo hacen por convencimiento de Kotori.

Todos ellos desayunaron y se dirigieron a la escuela, Kotori iba abrazando cariñosamente el brazo derecho de Goku con su mano brazo izquierdo como si fuera su pareja, Goku por su parte no entendía el porqué de este gesto ni el asunto de la bipolaridad de Kotori por lo que simplemente decidió no oponerse a esto para no provocar el enojo de la misma ya que para él las dos Kotoris son una sola por lo que le da igual que cinta use mientras Yusuke iba caminando cerca de ellos, los 3 llevaban.

– ¡Que fastidio, odio la escuela, odio estudiar! * Dice Yusuke molesto cómicamente.

– ¡Calma hermano Yusuke, la escuela puede ser divertida si lo hacemos divertida! * Dice animada Kotori mientras camina sujetando cariñosamente el brazo de Goku debido a que aún tiene las cintas blancas.

–Pues no tengo la menor idea de lo que es una escuela * Dice confundido Goku.

En eso mientras caminaban apareció una pandilla de 8 matones del mismo tipo que solían pelear con Yusuke en su dimensión, todos ellos tenían las típicas vestimentas de pandilleros japoneses y bloqueaban el camino de nuestros protagonistas.

– ¡Oigan mocosos, veo que van a la escuela, pero antes colaboren con nosotros y entréguennos todo el dinero y cosas de valor que tengan! * Dice el líder de la pandilla que está rapado solo teniendo pelo en medio de su cabeza.

– ¡Si, obedezcan a nuestro líder Momoka y entreguen sus pertenencias o los acabaremos sin piedad! Jajajaja * Ríe malvadamente la mano derecha del líder que es totalmente calvo así como también ríen el resto de la pandilla, sin embargo ni Yusuke ni Goku tenían miedo en lo absoluto de esa pandilla.

–Esos tipos se ven malos, yo me ocuparé de ellos * Decía Goku pero Kotori no lo dejaba ir abrazándolo más fuerte.

– ¡No Goku quédate conmigo, deja que hermano Yusuke se encargue de ellos! * Decía Kotori no queriéndose desprender de Goku.

– ¡Es cierto Goku, tú ya derrotaste solo a esas 10 chicas mecánicas, deja que yo me encargue de limpiar esta basura tal como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos! * Dice Yusuke tronándose el cuello sonriendo desafiante a los pandilleros.

– ¡Esta bien, como quieras, veamos que puedes hacer! * Dice sonriendo Goku.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=1gUQ6L8pUJY &index=23&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

– ¡Idiota, no solo van a entregarnos sus pertenencias por lo que demuestras sino que pretendes luchar solo contra nosotros 8! ¡Te vas a arrepentir niño! ¡Muchachos, ataquen! * Decía el líder en voz alta y en eso los 8 se dirigen a atacar a Yusuke, 5 de ellos traían palos de beisbol mientras los 3 restantes unas navajas, pero no serían rivales para los puñetazos rápidos y asesinos de Yusuke quien con una sonrisa de chico malo les da puñetazos a cada uno en la cara mandando a todos a volar al suelo dejándolos con el rostro magullado a todos noqueándolos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=1gUQ6L8pUJY &index=23&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

–"¡Eso fue muy fácil, estos pandilleros son más débiles que los de mi dimensión, se ve que no tenían desafíos aquí! ¡Creo que refundaré un territorio aquí como en mi ciudad natal para que tipos como estos sepan quién manda! * Dice Yusuke sonriendo satisfecho en su estilo badas.

– ¡Vaya, los venciste muy rápido, sí que eres fuerte Yusuke! * Dice Goku sonriendo.

– ¡Hermano Yusuke es rápido y fuerte, lucha como un súper héroe! * Dice Kotori alegre.

– ¡Gracias por las alabanzas! ¡Mejor sigamos! * Dijo sonriendo Yusuke y entonces los 3 siguieron su camino a la escuela, finalmente al llegar al Raizen High School y luego de pasar a hablar con el director, Kotori suelta el brazo de Goku cambiándose sus cintas blancas por las negras volviendo a su personalidad de la Kotori dura de carácter.

–Muy bien, ya que estamos aquí yo me llevaré a Goku hacia nuestro salón y tú Yusuke ve hacia esa dirección, tu salón es la clase 2-4 hacia esa dirección mientras la mía y de Goku es la clase 1-2; ahora arréglatelas, nos vemos después, y recuerda que tanto tú como Goku ya tendrán algo de practica hoy, para eso te servirán los artefactos que tienes en tu oreja derecha para escuchar * Dice Kotori con voz de mando mientras se lleva a Goku estirándolo del uniforme mientras se va, Yusuke solo asintió ante esto dirigiéndose hacia la dirección que le indicó Kotori mientras ella con Goku se dirigían hacia otra dirección.

 **/Camino hacia la Clase 1-2 con Goku y Kotori/**

Kotori se llevaba a Goku ante las miradas de sus compañeros y compañeras, los compañeros miraban con ciertos celos esto ya que Kotori siendo la mas hermosa del salón y que no suele tener mucho contacto con ellos se esta llevando a este enano según ellos un simplon y de peinado raro, sin embargo las compañeras veían con ternura a Goku pareciéndole este adorable con su mirada inocente. Finalmente ambos hablan con la profesora con Kotori adelantándose y Goku quedándose afuera cerca del salón para que como es tradicional en Japon la profesora lo presente oficialmente.

 **/Mientras tanto camino hacia la Clase 2-4/**

Yusuke Urameshi se dirigía camino a su clase asignada, el mismo tenía una mirada con el ceño fruncido de chico malo ya que odia la escuela así como el uniforme que está portando, al mismo tiempo su mirada y su peinado de chico badas está intimidando tanto a estudiantes masculinos como femeninos que lo observan.

– ¿Quién es ese chico que se ve como un delincuente? * Pregunta una de las alumnas.

–Es un engreído pero también da miedo * Dice uno de los alumnos.

–No deberían admitir estudiantes asi * Dice otra estudiante fememina asustada.

–Es mejor no buscarse problemas con él * Dice otro estudiante masculino intimidado.

Yusuke escuchaba estos comentarios pero no les afectaba en lo absoluto.

–"Esos tontos no saben que lejos de afectarme lo que dicen me gusta, tal ves la escuela no sea tan basura" * Dice Yusuke en su mente con su sonrisa de chico malo.

Finalmente Yusuke llega a hablar con su profesora asignada quien lo presentará en el salón que le corresponde.

 **/Clase 1-2/**

La profesora quien aparentaba los 32 años tiene el pelo largo marron, un par de gafas, una bata como de científica y ojos también marrones se disponía a hablarles a los alumnos.

–Muy bien alumnos, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, preséntate chico * Dice con una sonrisa la profesora y entonces entra Goku por su indicación.

– ¡Hola a todos, soy Son Goku pero pueden llamarme Goku, nose quienes son ninguno de ustedes pero espero que nos llevemos bien! Jijiji * Dice Goku presentándose con su típica sonrisa, esto como anteriormente pasó le pareció adorable a sus compañeras y generó celos en sus compañeros.

– ¡Que lindo es! * Decía una alumna sonriendo.

– ¡Si, su cara de niño inocente y esa sonrisa es Kawaii! * Dijo otra alumna sonriendo.

– ¿Quién se cree ese chiquillo? Para colmo vino acompañado de Kotori, la más hermosa del salón * Dice un alumno envidioso.

–Si, esa cara indica que es un idiota del monton, no me agrada * Dice otro alumno, todos esos comentarios eran en voz baja y Goku no les ponía atención ni tampoco les ponía atención y por cierto su cola lo tenía en forma de cinturón para que nadie la notara por ordenes de Kotori para tener algo de prudencia (sé que parece repetitivo porque también ocurre en el otro fanfic y posiblemente ocurra en otros más eso de ocultar su cola pero es necesario a mi modo de ver).

Sin embargo algo ocurría que estaba fuera de los cálculos de Kotori ya que de hecho ella lo olvidó, y es que una de sus compañeras que por ende también lo sería de Goku era ni más ni menos que una de las ASTs, específicamente Mikie Okamine quien ayer fue derrotada junto con el resto de las ASTs de forma sorpresiva por Goku, la misma como recordarán es una chica con el pelo largo castaño, y teniendo en parte un par de coletas y la mayor parte teniéndolo suelto, los ojos son del mismo color y también es pequeña aunque levemente más alta que Kotori, la misma aún sentía leves dolores en su cuerpo por la derrota que sufrió ayer de parte de Goku y a la vez estaba completamente en Shock al ver a quien la derrotó a ella y a sus compàñeras frente a sus ojos pero no era algo que podía gritar a los 4 vientos ya que ella esta en la AST en secreto.

Kotori al principio extrañamente ponía una cara de molestia al ver como sus compañeras estaban encantadas con Goku frunciendo el ceño con molestia pero luego puso una cara de sorpresa al recordar que Mikie pertenecía a la AST y que era su compañera lamentándose de haber olvidado ese detalle.

–Muy bien joven Son puedes sentarte allí en el asiento al lado de Itsuka y delante de Okamine * Dice la profesora así Goku asintiendo y dirigiéndose a sentarse al lado de Kotori y delante de Mikie quien lo miraba atentamente con algo de miedo, Goku aún no la miro los suficiente como para reconocerla como una de las que derrotó ayer, pero que Mikie una de las AST lo reconozca solo puede traerle problemas a Goku ya que sin que el lo sepa otra de esas chicas usuarias de trajes mecánicos también es alumna de esta escuela y de hecho compañera de Yusuke, se trata de la Sargento Tobiichi cuyo nombre es Origami y quien de todas ellas fue la que más enojada quedó con Goku por esa derrota además de ser la mas fuerte de ellas y a quien más respeta Mickie, incluso más que a la líder Kusakabe por lo que sería ella a quien avisaría Mickie de que el chico que las derrotó a todas es alumno de esta escuela y su compañero de aula.

–"Rayos, me concenctré tanto en Yusuke, Goku y en los espiritus que olvidé por completo que Mikie Okamine mi compañera y Origami Tobiichi quien es compañera de Yusuke pertenecen a la AST, esto solo puede traer complicaciones" *Decía en su mente Kotori seriamente.

–"¡Él fue quien nos derrotó anoche! ¡No puedo creer que sea mi nuevo compañero y lo tenga en frente de mí, al parecer no se dio cuenta de mi, debo informarle de esto a la Sargento Tobiichi!" * Dice con un rostro serio Mikie observando a Goku quien estaba sentado en frente suyo de espaldas a ella.

 **/Clase 2-4/**

Los alumnos de esta clase estaban en sus asientos y alllí la profesora cuya apariencia consistía en un aspecto más joven de su verdaderz edad que era de 29, debido a su rostro de niña, su baja estatura de 150 cms, ella posee el pelo hasta la nuca de color castaño al igual que sus ojos del mismo color con un par de gafas, tenía una bata rosada con una camisa blanca debajo teniendo un aspecto muy discreto en su vestimenta, la misma se disponía a anunciarle algo a los de la clase.

– ¡Muy bien queridos alumnos, antes de empezar la clase permítanme anunciarles que hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, por favor pasa joven y presentate! * Dice la profesora que por cierto si tiene un parecido a Mikie Okamine es porque es su prima hermana de padre llamada Tamae Okamine, y luego de esto Yusuke entra con su mirada de chico malo intimidando a la mayoría de la clase.

–Bueno vayamos al grano, mi nombre es Yusuke Urameshi, no le haré nada a nadie que no se busca problemas conmigo, pero quien lo haga pues deberá estar preparado para las consecuencias * Dice Yusuke tronándose las manos intimidando a casi toda la clase menos a una estudiante quien es la misma Origami a quien no le importaba tanto lo que él decía ya que para ella era un simple pandillero del montón a quien no cree necesario ponerle demasiada atención, pero ella aún está pensativa por su derrota de anoche y de hecho teniendo un poco de dolores aún en el cuerpo que si no fuera por la gran tecnología que su organización usa sentiría aún más dolor.

–Muy bien joven, puedes pasar a sentarte atrás en el último asiento del medio * Indica la profesora Tamae y asi Yusuke relajado se va a sentarse en el asiento indicado que es detrás de Origami, Yusuke al mirarla recordó que era una de las que Goku derrotó y que él vió en la pantalla.

En eso el comunicador de Origami empezó a vibrar colocándoselo en el oído discretamente.

–Hola aquí el Sargento Tobiichi * Dice en voz baja Origami sin mucha emoción hablándole al aparato exclusivo de las ASTs.

–Sargento Tobiichi, soy yo Mikie, tengo que informarle algo urgente * Dice Mikie con seriedad.

– ¿Qué ocurre Mike? * Dice Origami seriamente.

–Escuche esto, no me lo va a creer pero el chico misterioso de baja estatura que nos derrotó ayer es un nuevo alumno de esta escuela y es mi compañero de clases, su nombre es Son Goku pero se le dice Goku * Dijo con seriedad Mikie y en eso Origami abrió los ojos de sorpresa además de empezar a apretar los puños.

– ¿Estás segura de que son la misma persona? * Le pregunta seriamente en voz baja Origami.

–Si, 100% segura * Dice Mikie seria.

–Muy bien, veré como arreglar ese asunto * Dice seria Origami.

–Está bien, nos vemos después * Dice Mikie cortando así la comunicación dejando a Origami pensativa.

–"Ella es una de las que fue vencida por Goku, así que es alumna de esta escuela, eso quiere decir que Goku tendrá que verselas con ella, bueno ese es un problema suyo que ese enano tendrá que arreglar" * Dice relajado Yusuke no mostrando preocupación alguna ya que cree que Goku puede manejar el asunto. Y así en ambas clases de nuestros protagonistas empezaban la jornada de clases.

 **/Despues de un tiempo en el receso/**

Había terminado la primera parte de las clases y tanto Goku como Yusuke quien se quedó profundamente dormido en clases en su primer día para pesar de su profesora quien no podía despertarlo, no entendían casi nada de lo que hablaban, aunque Reine se comprometió con ayudarles en sus estudios en este primer día claramente no les iría muy bien en esto, en especial a Goku quien nunca fue a una escuela, Kotori quería hablar ciertas cosas con él para darle indicaciones, pero Goku se apresuró a ir al baño ya que había bebido mucho liquido antes de venir preguntándole a ella desesperadamente la dirección yendo él para allá, en eso sin que se dieran cuenta Mikie avisó de esto por el comunicador a Origami, entonces Goku fue al baño y luego de terminar y limpiarse adecuadamente salió del mismo para ir a comer algo pero para ello debía pasar frente al baño de damas y cuando estaba por pasar inesperadamente como si fuera un fantasma una mano blanca le agarra de la camisa metiéndolo de forma forzada en el baño de las chicas.

 **/Dentro del Baño de Damas/**

La persona que atrapó al pequeño era la mismísima Origami de los hombros arrinconó a Goku contra la pared del baño, el mismo estaba sorprendido ya que no esperaba encontrar a una de esas chicas con trajes mecánicos quien por cierto era la más fuerte de las chicas de AST, la misma estaba mirándolo con sus ojos azules fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

 **Comienzo de Soundtack{ watch?v=7LnTN8QdTtg &t=172s }**

– ¡Tu eres una de esas chicas con trajes metálicos raros de ayer! * Dice sorprendido Goku.

–Si, soy yo Origami Tobiichi la persona que con su grupo quería eliminar a un espíritu y tú no solo impediste eso sino que nos enfrentaste a todas además de derrotarnos * Dice con frialdad Origami.

–No tenía opción, ustedes querían atacar a alguien que no tenía intención de luchar, mira si hubiera sido alguien mala no me hubiera opuesto, pero sé que Yoshino no es mala persona * Dice Goku seriamente molestando a Origami.

–Esos monstruos no son personas * Dice Origami seriamente.

–Claro que sí, Yoshino es tán persona como tú, y así como pueden haber humanos buenos y malos seguramente así también es con los espiritus, hay espiritus buenos o malos * Dice seriamente Goku.

–A pesar de ser muy fuerte eres alguien inocente, no conoces como son esos espiritus, incluso si fueran buenas personas son incapaces de controlarse, esa tal Yoshino solo es un espíritu novato pero amedida que su poder vaya creciendo ni ella podrá evitar dañar personas o mas bien matarlas, son amenazas que deben ser erradicadas, por eso te lo digo ahora, deja de oponerte a nosotros * Dice Origami seria a lo que Goku no retrocede en lo absoluto con su pensamiento.

–No quiero, no me opongo a que ataques a espiritus que sean malvados y quieran hacer daño a este mundo, pero para ello debes asegurarte que sean malos, no solo atacarlos por ser espiritus, ¿Acaso te gustaría que algún día alguien te considere un enemigo y quiera hacerte daño por el simple hecho de ser humano sin saber si eres buena o mala? * Pregunta Goku al final, entonces Origami soltó su hombro mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos.

–Yo no soy una buena persona, claramente soy mala, ya que solo las malas personas pueden albergar el odio que yo les tengo a esos espiritus * Dice seriamente Origami.

– ¿Por qué los odias tanto? Claramente de todas las que estaban allí tú eras la que miraba con más rabia a Yoshino sin siquiera conocerla * Dice seriamente Goku.

–Porque esos espiritus causaron la muerte de mi padre, y fueron dos, por eso los odio con todo el alma, primero el espíritu de fuego Elfreet ocasionó un gran incendio en toda la zona donde yo vivía con mis padres lo cuál nos obligó a salir huyendo de ese lugar, al principio pensé lo peor ya que no econtraba a mis padres pero luego los encontré a los dos juntos, me sentí tan feliz de verlos con vida, pero luego una honda de luz los impactó a ambos desapareciéndolos a nivel atómico matándolos, entonces ví en el cielo que era otro espíritu rodeado de una luz blanca, no pude distinguirlo pero la forma en que desapareció en el portal púrpura era la misma manera de como lo hacían los espiritus, dos espiritus causaron la muerte de mis padres, si bien el primero no es un culpable directo tiene responsabilidad pero el segundo me los arrebató sin piedad frente a mis ojos; que dos espiritus causaran sus muertes es más que sufieciente para que yo los odie a todos ellos, por su culpa me he quedado sola * Dice Origami haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar su profunda tristeza; Goku por su parte estaba impactado por lo que escuchaba.

–Según sé el primer espíritu que apareció hace 30 años mató a 150 millones de personas con un gigantesco terremoto espacial que destruyó parte de China y Mongolia, ¿Y crees que es para ponerse a pensar si dicho espíritu lo hizo accidentalmente o apropósito?, ¿Crees que eso hará que sé recuperen las vidas incontables que se perdieron? * Dice Origami con un rostro serio, esto puso a pensar a Goku.

– ¿Cuál es tu respuesta ante esto? ¿Vas a seguir defendiendo espiritus a pesar de saber esto? * Pregunta Origami seria pero Goku aún lo está pensando.

–Si * Dice Goku seriamente sorprendiendo a Origami.

– ¡¿Pero porque?! * Pregunta alterada Origami.

–Porque simplemente nada de eso traerá de vuelta a todas esas personas que murieron, ¿Matando a Yoshino que nunca mató a nadie traerá de vuelta a tus padres o a las millones de personas que murieron?, para ser sincero tengo el presentimiento que el espíritu que mató a las 150 millones de personas y el que mató a tus padres son de los espiritus malos, de otro modo no creo que hubieran hecho algo tan horrible pero si lo hicieron sin querer o lo hicieron siendo malos pero se arrepintieron sinceramente sin mentir, creo que merecen una segunda oportunidad para tratar de emendar el mal que han hecho, por ejemplo un monstruo mató hace tiempo a mi abuelito que era toda la familia que tenía, pero si me demostrara ese monstruo que se arrepintió de eso o que fue un accidente yo no lo odiaría a pesar de que me quitó a alguien muy valioso para mí, también está el caso del sujeto que una vez mató a mi mejor amigo Krilin, él lo mató sin piedad y a pesar de que yo lo derroté no demostró arrepentimiento por lo que lo castigué * Dice Goku refiriéndose primero al Ozaru que mató a su abuelito que sin saberlo era el mismo y luego a Tamborine quien mató a Krilin pero que luego debido a que no demostró arrepentimiento fue eliminado por Goku; Origami se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras ya que según esto Goku también lidió con cosas como perdidas causadas por culpa de seres sobrenaturales y aún así no cambia su pensamiento de que en la vida no hay que ser tan extremo como lo es Origami.

–Veo que no puedo hacerte razonar Goku, entonces ¿seguirás impidiendo que mate espiritus? * Pregunta Origami seria.

–Si, al menos a los malos que no quieran arrepentirse de sus actos, lo siento * Dice Goku seriamente.

–No eres mala persona Son Goku pero estás equivocado, yo no pararé hasta eliminar a los espiritus * Dice Origami con seriedad.

–Y Yo no pararé hasta que tu pares y entiendas que tu estás mal * Dice Goku mirándose así ambos con seriedad, entonces Goku se marcha del baño de chicas dejando a Origami con un rostro pensativo.

–Son Goku, te enseñaré que yo estoy en lo correcto incluso si para ello debo destruirte * Dice Origami con seriedad hablando sola.

 **Fin de Soundtack{ watch?v=7LnTN8QdTtg &t=172s }**

 **/Fuera del baño de Damas en el pasillo/**

–"Origami o como te llames, creo que tu también necesitas ayuda así como los espiritus, quizás yo te la dé si me lo permites" * Dice Goku en su mente serio, en eso ocurre un terremoto en la escuela y empezaban a zonar las alarmas por lo que inmediatamente todos empezaban a correr fuera del lugar, Origami y Mikie por su parte salían para buscar reunirse con sus compañeras del AST que seguramente vendrían al lugar.

En eso en el comunicador de Goku que tenía en el oído le hablaba Kotori.

–Goku sál de la escuela rápido, las AST vendrán pronto, hay un espíritu que está por llegar a la escuela y se trata de Princess, el espíritu a quien Yusuke le corresponde lidiar con ella, se dirige a su salón, impide que las del AST intervengan, vi lo fuerte que eres y sé que puedes lidiar con ellas de nuevo, dejemos que Yusuke ponga en practica lo que entrenamos * Dice con seriedad Kotori quien ya se teletransportó en la nave fraxinus ya que le habían avisado que Princess se dirigía hacia el lugar justo después de que la misma Kotori se separara de Goku.

–Está bien yo me encargo de ellas * Dice seriamente Goku dirigiéndose fuera de la escuela para esperar a las AST con quienes tendría una revancha, mientras todos los alumnos corrían del lugar menos uno, un tonto que se quedó dormido en su clase y no salió en el receso.

 **/Clase 2-4/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=ZhwUSu9SQ70 &index=24&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP }**

Este salón casi estaba completamente vacío, pero una persona aún seguía en el lugar estando completamente dormido por lo aburrido que para él fue la clase, y se trata del rebelde problemático Yusuke Urameshi quien está profundamente dormido, tanto que no escucha todo el alboroto que hay ni los gritos ni el sonido fuerte de las alarmas o el fuerte temblor; pero en eso una fuerte explosión ocurre en el salón , y lo que causó eso es una gran burbuja púrpura que apareció en el lugar causando destrucción en el aula, posteriormente la burbuja se disipó mostrándose a la mismísima Princess, el espíritu con quien Yusuke estaba batallando anteriormente pero que dicha pelea fue interrumpida por Kotori y sus subordinados, resaltaba enormemente la hermosura de este espíritu que inspeccionaba el lugar pero en eso se dio cuenta de alguien que estaba dormido en su asiento no notando en lo absoluto su presencia ni todo el alboroto que ella hizo, más seria su sorpres al ver que se trataba del mismo humano que ayer luchó contra ella y le dio una dura pelea.

–Este humano es el de ayer * Dice Princess acercándose lentamente al humano mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Yusuke despierta, Princess está cerca de ti, debes despertar o ella puede matarte, despierta! * Grita Kotori por el comunicador en forma de audífono que lleva Yusuke pero el mismo no oye en lo absoluto mientras Princess finalmente llega cerca de Yusuke.

¿Qué pasará con Yusuke, aprovechará este momento de vulnerabilidad Princess para atacarlo mortalmente? ¿Goku podrá impedir que las del AST intervengan en este encuentro para atacar a Princess? ¿Goku por su parte podrá enamorar a Yoshino y Yusuke logrará esto con Princess a pesar de que ambos son muy torpes para estos asuntos? ¿Qué es lo que planea el misterioso ser quien está por causar un gran problema dimensional que puede matar a los humanos de varias dimensiones? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=ZhwUSu9SQ70 &index=24&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP }**

 **Adelanto**

Goku: ¡Hola Soy Goku!

Yusuke: ¡Y yo soy Yusuke!

Goku: ¡Cielos Origami es muy terca pero de alguna forma debo hacerle entender que está equivocada, sin embargo la derrotaré las veces que sean necesarias y no permitiré que dañe a los espiritus si estos son buenos!

Yusuke: Yo por mi parte debo conquistar a una mujer como este espíritu, no sé como lo haré ya que seguramente está enojada conmigo por lo de ayer.

Goku: Ahora que lo mencionas yo debo tener eso que llaman cita con Yoshino, no tengo ni idea de como será eso Jijiji

Yusuke: Pues lo tuyo se vé más fácil, aún así yo también debo intentarlo.

Goku: ¡Tambien me haré más fuerte! ¡Nos vemos!

Yusuke: Y recuerden ¡Mi existencia no será en vano!

Goku: ¡No se lo pierdan!

Hola, soy KidGokuSupremo, antes que nada quería desearles felices fiestas y que la pasen bien con sus seres queridos; en cuanto a este fanfic como sabrán es un multicrossover, y pongo Dragon Ball Z porque si bien en principio todo lo que ocurre con Goku tiene que ver con lo de Dragon Ball hay espacio en el futuro para que aparezcan ciertas habilidades o técnicas que son exclusivas del Z, incluso personajes del mismo que no les spoilearé, bueno creo que solo les explicaré eso por ahora y en el siguiente haré un análisis de este capitulo; espero sus comentarios y se los responderé en el siguiente capitulo de este fanfic. **¡Muchas Gracias y Felices Fiestas!**


	2. Comienzan las Citas con los Espíritus

**Hola, Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic.**

* * *

Antes de comenzar quería hablarles de que me siento muy feliz de que este fanfic y esta idea les gustara; la verdad que hace tiempo que quería debutar con ese fanfic y finalmente al hacerlo por suerte salió bien; usar a este par de personajes favoritos de mi infancia en un fanfic juntos creo que es algo que adoro hacer además de siempre haber querido hacer un fanfic sobre el mundo de Date a Live por lo que así surgió esta idea; y me alegra que haya tenido un buen recibimiento en su primer capítulo.

Ahora hablaré de ciertas cosas del primer capítulo de este fanfic.

La aparición de los hermanos Toguro: Sinceramente sostengo que Toguro el Menor es de mis personajes favoritos de Yu Yu Hakusho principalmente por lo que leí de él en el manga, incluso en mi opinión pudo haber sido explotado en la Saga de Sensui; pero lo bueno es que yo podré explotarlo aquí en este fanfic gustosamente al igual al sádico personaje de su hermano; creo que fue buena la forma en que aparecieron ambos, verán cosas interesantes de estos.

La diferencia entre los primeros espíritus a conquistar tanto de Yusuke como de Goku: Es más que obvio del porque esto, debido tanto a las diferencias de personalidades entre nuestros protagonistas así como de los propios espíritus hace muy distinta la forma en que se dieron las cosas con ambos casos.

* * *

Ahora responderé a los comentarios:

 **juanan231283:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo de siempre amigo. Mil Gracias y espero pronto ver el otro capítulo de tu fanfic de Sekirei.

 **xpegasox:** Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo amigo y ahora este será el segundo capítulo, ahora responderé a tus preguntas por orden, 1-) Sí tendrán el Harem. 2- ) No, Lo siento amigo, pero yo ya planifiqué quienes se quedarán con quien, ya que si cambiara lo planeado la historia también sería muy diferente y no me gusta mucho improvisar ya que yo quiero darles lo mejor por lo que tengo que planearlo en su mayor parte de antemano; pero prometo que haré lo mejor posible los harem para ambos para que esto sea muy atractivo además de divertido. 3-)No, nunca vi esa serie, vi que muchos hacen fanfics de esa serie pero yo nunca la vi, por lo que es difícil que haga algún día un fanfic de esa serie por ello; pero agradezco que me lo recomiendes, si llego a tener tiempo veré esa serie, y veremos qué pasa, aunque siendo sinceros si llegara a hacer un fanfic en el futuro sería muy en el futuro, o sea después de terminar varios de mis fanfics; pero igual guardaré tu recomendación en la lista de fanfics que me recomendaron hacer y si veo potencial al ver la serie veré si le encuentro potencial para hacerla en el futuro. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo amigo y solo estate atento a las cosas interesantes que se vienen.

 **arg21:** Inmenso agradecimiento a ti por apoyarme amigo, ahora responderé en orden a tu comentario: 1-) XD Si amigo, lo hice largo ese capítulo ya que quería mostrar adecuadamente como sería este fanfic, más aún al ser un multicrossover creo que fue necesario hacerlo así de largo para demostrar que este fanfic no sería genérico en lo absoluto, respetando a los otros escritores de fanfics de Date a Live sinceramente no comparto que hagan a los personajes que van al anime simples reemplazos de Shidou incluso copiando diálogos de Shidou que dichos personaje de otro anime para nada dirían; y lo demostré claramente con el dialogo de Yusuke con Kotori cambiando eso del virus de las cosquillas por el Monstruo del Coscorrón ya que eso si es propio de un badas como Yusuke; muy a diferencia de Shidou, Yusuke se convertiría en una especie de molesto hermano mayor rebelde mientras Goku en una especie de inocente hermano menor y puede que algo más para la pelirroja bipolar XD; me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y como dices, lo quise hacer lo más posible respetando los personajes además de fresco y diferente ya que ustedes lo merecen. 2-)Me alegra que pienses que fue un acierto, la verdad Yusuke con Hiei son mis personajes favoritos de Yu Yu Hakusho y pensé que merecían estar en un fanfic, Yusuke está en este y a Hiei lo usaré en otro más adelante; y sí, Yusuke es la parte badas del fanfic, claramente cambiará mucho las cosas aquí ya que él no es un blandengue como Shidou ni inocente como Goku aunque si es torpe, y no te pierdas las escenas de Yusuke y Kurumi para más adelante porque tendrán de todo XD y veremos cómo será el roll de las hermanas yamai, aunque en este fanfic tardaran aún bastante en aparecer 3- ) Respecto al posible harem que nombraste pues sí puede que sea así sin ánimo de spoilearte demasiado XD, pero Rinne Sonnogami no es canon, es de un videojuego pero no apareció en las novelas originales; de hecho creo que ni siquiera es un espíritu autentico ni completo según la información del personaje por lo que es difícil que aparezca en el fanfic aunque quien sabe pero no te lo prometo, quien sí me parece atractiva al menos para aparecer de paso que es Marina Arisu quien no formaría parte de ningún harem pero si podría interactuar al menos con otros personajes, el resto de los no canon no creo que se adapten a esta historia, lo veo difícil ya que mi prioridad son los 100% canónicos ya que de hecho son más atractivos como personajes que los de relleno; pero de los harems definitivamente solo formaran los personajes canon de las novelas.3-)Lo de la cola pues sí, algo sorprendente para todos en ese lugar puede ocurrir. 4- ) En cuanto a Raditz y Willow eso si definitivamente no, lo siento amigo, Raditz aparecerá en otro fanfic pero no en este y en cuanto al Doctor Willow pues es lo mismo que Date a Live, no es canon además de que no me parece un villano muy interesante, como casi todos los villanos no canon y exclusivos de películas o rellenos salvo unos pocos, pero ninguno exclusivo de películas de Dragon Ball aparecerá en este fanfic. Muchas Gracias por apoyar este fanfic amigo que te lo agradezco de todo corazón y gracias por los buenos deseos e igual que todo este 2019 sea un buen año para tu persona. Gracias

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** XD; No, no me había ido para nada ya que me encanta esto y me alegra que al igual que el otro también te guste este, y tienes toda la razón en cuanto a Goku y Yusuke, habrá mucho de ellos y veremos qué tal se llevan no solo con los espíritus sino entre sí, lo haré lo más interesante posible. Mil Gracias por apoyarme amigo y gracias por los buenos deseos, igual que tengas un buen año.

 **twisterblaker2015:** Me alegra que al igual que el otro fanfic este también te guste, y sí conozco ese buen juego. Muchas Gracias por el apoyo y solo estate atento a este y al otro fanfic.

 **fanfictionboy1998:** Agradezco tu apoyo y también que te guste; y sí ambos tendrán harem pero no quiero aún adelantar la cantidad aunque será interesante eso te lo aseguro. Muchas Gracias por el apoyo y los buenos deseos; igual que tengas un buen 2019. Gracias

 **Kakarottokunblack:** Mil Gracias por tu apoyo, y en cuanto a tu pregunta pues sí habrá harem pero prefiero no spoilear demasiado. Saludos y Muchas gracias por apoyar este fanfic.

 **baraka108:** Me alegra que te halla encantado y es como has dicho, mi idea es hacer algo diferente y creo que logré hacerlo; y sí, para Goku así como Yusuke será un desafío de los buenos este mundo lo cual ambos amantes de las peleas adoran, y me alegra que te gustara lo del monstruo del coscorrón, sinceramente eso va más acorde al rudo de Yusuke que esa niñería del virus de las cosquillas XD, y aún quedan interacciones interesantes entre Goku y Origami; y es un alago que lo compares con ese gran anime. Por cierto espero que actualices pronto tu buen fanfic de Goku Vermilion El Mago Z que está muy bueno. Saludos y mil gracias por el apoyo amigo.

Sin nada más que añadir comencemos.

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Yu Yu Hakusho ni de Date a Live ni de los soundracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi y Koshi Tashibana respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundracks usados en el fanfic.**

* * *

 **Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live**

 **Capítulo 2: Comienzan las Citas con los Espiritus.**

* * *

 **/Escuela Raizen High School, Clase 2-4/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hVfKuCgAKws** **}**

Yusuke se encontraba profundamente y plácidamente dormido mientras El Espiritu apodado Princess iba caminando lentamente hacia él mirándolo seriamente, Kotori le gritaba a Yusuke por medio del comunicador que este tenía en la oreja para que despierte pero Yusuke seguía dormido; finalmente Princess llega a él mirándolo fijamente.

–Definitivamente es el humano con el que luché ayer y amenazó con matarme * Dijo seria Princess observando a Yusuke mientras este dormía tranquilamente sin escuchar nada del gran ruido que hubo debido a la aparición de este espíritu, sin embargo extrañamente el espíritu no aprovechaba esto para matarlo ya que se encontraba completamente indefenso, sino que simplemente lo miraba fijamente.

–Su cara es muy distinta ahora que duerme, ayer cuando luchamos su rostro demostraba un aire hostil, guerrero y rebelde, pero ahora que duerme su rostro demuestra una completa paz, ¿Por qué es tan diferente ahora? * Dice extrañamente Princess, esto también extrañó a Kotori quien por medio del comunicador escuchaba lo que decía esta.

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

–Comandante extrañamente el estado de ánimo de Princess con solo observar a Urameshi está aumentando ligeramente * Dice uno de los subordinados de Kotori sorprendiéndola.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso le agrada Yusuke estando dormido? Esto es extraño * Dice confundida Kotori con su paleta en la boca y rascándose la cabeza también dejando de preocuparse por Yusuke ya que por ahora no se siente tanta hostilidad en Princess pero aun así sigue estando atenta ante cualquier eventualidad.

* * *

 **/Escuela Raizen High School, Clase 2-4/**

Princess sigue observando curiosa el rostro de Yusuke quien duerme pacíficamente, en eso su curiosidad la lleva tan lejos como para dejar su espada en el suelo y acercar su mano derecha al rostro de Yusuke hasta finalmente tocarle el lado izquierdo del rostro del rebelde problemático acariciándole la cara levemente.

–"Su piel es algo áspera, es como si varias veces en su vida hubiera recibido golpes aquí, debe de ser porque este humano ha estado peleando contra varios oponentes a lo largo de su vida" * Dice Princess con un rostro serio quien seguía acariciándole la cara a un Yusuke que al parecer mientras era acariciado daba la sensación de estar más relajado aún pero de repente Princess sonrojada suelta el rostro de Yusuke.

– ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo, porque le toco el rostro de esta forma a alguien que solo ayer se declaró mi enemigo?! * Decía sonrojada Princess sin que siquiera ella entienda del porqué.

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

–Comandante su estado de ánimo no es lo único que está subiendo, también su estado de cariño * Dice ahora sin emociones Reine Murasame.

–"Yusuke, parece que tienes un don especial cuando duermes, y es que puedes enternecer el corazón de alguien femenino incluso tan hostil como Princess" * Dice Kotori sonriendo con satisfacción.

* * *

 **/Escuela Raizen High School, Clase 2-4/**

Princess estaba sorprendida por lo que hizo ya que en sus recuerdos nunca tocó el rostro de un humano de esa forma y al hacerlo le provocó una extraña sensación que no comprendía en lo absoluto pero mientras pensaba eso de repente un pequeño pedazo del techo dañado se desprendió de allí y empezó a caer justo sobre donde Yusuke estaba dormido; finalmente el pequeño pedazo de techo terminó de caer impactando de lleno ni más ni menos que la entrepierna de Yusuke impactando sus testículos haciéndolo despertar de golpe abriendo los ojos como platos poniendo una expresión cómica de dolor tal como en la mañana.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hVfKuCgAKws** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8 &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=54** **}**

– ¡Aaaaaaayayayayayayayayyyyyyyy! * Grita Yusuke poniendo un rostro cómico abriendo ampliamente la boca tocándose la entrepierna con sus dos manos tratando de disminuir su dolor levantándose bruscamente del asiento echando así de su entrepierna el pedazo de techo al suelo y saltando por todas partes como si fuera un canguro, Princess al ver este solo pudo tener una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la payasada según ella que estaba haciendo Yusuke.

– ¡Ayayayayyyy! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué rayos tiene este lugar contra mis pobres testículos?! * Dice Yusuke con un rostro cómico de enfado a quien por cierto de a poco le va desapareciendo el dolor en su parte débil e íntima masculina y luego de finalmente tranquilizarse empezó a mirar a su alrededor viendo que casi todo el salón de clases está destruido.

– ¡¿Pero qué rayos pasó aquí?! * Se pregunta Yusuke sorprendido entonces al darse la vuelta mira a Princess quien lo miraba seriamente y con desconfianza además del ceño fruncido e inmediatamente esta agarra de nuevo su gran espada con solo su mano derecha poniéndose en guardia

– ¡¿Tú estás aquí?! * Pregunta sorprendido Yusuke.

–¡Hasta que al fin despiertas dormilón, sí ella a quien se le apoda Princess, el espíritu a quien tú debes enamorar, sé que el entrenamiento de citas no está terminado pero no hay tiempo, tendrás que poner en práctica lo del videojuego en la realidad ahora mismo, y por cierto no pelees con ella! * Dice Kotori con voz molesta y chillona.

–Como si fuera tan fácil aplicar lo de un tonto juego de niñas en el mundo real, las chicas reales no son tan accesibles como las de un estúpido videojuego infantil * Dice en voz baja molesto Yusuke para que Princess no la escuche.

–Deja de quejarte; ahora lo que tienes que hacer es pedirle disculpas por lo que pasó ayer entre ustedes y tomar toda la responsabilidad, solo así puede que deje su hostilidad contigo * Dijo molesta Kotori aunque más calmada.

–Pero si… * Iba a decir Yusuke al no querer disculparse pero Kotori lo interrumpe.

– ¡Deja tu orgullo de macho y solo hazlo tonto! * Dice exaltada Kotori con voz gruñona causando molestia a Yusuke.

–"¡Mocosa mandona!" * Dice en su mente molesto cómicamente Yusuke para luego pasar a observar a Princess pensando que es lo que le iba a decir para tratar de calmar su hostilidad.

–Es hora de terminar lo que empezamos ayer humano * Dice de forma seria y hostil Princess apuntando con su espada a Yusuke como desafiándolo a una pelea; Yusuke por su parte se muere de ganas por luchar con alguien tan fuerte pero debe aguantarse si quiere cumplir con lo que quiere la gruñona de Kotori o de lo contrario según él ella lo echará de su casa a patadas, en eso Yusuke apretaba los dientes de forma cómica molesto por no poder pelear a pesar de que le encantaría.

– ¡E Espera, y yo iba a b buscarte p para pedirte d d disculpas por lo de ayer! * Dice Yusuke levantando sus dos manos en señal de paz poniendo una sonrisa claramente forzada y hablando de forma forzosa además de con mala gana de forma a expresarle a Princess unas disculpas nada sinceras mostrando una expresión bastante ridícula y cómica en su rostro.

– ¿Qué? * Dice confundida y desconfiada Princess con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡D Dije que t te pido p p perdón por lo de ayer! ¡Y Yo q quiero hacer las p p paces contigo! * Dice Yusuke con vergüenza interna ya que odia pedir disculpas, peor aún por algo de lo que no se arrepiente, peor aún hacer las paces con un rival de pelea; claramente su orgullo de rufián se queda por el piso aquí.

–"¡Creo que a esa enana le hace falta otra dosis de **'El Monstruo del Coscorrón'**!" * Dice enfadado internamente en su mente Yusuke con Kotori, por otro lado Princess lo mira desconfiada aún y confundida.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8 &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=54** **}**

– ¿Te estás disculpando y no quieres pelear? Pero si ayer te noté muy ansioso por pelear además de amenazarme con matarme * Dice Princess aún desconfiada y seria apuntando con su espada a Yusuke.

–Escucha, en realidad ayer tuve un mal día, veras llegué solo ayer a este lugar y desde entonces me han pasado cosas malas que no vale la pena mencionar y cuando tú apareciste accidentalmente destruiste todas mis cosas por lo que eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso en mi humor, por eso me desquité contigo; por iniciar una pelea de esa forma contigo lo siento * Dice más calmado Yusuke al disculparse ya que en parte lo que dice es verdad ya que la culpa no era principalmente de Princess sino de primero no haber encontrado ningún lugar en donde dormir y segundo de la chica caprichosa anti hombres llamada Miku Izayoi quien lo molestó sin que él le hiciera nada solo por capricho, Princess aún lo mira seriamente.

– ¿Lo dices enserio? * Pregunta Princess aun ligeramente desconfiada.

–S ¡Sí! * Dice de forma forzosa Yusuke y en eso Princess pone hacia abajo su espada empezando a caminar directamente hacia Yusuke hasta finalmente llegar cerca de él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, mientras los parpados de Yusuke temblaban ligeramente de nerviosismo al sostener una mentira, sin embargo sucedió algo para su pesar una vez más, y es que Princess con un rostro enojado le dio un puntapié en los bajos de Yusuke causándole un dolor peor que el pedazo de techo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM &index=30&list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi** **}**

– ¡OOOOOOO! ¡AAAAAAYAYAYAYAYAYYYYY! * Grita de forma cómica Yusuke abriendo ampliamente los ojos tocándose para alivianar el dolor en sus bajos y girando en el piso como si se estuviera incendiando, esto sorprendió también a Kotori y sus subordinados que observaban ya que no esperaban una acción así de Princess aun sabiendo lo hostil que es.

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

–Ese espíritu definitivamente tiene mucho en común con Yusuke, es una cabeza dura como él y no será tan fácil para ese torpe ganarse su confianza y menos su corazón * Dice Kotori suspirando mientras algunos de sus subordinados se reían discretamente por la expresión cómica que ponía Yusuke ya que lucía de forma muy ridícula aunque no les conviene que él se entere que estuvieron riéndose de él, de lo contrario se exponen a una violenta respuesta del rebelde problemático.

–Esa chica trató al joven Urameshi de la misma forma que la comandante me trata a mí * Dice asustado Kannazuki.

* * *

 **/Escuela Raizen High School, Clase 2-4/**

– ¡Aaaayayayayayayyyyy! ¡¿Por qué haces eso idiota?! * Grita enojado Yusuke sin poder contenerse.

–¡Lo sabía, solo estabas fingiendo, tú me estabas mintiendo, no te arrepentiste de lo de ayer

* Dice Princess enojada habiendo visto a través de la mentira de Yusuke.

– ¡Hija de…! * Iba a decir su jerga Yusuke enfadado pero Kotori la interrumpe.

– ¡Contrólate tonto! * Grita Kotori desde el comunicador pero Yusuke estaba bastante molesto.

– ¡Modera tu tono enana o cuando nos encontremos de vuelta volverás a ver en persona al **'Monstruo del Coscorrón'! *** Dice con enojo cómico Yusuke en voz baja al comunicador causando escalofríos en Kotori.

– ¡Y tú, dejemos esta estúpida farsa, y no, no me arrepiento de la pelea que tuvimos ayer porque si bien fue mi culpa en parte también fue la tuya, idiota! ¡¿A quién mierda se le ocurre cada vez que aparece destruir todo lo que tiene por el camino?! ¡Madura y deja de comportarte como una niña, incluso eso lo hiciste aquí tarada! * Grita enojado Yusuke habiendo completamente dejando de disimular actuando como realmente suele ser él, pero lo que dijo molestó a Princess poniendo también esta una expresión cómica de enfado.

– ¡Deja de insultarme tú humano tonto del pelo hacia atrás! ¡Además tú amenazaste con matarme! o ¡¿te olvidas?! * Dijo Princess enfadada cómicamente.

– ¡¿Y que querías que haga princesita, que te agradezca por destruir mis cosas?! ¡Yo ni siquiera te conocía, y tú te apareciste de repente destruyendo mis cosas, y para colmo me haces una pregunta estúpida como **'¿Vienes a matarme?'**! * Dice Yusuke enfadado e irónico haciendo una mala imitación de Princess de forma cómica enfadando también de forma cómica a esta.

– ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! * Grita molesta Princess y ambos sacándose la lengua de forma infantil; y luego de un tiempo de que ambos respiraran agitadamente se calmaron levemente mirando con enfado cada uno hacia el lado opuesto del otro como ignorándose.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM &index=30&list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi** **}**

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

–Lo digo enserio, este par son unos cabeza duras, son la pareja perfecta pero será complicado que se entiendan, y si no logran entenderse no podremos comenzar con la Cita en Vivo * Dice Kotori molesta y suspirando por lo estresante que será que tanto Yusuke como Princess se lleven bien, ya que de eso depende que los poderes de esta última puedan mantenerse en un estado controlado para ya no ser un peligro para el mundo humano.

– ¡Oye Kopori, ya estoy en la posición para vigilar que no vengan esas chicas voladoras con trajes extraños a interrumpir a Yusuke en lo que tenga que hacer! * Dice por el comunicador una voz algo infantil e inocente que es ni más ni menos que Goku quien ahora está cerca del lugar donde está Yusuke junto a Princess.

–"Y este no sé si es cabeza dura pero sí es un cabeza hueca" * Dice mentalmente con enfado Kotori ya que Goku aún no sabe pronunciar su nombre.

–¡Es Kotori no Kopori y está bien que hayas llegado, no permitas que las de AST interrumpan a Yusuke, incluso intenta atraerlos hacia ti para no molestar a Princess, ya que si se enfada y escapa sin que Yusuke consiga una cita con ella no creo que tengamos una segunda oportunidad! * Dice Kotori con voz de mando a Goku por el comunicador.

–Descuida, yo me encargo * Dijo confiado Goku de vencer nuevamente a las de AST como la última vez.

–Está bien, confío en ti Goku * Dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción Kotori.

* * *

 **/Escuela Raizen High School, Clase 2-4/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=caUZGVrLdxc &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=26** **}**

Princess y Yusuke seguían ignorándose mutuamente mirando cada uno hacia el lado opuesto del otro guardando silencio, ambos han estado así por unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente Princess decidió romper el silencio aunque sin mirar a Yusuke.

– ¿Realmente solo me dijiste esas cosas porque estabas enfadado ya que yo destruí tus cosas pero no viniste a este lugar exclusivamente para matarme? * Pregunta algo tímida Princess sin mirar a Yusuke pero sorprendiéndolo por su cambio de tono ya que ella suele hablar de una forma hostil, aguerrida y fría pero ahora está hablando con un tono que roza lo infantil, entonces Yusuke simplemente dio un suspiro calmándose.

–No, soy nuevo en estos lugares, de hecho antes de conocerte ni siquiera sabía que existían ustedes a quienes llaman espíritus, y sí, esas cosas de que iba a matarte lo dije porque estaba enfadado, no te mentí cuando dije que tuve un pésimo día, primero no encontré donde dormir, luego una estúpida bruja me mojo con un sucio charco al pasar apropósito con su auto para jugarme una pesada broma, me vengué destruyendo su auto y fui detenido por la policía, y luego de salir con ayuda de alguien fue que tuve ese violento primer encuentro contigo; escucha, lo admito, yo no soy ningún santo, amo los pleitos e incluso adoro romper las reglas, pero nunca querría matar así como así a alguien, de hecho no me gusta matar aunque si es un enemigo que ponga en peligro a mis seres queridos no dudaré en hacerlo y esta vez te hablo con la verdad

* Dice Yusuke sin mirar a Princess quien se sorprende por sus palabras que ahora los dice sin ninguna duda.

–Ya veo ¿ y qué opinas de nosotros los espíritus después de esta mala impresión, nos odias? O específicamente, ¿Me odias? * Pregunta triste Princess, Yusuke notó esto por su tono de voz pero ambos siguen sin mirarse.

–No, creo tú no eres mala, solo eres torpe, terca e inconsciente igual que yo * Dice Yusuke sonriendo pero sin mirarla, Princess sonríe levemente porque en cierta forma le gustó la sinceridad de Yusuke.

–Y tú un peleonero que es pésimo mintiendo, tu cara estaba por explotar ante cada palabra falsa que me decías * Decía con una ligera sonrisa Princess.

–Sí, admito que soy tal como lo dices, la verdad odio mentir ya que no soy bueno para ello * Dice Yusuke sonriendo, entonces ambos nuevamente se quedan en silencio.

–Lo siento, siento haber destruido tus cosas y haber pensado que querías matarme, pero los humanos quieren matarme, me desprecian, me odian y quieren verme muerta, por eso no puedo distinguir entre un humano bueno o malo * Dice triste Princess, esto hizo que Yusuke ampliara los ojos ya que no sabía que ella había pasado por todo eso por lo que empieza a comprender el porqué de su comportamiento, incluso le recuerda a sí mismo ya que en su infancia sufrió maltratos y violencia de otros niños más grandes que lo despreciaban burlándose del abandono de su padre y de que su madre solo era una ebria fumadora, incluso los adultos le decían a los pocos niños que querían acercarse a él que no lo hicieran para no sacar de él un supuesto mal ejemplo; lo cual hizo que Yusuke empezara a convertirse en un desconfiado de la gente ya que la mayoría lo trataba de esa forma despectiva, es por eso que se convirtió en un rebelde de mal carácter e incomprendido a quien solo pocas personas como su amiga de la infancia Keiko, la familia de esta y su propia familia comprendían; es por todo esto que Yusuke empieza a identificarse con la situación de Princess.

–No, yo lo siento y esta vez sí con sinceridad, me comporté como un idiota contigo, no me puse a pensar que pudiste pasar por cosas difíciles para actuar de esa forma, y ahora que me lo has explicado te creo * Dice Yusuke triste sin voltear pero estas palabras sorprendieron a Princess quien finalmente ahora voltea a mirar la espalda de Yusuke.

– ¡¿Lo dices enserio?! * Dice sorprendida Princess mientras mira a Yusuke quien sigue sin voltear.

–Si * Dice Yusuke aún sin voltear, esto tranquilizó a Princess levemente.

–Entonces dime ¿Por qué me estabas mintiendo antes? * Pregunta seriamente Princess y en eso Yusuke voltea para mirar los hermosos ojos del espíritu.

–Es para ayudarte, justamente con el problema de descontrol de tus poderes * Dice Yusuke con sinceridad sorprendiendo esto no solo a Princes sino a Kotori.

– ¡Oye Yusuke, ten cuidado con lo que vayas a decirle! * Dice Kotori desde el comunicador.

–No tiene caso ocultárselo Kotori, si quieres que logre algo con ella debo serle completamente sincero ya que eso es lo que quiere, por eso me dio esa patada en los bajos ya que no quiere que me burle de ella o al menos no hacer algo que ella lo considere una burla * Dice triste Yusuke y de forma calmada resignándose, entonces Kotori también se tranquiliza.

–Está bien, hazlo a tu manera por ahora y luego te ayudaremos desde aquí * Dice resignada Kotori dando un suspiro por el comunicador.

–Bien * Dice en voz baja Yusuke mientras ahora pasa a mirar fijamente a Princess.

–La realidad es que tengo el deber de ayudarte a ti para que ya no pierdas el control sobre tus poderes y la única forma de lograrlo es enamorándote * Dice Yusuke relajadamente.

– ¡¿Qué, enamorarme?! * Dice sorprendida Princess.

– ¿Pero que es enamorarme? * Pregunta Princess haciendo que Yusuke caiga de espaldas al estilo anime para luego levantarse dando un suspiro cansino.

–Es complicado explicarlo, pero la forma más adecuada de lograr eso es con una Cita, en realidad para ayudarte con tus poderes para que los mantengas de forma estable y controlada debemos tener una cita en la que yo debo tratar de enamorarte.

–Pero tampoco sé que es una cita * Dice Princess con rostro de confusión pero hablando en cierto tono infantil.

–Ya veo, pues luego podrás entenderlo, pero antes de tener una cita primero debemos tener una conversación el uno con el otro, contar cosas sobre nosotros, digamos que para establecer un vínculo de confianza o algo así; ya que antes de que tú aceptes o no tener una cita con alguien que apenas conoces eso es lo más adecuado, o al menos eso pienso yo, ni que yo fuera un maestro de cosas románticas * Dice seriamente Yusuke recordando ciertos consejos de su madre quien tampoco es precisamente un gran ejemplo de vidas amorosas.

–Ya veo, entonces empieza tú, dime quien eres * Dice seria Princess lo cual pone pensativo Yusuke ya que no sabe por dónde empezar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=caUZGVrLdxc &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=26** **}**

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

–Creo que Yusuke está dubitativo, saquen las opciones para responder la pregunta * Ordena Kotori y en la pantalla gigante salen 3 opciones: **A) Prefiero escuchar a ti primero. B) Está bien, te diré mi nombre y mi historia. C) Te diré todo sobre mí si primero me muestras tus pechos desnudos.**

– ¡Ahora que salgan los porcentajes de la gente sobre las opciones para elegir la ideal! * Dice Kotori con voz de mando y salen los porcentajes y salen en la pantalla de esta forma: A) 30% B) 65% C)5%

–Bueno escucho sus puntos de vistas * Dice Kotori seria.

–La **'A'** es factible ya que demuestra que se está dispuesto a escuchar a la persona para que pueda expresarse * Dijo uno de los trabajadores hombres.

–Pero la **'B'** servirá más ya que eso construirá el vínculo de confianza mejor tal como dijo el joven Urameshi * Dijo ahora una de las trabajadoras mujeres.

–Buenos puntos de vista aunque me voy inclinando al igual que la gente por la segunda opción, pero quien en sus cochinos cabales votaría por la ¿ **'C'**? * Dice molesta Kotori.

–Bueno si me lo permite Comandante, está bien que el joven Yusuke le enseñe ciertas cosas lascivas al espíritu para que pueda prepararla * Dice con seriedad Kannasuki pero Kotori lo mira molesta dándose cuenta que él fue quien metió esa ridícula opción allí dándole así un puntapié derecho en el tobillo del pie izquierdo de Kannasuki.

–Aaaaaayyy ¡Gracias por el castigo comandante! * Dice sonriendo adolorido Kannasuki.

* * *

 **/Escuela Raizen High School, Clase 2-4/**

– ¡Yusuke, dile **'Está bien, te diré mi nombre y mi historia'**! * Dice Kotori con voz de mando por el comunicador.

–De acuerdo * Dice Yusuke dando un suspiro ahora mirando seriamente a Princess.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=zL3HiARzhns &index=1&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

–Está bien, te diré mi nombre y mi historia; Mi nombre es Yusuke Urameshi y soy un rufián que adora pelear además de meterse en problemas, te diré un resumen de mi vida * Dice Yusuke seriamente con Princess asintiendo mientras lo oye atentamente.

–Nací de una pareja muy joven, mi madre es tan joven que casi se podría decir que es mi hermana mayor y no mi mamá, mi padre no se consideró lo suficiente maduro como para hacerse cargo de una familia por lo que tomó el camino más fácil, huir de nosotros, entonces quedé solo a cargo de mi madre quien sin embargo debido al estrés y la depresión cayó en los vicios como el alcohol y el cigarrillo; claramente en esas condiciones mi madre solo pudo criarme de forma limitada, así que prácticamente yo crecía en las calles, pero desgraciadamente no hice muchos amigos sino todo lo contrario, los niños me despreciaban y golpeaban no solo por verme como un enano debilucho, sino que también por las condiciones en que estaba mi familia, nadie quería jugar conmigo ni hacerse mi amigo; incluso los padres de los niños que no eran abusones los alejaban de mí ya que según ellos por cómo estaba mi familia yo sería un mal ejemplo para todos ellos, así que en síntesis no era querido ni apreciado por casi nadie, excepto por una niña llamada Keiko Yukimura quien era la única que jugaba conmigo siendo como mi hermana mayor además de que su familia era muy amiga de mi madre por lo que ellos también me aceptaban, sin embargo eso para mí nunca fue suficiente, odiaba que me menospreciaran y se burlaran de mí, así que por eso comencé a entrenar viendo videos de peleadores por televisión, hacía ejercicio extremo e incluso iba desafiando a pandilleros en las calles a una pelea, al principio me pateaban el trasero llegando a casa más golpeado que antes ganándome un sermón de mi madre, pero eso me ayudó a hacerme más fuerte a un ritmo rápido hasta que finalmente pude vengarme no solo de los pandilleros que me vencían antes sino de los niños abusones, los golpeé a todos y los vencí, ya no me importaba lo que piensen de mí, menos que me acepten ya que yo me aceptaba y para mí eso me bastaba; pero eso no era suficiente así que con mi fuerza fui expulsando de los territorios pandilleros a esos delincuentes quedándome oficialmente con su territorio, empezaban a inventar rumores sobre mí asegurando que incluso yo cometía robos y que usaba drogas pero nada de eso era cierto, lo máximo que consumía era cerveza y cigarrillo pero no en exceso como mi madre, también me gustaban los juegos en los casinos aunque prefería más los videojuegos violentos, incluso algunos idiotas me siguieron un tiempo pero luego me di cuenta que ellos querían cometer dichos crímenes de robos además de atacar a los indefensos lo cual yo no iba a permitir así que los expulsé, quisieron rebelarse contra mí pero les rompí los dientes a todos y ya no volvieron a mis territorios nunca más. Obviamente después de eso muchos otros pandilleros incluso de otras ciudades al escuchar mi nombre quisieron retarme y tumbarme e incluso trataban de matarme con armas pero ninguno podía conmigo, el rival más digno y honorable que me desafiaba era un pandillero llamado Kasuma Kuwabara, él sí que aguantaba mis golpes pero ni él podía vencerme nunca; y así es como estuve viviendo la mayor parte de mi vida * Dice con una sonrisa Yusuke pero luego miró como Princess lo miraba de forma triste.

– ¿Qué pasa, porque me miras así? * Pregunta confundido Yusuke y en eso Princess se dio la vuelta como queriendo ocultar sus emociones empezando a derramar pequeñas lágrimas al escuchar la dura vida que llevaba Yusuke ya que ella no pensó que un humano podía pasar por una vida tan dura y sufrida; pero ella no quería mostrarle que la historia del rebelde problemático la emoción que sentía.

–Nada, solo me entro algo en el ojo, continua por favor * Dice triste Princess a lo que Yusuke decidió continuar.

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

–Yusuke, ahora entiendo muchas cosas de ti, me pregunto si Goku también pasó por cosas difíciles como tú * Decía Kotori con lastima por el rebelde problemático que ahora entiende porque se comporta de esa forma.

–Comandante el nivel de ánimo se mantiene igual, pero el de cariño está aumentando * Dice una de las trabajadoras mujeres de la nave.

–Sigue así Yusuke, exprésate ante ese espíritu * Dice Kotori con una sonrisa con una paleta en su boca.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=zL3HiARzhns &index=1&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

– ¡Oye Kokori! ¡¿Me escuchas?! * Pregunta Goku por el comunicador molestando a Kotori.

– ¡Es Kotori y si te escucho! ¿Qué sucede, ya llegaron las de AST? * Pregunta Kotori molesta.

–No, no han llegado y eso es lo extraño, ¿ya se tardaron demasiado no crees? * Dice Goku extrañado haciendo que Kotori abra los ojos con sorpresa ya que no se había puesto a pensar en ello.

–Sí, es cierto, la alarma ya hace tiempo que sonó, no entiendo porque no vienen, no creo que sea porque le teman a tu poder, ten cuidado Goku pueden estar tramando algo en contra del espíritu o en tu propia contra * Dijo Kotori preocupada por Goku pero este se sentía tranquilo.

–No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de ellas * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de confianza.

–Muy bien, te lo encargo * Dice Kotori seria.

–"Goku, cuídate, las del AST no son de fiar, puede que después de la última vez te vean como a una amenaza tal como las espíritus por lo que no dudaran en destruirte" * Dice preocupada por Goku la pequeña pelirroja.

* * *

 **/ En las Afueras de Raizen High School/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg** **}**

Goku se encontraba observando a todos lados esperando que las de AST aparezcan en cualquier momento, pero también mira hacia donde están Yusuke y Princess.

–"Yusuke, parece que tú también has entrenado desde pequeño para hacerte fuerte, cuando podamos quiero un combate contra ti para medir nuestras fuerzas" * Dice en su mente Goku emocionado ante la idea de un combate contra Yusuke.

Mientras en un sitio más alejado dos de las chicas del AST estaban apuntando con unas especies de armas al estilo francotirador pero tan grandes como una bazuca a Goku, específicamente Origami y Kukasabe; al parecer lo que Origami decía era la verdad ya que no solo están pensando en matar a Princess sino también al propio Goku posiblemente para que no intervenga a la hora de atacar al espíritu.

–Debemos deshacernos de este sujeto extraño para poder ir al ataque contra el espíritu * Dice Kukasabe en voz baja mientras apuntaba a Goku en la cabeza.

–Permiso para disparar al objetivo * Dijo sin emoción y con seriedad Origami.

–Permiso concedido, disparemos al mismo tiempo a la cuenta de tres, 1, 2 * Decía Kukasabe apuntando aún a la cabeza de Goku.

Mientras Goku aún estaba buscando al enemigo ya que presentía que estaban allí cerca.

–Puedo sentir a esas chicas pero no donde exactamente, cerraré mis ojos y aplicaré lo que me enseño Mr Popo * Dijo seriamente Goku cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose para encontrar al enemigo oculto.

–3 ¡Disparemos Sargento Tobiichi! * Ordena Kukadabe asintiendo Origami y finalmente ambas disparan sus armas laser de largo alcance a Goku y al llegar los rayos hacia él da la sensación de haberle atravesado brutalmente pecho y la cabeza dejándole así dos enormes agujeros en su cuerpo provocándose una humareda por el disparo que fue notado por Yusuke y Princess.

* * *

 **/Escuela Raizen High School, Clase 2-4/**

– ¿Qué fue ese ruido y que es ese humo? * Preguntó seria Princess mientras Yusuke observaba seriamente hacia esa dirección sabiendo que Goku estaba allí.

–Descuida, un amigo está enfrentando a esas llamadas AST para que no vengan a molestarnos, confía en él, sé que podrá manejarlo * Dice Yusuke ahora con una sonrisa de chico malo.

–Pero ¿Podrá él solo con esas chicas mecha mecha? * Pregunta sería Princess.

–La última vez mientras tú y yo peleábamos él al mismo tiempo derrotó solo a 10 de esas chicas protegiendo a otro espíritu, él al igual que yo quiere ayudar a los espíritus * Dijo con una sonrisa de confianza Yusuke.

– ¿Entonces ustedes ayudan espíritus? * Preguntó sorprendida Princess.

–Sí, por eso, permíteme continuar con mi historia y no les prestemos atención a ellos mientras conversamos * Dijo serio Yusuke con Princess asintiendo y así Yusuke continuo relatándole su vida como cuando se sacrificó salvando a un niño de ser atropellado pero muriendo en el acto, de todas las pruebas que hizo para poder revivir y como finalmente lo consiguió (omitió obviamente lo del beso de Keiko para no generar confusiones), y de esa forma continuaba relatando sobre su vida Yusuke.

* * *

 **/ En las Afueras de Raizen High School/**

– ¿El objetivo esta neutralizado? * Preguntaba Kukasabe a Origami ya que ambas juntos con otras 4 chicas que observaban con binoculares querían cerciorarse si lograron destruir a Goku pero de repente al despejarse el humo si bien veían a un Goku atravesado en la cabeza y en el pecho este al final se desvaneció resultando una simple imagen residual de su técnica Zanzoken; esto dejó en shock a todas.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg** **}**

– ¡Eso era una ilusión! * Grita sorprendida Kukasabe y ahora eran ellas quienes buscaban en todas partes a Goku pero de repente de hacia arriba alguien iba cayendo y era ni más ni menos que Goku quien aterrizó con sus pies aplastando las armas de francotirador de Kukasabe y Origami que estaban uno cerca del otros haciendo añicos a esas armas.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3l5UT9SCvt4** **}**

– ¡Hola aquí estoy, nos encontramos de nuevo! Jijiji * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa después de destruir por completo las armas de largo alcance poniendo en estado de alerta a las chicas del AST que ahora solo eran 6.

– ¡¿Cómo llegó aquí?! * Dijo Kukasabe con los ojos abiertos como platos cómicamente ya que estaban bastante lejos de Goku, la propia Origami no podía creer esto.

– ¡Oigan! ¿Por qué vinieron tan pocas ahora? * Les pregunta confundido Goku ya que la última vez eran 10 y ahora solo 6.

– ¡Las otras 4 no están en condiciones por culpa tuya! ¡Chicas ataquen! * Ordena Kukasabe y las 6 empezaban a disparar con sus armas además de misiles a Goku creyendo que finalmente lo vencieron, pero al disiparse el humo no lo encontraban por ninguna parte.

– ¡¿Otra ves?! * Preguntaba en shock Kukasabe pero Goku finalmente apareció frente a otras 3 de las de AST que intentaron cortarlo con sus espadas laser pero Goku las esquivó saltando hasta quedar a la altura de sus cabezas y con el empeine del pie derecho les dio una tremenda patada casi al mismo tiempo en la cara a las 3 chicas haciéndoles estrellarse fuertemente contra el suelo quedando inconscientes de forma cómica con sus ojos girando en círculos.

– ¡Esta vez derribó a tres al mismo tiempo y de una sola patada! * Dice sorprendida Kukasabe.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3l5UT9SCvt4** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=KmN0aDCUhEU &list=PLFC7776F0C2183335&index=13** **}**

–Es mejor que se lleven de vuelta al hospital a esas tres y se vayan de aquí * Dice Goku mirando a Kukasabe con una sonrisa desafiante pero luego miró confundido a Origami así como a Mickie quien también estaba allí mirándolo con miedo.

–Bueno, Origami creo que tú estudias aquí así que puedes quedarte sin molestar a Yusuke y su amiga; y tú eres…. * Decía confundido Goku ya que si bien le parecía familiar Mickie no recordaba de donde haciendo que esta ponga un puchero infantil.

– ¡Soy Mickie Okamine me siento detrás de ti en la clase, somos compañeros tonto! * Dice con un tierno puchero y molesta la más joven de las de AST.

– ¡Ah si ya te recuerdo! Jijiji * Dice riendo Goku haciendo sonrojar extrañamente a Mickie.

–Son Goku, ¿Ese es tu nombre no? ¡Ya deja de interponerte en nuestro deber de acabar con los espíritus! * Ordena Kukasabe a Goku pero este solo le saca la lengua.

–Buruburuburu ¡Me aburres no voy a repetirte todo lo que te dije la última vez! * Dijo Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Son Goku, este espíritu a diferencia de Hermit ha lastimado a gente inocente causando destrucción, incluso a las del AST! ¡No podemos dejar que sus crímenes queden impunes! * Dice Kukasabe seriamente.

–Descuiden, un amigo está hablando con ella para que ya no haga cosas malas, según me dijeron alguno de esos como se llamen atacan a los demás por miedo ya que ustedes apenas las ven ya empiezan a querer matarlas; así que por favor dejen que nosotros ayudemos a que ya no causen problemas * Dice seriamente Goku en una de las facetas poco habituales en él como una especie de negociador para tratar de calmar la hostilidad de las de AST.

– ¡No digas tonterías, ellos son un problema para el mundo, si amenazan con destruir toda la tierra nadie podrá detenerlas! * Dice seria Kukasabe.

– ¡No se preocupen, yo lo haré si llegan a haber espíritus que no entiendan por las buenas que no deben hacer cosas malas yo les patearé el trasero! * Dijo con una sonrisa de confianza Goku golpeando con su puño derecho la palma de su mano izquierda sorprendiendo con esa determinación tanto a Kukasabe como a Mickie pero molestando a Origami, las otras dos chicas empiezan a comprender al igual que Origami que Goku no es una mala persona pero que posiblemente esté equivocado.

– ¿Qué harás si todos los espíritus que ayudes el día de mañana se vuelven contra ti y te traicionan? * Le pregunta Kukasabe seriamente.

–Entonces pelearé contra todas hasta hacerlas entrar en razón, tal como ahora estoy tratando de hacer con ustedes * Dice Goku serio sorprendiendo con esto incluso a Origami.

– ¿Y si no puedes vencerlas? * Pregunta Kukasabe seriamente a lo que Goku golpea con su puño derecho su pecho.

– ¡Entonces daré mi vida en la pelea para que se den cuenta de que lo que hacen no está bien, no pienso retroceder nunca ni en la muerte! * Dice Goku con una determinación enorme que hace que Origami abra ampliamente los ojos, tanto Kukasabe como Mickie también se sorprendía que alguien tan infantil demostrara tal madurez en eso Kukasabe daría una orden que sorprendería a las otras dos.

–Retirada, carguen a las heridas y regresemos a la base, me haré responsable como su líder de este nuevo fallo * Dice Kukasabe volteando hacia sus compañeras noqueadas sorprendiendo a las otras de sobremanera.

– ¿Está segura de esto capitana? * Pregunta con duda Mickie.

–Sí * Es todo lo que dice seriamente la capitana Kukasabe demostrando que a pesar de todo es alguien honorable; sin embargo Origami no estaba dispuesto a aceptar esto.

–Lo siento capitana pero no puedo acatar esa orden ¡Son Goku acabaré contigo! * Grita Origami volando hacia Goku con su espada laser.

– ¡Espere no lo haga Sargento! * Gritaba Kukasabe con voz de mando pero Origami no iba a detenerse dirigiéndose a Goku quien la miraba seriamente pero sorprendentemente no se protegía en lo absoluto y menos pensaba en esquivar, ni siquiera tensaba los músculos para alivianar el golpe, estaba dispuesto a recibirlo directamente, finalmente fue atravesado en el abdomen, esto sorprendió tanto a Kukasabe como a Mickie ya que creían que el chico lo esquivaría, pero quien más ampliamente abría sus ojos era Origami ya que no pensó que Goku se dejaría atravesar de esa manera.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=KmN0aDCUhEU &list=PLFC7776F0C2183335&index=13** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=uAD_K2jWPng** **}**

– ¿Por qué no lo esquivaste? * Dice Origami sorprendida e incluso enojada mientras aún tiene su espada atravesando el abdomen de Goku.

–Jijiji Pensé que te detendrías ya que no sentí malas intenciones en ti en el último momento sin embargo ya no pudiste por lo que solo cambiaste de lugar para no dañar un órgano vital mío, gracias por eso de todos modos * Dice Goku sangrando levemente de la boca, entonces Origami retira su espada del abdomen la cual estaba manchada con un poco de la sangre de Goku quien ahora estaba arrodillado tocándose el abdomen con su mano izquierda.

– ¡No me has explicado bien porque hiciste eso! * Grita Origami enojada y a la vez estupefacta de que Goku actúe de esa manera con ella siendo su enemiga.

–No lo sé solo vi algo en tus ojos que me impidió moverme, pero ya que estoy así te preguntaré algo ¿Es esto lo que querías hacerle a alguien indefensa como Yoshino? * Le pregunta adolorido y herido Goku con una sonrisa desafiante sorprendiendo a Origami con esta pregunta ya que ahora empieza a comprender lo que Goku quería mostrarle, más aún ahora viendo su espada ensangrentada, Goku quería mostrarle lo que es realmente herir de gravedad a alguien con riesgo de matarlo, si bien ni él comprendía bien lo que él mismo hizo, esto justamente fue una acción por instinto, algo que su abuelo Son Gohan o su maestro estarían dispuestos a hacer para ayudar a redimir a alguien, y después de eso Goku solamente se sentó.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora capitana, él está débil ahora, nos encargarnos de él o lo llevamos capturado? * Pregunta sería Mickie.

–No lo sé, Sargento Tobiichi, usted logró esto así que siendo usted como la segunda al mando le cedo esta decisión * Dice seria Kukasabe ya que en cierta forma dejó de ver a Goku como enemigo pero sin embargo técnicamente si bien Origami la desobedeció ella acató órdenes superiores incluso a su capitana por lo que Kukasabe sin saber que decir decidió dejar esto en manos de Origami, la más hostil hacia los espíritus quien también era la que de peor manera miraba a Goku; Origami observó en silencio a Goku quien estaba sentado en el suelo adolorido, la misma lo miraba seriamente hasta que tomó una decisión que dejaría estupefactas a sus compañeras.

–Lo llevaré a mi casa * Dice Origami sin emoción sorprendiendo a sus compañeras.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dijeron sorprendidas Kukasabe y Mickie.

–Sí, lo llevaré a mi casa a curar sus heridas y luego veré que hago con él, pero por ahora no lo mataré ya que él no es un espíritu ni alguien malvado sino solo un tonto sin remedio * Dice sin emoción Origami.

–Oye no soy tan tonto, o al menos eso creo * Dice sonriendo Goku herido.

– ¿Estás segura Sargento? * Pregunta Mickie preocupada.

– ¿No tendrás problemas? * Pregunta sería Kukasabe.

–Podré manejarlo * Dice Origami habiendo limpiado su espada desactivándola y luego caminó hacia Goku para finalmente cargarlo al estilo princesa debido a que este es bastante más pequeño que ella.

–Puedes llevártelo entonces, vete a casa por ahora, Mickie y yo llevaremos a las heridas de vuelta a la base, es más que obvio que las 3 solas no podríamos contra Princess así que por ahora nos retiramos * Ordenó Kukasabe y Origami simplemente asintió yéndose volando con Goku en sus brazos, Mickie miró esto extrañamente con un puchero.

– ¿Oiga Capitana, que cree que la Sargento terminará haciéndole a Son Goku? * Pregunta sonrojada Mickie.

–No lo sé, la Sargento es alguien muy espontánea e impredecible, no me sorprendería que…, bueno creo que aún eres joven para hablarte de esas cosas Mickie * Dice con una sonrisa Kukasabe.

– ¡¿No puede ser, acaso la sargento a Son Goku lo va a..?! * Iba a decir Mickie sonrojada pero fue interrumpida por su superior.

– ¡No lo digas, mejor no pienses en eso y ayúdame a llevarlas a la base! * Ordena seriamente aunque con sudor en la nuca Kukasabe y Mickie asiente llevando así a las compañeras inconscientes retirándose volando del lugar, dejando así sin posibilidades de que Yusuke y Princess sean interrumpidos pero preocupando a Kotori.

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

–"Goku ahora entiendo que tú también eres especial no solo por ser fuerte sino porque incluso intentas redimir a un enemigo a quien tú ves bondad en su interior, no cabe dudas que tú y Yusuke tienen algo especial para ayudar a los espíritus, pero me pregunto ¿Goku tú también podrás ayudarme a mí?" * Se pregunta en su mente con una mirada de tristeza Kotori mientras se toca con su palma derecha el lado de su pecho donde se encuentra su corazón.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=uAD_K2jWPng** **}**

– ¡Comandante hemos cometido un error, nos concentramos tanto en el joven Son, en el Joven Urameshi, en el espíritu y las de AST que no notamos la señal de otro espíritu que estaba todo este tiempo en la cuidad y se encontraba cerca de donde se encontraba el joven Son! * Dijo en alerta el trabajador con pelo corto marrón y anteojos sorprendiendo a Kotori.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dijeron sorprendidos tanto Kotori como el resto de la nave.

* * *

 **/ En las Afueras de Raizen High School/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=zbi4MeWkKxw** **}**

Mientras Origami se llevaba a un herido Goku entre sus brazos volando había alguien que los observaba desde lejos, de hecho este ser estuvo observando a Goku desde que vino a colocarse en ese lugar para esperar a las del AST, se trata de una pequeña chica que tiene la misma estatura que Kotori o Yoshino, con un rostro que da la sensación de estar deprimida como si algo le molestara, tiene unos ojos verdes apagados además de un cabello descuidado y enredado el cual es del mismo color de sus ojos, mientras que su ropa es la de un característico disfraz de una bruja de Halloween, su sombrero tiene la característica punta doblada hacia atrás con unas esmeraldas en bruto rodeando el sombrero, por otro lado si vamos por su ropa, si es que se le puede decir así, lleva cubriendo su pecho con un trapo de color naranja con unas estrellas de color dorado como decoración, mientras que unos pantaloncillos de color negro con unas pequeñas de color dorado cubren la parte inferior del cuerpo de la pequeña peli verde, y por si fuera poco, unas medias irregulares con franjas naranjas y negras cubren sus pequeñas piernas, la misma es el espíritu que acaba de detectar Fraxinus, al parecer fue muy prudente ocultándose detrás de un árbol.

–Son Goku, escuché cada palabra que dijiste y fui testigo de tus acciones aquí, también sé que ayudaste a Yoshino según la información que pude recopilar, y ahora ayudas a esta chica peli plateada, pero lo más importante, prometiste ayudar a los espíritus

* Dijo seriamente la pequeña espíritu peli verde.

–Pero a mí no me engañas, a Yoshino y a esa Origami tú solo las ayudas porque son muy hermosas, sus bellezas son incomparables y es obvio que a ti te vuelven loco * Dice enojada la pequeña peli verde apretando sus puños.

–¡Claramente eres como todos los demás chicos, solo te importa el exterior, solo te importa la belleza superficial, incluso estás dispuesto a morir por estas bellas chicas, pero a chicas feas como yo cuyo aspecto incluso asustaría al más pervertido de los lolicones sé que tú nunca querrías ni voltear a mirar; eres un farsante Son Goku, por hombres como tú yo tengo que usar una apariencia falsa, incluso por culpa de gente como tú misma odio esta apariencia real que tengo y presiento que también te odiaré a ti! * Dice con enojo la pequeña espíritu peli verde.

– ¡Pero descuida, soy fea pero no mala, así que antes de odiarte yo te pondré a prueba dentro de poco, solo descansa, disfruta de la atención de estas bellas chicas que dentro de poco las haré volverse contra ti, puede que corras el riesgo de que se arruine tu reputación y tu vida aquí pero si tus palabras eran ciertas esa es la prueba que yo Natsumi te daré! ¡Así comprobaré si eres una rata farsante superficial o si estás dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera sin mirar a su apariencia! ¡Solo espera y lo veras pequeño tonto! Jajajajajaajaja * Reía con malicia la pequeña espíritu peli verde cuyo nombre es Natsumi quien tiene al parecer planes no muy buenos para el pequeño guerrero. Luego de eso Natsumi se tele trasportó desapareciendo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=zbi4MeWkKxw** **}**

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

– ¡Comandante la señal desapareció pero pudimos confirmar que se trataba del espíritu Witch! * Dice el trabajador de la nave informando de la identidad del espíritu.

–Conque Witch, ¿EH?, Al parecer estaba observando a Goku sin que nos diéramos cuenta, ese espíritu es bastante problemático además de engañoso es astuto, pero ¿Qué podría querer con Goku? De cualquier forma eso facilita las cosas por lo que posiblemente después de Hermit el siguiente espíritu a enamorar de Goku será Witch *Dice Kotori seriamente.

– Comandante, pero ¿la siguiente no debería ser usted? * Pregunta mostrándose preocupada Reine Murasame.

–Lo mío puede esperar, Goku no puede dejar escapar tanto a Hermit como a Witch, más aún si son ellas mismas las que tienen interés en acercarse de alguna forma a él, de lo contrario ellas podrían terminar alejándose de él y ya no tendremos otra oportunidad * Dice seria y con determinación Kotori con Reine asintiendo sin embargo de nuevo los trabajadores se dan cuenta de una nueva presencia detectada o más bien dos.

–¡Comandante, no sé cómo decirle esto; dos nuevas presencias se detectaron hace pocos segundos, pero esta vez es cerca de donde se encuentran el joven Urameshi junto con el espíritu, no son espíritus pero la energía de ambos seres es tan poderosa como la de los espíritus, sus energías más bien tienen características parecidas al joven Urameshi.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dijo sorprendida y en alerta Kotori.

– ¡¿Pero qué rayos está pasando, porque aparecieron tantos seres poderosos hoy?! * Se pregunta Kotori seriamente.

* * *

 **/Escuela Raizen High School, Clase 2-4/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=WPOop98bCr4** **}**

Yusuke continuaba contándole un resumen de su historia a Princess, ahora le contó sobre el mundo espiritual, como inició su carrera como detective espiritual, las peleas contra Goki y Hiei por los tesoros espirituales; el torneo por ser discípulo de Genkai donde derrotó a Randou quien había osado a lastimar seriamente al ex rival de Yusuke, Kuwabara quien de alguna forma ya era su amigo lo cual enfureció al mismo y ayudó a derrotar al fuerte Yokai; sobre cuando su ex enemigo Hiei, Kurama y Kuwabara se le unieron para ir a combatir a Las 4 Bestias Sagradas donde derrotó a Suzaku, sobre su primera pelea contra los hermanos Toguro donde junto a Kuwabara rescataron a Yukina el amor de Kuwabara pero que los hermanos Toguro no lucharon nada enserio dejándose incluso vencer; sobre el desafío que le hizo Toguro el Menor para participar en el Torneo Oscuro mostrándole un 60% de su verdadera fuerza que hizo temblar de miedo a Yusuke el cual tuvo que entrenar mucho más duro para estar a la altura de ese duro torneo mortal; también lo contó justamente sobre su participación en dicho torneo donde si bien habían oponentes sucios y malvados como el Dr Ichigaki, Risho, Baken y otros, también habían participantes honorables como El usuario de Yoyos demoniacos Rinku, El Peleador Ebrio Chu, Tooya, Shishiwakamaru, Jin y Suzuki de quienes se volvió buenos amigos; y finalmente le relató su pelea final contra el más grande rival que tuvo en su vida, Toguro El Menor, al relatarle esta pelea lo hizo de forma más específica ya que es la mejor pelea que tuvo en su vida lo cual causó mucho interés en Princess, Yusuke le contó que antes de su pelea este asesinó a su maestra por lo que esta batalla era a nivel personal, relatándole como fue tan difícil la pelea y que se complicó aún más cuando Toguro El Menor usó el 100 % de su fuerza dándole una paliza e incluso hiriendo a su mejor Kuwabara aunque no de forma letal, para que Yusuke despertara todo su poder oculto lo cual funcionó para que la pelea fuera más pareja y finalmente Yusuke de una forma sacrificada logró ganar la batalla de su vida; y por ultimo le contó que él vino a esta dimensión buscando a un criminal pero que de eso prefiere hablarle más adelante(obviamente también decidió omitir el corto noviazgo que tuvo con Keiko al menos por ahora).

–Bueno, esa es mi historia o al menos un resumen de ella * Dice relajado Yusuke pero Princess estaba con la boca abierta y sorprendida por todo lo que escuchó.

– ¿Tú pasaste por todo eso? * Preguntó Princess sorprendida con Yusuke simplemente asintiendo pero de repente los ojos de Princess volvían a lagrimear un poco limpiándose ella pero siendo notado esto por Yusuke.

–Oye, tampoco es para que te pongas así, no te conté esto para victimizarme, sino para de que sepas sobre mí, si bien esas experiencias fueron duras no las cambiaría por nada en el mundo ya que me ayudaron a fortalecerme y llegar hasta aquí * Dice sonriendo Yusuke sonrojando de vergüenza a Princess.

–No me pasa nada tonto, solo me entró basura en el ojo * Dice con un puchero Princess limpiándose los ojos.

–Sí, si lo que digas * Dijo de forma sarcástica Yusuke con una sonrisa.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=WPOop98bCr4** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9m85Pfieqfg &index=29&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

–Bueno yo ya te conté mi historia, ahora quiero escuchar la tuya; quiero saber tu nombre y tu historia * Dijo Yusuke sonriente pero luego se dio cuenta que Princess estaba con una mirada triste.

– ¿Qué sucede, acaso no quieres contarme? Descuida, no te fuerces si no quieres * Dice serio Yusuke.

–No es que no quiera contarte, es que yo no recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada, lo único que recuerdo es que un día aparecí en esta misma ciudad con mis poderes descontrolados y de repente esas chicas mecha mecha empezaban a atacarme y mirarme con odio, eso es todo lo que recuerdo de mi vida, ni siquiera recuerdo nada parecido a un nombre, algunos me apodan Princess pero eso no me gusta como nombre * Dice triste Princess.

–Ya veo, seguramente sufres algo parecido a la amnesia, bueno que le vamos a hacer, sin embargo ¿hay algo que quieras que haga por ti? * Preguntó Yusuke serio a lo que Princess sonríe levemente.

–Sí ya que lo mencionas, por favor ponme un nombre * Dice Princess con una leve sonrisa.

– ¿Qué, quieres que yo te dé un nombre, y por qué no te lo pones tú misma? * Pregunta Yusuke confundido.

–Porque quiero hacer eso que tú dijiste, un vínculo de confianza, y si tú me pones ese nombre por el que todos me conocerán el vínculo será eterno * Dice sonrojada y de forma tímida Princess, sin embargo en cierta forma también logró un leve sonrojo en Yusuke quien por su orgullo de badas se sacudió el rostro.

–Está bien, pensaré en un nombre para ponerte, pero no te quejes si no resulta tan de tú agrado ya que no soy muy bueno en eso * Dice Yusuke con algo de pereza y Princess asintió.

–"Veamos, ¿Tome? No, ese nombre suena muy tonto, ¿Tohko? Está cerca pero tampoco suena muy bien, ¿Tohka? Sí, no sé porque pero ese nombre de alguna forma va con ella, es perfecto; y ya que estoy en eso le pondré algo parecido a un apellido, ¿Togami? No, eso apesta, ¿Kagami? Suena raro e incómodo mejor no, ¿Yatogami? Sí ese sí suena bien; ya tengo su nombre" * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa satisfecha en su mente.

– ¡Muy bien, a partir de ahora tu nombre completo por el que te conocerán será Tohka Yatogami aunque tus conocidos simplemente te dirán Tohka! ¿Qué te parece? * Pregunta sonriente Yusuke y Princess está encantada sonriendo tiernamente abriendo la boca.

– ¡Sí, me gusta ese nombre! ¡Ahora ya no me conocerán como El Espíritu Princess sino como Tohka Yatogami o simplemente Tohka! * Dice feliz la ahora llamada Tohka escribiendo bien grande su nombre completo en el pizarrón de la clase con una tiza mirando con una sonrisa.

– Me alegra que te guste, bueno creo que ya establecimos lo más cercano al menos a un vínculo de confianza, dime Tohka ¿te gustaría tener una cita con este rufián rebelde que soy yo? * Dice Yusuke inclinándose cortésmente aunque con el humor que le caracteriza.

–Si acepto, mañana quiero nuestra cita, ¿Qué tal si a las 9 nos reunimos cerca de aquí? Así podré saber que es una cita * Dice Tohka alegre.

–"Supongo que su amnesia no es total ya que puede saber cosas como la hora y como escribir pero bueno eso no es problema alguno" * Dijo Yusuke con una sonrisa en su mente.

–Muy bien, entonces será mañana * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa.

– ¡De acuerdo me voy ahora, nos vemos Yusuke! * Dice feliz Tohka despidiéndose.

– ¡Adiós Tohka y descuida haré mi máximo esfuerzo para que mañana seas feliz en la cita! * Dice Yusuke sonriendo y así Tohka se tele transporta en un portal púrpura.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9m85Pfieqfg &index=29&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

–"¡Vaya, al final no resultó tan mala como creí en principio, Kotori esa enana pelirroja bipolar razón!" * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa satisfecha en su mente pero de repente su sonrisa se borró por completo reemplazándose por una cara de miedo, ya que sentía un poder que en su vida pensó en sentir jamás, era una presencia poderosa además de maligna, de hecho eran dos pero es uno en especial el que más recuerda debido a que fue alguien que casi lo hizo añicos hace un tiempo atrás en la pelea más difícil de su vida, la piel se le ponía de gallina no por el poder de esta persona, sino porque él lo creía muerta, y peor aún nunca pensó que estaría aquí en esta dimensión.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8XrJ5HI3rFQ &t=249s** **}**

–"¡Esto tiene que ser una broma, él no puede estar de ninguna forma aquí, ni siquiera debería estar vivo!" * Dice en su mente Yusuke.

* * *

 **/Lejos de la escuela Raizen camino hacia la casa de Origami en el aire/**

Goku estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia donde se encontraba Yusuke donde por cierto ya no sentía la presencia del espíritu ahora llamado Tohka pero sentía justo ahora dos presencias malignas poderosas, entre ellos uno era el que resaltaba ya que no solo era un gran poder, sino que incluso claramente él notaba que ocultaba su enorme poder en su interior, él no podía sentir ese poder oculto pero presentía que era aterrador e incluso podría rivalizar con King Piccolo Daimaku sino es que incluso superarlo, es la primera vez desde que llegó aquí que Goku siente una presencia así sudando en su frente, Origami quien lo llevaba notó su cara de preocupación que nunca puso cuando luchó contra ella y sus compañeras ni siquiera cuando ella lo hirió.

– ¿Qué te sucede Goku, acaso te preocupa tu amigo que está con Princess? * Dijo Origami sin emoción mientras seguía llevándose a Goku.

–No, ese espíritu ya se fue pero al parecer apareció alguien más peligroso allí, de hecho tiene un Ki Maligno y oculta un enorme poder, no es por nada pero no creo que ni siquiera ese espíritu que estaba con Yusuke alcance el máximo poder de ese tipo o al menos me da esa impresión * Dice seriamente Goku sorprendiendo ampliamente a Origami.

– ¿Alguien más peligroso y poderoso que el espíritu Princess además de tener un Ki maligno? * Dijo Origami asustada y confundida por lo último pero tratando de mantener la calma.

–Jejeje ¡Parece que en este lugar habrán sujetos bastante poderosos con quienes pelear y no solo son esos llamados espíritus, me emociona la idea de encontrar sujetos más fuertes incluso que Piccolo Daimaku! * Dice con una sonrisa de emoción por una gran futura pelea Goku sorprendiendo esto a Origami.

–"Ya veo, él es de esos sujetos que le encantan los desafíos incluso si se tratan de enemigos malvados que intentarán matarlo, supongo que ese Piccolo Daimaku del que habla fue su enemigo más poderoso" * Dice Origami en su mente mientras ambos ya están a punto de llegar a su casa

–"Yusuke, ese sujeto tiene una energía parecida a la tuya, debe de ser de tu mundo, espero que no luches contra él y me dejes luchar a mí contra ese sujeto y también contra tí nuevo amigo" * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante en su mente y a la vez emocionado de encontrar nuevos grandes desafíos además de los espíritus.

* * *

 **/Escuela Raizen High School, Clase 2-4/**

Yusuke aún estaba incrédulo de que ese enemigo que tanto le costó vencer siga vivo, pero hasta no verlo no va a creerlo sin embargo el mismo decidió llamarlos a ambos.

– ¡Sé que están allí hermanos Toguro, muéstrense! * Dice Yusuke en voz alta mirando hacia una pared de la escuela donde aparentemente se ocultan los que nombró, de repente esa pared se reduce a pedazos por un ligero golpe del más alto de los que estaban allí, y efectivamente eran ni más ni menos que los hermanos Toguro quienes vestían exactamente igual que la mayor parte de las veces que a Yusuke les tocó verlos, Toguro El Menor vestía con su gabardina verde olivo, sus gafa de sol negras pantalones azules con un cinturón negro con el cual este individuo oculta su físico musculoso, por otra parte su hermano Toguro El Mayor viste en su mayor parte de azul oscuro y estaba en el hombro de su hermano como lo estaba siempre en los viejos tiempos, mientras que Toguro El Menor lo miraba seriamente Toguro El Mayor solo mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa como siempre lo hacía.

–Hermano, déjanos solos por favor, quiero tener una conversación con mi **'viejo amigo'** Urameshi * Dice seriamente aunque con leve sarcasmo al final Toguro El Menor.

–Está bien hermano, creo que esta será la segunda vez seguida que quieres conversas en privado con alguien, bien los dejare solos * Dice con malicia Toguro El Mayor obedeciendo a su hermano bajándose en su hombro y camina saliendo del salón de clases destrozado donde se quedaron Yusuke y Toguro El Menor para conversar.

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

Kotori estaba sorprendida de ver que los nuevos seres que aparecieron son conocidos de Yusuke y al parecer non precisamente sus **'amigos'**.

– ¿Así que esos seres son personas que tú conoces Yusukes? Tengo el presentimiento de que ellos pueden ser muy peligrosos y no me sorprendería si al nivel de los propios espíritus o Artemisa y Ellen Masters del DEM en especial el grandulón * Dijo Kotori quien ahora si podía ver al igual que los demás a las nuevas presencias y la sola apariencia de Toguro El Menor les generaba intimidación debido a lo fuerte que se veía con su apariencia de hombre grande.

– Ese tipo se ve como un animal * Dice con miedo Kannasuki y seriedad.

Reine extrañamente por su parte miraba con interés a Toguro el Menor en silencio y de forma algo sospechosa; aunque a diferencia del resto a ella se le notaba completamente calmada y de ninguna forma sorprendida por verlo lo cual resulta muy raro.

Sin embargo de quien todos se olvidaban que aún tenía el comunicador que le dio Kotori en su oído y quien también podía oírlo todo era el propio Goku quien en silencio mientras la llevaba Origami escuchaba atentamente lo que ocurría con seriedad.

* * *

 **/Escuela Raizen High School, Clase 2-4/**

Yusuke Y Toguro El Menor estaban frente a frente, ambos grandes rivales en el Torneo Oscuro se miraban seriamente, Yusuke lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras Toguro lo miraba sin muestras mucha emoción, más aun ocultando sus ojos en sus lentes negros de sol.

–Dime una cosa, ¿qué quiso decir Toguro el Mayor cuando dijo que conversaste en privado con alguien más antes de venir aquí? ¿Con quién conversaste? * Pregunta seriamente Yusuke a lo que Toguro se le queda mirando en silencio seriamente sin responder.

– ¡Responde! * Pregunta en voz alta molesto Yusuke a lo que Toguro El Menor ni se inmuta.

–Si ya sabes la respuesta ¿Para qué preguntas? * Dice Toguro haciendo que Yusuke abra los ojos de golpe.

– ¡No me digas que con la anciana Genkai infeliz! * Dice Yusuke fuertemente molesto con el ceño fruncido.

–Así es, conversé con Genkai * Dice seriamente Toguro El Menor.

– ¡¿Le hiciste algo?! *Pregunta en voz alta apretando los dientes Yusuke.

–Por supuesto, si recuerdas aquella **'conversación'** que tuvimos antes de la final del Torneo Oscuro comprenderás que nuestras conversaciones no son simples palabras

* Dice seriamente Toguro lo cual hizo que Yusuke empiece a irritarse.

– ¡La mataste otra vez miserable! * Grita en cólera Yusuke a lo que Toguro lo mira seriamente en silencio para luego responder.

–Esta vez no y la prueba está en que yo vine aquí antes que tú por lo que si te despediste de ella es porque estaba viva, decidí dejarla con vida y que tal como ella quiere que viva mientras lentamente se deteriora por su vejez, si tanto desea aferrarse a la vida entonces nunca más pensaría en matarla * Dice Toguro El Menor a lo que Yusuke si bien no le gustó mucho el comentario da un suspiro de que ahora Toguro no haya matado a Genkai.

–Déjame contarte lo que hablamos * Dice Toguro seriamente ya que va a relatarle la última conversación que tuvo con Genkai antes de venir aquí.

* * *

 **/Flashback/**

Los Hermanos Toguro se habían metido al portal que supuestamente debían llevarlos a ambos a la segunda dimensión sin embargo para sorpresa de ellos aparecieron pero no en otra dimensión sino en el territorio de alguien muy conocida por los Toguros en especial por el menor de ellos, bastante de hecho, era ni más ni menos que el territorio de Genkai lo cuál dejo incógnitas a ambos.

– ¿Qué? ¡Pero si aquí es donde vive Genkai hermano! * Dice sorprendido Toguro El Mayor a lo que Toguro El Menor empezó a apretar los puños molesto con el ser que lo trajo aquí ya que no tenía intención de ver a Genkai nunca más

–Parece que este ser de otra dimensión sabe mucho de nosotros y quiere que me desligue completamente de todo antes de partir, eso es demasiado obvio * Dice seriamente y molesto Toguro El Menor.

–Es probable hermano, creo que ese espíritu quiere jugar un poco con tu cabeza ya que le pareces interesante * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Toguro El Mayor.

–Espero que después de esto no siga con sus juegos mentales estúpidos, de lo contrario en su dimensión si lo encuentro lo primero que haré será arrancarle la cabeza * Dice molesto seriamente Toguro El Menor.

–Hermano espérame aquí, iré a hacer lo que este caprichoso ser quiere, veré por última vez a Genkai para después nunca más verla * Dice serio Toguro El Menor a lo que su hermano asiente dejando al más alto de los Toguros marchar para encontrarse por última vez ante una persona que fue muy importante en su vida.

Toguro fue caminando por el amplio territorio hasta llegar a la casa de la anciana la cual estaba con la puerta abierta, al parecer ella ya lo esperaba gracias a su habilidad de intuición espiritual; el mismo entró a la casa donde Genkai estaba de espaldas arrodillada en el suelo tomando un té calmadamente, la misma después de beber todo su té dejó su taza en el suelo ya que sintió perfectamente a alguien llegar aunque sin voltear, y de hecho sabe perfectamente quien es.

–Veo que ni el infierno fue suficiente para retenerte Toguro El Menor * Dice calmadamente Genkai aún sin voltear.

–Parece que ni allí me quieren y eso que pedí ir al peor de todos ellos donde me picaban millones de gruesas y fuertes agujas además de que los gusanos devoraban mis heridas; por su puesto también sufría serias quemaduras en las mismas heridas, peor aún, allí pierdo todo mi poder solo para que el castigo sea mucho peor, todo el castigo duraba las 23 Horas al día y esa hora de descanso era solo para darme una falsa esperanza de que la tortura se acabaría solo para que al pasar el tiempo empiece de nuevo, oh y eso solo es lo más suave que me hacían, pero el resto tiene detalles demasiado escabrosos que prefiero omitir * Dice seriamente Toguro El Menor relatando una parte de cómo fue su estadía en la peor zona del inframundo donde van los peores criminales del mundo humano y de los yokais; sin embargo esto no inmutó a Genkai ya que por sus constantes conversaciones con Koenma sabe perfectamente como es ese terrorífico lugar para los peores villanos.

–Ya veo, sin embargo no noto traumas de tus estadías allí * Dice Genkai seria ahora volteando a verlo.

–Sufrí cosas peores que en ese lugar en vida ya que las heridas físicas nunca serán peores que las emocionales y tú lo sabes * Dice seriamente con el ceño fruncido Toguro El Menor a una Genkai quien voltea a mirarlo seriamente.

–Te doy la razón sin embargo eso no explica a qué has venido en este lugar, no me digas que quieres hacer lo mismo que la última vez que nos vimos en el mundo humano, específicamente en la isla donde se celebró el torneo oscuro * Dijo seriamente Genkai.

–Algo así * Dice Toguro El Menor serio haciendo a Genkai entender que lo estaba retando a una revancha de aquella pelea que tuvieron en la Isla donde se celebró el Torneo Oscuro, Genkai solo dio un suspiro ya que empezaba a entender que su vida estaba en riesgo nuevamente y esta vez sí moría ya no habría salvación pero estaba perfectamente preparada.

–No tienes remedio, está bien, salgamos afuera a terreno abierto * Dice seriamente Genkai poniéndose de pie y Toguro El Menor asiente, así juntos van hacia afuera para la que sería la última pelea que ambos sostendrían ya que de alguna forma todavía hay algo pendiente entre ambos.

Finalmente ambos salieron a terreno abierto y tanto Toguro El Menor como Genkai estaban parados a una distancia prudentemente alejada del otro, había una leve ventisca en el aire con ambos mirándose con el ceño fruncido.

–No lo entiendo, ¿Qué quieres lograr con esta pelea Toguro? ¡Todavía deseas matarme ya que no soportas verme envejecer y deteriorarme! * Pregunta Genkai seria.

–No, no tiene caso hacerte cambiar de opinión, sin embargo déjame decirte que fue todo un desperdicio que aquella vez no pidieras el mismo deseo que yo y mi hermano, tu poder hubiera sido enorme a estas alturas * Dice Toguro serio haciendo que Genkai sonriera irónicamente.

–Sí, es cierto, si yo pedía lo mismo probablemente nadie en este mundo hubiera podido detenerme ya que sumado al Reiko Hadouken junto a mantener mi juventud eternamente la energía youkai me hubiera potenciado considerablemente pero tengo algo llamado Dignidad * Dice con seriedad Genkai.

–Es cierto, sacrificaste tu cuerpo, poder y belleza con tal de conservar tu dignidad y yo sacrifiqué mi dignidad para conservar mi poder junto a mi juventud; De hecho la dignidad dejó de importarme desde el día en que El Maldito de Kairen me derrotó además de matar y devorar frente a mis ojos a mis discípulos, desde ese día no me interesa esa palabra * Dijo Toguro El Menor molesto con seriedad apretando sus puños.

–Tonto, ¿Todavía sigues culpándote de eso? * Dice Genkai molesta con Toguro El Menor.

–No, luego de nuestra conversación en el otro mundo y de mi estadía en el inframundo he decidido nunca más culparme de nada ni de mi pasado, ni de mi presente y menos de mi futuro * Dice Toguro El Menor levantando a la altura de su pecho su puño derecho.

–Ya veo, en cierta forma haz evolucionado * Dice Genkai con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Y tú has involucionado, algo que te dije aquella vez que luchamos y no me arrepiento es que sigue enojándome ver cómo te deterioras cada vez más; quizás ahora es mejor darte un final definitivo, y si lo hago esta vez ni Koenma ni Urameshi ni nadie podrá salvarte! * Dijo Toguro El Menor quitándose la gabardina mostrando su descomunal físico preparándose para luchar con quien en el pasado era su amor y pareja de años a lo que Genkai pone un rostro serio.

– ¡¿Así que eso quieres?! ¡Pues no le temo a la muerte tonto, además no me subestimes cabeza de aire; ahora te enseñare la fuerza de mi espíritu! * Dice Genkai separando sus piernas y poniendo sus manos en forma de garra la cuál es su pose de pelea empezando a rodearse de una energía azul la cual es su energía espiritual o Reiki.

–¡Lo volveré a decir, cuando rompiste conmigo aquella vez después de que venciera a Kairen debí desafiarte en ese momento a un combate a muerte, pero mis sentimientos me traicionaron, sin embargo ya no importa, el pasado es inservible para mí ahora; y lo mejor quizás sea ahora destruirte para siempre! ¡AAAAARGH! * Grita Toguro El Menor desatando finalmente su terrible poder demoniaco o youki el cual es de color rojo, su musculatura empezó a crecer exponencialmente resaltando sus venas haciendo que Genkai se ponga en alerta debido al gran poder que demostraba Toguro El Menor el cuál era gigantesco.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8XrJ5HI3rFQ &t=249s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=vpoLBDVkhPQ &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=21** **}**

– ¡Dejémonos de juegos Genkai, usare directamente solo el 60% y con ello te venceré tonta! * Dice fuertemente Toguro El Menor mientras corre hacia Genkai para atacarla, esta última aprieta sus dientes en guardia acumulando al máximo su reiki en todo su cuerpo, Toguro de repente desaparece de su vista, en eso Genkai empieza a cargar del dedo índice de su mano derecha lo tenía en forma de pistola un Reigan para lanzárselo a Toguro El Menor quien aparece detrás de Genkai a punto de darle un poderoso golpe el cuál ella con su poder actual no resistiría de ninguna forma, pero la misma ejecuta un salto esquivando el golpe sin siquiera haber mirado a Toguro, pero al darse vuelta ágilmente de cabeza en pleno aire apunta con su Reigan directamente al rostro del menor de los Toguros sosteniendo su mano derecha con su mano izquierda.

– ¡REIGAN! * Grita Genkai el nombre de la técnica insignia de su discípulo lanzándolo directamente al rostro de Toguro provocando una humareda, sin embargo eso no logró derribar a este poderoso oponente por lo que la anciana ahora al aterrizar preparaba una de sus técnicas insignias propias que ella creó y justamente se lo heredó a su discípulo cabeza hueca; empezaba a acumular su poner en su puño derecho con su máximo esfuerzo.

– ¡SHOTTOGAN! * Grita Genkai y en ello lanzó varias balas de poder espiritual haciendo un sonido de escopeta, y dándole de lleno a Toguro El Menor recibiendo este de lleno su ataque en su cuerpo aunque esta vez su ataque no llegó a su rostro.

La humareda se iba despejando y para horror de Genkai, Toguro El Menor estaba casi completamente intacto teniendo un simple pequeño sangrado en el lado derecho del labio limpiándose el mismo esa mínima herida

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=vpoLBDVkhPQ &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=21** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ** **}**

– ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer contra el 60% de mi poder? Tu poder ahora es incluso menor que aquella vez que te mate y tus ataques fueron desesperados e inútiles anciana * Dice de forma burlona Toguro El Menor aunque mirando con seriedad y decepcionado a Genkai quien creyó que lograría causarle al menos algo más de daño, la misma solo respiraba de forma agitada ya que puso mucho esfuerzo en intentar dañar a Toguro pero sin exito.

– ¡Vamos Genkai, sé que puedes hacer más que eso! ¡Pelea! * Grita Toguro desafiante a lo que Genkai empieza a acumular todo el poder que le queda al máximo.

– ¡No me subestimes! ¡HAAAAAAAH! * Grita Genkai corriendo hacia Toguro, la misma usa al máximo su poder acumulando todo su poder como aquella vez que luchó contra él en aquella isla del torneo, sin embargo ahora su poder ya no llegaba a ser lo suficientemente alto como para volver temporalmente a su juventud como aquella vez ya que según palabras de Toguro su poder es incluso más débil que en aquel momento, y la razón es que aquella vez le había quedado un resto sobrante de la energía del Reiko Hadouken que le dio a Yusuke y que usó en su totalidad en aquella batalla contra Toguro El Menor, pero ahora ya no poseía ni eso por lo que solo le quedaba hacer el máximo esfuerzo para intentar no morir en esta batalla mortal ante su ex amado, finalmente Genkai le lanza todo su poder de la palma de su mano derecha a Toguro quien detiene su ataque con su mano izquierda, luego Genkai al haber fracasado su ataque con su último esfuerzo acumula todo el resto de su poder espiritual en su puño izquierdo y con todo su poder le da un puñetazo en el lado izquierdo de su cara a Toguro a quien desafortunadamente para Genkai no le hizo daño alguno, el mismo luego le da una tremenda patada en el abdomen a la anciana con su pierna izquierda haciendo a esta escupir sangre mientras finalmente esta cae al suelo prácticamente derrotada y sin fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

Genkai ya no podía ponerse de pie para atacar, una sola patada de Toguro le causó a ella más daño que todos sus ataques juntos a este, el mismo caminaba lentamente hacia la anciana derrotada quien se apretaba los dientes por todo el dolor que siente al recibir esa brutal patada.

–Es tu derrota Genkai, sabíamos que esto pasaría, tú mejor que yo lo sabías * Dice Toguro El Menor seriamente.

–Así es, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora, vas a matarme? * Pregunta Genkai sonriendo desafiante a pesar de sus condiciones y en eso Toguro empieza a acumular su energía roja en la punta del dedo índice de su mano derecha preparándose aparentemente para golpear con él al corazón de la pobre Genkai quien cerraba los ojos ante lo que podía ser un ataque mortal que ponga fin a su vida.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ** **}**

– ¡AAAAAH! * Grita Toguro El Menor a dirigiendo su dedo a punto de que su golpe llegue al corazón de Genkai finalmente haciéndolo provocando que la misma abra los ojos ampliamente, sin embargo para su sorpresa lejos de lastimarla ese golpe de youki empezaba a curar sus heridas e incluso a alivianar malestares de salud que ella venía acarreando debido a su vejez, luego de terminar Toguro el Menor retiró su dedo para finalmente darse la vuelta caminando hacia donde dejó su gabardina verde, y mientras iba su cuerpo empezó a volver a la normalidad, finalmente llega a su gabardina poniéndosela de nuevo y empezando a retirarse del lugar, pero Genkai luego de ser curada se levantó enojada siguiéndolo ya que quería una explicación de lo que acaba de pasar.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=F6dj0dUCti0 &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=25** **}**

– ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso tonto?! * Decía enojada Genkai a lo que Toguro sin voltear pero dejando de caminar se disponía a responderle.

–Golpeé un punto vital de tu corazón con youki curativo, con solo verte pelear e incluso escuchar tu respiración pude notar que tenías una enfermedad en tu corazón que no le decías a nadie, dicha enfermedad te hace perder cada vez más poder y es la razón por la que le cediste el Reiko Hadouken a Yusuke; en menos de tres meses aproximadamente ibas a morir, pero ahora con eso extendí tu vida a 2 años o un poco más es una técnica que aprendí de unos yokai para quienes trabajé hace años en un trabajo de asesinato de otros Yokai invasores en sus tierras además de más poderosos * Dijo Toguro El Menor con seriedad.

– ¡Me refiero a ¿porque me ayudaste y para que fue esta pelea que sabías que la tenías ganada?! * Dijo enojada y confundida Genkai.

–Es para pisotear un poco tu dignidad, tú que tanto despreciabas obtener los poderes de un yokai para tener eterna juventud ahora vivirás más de 2 años envés de 3 míseros meses, técnicamente ahora ya no estás limpia Genkai así que ya no podrás presumir de tu **'dignidad'** ya que gracias a mis poderes que obtuve según tú vendiendo mi cuerpo al mal ahora salvo tu vida por más tiempo; así que esta es mi venganza por todas las estupideces que me has dicho, ya no estás 100% limpia Genkai * Dice seriamente Toguro a lo que Genkai simplemente decide dar un suspiro de fastidio.

–Lo repito, eres solo un cabeza de aire, por ello no te daré las gracias por extender mi vida tonto * Dice algo enojada Genkai aunque más relajada.

–No me importa eso, la primera respuesta fue al porque te ayudé, ahora te responderé la segunda, la pelea la quise porque es mi forma de despedirme de ti ya que me iré para siempre, aunque ya estas vieja y débil quería verte luchar por última vez para revivir viejos tiempos y enterrar así para siempre el pasado que nos unió, el pasado en el que yo te amé con toda mi alma, quise recordar al menos una vez más a esa Genkai que estuvo en ti para poder por fin enterrarla para siempre en mi corazón; lo nuestro fue algo bello pero se terminó para siempre y por eso quería verte a la cara para decirte una cosa * Dice Toguro El Menor volteando a mirar fijamente a Genkai quien estaba sorprendida por las palabras tan sinceras de Toguro que por primera vez en más de 50 años le habla con el corazón, el mismo Toguro se quitó sus gafas de sol mirándola a los ojos con sus pequeños ojos negros.

–Genkai, viviré mi vida ahora sin preocuparme nunca más en cosas como la bondad o la maldad, buscaré nuevos retos ya no centrándome en Urameshi, por eso iré a otra dimensión para buscar nuevos oponentes con quienes luchar a muerte, por su puesto ya no buscaré a nadie que me mate ya que me deshice de toda sensación de culpa ahora y al mismo tiempo yo te olvidaré así que tú olvídame, vive tu vida como puedas, aprovecha que los amigos de Urameshi se acercan a ti y deja de estar aquí como una anciana ermitaña, haz algo más que simplemente esperar a morir naturalmente. Eso es lo último que quería decirte * Dice Toguro El Menor con seriedad sorprendiendo enormemente a Genkai por la madurez que demostraba Toguro a pesar de aún ser un enemigo peligroso.

–Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte, Adiós Para Siempre Genkai * Dice Toguro El Menor poniéndose de nuevo sus gafas de sol empezando a marchar hacia donde lo esperaba su hermano mayor.

–Toguro, yo también te enterré para siempre pero quiero que sepas que yo también en el pasado te amé * Dice seriamente Genkai a un Toguro que si bien se estaba marchando escuchó lo que dijo.

–Lo sé * Dice simplemente Toguro El Menor con seriedad y esto fue lo último que se dijeron ya que finalmente Toguro El Menor llegó a donde lo esperaba su hermano y junto a él apareció de nuevo el mismo portal dimensional que esta vez sí lo llevaría a otra dimensión finalmente ambos hermanos entraron de la misma que la última vez desapareciendo del lugar, sin darse cuenta este Genkai lo miró con algo de tristesa pero luego sonriendo de satisfacción de que finalmente él se deshiciera de la culpa que anteriormente lo atormentaba.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=F6dj0dUCti0 &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=25** **}**

 **/Fin de Flashback/**

* * *

Yusuke estaba sorprendido por lo contado por Toguro El Menor al mismo tiempo que en Fraxinus los que escucharon este extraño relato tuvieron bastante interés, pero quien no terminó de escuchar la historia fue Goku quien se quedó dormido como un bebe en los brazos de Origami.

–Ya veo, recuerdo que en el torneo tu hermano mayor contó parte del pasado que tú y la anciana tuvieron, pero no pensé que era tan fuerte, ella jamás me hablaba abiertamente de eso, es más ni siquiera me mencionó ese último encuentro que tuvieron pero supongo que es justamente porque quiere olvidarte al igual que tú a ella * Dice Yusuke seriamente con el ceño fruncido comprendiendo la situación entre Toguro El Menor y Genkai.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=OuTytf_-vK4 &index=9&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

–Sí, Genkai ahora es 100% cosa del pasado, ahora vine a divertirme en este nuevo mundo, hay bastantes seres interesantes aquí como esa chica con quien estabas conversando * Dice Toguro ahora con una sonrisa bestial lo cual puso en alerta a Yusuke.

– ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Tohka! * Dice Yusuke apretando los dientes.

–Depende, si se da la situación de tener que luchar contra ella o contra cualquiera lo haré; también está ese chiquillo que dominó fácilmente a esas chicas con armaduras mecánicas, ese también da la sensación de ser alguien extremadamente interesante ya que puedo sentir un gran poder en su interior y posiblemente hallan más seres que me puedan entretener aquí, entre ellos el propio sujeto que me trajo aquí * Dice Toguro El Menor con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¿Ni tú sabes quién te trajo aquí, que no viniste con Shinobu Sensui? * Preguntó seriamente Yusuke lo cual hizo que Toguro El Menor dejara de reír poniendo un rostro serio.

–Shinobu Sensui según dicen es el detective espiritual más poderoso que haya existido, lo he buscado por años para desafiarlo a una pelea pero el sujeto desde que enloqueció se volvió muy escurridizo y nunca pude encontrarlo, no me digas que él está también en este mundo * Dice Toguro El Menor seriamente.

–Sí, y es muy probable que él sea aliado de la persona que te trajo aquí * Dijo con seriedad Yusuke.

– Ya veo, eso solo hace este lugar más interesante, creo que me divertiré más aquí que en el Torneo Oscuro, hay tantos oponentes fuertes y tanto tiempo para enfrentarlos; Urameshi quédate tranquilo ya que tú me venciste de forma justa la última vez y por ahora no quiero una revancha, pero el resto de los de aquí que tengan grandes poderes no estarán a salvo de mí tan fácilmente, en especial si ellos mismos me desafían a mí. Te recomiendo que te cuides Urameshi que estos seres llamados espíritus según escuché son más problemáticos de lo que piensas y no creas que todos los demás serán tan accesibles como esa chica que llamaste Tohka, Nos Vemos en otro momento* Dijo Toguro El Menor despidiéndose con una sonrisa bestial y de emoción por encontrar retos interesantes en este mundo mientras se marcha con su hermano caminando fuera del lugar.

–Este tipo es igual a mí y aparentemente también a Goku, solo piensa en pelear; no puedo negar que algunas cosas de las que dijo suenan interesantes aunque es mejor estar precavidos * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa badas de emoción por tener interesantes peleas como en el torneo oscuro.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=zsb3IoNoDO0 &index=63&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

–¡Yusuke pasaremos a recogerte ahora y luego ya iremos a casa! * Dice Kotori con voz de mando en el comunicador.

–Bien, los espero * Dice Yusuke relajado, y pocos minutos después la nave pasó a recogerlo.

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

Yusuke dentro de la nave se percata de que no se encuentra Goku

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=F6dj0dUCti0 &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=25** **}**

– ¿Oigan dónde está el enano? * Pregunta Yusuke curioso.

–Goku de alguna forma fue 'capturado' por una de las de AST * Dice Kotori con un suspiro sorprendiendo a Yusuke.

– ¡¿Capturado, acaso esta vez lo vencieron?! * Preguntó Yusuke sorprendido ya que la última vez fue testigo de cómo Goku les ganó a todas fácilmente.

–No pero técnicamente él se dejó capturar, bueno de hecho ni siquiera se le podría decir a esto así, te lo voy a explicar * Dijo con leve molestia Kotori explicándole todo lo que sucedió con Goku y las de AST, en especial con Origami comprendiéndolo Yusuke.

–Ya veo, ese Goku es extraño, intenta convertir a su enemigo en su propio aliado aún si con esto expone su propia vida dejándose a sí mismo al merced del enemigo, me recuerda un poco a mí * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa.

–Si tienes razón, pero tú lo hiciste muy bien hoy, hiciste que un espíritu tan terco y difícil como Princess cediera a un acercamiento * Dice con una sonrisa Kotori.

–Gracias aunque ahora quiere que la llamen Tohka el nombre que me pidió yo escogiera por ella, sin embargo * Dice Yusuke preocupado.

– ¿Si? * Pregunta Kotori curiosa.

–No sé si pueda lograrlo mañana en un solo día, lo que aquí logre es simplemente algo de simpatía de su parte incluso quizás pueda confiar en mí lo suficiente para ser su amigo pero no sé si podré enamorarla, nunca enamoré a ninguna chica en mi vida, ni siquiera a la única novia que tuve, ¿Qué pasara si a lo mucho solo termina viendo como un amigo o hermano? entonces nada de esto servirá en lo absoluto y sus poderes seguirán estando en un estado descontrolado ¿verdad? * Pregunta Yusuke preocupado a lo que Kotori pone un rostro serio.

–Así es, si solo logras un cariño de amigo o hermano eso no será suficiente para sellar el descontrol de su poder, el enamoramiento es la única forma Yusuke, pero debes tener en cuenta una cosa, si demuestras dudas y miedo terminaras alejándola, lo mismo va para Goku, debes mostrarte decidido sin miedo a fallar y aún si fallas no puede evitarse pero debes mostrar la misma voluntad en esto que seguramente demuestras en una pelea; esa es la única forma no hay otra * Dice seriamente Kotori.

–Tienes razón, no me dejaré vencer, aunque hacer esto sea muy poco ortodoxo de mi parte lo haré * Dice con confianza Yusuke haciendo que Kotori sonría; y así ambos se dirigían a casa.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=F6dj0dUCti0 &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=25** **}**

* * *

 **/Apartamento de Origami/**

Origami cargaba a Goku en sus brazos, el mismo estaba dormido, luego lo llevó a su dormitorio bajándolo en su cama suavemente, después de eso Origami se quita su traje mecánico teniendo de vuelta su uniforme del High School Raizen, la misma luego de eso trajo un botiquín de primeros auxilios, y empezó a desprender de la parte de arriba de su uniforme al pequeño guerrero impresionándose por el físico que este tiene a pesar de ser de tan pequeña estatura sonrojándose levemente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=FA8EYs2eRZI** **}**

–A pesar de ser pequeño su cuerpo está bien formado, seguramente él ha entrenado mucho, bueno debo proceder * Decía sin emoción Origami poniéndole una especie de pomada en aerosol dentro de la zona del abdomen y también dentro de la zona de la espalda, la misma también penetraba el interior de la herida para curar algún daño interno que pudo haber tenido, a pesar de que esa medicina producía un leve ardor Goku no lo sentía en lo absoluto ya que seguía dormido luego de eso le puso en ambas zonas unas vendas.

–Esta medicina es muy avanzada y una herida como está la curara fácil debido a que no se dañó en lo más mínimo algún órgano importante o vital, descansa mientras preparo algo de comer * Decía Origami sin emoción mientras fue a preparar la cena y luego de un tiempo Origami terminó de preparar la comida vino a ver nuevamente a Goku quien de apoco estaba despertando.

– ¿Qué pasó? * Preguntaba confundido Goku mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

–Veo que ya despertaste * Dice sin emoción Origami.

–Sí, ¿Y esto? * Pregunta Goku confundido por las vendas.

–Eso es para que te cures, descuida, como tus heridas no eran serias esa medicina con esas vendas ayudarán a que te cures pronto *Dice sin emoción alguna Origami.

–Gracias, creo que ya no me duele casi nada * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa.

–Ya veo, entonces ahora te daré un baño * Dice Origami sin emoción.

– ¿Baño? * Dice Goku confundido.

–Sí, hoy tuvimos un día muy ajetreado y debemos darnos un baño juntos ya que debo ayudarte a limpiarte debido a tus heridas * Dice sin emoción Origami a lo que Goku decide simplemente asentir.

–Luego de eso cenaremos algo * Dice Origami sin emoción.

– ¡Está bien! * Dice feliz Goku por poder comer.

Y así ambos fueron al baño para darse un baño.

* * *

 **/Baño de Origami/**

Origami ayudaba a lavar de forma adecuada las partes heridas de Goku que por cierto las vendas no resultaban afectadas por el agua debido a que están hechas por un material especial, ambos estaban bajo la ducha, Origami le lavaba su espalda y además de parte de su abdomen y su cabello picudo como si una hermana mayor bañara a su pequeño hermano menor, luego de eso Goku se lavó sus partes privadas solo; está demás decir que ambos estaban desnudos pudiéndose ver el físico escultural de Origami que es muy envidiado en su escuela, si bien sus pechos no destacan demasiado tampoco son pequeños estando de hecho en buenas condiciones, también tiene unas bellas piernas aunque lo mejor de sus cuerpos son sus bien formadas caderas que eran bastante sensuales. Sin embargo Origami se dio cuenta de algo que la sorprendió, vio la cola marrón que tiene Goku en su espalda.

– ¿Una cola? * Pregunta Origami curiosa.

–Sí, nací con ella, cuando vivía solo con mi abuelito en el bosque me dí cuenta de que él no tenía una y luego tiempo después de que él falleció conocí a varios amigos humanos pero ninguno tenía una entonces me di cuenta que yo era el único que tenía una pero ellos igual me aceptaron * Dijo relajado Goku.

–Ya veo, no tengo problemas con eso tampoco * Dijo sin emoción Origami, luego finalmente terminó y le dijo a Goku que se metiera a la bañera que ella había preparado mientras ella se duchaba a sí misma por lo que Goku obedeció metiéndose a la bañera para relajarse.

– ¡Qué bien se siente, si bien en la casa de Kocori hay una bañera aún no llegué a usarla, esto relaja mis músculos! * Dice Goku a gusto sonriendo cerrando relajado sus ojos; sin embargo luego de unos pocos minutos escuchó el ruido de alguien metiéndose en la bañera y al abrir los ojos pudo ver de espaldas a él a Origami quien de hecho dejaba apoyada su espalda en el pecho de Goku e incluso daba la sensación de que estaba sentada casi encima de la entrepierna del joven saiyayin, esto extrañó a Goku siendo esta una posición algo **'comprometedora'** si alguien más los viera.

–Oye no quiero meterme en lo que haces pero ¿no sería más cómodo para ti hacia el otro lado de la bañera? * Pregunta confundido Goku.

– ¿Te molesta? * Pregunta sin emoción Origami.

–No, la verdad no * Dice Goku confundido rascándose la cabeza.

–Entonces me quedo aquí ya que así me siento más cómoda y quizás podremos conversar un poco * Dice sin emoción Origami sentándose de forma relajada casi prácticamente encima del inocente Goku.

–De acuerdo, como quieras * Dice Goku confundido relajándose de nuevo y luego de un tiempo de estar en silencio Origami decide romper en silencio.

–Siento tus músculos muy trabajados, ¿has estado sometido a duros entrenamientos y combates difíciles? * Pregunta sin emoción y seriamente Origami ya que los siente con su propia suave espalda que está pegada al pecho y al abdomen de Goku.

–Pues sí, he entrenado duro con distintos maestros que tuve, he participado en Torneos de Artes Marciales y enfrenté a fuertes enemigos que amenazaban con dañar a mucha gente inocente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=FA8EYs2eRZI** **}**

–Ya veo, por lo que dices haz tenido varias aventuras * Dice sin emoción Origami.

–Sí, de hecho te diré un secreto, en realidad vine aquí justamente persiguiendo al más fuerte de esos enemigos que tuve, ya que él escapó a este mundo por eso he venido para derrotarlo esta vez para siempre * Dice Goku seriamente sorprendiendo a Origami.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=OpterEYOado** **}**

– ¿Ese del que hablas es el Piccolo Daimaku que mencionaste en el camino? * Preguntó Origami seriamente.

–Sí, déjame decirte que es un ser extremadamente fuerte, casi pierdo la vida en nuestra última batalla donde lo vencí pero él sobrevivió, además creó un hijo con sus poderes y de alguna forma un ser misterioso los trajo a él y a su hijo a este mundo; por eso debo encontrarlos a él, su hijo y al ser que los trajo aquí y derrotarlos a todos; protegeré este mundo tal como lo haría con el mío * Dice Goku con determinación y Origami se sorprendió por toda esta información que acaba de escuchar, empieza de alguna forma a comprender por qué ni con sus compañeras podían derrotarlo.

–Ya veo, y ese Piccolo Daimaku ¿es tan peligroso como los espíritus? * Pregunta Origami seriamente a lo que Goku sin dudar respondió.

–Probablemente incluso más* Dijo sin dudar y serio Goku sorprendiendo a Origami.

– ¿Porque? * Pregunta sería Origami.

–Porque a diferencia de los espíritus él mata gente por voluntad propia y placer incluso en el pasado hace más de 50 años casi extinguió a los humanos de mi mundo, por lo que un valiente anciano lo selló con una técnica, pero logró regresar matando a algunos de mis amigos y a mi primer maestro después de mi abuelo, por lo que luché contra él en una pelea a muerte y con todas mis fuerzas logré derrotarlo, pero como te dije, se salvó y espero encontrarlo además de entender quién es el ser que lo ayudó y porque * Dice seriamente Goku, esto puso a pensar a Origami respecto al misterioso ser del que habla.

– ¿Oye Goku, si ese ser ayudó a un monstruo tan malvado como Piccolo debe ser porque es igual de malvado que él, y sí el ser que lo ayudó y quien mató a mis padres son la misma persona? * Pregunta seriamente Origami con algo de odio en su voz cosa que puso a pensar a Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=OpterEYOado** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=jGqFmCPAxro &list=PL0XXjge1yr3DMBmXoi_yHNMIERc4hrRjd&index=12** **}**

– ¿Te refieres a un espíritu? Ahora que lo mencionas dijiste que hubo uno que mató a 150 millones de personas, pues yovoy más alla, ¿Qué tal si el que ayudo a Piccolo Daimaku, mató a tus padres y a las 150 millones de personas, fueran el mismo ser? * Dijo seriamente Goku haciendo que Origami ponga una cara de mucha seriedad y hasta miedo.

–El que mató a las 150 millones de personas es ni más ni menos que El Primer Espíritu Goku, ¿Insinúas que el espíritu más poderoso de todos está detrás de todo esto? * Dice Origami seriamente.

–La verdad yo no soy bueno pensando demasiado pero basándome en lo que tú me has dicho es una posibilidad, obviamente no podemos estar seguros, pero es muy probable, es más, puede que me equivoque enormemente debido a que no soy bueno pensando pero apuesto a que es así * Dice seriamente Goku.

– ¿Por qué, porque se molestaría el más fuerte de los espíritus en matar a mis inocentes padres? * Dice Origami apretando sus puños en ira ante la posibilidad que parece remota pero es hasta ahora la única hipótesis que ha encontrado de quien puede ser el asesino de sus padres que por años estuvo buscando e increíblemente lo obtuvo del normalmente ingenuo Goku quien al parecer para buscar oponentes fuertes su cerebro puede funcionar de otra forma como el genio en combate que es.

–No lo sé Origami pero es mejor que te cuides, hagamos de cuenta que el ser del que hablamos es el mismo, mi maestro conocido como Kamisama me habló de que es un ser no solo inmensamente poderoso sino que incluso es malvado y quiere matar a todos los humanos de varios mundos; cuídate Origami, puede que ese malvado tenga planeado hacer algo contigo y por eso mató a tus padres frente a tus ojos * Dice Goku seriamente con el ceño fruncido, a lo que Origami se sorprende de que Goku le hable de esa forma ya que demuestra una preocupación genuina por ella a pesar de que solo hace menos de una hora ella estaba tratando de matarlo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=jGqFmCPAxro &list=PL0XXjge1yr3DMBmXoi_yHNMIERc4hrRjd&index=12** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=17rpm63gm-4** **}**

– ¿Te preocupas por mí? * Dice Origami seriamente y conmovida.

– ¡Pues claro, aunque no coincidamos en ciertas cosas sé que eres una buena persona y no quiero que ese ser infeliz ni nadie te haga daño!* Dijo Goku seriamente, esto causó un sonrojo en la bella peli plateada ya que es la primera vez que un chico le demuestra una preocupación así, si bien tuvo muchos pretendientes en la escuela donde va ella todos solo la miraban por su bella apariencia por lo que ella los rechazaba a todos ya que buscaba algo más, buscaba alguien que intentara mirar su corazón más que solo su belleza aunque obviamente también quería que el que sería el amor de su vida viera eso, en síntesis que viera todo de ella pero por sobre todo se preocupara por su bienestar, y que Goku le diga estas palabras a pesar de que hasta hace poco ella trataba de matarlo la conmueve de sobremanera.

–Ya te lo dije una vez, albergo mucho odio hacia quien mató a mis padres, alguien que alberga tanto de este sentimiento no puede ser buena persona * Dice Origami triste.

–¡No digas eso, lo que simplemente debes hacer es intentar que eso no te domine, no quieras vencer a ese espíritu malvado porque lo odies sino para proteger a la gente que aún vive; cuando Piccolo Daimaku mató a mis amigos yo sentí una gran rabia, pero recordé las enseñanzas de mi abuelo y mi primer maestro, por lo que dejé esos sentimientos de lado y me concentré en luchar contra Piccolo Daimaku porque quería ganar ese desafío ya que me encanta pelear con los más fuertes, pero además para salvar a los que vivían; eso es lo que me motivó a ganar y creo que al menos lo último debe motivarte a ti! * Dice Goku seriamente con determinación a lo que Origami se sorprendió por tanta sabiduría que demostraba alguien normalmente ingenuo como Goku, la misma de repente apoyó hacia atrás su mano derecha para acariciar la cabeza de Goku, acción que confundió a este.

–Gracias por todas esas palabras Goku, a pesar de que yo anteriormente quise desquitar injustamente mi odio contigo tú te mantuviste firme e incluso intentabas ayudarme; Gracias * Dice Origami por primera vez sonriendo.

– ¡Claro que sí, además quiero ser tu amigo! * Dice Goku sonriendo mientras Origami le acariciaba la cabeza.

–Está bien, seré tu amiga * Dice Origami con una sonrisa lo cual también pone feliz a Goku por haber hecho una nueva amiga aquí, sin embargo Origami de repente dejó de acariciar la cabeza de Goku volviendo a mostrar su rostro sin emoción como lo suele tener para disponerse a hacerle una pregunta a Goku cambiándole el tema, en eso Origami se acerca aún más a Goku ya literalmente sentándose en las entrepierna del joven saiyayin.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=17rpm63gm-4** **}**

–Oye Goku cambiando de tema ¿Puedo preguntarte algo poco habitual? * Pregunta sin emoción Origami.

–Sí, pregúntame lo que quieras * Dice Goku confundido

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=RceCXdGW5Zg** **}**

–Bueno aquí va, ¿Eres casto? o sea ¿Eres Virgen? * Pregunta sin emoción Origami aún de estando de espaldas aunque sentada encima de la entrepierna de Goku en la bañera, si bien su pregunta que tomaría por sorpresa a cualquiera o incluso incomodidad, o una sensación extraña estando en esa extraña posición, Goku ni siquiera comprende dicha pregunta, cuando se trata de asuntos como enemigos poderosos con quienes luchar él se vuelve un genio de los combates pero en asuntos como estos más aún si son asuntos amorosos él no sabe absolutamente nada.

–La verdad no entiendo tu pregunta; No sé qué es ser casto o ser virgen * Dice Goku confundido.

–Ya veo, eso me da a entender que sí lo eres al igual que yo; y dime ¿te gustaría dejar de serlo justo aquí y ahora? * Dice Origami sonrojada sin emoción pero con una especie de voz seductora moviendo su cadera varias veces de izquierda a derecha de forma sensual estando sentada encima de la entrepierna de Goku como si de alguna forma intentara tentarlo a despertar de él su instinto animal masculino seduciéndolo de una forma muy directa aunque también levemente cómica, la misma de hecho se preparaba porque si Goku respondía que sí, Origami no dudará en lanzarse a él para atacarlo sexualmente hasta hacerlo suyo tal como Kukasabe y Mickie insinuaban que la bella peli plateada podía hacerle a Goku pero este terminó respondiendo de otra forma a lo planeado.

–No lo sé ya que no entiendo si ser eso es algo bueno o malo; ¿tú me explicarías? * Pregunta curioso Goku causando un rostro de decepción en Origami ya que si bien ella también es casta al parecer no le hubiera importado entregarse a él, más bien quería hacerlo.

–Creo que aún es pronto para que lo sepas Goku, será en otro momento * Dice Origami sin emoción ahora levantándose de la bañera para ir a secarse.

–Está bien supongo * Dice Goku confundido pero mientras Origami se marchaba se queda en el camino para aparentemente decirle a Goku algo.

–Una última cosa Goku, la próxima vez que nos lleguemos a bañar juntos aunque tú no entiendas sobre estas cosas, yo iré más lejos que ahora, así lo haré hasta lograr excitarte y entonces te atacaré hasta hacerte mío, y lo siento pero también es pronto para que ahora te explique sobre ello, pero aunque la próxima vez sigas sin entenderlo no saldrás de aquí sin satisfacerme; por ahora lo dejaré pasar pero la próxima vez no; ahora iré a cambiarme y tú también hazlo para cenar * Dice Origami sin emoción con voz seductora aunque notándose su molestia para luego proseguir con su camino aunque su tono de voz extrañamente incomodó bastante a Goku(Si creen que Origami llegó demasiado lejos aquí deberían ver como es en la novela original de Date a Live).

–Está bien me saldré ahora * Dice con una sonrisa Goku aunque intimidado de forma cómica.

–"No sé porque pero su forma de hablar ahora me causó algo de incomodidad" * Dijo Goku con la cara un poco azul de forma cómica debido a que fue intimidado por el tono de voz de Origami algo autoritario aunque seductor; al parecer las mujeres con quienes Goku se lleva bien pueden intimidarlo más que una que sea su enemigo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=RceCXdGW5Zg** **}**

Y así Goku luego de terminar su baño se puso de nuevo su uniforme ya que Origami se lo había lavado y secado, luego de que ambos estén limpios fueron a cenar y Goku se sorprendió de halla mucha comida en la mesa.

– ¡Vaya! ¡¿Cómo sabías que yo como mucho?! * Pregunta Goku sorprendido.

–Te vi comer en la cafetería de la escuela y vi el apetito feroz que tienes * Dice sin emoción Origami.

– ¡Qué bien! * Dice Goku feliz y luego de que dieran las por la comida ambos empezaron a comer, había distintas comidas japonesas que Goku conocía perfectamente como Sushi, bollos de carnes y demás devorándolo todo Goku a gran velocidad mientras Origami comía normalmente una cantidad moderada al contrario del glotón de Goku que rápidamente lo comía todo hasta finalmente terminar al igual que Origami.

– ¡Estuvo delicioso! ¡Gracias por la comida! * Dice Goku feliz agradeciendo a Origami.

–No es nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de causarte tantos problemas hoy, por cierto perdón por ello * Dijo Origami sin emoción aunque algo triste.

–Descuida, ahora que somos amigos eso quedó en el pasado * Dijo Goku bostezando.

–Está bien, mejor quédate a dormir y mañana podrás regresar donde estás viviendo; dormiremos en la misma cama * Dice Origami sin emoción.

–De acuerdo. Gracias * Dice Goku agradecido y luego de un tiempo ambos se fueron a dormir con Goku solamente en calzoncillos y Origami en una ropa algo transparente para dormir que consistía en una camisilla gris corta y en la parte de la cintura para abajo solo llevaba una ropa interior blanca, quizás era un último intento de intentar seducir a un Goku que sin embargo al acostarse en la cama inmediatamente cayó dormido, Origami solo dio un suspiro de molestia así que simplemente se acostó al lado derecho de Goku abrazándolo como si fuera su peluche y quedándose dormida también. Sin embargo a pesar de estar relajado Goku por hacer una nueva amiga deberá recordar mañana que es su cita con Yoshino a quien no deberá fallar o se ganará la ira y mal humor de Kotori. Por cierto el comunicador que estaba en la oreja de Goku cayó en el piso desactivándose así el mismo por lo que mañana lo tendrá que recoger.

Yusuke y Kotori también se fueron a casa a descansar después de un día muy movido, pero hay gente tanto en la Ciudad de Tengu como en las afueras de ella que aún no están durmiendo.

* * *

 **/En las Calles de la Ciudad Tengu/**

Los hermanos Toguro continuaban recorriendo las calles de la ciudad hasta finalmente llegar en un callejón deteniéndose ambos allí.

– ¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí hermano? * Preguntó seriamente y confundido Toguro El Mayor.

–Es simple, parece ser que el encuentro con Urameshi no será lo único interesante que ocurrirá hoy; solo espera unos pocos minutos hermano y veremos acción aquí * Dice seriamente Toguro El Menor como escondiéndose con su hermano en el callejón aparentemente en espera de alguien que iba a llegar pronto aquí; y de hecho alguien sí se dirigía hacia ese lugar quien de hecho es un ser bastante problemático e incluso letal.

* * *

 **/Flashback, En una Isla cerca de las costas de Ciudad Tengu/**

Se veían varios restos de máquinas destruidas, aparentemente eran robots humanoides que en algunas partes de su cuerpo tenían etiquetada la sigla **'DEM'** cuyas estaturas eran las de humanos normales, todos estaban destruidos, eran decenas los que estaban tirados allí. Sin embargo las que estaban de pie eran como 10 chicas, todas tenían como armas una pistola en la mano derecha y un mosquete en la otra; cuya apariencia consistían chicas que aparentaban los 17 años, teniendo la piel muy blanca y delicada pero aparentemente suave; pelo largo negro atado mediante un gran lazo de red carmesí en dos colas desiguales, la derecha siendo bastante corta mientras que la izquierda siendo bastante larga, llevan un vestido hecho de volantes carmesís y negros lo que les da una apariencia elegante de lolita gótica sumado a la forma mencionada de su cabello, llevan un collar rojo y negro en el cuello, sus estaturas aparentemente son de 157 cm y sus medidas son de 85/59/87 siendo todas ellas jóvenes muy hermosas y completamente iguales entre sí como si fueran clones. Pero a pesar de sus bellezas todas ellas tenían una sonrisa psicópata y bestial con la que estaban disparando sin cesar a una cueva donde aparentemente se escondían sus enemigos, las mismas de alguna forma querían obligar al enemigo escondido a salir ya que preferían matarlos a todos en persona envés de que simplemente causen un derrumbe con sus múltiples disparos por lo que una de ellas que estaba al frente siendo aparentemente su líder levantó su mano izquierda en señal de que cese el disparo con lo cual todas se detuvieron completamente, sin embargo ninguna de ellas dejaba del lado su perturbadora sonrisa digna de una película de terror.

* * *

 **/Dentro de la Cueva/**

En la cueva estaban escondidas 4 chicas con trajes mecánicos parecidos a los de las de AST aunque estas son de un gris oscuro y apagado además de dar la sensación de ser más avanzadas incluso que las que usan las pertenecientes a dicha organización, y todas estas chicas tenían en sus trajes etiquetada la mismas letras que los robots destruidos, la del **'DEM'** cuyo significado es **'Deus Ex Machina Industrias'** la cual es actualmente la empresa más avanzada del mundo en cuanto a tecnología para cazar espíritus cuya sede central se encuentra en Londres Inglaterra los cuales proveen armamento a la mayor parte del mundo siendo Japón uno de los principales lugares donde tiene sucursales y cuarteles esta empresa, provee naves, equipos de combates y su junta directiva tiene ejecutivos genios de la tecnología, entre ellos el más inteligente de todos quien también es el presidente de la junta directiva por ende El Director del DEM teniendo completa autoridad en él conocido cuya identidad es Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott ya que es el fundador de dicha empresa y es el principal genio detrás de toda esta industria tecnológica por lo que es el nombre más famoso que se conoce cuando se menciona a dicha empresa; sin embargo como sabrán en la AST y otras organizaciones existen guerreros en su mayoría mujeres conocidas como Magos que son usuarios de trajes mecánicos tecnológicos cuyo nombre son Realizadores a las cuales Goku se dio el lujo de enfrentar, o sea a las de AST; en cuanto al DEM si bien los que usan los magos soldados rasos no es muy diferente a las de AST, existen otros 12 magos del más alto rango conocidos como Adeptus, son más fuertes, hábiles y poderosos que los soldados rasos y los robots humanoide además de usar una tecnología más avanzada que las del AST ; y el número que un Adeptus posea indica el orden de poder en el que está. Y de entre los 12, claramente los que destacan bastante e incluso superan de forma aplastante al resto son las 3 principales Adeptus de las que se dicen pueden pelear de igual a igual con un espíritu e incluso derrotarlos, dichas Adeptus son la 1(Líder de todos los Adeptus) la 2(segunda al mando) y la 3(tercera al mando) por lo que estas 3 son superiores a todo el resto; la Adeptus número 4 sirve como una especie de intermediaria entre las principales 3 Adeptus y todo el resto siendo en realidad dicho Adeptus encargado de dar las instrucciones al resto debido a una libertad que le suelen proporcionar las otras 3 Adeptus superiores. Sin embargo esto provoca que si bien la Adeptus 4 no es ni de cerca su principal líder, el resto de sus inferiores en rango le tengan una profunda lealtad debido a que Adeptus 4 fue quien instruyó a la mayoría en combate siendo al mismo tiempo una especie de supervisora. Dicho Adeptus 4 es una mujer y su nombre es Yessica Bayley, la misma es quien ordenó la persecución y aniquilación del espíritu conocido Nightmare quien se infiltró en el cuartel en Japón del DEM para rescatar al espíritu conocido como Sister a quienes el DEM tenía capturada, Nightmare no solo la sacó de allí sino que se usó a sí misma como carnada para que los Adeptus la persiguieran a ella envés de al otro espíritu que logró escapar y desaparecer; sin más remedio Yessica Bayley quien era la superior más cercana del momento llamó a todas las demás Adeptus de rango inferior al suyo para perseguirla, sin embargo dicho espíritu tiene una rara habilidad de clonarse por lo que un Nightmare fue hacia una dirección mientras otra fue a una dirección completamente opuesta, esto obligó a los perseguidores a dividirse por lo que los Adeptus del 5 al 8 fueron a perseguir a una Nightmare mientras los del 9 al 12 junto con varios soldados robots humanoides fueron hacia otra dirección, la idea era arrinconar al Nightmare real y entretener a dicho espíritu mientras avisan al otro grupo que fue por un simple clon para que vengan como refuerzos a ayudar a capturar a este espíritu femenino ya que de hecho como se sabe todos los espíritus son mujeres, pero desgraciadamente cometieron el terrible error de subestimar las habilidades de este espíritu y peor aún, tuvieron la mala suerte de que la verdadera Nightmare era perseguido por los Adeptus de menor poder que si bien estaban sumamente reforzados por decenas de soldados robots; todos fueron destruidos por el verdadero espíritu cuya habilidad de clonarse incluso la convierte en un ejército en un solo ser; y es así que toda la tropa de robots fue aniquilada cuando ella se frenó en un lugar estratégico para enfrentarlos; al mismo tiempo que fue arrinconando a las 4 chicas Adeptus cuyos rangos son del 9 al 12 las cuales se vieron obligadas a refugiarse en la cueva y usaban al máximo su habilidad de Territory que les permitió salvarse temporalmente de los disparos a montones que les lanzaban el ejército de Nightmare pero las balas eran muy potentes a tal punto de que estaban dañando no solo la cueva sino también los Territorys por lo que estaban arrinconando claramente a estas 4 chicas Adeptus pero las mismas se sorprenden de que el enemigo se detuviera por lo que las mismas miraban a por los hoyos que dejaron los disparos notando al ejército de Nightmares totalmente estáticos aunque todas conservando su perturbadora sonrisa.

Como sabrán estas chicas eran las del menor rango y poder por lo que claramente ni las 4 no son rivales para un espíritu, menos aún de alguien como Nightmare que es demasiado fuerte, es por eso que están completamente a la defensiva y la que lidera este grupo temporalmente en espera de refuerzos es la Adeptus Numero 9 cuya apariencia consiste en una mujer de la misma estatura que Nightmare de pelo corto negro con peinado militar, color de ojos también negros aparentando sus 25 años de edad y teniendo el traje mecánico gris oscuro parecido a las de AST pero con una mayor tecnología, su nombre es Trish Byxon y a pesar de su bajo rango tiene una gran valentía, si bien la mayoría de los Adeptus están preparados para ver morir a sus camaradas a ella le gustaría al menos sacrificarse para distraer a Nightmare y salvar al resto, pero el espíritu las acorraló de tal forma que es imposible siquiera hacer eso por lo que no queda otra que esperar un milagro y no rendirse; sin embargo la misma al igual que las de su equipo se sorprende de que Nightmare cese a su ataque masivo por lo que pone un rostro de desconfianza mientras mira por un agujero de la pared de la cueva al ejercito enemigo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=jH1QLtYRLIo** **}**

–No entiendo esto, ¿Por qué cesó su ataque si tiene la ventaja? * Dice sudando en la frente la Adeptus 9 Trish.

–Superior, esa infeliz es demasiado fuerte, la hemos atacado con nuestro mejor arsenal y no le hicimos un mísero rasguño, sus clones destruyeron todas nuestras tropas de respaldo, y los refuerzos a estas altura se habrán dado cuenta que lo que persiguieron era solo un clon y no llegaran a tiempo, nuestra situación es crítica * Dice lamentándose otra chica de pelo largo gris que viste igual que Trish así como tiene su misma estatura, con color de ojos negros y aparentando los 20 años, se trata de la Adeptus número 10 cuyo nombre es Jackeline Yong la misma está con una mirada seria por lo que sería su destino ahora.

–Es cierto, y no solo es fuerte, también es muy estratégica, nos atrajo a un terreno pequeño como este para acorralarnos de esta forma, es demasiado difícil que los refuerzos lleguen a tiempo antes de que nos maten * Dice con un rostro triste una chica ligeramente más alta que sus compañeras con el pelo largo hasta el cuello de color verde agua y ojos del mismo color aparentando los 22 años, se trata de la Adeptus número 11 cuyo nombre es Brittany Thompson.

– ¡Es una miserable malvada! ¡¿Porque rayos no se va y nos deja en paz?! * Dice con lágrimas de miedo y desesperación una chica de pelo marrón hasta la cintura con ojos del mismo color, su estatura es similar a Origami aparenta los 18 años, se trata de la Adeptus número 12 cuyo nombre es Violet Rowan y al ser la más débil de las Adeptus es la que más miedo tiene a morir.

– ¡No pierdan las esperanzas, debemos hacer lo posible para aguantar hasta que los refuerzos lleguen, podemos salir de esta! ¡Por algo somos Adeptus! * Dice Trish con determinación tratando de animar a su escuadrón para no caer en el juego psicológico de Nightmare a lo que sus compañeras asienten ligeramente más animadas excepto Violet quien está temblando de miedo aún; sin embargo el temor de todas se incrementaría al escuchar una voz desde afuera de la cueva que para su desgracia es la mismísima Nightmare.

– ¡Hola jóvenes Adeptus Inferiores del DEM! ¡¿Serían tan amables de salir a jugar con su amiga a quien ustedes llaman Nightmare?! ¡Descuiden, no me teman, no les haré nada malo excepto matarlas claro Kishishishi! * Ríe de forma extraña y psicópata Nightmare a pesar de hablar de forma cortes y refinada, esto puso en guardia a las 4 Adeptus escondidas quienes claramente no responden al llamado.

– ¡¿No vienen?! ¡Entiéndanlo mujeres, no tienen posibilidades de sobrevivir, puedo provocar un temblor y hundir esta isla con ustedes dentro, puedo seguir atacando esa cueva hasta derrumbarla con ustedes allí o simplemente hacer lo que haré ahora, o sea ir por ustedes; de cualquier forma su destino es morir justo ahora, despídanse de sus vidas Kishishishi! * Ríe Nightmare de forma psicópata quien por cierto es la original la que hablaba y después de decir eso todos sus clones desaparecieron al igual que ella misma perdiéndose de la vista de las Adeptus.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=jH1QLtYRLIo** **}**

–Desapareció * Dice seriamente Trish pero con desconfianza y sospecha.

– ¿Creen que se fue? * Pregunta seriamente Jackeline.

– ¡No, así que estén atentas, tranquilícense, no pierdan la calma! * Dice Trish tratando de tranquilizar a su equipo claramente asustado pero ella misma está sudando y el resto peor; sin embargo la que está en peores condiciones es Violet quien de hecho está completamente dominada por el miedo.

– ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Me voy de aquí, no quiero morir! * Grita con lágrimas Violet corriendo hacia la puerta de la cueva con su espada laser encendida.

– ¡No Violet, no vayas hacia allá! * Grita Trish preocupada persiguiéndola para detenerla pero desgraciadamente sin que nadie se dé cuenta de la sombra de la pared hacia arriba salió Nightmare justamente cerca del lugar donde corría Violet emitiendo un salto y aterrizando de forma brutal encima de la joven pisándole el cuello y la espalda con fuerza, e inmediatamente apuntó la cabeza de Violet haciéndole estallar la cabeza de un solo disparo con su mosquete salpicándole un poco de la sangre de su víctima en el lado derecho de su mejilla lamiéndosela con placer y emitiendo una bestial sonrisa, esta horrible escena dejó en shock a las demás Adeptus, incluso a su líder temporal Trish quien retrocedió de nuevo poniéndose al lado de sus compañeras.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=FaK3rbmtJxU &t=1s** **}**

– ¡Dispárenle ahora! * Grita Trish y todas de sus trajes empiezan a disparar rayos láser de sus brazos tratando desesperadamente de acabar con ella pero el espíritu es muy veloz emitiendo un gran salto esquivando los disparos y así como lo hizo contra Violet intenta aterrizar encima de las tres para aplastarlas con su terrible fuerza bruta sin embargo las Adeptus se quitan del camino provocando el espíritu un cráter con su brutal aterrizaje, sin embargo las Adeptus intentaron atraparla con su Territory pero la misma con su velocidad las esquivó corriendo rápidamente hasta llegar a la líder temporal quien intentó cortarla con su espada laser, pero Nightmare usaba como defensas su pistola y su mosquete que tienen un material muy resistente además de protegerse con una poderosa mana, aun así valientemente Trish intenta cortar a este enemigo quien bloquea sus intentos fácilmente con una sonrisa, en eso las demás Adeptus le disparan con sus armas láseres que Nightmare esquiva haciendo un giro al estilo capoeira en el aire al saltar e inmediatamente le da un patada en las costillas a Trish haciéndola escupir sangre y mandándola a volar contra la pared de la cueva, y en eso Nightmare mira con una sonrisa bestial a las otras dos quienes le dispararon incluso con unos misiles aun sabiendo el riesgo de hacer esto provocando una explosión que manda a volar a las Adeptus pero sin dañarles, sin embargo las mismas con toda esperanza desean que eso halla dañado a Nightmare pero desgraciadamente la misma se escondió en las sombras apareciendo justo delante de Jackeline apuntando con su pistola directamente a su cabeza, la misma quiso reaccionar pero Nightmare fue mucho más rápida jalando el gatillo y disparándole en la frente haciéndole un agujero en la cabeza destruyéndole el cerebro, la misma aun estando parada ya tenía los ojos sin vida cayendo muerta en el suelo con la cabeza muy sangrante, Brittany desesperadamente quiso atrapar en su Territory a Nightmare pero ese ataque es demasiado lento para alguien tan veloz como este espíritu que lo esquiva fácilmente con un salto, entonces corre con la espada laser de su realizador tratando de cortarla pero de forma confiada Nightmare guarda sus armas esquivando todos sus intentos de cortes hasta que finalmente con su mano derecha en forma de garra Nightmare le agarra la cabeza a Brittany hundiéndole las uñas en el cráneo provocándole sangrado a la misma lo cual desorienta y debilita a Brittany, pero como golpe de gracia Nightmare emite un gran salto sujetando a la Adeptus número 11 hasta estrellarle brutalmente contra el suelo destrozándole el cráneo, nuca y cuello al estrellarla de cabeza y con el cuello doblándose de forma horrible muriendo instantáneamente Brittany arrojándola como basura contra la pared la despiadada Nightmare, así solo quedando con vida en este escuadrón Trish quien se levanta de la fuerte patada que le dio Nightmare pero para su horror ve que todo su escuadrón está muerto, El espíritu asesino la mira con una sonrisa psicópata a Trish, mientras esta intenta no perder la calma ante toda esta grotesca escena de terror quedándose quieta en una posición defensiva, Nightmare sonríe ante esto apuntando con sus armas a lo que Trish activa su territory, en eso Nightmare comienza a disparar a diestra y siniestra con ambas pistolas mientras Trish intenta resistir como puede ya que El Territory usa parte de la energía vital de uno por lo que ella se está agotando; el espíritu se aburrió de esto disparando hacia el techo haciendo que una enorme roca caiga y aplaste el Territory pero Trish salvándose por poco pero Nightmare se viene acercando, Trish con lo que le queda de poder usa su Territory para levantar la misma roca y arrojársela a Nightmare quien en una demostración de fuerza golpea la roca con sus dos armas al mismo tiempo haciéndola añicos; Trish ya no tenía fuerzas para usar su Territory por lo que simplemente empezó a lanzar sus misiles ya no importándole nada aún si se derrumba el terreno pero a toda velocidad Nightmare mientras esquivaba corrió hacia ella para terminarla pero esta logró prever sus intenciones y con su último esfuerzo con su espada laser intenta cortar la cara del espíritu pero solo logró cortar un mísero pequeño pelo de todo su cabello mientras Nightmare apunta su mosquete contra el pecho de la Adeptus disparándole un balazo que provoca un agujero en el pecho de Trish cayendo la misma agonizante a punto de morir.

–"Señora Yessica, Señora Ellen; lo siento" * Dice en su mente con lágrimas Trish cerrando sus ojos y muriendo. Nightmare había matado a todo este grupo que enviaron a perseguirla, la misma miraba con una sonrisa psicópata los cadáveres.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=FaK3rbmtJxU &t=1s** **}**

–Kishishishi ¡Al final sus patéticos refuerzos nunca llegaron, sigan esperando muertas y ahogadas en su propia sangre! Jajajajajajaja * Ríe cruelmente Nightmare mientras sale de la cueva satisfecha con su matanza, Nightmare es conocida como el peor espíritu justamente por la crueldad y sed de sangre que demuestra habiendo matado personalmente a más de 10000 personas sin necesidad de terremotos, prácticamente podría calificarse como mal espíritu ya que a diferencia de otros espíritus que matan sin querer hacerlo o por defensa cuando a ella quieren matarla, Nightmare no es de estos grupos, ella es diferente ya que ella decide a quien quiere destrozar por placer.

Después de salir de la cueva la misma finalmente se derrumba por todo el daño que recibió por las batallas, Nightmare mira satisfecha su hazaña.

–Es culpa suya por decidir ser peones de ese idiota con aires de grandeza de Isaac Westcott que se obsesiona por el poder que nosotras poseemos, debieron notar desde el principio que ustedes solo eran herramientas desechables que él y su gente enviaron a una muerte segura al tener que enfrentarme, pero ahora debo alimentarme para recuperar fuerzas, ¿Me pregunto quienes serán mis víctimas? * Dice sonriendo malignamente Nightmare elevándose en el aire y comenzando a volar con su magia.

* * *

 **/Ciudad Tengu/**

En poco tiempo Nightmare llegó a la ciudad y desde el aire tratando de pasar desapercibida buscaba victimas a quienes atacar para según ella alimentarse; finalmente ve en plena calle a unos 12 pandilleros reunidos por lo que sonríe y baja discretamente para ir caminando, al llegar escuchaba lo que estos pandilleros hablaban.

–Oigan ¡¿Escucharon que la pandilla que lideraba el norte de la ciudad fue vencida fácilmente por un solo chico llamado Yusuke Urameshi?! ¡Eso sí que es difícil de creer pero es interesante! * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente quien aparentemente es el líder de la pandilla y de mayor tamaño teniendo 2 metros de estatura y una gran musculatura además de pelo largo marrón hasta la cintura y ojos negros además de piel morena.

–¡Sí Jefe pero seguramente esos idiotas se confiaron o estaban ebrios y por eso ese tipo los venció, sin embargo debido a la reputación que se ganó en la ciudad el chico si vamos hacia esa zona del norte de la ciudad, lo retamos y le damos una paliza nuestra pandilla irá expandiendo su nombre en la ciudad! * Dice alegre maliciosamente otro sujeto que aparentemente era la mano derecha del líder, el mismo tiene la cabeza casi totalmente rapada teniendo pelo solo en el medio siendo de piel blanca, ojos negros y una estatura de 1.80cms, y sus dichos alegraron a su jefe.

–Jajajaja ¡Gran idea, ahora mismo vamos al norte para buscarlo y destrozarlo todos juntos! * Grita sonriendo bestialmente el jefe y todos los matones empiezan a reír de alegría por lo que harían; Nightmare escuchó todo lo que decían mientras se escondía detrás de un auto estacionado, pero para evitar que se fueran decidió salir y mostrarse.

–Hola caballeros ¿A dónde van tan pronto? * Dice Nightmare con voz seductora de forma cortes volviendo locos a todos los que estaban allí ya que era un manjar prácticamente imposible de encontrar mujeres con ese tipo de belleza para ellos.

– ¡Guau que mujer! ¡Muchachos, parece que nos vino un bonito regalo nocturno para pasarla bien antes de ir a golpear a Urameshi! * Dice El Jefe con alegría y todos también se ponen felices bestialmente rodeando todos a Nightmare quien simplemente sonríe seductoramente.

–Oye preciosa ¿Quieres...? * Iba a decir el sujeto de la cabeza semi rapada hablándole a Nightmare pero es interrumpido por su jefe quien lo jala de la camisa.

– ¡Tranquilo hermano, yo seré el que hable! * Dice sonriendo el jefe y su subordinado asiente sonriente.

–¡Oye preciosa ahora iremos a buscar retar a un idiota que se quiere hacer el macho en esta ciudad llamado Yusuke Urameshi, sin embargo te propongo un trato, sí ahora allí en ese callejón hacemos una pequeña fiesta te dejaremos unírtenos para que puedas acompañarnos y ver como masacramos a ese idiota! ¿Qué te parece? * Pregunta el líder de la pandilla.

–Oye ¿No cree que va muy rápido? * Dice Nightmare con una voz seductora.

– ¡Tonterías, sé que la pasaras bien y nosotros también! * Dice El Lider empujando por la espalda a Kurumi quien no opone resistencia pero sin que ninguno de esos sujetos se dé cuenta esta sonríe macabramente.

– ¡Muchachos, hoy será una gran noche! * Grita el líder y todos asienten con vitoreo mientras se van con Nightmare a un callejón oscuro, pero después de unos segundos se escuchan gritos de horror y dolor de todos los sujetos.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAH! * Gritan todos allí produciéndose un gran brillo carmesí en el lugar y escuchándose los gritos de sufrimiento de todos, en eso sale arrastrándose de allí el líder de la pandilla siendo sujetado por unos brazos fantasmales de las sombras, el mismo estaba llorando como un niño.

´ **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=-8ASch4bU4Y &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=10** **}**

– ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡Quiero a mi mamá, ayúdame mamá, despiértame mamá! ¡Por favor bella mujer no me mates, seré tu sirviente, seré tu peón, lo que tú quieras pero por favor déjame vivir! ¡No por favor! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita el jefe mientras los brazos lo arrastran de nuevo con más fuerza hasta que finalmente se lo llevaron de vuelta y pocos minutos después dejan de escucharse los gritos además de desaparecer el gran brillo carmesí y los brazos que salían de las sombras.

Finalmente se tiene un vistazo dentro del callejón y se ve a todos los hombres de la pandilla incluyendo a su líder con los ojos en blanco y la piel como seca completamente muertos, ninguno tenía rastros de vida alguna, y se ve a Nightmare lamiéndose los labios satisfechos.

–¡He devorado los tiempos vitales de estos jóvenes llenos de vidas aunque no son un manjar que digamos ya que eran unos débiles , pero esto me ayuda a recuperar la energía perdida al rescatar a la tercera espíritu! Kishishishishishi * Ríe de forma psicópata Nightmare mientras mira los cadáveres de los pandilleros en especial el del líder quien le imploró piedad pero ella no se apiadó de él, entonces ella simplemente se agacha y le acaricia su cabeza.

– ¡Oh Pobrecito, deseaste con toda el alma que esto sea una pesadilla como las que seguramente tenías de niño, pero a mí me dicen Nightmare porque yo hago experimentar pesadillas en carne propia a los humanos, así que disfruta tu nueva vida en el otro mundo sin tu mami! Kishishishi Jajajajajaja * Ríe cruelmente Nightmare pero de repente recuerda el nombre que tanto mencionaban estos sujetos poniéndose de pie.

–Yusuke Urameshi, ese nombre dijeron, por sus palabras derrotó solo a una pandilla entera, y según veo estas pandillas generalmente son de a 10 o más incluso por lo que eso quiere decir que estos idiotas solo fanfarroneaban cuando decían que eso de que los otros se confiaron, obviamente sus cerebros no comprenden cuando alguien tiene un poder anormal, y ese debe ser el caso de ese tal Yusuke Urameshi; parece que a diferencia de estos sujetos, él puede que sí resulte alguien que alborote un poco mis hormonas, Kishishishi, espero que resultes un manjar porque ellos ya no irán por ti, pero yo creo que viviré en esta ciudad ahora así que tarde o temprano puede que me tope contigo joven Yusuke, espero que a diferencia de estos sujetos al menos tú seas de mi agrado, así será más placentero comerte Kishishishi Jajajajajaja * Ríe alocadamente Nightmare mientras deja los cadáveres de sus alimentos saliendo del callejón poniéndose a sí misma como un futuro problema para el rebelde problemático

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=-8ASch4bU4Y &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=10** **}**

Sin embargo Nightmare empieza a sentir presencias de los otros 4 Adeptus que vienen hacia su dirección aunque aún a una distancia bastante lejana.

–Que molestos, veo que ya fueron al lugar y encontraron los cadáveres de las otras 4, ahora vienen para acá, estos malditos me han estado persiguiendo por días y no se cansan, me voy de aquí, creo que iré a donde los de esta pandilla iban a irse, al norte de la ciudad Tengu, hacia allí me quedaré* Dice seria Nightmare volando hacia el norte de la ciudad.

* * *

 **/Fin del Fashback/**

Los hermanos Toguros seguían esperando en el callejón hasta que finalmente ven hacia arriba en el cielo algo o más bien alguien que venía volando.

–Allí viene hermano, ese ser viene a aterrizar aquí cerca * Dice Toguro El Menor seriamente.

–Veo que te referías a esa joven, vaya que es muy hermosa, su belleza es comparable a la de tu ex novia Genkai * Dice rascándose la barbilla Toguro El Mayor con una sonrisa.

–No te guíes por cosas como esa hermano, parece ser que tiene un gran poder dentro de sí, y creo que veremos su poder en uso muy pronto ya que siento presencias conocidas que servirán para ello * Dice Toguro El Menor seriamente.

–Es cierto, son presencias muy conocidas por nosotros, parece que de alguna forma alguien los trajo a este lugar, pero ellos ya no son nuestro problema así que tendrán que vérselas solos ahora * Dijo con una sonrisa de maldad Toguro El Mayor.

Finalmente Nightmare aterrizó en el lugar observando a su alrededor pero sintiendo para su sorpresa que los Adeptus la siguen.

–No lo entiendo, es cierto que pueden en cierta forma rastrear mi energía pero ¿Cómo pueden saber exactamente dónde estoy? * Dice Nightmare cuando de repente sintió algo en su espalda sacándose dicho objeto minúsculo que es de color negro con una minúscula luz roja y resultando ser ni más ni menos que un objeto que sirve de localizador que alguien le puso en la espalda a Nightmare.

–Un localizador, ¿Pero quién...? * Iba a decir Nightmare pero recordó su batalla con la Adeptus 9 Trish Byxon cuando en su último ataque intentó cortarle la cara pero solo cortó un pequeño pelo de Nightmare, sin embargo esto fue una distracción de Trish para con su otra mano lanzarle un localizador que se le quedó pegado a la espalda del espíritu.

–"Miserable, sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad contra mí dio su vida para ponerme esta cosa sin que me dé cuenta, me confié demasiado, ni hablar, tendré que acabar con esas también aunque ellas son claramente más fuertes que esas inútiles" * Dice seriamente Nightmare en su mente. Sin Embargo de repente sintió tres energías extrañas y cuando se percató miró que en medio de la calle aparecieron 3 seres encapuchados, uno de ellos era enorme prácticamente un gigante, otro era de estatura normal y otro era de una estatura casi tan baja como Goku, Nightmare los miró seriamente.

– ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! * Pregunta con el ceño fruncido y en voz alta Nightmare ya que claramente siente que estos seres no solo no son ordinarios sino que claramente tienen un poder mayor que las Adeptus de bajo rango que venció fácilmente y en eso se escuchó risas de los encapuchados finalmente sacándose las capuchas para revelar su identidad sorprendiendo a Nightmare ya que los tres no se veían humanos en lo absoluto sino más bien parecían unos monstruos extraños.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=T58ULfo3FLY &index=13&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

–Jejeje ¡Nosotros somos conocidos como Sankishuu o sea La Pandilla de los Tres Ogros y vinimos exclusivamente para eliminarte Nightmare o debería decir Kurumi Tokisaki! * Dice uno de los individuos que se trata de una mujer ligeramente más alta que Nightmare vistiendo un vestido de artes marciales con mangas blancas y el resto de color rojo, la misma tiene una piel color crema, orejas puntiagudas, labios pintados de violeta, ojos rojos y cabello largo azul, su principal característica es un pequeño cuerno recto del mismo color que su piel, la mujer aparentaba unos 29 años, la misma le dijo eso a Nightmare con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¡¿Cómo saben mi nombre?! * Pregunta sorprendida con el ceño fruncido el espíritu Nightmare cuyo verdadero nombre es Kurumi Tokisaki.

– ¡Eso es porque nos lo dijo la persona que nos envió a matarte tonta! * Dijo con una sonrisa bestial el gigante musculoso con barba roja entre ellos que medía unos 5 metros, de piel roja y cabello estilo afro largo del mismo color, lleva solo una falda de hierbas verde y en su espalda un enorme mazo de hierro con picos, aparentaba tener unos 40 años.

– ¿Quién es esa persona? * Les pregunta seriamente Kurumi.

– ¡No te hagas la tonta, tú lo sabes perfectamente ya que quieres matarla a ella, según esta persona tú eres solo una traidora ingrata y por eso quiere deshacerse de ti perra! Jajajaja* Dice riendo el sujeto de estatura casi tan baja como la de Goku cuya vestimenta consiste en un traje parecido al que usan los practicantes de karate pero de color azul, un cinturón rojo alrededor del pantalón y lleva atada en forma de capucha una capa de color azul oscuro, además de tener en los brazos como armas unas 3 grandes uñas metálicas filosas y unos ojos fríos de color negro además de una especie de flequillo en la frente, la parte de su cara que se veía tenía el mismo color de piel que a mujer además de también tener orejas puntiagudas y aparentar tener los 23 años, el mismo le habla seriamente a Kurumi sorprendiéndola con sus palabras.

–"Ya veo, esa infeliz sabe que me estoy moviendo en su contra, pero no dejaré que me detenga" * Dice seriamente en su mente Kurumi para luego pasar a sonreír psicóticamente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=T58ULfo3FLY &index=13&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=wC8SLJ63BAw &index=14&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

–Vaya, tal como lo sospechaba, pero si son nuestros ex subordinados Los Youkais Sankishuu, ¿Me pregunto cómo llegaron aquí? * Pregunta en voz baja con una sonrisa maliciosa Toguro El Mayor hablando con su hermano ambos oculto en el callejón.

–Empiezo a sospechar que el nuevo jefe de esos youkais y el que nos trajo aquí son la misma persona, esto se pone interesante * Dice seriamente sujetando sus lentes negros de sol Toguro El Menor.

Mientras Kurumi mira con una sonrisa bestial a este trío de asesinos Youkais.

–Kishishishi ¡Vaya, así que esa infeliz sabe de mis movimientos, pero díganme al menos sus nombres antes de masacrarlos ya que se ven más fuertes que las otras personas que maté hoy! * Dice sonriendo malignamente Kurumi sacando sus dos armas preparándose para luchar.

– ¡No nos compares con los simples humanos que mataste por allí, y si lo quieres saber mi nombre es Miyuki y soy una yokai Ogro, veo que eres más hermosa que yo, razón de sobra para matarte! * Dice seriamente poniéndose en pose de pelea la llamada Miyuki.

– ¡Bah, aunque seas una belleza solo eres una cucaracha que aplastaremos entre los tres, y quien sabe tal vez tengas el honor de que yo, El Gran Ogro Gokumonki te devore de un solo bocado, tu lugar es en mi estómago inútil! Jajaja * Dice riendo bestialmente Gokumonki.

– ¡Yo no quiero devorar a esta basura, me conformo con arrancarle su joven y bella vida para así ganar buenos puntos con nuestro nuevo jefe, de esa forma también lograremos borrar nuestra derrota contra ese maldito de Yusuke Urameshi en el pasado, y por cierto soy el Ogro Inmaki! * Dice Inmaki con desprecio seriamente, pero el nombre que dijo Inmaki la sorprendió ya que ellos también conocen el nombre mencionado por esta pandilla.

–"A ellos también los venció ese tal Yusuke Urameshi" * Dice sorprendida Kurumi en su mente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=wC8SLJ63BAw &index=14&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=sMZdvLaFRW0** **}**

– ¡Deja ponerte pensativa mujer, ahora yo seré quien te elimine! * Grita la ogro femenina Miyuki dirigiéndose a atacar a Kurumi quien pone una sonrisa bestial para luchar contra ella, ambos empiezan una pelea con golpes de artes marciales, el estilo de pelea de Miyuki era el Karate siendo de los 3 la mejor en precisión de golpe tratando de golpear a Kurumi con sus golpes de karates quien los bloquea con sus pistolas estando a la defensiva.

– ¡¿Qué pasa mujer solo sabes defenderte?! * Grita Miyuki sonriendo malignamente intentando darle una patada giratoria con la plantilla del pie izquierdo pero Kurumi la bloquea con la rodilla derecha y dándole ella el mismo tipo de patada giratoria a Miyuki con su propia plantilla del pie izquierdo logrando patearle las costillas derribándola tal como lo hizo en su pelea anterior contra la Adeptus 9 Trish; sin embargo Kurumi sintió alguien acercándose a gran velocidad esquivándola por poco pero siendo herida ligeramente en el hombro izquierdo.

– ¡Rayos, fallé por poco! * Dijo Inmaki en su capa que ahora era transparente como si lo hiciera casi completamente invisible.

–"Este tipo es veloz y además puede camuflarse" * Dice Kurumi tocándose la pequeña herida en el hombro pero a su costado viene el gigante Gokumonki se dirigía a golpearla con su mazo metálico con picos.

– ¡Toma esto cucaracha! * Grita Gokumonki tratando de aplastar con su mazo a Kurumi quien lo esquiva por poco mientras el golpe provoca un cráter en el piso debido a la fuerza del gigante, sin embargo al aterrizar Kurumi ve como unos cabellos en forma de látigo la aprisionan entre sus brazos no pudiendo moverse.

– ¡¿Qué es esto?! * Pregunta molesta Kurumi.

–Jajajajaja ¡¿Te gustan mi mechón de cabello látigo de youki?! * Dice Miyuki riendo de forma burlona.

– ¡Ahora no podrás esquivarme tonta! * Grita bestialmente Inmaki corriendo a gran velocidad hacia ella clavándole en el abdomen con sus dos garras metálicas.

– ¡Argh! * Dice Kurumi escupiendo sangre de su boca, luego de esto Inmaki sacó sus garras metálicas apartándose del lugar mientras Gokumonki corre a toda prisa para golpear a Kurumi con su mazo metálico.

– ¡Toma Cucaracha! * Grita bestialmente Gokumonki golpeando con todas sus fuerzas a Kurumi casi como aplastándola con el golpe en el piso además de causándole varias heridas con los picos del mazo principalmente en el abdomen.

– ¡Buargh! * Dice Kurumi ahora escupiendo más sangre de su boca estando seriamente herida pero sorprendentemente poniéndose de pie aunque de forma muy dificultosa mirando con el ceño fruncido apretando los dientes de dolor mirando con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡No oses mirarme de esa manera ser inferior! * Grita Miyuki dándole un latigazo en la cara a Kurumi derribándola nuevamente.

–Jajajajaja ¡¿Así que esta farsante preocupaba tanto a nuestro nuevo jefe?! * Dice con burla el gran Gokumonki.

– ¡Sí, resultó ser una basura, es por eso que se jactaba de ser fuerte solo por matar a 10000 humanos inútiles que no están a nuestro nivel de los Youkais Ogros! * Dice con una sonrisa maligna el pequeño Inmaki.

– ¡Así es, uno de nosotros hubiera ganado fácil esta pelea pero ni modo, es hora de matarte espíritu Kurumi! * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Miyuki pero sorprendentemente Kurumi estaba riendo para sorpresa y confusión de los 3.

–Kishihishi Jajajajaja * Ríe alocadamente Kurumi molestando esto a los tres Ogros.

– ¡¿De qué te ríes tonta?! * Dice molesta Miyuki.

– ¡De los tontos que se ven al creer que ganaron! * Dice Kurumi cuando de repente se desvaneció convirtiéndose en simple energía que se dirige hacia lo alto de un edificio cercano finalmente entrando dentro del mosquete de la verdadera Kurumi quien estaba oculta allí volando hasta aterrizar frente a los sorprendidos Ogros.

– ¡Ese era solo un clon! * Dicen sorprendidos los youkais.

– ¡Así es, lo usé para evaluar su estilo de batalla ya que ustedes tienen una energía diferente e incluso son superiores a los Adeptus de rango inferior que maté, pero al final no son la gran cosa ya que a pesar de que atacaron con todas sus fuerzas no pudieron matar de una vez a un simple clon que ni siquiera trató de atacarlos en serio! * Dice con burla Kurumi.

– ¡Cállate cucaracha ahora voy a aplastarte de verdad! * Grita bestialmente Gokumonki intentando aplastar a Kurumi quien esquiva el golpe y con su mosquete apunta directamente a la cabeza de Gokumonki.

– ¡Adiós Grandulón! * Dice con una sonrisa de psicótica Kurumi disparándole tres potentes balazos al gigante ogro haciendo estallar su cabeza cayendo el gigante muerto destrozando parte de la cera con su pesado cadáver sin cabeza.

– ¡Gokumonki! * Gritan en shock los dos ogros al ver su compañero muerto.

– ¡Maldita! * Grita Miyuki tratando de atrapar de vuelta a Kurumi con su látigo pero sin embargo recibió una lluvia de balas en su espalda causándole agujeros en todas partes de su cuerpo y al voltearse ensangrentada ve que eran 7 clones de Kurumi quienes le dispararon sin piedad con sus pistolas y luego uno de los clones le disparó justo en la cabeza con su mosquete estallándole la misma cayendo su cuerpo sin vida y sin cabeza en el suelo.

– ¡No Miyuki, tú también! ¡Debo escapar! * Grita con miedo Inmaki intentando usar su poder de la invisibilidad y su rapidez para escapar pero estratégicamente por una señal de la real Kurumi se colocaron en todas partes disparando en todos lados hasta finalmente acertándole con varias balas a Inmaki cayendo herido este en el suelo herido de muerte por las balas de las pistolas.

– ¡Maldita perra! * Dice con sangre en la boca Inmaki y en eso Kurumi le ordena a sus clones que le disparen con sus mosquetes.

– ¡AAAAAAAH! * Grita Inmaki mientras recibe una lluvia de balazos de los mosquetes hasta que finalmente su pequeño cuerpo estalla en pedazos muriendo así el último de los ogros.

Luego de un tiempo los cadáveres de los empezaron a desaparecer extrañando a una sonriente Kurumi.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=sMZdvLaFRW0** **}**

–Kishishishi ¡Se los dije, ella no debió enviarlas aunque seguramente solo lo hizo para molestarme, aunque me extraña que sus cadáveres desaparezcan al morir! * Dice sonriendo Kurumi de forma psicópata.

–¡Pero lo que más me extraña es que ellos también aseguraron haber luchado y perdido contra Yusuke Urameshi, si él los derrotó a ellos entonces ya no estamos hablando de un simple humano fuerte que puede vencer a pandillas él solo! ¡Esto solo aumenta mis ganas de conocerte joven Yusuke! Kishishi * Ríe malignamente Kurumi mientras habla sola.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8XrJ5HI3rFQ** **}**

–Respondiendo a tu primera duda, la raza de los Youkais Ogros al morir desaparece su cadáver automáticamente y en cuanto a tu segunda duda, con respecto a Yusuke Urameshi yo puedo ayudarte a saber más sobre él* Dice hablando ni más ni menos que Toguro El Menor con seriedad mientras sale del callejón con su hermano mostrándose ambos a Kurumi quien los mira con desconfianza.

– ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes, no me digan que también trabajan para el jefe de estos monstruos?! * Dice Kurumi seriamente ya que también siente una energía sobrenatural de los hermanos Toguros sin embargos se pone en alerta ya que su poder es muy diferente a esos monstruos de bajo nivel sintiendo un gran poder especialmente del más alto de los hermanos.

–Bueno en cierta forma esos tres que mataste anteriormente trabajaban para nosotros, pero ahora aparentemente tenían un nuevo jefe, de hecho la última misión de asesinato que les asigné era justamente matar a Yusuke Urameshi y un amigo suyo hace tiempo, pero descuida, no vengo a vengarlos ni nada ya que dejaron hace mucho de ser mi problema; y para tu información, no, yo no trabajo para esa persona * Dijo con seriedad Toguro El Menor sorprendiendo a Kurumi.

–Ya veo, según escuché dijiste que tú me ayudarías con lo de ese tal Yusuke Urameshi, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? * Pregunta seriamente Kurumi.

–Simple ahora voy a contarte lo más importante que sé sobre él para que te interiorices de lo realmente especial que es ese chico * Dice seriamente Toguro El Menor relatándole todo lo que sabe sobre Yusuke, sus casos como Detective Espiritual que lo hicieron famoso, sus victorias contra Randou y Suzaku, su caso del rescate de Yukina donde ambos se conocieron y luego su encuentro final en el torneo; Kurumi quedó en shock.

– ¡¿Ese joven es tan fuerte?! * Pregunta sorprendida Kurumi.

–Si lo es, así que te resultará interesante cuando lo encuentres * Dice Toguro El Menor seriamente.

–Y por lo que dijiste estos monstruos que maté, ustedes y ese joven Yusuke son de otra dimensión ¿No es así? * Dice Kurumi con seriedad.

–Según veo tienes la habilidad de sentir las energías como nosotros, así que ya entenderás que nuestra energía es diferente por lo que no estoy mintiendo * Dice seriamente Toguro El Menor seriamente.

–Solo dime una cosa ¿Por qué me facilitas esta información sobre ese joven? Te informo que lo que le pienso hacer no es nada bueno para él, ¿Acaso aún quieres matarlo? * Dice Kurumi sonriendo a su estilo perturbador.

–No, en lo absoluto, fuimos rivales pero eso no me interesa ahora, sin embargo solo quiero hacer las cosas más **'divertidas'** para él y sé que jugar contigo le vendrá bien, es un agradecimiento de mi parte por haber sido un gran rival * Dice Toguro El Menor con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Vaya Vaya ¡Así que quieres que lo entretenga, muy bien, jugaré con él y me lo comeré! ¡Será mi mejor alimento hasta ahora! Kishishi * Dice sonriendo Kurumi de forma perturbadora.

–Lo último que te diré es que él estudia en una tal High School Raizen, allí lo encontrarás * Dice seriamente Toguro El Menor.

–Se lo agradezco señor, esa información me servirá mucho * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Kurumi.

–Ahora escóndete en ese callejón donde yo y mi hermano estábamos, parece que tus perseguidores vienen ahora, es hora de demostrarte el verdadero poder de un Yokai * Dice Toguro El Menor al sentir que los otros Adeptus que perseguían a Kurumi estaban por llegar.

– ¿Estás seguro? * Pregunta curiosa Kurumi.

–Si * Dice simplemente Toguro El Menor preparándose para pelear y Kurumi haciéndole caso se esconde donde Toguro El Menor le dijo.

En eso en el cielo se ven a cuatro individuos con trajes mecánicos color gris oscuro teniendo etiquetada la sigla DEM en sus trajes, los mismos finalmente aterrizan frente a los hermanos Toguro, eran los Adeptus del 5 al 8 quienes persiguen a Kurumi.

–Bueno, hagamos esto de la manera sencilla, sabemos que está por aquí el espíritu Nightmare, no nos importa si ella los obligó a que la escondan, o nos dicen dónde están o tendrán una muerte violenta y horrible, nosotros no somos amables con los civiles como las del AST, de hecho yo he violado y matado niños por placer así que ya sabrás que de lo que soy capaz* Dice con una sonrisa de maldad una mujer alta de piel bronceada, ojos marrones, cabello corto rubio con unos mechones largos cayendo en sus exuberantes pechos, la misma traía el mismo realizador que las demás Adeptus inferiores al número 4 o sea el gris oscuro, aparenta una edad de 26 años y es ni más ni menos que la ex miembro de las SSS y actual Adeptus número 5 cuyo nombre es Minerva Riddel anteriormente conocida como Alice Riddel quien es la más fuerte de las Adeptus inferiores a Yessica Bayley y según dicen de las más violentas que existen habiendo asesinado a niños civiles e incluso abusado de ellos.

–Ya veo, ¿así que ustedes hacen ese tipo de acciones? eso me agrada ya que así no tendré el más mínimo remordimiento cuando literalmente los haga pedazos * Dice Toguro El Menor empezando a desprenderse de su gabardina verde para dársela a su hermano que se lo sostenga quien entiende perfectamente que su hermano quiere luchar solo contra estos humanos por lo que se hace a un lado mientras su hermano se trona los puños.

–Jajajajaja ¡No cabe duda que eres un tonto guapo, solo por tener unos cuantos músculos no significa que seas la gran cosa sin armas, además mis músculos son mejores, de hecho yo soy más grande y también más bello! * Dice seriamente con voz afeminada un hombre ligeramente más alto que Toguro El Menor musculoso con la cara bastante fea como si fuera algo cuadrada, la frente amplia, piel algo morena, ojos negros y pelo largo negro(Es bastante parecido al cliente musculoso travestido que Issei tuvo cuando empezó a tener sus primeras misiones en el anime High School DXD) por supuesto que también tiene su realizador gris oscuro, se trata del Adeptus número 6 siendo el brutal único Adeptus hombre cuyo nombre es Mitan Johnson siendo su antiguo nombre James Johnson pero se lo cambió debido a su orientación sexual y su gusto por el travestismo ya que también tiene los labios pintados de color rosa aparentando los 35 años.

–Sí, con fuerza bruta no podrás vencernos siendo un simple civil buscapleitos * Dice seriamente una chica de pelo corto marrón, piel blanca y ojos del mismo color con la misma estatura que Kurumi trayendo el realizador gris oscuro aparentando los 24 años , es la Adeptus número 7 cuyo nombre es Vivian Donoban.

– ¡Solo eres un engreído, dinos lo que queremos saber y evitarás tener problemas con nosotros o de lo contrario puedes perder hasta la vida y simplemente te reportaremos como un criminal que ayudó a Nightmare! * Dice seriamente una chica de pelo largo negro y ojos del mismo color, piel blanca, trayendo el realizador gris oscuro, aparentando los 24 años, es la Adeptus número 8 y su nombre es Lilian Phoenix, 3 de los Adeptus miraban seriamente a Toguro mientras Minerva lo miraba con ansias de asesinarlo.

–De una vez les digo que sus amenazas no me importan, haremos un trato, los 4 pelearan a muerte contra mí y si pierdo mi hermano les revelará sin oposición donde escondemos a ese espíritu, pero si pierden pues no pasará nada porque todos estarán muertos, ¿Aceptan mi desafío o son tan cobardes para seguir dialogando a lo tonto tratando de encontrar una absurda salida como excusa para no morir? * Dice Toguro El Menor desafiante y serio a los 4 quienes se sorprenden a la vez que se molestan por su osadía.

– ¡Que conste que tú lo pediste idiota, luego no podrás salvarte aunque nos pidas piedad llorando! * Dice Minerva con una sonrisa bestial.

–Jojojo ¡Voy a disfrutar triturándote, me encanta triturar hombres, eso me produce un placer inimaginable! * Dice con una cara excitada y voz afeminada Mitan.

– ¡Tú lo pediste! * Dicen al unísono Vivian y Lilian, todos se ponen en guardia para enfrentar a Toguro El Menor.

–Bueno, esto me servirá de ejercicio por lo que les daré el honor de usar el 45% de mi poder, ¡AAAAARGH! * Grita bestialmente Toguro haciendo crecer su poder rodeándose de un aura roja creciéndole bastante sus músculos, aunque no tanto como en su 60% sorprendiendo esta acción a los 4 Adeptus quienes no esperaban algo así, finalmente Toguro terminó de obtener el 45% de su poder estando listo para luchar.

–Vengan, con el 45% de mi verdadero poder haré trizas a los 4 * Dice Toguro haciéndoles a los 4 con el dedo índice de su mano derecha una señal de desafío para que vayan a atacarlo lo cual enfada a los 4 Adeptus.

– ¡Aunque seas aparentemente algo especial no podrás contra los 4 tú solo, vamos a matar a este infeliz! * Ordena a su grupo Minerva y todos asienten volando con sus trajes a atacar a Toguro quien se pone en guardia para empezar su primera pelea en esta dimensión.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8XrJ5HI3rFQ** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2Foc3ME3fJ0** **}**

Los Adeptus le disparan con sus armas de forma masiva a Toguro El Menor quien se quedaba completamente quieto recibiendo todos los disparos láseres tensando sus músculos pero sin cubrirse levantándose así una humareda.

–Es un tonto, ni siquiera tuvo la velocidad para esquivar ni uno de nuestros disparos * Decía seriamente Vivian.

–Sí, solo era un hablador, con el 45% de su fuerza según él obviamente no tenía oportunidad * Dijo seriamente Lilian.

– ¡Que aburrido, yo quería jugar más con ese guapo! * Decía con aburrimiento el grandulón afeminado Mitan.

– ¡Esperen, miren allí! * Dice seriamente Minerva y al despejarse el humo se le ve a Toguro completamente intacto sin un solo rasguño por los disparos dejando en shock a los 4.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dicen al unísono los 4.

–Ese ataque no me hizo ni cosquillas, demuestren algo mejor que eso o morirán demasiado pronto *Dice seriamente Toguro El Menor tronándose el cuello.

– ¡Infeliz no nos subestimes, vamos aplastémoslo con nuestro Territory! * Grita con voz de mando Minerva y todos vuelan cerca de Toguro activando juntos su Territory haciendo que Toguro sienta una fuerte presión y aumento de gravedad tensando este sus músculos para disminuir el efecto.

–Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba * Dice Toguro El Menor seriamente acomodándose y en eso los 4 preparaban sus espadas las láseres para atravesarlo.

– ¡Es increíble que puedas resistir la presión de nuestros Territorys fusionados pero no podrás moverte! ¡Muere! * Decía Minerva con una sonrisa bestial y los 4 estaban a punto de atravesarlo pero sorprendentemente Toguro detuvo las espadas láseres de Minerva y Mitan con su palma izquierda y las espadas láseres de Vivian y Lilian con su palma derecha aunque las espadas láseres hirieron levemente sus palmas con las que las estaba deteniendo pero sin que afecte en lo absoluto a Toguro El Menor.

– ¡Imposible, no deberías poder moverte! * Grita sorprendida Minerva y todos quedan en shock ante la capacidad que demostraba el menor de los Toguro pero esto terminó allí, Toguro con su youki rojo concentrado en sus palma aplastó increíblemente las cuchillas láseres que cedieron ante su youki y el impactó también destruyó la zona de los trajes de donde los Adeptus sacaban esas poderosas espadas que son más avanzadas que las del AST aterrando a los 4 por esta hazaña.

– ¡Esto no puede ser este hombre destruyo con una energía extraña todas nuestras espadas! * Dice con miedo Vivian.

– ¡No es normal, es un monstruo! * Dice asustada Lilian.

– ¡Aplastémoslo con nuestro Territory, no dejen que se salga! * Ordena Minerva y los 4 concentraban toda su energía en tratar de aplastar con la presión a Toguro.

–Esto ya no me detendrá, miren como destruyo su técnica insignificante* Dijo Toguro El Menor y con un puñetazo derecho destruyó el Territory para shock de los 4 Adeptus quienes se alejaron elevándose en el aire.

– ¡Disparen con todo lo que tengan, armas láseres, misiles, todo! * Grita bestialmente Minerva y todos los de su equipo obedecen disparando sus armas y misiles a Toguro El Menor quien una vez más se quedó quieto sin moverse tensando los músculos pero sin cubrirse recibiendo de lleno todos los disparos de los Adeptus quienes estuvieron disparando masivamente sin pensar en lo absoluto que podían quedarse sin municiones y prácticamente nada para enfrentar a Kurumi, ellos ya no pensaban en eso, sino en el peligro que era este misterioso hombre para ellos, después de unos minutos cesó el ataque masivo hacia Toguro respirando agitadamente los 4 por el esfuerzo.

– ¡Eso sí tuvo que matarlo o al menos herirlo! * Dijo Vivian sin embargo en medio del humo salió Toguro nuevamente intacto quien había emitido un salto llegando a gran velocidad frente a Vivian y Lilian que miraban con horror al poderoso guerrero.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2Foc3ME3fJ0** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ** **}**

–No funcionó y por cierto, no me culpen a mí por sus muertes, culpen a sus jefes por enviarlas a una misión peligrosa donde corren el riesgo de encontrarse con sujetos como yo * Dice Toguro El Menor golpeando al mismo tiempo a ambas Adeptus, con el puño izquierdo en el abdomen a Vivian y con el derecho en el abdomen a Lilian, y cuando ambas recibieron el brutal golpe de Toguro respectivamente sus cuerpos no pudieron resistir el impacto por lo que inmediatamente estallaron en cientos de diminutos pedazos esparciéndose su sangre; Toguro El Menor luego de esa acción brutal aterrizó tranquilamente en el suelo dejando una cara de horror a Minerva y Mitan por lo que acaban de ver y también una cara de sorpresa de la propia Kurumi quien no esperaba jamás que Toguro tuviera semejante poder, y sin siquiera usar la mitad de su poder.

–"Él es totalmente diferente a esos 3 monstruos inútiles" * Dije con ojos de sorpresa y sudor en su frente Kurumi.

– ¡Maldito, no me ganarás a mí el bello y poderoso Mitan en fuerza! * Grita por primera vez sin voz afeminada pero de forma bestial Mitan.

– ¡Detente Mitan! * Grita Minerva para que su compañero se detenga pero este va decidido a dar un puñetazo con toda su fuerza bruta a Toguro.

– ¡Recibe el mejor y más hermoso golpe del poderoso Mitan! *Grita Mitan finalmente golpeando con todas sus fuerzas con su puño derecho a un Toguro que no se movió ni un centímetro recibiendo de lleno el golpe en su mejilla izquierda pero tal como se esperaba no le hizo absolutamente nada.

– ¿Ese fue tu mejor golpe? Te enseñaré como se da un verdadero buen golpe * Dice seriamente Toguro golpeando con un puñetazo izquierdo el abdomen de Mitan quien echó masiva cantidad de sangre por la boca y al igual que Vivian y Lilian su cuerpo estalló en varios pedazos por el impacto aunque en su caso quedó su cabeza sin vida e inmediatamente Toguro El Menor la aplasta con un pisotón izquierdo haciéndola estallar no quedando prácticamente nada de Mitan más que restos de su sangre al igual que sus compañeras, esto asustó de sobremanera a Minerva quien se jactaba de ser de las más fuertes del DEM y ahora muestra algo que solo sintió cuando en el pasado tenía una rivalidad con quien actualmente es la Adeptus número 2, miedo pero esto es incluso peor ya que su enemigo era aparentemente más despiadado.

– ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Para alguien como tú que se jactaba de matar niños no debería asustarte esto, ¿O acaso tienes miedo que esto te pase a ti? * Dice Toguro El Menor con seriedad y frialdad.

– ¡Cállate! * Grita con miedo Minerva disparándole todas las municiones de láseres y misiles que le quedaban y cuando finalmente se terminaron decidió hacer lo único que podía, huir volando para regresar a la base y avisar de esto a su superior Yessica Bayley.

– ¡No pienso morir aquí, tengo que lograr mi sueño de algún día pertenecer a los 3 números principales de los Adeptus y superar a esa maldita de Artemisa quien ahora es la Adeptus Numero 2! * Grita bestialmente Minerva huyendo pero para su desgracia Toguro El Menor apareció justo abajo y cerca de ella habiendo llegado allí con un gran salto.

–Corrección. Tú no vas a morir porque simplemente desde el momento que aceptaste luchar contra mí ya estabas muerta de ante mano * Dijo Toguro fríamente causando horror a Minerva quien le da desesperadamente una patada con su pierna derecha a Toguro quien no sintió nada de ese golpe y cuando Minerva quería escapar el poderoso guerrero le sujeta de la misma pierna con la intentó inútilmente hacerle daño.

– ¡Perdóname la vida por favor, lo admito, eres más fuerte que yo, pero por favor no me mates!

*Dice suplicando Minerva con lágrimas.

–Eres patética, hace tiempo luché con un sujeto que me dijo palabras muy parecidas a las tuyas llamado anteriormente Tanaka y actualmente Suzuki, fue tan patético que le perdoné la vida para que viva el resto de dicha vida con la humillación de perder de esa forma.

– ¡¿Entonces me perdonaras la vida verdad?! * Preguntaba esperanzada Minerva.

–Sin Embargo Suzuki nunca presumió de matar niños indefensos * Dijo fríamente y molesto Toguro El Menor dirigiendo con todo el 45% de su poder un puñetazo derecho hacia Minerva quien solo podía gritar de horror.

– ¡KIAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Minerva de horror para luego recibir de lleno en su abdomen el golpe de Toguro estallando inmediatamente su cuerpo quedando solo su cabeza la cuál caía hacia el suelo al igual que Toguro El Menor ahora estaba aterrizando, finalmente la cabeza sin vida de Minerva terminó de caer para luego ser aplastada y completamente destruida por el pie derecho de Toguro El Menor quien aterrizó encima de ella no quedando absolutamente nada así de Minerva más que pequeños pedazos de ella, Toguro El Menor acabó fácilmente con los 4 Adeptus usando solo el 45 % de su poder luego de esto sus músculos volvieron a la normalidad caminando hacia su hermano quien le dio de nuevo su gabardina poniéndosela de vuelta

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=OuTytf_-vK4** **}**

–Bueno, puede que me pasé un poco al usar ese poder, en realidad simplemente quise ejercitarme un poco en este lugar ya que es la primera vez que lucho aquí pero bueno, ya está terminado, ya puedes salir* Dice tranquilamente con seriedad Toguro El Menor y luego de esto Kurumi salió del callejón donde se ocultaba con una mirada de shock al ver a alguien que es tan poderoso y sin ser un espíritu, esta batalla le demostró que este hombre Toguro es un enemigo sumamente peligroso y problemático por lo que es mejor no ponerlo en su contra.

–Estoy completamente sorprendida, nunca pensé en encontrar a alguien que pudiera tener ese poder sin ser un espíritu o usar armas avanzadas o cristales Sephiras * Dijo sorprendida Kurumi.

–Urameshi pudo aguantar una pelea contra mí, incluso en un momento de furia logró igualar mis máximas fuerzas y derrotarme cuando yo ya no pude con el desgaste, puede que luchando de forma normal él no iguale mis poderes pero en el transcurso de la batalla puede sacar fuerzas de donde sea y hacer crecer su poder tal como lo hizo en nuestra batalla, así que ya te imaginarás lo especial que es él * Dice seriamente Toguro El Menor haciendo que Kurumi emita una sonrisa siniestra.

– ¡Sí, gracias a usted lo he entendido, el Joven Yusuke es lo que he estado buscando por mucho tiempo, alguien con una gran reserva de poder, él es perfecto, es a quien necesito, lo haré mío, se convertirá en parte de mí! Kishishishi * Ríe con una sonrisa psicópata Kurumi.

–Bueno, suerte con eso, mi hermano y yo nos vamos, tengo algo de sueño y quiero descansar * Dice seriamente Toguro El Menor.

–Está bien, gracias por todo señor Toguro espero que en otro momento podamos intercambiar información * Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Sí, de hecho si nos volvemos a ver quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre el nuevo jefe que tenían los Tres Ogros, estoy seguro que es el mismo ser que nos trajo aquí, pero eso será en otra ocasión. Nos vemos * Dijo Toguro El Menor despidiéndose de Kurumi al igual que lo hace Toguro El Mayor y las misma también se despide de ellos con una sonrisa, finalmente los hermanos Toguro se alejaron de la zona retirándose a descansar quedándose sola Kurumi.

– ¡Yusuke Urameshi, ahora ansío verte, no puedo esperar para probarte, para comerte, para devorar tu tiempo! ¡Awn! ¡Con solo pensar en ti, en como serás me vuelves loca! Kishishishi Ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja * Ríe con éxtasis psicóticamente Kurumi con una sonrisa perturbadora para posteriormente desaparecer del lugar. Los problemas se avecinan para Yusuke ya que este peligroso y poderoso espíritu aún sin conocerlo ha puesto sus ojos en él, ¿cómo será cuando ambos se conozcan?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=OuTytf_-vK4** **}**

* * *

 **/Al día siguiente, De Mañana en la Residencia Itsuka/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=27** **}**

Yusuke se encontraba dormido roncando, sin embargo hoy es el día de su cita con Tohka por lo que a pesar de que hoy no hay clases por suspensión causada por lo ocurrido ayer Yusuke debe levantarse temprano por lo que Kotori que hoy está con sus cintas negras viene a despertarlo.

– ¡Despierta dormilón! ¡Ya es hora de que despiertes tonto! * Dice fuertemente Kotori hablando en su modo comandante a Yusuke quien sigue dormido por lo que Kotori solo da un suspiro y en eso trae una jarra llena de agua y se lo derrama a Yusuke en la cara despertándolo de golpe.

– ¡Ayyy! ¡¿Qué pasó acaso llueve?! * Dice Yusuke con una expresión cómica de susto y en eso al voltear ve a Kotori quien lo mira con molestia.

– ¡Otra vez tú con tus bromas mocosa! * Dice molesto cómicamente Yusuke.

–No es ninguna broma, no ibas a despertar de otra broma al menos que sufras un golpe en los testículos otra vez * Dice Kotori con fastidio.

–Ni me recuerdes eso que ayer fue un pésimo día para ellos, pero bueno supongo que me despiertas por esta cita con Tohka ¿No es así? * Dice con pereza, fastidio y sueño Yusuke.

–Así es, debes prepararte rápido ahora para ir, y debes llegar en lo posible antes que ella al lugar acordado * Dice Kotori con voz de mando.

–Sí, ya sé, iré a prepararme * Dice Yuzuke con pereza y bostezando para ir a prepararse.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=27** **}**

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto en el hogar de Origami/**

Goku estaba durmiendo junto con Origami quien lo abrazaba como un peluche mientras dormía presionándole la cara con sus normales pechos, sin embargo Goku empieza a despertar bostezando tratando de levantarse pero no puede debido a que Origami dormida lo sujeta fuertemente por lo que Goku aplica mayor fuerza para zafarse del abrazo y rápidamente reemplazándose a sí mismo por una almohada para que la dormida Origami lo abrase en su lugar lo cual consigue y luego el mismo tapa a Origami con la frazada dejándola dormir, luego de esto Goku fue al baño a hacer sus necesidades y limpiarse para luego salir y ponerse su uniforme de High School Raizen al mismo tiempo que se pone de nuevo el comunicador que le dio Kotori ya que lo encontró para su suerte en el piso y Origami no se dio cuenta, cabe recordar que la misma Origami no solo lavó anoche este uniforme sino que cosió la parte donde ella había atravesado a Goku por lo que el uniforme está en óptimas condiciones, finalmente Goku al ponerse sus medias y zapatos dio una última mirada a Origami con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y salió de su cuarto.

Y antes de salir del lugar Goku se dio un pequeño desayuno en la cocina con unas frutas que estaban en la mesa devorándolas todas pensando que a Origami no le importaría para posteriormente salir por la ventana con su velocidad del lugar.

* * *

 **/ En la calle de la ciudad Tengu/**

Goku caminaba tranquilamente cuando recordó lo de la cita con Yoshino empezó a correr a toda velocidad.

– ¡Lo olvidaba, debo ir hoy a esa cita o como se llame con Yoshino! ¡Pero no tengo eso que se llama dinero para usarlo, debo ir con Kokori, tal vez ella me dé algo de eso! * Dice Goku con algo de ansiedad yendo hacia donde siente que está Kotori luego apretó el botón de su comunicador ya que aparentemente al caer al suelo se había apagado y empezó a hablar por él para hablar con Kotori.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk &t=2s** **}**

– ¡Kokori! ¡¿Me escuchas?! * Dice en voz alta Goku por el comunicador esperando respuesta por unos segundos.

– ¡Es Kotori idiota, y sí aquí estoy! * Dice con una voz gruñona y quisquillosa la pequeña pelirroja alegrando a Goku.

–Oye estoy yendo hacia donde está tu nave ¡¿Podrías recogerme para ver lo de la cita esa con Yoshino?! * Dice Goku sonriente.

– ¡Sí, date prisa que descenderemos para recogerte! * Dice por el comunicador Kotori con voz de mando.

– ¡Está bien! * Dice asintiendo con una sonrisa Goku y luego de un tiempo Goku llega hacia donde estaba orbitando la nave de Fraxinus y luego de avisarle a la Loli comandante esta lo recoge, así Goku llegando a la nave donde se encontraban Kotori, su tripulación y Yusuke que vestía con una camisa verde, pantalones azules y unos tenis con medias de colores blancos; el rebelde badas por excelencia estaba listo para su cita con Tohka.

* * *

 **/Dentro de Fraxinus/**

–Oye Goku que bueno que has regresado pero ¿Por qué te dejaste vencer y capturar por esas chicas que en principio no eran rivales para ti? * Preguntó Curioso Yusuke.

–Es una larga historia, después de las citas te lo cuento * Dice con una sonrisa Goku

–Es cierto eso es lo mejor, así como después de la cita Yusuke, tú me dirás todo sobre ese Toguro con el que ayer conversaste y por supuesto ya va siendo hora de que me expliquen los dos todo lo sobre lo que vinieron a hacer aquí * Dice seriamente Kotori con ambos asintiendo a la pequeña comandante.

–Bien, Reine ayuda a Goku para que se ponga otra ropa más adecuada, les proveeremos la cantidad necesaria de dinero para sus citas * Dice en voz alta Kotori y ambos muchachos asienten.

Y luego de un tiempo Goku vino poniéndose una camisa azul, pantalones rojos, y tenis parecidos a los de Yusuke aunque ajustado a su tamaño.

–Bueno, ya que están listos para sus citas y falta pocos minutos para las mismas es hora de que vayan a sus respectivos lugares acordados, anteriormente solo el comunicador de Yusuke estaba exclusivamente conectado a esta nave, ahora los dos estarán en esas condiciones por lo que ninguno podrá escuchar lo que pase en la cita del otro, así que concéntrense en sus propias citas y hagan todo lo posible para hacer sentir feliz a su respectivo espíritu con quien salen, los estaremos ayudando así que no se preocupen, ¿Alguna duda? * Preguntó Kotori seria.

– ¡Sí Karakuri, quiero saber si podré comer mucho, porque tengo hambre! * Dice Goku sobándose el estómago pero esto generó un enfado cómico en Kotori.

– ¡¿Karakuri?! ¡Eso ni siquiera rima bien con mi nombre! ¡Me llamo Kotori Idiota! * Dice Kotori enfadada colocándose detrás de Goku estirándole ambas orejas como suele hacerlo aprovechando su mayor estatura al pequeño.

–Ayayayayay * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente del dolor en sus orejas.

– ¡Oigan ya dejen las niñerías de lado, ahora quiero terminar con esto pronto! ¡¿Me escucharon!? * Dice fastidiado cómicamente Yusuke

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk &t=2s** **}**

–Sí, ya entendí, pero no te quejes * Dice con un suspiro Kotori soltándole las orejas a Goku.

– ¡Muy bien, es momento de que vayan y buena suerte! * Dice Kotori seria en su modo comandante.

– ¡Sí! * Dicen serios Goku y Yusuke asintiendo, posteriormente tanto Goku como Yusuke fueron llevados en los lugares acordados con los respectivos espíritus para encontrarse y poder tener la cita cada uno. Goku estaba en el mismo lugar donde conoció a Yoshino y luchó por primera vez contra las del AST donde también conoció por primera vez a Origami mientras Yusuke estaba a un poco distancia de High School Raizen para esperar encontrarse con Tohka.

* * *

 **/Con Goku/**

Goku esperaba tranquilamente parado hasta que finalmente vio a Yoshino aparecer y fue hacia ella.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=gNaGVPldBgc** **}**

– ¡Hola Yoshino es bueno verte de nuevo! Jijiji * Dice Goku riendo.

– H Hola Goku, también me alegro de verte * Dice tímidamente y con leve sonrojo Yoshino.

– ¡Hola Joven Goku, veo que luces muy bien! ¡¿O no Yoshino?! * Dice Yoshinon la marioneta conejo de la mano izquierda de Yoshino

–S Sí, Goku luce…. muy bonito * Dice Yoshinon tímidamente.

–Pues gracias supongo * Dice Goku algo confundido.

– ¡Yoshino, da una vuelta completa para que el joven Goku vea como luces! * Dice alegre Yoshinon.

– ¡Ahora que recuerdo, vistes diferente ahora, no traes tu ropa con esa gorra en forma de conejo verde que tenías, traes otra ropa según veo! * Dice Goku rascándose la barbilla algo confundido sonrojando a Yoshino.

–E Es que quise lucir un atuendo diferente a mi vestido astral de espíritu para nuestra cita, ¿No te gusta? * Pregunta Yoshino tímidamente con sonrojo mientras da una vuelta sobre sí misma para que Goku pueda tener una vista completa de lo que viste, y lo que lleva vestida la pequeña es un vestido verde con largor hasta sus muslos y en la parte de la falda lleva un pequeño toque de blanco y negro, una especie de gorra boina color verde con bordes negros y un pequeño moño verde en el costado izquierdo de la misma gorra; también llevaba unas medias blancas y zapatos negros; luciendo así sumamente tierna Yoshino .

Goku estaba confundido y no sabía que decir ya que a él no le importa tanto estas cuestiones de lo bonito y lo feo, lo cual indicaba que era el momento de obtener la ayuda de Kotori y su tripulación.

– ¡Espera Goku, no respondas aún si no estás seguro! * Dijo Kotori por el comunicador a Goku.

–Está bien * Dice Goku en voz baja tapándose la boca.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=gNaGVPldBgc** **}**

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Vk8ZAfUlgAw** **}**

– ¡Muy bien muestren las opciones! * Ordena Kotori en su modo comandante y aparecen las tres opciones pedidas en la pantalla grande.

Las opciones son estas: **A-) Yo creo que estás muy linda, B-) Eso te luce bien y va contigo, C-) Me da curiosidad por ver que llevas puesto debajo de ese lindo vestido.**

– ¡Ahora que salgan los porcentajes de la gente sobre las opciones para elegir la ideal! * Dice Kotori con voz de mando y salen los porcentajes y salen en la pantalla de esta forma: **A) 70% B) 30% C)0%**

–Bueno escucho sus puntos de vistas * Dice Kotori seria.

–Si me lo permite, pienso que aquí es muy obvio la **'A'** ya que siempre es una buena manera de empezar una cita diciéndole esa frase que con todo el corazón espera una chica * Dice Reine sin emoción opinando.

–La **'B'** puede servir para hablarle en un tono más estético * Dice otra de las trabajadoras mujeres de la nave.

–Entiendo sus puntos de vistas pero ¡Kannasuki, otra vez tú y tus estúpidas terceras opciones! * Dice molesta cómicamente Kotori.

– ¡Pero si yo no fui…. esta vez comandante! * Dice Kannasuki con miedo a recibir un golpe de parte de su comandante.

–Fui yo, y ya que al Vice Comandante no se le ocurrió sus acostumbradas terceras opciones decidí ponerlos esta vez para no perder la costumbre * Dice sin emoción Reine.

–Ya veo, buenos olvidemos eso y elijamos concentrémonos * Dice Kotori y la mayoría está de acuerdo con la elección mayor, o sea la **'A'** con Kotori asintiendo.

– ¡Pero comandante porque conmigo si se enoja cuando elijo las terceras opciones! * Dice quejándose cómicamente Kannasuki recibiendo un coscorrón de parte de su comandante ignorando así esta sus quejas disponiéndose a hablar con Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Vk8ZAfUlgAw** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Goku y Yoshino/**

– ¡Goku, dile tú crees que ella está muy linda! * Dice Kotori con voz de mando.

–De acuerdo * Dice confundido Goku ahora mirando a una tímida Yoshino.

–Pues yo creo que estás muy linda Yoshino * Dice Goku algo confundido alegrando a Yoshino y sonrojandola.

–Gracias Goku * Dice tímidamente pero feliz Yoshino.

– ¡Está bien, ahora vamos a eso que llaman cita! * Dice Goku alegre y Yoshino camina a su lado dirigiéndose a algún lugar para empezar su día de cita.

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=WaoXwxFdWXA &index=2&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

Yusuke estaba silbando esperando al espíritu con quien tendría una cita.

–Que aburrido, a pesar de ser un espíritu sin nada de experiencia en citas es igual a todas las mujeres en eso de tardarse * Decía con aburrimiento Yusuke cuando repentinamente ve aparecer a alguien en una burbuja púrpura y se trataba de Tohka quien extrañamente no estaba con su vestido astral puesto sino con un uniforme femenino del High School Raizen.

– ¡He llegado, Hola Yusuke! * Dice alegre Tohka al llegar mientras este le saluda relajado levantando la mano derecha.

–Hola Tohka, dime ¿porque traes puesto un uniforme de la escuela? El cuál se te ve bien por cierto * Dijo Yusuke relajado.

–¡Cuando estaba en ese salón tuyo de clases vi una fotografía de varias chicas vestidas así, y pensé que te gustaría, además de que como ahora no voy a combatir creo que no es necesario llevar mi vestido astral de espíritu, y por cierto me alegra que te guste!

*Dice Tohka alegre.

–Y dime como luzco yo, ¿Luzco bien o algo ridículo? * Pregunta Yusuke mostrándole su ropa a Tohka.

–Pues no sé mucho de esto, pero creo que me gusta cómo te ves * Dice feliz Tohka.

– ¡Eso es suficiente para mí, ahora vamos a nuestra cita preciosa, no esperes que sea la mejor, pero la hare pasable! * Dice con un rostro cómico Yusuke y Tohka asiente tomando sin dudar la mano de Yusuke lo cuál sonroja un poco a este.

– ¡Vámonos a nuestra cita! * Grita alegre Tohka llevándose a Yusuke.

– ¡Oye no te apresures! * Grita molesto Yusuke mientras era arrastrado pero fue ignorado por la alegre Tohka.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=WaoXwxFdWXA &index=2&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Vk8ZAfUlgAw** **}**

–Vaya, parece que esta pareja de Yusuke y Tohka avanza más rápido ahora que la de Goku y Yoshino, sé que esto no es una competencia pero espero que Goku aprenda más a comprender a las chicas o el cabeza dura de Yusuke le llevará demasiada ventaja, y si no puede lidiar con Yoshino, menos podrá lidiar con un espíritu problemático como Witch * Dice Kotori con una sonrisa de picardía.

–Comandante parece que el joven Goku está caminando con el espíritu a cualquier parte ya que no sabe a dónde ir * Dice uno de los trabajadores de la nave haciendo que Kotori de un suspiro.

–A eso me refería, Goku está muy por debajo de Yusuke en conocimientos sobre chicas a pesar de que tienen prácticamente la misma edad, si tuviera la cita conmigo yo lo guiaría fácilmente pero no creo que alguien inocente como Yoshino pueda llevar sola el peso de la cita y menos tomar por sí misma la iniciativa * Dijo seria Kotori.

–Perdón que se lo diga comandante y no vaya a enfadarse conmigo pero creo que usted subestima a ese espíritu * Dice con seriedad Kannasuki.

– ¿A qué te refieres tonto? * Pregunta con molestia Kotori.

–Me refiero a que usted y el resto aquí parece que olvida que esta cita lo la organizamos ni nosotros ni menos Goku sino la propia joven Yoshino ya que todos sabemos que esa marioneta Yoshinon es la manifestación del yo interno de la joven espíritu, así que pienso que Goku con su personalidad de nunca ser quien tome iniciativa de ningún tipo puede hacer que la joven Yoshino despierte de a poco parte de ese yo interno levemente más agresivo * Dice raramente de forma seria y sabia Kannasuki sorprendiendo al resto, en especial a su comandante.

–Parece que cuando te lo propones puedes decir cosas bastante productivas * Dice con una sonrisa satisfecha Kotori.

– ¡¿Entonces me revolvería el cabello tiernamente?! * Dice Kannasuki de vuelta con su cara cómica de idiota e infantil recibiendo un golpe en el talón del pie derecho en la cabeza de parte de Kotori cayendo al suelo con los ojos cómicamente girando en círculos.

–No exageres tonto y mejor comprobemos si se aplica tu teoría * Dice molesta Kotori observando a Goku y Yoshino aunque extrañamente cuando miraba a Yusuke y Tohka ponía una cara normal pero cuando miraba a Goku y Yoshino ponía una leve cara de disgusto.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Vk8ZAfUlgAw** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Goku y Yoshino/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=gNaGVPldBgc** **}**

Goku y Yoshino caminaban uno al lado de otro en silencio por la ciudad Tengu, sin embargo Goku no sabía en lo absoluto hacia dónde ir, todo debido a que no tuvo tiempo suficiente para conversar con Kotori sobre eso, al mismo tiempo Yoshino miraba la mano izquierda de Goku queriendo tomarla pero no se animaba a hacerlo debido a su timidez también esperando que este la tomara por iniciativa propia como lo haría un hombre pero Goku no es como los demás hombres así que es muy difícil que eso ocurra, esto dejaba a ambos en un punto muerto.

–"¿Qué haré, quisiera tomar su mano pero no me atrevo, y si piensa mal de mí por ello?" * Decía en su mente Yoshino preocupada pero luego tuvo una mirada de determinación y para sorpresa de la mayoría de los que estaban en Fraxinus menos Kannasuki, Yoshino tomó la mano izquierda de Goku con su propia mano derecha dándole una tierna sonrisa tímida a Goku.

–N ¿No te molesta si hago esto Goku? * Pregunta tímidamente sonrojada Yoshino.

–Pues no, no me molesta * Dijo confundido y tranquilamente Goku generando una gran sonrisa de parte de Yoshino.

–Gracias Goku * Dijo tímidamente Yoshino y ambos seguían caminando recorriendo la ciudad, por cierto Goku por petición de Kotori traía su cola alrededor de su cintura como un cinturon para evitar escándalos por eso.

Y así Goku y Yoshino caminaban tranquilamente como si fueran una pareja muy joven.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=gNaGVPldBgc** **}**

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

–Se lo dije comandante * Dice de forma confiada Kannasuki.

–Sí, puede que tengas razón en cierta forma, aunque en ciertas cosas Goku necesitará nuestra ayuda * Dice Kotori algo disgustada

– ¡Pero que veo comandante desde que la pequeña tomó la mano del joven Goku usted puso cara de molestia! ¡¿No será que usted siente celos de ese espíritu y en cierta forma le atrae el joven Goku?! * Dice Kanmasuki con una sonrisa pícara ganándose un codazo de parte de Kotori en el abdomen dejándolo sin aire con una cara cómica de dolor.

– ¡No digas tonterías Kannasuki idiota y mejor pon atención también a lo que sucede con Yusuke y Tohka! * Dice a su segundo al mando sonrojada y exaltada Kotori asintiendo este adolorido.

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke y Tohka/**

Tohka había dejado de correr con Yusuke a su lado y juntos caminaban tomados de la mano hasta que Tohka mira hacia un acuario.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=3** **}**

– ¡Oye Yusuke, vayámonos allí por favor! * Dice emocionada Tohka corriendo con Yusuke ambos tomados de la mano.

– ¡Oye tranquila! * Grita Yusuke molesto ya que Tohka lo estaba arrastrando.

Y luego de un tiempo entraron al acuario viendo todo tipo de extraños peces lo cual entretenía a Tohka quien miraba impresionada a los distintos peces entre los que habían algunos muy coloridos, otros muy brillantes y otros bastante grandes, Tohka los miraba con estrella en los ojos.

–OOOOOOH AAAAAAA ¡Sorprendente, nunca había visto estos peces, son muy hermosos! * Dice con estrellas en sus ojos Tohka quien por ahora soltó a Yusuke ya que la misma quería acercarse a los cristales para mirar a los hermosos peces.

–"No entiendo cuál es el chiste de las chicas por mirar peces nadando, comiendo, nadando y si tienen más tiempo continuar nadando" * Dice Yusuke fastidiado en su mente ya que a él estos lugares le parecen muy aburridos.

– ¡Mira Yusuke, ese pez se parece a ti! * Dice Tohka señalando a un pequeño pez verde que tenía una cara con el ceño fruncido muy parecida a la de Yusuke e incluso con sus mismas cejas.

– ¡No le veo ningún parecido! * Dice Yusuke molesto cómicamente.

– ¡Sí, solo mira, tiene la misma mirada de enojón que tú! * Dice Tohka alegre.

– ¡No es cierto! ¡¿Y tú que rayos me ves pez tonto?! * Dice Yusuke con rostro cómico de enfado mientras el pez lo miraba de la misma forma.

–Jajaja ¡Eres muy gracioso Yusuke, me diviertes mucho! * Dice Tohka riendo mientras Yusuke se voltea sonrojado y enfadado cómicamente.

– ¡Mejor vámonos a otro sitio, estoy seguro de que habrá otros lugares más divertidos que este! * Dice Yusuke con fastidio y Tohka asiente gustosa tomando de nuevo la mano izquierda de Yusuke arrastrándole de nuevo corriendo a toda velocidad para disgusto de este.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=3** **}**

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

 **–** Comandante, los ánimos y cariños del espíritu Tohka así como los ánimos y cariños del espíritu Yoshino están elevándose cada vez más, al parecer esto va por muy buen camino en ambas citas * Informa Reine a su comandante.

–Sí, a Yusuke lo ayuda el humor que tiene lo cual divierte mucho a Tohka mientras a Goku le ayuda la inocencia e ingenuidad que posee lo cual al parecer gusta a Yoshino; creo que esto va por muy buen camino, mejor de lo que esperábamos * Dice con una sonrisa satisfecha Kotori.

–Comandante sin embargo hay un problema del que nos estamos olvidando * Dice seriamente Kannasuki rascándose la barbilla.

– ¿Qué problema? * Pregunta confundida Kotori.

– ¿Qué pasaría si al enamorarse dichos espíritus se vuelven posesivas con los jóvenes Goku y Yusuke respectivamente? Recuerde que tendrán que intentar enamorar a más espíritus y ¿cómo haremos entender a esas espíritus que ellas no serán las únicas con quienes Goku y Yusuke saldrán? * Pregunta seriamente Kannasuki a su comandante lo cual es una pregunta con mucho sentido, esto pone a pensar a Kotori.

–Tiene sentido lo que preguntas pero no tengo una respuesta exacta a eso, lo único que queda por hacer después es explicárselo todo a ambas sin omitir detalles, después de todo les construiremos cerca de mi casa un lugar para que puedan vivir, por lo que deberán convivir con otros espíritus que también querrán lo mismo que ellas; roguemos que eso funcione y no hayan confrontaciones por celos entre los propios espíritus * Dice seriamente Kotori.

–Tiene razón, es la única forma y para ello también importará mucho las acciones de los jóvenes *Dice con seriedad Kannasuki.

* * *

 **/Con Goku y Yoshino/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=gNaGVPldBgc** **}**

Goku y Yoshino caminaban de la mano hasta que finalmente encontraron una especie de feria.

– ¡Oye Yoshino creo que tú y Goku deberían ir juntos a esta feria! ¡Creo que allí podrían divertirse! *Dice alegre Yoshinon.

– ¿A ti te gustaría ir a esa feria Goku? * Pregunta tímidamente Yoshino.

– ¡Claro, si el conejo dice que es divertido pues vamos! * Dice Goku alegre y entonces ambos entran a una feria que parecía como un parque de diversiones donde habían distintos juegos entre ellos uno donde debían derribar una pila de botellas con una pequeña pelota.

– ¡Pasen, Pasen por unos cuantos yenes intenten derribar esta pila de botellas, deben lograrlo en un solo intento pero el premio lo vale ya que se ganarán este bellos conejo de felpa! * Dice El hombre a cargo de ese juego el cuál era un calvo con bigote y clara pinta de mañoso, Goku estaba mirando con interés el juego pero principalmente el peluche conejo que era muy parecido a Yoshinon, entonces volteó a ver a Yoshino quien miraba con estrella en los ojos al peluche.

– ¡Oye Yoshino! ¿Quieres que gane eso por ti? * Dice con una sonrisa.

– ¿De verdad intentaras ganarlo por mí? * Pregunta tímidamente Yoshino.

– ¡Claro que sí, vi por tus ojos que te gusta eso así que yo te lo daré! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa.

–Está bien Goku, te lo encargo * Dice Yoshino tímidamente y entonces Goku se dirigía hacia donde estaba dicho juego pero otro joven le habla despacio a Goku advirtiéndole de algo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=gNaGVPldBgc** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=YdkSUt-jG88** **}**

–Oye niño, es mejor que no juegues ese juego, parece que está arreglado para que nadie gane, es el único juego que nadie ha podido ganar nunca en este lugar, simplemente te lo advierto para que no quedes mal frente a tu novia * Dijo en voz baja un joven de 20 años que es completamente calvo con ojos negros(muy parecido a Saitama en rostro pero sin nada de musculo siendo totalmente flaco) que aparentemente trabajaba en la feria pero era bienintencionado y no quería que Goku sea una más de las víctimas de ese mañoso.

–No entendí mucho de lo que dijiste pero lo que pude comprender es que ese juego es difícil de ganar ¿no es así? * Preguntó Goku confundido.

–Bueno sí así es, como te dije desde que él trabaja aquí nadie ha ganado su premio el cual es un peluche muy caro y raro difícil de conseguir * Dice El joven en voz baja.

– ¡Entonces si es difícil pues con más razón lo haré! * Dice con una sonrisa Goku pasando de largo al chico hasta dirigirse al lugar del juego.

–Ese chico o es valiente o un poco tonto, ni hablar veamos que puede hacer aunque dudo que mucho * Dice el joven algo triste de que el alegre Goku sea uno más de los que pierda en este juego.

– ¡¿Oye chico veo que vienes con una amiga allí, dime quieres ganar este peluche conejo para ella no?! * Pregunta el dueño del juego con una sonrisa bondadosa falsa que el ingenuo Goku no notó.

– ¡Sí señor, tome estas monedas que pide, lo lograré de un solo tiro! * Dice Goku alegre dándole unas monedas al dueño del juego.

– ¡Me gusta tu entusiasmo! ¡¿Qué tal si hago esto por ti, por ser alguien tan pequeño pero con mucha determinación te dejaré tener dos intentos envés de uno, que te parece?! * Preguntó el dueño del juego haciéndose el complaciente.

– ¡No es necesario señor, lo haré en un solo intento! * Dice Goku alegre sorprendiendo al dueño del juego por su confianza.

– ¿Estás seguro? ¡Bueno si tú lo decides! * Dice el dueño del juego.

– ¡Si, lo haré! *Dice sonriente Goku.

– ¡Esta bien joven, ahora te pasaré la pelota para que lo intentes! * Dice sonriente el dueño del juego dándose vuelta para pasarle a Goku la pelota por el que él intentara derribar la pila de botellas aparentemente hechas de un vidrío sumamente duro y reforzado para sea casi irrompible, al mismo tiempo que el sujeto ponía una sonrisa maliciosa alegre consigo mismo.

–"¡Pobre chiquillo tonto, se ve que es nuevo aquí, la pelota que le daré es de goma y muy ligera; mientras que esas botellas están hechas con un vidrio tan duro que incluso resiste hasta balas de plomo; y para colmo las mismas están juntadas con un pegamento altamente duro como para que no se desprendan entre sí de ninguna forma; fue una buena inversión comprar ese conejo de peluche que nadie nunca ganará, lo siento chiquillo pero como todos los demás quedaras como un perdedor con tu novia al demostrar un exceso de confianza, pero eso te hará querer seguir intentándolo en una obsesión por ganar dándome todo tu dinero y tú quedarás arruinado como un perdedor mientras yo pasaré un buen día con todo el dinero que te saque! Jajajaja ¡Que listo soy!" * Dice el mañoso dueño del juego en su mente demostrándose con esto que todo lo que le advirtió el joven a Goku es verdad, entonces el hombre tomó la pelota pequeña ligera de goma verde y se lo dio a Goku.

– ¡Bien pequeño a la cuenta de tres podrás arrojar la pelota! * Dice alegre el dueño del juego.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=YdkSUt-jG88** **}**

– ¡Esta bien; oye Yoshino, ven y acércate para ver esto ya que el premio será para ti! * Dice Goku sonriente y Yoshino se acerca para ver lo que hará Goku, a una distancia prudente también observaba el joven que le había hablado anteriormente con cierto rostro de preocupación.

– ¡Muy bien, comenzando el conteo, 1, 2….! * Decía el dueño del juego confiado en que Goku no lo lograra.

–"Suerte Goku" * Decía Yoshino en su mente deseando que Goku lo logre no solo porque ella deseaba el objeto sino para que el pequeño no se ponga triste al fallarle porque ella ya le tiene aprecio y no quiere que eso pase.

–"Debo contener lo necesario para no excederme" * Dice Goku en su mente ahora mirando con seriedad.

– ¡3! * Dice Grita el dueño del juego.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=taRAGEG5L0Y** **}**

Entonces Goku arroja la pelota con fuerza justo en medio de las botellas y para shock del dueño de los juegos todas las botellas se hicieron añicos pero no solo las botellas, debido a su material de goma y la fuerza con la que la lanzó Goku la misma empezó a rebotar por todos lados destruyendo todo el puesto del juego hasta que finalmente el lugar se desplomó por completo sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban en la feria, todo quedó hecho pedazos excepto el premio, o sea el peluche de conejo que quedó intacto, el dueño del juego por suerte pudo salirse de allí para evitar ser lastimado pero su puesto no se salvó en lo absoluto quedando completamente deshecho, muchos que observaban tenían los ojos abiertos, sobre todo el joven calvo que anteriormente había advertido del juego a Goku; pero el que estaba con los ojos como huevos cocidos era el propio dueño del juego que tenía la boca abierta casi hasta el suelo y una expresión cómica en su rostro.

–Pe, Pe, Pe ¡¿PERO QUE ACABA DE PASAR?! * Se preguntaba en shock el ex dueño del juego ya que según se ve el juego llegó a su fin de la mano de Goku.

– ¡Lo logre, gané el premio! Jijiji * Ríe Goku alegre con su típica sonrisa yendo Goku a tomar el premio.

– ¡Ese chico lo logró y con creces! * Dijo sorprendido el joven calvo.

– ¡Goku lo hizo, es increíble! * Dice muy feliz Yoshino con una sonrisa.

– ¡No cabe duda que el joven Goku es la pareja perfecta para ti! * Dice alegre Yoshinon a lo que Yoshino tímidamente se sonroja con una sonrisa.

– ¡Oye, creo que gané, me llevaré esto está bien! * Dice Goku alegre.

–S Si, puedes llevártelo hijo, haz ganado * Dijo el ex dueño del juego mirando a Goku con miedo cómico.

– ¡También me llevaré como recuerdo esta pequeña pelota, quizás me sea útil! ¿No le molesta verdad? * Dice Goku sonriente.

–N No muchacho, puedes llevártelo e irte ahora * Dijo asustado cómicamente el ex dueño del juego.

– ¡Gracias y Adiós! * Dice Goku yendo hacia Yoshino.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=taRAGEG5L0Y** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=E8_0R3mhjNs }**

–¡Ese chico es un monstruo enviado divinamente para asustarme y que no cometa más de estas estafas, mejor me voy en otro sitio lejos de esta ciudad a trabajar esta vez de forma adecuada y honrada, me voy! * Dijo cómicamente huyendo el ex dueño del juego para no volvérsele a ver nunca más en la ciudad.

– ¡Ese chico es increíble, ha logrado que ese estafador entienda que no debe cometer esos crímenes nunca más con solo demostrar tal talento! * Dijo el joven calvo hacia donde se encontraban Goku y Yoshino.

– ¡Toma Yoshino esto es tuyo! * Dice alegre Goku quien tímidamente lo toma abrazando fuerte dicho peluche ligeramente más grande que su marioneta.

–Muchas Gracias Goku, cuidaré este peluche como un gran tesoro ya que es el primer regalo que me has dado * Dice con una sonrisa tímida Yoshino.

– ¡Esta bien y yo guardaré esto! * Dice Goku guardando en su bolsillo la pequeña pelota con la que obtuvo el premio.

– ¡Oigan pequeños! * Dijo el joven calvo hablándole a la pareja.

– ¡Eres tú el que me habló antes, mira logré ganar esto para mi amiga! * Dice sonriente Goku mostrándole el premio que sostiene Yoshino.

– ¡Si, soy yo y déjame decirte que lo que lograste es increíble y en cierta forma ayudará a mejorar de vuelta el buen nombre de esta feria! ¡Por eso quería darte esto como recompensa! * Dice alegre el joven entregándoles dos boletas que dicen **'Túnel del Amor'** lo cual al verlo sonroja algo a Yoshino ya que ella ya había oído hablar de ese juego pero nunca pensó que encontraría a alguien especial para subirse en él con ella.

– ¿Qué es esto? * Pregunta confundido Goku.

– ¡Eso generalmente suele ser una recompensa que doy en el puesto del juego donde yo trabajo, pero el mío es parecido al que tenía ese hombre por lo que es mucho más fácil de ganar ya que no está amañado, así lo que no tiene caso que compitas por él, además servirá para que hagas feliz a tu amiga, pero como recomendación vayan a ese juego solo cuando su cita esté por terminar! * Dice alegre el joven calvo.

– ¡Muchas gracias amigo, seguiremos tu consejo! * Dice Goku sonriente.

– ¡No hay problema y antes de que me vaya de vuelta a mi puesto, toma estas cuerdas pequeña, con esto podrás tener ese peluche que ganaron atado a tu espalda, así te será más cómodo llevarlo! * Dice el joven calvo pasándole unas cuerdas a Yoshino quien las toma tímidamente.

–Gracias Joven * Agradece tímidamente Yoshino.

– ¡No hay de que, Adiós disfruten de la feria! * Dice el joven calvo despidiéndose.

– ¡Adiós y gracias por todo! * Dijeron al unísono Goku y Yoshino alegres retirándose así de allí el joven.

– ¡Bueno Yoshino, eso fue divertido, veamos que más hay aquí para hacer! * Dice Goku alegre y Yoshino luego de atar a su espalda el premio que le regaló Goku tomó la mano del pequeño y siguieron caminando ambos sonrientes ya que la están pasando bien en esta cita.

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

–Creo Goku al final está avanzando bastante, no necesita actuar de otra forma ya que su propia personalidad alegre, ingenua y heroica supongo que puede encantar a los espíritus a quienes él tenga que enamorar * Dice Kotori con una sonrisa y leve sonrojo.

–Entre los que se incluye usted comandante ¿No es así? * Dice alegre cómicamente Kannasuki recibiendo un codazo de su comandante que lo deja casi sin aire al torpe vice comandante.

–Además ayuda mucho de que ambos tengan personalidades infantiles * Dice Reine sin emoción acomodándose los lentes.

–Y por cierto comandante creo que ahora el joven Goku le lleva ventaja al joven Yusuke solo miren como el nivel de ánimo y sobre todo el de cariño ha subido bastante, diría que al joven Goku le falta poco para lograrlo * Dice uno de los trabajadores de la nave.

–Sí, yo diría que solo le falta poquito a Goku para lograrlo * Dice sonriendo Kotori con una paleta en la boca.

–Bueno rebelde cabeza dura ahora es tu turno de demostrar más avances ya que Goku tomó la delantera * Dice sonriendo de forma pícara Kotori.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=E8_0R3mhjNs }**

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke y Tohka/**

Tohka estaba arrastrando a Yusuke a distintos lugares como zoológicos, museos e incluso en un cine donde vieron una película de romance, todo eso le parecía emocionante y divertido pero a Yusuke por el contrario todo esto le aburría bastante ya que le parecía muy cursi.

– Oye Yusuke puedo parecer ingenua pero pude notar solo yo me estoy divirtiendo, ¿Acaso no te gusta pasar el tiempo conmigo? * Decía Tohka con un tono triste.

– ¡Yusuke, tonto por tu actitud el estado de ánimo de Tohka está decayendo, ponle más ganas a esto! * Dice Kotori molesta por el comunicador a lo que Yusuke solo responde con un gruñido de molestia para luego dar un suspiro y posteriormente mirar a Tohka.

–Está bien, lo siento es solo que todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora no es mi estilo, me parece un tanto cursi e infantil * Dice algo fastidiado y de forma relajada Yusuke molestando a Tohka.

– ¡Yusuke, ahora su estado de ánimo disminuye incluso más cabeza dura, si sigue así perderá el control de sus poderes y provocará un terremoto espacial! * Dice Kotori enfadada alertando a Yusuke quien observa a una Tohka que tenía una mirada molesta.

– ¿Dices que yo soy cursi e infantil? * Pregunta molesta Tohka asustando levemente de forma cómica a Yusuke.

–No, lo que quise decir es que… * Iba a explicarse Yusuke pero de forma inesperada y cómica Tohka le muerde la cara fuertemente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM &index=3&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP }**

– ¡Ayyyyayayay! ¡Suéltame tonta! *Grita disgustado cómicamente Yusuke hasta que Tohka lo suelta y se hecha a reír.

–Jajajajajaja ¡Yusuke es gracioso! *Dice Tohka riendo de nuevo y poniéndose alegre.

– ¡Óyeme me mordiste en toda la cara! * Grita Yusuke quejándose cómicamente pataleando como un niño a lo que Tohka responde con un puchero mirando hacia un costado.

–Eso te lo mereces Yusuke por decirme esas cosas cuando tú también eres infantil * Dice Tohka quejándose mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

– ¡No hablaba de ti, solo hablaba de las actividades que hacíamos! * Dijo Yusuke por lo que después de eso la molestia de Tohka desapareció.

– ¿En serio? ¡Pues lo hubieras dicho antes tonto! ¡Ahora vamos a hacer lo que tú quieras! * Dice Tohka muy alegre de nuevo.

– ¡¿De verdad, es enserio?! * Dice Yusuke ahora alegre.

–No entiendo muy bien aun lo que es una cita pero claramente en ella debemos divertirnos ambos * Dice Tohka sujetando la mano de Yusuke y ambos se sonrojan por esto.

–Bueno, primero vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre y luego vayamos a buscar diversión a lo Yusuke Urameshi * Dice con una pose de confianza Yusuke.

– ¡Qué bien, entonces vamos yo también muero de hambre! * Dice Tohka arrastrándolo de vuelta para buscar algo de comer, el espíritu recuperó por completo sus ánimos.

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

–Fiuuu, menos mal que esto resultó en un contratiempo menor y Tohka al final no demostró ser tan sensible por lo que ese tonto pudo remediarlo * Dijo aliviada Kotori.

–El joven Yusuke debe tener más cuidado con lo que hace o dice ya que los espíritus son muy sentimentales * Dice Kannasuki seriamente.

–Estamos hablando de Yusuke, él es alguien que habla de forma muy frontal y dice lo que piensa sin medir las consecuencias, así que será difícil esperar prudencia de su parte * Dice seriamente Kotori.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM &index=3&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP }**

* * *

 **/Con Goku y Yoshino/**

Goku y Yoshino se subían a distintos juegos que Kotori le recomendaba a Goku por el comunicador usando el sistema de opciones, desde Montañas Rusas y otros juegos de ese tipo, ambos seres de baja estatura se estaban divirtiendo mucho hasta que finalmente los estómagos empezaron a sonar.

– ¡Tengo mucha hambre ahora! * Dice Goku tocándose el estómago

–Yo también * Dice tímidamente y con sonrojo Yoshino.

– ¡Entonces vamos a comer algo! * Dice Goku animado y Yoshino asiente yendo de la mano con Goku mientras Yoshino llevaba atada a su espalda al premio que el mismo ganó para ella.

Llegando a un local de comida que Kotori le indicó en el comunicador a Goku cuyo nombre es solamente la letra **'F'** que claramente viene de **'Fraxinus'** ya que los encargados solo son trabajadores de la nave Fraxinus disfrazados.

– ¡Bienvenidos a **'F'** son nuestros primeros clientes hoy así que solo por eso la casa invita! * Dice con una sonrisa el hombre de anteojos y pelo corto marrón a quien Goku no reconocía

– ¡¿Oíste Yoshino?! ¡Vamos! * Dice Goku alegre con Yoshino quien iba con él sujetándole la mano tiernamente y con una sonrisa.

Y entonces ambos se sentaron frente a la mesa y ambos hicieron sus pedidos; Yoshino pidió un plato de curry japonés con un jugo de naranja mientras Goku fiel a su estilo pidió lo mismo que Yoshino más mucho más, prácticamente pidió de todo y cuando sirvieron la comida Goku estaba que babeaba del hambre, Yoshino se preocupaba un poco por la gran cantidad de comida que pidió su pareja de cita.

–Oye Goku ¿Esa cantidad de comida no te caerá mal? * Pregunta tímidamente con preocupación Yoshino.

– ¡Descuida, me lo comeré todo y estaré bien! * Dice Goku alegre y Yoshino simplemente asintió.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=3l5UT9SCvt4 }**

Después de agradecer por la comida comenzó el espectáculo de Goku comiéndolo todo a gran velocidad para una sorprendida Yoshino, Gokú comía desde curry, sushi, bollos de carne y muchos platillos japoneses a gran velocidad dejando atónita a Yoshino quien comía lentamente; luego de terminar una ronda Goku pidió más y así sucesivamente hasta terminar tragando como para 30 personas mientras Yoshino terminó de comer lo único que pidió y tomando su jugo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=3l5UT9SCvt4 }**

– ¡Estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias, vámonos Yoshino a continuar con esto de la cita! * Dice alegre Goku y Yoshino lo sigue tomando su mano y así Goku junto a Yoshino se fueron a continuar el resto de su día de cita.

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

– ¡Es la primera vez que vi comer a sí a Goku! * Dice sorprendida Kotori y por la otra cita Tohka también había comido mucho.

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke y Tohka/**

Yusuke y Tohka también fueron a un puesto de comida y ambos comieron bastante aunque Tohka superó por mucho a Yusuke en apetito. Gustándole en especial el pan japonés.

– ¡¿Viste Kotori?, este espíritu supera en apetito a Goku ya que come para 23 personas! * Dice Yusuke sorprendido.

– ¡Bah! ¡Goku demostró que su apetito es mayor al comer para 30 personas en su cita de ahora! * Dice Kotori con sudor en su frente por el comunicador.

– ¡Increíble! * Dice estupefacto Yusuke y luego de esto Tohka terminó de comer quedando satisfecha.

– ¡Todo estuvo muy delicioso Yusuke, Gracias por todo y ahora sigamos! * Dice Tohka tomando de la mano a Yusuke y se lo lleva corriendo. Un detalle es que este puesto de comida también estaba a cargo de trabajadores de la nave Fraxinus cuya nombre era **'R'** de **'Ratatoskr'** **.**

Podemos decir que las citas van tan bien que puede que terminen exitosamente y ahora finalmente van a buscar algo del agrado de Yusuke, luego de recorrer por un tiempo sin darse cuenta fueron metiéndose en los barrios bajos donde se encontraron con un lugar donde se hacen peleas ilegales por dinero.

– ¡Vayamos allí, creo que de esto es de lo que estaba hablando! * Dice con una sonrisa de chico malo Yusuke.

– ¿En ese lugar será divertido? * Pregunta curiosa Tohka.

–Sí, descuida * Dice Yusuke dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaba un sujeto calvo algo alto como guardia.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=W_yfN_1xZXU &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=19 }**

– ¿Que quieren aquí? Este lugar no es para gente como ustedes al menos que uno venga a pelear y el otro para apoyarlo * Dice el guardia con una mirada sebera.

–Yo vengo a pelear y ella viene a apoyarme * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante, el hombre al mirar bien el peinado del chico entiende que es uno de los suyos.

–Entonces pasen bajo su propio riesgo pero lo que pase allí se queda allí * Dice el guardia.

– ¡No hay problema, ya he estado en este tipo de lugares así que sé cómo funciona, vamos Tohka! * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa de emoción y el espíritu lo sigue alegre.

Y dentro del lugar Yusuke habló con un sujeto allí para que lo pusiera en una pelea y él pidió luchar contra el más fuerte del lugar sorprendiendo a sujeto pero este accede, obviamente Yusuke le dio un dinero para apostarse a sí mismo; iba a luchar en una especie de jaula parecida a la usada en la empresa de Artes Marciales Mixtas UFC pero claramente aquí se peleaba de forma ilegal con riesgo de muerte a diferencia de ese lugar.

– ¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Hoy tendremos la oportunidad de ver pelear una vez más a nuestro peleador invicto El Monstruo Nakata! * Dice el anunciador el cual tiene el pelo largo hasta la cintura y su vestimenta es muy parecida a los fanáticos del Rock Metal, los presentes vitoreaban ya que querían como el peleador nombrado destrozara a nuevas víctimas.

– ¡Y por cierto, hoy será un día de reto abierto, todo aquel que quiera tumbar al campeón deberán formar fila, pero aquí elegiremos por sorteo quienes irán enfrentándolo! * Dijo el enunciador revolviendo un pequeño cilindro con los nombres de los peleadores hasta finalmente sacar un papel con el nombre y leerlo.

– ¡Y el primer oponente o quizás víctima del Monstruo Nakata es alguien que se llama a sí mismo el ex Híper Rufián proveniente de la Secundaria Sarayashiki El Malo por excelencia Yusuke Urameshi! * Dice el anunciador y Yusuke aparece metiéndose en la jaula.

– ¡Buuuuu! ¡Fuera, Nakata te hará pedazos tonto, serás la perra del monstruo en pocos segundos! * Eran solo una de las cosas que le gritaban a Yusuke lo cuál a él le parecía algo normal y le recordaba por sobre todo al torneo oscuro, pero esto molestaba a Tohka quien se preparaba para atacar al público por eso aprovechando que está cerca de ellos pero Yusuke solo le hace unas señas indicándole que se tranquilice y mostrándole una sonrisa de confianza a lo cual ella asiente.

– ¡Y ahora traemos al invicto El Monstruo Nakata! * Dice el anunciador y entra a la jaula un hombre musculoso barbudo de pelo largo aparentando los 35 años quien solo llevaba un pantalón como vestimenta, era casi tan alto como Toguro El Menor, el mismo tenía una mirada sebera que inspiraba miedo a los humanos ordinarios

–Roaaaaaar ¡Eres solo una basura, un perdedor a quien destrozaré chico, prepárate! * Grita Nakata de forma bestial anunciando anticipadamente su victoria pero sin intimidar en lo absoluto a Yusuke.

– ¡Hasta aquí huelo tu apestoso aliento idiota! * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante molestando a Nakata.

– ¡Enano, pagaras con tu osadía cuando te haga puré! * Dice enojado Nakata y la pelea está a punto de empezar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=W_yfN_1xZXU &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=19 }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=1gUQ6L8pUJY &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=23 }**

– ¡Comiencen la pelea! * Grita El Anunciador e inmediatamente Nakata corre a toda velocidad para intentar embestir a Yusuke con su fuerza.

– ¡Te mandare a volar! * Grita Nakata para posteriormente embestir con gran fuerza pero cuando choca con este no logra moverlo sorprendiéndolo.

– ¡Imposible, pero si con estas embestidas ya suelo dejar casi derrotados a mis oponentes, toma mi mejor golpe! * Grita Nakata dándole un poderoso gancho derecho a Yusuke pero no le hizo nada a pesar de que este ni se protegió.

– ¡No, no puede ser! * Dice con miedo Nakata.

–Esos golpes son menos que un piquete de mosquito, ¡Despídete de tu invicto! * Grita Yusuke dándole un puñetazo izquierdo a Nakata en toda la cara haciendo que este choque contra la pared de la jaula y quede inconsciente con una expresión cómica además de los ojos girándolos en círculos.

– ¡EEEHHH! * Gritaba todo el público en shock al igual que el propio anunciador.

– ¡Damas y Caballeros en una increíble acción el retador de Nakata lo derrotó de un solo golpe, por lo tanto el ganador de la pelea es Yusuke Urameshi! * Grita El Anunciador sorprendido y en shock.

– ¡Sí, tomen eso público incrédulo! * Dice Yusuke haciéndole una seña obscena al público como mostrarle el dedo del medio de su mano derecha y en eso se metieron a la jaula todos los demás retadores que formaban fila para retar a Nakata que eran unos 7 y no vinieron precisamente para felicitarlo.

– ¡Mocoso miserable, nosotros nos preparamos para llevarnos la gloria de vencer a Nakata pero como compensación te aplastaremos todos juntos, vamos muchachos! * Grita uno de los peleadores y todos le siguen la corriente atacando entre 7 a Yusuke.

– ¡Reciban mis puñetazos asesinos! * Grita Yusuke empezando a repartir puñetazos a todos los peleadores dejándolos a todos en el mismo estado que Nakata.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=1gUQ6L8pUJY &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=23 }**

– ¡Increíble ahora también derrotó a los otros retadores juntos, no cabe duda que Yusuke causó un gran impacto! ¡Y por cierto, la función ha terminado, tendrán que irse a casa, hasta la próxima! * Dice el Anunciador sorprendido dando por finalizado el espectáculo; le dieron a Yusuke la paga por ganar la pelea e incluso ofreciéndole aparecer aquí cada vez que desee, a lo que el rebelde responde que no lo hará a menudo pero que cada vez que tenga ganas vendrá a dar una mirada al lugar por si llega a encontrar un oponente de mayor nivel allí lo cual satisface a los encargados retirándose así Yusuke para encontrarse con Tohka.

– ¡Lo hiciste bien Yusuke, no cabe duda que incluso puedes aguantar luchar contra los espíritus! * Dijo levemente sorprendida Tohka.

–Gracias, ahora si continuemos caminando ya que creo que falta poco para terminar nuestra cita * Dice Yusuke sonriendo al estilo badas.

– ¡Sí, vamos, falta poco así que disfrutémoslo al máximo! * Dice animada Tohka y así ambos caminan juntos muy cerca de terminar su cita.

* * *

 **/Con Goku y Yoshino/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=gNaGVPldBgc &t=87s }**

Goku y Yoshino seguían divirtiéndose en la feria jugando algunos juegos y luego ambos fueron a tomarse un helado; también Yoshino le enseñó algunos juegos japoneses a Goku y fue así que el tiempo fue pasando y finalmente la cita está llegando a su fin por lo que Goku y Yoshino siguiendo los consejos del joven calvo fueron al lugar del Túnel del Amor para así subirse en el último de los juegos antes de irse. Goku entregó los boletos y ambos se subieron en un bote en forma de Cisne paseando así por medio de un túnel sobre un canal de agua ambos; ese lugar era uno donde las parejas tenían la privacidad para poder expresar sus sentimientos; Goku simplemente se relajó en el bote mientras Yoshino estaba sonrojada, ambos estaban en un completo silencio hasta que Goku decidió hablar.

– ¿Sabes? Generalmente la mayor parte de mi diversión la encuentro luchando, pero hace tiempo que no me divertía así de esta otra forma, creo que hoy fue muy divertido * Dice Goku relajado.

–Sí, yo también me divertí mucho contigo Goku, la verdad no recuerdo que nunca nadie se halla acercado a mí de esa forma * Dice Yoshino tímida y algo triste.

–Pues que desperdicio, los que no quisieron acercarse a ti no saben lo que se pierden, ya que yo no veo en ti a nadie mala, al contrario es muy probable que incluso seas mucho más buena que yo, aunque no me importa mucho como me vean los demás

* Dice Goku relajado mirando arriba, sus palabras emocionaron a Yoshino.

– ¿De verdad eso piensas de mí Goku? * Dice Yoshino con timidez a punto de escapárseles unas lágrimas.

–Sí, tengo algo conocida como Nube Voladora que al subirte puede llevarte volando como un vehículo, no la traje conmigo pero estoy seguro de que subirías sin ningún problema ya que tu corazón es tan puro que hasta yo me doy cuenta de eso, pues solo los que tienen un corazón puro y sin malicia pueden subirse a ella.* Dice Goku aún relajado pero estas palabras emocionaron más a Yoshino aún más finalmente empezando a llorar levemente, Goku escuchó esto y al verla se preocupó.

– ¡¿Pero que tienes Yoshino, acaso dije algo que te hizo sentir mal?! * Preguntó con un rostro cómico de preocupación Goku pero esta negó con la cabeza.

–Goku, ahora lo he entendido, tus palabras son sinceras, no demuestras ninguna mentira en ellas, en tu forma de ser tan natural, en cómo te has comportado conmigo, y como has intentado conocerme envés de juzgarme anticipadamente como los demás; por eso Goku yo quiero estar contigo a partir de ahora, quiero estar cerca de ti y no separarme de tu lado * Dice tímidamente Yoshino aunque con determinación mirando con sus bellos ojos azules a los ojos de Goku y este se confunde en parte por sus palabras.

–Oye Yoshino no entiendo porque me dices est…. * Iba a terminar decir Goku pero se confunde todavía más por la sorpresiva acción de la inocente Yoshino, esta le besa los labios a Goku cerrando sus ojos aún con pequeñas lagrimas mientras este quedó con los ojos abiertos ya que no sabe absolutamente que es lo que Yoshino está haciendo; de hecho ni siquiera en el juego o en las enseñanzas de Kotori se acuerda de que le mencionaran esto que por cierto es pieza clave en una cita, **'El Beso'** , y así el tiempo se detenía para ambos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=gNaGVPldBgc &t=87s }**

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke y Tohka/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=hVfKuCgAKws }**

Yusuke y Tohka seguían caminando en su cita hasta quedarse mirando una hermosa y gran fuente de agua con una estatua de una bella ave, ambos estaban solos en el lugar ya que no había nadie cerca, Yusuke le había comprado a Tohka una especie de peluche en forma de pan que a Tohka le gustó mucho por lo que el rebelde al estar de muy buen humor luego de su exitosa pelea se lo compró sin queja y la misma lleva el pequeño peluche en el brazo izquierdo.

– ¡Es hermoso, todo este lugar es hermoso, esta fuente, el atardecer, la ciudad, el mundo humano en sí es bello! * Dice impresionada Tohka.

–Digamos que simplemente está bien * Dice Yusuke con una actitud relajada.

–No, es más que simplemente eso, ahora entiendo porque ellos trataban de destruirme, temían que yo destruya todo esto, de hecho en un descontrol de mis poderes aún puedo destruirlo es por eso que me temen y me odian; yo antes los odiaba porque no comprendía el porqué de su actitud lo cual me frustraba y me volvía hostil hacia todos ellos incluso contra ti en principio a pesar de no conocerte; pero ahora lo comprendo todo; soy una amenaza real para ellos y creo que en este mundo no hay espacio para mí y quizás lo mejor sería que dejara de existir ya que mi vida al final no sirve para nada bueno en este mundo humano * Dijo muy triste Tohka aunque con una sonrisa irónica pero este comentario no le causó nada de gracia a Yusuke quien ocultaba sus ojos ensombrecidos para luego sorprender a Tohka agarrándole de la tela del cuello del uniforme que traía puesto con sus dos manos y acercarla a su propia cara para mirarla de cerca, frente a frente; y la mirada de Yusuke no era para nada algo cercano a una de pena sino de enojo; el mismo miraba furioso a Tohka apretando los dientes y con el ceño fruncido; pareciera que está a punto de dejar escapar su rabia y golpear a Tohka como si fuera su enemiga.

– ¡¿Qué haces Yusuke?! ¡Suéltame! * Dice Tohka tratando de que la suelte pero el rebelde no la suelta.

– ¡¿Eres imbécil o te haces la imbécil?! ¡¿Estás buscando que terminemos nuestra pelea del otro día?! ¡Todo esto, la cita, el dialogo que tuvimos la segunda vez que nos vimos, haberte compartido mi pasado y abrirme a ti¡ ¡Todo lo hice por ti idiota, por ti, y tú sales diciendo esta mierda, porque no hay otra forma de describir esa conclusión a la que llegaste como una gran, absurda y estúpida mierda! * Grita Yusuke furioso por las palabras de Tohka.

– ¡¿De qué hablas tonto?! * Grita Tohka también enojada.

– ¡De la porquería de conclusión que sacaste, eso de que **'quizás lo mejor sería que dejara de existir mi vida al final no sirve para nada bueno para este mundo humano'**! * Grita enojado Yusuke.

– ¡¿Y qué quieres que diga?! ¡Si eso es la verdad! * Grita enojada Tohka.

–¡Si claro, pues tu cara demuestra perfectamente lo opuesto; que no solo quieres vivir sino que debes vivir, así que ya deja de auto compadecerte, es patético! * Grita enojado Yusuke.

– ¡No importa lo que yo quiera o piense; eso es lo mejor para este mundo! * Grita Tohka con enojo.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?! * Grita Yusuke enojado.

– ¡Eso no importa! * Grita Tohka enojada pero a punto de llorar.

– ¡Estúpida, eso es lo que más importa y si tienes algo de valor junto con algo de dignidad ten la decencia de responderme! ¡Te lo vuelvo a preguntar! ¡¿Qué es lo quieres tú?! * Grita Yusuke enojado y finalmente Tohka ya no aguanta más y está dispuesta a decir lo que siente realmente.

– ¡QUIERO VIVIR EN ESTE BELLO MUNDO Y NO QUIERO IRME NUNCA! * Grita con lágrimas a borbotones Tohka en eso Yusuke finalmente la suelta dando una sonrisa de chico malo.

–Eso es lo que quería escuchar * Dice Yusuke satisfecho.

– ¡¿Pero qué pasará si no me aceptan y todos aquí me odian?! * Dice Tohka aun llorando.

– ¡Pues que se jodan, yo te acepto, no te rechazaré y a cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño le patearé el trasero! * Dice con determinación y el ceño fruncido Yusuke.

– ¡¿Pero y sí llego a perderme por culpa de mi propio poder?! * Pregunta en voz alta aún con lágrimas Tohka.

– ¡Entonces te detendré y te haré entrar en razón aunque para ello luchemos, porque yo no te dejaré y te ayudaré, por eso no renuncies a vivir porque eso es la mayor cobardía que puedes tener, así como a veces uno debe tener la determinación para morir en mi opinión la determinación de vivir es más importante y tú la necesitas! ¡Vive Tohka! * Dice Yusuke en voz alta con una sonrisa lo cual causa una alegría nunca antes sentida en su corazón.

– ¡¿Y tú podrás cuidar de mí y de los gastos que pueda ocasionar?! * Pregunta Tohka preocupada.

–Tengo gente que me ayudará con eso pero para ello y para ayudarte debes aceptar vivir * Dice con una sonrisa Yusuke.

– ¡¿Me puedo quedar a tu lado Yusuke?! ¡¿De verdad?! * Pregunta Tohka expectante

–Sin ninguna duda te digo que sí * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa.

– ¡Entonces yo Tohka acepto vivir y me quedaré contigo pero no solo a ser cuidada por ti sino también a cuidarte! * Dice Tohka con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

– ¡Y yo Yusuke te acepto! * Dice con una sonrisa animada Yusuke y ambos se estrechan sus manos en señal de paz.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=hVfKuCgAKws }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=caUZGVrLdxc &index=26&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP }**

– ¡Yusuke, su nivel de cariño y animo ahora están al máximo, ya puedes besarla para que sus poderes queden en un estado controlado! * Dice Kotori con seriedad pero esto tomó por sorpresa a Yusuke.

–"¡No recuerdo que esa mocosa mencionara que debía haber beso en la primera cita!" Dice Yusuke en su mente.

– ¿Qué sucede Yusuke? * Pregunta Tohka preocupada al ver a Yusuke poniendo una cara extraña y cómica pero luego dio un suspiro.

–Escucha Tohka, hay veces que al final de las citas las parejas suelen besarse * Dice Yusuke con rostro ligeramente tímido.

– ¿Besarse, como es eso? * Pregunta Tohka curiosa.

–Pues juntan sus labios uno con el otro pero creo que si no entiendes de esto no sé si debamos hacer esto ya que no quiero aprovecharme de ti así que lo mejor es que... * Iba a decir Yusuke pero fue sorprendido de forma increíble por un beso en los labios de parte de Tohka quien cerraba sus ojos al dárselo. Ahora tanto Goku como Yusuke finalmente están besando a las chicas espíritus al final de sus citas, o más bien siendo besadas por ellas.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=caUZGVrLdxc &index=26&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP }**

* * *

 **/Con Goku y Yoshino/**

Goku estaba siendo besado por Yoshino en los labios, esta última demostraba sus sentimientos con esto mientras Goku no comprendía esto, sin embargo para shock de esta última de repente su ropa hecha con magia desapareció quedando completamente desnuda por lo que dejó de besar a Goku e inmediatamente y con mucha pena usó el premio de Goku para taparse con él su pequeño cuerpo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk }**

– ¡KYAAAAA! * Grita de pena Yoshino y con sonrojo..

–Oye Yoshino ¿Estás bien? * Pregunta Goku confundido.

–Sí, pero perdí mi magia por alguna razón y por ende este vestido creado mágicamente * Dice tímidamente y sonrojada Yoshino.

–No te preocupes, yo te llevaré con mi velocidad en casa de Kopori y allí seguramente ella te prestará su ropa Jijiji * Dice riendo Goku a lo que Yoshino simplemente asintió confiando en él y así cubriéndose con el gran peluche se subió a la espalda de Goku y este empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Kotori.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk }**

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke y Tohka/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8 &index=27&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP }**

Tohka estaba besando a Yusuke para sorpresa de este sin embargo luego de un tiempo la rompa hecha por magia de Tohka se desvaneció quedando completamente desnuda esta última dejando de besar a Yusuke.

– ¡KYAAAAA! ¡Mi ropa! * Grita Tohka en shock, sonrojada y apenada pero Yusuke al ver principalmente sus pechos desnudos empezó a tener un masivo sangrado nasal cómico.

– ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta, acaso quieres matarme?! * Dijo Yusuke quejándose cómicamente tapándose la nariz.

– ¡Yo no hice nada, más bien creo que tú lo hiciste! * Dice en voz alta molesta cómicamente Tohka cubriéndose sus pechos con sus brazos y su rodilla izquierda allí abajo.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no lo hice! * Dice quejándose cómicamente Yusuke y así se la pasaron discutiendo cómicamente este par de tercos mientras la nave de Fraxinus se dirigía a recogerlos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8 &index=27&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP }**

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

–Finalmente lo han conseguido, han sellado el descontrol de los poderes de esos espíritus, luego les explicaré que la pérdida temporal de su poder es solo un efecto secundario que dura una hora o un poco menos, y ahora recogeremos a Yusuke junto a Tohka mientras Goku se lleva a Yoshino a mi casa * Dice sonriendo satisfecha Kotori.

–¡Comandante han aparecido cerca de donde están nuevas señales de otros espíritus, donde están los jóvenes Goku y Yoshino apareció otra vez Witch espiándolo y en donde se encuentran los jóvenes Yusuke y Tohka se encuentra el ser conocido como el peor espíritu, Nightmare* Dijo con seriedad Kannasuki sorprendiendo a Kotori de sobremanera.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Es cierto que Nightmare se ha estado moviendo hacia estos lugares últimamente! Pero ¡¿Ir hacia Yusuke?! ¡Esto si es peligroso, Yusuke no cuenta con la suficiente experiencia para lidiar con alguien como ella y en batalla es casi imposible de derrotar debido a sus múltiples habilidades y vitalidad además de que Yusuke! ¡Ese espíritu debe tener malignas intensiones con Yusuke! * Dice preocupada y con sudor en su frente Kotori y todos en la nave tenían miradas serias en sus rostros ya que saben lo poderoso y terrible que es ese infame espíritu.

* * *

 **/Cerca de donde estaban Goku y Yoshino, o sea La Salida del Túnel del Amor/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=x26rhLyasd0 &list=PLotoYnxDX5w_B4ElBjPU6QdPRdTA8HHC6&index=5 }**

El espíritu apodado Witch cuyo nombre real es Natsumi miraba oculta a la pareja irse, la pequeña estaba con enojo en su mirada.

–Me lo suponía Son Goku, ahora también tienes a Yoshino, otra chica muy hermosa; eres una bestia que persigue bellezas superficiales, pero te haré pagar por esto, no necesito tu ayuda ya que seguramente no me la querrás dar de corazón, lo que necesito es probar lo farsante que eres o al menos hacerte quedar como uno ya que tengo la capacidad para ello, primero me mostraré ante ti en mi forma de hermosa chica que aparenta los 17; estoy segura que con esa forma donde parezco una modelo tú te volverás loco con la falsa belleza de esa forma lo cual demostrará más mi punto de que eres alguien que solo ama lo de afuera; y segundo, procederé a arruinar tu reputación; te crearé mala fama, además de hacer que pierdas a estas hermosas chicas que has conseguido, sí que me voy a divertir, Jajajajaja * Ríe la pequeña Natsumi desapareciendo del lugar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=x26rhLyasd0 &list=PLotoYnxDX5w_B4ElBjPU6QdPRdTA8HHC6&index=5 }**

* * *

 **/Cerca de donde estaban Yusuke y Tohka/**

Yusuke había ocultado a Tohka detrás de un callejón y rápidamente fue a comprarle algo de ropa, un vestido azul y ropa interior además y zapatos femeninos para que pueda irse con eso; finalmente luego de eso se retiraron para acercarse a un lugar donde Kotori y su tripulación los recojan; pero sin que se dieran cuenta alguien oculto los estaba vigilando. Específicamente a Yusuke, se trata del mismísimo espíritu conocido como Nightmare y su nombre es Kurumi Tokisaki; la misma tenía una mirada orgásmica mientras miraba a Yusuke con un tremendo instinto asesino mirándolo con la boca abierta.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=QbR1GQLrZ64 &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=73 }**

–"¡Yusuke Urameshi, te encontré!" * Dice Kurumi mirando a Yusuke con un sonrojo de excitación por sus ansias de matar para luego pasar a sonreír macabramente.

– ¡Por fin encontré al famoso Yusuke Urameshi! Kishishishi * Ríe Kurumi de forma psicótica.

–Ese señor grandulón tenía razón, se siente una gran cantidad de energía vital en su interior * Dice Kurumi lamiéndose los labios.

–Y él se ve un buen mozo, a pesar de su apariencia de maleante no se ve nada mal, me gusta, me gusta mucho * Dice con una sonrisa llena de locura Kurumi.

– ¡Joven Yusuke, disfruta de tu vida ahora porque dentro de poco me pertenecerás, tu esencia vital, tu tiempo se convertirá en mi alimento! Kishishishi Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja * Ríe de forma psicópata Kurumi desapareciendo del lugar.

Dos nuevos espíritus tienen en su mira tanto a Goku como a Yusuke respectivamente, y también están los hermanos Toguro, la empresa conocida como DEM y la misteriosa Primer Espíritu quien al parecer es el misterioso enemigo que puede causar terribles problemas en varios mundos humanos junto a Sensui, Piccolo Daimaku y demás secuaces; además deben lidiar con otros espíritus que están por aparecer; ¿Cómo lidiarán nuestros dos protagonistas con todo esto? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=QbR1GQLrZ64 &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=73 }**

* * *

 **Goku:** ¡Hola soy Goku!

 **Yusuke:** ¡Y yo Yusuke!

 **Goku:** No entiendo como pero al parecer logramos ayudar a esas chicas espíritus como nos dijo Kokori

 **Yusuke:** Sí, de alguna manera eso fue exitoso para ambos, ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Debemos inmediatamente lidiar con otros espíritus que aparecieron?! ¡Rayos denme un respiro!

 **Goku:** Pues el espíritu que me toca es una chica muy extraña, habla demasiadas cosas que no le entiendo pero de alguna forma le caigo bastante mal.

 **Yusuke:** ¿Y me lo dices a mí? Este espíritu Kurumi da la sensación de no estar en sus cabales, puede que incluso trame alguna artimaña pero si intenta algo malo no dudaré en pelear con ella y patearle el trasero.

 **Goku:** Pues yo no solo tengo que lidiar con ese espíritu que viste de verde sino también con una chica de pelo azul que viste de forma similar a Origami aunque da la sensación de ser mucho más fuerte que todo ese grupo a tal punto que podría vencer a las 10 fácilmente así como yo lo las vencí; dice que viene a eliminarme pero no me dejaré, aunque su poder sea grande no perderé, además será la primera vez que tenga una buena pelea desde que llegué aquí y eso me emociona.

 **Yusuke:** Lo mismo digo, con Tohka nuestra pelea se interrumpió pero esta vez sí lucho en serio nadie nos detendrá ni a mí ni a mi oponente.

 **Goku:** Pues esto y más cosas ocurrirán en el próximo capítulo de Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live así que ¡No se lo pierdan!.

 **Yusuke: ¡** Y recuerden, Mi existencia no será en vano!


	3. La Bruja y La Pesadilla

**Hola Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic.**

Antes de empezar quería comentarles de cosas del capítulo anterior:

 **La Confrontación de Goku con Origami** : Sabemos que Goku tiene esa extraña virtud de convertir a los enemigos en sus aliados de una u otra forma(aunque aún no se sabe si durara mucho) y Goku demostró esa capacidad con Origami quien era la más hostil hacia él y los espíritus, quizás por ahora su hostilidad hacia los mismos sea menor aunque nunca se sabe, ella es muy espontanea e impredecible por lo que cualquier cosa puede ocurrir, pero su momento con Goku en la bañera por sobre todo más el momento de su batalla donde Goku se dejó herir creo que fue algo épico, algunos podrían hablar de que Goku fue excesivamente maduro y que no va con el personaje, pero en la saga de King Piccolo Daimaku el mismo ya se mostraba un poco menos infantil que antes por lo que no se alteró en lo absoluto aquí al personaje sobre todo en los momentos serios y en los combates. Y pues bueno el momento de la bañera es algo demasiado propio de alguien tan directa como Origami, esto es solo un anticipo de lo divertido que serán sus interacciones a lo largo del fanfic ya que la personalidad de Goku encantó a Origami y no lo va a dejar escapar.

 **El Emotivo Momento de Toguro El Menor y Genkai:** Pues esto sí que disfruté escribirlo, fue como un final definitivo pero épico al pasado que los unía a ambos, las interacciones entre ambos tanto en el manga como en el anime nunca me dejaron satisfechos ya que dio la sensación de que en cierta forma no se dijeron todo lo que tenían que decirse, especialmente de parte de Toguro El Menor, por eso hice este momento entre ambos ex amantes para dar un corte definitivo al vínculo que tuvieron pero que para ambos fue inolvidable ya que en él se amaron, odiaron y lucharon por lo que todo eso lo hizo especial; pero aquí pudo demostrarse el lado humano que realmente tiene Toguro El Menor y que solo mostró al final de su propia saga antagónica el cual puede que lo siga mostrando en el fanfic, aunque igualmente esto no lo define como un tipo bueno o malo ya que a él no le importa en lo más mínimo, simplemente quiere por primera vez en décadas hacer lo que se le dé la gana sin preocuparse por la culpa y demás cosas, él fue muy claro con eso en los dos anteriores capítulos así que él no está ni con el bien ni con el mal, sino apartado de ambos sectores, incluso no le importa si se gana la enemistad de ambos bandos.

 **La Brutal primera pelea de Toguro El Menor en esta dimensión:** Aquí demostró Toguro lo implacable que es al luchar ya que el mismo siempre suele matar a la mayoría de sus oponentes sin importarle que sean buenas o malas personas ya que para él los combates deben ser a muerte, porque él no odiará a quien lo mate y espera que el otro tampoco lo odie a él por ello, eso es lo que piensa Toguro El Menor; y así demostró su poder ante los 4 Adeptus que enfrentó los cuales claramente no fueron rivales para él por lo que los resultados fueron más que obvios, pero como dije, el demostró tener su lado humano y le pareció imperdonable que Minerva presumiera de matar y abusar de niños indefensos por lo que aunque ella rogó por su vida él la hizo pedazos sin piedad, veremos cómo será su interacción con el resto de los personajes ya que como dije él no está del lado de nadie, no es de los que disfruta matar pero tampoco no dudará en hacerlo.

 **La Interacción de Yusuke y Tohka:** Pues claramente debido a sus personalidades pasó todo lo que pasó entre ellos antes de que finalmente tengan su cita, ambos son bastante tercos por lo que claramente aun estando juntos pueden seguir teniendo contratiempos ya que Yusuke no es alguien que se acostumbre a ceder como lo hacía el protagonista original aunque a veces a regañadientes tendrá que hacerlo y Tohka pues demostró su actitud infantil que la define pero que también la hace un ser tierno, las cosas serán distintas para Yusuke ya que aquí el deberá intentar y repito, intentar demostrar algo de mayor madurez, y el dialogo final que tuvieron en la cita pues es algo muy propio de Yusuke ya que eso hizo que Tohka se diera cuenta aunque de forma algo ruda que este mundo si tiene lugar para ella, cosa que hizo que el rebelde problemático se ganara el corazón de Tohka.

 **La Interacción de Goku y Yoshino:** Y aquí por obvias razones hubo diferencias entre esta interacción y la de Yusuke con Tohka, las personalidades por sobre todo ya que tanto Goku como Yoshino tienen personalidades puras y bondadosas, ambos son personajes muy inocentes aunque Goku lo es aún más, esto hizo que Yoshino se llenara de valor para hacer algo como tomarle la mano o incluso expresarle sus sentimientos, creo que en cierta forma Kannazuki explicó el porqué de todo esto así que no entraré en tantos detalles, veremos cómo serán sus interacciones al igual que la otra pareja ya que más espíritus vienen camino a introducirse en sus vidas.

* * *

Ahora responderé a los comentarios:

 **twisterblake2015:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo amigo, en cuanto a los hermanos Toguro pues sí, ambos darán mucho de qué hablar sobre todo Toguro El Menor, principalmente por el hecho de que no están del lado de nadie lo cual los hace más interesante, y las espíritus sí que se introducirán en la vida de Goku y Yusuke por lo que por supuesto habrán una serie de problemas interesantes por lo que solo espera y verás.

 **fanfictionboy1998:** Mil Gracias por el apoyo y me alegra que te guste.

 **baraka108:** Agradezco mucho tu apoyo amigo, en cuanto a Origami pues sí es propio de ella ser tan directa cuando se interesa en alguien, y la forma de ser de Goku claramente le gustó y no descansará hasta hacerlo caer en su tentación XD. En cuanto a Yusuke pues claramente es mucho mejor que el princeso de Shido además de por supuesto ser mucho mejor personaje, pues Yusuke no es alguien que hará cosas como mentirle para hacerla sentir bien ni nada ya que él siempre dirá la verdad y lo que piensa sin titubear al menos en la mayoría de las veces a diferencia del peli azul y eso es lo que a Yusuke lo hace mejor personaje ya que al no saber mentir siempre buscará ayudar a las personas de su entorno diciendo lo que realmente piensa. Y pues la cita de Goku y Yoshino pues fue así tal como tú dices XD. En cuanto a la aparición de Natsumi y Kurumi pues me gusta hacer lo impredecible así que alteraré algo el orden de las apariciones de los espíritus y obviamente me saltaré rellenos absurdos como ese de las aguas termales que sí que fue muy aburrido XD, y Kurumi al igual que Natsumi tendrán sus momentos en este capítulo. En cuanto a los hermanos Toguros, en especial El Menor pues me alegra que te haya gustado como se dieron las cosas con ellos, Toguro el Menor es un personaje que me agrada mucho por lo que tendrá momentos importantes en este fanfic y sí su poder es altamente grande por lo que después de sus acciones claramente estará en boca de los del DEM y veremos cómo interactúan los hermanos con Kurumi quien al igual que ellos tampoco está del lado de nadie, y el momento con Genkai pues es algo que sentí que debía hacer y creo que por suerte quedó bien. Y sí, Kotori divierte con sus celos y actitud tsundere. Muchas Gracias por el apoyo.

 **juanan231283:** Muchas Gracias por el apoyo amigo y en cuanto a Goku evangelizando personajes pues el canon no para de hacerlo ya que todo su grupo de amigos en cierta forma anteriormente eran sus enemigos XD. Muchas Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Cesar:** Mil Gracias por el apoyo y me alegra que te guste. Ahora responderé a tus dudas. En cuanto al personaje de Goku, pues yo no creo que sea muy listo ni diferente al canon, simplemente tuvo digamos un momento de inspiración sorpresa lo cual suelen tener los protagonistas ingenuos como Natsu, Naruto, Luffy y demás de vez en cuando pero eso no quiere decir que sean inteligentes, además en la mayor parte Goku es parecido al Canon ya que yo respeto bastante su personaje, puede que se le muestre levemente más maduro pero el de la saga de King Piccolo ya era así, era distinto al de la saga de Red Ribbon ya que la obra en sí cambió en esa época siendo antesala de lo que sería el Z, eso lo explicó el propio Toriyama, además el entrenamiento con Mister Popo lo hizo mínimamente más maduro pero sin perder su forma de ser que lo caracteriza, eso de demostró en la mayor parte de los dos capítulos, en síntesis aquí se respeta al personaje de Goku por lo que no te preocupes ya que no voy a alterar el personaje como para hacerlo alguien analítico ni romántico ni nada, menos un badas así porque sí, porque a mí me gusta Goku tal como es y no lo cambiaría. En cuanto a tu recomendación, agradezco mucho tu recomendación y lo tendré en cuenta. Y coincido que lo de Yusuke fue cómico y disfruté haciendo la aparición de los hermanos Toguros en esta dimensión. Muchas gracias por el apoyo al fanfic.

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Muchas Gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que te halla encantado. En cuanto a la trama pues en cierta forma avanza más rápido y también puede que ciertas cosas ocurran en diferente orden al canon, y Natsumi tendrá su momento en este capítulo. En cuanto a tu pregunta la respuesta es No, no lo tendrán ya que si bien tienen una energía con propiedades similares no es la misma, de hecho el tipo de sellado que hacen Goku y Yusuke solo sirve para que los poderes no se salgan de control, no para sellarlos en sí mismos como lo hacía Shido, por lo que los espíritus podrán usar todo su poder cuando quieran una vez que pase el tiempo del que habló Kotori, así que para luchar Goku y Yusuke solo podrán usar sus propias habilidades y nada más. Por ende tampoco ocurrirá nada parecido a lo de Shido como el descontrol de sus poderes ni nada, aunque eso no quiere decir que por sus propias procedencias (Yusuke de ancestro Mazoku y Goku Saiyayin) no pueda el día de mañana considerarse amenazas, veremos que les depara el futuro. Y en cuanto a Piccolo Daimaku pues por ahora sigue siendo igual de fuerte, no sé más adelante.

 **arg21:** Me alegra que te guste amigo y muchas gracias por el apoyo.

 **Fedbax25:** Mil Gracias por el apoyo amigo y bienvenido a este fanfic. En cuanto a tu consejo pues te lo agradezco y lo tendré en cuenta. Muchas Gracias.

 **Satanael:** Me alegra te haya gustado amigo en especial la forma en como mostré las citas XD. En cuanto a Origami pues no es perturbador pero puede que un poco excéntrico XD. En cuanto a Sum Wukong puede que se mencione más adelante y bueno, Goku conservó su cola así que todo es posible XD. Y por último en cuanto a las personas no canon de relleno, no digo que no aparecerá ninguno, simplemente si es que aparece no tendrán un papel protagónico ya que la prioridad lo tienen los canons, pero no sé si aparecerán, habrá que ver más adelante aunque los villanos de películas de Dragon Ball definitivamente no y la razón es que no me parecen atractivos para la historia. Muchas Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Anonymous:** Me emociona mucho que te encante y sí, siempre trataré en lo posible de respetar al personaje, gracias por apreciarlo. Ahora responderé en orden tus opiniones: **1-)** En cuanto a evolución de personajes pues sí, es atractivo ver a un Toguro ya sin culpas lo cual lo hará más brutal incluso que antes pero manteniendo su personalidad y Origami pues de hecho aquí no es tanto una evolución sino que ella siempre supo que no era bueno lo que hacía pero lo considera necesario, y gracias a Goku puede que deje de ser tan radical en sus pensamientos al menos por ahora, pero nunca se sabe que puede pasar con ella así que estate atento. Pero sí, las palabras de Goku si significaron mucho para Origami, veremos que sucede con ella y sí, ella es muy directa por lo que habrá que ver que logra con Goku y en lo otro también coincido, su inocencia atraerá a los espíritus en cierta forma. **2- )** Tus exposiciones sobre Natsumi fueron muy interesantes y veremos qué tal le va en este capítulo. **3- )** Sí, será interesante como se desenvuelven los espíritus y su relacionamiento entre sí en cuanto a cosas como celos por Goku y Yusuke dependiendo quienes sean los espíritus. **4- )** Sí, lo de Goku y Kotori es gracioso XD. Muchas Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Guest:** Mil Gracias por el apoyo y en cuanto a tu duda pues Goku tiene 15 años ya que solo pasaron un mes desde su victoria contra King Piccolo y digamos que se hizo algo más fuerte gracias al Zenkai pero no mucho más fuerte, y algo más hábil gracias a su entrenamiento con Mister Popo cuya finalidad en principio no era hacerse más fuerte sino de poder leer los movimientos del enemigo y luchar de mejor manera, aún no llegó a realizar los entrenamientos donde crece en poder usando ropa pesada. Esto quiere decir que aún Piccolo Daimaku podría darle pelea aunque con Goku ahora ya no solo igualándolo sino superándolo algo en poder aunque no exageradamente. Muchas Gracias por el Apoyo.

Sin nada más que añadir comencemos:

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Yu Yu Hakusho ni de Date a Live ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi y Koshi Tashibana respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundracks usados en el fanfic.**

* * *

 **Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live**

 **Capítulo 3: La Bruja y La Pesadilla**

* * *

 **/Flashback/**

 **/Cuartel General del DEM en Japón/**

Mientras Goku y Yusuke tenían sus respectivas citas con los espíritus en otro lugar la situación no era para nada alegre, Jessica Bayley la Adeptus número 4 se sentía en serios problemas ya que vio como las señales de vida los 8 Adeptus inferiores a ella desaparecieron lo cual indica que todos están muertos ya que eso se detecta por un aparato conectado al interior del cuerpo de los mismos, la misma no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo ya que primero desaparecieron los Adeptus del 12 al 9 en una parte donde se detectaba el mana del espíritu Nightmare, pero eso era algo que sabía perfectamente que podía ocurrir, sin embargo lo que más la impactó y aterró fue la forma tan rápida en que los Adeptus del 8 al 5 comandados por la Adeptus 5 Minerva desaparecieran tan rápidamente y cerca se encontraba una energía muy distinta a la de los espíritus pero realmente poderosa como para rivalizar con ellos o con los Adeptus más fuertes superiores a ella misma, aun así le sorprende que esto ocurriera y peor aún, le aterraba que por culpa de este incidente pierda toda la confianza que Westcott y de Ellen quienes pusieron su confianza en ella para dejarla a cargo aquí en su ausencia, además de que temía que Mana su odiada rival se burlara de ella, así que no había otra opción, debía como mínimo para redimirse capturar o destruir a uno de los que mató a los Adeptus, Kurumi ya no aparece en la señal pero sin embargo los hermanos Toguro extrañamente se dirigen hacia la isla donde Kurumi destruyó a los Adeptus del 12 al 9, esto era perfecto ya que era un lugar aislado de la ciudad donde Jessica podría desplegar sus fuerzas para encargarse de ellos.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ub2r0eXo-0Y** **}**

– ¡Maldita sea, esto no debía ocurrir, no ahora que yo quedé temporalmente a cargo aquí, los ejecutivos, el Señor Westcott, la Señora Ellen, Artemisa y la odiosa de Mana, todos se me vendrán encima, mi puesto como Adeptus estará en juego por perder a tanto personal, todo por culpa de Nightmare y de ese ser misterioso! ¡No perdonaré esto, usaré toda mi artillería para eliminar al menos a ese sujeto aunque tenga que destruir toda esa inútil isla! ¡Incluso usaré ese poder prohibido que solo disponga para emergencias! * Dice con furia y un rostro bestial Jessica Bailey cuya apariencia consiste en ser una chica alta con el pelo rojo oscuro y largo rizado hasta la cintura, sus ojos son azules como el hielo, lleva portando una unidad de realizador del DEM color rosa oscuro y rojo grisáceo.

– ¡Coronel Paddington, usted y el oficial Andrew Carthy, debemos desplegarnos junto con un grupo de Bandersnatch (Los mismos tipos de robots humanoides a quienes Kurumi destruyó junto a las Adeptus) para destruir al objetivo en esa isla donde perdimos las señales de los Adeptus del 12 al 9! ¡Debemos llevar la nave de batalla para tener más posibilidad de destruir al objetivo! * Dice con el ceño fruncido Jessica

– ¡Está bien, no nos queda de otra ya que además del escape del espíritu Sister también perdimos a la mayor parte de los Adeptus y si el Señor se entera todos nosotros pagaremos los platos rotos! ¡Barton, Knox, preparen a Arbatel para atacar esa isla! ¡Oficial Andrew Carhty! ¡Usted debe ayudar a la señora Jessica Bailey para comandar a los Bandersnatch! ¡No podemos subestimar al enemigo incluso si no es un espíritu o El Señor Westcott nos castigará por fallarle! * Dijo temeroso pero con determinación el Coronel James A. Paddington asintiendo sus subordinados pilotos, el Coronel tiene una apariencia de un militar veterano de 50 años alto y con barba además de cabello corto marrón, lleva justamente su uniforme azul con bordes dorados de uniforme militar que simboliza su rango de Coronel/ Capitan de la aeronave de batalla del DEM llamada **'Arbatel'**

–Pues no hay opción, es increíble que hayan seres que puedan igualar a los espíritus así como a los tres Adeptus Principales * Dice seriamente Andrew Carthy el cual es un hombre moreno de corte militar y alto llevando un traje gris robótico con algunas armas en forma de cañones en sus hombros.

– ¡Muy bien, vamos al ataque! * Grita con voz de mando Jessica y todos vitorean con ella sin saber que se dirigen a un peligro mortal y que hubiera sido mejor arriesgarse a recibir un cruel castigo de Westcott que ir a ese lugar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ub2r0eXo-0Y** **}**

* * *

 **/Minutos Despues, Isla en las afueras de Ciudad Tengu/**

Se encontraban los hermanos Toguro en la Isla, Toguro El Mayor estaba observando los restos de la batalla donde había Bandersnatch destrozados y debajo de la cueva había sangre de los cadáveres de Adeptus aplastados por el derrumbe de la cueva.

–Parece que aquí también hubo una carnicería hermano * Dice Toguro El Mayor con una sonrisa de malicia.

–Sí, la verdad vine aquí con la intención de entrenar un poco pero no pensé que este fuera una zona de guerra, seguramente fue aquí donde ese espíritu estuvo peleando antes de encontrarse con nosotros, pero este lugar aislado es perfecto para entrenar * Dice con seriedad Toguro El Menor asintiendo su hermano.

–Oye ¿y no crees que vendrá gente a recoger todo esto tirado de aquí? * Pregunta curioso Toguro El Mayor.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=fWWK9IGsZks &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=36** **}**

–Probablemente, De hecho al parecer ya vienen * Dice Toguro El Menor empezando a desprenderse de su gabardina tirándola al suelo.

–Jejeje Parece que sí, y son muchos, déjame unirme a la fiesta, no te preocupes no los haré sufrir demasiado como acostumbro * Dijo Toguro El Mayor también desprendiéndose de su camisa azul arrojándola al suelo, saben que un ejército vienen por ellos, después de mucho los hermanos Toguro pelearan en equipo y lo harán contra un enorme grupo de enemigos.

Y en eso se ven cientos de Bandersnatch y varios hombres y mujeres en trajes con propulsores comandados por Andrew Carthy, eran magos de bajo rango más débiles que los Adeptus con excepción de Andrew, también había una gigantesca nave de batalla que cuenta con grandes cañones de disparos y versiones gigantescas de los famosos Territorys de los realizadores comandado desde su interior por el Coronel Paddington, era la gran aeronave Arbatel; y a la vez todos ellos son dirigidos por una mujer que está en un traje gigantesco de color carmesí con grandes cañones, varias armas de disparos que cuelgan mediante claves y una gran espada laser que se ve bastante más poderosa que las usadas por las demás Adeptus y por las del AST; claramente era Jessica Bailey y dicha unidad y lo que portaba era conocida como Scarlet Licorice, para usarlo se introdujo a sí misma una gran cantidad de magia que generalmente es algo que se debe hacer por proceso y entrenamiento, pero ella consideró que no hay otra forma de ganar; en síntesis era un ejército enorme como para una guerra a quienes claramente no les importa borrar la isla con tal de destruir o capturar al enemigo con o sin vida, sin embargo los hermanos Toguro lejos de sentirse intimidados miran todo esto con interés.

–Fiuuuu, Hermano parece que los hiciste enfadar al despedazar a los suyos, seguramente la espíritu también pero como te encontraron a ti primero pues vienen a desquitarse contigo * Dice con un suspiro y una sonrisa relajada Toguro El Mayor.

–Me da igual, creo que admiro su valentía por venir así que los compensaré demostrandoles más de mi poder * Dice Toguro El Menor empezando a tronarse los puños.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=fWWK9IGsZks &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=36** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=vpoLBDVkhPQ &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=21** **}**

– ¡Pues ahora yo no me quedaré atrás, me voy a divertir un poco! Jajajaja * Ríe como psicópata Toguro El Mayor dirigiéndose corriendo hacia el ejército de Bandersnatch y magos de bajo rango.

– ¡Uno de ellos viene al ataque, disparen! * Ordena Andrew y tanto Bandersnatchs como magos disparaban con sus armas láseres y algunos misiles hacia Toguro El Mayor que con su agilidad, velocidad y elasticidad lograba esquivar varios pero algunos lograban darle hiriéndolo, principalmente los láseres que son más rápidos, finalmente varios estaban lastimandolo incluso en la cara pero el mismo seguía corriendo como un psicópata.

– ¡¿Pero qué rayos es él, le estamos dando y sigue corriendo como si nada?! * Dice en shock Andrew, sin embargo lo que más horror les dio fue que Toguro El Mayor se regeneraba rápidamente de sus heridas justo cuando ya llegó cerca de ellos.

– ¡Imposible! * Grito en shock Andrew.

–Jajajajaja ¡Veamos si ustedes también pueden regenerarse tontos! * Grita como psicópata Toguro El Mayor y en eso cientos de tentáculos puntiagudos salieron de todo su cuerpo atravesando a varios Bandersnatchs ya sea en el pecho o en la cabeza siendo estos tan duros que incluso atravesaban fácilmente sus débiles Territorys haciendo que estos exploten, pero también atraviesan los débiles Territorys de los magos atravesándolos de la misma forma que los robots matándolos instantáneamente al atravesarles el cerebro o corazón, esto horrorizó a los del DEM al ver que un individuo puede matar a varios simultáneamente de esa forma.

– ¡Es un monstruo! * Grita en shock Andrew.

–Jajajajaja ¡Tontos, nosotros estamos a otro nivel que ustedes, su destino es morir aquí! * Grita alocadamente Toguro El Mayor siguiendo desplegando sus tentáculos con filos atravesando a diestra y siniestra a varios magos y Bandersnatchs matándolos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=vpoLBDVkhPQ &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=21** **}**

– ¡Debemos ayudarlos a acabar con ese infeliz de los tentáculos! ¡Prepárense para ata…! * Iba a decir el Coronel Paddington pero por el comunicador fue interrumpido por Jessica.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8XrJ5HI3rFQ &t=593s** **}**

– ¡Ni se les ocurra, primero debemos acabar con este sujeto, los rastreadores de energía detectan una mayor concentración de poder en este sujeto de mayor tamaño! ¡Seguramente este grandulón con lentes de sol fue el que mató a los Adeptus en la ciudad! ¡Matémoslo a él primero! * Dijo con precaución Jessica asintiendo el coronel, pero extrañamente las venas de Jessica resaltaban de más teniendo incluso tics nerviosos en la cara como si estuviera conteniéndose lo cual fue notado en su forma de hablar por Paddington.

– ¡Está bien! ¿Pero le ocurre algo señorita? * Pregunta curioso el Coronel Paddington.

– ¡No me pasa nada, solo quiero acabar con este par como sea! * Dice exaltada Jessica asintiendo con algo de miedo Paddington.

– ¿Qué sucede chica pelirroja, acaso me tienes miedo? * Pregunta Toguro El Menor seriamente en forma de burla enfadando a Jessica.

– ¡No seas tonto, en que hayas matado a mis subordinadas no quiere decir que puedas conmigo! * Grita bestialmente Jessica con enojo, la misma debido al uso de Scarlet Licorice junto con la cantidad de magia extra introducida a sí misma poco a poco está perdiendo la cordura aunque aún no del todo.

–Di lo que quieras pero mi hermano tiene razón, desde el momento en que decidieron venir aquí sellaron su propio destino, van a morir; pero como dije, respeto su espíritu de querer vengar a los suyos así que los compensaré usando el 60 % de mi poder; ¡AAAAAAARGH! * Grita Toguro El Menor haciendo temblar el suelo empezando a rodearse de un aura roja el cual era su youki o poder demoniaco que se estaba incrementando enormemente, su musculatura estaba creciendo exponencialmente resaltando bastante sus venas, claramente está entrando en un estado superior al que usó para matar a aquellos Adeptus, finalmente termino su transformación y con el 60% de su fuerza Toguro El Menor se prepara para luchar, este despliegue de poder pone en alerta a los del DEM intimidándolos a todos.

– ¡Atáquenlo y mátenlo! * Ordena con un grito Paddington y la aeronave Arbatel carga sus dos gigantescos cañones para luego de ellos disparar poderosos láseres directamente hacia Toguro quien se cubre con sus brazos en forma de X recibiendo de lleno el impacto causando una gran explosión.

–Jajajaja ¡Te lo mereces tonto, yo no me quedaré de los brazos cruzados! ¡Toma esto! * Grita Jessica disparando una lluvia de proyectiles láseres amarillos además de misiles claramente más poderosos que los usados por los realizadores normales de las AST o de los Adeptus inferiores a ella, este era el poder del Scarlet Licorice, todo su ataque seguía impactando a Toguro El Menor en medio de la humareda.

–Jajajajajaja ¡Recibe el más poderoso ataque de mis cañones más fuertes! ¡BLASTARK! * Grita bestialmente Jessica disparando de sus dos cañones más grandes unos enormes láseres color esmeralda que al dispararse se unifican formando un solo poderoso laser que finalmente impacta de lleno donde se supone que se encuentra Toguro El Menor causando una enorme explosión además de un gigantesco cráter en la zona por todo el ataque lanzado allí, finalmente luego de eso el fuego cesó produciéndose una gigantesca humareda.

– ¡Parece que eliminaron al grandulón! ¡Aplasten con su Territory a este! * Grita ordenando Andrew y los que aún quedan vivos se acercan lo más que pueden y con sus Territorys empiezan a aplastar a Toguro El Mayor quien siente dolor por esto.

– ¡Vaya esto sí que duele! ¡Es una lástima que no les servirá! * Grita Toguro El Mayor sorprendiendo a los magos y en eso lo que era aplastado solo era un clon conectado a él hecho con su propia piel mientras el mismo se desplazaba bajo tierra y luego apareció detrás del ejército que lo atacaba con su Territory y de todo su cuerpo cientos de tentáculos filosos nuevamente se despliegan atravesando varios a la vez incluyendo al propio Andrew, a todos ellos por la espalda.

– ¡Maldición, incluso tenía una habilidad así, es un monstruo! * Dice agonizando Andrew para posteriormente ser atravesado por otro tentáculo en la nuca muriendo instantáneamente, esto causó terror en los magos vivos restantes quienes disparaban desesperadamente pero ni sus disparos o Territorys podían contra las habilidades de Toguro El Mayor ya sea para regenerarse, mover su cuerpo como plastilina y poder matar a varios a la vez con los tentáculos filosos que produce su piel; claramente es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Toguro el Mayor los mate sin piedad a todos.

–Jajajajaja ¡No pueden contra mí, nunca podrán descubrir como matarme! * Dice Toguro El Mayor mientras continúa con su carnicería matando tanto a Bandersnatch como a magos.

– ¡Maldita sea, ahora que acabamos a esta rata creo que debemos ir por ese! * Dice Jessica respirando agitadamente luego de usar tanto poder.

–Lo siento, pero no llegaran allá ya que morirán en mis manos * Dice alguien con voz gruesa del interior del humo y se trata del mismísimo Toguro El Menor causando terror tanto en Jessica como en Paddington, el mismo seguía con sus brazos cubiertos en forma de X con ligeras quemaduras pero nada serio, el mismo luego dejó de cubrirse para mostrar su rostro sin ningún rasguño.

–No, No, Noooooooo * Grita exaltada Jessica.

– ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que sobreviva a semejante cantidad de ataques?! * Dice preguntándose con miedo Paddington.

–Sus ataques fueron buenos, siento como me arden los brazos, sin embargo no son suficientes para derrotarme * Dice calmadamente Toguro El Menor.

– ¡Maldito miserable, no quedaré mal con el señor Westcott o la Señora Ellen por tu culpa! ¡No moriré sin lograr mi sueño de estar entre las tres Adeptus más fuertes! ¡Toma esto, BLASTARK! * Grita con enojo bestial Jessica lanzando nuevamente su poderoso láser esmeralda unificado pero al despejarse el humo se ve a Toguro El Menor solo cubierto con su brazo izquierdo habiendo quedado intacto.

–Ahora lo entiendo, deseas estar en un nivel superior, no entiendo muy bien tu asunto pero puedo suponer algo * Dice seriamente Toguro El Menor.

–Y es que las 3 Adeptus o como se llamen de las que hablas son más fuertes que tú y a diferencia de ti ellas seguramente si saben cómo pelear * Dice seriamente Toguro El Menor pero esto ofendió de sobremanera a Jessica.

– ¡¿Dices que yo no sé cómo pelear?! * Pregunta con furia bestial Jessica.

–Así es, por eso estas en este rango y ellas no; porque eres solo alguien que ataca con poder sin tener noción alguna de como pelear, en síntesis hasta aquí es tu limite * Dice Toguro El Menor siendo estas palabras crudas e hirientes para alguien tan ambiciosa como Jessica.

– ¡Miserable, no te lo perdonare! * Grita Jessica sulfurada disparando una lluvia de misiles y láseres pero no le hacían nada a un Toguro que resistía todo eso, luego Jessica creaba distintos mini Territorys en los brazos y en las piernas de Toguro pero este los rompía fácilmente, después la misma intenta aplastar con un gran Territory a Toguro pero esto no es nada para el 60 por ciento de su poder por lo que el mismo con su fuerza física destruye fácilmente el Territory; entonces Jessica saca su gran espada y de ella también le lanza varios proyectiles amarillos láseres a Toguro pero este ahora viene corriendo directamente hacia la Adeptus Numero 4 quien en su desesperación vuela para intentar cortarlo con su espada pero para su sorpresa Toguro detiene su espada con su mano izquierda y al apretar la misma con su Youki la destruye por completo dejando a una Jessica temerosa.

– ¡Noooooo, solo quería el reconocimiento del Señor Westcott y de la Señora Ellen! * Dice con lágrimas Jessica tratando de volar para huir pero para su shock Toguro El Menor emitió un gran salto y a toda velocidad llegó frente a ella quien desesperadamente ponía su Territory como muro para protegerse.

–Pues recibe el reconocimiento de mi puño * Dijo Toguro El Menor fríamente preparándose para golpear con su puño derecho imbuido en youki a Jessica lo cual hace penetrando fácilmente el Territory y la armadura del traje atravesando el abdomen de Jessica.

– ¡No puedo morir así! ¡BUARGH! * Grita Jessica agonizante escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre cuando finalmente todo su cuerpo así como el realizador Scarlet Licorice estallan en cientos de pedazos por la potencia del golpe de Toguro El Menor; La Adeptus Numero 4 Jessica Bailey había muerto en cientos de pedazos sangrientos.

–No me culpes a mí por matarte, cúlpate a ti misma por dejar que tus ansias de reconocimiento te dominen a tal punto de enfrentarte a alguien fuera de tu alcance para estar a la altura de otros sujetos que también están fuera de tu alcance, debiste hacerte fuerte a tu manera sin preocuparte de lo que piensen de ti; querer reconocimientos de otros antes que los de uno mismo es patético * Dice fríamente y de forma seria Toguro El Menor.

– ¡No puede ser, mató a la señorita Jessica, disparen! * Grita con voz de mando Baddington y la nave Arbatel de vuelta dispara un enorme rayo láser pero para shock de todos ellos Toguro despeja el rayo con un puñetazo derecho causando una explosión a lo lejos.

– ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! ¡Aplástenlo con todo y Territory! * Grita desesperado Baddington y dirigen la nave envuelta en Territory para aplastar a Toguro El Menor.

–Este es su final * Dice de forma fría Toguro El Menor acumulando youki en su puño izquierdo y cuando finalmente la nave Arbatel está a punto de chocar con él Toguro lo golpea con gran fuerza destruyendo el Territory así como la propia nave que con el impacto del puño se daña enormemente hasta que finalmente empieza a hacerse pedazos estando a punto de estallar.

– ¡Maldición, debo escapar! * Grita Paddington saliendo de la nave con una mochila cohete a su espalda pero Toguro El Menor aparece justo en frente suyo causándole terror.

–No deberías abandonar tu barco Capitán * Dice Toguro El Menor fríamente golpeando en el abdomen a Paddington haciéndolo estallar no quedando nada más que rastros de su sangre mientras finalmente la nave Arbatel estalla enormemente muriendo allí todos los pilotos que quedaron adentro. Paddington, la nave Arbatel y sus pilotos fueron destruidos por completo siendo este su final.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8XrJ5HI3rFQ &t=593s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2wYPiNJcXFY &index=16&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

–Parece que mi hermano ya acabó con los principales, pues solo quedan basuras * Dice Toguro El Mayor quien ya mató a todos los magos de bajo rango quedando solo varios Bandersnatch, en eso llega Toguro El Menor quien redujo su musculatura y poder ahora a solo el 20%.

–Hermano revivamos aquellos tiempos en que luchábamos en equipo cuando tú te transformabas en un arma y yo te utilizaba * Dice Toguro El Menor seriamente y Toguro el Mayor asiente transformándose en una espada cayendo en la mano derecha de Toguro El Menor.

–Esto me trae nostalgia como cuando luchamos en esa pelea falsa contra Urameshi y Kuwabara, pero aunque solo peleemos a ese mismo nivel con el que luchamos en aquella ocasión estos inútiles robots no nos detendrán, hagámoslo hermano * Dice Toguro El Menor y su hermano asiente así ambos hermanos unidos estaban destruyendo rápidamente a los Bandersnatch cortándolos a todos en pedazos hasta finalmente habiéndolos matados a todos poniéndose de vuelta Toguro El Menor su gabardina verde y Toguro El Mayor su camisa azul.

–Bueno fue un poco divertido * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Toguro El Mayor observando todo el rastro de destrucción que dejó la batalla.

–Sirvió como un ejercicio supongo, pero aún ansío encontrar verdaderos oponentes que sean mejores que estos, no insinúo que me obliguen a usar el 100% de mi fuerza pero al menos que me hagan hervir la sangre al luchar * Dice seriamente Toguro El Menor.

–Pues puede que esos 3 Adeptus de los que hablaban o los espíritus o ese nuevo amigo de Urameshi(Goku) o Shinobu Sensui o incluso el que nos trajo aquí tengan lo que buscas * Dice con una sonrisa de malicia Toguro El Menor.

–Sí, es probable, claramente todos ellos son más fuertes que estos sujetos de aquí así que seguramente valdrán más la pena; ahora vámonos de aquí, tengo algo de hambre * Dice Toguro El Menor con su hermano asintiendo y ambos empezaban a retirarse de la Isla para regresar a la ciudad.

Los Hermanos demostraron su gran poder en esta dimensión pero lo que ellos no saben es que están siendo vigilados a distancia por quien los trajo a este mundo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2wYPiNJcXFY &index=16&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

 **/Fin de Flashback/**

* * *

 **/Al Día siguiente/**

Tanto Yoshino como Tohka se quedaron a dormir en la casa de Kotori después de un día agitado, ambas durmieron en donde solía ser la habitación de Shido mientras Goku y Yusuke durmieron en la sala, ambas se presentaron entre sí y con los demás prometiendo hacer lo posible para llevarse bien, luego de dormir aprovechando que era temprano Goku se levantó para entrenar, el mismo se puso su uniforme de la escuela Tortuga y fue a entrenar dado que en estos días no habrían clases debido a que la escuela estaba en construcción luego del ataque de Tohka, el pequeño guerrero fue en aquel bosque de la ciudad que había visto el primer día cuando conoció a Kotori y los demás mientras el resto seguía durmiendo.

* * *

 **/Bosque de la Ciudad Tengu/**

Goku antes de empezar primero se quitó su uniforme quedando en calzoncillos y se lanzó a un lago pescando un montón de peces que luego de ponerse de nuevo su uniforme y de prender una fogata los cocinó allí y empezó a comérselos como desayuno finalmente terminando.

– ¡Eso estuvo delicioso, ahora a entrenar! * Dice Goku alegre para ponerse en posición de loto cerrando sus ojos, debía lograr lo que quería Mister Popo y para ello no debe pensar en nada pero tampoco quedarse dormido. Hasta ahora no progresó mucho en eso, es tan poco que por ahora aún no puede verse grandes resultados, algunas aves se posaban en él mientras este está calmado, pero lo que él no sabe es que alguien lo está observando y se trata del espíritu apodado Witch cuyo nombre real era Natsumi, la misma aprovechando que estaba solo lo siguió hasta el bosque y debido a que es una hora en que la mayor parte aún duerme no está siendo detectada, la misma observaba extrañada a Goku.

– ¿Qué está haciendo este tonto superficial? * Se pregunta curiosa y desconfianza la pequeña Natsumi.

–No importa, está solo, es mi oportunidad para aplicar mi primer plan, el de hacerlo babear con mi forma de Onee-sama hermosa * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Natsumi para posteriormente transformarse en lo que ella llama su forma de Onee-sama aparentando los 18¡7 años donde posee un delicado hermoso rostro con ojos color esmeralda brillantes con su sombrero doblado en la punta hacia atrás con un adorno de una esmeralda pulida y unas alas de murciélago; porta un traje semi-transparente de color opaco junto con adornos de estrellas brillantes cubre todo su cuerpo, en sus grandes pechos un gran y revelador escote que volvería locos a los hombres que la vieran además de dar envidia a las modelos, rodeando su cuello una esmeralda acompañada al broche que asegura al escote, bajando más la vista lleva una minifalda adornada con unas pequeñas cadenas doradas donde se encuentran haciendo juego con un pequeño cinturón color ocre que cubre la parte baja del hermoso cuerpo de Natsumi Onee-sama con unas extremidades tan delgadas y finas como las de una modelo hacen juegos con sus movimientos finos, elegantes y sensuales que está haciendo ahora que terminó su transformación y está segura que con esto logrará enloquecer a Goku.

–"Ya terminé, me veo bien, ahora voy por el bobo" * Dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa maliciosa en su mente caminando elegantemente hacia Goku quien aún se encontraba en posición de loto y supuesta meditación cerrando los ojos y cuando Natsumi Onee-sama llegó cerca de él las pequeñas aves que se posaban en su cabeza y en su hombro se asustaron yéndose todos del lugar.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=T8mTrPEYaCc** **}**

– ¡Vaya, que bello chico tenemos aquí! * Dice en un tono seductor y en voz alta Natsumi haciendo una pose sexy (la misma que hizo cuando vio a Shido la primera vez en el anime), pero no hubo respuesta molestando un poco de forma cómica a Natsumi.

– ¡Dije! ¡Vaya, que bello chico tenemos aquí! * Dice de vuelta en un tono seductor y en voz alta Natsumi nuevamente haciendo una pose sexy pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta molestando aún más de forma cómica a Natsumi empezando a resaltar sus venas tal como lo suelen hacer las chicas molestas en el anime.

–"¡¿Qué le pasa a este tonto?! ¡¿El solo tono de voz seductor de esta forma ya debería de llamar la atención pero el bobo este ni se mueve?!" * Dice con un rostro cómico molesto Natsumi pero luego al observarlo más de cerca pudo ver que Goku estaba dormido lo cual indica que nuevamente falló en el entrenamiento impuesto por Mister Popo pero aquí no estaba este para golpearlo con una vara para que despierte.

–Está dormido * Dijo Natsumi sorprendida pero en ese instante Goku empezó a despertar bostezando.

–Me quedé dormido de nuevo, creo que es difícil convertirse en una roca, por momento lo logro pero aún no puedo dominarlo continuamente * Dice Goku suspirando para luego pasar a observar su entorno encontrando a Natsumi lo cuál al ver que por fin Goku se da cuenta de su presencia por fin pone en marcha su plan.

– ¡Vaya, que bello chico tenemos aquí! * Dice por tercera vez en un tono seductor y en voz alta Natsumi de nuevo aunque ahora si puede verla Goku quien lo mira confundido en silencio, tanto así que se escucha en moco cómico el sonido de un grillo.

–"Ahora si me vio pero no hace nada, seguramente está muy sorprendido de ver a una chica tan hermosa" * Dice con seriedad en su mente Natsumi.

– ¿Y tú quién eres? * Pregunta confundido Goku lo cuál ahora sorprende a Natsumi.

–"¡No hace nada, se supone que tendría que ponerse loco o al menos nervioso ya!" * Dice molesta en su mente Natsumi.

– ¡Me llamo Natsumi y permíteme acercarme, relájate no muerdo! * Dice Natsumi con voz seductora y una sonrisa acercándose a Goku poniendo sus dos manos en los hombros del pequeño joven quien está confundido por esto.

– ¡Pues yo soy Son Goku pero puedes llamarme Goku! Jijiji * Dice con su sonrisa típica Goku.

–"¡Ja! ¡Ya está cayendo, esa sonrisa es un intento de ligar conmigo lo cual quiere decir que sí lo vuelvo loco aunque solo disimule para hacerse el interesante!" * Dice en su mente con una sonrisa maliciosa Natsumi malinterpretando la reacción que muestra Goku.

– ¡Goku que lindo nombre! ¡Me dan ganas de abrazarte como un peluche! * Dice Natsumi con una sonrisa y voz seductora demostrando falsamente que está encantada por él presionando el rostro del saiyayin contra sus enormes pechos pensando que con eso si hará que enloquezca por completo por ella.

–"Espero no haber llegado demasiado lejos, tampoco quiero que se transforme en una bestia loca por mí, pero es su culpa por hacerse el interesante" * Dice seriamente y con desagrado en su mente Natsumi mientras abraza a Goku.

–Oye ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? * Dice Goku hablando dificultosamente ya que está siendo ahogado por los pechos de la Natsumi Onee-sama.

–Lo que tú digas pequeño * Dice sonriente y seductoramente Natsumi.

– ¿Podrías soltarme, es que tengo calor? * Dice Goku a lo que Natsumi accede soltándole y Goku respirando agitadamente por esto, esto molesta a Natsumi ya que Goku no tiene ninguna expresión parecida al sonrojo o de excitación por esto.

–"¡No está funcionando, pero si esto debería volver locos a los chicos! ¡¿Por qué?!" * Dice molesta en su mente Natsumi pero luego de que Goku se recuperara del sofocón observa atentamente a Natsumi de arriba abajo, y esta última hace una pose seductora pensando que sus acciones habían surtido efecto.

–"¡Lo sabía, está cayendo, solo hay una cosa que debo preguntarle y entonces mi punto sobre él estará en lo correcto!" * Dice con malicia Natsumi en su mente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=T8mTrPEYaCc** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=FA8EYs2eRZI &t=99s** **}**

– ¿Oye Goku puedo hacerte una pregunta? * Dice con voz seductora y una sonrisa Natsumi.

–Sí, lo que quieras * Dice confundido Goku.

– ¿Soy Hermosa? * Pregunta Natsumi de una forma más seductora y una pose más sensual confundiendo a Goku quien ante esto se rasca la cabeza quedándose en silencio por casi un minuto, esto empezaba a impacientar a Natsumi ya que ella esperaba que este respondiera sin dudar pero se está tardando.

– ¿Qué es hermosa? * Pregunta Goku curioso haciendo que Natsumi caiga de espaldas al estilo anime.

– ¿Es una broma verdad pequeño? * Pregunta sonriendo nerviosamente Natsumi incrédula de que Goku sea tan estúpido.

–No bromeo, viví en un bosque por mucho tiempo y solo a partir de los 10 años empecé a hablar más con las personas, por eso hay palabras que no conozco y la verdad no sé qué quiere decir hermosa

* Dice Goku confundido pero demostrándole a Natsumi que habla en serio, la misma claramente desconfiaba de su historia creyendo que es solo algo que dice para ligar chicas hermosas haciendo que estas sientan pena por él.

– ¡Oh Pobrecito, está bien, simplemente te diré que hermosa quiere decir bella o linda, digamos que una chica se vea bien! * Explica sonriente Natsumi.

– ¡Oh ya entendí, chica linda, eso me lo enseñó mi maestro hace tiempo pero no sabía que chica hermosa era lo mismo! Jjiji * Dice riendo Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=FA8EYs2eRZI &t=99s** **}**

–Entonces te lo pregunto otra vez, ¿Crees que soy hermosa? * Dice Natsumi con voz seductora y sonriendo mientras Goku extrañamente la miraba de nuevo de arriba abajo, pero el espíritu se sorprendería al escuchar la respuesta del ingenuo guerrero.

–No lo sé * Dice Goku confundido y esto empezaba a molestar bastante a Natsumi quien sonreí a regañadientes.

– ¡Pero si te explique lo que quiere decir hermosa! ¿Por qué igual no lo sabes? * Dice Natsumi con una sonrisa forzada conteniendo su molestia por este pequeño que empieza a sacarle de quicio, pero la respuesta que recibiría sería una que no esperaría nunca en recibir.

–Porque para saberlo debes dejar de usar esa técnica de transformación y mostrarme cómo eres realmente; puedo ver que te rodeas de una energía para mantenerte así, tengo unos amigos que tienen una habilidad parecida por eso la comprendo * Dice Goku con rostro serio recordando a Oolong y Puar quienes alguna vez en el pasado le explicaron que para ejecutar su técnica de transformación se rodean con su propia energía; sin embargo la habilidad de Natsumi está a un nivel superior ya que no cuenta con un límite de tiempo corto como este par especialmente el pequeño cerdo; y gracias a los entrenamientos de Mister Popo la percepción de Goku para ver lo que otros no ven solo mejoró aún más tanto así que una técnica como la de Natsumi no puede engañar a sus habilidades, más aún porque Natsumi para mantener esa forma debe mantenerse concentrando mana así que es un libro abierto para Goku.

Natsumi al escuchar sus palabras empezó a sudar, su sonrisa falsa y su tranquilidad desaparecieron por completo empezando a fruncir el ceño.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ub2r0eXo-0Y** **}**

–Tu eres un espíritu ¿verdad?; me has estado siguiendo desde que llegué a este lugar, ahora que analicé adecuadamente tu presencia pude notarlo; tu energía es parecida a Yoshino, ¡Eres un espíritu!

* Dice Goku con el ceño fruncido.

– Vaya, no eres tan bobo como pensé que eras * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Natsumi.

–Ya veo ¡¿Qué quieres de mí, quieres que te ayude o quieres pelear conmigo?! * Dice Goku poniéndose en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga.

–Ni lo uno ni lo otro; Son Goku ya que se terminó esta estúpida farsa te diré que me desagradas mucho, no me creo tu falsa bondad e inocencia, eres solo un hombre superficial a quien solo le importan las mujeres hermosas y lindas, eres el típico macho alfa que solo quiere conquistar mujeres hermosas para jactarse de ello y que para él la belleza lo es todo mientras que las que no disponen de ello para gente como tú; ¡Son Basura! * Grita esto último con odio Natsumi sorprendiendo a Goku.

–Hablas cosas muy raras, la mayor parte de lo que dices no la entiendo, lo poco que entendí es que te caigo mal, ¿No es así? * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Sigue fingiendo y haciéndote del tonto, pero voy a arruinar tu vida aquí, y también los amigos que has hecho sufrirán las consecuencias! Jajajaja * Ríe con maldad Natsumi preparándose para escapar en su ángel en forma de escoba y desaparecer pero para su shock Goku apareció deteniendo el angel con solo su mano derecha, el mismo estaba con el ceño fruncido y enojado.

– ¿Dijiste que les harás algo a mis amigos? ¡No te dejaré ir hasta que te retractes por ello! * Dice enfadado Goku en voz alta; Natsumi no puede creer que con una sola mano esté frenando el avance de su ángel.

– ¡Suelta mi ángel tonto, yo haré lo que yo quiera y si quiero desaparecer a tus amigos para siempre lo haré porque un tonto como tú no puede detenerme! ¡Muy bien, si no vas a soltarle te obligaré a ello! * Dice Natsumi activando el poder de su ángel para intentar transformar en algo a Goku pero antes de que la energía del mana envuelva a Goku para transformarlo este supera la velocidad de la técnica desapareciendo de su posición y apareciendo en pleno aire frente a Natsumi sorprendiendo a esta.

– ¡No dejaré que toques a mis amigos! * Grita Goku con enojo dándole una patada con la punta del pie izquierdo al mentón de Natsumi.

– ¡Argh! * Dice con dolor Natsumi siendo mandada a volar hasta estrellarse con un árbol y después caer al suelo de cara para que posteriormente tanto Goku como el ángel así como su sombrero de bruja aterricen al suelo.

–No me gusta nada golpear a alguien que se niega a pelear conmigo, pero que tú hables de lastimar a mis amigos a pesar de que ni ellos ni yo te hicimos nada me molesta mucho * Dice Goku con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo algo extraño empezó a suceder y es que tanto Natsumi como su sombrero tirado empezaron a encogerse y cambiar de forma finalmente ambos volviendo a su forma original, Natsumi ahora estaba en su forma real.

– ¡Desactivo su técnica y se encogió, ya no está rodeada de esa energía, esa debe ser su verdadera forma! * Dice Goku sorprendido y en eso Natsumi algo adolorida por el golpe de Goku empieza a levantarse para posteriormente mirar a Goku a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Miserable tonto esto no se quedará así! * Dice la pequeña Natsumi mirando molesta a Goku pero este sigue mirándola sorprendido lo cual extraña a Natsumi.

– ¡¿Por qué me miras así tonto?! * Dice extrañada y molesta Natsumi.

– ¡Tu técnica desapareció, te has encogido y luces diferente! * Dice Goku sorprendido y en eso Natsumi empezó a tocarse el rostro y luego vio su sombrero poniendo un rostro de shock.

–"¡Fue por esa patada, por culpa de esa maldita patada se desactivó mi transformación!" *Dice con shock Natsumi para posteriormente ponerse su sombrero, tomar su ángel y poner una expresión de ira mientras mira a Goku.

– ¡Maldito Gokuuuuu! ¡Ya no me importa demostrar ningún punto, te voy a destruir, arruinaré tanto tu vida que tu corazón se hará pedazos! ¡Nunca debiste ver esta verdadera forma, por eso y por ser un hombre superficial me las pagarás! * Grita en ira Natsumi para posteriormente tele transportarse fuera del lugar en un portal purpura.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ub2r0eXo-0Y** **}**

– ¡Rayos, sí que tiene resistencia, mi golpe lo hice muy débil, me confié y por eso escapó! * Dice Goku molesto cómicamente pero luego poniendo un rostro serio.

–Natsumi, no dejaré que dañes a mis amigos y además haré lo posible para ayudarte * Dice con seriedad y determinación Goku.

* * *

 **/Tiempo después en las calles de Ciudad Tengu/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=27** **}**

Yusuke se encontraba caminando con lista de cosas que Reine y Kotori le enviaron a comprar para la casa el mismo al igual que los espíritus Yoshino y Tohka y las mencionadas ya habían desayunado.

–Que pereza y aburrimiento tener que hacer las compras * Dice con un suspiro y pereza Yusuke cuando de repente ve a la misma banda de pandilleros que él derrotó hace pocos días estaba rodeando a alguien, específicamente muy hermosa joven que aparenta los 17 años con una piel blanca como la nieve aparentemente delicada, tiene el cabello largo color negro que los tiene en forma de un par de colas gemelas viste con un vestido estilo lolita gótica(no tiene nada que ver con lolis por si lo preguntan) el cual suele ser una moda usada en Japón por las chicas jóvenes, tenía un flequillo que le cubría el ojo izquierdo de la cara, dejando al descubierto su hermoso ojo derecho es de color rojo intenso brillante.

La misma se mostraba en silencio y algo intimidada por la banda que la acosaba.

– ¡¿Oye preciosa quieres dar un paseo con nosotros?! * Dice el líder con el peinado del actor Mister T de la pandilla cuyo nombre es Momoka.

– ¡Sí, vámonos preciosa! * Decía en segundo al mando que era el calvo, pero la chica no decía nada hasta que llegó Yusuke al lugar.

– ¡Oigan ustedes, los conozco, no molesten a esta chica o les repetiré la dosis de hace unos días, estos son mis territorios y no lo quiero ver aquí! * Dice Yusuke en voz alta y con una mirada con el ceño fruncido e intimidante fiel a su estilo.

– ¡Rayos, Es Yusuke Urameshi, Vámonos de aquí! * Ordena Momoka y su pandilla obedece huyendo cobardemente de forma cómica del lugar haciendo que Yusuke dé un suspiro para luego voltear hacia la chica.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=27** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=cRRTX5ZCWp4 &t=4s** **}**

– ¿Estás bi…? * Iba a decir Yusuke pero quedó con la boca abierta al ver ahora de cerca la belleza de la chica, ha estado viendo algunas bellezas en esta dimensión desde que llegó, pero la de esta chica al parecer es hipnótica, tanto quedó en shock por lo que veía Yusuke que un poco de su baba caía del lado derecho de su boca abierta lo cual la chica con una cálida sonrisa se lo señaló y Yusuke al darse cuenta de esto se sintió apenado limpiándosela de forma cómica.

–Ayyyy ¡Lo siento! * Dice avergonzado cómicamente Yusuke a lo que la chica solo se ríe levemente causando sonrojo en Yusuke.

–No se preocupe joven y por cierto, sé lo que quería preguntar y sí, estoy bien gracias por preocuparse y también por ayudarme * Dice de forma educada, refinada y cortes la hermosa chica.

– ¡No hay problema aunque siendo tú una bella chica deberías andar con más cuidado en estos barrios bajos! * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Puede que tenga razón y agradezco sus palabras; Dígame, ¿Realmente le parezco bella? * Dice la joven hablando de forma seductora y con una sonrisa lo cual sonroja y excita tanto a Yusuke que se tapa la nariz para evitar un sangrado nasal.

–"¡¿Pero qué mierda tiene esta chica?! ¡Con solo verla estuve babeando sin darme cuenta, su belleza es incomparable, es hasta ahora la más hermosa mujer que vi en mi vida y su voz seductora solo acentúa más esto!" * Dice Yusuke sonrojado y con una voz cómica de shock.

– ¿Eh? Bueno sí, mucho de hecho * Dice Yusuke extrañamente con algo de timidez.

– ¡Es usted muy tierno joven Urameshi! * Dijo la joven sonriendo feliz sorprendiendo a Yusuke.

– ¿Y cómo sabes mi apellido? * Pregunta curioso el rebelde.

–Es simple, lo dijeron los jóvenes de hace un momento * Dice calmadamente la hermosa chica.

–Es verdad, por cierto mi nombre completo es Yusuke Urameshi * Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa Yusuke.

–Yusuke, un nombre muy propio de este país, pues mi nombre es Kurumi Tokisaki * Dice la hermosa chica que resultó ser ni más ni menos que el espíritu conocido como el peor de todos ellos y apodado Nightmare, Kurumi quien hace pocos días ha adquirido interés en encontrar a Yusuke y el propio Toguro El Menor le dio datos sobre él como entregándolo en bandeja de plata a este maligno espíritu que detrás de este rostro falso de una joven educada e indefensa oculta un auténtico monstruo que incluso ya estaba buscando a Yusuke hoy en la ciudad y fue de hecho por eso que estaba en las calles siendo encontrada por estos pandilleros a quienes de hecho planeaba devorarles su tiempo si no fuera por la interrupción de Yusuke.

Yusuke no tiene una buena habilidad de percepción como Goku por lo que no puede detectar que Kurumi es un espíritu.

–Pues sí la verdad, pero bueno creo que me tengo que ir, no sé si nos volvamos a ver pero fue un placer conocerte supongo * Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Yusuke.

–Descuida, seguramente nos veremos más pronto de lo que pensamos; Adiós Yusuke también pienso que fue un placer conocerte * Dice Kurumi con una cálida sonrisa y así ambos se despidieron pero cuando Yusuke finalmente se marchó Kurumi se quedó temblando de una retorcida éxtasis abrazando sus propios pechos para luego lamerse los labios.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=cRRTX5ZCWp4 &t=4s** **}**

–"Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke; ¡Nunca olvidaría ese nombre; el nombre de mi alimento predestinado; al comerte puede que obtenga el poder suficiente para usar el máximo potencial de la doceava bala, debo comerte antes de que ella se dé cuenta del peligro que puedes representar para su existencia y decida matarte sin permitirme a mí usar tu poder en su contra! ¡Me vuelves loca Yusuke y no dudaré en hacerte mío y comerte! Jajajajajaja" Ríe de forma psicópata Kurumi en su mente pero de repente alguien le habló por detrás.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=8XrJ5HI3rFQ &t=696s** **}**

–Veo que finalmente encontraste a Urameshi, Tokisaki *Dijo una voz gruesa e intimidante a Kurumi quien al voltear se sorprende que es ni más ni menos que Toguro El Menor.

– ¡Vaya, Vaya! Pero si es usted señor Toguro, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí y como sabe que soy yo? * Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Es obvio que eres tú, además alguien experimentado como yo detecta tu atmosfera muy fácilmente * Dice seriamente Toguro El Menor.

–Ya veo pero dígame ¿Por qué está aquí señor y donde está el hombre que solía acompañarlo? *Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Kurumi.

–Mi hermano está ocupado en otras cuestiones y en cuanto a mi asunto pues es simple, quiero mi pago por ayudarte con Urameshi, quiero que me digas todo sobre nuestro sujeto en cuestión, el mismo que envió al Trío de Ogros para acabarte, dime quien es * Dice seriamente Toguro El Menor haciendo que Kurumi amplíe su sonrisa.

–Vayamos a un lugar aislado para hablar * Dice con una sonrisa amplia Kurumi.

–Como quieras * Dice seriamente Toguro El Menor así acompañando a Kurumi a un callejón para dialogar.

Finalmente al llegar al callejón Kurumi se le queda mirando seriamente a Toguro para que posteriormente su cuerpo emita un brillo purpura transformándose así Kurumi a su forma espíritu.

–Bueno como veras esta es mi forma espíritu y quien me otorgó mis poderes es esa persona * Decía Kurumi seriamente.

Y así Kurumi le fue explicando quien era en su vida dicha persona y porque la odia tanto; además de como planea usar a Yusuke para vencerla finalmente terminando su explicación.

–Ya veo, así que esa persona es no solo la primer espíritu, sino también la creadora del resto de los que existen mediante los llamados cristales Sephira; además de poseer un inmenso poder como para causar destrucción a gran escala; que interesante * Dice Toguro El Menor.

–Su nombre es Mio Takamiya y tiene un poder inmenso; pero está más demente que yo; por eso quiero usar a él joven Yusuke para usarla mi Doceava Bala e ir al tiempo en que iba a aparecer para evitar que aparezca en este mundo; si mato al joven Yusuke y me como su tiempo estoy segura de que lo lograré * Dice Kurumi seriamente mientras Toguro El Menor se rasca la barbilla pensativo.

–Perdón que te lo diga pero no creo que logres algo así ni aún si te apoderas de Urameshi * Dice seriamente Toguro El Menor lo cuál en cierta forma molestó a Kurumi.

– ¿Por qué? Si es perfecto, alterando la historia no podrá aparecer; o ¿acaso usted es de los que creen que no se debe alterar el tiempo? * Dice Kurumi molesta.

–No, no me interesa eso en lo absoluto; a lo que voy es que hay algo muy importante que no tomas en cuenta dejándote llevar por tu obsesión * Dice Toguro El Menor y esto molesta aún más a Kurumi quien lo mira frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Según usted que tomo en cuenta? * Dice seriamente y molesta Kurumi.

–Que ella te dio esos poderes, por lo tanto ella conoce todas tus habilidades incluyendo esa tal Doceava bala; dime ¿En verdad piensas que ella te otorgaría un poder que puedes usar para evitar su existencia así como así? * Dice Toguro El Menor haciendo que Kurumi amplíe sus ojos.

– ¡Sé lo que intenta decirme, pero probablemente ella subestimo estos poderes y como luego se dio cuenta del peligro que representa para ella ahora envía a sus matones para acabar conmigo! ¿Oh no estoy en lo correcto? * Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¿Quién sabe? No es mi asunto pero simplemente te recomiendo que no te confíes * Dice Toguro seriamente.

–De acuerdo, estaré atenta ante cualquier eventualidad * Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa de maldad.

–Bueno, nuestro asunto aquí ha terminado, ahora me retiro * Dijo Toguro El Menor seriamente con intención de irse.

–Está bien; espero que colaboremos de nuevo en otro momento * Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa despidiéndose y así Toguro El Menor se retiró del lugar.

– ¡Mi plan no fallará, me comeré al joven Yusuke y luego te mataré Mio Takamiya! Jajajajaja * Ríe alocadamente Kurumi desapareciendo del lugar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=8XrJ5HI3rFQ &t=696s** **}**

Yusuke se sintió cautivado por la belleza de esta joven, pero detrás de esa bella apariencia se encuentra un monstruo con sed de poder y sangre, ¿Podrá Yusuke afrontar esto y que otras acciones impactantes seguirá cometiendo Toguro El Menor?

Mientras Yusuke ya había terminado de hacer las compras se dirigía de vuelta a casa pero entonces Goku quien caminaba cerca lo encontró.

– ¡Hola Yusuke! * Grita Goku saludándolo con una sonrisa haciendo que este voltee y también sonríe aunque a su estilo badas, Goku decide ayudarlo a llevar las compras aunque Yusuke le dijo que no era necesario pero el insistió por lo que no se negó a la ayuda, y así ambos se van caminando a la casa de Kotori.

– ¡Hola Goku, veo que te has ido a entrenar! * Dice Yusuke relajado.

– ¡Sí, estoy entrenando porque quiero mejorar mi forma de pelear! * Dice Goku entusiasmado.

–Ya veo, pues bien por ti * Dice Yusuke relajado.

–Oye ¿Y tú no deberías entrenar también? * Dice Goku curioso.

–Me da pereza entrenar, pero puede que uno de estos días lo haga * Dijo Yusuke con pereza.

–Pues eso te ayudará mucho ya que entrenar te hará más fuerte * Dijo Goku con una sonrisa a modo de consejo.

–Pues veré si lo hago más adelante, creo que ya estamos por llegar * Dijo Yusuke relajado y así ambos llegaron a la casa.

* * *

 **/Residencia Itsuka/**

–Llegan tarde * Dice con molestia Kotori que está con sus cintas negras.

–No me digas * Dice con sarcasmo Yusuke llevando las compras a la cocina con Goku.

– ¡Hola Kopori! * Dice Goku saludando alegre a la pequeña peli roja.

– ¡Es Kotori no Kopori tonto! * Dice molesta Kotori.

En eso llegan Tohka y Yoshino saludando a los chicos con una sonrisa y ellos correspondiendo el saludo.

–Bueno antes que nada ¿Por qué tardaron ambos, algo los demoró? * Preguntó curiosa Kotori a lo que ambos se rascaban la cabeza a lo que Kotori da un suspiro.

–Primero dilo tú Goku * Dice Kotori seriamente a Goku quien asiente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ow4AlwbZtCc &list=PL5E81A9D16B7DC8AE&index=6** **}**

–Bueno, pues simplemente les diré que me encontré con el sujeto que me ha estado siguiendo, y resultó ser una chica espíritu de pelo verde * Dice Goku rascándose la cabeza, cosa que sorprendió a Kotori.

–Ya veo, por fin te encontraste con Witch * Dice seriamente Kotori.

–En realidad se llamaba Natsumi, pero sí que hablaba raro, y me demostró que le caigo muy mal aunque no entiendo ¿Por qué?* Dijo Goku confundido.

–Pues en realidad es cierto, la hemos detectado siguiéndote todo este tiempo, pero no sabemos sus intenciones contigo, ¿te dijo algo que entiendas y puedas decirnos? * Pregunta seriamente Kotori.

–Me dijo que soy superficial y falso además de que le caigo mal, y que haría lo que fuera para dañar mi reputación; eso fue lo que me dijo pero no entiendo muy bien que quiere decir eso ya que no sé qué quiere decir superficial o reputación * Dijo confundido Goku intrigando a los presentes.

–También se enojó porque vi su verdadera forma donde es tan pequeña como Kopori y Yoshino, eso sí que la enfadó mucho pero fue su culpa por decirme que desaparecería a mis amigos, es me molestó y por eso le di un golpetazo y fue allí que reveló su verdadera forma ya que ella a través de una técnica usaba una forma de chica alta * Dice Goku confundido lo cual puso serios a los presentes.

–Ya veo, al parecer le desagradas mucho, será difícil hacer que se enamore de ti pero no tenemos más opción que intentarlo ya que es a ti a quien ella se acerca, no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad * Dice Kotori seria,

–Goku, lo siento pero deberás intentar llevarte bien con ella * Dice Kotori con voz de mando.

– ¡Pero si ella es quien me odia! * Dice Goku quejándose.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ow4AlwbZtCc &list=PL5E81A9D16B7DC8AE&index=6** **}**

–Jajajaja ¡Lo siento Goku pero a ti te tocó muy sencilla la primera vez mientras que como sabes esta chica de aquí sí que fue un tanto odiosa conmigo, así que creo que es justo que tú lo sufras ahora! * Dijo Yusuke riendo a carcajadas de forma cómica confundiendo a Goku pero molestando cómicamente a Tohka quien pone un puchero para luego morderle a Yusuke al costado izquierdo de la cara.

– ¡Aaaaayyyyyy! ¡¿Qué haces tonta?! * Pregunta Yusuke molesto a su estilo cómico y Tohka soltándolo le saca la lengua molesta siendo esto una escena graciosa.

–Yusuke, si fuera tú yo no estaría riendo * Dice Kotori de forma seria acabando con el humor aquí, lo cual llama la atención de

– ¿A qué te refieres? * Dice Yusuke curioso.

–Primero dime que fue lo que te demoró a ti y luego te lo explico * Dijo seria Kotori.

–Pues me encontré con esa pandilla de idiotas que nos molestó el otro día, los mismos estaban acosando a una chica joven y hermosa así que los espanté, la chica se sintió agradecida conmigo, conversamos un poco y luego me despedí de ella siguiendo mi camino * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa recordando lo hermosa que era la chica, pero esto puso celosa a Tohka quien hacía un puchero infantil.

– ¿Y cómo era esa chica? * Preguntó Kotori por lo que Yusuke empezó a describir la apariencia de la chica detalladamente lo cual hizo que Kotori asintiera.

–Eso lo explica todo y estoy muy segura que la persona que tu viste y de la que yo pienso hablarte son la misma persona * Dice Kotori seriamente cerrando sus ojos.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=MoDVj3VqcyU &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=38** **}**

– ¿Qué quieres decir? Habla claro * Dice serio y con el ceño fruncido Yusuke a lo que Kotori suspira.

–Que la joven a quien ayudaste muy posiblemente sea un espíritu, y ella planeaba encontrarte tal como sucedió * Dice Kotori seriamente sorprendiendo a Yusuke.

– ¡¿Un espíritu?! ¡No puede ser, se veía como una joven muy frágil carente de energía! ¡¿Por qué aseguras que es un espíritu?! * Dice Yusuke sorprendido e incrédulo.

–Porque tu descripción coincide con un espíritu que ha estado causando estragos en este país, y que de hecho llegó a la ciudad; lo peor es que apareció espiándote en tu cita con Tohka * Dice Kotori seriamente, esto puso serios y en alerta a todos.

–Ella me dijo que se llama Kurumi Tokisaki, pero ¿Qué tipo de espíritu es en caso de que sea uno? * Pregunta seriamente Yusuke.

–De la peor clase, lamento decirte que la tendrás de nuevo más difícil que Goku, puede que esta vez podrías no lograrlo e incluso sería mejor no intentarlo * Dice seriamente y preocupada Kotori.

–Espera ¡¿Qué?! ¡Se supone que tú misma dices que hay que ayudarlas haciendo esto! ¡¿Y ahora me dices que es mejor no intentarlo, que pasa contigo?! * Dice molesto Yusuke.

– ¡Porque te falta experiencia, a diferencia de Natsumi, Kurumi es un espíritu malvado y despiadado que disfruta matar! ¡Para lograr eso prácticamente tendrías que lograr redimirla para que se aleje del camino del mal! ¡A diferencia de Tohka, Yoshino y Natsumi ella no causa perjuicios por no controlar sus poderes o simplemente ser desconfiada, lo hace por placer, no le importa nada la vida humana y si se acerca a ti es porque quiere sacar un provecho que la beneficie!* Dice en voz alta con rostro de preocupación Kotori.

 **Fin** **de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=MoDVj3VqcyU &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=38** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=CYWfxoqSpyg &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=47** **}**

– ¡No estamos seguros de que sean la misma persona y aunque fuera así eso no me importa! * Dice en voz alta Yusuke sorprendiendo a Kotori así como a Tohka.

–Yusuke * Dice sorprendida Kotori.

– ¡¿Crees que eso me va a detener?! ¡Además yo tampoco soy precisamente un buen chico, soy un delincuente juvenil y puede que en cierta forma al ser alguien que roza constantemente el mal soy el único que puede tener una oportunidad de ayudarla! ¡No digo que seamos parecidos pero eso debe servir de algo! * Dice en voz alta Yusuke con determinación.

–¡Yo lo prometí Kotori, prometí intentar ayudar a los espíritus, y no me importa si son buenos o malos; los ayudaré incluso a la fuerza si es necesario ya que si ese espíritu intenta joderme le patearé el trasero para hacerla entender que está por el camino equivocado, incluso si con ello arriesgo mi propia vida! * Dice en voz alta con su rostro badas desafiante Yusuke haciendo que Goku emita una sonrisa ya que le gusta la valentía de su compañero y esto sorprendió a Yoshino y a Kotori; también a Tohka además de sonrojarla al ver su determinación.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=CYWfxoqSpyg &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=47** **}**

–Muy bien, te dejaré intentarlo ya que tu terquedad no te permitirá retractarte; ¡De acuerdo, Goku y Yusuke, sus respectivos nuevos objetivos son Natsumi conocida como Witch y Kurumi conocida como Nightmare; trabajen duro, porque sus objetivos ahora son más difíciles que antes! ¡Esfuércense y mucha suerte! * Dice con voz de mando Kotori.

– ¡Sí! * Dicen con determinación y seriedad Goku y Yusuke.

Ahora tanto Goku como Yusuke tendrán que lidiar con dos nuevos espíritus, y como dijo Kotori estos son más difíciles principalmente por la malicia e inteligencia que ambas poseen en especial Kurumi; ¿Podrán lograrlo esta vez?

* * *

 **/Poco tiempo después/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=gNaGVPldBgc &t=18s** **}**

Yoshino pidió hablar en privado con Goku y este accede ambos saliendo afuera en el jardín de la casa.

–Goku quería hablar contigo de algo * Dice Yoshino seria pero con timidez.

–Está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Es sobre tu misión de salvar espíritus, Kotori me explicó todo lo que tú y el joven llamado Yusuke deben hacer; y si bien al principio eso me incomodaba un poco lo acepto y te apoyo completamente, acepto que ayudes a otros espíritus incluso si tienes que enamorarlas * Dice tímidamente Yoshino pero con determinación confundiendo a Goku.

– ¡Pues no entiendo muy bien, pero si estás de acuerdo con esto y me apoyas entonces me con ánimos de ayudar a los espíritus haciendo eso que dice Kokori! Jijiji* Dice Goku con una sonrisa alegre sonrojando a Yoshino quien también sonríe tímidamente.

–Ku Ku Ku ¡Yoshino, parece que estás un poco celosa, pero no te preocupes, tu siempre serás la primera! * Dice riendo la marioneta Yoshinon.

– ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices Yoshinon?! * Dice Yoshino sonrojada confundiendo su reacción a Goku, sin embargo al mismo le pone contento que Yoshino lo apoye en esto, este se debe principalmente al gran amor que la pequeña joven le tiene al pequeño guerrero y además de ser más comprensible de las cosas que le explicó Kotori.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=gNaGVPldBgc &t=18s** **}**

Por el otro lado Tohka también le pidió hablar a solas a Yusuke, y fueron en el cuarto donde durmieron los espíritus para hablar, en el lugar ambos se miraban fijamente de forma seria.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar Tohka? * Preguntaba curioso Yusuke a lo que Tohka pone una mirada de preocupación.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ZsjHsKUIGn8 &index=49&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

–Dime Yusuke, Kotori me explicó que debes ayudar a otros espíritus de la misma forma que me ayudaste a mí, pero quiero decirte algo sobre eso * Pregunta Tohka con una mirada algo tímida.

–Está bien, pero antes que nada, te lo confirmo, si debo ayudar a otros espíritus tal como te ayudé a ti *Dice seriamente Yusuke.

–Lo sé, pero solo quería pedirte una cosa con respecto a eso * Dice Tohka con un rostro timido y un poco triste.

–Pues dímelo * Dice Yusuke seriamente.

–Prométeme que no besaras a otro espíritu * Dice Tohka seriamente a Yusuke quien se sorprende ante esto, luego ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos hasta que Yusuke hace un suspiro y voltea dándole la espalda a Tohka.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo prometerte eso ya que si lo hiciera claramente te estaría mintiendo * Dice tristemente Yusuke, pero esto no dejó conforme a Tohka quien puso una expresión molesta.

– ¡¿Por qué, no es suficiente con solo besarme a mí, porque tienes que besar a alguien más?! * Dice enojada y triste Tohka.

–"Esa Kotori es una tonta, nuevamente se le olvidó añadir la parte del beso en su explicación" * Dice molesto mentalmente Yusuke.

–Entiendo tu molestia, pero si no lo hago no puedo ayudar a los espíritus y terminarán con sus poderes causando destrucción incluso inconscientemente; a esa pequeña tonta peli roja se le olvidó explicarte, pero ella misma me lo dijo; si se lo preguntas ella te lo puede confirmar * Dice Yusuke triste y serio volteando a mirar a Tohka.

– ¡Pero a mí no me gusta! *Dice Tohka triste por lo cual Yusuke se queda en silencio nuevamente por varios segundos.

– ¡¿Por qué no me dices nada?! * Dice molesta y con pequeñas lagrimas Tohka.

–Por qué no sé qué hacer ahora, fui un tonto al no tener en cuenta tus sentimientos, Lo siento * Dice con una mirada triste Yusuke disculpándose con Tohka, pero esto puso a pensar al espíritu y de cómo Yusuke se comportó con ella principalmente cuando le hizo entender que en este mundo claramente había un lugar para ella; y también al ver el rostro triste de Yusuke su conciencia le decía que no debía ser egoísta y poner en este aprieto a Yusuke ya que de por sí él tenía varios problemas con que lidiar como los que le mencionó por su trabajo como Detective Espiritual.

–No, Yo lo siento, soy una tonta egoísta que solo piensa en sí misma; perdóname Yusuke * Dice Tohka sorprendiendo a Yusuke con un tierno abrazo, y ambos se quedaron así por varios segundos.

–Aunque no me guste, lo aceptaré ya que es algo que debes hacer * Dice Tohka triste a Yusuke quien se sorprende al escuchar esto.

– ¿Estás segura? * Pregunta Yusuke para cerciorarse sorprendido.

–Sí, no puedo ser terca en esto, además te debo apoyarte por ayudarme a ver al mundo de otra manera * Dice Tohka con una cálida sonrisa.

–Tonta, tu no me debes nada pero, Gracias * Dice Yusuke agradecido y con una sonrisa mientras le acaricia la cabeza a Tohka convirtiéndose esto en una tierna escena.

Tanto Tohka como Yoshino han decidido aceptar que los chicos enamoren a otros espíritus, pero una vez que estos lo logren se verá si realmente aceptan completamente esto o si aún tienen aún dudas e inseguridades al respecto.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ZsjHsKUIGn8 &index=49&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

* * *

 **/Pocos Días Después De Mañana, Industrias DEM, Londres, Inglaterra/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=wFifaPEMmxg &index=35&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

Los sobrevivientes del cuartel general del DEM habían informado a sus superiores los de la central sobre las grandes pérdidas de personal que tuvieron y el caos producido en el lugar empezando por el ataque al cuartel de parte de Kurumi quien liberó y ayudó a escapar a la espíritu prisionera que tenían allí conocida como Sister, la persecución y muerte de los Adeptus 9 al 12 en manos de Nightmare, la muerte de los Adeptus 5 al 8 en manos de dos seres misteriosos tan poderosos como los espíritus, y lo peor, la muerte del Adeptus 4 Jessica Bailey y de todos los miembros de la nave Arbatel los cuales eran un potencial militar importante de la empresa, todo esto produjo una enorme pérdida monetaria de millones de dólares lo cual ha enfurecido a los ejecutivos que se enteraron, al mismo tiempo esto sorprendió e intrigó a la persona más importante de esta organización, Sir Isaac Westcott quien en estos momentos está reunido en su oficina con su asistente quien es la maga más fuerte de las Adeptus y del mundo, Ellen Master.

–Aún estoy sorprendido por esto, nunca pensé que en poco tiempo tuviéramos semejantes perdidas en Japón * Dice seriamente Westcott cuya apariencia consiste en ser un hombre alto llevando un traje negro formal, unos ojos negros azulados y fríos, cabello largo hasta la nuca de color rubio ceniza oscuro; aparenta tener alrededor de los 30 años .

–Yo también, los mataron a todos, a todos los Adeptus que estaban allí, incluso murieron magos de bajo rango, también al Coronel Paddington junto a su tripulación de Arbatel más cientos de Bandersnatchs, tanto Nightmare como los otros sujetos con extrañas energías fueron responsables de esto * Dice seriamente Ellen cuya apariencia consiste ser una hermosa que aparenta los 25 años, con un cabello largo rubio nórdico claro que lo tiene atado en forma de rodete, sus hermosos ojos son de color azul frío, portando un traje femenino ejecutivo color marrón, su estatura es de 160 centímetros .

–Fufufu Esto es muy interesante, que hayan varios sujetos tan fuertes como los espíritus pero no lo sean creo que puede traer cosas muy locas a este mundo, me pregunto si podremos sacar algo de provecho de todo esto * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Westcott demostrando que claramente no le importan en lo absoluto sus empleados muertos.

–Como la maga más fuerte del mundo también me intriga saber quiénes pueden ser lo suficientemente fuertes además de Nightmare para vencer con suma facilidad tanto a los Adeptus inferiores a los 3 principales así como a Paddington y su tripulación de Arbatel sin mencionar a los magos comandados por Carthy, esto realmente ha dañado en cierta forma nuestra reputación * Dijo seria y ligeramente molesta Ellen aunque conservando bastante la calma.

–Eso no me importa en lo absoluto, tampoco perderé mi tiempo en una venganza innecesaria y est{upida como lo quisieron hacer Bailey y Paddington, sin embargo puede que me interese tener una conversación con esos sujetos más adelante, ya que por la forma en que matan claramente no son lo que llamaríamos buenos tipos * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maligna.

–Creo que es una decisión algo arriesgada aunque a la vez algo prudente de tu parte Ike * Dice seriamente Ellen.

–Lo sé, aunque esto no les guste a los de la comisión directiva especialmente a la basura rastrera de Murdoch no me importa, tengo a esos idiotas en el bolsillo y no se atreverán a tocarme * Dice con una sonrisa maligna Westcott.

–Pues eso no será un problema serio, solo es cuestión de que uses tus habilidades **'Diplomáticas'** para dejarlos conformes * Dice fríamente Ellen.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=wFifaPEMmxg &index=35&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=II8X7GPNpaI** **}**

–Sí, pero ahora cambiando de tema creo que luego de la reunión iré personalmente a administrar las cosas por Japón, la mayoría de los espíritus al parecer se concentran últimamente en ese país, también quiero que ustedes los tres Adeptus principales me acompañen, iremos a divertirnos por allá * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa amplia y con signos de ser un psicópata asintiendo Ellen con seriedad..

–Y según escuché, además de los espíritus y los sujetos que mataron al resto del personal hay un sujeto particular que también es especial, mira esta fotografía conseguida por las del AST * Dice Westcott mostrándole a Ellen la pequeña fotografía en su mano izquierda y se trata del mismísimo Goku cuya fotografía era la de su primer enfrentamiento con Origami y sus compañeras del AST, el mismo estaba con una sonrisa desafiante en la foto en su clásica pose de pelea al estilo tortuga, esto extrañó a Ellen.

– ¿Y este? * Dice curiosa Ellen.

–Este sujeto se llama Son Goku, derrotó dos veces a las del AST solo usando combate cuerpo a cuerpo, es también bastante fuerte en fuerza física y velocidad, no sé si puede igualar a un espíritu pero definitivamente superó a las del AST, específicamente a 10 la primera vez * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa calmada.

–Ya veo, y logró el mismo record que la Adeptus Numero 3 Mana Takamiya ya que ella también en el pasado venció a 10 de ellas con suma facilidad a quienes si bien era un entrenamiento se les obligó a luchar con todo * Dice seriamente y con interés Ellen.

– ¡Bingo! Acabas de nombrar a la persona que enviaremos para deshacernos de él, según dijeron él se dedica a defender espíritus tal como lo hizo con Hermit, y aprovechando que en la ciudad donde se encuentra se han visto señales del espíritu Witch pues Mana será enviada para matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, ya que es un estorbo tener a alguien que los defienda * Dice con una sonrisa llena de maldad Westcott.

–Ya veo, ciertamente ella tiene la habilidad para hacerlo ya que ha luchado varias veces contra Nightmare haciéndole frente y matando a varios de sus molestos clones, además Witch es claramente un espíritu más débil, no le costará mucho vencerlos a ambos * Dice confiada Ellen.

–Pues eso se verá, por ahora preparémonos ya que en la noche tendremos la reunión y luego prepararemos nuestro viaje a Japón * Dice seriamente Westcott.

–Sí Señor, pero ¿Qué hay del escape de Sister? * Pregunta Ellen con seriedad.

–Descuida, he obtenido una parte de su cristal Sephira, solo es cuestión de tiempo en que la atrape de nuevo para obtener el resto; pero no es algo para preocuparse o apresurarse * Dice con calma Westcott con Ellen asintiendo.

La Empresa DEM finalmente ha sentido el caos provocado por Kurumi y los hermanos Toguro; pero por ahora decidieron aún no tomar cartas en esos asuntos por prudencia; sin embargo tienen tanto a Goku como a Natsumi en la mira; ¿Qué pasará con Goku y Natsumi y quien será esa tal Mana Takamiya, La Tercer Adeptus más fuerte que será enviada a destruirlos?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=II8X7GPNpaI** **}**

* * *

 **/Mientras Tanto en High School Raizen/**

La Escuela Raizen terminó sus reparaciones luego de lo acontecido por Tohka y ahora regresó a sus actividades normales

Yusuke, Kotori, Tohka y Yoshino llegaron a la escuela Raizen, Tohka sería compañera de salón de Yusuke mientras que Yoshino lo sería de Kotori y Goku; en este poco tiempo Reine ayudó tanto a Goku como a Yusuke así como a Tohka y Yoshino a que estudiaran un poco de las lecciones que tendrían en clases, aunque sorprendentemente las espíritus resultaron más aplicadas que los chicos; pero ahora todos ellos menos Goku están en clases con los espíritus teniendo que presentarse ahora luego de ser inscriptas; se preguntaran dónde está Goku, pues el pequeño salió a entrenar temprano aunque no haría tanto entrenamiento físico sino mental antes de venir a la escuela por lo que el mismo les dijo que llegaría más tarde.

–Ese Goku se la pasa entrenando * Dice Kotori suspirando con algo de molestia.

–A Goku le encanta entrenar ya que quiere volverse más fuerte * Dice Yoshino con algo de timidez.

–Sí, además él se divierte de esa forma * Dice Yusuke relajado mientras tiene sus brazos en su nuca.

–Ni modo, bueno aquí nos separamos, nos vemos después * Dice Kotori mientras ella y Yoshino quien trae el mismo uniformo rojo que ella van a su salón de clases mientras Yusuke y Tohka van al suyo.

* * *

 **/Clase2-4/**

Yusuke estaba relajado en su asiento esperando a que empiecen sus clases cuando alguien lo interrumpe, se trata de un adolecente con el pelo negro espinoso barrido hacia atrás, con ojos de color gris negruzco siendo de 175 cm de altura aparentando los 16 años, el mismo sonriente se dispone a hablarle a Yusuke a pesar de lo intimidatorio que este luce.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8 &index=27&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

–Hola según recuerdo tú eres Yusuke Urameshi, me presento, me llamo Hiroto Tonomachi * Dice el joven diciendo su nombre, por su parte Yusuke no le dio tanta importancia y simplemente lo saludó levantando la mano derecha.

– ¡Oye sí que ocurrió un gran alboroto hace pocos días! * Dice exclamando Tonomachi.

–Sí, fue algo loco * Dice relajado Yusuke.

–Por cierto ¿conoces esta aplicación de simulación de citas? Mira * Dice Tonomachi mostrándole a Yusuke la aplicación y este curioso lo ve solo que para su pesar vio que era el mismo juego que lo obligó a jugar Kotori donde aparece el personaje de Ririko inspirado en sí misma.

– ¡No, aleja esa mierda de mí, si vuelvo a ver ese aburrido juego voy a morir de depresión! * Dice Yusuke quejándose cómicamente extrañando a Tonomachi.

–Jajajaja ¡¿Así que tú también lo has jugado?! ¡Eres de los míos amigo! * Dice sonriendo Tonomachi.

– ¡Fue por culpa de, Eh una prima mía que me obligó a jugar ese juego, la misma me amenazó con hacer un berrinche si no jugaba su juego favorito! * Dice Yusuke mintiendo en cierta forma aunque poniendo un rostro nervioso.

–Ya veo, pues a mí me gusta este juego * Dice sonriendo Tonomachi, Yusuke iba a contestarle pero de repente alguien jaló la camisa de Yusuke y al voltear este vio que se trata de Origami quien lo miraba sin emoción.

– ¿Y tú que quieres? * Preguntó curioso Yusuke.

– ¿Goku ya vino a la escuela? * Preguntó Origami sin emoción.

–No, aún no ha llegado pero seguramente llegará dentro de poco en su clase 1-2 * Dice Yusuke relajado.

–Ya veo, Gracias * Dice Origami sin emoción agradeciendo cortésmente yendo nuevamente a su asiento.

–"Que chica tan extraña, ahora que recuerdo ella estaba con esas chicas de trajes mecánicos y que se llevó a Goku" * Dijo confundido en su mente Yusuke.

– ¡Vaya, parece que la hermosa e inteligente Origami Tobiichi, que es de las chicas más lindas de la escuela se interesa en ese chico de primer año llamado Son Goku! * Dijo sorprendido Tonomachi.

–Algo así * Dice rascándose la barbilla Yusuke relajado pero en eso entró la profesora Tamae Okamine conocida como Pequeña Tama (Tama-Chan en japonés).

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8 &index=27&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

– ¡Buenos Días Alumnos! * Saluda sonriente Tamae a lo que los alumnos les responden saludándola.

– ¡Antes de empezar las clases quería informarles que hoy tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes! * Dice sonriente la profesora Tamae.

–"¿Dos? Pensé que solo sería Tohka" * Dice extrañado Yusuke en su mente.

–Por favor pasa tú primero * Dice Tamae y la primera en pasar es la propia Tohka tal como lo esperaba Yusuke.

–"¡Hola a todos mi nombre es Tohka Yatogami, llevémonos bien!" * Dice con una dulce sonrisa Tohka mientras se presenta de forma enérgica y tierna, esto encantó tanto a las chicas como a los chicos, principalmente a estos últimos por parecerles muy hermosa respondiéndoles todo el saludo, y luego de eso la profesora Tamae le dijo que fuera a sentarse al lado derecho de Yusuke lo cual hace con gusto.

– ¡Me toca sentarme contigo, que bien! * Dice alegre Tohka por sentarse con Yusuke.

–Sí, supongo que está bien * Dice Yusuke relajado y sonriendo.

–"¡Es el espíritu Princess!" * Dijo en su mente con el ceño fruncido Origami observando a Tohka desconfiada.

– ¡Y ahora se presentará la otra estudiante, por favor pasa! * Dice alegre Tamae dando esto curiosidad a todos incluyendo a Yusuke y en eso pasa una muy bella jovencita a la clase que con solo verla dejó cegados tanto a chicos como a chicas por si increíble belleza, incluyendo a Yusuke, y se trata de la mismísima Kurumi que traía el uniforme femenino de su año correspondiente del curso del High School Raizen; esto dejó en shock por la sorpresa a Yusuke quien la miraba nuevamente como la primera vez que la conoció, o sea casi babeando, esto irritó de sobremanera a Tohka aunque ni ella misma entendía bien porque.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=cRRTX5ZCWp4** **}**

– ¡Hola a todos, Me llamo Kurumi Tokisaki y soy un espíritu! ¡Llevémonos bien! * Dice Kurumi saludando cortésmente sonriendo de forma serena y lo que dijo sorprendió a Origami, Tohka y al propio Yusuke que al escuchar eso empieza a sospechar que lo que dijo Kotori era cierto aunque esto no lo confirmaba aún.

Todos le respondieron el saludo.

– ¡Bien puedes pasar a sentarte! * Dijo sonriendo Tamae.

– ¡Antes de eso, me gustaría que alguien me enseñe por favor las instalaciones de la escuela después de clases ya que soy nueva aquí! * Dice Kurumi sonriente y tanto chicas como chicos se ofrecían para ello.

– ¡Agradezco su amabilidad pero quisiera pedirte a ti que lo hagas joven! * Dice con una reluciente sonrisa Kurumi mirando a Yusuke quien se siente nervioso por la forma en que lo mira, esta actitud hace que Tohka ponga un puchero de molestia.

–E Está bien, lo haré * Dice Yusuke de forma algo nerviosa lo cual sorprende a muchos ya que él generalmente se muestra relajado o poniendo una cara de chico malo pero aquí pareciera que ni él se resiste a la belleza que demuestra esta joven.

–Gracias y me sentaré detrás de ti; ¡Cuida de mí por favor! * Dice Kurumi brillándole el rostro con su sonrisa, esto incomodaba de alguna forma a Yusuke, como sí Kurumi con su belleza y aire seductor le generara algo que ninguna chica en su vida lo hizo posible.

Entonces Kurumi pasó a sentarse detrás del rebelde lo cual incomodaba a este mientras esta lo miraba por detrás fijamente con una sonrisa pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta se lamió rápidamente los labios; Origami por su parte miraba con desconfianza tanto a Kurumi como a Tohka, al parecer Goku no logró influenciarla lo suficiente para que dejara del lado ese mal sentimiento en contra de los espíritus.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=cRRTX5ZCWp4** **}**

* * *

 **/Clase1-2/**

Kotori quien esperaba molesta a Goku ya que las clases ya iban a empezar se impacientaba.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=sCFQ9Ukw2gY** **}**

–"Ese cabeza hueca ¿Dónde está? ¡Ya debería estar aquí!" Dice en su mente molesta Kotori, y es que casi todos los alumnos ya estaban en clases, pero en eso Goku apareció con una sonrisa por lo que Kotori molesta se levanta para ir a hablarle.

– ¡Hasta que al fin apareces! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto tonto? * Le decía Kotori reclamándole en voz baja a Goku pero este extrañamente cambio su sonrisa por una maliciosa además de pícara y para sorpresa de todos con sus dos manos apretó los pechos de Kotori lo cual dejó en shock a la peli roja y con un gran sonrojo.

– ¡¿Qué haces idiota?! * Grita Kotori sonrojada y molesta ahora cubriéndose los pechos.

–Jajajaja ¡Qué divertido, adoro tocar los cuerpos de las chicas hermosas! ¡Ahora voy por ti preciosa peli marrón! * Grita Goku con una carcajada maliciosa saltando hacia Mickie Okamine acariciándole las piernas.

– ¡No me hagas eso, no podré casarme! * Grita sonrojada, asustada y apenada Mickie a quien Goku le acariciaba las piernas.

–Ajajajaja ¡Ahora voy por todas ustedes hermosuras! ¡No se salvarán de mí! * Grita desquiciado Goku empezando a manosear a todas sus compañeras quienes gritaban asustadas y apenadas.

–Jajajajaja ¡Ahora voy por las de los demás salones! * Grita con una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa Goku mientras iba de salón en salón manoseando a todas las estudiantes lo cual le estaba dando muy mala fama; sin embargo claramente este demente no era Goku, sino un impostor que se está haciendo pasar por él, ¿Cómo tomará esto Goku?

* * *

 **/Poco tiempo después durante el Receso/**

Y hablando del verdadero pequeño pues le volvió a pasar lo mismo que la hace poco, se quedó dormido en su estado de meditación por lo que al despertarse se le hizo muy tarde.

– ¡Cielos, se me hizo muy tarde, Kopori sí que se va a enfadar! * Dice el verdadero Goku llegando finalmente a la escuela y cuando entra como ya es receso los alumnos están fuera de sus salones por lo que Goku los puede encontrar en los pasillos.

– ¡Hola! * Saluda Goku alegre a los alumnos pero mientras los chicos deciden ignorarlo por vergüenza, las chicas lo miran molestas con el ceño fruncido y muy enfadadas a lo que Goku simplemente las ignora pasando de largo.

–Qué raro, parece que no están de buen humor * Dice Goku confundido rascándose la cabeza.

Pero a medida que Goku va marchando se va encontrando más y más chicas enfadadas incluyendo a sus propias compañeras de salón aunque Goku no les prestaba tanta atención, de hecho él seguía caminando relajado hasta que se topó con Yusuke.

–Oye Yusuke ¿No sabes porque me miran un poco raro? * Dice Goku confundido a Yusuke pero este además de confundido está en shock.

–Jajajajaja ¡Pues tú deberías saberlo, te salió tu lado loco y empezaste a acosar varias de las chicas de la escuela! ¡La Broma tuya fue divertida pero estás en serios problemas! * Dice Yusuke riéndose de las supuestas bromas de Goku.

– ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué es aco...? * Iba a decir Goku pero fue interrumpido por un puñetazo feroz en su cabeza y se trata de la propia Kotori quien lo mira enfadada y luego le hace su clásico doble estirón de orejas.

–Ayayayayayayayayay ¡¿Qué haces Kopori?! * Dice Goku quejándose por el golpe en la cabeza y por el doble estirón de orejas que le está aplicando.

– ¡Maldito pervertido, y yo que pensaba que lo de tocarme mis partes lo hiciste por ser un idiota inocente, pero solo eres un pervertido que no puede controlar su lado animal! * Dice enfadada Kotori.

– ¡¿Pero de que hablas?! * Grita Goku quejándose pero en eso una turba de estudiantes femeninas furiosas venían hacia él.

– ¡Ahí está el enano pervertido! * Grita con furia una estudiante con estatura similar a la de Origami, de pelo corto hasta el cuello de color marrón con ojos del mismo color llamada Mai Hazakura.

– ¡Kotori no dejes que se escape ese manoseador arrogante! ¡Lo vamos a hacer pedazos! ¡Eso es! * Grita con furia otra estudiante de estatura algo baja siendo algo más alta que Kotori, tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color morado, mismo color que el de sus ojos con un par de gafas circulares cuyo nombre es Mii Fuyibakama

– ¡Sí ese enano con cara de ángel es un total pervertido! ¡Tras él! * Grita con furia otra chica que a diferencia de las otras dos es más alta, con aproximadamente la misma estatura que Tohka, tiene el pelo rubio de púas que se clava en flequillos, sus ojos son del mismo color que el de su cabello(A mí no me engañan dibujantes de Date a Live, eso lo hacían para ahorrar tinta dibujando los ojos del mismo color que el de su cabello de la mayoría de los personajes femeninos, XD) al igual que las otras dos viste el uniforme del 2do año, su nombre es Ai Yamabuki y junta a sus dos amigas encabezan la turba que se dirige hacia Goku furiosas.

– ¡Pues arréglatelas solo! * Dice enojada Kotori arrojando a Goku hacia la turba y en eso las chicas empezaban a golpearlo con furia, pero tiempo después las mismas empezaron a sentir dolor principalmente en sus manos mientras Goku solo se sintió confundido ante esto pensando que las chicas querían jugar una especie de juego con él

– ¡Ayyyy! ¡¿De qué rayos está hecho su cuerpo?! ¡Me quebré la mano derecha al golpearle la cara! * Dice quejándose Ai de dolor cómicamente.

– ¡Sí, su cuerpo es tan duro como el hacerlo! * Dice Mai quejándose cómicamente de dolor (les recuerdo que no es la Mai de Dragón Ball) asintiendo las demás cómicamente de dolor.

–Jijiji ¡Lo siento pero son muy débiles para pretender dañar mi cuerpo a golpes! * Dice Goku riendo.

– ¡Si quieren causarle dolor estírenle las orejas o el cabello! * Grita Kotori enojada lo cual empiezan a hacer las chicas causándole ahora sí un dolor cómico a Goku.

–Ayyayayayay * Se queja de dolor cómicamente y luego de hartarse finalmente Goku con su fuerza aparta a toda la turba de él cayendo todas sentadas sobre sus respectivos traseros sorprendiéndose todas de la facilidad con la que él se las sacó de encima.

– ¡Ya fue suficiente este juego que están jugando no es divertido! * Dice quejándose cómicamente Goku mientras se soba las orejas.

– ¡No estamos jugando tonto, tú nos manoseaste, a mí me apretaste los pechos! * Se queja cómicamente Ai.

– ¡A mí me levantaste la falda! * Grita quejándose cómicamente Mii.

– ¡Y a mí me apretaste el trasero! * Grita enojada cómicamente Mai.

Y así todas las chicas de la turba iban diciendo lo que supuestamente le hicieron.

– ¿Yo hice todo eso?* Pregunta Goku confundido rascándose la cabeza asintiendo las chicas.

– ¡A mí también me tocaste mis piernas! * Dijo enojada y sonrojada Mickie.

– ¿Y tú quién eres? * Pregunta confundido Goku.

– ¡Ya te dije que soy tu compañera de salón y me llamo Mickie Okamine! * Dice quejándose de forma cómica Mickie haciendo un tierno puchero.

–Ya veo pero…Ayayayay * Iba a decir Goku pero fue interrumpido por alguien le estiraba la oreja izquierda y al mirar de quien se trataba vio que era Origami quien sin mostrar emoción en su rostro le estiraba la oreja al pequeño.

–Ayayay ¡Origami no me digas que también te hice algo! * Dice quejándose cómicamente Goku lo cual hace que la bella peli blanca plateada lo suelte.

–No y ese es el problema; le hiciste cosas pervertidas a varias chicas pero no a mí a pesar de que me insinué a ti hace poco; si quieres podemos encerrarnos en el casillero donde te dejaré proceder * Dice Origami sin emoción haciendo una pose sensual mientras abrazaba sus propios pechos dejando en shock a todos los que escucharon esto incluyendo a Yusuke.

–"Esta Chica está loca, pero aun así Goku es afortunado" * Dice sorprendido Yusuke.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=sCFQ9Ukw2gY** **}**

De pronto Yoshino vino al lugar.

–Ahí estas Goku * Dice Yoshino acercándose a Goku feliz de verlo pero Ai la apartó de él.

– ¡No te acerques a él! ¡Ya viste como este pervertido trató a las chicas! ¡Si te acercas este loco se va a propasar contigo! * Dijo Ai seriamente asintiendo las de la turba pero esto en cierta forma ya no le pareció gracioso a Yusuke y le pareció exagerado a Kotori.

– ¡Oigan ya se están pasando tontas histéricas! ¡Además es una simple broma ni que todas fueran tan especiales para volver locos a los hombres como para llegar a algo más por ustedes! * Dice Yusuke molesto cómicamente pero esto molestó a todas la turba.

– ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! * Dijeron todas molestas al unísono.

–Yo Eh… * Decía intimidado Yusuke cómicamente pero fue interrumpido por Yoshino.

– ¡No, Goku no es así! * Dice con determinación Yoshino sorprendiendo a todos allí.

– ¡¿Pero qué dices? claro que lo es, tú y todos vimos lo que hizo! * Dice Ai molesta.

–Vi lo que hizo pero pienso que ese chico claramente sino alguien disfrazado de él que * Dice seriamente aunque con leve timidez Yoshino y esto sorprendió a más de uno; especialmente a Yusuke y Kotori principalmente ya que esta última recordó la engañosa habilidad que tenía el espíritu Natsumi de transformarse además de que prometió arruinar la reputación de Goku.

– ¡Eso es una locura; es obvio que es imposible que eso pase! * Dice Ai negando esto.

Goku mientras escuchaba lo que decían de repente se dio cuenta de que había una fuerte presencia y era la de Natsumi que al estar transformada no puede ocultar su energía.

– ¡Ahora regreso! * Dice en voz alta Goku corriendo hacia la dirección donde uno puede subirse a la azotea.

Las Turba quiso detenerlo pero tanto Yusuke, Origami, Kotori y Yoshino se pusieron en el camino.

– ¡¿Pero qué hacen?! * Dice Ai molesta.

–No se preocupen, Goku volverá pronto * Dice Kotori seria sacando una paleta para metérsela por la boca.

* * *

 **/En la Azotea/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=yLTujKvRGj0** **}**

–Jajajajaja, ¡Eso fue divertido! ¡Ahora ese tonto de Goku será odiado por las chicas, el primer paso fue un fracaso pero el segundo fue un éxito, solo falta un paso final y Goku caerá en la desesperación! * Decía el falso Goku alegre maliciosamente que era la propia Natsumi transformada, en eso ve que alguien acaba de llegar y se trata del propio Goku.

–Hola Natsumi, veo que fuiste tú quien se transformó en mi e hizo las cosas esas que dicen las chicas de aquí * Dice Goku relajado y sonriente.

Natsumi se sorprendió de que Goku la encontrara, de saber fácilmente quien es y también de que no se le ve en lo absoluto molesto sino que estaba relajado y sonriendo.

– ¡Sí, soy yo! Jajajaja ¡Ahora que arruiné tu reputación aquí la mayor parte de las chicas piensan bastante mal de ti! * Dice Natsumi habiendo vuelto a su forma de chica hermosa Onee-sama.

–Ya veo, bueno es mejor que te vayas antes que te descubran * Dice Goku relajado sorprendiendo a Natsumi.

– ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Deberías estar enfadado por lo que te hice! ¡Vamos ven a golpearme otra vez si te atreves idiota! * Dice molesta Natsumi.

–Siento haberte golpeado la última vez, es cierto que me enfadé pero no estuvo bien golpear a alguien que no quería pelear; como compensación dejaré que tú me golpees todo lo que quieras * Dice Goku sonriendo extendiendo sus manos a sus costados y dejándose al descubierto para que Natsumi la golpee lo cual sorprende al espíritu ya que la reacción de Goku es completamente opuesta a la que ella esperaba.

– ¡¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?! ¡Que me hayas golpeado no es lo que me molesta aquí, sino que viste mi verdadera forma, eso es imperdonable y solo golpeándote no lo compensará idiota! * Dice molesta Natsumi confundiendo a Goku.

– ¿Solo eso te molestó? * Preguntó confundido Goku enfadando más a Natsumi.

– ¡¿Solo eso?! ¡¿Te parece poco ver mi fealdad?! * Dice muy enojada Natsumi.

– ¿Fealdad? No sé qué significa esa palabra * Dice Goku confundido haciendo que Natsumi caiga de espalda al estilo anime.

– ¡¿Te haces el chistoso?! ¡Obviamente hablo de que en mi verdadera forma soy fea! * Dice enfadada Natsumi.

–Ya veo ¿Y que tiene ser feo de malo? A mí no me importa * Dijo relajado Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=yLTujKvRGj0** **}**

– ¡Mentira tú solo te rodeas de chicas hermosas como la tales Origami, Yoshino y Kotori! ¡Es porque solo te importan que las chicas sean lindas! * Dice molesta Natsumi

–Pues no, no me fijé mucho en eso cuando las conocí, de hecho debido a que viví la mayor parte de mi vida en un bosque sin hablar con personas solo hace poco tiempo cuando decidí salir de allí y debido a las enseñanzas de mi maestro fue que puede saber cómo son las chicas lindas, por eso no me fijo en que una chica sea fea o linda para que sea mi amiga * Dice Goku relajado y Natsumi se sorprendió al escuchar que Goku vivió en un bosque sin contacto con personas casi toda su vida.

– ¡Tú me mientes para que yo te crea y te deje en paz! * Dice molesta Natsumi.

–Pues es tu problema si no me crees, yo digo la verdad pero no podemos seguir hablando; lo mejor es que te vayas para que no te descubran y descuida no diré nada sobre ti o de lo contrario se enojarán contigo * Dice sonriendo Goku dándose vuelta para regresar con las chicas que lo estaban esperando para castigarlo, pero esto dejó en shock a Natsumi.

– ¡¿No te importa que ahora piensen esas cosas de ti ni te pone triste?! * Dice Natsumi desconcertada y molesta.

–No, hasta hace pocos años ni sabía que existían más personas además de mí y mi abuelito ya que vivíamos en el bosque de la montaña Paoz hasta que él murió por lo que luego viví varios años solo, así que no me importa lo que piensen de mí, sé lo que soy y solo eso me importa Jijiji * Dice Goku volteando y dándole una sonrisa a Natsumi finalmente bajando de la azotea; esto dejó a Natsumi con la cabeza revuelta en confusión.

– ¡¿Qué pasa con él?! ¡¿Por qué me mostró esa sonrisa a pesar de todo, porque no me odia, porque acepta la culpa por lo que yo hice, porque ni siquiera me mira con lástima, porque no me muestra desprecio?! ¡Se supone que es un hombre superficial! * Dijo Natsumi arrodillada presionándose la cabeza con sus dos manos.

– ¡Maldición Son Goku! ¡Te estás burlando de mí de forma arrogante como si yo fuera tan poca cosa que ni te importa lo que haga, pero ya verás, iniciaré un juego y veamos si sigues actuando así de arrogante cuando sean tus amigos quienes sufren las consecuencias, te haré caer en la desesperación! Jajajajajajaja * Ríe locamente Natsumi aunque de forma finalmente desapareciendo del lugar.

Claramente a Natsumi su desconfianza y negatividad no le permite ver que Goku hizo esto con una muy buena intención e incluso tratando de poner de su parte y llevarse bien con ella.

* * *

 **/De Vuelta al Pasillo/**

Goku volvió de vuelta donde lo esperaba la turba junto a Kotori, Yusuke, Origami y Yoshino.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk &pbjreload=10** **}**

– ¡¿Así que decidiste regresar?! ¡¿Vas a seguir negando lo que hiciste o asumir tus responsabilidades?! * Dice Ai enojada a lo que Goku agacha y junta sus dos manos en señal de disculpas.

– ¡Lo siento mucho, lo admito yo hice esas cosas porque realmente quería que todas se enfadaran y me atacaran con todas sus fuerzas! * Dijo Goku sonriendo nervioso mintiendo culpándose a sí mismo sorprendiendo a allí.

– ¡¿QUE?! * Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

–Jijiji ¡Sí así es, quería que me atacaran con todas sus fuerzas para que me sirviera de entrenamiento ya que soy un peleador de artes marciales pero al ver como se sentían mal comprendí que me pasé y me asusté un poco, por eso fingí no saber nada de lo que hice! Jijiji * Dijo y rió nerviosamente Goku debido a que estaba mintiendo, aunque esto generó dudas aún en algunas de las chicas.

– ¡Les soy sincero, ni yo mismo entendí lo que dije o hice, solo lo vi en esa caja que llaman televisor como las chicas al hacerles esas cosas se volvían más fuertes al estar enojadas y yo quise probar eso; hice y dije exactamente lo que dijeron en esa cosa pero no salió como esperaba, además no se volvieron fuertes pero sí que enojaron e incluso se sintieron mal! * Dice Goku nervioso.

– ¡Creo que ya sé de qué programa hablas Goku; pero no debiste hacer lo que dice ese programa, todo lo que sucede en él es falso y esas personas solo estaban actuando ya que era un show de comedia donde los pervertidos reciben su merecido al hacer esas bromas! ¡Eres un tonto! * Dice molesta cómicamente Kotori aunque todo era una actuación para acompañar la mentira de Goku.

–Ajajajajaja ¡Sí yo también lo vi pero en la vida real las cosas no funcionan así Goku! * Dice riendo cómicamente Yusuke y apoyándolo en su mentira.

– ¡Espera un segundo, si eso es cierto entonces ¿Por qué escapaste?! * Preguntaba molesta Ai.

–Pensé que era lo mejor para que ustedes se calmaran un poco y poder explicarles esto Jijiji * Dice sonriendo nervioso Goku y luego de mirarlo unos segundos la turba se hablaron en voz baja para decidir qué hacer y finalmente voltearon a ver a Goku.

– ¡Muy bien, te pondré a prueba, Mai sedúcelo! * Ordena con voz de mando Ai a su amiga.

– ¡¿Qué y porque yo?! * Dice sonrojada Mai.

–Porque de las tres tu eres la del mejor trasero * Dice con una sonrisa pícara Ai.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si de las tres tus pechos son los más grandes y seductores! * Dijo Mai sonrojando a Ai.

– ¡¿Pero qué dices?! * Dice Ai sonrojada tapándose los pechos algo exuberantes aunque de menor tamaño que los de Tohka y Kurumi.

Y así las dos discutieron cómicamente hasta que la pequeña con anteojos Mii paró la discusión

– ¡Cálmense, mejor háganlo las dos usando justamente las partes que él manoseo, yo vigilaré atentamente sus ojos y como reaccione su cuerpo; si reaccionan o demuestran impureza confirmará que mintió en lo que dijo y realmente es un pervertido; pero si no pasa nada entonces si dijo la verdad demostrando que solo es un tonto sin remedio! * Dice Mii acomodándose los anteojos, y luego de mirarse mutuamente Ai y Mai asintieron con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¡Traigan una radio! * Ordenó Ai trayéndolo una de las chicas de la turba y encendiéndolo sonando una canción de la Idol juvenil Miku Izayoi la cual sirve para hacer un baile de seducción.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk &pbjreload=10** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=m7sMqEY1UdI** **}**

Y en eso las dos chicas se acercaron se acercaron a Goku bailando seductoramente con intención de excitarlo y hacerlo perder el control de sí mismo o por lo menos que demuestre un rostro pervertido o que algo raro le pase de la cintura para abajo; todo esto era vigilado atentamente por Mii; Ai movía seductoramente sus pechos mientras Mai movía seductoramente sus caderas ambas con una sonrisa sensual; esto produjo sangrado nasal en varios chicos que se acercaron a ver este baile sensual al escuchar la música, incluso el propio Yusuke se tapaba la nariz ya que también se excitaba ante esto.

Kotori, Yoshino, Origami y Mickie se ponían celosas por esto ya que las dos chicas le estaban bailando a Goku.

Finalmente luego de unos pocos minutos terminó el baile apagándose la radio, esto fue aplaudido por las alumnas y los alumnos que estuvieron encantados con el baile especialmente estos últimos; todos los chicos que vieron esto estuvieron encantados menos uno, claramente el propio Goku quien puso un rostro de confusión ante lo hecho por las chicas.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=m7sMqEY1UdI** **}**

– ¡¿Y bien?! * Pregunto Ai sonrojada por lo que acaba de hacer pero Mii solo dio un suspiro negando con la cabeza.

–No hubo ninguna reacción de su parte, ni una expresión facial, ni una mirada lujuriosa menos aún una reacción de la cintura para abajo; ninguna demostración de impureza, nada * Dice resignada Mii y todas las chicas de la turba se sorprendieron por esto.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice sorprendida Ai.

– ¡Y ahí lo tienen, damas y caballeros Goku el ingenuo quien no sabe nada de temas como el amor y la seducción! ¡Realmente fui una tonta al creer que había sacado su lado animal, pero solo sacó su lado inocente aunque incluso esto a veces lo lleve a hacer cosas pervertidas sin que siquiera el entienda que eso sea algo pervertido! * Dice Kotori con molestia e ironías.

– ¡Pues sí, realmente no entiendo que quiere decir la palabra pervertido! Jijiji * Ríe Goku a su estilo típico; esto hizo en cierta forma lamentarse a las chicas por tratarlo de pervertido cuando en realidad es alguien puro e inocente a diferencia de los otros chicos.

– ¡Bueno Eh! ¡Fue tu culpa que pensáramos eso! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre hacer lo que dice un tonto programa de televisión?! * Dice en modo tsundere y avergonzada Ai

–Jijiji ¡Ese fue mi error pero descuiden, ya no lo volveré a hacer! * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa generándole ternura en varias de las chicas.

– ¡Está bien, lo dejaremos pasar por esta vez, pero que no se vuelva a repetir! *Dice con voz de mando Ai asintiendo Goku cuando de repente suenan las campanas.

De repente Tohka apareció en el lugar.

–Oye y tú ¿dónde estabas? * Preguntó curioso Yusuke.

–Fui a la cafetería a comer algo y estoy satisfecha ¿Ocurrió algo por aquí? * Preguntó curiosa Tohka.

–Luego te lo cuento pero debemos entrar de vuelta a clases * Dice relajado Yusuke asintiendo feliz Tohka y así todos fueron a clases; por cierto Kurumi no salió de la clase en el receso porque al parecer no le gusta el excesivo ruido de los alumnos además de que tampoco tenía hambre.

* * *

 **/Poco después de clases/**

Yusuke ahora estaba cumpliendo lo que prometió mostrándole a Kurumi lo que sabía de la escuela por su parte Kotori ya subió a Fraxinus para guiar a Yusuke con intención de que busque conseguir una cita con Kurumi.

–Y según entiendo esta es la enfermería que no está muy lejos la cafetería y creo que eso es todo; ¿Oye escuchaste lo que dije? * Dice Yusuke relajado pero al voltear ve que el hermoso rostro de Kurumi está justo en frente de su propio rostro lo cual le provocó un gran sonrojo a Yusuke quien se alejó de golpe.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM &index=3&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

– ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?! * Dice Yusuke en voz alta y sonrojada provocando una pequeña risa de Kurumi.

–Fufufu Perdone mi atrevimiento joven Yusuke, es que la primera vez que nos vimos noté el bello rostro que posee a pesar de su actitud de rebelde y quise ver más de cerca, usted es bello, incluso podría haber sido modelo si hubiera querido * Dice con una voz seductora Kurumi.

– ¡Pues gracias por el cumplido aunque la verdad no es lo mío hacer eso, los modelos se ven un tanto metrosexuales y eso no va conmigo! * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Tiene usted razón, por cierto ¿Cómo me veo con este uniforme? * Pregunta con voz sensual Kurumi dando una vuelta para que Yusuke la vea y el mismo estaba con la boca abierta casi babeando.

–T ¡Te ves muy bien! * Dijo en voz alta pero nervioso Yusuke, definitivamente Kurumi tenía algo especial que no permitía a Yusuke actuar como suele hacerlo.

–Que tierno, como agradecimiento pregúnteme lo que quiera ya que noto que quiere preguntarme algo* Dice Kurumi seductoramente y Yusuke a escuchar esto tragó saliva pero no sabía que decir demostrando con ello que necesitaba la ayuda de Kotori y su tripulación

* * *

 **/Dentro de Fraxinus, Nave de Ratatoskr/**

–Es la oportunidad de saber más de ella muestren las opciones * Dice Kotori con voz de mando y en la gran pantalla aparecieron las 3 opciones: **A) ¿Qué quisiste decir hoy cuando dijiste que eras un espíritu?, B) Kurumi, ¿A qué escuela ibas antes de venir aquí?, C)Kurumi ¿Te importaría mostrarme tus bragas?**

– ¡Ahora que salgan los porcentajes de la gente sobre las opciones para elegir la ideal! * Dice Kotori con voz de mando y salen los porcentajes y salen en la pantalla de esta forma: A) 50% B) 45% C)5%

–Esperen un segundo ¡Kurumi ¿Te importaría mostrarme tus bragas?! * Dice en voz alta esto último molesta Kotori mirando directamente a Kannasuki ordenando a sus subordinados que se lo lleven.

– ¡Espere mi comandante, lo hice para que entren en confianza! * Decía a lo lejos Kannasuki mientras se lo llevaban,

–Qué tontería * Dice en voz baja con molestia Kotori pero Yusuke escuchó la tercera opción sorprendido ya que pensó que era eso lo que Kotori le indicaba que diga.

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke y Kurumi/**

–"¡¿Qué, se le zafó un tornillo?! ¡Esta enana está cada vez más loca pero ni modo, no tengo otra opción!" * Dice en su mente avergonzado Yusuke mientras observaba a una sonriente Kurumi.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM &index=3&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

–K, Kurumi, T ¿Te importaría mostrarme tus bragas? * Pregunta de forma tímida, cómica y nerviosa Yusuke, esto sorprendió un poco a Kurumi pero luego puso una sonrisa pícara.

* * *

 **/Dentro de Fraxinus, Nave de Ratatoskr/**

– ¡Idiota, no lo dije para que tú se lo dijeras a ella! * Dice enfadada Kotori por el error de Yusuke.

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke y Kurumi/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=cRRTX5ZCWp4** **}**

–Fufufu Si fuera otra persona sí me importaría y mucho pero…* Dice Kurumi con voz seductora poniendo sus dos manos en su falda.

–Tratándose de usted y aprovechando que no hay nadie aquí, francamente no * Dice Kurumi con una voz sensual levantando lentamente su falda ante la atenta mirada de Yusuke quien esperaba que el último momento Kurumi terminaría no haciéndolo, sin embargo finalmente esta lo hace mostrándole sus sensuales bragas las cuales son negras, esto provocó un masivo sangrado nasal a Yusuke quien ya no pudo contenerse cayendo de espaldas al suelo de forma cómica, luego de esto Kurumi con una sonrisa vuelve a bajar su falda para tapar de vuelta su ropa interior y empezando a reír.

–Ufufu Jajaja ¡Usted pensó que en el último momento retrocedería! ¿Verdad? * Dice Kurumi riéndose de la reacción de Yusuke quien se levantó lentamente y con su pañuelo se limpia el sangrado nasal.

– ¡Pues claro que sí, casi me matas! * Dice Yusuke molesto cómicamente pero en eso Kurumi se acerca a Yusuke y le abraza el hombro derecho con sus dos brazos presionando sus pechos contra el mismo sonrojando a Yusuke quien también sudaba en su frente.

–La verdad hice esto porque usted me atrae joven Yusuke y sé que también le atraigo, lo demuestra con su rostro cada vez que me ve * Dice con voz seductora Kurumi sonrojando aún más a Yusuke.

–Pues yo… *Dice Yusuke nervioso sin saber que decir.

–Te propongo algo, tengamos una cita para conocernos mejor y veamos hasta donde nos lleva esto, eres alguien especial y me interesas * Dice Kurumi hablándole seductoramente a Yusuke en el oído.

– ¿En serio y eso porque? * Preguntó nervioso Yusuke.

–No le pidas a una chica que te explique porque se interesa en ti * Dice con voz seductora Kurumi.

–Ya veo, perdón * Dice Yusuke nervioso.

–Está bien, tengamos nuestra cita mañana si no te molesta veámonos cerca de aquí a las 11 * Dice con una sonrisa tierna Kurumi.

–E ¡Está bien, no faltaré! * Dice nervioso Yusuke y así Kurumi lo suelta.

– ¡Entonces me retiro, nos vemos! * Dice Kurumi retirándose no sin antes lanzarle con su mano izquierda un beso a Yusuke para finalmente alejarse del lugar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=cRRTX5ZCWp4** **}**

–Sí que no fui yo mismo pero al menos conseguí una cita con ella * Dice Yusuke sonriendo con satisfacción; esto en cierta forma también gustó a Kotori.

* * *

 **/Dentro de Fraxinus, Nave de Ratatoskr/**

–Fiuuuu, Al final creo que resultó bien, o al menos eso creo * Dice Kotori suspirando de alivio y todos en la nave asintieron.

Yusuke en cierta forma poco ortodoxa consiguió una cita con Kurumi, pero las cosas podrían marchar no muy bien esta vez ya que este desconoce el lado oscuro de Kurumi Tokisaki.

* * *

 **/Mas Tarde de Noche en la Residencia Itsuka/**

Cuando todos estaban a punto de dormir de repente algo apareció en la casa frente a un Goku que acababa de salir del baño, y se trataba del ángel de Natsumi, y del mismo se proyectaba una imagen de Natsumi en su forma de onee-sama que estaba sonriendo maliciosamente.

Goku al principio estaba sorprendido y en alerta pero al ver que era solo Natsumi según él no había de que preocuparse.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=yLTujKvRGj0** **}**

–Ah solo eres tú, Hola Natsumi * Saluda Goku cansinamente ya que tenía sueño y estaba a punto de dormir.

– ¡¿Cómo que solo yo, acaso olvidas que soy un espíritu?! * Dice enojada cómicamente Natsumi.

–Sí, Si pero ¿no podrías esperar hasta mañana? tengo sueño y quiero dormir Buaaaah * Decía Goku bostezando lo cual hacía enfadar a Natsumi.

– ¡Miserable, la razón por la que estoy aquí es para jugar un juego, verás mira esas fotografías a tus pies! * Dice Natsumi seriamente y Goku mira al suelo encontrando la fotografía de varios de sus conocidos (no me pregunten como las consiguió ya que ni el autor de la novela de Date a Live aparentemente lo sabe XD).

En las fotografías están Yusuke, Kotori, Tohka, Yoshino con Yoshinon, Origami, Mickie y Reine

– ¿Y esto? * Pregunta confundido Goku.

– ¡Son las fotografías de tus amigos, veras a uno de ellos ya lo hice desaparecer por lo que yo tomé su lugar, el juego consiste en que me digas cuál es! ¡Si adivinas salvaras a dicha persona, pero no solo dicha persona desaparecerá sino que también desaparecerá alguien más! ¿Y qué crees? ¡Son las 23hs, tienes una hora para decir a quien reemplacé, piénsalo bien ya que solo tienes una oportunidad hoy! Jajajaja * Ríe malignamente Natsumi quien está a punto de despedirse pero Goku la detiene.

–Espera, no necesito una hora, un minuto es suficiente para ganar este juego, ya quiero dormir así que lo haré en un minuto * Dice Goku con voz cansina.

– ¡¿Un minuto?! ¡Te recuerdo que ya desapareció uno de tus amigos, y si fallas tendrás en total dos desaparecidos hoy! * Dice Natsumi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Lo sé, pero solo debo ganar el juego ¿No? * Dice Goku calmadamente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=yLTujKvRGj0** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=y1HLE6qBiY8** **}**

– ¡Sí, y está bien, solo tendrás un minuto tonto y luego adiós a otro amigo, el tormento seguirá cada día hasta que desaparezcan todos! * Dice Natsumi con una sonrisa maliciosa desapareciendo así su ángel pensando que es imposible que Goku la encuentre en un minuto y en eso Goku cierra los ojos, pone los dedos índices de ambas manos en dichos lados de la cabeza haciendo un esfuerzo para detectar la presencia de Natsumi hasta que finalmente abre sus ojos de forma seria y se dirige rápidamente donde dormían Tohka y Yoshino aunque abriendo despacio la puerta; luego de concentrarse adecuadamente detectó algo y en eso le saca discretamente a Yoshino su marioneta Yoshinon saliendo despacio de la habitación para no despertar a las chicas quienes duermen.

Luego fue a la cocina con la marioneta mirándolo fijamente.

–Ya no tiene caso que te ocultes; tú eres Natsumi y lo sé porque detecto tu presencia Jijiji * Dice Goku riendo y en eso la marioneta empieza a brillar hasta que finalmente se transforma en la verdadera forma de Natsumi la cual apenas supera en estatura a Goku y al mismo tiempo aparece su ángel y de él sale el verdadero Yoshinon que cae al suelo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=y1HLE6qBiY8** **}**

– ¡QUE?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Este juego debía durar días para poder atormentarte mientras desaparecía a tus amigos! ¡Pero no duró ni 20 segundos! ¡Y lo peor es que viste mi verdadera forma, Imperdonable!* Dice la pequeña Natsumi en shock y con enojo.

 **Comienzo de soundtrack{** **watch?v=5SfK0W0upwE** **}**

–Natsumi ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? * Le pregunta Goku con una sonrisa y esto dejó en shock a Natsumi.

– ¡¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí tonto?! * Pregunta Natsumi enojada cómicamente.

– ¡Claro que no! Simplemente me agradas, al principio por la forma en que me hablaste pensé que eras una mala persona que quería dañar a mis amigos pero si fuera así desatarías tu poder para realmente lastimarlos o incluso matarlos ya que tienes el poder para hacerlo; pero solo usaste tu poder para hacer bromas, Siento haber pensado mal de ti * Dice Goku con una sonrisa y esto sorprendió a Natsumi quien lo miró desconfiada.

– ¡Cállate, me estás mintiendo, eres solo un hombre superficial a quien solo le interesan las chicas hermosas! * Dice Natsumi enojada.

– ¡Estás equivocada, de hecho las cosas que me enseñó mi maestro tú Natsumi no eres nada fea! * Dijo riendo Goku y esto sorprendió a Natsumi quien se quedó sin palabras.

–Además prefiero a esta Natsumi verdadera que a la otra; me agradas más así tal como eres; es una lástima que tú siempre quieres ocultar a esta Natsumi ya que en lo que a mí respecta es la mejor * Dice Goku con una sonrisa y esto sonrojo a Natsumi quien se sorprendió mucho ante esto pero aún se negaba a confiar.

 **Fin de soundtrack{** **watch?v=5SfK0W0upwE** **}**

– ¡Basta! ¡No creeré en tus palabras! * Dice Natsumi habiendo arañado con su mano derecha el rostro de Goku con enojo y este no intentó protegerse.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=uAD_K2jWPng** **}**

–Me lo merezco ya que anteriormente yo te golpeé primero sin que tu pelearas conmigo * Dice Goku seriamente limpiándose la herida.

–Puedes golpearme lo que quieras; puedes jugar los juegos y bromas que quieras pero no voy a retirar lo que dije * Dice Goku con determinación.

– ¡No digas tonterías! * Dice Natsumi enojada.

– ¡La única que dice tonterías eres tú; tú no eres fea e incluso si lo fueras no importa; yo tengo varios amigos y amigas pero nunca me fijo en sus apariencias sino en cómo son! ¡Es un desperdicio que te odies tú misma de esa manera y por eso desconfíes de todos; eres una buena persona pero estás completamente equivocada! ¡Natsumi deja de ser una cobarde y acéptate de una vez como yo te acepto!* Dice Goku con el ceño fruncido y molesto ya que el mismo empieza a hartarse de la actitud tan pesimista que muestra Natsumi.

– ¡¿Y si me rechazan y me dicen fea?! * Dice Natsumi con temor e inseguridad.

–Olvídate de los demás, eso es lo de menos, primero debes aceptarte completamente tú tal como yo te acepto; y si los demás no te aceptan o quieren hacerte daño yo les daré su merecido y te protegeré * Dice Goku seriamente y esto hizo sonrojar a Natsumi quien nunca en su vida escuchó esas palabras con tanta pureza y determinación.

– ¡¿Lo dices enserio?! ¡Porque tienes que hacerte responsable si prometes algo así!* Dice Natsumi con cierta timidez.

– ¡Claro que sí lo prometo! ¡¿Aceptas ser mi amiga?! * Pregunta Goku extendiéndole la mano derecha pero Natsumi molesta lo rechaza golpeándola con su mano izquierda y volteando molesta hacia el otro lado lo cual puso un poco triste a Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=uAD_K2jWPng** **}**

–No voy a ser tan accesible así que solo aceptaré confiar en tí con una condición * Dice seriamente Natsumi mientras da la espalda a Goku.

– ¿Qué condición? * Preguntó curioso Goku.

–Tengamos una cita mañana y si logras hacer que la pase de maravilla te aceptaré, de lo contrario no * Dice Natsumi sonrojada con algo de timidez y seriedad.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk &t=5s** **}**

– ¿Con que quieres eso? Está bien la tendrás e intentaré que seas feliz * Dice Goku con una sonrisa.

–Pues más te vale y en cuanto a la hora pues lo veremos mañana ya que yo me quedaré aquí; como dijiste que me aceptas supongo que no te importará * Dice Natsumi en forma tsundere.

–De acuerdo; puedes dormir en donde yo duermo; pues no tengo problemas con el piso * Dice Goku con sueño yendo rápidamente a devolverle a Yoshino su marioneta y regresando con Natsumi.

–Tonto, no necesito de eso * Dice Natsumi también con sueño y ambos fueron al lugar donde Goku duerme cerca de Yusuke y en eso Natsumi convierte su ángel en una pequeña cama y transforma su vestido astral en una pijama verde acostándose en su cama pequeña mientras Goku lo hace en donde por lo general duerme.

–Buenas Noches Natsumi * Dice Goku cansado pero sonriendo.

–Sí, si Buenas Noches * Dice Natsumi en modo tsundere e inmediatamente Goku se quedó dormido y Natsumi voltea a observarlo dormido.

–"Son Goku, eres el sujeto más extraño que conocí en mi vida" * Dijo Natsumi seria mentalmente mientras lo observaba sonrojada.

–"Pero siento que debo darte esta oportunidad, incluso si no eres un hombre superficial más te vale demostrar cada palabra que dijiste" * Dice Natsumi en forma tsundere pero emitiendo una leve sonrisa para posteriormente dormirse.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk &t=5s** **}**

Goku ha dado un gran paso hacia su misión de enamorar a Natsumi pero para lograrlo completamente debe hacerla feliz mañana, ¿Podrá hacerlo?

* * *

 **/Ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra, Junta Directiva del DEM/**

Estaban reunidos los ejecutivos del DEM en la central de Londres y esto obviamente incluye a Westcott donde estaban teniendo una discusión sobre las pérdidas acontecidas en Japón por culpa de Kurumi y los hermanos Toguro.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=7LnTN8QdTtg &t=1s** **}**

– ¡¿En qué estabas pensando Westcott?! *Pregunta airadamente un hombre que aparentaba tener alrededor de los 40 años de edad algo alto, con el pelo lacio con flequillo, sus ojos son de color negro, usando un par de gafas y portando un traje de saco azul, camisa blanca y corbata verde, el mismo mostraba una mirada severa en su rostro, su nombre era Roger Murdoch.

– ¿No entiendo a qué te refieres Murdoch? * Dice con una sonrisa relajada Westcott.

–No te hagas el desentendido, hablo de lo acontecido ahora en Japón, pérdida masiva de personal, equipo tecnológico, e incluso el dichoso espíritu que tenías capturado escapó, ¿Sabes la enorme cantidad de dinero que perdió el DEM? ¡Admítelo, esto es tú culpa por no saber ser precavido y controlar adecuadamente al personal a tu cargo! ¡Por muy genio que seas eres imprudente lo cual causó pérdida de vidas y dinero! ¡Todo para absolutamente nada! * Dice muy enojado Murdoch.

–Estas exagerando las cosas, si quizás son pérdidas importantes, pero no fue todo mi culpa, yo nunca ordené que persiguieran al espíritu Nightmare y menos que intentaran matar a esos sujetos extraños pero poderosos que intervinieron; ¿No crees que estás poniendo demasiado peso en alguien como yo que solo cumplió confiando en su personal que le falló? * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¡Patrañas! ¡Fue tú culpa por darles demasiada libertad y no tomarte nada en serio esto! ¡Debiste tener más control sobre esta situación e ir a Japón lo más rápido posible para controlarlo! *Dice enojado Murdoch.

–Pues de hecho iré hoy, ¿Contento? * Pregunta relajado y con ironía Westcott.

– ¡No! ¡Ya te perdí la confianza, aunque tú seas uno de los fundadores de la compañía propongo que te saquen de la misma! ¡Señor Presidente Russell, solicito que Isaac Westcott sea relevado de su cargo de Director! * Dice enojado Murdoch proponiendo la destitución de Westcott.

– ¿Está de acuerdo que esto se haga de esta forma señor Westcott? * Dice con respeto un hombre que aparenta tener por encima de los 60 años, era calvo en la zona delantera de la cabeza pero en la zona trasera tenía el pelo hasta la nuca de color gris y también usaba un par de gafas, era el Presidente de la Junta Directiva Russell.

–Por mí no hay problema, al fin de cuentas es mejor ser democráticos * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa relajada.

– ¡Muy bien, los que quieran la destitución de Isaac Westcott de su cargo levanten una mano dando su voto! * Dice en voz alta Russell e inmediatamente y con una sonrisa de satisfacción Murdoch levantó su mano pero miró alrededor y no había absolutamente nadie más levantando su mano, por ende solo él votó por la destitución siendo así la conclusión muy obvia.

– ¡Su solicitud es rechazada! * Dice en voz alta y con seriedad el presidente Russell.

–P ¡¿Pero qué les pasa, acaso le temen a Westcott?! * Dice enojado Murdoch mientras en cierta forma el resto de la junta guarda silencio y efectivamente muestran rostros claramente intimidados por Westcott, lo cual implica que no se atreven a ponerse en su contra.

–Por favor Murdoch, no sigas avergonzándote a ti mismo de ese modo, mejor tranquilízate, la junta dio su veredicto y yo sigo en el cargo * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa lo cual claramente molesta a Murdoch.

– ¡¿Ah sí, como te rectificarás por lo acontecido en Japón?! * Pregunta desconfiado Murdoch.

– ¡Pues haré lo que te dije, iré a Japón para controlar como van las cosas allá, a partir de ahora ya no reclutaremos más Adeptus, y nos centraremos más en las 3 principales; y no se preocupen, repondré los gastos con mi propio dinero, al menos en parte por ahora; pero no renunciaré a mis planes con los espíritus ya que es algo que puede poner a DEM en lo más alto; mis sueños supuestamente egoístas también pueden traer grandes cosas para esta corporación! Así que tranquilízate * Dice en voz alta y entusiasmado Westcott; ante esto Murdoch solo se sienta y se queda molesto en silencio.

– ¡Muy bien, con esto doy por concluida la junta! ¡Pueden retirarse todos! * Dice en voz alta Russell y así todos se retiran del lugar, aunque Murdoch le guarda resentimiento a Westcott por esta humillación que acaba de pasar por lo que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=7LnTN8QdTtg &t=1s** **}**

* * *

 **/ Minutos después, Oficina de Westcott /**

Westcott estaba con una sonrisa relajada después de haber humillado fácilmente a Murdoch quien según él quiso pasarse de listo, el mismo estaba sentado en su asiento ejecutivo mientras tres chicas estaban frente a sus mesas paradas sin sus trajes de batalla.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8hFb10p7uWg &t=23s** **}**

La primera es Ellen Master quien lleva su traje de ejecutiva; La segunda lleva un vestido blanco casual de una pieza con sandalias teniendo el cabello largo rubio que lleva en una semi-trenza, ella tiene la piel clara y los ojos azules brillantes; aparenta los 15 años aunque puede que sea mayor de lo que aparente y es levemente más alta que Kotori; y La Tercera aparenta tener la misma edad que Kotori así como su misma estatura, ella tiene el pelo largo y azul atado en forma de cola de caballo con algunos flequillos fuera, tiene los ojos marrones y un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo; lleva puesto un vestido blanco con bordes azules sin mangas; una falda corta de color azul mostrando sus bellas piernas; y lleva un abrigo abierto de color celeste con gorra. Las tres estaban paradas esperando las indicaciones de su jefe.

–Bueno, la junta terminó y aunque Murdoch quiso pasarse de listo no le funcionó; debieron ver su cara * Decía Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Ya veo, aun así hay que vigilar a ese individuo ya que no creo que se quede con los brazos cruzados * Dice Ellen seriamente.

–Descuida, estaré atento y si se pasa de listo otra vez simplemente me desharé de él y ya * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente.

–Bueno ahora vayamos a otro tema, necesitaré que las 3 Adeptus me acompañen a Japón ya que aparentemente allí están sucediendo cosas peculiares, de hecho por ese tipo de cosas perdimos personal; principalmente a todas las demás Adeptus incluyendo a Jessica Bailey * Dice relajado Westcott.

–Esa Jessica en verdad era una idiota; apuesto a que su ambición y sed de poder le jugaron en contra y con ello produjo todas estas pérdidas incluyendo a su propia vida; es una lástima por el resto * Dice seriamente y molesta la pequeña de pelo azul.

–Mana no seas tan cruel; recuerda que Jessica ambicionaba mucho tu posición como la Adeptus Numero 3; además la entiendo, a veces nuestra sed de poder puede nublarnos por completo * Dice Westcott con su sonrisa de maldad.

–Aun así aunque siento algo de pena por esa bruja por más que me halla odiado, creo que ella cavó su propia tumba de forma estúpida y todo por su orgullo * Dice molesta la peli azul llamada Mana Takamiya de quien Ellen y Westcott hablaron antes de la junta.

–Así es, Minerva también se comportaba de ese modo; las dos eran unas arpías que buscaron su propio final * Dice de forma seria y fría la pequeña rubia.

–Coincido en lo que dices Artemisia; recuerdo que Minerva en una discusión contigo que juró algún día desplazarte de tu lugar de Adeptus Numero 2 * Dice Ellen seria.

–Lo sé; pero siempre fue alguien muy débil con aspiraciones fantasiosas al igual que Bailey; ambas solo eran unas perdedoras con aires de grandeza; siento algo de pena por las demás perdidas pero no por esas dos * Dice la pequeña rubia quien es la Adeptus Numero 2 Artemisia Bell Ashcroft quien es considerada la segunda maga más fuerte del mundo; incluso algunas la ven como alguien con un potencial enorme capaz de superar a Ellen en el futuro.

–Bueno; viajaremos ahora mismo en Japón tal como les dije; habrá mucho que hacer allá pero por ahora tengo una misión para ti Mana * Dice Westcott sonriendo calmadamente.

– ¿Qué misión señor? * Pregunta con curiosidad Mana.

–Necesito que vayas y elimines al espíritu Witch quien se encuentra en la Ciudad de Tengu en Japón; cuando la mates trae su cadáver; aunque no me enojaré si la traes viva * Dice con su habitual sonrisa maliciosa Westcott.

–Witch, había escuchado de ella; sé que claramente es más débil que Nightmare así que la mataré sin problemas * Dice con seriedad y frialdad Mana.

–Está bien; pero no es tu único objetivo; aquí tienes a otro y no te preocupes, a este no me importa si lo haces picadillo * Dice Westcott mostrándole la pequeña fotografía de Goku a Mana quien se sorprende al ver lo pequeño que es y que aparenta ser un simple niño.

– ¿Este pequeño, quién es? * Pregunta sorprendida Mana.

–Se ve algo adorable * Dice con una ligera sonrisa Artemisia.

–Se llama Son Goku y según los datos de las del AST se dedica a proteger espíritus; de hecho protegió al espíritu Hermit venciendo en el proceso a 10 magas del AST; o sea alcanzó tu record Mana y solo usando su propio cuerpo para luchar, el no usa armas ni nada de eso * Dice Westcott y esto generó interés no solo en Mana sino también en Artemisia.

–Ya veo, entonces puede que sea alguien algo fuerte; muy bien los mataré a ambos * Dice con una sonrisa determinante Mana.

–Es una lástima ya que se ve adorable pero ni modo; si es lo mejor pues debe morir * Dice con una sonrisa Artemisia.

–Muy bien, la misión la podrás cumplir mañana; ahora partamos en nuestro vuelo, podrán descansar en la nave mientras nos vamos * Dijo Westcott asintiendo las tres Adeptus quienes se dirigen a la nave que los llevará a Japón, específicamente a Ciudad Tengu. Al parecer los del DEM no traman nada bueno con su partida a Japón; principalmente porque entre sus objetivos está el de matar a Goku, y ¿qué tan fuerte serán estas tres chicas en realidad?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8hFb10p7uWg &t=23s** **}**

* * *

 **/Al Día Siguiente, Residencia Itsuka/**

Todos despertaron en la casa y de la mayor parte grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Natsumi en ella; Goku les explicó a todos lo que sucedió finalmente todos entendiendo; por su parte Natsumi aún se sentía avergonzada de mostrarse abiertamente por lo que hacía de todo para ocultar su rostro incluso colocarse detrás de Goku y así todos fueron saludando a Natsumi presentándose y la misma tímidamente también se presentó.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=yLTujKvRGj0** **}**

–Esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar ya que siempre estabas siguiendo a Goku * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Kotori quien posee sus cintas negras.

– ¡No sé a qué te refieres! * Dice sonrojada Natsumi y molesta.

–Bueno eso no importa, después de desayunar Goku tú supongo que irás a entrenar ¿verdad? * Dice Kotori relajada.

–Así es, ya que aún es muy temprano * Dijo Goku calmadamente.

–Está bien, y mientras tanto Natsumi ya que sabemos lo que te sucede haremos lo posible para ayudarte; así estarás lista para salir con Goku * Dice con voz de mando Kotori.

–Yo… * Dice dubitativa Natsumi pero fue interrumpida por Goku.

–Natsumi confía en ellas; al fin de cuentas son chicas al igual que tú * Dice Goku sonriente a lo que Natsumi asiente.

–Pues hagan lo que quieran; yo saldré a fuera a pasar el rato mientras va llegando la hora de mi cita * Dice Yusuke relajado a lo que la mayoría asiente y así desayunaron por lo que tanto Goku como Yusuke salieron de la casa dejándola solo para las chicas.

–Muy bien; Natsumi entre todas te ayudaremos a lucir muy bien para tu cita con Goku; ¡¿Están de acuerdo chicas?! * Dice Kotori con determinación a lo que todas asienten con gusto.

Y así se pusieron a trabajar Kotori, Reine, Tohka y Yoshino para ayudar a la peli verde.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=yLTujKvRGj0** **}**

* * *

 **/Local de Videojuegos/**

Yusuke fue a pasar el rato jugando un juego de combates en el cuál demostraba ser muy bueno, incluso enfrentó y venció a varios en el lugar.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=WaoXwxFdWXA &index=2&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

–"¡Ja! ¡Novatos! ¡Este juego es parecido a los que jugaba en mi mundo, no podrán vencerme!" * Dice Yusuke en su mente con una sonrisa cómica pero de repente vio a una hermosa chica rubia que aparentaba los 20 años teniendo como vestimenta una playera rosada y unos pantalones azules algo apretados; se podía ver las buenas caderas y frente destacable que poseía; tenía unos hermosos ojos azules fríos, era toda una belleza europea; es ni más ni menos que la Adeptus Numero Uno del DEM conocida como La Maga más fuerte del Mundo, Ellen Master; la misma y empezó a recibir miradas de todos allí incluyendo a Yusuke, recibía algunos piropos que ella simplemente ignoraba; la hermosa mujer europea se dispuso a jugar el mismo juego que estuvo jugando Yusuke y para sorpresa de este último fácilmente superó su puntuación

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo hizo muy fácil! * Dijo Yusuke con un rostro cómico de shock y sus dichos fueron escuchados por Ellen quien volteó a verlo para luego hacerle una seña con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda lo cual sorprendió a Yusuke quien se dirigió hacia ella.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=WaoXwxFdWXA &index=2&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

– ¿Me hablas a mí? * Preguntó curioso Yusuke.

–Sí, siéntate y juguemos; es obvio que tú hiciste esas puntuaciones y como soy competitiva quiero vencerte personalmente* Dice Ellen seriamente.

–Oh ¿Con que quieres retarme preciosa? ¡Pues acepto! * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Yusuke.

* * *

 **/Media Hora Después/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=27** **}**

– ¡No puede ser, perdí 5 veces seguidas! * Dice Yusuke con una expresión cómica de molestia pataleando como un niño ya que Ellen le ganó fácilmente 5 partidas.

–Te gané simplemente porque te falta experiencia niño * Dice seriamente Ellen.

– ¡Oye no me llames niño! * Dice molesto de forma cómica y nuevamente pataleando como un niño Yusuke pero luego paró su berrinche al ver que Ellen le estaba pasando su mano derecha.

–Fueron buenos juegos, por cierto soy Ellen Master * Dice Ellen con una sonrisa calmada.

–Ya que, Soy Yusuke Urameshi * Dice Yusuke estrechándole la mano con su sonrisa badas a Ellen pero de repente sintió algo en su interior.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=27** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=W_yfN_1xZXU &index=19&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

– ¿Qué es esto, Siento algo tremendo proveniente de esta mujer y no es precisamente su belleza aunque realmente sea una preciosidad * Dice Yusuke serio con sudor en su frente y cuando quiso retirar su mano al parecer Ellen se negaba a soltarle la mano.

–Oye ¿Podrías soltarme? * Dice Yusuke seriamente.

– ¿Por qué, no que no eras un niño? Entonces no te importará que una chica sujete tu mano * Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Ellen con lo cual tanto Yusuke como ella se miraban fijamente de forma desafiante como si algo estuviera a punto de desatarse entre ellos hasta que finalmente Ellen lo suelta.

–Solo bromeaba, sin embargo espero que nos veamos de nuevo * Dice con una sonrisa Ellen despidiéndose.

–Lo mismo digo, la próxima te venceré * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante retirándose así Ellen del lugar.

Lo que ambos no saben es que el destino hará que este par de poderosos seres choquen entre sí en el futuro y no precisamente en un videojuego, y cuando ocurra ¿Quién saldrá victorioso?

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=W_yfN_1xZXU &index=19&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Goku/**

Goku había terminado su entrenamiento por lo que se dirigía de vuelta a casa de Kotori.

–Espero que pueda comer bastante de vuelta porque muero de hambre * Dice Goku babeando un poco al imaginarse mucha comida caminando así sonriente, pero en eso una pequeña chica de pelo azul que estaba bebiendo jugo y portaba unos lentes de sol lo estaba mirando atentamente y era ni más ni menos que Mana Takamiya quien vestía la misma ropa casual que usó ayer excepto que no llevaba su chaqueta con gorra, la Adeptus Numero 3 miró la fotografía de Goku que le dio Westcott comparándola con el chico que está viendo ahora confirmando que son la misma persona lo cual implica que hoy en el transcurso del día intentará efectuar su asesinato a su objetivo, la misma miraba seriamente a Goku marcharse.

–Te encontré y hoy acabaré contigo chico * Dice en voz baja Mana seriamente.

* * *

 **/Residencia Itsuka/**

Kotori, Reine, Tohka, Yoshino y algunas trabajadoras de Fraxinus estaban ayudando a embellecer a Natsumi, todas hicieron su parte para ayudar hasta que finalmente terminaron dejando a una Natsumi reluciente ahora con un peinada usando su cabello en coletas violetas aunque teniendo sus colas más cerca del hombre por lo que su peinado es diferente a Kotori, usando un vestido con mangas largas con colores blanco y violeta, y una cinta dorada atada en su pecho como si fuera una corbata de moño; todo esto le da una apariencia tierna y hermosa demostrando que ella realmente no es fea en realidad sino que simplemente necesitaba un retoque y arreglarse, finalmente cuando terminaron Natsumi por medio de un espejo pudo ver lo hermosa y reluciente; la misma estaba con la boca abierta de sorpresa al verse a sí misma de esa forma.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=jj_qZ7f1QLI &list=PLJKD27pSrlexa2E54BgS5E6tzm8aKBQpT&index=25** **}**

– ¿Esa soy yo? * Pregunta sorprendida e incrédula la pequeña peli verde.

– ¡Claro que sí, esta es solo una demostración de que no eres fea como tu creías, sino una hermosa chica! * Dice con una sonrisa Kotori.

– ¡Así es, Natsumi se ve muy bien! * Dice alegre Tohka.

–Siempre has tenido belleza, solo necesitabas explotarla * Dice sin emoción Reine.

– ¡Natsumi es una hermosa chica, Yoshino parece que tienes competencia! * Dice Yoshinon sonriente provocando sonrojo en Yoshino.

– ¡Esto me cuesta creerlo, aún no descarto que esto sea una artimaña para burlarse de mi y eso incluye al propio Goku! * Dice desconfiada y en voz alta Natsumi

–Pero que desconfiada * Dice con suspiro Kotori.

Kotori luego de esto ordenó a las trabajadoras de Fraxinus que regresen a dicha nave.

–Antes de que llegue Goku por favor ¿podrían dejarme hablar a solas con Natsumi? * Dice tímidamente Yoshino y todas asintieron por lo que Yoshino y Natsumi fueron a la habitación donde la primera había dormido.

Y estando allí Yoshino se disponía a hablarle a Natsumi.

– ¿De qué quieres hablarme? Espero que no busques engañarme * Dice algo desconfiada Natsumi.

–No, nadie haría eso aquí, nosotras solo queremos ayudarte al igual que Goku * Dice Yoshino tímidamente.

–Ja ¡Aún no estoy seguro si realmente él quiere ayudarme o solo burlarse de mí, le di una oportunidad pero eso no significa que confío en él! * Dice con desconfianza y molestia Natsumi pero Yoshino no estaba de acuerdo en lo absoluto con esto.

–De eso quería hablarte, la verdad contrario a lo que dices creo que Goku es el que mayor merece tu confianza * Dice Yoshino con timidez y seriedad.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=jj_qZ7f1QLI &list=PLJKD27pSrlexa2E54BgS5E6tzm8aKBQpT&index=25** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=gNaGVPldBgc &t=34s** **}**

– ¡¿Ah sí y porque dices eso?! ¡¿Cómo sabes que te ayuda gratis solo porque eres alguien hermosa o para usarte para cumplir sus deseos egoístas?! * Pregunta desconfiada Natsumi mientras Yoshino se sintió apenada de que le diga que es hermosa pero luego puso una sonrisa en su rostro extrañando esto a Natsumi.

– ¿Alguna vez viste sus ojos fijamente? * Pregunta feliz aunque de forma tímida Yoshino.

– ¿Sus ojos? * Pregunta curiosa Natsumi.

–Sí, si los miras veras la completa bondad y pureza que él posee, además de que puedes confiar ciegamente en él * Dice Yoshino sonrojada, tímida y pensativa.

– ¿Quieres que confíe en él solo con eso? * Dice desconfiada Natsumi.

–Descuida, sé que Goku te demostrará no solo con eso sino con hechos en el momento indicado que puedes confiar en él y que si te acepta lo hace porque le agradas por cómo es tu forma de ser, no por lo que eres, solo espera y verás * Dice Yoshino sonrojada y con una tierna sonrisa, esto encantó a Natsumi.

–"¡Pero que tierna es!" * Dice Natsumi en su mente encantada.

–Bueno está bien, le daré una oportunidad en la cita * Dice de forma tsundere Natsumi.

–Gracias * Dice feliz Yoshino.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=gNaGVPldBgc &t=34s** **}**

Luego de eso ambas salieron de la habitación encontrándose con las demás.

–Bueno Goku está en la puerta, le dije que esperara * Dice Kotori seria.

–Por cierto Natsumi * Dice Kotori acercándose a hablarle al oído al espíritu peli verde.

–Goku asumió la responsabilidad por tus travesuras en la escuela sin revelar nada sobre ti, no sé si sirva de mucho para que confíes en él pero al menos tenlo en cuenta * Dice Kotori en voz baja lo cual sorprende a Natsumi.

– ¿Él aceptó la culpa de lo que yo hice? * Dice Natsumi sorprendida en voz baja asintiendo Kotori, entonces fue recordando las palabras de Yoshino sintiéndose conmovida.

–Disculpa, ¿crees que a él le guste como me veo? * Pregunta un tanto tímida en voz baja Natsumi.

–Digamos que sí, pero no te ilusiones con recibir demasiada alabanza por ello de su parte, recuerda que la principal razón por la que no le fascinara verte en tu forma onee-sama no es porque descubriera que era una forma falsa, sino que al parecer su ingenuidad e inocencia ni siquiera le permite aún saber apreciar adecuadamente la belleza de cualquier chica como lo haría cualquier hombre ya que no sabe absolutamente nada de cosas románticas, solo velo en la cita y lo notarás * Dice Kotori con resignación y molestia.

–De acuerdo * Dice Natsumi con una gota de sudor en la nuca, luego de esto finalmente todas fueron por Goku a quien por cierto Kotori obligó que usara un atuendo muy parecido al traje elegante azul con corbata del mismo color que usó cuando viajó con Krilin y su maestro al primer torneo de artes marciales donde participó; y su apariencia provocó sonrojos tanto en Yoshino como en Kotori.

–Oigan creo que me veo tonto * Dijo Goku con un puchero de molestia.

– ¡Claro que no! De hecho te ves muy bien * Dice esto último tímidamente y con sonrojo Kotori

–Si Goku; te ves muy bien * Dice tímidamente y con sonrojo Yoshino.

–Pues gracias supongo * Dice confundido Goku y en eso va llegando Natsumi con su apariencia retocada trayendo su cabello en dos coletas, la misma se veía bastante hermosa al estar arreglada; al mismo tiempo también se sonroja no solo por el hecho de que la vean así, sino también por ver a un Goku vestido de forma elegante con lo que a ella le pareció atractivo.

–Disculpa pero una pregunta ¿Quién eres? * Pregunta confundido Goku lo cual hace que Natsumi se caiga de espalda al estilo anime y luego levantarse.

– ¡Ella es Natsumi tonto! *Dice Kotori molesta.

–Ya veo, pues se ve diferente * Dice Goku relajado.

– ¿Diferente para bien? * Pregunta Natsumi con timidez.

–Pues así es supongo * Dice Goku calmado sonrojando a Natsumi.

–B Bueno pues tú también te ves bien * Dice con sonrojo aunque en forma tsundere Natsumi.

– ¿En serio? Pues pensé que me veía tonto, Gracias supongo * Dice relajado Goku.

–Bueno, creo que es hora de que vayan a su cita * Dice Kotori con voz de mando asintiendo así ambos y yéndose juntos para recorrer la ciudad teniendo una cita mientras Kotori y las demás se dirigen a Fraxinus a excepción de Tohka y Yoshino quienes se quedaron en casa.

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke/**

Yusuke por su parte ya estaba vestido para su cita, estaba vestido con pantalones y chaqueta de color azul y una camisa blanca, como ya eran cerca de las 11 Yusuke fue al lugar acordado con Kurumi y al llegar este se sorprende de que la misma ya está allí esperándolo con una sonrisa, y de hecho iba vestida exactamente de la misma forma que el día en que la conoció.

– ¡Hola Kurumi! * Dice Yusuke saludando con una sonrisa.

– ¡Hola Joven Yusuke, me alegra verlo! * Dice alegre Kurumi.

–Gracias, ¿Nos vamos preciosa? * Pregunta cortésmente Yusuke aunque algo nervioso.

–Claro que sí apuesto joven * Dice Kurumi abrazando el brazo derecho de Yusuke con su propio brazo izquierdo y así ambos partieron a su cita.

* * *

 **/Con Goku y Natsumi/**

Goku y Natsumi recorrían juntos la ciudad aunque Natsumi aún miraba desconfiada a Goku pero estaba expectante sobre que podrían hacer hasta que van en un zoológico viendo todo tipo de animales excéntricos lo cual al parecer gustó a Natsumi (Obviamente este lugar fue un lugar indicado por Kotori a Goku)

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=eGTWa-55XGI }**

– ¡Guau, mira todos estos animales, mira ese tigre y mira esa serpiente y todos los demás! * Dice Natsumi impresionada pero a Goku no los impresionaba demasiado.

– ¿Podemos comernos esos animales? * Decía Goku babeando haciendo que Natsumi se toque el rostro de un disgusto cómico.

– ¡Claro que no, estos animales no son para comerlos! * Dice quejándose cómicamente Natsumi.

–Está bien * Dice Goku sonriendo.

Luego de un tiempo salieron del zoológico para seguir recorriendo las calles hasta que encuentran una tienda de mangas.

– ¡Qué bien, una tienda de mangas! * Dice Natsumi con estrellas en los ojos.

– ¿Te gusta ese lugar? Pues entremos * Dice relajado Goku y así ambos entran al lugar donde hay varios mangas y mientras Natsumi veía que manga llevar se encuentra con una chica de pelo corto plateado con anteojos, era ni más ni menos que la misma chica que invitó a Yusuke a beber una cerveza el día que llegó a esta dimensión, la mangaka otaku Nia Honjou quien es conocida con el seudónimo de Souji Honjou, sin embargo a pesar de que pocas veces alguien la ha visto públicamente Natsumi quien es una admiradora de su trabajo la ha reconocido.

– ¡Pero si eres Souji Honjou, una de las mejores mangaka de Japón! * Dice con estrella en los ojos Natsumi a lo que Nia le hizo un gesto con el dedo índice de su mano derecha para que hable en voz baja ya que a ella no le gusta que se haga un escándalo por su identidad como mangaka.

–Lo siento * Dice disculpándose Natsumi.

–No hay problema y si soy Souji Honjou * Dijo sonriendo Nia.

– ¡Yo soy una de sus grandes admiradoras, sus trabajos son estupendos! * Dice Natsumi en voz baja con una sonrisa.

–Muchas Gracias, eres una pequeña muy linda * Dice Nia acariciándole la cabeza a Natsumi.

– ¿De verdad lo cree? Y por cierto me llamo Natsumi* Dijo sonrojada Natsumi y en eso Goku fue acercándose a ellos.

–Un placer conocerte * Dice sonriente Souji.

–Oye Natsumi ¿Quién es ella? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Ella es una gran mangaka de este país a quien yo admiro y se la conoce como Souji Honjou * Dijo con una sonrisa Natsumi aunque Goku quedó algo confundido.

– ¿Qué es una mangaka? * Pregunta Goku confundido haciendo que Natsumi y Nia caigan de espaldas al estilo anime.

– ¡Realmente no sabes nada de nada! * Dice Natsumi molesta cómicamente después de levantarse.

–Jajajaja Eres gracioso y tierno niño ¿Quién eres? * Pregunta alegre Nia.

–Soy Son Goku pero todos me dicen Goku * Dice sonriendo Goku.

–Son Goku como el personaje ficticio de china, ahora que recuerdo un famoso mangaka quería hacer una manga basado en él * Dice pensativa Nia confundiendo a ambos pequeños.

–Pero cambiando de tema Natsumi ¿acaso este pequeño es tu novio y están teniendo una cita? *Preguntaba con una sonrisa pícara Nia confundiendo a Goku pero sonrojando bastante a Natsumi.

–¡Pero qué dices nosotros solo..! * Dice sonrojada Natsumi pero fue interrumpida por Goku.

–Pues no sé qué es eso de novio pero es cierto, estamos teniendo eso que llaman cita * Dice Goku calmadamente pero luego de eso sus dos cachetes estaban siendo estirados por la pequeña Natsumi.

– ¡No digas eso públicamente tonto! * Dice sonrojada y molesta cómicamente Natsumi.

–Jajaja ¡Se ven muy tiernos juntos, parecen un manga de comedia romántica pero creo que se verían mejor así! * Dice Nia sonriendo tomando la mano derecha de Natsumi y uniéndolo a la mano izquierda de Goku.

– ¡Así se ven mucho mejor, ahora Natsumi toma esto! ¡Debo irme, nos vemos y suerte con su cita! * Dijo Nia despidiéndose de Goku y Natsumi, entregándole a esta última un pequeño trozo de papel autografiado y al mismo tiempo esta se sonrojó más ya que ahora se estaba tomando de la mano con Goku pero también sonrió despidiéndose de Nia agradecida por su autógrafo.

– ¡Adiós! * Dijeron con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo Goku y Natsumi despidiéndose de Nia que sin que ellos lo sepan es el espíritu conocido como Sister que Kurumi rescató hace pocos días lo que originó la batalla contra los Adeptus del DEM; luego de esto Natsumi hizo sus compras en el lugar y la pareja salió del lugar tomados de la mano.

– ¡No te hagas ideas equivocadas, la razón por la que te tomo de la mano es porque Souji dijo que estaba de acuerdo! * Dice sonrojada al estilo tsundere Natsumi.

–Está bien * Dice Goku confundido aunque en lo profundo de su ser detectó algo raro en la chica admirada por Natsumi que se acaba de ir y así luego de que Goku le comprara a Natsumi lo que quería con el dinero que Kotori le dio salieron de vuelta del lugar para continuar su cita.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=eGTWa-55XGI }**

* * *

 **/Dentro de Fraxinus, Nave de Ratatoskr/**

–Bueno supongo que a pesar de todo las cosas entre Goku y Natsumi están marchando bien * Dice Kotori quien tiene una paleta en su boca.

–Los niveles de cariño y de ánimo han ido subiendo de a poco, creo que Goku va por buen camino * Dice sin emoción Reine.

–Eso es bueno, veamos qué tal le va a Yusuke * Dice con seriedad Kotori, mostrándose algo preocupada.

– ¿Ocurre algo comandante? * Pregunta Reine con curiosidad.

–No lo sé, simplemente algo me preocupa, como si esta vez las cosas pudieran no salir tan bien como la última vez * Dice seriamente Kotori quien al parecer presiente el peligro para nuestros protagonistas.

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke y Kurumi/**

Kurumi abrazaba cariñosamente el brazo izquierdo de Yusuke ahora con sus dos brazos hundiéndolo en sus pechos haciendo que este se sonrojo y excite a tal punto de estar al borde de un sangrado nasal.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=3 **

**}**

–"¡Rayos, esto me está superando, quizás sea por esto que la enana peli roja dijo que aún me faltaba experiencia, esto es muy distinto a salir con una simple amiga como Keiko o alguien inocente como Tohka!" * Dice en su mente avergonzado cómicamente Yusuke.

– ¡Yusuke han estado caminando por mucho tiempo, es hora de que la lleves a algún lugar, si no se te ocurre ningún lugar nosotros te diremos un lugar adecuado * Dice por el comunicador Kotori.

–Sí, está bien necesito su ayuda * Dice en voz muy baja Yusuke al comunicador.

–De acuerdo * Dice Kotori asintiendo.

* * *

 **/Dentro de Fraxinus, Nave de Ratatoskr/**

Muy bien traigan las opciones y luego seleccionen * Ordena con voz de mando Kotori y así sacaron las siguientes opciones: **A)** **Llevarla de compras, B) Llevarla al cine, C) Llevarla a comprar ropa interior.**

 **Porcentajes de elecciones: A) 32% B) 33% C) 35%**

Kotori se sorprendió ya que la siempre controversial tercera opción esta vez fue la que más votos tuvo.

–Si me lo permite explicar, esta joven demostró ser bastante directa en sus insinuaciones así que la tercera opción pareció mejor a la mayoría, quizás no sea buena idea elegir las otras opciones ya que esta chica al ser agresiva si Yusuke demuestra poca hombría podría empezar a quedar fuera de sus posibilidades * Dice de forma seria Kannasuki.

–Bueno, por esta vez tienes razón * Dice seriamente Kotori.

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke y Kurumi/**

–Yusuke llévala a comprar lencerías intimas o sea ropa interior * Dice Kotori por el comunicador con voz de mando sorprendiendo a Yusuke quien simplemente asiente.

–Oye Kurumi ¿Quieres que te lleve a comprar lencerías intimas para chicas? * Dice de forma temblorosa cómicamente Yusuke y esto hizo que Kurumi dé una sonrisa pícara.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=3 **

**}**

–Es usted muy directo joven Yusuke, está bien, acepto * Dice con voz seductora Kurumi y así ambos fueron a una tienda de lencerías íntimas, las chicas allí veían de forma punzante a Yusuke causándole incomodidad.

–"¡Que molestia, soy el único hombre aquí, espero que Kurumi se apresure!" * Dice Yusuke en su mente ya que cerca de donde él está Kurumi se está probando lo que Yusuke eligió para ella lo cual él hizo por petición de la bella peli negra; y en eso sin que nadie se dé cuenta Kurumi lo jala dentro del vestidor sorpresivamente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack { watch?v=cRRTX5ZCWp4 }**

– ¡Oye ¿Qué hac…?! * Iba a decir Yusuke pero Kurumi le tapó la boca con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

–Shhhh Hable despacio, quiero que me vea y me diga como luzco * Dice con una voz seductora además de una sonrisa pícara Kurumi a Yusuke quien al mirar detenidamente ve a Kurumi quien está portando lo que él eligió para ella, o sea una lencería intima plateada; y con ello como si fuera una modelo Kurumi está haciendo distintas poses sensuales para resaltar sus pechos, sus caderas y piernas; esto al terminar de verlo le causó un masivo sangrado nasal a Yusuke quien cayó de espaldas cómicamente.

–Fufufu Tomaré eso como un 'Si me gustó' * Dice riendo con picardía Kurumi y luego de un tiempo ambos salieron del lugar.

Luego de eso fueron a almorzar en un restaurante.

–Lo siento Kurumi, la verdad no tengo mucha experiencia con chicas, cuando se trata de pelear soy el más rudo pero cuando se trata de chicas la verdad no sé absolutamente nada, incluso si veía bellas chicas en revistas o en televisión no es lo mismo tener a una belleza como tú en frente y más aún saliendo en una cita conmigo * Dice Yusuke lamentando su atípico comportamiento.

–Descuide, es me gusta de usted, aunque muchos hombres le temen en la ciudad debajo de esa capa de hombre rudo hay un chico tierno, ese es su encanto y me gusta * Dice Kurumi con una cálida sonrisa sonrojando a un Yusuke quien mira por un costado.

–Bueno, Gracias * Dice Yusuke también con una sonrisa.

Luego de terminar de comer ambos fueron a continuar con su cita donde hicieron cosas como ir al cine, ir al teatro lo cuál gustaba a Kurumi aunque aburría a Yusuke, y en varios otros lugares hasta que se sentaron en el parque a descansar después de tanto ajetreo.

–La verdad me divertí mucho joven Yusuke, le agradezco por esta velada * Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa.

–Me alegra escuchar eso, oye ¿podrías esperarme aquí mientras te traigo algo? * Dice Yusuke disponiéndose a ir a traerle un regalo a Kurumi.

–Claro que sí pero no se tarde, es que quiero ver su rostro lo más pronto posible * Dice con voz seductora Kurumi poniendo nervioso a Yusuke.

 **Fin de Soundtrack { watch?v=cRRTX5ZCWp4 }**

–Está bien no me tardaré * Dice Yusuke sonriendo nervioso levantándose y yéndose corriendo para buscar algún regalo para Kurumi quedándose ella sentada sola sin nadie a la vista cuando de repente escuchó el ruido de un gato llorando además de golpes, Kurumi siempre es alguien apegada a los gatos por lo que lastimar a uno para ella era un pecado imperdonable, en ello se levantó y fue más allá dentro del parque donde observó que una pandilla de matones estaba torturando a un pequeño gato marrón lanzándole diminutas piedras que le estaban causando heridas sangrantes, y era la mismísima pandilla de Momoka, la misma que Yusuke derrotó hace un tiempo y que hace poco ahuyentó cuando estos estaban molestando a Kurumi.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=wC8SLJ63BAw &index=14&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP }**

– ¡Maldito Gato Estúpido tu mirada me recuerda al odioso de Urameshi, esa mirada arrogante y aguerrida la odio! * Dijo Momoka arrojándole una piedra al pobre gato acertándole el estómago pero el mismo lejos de mostrar una mirada de miedo mostraba una mirada aguerrida tal como lo describió el infame líder de esta pandilla y en eso el gato fue para disponerse a atacar a Momoka pero desgraciadamente el mismo le da una patada en todo su cuerpo cayendo este al suelo adolorido.

–Jajajaja ¡Gato bobo, eres estúpido al querer medirte con el líder Momoka! * Dice riendo cruelmente la mano derecha de Momoka y toda la pandilla de 8 integrantes reían cruelmente mientras el pobre gato no podía ponerse de pie debido al dolor que le producen los golpes recibidos.

Todo esto era observado por Kurumi quien estaba abriendo ampliamente los ojos temblando y en eso Momoka se percató de su presencia sonriendo con maldad.

– ¡Vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, es la preciosura que hace pocos días invitamos a pasarla bien pero el imbécil de Urameshi nos lo impidió! ¡Oye preciosa! ¡¿Acaso viniste a concretar eso con nosotros?! * Dice con una sonrisa maligna Momoka y todos rieron malignamente.

– ¡Sí, y no hay nadie aquí a excepción de este estúpido gato que pronto enviaremos al otro mundo! * Dice la mano derecha de Momoka pero Kurumi seguía en silencio hasta que mostró una amplia sonrisa lo cual extrañó a todos quienes la observaban.

–Es cierto, no hay nadie aquí, ni la policía ni nadie que pueda molestarnos, tiene razón joven Momoka nos vamos a divertir, bueno específicamente yo me voy a divertir con ustedes Jajajajajaja * Dice Kurumi riendo como una psicópata transformándose en su forma espiritu y provocando pavor en los 8 pandilleros incluyendo a su líder; y luego de eso solo se muestra una imagen lejana del área.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAH! * Se escucha el grito de todos los matones, definitivamente al toparse por segunda vez con Kurumi y peor aún lastimar de esa manera al animal que ella más aprecia todos ellos firmaron su sentencia de muerte y todo esto no puede ser observado por los de Fraxinus ya que la visión de su nave no llega al lugar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=wC8SLJ63BAw &index=14&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP }**

* * *

 **/Con Goku y Natsumi/**

Goku y Natsumi estaban en un restaurante donde Goku por primera vez le demostraba a Natsumi su gran apetito feroz comiendo enormes cantidades de comida, la misma también comió bastante ya que tenía mucha hambre pero no le llegaba ni de cerca al apetito de Goku quien luego de un tiempo finalmente terminó.

– ¡Estuvo Delicioso! * Dice Goku satisfecho.

–"¡Comió para 30 personas!" * Dijo sorprendida Natsumi y luego de eso salieron del restaurante para continuar con su cita, Natsumi le tomó la mano aclarando que lo hacía por Nia.

–Oye Goku si no te importa hay un lugar al que quiero ir * Dijo algo tímidamente

–Está bien, vamos a donde tú digas * Dice Goku con Natsumi asintiendo y así ambos dirigiéndose al lugar donde le indicó Natsumi.

* * *

 **/Dentro de Fraxinus, Nave de Ratatoskr/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=Vk8ZAfUlgAw &t=34s }**

– ¿Cómo van los estados de ambos espíritus? * Pregunta Kotori seriamente.

–Los niveles de cariño y de ánimo de Natsumi están subiendo a un buen ritmo, a pesar de que encuentra extrañas algunas peculiaridades de Goku aparentemente en el fondo le agradan * Dice sin emoción Reine.

–Eso es positivo, a este paso Goku va a lograrlo nuevamente * Dice Kotori sonriendo satisfecha.

–Pero * Dice seria Reine preocupando a Kotori.

–Del otro lado el estado de Kurumi es bastante raro * Dijo Reine sorprendiendo a Kotori.

– ¿A qué te refieres? * Pregunta extrañada Kotori.

–Sus estados de ánimo y de cariños no crecieron ni decrecieron * Dice Reine seria confundiendo a Kotori.

–Qué extraño * Dice seriamente Kotori.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=Vk8ZAfUlgAw &t=34s }**

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke/**

–Creo que esto le gustará * Dice Yusuke sonriendo llevándose unas flores artificiales a Kurumi las cuales nunca se marchitarán y están impregnadas de olor a flores auténticas pero de repente se detuvo cerca de un puesto de periódicos donde en la tapa de uno se ve un titular que lo sorprendió bastante.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=T58ULfo3FLY &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=13 }**

–Muertes en circunstancias misteriosas ocurre en local de peleas ilegales; El Misterioso Incidente deja cerca de 100 muertos, no hubo sobrevivientes * Dice Yusuke en shock ya que conoce perfectamente dicho lugar, era el lugar donde el mismo fue a pelear cuando tuvo su cita con Tohka y con cuyos dueños había quedado en buenos términos para volver algún día, pero según esto todos ellos han muerto incluyendo a los peleadores y el propio público que solía asistir allí, esto molestó a Yusuke ya que si bien eran pandilleros ellos no iban por la ciudad cometiendo crímenes, si no que peleaban cara a cara para demostrar ser el mejor, según recuerda incluso al despedirse todos a quienes derrotó le demostraron su respeto y lo reconocieron como el más fuerte prometiendo esforzarse para algún día estar a su nivel y enfrentarlo de vuelta; pero es no ocurrirá porque algo o alguien los mató a todos.

– ¿Quién hizo esto? * Se pregunta enojado Yusuke mientras se apresura para llegar con Kurumi.

–"Supongo que después de la cita tendré que investigar esto, le daré su merecido al maldito que hizo esto" * Dice Yusuke enfadado mientras se apresura a llegar con Kurumi.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=T58ULfo3FLY &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=13 }**

Luego Yusuke llega a donde se supone que debía estar Kurumi esperándolo.

–No está Kurumi, ¿Qué hago Kotori? * Pregunta Yusuke serio por el comunicador a Kotori.

–Busca en las cercanías, quizás esté cerca * Dice Kotori por el comunicador asintiendo Yusuke y adentrándose más en el parque pero de repente olió algo verdaderamente desagradable y ese olor era más fuerte mientras iba avanzando.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=RZOOBS72ZS8 &index=33&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP }**

–Esto es sangre, es un asqueroso olor a sangre, es muy fuerte * Dice Yusuke avanzando pero al llegar a cierto punto se cruzó con un gato algo herido huyendo del lugar, ese era el gato torturado por Momoka pero al parecer lo que haya ocurrido en el lugar asustó al pequeño animal incluso más que Momoka y su pandilla tanto como para hacerlo huir con miedo del lugar sin importarle sus heridas.

–Un Gato, ¿Pero qué pasó en ese lugar? * Se pregunta seriamente Yusuke acercándose más pasando por algunos arbustos hasta que finalmente cuando está a punto de llegar ve a alguien que desesperadamente está huyendo al igual que el gato y era el propio Momoka quien lloraba mientras huía con varias heridas.

– ¡Ayúdame Urameshi, Te lo ruego por lo que màás quieras ayúdame a escapar de ese monstruo! * Grita desesperadamente Momoka pero luego recibió tres balazos en el pecho y uno en la cabeza estallando así en pedazos y muriendo de forma brutal; esto dejó en shock a Yusuke quien recordaba claramente que era el pandillero Momoka.

– ¡Ese era Momoka! * Dice en voz alta Yusuke corriendo hacia el lugar de donde vinieron los disparos potentes, al poseer dicha fuerza esos le recordaban a su Reigan, él quería saber que o quien era lo que estaba haciendo esto.

Finalmente al llegar Yusuke pudo comprobar la fuente del pútrido olor, habían pedazos de carne humana por doquier tal como le sucedió a Momoka, eran de todos los subordinados del mismo quienes también en el pasado enfrentaron a Yusuke; todos sus restos estaban esparcidos en pedazos en el lugar, una escena digna de una película de terror, Yusuke no recordaba esta muestra de crueldad ni siquiera en los Yokais, sencillamente alguien que mata de esta manera era un psicópata y él sabía que sea quien sea este criminal sería su adversario ahora.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=RZOOBS72ZS8 &index=33&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP }**

– ¡Muéstrate Infeliz! * Grita Yusuke desafiante ya que buscaba con la mirada al asesino hasta que finalmente desde las sombras escucha una risa maligna.

–Hi Hi Hi Hi ¡Pensaba ocultar más tiempo esta faceta mía pero estos tipos me han tentado y no me pude resistir, aunque quisiera ya no puedo ocultar mis ansias! * Dice en voz alta y con una sonrisa psicótica una voz femenina que Yusuke reconocía claramente, y al salir de las sombras se muestra que es la propia Kurumi en su forma de espíritu.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=NAs6NDvWl8g &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=41 }**

– ¡¿Kurumi?! * Pregunta en shock Yusuke y en eso Kurumi camina lentamente hacia él y al llegar toma las flores que él traía.

– ¡Gracias Joven Yusuke! Que bello obsequio y su aroma mezclado con el aroma a sangre de estas basuras lo hace algo magnífico * Dice Kurumi sonriendo de una forma teatral y luego de eso desde las sombras cerca de sus pies sale una especie de mano parecida a las suyas tomando las flores y llevándoselo por las mismas sombras desapareciendo la misma.

–Así alejándolo de este lugar mi obsequio estará a salvo * Dice Kurumi sonriendo volteando a mirar de frente a un Yusuke que seguía con la boca abierta por lo que acaba de ver para luego fruncir el ceño.

–Dime Kurumi, ¿Eres a quien apodan Nightmare quien mató a más de 10000 personas personalmente? * Pregunta con seriedad y el ceño fruncido Yusuke.

–Si * Dice con una sonrisa calmada Kurumi.

– ¡¿Por qué, por qué mataste a Momoka y sus amigos de esta forma y porque matas miles de personas?! * Pregunta enojado Yusuke.

–Como dije estas basuras me provocaron ya que molestaron a un pobre gato, de lo contrario solo los hubiera convertido en mi alimento * Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa amplia.

– ¿Alimento? * Pregunta confundido Yusuke y en eso Kurumi empieza a elevar su aura carmesí oscura demostrando su gran poder poniendo en alerta a Yusuke pero el mismo debido a sus habilidades espirituales podía ver varias almas en pena de personas a quienes Kurumi les arrebató su tiempo y vida, allí estaban los pandilleros a quienes ella mató al entrar en la ciudad, y unas caras que Yusuke reconoció, eran los peleadores y los dueños del sitio de peleas ilegales donde el luchó hace poco tiempo; esto dejó con un gran shock a Yusuke ya que prácticamente confirmaba quien causó las muertes en el lugar.

–Kurumi no me digas que fuiste tú quien mató a todos en aquel sitio de peleas que salió en los periódicos * Dijo Yusuke con el ceño fruncido y enojo.

–Hi Hi Hi Hi; ¡Sí, lo hice, descubrí ese lugar y aprovechando que era un lugar oculto, fui y me los comí a todos, fue una buena fuente de alimento, por cierto recuerdo que vi imágenes tuyas allí, parece que te tenían como su máxima estrella, pero bueno ya no los volverás a ver!* Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa maligna y esto enfadó a Yusuke.

–Me dijiste anteriormente que ya no podrías controlar tus ansias, ¿Ansias de qué? * Pregunta con el ceño fruncido y serio Yusuke.

– ¡¿Qué no es obvio?! ¡Ansias de devorarle, tu posees una gran fuente de energía y comerte sería incluso mejor que aquellas 100 personas, es de hecho la razón por la que estuve buscándote, todo gracias a la información que me proporcionó un amigo tuyo, Toguro El Menor! * Dijo Kurumi sonriendo maliciosamente sorprendiendo y molestando esto a Yusuke.

– ¡Maldito Toguro, él también está detrás de esto! * Dijo molesto Yusuke.

– ¡Sí hicimos negocios juntos y él te entregó a mí! * Dice con una sonrisa maligna Kurumi.

–Ya veo, pero ¡¿todo esto quiere decir que me usaste y todo esto de la cita fue una maldita farsa?! * Dice enfadado Yusuke mostrando su mirada desafiante en eso Kurumi empieza a reír.

–Kishishishi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Jajajaja ¡Me gustas, me atraes, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar mis objetivos por ti, no estoy enamorada de ti, lo que más quiero es comerme tu tiempo y quedarme con tu energía y arrebatarte la vida! ¡Será un placer matarte Yusuke Urameshi! * Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa bestial y psicópata admitiendo que engañó y manipuló a Yusuke con su seducción demostrando que el enamoramiento que mostraba era una completa farsa.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=NAs6NDvWl8g &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=41 }**

En eso Yusuke haría algo que sorprendería a Kurumi, el rebelde problemático se daría a sí mismo un puñetazo derecho en su propia cara y luego se dio varios de sus conocidos puñetazos asesinos con los que suele apalear a rivales ahora se los está dando a sí mismo, después de un tiempo finalmente se detuvo dejándose leves heridas en su propia cara.

– ¡¿Qué haces, te volviste loco?! * Dice Kurumi molesta y en shock siendo la primera vez que deja de sonreír ahora, ocultándose sus ojos ya que el mismo miraba hacia el suelo hasta que empezó a reír.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=CYWfxoqSpyg &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=47 }**

–Jejejeje Cuánto me alegran escuchar las palabras que dijiste maldita * Dice Yusuke mostrando su sonrisa clásica al estilo badas desafiante.

– ¿Por qué? * Pregunta seria y molesta Kurumi.

–Sinceramente tu seducción me confundió, me hizo mostrar un lado que no quería mostrar y si ahora me respondías algo como que esto no era del todo una farsa quizás incluso en nuestra pelea tendría dudas, pero ahora con tu respuesta podré pelear y actuar como realmente soy yo * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Yusuke ganándose una mirada seria con molestia de Kurumi.

–¡A la mierda el estúpido lado tierno que mencionaste que poseo, al igual que todos a los que vencí en esta ciudad y de donde provengo, conocerás el lado rudo del súper rufián número uno de la Ciudad Tengu, el lado rudo de Yusuke Urameshi! * Grita Yusuke con su sonrisa badas desafiante empezando a elevar su poder espiritual y en eso Kurumi pone una cara de excitación.

–Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi ¡Esa mirada me encanta, quiero ver ese lado del que hablas, tal vez me guste! * Dice lamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa psicótica Kurumi y así ambos se miran desafiantemente muy cerca de iniciar una gran pelea entre ambos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=CYWfxoqSpyg &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=47 }**

* * *

 **/Con Goku y Natsumi/**

Finalmente Goku y Natsumi habían llegado al lugar del que hablaba el cual era un viejo parque de diversiones abandonado y fuera de funcionamiento.

–Es aquí, en este lugar yo suelo venir a descansar en esta mi verdadera forma para recuperar fuerzas y luego volver a transformarme en mi otra forma * Dice Natsumi con un algo de tristeza.

–Ya veo * Dice Goku asintiendo.

–Aquí me siento libre ya que no hay nadie que me juzgue o que se burle de mí por lo que soy, no tengo que mostrar una forma falsa para sentirme aceptada * Dice Natsumi con tristeza y leves lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, Goku se queda en silencio ante esto hasta que finalmente se decide hablarle.

–Este no es un buen lugar para ti Natsumi y lo sabes * Dice Goku seriamente.

– ¡¿Por qué lo dices?! ¡Si este es mi refugio! * Dice enojada Natsumi.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=fM755fv-sA8 }**

– ¿Te lo tengo que repetir todo de vuelta? * Dice Goku mirándola con seriedad y en eso Natsumi recordó las palabras que Goku le dijo en la noche de ayer antes de empezar su cita, en eso la pequeña peli verde miró fijamente los ojos de Goku que demostraban sinceridad, que todo lo que le dijo anteriormente era verdad y que él realmente la aceptaba tanto como para incluso culparse a sí mismo de las travesuras que ella hizo en la escuela transformada en él; después de haber pasado el día juntos el mismo con sus virtudes y defectos la aceptaba; pero no solo eso, con el tiempo que pasó con él y fue conociéndolo comprobó su verdadera personalidad, la inocencia, ingenuidad y pureza que él demostraba, definitivamente estos rasgos no eran falsos ni dignos de un hombre superficial como ella creía.

– ¿Acaso tú quieres llevarme contigo después de cómo te he tratado mal? * Dice conmovida Natsumi.

–Claro que sí, me agradas y te acepto, yo te protegeré * Dice con su sonrisa típica Goku y en eso Natsumi empezó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas.

–Una última pregunta Goku ¿Crees que soy hermosa? * Pregunta Natsumi sonrojada y con sus pequeñas mirando fijamente a Goku.

–Ahora que te veo tal como eres y según lo que aprendí, claro que sí, eres hermosa Jijiji * Dice Goku con su sonrisa típica y el corazón de Natsumi latía fuertemente sintiendo algo que nunca sintió en su vida, y ella al saber más de estas cosas que Yoshino entendía muy fácilmente que era amor y en eso se lanza a abrazar fuertemente a Goku mientras este estaba confundido.

–Oye ¡¿Qué te sucede Natsumi?! * Pregunta preocupado Goku.

–Nada, estoy feliz, la pasé bien en esta cita contigo y no quiero separarme de ti, tú también me agradas y yo te acepto * Dice Natsumi mirando fijamente el rostro de Goku con sonrojo mientras este está confundido y en eso Natsumi se disponía a darle un beso a Goku en los labios pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo sonó fuertemente la alarma que indica un riesgo de terremoto espacial, o sea el ataque de un espíritu por lo que Natsumi aparta levemente su rostro de Goku aunque aún está abrazándolo, ambos miraban como la gente huía como si estuvieran desalojando el área.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=fM755fv-sA8 }**

– ¡Esto no puede ser pero si no estoy atacando a nadie! * Dice Natsumi sorprendida mientras Goku tiene una mirada seria ya que siente algo y luego de que las personas abandonaran el área una figura brillante se dirigía directamente con intención de decapitar a Natsumi con una gran espada de energía sin que esta se dé cuenta, pero Goku logró ver el ataque.

– ¡Cuidado Natsumi! * Grita Goku empujando a Natsumi y recibiendo el corte en su lugar cayendo un poco de sangre en el piso, Natsumi al caer en el piso y ver sangre cayendo en el piso solo pudo pensar lo peor.

– ¡GOKUUU! * Grita desesperada Natsumi.

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke y Kurumi/**

Ambos que se miraban desafiantes listos para luchar de repente también escucharon el fuerte sonido de la alarma anti terremotos espaciales.

–Ya veo, hicieron sonar la alarma, pero no creo que sea por mí ya que no lancé un ataque público ni tampoco un terremoto espacial, seguramente es de otro espíritu o quizás algo del DEM * Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Kurumi.

– ¿DEM? * Pregunta curioso Yusuke con el ceño fruncido.

–Sea lo que sea no tiene relevancia para nosotros ahora * Dice con una sonrisa bestial Kurumi

– ¡Tienes razón, seguramente Goku podrá manejarlo sea lo que sea, lo que aquí importa es que patearé tu trasero! * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante poniéndose en pose de pelea al estilo callejero.

– ¡No si yo te derroto y me quedo con tu tiempo primero! * Dice con una sonrisa bestial Kurumi.

* * *

 **/Con Goku y Natsumi/**

Natsumi estaba preocupada al ver sangre de Goku en el suelo pero luego su preocupación se alivió al ver que Goku solo tenía un corte en la cara pero sin que sea una herida seria.

– ¡¿Goku estás bien?! * Pregunta preocupada Natsumi.

–Sí, no te preocupes, traté de esquivarlo por completo pero este sujeto bastante rápido * Dijo Goku con una sonrisa desafiante observando que el atacante dejó un rastro de camino hacia el lugar donde atacó y también partió en dos con su ataque un viejo puesto de juegos; finalmente al despejarse la leve humareda se podía ver al atacante quien era alguien de la misma estatura que Natsumi, era una hermosa chica con el pelo largo azul en forma de cola de caballo con algunos flequillos, sus ojos eran de color café con un lunar debajo del izquierdo, su armadura de aspecto robotizado y varios cañones pequeños así como triángulos brillantes metálicos **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=IrWjAWExRYs &list=PLMfC2rrqGJS0eIUztnuUjQyY2YwzZV1Nm&index=30 }**

–Vaya, parece que fallé en matar a Witch e inclusive él que la protegió se salvó * Dijo seriamente la pequeña peli azul.

– ¡¿No crees que es de cobardes atacar por la espalda?! ¡Si tienes valor voltéate cobarde! * Dice enfadado y desafiante Goku haciendo que la atacante voltee a mirarlo de frente.

–Cuando alguien se propone a matar a su objetivo no importa si lo hace de frente o por la espalda * Dice seriamente y con frialdad la pequeña.

– ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues yo pelearé contigo de frente así que al menos dime quien eres! * Dice Goku con molestia.

–Pertenezco a la corporación DEM y una de las 3 Adeptus Principales, La Adeptus Numero 3 Mana Takamiya * Dice seriamente Mana, Natsumi se sorprende ante esto ya que había oído de estos sujetos en especial de los seres llamados Adeptus.

– ¡Goku ten cuidado, esos sujetos son asesinos de espíritus, y según escuché son muchas veces más fuertes que las del AST! * Dice Natsumi preocupada ya que sabe del gran poder que estos poseen.

– ¿En serio? ¡Pues eso se oye interesante! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de emoción porque al parecer encontró a un adversario digno.

–Escuché que derrotaste a 10 chicas del AST, felicidades pero yo también logré fácilmente eso así que no te creas la gran cosa Son Goku * Dice sonriendo desafiantemente Mana.

–Veo que sabes mi nombre y además lograste eso ¡Ahora me interesa todavía más pelear contigo ya que a mí me gusta luchar con los más fuertes! * Dice con una sonrisa de emoción y desafío Goku.

– ¿Con que es así? Entonces te pondré a prueba auto proclamado protector de espíritus * Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante Mana poniéndose en guardia.

– ¡Natsumi, apártate, puedes observar pero no intervengas, esta pelea será mía! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante poniéndose en clásica pose de pelea al estilo tortuga a lo que Natsumi asiente yendo a ponerse en un lugar seguro para observar desde allí.

Por un lado tenemos a Yusuke a punto de iniciar un gran combate contra Kurumi y por el otro tenemos a Goku a punto de chocar fuerzas contra alguien poderosa como la Adeptus Numero 3 Mana que aunque se ve inofensiva oculta un gran poder, ¿Podrán nuestros protagonistas triunfar en sus respectivas batallas?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=IrWjAWExRYs &list=PLMfC2rrqGJS0eIUztnuUjQyY2YwzZV1Nm&index=30 }**

* * *

 **Goku:** Hola Soy Goku.

 **Yusuke:** Y yo Yusuke.

 **Goku:** ¡Vaya esta Mana sí que es fuerte, tiene talento para pelear aunque lo haga con armas, esta pelea me está emocionando!

 **Yusuke:** ¡Pues Kurumi no se queda atrás, tiene múltiples habilidades molestas y difíciles, creo que a esto se refería la anciana cuando no me concentre solo en el poder y la fuerza del enemigo!

 **Goku:** ¡Pero no debemos dejarnos vencer!

 **Yusuke:** ¡Así es!

 **Goku:** Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live.

 **Yusuke:** Y recuerden ¡Mi Existencia no será en vano!

 **Goku:** ¡No se lo pierdan!


	4. Goku vs Mana Yusuke vs Kurumi

**Hola Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic.**

* * *

Antes de comenzar quería agradecerles por apoyar este fanfic, realmente eso me alegra bastante y por cierto también tengo otros dos fanfics por si les interesa leer, uno pues es mi ya conocido fanfic **'Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance'** , crossover de las obras Dragon Ball y de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance donde por cierto hice una votación sobre algo de la historia y si pasan por ahí no se olviden de votar. Y el otro pues es **'Rocky Joe y las Quíntuples'** crossover de las obras Ashita no Joe y Go-Toubun no Hayanome, la primera obra que compone el fanfic un clásico de la animación de deportes que les recomiendo ver si aún no lo hicieron y en cuanto la segunda pues es una bastante popular en la actualidad que también les recomiendo ver; les aseguro que tanto uno como otro fanfic les será interesante para que puedan pasar un buen rato leyéndolos. Por cierto, disculpen la tardanza pero les aseguro que verán un capitulo con acción de la buena.

* * *

Ahora hablaré de ciertas cosas del capítulo anterior.

 **La Masacre de los hermanos Toguro al DEM** : Pues esta vez no fue solo Toguro el Menor quien se lució sino también su hermano, y pues acabaron con todos causándole perdidas millonarias al DEM, sin embargo pareciera que Isaac no está tan molesto con sus acciones ¿Tendrá algo entre manos para estos dos?

 **El Fracaso del Juego de Natsumi:** Jajaja, Disfruté hacer esto, en el canon Natsumi les estuvo jodiendo con este juego por mas de una semana y aquí no pudo ni 5 minutos gracias a las habilidades de Goku, es más, nunca se dijo ni en el canon o anime que Natsumi podía imitar el olor al copiar a una persona por lo que Goku también pudo haberla detectado por el olor gracias a su gran habilidad con ese sentido.

 **La Cita de Natsumi y Goku** : Pues siendo tal como lo dijo Kotori capítulos atrás, a Natsumi en cierta forma ya le atraía Goku, por eso lo miraba con interés por lo que esta cita solo sirvió tanto para afianzar eso así como para ver que su percepción de Goku era equivocada y pues dado la personalidad de ambos fue tal como debía ser, aunque vale recordar que Natsumi no será la última tsundere con quien Gokú tendrá una cita, XD.

 **La Efectiva seducción de Kurumi a Yusuke** : Pues la belleza de Kurumi es incomparable tanto así que es reconocida en el mundo del anime como una de las más hermosas, y aquí en Date a Live posiblemente la única que le de competencia es Mukuro; y pues Yusuke podrá ser estúpido en ciertas cosas pero él no es Goku por lo que es totalmente normal que a pesar de su personalidad se viera superado por esto.

* * *

Ahora responderé a los comentarios:

 **baraka 108:** Me alegra que te haya encantado todo amigo y espero el próximo capítulo de tu fanfic del Mago Vermilion Z. Muchas Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Me pone feliz que te guste este y los otros fanfics de mi canal, respecto a la mala fama que ganó pues digamos que ahora es a medias ya que todos en cierta comprenden que su supuesta perversión es más por estupidez o ingenuidad que por ser un mañoso, en cuanto a Yusuke pues él no es como Goku y la hermosura de Kurumi lo hizo caer en la tentación ¿Quién podría resistirse a la waifu numero uno de quizás todo el anime en años? XD y pues nunca le vi lógico a que tanta gente se le ponga en contra a alguien tan peligroso como Weisscott, esa escena la vi forzada en un intento de mostrarlo más cruel pero algo carente de lógica, por eso la cambié a mi modo y bueno estate atento a lo que sigue.

 **twisterblake2015:** Muchas Gracias por el apoyo amigo.

 **arg21:** Muchas Gracias por el apoyo de siempre amigo y sí, Mana y Kurumi son fuertes y se verá ahora, y cuidado Kurumi puede terminar por arrepentirse el haber desaprovechado esta oportunidad de ser la principal ya que Yusuke no olvidará fácilmente esta manipulación de su parte, nunca jodes a un badas sin sufrir las consecuencias XD. Y mucha fuerza y buenos deseos a tu país hermano que con positivismo sé que de alguna forma las cosas mejorarán. Muchas Gracias por apoyarme siempre amigo.

Sin nada más que añadir comencemos.

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Yu Yu Hakusho ni de Date a Live ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi y Koshi Tashibana respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundracks usados en el fanfic.**

* * *

 **Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live**

 **Capítulo 4: Goku vs Mana Yusuke vs Kurumi**

* * *

 **/Departamento de Origami/**

Había sonado la alarma de espíritus orquestada por los del DEM, sin embargo se les prohibió a las del AST intervenir, de hecho las mismas recibieron órdenes superiores de que pase lo que pase hoy tenían el día libre, esto claramente molestaba a Origami ya que a pesar de la conversación que tuvo con Goku, aún tiene su desconfianza y animadversión con los espíritus, y por sobre todo si bien su odio hacia los demás espíritus ha disminuido aún odia enormemente a la espíritu de fuego Elfreet quien es sospechosa de participar en la muerte de sus padres o el primer espíritu que también es sospechoso aunque igualmente culpable al ser la raíz de todos los espíritus, esto hacía que Origami se quede pensativa recordando que Princess y Hermit asistían en su misma escuela como chicas normales, molestándola incluso más que Hermit convivía de forma cercana con Goku dándole una clara señal de desconfianza.

–Princess convive con ese Yusuke Urameshi, y Hermit con Goku, hay posibilidad que ambas estén manipulándolos a su antojo para poder convivir con los humanos y que no las ataquemos, incluso pueden ser soldados del primer espíritu quien puede que les ordene hacer eso aunque son solo especulaciones mías * Dice Origami hablando sola sin emoción mientras está sentada en el sofá.

Y se preguntarán porque Origami de vuelta reforzó enormemente sus pensamientos sobre los espíritus, pues algo ocurrió en el transcurso de la mañana que no representa nada bueno para las espíritus, en especial para la amistad que Origami empezaba a formar con Goku.

* * *

 **/Flashback/**

Nos encontramos con Origami hoy varias horas atrás mientras Goku y Yusuke tenían sus citas con Natsumi y Kurumi respectivamente, la misma estaba en un estado pensativo tal como en la actualidad sobre los espíritus que ahora van a la escuela como si fueran chicas normales, sin embargo también recordaba las palabras de Goku, de hecho es en el pequeño en quien más pensaba ya que de alguna forma a pesar de sus diferencias de pensamientos él había tocado su corazón.

En eso alguien había llamado a su puerta y esta al abrir se encuentra ni más ni menos que con la líder de los Adeptus en el DEM, Ellen Master, Kurumi a pesar de la vestimenta normal que llevaba la reconocía perfectamente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=8hFb10p7uWg** **}**

– ¡La Maga más fuerte del mundo, Ellen Mira Mathers! * Dice sorprendida Origami.

–Sargento Tobiichi de las AST ¿puedo pasar? Quisiera hablar algo contigo de parte del DEM *Dice seriamente Ellen extrañando a Origami de que alguien con tal renombre y poder esté aquí.

–Adelante * Dice Origami sin emoción dejándole pasar cerrando luego la puerta para que pueda conversar.

– ¿Quiere que le ofrezca algo? *Pregunta con respeto y sin emoción Origami.

–No gracias, no hay necesidad ya que nuestra charla será breve * Dice seriamente Ellen.

–Está bien, la escucho * Dice seriamente y sin emoción Origami.

–Bueno pues antes que nada como te habrás enterado, nuestra empresa tuvo bastante perdida de personal, sobre todo perdimos a la mayor parte de los Adeptus exceptuando a las 3 principales en una parte por culpa de Nightmare y en mayor parte por culpa de seres misteriosos * Dijo seriamente Ellen.

–Sí, me enteré de todo eso, y pues una pena por los muertos * Dice sin emoción Origami.

–Así es, pero dejando eso de lado desde antes incluso de eso nosotros los del DEM hemos estado siguiendo tu desempeño y creemos que tu potencial es enorme por lo que serías una gran adeptus con bastante más capacidad que Jessica Bayley una vez que obtengas el poder que podemos proveerte en nuestra organización * Dice Ellen seriamente lo cual sorprende a Origami aunque en cierta forma ella aspiraba bastante a esto ya que la misma es consciente de que allí puede adquirir un gran poder suficiente como para hacer frente a un espíritu ella sola o incluso vencerlos.

Claro caso de ellos son Mana quien hace años la derrotó a ella y sus 9 compañeras en un combate de práctica, Artemisia quien pertenecía a las SSS de Inglaterra y era una amiga suya; y por supuesto Ellen Mahters, cualquiera de las 3 por sí sola puede matar espíritus, ella sabía desde aquella derrota contra Mana que en las AST no llegaría lejos como para erradicar a los espíritus pero con esta empresa británica sí quien de hecho es la que provee la tecnología a las AST pero no la mejor que tiene para uso exclusivo de su personal.

Días atrás Origami hubiera aceptado esta propuesta sin dudar, incluso si hubiera podido ella misma se los hubiera pedido, pero ahora algo pasa que la hace dudar, es como si su odio contra todos los espíritus y su intención de erradicarlos de la faz de la tierra estuviera tambaleando, pero esto no se debe a ver como conviven normalmente Tohka y Yoshino, a ella algo como eso jamás la frenaría, sino solo una persona, un nuevo amigo que había hecho, Goku.

Si bien sus deseos de matar a espíritus considerados completamente malvados como Nightmare, El Primer Espíritu y al espíritu Efreet quien destruyó su primer hogar siguen intactos, sobre todo el odio a nivel personal hacia los dos últimos culpándolas de ser directamente responsable de la muerte de sus padres, lo de Goku por primera vez la hace cuestionarse a sí misma si realmente debería eliminar a cualquier espíritu solo por ser eso un espíritu.

– ¿Qué pasa Sargento Tobiichi, acaso la tomé por sorpresa con esta propuesta? *Dice seria Ellen aunque en el fondo si bien nota dudas puede ver que a Origami le interesa su propuesta.

–Disculpe, es solo que yo he estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo, quería fortalecerme como sea para erradicar a los espíritus para siempre, sin embargo… * Dice dubitativa Origami, pero Ellen la interrumpe.

–Sin embargo Son Goku te ha hecho dudar * Dice Ellen sorprendiendo a Origami.

– ¿Usted como sabe eso? * Pregunta Origami sorprendida.

–Nuestra capacidad para buscar información es más de la que crees, sabemos que los espíritus mataron a tus padres, y que Son Goku quien defiende a los mismos te ha tratado de convencer que dejes de lado tu odio hacia ellos lo cuál sería un desperdicio ya que con tu potencial uniéndote al DEM podrías lograrlo, o sea acabar con esas plagas * Dice Ellen seriamente y todo esto sorprendió a la bella peli plateada, no esperaba que el DEM supiera tanto sobre ella.

–Yo, si no es mucha molestia quisiera que me dé un tiempo para pensarlo * Dice sin emoción Origami cosa que no sorprende a Ellen.

–Sabía que dirías algo así, te daremos unos 3 días, te contactaremos al cumplirse el plazo para saber tu respuesta aunque como dije, sería un desperdicio si no aceptaras ya que en las AST no lograrás lo que quieres por lo que quien sea el responsable de matar a tus padres estará campante de la vida mientras tú sufres injustamente y Son Goku no entiende realmente el potencial peligro que esos seres representan; ahora me retiro, esperaremos tu respuesta * Dice Ellen Masthers seria despidiéndose de Origami con está respondiendo y así marchándose del lugar dejando pensativa a la kuudere peli plateada sobre que debe de hacer.

 **/Fin del Flashback/**

* * *

Origami hasta ahora mientras se acaban de escuchar las alarmas seguía pensando en qué decisión tomar, ¿Antepondrá su objetivo por sobre su recién adquirida amistad con Goku?, y si lo hace ¿Origami con un mayor poder deberá luchar contra Goku nuevamente al ser él protector de los espíritus que se está disponiendo a ayudar?

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=8hFb10p7uWg** **}**

* * *

 **/Lugar de Batalla entre Goku vs Mana/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=P7cGVHGzEzY &list=PL5E81A9D16B7DC8AE&index=48** **}**

En el lugar donde solía ser el refugio de Natsumi donde esta se ponía en un lugar seguro, se miraban fijamente con seriedad Goku y Mana, Goku portaba su traje elegante que usó en la cita mientras Mana porta su traje Realizador de batalla Unidad CR del DEM que la define como Adeptus número 3, ambos se preparaban para iniciar esta pelea sintiéndose la tensión en el ambiente

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=P7cGVHGzEzY &list=PL5E81A9D16B7DC8AE&index=48** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=2v_Fil1JKZQ** **}**

Finalmente Mana vuela a una súper velocidad hacia Goku preparando su espada de energía de la mano derecha para hacerle un corte limpio a su cabeza, sin embargo Goku estaba preparado esquivándolo por poco moviendo hacia el costado derecho su cabeza preparando su pierna derecha para darle una patada de punta en la cara de Mana, pero esta creó un escudo en la zona del brazo de su realizador bloqueando la patada aunque la fuerza de la misma la hizo retroceder aterrizando en el suelo de pie.

–"¡Vaya, es rápida, ahora estoy emocionado!" * Dice Goku en su mente sonriendo en su mente.

–"Tiene bastante fuerza en su patada y es veloz para haber esquivado ese corte con el que decapité varias veces a Nightmare" * Dice Mana en su mente seriamente.

En eso ahora es Goku quien toma la iniciativa corriendo hacia Mana quien lo espera y finalmente ambos empiezan a golpearse a gran velocidad con patadas y golpes hasta que Mana intenta cortar en el pecho a Goku quien detiene la espada de energía con sus dos manos, pero esta es bastante más poderosa que las del AST atravesando la dura resistencia de Goku empezando a provocarle sangrado en sus manos y dolor.

– ¡Ugh! * Dice con dolor Goku apretando sus dientes, sin embargo Mana a diferencia de él tiene libre su brazo izquierdo cuyo escudo lo transforma en otra espada de energía igual a la que sostenía Goku.

– ¡Toma esto! * Grita Mana dándole un corte en el pecho a Goku sonriendo ante esto Mana pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era solo una imagen residual sorprendiendo bastante a Mana.

– ¡¿Qué, una ilusión, a donde se metió?! * Se preguntó sorprendida la pequeña peli azul Adeptus.

–Buru Buru Buru ¡Aquí estoy y esa técnica se llama Zanzoken! * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante sacando la lengua de forma infantil para luego darle la misma patada que intentó anteriormente con la diferencia de que hará lo logró dándole al costado derecho mandándola a volar a Mana contra una de las casas de juguetes que creó Natsumi.

–"¡Goku está peleando bien contra esa Adeptus! ¡Él es muy fuerte y puede ganar! * Dice en su mente la pequeña Natsumi con estrellas en sus ojos, pero en eso Mana se levanta algo adolorida y frunciendo el ceño para luego tronarse el cuello hacia ambos lados limpiándose la sangre del lado izquierdo de sus labios demostrando una increíble resistencia ya que esa patada de Goku no la afectó mucho.

–"¡Increíble, resistió la misma patada con la que vencí a ese monstruo llamado Drum que trabajaba para Piccolo Daimaku! ¡¿Pero qué fue lo que hizo?!" * Se pregunta sorprendido Goku en su mente.

–"Eso estuvo cerca, si no hubiera usado aquel mini territory para amortiguar su patada me hubiera causado una gran contusión en la cabeza, aun así me sorprende que destruyera el mini territory con una simple patada, él es fuerte sin usar armas, ni siquiera los espíritus luchan de esa forma, además usar esa habilidad para dejar una imagen residual con su velocidad, ¡¿Qué rayos es él? Claramente no es un espíritu" * Dice sorprendida y cautelosa en su mente Mana.

–"¡Vaya, evitaste perder con esa patada, eres fuerte, parece que esta pelea será divertida!" *Dice Goku dando su sonrisa de emoción por una pelea a lo que Mana también sonríe desafiante.

–Tu forma de pelear es impresionante a pesar de hacerlo sin armas, no tienes nada que envidiar a los espíritus, pero aún no has visto lo mejor de mí * Dice Mana ahora sería poniéndose en pose de batalla sosteniendo su espada de un brazo mientras el otro vuelve a ser un escudo poniéndolo en modo defensivo.

– ¿Con que ahora irás enserio? ¡Eso espero! * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante y poniéndose en su pose al estilo de tortuga.

Y luego de unos segundos ambos reinician la pelea corriendo hacia el otro para atacarse pero extrañamente Mana sonríe maliciosamente como si planeara algo, y cuando ambos están a punto de llegar al otro para atacarse Mana extrañamente extiende su mano izquierda emitiendo un brillo que se esparce por el campo de batalla extrañando a Goku quien no para su corrida, y al llegar a Mana prepara su puño izquierdo para tratar de golpear a la loli Adeptus en el rostro, sin embargo esa esquiva hábilmente haciéndose a un lado, entonces Goku empieza a lanzar una combinación de puñetazos y patadas que Mana continuaba esquivando poniendo una cara como si estuviera esquivando por los pelos, pero en realidad sorpresivamente sin que Goku lo comprenda lo está haciendo fácilmente.

Goku no puede acertarle un solo golpe ya que Mana los esquiva todos y luego de tanto esquivar finalmente pasa a la ofensiva ejecutando el mismo tipo de corte en el pecho que anteriormente había intentado y que fue evadido por el zanzoken de Goku, pero increíblemente Goku no pudo moverse tan rápido como para ejecutar esa técnica o siquiera evadir el corte esta vez recibiendo una cortada en el pecho ocasionándole sangrado.

– ¡Argh! * Dice Goku con dolor y esto preocupó a Natsumi.

Pero mientras Mana se dirigió con intención de cortarle la cabeza Goku se arrojó desesperadamente al suelo evitando por los pelos el corte aunque le cortó un pelo, algo ocurría que ocasionaba que Mana tuviera ventaja y al intentar levantarse Goku Mana le da un potente rodillazo en la frente haciendo que esta caiga derribado al suelo rodando en él hasta quedarse boca para abajo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=2v_Fil1JKZQ** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2COsLG_PQDI &t=4s** **}**

– ¡¿Goku que te ocurre?! * Grita preocupada Natsumi al ver que ahora Goku está en desventaja.

Ahora Goku se levanta adolorido presionándose su pecho con su mano izquierda donde sufrió el corte limpiándose la herida de la frente apretando los dientes.

–"¡¿En qué momento se hizo tan rápida?! ¡No puedo acertarle mis golpes ni casi evadir los suyos! ¡¿Por qué?!" * Se dice frustrado en su mente Goku.

–"Es increíble que pueda moverse así a pesar de que activé mi habilidad, pero al mismo tiempo esa fortaleza es su desventaja ya que le impide darse cuenta de lo que ocurre" * Dice sonriendo con picardía Mana.

De nuevo Goku corre hacia ella para atacarla dándole varios golpes pero Mana los esquiva fácilmente de forma atlética incluso apoyando las manos en el suelo haciendo a Goku quedar en ridículo claramente superándolo en velocidad, en eso Mana transforma su brazo izquierdo en una espada haciéndole un corte a Goku en el hombro provocándole sangrado allí y luego intentando atravesarlo con su espada derecha pero Goku lo detiene dificultosamente con su mano izquierda siendo herido en esa zona al atravesarle la palma de su mano, en eso Mana intenta cortar la cara de Goku con la otra espada deteniendo la espada de energía izquierda con su mano derecha, pero al sostenerla la misma se hiere más aún dicha mano aunque no tanto como la izquierda.

– ¡Ayayayayayayayay! * Grita cómicamente de dolor Goku sorprendiendo a Mana que pueda aguantar esto.

–"¡Increíble, a pesar de activar mi habilidad aunque no puede esquivar mis ataques si puede bloquearlos aunque de forma desesperada y su cuerpo puede resistir mis cortadas y no hacerse pedazos!" * Dice sorprendida en su mente Mana sorprendida quien luego abruptamente aleja sus espadas de Goku alejándose levemente de él con un salto hacia atrás.

–"¡¿Qué ocurre, porque no puedo pegarle, porque es tan rápida?!" * Se pregunta frustrado Goku con las heridas en sus manos, hombro izquierdo y pecho.

– ¡¿Cómo hiciste para volverte así de veloz?! * Grita molesto Goku cómicamente a lo que Mana responde con una sonrisa desafiante.

–No te lo diré, no soy de esas que presumen el secreto de sus habilidades por exceso de confianza dándole al enemigo la posibilidad de contrarrestarlas, si realmente eres tan fuerte descúbrelo tú mismo, claro si no te mato primero * Dice Mana sonriendo alegremente y lo que dijo sorprendió a Goku y le hizo comprender que estaba perdiendo la tranquilidad por su frustración de no poder golpearla lo que lo llevó a incluso preguntarle a su rival sus habilidades, cosa que para nada él acostumbra a hacer, quizás él que ella tenga esa apariencia infantil es lo que lo hace frustrarse más, pero él recuerda que su propia apariencia también da esa sensación a sus rivales.

–"Ya veo, conque así se sienten mis oponentes cuando los supero especialmente en velocidad" * Dice Goku sonriendo irónicamente.

– ¡Discúlpame, tienes toda la razón, mejor no me lo digas ya que de lo contrario esta pelea no sería tan interesante! * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante sorprendiendo a Mana que se disculpara con ella a pesar de ser su enemigo.

–Eres extraño, tu disculpa no es sarcástica sino sincera y lo haces con un enemigo, muy bien disculpa aceptada, pero veamos si puedes descubrir cómo lo hago * Dice sonriendo desafiante Mana y así ambos se miran sonriendo con desafío preparándose para continuar.

Goku está en desventaja pero este a pesar de ello no se siente con ningún miedo a perder la pelea incluso disfrutando el desafío que representa ¿podrá descubrir la habilidad de Mana?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2COsLG_PQDI &t=4s** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke vs Kurumi/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ** **}**

Yusuke y Kurumi se miran de forma desafiante con el primero de forma seria mientras la otra sonríe a su estilo psicótico, si bien la pelea de Goku y Mana está siendo bastante interesante claramente esta promete más no solo por las habilidades de ambos, sino por sus personalidades violentas y estilo de pelea.

– ¿Por qué me mira así joven Yusuke, acaso estás molesto porque te engañé niño? No me digas que te creías tan especial para que me enamore de ti * Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa de burla, pero estas duras palabras no hicieron otra cosa que enfadar más a Yusuke sumado a que Kurumi mató a los amigos que había hecho en aquel club ilegal de pelea, todo esto hacía que el poder de Yusuke se empezara a elevar bastante, claramente él no iba a tenerle piedad por ser una mujer, lo único que ahora pensaba es en destrozarle a puñetazos ya que por primera vez el corazón de Yusuke estaba profundamente herido, incluso más que cuando Keiko lo terminó ya que claramente sabía que Keiko no lo había hecho con mala intención, pero aquí es distinto, Kurumi realmente lo había cautivado, logró algo que ni Tohka pudo lograr ya que esta tampoco tiene experiencia para seducir lo cual Kurumi sí, ahora Yusuke si bien por un lado estaba emocionado por la pelea también estaba con ira.

–¡Tal vez poseas una gran belleza por fuera, pero eres un maldita rata rastrera que siente placer en causar daño a otras personas, eres exactamente igual a los youkais más malvados que he enfrentado, no te tengo ningún respeto y ahora que no está mi amigo Kuwabara para contenerme no voy a detenerme hasta destrozarte por completo tanto tu rostro como tu cuerpo idiota! * Dice Yusuke ahora con una sonrisa desafiante a su fiel estilo badas mostrando sus dientes, pero esto enfadó a Kurumi, en especial cuando le llamó 'maldita rata rastrera'.

–Te recomiendo que cuides tus palabras, hacerme enfadar no será positivo te lo aseguro * Dice Kurumi con una mirada de enfado a lo que Yusuke le muestra el dedo del medio de su mano derecha.

– ¡Vete a la mierda loca, te curaré de tu locura a golpes malnacida! * Grita desafiante Yusuke y esto molestó aún más a Kurumi aunque muestre una sonrisa.

–Hi Hi Hi Hi ¡Será como tú quieras, te haré sufrir un infierno antes de comerte! * Dice Kurumi preparándose para atacar.

– ¡Ven si te atreves! * Grita con el ceño fruncido Yusuke poniéndose en su guardia de peleador callejero con ambos puños preparándose ambos para empezar esta brutal pelea

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=1gUQ6L8pUJY &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=23** **}**

Y finalmente la batalla comienza con Yusuke corriendo a una gran velocidad a lo que Kurumi da saltos hacia atrás empezando a disparar hacia Yusuke tanto con su mosquete como con su pistola a lo que Yusuke llenaba ambos puños con poder espiritual o reiki golpeando las balas mientras pudiendo increíblemente ser tan veloz para despejarlas sorprendiendo a Kurumi.

–"¡Puede despejar mis balas sin especialidades solo con sus puños acumulando su energía allí, y también lo hace rápidamente!" * Dice sorprendida Kurumi pero en eso Yusuke llegó con velocidad justo en frente de ella sorprendiéndola aún más.

– ¡Toma esto! * Grita con furia Yusuke empezando a darle una lluvia de puñetazos asesinos en la cara con ambos puños, eran tan rápidos que no tuvo tiempo de usar como escudos sus pistolas recibiendo directamente en la cara los terribles y rápidos puñetazos de Yusuke hasta finalmente este darle un último puñetazo izquierdo al costado derecho de la cara mandándola a volar hasta estrellarse contra varios árboles haciéndolos pedazos y cayendo al suelo con algunos pedazos de dichos arboles encima, Kurumi de primera mano saboreó lo que son los conocidos puñetazos asesinos del rufián Yusuke Urameshi.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=1gUQ6L8pUJY &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=23** **}**

– ¡Levántate, no creo que seas tan débil para perder con eso! * Grita seriamente y desafiante Yusuke, y en eso de la pila de pedazos de troncos sale Kurumi que con su fuerza bruta manda a volar los mismos de un puñetazo, la misma tenía una herida sangrante al costado izquierdo de la boca pero mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¡Vaya vaya! ¿Así que te diste cuenta de que ese ataque no era suficiente para vencerme? * Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se limpiaba la herida.

–"¡A pesar de que le di varios golpes directamente en la cara solo le causé un rasguño, su resistencia física es mejor que Baken y el Doctor Ichigaki transformado en esa bestia!" * Dice Yusuke sorprendido en su mente ya que empleó la misma fuerza que utilizó para vencer a ese par de youkais en el Torneo Oscuro.

–Eres resistente y fuerte, parece que esta pelea será bastante entretenida * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante a su estilo badas.

– ¡Hoh! ¡Entonces es mi turno de atacar y el tuyo de recibir mis ataques! * Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa amplia.

–Eso quiero verlo * Dice Yusuke sontiendo desafiante.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=QbR1GQLrZ64 &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=73** **}**

Y en eso Kurumi sonríe maliciosamente brillándole su ojo normal (gesto de que planea algo muy propio de los animes) y su sombra empieza a extenderse hasta llegar a unirse a la de Yusuke y cuando este se disponía a ir a atacar a Kurumi de repente varios brazos fantasmales blancos lo atraparon, los mismos que utilizó para atrapar aquella vez a aquellos pandilleros para devorar su tiempo.

– ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! ¡No puedo zafarme! * Dice Yusuke molesto ya que los brazos lo atrapaban tanto en sus propios brazos como en sus piernas no permitiéndole moverse.

–¡Kishishishi Hi Hi Hi Hi! ¡¿No puedes zafarte?! ¡Es una pena y lo será más aún cuando recibas esto! * Grita Kurumi con una sonrisa psicótica apuntándole a Yusuke con su pistola y mosquete empezando a dispararle varias balas en el cuerpo e incluso le acertó una bala de mosquete en la cabeza aunque esta no logró atravesarla como si lo hizo en el abdomen y parte del pecho causándole bastante sangrado.

– ¡BUARGH! * Grita de dolor Yusuke escupiendo sangre y teniendo sangrado en el abdomen, pecho y frente, pero a pesar de los poderosos impactos de las balas él no cayó y sigue siendo sostenido por los brazos que lo tienen en un estado como si estuviera crucificado.

–¡Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Tonto, caíste en mi trampa fácilmente y recibiste de lleno mi ataque, parece que esta pelea la ganaré muy fácil y me comeré tu tiempo! * Grita Kurumi riendo psicóticamente ahora acercándose al rostro de Yusuke empezando a golpearle en el rostro con su pistola y mosquete repetidas veces a gran velocidad provocándole algo de moretones en la cara.

– ¡¿Qué se siente que te golpeen directamente en la cara varias veces y a gran velocidad joven Yusuke?! ¡Protéjase, esquívelo, Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi! * Ríe psicóticamente Kurumi con burla mientras golpea brutalmente con su pistola y mosquete directamente al rostro de Yusuke demostrando claramente porque es de los espíritus más temidos y violentos que existen mientras Yusuke no puede zafarse del agarre de los brazos ya que Kurumi no le deja concentrar su poder para lograrlo.

–"¡Jodida Loca!" * Dice Yusuke frustrado y adolorido en su mente mientras continua siendo golpeado por Kurumi quien ahora le da un potente rodillazo en el abdomen herido por una bala de mosquete.

– ¡AAAAAH! * Grita de dolor Yusuke.

– ¡Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi, Eso, grita de dolor, es música para mis oídos! * Dice con su sonrisa de loca Kurumi

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=QbR1GQLrZ64 &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=73** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ZhwUSu9SQ70 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=24** **}**

De repente Yusuke apretó los dientes empezando a crecer más su aura espiritual azul rodeando todo su cuerpo, en cierta forma este fenómeno es parecido al Reigan pero en vez de concentrar el poder en un solo dedo el mismo se concentraba en todo su cuerpo tensando este sus músculos, esto sorprendía a Kurumi

– ¡No puede ser, a pesar de las heridas que le causé su poder lejos de disminuir está aumentando e intenta zafarse de mis brazos de sombras! * Dijo sorprendida y algo temerosa Kurumi no pudiendo creer la tenacidad que tiene Yusuke, en eso Kurumi recordó las palabras de Toguro El Menor donde este le menciona que al principio Yusuke no muestra un gran poder pero a medida que va luchando su poder espiritual se incrementa.

–"¡Ahora recuerdo que el señor Toguro El Menor me mencionó eso, las heridas lejos de restarle fuerza al sentir el peligro su poder se incrementa más y más, él no es como los enemigos que enfrenté hasta ahora!" * Dice sorprendida Kurumi pegándole la punta de su mosquete en la cabeza con intención de hacerle un agujero con ella.

– ¡No podrás resistir un disparo a quema ropa! * Grita seria Kurumi disparándole en la cabeza a Yusuke, sin embargo la bala rebota dirigiéndose arriba y cayendo al suelo, increíblemente el poder espiritual de Yusuke sirvió como armadura haciendo que dicha bala solo le causara un leve rasguño al no poder penetrarle la cabeza dejando en shock a Kurumi quien retrocede incluso con algo de miedo.

– ¡Imposible, ni las Adeptus o espíritus resistirían un disparo de mi mosquete de esa forma! * Dice temerosa Kurumi.

– ¡HIAAAAAAARH! * Grita Yusukue finalmente con su fuerza y poder zafándose de los brazos de sombras destruyéndolos todos a lo que Kurumi intentaba volar para retroceder pero a una sorprendente velocidad Yusuke llega a ella atrapándole su mano izquierda con la suya propia del mismo lado.

– ¡Oh No! * Dice Kurumi ahora más temerosa ya que es Yusuke quien la tiene.

– ¡¿A dónde crees que vas loca?! ¡Recibe este regalo de parte de mi maestra la anciana Genkai! ¡Toma esto, REIKODAN! * Grita Yusuke con furia Yusuke viéndose detrás de él una imagen de Genkai quien fue quien le enseñó esta poderosa técnica, finalmente dándole Yusuke un poderoso puñetazo derecho con poder espiritual concentrado en el abdomen de Kurumi haciendo que esta abra los ojos ampliamente tal como lo hiciera aquella vez su oponente Gin el Amo del viento quien fuera víctima de esta técnica en el torneo oscuro.

– ¡BUARGH! * Grita Kurumi abriendo ampliamente la boca escupiendo sangre mientras Yusuke mantiene hundido su puño en el abdomen del espíritu finalmente mandándola a volar lejos de chocando nuevamente con varios árboles hasta finalmente salir de él llegando a la ciudad y estrellándose contra un edificio haciéndolo pedazos con su cuerpo provocando que este se convierta en nada más que escombros y al mismo tiempo provocando un cráter en el lugar donde se estrelló.

Kurumi fue víctima de un poderoso ataque de Yusuke que es el Reikodan y ahora definitivamente puede entender del porque Toguro El Menor le hablaba del enorme potencial que posee este talentoso joven para la batalla y de primera mano experimentó lo que se siente recibir una de sus terribles técnicas.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ZhwUSu9SQ70 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=24** **}**

Yusuke daba un suspiro de alivio aunque no se le notaba agotado ya que no usó todo su poder, de hecho ni siquiera recurrió a sus reservas del Reiko Hadoken usando solo el mismo poder con el que derrotó a Jin, el mismo caminaba lentamente hasta llegar a cerca del lugar donde se estrelló Kurumi, e increíblemente esta se levanta apretándose las costillas con su mano izquierda al sentir dolor debido al Reikodan que recibió de Yusuke.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=2wYPiNJcXFY &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=16** **}**

–"¡Maldita sea, su poder no se compara a esos tres inútiles monstruos que maté, es fuerte, si no peleo en serio contra él puede matarme!" * Dice en su mente Kurumi adolorida mientras se aprieta con su mano izquierda el abdomen, Yusuke al verla se sorprende al ver que resistió el mismo poder con él que derrotó a Jin, indicativo que ella es más fuerte que aquél oponente.

–"Es más poderosa que Jin sin dudas, y al parecer aún no demostró sus mejores habilidades, seguramente ahora lo hará" * Dice Yusuke mentalmente sonriendo desafiante, pero su sonrisa molesta a Kurumi.

– ¡¿De qué te ríes maldito?! * Dice enfadada Kurumi.

–De que seas tan tonta para pensar que puedes vencerme sin pelear enserio, quiero ver tu verdadera fuerza, el auténtico poder de un espíritu poderoso * Dice Yusuke seriamente a lo que Kurumi también le pone una mirada seria, ambos se miran fijamente y en silencio mientras se escucha el viento, y al no haber nadie allí debido a que evacuaron por la alarma esto lo hace aún más impactante, sin embargo luego de esto Kurumi baja sus brazos agachando la cabeza para luego sonreír con malicia

–Tienes razón, aún no te he mostrado mi verdadero poder, por ejemplo no te mostré la verdadera habilidad de este ojo y de estas armas, felicidades ya que has demostrado que eres digno de que utilice todo mi poder contra ti * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Kurumi mientras Yusuke también sonríe desafiante a su estilo badas.

– ¡Te espero! * Grita con su desafiante Yusuke y así ambos se preparan para continuar con esta gran pelea que ya empezó de forma brutal y cada vez será más impactante,

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=2wYPiNJcXFY &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=16** **}**

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=JSRwM-mTtEU &t=156s** **}**

Los de la tripulación estaban sorprendidos por los últimos acontecimientos, por un lado la confirmación de que Kurumi Tokisaki es la apodada Nightmare siendo su actuar una completa farsa tal como Kotori temía y por el otro la aparición de la Adeptus 3 Mana Takamiya indicativo de que además de Nightmare ahora también deben preocuparse por el DEM quien después de mucho finalmente empieza a moverse de nuevo siendo un doble problema.

–Esto sí que es una molestia, Kurumi es Nightmare y ahora se entromete el DEM * Dice molesta Kotori con seriedad pero extrañamente estaba sudando y se le nota algo agotada siendo Reine quien empieza a notar esto.

–"Además esa chica del DEM tiene un rostro muy familiar" * Dice Kotori seriamente esto en su mente.

–Tenga confianza comandante, esos jóvenes son poderosos y no perderán tan fácilmente * Dice seriamente Kannasuki tratando de calmar la preocupación.

–E Es cierto, ese par de tontos a quienes les encanta pelear n no perderán tan fa… * Iba a decir Kotori sonriendo forzadamente pero de repente comienza a sentirse peor tomándose la cabeza y esto puso en alerta de preocupación a sus subordinados.

– ¡Comandante! * Grita preocupado Kannasuki e inmediatamente es Reine quien se le acerca a una Kotori que respira agitadamente poniendo su mano en la frente para verificar si posee o no fiebre o no, lo cual confirma que sí.

–Está ardiendo en fiebre y no es precisamente por preocupación o estrés, sino por 'ese problema' * Dice Reine seriamente con el ceño fruncido sorprendiendo a todos.

–Entonces seguramente necesitará un tratamiento médico de urgencia * Dice el trabajador de la nave con anteojos asintiendo Reine.

–Sí, pero eso solo será una solución temporal, me la llevaré ahora, lo mejor será que ustedes continúen monitoreando lo que ocurre * Dice seriamente a modo de sugerencia Reine asintiendo todos.

–¡Se la encomendamos! * Dice preocupado Kannasuki asintiendo Reine mientras finalmente la lleva cargándola al estilo princesa en la habitación médica y en la misma coloca en la cama y colocándole un suero especial que pasa a través de du brazo izquierdo, la pequeña peli roja aún está consiente por lo que Reine decide hablarle.

–Comandante esto solo funcionará esta vez, la siguiente vez que ocurra este método será inefectivo y perdóneme que se lo diga pero la solución de esto no puede esperar más, de hecho estimo que solo tenemos 2 días * Dice seriamente Reine demostrando preocupación.

–Pero apenas y Goku está logrando algo con Natsumi y… * Iba decir Kotori a modo de protesta pero esto molestó a Reine.

– ¡Comandante esto no puede esperar! ¡¿Qué no ve que si su poder se sale de control usted puede perder hasta la vida?! * Dice molesta y en voz alta Reine siendo la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pierde la calma al mostrar preocupación por Kotori a lo que ella pone cara de resignación.

–Está bien, cuando las batallas terminen y Goku regrese dile que él y yo tendremos una cita, y no lo hago principalmente por mí, sino por las personas que me rodean * Dice seriamente Kotori y algo debilitada.

–Haremos los preparativos para ello, ahora usted debe descansar * Dice Reine sonriendo levemente con Kotori asintiendo y quedándose dormida dejándola así en la habitación.

Y mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia la sala de controles Reine estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

–"Kurumi no se dejará sellar tan fácilmente y ahora el DEM ha metido sus narices en este asunto, sin embargo esto ya lo tenía previsto así que solo es cuestión de ser paciente ya que no hay tanta prisa por el momento" * Dice en su mente Reine pero ¿específicamente a que se referirá?.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=JSRwM-mTtEU &t=156s** **}**

* * *

 **/Residencia Itsuka/**

Tohka y Yoshino que vestían ropa normal de casa se habían quedado en casa esperando noticias de Yusuke y Goku, pero ambas estaban preocupadas al no saber nada de ellos.

–Oye Yoshino ¿Escuchaste que en pocos días nos mudaremos a una casa cerca de aquí? * Dice Tohka algo triste.

–Eh sí, será una casa especial para los espíritus donde nos mudaremos, pero como no será lejos de aquí podremos ser visitadas por los de aquí y también podremos venir de visita * Dice de forma tímida y con una sonrisa Yoshino animando a Tohka levemente.

–Sí, tienes razón * Dice Tohka sonriendo un poco para que por un buen tiempo ambas guarden silencio hasta que Tohka decide hablar.

–Oye Yoshino ¿puedo preguntarte algo? * Dice Tohka en un tono triste.

– Sí, no hay problema * Dice de forma tímida Yoshino.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=caUZGVrLdxc &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=26** **}**

–Como sabrás Goku debe sellar a más espíritus además de a ti para ayudarlas, y la única forma de hacerlo es con eso que llaman beso, ¿Tú estás de acuerdo en que otra espíritu lo bese? * Pregunta triste Tohka y dicha pregunta sorprendió a Yoshino haciendo que amplíe sus ojos para que luego ponga una expresión algo triste también.

–Bueno, no niego que eso me causa celos e incomodidad, pero estoy de acuerdo * Dijo tímidamente Yoshino sorprendiendo a Tohka.

– ¡¿Por qué, no quieres a Goku solo para ti, porque tienes que compartirlo con alguien más así como yo, porque tengo que compartir a Yusuke con alguien como esa tonta de Kurumi?! ¡Aunque le dije a Yusuke que lo aceptaría, no quiero, no quiero que lo aparten de mi lado, si esa Kurumi después de esta cita se lo lleva yo…! * Dice Tohka empezando a derramar lágrimas al imaginarse a Kurumi en su vestimenta gótica y Yusuke con la misma ropa con la que hoy salió felices y besándose, esa imagen le partía el corazón y ella no entendía el porqué, pero en eso recibió una palmada de Yoshino.

–Te entiendo perfectamente, yo tampoco soportaría que aparten de mí a Goku, pero yo confío en él y sé que si Natsumi o cualquiera le pidiera que se aleje de mí para estar con esa persona él no aceptaría eso, y pienso que a pesar de todo contigo Yusuke sería igual, él no te abandonará * Dice Yoshino de forma tímida con una sonrisa serena demostrando una gran madurez para alguien de su aparente edad.

– ¿Tú lo crees? * Pregunta Tohka limpiándose las lágrimas.

–Estoy segura que sí, ambos son parecidos en que son hombres de palabra * Dice Yoshino tímidamente con una sonrisa lo cual sorprendió a Tohka de que a pesar de que Yoshino aparentaba ser alguien con miedos, pareciera que sus sentimientos por Goku le han hecho más fuerte y madura, mostrándole que ella debería aprender a ser así.

–Tienes razón, Yusuke es alguien terco, engreído y cabeza dura, pero él no me abandonará, me lo dijo y debo creer en él, yo en verdad no quiero separarme de él aunque aún no acepto del todo que alguien más lo quiera* Dice Tohka ahora algo más animada.

–Espero que regresen pronto * Dice ahora sonriendo Tohka.

–Yo también * Dice tímidamente sonriendo Yoshino.

Lo que ambas no saben es que sus amados ahora están envueltos en una dura batalla cada uno.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=caUZGVrLdxc &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=26** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Goku vs Mana/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VnySwablf3o** **}**

Goku seguía intentando golpear a Mana, pero sin éxito, al dar una patada izquierda Mana lo esquiva y es ella quien le asesta el mismo tipo de patada con la plantilla del pie izquierdo en la cara para luego darle una cortada en su espalda derribando a Goku.

–"¡Rayos aún no lo entiendo, a simple vista su velocidad al fijarme bien no cambió demasiado como yo creía, puedo seguir su velocidad con mis ojos pero no con mi cuerpo!" * Dice molesto y adolorido Goku en su mente pero de repente al decir lo que dijo pensó algo, empezó a golpear al aire con su mano derecha y se daba cuenta que su velocidad estaba notablemente disminuida, esto sorprendió a Mana y la preocupaba levemente ya que sospechaba que Goku descubrió como funciona su habilidad; en eso Goku notó también que había una energía invisible rodeándolos a ambos lo cual descubrió al concentrar su sentido del Ki.

– ¡Ya entiendo, esto es obra tuya, tú no aumentaste tu velocidad tramposa, no te atrevas a negarlo! * Dice Goku molesto cómicamente y esto sorprendió incluso más a Mana ya que a pesar de aparentar ser un tonto, cuando se trata de batallas es realmente un genio cuando se lo propone (solo para aclarar así es el canon y no es alterar ya que Goku en los combates es un genio, lo dice en la biografía del personaje).

–Ya veo, lo descubriste, parece ser que en las peleas eres realmente experto, sin embargo eso no significa que puedas detener mi habilidad, yo no me hice más rápida, tú te hiciste más lento y como dije no podrás detenerla * Dice sonriendo desafiante Mana.

– ¡¿Ah no?! ¡Pues te aseguro que la detendré ahora mismo ya que se me ocurre una forma! ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de confianza para posteriormente ponerse en su clásica pose de pelea.

Mana en cierta forma ponía un rostro de molestia al ver como Goku ahora estaba tranquilo y calmado.

–"¡Tonto, el cree que así de fácil se zafará de esto, ya vera!" * Dice con el ceño fruncido Mana y luego de un tiempo ambos se lanza a atacar siendo Goku el primero en intentar dar goles con ambos puños y nuevamente siendo fácilmente esquivados por Mana quien esta vez al parecer en la mínima oportunidad planeaba derrotarlo de una vez lo cual finalmente intentaría preparando su corte veloz con su espada de energía derecha y estaba a punto de cortar a Goku de espaldas, sin embargo algo sorpresivo para Mana sucedió, Goku a pesar de su falta de velocidad predijo su ataque deteniéndole la muñeca del brazo derecho con su propia cola envolviéndolo sorprendiendo a Mana.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VnySwablf3o** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=66is5GkFyCE** **}**

– ¡¿Qué, una cola?! ¡Imposible, este pequeño no es humano! * Dice en shock mana que con su espada izquierda intentaba nuevamente cortar a Goku pero este detuvo su muñeca izquierda con su propia mano del mismo lado dejando en shock y con nerviosismo a la pequeña Adeptus.

– ¡¿Y ahora detuvo mi corte izquierdo?! ¡Pero aún tengo activado mi Territory! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! * Dice en shock Mana.

– ¡Jijiji, Te lo dije, pude predecir tus movimientos como me enseñó a hacerlo mi maestro Karin y ahora es mi turno de golpearte! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa y generando algo de miedo en Mana ya que ahora se da cuenta de que su rostro está completamente expuesto.

– ¡Maldición! * Dice Mana con miedo.

– ¡TA TA TA TA TA! * Grita Goku con el ceño fruncido dándole varios puñetazos derechos directamente en el rostro que aunque no son rápidos no han perdidos sus fuerzas, y finalmente darle un poderoso gancho al mentón de Mana mandándolo a volar e impactando contra la cera del piso brutalmente al caer, está de más decir que al caer Mana y quedar tendida boca para arriba en el suelo provoca un leve cráter, tambien el Territory de Mana perdió su efecto al ser golpeada y perder su concentración.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=66is5GkFyCE** **}**

– ¡Lo hiciste bien Goku! * Dice alegre Natsumi.

– ¡Jijijiji! ¡Te lo advertí, una vez que descifré tu habilidad todo fue más fácil y puede que tú tengas esa ropa que te hace volar más esa habilidad de hacerme más lento, pero yo tengo mi colita! * Dice Goku alegre y en eso para sorpresa de este Mana se logra levantar aunque dificultosamente y adolorida con los labios sangrantes los cuales se los limpia poniendo la sangre en su boca y escupiéndola para luego tronarse el cuello aunque con ayuda de su mano izquierda mientras ocultaba sus ojos en sus flequillos.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=RhZGxHyeCkg &t=5s** **}**

– ¡Oh increíble, te pegué directamente y puedes levantarte de esa forma, eres una chica muy fuerte! * Dice sorprendido Goku ya que con esa potencia de golpes pensó que le ganaría pero Mana aunque está adolorida aún está muy lejos de estar cerca de perder, la misma finalmente muestra sus ojos donde claramente está frunciendo el ceño y su mirada refleja frialdad, la misma que mostraba cada vez que destrozaba los clones de Kurumi sin piedad ya que a diferencia del Zanzoken estos eran seres reales vivientes que podían incluso sangrar al morir, la pequeña cuando las asesinaba se solía manchar con su sangre y cada vez que lo hacía su frialdad desarrollada aumentaba, esto solo significa una cosa, estaba decidida a matar a Goku.

En eso Mana va caminando lentamente hacia Goku finalmente llegando muy cerca de él parándose ambos cara a cara con una mirada seria y desafiante viéndose que Mana a pesar de ser pequeña supera algo en altura a Goku, sus rostros están bastante cerca y la tensión se siente en el ambiente entre ambos rivales, sin embargo al acercarse tanto Mana a Goku, Natsumi puso un rostro de sonrojo con un puchero reflejando celos.

–"Me alegra que Goku esté ganando, ¿pero porque esa chica tiene que acercarse tanto a él?" * Dice Natsumi en su mente con celos.

–Mi Territory aumenta la gravedad de lo que lo rodee exceptuándome a mí, por eso te hacías más lento, aun así pudiste descifrarlo y librarte a tu modo de él; realmente eres fuerte Son Goku * Dice seria Mana.

– ¿Con que era eso eh? Bueno pues tú también eres fuerte, resististe mis golpes de esa manera, y yo que creí que con ese ataque aprovechando que no tenías defensa realmente podía ganarte * Dice sonriendo desafiante Goku pero en eso sorpresivamente Mana con su mano derecha que tenía libre al guardar su espada le sujetó la barbilla a Goku como si lo hiciera de forma juguetona lo cual molestó más a Natsumi y Mana acercó el oído de este a sus labios para decirle algo.

–La verdad yo pertenezco a un grupo de guerreros llamados Adeptus que lo lideramos las conocidas como Las Tres Adeptus Principales, yo estoy en tercer lugar, ¿te imaginas que tan fuertes son las otras dos que son mucho más poderosas que yo? * Dice Mana fríamente haciendo que Goku amplíe sus ojos.

– ¡¿Hay dos mucho más fuertes que tú?! * Pregunta sorprendido Goku.

–Así es, las dos son unos monstruos que me superan ampliamente, la Adeptus Numero 1 se llama Ellen Mira Mathers, es tan poderosa que puede incluso destruir a los espíritus más poderosos, y su talento para la batalla sumado a su experiencia la hace un oponente excepcional, su poder es enorme y nunca perdió una batalla contra nadie, y luego está la Adeptus Numero 2 llamada Artemisia Bell Ashcroft, la conocida como 'El Futuro de las Adeptus', su poder es gigantesco siendo la única que rivaliza con Ellen, y aunque actualmente Ellen la supera se cree que con su extraordinario potencial en poco tiempo Artemisia será la más poderosa de las Adeptus y sucesora de Ellen como la líder; como dije ambas son unos monstruos temibles de gran poder y tú jamás podrías rivalizar con ninguna de ambas * Dice fríamente Mana hablándole al oído intentando intimidar a Goku con esas palabras, pero logró un efecto completamente diferente.

– ¡¿En serio?! ¡Increíble, eso quiere decir más gente fuerte a quienes enfrentar, eso me gusta! * Dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa lo cual sorprendió a Mana quien lo soltó y se apartó un poco de él.

– ¡¿Qué, te emociona que tus oponentes sean tan fuertes aunque puedan matarte?! * Pregunta sorprendida Mana.

– ¡Así es, tu eres fuerte pero si hay gente más fuerte que tú pues mejor aún ya que a mí me gusta pelear contra sujetos fuertes! * Dice con una sonrisa de emoción Goku, Mana principio seguía con su rostro de sorpresa pero luego al ver cómo se comporta en su pelea analizándolo bien entiende que se comporte así por lo que da un suspiro.

–No tienes remedio, pero te lo repito, nunca podrás rivalizar contra ninguna de ellas y la razón es que no podrás derrotarme a mí * Dice fríamente Mana poniéndose en guardia.

–Lo dudo, ¿crees que puedes asegurar algo como eso así como así? * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante poniéndose en su pose al estilo tortuga de pelea.

–Lo sé porque esta vez iré con todo, se acabaron los juegos, pelearé con todas mis fuerzas y te mataré * Dice con el ceño fruncido Mana preparan su espada derecha en pose ofensiva y su escudo izquierdo en pose defensiva.

–Si así lo quieres pues entonces ven con todo tu poder * Dice sonriendo desafiante Goku mirándose ambos ahora con el ceño fruncido en espera de iniciar la fase final de su pelea ante la atenta mirada de Natsumi, pero no solo de ella, sino una misteriosa chica con vestido normal con dibujos de flores mira escondida la batalla interesada mientras se oculta.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=RhZGxHyeCkg &t=5s** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke vs Kurumi/**

Luego de un tiempo de mirarse mutuamente ambos con una sonrisa desafiante Kurumi empieza a rodearse de una poderosa aura carmesí oscura levantando su mano izquierda hacia el cielo y la misma emitiendo una sonrisa maligna.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=sMZdvLaFRW0** **}**

–¡Ven ZAPHKIEL * Grita Kurumi y dicha aura ahora hizo un destello para que luego detrás de Kurumi aparezca un gigantesco reloj detrás de ella el cuál era de color amarillo brillante, mismo que el que posee en su ojo izquierdo esto puso en alerta a Yusuke quien ahora pone una mirada seria.

–"Ya veo, ese es el poder secreto que pertenece a su ojo, me pregunto en qué consistirá" * Dice serio en su mente Yusuke.

– ¡Este es mi Ángel en manifiesto, Zaphkiel! ¡¿Precioso no?! * Dice Kurumi sonriendo maliciosamente a lo que Yusuke se rasca la cabeza con una expresión cómica de confusión.

– ¿Qué rayos es un Ángel, de los que había escuchado hablar eran seres con alas pero le dices Ángel a un gran reloj? No entiendo * Dice Yusuke mostrando un rostro cómico confundido generando una gota de sudor en la nuca a Kurumi.

–Tú que convives con un espíritu como Tohka Yatogami deberías saberlo, un Ángel es la máxima arma de un espíritu por el cuál accede a su máximo poder y estos poseen habilidades distintivas dependiendo de qué espíritu sea junto a su vestido astral lo cual es lo que vestimos en nuestra forma espíritu * Explica Kurumi dando un suspiro de fastidio.

–Ya entendí * Dice Yusuke asintiendo a la explicación algo apenado.

– ¡Bien entonces permíteme mostrarte lo que mi Ángel puede hacer! * Dice Kutumi ahora retomando nuevamente su sonrisa levantando su pistola de su mano izquierda apuntando hacia la cuarta hora en punto del reloj gigante y casualmente el reloj que posee en el ojo también indica esa hora por lo que dicho ojo sirve como guía para activar la habilidad del Ángel.

– ¡Cuarta Bala, DALET! * Grita Kurumi y en eso de la zona donde está la cuarta hora en punto una energía carmesí salía de ella dirigiéndose hacia la zona del cañón de la pistola de Kurumi que apuntaba hacia ella entrando completamente en el interior de la misma, luego Kurumi haría algo que dejaría en shock a Yusuke, con la misma pistola se dispararía a sí misma en el mentón.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=sMZdvLaFRW0** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=27** **}**

– ¡¿Qué haces jodida loca?! * Grita con una expresión cómica de susto Yusuke al pensar que Kurumi se suicidó, pero nada más lejos de la realidad ya que increíblemente luego de dispararse a sí misma todas las heridas que le provocó Yusuke desaparecieron habiéndose curado a sí misma por completo sorprendiendo a Yusuke.

–Las 12 Balas de Zaphkiel son balas especiales de energía de mana con una habilidad distinta cada una, en este caso la cuarta bala Dalet puede rebobinar el tiempo del objetivo, en este caso a mí misma, por lo que me curé de todas las heridas que me causaste volviendo mi cuerpo a como estaba antes de empezar la pelea * Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Fiuuu Ya veo, por un momento creí que te habías suicidado * Dijo Yusuke ahora relajado extrañando a Kurumi.

– ¡Oh, no me digas que a pesar de ser enemigos aún te preocupas por mí, que tierno! * Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa lasciva molestando a Yusuke.

– ¡No digas tonterías, la razón por la que no quiero que hagas algo estúpido como eso es que quiero patearte el trasero yo mismo! * Dice Yusuke con una rabieta cómica pataleando como un niño.

– ¡Guau joven Yusuke, tus extraños fetiches sexuales me sorprenden ya que quieres 'patearme el trasero' para intentar causarme a mí y a ti mismo excitación, pero que atrevido! * Dice Kurumi con algo de sonrojo y una sonrisa seductora.

– ¡No es eso lo que trataba de decirte, me refería a la pelea, vencerte en la pelea tonta! * Grita en rabieta cómica mientras patalea como un niño causando risa en Kurumi su actitud digna de un comediante.

– ¡Ufufufufu es divertido y gracioso molestarte joven Yusuke! * Dice riendo Kurumi para fastidio de Yusuke para que luego la misma para de reír de esa forma y emitir una sonrisa psicópata.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=27** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=sMZdvLaFRW0** **}**

– ¡La comedia se terminó y es el momento de continuar con esta pelea donde te quitaré tu tiempo y tu vida Yusuke Urameshi! * Grita de forma bestial, demente y fría Kurumi poniendo en alerta a Yusuke quien se pone serio y en su pose de pelea al estilo callejero.

– ¡Te lo dije y te lo repito! ¡Te espero! * Dice con una sonrisa badas desafiante Yusuke.

– ¡Primera Bala, ALEPH! * Grita Kurumi el nombre de la bala usando exactamente el mismo procedimiento para obtener la cuarta bala pero en la hora del reloj correspondiente, o sea la primera hora en punto y al absorber la energía carmesí el aura carmesí que rodea a Kurumi empieza a brillar y al realizar un mínimo movimiento se desplazó en línea recta a una velocidad indescriptible que Yusuke no pudo ver apareciendo detrás de él apuntándole su mosquete a su espalda disparándole y provocando que dicha bala atraviese el pecho de Yusuke hiriéndolo.

– ¡Buargh! * Dice Yusuke escupiendo sangre de dolor presionándose su pecho pero evitando caer y cuando se volteó para intentar darle un puñetazo izquierdo a Kurumi esta desapareció de allí apareciendo esta vez al costado izquierdo del rebelde problemático apuntando a dicho lado de la cabeza con el mosquete disparándole y aunque no logra la bala atravesarle la cabeza ni incrustarse en la cabeza al golpearlo le provoca sangrado allí además de derribar al detective espiritual dejándolo bastante adolorido.

– ¡Mierda! * Grita Yusuke con el ceño fruncido y de dolor en ambas zonas donde le disparó Kurumi, está demás decir que al invocar a Zaphkiel la potencia de las balas de su mosquete ha aumentado por lo que ahora el dolor que provocan sus disparos es mayor que antes.

–¡Kishishishi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi! ¡¿Qué tal Yusuke, este es mi verdadero poder?! ¡Y es solo el comienzo de tu sufrimiento y muerte en mis manos! ¡Te enseñaré lo terrorífico que podemos ser los espíritus joven Yusuke! * Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa psicópata bestial a un Yusuke que se pone de pie poniéndose de pie pero en eso aparece Kurumi a su costado derecho dándole un ponente rodillazo en la quijada derribándole una vez más.

–"¡Esta maldita aumentó su velocidad drásticamente, pero ya verá esta alimaña!" * Dice Yusuke con el ceño fruncido apretando los dientes y limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

–Ríndase joven Yusuke, usted no podrá detener la habilidad de mi Ángel sin importar que tan fuerte sea, solo se llena de heridas a lo tonto, no oponga resistencia y deje que lo devore * Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa siniestra.

– ¡Deja de hablarme de esa forma tan estúpida y tutéame idiota, no te lo dije antes pero lo que menos soporto de ti es que juegues a ser cortes y fina! * Grita Yusuke desafiante y con el ceño fruncido pero esto no gustó en nada a Kurumi ya que criticó prácticamente un aspecto de su personalidad.

– ¡Bien Yusuke, si quieres que te trate como basura lo haré, al fin de cuenta eres solo un alimento y no vales más que eso en mi vida! * Grita con una sonrisa psicópata Kurumi, palabras que molestaron bastante a Yusuke empezando este a aumentar su poder espiritual.

–Acabaré contigo * Dijo confiada y calmada Kurumi usando de vuelta su súper velocidad adquirida gracias a su primera bala dirigiéndose hacia un Yusuke ahora estático apareciendo ahora nuevamente en el costado izquierdo de este pero cuando iba a proceder a atacarlo el puño izquierdo de Yusuke para su sorpresa se hundió en su rostro mandándola a volar de forma potente hasta destrozar por completo la cera donde cae haciendo un cráter.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=sMZdvLaFRW0** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=IIWHGZuSVbk &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=30** **}**

Kurumi se levantan con una herida sangrante en los labios lo cual la deja en shock ya que no puede creer que a pesar de su velocidad superior Yusuke pudo golpearla.

–"¡Imposible, debe de ser un error, se supone que con esta velocidad es casi imposible seguirme el paso hasta que se termine el efecto, acelero mi propio tiempo y soy tan veloz como si me tele transportara, seguramente este mocoso solo tuvo suerte!" * Dice molesta y enfadada en su mente.

– ¡Solo tuviste suerte porque golpeaste al azar Yusuke pero no ocurrirá de nuevo! * Grita bestialmente Kurumi acelerándose a sí misma nuevamente esta vez apareciendo arriba de Yusuke con intención de darle una patada con su pie derecho en su cabeza pero para su malestar Yusuke le da un tremendo gancho al mentón nuevamente derribándole y empezándole a dejar moretones en la zona cayendo la misma de vuelta al suelo de espaldas.

–"¡Imposible, él no puede saber dónde apareceré! ¡¿Cómo lo está haciendo?!" * Dice Kurumi en su mente molesta y en eso notó que el poder de Yusuke había crecido bastante y no se había percatado.

– ¡Su poder, su poder ha crecido, pero no tenía ese poder hace poco! ¡Maldito! * Dice frustrada y molesta Kurumi a lo que Yusuke sonríe desafiante.

– ¡¿Qué pasó muñeca, donde quedó la calma y seguridad que tenías en tu velocidad?! ¡Para que entiendas yo no golpeo al azar y con esa habilidad solo eres una veloz cucaracha! * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante a su estilo badas mostrando los dientes a pesar de sus heridas y molestando bastante a Kurumi sus palabras desafiantes.

– ¡¿Por qué puedes predecir donde apareceré?! * Pregunta en voz alta y enojada Kurumi.

–Porque esa habilidad tiene un punto débil, te mueves extremadamente rápido pero solo lo haces en línea recta, además de que cuando aceleras tú no controlas al 100% tus movimientos para moverte como quieras; sin embargo a pesar de eso con el poder que venía usando no sería suficiente así que elevé más mi poder espiritual para que también aumente mi velocidad y por supuesto mi sentido del poder del enemigo * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa badas y confiada sorprendiendo a Kurumi que él entendiera fácilmente como contrarrestar su aceleración de la primera bala, además de que Yusuke dio a entender que recurrió a su reserva de poder del Reiko Hadoken para aumentar su poder espiritual.

–"Este sujeto no es ordinario, Toguro El Menor tenía razón sobre él, no puedo subestimarlo, debo ganar esta batalla, de esto depende que yo pueda detener a Mio" * Dice seriamente en su mente Kurumi.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=IIWHGZuSVbk &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=30** **}**

– ¡Vamos, sé que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso! * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante al estilo badas.

– ¡Vaya vaya, Yusuke resultaste ser realmente alguien con un respetable talento para la batalla, pero aún no te demuestro todas las habilidades de Zaphkiel! ¡Te enseñaré más! * Grita Kurumi empezando a disparar a diestra y siniestra a Yusuke sus balas y el mismo con sus puños imbuidos en reiki o poder espiritual despejaba todas las balas de la pistola y el mosquete de Kurumi pero esto era una distracción por lo que Kurumi con su velocidad de aceleración desapareció y apareció a una distancia prudente de Yusuke.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=Ua5A9G2MVnQ &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=43** **}**

– ¡Tercera Bala, GIMEL! * Grita con una sonrisa maliciosa Kurumi y tal como en las otras ocasiones absorbió la energía carmesí de la hora con el mismo número que la bala pero con la diferencia que esta vez en vez de dispararse a sí misma se lo dispara a Yusuke apunto de impactarle la bala en la cabeza pero este golpea la misma estallando.

– ¡Jah, no funcionó! * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa confiada pero Kurumi reía con picardía y malicia.

En eso el cuerpo de Yusuke estaba sufriendo una transformación extraña, estaba envejeciendo habiendo perdido parte de su cabello por el frente, siendo este ahora de un color blanco apagado llenándose toda su piel de arrugas e incluso desapareciendo varios de sus dientes, Yusuke se había transformado en un anciano decrépito.

– ¡Jah, si funcionó, no debiste tocar la bala! Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi * Dice Kurumi sonriendo maliciosamente confundiendo a Yusuke y en eso se toca la cara, la cabeza para luego mirarse en un reflejo de un charco de agua en el suelo confirmando que efectivamente se había convertido en un anciano aparentando los 75 años.

– ¡¿QUE?! ¡Soy un anciano, esto no puede ser! * Grita Yusuke en shock con su voz ahora siendo desgastada tal como la de un anciano, esto provocó carcajadas en Kurumi.

–¡Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi! Jajajajajaja ¡¿Qué se siente ser un anciano señor Yusuke?! ¡Oh es cierto, te gusta más que te tuteen! ¡¿No?! * Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa maliciosa riendo a carcajadas.

– ¡Maldita, regrésame a la normalidad! * Grita con su voz desgastada Yusuke.

– ¡Calma anciano Yusuke, el efecto de esta bala consiste en provocar en el objetivo envejecimiento o rejuvenecimiento, pero solo es temporal ya que obviamente para consumirte te necesito con tu juventud normal intacta, pero aprovecharé esta ventaja para vencerte! * Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa psicópata a lo que Yusuke no teniendo más opción se pone en guardia.

–"¡Esta chica gótica se ha pasado de la raya, ni hablar tendré que arreglármelas!" * Dice molesto Yusuke en su mente.

En eso Kurumi se mueve en su forma acelerada y aunque Yusuke en cierta forma logra predecir su movimiento no logra mover su cuerpo a tiempo por lo que recibe una feroz patada con la plantilla del pie derecho en las costillas causándole bastante dolor.

– ¡Bugh! * Dice Yusuke escupiendo saliva y en eso Kurumi lo golpea con su mosquete en la frente haciendo que Yusuke tambalee.

Y en eso Kurumi empieza a dispararle masivamente sus balas normales a Yusuke anciano que se cubre pero no puede llenarse de más heridas.

– ¡Kishishishishi! ¡Luces frágil anciano Yusuke! ¡Tal vez necesitas descansar! * Dice con una sonrisa bestial Kurumi usando su aceleración acercándose de frente a Yusuke y agarrándole la cabeza con su mano derecha en forma de garra a este emitiendo un salto y al aterrizar lo estrella de espaldas y cabeza en el suelo.

– ¡Argh! * Grita de dolor Yusuke, sí, es el mismo movimiento que usó Kurumi para asesinar a uno de los Adeptus Inferiores en su primera aparición en este fanfic en el capítulo 2, sin embargo a pesar de ser un anciano disminuido en poder el cuerpo de Yusuke sigue siendo mucho más resistente que aquella mujer.

Luego de esto Kurumi levanta a Yusuke de la misma forma sujetándolo de la cabeza mientras este está bastante adolorido.

– ¡Deja de oponer resistencia y te regresaré a la normalidad siempre y cuando dejes que te quite tu tiempo junto con tu vida! * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Kurumi pero después de decir eso recibe una patada izquierda de punta al mentón de parte de Yusuke apartando bruscamente a Kurumi que se mantiene de pie al igual que Yusuke que a pesar del dolor no cae al suelo, ambos ahora se miran seriamente y de forma seria.

– ¡Todavía te resistes viejo arrugado! ¡¿Aún quieres sufrir sabiendo que no puedes ganar?! * Dice Kurumi irritada sin embargo extrañamente Yusuke anciano ahora tiene una mirada seria y calmada que recuerda mucho a su maestra, la veterana artemarcialista Genkai.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=Ua5A9G2MVnQ &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=43** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=WyvylIGaHR4 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=48** **}**

–Una vez más descubrí otro punto débil de otra de tus balas * Dice calmadamente el anciano Yusuke sorprendiendo a Kurumi.

– ¡¿Qué, un punto débil en convertirte en anciano?! * Dice molesta Kurumi.

–No tiene caso que me transformes en anciano, mi maestra se llama Genkai y me ha enseñado la mayor parte de las técnicas que poseo, ella es una anciana muy fuerte y si a pesar de su edad ella es un duro oponente pues yo también * Dice calmadamente el anciano Yusuke viéndose en su mente la imagen de una Genkai calmada.

– ¡Solo dices eso para hacerte ver fuerte, ahora verás! * Grita bestialmente Kurumi acelerándose de nuevo intentando sorprender a Yusuke pensando que no reaccionaría al aparecer hacia atrás de este, pero grande fue su sorpresa que Yusuke sin mirarla lanzó un codazo que impactó la frente de Kurumi dejándola desorientada, en eso el poder espiritual de Yusuke nuevamente estaba creciendo poniendo su mano derecha en forma de pistola y su mano izquierda la usa para sostener dicha mano, pero al estar de espaldas Yusuke astutamente oculta que planea lanzarle su técnica más conocida.

– ¡Miserable, ese golpe fue muy débil, con algo como eso no me vencerás! * Grita bestialmente Kurumi disparando masivamente sus balas que eran esquivadas ágilmente por este Yusuke anciano manteniéndose de espaldas ocultando sus dos manos de Kurumi, en eso el espíritu se acerca con su aceleración para intentar darle un punta pie izquierdo en la nuca de Yusuke para según ella terminarlo con eso, sin embargo para su shock Yusuke empezaba a voltearse por la derecha y al hacerlo esquiva la patada sorprendiendo a Kurumi, pero lo que más le sorprendería es que Yusuke revela que de la punta de su dedo derecho está preparando una poderosa técnica.

– ¡No puede ser, él estaba preparando una técnica! * Dice Kurumi en shock y con temor ya que al parecer el efecto de su habilidad de aceleración terminó por lo que no podría esquivar a esa distancia la técnica más conocida de Yusuke.

– ¡Toma esto niña loca, REIGAN! * Grita Yusuke disparando su Reigan con un poder parecido al que utilizó en el torneo oscuro sin haber obtenido aún el Reiko Hadoken pero en este caso teniendo que recurrir a ese poder para hacerlo así de poderoso por estar debilitado al ser un anciano acertándole de lleno en el cuerpo de Kurumi.

– ¡KYAAAAAAA! * Grita de dolor Kurumi al recibir de lleno el Reigan explotando el ataque mientras ella es mandada a volar estrellándose contra un edificio destruyéndolo(imagino que cada lugar que destruyen en las batallas tiene seguro de su gobierno XD).

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=WyvylIGaHR4 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=48** **}**

Luego de esto Yusuke se queda mirando fijamente el lugar donde mandó a volar a Kurumi.

–Rayos, si no me hubiera convertido en anciano ese Reigan no sería tan débil, aunque ser un anciano me ha dado mejor sentido para la batalla y más paciencia mi poder es el problema * Dice Yusuke hablando en voz baja molesto queriendo que el efecto de la bala recibida termine, pero para su alegría ahora finalmente este termina y vuelve a la normalidad.

– ¡Qué bien, soy joven de nuevo! ¡Viva! * Grita Yusuke feliz de volver a la normalidad, en eso Kurumi sale de los escombros con bastantes heridas.

–El punto débil que descubriste es que si la victima a la que se envejece posee una reserva de poder en su interior al que puede recurrir esta deja de ser tan efectiva deja de ser tan efectiva en la persona afectada ¿no? * Pregunta seriamente Kurumi con el ceño fruncido.

–Sí, además de que la vejez me hizo más paciente y calmado tal como lo es mi maestra, diría que esta habilidad tiene incluso más debilidades que la que te permite acelerarte * Dice seriamente Yusuke.

– ¡Hoh! A pesar de parecer un bruto puedes ser algo listo si se te lo propones Yusuke, pero la pelea aún no termina, ¡Cuarta Bala, DALET! * Grita Kurumi usando el procedimiento para que su pistola absorba la cuarta bala y se dispara a sí misma en la cabeza curándose de todo el daño del Reigan.

–Te golpearé las veces que sean necesarias hasta que ya no puedas curarte * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante, pero inmediatamente después de eso de las sombras una vez más salieron nuevos brazos que intentaron atrapar a Yusuke pero extrañamente estos no eran los brazos fantasmales como los que aparecieron anteriormente sino varios brazos parecidos a los de Kurumi, por lo que Yusuke emitió un gran salto esquivándolos.

–"¡No sé qué sean esos brazos pero sé lo que planeas Kurumi! * Dice Yusuke empezando a cargar en su mano derecha un Reigan pequeño y básico para lanzarlo, en eso Kurumi empieza a invocar otra bala para dispararle a Yusuke en su costado derecho en el aire aprovechando su habilidad para levitar.

– ¡Segunda Bala, BET! * Grita Kurumi disparando su bala pero Yusuke voltea a gran velocidad para contraatacar.

– ¡REIGAN! * Grita Yusuke el nombre de su técnica disparando un Reigan básico pero que choca contra la segunda bala de Kurumi la cuál explota al chocar con el Reigan pero extrañamente después de esto el Reigan empieza a seguir su camino pero de una forma muy lenta aterrizando de vuelta al suelo Yusuke sorprendido.

– ¡El Reigan perdió velocidad al impactar esa bala! * Dijo sorprendido Yusuke.

–Así es, es la segunda bala Bet la cuál ralentiza al objetivo o sujeto que impacte * Dice Kurumi sonriendo y aterrizando en el suelo.

– ¡Jah, pues allí tienes un punto débil general de tu llamado Ángel, si tus balas especiales no impactan al objetivo no pasa nada, básicamente el mismo punto débil de mi Reigan! * Dice Yusuke sonriendo desafiante cuando finalmente el Reigan llega a impactar a un poste de luz estallando y derribando dicho poste.

–Lo sé, aun así me sorprende que tu arma característica también es una bala de energía aunque en tu caso se dispara de tu propia mano en forma de pistola, tenemos algo en común * Dijo Kurumi sonriendo.

–Sí, pero respóndeme solo una cosa * Pregunta serio Yusuke.

–Sí te escucho * Dice Kurumi sonriendo maliciosamente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=T58ULfo3FLY &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=13** **}**

– ¡¿Qué mierda son esos brazos parecidos a los tuyos que se mueven en las sombras y que intentaron capturarme?! * Pregunta Yusuke en voz alta señalando a los muchos brazos que se están moviendo en el piso de una forma macabra a lo que Kurumi sonríe maliciosamente.

– ¡¿Lo quieres saber?! ¡Esos brazos representan a la habilidad más peligrosa de mi Ángel con la que voy a aniquilarte! * Grita Kurumi con una sonrisa psicótica sorprendiendo a Yusuke.

– ¿A qué te refieres? * Pregunta Yusuke serio y confundido.

–Antes de explicarte eso ¿te suena el nombre de Sankishu? * Pregunta Kurumi sonriendo maliciosamente sorprendiendo a Yusuke.

– ¡Sí, eran los que se llamaban La Pandilla de los Tres Ogros o algo así, eran tres payasos que yo y un amigo enfrentamos y vencimos hace tiempo! ¡¿Pero cómo es que tú los conoces?! * Pregunta sorprendido Yusuke ya que esos seres eran de su dimensión y no de aquí.

–Es porque ellos tres hace pocos días fueron enviados por un enemigo mío para intentar asesinarme, y no, no es tu amigo llamado Toguro * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Kurumi dejando en shock a Yusuke.

–"¡No me digas que ese maldito de Sensui los trajo a esta dimensión, quizás es él o sino el sujeto que es su socio y proviene de este lugar!" * Dice sorprendido Yusuke.

–¡Bueno, a lo que voy es que esos tres vinieron a desafiarme y los maté a los tres con esta habilidad que generalmente la activo con la octava bala Chet pero como ya la había activado previamente y a diferencia de las demás su efecto no es temporal sino permanente por lo que es hora de utilizarlos! ¡Salgan mis otros yo! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Kurumi y en eso las dueñas de las manos finalmente empiezan a salir de las sombras las cuales eran un total de 9 Kurumis dejando en más shock a Yusuke.

– ¡¿9 Kurumis?! ¡No algo como esto otra vez! * Grita en shock Yusuke recordando que un enemigo antiguo muy peligroso usaba una habilidad similar y era el líder de Las 4 Bestias, Suzaku que puso en terribles aprietos a Yusuke casi habiéndolo matado, pero jamás pensó que Kurumi tuviera una habilidad similar.

– ¡Hi Hi Hi Hi Vamos a matar Yo! * Dice riendo una de las clones de Kurumi sonriendo de forma psicópata.

– ¡Hi Hi Hi Hi Yusuke es muy lindo pero debemos extraerle la vida! * Dice otra de los clones de Kurumi sonriendo igual.

– ¡Hi Hi Hi Hi Disfrutaremos torturarlo! * Dice otra de los clones de Kurumi sonriendo igual y así seguían cuchicheando las clones sobre lo que van a hacerle a Yusuke.

–¡Estas clones mataron a esos tres monstruos, pero luego de consumir el tiempo de las más de 100 personas en ese lugar de peleas ilegales las pude potenciar más por lo que ahora son mucho más fuertes que antes! ¡Yusuke ahora sí que estás en problemas! ¡Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi! ¡Kishishishi! ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! * Ríe de forma psicópata Kurumi ante un Yusuke que solo puede emitir sudor en su frente ante esta situación de tener que enfrentar a 10 enemigos él solo y además está la pregunta en su mente sobre si el enemigo del que habla Kurumi y su enemigo misterioso que ayuda a Sensui son el mismo.

–"¡Maldita sea, no es momento de pensar en eso ahora, debo derrotar a estas 10 Kurumis incluyendo a la original, no puedo perder!" * Dice Yusuke poniéndose en guardia a su estilo callejero mientras las 10 Kurumis también se colocan en guardia con sus pistolas y mosquetes para atacar.

La fase final de este combate está a punto de comenzar, ¿Quién ganará, será Yusuke o será Kurumi?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=T58ULfo3FLY &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=13** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Goku vs Mana/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=w5N71vO82CA** **}**

Goku y Mana se preparaban para realizar lo que sería la última parte de su pelea, ambos estaban en pose de pelea con heridas y listos para continuar la pelea ante la mirada nerviosa de Natsumi

–"¡Por favor Goku gana!" * Dice con preocupación Natsumi ante esta dura batalla que sostiene Goku.

Finalmente Mana se lanza al ataque de sus hombros saliendo una armas mini cañones que empiezan a disparar varios rayos rápidos de energía claramente más poderosos que los que usan las de AST los cuales Goku esquiva con bastante dificultad mientras el mismo corre a gran velocidad hacia Mana que emprende vuelo hacia arriba para alejarse mientras sigue disparando sus rayos a un Goku que los sigue esquivando que luego emite un gran salto dirigiéndose hacia Mana quien aprovechando que Goku en pleno aire no podría esquivar sus disparos ahora dispara directamente hacia él quien se cubre con sus brazos en forma de X recibiendo todos los disparos, pero de la espalda de Mana salieron unos dos misiles que al dispararse se dirigieron hacia Goku impactándole y estallando causando una gran explosión demostrando que también son claramente más poderosos que los utilizados por las del AST o los Adeptus inferiores a ella provocando que Goku vaya cayendo.

Pero Mana emprendió vuelo a gran velocidad hacia donde Goku iba cayendo empezando a dispararle sus rayos de energías múltiples aún cuanto este termina de caer impactándole en varias partes.

– ¡AAAAAAAH! * Grita de dolor Goku mientras como ametralladoras le impactan los múltiples rayos y en eso de su mano izquierda Mana empezaba a cargar un poderoso cañón de energía.

– ¡Es tu fin Son Goku! ¡BLUE CANNON! *Grita Mana finalmente disparando un gran rayo azul del cañón que formó en su brazo izquierdo impactando de lleno a Goku causando ahora una gigantesca explosión.

– ¡NO GOKUUUUUUU! * Grita con lágrimas Natsumi al ver recibir ese poderoso ataque a Goku provocándose de ese una gran cortina de humo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=w5N71vO82CA** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack** { **watch?v=fvthSR1Rosg &t=6s** **}**

Natsumi no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, Goku la única persona en quien había decidido a confiar y quien se decidió a ayudarla sin importarle como era esa e incluso que hasta hace poco ella tenía la intención de hacerle daño, él mismo sin pedir nada a cambio quería ser su amigo y ahora posiblemente este fue su final así de rápido y fulminante a manos de esta poderosa Adeptus que la atacó sin piedad, y al despejarse el humo se ve un gran cráter en la tierra quedando allí solo un trozo del traje elegante que este traía puesto y que ya de por sí estaba dañado por la pelea, esto dejó una mirada de horror a Natsumi creyendo que ese último ataque lo fulminó a nivel atómico no quedando nada de él, en eso Mana aterriza cerca del cráter viendo fríamente el lugar donde disparó su poderoso ataque.

–Este fue tu final Son Goku, eso ocurre cuando osas meterte en el camino del DEM, peor aún si te involucras con estos seres malditos llamados espíritus, no me alegro de haber hecho esto pero lo debía hacer * Dice fríamente Mana mientras mira el lugar aunque en cierta forma y aunque lo disimule se nota algo de leve tristeza en su rostro ya que Goku no le desagradaba en lo absoluto a pesar de ser su enemigo a diferencia de seres como Kurumi, pero esa era su misión y debía cumplirla, era su obligación ya que debía obedecer a sus superiores Artemisia, Ellen y Wescott sencillamente porque los tres depositaron su confianza en ella para realizar esta misión y no podía fallar.

Natsumi por su parte ahora se arrodillaba con una cara de no poder creer la tragedia que sucedió.

–Goku * Dice con lágrimas en sus ojos, en eso Mana voltea a mirarla.

–Ahora es tu turno de morir espíritu Witch, si tanto sufres por él descuida, pronto te reunirás con él * Dice fríamente Mana caminando hacia Natsumi quien del duro golpe que es esto para ella ni puso atención a lo que dijo Mana aun quedándose en shock por lo que sucedió, finamente Mana se acerca a Natsumi que está arrodillada preparando su espada de energía derecha para decapitar a esta que ni siquiera se molesta en mirarla.

–Con tu muerte la misión se terminará * Dice con frialdad Mana a punto de ejecutar al espíritu.

 **Fin de Soundtrack** { **watch?v=fvthSR1Rosg &t=6s** **}**

Pero justo cuando Mana iba a matar a Natsumi, justo en ese momento se empezó a sentir un fuerte temblor en el suelo sobre el que ellos estaban, esto incluso hizo salir de su transe a Natsumi y puso en alerta a Mana.

– ¡¿Pero qué es eso?! * Se preguntaba en voz alta Mana.

– ¡DAAAAAAAAAAAA! * Se escuchó un fuerte grito que provenía del cráter donde se supone Goku fue fulminado e increíblemente debajo del suelo de este cráter salió alguien dando un salto y llegando cerca de donde estaban Mana y Natsumi, se trataba de ni más ni menos que Goku quien estaba con heridas en distintas partes de su cuerpo, con el traje totalmente destrozado solo quedándole restos de su camisa y el pantalón junto a sus zapatos, pero ninguna herida letal o mortal por lo que está más en pie de guerra que nunca el joven guerrero.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=lyVcVewykto** **}**

– ¡Hola! ¡¿Me extrañaban?! ¡Jijijijiji! * Dice Goku alegre con su típica sonrisa dejando en shock a Mana así como a Natsumi pero luego de un tiempo esta empezaba a derramar lágrimas de alegría.

– ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?! * Dice en shock cómico Mana ampliando sus ojos.

– ¡GOKUUUUU! ¡Tonto me preocupe mucho pensé que habías! ¡WAAAAAH! * Grita Natsumi llorando mientras abraza a Goku debido a que realmente pensó que este había partido al otro mundo.

–Lamento preocuparte pero tranquila no moriré así de fácil, aunque ese ataque fue fuerte yo no perderé así de fácil, yo ganaré así que no te preocupes * Dice Goku limpiándole las lágrimas a Natsumi con sus dedos.

– ¿Lo dices enserio, ganarás? * Pregunta Natsumi aún preocupada.

– ¡Tú lo observa como gano Jijiji! * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa de confianza mientras palmea la cabeza de Natsumi haciendo que está ahora emita una sonrisa aún con leves lágrimas y en eso Goku le dirige una mirada con una sonrisa desafiante a Natsumi.

– ¡Ese ataque no estuvo mal, me tomaste por sorpresa, pensé que lo mejor que tenías eran esas espadas! * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=lyVcVewykto** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg** **}**

– ¡No puedo creer que sobrevivieras, tú no eres humano! * Dice en shock Mana.

– ¡Me lo han dicho varias veces y no me importa, ahora lo único que quiero es continuar con nuestra pelea porque pienso derrotarte! * Dice Goku en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga.

– ¡Tal vez sobreviviste a eso pero aún puedo vencerte! * Dice en voz alta y molesta Mana preparándose para extender su Territory pero luego recuerda que Goku ya logró frenar eso por lo que sería un desperdicio de energía.

–"¡Lo venceré, no puedo perder!" * Dice Mana transformando la armadura de su brazo izquierdo ahora en otra espada teniendo así dos espadas gemelas de energías.

– ¡Allá voy! * Grita Goku corriendo a gran velocidad hacia Mana que de vuelta emprende vuelo y empieza a disparar sus armas pero para su sorpresa Goku desaparece por completo de su vista.

– ¡¿Qué, adonde se fue?! * Dice sorprendida Mana y en eso siente como el lanza misiles de su espalda es destruido por Goku de una doble parada aunque la misma no logre hacerle nada a Mana.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice Mana y mientras Goku iba aterrizando Mana disparaba sin cesar sus rayos múltiples de energía a Goku quien con rápidos puñetazos los despejaba todos por lo que la misma no tenía más opción que volar hacia él ambos empezaban a intercambiar golpes, con Mana cortar a Goku con su espada derecha en la cara pero este desaparece de nuevo.

– ¡Otra vez no! * Dice en shock Mana pero pudo leer la estrategia de Goku de aparecer cerca suyo para golpearlo por lo que la misma golpea con ambas espadas de energías al suelo haciendo que Goku quien efectivamente se acercaba para golpearla se detenga bruscamente tambaleando lo cual Mana aprovecha para atraparlo en su Territory concentrado el cuál claramente tiene mayor presión de gravedad lo cual hacía que Goku fuera directo hacia el suelo por la presión sintiendo como si fuera aplastada.

– ¡Rayos, otra vez esto! * Dijo molesto Goku apretando los dientes recordando que sufrió lo mismo contra las del AST, pero esta presión es claramente peor.

–Jejeje ¡La presión concentrada del Territory es peor que la que hice dispersa anteriormente, ahora no te podrás mover mientras te derroto! * Dice en voz alta Mana preparando su espada derecha para atravesar a Goku pero para su sorpresa Goku golpeo con toda su fuerza en suelo provocando un temblor que hace tambalear a Mana perdiendo la concentración de su Territory logrando escapar así Goku.

– ¡Maldita sea, escapó! * Dice molesta y frustrada Mana.

– ¡Ese truco no funcionará, prepárate porque ahora voy yo! * Dice Goku en su conocida pose de pelea a lo que Mana.

– ¡No me subestimes! * Grita Mana de vuelta transformando su brazo izquierdo en un gran cañón empezando a cargarlo para lanzar su poderoso ataque.

– ¡BLUE CANNON! * Grita Mana lanzando de nuevo su poderoso rayo azul a Goku quien no intenta esquivarlo sino que antepone sus dos manos en el frente deteniendo el ataque sorprendiendo a Mana y aunque lo arrastra un poco Goku está conteniendo tal poderosa técnica.

– ¡DAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Goku lanzando finalmente el rayo hacia el cielo estallando este a lo lejos para shock de Mana y alegría de Natsumi.

– ¡Imposible, ese era mi más poderoso ataque! * Grita en shock y temerosa Mana mientras Goku nuevamente se coloca en su pose conocida de pelea.

– ¡Ven Mana, voy a vencerte ahora mismo! * Grita de forma seria y desafiante Goku lo cuál irrita a Mana.

– ¡Ya verás, para despejar ese ataque tan poderoso usaste mucho de tu energía, apuesto eso! ¡Aquí voy Son Goku! * Grita desafiante Mana volando ahora con sus dos espadas gemelas de energía hacia Goku.

– ¡Pues aquí voy yo Mana! * Grita desafiante Goku emitiendo un salto a gran velocidad hacia donde venía Mana y cuando ambos llegan al otro hacen movimientos rápidos que no son visibles a simple vista para finalmente cada uno terminar de cruzarse con el otro pasando de largo y aterrizar en el lado opuesto del otro de espaldas ambos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg** **}**

Había un absoluto silencio ya que esos ataques rápidos posiblemente decidieron al ganador, en eso Goku escupió algo de sangre y se pudo ver que recibió una cortada en el pecho y otra en la espalda haciéndolo arrodillarse con una pierna preocupando a Natsumi.

– ¡Goku! * Dice preocupada Natsumi y en eso voltea sonriendo confiada Mana.

–Parece que gané * Dice sonriendo con confianza Mana.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=jf5PW720Psg** **}**

–Te equivocas, has perdido Mana, fuiste un buen oponente pero la pelea terminó * Dice Goku seriamente sorprendiendo a Mana.

– ¡¿Pero a que te refier…?! * Iba a decir Mana cuando para su shock sus dos espadas de energía se hicieron añicos frente a sus ojos así como sus pequeños cañones y el resto de todo sus armaduras que conformaban el realizador que le proporcionaban los poderes, esto dejó con la boca abierta a Mana que a pesar de estar de pie quedó en completo shock al ver como por primera vez alguien logra destruir por completo su armadura sin tocarla.

– ¡¿Cómo, como lograste esto si yo te corté dos veces?! * Dice Mana en shock y con miedo preguntándoselo a Goku.

–Golpeé varias veces con las puntas de mis dedos índices y del medio, y con fuerza cada parte que podía de esa ropa de metal que traías, incluso las partes que venían colgadas * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante refiriéndose también a las partes que venían colgadas por cables y le permitían volar, no quedaba practicamente nada de su traje.

–C ¡¿Cuántos golpes diste?! * Pregunta en shock Mana.

–Solo decidí dar 15 golpes * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante sorprendiendo más a Mana y en eso lo que quedaba de su traje se destruyó por completo quedando la misma en su ropa normal que traía puesta y suele vestir normalmente, Mana se veía como una civil sin poderes, aunque poseía en su interior la magia que utilizaba como combustible del traje realizador que utilizaba era este último que fue totalmente destruido el cuál es su principal herramienta de batalla para usar sus poderes de Adeptus por lo que sin eso solo posee su combate cuerpo a cuerpo que no le serviría de nada contra alguien como Goku, Mana no recibió ninguna herida en este último ataque de Goku, pero fue despojada de su principal medio para pelear.

– ¡¿15 Golpes, Diste en solo ese lapso 15 golpes?! * Dijo en shock Mana ante el número de golpes que dio Goku y ahora percatándose de que ya no quedaba nada de su realizador.

–Pude haber dado varios más pero con tu cuerpo al descubierto te pude haber herido seriamente además de que no lo consideré necesario * Dice Goku sonriendo y esto shockea más a Mana.

–"¡No puede ser que yo haya perdido de esta forma!" * Dice Mana negándose a aceptar esto y para colmo Goku se apiadó de ella al no noquearla, su orgullo se sentía completamente herido.

– ¡No, esto no puede terminar así! * Grita Mana corriendo hacia Goku ahora sin una súper velocidad para golpearlo y le da un fuerte codazo a este que no se mueve empezando a darle varios golpes pero este ni se mueve ni recibe daño por estos golpes carentes de fuerza suficiente para hacerle nada.

–Tus golpes son algo fuertes, pero solo están al nivel de peleadores ordinarios de las artes marciales, en estas condiciones no le ganarías ni a un viejo oponente que tuve llamado Rey Chapa * Dice calmadamente Goku mientras recibe los golpes, y luego de un tiempo Mana se detiene.

– ¡¿Por qué, porque no me diste el último golpe para vencerme, porque solo me dejaste así?! * Pregunta molesta y con el orgullo herido Mana.

– ¡Porque quiero pelear contigo de nuevo y si te hiero gravemente eso no podría ocurrir! ¡Jijiji!* Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa sorprendiendo a Mana y sonrojándola levemente ya que al contrario de lo que ella creía, Goku la respetaba como oponente para que luego esta de un suspiro emitiendo una sonrisa de resignación.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=jf5PW720Psg** **}**

–Pues siendo así ni modo, he perdido, pero será bajo tu propio riesgo porque la próxima vez regresaré más fuerte * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Mana mientras mira al rostro a Goku.

–Eso espero * Dice sonriendo de la misma forma Goku.

–Seguramente así será * Dice otra voz femenina y algo angelical que todos escucharon sorprendiéndolos en especial a Mana y se trataba de la misma chica rubia hermosa con vestido blanco con dibujos de flores quien mostraba una sonrisa alegre, se trata de la Ádeptus Numero 2, Artemisia Bell Ashcroft.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=_3hyARHe1DE** **}**

– ¡Artemisia! * Dice en shock y con sorpresa Mana al ver a su superior de las AST y quien se encuentra entre las magas más fuertes del mundo siendo de hecho solo superada por Ellen, y a pesar de que está en su forma civil sin demostrar su poder el propio Goku empieza a sudar en su frente y Natsumi tiene algo de miedo temiendo por Goku ya que sabe de la fama de esta Adeptus quien fue de hecho quien capturó con suma facilidad al espíritu Sister que luego rescató Kurumi y que incluso puede pelear de igual a igual contra Ellen.

– ¡Hola Mana, veo que has experimentado una dolorosa derrota contra este tierno pequeño! * Dice alegre Artemisia no demostrando enfado alguno por la derrota de su compañera y kouhai.

–No te burles de mí sempai, nunca esperé que este enano sea tan fuerte, estaba fuera de mis cálculos * Dice algo apenada Mana.

–No importa, esto lo hace más interesante, sin embargo perdiste todo tu realizador así que tendrán que construirte otro seguramente más poderoso, y por supuesto entrenarás conmigo ya que te enseñaré nuevas maniobras y te ayudaré a hacerte más fuerte para que no vuelvas a perder así, ¿Ok? * Dice Artemisia sonriente.

– ¡Si sempai, la próxima no fallaré! * Dice con determinación Mana, al parecer ambas se llevan bastante bien, sin embargo tanto Goku como Natsumi sentían algo raro de Artemisia, algo que ni Mana posee y no es solo un poder superior, sino un instinto asesino despiadado, Goku sentía el peligro latente ante este ser que si se decide a pelear será un oponente extremadamente más duro que Mana pero a la vez se siente emocionado.

– ¡Oye chica rubia! ¡¿Tú también viniste a pelear contra mí?! * Pregunta Goku con una sonrisa desafiante a Artemisia quien le daba la espalda lo cuál en cierta forma molestaba a Goku ya que se sentía ignorado por esta joven, pero este gesto de imprudencia asustó tanto a Mana como a Natsumi ya que sabían lo peligroso que era provocar la ira de alguien tan fuerte.

– ¡Te estoy hablando Artemusa o como te llames, no me ignores! * Grita molesto Goku pero en eso se empieza a sentir un gran poder que rodea a Artemisia quien se rodea de una bella luz blanca azulada y brillante que envuelve su cuerpo en forma de una burbuja con descargas eléctricas.

De esa empezando transformarse desapareciendo su ropa casual quedando desnuda mientras su cuerpo brilla y comenzando a cubrirse con su traje realizador de Ádeptus que finalmente al terminar de cubrirla finalmente el aura en forma de burbuja que la cubría desaparece quedando solo el aura eléctrica rodeándola, y su traje realizador o unidad CR consiste en una armadura futurista de color azul neón que la hace parecer un caballero medieval, en su espalda tiene una especie de estrella de gran tamaño, en su cintura lleva unas especies de 4 alas metálicas del mismo color que todo su traje, dejando un toque revelador un al usar un bikini tipo hilo dental que le cubre la parte intima de la cintura para abajo pero dejando expuesto sus bien formado y sensual trasero.

Además de que su armadura solo le cubre un poco sus pechos dejando expuesto su escote de cierta forma erótica los cuales son claramente más grandes que los de Origami con quien comparte la misma estatura, pero algo más pequeños que los de Tohka siendo quizás iguales a los de Kurumi, sus armaduras le cubren sus brazos portando en su mano derecha una gran espada metálica con energía láser rodeando todo el área de la hoja, porta además unas especies de objetos triangulares pequeños en el lado izquierdo y derecho de la cabeza siendo dos en total, de esta forma Artemisia se transforma por completo en su forma Adeptus luciendo extremadamente hermosa cuya belleza hechizaría a los hombres con algo de conocimiento en estos asuntos y volvería locos a pervertidos como el Maestro Roshi pero claramente Goku no estaba impresionado por esto sino por el gran poder que se sentía de ella, la misma seguía mostrando una sonrisa aparentemente inocente, pero claramente escondía algo siniestro detrás y la misma con dicha sonrisa se voltea a mirar a Goku.

– Es Artemisia mi nombre y vi claramente como osaste lastimar a mi tierna kouhai, ella es muy sagrada e importante para mí, es como mi hermana menor y que alguien ose lastimarla se expone a algo horrible, recuerdo que Nightmare lo sufrió en carne propia * Dice con frialdad aunque aun sonriendo Artemisia de la misma forma refiriéndose a que en una ocasión cuando Mana luchó contra la verdadera Kurumi y no un clon esta la derrotó hiriéndola, Artemisia al llegar y ver esto desató su poder haciendo trizas a todos los clones de Kurumi e hiriendo a la original que al haber gastado algo de su poder contra Mana y no poder en estas condiciones ante tan poderoso adversario no tuvo otra que huir, así de terrible es la poderosa Artemisia, Goku al escuchar sus palabras se pone en su conocida pose de pelea.

–Y cuando digo algo horrible me refiero a una tortura inimaginable donde puedes morir * Dice sonriendo calmadamente Artemisia demostrando el sadismo que puede poseer, de hecho eso también se lo hizo saber a su auto proclamada rival la Adeptus 5 Minerva quien la desafió varias veces perdiendo de forma humillante varias veces siendo además torturada aunque dejándola con vida Artemisia por considerarla tan patética para matarla, así de cruel es esta poderosa Adeptus cuya sonrisa aparentemente angelical y pura oculta la crueldad que posee claramente muy superior a Mana en ese aspecto, sus palabras alertaron a Goku y provocaron un gran miedo en Natsumi.

–"¡Goku debe huir, no le podrá ganar de ninguna forma a esa Adeptus, ella está a otro nivel muy lejano!" * Dice Natsumi con miedo pero claramente a pesar de sus heridas Goku no piensa en huir ya que está en su pose de batalla preparándose para luchar.

– ¡Si vas a atacar hazlo, no pienso huir de ti! * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante aunque con sudor en su frente Goku.

Y en eso a una gran velocidad Artemisia desaparece de la vista de todos y bruscamente aparece frente a Goku quien no duda ni por un segundo en atacar con la misma técnica con la cuál derrotó a Mana dando varios golpes rápidos fuertes en pocos segundos, aunque esta vez en vez de 15 dio unos 19 golpes rápidos para luego pasar de largo de Artemisia quien no borra su sonrisa.

–"¡Maldición detuvo todos mis golpes solo con la hoja de esa espada, es muy fuerte y rápida, es tal como dijo Mana, puede que sea tan veloz como Piccolo Daimaku cuando luché con él por última vez!" * Dice serio en su mente Goku ya que efectivamente no pudo golpear a Artemisia con ninguno de sus golpes siendo estos completamente bloqueados, y en eso al voltear Goku ve que Artemisia no estaba por ninguna parte.

– ¡¿Dónde está?! * Se pregunta serio Goku.

– ¡Cuidado Goku, detrás de ti! * Grita Natsumi con miedo y preocupación por él lo cual hace que Goku abra ampliamente sus ojos, sin embargo en vez de ser atravesado de un sablazo como esperarían tanto Natsumi como Mana recibió increíblemente un tierno abrazo desde atrás de parte de Artemisia pegando su mentón en la cabeza de Goku aprovechando su muy superior altura a él cuyos pechos presionan la nuca de este extrañando y confundiendo esta actitud a Goku, a pesar de esto la bella joven rubia de pelos trenzados sigue sosteniendo su espada de energía con su mano derecha.

–Sin embargo en el último momento evitaste lastimarla, además de que la trataste con mucho respeto, solo por eso te perdonaré la vida así como tu salud mental por esta vez, principalmente porque ni la sempai Ellen ni el Señor Westcott me ordenaron hacerte nada ni a ti ni a ese espíritu Witch, además de que me pareces lindo, adorable y me agradas, solo por ese conjunto de cosas te perdono por esta vez * Dice con un sonrojo y sonriendo feliz Artemisia confundiendo a Goku pero causando sonrojo y celos en Natsumi, y extrañamente un puchero con sonrojo de Mana.

–Si no vamos a pelear ¿entonces qué quieres hac…? * Iba a decir Goku pero para mayor molestia de Natsumi y en cierta forma de Mana, Artemisia le da un beso tierno en la mejilla derecha.

– ¡¿Qué haces sempai?! * Pregunta molesta Mana.

–"¡Esa maldita se cree solo por tener una gran belleza!" * Dice molesta en su mente Natsumi.

–Nada, solo le di el beso de la muerte, lo cual indica que lo he marcado por lo cual la próxima vez que nos veamos lo mataré de cualquier forma * Dice de forma fría Artemisia mientras sonríe alegre lo cual deja con escalofríos tanto a Mana como a Natsumi ya que ha amenazado con matar a Goku la próxima vez a lo cual este sonríe mientras continua siendo abrazado por Artemisia.

–No serás el primero ni el ultimo que dijo que me mataría y yo termine pateándole el trasero, espero que cuando peleemos la próxima vez vengas con todo al igual que Mana quien seguramente será más fuerte * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Eres peculiar e interesante Goku, te gustan los riesgos, de acuerdo así será * Dice Artemisia soltando a Goku y dirigiéndose a caminar hacia donde se encuentra Mana quien al recordar bien como es su compañera sabe que de alguna forma intenta jugar sus juegos psicológicos a Goku, luego de llegar a Mana esta se sube algo avergonzada en la espalda de Artemisia ya que la misma la llevará volando de esa forma como si fuera su hermanita menor.

– ¡Goku escúchame bien, prometo que me haré más fuerte la próxima vez y no la tendrás tan fácil, sé que no luchaste con todo tu poder pero la próxima vez será diferente! * Dice Mana mirando a Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Eso quiero y también quiero pelear contra ti! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de emoción a Artemisia quien simplemente sonríe de la misma forma.

– ¡La próxima vez no seré nada compasiva, quien se hace enemigo del DEM está marcado para ser destruido! ¡Bye, Nos Vemos! * Dice Artemisia dándole una última mirada sonriente a Goku mientras se va volando con Mana en su espalda,

 **Fin** **de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=_3hyARHe1DE** **}**

Goku finalmente logró derrotar a Mana y proteger a Natsumi, pero esto solo es un indicativo de que los desafíos que se le aproximan serán terribles, primero, una Mana que regrese para una revancha más fuerte que nunca, segundo, Artemisia que oculta un gran poder que aún no se lo ha mostrado en batalla pero de lo poco que le demostró sin duda es enorme y tercero, los espíritus que a diferencia de Natsumi o Yoshino son del tipo guerrero además de un nivel muy superior los cuales hasta ahora a diferencia de Yusuke él aún no ha tenido la suerte de encontrar pero en eso Natsumi se fue corriendo hacia él.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=xC0H94nO5wg** **}**

– ¡Goku lo hiciste, venciste a la Adeptus Mana, eres increíble! * Dice Natsumi lanzándose a abrazarlo lo cual hace mientras este sonríe alegre.

– ¡Te dije que lo haría! Jijijiji * Dice con su típica sonrisa Goku.

– ¡Si lo hiciste pero…! * Dice Natsumi cambiando su sonrisa por un rostro cómico de molestia empezando a estirar ambos cachetes de Goku.

– ¡Pero no vuelvas a preocuparme así tonto y para colmo dejaste que esa rubia se acercara tanto a ti! * Dice cómicamente molesta Natsumi mientras estiraba los cachetes a Goku.

– ¡Ayayayayayay! ¡Está bien lo que tú digas pero no hagas eso! * Dice quejándose cómicamente de dolor Goku para que luego Natsumi lo suelte para su alivio.

– ¡Vaya que no tienes remedio, tal vez no seas un hombre superficial pero eres un tonto, excesivamente optimista, adicto a las peleas, glotón, inmaduro y además…! * Dice Natsumi quejándose cómicamente para luego poner un rostro de sonrojo y serio confundiendo a Goku acercando su rostro al de él tomándole con sus dos manos el rostro a este para acercarlo a ella.

– ¡Me gustas! * Dice con sonrojo Natsumi sin entender esto Goku solo para que se confunda aún más cuando esta le da tierno beso con todo sus sentimientos en los labios y al hacer eso el cuerpo de Natsumi empieza a brillar quedando para su pesar completamente desnuda.

– ¡¿EEEEHH?! ¡Estoy completamente desnuda! * Grita sonrojada y avergonzada Natsumi mientras cómo puede se tapa como puede con sus manos sus partes.

–"Que raro, lo mismo le pasó a Yoshino" * Dice en su mente Goku y en eso una luz del cielo los absorbe a ambos del cielo y era de la nave de Fraxinus que había llegado al lugar, y al aparecer en la nave, Reine envuelve a Natsumi con una toalla estando preparada para ello para alivio de la peli verde.

–Lo lograste Goku * Dijo con una sonrisa calmada Reine.

– ¿En serio? Pues ni sé como pero bueno * Dice Goku rascándose la cabeza.

– ¡Goku, espero que esto no haya sido obra tuya o ya verás! * Dice Natsumi molesta cómicamente.

–Pues ni yo entiendo lo que sucedió * Dice confundido Goku.

–Vámonos Natsumi, te pondré otra ropa y de paso te explicaré todos los detalles * Dijo sin emoción con Natsumi asintiendo y yéndose juntas a una habitación donde esta podría vestirse.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=xC0H94nO5wg** **}**

– ¿Oigan y donde está Popori? * Pregunta confundido Goku ya que no encuentra a Kotori por ningún lado.

–La comandante se sintió algo enferma y ahora está descansando, seguramente en la noche se sentirá mejor * Dice Kannasuki sonriendo calmadamente aunque sin explicarle más detalles ya que prefiere que eso lo haga la misma Kotori.

–Ya veo, espero que se recupere * Dice Goku algo preocupado pero en eso ve en un monitor a Yusuke que está en su pelea contra Kurumi.

– ¡¿Yusuke está peleando contra esa chica?! * Pregunta sorprendido Goku.

–En efecto, al parecer ese espíritu engañó al joven Yusuke ya que solo quería acercarse a él para hacerle daño y por eso están combatiendo * Dice seriamente Kannasuki.

– ¡Entiendo, seguramente a diferencia de las que hemos conocido esa espíritu es mala, pues entonces está bien que Yusuke la derrote! * Dice Goku seriamente deseando que Yusuke gane su combate.

–Esperamos que así sea joven Goku * Dice serio Kannasuki.

–Yusuke, no pierdas amigo, recuerda que tú y yo también tenemos un combate pendiente * Dice Goku seriamente mientras observa la pantalla.

Goku ha logrado con éxito vencer a Mana y sellar los poderes de Natsumi para evitar su descontrol; la pregunta ahora es ¿Qué pasará en el combate entre Yusuke y Kurumi?

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke vs Kurumi/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=RZOOBS72ZS8 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=33** **}**

Los clones de Kurumi reían y cuchicheaban entre así hablando todas ellas, esto empezaba a molestar cómicamente a Yusuke.

– ¡¿Podrían dejar de cuchichear entre sí?! ¡Es bastante molesto! * Grita enojado cómicamente Yusuke.

– ¡Mil disculpas Yusuke, es que todas estamos debatiendo como vamos a masacrarte pero ya lo decidimos! ¡Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi! * Dice Kurumi con su sonrisa psicópata.

– ¡Bla Bla Bla hablan mucho y se confían demasiado! ¡Hablan con el rufián número uno de esta ciudad, vengan si se atreven! * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante tirando su ropa rota de la cintura para arriba que portaba al suelo quedándose solo en pantalones y sus tenis pudiéndose ver todas las heridas de bala que tiene en su cuerpo, aun así Yusuke estaba dispuesto a ir con todo en esta última fase de esta dura pelea.

– ¡Guau pero que buen físico, lástima que este dañado y se dañe aún más! * Dice con una sonrisa lasciva Kurumi.

– ¡Déjate de juegos y prepárate para pelear! * Dice Yusuke seriamente en su pose de pelea al estilo callejero.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=RZOOBS72ZS8 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=33** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=NAs6NDvWl8g &list=WL&index=7&t=0s** **}**

– ¡Que tu masacre comience Yusuke Urameshi! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Kurumi haciéndole un gesto con los dedos a sus clones para que empiecen a disparar sus pistolas y mosquetes lo cual obedecen disparando a diestra y siniestra contra Yusuke mientras este cubre sus puños con poder espiritual empezando a golpear a gran velocidad las múltiples balas que se dirigen hacia él apretando los dientes ya que son muchos y vienen a gran velocidad no pudiendo despejarlos todos con algunos impactándole los hombros, parte de sus muslos y rosándole la cabeza provocándole sangrado.

– ¡Mierda, no me ganarás con eso! * Grita con el ceño fruncido Yusuke empezando a correr mientras despeja las balas pero para su pesar las Kurumis clones se empiezan a mover en distintas direcciones en el aire mientras disparan por lo que Yusuke eleva más su poder espiritual para adquirir mayor velocidad usando incluso sus pies para despejar las balas, pero esto empezaba a desorientarlo ya que los ataques venían de todas las direcciones.

– ¡Carajo esto no termina! * Grita frustrado pero para poner las cosas peor una de las balas era una bala de energía especial de Zaphkiel la cuál era la segunda bala Bet que mientras Yusuke estaba concentrado en el masivo ataque de los clones Kurumi invocó esa bala para dispararle a Yusuke y ahora que lo tocó con su puñetazo su velocidad disminuyó drásticamente.

– ¡No puedo creerlo estoy muy lento! * Grita en shock Yusuke ya que a diferencia del efecto que sintió Goku contra Mana aquí era demasiado notorio a tal punto de que su velocidad era la misma que tenía justo antes de ser detective espiritual cuando se la pasaba peleando con gente como Kuwabara, y en eso todas las balas de las 9 clones ahora lo impactaron de lleno.

– ¡BUAGH! * Gritta escupiendo bastante sangre Yusuke retorciéndose su cuerpo mientras recibe los múltiples disparas y cuando terminan este cae de espaldas al suelo abriendo los ojos sangrando en varias partes de su cuerpo.

– ¡Hi Hi Hi Hi! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Esta vez no te salvaste de la bala Bet y también ya vez lo terrible que son mis clones! * Dice con una sonrisa psicópata Kurumi.

– ¡Hi Hi Hi Hi! ¡Que divertido es verle sufrir y retorcerse! * Dice riendo de forma psicópata una clon de Kurumi.

– ¡Hi Hi Hi Hi! ¡Verlo bañado en su propia sangre es excitante! * Dice riendo de la misma forma otra clon de Kurumi y así todas comentaban de lo mucho que gozaban este momento.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=NAs6NDvWl8g &list=WL&index=7&t=0s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ZhwUSu9SQ70 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=24** **}**

Pero para sorpresa de Kurumi y sus clones que dejaron de reir vieron como con increíble determinación se levantaba Yusuke a pesar de sus heridas aunque de forma dificultosa y lent, bastante adolorido y apretando los dientes.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible, pero si recibió múltiples disparos con balas de pistolas y mosquetes, incluso la mayoría de los que reciben ese tipo de ataque estallan en pedazos, sin embargo él a pesar de ser herido puede ponerse de pie! * Dice sorprendida y en shock Kurumi así como sus clones poniendo rostros de miedo, pero eso se afianzaría más aún ya que el poder de Yusuke ahora estaba creciendo enormemente, Yusuke ahora estaba dispuesto a extraer mucho más poder del Reiko Hadoken rodeándose de una gran aura azul.

– ¡Y ahora su poder está creciendo! ¡¿Qué es él, que lo impulsa a seguir adelante y para colmo incrementar sus poderes?! ¡Maldita sea esto solo confirma más las palabras del Señor Toguro! * Dice en shock y con miedo Kurumi mientras sus clones también estaban igual.

– ¡Bola de imbéciles, no necesito velocidad si puedo estallar todo mi poder espiritual ahora! ¡Reciban el poder de mi Reiko Hadoken! ¡HIAAAAAAAAA! * Grita con furia Yusuke estallando finalmente su poder espiritual al máximo mandando a volar tanto a los clones como a la propia Kurumi.

– ¡KIAAAAAAAAAAA! * Gritaban Kurumi y sus clones mandadas a volar mientras se producía una gran explosión por el poder de Yusuke cayendo Kurumi al suelo y 4 de sus clones encima perdiendose así el efecto de la segunda bala de Bet saliendo Yusuke de su estado lento aunque respirando agitadamente de agotamiento por estallar su poder de esa forma aunque estando de pie bastante adolorido.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ZhwUSu9SQ70 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=24** **}**

–Ufuuuu Ufuuuuu ¡Rayos, me duele todo el cuerpo y usar el poder del Reiko Hadoken de esa manera sí que es agotador! ¡Tal vez debo hacerle caso a Goku y a mi maestra Genkai para ponerme a entrenar, pero hacer eso es odioso y estresante! * Dice Yusuke fastidiado y quejándose, pero desgraciadamente para él esta vez se confió ya que sin que se dé cuenta Kurumi invocó otra bala para atacarlo y cuando le apunto disparó su bala especial de energía logra acertarle en la espalda al rebelde problemático encerrándolo en una burbuja donde el tiempo está detenido para él por lo que Yusuke ahora está completamente quieto.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ** **}**

Luego de eso las clones así como Kurumi se pusieron de pie aunque con algo de dificultad pero sonriendo con maldad todas.

– ¡Esta vez te confiaste bastante Yusuke! ¡¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron a no dar la espalda a tus enemigos?! * Dice con una sonrisa llena de maldad Kurumi pero a la vez rabia al r Yusuke haber conseguido que llegara a su límite por si solo por lo que aprieta su pistola y mosquetes con bastante enojo y lo mismo sienten sus clones.

– ¡Dispárenle todas! * Grita Kurumi con una sonrisa bestial y entonces todas las Kurumis de vuelta proceden a disparar sus municiones a un Yusuke que no podría ni moverse al tener su tiempo detenido recibiendo disparos en sus piernas, brazos y pecho, pero como el efecto de esta habilidad es sumamente corto esta se cancela justo después de que Yusuke recibe múltiples disparos de nuevo quien cae al suelo de espaldas boca para arriba de nuevo escupiendo bastante sangre.

–Q ¡¿Qué rayos me ha pasado?! *Se pregunta hablando a penas Yusuke.

–¡Cuando estabas distraído usé la séptima bala, Zayin la cuál por un corto lapso detiene el tiempo para la victima dentro de una burbuja quedando este en un estado de pausa lo cuál es tu caso permitiéndome causarte daño crítico con mis clones! ¡Por eso ahora estás peor que antes! ¡Kishishishi! * Dice riendo malignamente Kurumi.

–M ¡Maldición! * Dice Yusuke muy adolorido intentando de vuelta levantarse con determinación pero esta vez ni Kurumi ni sus clones se lo iban a permitir.

– ¡No tan rápido jovencito! ¡Mis otros yo, es hora de usar nuestra técnica de aplastamiento! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Kurumi.

– ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Aplastar a Yusuke, Aplastar a Yusuke, Aplastar a Yusuke, Aplastar a Yusuke! * Grita alegres y felices como niñas todas las clones poniéndose todas juntas en posición con Kurumi en el centro.

– ¡Este es tu final Yusuke Urameshi, Muere! ¡TECNICA DE APLASTAMIENTO SANGUINARIO NIGHTMARE! * Grita Kurumi bestialmente y tanto ella como todas las clones emprenden vuelo hacia arriba a una gran altura para finalmente como cometas dirigirse hacia donde Yusuke yacía tendido planeando entre todas aplastarlos con sus pisotones dobles.

– ¡Jodida Mierda! * Grita Yusuke frustrado e impotente ante el gran castigo que se le avecina, las mismas planeaban el mismo tipo de aplastamiento con la que Kurumi tiempo atrás asesinó a aquella Adeptus número 12(Capitulo 2 del fanfic) pero esto es muchas veces peor ya que Yusuke está lleno de heridas y además no sería una Kurumi con su fuerza bruta y peso sino 12.

Finalmente se produce el gran impacto de pisotones de 10 Kurumis sobre el pobre de Yusuke aplastándole prácticamente todo su cuerpo.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡BUARGH! * Grita con sufrimiento Yusuke para posteriormente escupir una masiva cantidad de sangre para luego de esto sus ojos quedar completamente en blanco como si quedaran sin vida volteando su cabeza hacia el costado izquierdo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ** **}**

* * *

 **/Residencia Itsuka/**

– ¡Yusuke! * Dice con temor y preocupación Tohka mientras se aprieta su pecho.

– ¿Qué sucede Tohka? * Pregunta preocupada Yoshino al ver como de repente Tohka se puso así.

– ¡Tengo miedo de que algo malo le haya pasado a Yusuke, no lo dije antes pero esa Kurumi no se ve nada confiable! * Dice preocupada Tohka.

–Es posible que tengas razón, pero ten fe en Yusuke, según me dijiste él es fuerte, así que ten confianza en que si surge algo él sabrá solucionarlo y no le ocurrirá algo malo * Dice Yoshino de forma tímida tratando de animarla.

–Sí, tienes razón, sé que él podrá * Dice Tohka con una media sonrisa aunque aún preocupada.

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

– ¡Yusuke! * Grita preocupado Goku.

– ¡Nightmare es muy sanguinaria y brutal, debemos y ayudarlo ahora! * Dice horrorizado por lo que acaba de ver Kannasuki que es de la misma forma en cómo están todos los demás que vieron esto.

– ¡No deben hacerlo! * Dice Goku serio sorprendiendo a todos.

– ¡Pero joven Goku si no hacemos algo él…! * Iba a decir Kannasuki pero fue interrumpido por Goku.

–¡Sé que él aún no ha muerto y mientras siga vivo podrá pelear, puedo sentir lo fuerte que es y no puedo equivocarme, Yusuke no perderá, además por lo que pude ver él es como yo, si intervenimos en su pelea mano a mano contra alguien no nos perdonará, ya que él es un orgulloso peleador! * Dice con determinación y seriedad Goku sorprendiendo a todos incluso a Natsumi y Reine que acababan de regresar viendo lo que ocurrió.

– ¡Yusuke, vamos tú puedes ganar amigo, tenemos que enfrentarnos algún día así que gana esta pelea! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa determinante mostrando su puño.

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke vs Kurumi/**

Las 10 Kurumis incluyendo a la original estaban rodeando a Yusuke quien estaba tendido casi muerto e inconsciente con los ojos en blanco, Kurumi se acercó para escuchar su latido de corazón el cuál sigue latiendo demostrando que aún está vivo.

–¡Perfecto, aún sigue latiendo, pensé que nos habíamos dejado llevar por la euforia de la batalla y lo habíamos matado, reconozco que de hecho para usar esa técnica combinada olvidé por completo mi objetivo original, pero esto solo juega más a mi favor, es hora de proceder a comerme su tiempo! * Decía con una sonrisa maliciosa Kurumi lamiéndose los labios mientras las clones se ríen entre todas malignamente por lo que su sombra empieza a envolver a Yusuke, las cuales usaría ella para transferir el tiempo de este a ella misma produciéndose una energía carmesí, fue el mismo método que utilizaba siempre y ahora lo usaría para comerse a Yusuke.

– ¡Itadakimasu! * Dice sonriendo malignamente Kurumi, pero en eso para su shock Yusuke recuperó el conocimiento y de nuevo se rodeó de golpe de una gran cantidad de poder espiritual.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=U6ZaveGVdXU &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=46** **}**

– ¡Hiaaaaa! * Grita este despejando con su aura espiritual tanto la sombras como el aura carmesí que se iba a comer su tiempo, y para ya no producir un simple shock, sino un completo gran miedo de Kurumi y sus clones Yusuke una vez más estaba creciendo su poder espiritual poniéndose incluso de pie a pesar de sus múltiples y serias heridas, esto era insólito y de no creer para ninguna de ellas.

– ¡No, No, Noooooooooo! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando, pero si te atacamos con todo nuestro poder! ¡¿Cómo es posible que puedas ponerte de pie, que es lo que te impulsa a seguir?! * Grita frustrada Kurumi con miedo a lo que Yusuke solo la mira con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Ni yo lo entiendo, quizás es que detesto la sola idea de perder, no lo sé ni me importa! ¡Una cosa es segura, mientras siga vivo seguiré luchando para intentar ganar! * Grita Yusuke haciendo crecer más su poder espiritual hasta llegar al máximo.

– ¡Su poder se hace más grande al estar en un gran peligro! ¡Ataquemos mis yo!* Grita Kurumi con miedo a sus clones apuntando todas sus pistolas y mosquetes a Yusuke, pero este también prepara una poderosa técnica, otra gran técnica que le enseñó su maestra Genkai preparando este su puño derecho emitiendo un gran salto hacia arriba.

– ¡Tonto, no podrás esquivar ninguna de nuestras balas en el aire ya que no puedes volar, esta vez sí perderás! ¡Disparen con todo mis yo! * Grita bestialmente Kurumi y todas disparan sus respectivas armas mientras Yusuke prepara su ataque no solo para contrarrestar sus balas sino vencerlas de una vez.

– ¡Tomen esto locas, SHOTTOGAN! * Griita con toda sus fuerzas Yusuke el nombre de su técnica formando una gran explosión liberando múltiples ráfagas de energías espirituales dirigiéndose a todas las Kurumis desintegrando las balas de sus pistolas junto a los de sus mosquetes e impactándolas directamente a todas las 10.

– ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * Gritan todas las 10 desintegrando a las 9 clones al ser extremadamente poderosos sus proyectiles al poseer el máximo poder del Reiko Hadoken e impactando brutalmente a la Kurumi verdadera cayendo esta de espaldas al suelo escupiendo bastante sangre.

–M ¡Maldita sea, necesito recurrir a mi Ángel! * Dice Kurumi intentando invocar otra bala para utilizarla a su favor.

– ¡No lo harás más! * Grita Yusuke preparando su Reigan apuntando al reloj gigante lo cual genera más miedo aún en Kurumi.

–E ¡Espera, no lo hagas! * Grita Kurumi impotente.

– ¡Este es el verdadero poder de mí, REIGAN! * Grita Yusuke con furia lanzando ahora la versión más poderosa y grande de su Reigan siendo esta una gran esfera azul de poder espiritual finalmente lanzado de la punta de su dedo índice impactando la misma el Ángel de Kurumi causando una enorme explosión estallando el gran reloj en mil pedazos dejando con esto prácticamente al borde de la derrota a Kurumi.

–M ¡Maldito Yusuke Urameshi, olvídate de tu tiempo, te voy a matar! * Grita con furia Kurumi levantándose con dificultad apuntando su pistola y mosquete a Yusuke quien al ver que esta lo iba a atacar se va con lo que le queda de fuerzas corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella para lanzarle su último ataque.

– ¡No lo permitiré! ¡HIAAAAAAAA!*Grita Yusuke corriendo con todo y en eso Kurumi le dispara pero este emite un gran salto dirigiéndose a Kurumi como si fuera un misil consiguiendo evadir ambas balas y preparándose para impactar su cabeza contra Kurumi lo cuál consigue al impactar la de ella causándole sangrado al espíritu cayendo esta de espaldas aturdida mientras Yusuke cae de espaldas yendo a parar a sí ambos al suelo.

Yusuke de la misma forma que contra Chu el peleador ebrio consiguió vencer a Kurumi de un súper cabezazo finalmente consiguiendo ganar esta dura batalla.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=U6ZaveGVdXU &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=46** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ZsjHsKUIGn8 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=49** **}**

–"¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo es posible que yo uno de los espíritus más poderosos allá sido derrotada por un humano?! ¡Sé que era especial, pero yo debía alzarme con la victoria, obtener su gran reserva de poder al comerme su tiempo y retroceder treinta años en el pasado para matar a la Primer Espíritu Mio Takamiya, esa traidora que hizo que matara a mi mejor amiga y que me utilizó como una simple herramienta, yo debía ser quien le ponga fin a su asquerosa existencia y cuando encuentro finalmente un medio para lograrlo fracaso así!" * Dice Kurumi llorando de impotencia ante su derrota y en eso Yusuke con mucha dificultad se pone de pie mirándola seriamente.

– ¿Ahora lloras? Eres patética, desde cuando se llora cuando se da una gran batalla como esta * Dice Yusuke seriamente mientras a duras penas permanece de pie.

– ¡Cállate, tú no entiendes lo mucho que estaba en juego con mi victoria, el destino del mundo estaba en mis manos, finalmente iba a librarme del Primer Espíritu, de Mio Takamiya y tú lo arruinaste al derrotarme! * Grita llorando Kurumi.

– ¡Me importa una mierda y aquí tienes tu dichoso tiempo! * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa al estilo badas mostrándole el dedo del medio de su mano derecha.

– ¡Tonto! ¡¿A caso no te importa el destino del mundo si ese espíritu sigue existiendo?! * Pregunta Kurumi aun llorando y frustrada.

– ¡Pues si es tanto problema si me la llego a encontrar le daré una gran tunda así como te lo hice a ti, no me importa que tan fuerte sea! * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa badas.

–Idiota * Dice Kurumi molesta volteando la mirada.

–Por cierto estoy en una organización que se encarga de ayudar a los espíritus y la cuestión es que mi trabajo es enamorar a las que pueda y tenga a mi alcance para sellar sus poderes evitando que se salgan de control, pero permitiéndoles usarlos como quieran * Dice seriamente Yusuke sorprendiendo a Kurumi al escuchar esto.

–Pero aunque pensé que lo estaba logrando contigo fallé por completo, me divertí en la pelea, pero fracasé en mi objetivo original ya que envés de enamorarte solo conseguí ser engañado * Dice con un rostro serio y con algo de tristeza Yusuke sorprendiendo esto más a Kurumi ya que no pensó que alguien como él pudiera ser así de sentimental.

–Quería ayudarte, pero después de que con tu belleza y engaño jugaste conmigo de ese modo, y me hiciste quedar como un idiota ya no quiero hacerlo, no quiero intentar enamorarte nunca más * Dice Yusuke serio y triste empezando a retirarse lentamente dándole la espalda a Kurumi quien ahora no solo está sorprendida, sino que sintió como un puñal en su corazón las palabras del rebelde problemático lo cual ella no entiende porqué.

–"¡¿Por qué?! ¡Se supone que solo lo utilicé a mi antojo, era una simple herramienta para mí, tal como yo lo fui para Mio! ¡¿Entonces porque mi corazón late de esta forma, porque me duelen esas palabras, porque siento que al priorizar mis objetivos acabo de perder la oportunidad de obtener algo muy importante que estaba consiguiendo, pero después de todo lo que le hice a él lo he perdido?! ¡Algo que tuve la oportunidad de obtener y lo dejé ir de mis manos, algo más importante incluso que su poder y tiempo! ¡¿Acaso yo de él me he enamo….?!" * Decía en su mente Kurumi pero una luz envolvió del cielo a Yusuke siendo esta de la nave Fraxinus.

–Yusuke yo… * Iba a decir Kurumi estirando su mano derecha para posteriormente perder el conocimiento, en eso aparece alguien que vio un poco de lo que pasó, se trata de ni más ni menos que Toguro El Menor.

–Vaya, que interesante, pudiste arreglártelas para ser una dura rival para Urameshi, alguien así definitivamente sería un desperdicio que se quede expuesta aquí a que alguien venga a matarla, además de ser buena obteniendo información, ni modo, tendré que ayudarla por ahora * Dice seriamente Toguro El Menor cargando al estilo princesa a Kurumi.

–Urameshi parece que obtuviste de esta chica algo más que la victoria aunque no alcanzaste a darte cuenta de ello, pero olvidaste mi advertencia sobre los espíritus y por eso pasaste por dificultades que bien pudiste evitar, deberías cuidarte mi viejo amigo ya que posiblemente hallan seres más peligrosos y poderosos que esta chica que pueden causarte peores complicaciones, entre ellos la persona que me trajo aquí a quien Kurumi quiere destruir, aun así felicidades a ambos por dar tan grandioso combate * Dice Toguro El Menor seriamente llevándose a Kurumi marchándose del lugar, al parecer la sociedad entre él y Kurumi sigue latente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ZsjHsKUIGn8 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=49** **}**

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

Mientras Toguro El Menor se había llevado a la derrotada Kurumi, Yusuke había sido transportado a Fraxinus, el mismo al aparecer allí inmediatamente estaba a punto de caer al suelo pero fue atrapado de su hombro derecho por Goku.

– ¡No pude ver toda tu pelea, pero de esto último que vi fue increíble; peleaste muy bien Yusuke! * Dice alegre Goku.

–Sí, Gracias * Dice muy cansadamente Yusuke y triste no demostrando mucha alegría que digamos ya que aunque ganó esta mortal pelea se siente como si hubiera perdido en otro aspecto al fallar en su objetivo.

–Nos alegra a todos que usted esté bien joven Yusuke, usted tenía razón joven Goku, él pudo ganar por su cuenta * Dice con una sonrisa calmada Kannasuki.

– ¡¿Ven que tenía razón?! ¡Jijijiji! * Dice Goku riendo alegre.

–Sí, me costó una enormidad ya que era muy fuerte, pero pude ganar aunque siento dolores en todo mi cuerpo * Dice agotado, adolorido y triste Yusuke.

–Oye Yusuke, pero ganaste tu combate, ¿no te da gusto? * Pregunta confundido Goku.

–Sí, si me da gusto, solo estoy así por el cansancio y mis heridas, no te preocupes * Dice Yusuke con voz apagada y triste.

–Yasuke debo atenderte esas heridas * Dijo Reine sin emoción.

–Sí, gracias y me llamo Yusuke * Dice Yusuke decaído.

–Yo también ayudaré * Dijo Kotori quien había despertado y aparentemente se sentía mejor alegrando esto a todos los de su tripulación.

– ¡Comandante que bueno que está mejor, estaba preocupado! * Dice Kannasuki llorando cómicamente mientras corría para darle un abrazo pero fue frenado por el pie izquierdo de Kotori en su cara cayendo al piso con los ojos cómicamente girando en círculos.

–Sí, Si estoy bien * Dice algo fastidiada Kotori.

–Comandante ¿está segura de hacer esto cuando apenas acaba de despertar? * Pregunta algo preocupada Reine.

–Descuida el descanso me hizo bien * Dice Kotori relajada poniendo una loli pop en su boca, está de más decir que está en su modo comandante con sus cintas negras

– ¡Qué bueno que estés bien Kapori! * Dice Goku alegre entregándole a Yusuke al cuidado de Reine quien ahora es quien lo sujeta solo para que después su hombro derecho sea abrazado cariñosamente por Natsumi quien ahora ya porta de nuevo un conjunto de ropa muy parecido al que portaba aunque de color verde, la misma tenía un rostro tímido y sonrojado manteniendo su peinado con su cabello en dos coletas, Kotori al ver esto dio un suspiro y una sonrisa relajada aunque en el fondo extrañamente sentía algo de celos y envidia.

–Es Kotori no Kapori y sí, estoy mejor ahora, pero de eso les hablaré después cuando lleguemos a casa; pero lo importante es que lograste tu trabajo de ayudar a sellar el descontrol de poder de Natsumi, ¡Bien Hecho! * Dice Kotori con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Jijijiji ¡Pues no sé cómo lo hice pero de alguna forma lo logré! * Dice Goku alegre sonriendo, mientras Yusuke mira esto algo molesto y frustrado al haber fallado mientras Goku tuvo éxito, esto sumado al engaño que sufrió de parte de Kurumi ha hecho que Yusuke pierda confianza en este asunto de enamorar espíritus.

– ¡Goku quiero que juguemos y pasemos el tiempo juntos! ¿Sí? * Dice Natsumi con una sonrisa mientras abraza el hombro de Goku.

–De acuerdo * Dice de forma relajada el pequeño de pelos parados, vale recordar que Reine le explicó todo sobre lo que aquí hacen y sobre el efecto del sellado que solo es temporal por lo que Natsumi lo entendió.

– ¡Bueno, vámonos Reine! * Dice Kotori con voz de mando y este asiente llevándose a Yusuke en el cuarto médico para atenderlo, allí lo recostaron en la camilla y Reine se puso a revisar todas las heridas de Yusuke, pero no encontró ninguna bala por lo que supone que luego de un tiempo al ser balas creadas con energía de mana estás se desvanecen a pesar de ser sólidas.

–No hay ninguna bala Comandante por lo que puede proseguir * Dijo Reine sin emoción colocando boca para abajo a Yusuke y luego de asentir Kotori coloca ambas manos en la espalda del detective espiritual empezando a concentrar su magia creándose una especie de fuego azul de la misma que empieza a cubrir todo el cuerpo de Yusuke empezando a un ritmo muy rápido a curar todas las heridas incluyendo las de su cabeza las cuales empezaban a cerrarse por completo lo cual ocurre y luego de unos 6 minutos finalmente Yusuke se cura por completo.

– ¡Vaya, me curé por completo, ya no me duele nada, no sabía que tenías ese tipo de habilidad! * Dice Yusuke sorprendido mientras mueve sus brazos.

–No puedo restaurar tu energía pero eso lo podrás solucionar con un buen descanso * Dice seria Kotori

–Pues te lo agradezco * Dice Yusuke con una media sonrisa a lo cual Kotori asiente.

–Reine ¿puedes dejarnos solos por unos pocos minutos? Hay algo que quiero hablar con él* Dice Kotori seria asintiendo Reine saliendo de la habitación y confundiendo a Yusuke.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=caUZGVrLdxc &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=26** **}**

–Supongo que quieres hablar de mi fracaso, pues tenías razón, yo no estaba preparado, quizás si me precipité * Dice Yusuke decaído y triste.

–Te lo advertí, Nightmare o mejor dicho Kurumi Tokisaki es alguien sedienta de poder para lograr sus misteriosos objetivos, a ella no le importan los medios e incluso pareciera que disfruta el hecho de que sea así * Dice Kotori molesta.

– ¡Fui un estúpido al dejarme engañar, me confié, esa infeliz no es como Tohka, la detesto! * Dice Yusuke enfadado apretando sus puños.

–Ponerte así no ayudará en nada, además este tipo de cosas pueden ocurrir, no todos los espíritus se dejarán ayudar o aceptarán la mano que les ofrezcas * Dice Kotori seria.

–Eso es lo que me temo, con Tohka solo lo logré porque ella no sabía nada del mundo, pero Kurumi sabía más incluso que yo y fracasé, no tengo la seguridad que me toquen otros espíritus con las mismas condiciones y fracase de la misma manera * Dice Yusuke decaído.

–De hecho es muy probable que si te toquen otros espíritus así, bueno no tan locas como Kurumi pero sí más experimentadas en la vida que tú * Dice seriamente Kotori.

– ¡¿Ves?! ¡A eso me refiero, Natsumi sabía más de la vida que Goku y aun así él lo logró, en cambio yo…! * Dice Yusuke impotente mientras Kotori solo da un suspiro.

–En 2 días los de tu salón tendrán una excursión, no es obligatoria ir, pero creo que te haría bien ir con Tohka en ella para despejar un poco tu mente, quizás eso te ayude en algo a recuperar tu confianza y al mismo tiempo podrás pasar más tiempo con Tohka * Dice relajada Kotori a lo que Yusuke piensa un poco en ello.

–Suena aburrido pero no tengo nada que perder, está bien iré * Dice Yusuke algo más animado y así luego de que Kotori también curara a Goku se dirigieron a la casa de esta última donde tendrían una charla.

* * *

 **/Más Tarde en la Noche, Residencia Itsuka/**

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=caUZGVrLdxc &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=26** **}**

Goku, Yusuke, Kotori, Reine y Natsumi habían regresado a casa siendo recibidos por Tohka y Yoshino.

– ¡Hola a Todos, Yusuke has vuelto, me alegra que estés bien, estaba preocupada! * Dice Tohka muy feliz abrazando a Yusuke y este asiente respondiendo al saludo al igual que los demás.

–Si, a mí también me alegra verte y descuida pasé por dificultades pero pude salir bien librado así que no te preocupes * Dice Yusuke con una media sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de Tohka la cual asiente alegre.

Por su parte Yoshino saluda tímidamente con una sonrisa en especial a Goku con todos respondiendo a su saludo aunque tuvo algo de celo interno al ver como Natsumi abrazaba de forma cariñosa el brazo derecho de Goku.

– ¡Hola Yoshino, también me alegra verte! Jijiji * Dice pequeño guerrero de pelos parados con su típica sonrisa sonrojando a Yoshino.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=xC0H94nO5wg** **}**

– ¡Guau Natsumi es muy coqueta, mira que abrazar de esa manera al joven Goku! * Dice alegre con tono pícaro la marioneta Yoshinon lo cual provoca que Natsumi suelte a Goku avergonzada y con sonrojo.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo solo lo estaba calentando para que no tenga frío! * Dice avergonzada y mintiendo Natsumi.

– ¿Pero si yo tengo cal…? * Iba a decir Goku pero fue interrumpido por un estirón de su cachete derecho con la mano izquierda de la pequeña Natsumi.

– ¡Cállate! * Dice Natsumi de forma tsundere.

– ¡Ayayayayay¡ * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente y todos allí se rieron de esto a excepción de Reine y Kotori quien ahora está algo seria y de hecho da unos fuertes aplausos ya que quería hablarles a todos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=xC0H94nO5wg** **}**

–¡Bueno antes que nada quería felicitar tanto a Yusuke como a Goku por haber ganado sus batallas, Yusuke lograste vencer a un espíritu muy poderoso como la conocida como Nightmare, te confieso que no pensé que fueras capaz de lograr algo así tu solo! ¡Felicidades! * Dice Kotori felicitando a Yusuke con una sonrisa satisfecha.

–Sí, gracias por ello * Dice Yusuke con una media sonrisa, Tohka por su parte lo mira extrañada porque nota algo raro en Yusuke pero cree que podría ser por simplemente está agotado.

– ¡Y Goku, tú también hiciste un gran trabajo derrotando a esa maga del DEM, la tal Mana Takamiya, además de ayudar a sellar el descontrol del poder de Natsumi! ¡Felicidades! * Dice Kotori sonriendo de forma satisfecha.

– ¡Muchas gracias Kepori! * Dice Goku agradeciendo.

–"¡Es Kotori tonto! ¡Y bueno, como dije iba a anunciarles unas cuantas cosas como por ejemplo que en unos poco días se terminará la casa donde vivirán los espíritus a quienes Yusuke y Goku están ayudando que es al lado de esta, así que podrán ver a sus salvadores cuantas veces quieran y a la vez tendrán un hogar con todas las comodidades! * Dice Kotori con una sonrisa y esto gustó a la espíritus ya que no tendrán que separarse del sus queridos salvadores respectivos.

– ¡Lo otro es que como sabrán en dos días los del salón de Yusuke y Tohka tendrán un viaje de excursión (si preguntan el nombre no tengo ni idea de cómo se llamaba el lugar cuando fueron en la historia original así que puede que lo deje así sin nombre o me invento uno o quizás averigüe el nombre real en los datos de la obra Date a Live XD), y creo que aunque no es obligatorio ir les servirá para que se relajen y la pasen bien! ¿No les parece? * Pregunta sonriendo Kotori y esto gustó a Tohka.

– ¡Se oye bien, estoy segura que nos divertiremos y conoceremos cosas nuevas! ¡¿Verdad Yusuke?! * Dice Tohka alegre a lo cual Yusuke asiente con una sonrisa a su estilo.

–Bueno, aclarado eso más que Reine le ha explicado a Natsumi como es todo nuestro trabajo aquí tengo algo que decirles * Dice Kotori esta vez en un tono serio extrañando esto a la mayor parte.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8ardqtQ3o_s** **}**

–La realidad es que al igual que Tohka, Yoshino y Natsumi yo también soy un espíritu * Dijo seriamente Kotori sorprendiendo esto a la mayoría.

– ¡¿Eres un espíritu Kopori?! ¡Increíble, con razón que se siente un gran poder en ti! * Dice sorprendido Goku.

– ¡Ya veo, sabíamos de nuestra misión de ayudar a los espíritus, pero quién diría que nuestra propia jefa era uno! * Dice sorprendido Yusuke.

– ¡Esto quiere decir que ella es como nosotras! * Dice sorprendida Natsumi.

–Sí, lo sé, sé que esto les sorprende, pero es cierto, soy el espíritu del fuego y me conocen como **'Efreet'** , de hecho cuando por primera vez me convertí hace años en un espíritu quemé esta área de la ciudad en una gran descontrol de mis poderes, herí y quemé a varias personas con mis incendios aunque ninguno resultó en pérdidas de vida, al menos a los humanos pero no puedo decir lo mismo de las mascotas, además de que por mi culpa muchos tuvieron que irse de aquí * Dice triste y seria Kotori al revelarles esto lo cual confirma que fue ella quien quemó el hogar de Origami siendo una de las sospechosas del asesinato de los mismos junto al primer espíritu.

Esto vino en la mente de Goku quien recordó su conversación con Origami y el propio nombre de Elfreet.

–"¡Era Kokori, Kokori es quien quemó el hogar de Origami, ella no debe enterarse de esto de lo contrario vendrá por ella!" * Dice serio y sorprendido Goku pero sus pensamientos serían interrumpidos por Kotori quien mientras hablaba era a él quien más miraba.

–Desde hace varios años constantemente sufría descontrol de mis poderes hasta que empecé a ser tratada por Reine lo cual ha frenado eso, pero en los últimos años eso era cada vez más inefectivo, e incluso según el pronóstico de Reine y de lo que vio si permanezco en mi forma espíritu más de tres minutos corro el riesgo de que no solo mis poderes se descontrolen más, sino mi mente en sí * Dice seria Kotori y todos ponían mucha atención a sus palabras.

–Hubieron ocasiones en que casi me terminaba de transformar en una bestia hambrienta de sangre y de batalla, y según lo estimado por Reine si mis poderes se descontrolan una vez más eso posiblemente me pasará y ya no podré volver en sí * Dice Kotori seria y algo triste.

–Creo que eso no se ve muy bien, si hay algo que podamos hacer solo dilo * Dice Goku serio a lo que Kotori lo mira fijamente con sus hermosos ojos rojos a los del pequeño.

–De hecho si lo hay y creo que mientras Yusuke se va con Tohka tú lo podrás hacer * Dice Kotori algo sonrojada y apenada mirando a un costado al estilo tsundere extrañando a Goku.

– ¿Mm? ¿De qué se trata? * Pregunta confundido Goku.

–Goku, para ayudar a Kotori se debe sellar el descontrol de su poder, y para ello tú debes lograr enamorar a Kotori por lo que ambos deben tener una cita * Dice sin emoción Reine sorprendiendo esto a todos los demás.

– ¡¿Qué una cita con Popori?! * Pregunta sorprendido Goku.

– ¡Ajajajajaja! ¡Esto sí que se pondrá bueno! * Dice riéndose a carcajadas Yusuke.

– ¡No molestes tonto! * Grita Kotori molesta a Yusuke.

–Muu ¡No es justo, apenas nos estamos conociendo Goku y yo, no quiero que te lo lleves! * Dice molesta con un puchero infantil Natsumi.

– ¡Pues temo que sí, esto no es solo por mí sino por todas las personas alrededor mío, por eso tendré que tomar prestado a Goku de ustedes para esto, deben ser pacientes, ya después de esto tendrán tiempo de sobra para pasarlo con él, pero esto es de extrema urgencia! * Dice Kotori molesta lo cual también molestaba a Natsumi pero al ver que no tenía opción se resignó.

–Está bien * Dice molesta y resignada Natsumi.

–Nosotras te apoyamos * Dijo sonriendo tímidamente Yoshino.

–¡Bueno nuestra cita será en 2 días, Goku toma esto también como entrenamiento para que apliques todo lo que has practicado ya que después de todo fui yo misma quien te enseñó la mayor parte, esto te servirá para que puedas lidiar con espíritus más hostiles y de un carácter difícil, ten cuenta eso! ¡¿Está claro?! * Pregunta Kotori con voz de mando y sonrojo.

–Pues está bien, supongo * Dice Goku asintiendo calmado aunque no comprendiendo mucho.

– ¡Bien, pues eso es todo lo que les digo, ahora todos debemos limpiarnos para cenar! * Dijo Kotori y todos asintieron.

Y así eran los planes, Yusuke con Tohka y su curso irían de viaje mientras Goku tendrá una Cita en Vivo con Kotori, todo esto ocurrirá en dos días.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8ardqtQ3o_s** **}**

* * *

 **/DEM, Ciudad Tengu/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Awwy_rYZknc** **}**

Estaban en la oficina de Westcott estaba allí sentado en su asiento de Jefe el mismo Westcott, parada al lado suyo Ellen quien ahora traía de nuevo su uniforme ejecutivo con el peinado en forma de rodete y del otro lado frente al escritorio estaba Artemisia quien traía otro vestido normal con dibujos de flores pero ahora de color celeste, mismo color de la actual ropa de Mana que también es parecida a la que traía anteriormente, los 4 estaban teniendo una conversación sobre lo ocurrido hoy.

–No te sientas mal por haber perdido querida Mana, es cierto que las victorias son buenas ya que podemos celebrarlas, pero de las derrotas se aprenden, además tu no conocías el estilo de pelea del enemigo, sin embargo ahora sí, solo es cuestión de fortalecerte.

–Lo sé, aun así siento haber perdido señor, nunca pensé que ese chico tuviera semejante habilidades para el combate, fuerza, velocidad y un gran estilo de pelea bien entrenado, En verdad me intriga saber cómo se hizo tan hábil * Dice Mana seriamente.

–Y pensar que pueden haber seres así sin ser espíritus o magos * Dice seriamente Ellen.

–Así es, no cabe duda que ese Goku ha logrado un gran impacto * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¡Pero descuide, me haré más poderosa y la próxima vez lo acabaré! * Dice Mana con determinación.

–Lo siento pequeña Mana pero a mí también me interesa acabar con él * Dice con una sonrisa Artemisia lo que en cierta forma molestó a Mana.

–No tienen por qué iniciar un conflicto por ello, pueden hacerlo las dos si quieren la próxima vez que les toque enfrentarse a él, ese asunto podemos dejarlo para después; Ahora a otro asunto, ¿Cómo te fue en tu búsqueda de reclutar a Origami para nuestras filas?* Pregunta sonriendo Westcott.

–Tiene ciertas dudas justamente por culpa de la influencia de ese Son Goku, pero es muy fácil leer en sus ojos que su odio contra los espíritus terminará por hacerla ceder * Dice Ellen con seriedad.

– ¡Vaya! ¿Así que incluso en este asunto Son Goku está involucrado en esto? * Pregunta intrigado Westcott.

–Si, al parecer Origami simpatiza en cierta forma con él * Dice seriamente Ellen.

–Entiendo, pero me alegra escuchar que a pesar de eso ella aún no ha abandonado ese odio del cual podemos sacarle provecho, cuidado Mana, porque Origami tiene mayor talento que para usar unidades CR que la propia Yessica Bayley, así que ella si va a darte competencia si se incorpora con nosotros y le entregamos el poder de un Adeptus * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Westcott.

–La competencia a mí no me asusta, si puede ser mejor que la aburrida de Yessica lo apoyo * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Mana.

–Dime querida Ellen, ¿Cuántos días le diste para pensarlo? * Pregunta curioso Westcott.

–Le di tres días * Dice seriamente Ellen.

–No es necesario esperar tanto, en dos días ve a buscarla y tráela aquí para convertirla en la Adeptus Numero 4 * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa sorprendiendo a Ellen.

– ¿Estás seguro Ike? * Pregunta sorprendida Ellen.

–Créeme, hay algo en esa chica que me recuerda a ti cuando eras joven, aunque tú tengas lazos con tu hermana Karen Master, si se interpone en el camino de tus objetivos no dudarás en matarla * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Westcott molestando esto en cierta forma a Ellen ya que no le gusta hablar mucho de su hermana menor Karen.

–Es lo mismo con esta chica, su frialdad siempre estará por encima de cualquier otra cosa, incluyendo a cualquier lazo que haya formado con Son Goku, sin que nosotros ni se lo digamos ella sola romperá por sí misma esos lazos ya sea intentando matar a los espíritus que protege Son Goku o incluso a él mismo si se interpone * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa amplia demostrando aún más maldad.

–Es cierto, está bien, en solo dos días la buscaré * Dice Ellen seriamente.

–Eso está perfecto y ¿hubo otra cosa interesante en tu recorrido por la ciudad? * Pregunta curioso Westcott.

–Nada muy importante, solo un muchachito engreído y tonto que se creía la gran cosa en los videojuegos y lo puse en su lugar * Dice Ellen con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Jajaja ¡Típico de ti Ellen!, Y pues con esto concluimos nuestra corta reunión, vayan a descansar ya que hoy fue un día ajetreado * Dice Westcott en voz alta con una sonrisa asintiendo todos y empezando a retirarse las chicas de la oficina, después de eso suena el teléfono de Westcott.

–Hola ¿Ya llegaste allí? * Pregunta Westcott a alguien por teléfono y aparentemente esta persona le está respondiendo y asintiendo.

–Bueno, tienes su dirección, deshazte de ese bastardo de Murdoch lo más pronto posible y repórtamelo * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Westcott y nuevamente la persona por teléfono le está diciendo algo.

– ¡Claro no te preocupes, puedes comerte su alma y de cualquier testigo como deseas! * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa y luego de unas palabras finalmente tanto él como la persona detrás del teléfono se despidieron.

–Jejeje ¡Pobre Murdoch, contigo eliminado ya no tendré a nadie que se me oponga en el DEM, para que veas que no solo tengo a mis queridas Adeptus trabajando para mí! * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Westcott planeando matar a su único detractor de la junta directiva del DEM, Roger Murdoch quien hace poco propuso que lo relevaran de su cargo, y aunque esto fracasó el solo hecho de desafiarlo de esa forma hartó a Westcott y ya no puede esperar para deshacerse de este enemigo mediante un asesino contratado que por la conversación aparentemente tiene poderes sobrenaturales, ¿se saldrá con la suya Westcott?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Awwy_rYZknc** **}**

* * *

 **/Departamento de los Hermanos Toguro/**

Kurumi yacía inconsciente con algunos vendajes en una cama tanto en su cuerpo como principalmente en su cabeza, lugar donde recibió el golpe definitivo de súper cabezazo que derivó en su derrota a manos de Yusuke, en eso mientras dormía recordaba a una chica muerta en el suelo para su horror ya que aparentemente era alguien muy importante para ella y cerca de la chica había una chica cubierta de luz angelical.

– ¡NOOOO SAWAAA! ¡MALDITA MIO TRAIDORA! ¡TE MATARE MALNACIDA! * Grita Kurumi completamente fuera de sí mientras de ese ser solo se observa una sonrisa lo cual pone con más furia a Kurumi.

– ¡TE MATARE MALNACIDA! ¡AUNQUE MUERA CONTIGO TE DESTRUIRE MISERAB...! * Iba a seguir gritando con rabia y lágrimas Kurumi pero finalmente despertó sabiendo que todo fue una pesadilla ligada a sus recuerdos.

–Solo fue un sueño * Dijo Kurumi respirando agitadamente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=NISYqP3LvBA &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=42** **}**

–Así es * Dice Toguro el Menor asustando a Kurumi.

– ¡Señor Toguro, donde estoy! * Pregunta algo nerviosa Kurumi.

–En un departamento que conseguimos con mi hermano hace poco, vi parte de tu pelea con Urameshi y como perdiste, después que él se fuera yo te recogí y te traje aquí, además de que traté lo que pude tus heridas, el resto tendrás que vértelas por tu cuenta * Dijo seriamente Toguro el Menor por lo que Kurumi nerviosa se tocaba su cuerpo pensando que Toguro pudo haberle desnudado.

–Tranquila niña, por eso dije "lo que pude", no te quite tu ropa ni manoseé tu cuerpo ni nada; no me interesa hacer ese tipo de cosas a alguien como tú * Dijo serio y sin emoción Toguro El Menor dando un suspiro de alivio Kurumi.

–Ya veo, no sé porque lo hiciste, pero gracias * Dice Kurumi seria.

–No es eso el tipo de agradecimiento que yo tenía en mente, recuerda, te ayudé así que ahora me debes otro nuevo favor que será posiblemente más difícil de cumplir * Dice Toguro seriamente y esto hizo que Kurumi pusiera una mirada seria.

– ¿Qué es lo que desea? * Pregunta Kurumi seria.

–Quiero que encuentres por mí información valiosa y concreta de la ubicación ya sea del Primer Espíritu Mio Takamiya de la que tú me hablaste así como su socio, un sujeto de mi dimensión llamado Shinobu Sensui * Dice Toguro El Menor sorprendiendo esto a Kurumi.

–No me interesa en lo absoluto tu plan de regresar el tiempo para acabar con esa Mío y esas cosas, yo quiero encontrar a la Mio actual para que me explique en la cara porque me trajo aquí ya que si no lo hace y se sigue burlando de mí le arrancaré la cabeza; y también quiero luchar contra Sensui, no pude desafiar en mi mundo a ese loco escurridizo así que lo haré aquí * Dice Toguro El Menor con el ceño fruncido sorprendiendo aún bastante a Kurumi por su petición.

–Encuentra por mí al menos la ubicación de uno de ellos y nuestra deuda estará saldada * Dice Toguro El Menor serio, Kurumi luego de un tiempo dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Ya veo, eso es lo que quieres, Mio actualmente es un ser demasiado poderoso pero si tú quieres tratar con ella será bajo tu propio riesgo y lo mismo va para el sujeto que viene de tu dimensión y la de Yusuke; Acepto cumplir tu petición * Dice Kurumi sonriendo.

–Eso me agrada y por cierto, ¿Cómo viste a Urameshi en la pelea? * Pregunto serio Toguro El Menor.

–Es muy fuerte, era tal como dijiste, cuando era presionado sacaba fuerzas de donde sea * Dice Kurumi seria mientras bajaba su cabeza con tristeza por haber perdido.

–Eso no me sorprende, es muy propio de él, sin embargo tienes el mérito de haberle llevado a esos límites * Dice Toguro El Menor serio.

–Dígame señor, usted vio lo último de nuestra pelea, ¿es ese su máximo poder? * Preguntó Kurumi expectante a lo que iba a responder Toguro y este no tenía dudas en su respuesta.

–No, francamente aunque ganó la pelea no lució bien, no cabe dudas que es un tonto por no ponerse a entrenar para controlar mejor sus poderes, si lucháramos de nuevo con el 100 % de mi poder lo haría pedazos, su maestra Genkai se ablandó bastante con él * Dice sin tapujos Toguro El Menor un tanto molesto sorprendiendo a Kurumi con esta declaración.

– ¡¿Dices que él no usó toda su fuerza?! * Pregunta estupefacta Kurumi.

–Así es, e incluso el imbécil se contuvo para no matarte en el último momento, con la verdadera capacidad de su Reigan él te pudo haber fulminado a nivel atómico sin que puedas regenerarte, tal como con el Shottogan se lo hizo a tus copias, pero en lugar de eso solo le disparó a tu reloj gigante * Dijo Toguro sorprendiendo más a Kurumi de que a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho Yusuke se contuvo de no matarla incluso exponiendo su propio cuerpo en ello.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice abriendo los ojos Kurumi tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos teniendo una enorme ansiedad que ella no entendía.

–"¡¿Por qué me siento así de nuevo?! ¡Esto no es lo que sentiría en una derrota por más dolorosa que sea, yo ni siquiera odio a Yusuke, si bien estoy muy molesta con él por haber frustrado mis planes! ¡¿Entonces qué, que es lo que me atormenta?!" * Dice Kurumi con bastantes ansias y nerviosismo, y de repente empieza a recordar las sonrisas que le mostró Yusuke, sus inusuales gestos de pena por la seducción de esta, incluso en la batalla el espíritu de batalla que mostraba, su sonrisa al estilo badas, su mirada determinada, pero lo último que recuerda es lo que le está afectando.

La mirada de tristeza que mostró Yusuke al despedirse, eso es lo que más le golpeaba en su corazón, cuando Yusuke le dijo que su deber era ayudar a los espíritus, pero que por su engaño y manipulación ya no tenía intenciones de hacerlo con ella; en eso esto le recordó a lo que a ella le sucedió con Mio a quien le entregó su confianza la cual terminó manipulándola y traicionándola y ahora ella le hizo lo mismo Yusuke cosa que hasta ahora está afectando mucho al rebelde problemático ya que es la primera vez que algo así le ocurre a este; Kurumi ahora es consciente de que sus métodos y forma de actuar no la hace diferente de Mio.

Kurumi sentía algo que no experimentaba desde la tragedia de Sawa, Sentimiento de Culpabilidad por lo cual empezaba a derramar lágrimas, Toguro la miraba en silencio conociendo perfectamente este sentimiento que para él fue peor que el propio infierno.

–Ya veo, sé lo que es eso de la culpa, El corazón te está matando, pero no te preocupes, es como la viruela, si logras curarte una vez no te vuelve a dar nunca más; te dejaré sola para que descanses y de paso pienses las cosas sobre lo que debes hacer * Dice Toguro seriamente dejando sola a Kurumi mientras esta llora en silencio, ¿Qué decisión tomará Kurumi con respecto a Yusuke?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=NISYqP3LvBA &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=42** **}**

* * *

 **/Dos Días Después, De Mañana, Departamento de Origami/**

Origami decidió no ir a su viaje de curso donde irían Yusuke y Tohka simplemente por falta de interés, ahora ella estaba teniendo al igual que Kurumi una pesadilla de la tragedia de su pasado cuando sus padres murieron, ella recuerda perfectamente que en aquel entonces antes de perder el conocimiento vio a una distancia algo lejana al espíritu de fuego Efreet quemándolo todo a su paso y entre lo que alcanzaba a mirar veía el rostro del espíritu, pero cada vez que iba a tener un panorama completo del mismo ella despertaba, pero esta vez en un día extremadamente inoportuno Origami finalmente pudo ver en sus recuerdos de sueño el rostro que no era otra que Kotori y después de esto ella despertó agitada.

– ¡Kotori Itsuka del Primer Año! ¡Fue ella quien destruyó nuestro hogar, ella es una culpable de la muerte de mis padres! ¡Maldita Efreet juro que te mataré! * Dijo Origami con furia pero en eso recordó que Goku solía hablar bastante con ella, a tal punto de parecer amigos.

–No Goku, estoy estudiando perdonar o no a los demás espíritus que están contigo, pero nunca perdonaré a Efreet, ella, Kotori Itsuka va a morir en mis manos cueste lo que me cueste * Dijo con seriedad y frialdad Origami.

–Debo apoderarme del realizador especial de las AST, con eso la mataré seguramente, no me importa sufrir un castigo después, haré lo que tenga que hacer * Dice Origami con frialdad demostrando que aún mantiene su objetivo al menos de matar a quien destruyó su hogar y a quien en cierta forma culpa también de la muerte de sus padres, al parecer la cita de Goku y Kotori corre peligro.

* * *

 **/Ocean Park/**

Como sabrán Yusuke y Tohka realizaron temprano su viaje con los de su salón principalmente para que Yusuke se olvide de toda esta mala experiencia con Kurumi y a la vez que Tohka pueda divertirse, mientras se quedaron en la ciudad, Goku y Kotori quienes tendrán su cita hoy.

Sin Embargo a diferencia de las otras citas que tuvieron los espíritus esta sería en un parque acuático llamado Ocean Park. También trajeron consigo a Yoshino y Natsumi para que puedan divertirse en la piscina mientras Goku y Kotori tenían su cita.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hm9WE92NFl4** **}**

Natsumi traía un bañador negro mientras Yoshino un bañador verde, por su parte Goku traía unos shorts de color azul y una playera color naranja con el curioso kanji **'Kame'** mientras Kotori llevaba un traje de baño bikini algo revelador de color blanco, en cierta forma aunque le avergüenza esto buscaba de alguna forma lograr atraer a Goku y despertar algo en él a pesar de que el objetivo de esta misión es que sea al revés.

Vale recordar que Kotori pidió que ni Reine ni nadie lo ayuden en esta cita a Goku ya que no serviría de nada que lo ayuden ante alguien que justamente es quien creó la temática de la Cita En Vivo, ella ordenó que no lo ayuden al menos que en verdad sea necesario, mientras Yoshino y Natsumi se quedaron en la piscina, Kotori y Goku se disponían a pasar el día juntos, y cuando se quedaron solos Kotori algo sonrojada y al estilo tsundere ya que usaba sus cintas negras iba a preguntarle algo a Goku.

–Oye Goku quería preguntarte ¿Cómo me veo? * Pregunta Kotori sonrojada dando una vuelta completa para dar vistazo competo de su cuerpo portando el traje bikini donde resaltaban sus bien formadas piernas, buenas caderas y sus no tan grandes pechos (digamos algo más pequeños que los de Origami), Goku se rascaba la cabeza ante la pregunta y la espera ponía nerviosa a Kotori.

–Pues es simple, hay algo llamado espejo, a través de eso te podrás ver * Dice relajado Goku, pero esta respuesta estúpida hizo resaltar cómicamente sus venas de enojo a la loli pelirroja quien con enojo le hizo su habitual doble estirón de orejas al pequeño.

– ¡Ayayayayay! ¡¿Y ahora que hice?! * Pregunta Goku quejándose cómicamente soltándole Kotori.

– ¡Juh! ¡Así no le respondes a una chica que se viste de una forma especialmente para ti, cuando te pregunto cómo me veo me refiero a si me veo linda o no con esto! * Dice Kotori enojada cómicamente y sonrojada haciendo por fin entender a Goku.

– ¡Ah ya entendí! Jijiji * Dice Goku riendo alegre haciendo que Kotori dé un suspiro colocándose de espaldas haciendo una pose sensual mostrando a Goku sus caderas piernas y espalda quien miraba esto curioso y luego volteó de vuelta para mostrar de vuelta toda su figura del frente incluyendo su bello rostro sonrojado.

–Te lo pregunto otra vez ¿Cómo me veo? * Preguntó Kotori sonrojada aunque esta vez su pregunta lo hacía de una forma más tierna y adorable.

– ¡Te ves linda Kotori! * Dijo Goku con su sonrisa habitual recordando las enseñanzas de sus amigos y las que la propia Kotori le dio aquí aunque al responder esto el joven no puso ningún rostro impuro, de fascinación o excitación pero Kotori sabía perfectamente de esa faceta de su personalidad, aun así escuchar esas palabras de él por primera vez para con ella le hacía muy inmensamente feliz haciéndole sonrojarse más.

–Gracias, es decir, vas aprendiendo * Dice Kotori sonrojada de forma algo tímida y tsundere.

– ¡Jijiji, bueno pues vayamos a hacer algo de esto que llaman cita! * Dice Goku sonriendo a su estilo.

–Si vamos * Dijo Kotori enganchando su brazo derecho con el brazo izquierdo del pequeño de pelos parados y así yendo a pasar el día con su cita.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hm9WE92NFl4** **}**

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

Toda la tripulación veían atentamente como iría marchando la cita de esta pareja de jóvenes de baja estatura pero algo poco habitual ocurría con Reine quien se le veía seria y sorprendida.

–Creo que entiendo porque la comandante no quiere que intervengamos demasiado al menos en lo que respecta para ayudar a Goku con opciones que lo ayuden a tomar decisiones, una de las razones es porque ella personalmente con su genio a corta edad diseñó este sistema de citas y lo otro es esto lo cual me intriga * Dice seria e intrigada Reine mirando otra pantalla.

– ¡Sí, esto es increíble tratándose de la comandante, no sé cómo nunca nos percatamos de ello! * Dice sorprendido por lo mismo Kannasuki.

–Claramente ella no es como las demás espíritus, y no lo digo por su inteligencia, sino porque a diferencia de ellas Kotori lleva más tiempo conociendo a Goku y siendo más consciente de su personalidad al pasar más tiempo con él por vivir en la misma casa, es por eso que usar el sistema de citas aquí por esta vez no sirve para absolutamente nada * Dice seriamente y sin dudar Reine con total franqueza.

–No me gusta decirlo tan directamente, pero usted tiene razón, es inútil intervenir de esta forma, no servirá de nada * Dijo serio Kannasuki.

* * *

 **/Flashback/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=CxWZytyjJk0** **}**

Kotori había despertado y se disponía a ir a hablarle a los demás en la nave pero fue detenida por Reine.

– ¿Estás segura de estar mejor? * Pregunta Reine en tono preocupado.

–Sí, debo ir para después informarle a Goku sobre nuestra cita * Dice Kotori sonrojada y agachando la cabeza.

–Escucha, hay algo que no me había percatado y como dijiste que tendrías una cita lo estuve verificando y… * Iba a decir Reine pero fue interrumpida por Kotori.

–Sé lo que encontraste * Dice seria Kotori.

–Entonces realmente con todo respeto pero ¿la cita servirá o ayudará en algo esta vez? * Pregunta sería Reine.

–No me importa eso ahora, pero quiero esta cita con Goku, no solo es por lo del sellado, sino que quiero saber más de él, a pesar de que he podido conocerlo un poco pero no me conformo con eso * Dice Kotori con una mirada de tristeza sorprendiendo a Reine.

–Quiero saber realmente quien es Goku, entender su corazón y sentimientos, nos hemos concentrado tanto solo en que él ayude a sellar los poderes de los espíritus haciendo que las mismas saquen a flote los sentimientos que puedan desarrollar por él, pero no entiendo el corazón de Goku, quizás soy egoísta `por querer algo que Yoshino y Natsumi no han conseguido, pero es un capricho que tengo, además también ayudará a cuando Goku pueda sellar espíritus más hostiles y difíciles de tratar, por eso a toda costa quiero esta cita, no solo por mí, sino por saber de él * Dice Kotori tocándose sus pechos sorprendiendo a Reine por esas palabras emotivas.

–De acuerdo, será como tú quieras * Dice seria y sin emoción Reine.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=CxWZytyjJk0** **}**

 **/Fin de Flashback/**

* * *

–"Me pregunto si podrás lograr lo que quieres Kotori, pero sé que esto en su mayor parte depende de ti Goku" * Dice en su mente seria Reine.

* * *

 **/Piscina de Ocean Park/**

Yoshino y Natsumi estaban jugando en la piscina, pero de repente esta última se puso pensativa y con un puchero tierno de molestia mirando la dirección donde Goku y Kotori se marcharon.

– ¡Muuu, yo también quiero pasar el tiempo con Goku! * Dijo con un puchero de enojo Natsumi.

–Entiendo que te pongas así, pero recuerda que solo ayer pasaste el tiempo con él, además Kotori prometió que podremos pasar el tiempo con él cuanto queramos, no te preocupes Natsumi * Dijo de forma tímida y sonriendo Yoshino.

–Tú sí que eres paciente, Goku tiene suerte de tener a alguien tan buena y pura como tú * Dice suspirando de resignación Natsumi.

– ¡¿Pero qué dices?! * Dice avergonzada Yoshino y luego de esto seguirían ambas divirtiéndose en la piscina.

* * *

 **/Con Origami mientras vuela por la ciudad con su equipo de las AST/**

–He logrado apoderarme del White Licorice, con este realizador seguramente podré matar a Efreet * Dice Origami señalando una especie de reloj blanco grisáceo en su muñeca izquierda.

– ¡Maldita Kotori Itsuka, seguramente fuiste tú quien le lavó el cerebro a Goku haciéndole creer que los espíritus no son malos, claro ya lo entiendo, por eso cuando Goku se acercó a mi me dijo lo que tú querías que dijera, miserable, manipulaste a Goku e indirectamente a mí, pero me las pagarás cuando te encuentre! * Dice con furia Origami mientras vuela por la ciudad buscando a Kotori.

* * *

 **/Con Goku y Kotori en el Ocean Park/**

El dúo de la pequeña pelirroja tsundere y el pequeño inocente de pelos parados seguía con su cita, en realidad no habían hecho mucho ya que sin que lo ayuden Goku no sabía prácticamente nada que decir para hacer por lo que simplemente se la pasaban caminando hasta que este vio habían personas que se divertían en el tobogán de agua.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk** **}**

– ¡Oye Kopori mira eso, se ve divertido! ¡¿Qué tal si vamos allí?! * Dice Goku alegre y entusiasmado.

–Es Kotori y está bien vamos * Dice relajada Kotori y así fueron para subirse al tobogán de agua con Goku quitándose la playera para no mojarla mostrando su físico desarrollado para su edad sonrojando a Kotori indicándole donde sentarse al joven guerrero de estatura baja y ella iba a sentarse detrás suyo pero se resbaló terminando sentada encima de la entrepierna de este y de espaldas a él en una posición bastante comprometedora.

– ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Goku pervertido! * Grita Kotori sonrojada ya que su trasero estaba encima de la entrepierna de Goku que no entendía nada.

– ¿Qué, otra vez eso? ¡Pero si yo no te estoy tocando nada! * Dice Goku confundido.

– ¡N, No se trata de eso tonto lo que pasa es que…! * Dice Kotori nerviosa y sonrojada cuando de repente la pequeña corriente de agua los impulsó a ambos y fueron hacia abajo en el tobogán de agua.

– ¡Que divertido! * Grita Goku alegre extendiendo sus manos.

– ¡KYAAAAA! * Grita Kotori del susto hasta finalmente ambos caer al agua de la gran piscina zambulléndose al agua para luego salir de ella.

– ¡Jijijiji! ¡Eso fue muy divertido! * Grita alegre Goku cuando de repente vio a Kotori buscando algo que aparentemente se le había perdido.

–Oye Kokori ¿Qué pasa? * Pregunta Goku confundido.

– ¡No están mis cintas negras, no las encuentro! * Dice Kotori con ojos llorosos hablando en un tono muy diferente a su tono de modo comandante, es el mismo que la Kotori inocente de cintas blancas y efectivamente perdió sus cintas, Goku se confundía ante esto ya que no veía esto como un problema grave como para ponerse así.

–Ya veo, oye y porque no te pones esas otras cintas blancas que tienes, así estarás igual * Dice Goku confundido pero Kotori negaba con la cabeza.

– ¡No, con estas cintas negras soy fuerte, las necesito para ser fuerte, con ellas soy diferente! * Dice con lágrimas Kotori hablando en un tono infantil.

–Pues yo te veo igual de fuerte, pero bueno si tanto los quieres pues iré por ellas * Dice confundido Goku zambulléndose al fondo de la piscina y luego de unos segundos en su mano izquierda traía las cintas negras.

–Aquí tienes * Dice Goku entregándole sus cintas a Kotori quien se alegra por eso tomando las cintas.

– ¡Gracias Goku por eso te quiero! * Dice Kotori aliviada e inmensamente feliz dándole un beso en la mejilla izquierda al pequeño quien no entiende este gesto pero se notaba que traía algo más en su mano derecha.

En eso al ponerse la cinta Kotori entró de vuelta en su modo comandante.

– ¡Jeh! ¡Te tardaste mucho en ir por ellas dando vueltas y vueltas cabeza hueca! * Dice molesta Kotori ahora en su modo comandante.

–Jijiji ¡Perdón, pero ya que mencionas eso encontré algo más! * Dice Goku mostrando que en su mano derecha tenía una braga de bikini blanco y esto hizo que Kotori ampliara sus ojos de forma cómica para luego bajar su mano derecha para verificar algo tocándose de la cintura para abajo para que luego se ampliara bastante su sonrojo a tal punto de que casi le salía humo.

–Mm ¿De quién será esto? * Preguntaba curioso Goku.

– ¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡Eso es mío tonto pervertido! * Grita Kotori quitándole las bragas de bikini y poniéndoselas para luego estirar de vuelta las orejas de Goku desde atrás.

– ¡Ayayayayay! ¡No te enfades Kepori! * Grita quejándose cómicamente Goku.

– ¡Es Kotori! * Grita Kotori enfadada cómicamente para luego de un tiempo soltarlo, y así se subieron unas dos veces más al tobogán pero ahora con Kotori tomando precauciones y luego de eso ambos fueron a secarse y continuar de otra forma su cita caminando juntos como una pareja ya que Kotori de vuelta enganchaba su brazo izquierdo por el derecho de Goku y fueron a otros lugares como una casa embrujada, una montaña rusa y autos chocones lo cual fue idea de Kotori; en la casa embrujada Goku golpeaba todo los monstruos falsos que salían ya que estos asustaban a Kotori aunque esta no lo admitiera, luego en la montaña rusa ambos se divirtieron bastante aunque Kotori gritaba como en el tobogán de agua y en los autos de choque Goku no pudo hacer nada ya que rompió con su fuerza los controles pero Kotori se divirtió, luego de eso ambos fueron a un restaurante que claramente era una fachada de Ratatoskr donde este tenía a su gente allí y les sirvieron mucha comida claramente siendo la mayor parte arrasada por Goku quien comió para 30 personas lo cual nunca deja de sorprender a todos, mientras Kotori comió normalmente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk** **}**

Al terminar salieron del restaurante y siguieron caminando en su cita que había durado bastante y a pesar de los cómicos contratiempos la pasaron bien, luego de un tiempo caminando Kotori se detuvo extrañando a Goku.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Wk1Z8dt-lxo** **}**

– ¿Qué pasa? * Preguntó confundido Goku.

–Goku ¿es verdad lo que dijiste, que para ti con la cinta blanca o negra soy igual de fuerte? * Pregunta algo apenada Kotori.

–Pues sí, su presencia es la misma, además yo no noto diferencia alguna, para mí Kopori es y siempre será Kopori, seas como seas igual eres mi amiga, ¿oh no? * Pregunta confundido Goku lo cual hizo que Kotori ampliara sus ojos recordando unas palabras de alguien muy querido para ella que ya no está en este mundo.

– **Aunque ahora uses esas cintas no importa cómo te veas, siempre serás mi querida hermanita** * Decía la persona en los recuerdos de Kotori que no era otro que Shido Itsuka, su hermano adoptivo fallecido y de hecho esas palabras fueron de las ultimas que este le dijo antes de su misteriosa muerte.

La misma soltó el brazo de Goku y volteó dándole la espalda para inclinar su cabeza derramando unas lágrimas ya que la nobleza de Goku le recordaba en algo a Shido aunque sus personalidades y el tipo de cariño que tiene por ambos son totalmente algo diferente.

– ¿Qué te pasa Kotori? * Pregunta extrañado y algo preocupado Goku limpiándose las lágrimas la pelirroja.

–Nada, solo recordé algo * Dice con una media sonrisa Kotori volteando hacia él.

–Ya veo * Dice confundido Goku rascándose la cabeza.

–Cuando Yusuke y Tohka hablaron en la escuela antes de su cita hicieron algún acuerdo de abrirse al otro y establecer un vínculo de confianza, quiero que hagamos eso, tal vez ayude en algo * Dice Kotori mirando a Goku con sus hermosos ojos rojos pero este no entendía lo que ella trataba de decirle.

– ¿Y eso que quiere decir? * Pregunta rascándose la cabeza de confusión Goku.

–Contémonos cosas sobre nuestro pasado, sobre quienes somos * Dice con determinación Kotori a lo que Goku asiente.

–De acuerdo * Dice Goku asintiendo.

Y así Kotori fue contándole cosas sobre su familia, sus padres y su hermano adoptivo Shido quien ayudó bastante en su crianza siempre velando por ella.

–Ya veo, ¿conque tenías un hermano? * Preguntó curioso Goku.

–Sí, Shido en cierta forma era algo torpe, aunque obviamente ni la mitad de lo que tú eres, pero lo era, también era una muy buena persona con determinación de proteger lo que quiere, sin embargo yo me sentía inútil al ser débil y no poder nunca velar por él, quería ser fuerte para cuidarlo así que un día me encontré con un ser misterioso sin forma que me ofreció el poder para ser fuerte y proteger a mi hermano, pero me convirtió en un monstruo incapaz de controlar sus poderes y terminé incendiando toda la zona donde vivíamos, destruí el hogar de muchos e incluso herí a mucha gente, y terminé ganándome el sobre nombre de Efreet * Dice triste Kotori y esto hizo recordar de nuevo a Goku la charla que tuvo con Origami, que de hecho el espíritu llameante Efreet era uno de sus principales enemigos a matar junto al Primer Espíritu por considerarla responsable de la muerte de sus padres de una u otra forma.

–"Ahora recuerdo que mencionó algo de eso, esto no es bueno, quiere decir que Kotori era el espíritu de fuego del que hablaba Origami, si se entera vendrá por ella para intentar matarla, sé que en cierta forma ella se ha calmado un poco pero…" * Dice preocupado en su mente Goku.

–Incluso casi mato a mi hermano, pero personas de Ratatoskr como Karen Mathers y el propio presidente y fundador benefactor Elliot Woodman, ellos me salvaron y ayudaron en aquel entonces por lo que tiempo después con mis capacidades me uní a ellos y luego de un buen tiempo me convertí en la comandante de Fraxinus * Dice seria Kotori asintiendo Goku, pero en eso Kotori temblaba al recordar lo más doloroso que invade su corazón.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Wk1Z8dt-lxo** **}**

–Pero algo trágico ocurrió poco después de esto último, algo que me marcó para siempre* Dice Kotori empezando a derramar lágrimas de nuevo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=fvthSR1Rosg** **}**

– ¡¿Pero qué pasó?! * Pregunta preocupado Goku.

–Creo que ya se los dije antes pero como sabrás mi hermano Shido murió* Dijo con nudo en la garganta Kotori haciendo que Goku ponga un rostro serio.

–Sí, recuerdo que mencionaste eso pero, ¿cómo pasó eso, acaso se enfermó? * Preguntó Goku serio y con algo de lastima pero Kotori negó con la cabeza.

–Mi hermano era muy saludable, es imposible que muriera por algo tan trivial como una enfermedad * Dice Kotori triste, pero en eso a Goku se le heló la sangre ya que solo otra cosa se le venía a la mente, algo que de primera mano él ya había experimentado cuando perdió por un tiempo a su amigo Krilin.

– ¿Acaso tu hermano fue asesinado? * Pregunta Goku serio y esto hizo temblar más a Kotori.

– ¡Si, fue asesinado! * Dijo llorando Kotori y esto dejó en mayor shock a Goku ya que no sabía que Kotori cargaba con esto todo este tiempo.

– ¿Pero cómo, sabes quién fue? * Pregunta serio y molesto Goku ya que estaba enojado con quien se atreviera a causar semejante dolor a Kotori.

–No lo sé, una noche fue a comprar cosas para la cena, pero ya no volvió, entonces llamé a su celular y alguien atendió el teléfono pero no fue él * Dijo Kotori y esto dejaba más sorprendido a Goku.

–Fue una voz femenina que sonaba espectral y angelical, y cuando yo pregunté por Shido esa persona me indicó en la dirección donde podría encontrarlo y al despedirse me dijo fríamente estas palabras * Dijo Kotori con rabia y lágrimas.

– ¡¿Qué palabras?! * Preguntaba enojado Goku.

– **'Encontrarás su cuerpo, pero no su vida, eso siempre me perteneció a mí; Adiós'** , Eso fue lo que me dijo * Dice Kotori con lágrimas de impotencia y esto dejó en mayor shock a Goku al imaginar semejante crueldad que le recordaba a personas como Piccolo Daimaku.

– ¡Entonces fui a esa dirección y encontré a mi hermano tirado en su propio charco de sangre con un agujero en su enorme en su pecho, boca para abajo y los ojos sin vida; ver eso me golpeó enormemente, no lo podía creer, mi hermano que cuidó de mí toda mi vida estaba muerto frente a mis ojos! * Decía Kotori echando lágrimas a borbotones (Para disipar cualquier dudas, en esta historia Kotori nunca besó a Shido ni se enamoró de él por lo que no le otorgó sus poderes ya que fueron Karen con los demás de Ratatoskr quienes la detuvieron y no el propio Shido, por lo tanto Shido nunca obtuvo los poderes de regeneración por lo cual murió sin remedio por culpa del atacante misterioso).

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=fvthSR1Rosg** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=17rpm63gm-4** **}**

– ¡Escúchame una cosa, yo como peleador de las artes marciales, juro que encontraré a quien asesinó a tu hermano y le haré pagar por esto! ¡Porque tú eres una buena persona y nadie tiene el derecho de hacerte sufrir de esta manera, nadie! * Dice con determinación y enfado Goku, pero estas palabras con determinación de Goku hicieron que Kotori ampliara sus ojos ya que esas palabras la emocionan mucho, le da una energía positiva que hace que su tristeza disminuya notablemente y se llene de valor, esta cualidad ni el propio Shido poseía, pero él sí, es muy torpe, no sabe casi nada, su torpeza lo ha llevado a indirectamente hacer cosas pervertidas desde el momento en que se conocieron, pero cuando está con él Kotori siente una gran calidez y en eso voltea abrazando fuertemente a Goku llorando.

– ¡Por favor no me dejes Goku y nunca cambies! * Dice llorando Kotori a lo que Goku sonríe acariciando su cabeza.

– ¡Claro que no, no me interesa cambiar ni dejarte, a fin de cuentas somos amigos y te protegeré! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa.

– ¡Yo también prometo velar por ti! * Dice limpiándose sus lágrimas y con determinación Kotori.

Luego de esta emocionante escena Goku empezó a contarle su historia resumida a Kotori desde su vida viviendo con su abuelo hasta su épica batalla final contra Piccolo pero no le contó la razón por la que llegó aquí, la pequeña pelirroja tsundere al escuchar toda su historia se sorprendió bastante y a la vez entendiendo el porqué de su fuerza, ella ya se imaginaba que había pasado por mucho pero no esperaba que por tanto.

– ¡Ya veo, tuviste una vida muy ajetreada con grandes batallas! ¡Realmente eres increíble!* Dice sorprendida Kotori.

– ¡Pues esa es mi historia! Jijijiji * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa.

–Me alegra de que por fin te conozco más y creo que después de escuchar todo esto confío más en ti Goku * Dice con una sonrisa Kotori.

–Pues eso me da gusto * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sigues siendo un tonto sin remedio jejeje * Ríe Kotori mientras dice eso haciendo que Goku ponga un rostro cómico de molestia.

– ¡No seas así! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente y en eso Kotori lo mira fijamente con una sonrisa a Goku extrañándolo.

– ¿Y ahora qué? * Pregunta confundido Goku.

–La verdad en mi evaluación concluyo que aún te falta por aprender de las chicas bastante * Dice Kotori con una sonrisa.

–Pues en eso tienes razón * Dice Goku rascándose la cabeza.

–Pero lo hiciste moderadamente bien teniendo en cuenta que esta cita no era del todo necesaria * Dice Kotori sonrojada.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=17rpm63gm-4** **}**

– ¿Qué no era del todo necesaria? ¿A qué te refieres? * Pregunta curioso Goku a lo que Kotori se puso nerviosa ya que sin darse cuenta esta cree que metió la pata.

–Este yo… * Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa Kotori, pero mientras esto creían que estaban muy pacíficamente alguien los observa desde el aire que acaba de llegar, era ni más ni menos que Origami que estaba levitando con su equipo realizador de las AST, la misma amplía sus ojos mirando con odio a Kotori.

– ¡Kotori Itsuka, Efreet, te encontré! * Dice Origami con desmedido odio levantando su muñeca izquierda donde tenía ese raro reloj que empezó a brillar finalmente cubriéndose su cuerpo de una gran armadura del mismo tamaño que el que utilizó Yessica Bayley en su batalla contra Toguro El Menor siendo de hecho bastante parecida, solo que este en vez de rojo carmesí era de un blanco con ciertas partes azules teniendo en sus antebrazos un par de grandes cuchillas láseres, un par de cañones mágicos de 50,5cm y 8 unidades de contención que pueden almacenar una gran cantidad de armamento, con este realizador llamado White Licorice que la misma tomó sin permiso de las AST; Origami estaba decidida a matar a Kotori Itsuka a cualquier costo, más aun aprovechando que no está en su forma espíritu.

– ¿Tu qué? * Le pregunta curioso Goku pero cuando Kotori pensaba en que responderle de repente sintió un gran dolor en el pecho y empezaba a rodearse de vapor.

– ¡¿Qué te ocurre Kopori?! ¡Kopori! * Dice Goku preocupado mientras le mueve de los hombros a una Kotori quien está agachada en el suelo, pero al tocarla siente como la piel de sus hombros arden bastante.

– ¡No puede ser, tu piel está ardiendo! * Dice sorprendido y preocupado Goku mientras el vapor que rodea a esta se sigue atenuando.

– ¡Maldita sea, se supone que aún no pasaron dos días completos! * Dice Kotori frustrada con dolor.

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

– ¡Esto no puede ser, si aún no llegó el tiempo límite, señorita Reine por favor explíquenos! * Dice Kannasuki preocupado pero Reine también está con la boca abierta y demostrando preocupación.

–¡Cometimos un terrible error de cálculo, para sellar el poder espiritual se requiere de un enamoramiento y beso de Goku, pero no pensé que hacer que el corazón de la comandante lata de felicidad también aceleraría el problema de descontrol, debemos avisarle a Goku que intente sellar sus poderes ya! * Dice Reine preocupada y en voz alta, pero antes de que puedan decirle nada a Goku se percataron de que alguien estaba en pleno aire apuntando a su comandante.

– ¡No puede ser, es Origami Tobiichi de las AST y pretende atacar a nuestra comandante! * Dice preocupado y en alerta Kannasuki.

–Ahora los problemas se complican para peor * Dice Reine seria.

* * *

 **/Con Goku, Kotori y Origami/**

– ¡Dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte! * Dice en voz alta preocupado pero Kotori procede en empujarlo con fuerza apartándolo de ella haciendo que este caiga al suelo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=iVnZl5_TXpI** **}**

– ¡Aléjate de mí Goku, GIAAAAAAARGH! * Grita de forma bestial Kotori para empezar a rugir fuertemente como una bestia y ahora en vez de rodearse de solo vapor ahora se rodeaba de fuego mientras estaba de pie.

– ¡Lo sabía, siempre lo supe, ella es una amenaza, pero le pondré fin ahora y de paso protegeré a Goku, esto es lo mejor! * Dice seriamente y con frialdad Origami apuntando sus cañones mágicos a Kotori empezando a cargarlos y aprovechando que la misma apartó por sí sola a Goku era una grandiosa oportunidad.

– ¡Muere Kotori Itsuka! ¡BLASTALK! * Grita bestialmente Origami y finalmente lanza un par de auras de poder color azul de sus cañones quienes impactaron directamente a Kotori causando una gran explosión asustando a toda la gente de allí quienes huyeron despavoridos mientras dejó en shock a Goku.

– ¡KOPORI! * Grita preocupado Goku quien a pesar de estar cerca de la explosión esta no lo mandó a volar ya que se cubrió con sus brazos y luego en el mismo lugar varios disparos láseres con las mini cañones se efectuaban hacia la misma dirección, Origami atacaba sin piedad para no permitirle hacer nada a Kotori mientras aprieta los dientes con odio, en eso Goku mira al ser quien está atacando y se sorprende más al ver que se trata de Origami

– ¡Origami detente! * Grita Goku con enojo mientras Origami seguía atacando.

– ¡Te lo dije Goku, los espíritus que de ninguna forma se salvarán de mí son el Primer Espíritu y Efreet! ¡Sé que Kotori Itsuka es Efreet! * Grita con furia y odio Origami sorprendiendo a Goku de que se enterara y luego de un tiempo la peli plateada cesó sus disparos respirando agitadamente.

–Origami * Dice Goku lamentándose esto.

– ¡Ella es lo que tú crees, ella no es alguien malvada! * Dice Goku tratando de hacer razonar a Origami, pero era inútil ya que su dio la cegaba por completo.

– ¡No quiero escuchar Goku, ese espíritu te ha estado manipulando para que no te pongas en su contra y al mismo tiempo intentando que yo deje de perseguirlos, pero eso no pasará, no abandonaré mi meta, mataré a los espíritus tal como lo hice con Kotori Itsuka! * Dice Origami con odio generando lastima en Goku.

–No lograrás nada de eso porque yo no lo permitiré, además te aseguro que con ese ataque no has matado a Kotori por lo que es mejor que huyas * Dice seriamente Goku sorprendiendo a Origami por sus palabras y en eso una gran esfera de fuego se forma del lugar donde estaba Kotori, el calor que generaba de la misma empezaba a derretir varias partes del parque haciendo incluso sudar a Goku, la propia Origami quien estaba alejada sentía esa alta temperatura.

– ¡¿Qué rayos es ese calor intenso?! * Pregunta con miedo Origami.

– ¡Que poder tremendo, definitivamente está por encima de Mana y sigue creciendo cada vez más! * Dice en alerta Goku con bastante sudor.

– ¡Te destruiré! * Grita Origami lanzando unas cadenas blancas eléctricas de poder que se dirigieron hacia la esfera de fuego, pero al llegar estas fueron completamente desintegradas y entonces Origami empezó a disparas sus láseres y también misiles con toda su fuerza causando grandes explosiones para finalizar de vuelta con su máxima arma el Blastalk pero al despejarse el humo la esfera de fuego seguía allí.

– ¡No puede ser! * Gritaba Origami desplegando su Territory concentrado sobre ese lugar con intención de aplastar a la presencia que se encontraba dentro de la gran esfera de fuego, pero de repente la misma estalla junto al Territory de Origami quien estaba bastante agotada.

– ¡Los ataques de Origami no sirven para nada ante ese gran poder! * Dice sorprendido Goku con sudor en su frente ya que el poder que siente es enorme.

– ¡Elohinm Gibor! * Dice con eco una voz que era la de la misma Kotori, pero de forma bestial y finalmente al despejarse todo el fuego restante de los restos de la esfera se puede ver a quien es la propia Kotori luciendo diferente, teniendo el pelo largo hasta la cintura disperso cuyo vestido astral consiste en un kimono blanco que deja ligeramente al descubierto parte de su escote, con algunas partes de dicho vestido negras principalmente en el abdomen y parte de los brazos y cintura, además tiene en su cabeza un par de cuernos que sobresalen de sus cintas, mismas que ganan patrones de oro en ello, todo esto hace que Kotori luzca extremadamente hermosa.

– ¡Es Ella!* Dice sorprendido Goku.

Sin embargo a pesar de lucir hermosa la misma tenía una sonrisa bestial mostrando los dientes(a diferencia de la historia original Kotori aquí está directamente en su modo Berseker que en el canon solía entrar luego de luchar varios minutos, pero aquí ya esto ya sucede inmediatamente) dándose vuelta y mirando directamente a Goku quien no entendía lo que ocurría, y cuando la misma se iba a dirigir caminando hacia él Origami aterrizó frente a ella bloqueándole el paso preparándose para atacar a la espíritu con sus dos grandes espadas.

– ¡No te acerques a Goku maldita, pagarás por la muerte de mis padres! * Grita Origami con furia.

– ¡CAMAEL! * Grita Kotori bestialmente invocando su Ángel que consiste en una gigantesca alabarda con colores combinados de negro y rojo carmesí rodeado de llamas mientras la misma continua caminando calmadamente como si no le importara tener a Origami en frente dirigiéndose fijamente hacia Goku con una sonrisa bestial.

– ¡Maldita! * Grita Origami dirigiéndose a toda velocidad con intención de cortar a Kotori, pero esta haría algo para shock tanto de Origami como del propio Goku, y es que en un instante apareció detrás de Origami como si la hubiera pasado de largo mirando al lado opuesto, Origami no entiende lo que pasó.

– ¡FLAMING STEP! * Dice con voz fría y en voz alta Kotori , y justo después de esto tanto las espadas de Origami como el resto de sus armaduras se rodeaban de cortadas llameantes de fuegos que aparentemente lo sufrieron a una velocidad indescriptible e imposible de ver no solo para el ojo humano normal, sino incluso para uno entrenado por lo que la propia Origami no pudo ver el movimiento, pero Goku sí.

– ¡Pero qué...! * Decía en shock Origami y rápidamente toda su unidad White Licorice junto con su propio equipo normal de las AST fueron completamente destruidas y el impacto de este ataque hizo que Origami escupiera saliva.

– ¡ARGH! * Grita de dolor Origami escupiendo saliva y cayendo de espaldas.

– ¡ORIGAMI! * Grita preocupado Goku.

–Descuida, sus armaduras contuvieron bastante mi ataque por lo que no sufrió heridas serias, además no me interesa matar cucarachas * Dice de una forma despectiva y burlesca Kotori haciendo que esta amplíe los ojos no solo por la humillante derrota que acaba de sufrir, sino por esas duras palabras que molestaron a Goku.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No hables así de Origami! * Dice molesto Goku por esas palabras pero Kotori decide ignorarlas.

–Me aburre eso, quiero diversión * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Kotori mientras piensa seguir su camino hacia Goku.

– ¡Espera Kotori Itsuka! ¡Tú debes pagar por la muerte de mis padres! * Dice Origami gritando con impotencia a lo que Kotori detiene su caminata para hablarle sin voltear.

– ¿Quieres que pague por un crimen que ni siquiera estás segura que cometí solo porque eres tan cobarde para darte el tiempo de llegar a la auténtica verdad con verdadera evidencias y pruebas fehacientes, y además sin contar con un poder para llegarme siquiera a los tobillos? No me hagas reír, en verdad eres patética, agradece que no terminé incendiándote con mi poder * Dice fríamente Kotori y esto destrozó más el corazón de Origami, definitivamente en este modo Kotori era una persona completamente diferente, no solo sus acciones, sino las palabras que dicen son dignas de un ser maligno, claramente dejó en estas condiciones a Origami para humillarla y hacerle ver lo débil que es, esto dejó devastada y en silencio a Origami.

– ¡Ya basta Kotori, tú no eres así, déjala en paz! * Dice enfadado Goku a lo que Kotori voltea a mirarlo con una sonrisa bestial.

– ¡Si quieres que la deje en paz pelea conmigo! ¿Disfrutas de la batalla no? ¡Entonces enfrentémonos Goku! * Dice en voz alta y con una sonrisa bestial Kotori retando a Goku a una pelea.

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

– ¡Esto no es bueno, si la comandante sigue en ese modo más tiempo se perderá a sí misma, debo avisarle ahora a Goku como debe sellar sus poderes y que lo haga ya! ¡Goku…! ¡ Hola, Hola! ¡Se cortó la comunicación! * Dice molesta Reine.

– ¡Es porque la comandante le quitó el comunicador y lo destruyó! * Dice en alerta Kannasuki dejando con molestia a Reine.

–¡Ya veo, a pesar de entrar en su estado Berseker la comandante mantiene todo sus recuerdos y los usa a favor de seguir los deseos de ese modo; nuestra única esperanza es que Goku pueda detenerla! ¡Goku solo tú puedes! * Dice seria y con tono preocupado Reine mirando la pantalla.

* * *

 **/Con Goku, Kotori y Origami/**

Efectivamente usando su súper velocidad Kotori rápidamente apareció en frente de Goku con su rostro cerca del pequeño guerrero y rápidamente le quita el comunicador haciéndolo cenizas en su mano izquierda.

– ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! *Pregunta sorprendido Goku.

– ¡Así no habrán interrupciones! Y ¡¿Aceptas mi reto?! * Pregunta desafiante Kotori.

– ¡Si eso quieres, entonces acepto, pero cambiemos el lugar de la pelea, vayamos a un lugar donde no haya gente que pueda ponerse en peligro! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Está bien, conozco un lugar, sígueme * Dice Kotori empezando a levitar y en eso Goku voltea a ver a Origami.

– ¡Origami, llama a tus amigas para que vengan a llevarte, luego de detener a Kotori tú y yo hablaremos! ¿Está bien? * Dice Goku serio con Origami simplemente asintiendo en silencio pero sin poder saberse si miente o no.

– ¡Vámonos! * Dice en voz alta Goku asintiendo Kotori emprendiendo vuelo mientras Goku la sigue dando grandes saltos quedando sola Origami empezando a derramar lágrimas debido a su fracaso.

– ¡Maldita sea, soy una inútil! * Dice Origami sacando su teléfono para llamar a sus compañeras de las AST, pero una mano blanca detiene su mano de hacerlo sorprendiendo a Origami y se trata de la mismísima Ellen del DEM.

– ¡Señora Ellen! *Dice sorprendida Origami.

–Supongo que ahora entiendes que esperar más tiempo para tomar una decisión es algo tonto ¿no crees? * Dice seria Ellen a lo que Origami sabe perfectamente a que se refiere.

– ¡Sí, no necesito esperar más, acepto unirme al DEM y ser un Adeptus; quiero el poder para matar espíritus! * Dice con lágrimas e impotencia Origami.

–Después de venir con nosotros seguramente lo tendrás * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa quien por cierto está vistiendo su ropa de ejecutiva, la misma se lleva a Origami cargándola al estilo princesa quien por cierto estaba casi desnuda al perder todo su equipo teniendo solo su ropa interior; Ellen la sube en su auto azul llevándosela para convertirla en un Adeptus y miembro del DEM por lo cual Origami podría regresar bastante más fuerte que antes lo que es un indicativo del peligro que corren los espíritus protegidos por Goku.

Y luego de que estas se retiraran fueron llegando Natsumi y Yoshino quienes habían llegado al lugar preocupadas al escuchar las explosiones sabiendo que Goku y Kotori estaban por aquí.

– ¡No están! ¡¿A dónde se fueron?! * Se pregunta preocupada Natsumi.

–No lo sé pero espero que estén bien y en lugar seguro * Dice Yoshino también preocupada.

–Eso espero * Dice preocupada Natsumi de que sea gente del DEM que volvió a atacar a Goku.

* * *

 **/Con Goku vs Kotori Espíritu Berseker /**

Los dos habían llegado en un área desértica y montañosa alejada de la zona poblada de la ciudad, ambos así aterrizaron a una distancia prudente del otro mirándose con una sonrisa desafiante.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=rbrApcZZZcs** **}**

–No disimules Goku, desde el día que me conociste querías saber que tan fuerte soy ¿no es así? * Pregunta con una sonrisa desafiante Kotori, por cierto sus ojos ahora en su estado Berseker son más brillantes casi pareciendo de color rojo carmesí y no tienen iris.

–Tienes razón, desde que te conocí sentí un gran poder de tu interior y me da curiosidad por ver que tal sería una pelea entre ambos * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Pues yo también, ver tus peleas me hacían hervir mi sangre y ganas de luchar * Dice Kotori con una sonrisa desafiante y bestial.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=w5N71vO82CA &t=783s** **}**

En eso Goku se puso en su clásica pose de pelea al estilo tortuga cambiando su rostro al de una completa seriedad mientras Kotori se ponía en guardia con su alabarda gigante llameante que la sostiene con su mano derecha, la espera se hacía eterna hasta que finalmente cae una pequeña roca sirviendo de señal para que el gran combate comience lo cual ocurre con ambos dirigiéndose al otro.

– ¡FLAMING STEP! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Kotori mientras aparentemente pareciera que va a caminar, pero en realidad está ejecutando la técnica de cortes rápidos como la que usó para derrotar a Origami mientras Goku prepara la misma técnica de múltiples golpes de los dedos índices y del medio de cada mano que usó para derrotar a Mana, y así a una velocidad imposible de ver para ojos ordinarios e incluso difícil para ojos entrenados ambos ejecutan sus técnicas de golpes rápidos con Kotori ejecutando múltiples cortes rápidos mientras Goku ejecuta a gran velocidad sus golpes con los dedos chocando mutuamente todos sus golpes rápidos que son una gran cantidad en menos de un segundo para que finalmente ambos se crucen y pasen de largo con Kotori apuntando su alabarda hacia el frente mientras Goku hace lo propio pero con los dedos previamente indicados.

Y las consecuencias del choque de esos múltiples rápidos es una leve herida en la mejilla izquierda y el hombro derecho de Kotori que rápidamente se regeneran por su fuego azul de curación mientras parte de la playera de Goku sufrió quemaduras, ambos estaban con seriedad en sus rostros que finalmente voltearon de vuelta y se lanzaron al ataque con Goku dando un rápido giro intentando una doble patada uniendo sus piernas a Kotori quien usa su alabarda gigante como defensa bloqueando la potente patada apartándose de vuelta Goku y ejecutando un salto hacia Kotori empezando a dar múltiples puñetazos y patadas mientras esta se cubría con su Ángel siendo presionadas apretando los dientes con molestia hasta que mirando a Goku abre la boca extrañando a este y como si de un dragón se tratase, lanza una llamarada de la misma que Goku esquiva por poco pero eso lo aprovechó Kotori para ejecutar una vez más su técnica de paso de corte llameante.

– ¡FLAMING STEP! * Grita Kotori ejecutando sus múltiples cortes rápidos a Goku quien se protegió como pudo para posteriormente la pelirroja pasar de largo sintiéndose el efecto de los múltiples en el cuerpo de Goku.

– ¡Argh! * Dice con dolor Goku mientras su playera ahora fue casi completamente quemada cayendo este al suelo

–Jajajaja ¡Voy por ti! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Kotori mientras ejecuta un salto con intención de aterrizar con el filo de su alabarda llameante sobre Goku quien se quita a tiempo y aprovechando su estatura más baja que la de su oponente ejecuta un cabezazo al mentón del espíritu de fuego quien sin embargo no cae derribada para posteriormente esta vuele a gran velocidad hacia Goku con intención de golpearlo con su Ángel, pero lo que alcanza a cortar es solo una imagen residual, sin embargo Kotori ejecuta una sonrisa bestial ya que al parecer sabe lo que planea Goku por lo que se rodea por completo de una esfera de fuego y cuando Goku apareció en el costado derecho de la pequeña pelirroja lanzando un puñetazo izquierdo este empieza a quemarse.

– ¡Ayayayayayayay! * Grita de dolor quejándose cómicamente Goku y recibe un puñetazo llameante izquierdo en el mismo lado de su cara de parte de Kotori para posteriormente recibir un potente golpe con su Ángel Alabarda Gigante Llameante en el pecho causándole una gran quemadura y cortada en él.

– ¡BUARGH! * Grita de dolor Goku escupiendo sangre cayendo de espaldas al suelo, al parecer Kotori está teniendo ventaja en la pelea.

– ¡Jajajaja, Vamos Goku, levántate, esto apenas empieza enano! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Kotori a lo que Goku se levantaba bastante adolorido ya que fue quemado en su pecho sin protección.

–"¡Descifró el Zanzoken, increíble!" * Dice tocándose la herida de cortada y quemadura, pero sonriendo emocionado Goku.

– ¡Así me gusta, hagamos esta pelea emocionante, como una digna forma de finalizar nuestra cita! * Dice Kotori con una sonrisa bestial que roza lo demente.

Y así ambos fueron hacia el otro chocando sus puños, patadas agregándole en el caso de Kotori su Ángel Alabarda Gigante Llameante además de que sus piernas y brazos con sus puños se cubrían de fuego, sus golpes eran a gran velocidad produciendo varios estruendos hasta que finalmente Goku intenta darle en el mentón una patada con la punta de su pie derecho a la conocida como Efreet lo cuál aunque pareciera que lo consiguió no fue así ya que Kotori se fue de espaldas esquivando por poco la patada, pero mientras se iba hacia atrás la punta de su pie izquierdo rodeado en llamas golpeo el mentón de Goku para luego Kotori con su mano izquierda tomar la cabeza del saiyayin azotándolo contra la pared de roca de la montaña para posteriormente con una sonrisa maliciosa esta enciende de fuego dicha mano dando como resultado que Goku quien está atrapado por ella también empiece a incendiarse.

– ¡Ayayayayyayayayayay! * Grita Goku mientras está bañado en llamas mientras Kotori ríe con locura.

– ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡¿Qué pasa Goku, no te gustan mis llamas?! ¡Disfrútalas pequeño! * Grita con una sonrisa ahora demente Kotori.

–No ¡No me gustan porque están muy caliente! * Grita con dolor y molestia Goku golpeando con la plantilla de su pie izquierdo toda la cara de Kotori quien al recibir esa patada suelta a Goku quien rápidamente hace un giro tornado para despejar las llamas que lo quemaban y al lograrlo se puede ver que tiene quemaduras en varias partes de su cuerpo, aunque como se zafó a tiempo más con su gran resistencia impidió que las llamas le ocasionaran peor daño, pero al distraerle Kotori le da un tremendo rodillazo derecho llameante al costado derecho de su cara siendo mandado a volar contra la pared de roca y cayendo al suelo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=w5N71vO82CA &t=783s** **}**

–"¡Rayos, está anticipando todos mis movimientos, justo cuando voy a darle un buen golpe ella lo evita, creo que no podré ganarle si sigo peleando así!" * Dice con molestia y sonriendo irónicamente Goku en el suelo mientras Kotori fue caminando lentamente hacia él para posteriormente levantarlo del cuello poniéndolo a su altura para mirarlo fijamente en el rostro.

–No lo haces mal, pero así no me podrás ganar * Dice sonriendo con confianza Kotori.

–Jijiji ¡Realmente sabes pelear! * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante.

–He tenido batallas simuladas de entrenamiento para saciar mi sed interna de batalla, quizás eso no es como la batalla real, pero me ha ayudado a desarrollar varias maniobras para la batalla, además viendo tus batallas pude estudiar como peleas * Dice sonriendo desafiante Kotori para posteriormente darle un rodillazo derecho llameante a Goku en el abdomen, y luego con uno izquierdo, después otra vez uno derecho, y así sucesivamente golpeaba el abdomen de Goku.

– ¡ARGH! * Grita de dolor Goku escupiendo saliva por los golpes llameantes de rodillas hasta que finalmente el saiyayin se harta y eleva su poder al máximo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=el2lx5_i3b0** **}**

– ¡DAAAAAAAH! *Grita Goku liberándose del agarre de Kotori sorprendiendo a esta quien retrocede levemente.

Goku había logrado zafarse por lo que el aura blanca a su alrededor desapareció.

– ¡Vaya, así que tienes más poder del que muestras! *Dice sonriendo desafiante Kotori.

– ¿Y si te muestro algo especial? * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante de confianza Goku colocando su puño derecho sobre su palma izquierda en forma de garra al costado izquierdo de su pecho preparando un ataque muy conocido de su arsenal extrañando esa postura a Kotori ya que nunca la llegó a ver de él.

–"¿Y ahora que va a hacer este tonto?" * Se preguntaba confundida Kotori en su mente.

–Jijiji ¡Te mostraré la técnica del Jankenpo! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante extrañando a Kotori.

– ¿El qué? * Pregunta confundida Kotori.

Y en eso Goku desaparece de la vista apareciendo y desapareciendo en distintas direcciones finalmente apareciendo arriba de Kotori, pero esta se percató de esto rodeando de bastantes llamas su Ángel para cortar a Goku quien no podría esquivar en pleno aire.

– ¡Imbécil, tu absurda táctica no funcionará! * Grita Kotori partiendo aparentemente en dos a Goku, pero para su sorpresa era solo una imagen residual de Zanzoken la que estaba en pleno aire con la postura del Jankenpo.

– ¡Imposible! ¡¿Y para colmo esto?! * Se pregunta Kotori estupefacta al ver a varios Goku en su postura Jankenpo rodeándola.

– ¡Idiota eso no funcionará! * Grita molesta Kotori agitando su alabarda gigante llameante haciéndolo girar en círculos a su alrededor cortando todas las imágenes residuales pensando que también así lastimaría al original.

– ¡Jajajaja Ingenuo, eso te pasa por confiar en una técnica absurda! * Grita con una sonrisa de burla Kotori.

– ¡No subestimes al Estilo Tortuga de mi abuelo y mi maestro! * Dice en voz alta Goku quien apareció agachado frente a una estupefacta Kotori mostrándose detrás de él la imagen de su abuelo Son Gohan y El Maestro Roshi.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice en shock Kotori.

– ¡Toma esto, PIEDRA! *Grita Goku dándole un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara a Kotori causándole sangrado en los labios dejándola aturdida, pero sin derribarla pasa posteriormente desaparecer y aparecer de nuevo frente a ella.

– ¡PAPEL! * Grita Goku dándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen a Kotori en las costillas con su palma derecha.

– ¡BUGH! * Dice con dolor Kotori.

– ¡Y por último, TIJERA! * Grita Goku poniendo en forma de tijera el dedo índice y del medio de su mano derecha golpeando directo al mentón del espíritu mandándola a volar por los aires para que posteriormente esta caiga al suelo de espaldas, por primera vez Goku consiguió asestarle una buena combinación de técnicas a Kotori quien por fin cayó derribada al suelo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=el2lx5_i3b0** **}**

Kotori estaba en el suelo de espaldas mientras Goku la miraba seriamente ya que sabía que con eso no sería suficiente, poco después los moretones y pequeñas heridas de su cara se curaron gracias a las llamas azules de curación poniéndose de pie Kotori sin ningún rasguño sorprendiendo a Goku.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2mHYjT24sAA** **}**

–"¡¿Qué, pero si le di fuertes golpes, no le hicieron nada?!" * Se pregunta en shock Goku mientras Kotori con el ceño fruncido solo se trona el cuello a ambos lados para luego sonreír maliciosamente.

– ¡Ese fue un buen ataque sin ninguna duda, pero estás lejos de ganar, en especial si ahora uso todo mi poder! ¡GAAAAAAAAAARRRG! *Grita con una sonrisa y rugido bestial Kotori rodeándose de unas intensas llamas carmesí indicativo de que usará todo su poder en el combate por lo que Goku apretó los dientes frunciendo el ceño y dejó de sonreír.

– ¡¿Con que vendrás enserio?! ¡Pues yo también ahora iré con mi máximo poder! ¡DAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita con el ceño fruncido tensando sus músculos rodeándose de un aura blanca intensa de nuevo, y esta vez su poder al máximo para darlo el todo por el todo contra Kotori.

Ambos finalmente se están preparando para pelear con su máximo poder e ir con todas sus fuerzas, ¿Quién se alzará con la victoria en este gran combate? ¿Superará Yusuke su depresión por haber sido engañado, manipulado y burlado por Kurumi? ¿Qué tan poderosa se hará Origami al convertirse en una Adeptus y si Goku sobrevive a su batalla contra esta Kotori Berseker, tendrá que enfrentarse a su actual amiga de nuevo para proteger a sus amigas espíritus? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2mHYjT24sAA** **}**

* * *

 **Goku:** ¡Hola soy Goku!, Yusuke está muy raro y no tiene ganas de dar el adelanto del próximo capítulo conmigo así que lo haré yo solo.

 **Goku:** Esta pelea con Kotori es muy emocionante, me alegra que sea tan fuerte, pero hay algo más que me preocupa bastante; Origami ¿En qué estás pensando? No me digas que no has cambiado absolutamente nada, ¿sino que incluso estás peor? Te lo advierto, si te atreves a tocar a mis amigas no me voy a contener en lo absoluto para patearte el trasero; ¡Si te crees mucho por los nuevos poderes que obtuviste ven con todo lo que tienes! ¡Te lo dije, si quieres hacer algo como destruir a los espíritus que no son malvados, especialmente si son mis amigas tendrás que pasar sobre mí! Esto y Más en Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live. ¡No se lo pierdan!


	5. Odio vs Determinación

**Hola Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fanic.**

Antes de empezar quisiera resaltar algunas cosas del capítulo anterior:

 **La Depresión de Yusuke** : Algunos dirán que eso no va con Yusuke pero les tengo que decir con franqueza que están equivocados, Yusuke no es Goku, es alguien más humano y de hecho en los últimos tramos de la historia original si sufrió depresión, tanto por no haber terminado su pelea con Sensui como él quería, así como por la muerte de Genkai y varias situaciones más que quien vio la serie completa recordará, y pues haber sido engañado por Kurumi a pesar de que él estaba dispuesto a otorgarle su amistad, sumado a que le pegó fuerte la belleza de esta realmente le afectó y puedo apostar a que si algo así le ocurría Yusuke de la historia original estaría igual, si se lee el manga para conocer más a fondo como es este personaje badas sabrán de lo que hablo.

 **Las Sangrienta Batalla de Yusuke vs Kurumi:** Pues intenté darle la emoción que siempre brindaban las batallas difíciles del rebelde problemático y pues creo que quedó bien, ya que esta batalla fue a nivel personal con Yusuke mostrando su tenacidad y recursos pocos ortodoxos y una Kurumi que demostró las capacidades que posee las cuales la hacen un adversario de temer, y por eso la batalla logró ser impactante.

 **La Batalla de Goku vs Mana:** Quizás esta no fue tan pareja como la anterior, pero pudo salir igualmente bien ya que Mana demostró sus habilidades aunque no pudo llevarse el triunfo ante un Goku que a pesar de tener solo un año de diferencia lo supera en experiencia de batallas difíciles ampliamente además de en poder, y el resultado está a la vista, pero al menos pudo ser un buen combate.

Ahora responderé a los comentarios:

 **baraka108:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo amigo y pues así sucederán cosas impactantes e irán revelándose misterios en la historia así que estate atento.

 **juanan231283:** Mucho Agradecimiento por tu apoyo y pues como te lo dije en el privado Yusuke está algo fuera de forma por lo que ni siquiera puede acceder libremente a todo el poder que usó para vencer a Toguro El Menor, y obviamente su sangre de Raizen no puede despertar hasta que muera por segunda vez además de la versatilidad de Kurumi con sus habilidades que la hacen un rival difícil incluso para oponentes más fuertes que ella además de que aunque este badas terco no lo admita, él no quería matarla tal como dijo Toguro El Menor. Mil Gracias por el apoyo amigo.

 **montix07:** Me alegra que te haya gustado amigo y mil gracias por apoyar en fanfic.

 **arg21:** Muchas Gracias por el apoyo amigo y atento que este capítulo se viene cargadito XD.

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Mil Gracias Amigo, me alegra que te haya encantado y sí, esos serán grandes combates que se vienen, en cuanto a lo de si habrán espíritus originales de mi creación, pues no, no habrán, solo usaré los espíritus canónicos de la novela, ni siquiera usaré a los que son exclusivas de videojuegos o la película ya que no soy muy amante de hacer eso al menos por la simple razón de que no tienen personalidades muy desarrolladas y tampoco me atraen mucho la atención; y en cuanto a la lista de espíritus que nombraste te faltó la waifu Mukuro XD. Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo en mis fanfics amigo.

 **Anonimous:** Guau, la verdad que eres bueno para captar las cosas amigo, y efectivamente eso quise mostrar sobre Kurumi; y pues en los próximos capítulos se verá cómo avanza su relacionamiento con Yusuke. En cuanto a Goku pues en este capítulo continuará su batalla contra Kotori Efreet y pues se verá que sucederá entre él y Origami. Muchas Gracias por el apoyo amigo.

Sin nada más que añadir comencemos.

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Yu Yu Hakusho ni de Date a Live ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi y Koshi Tashibana respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundracks usados en el fanfic.**

* * *

 **Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live**

 **Capítulo 5: Odio vs Determinación**

* * *

 **/Área Desértica y Montañosa alejada de Ciudad Tengu/**

Goku y Kotori se encontraban frente a frente listos para continuar su batalla ahora habiendo acabado su calentamiento y preparándose ambos para pelear con su máximo poder, finalmente ambos han desatado su poder al máximo con Goku rodeándose de una aura blanca mientras Kotori se rodea de un aura llameante roja intensas listos este par de pequeños pero poderosos seres para atacarse con el 100% de sus fuerzas.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=-RPkAk3y99s** **}**

Finalmente ambos reinician la batalla mientras desaparecen de la vista produciéndose intensas ondas de choques por sus golpes hasta que Kotori le asesta un puntapié derecho en la quijada mandando a volar al joven guerrero quien sin embargo hace un giro en el aire aterrizando de pie e inmediatamente lanzar un codazo hacia asestándole a Kotori en el costado derecho de la cara quien había intentado darle un golpe de hacia atrás a Goku con su alabarda llameante haciendo tambalear a la espíritu para que luego aparezca a la altura de su abdomen intentando darle un puñetazo izquierdo que esta bloquea con el mango de su Ángel dándole una sonrisa bestial a Goku mirándolo hacia abajo al superarlo en altura extrañando a este para que posteriormente su alabarda se encienda a aún más en llamas.

– ¡Ayayayayayay! * Grita cómicamente Goku apagando el fuego de su mano izquierda que se estaba quemando lográndolo, pero Kotori aprovechó esa distracción para emprender vuelo y como un toro impactar el abdomen de Goku con sus cuernos.

– ¡BUAGH! * Grita de dolor Goku escupiendo sangre mientras Kotori se lo lleva volando colgando de sus cuernos para posteriormente azotarlo brutalmente contra el suelo y luego emprender vuelo de nuevo para luego abrir su boca y como lo haría un dragón le lanza un aliento de fuego intentando rostizarlo, pero a pesar de su herida en el abdomen Goku logra esquivarlo al quitarse velozmente, pero Kotori aparece en su costado izquierdo para golpearlo con su Ángel aunque sin acertarle con el filo de este impactándole en la cara mandándolo volar haciéndolo impactar brutalmente parte de las montañas causando que algunos escombros caigan sobre él.

– ¡No he terminado contigo enano! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Kotori empezando a lanzar varios cortes llameantes de su Ángel que iban dirigido al lugar donde Goku estaba debajo de la pila de escombros de rocas impactándolas y causando un gran incendio allí además de destrucción de dichas rocas más una explosión, Goku tenía serias dificultades con las técnicas de fuego de Kotori, la misma sonreía maliciosamente para que luego se quede calmadamente por unos segundos como si esperara algo, hasta que finalmente pone de nuevo su sonrisa bestial ya que detrás de ella sale Goku bajo tierra, pero esta al voltear inmediatamente le lanza a Goku su aliento de fuego impactando a este quien se cubre con sus brazos en forma de X.

– ¡Ayayayayayayay, me quemo! * Grita Goku para luego rápidamente girar como un torbellino sacándose de encima la llamarada que lo quemaba dejando ver que en el cuerpo tiene varias quemaduras más la doble herida de corneada en el abdomen, pero fuera de eso Goku no tenía ninguna herida seria aún que le impida seguir combatiendo, el mismo miraba a Kotori apretando los dientes con el ceño fruncido debido al dolor que empieza a sentir en su cuerpo mientras Kotori demuestra una sonrisa bestial mostrando los dientes, ambos se miran con gran rivalidad parados frente a frente.

– ¿Qué pasa Goku, eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿Tanto te cuesta enfrentarme cuando lucho en serio?* Dice Kotori sonriendo maliciosamente.

– ¡No te creas la gran cosa aún, esto aún está muy lejos de terminar Kopori! ¡* Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=-RPkAk3y99s** **}**

–No estoy segura de eso * Dice con una sonrisa demente Kotori extrañando a Goku.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=i1_xFxNLjq8 &t=94s** **}**

– ¡Forma Incendiaria SUPER NOVA! ¡GIAAAAAARRRRRG! * Grita Kotori rugiendo con furia como una bestia poniendo en alerta a Goku al ver como la pequeña espíritu se empieza a rodear de un fuego ultra caliente de color carmesí, incluso la piel de Kotori de ser blanca ahora pasa a ser más roja sorprendiendo bastante a Goku.

– ¡Se está quemando a sí misma! * Dice sorprendido Goku.

–Jajajajaja ¡Idiota, el fuego no me afecta en lo absoluto a mí ya que es mi fuente de poder y elemento, a ti es a quien afectará y serás quemado; ni aunque estés luchando con todo tu poder no eres rival para mí! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial y demente Kotori.

– ¡Cada vez estás más engreída, ahora voy a callarte! * Grita Goku molesto usando su gran velocidad para dirigirse a Kotori quien sorpresivamente se queda quieta esperando a recibir el golpe de Goku lo cuál ocurre que resulta en un puñetazo izquierda en su mejilla derecha causándole leve sangrado a la loli, pero esta sonríe macabramente ya que ahora dicho puño de Goku se quemaba más rápido y peor que antes empezando a incendiarse para horror de este.

– ¡AAAAAYAYAYAYAY! ¡Mi mano, pero si se supone que solo al golpear su arma pasaba esto! * Grita con dolor Goku buscando desesperadamente agua para apagar el fuego de su mano, y por suerte para él encontró un charco donde metió la mano, pero increíblemente dicho charco se evaporó con el calor del fuego aunque salvándose Goku por poco logrando apagar dicho fuego pero dejándole quemaduras en dicha mano lo cual el siente sobándosela con su mano derecha.

–Eso estuvo cerca, un poco más y hasta los huesos de mi mano se convertían en cenizas, pero ahora me duele esta mano * Dice Goku adolorido.

– ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡¿No puedes con un poco de fuego?! ¡Pobrecito! * Dice Kotori con una sonrisa sarcástica.

–"¡Es muy fuerte, mucho más que Mana, ni Piccolo Daimaku la tendría fácil en lo absoluto contra ella, así como le ganaría fácil a todos sus hijos como el que mató a Krilin o al último que derroté! ¡Me siento nervioso, pero también emocionado!" * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de emoción.

–Eres fuerte, esta pelea me emociona, pero estás muy de poder sentirte ganadora *Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

–No lo creo * Dice con una sonrisa bestial Kotori yendo rápidamente hacia Goku quien se pone en guardia cuando llega hacia él en su modo Supernova extendiendo su mano derecha con intención de tocar el rostro de este para quemarlo de forma brutal con su intenso calor, pero justo cuando iba a hacer contacto Goku desaparece de su vista para que posteriormente sorprenderle con una doble patada al costado izquierdo de la cara provocándole sangrado y derribándola, sin embargo las sandalias que portaba Goku comenzaban a quemarse por lo que rápidamente se las quitó arrojándolas al suelo, las cuales se rostizaron hasta reducirse a cenizas dispersándose.

Goku mira de forma seria a una Kotori que rápidamente con el fuego azul de forma automática se curó de su herida en los labios.

–"¡¿Pero qué rayos pasó?! ¡Le di una fuerte patada y no le hizo nada! ¿Por qué mis golpes no le afectan? * Se pregunta en shock Goku mientras Kotori sonreía con malicia.

–Eso fue un buen ataque sorpresa, y usaste tus sandalias para evitar quemarte, fuiste listo por esta vez * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Kotori mientras Goku está serio en su pose de batalla clásica.

– ¡Pero con eso no lograrás nada! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Kotori yendo con todo hacia Goku intentando varias veces golpear con su alabarda llameante mientras este lo esquiva con mucha dificultad.

–"¡Rayos, hace mucho calor!" * Dice con molestia en su mente Goku ya que al estar tan cerca de Kotori en ese modo le da un extremo calor sudando este s borbotones.

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Solo vas a esquivar?! * Grita Kotori con una sonrisa demente intentando provocar a Goku lo cuál consigue ya que este cansando de esquiva intentó de forma arriesgada darle un codazo izquierdo a Kotori, esta con astucia lo evade llegando a Goku atrapándolo en un abrazo de oso.

– ¡Oh no, me atrapó! ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! * Dice primero Goku para luego gritar de dolor ya que todo su cuerpo empezaba a incendiarse por el calor del cuerpo modo supernova de Kotori.

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Caíste en mi trampa tonta! ¡¿Y que, no te gusta mi tierno abrazo en nuestra cita?! *Dice con una sonrisa psicótica Kotori mientras continúa quemando a Goku.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita con dolor y sufrimiento Goku.

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

Todos en la nave estaban preocupados por lo que ocurría ya que veían que Kotori estaba completamente fuera de sí.

– ¡Si esto sigue así mi comandante no volverá a ser la misma de antes, y ahora está a punto de matar al joven Goku! * Dice preocupado y con miedo Kannazuki.

–No podemos hacer nada, los riesgos son enormes, pero nuestra única esperanza es que Goku pueda detenerla * Dijo Reine en tono preocupado y serio.

–"Kotori, no puedes perderte a ti misma y morir ahora, tienes un gran propósito para el mundo entero, ni este descontrol, ni el DEM ni nadie debe detener eso" * Dice en su mente seriamente Reine siendo bastante extraño esto.

* * *

 **/Con Goku vs Kotori Espíritu Efreet/**

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita de dolor Goku mientras continua siendo quemado por el abrazo ardiente de Kotori.

– ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Sufre, sufre, sufre! ¡Me encanta eso! * Grita Kotori con una sonrisa demente.

–Kkk ¡¿Ah sí, pues porque no sufres tú?! ¡DAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Goku tensando sus músculos y con todo su poder expulsa una poderosa aura blanca de Ki para sorpresa de Ki lo cual produce una onda de choque que hace que no solo Kotori la suelte, sino que el pequeño se libere de todo el fuego de Kotori para luego caer al suelo en posición de gateo sumamente agotado por el gran esfuerzo que hizo, mientras Kotori estaba apartada unos metros gracias a lo que hizo Goku, la loli espíritu de fuego está bastante sorprendida.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=i1_xFxNLjq8 &t=94s** **}**

– ¡No puedo creerlo, se liberó de mi poderoso fuego! * Dice sorprendida Kotori y luego Goku de unos segundos de respirar aire teniendo como vestimenta solo un bóxer por lo que de los restos de sus pantalones cortos quemados pudo rescatar una capsula arrojándola al suelo y de ella sale una pequeña caja donde se encuentra ni más ni menos que su uniforme de la escuela tortuga la cual se la pone listo para pelear, todo esto extrañó a Kotori.

– ¡Jijiji ¡Ahora sí me siento más cómodo! * Dice Goku haciendo sus clásicos estiramientos ahora con su uniforme puesto mientras Kotori lo miraba extrañada para luego sonreír.

–Ya veo, ¿así que tenías algo así?, pues no importa ya que se hará cenizas junto contigo *Dice Kotori con una sonrisa maliciosa a lo que Goku la mira sonriendo desafiante.

– ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues tú aún no has visto lo fuerte que soy! *Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante extrañando a Kotori y luego coloca sus manos en forma de garra uniéndolas con la izquierda abajo y la derecha arriba a su costado izquierdo cerca de la altura de su pecho, Goku está preparando su técnica más característica y la más poderosa de la Escuela Tortuga.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=OEPIXIJ6Skc &t=3s** **}**

–"¿Y ahora que va a hacer ese tonto?" *Se pregunta Kotori confundida, en eso Goku puso un rostro serio tensando sus músculos preparándose para lanzar su ataque con todo su poder.

– ¡KAAAAAAMEEEEEE! *Dice Goku y empieza a rodearse de un aura blanca azulada además de que en el medio de sus manos se forma un círculo de ese color, esto empezaba a sorprender a Kotori.

– ¡HAAAAAAMEEEEEE! * Dice Goku y ahora del círculo en medio de sus manos se forma una esfera blanca azulada, en eso Kotori comprendió lo que estaba haciendo.

–"¡Él planea lanzarme un ataque de energía, no sabía que tenía esa capacidad! ¡No lo dejaré!" * Dijo en sus pensamientos Kotori ahora seria e alerta volando directo hacia Goku, pero ya era muy tarde.

– ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita con todas sus fuerzas Goku para finalmente lanzar una poderosa ráfaga concentrada de Ki de color blanco azulado directamente hacia Kotori quien queda estupefacta al ver tremendo poder liberado dirigiéndose hacia ella.

– ¡Maldición! * Dice molesta Kotori anteponiendo su alabarda como defensa, pero ni eso le salvaría de finalmente recibir de lleno el impacto de tal poderosa técnica.

¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita con dolor Kotori para que finalmente el Kame Hame Ha estalle causando una gigantesca explosión en el lugar, los de Ratatoskr miraban estupefactos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=OEPIXIJ6Skc &t=3s** **}**

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

– ¡COMANDANTE! * Grita preocupado Kannazuki.

–Tranquilo Vice Comandante, la Comandante no morirá aunque ese ataque sea así de poderoso * Dice sin emoción y seriamente Reine.

–Eso espero * Dice preocupado Kannazuki.

–Sí, y también que ese ataque la haya frenado * Dice preocupada Reine.

* * *

 **/Goku vs Kotori Espíritu Efreet/**

Goku respiraba agitadamente luego de usar tan poderosa técnica.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=fvthSR1Rosg &t=160s** **}**

–Espero no haberme pasado, pero debía usar toda mi fuerza ya que por alguna razón mis ataques no le hacen nada * Dice serio Goku pero al despejarse el humo se ve a Kotori ensangrentada en la cara y partes de su cuerpo poniéndose sosteniendo su Ángel de pie sorprendiendo a Goku

– ¡Increíble, logró levantarse después de recibir mi Kame Hame Ha! * Dijo sorprendido Goku mientras Kotori respiraba agitadamente mostrándose adolorida y habiendo perdido su modo Supernova por lo que su piel de vuelta tiene el color normal y ya no está envuelta en ese fuego carmesí.

–Esa técnica fue poderosa sin dudas, por un momento tuve miedo de ser reducida a nada, veo que no te contienes ni con las que tienen una apariencia de loli como yo * Dice sonriendo irónicamente Kotori confundiendo a Goku.

– ¡Pero eso me alegra, me hace hervir la sangre, disfruto de esta batalla! * Grita Kotori con una sonrisa bestial a lo que Goku sonríe desafiante.

–Yo también * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de emoción por la pelea, pero ocurriría algo que lo dejaría en shock, y es que surgían del cuerpo de Kotori llamas azules que le curaban por completo sus heridas desapareciendo todo rastro de sangrado, incluso restaurando las partes de su vestido astral que se habían roto, Kotori de vuelta estaba intacta.

– ¡No puede ser, imposible, te curaste por completo! * Dice muy sorprendido Goku a lo que Kotori sonríe maliciosamente.

–Admito que gasté un poco más de mana para poder curarme, pero estoy completamente ilesa ahora aunque perdí mi modo Supernova y solo puedo usarla una vez al día además de que en ese modo no puedo lanzar ataques a largas distancias * Dice Kotori con una sonrisa con malicia.

–"Ya veo, es por eso que parecía que mis ataques no te afectaban, siempre te curas de esa forma, es ese fuego azul que usaste para curarme * Dice Goku seriamente.

–Lo has comprendido, pero el poder de curación en mí se usa automáticamente, por lo que es mucho más fácil que curar a alguien.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=fvthSR1Rosg &t=160s** **}**

–"Estoy en problemas" * Dice Goku sonriendo irónicamente.

–Bueno, la plática se terminó, es hora de proseguir con nuestra batalla * Dice Kotori sonriendo desafiante poniéndose en guardia con su alabarda gigante llameante mientras Goku con sudor en su frente se ponía en su clásica pose de pelea con un rostro serio.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=_c4XflHLByc** **}**

Finalmente ambos se lanzan de nuevo al ataque dando golpes rápidos ambos chocando el puño derecho de Goku contra la hoja de la alabarda de Kotori produciéndose una onda de choque, luego Kotori con su puño izquierdo libre le lanza a Goku un puñetazo llameante al abdomen, pero este lo bloquea con su rodilla izquierda, sin embargo no se salva de un rodillazo llameante derecho en toda la cara a punto de caer al suelo de cabeza, pero Goku aterriza con sus dos manos impulsándose con ellas y asestándole una doble patada en el abdomen a Kotori, luego Goku empieza a darle varios puñetazos en esa zona aprovechando su estatura más baja que la loli espíritu del fuego.

– ¡Tatatatatatatata! * Grita Goku dándole varios golpes rápidos a Kotori causándole dolor para luego darle un puñetazo derecho en toda la cara mandándola a volar contra las rocas.

Pero luego de varios segundos Kotori se levanta de los escombros de roca sonriendo maliciosamente curándose de nuevo automáticamente por las flamas azules de su poder de espíritu frustrando a Goku.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice Goku molesto apretando los dientes, en eso Kotori empieza a lanzar varios cortes de fuego hacia Goku quien los esquivaba con dificultad para que luego este lance una patada izquierda giratoria con el talón hacia atrás prediciendo que Kotori aparecería allí lo cual ocurre, sin embargo con el mango de su alabarda la pequeña espíritu bloquea la patada del pequeño guerrero dándole un puñetazo izquierdo llameante en el abdomen al pelo azabache.

– ¡BUGH! * Dijo Goku escupiendo sangre ya que estaba herido en esa zona por la corneada recibida anteriormente para luego recibir un golpe en la misma zona con el filo de la alabarda hiriendo más a Goku y rasgando esa parte del uniforme de la escuela tortuga.

– ¡BUARGH! * Grita Goku de dolor escupiendo más sangre que antes para que luego reciba un golpe de cuerno de Kotori en la cabeza cayendo al suelo adolorido sangrando en la frente y viéndose que en el cuerpo tenía heridas y quemaduras, al golpear Kotori la zona afectada del cuerpo de Goku este se sentía notablemente afectado.

– ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Te duele, y que tal esto?! * Grita bestialmente con una sonrisa maquiavélica Kotori pisándole con su pie derecho la herida en el abdomen.

– ¡AAAAAAAAH! * Grita de dolor Goku para luego sujete con sus dos manos el pie de Kotori y con toda su fuerza de voluntad se levantó sorprendiendo a la conocida como Efreet, y sujetándole el pie Goku empieza a hacerla dar varias vueltas hasta lanzarla hacia arriba y posteriormente el mismo saltar hacia el lado opuesto donde se encontraba una enorme roca usándola como impulso para ejecutar un gran salto dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia Kotori extendiendo sus dos puños intentando ejecutar el ataque ¡PENETRAR! con el que destruyó hace años el robot del Comandante Black de la Patruya Roja junto al mismo comandante terrorista, pero Kotori lo vio venir esquivándolo en pleno aire aprovechando su habilidad de volar para luego dirigirse hacia dándole un corte llameante en el hombro izquierdo.

– ¡AAAAAAAH! * Grita de vuelta de dolor Goku y cayendo este boca para abajo en el suelo y luego Kotori aterriza sobre la espalda de Goku con un doble pisotón llameante.

– ¡AAAAAAYAYAYAYAAAH! * Grita de dolor Goku para que se quite de encima de la espalda del pequeño pelo azabache.

– ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Estás agotado, tu energía está disminuyendo, veo que la energía que usas es más desgastante que el mana, por eso yo tengo la ventaja! * Dice Kotori riendo con locura empezando a elevarse por los aires a una gran altura al parecer preparándose para lanzar su ataque final mirando con una sed de sangre a Goku levantando en lo alto a su alabarda gigante.

– ¡CAMAEL: MEGIDDO! * Grita Kotori con una sonrisa bestial empezando a brillar su alabarda gigante para de repente empezar a transformarse y un cañón largo y grande adherido a su mano derecha empezando a acumular una gran cantidad de poderosa energía de fuego.

– ¡Jajajajajaja, Normalmente puedo lanzar varios disparos conteniéndome, pero en esta usaré mi poder concentrado al máximo, es tu fin Goku! * Grita Kotori sonriendo malignamente.

–"¡Maldita sea, estoy muy adolorido por las heridas, pero un momento, ella puede regenerarse constantemente, eso es, entonces no tengo que contenerme en usa ese ataque, lo daré todo en este ataque!" * Dice Goku seriamente en su mente.

– ¡No has ganado aún, todavía tengo un último ataque que usar! ¡DAAAAAAH!* Grita Goku concentrando todo su poder en su mano derecha generando en ella una descarga eléctrica blanca azulada para que la misma se rodee por un aura de ese color y luego lanza al suelo una especie de Kamehameha que sirve como propulsor para elevar a Goku como un misil directo hacia el cielo en dirección hacia donde estaba Kotori.

– ¡Será inútil, ganaré esta batalla! ¡DISPARA CAMAEL! * Grita Kotori lanzando con todo su poder del cañón un rayo llameante que se dirige a gran velocidad a un Goku que se preparaba para responder extendiendo hacia arriba su puño derecho concentrando en él todo el poder que le quedaba.

– ¡No lo harás tan fácil, porque pondré todo mi poder en este golpe! ¡SHUUNEN NO KOBUSH! *Grita Goku rodeándose su puño de toda su energía blanca azulada concentrada, era el mismo ataque final con el que derrotó a King Piccolo Daimaku y lo iba a usar para intentar ganar esta dura batalla.

Y finalmente Goku impactó contra el rayo concentrado lanzado por Kotori siendo este un poderoso choque de poderes generando una enorme descarga eléctrica mezclándose los colores blanco azulado con rojo fuego carmesí.

Los de Fraxinus observaban expectantes y preocupados esto debido a lo impresionante que se veía esta batalla que estaba a punto de concluir.

– ¡GRIAAAAAAGH! * Grita Kotori tratando de hacer ceder a Goku intentando que el rayo llameante lo consuma por completo lo cual parecía que iba a ocurrir ya que su uniforme se empezaba a quemar como parte del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, pero el pequeño se negaba a ceder.

– ¡No vas a ganar! ¡DAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Goku y con todas sus fuerzas intenta atravesar ese poderoso rayo de fuego para llegar a Kotori lo cuál finalmente para temor de la pelirroja este consigue aunque quedando desecho su brazo izquierdo con serias quemadura.

– ¡Imposible! ¡No podrás con esto! * Grita Kotori creando una esfera negra con su mano izquierda la cuál es la que generalmente usar consciente o inconscientemente los espíritus para causar los infames terremotos espaciales.

– ¡Tus huesos quedarán desechos con esto! * Grita Kotori sonriendo bestialmente, pero nuevamente pondría una cara de miedo al ser destruida esta esfera por el golpe concentrado de Goku e inmediatamente este ya estaba a punto de llegar a Kotori viéndose detrás de Goku la imagen de ni más ni menos que la forma Ozaru de Goku.

– ¡NO, IMPOSIBLE, MALDICIÓN ESTO NO PUEDE PASAR! * Grita Kotori finalmente y de forma brutal recibiendo el puñetazo concentrado de Goku atravesándole el abdomen.

– ¡BUAGH! * Grita Kotori escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre para que luego ocurra una gran explosión allí cayendo ahora separados tanto Goku bastante quemado como Kotori con un gran agujero entre el abdomen y pecho teniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Goku caía observando a Kotori preocupado para que el mismo haga un movimiento con lo mínimo de fuerzas que le quedaban para caer debajo de Kotori lo cuál ocurre creando un gran cráter en el lugar y encima de él cae Kotori boca para abajo logrando así Goku amortiguar la caída de esta aunque hiriéndose a sí mismo aún más con tal de proteger a su amiga de que la herida que posee no se extienda más pasando a ser letal e imposible de regenerar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=_c4XflHLByc** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=17rpm63gm-4** **}**

–Lo logré, gané * Dice Goku muy debilitado y adolorido sonriendo levemente, cerrando los ojos para quedar inconsciente y poco después de eso el fuego azul empezaba a curar por completo a Kotori cerrando el gran agujero de su cuerpo y levemente recuperando la conciencia pero aun teniendo su modo berseker.

–Increíble, tú has logrado saciar mi sed de batalla, hace tiempo deseaba un combate así que me hiciera llegar a mis limites sin importarme nada, gracias Son Goku * Dice Kotori por última vez en su modo Berseker sonriendo para que luego ese lado de su personalidad desaparezca empezando sus ojos a volver a la normalidad recuperando la iris y ya no poseyendo ese aura bestial perdiendo su forma espiritual por falta de mana estando de vuelta con su traje de baño y su peinado de siempre, Kotori habría ampliamente sus ojos al presentir lo que había sucedido, o sea perder el control de sus poderes entrando en su modo descontrolado bestial y queda muy preocupada al ver el lamentable estado de Goku.

– ¡Goku, Goku, respóndeme Goku! ¡No me digas que yo te hice esto! * Dice Kotori moviendo varias veces a Goku derramando lagrimas tomándole luego el pulso y aliviándose al ver que estaba vivo pero inconsciente, luego los recuerdos de su forma berseker empiezan a llegar a su mente y finalmente entender que ambos pelearon en una gran batalla.

– ¡Ya veo, él peleó contra mi yo bestial y logró dar el último golpe haciendo que esta desaparezca al causarle un enorme desgaste de poder como para que ya no conserve la forma espiritual! ¡Goku, me has salvado la vida! * Dice Kotori sonriendo con lágrimas que caen al rostro del inconsciente Goku tomándole Kotori con sus dos manos su rostro al joven guerrero empezando este a despertar.

–Hola Kopori ¿ya te sientes mejor? * Pregunta con una sonrisa forzada Goku por el dolor que siente.

–Sí, y todo gracias a ti, Lamento haber arruinado nuestra cita, quería tenerla a toda costa aunque no era necesaria ni servía de mucho * Dice con una sonrisa con algunas lágrimas y sonrojada Kotori.

–No es necesario disculparse, al fin de cuenta tú misma dijiste que los espíritus pierden el control de sus poderes a veces, pero ¿porque dijiste que no era necesario hacer eso? * Pregunta Goku curioso y confundido.

–La razón es que a diferencia de las demás yo desde antes ya podría haber hecho esto * Dice Kotori con sonrojo aunque en forma tsundere sorprendiendo a Goku besándole los labios brillando su cuerpo indicando que el descontrol de sus poderes finalmente se ha sellado, sin embargo a diferencia de las demás Kotori no se ha quedado desnuda a no portar ropa hecha a base de mana y menos el propio vestido astral, después de esto Goku quedó aún más confundido que antes.

–No entendí lo que pasó * Dice Goku forzadamente.

–No es necesario que lo entiendas, lo importante es que cumpliste tu misión de enamorar al espíritu Efreet, felicidades * Dice Kotori en forma tsundere pero sonrojada y sonriendo para posteriormente perder del agotamiento el conocimiento.

–Ya veo, supongo que eso es bueno * Dice Goku con una sonrisa para posteriormente cerrar sus ojos y de nuevo quedar inconsciente, ambos perdieron la conciencia pero con un Goku satisfecho por haber vencido y logrando sellar a Kotori, aunque esta vez le costó serias heridas él lo ha logrado, y luego de pocos minutos ambos fueron recogidos por los de Ratatoskr.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=17rpm63gm-4** **}**

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VnySwablf3o** **}**

Los de Ratatoskr recogieron a los inconscientes Goku y Kotori con el primero con varias heridas y quemaduras mientras la segunda con gran desgaste de mana, todos se sentían aliviado de que a pesar de los problemas la cosa salió bien y pues el descontrol de Kotori fue sellado, además de que la gran batalla entre ambos no tuvo resultados fatales o trágicos, aunque de los dos es Goku quien peor quedó siendo la primera vez desde que llegó a este mundo que alguien logra herirlo seriamente lo que demuestra lo fuerte que es Kotori

–Fiuu, Al menos todo terminó bien, mi comandante está a salvo y después de un descanso será la misma de antes * Dice dando un suspiro de alivio Kannazuki.

–Así es, fue una gran batalla, nunca pensé que Goku estuviera a la altura de una comandante berseker, le dio batalla y eso calmó ese lado bestial suyo hambriento de pelea que en cierta forma tiene en común con Goku *Dice también aliviada aunque sin emoción.

–El joven Goku a pesar de no entender nada de asuntos románticos y a veces por su ingenuidad es un dolor de cabeza para la comandante ha hecho un buen trabajo, ya ha sellado a tres espíritus en poco tiempo * Dice Kannazuki sonriendo levemente.

–Sí, esto se debe a su personalidad que atrae a los espíritus a su alrededor, sin embargo no podemos ignorar que Yoshino, Natsumi y la comandante nunca fueron demasiado hostiles hacia él, por ejemplo hay un espíritu que odian bastante a los humanos y no quiere saber nada de ellos además de que incluso es mucho más poderosos que la comandante, Tohka o Kurumi * Dice Reine sin emoción y seria viéndose detrás de ella de fondo mientras hablaba la silueta imaginaria de una chica solo 3 centímetros que Kotori con un cabello largo dorado trenzado que llega hasta la rodilla con una figura voluptuosa de B91/W60/H88 teniendo grandes pechos superiores incluso a los de Tohka a pesar de su estatura algo baja rodeada de una burbuja dorada que evitaba verse adecuadamente su apariencia pero aparentando ser extremadamente hermosa, este espíritu que se imagina Reine es a quien se refiere es mucho más fuerte que los mencionados e incluso más fuerte que cualquiera de las Adeptus.

– ¿Hablas de Zo diaco? Ese espíritu es muy peligroso y poderoso, es una amenaza Clase SS e incluso puede que peor, según rumores que pocos han escuchado dicen que fue el único ser hasta ahora en ganarle una batalla a la mismísima Ellen Mathers La Maga Más Fuerte del Mundo, dicen que su habilidad para la batalla es tal que incluso se le considera un ser divino por lo que desde esa vez el DEM al menos por ahora ha desistido de capturarla o destruirla, principalmente porque se encuentra en el espacio y no invadiendo o atacando este mundo * Dice seriamente con sudor en su frente Kannazuki.

–Lo sé, pero tarde o temprano tendremos que tratar con ella por lo que según su perfil Goku es más adecuado así que habrá que estar preparados * Dice seria Reine.

–Sí, supongo que esperaremos el momento indicado y no apresurar las cosas * Dice serio Kannazuki.

–Bueno, debemos tratar cuanto antes a Goku y la comandante además de recoger a Yoshino y a Natsumi que deben estar preocupadas *Dice seria Reine asintiendo Kananzuki preparándose para tratar las heridas de Goku y la agotada Kotori.

–"Sigue así Son Goku, tu aporte es muy valioso para nuestros propósitos con el mundo" * Dice seriamente en su mente Reine.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VnySwablf3o** **}**

Poco después recogieron a Yoshino y Natsumi quienes quedaron impactadas al ver en esas condiciones a Goku pero Reine les tranquilizó al decirles que las heridas no son letales y que se las ha tratado adecuadamente por lo que en un determinado tiempo sumado a cuando Kotori despierte y recupere su mana para curarlo se pondrá mejor, y las mismas miraban aun así preocupadas a un Goku dormido.

– ¡Eres un tonto Goku! ¡¿Por qué te arriesgas de esta manera?! * Dice preocupada y con cierta molestia Natsumi.

–Porque es Goku, él es así, no importa si debe arriesgar su vida, él lo hará, aunque realmente me preocupa mucho y no quiero que le pase algo realmente malo * Dice de forma tímida, preocupada y triste Yoshino.

–Tienes razón, sino no sería el Goku que conocimos * Dice Natsumi con una sonrisa triste acariciándole la cabeza al pequeño.

–Goku recupérate pronto * Dice preocupada y triste Yoshino tocándole la parte del rostro que no estaba vendado, ya que como sabrán Goku está lleno de vendajes por las quemaduras y heridas que posee en el cuerpo, parte de la cara o la cabeza, ganar esta batalla sí que le costó bastante al pequeño guerrero que lo dio todo en esta batalla, sin embargo lo que ni él ni las pequeñas espíritus que están con él no saben es que corren peligro.

* * *

 **/Dos días después, DEM Japón/**

Origami finalmente se había unido al DEM y poco después de curarles sus leves heridas hechas en su batalla contra Kotori ahora le estaban haciendo las correspondientes modificaciones para que pudiera manejar adecuadamente el mana necesario para portar un traje de Adeptus, se le preparó un traje mejor que el de Jessica Bayley y con su gran experiencia como maga trabajando en las AST creían que podría manejar semejante poder, Westcott estaba complacido con una sonrisa maliciosa esperando resultados al igual que Ellen, Artemisia y Mana, aunque de estas tres, solo Artemisia sonreía mientras las dos estaban serias.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=UJGFXRUN3oU }**

Finalmente la puerta donde se realizaba el trabajo sobre Origami se abre saliendo humo de ese lugar y de ese lugar va saliendo alguien, al despejarse dicho humo se puede ver que claramente que es la propia Origami luciendo una mirada sin emociones, pero claramente más fría de la que tenía antes, incluso peor que cuando era miembro de las AST y conoció a Goku, pero rodeándola un aura de tremendo poder, se puede ver que porta su equipo realizador de Adeptus conocido como Mordred, que tiene un diseño parecido al de Artemisia aunque de color negro claro con algunas partes de su armadura brillando en color esmeralda, y en su brazo derecho tiene forma de un gran arma con un cañón conocido como Maryoku, pero el arma en general se conoce como Clarent y al igual que el escudo izquierdo de Mana, esta puede cambiar de forma, aunque en este caso solo tiene dos formas, el cañón Maryoku y una espada láser.

Origami analizaba su nuevo poder seriamente para luego respirar aire calmadamente.

– ¿Cómo te sientes Origami? * Pregunta Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Me siento bien, al fin me siento realmente fuerte, finalmente no me siento en desventaja contra los espíritus * Dice calmadamente y con frialdad Origami abriendo y cerrando su mano izquierda.

–Al fin eres una de las nuestras querida amiga, supongo que con eso tienes más oportunidad de conseguir tu ansiada venganza contra el espíritu que mató a tus padres y de paso deshacerte de todos los demás ¿no? * Dice con una sonrisa alegre Artemisia a lo que Origami la mira seriamente.

–Sí, supongo que sí, por cierto, Goku iba a tener una batalla contra Efreet ¿Cómo resultó esa batalla? * Pregunta seriamente Origami.

–Pusimos a distancia un dron diminuto de vigilancia, y de lo que pudimos observar los dos tuvieron una batalla infernal terminando en un empate técnico, dejando a Efreet con carencia de mana y a Son Goku sumamente herido, sobrevivió aunque seguramente tardará meses en recuperarse * Dice seriamente Ellen dando así Origami un suspiro al saber que Goku sobrevivió a la batalla aunque sorprendiendo a Origami en cierta forma.

–Entiendo, entonces no perderé el tiempo, ahora que Goku está en reposo no podrá proteger a esos espíritus Hermit, Witch incluso a Efreet, hoy voy a matarlos de una vez por todas aún sin el consentimiento de él, porque eso es lo que debo hacer cueste lo que cueste * Dice Origami seriamente apretando con el ceño fruncido su puño izquierdo.

– ¿Tienes tanta prisa? * Dice con seriedad Mana.

–Me transfirieron los conocimientos sobre este equipo directamente a mi cerebro, así que voy a probarlo directamente contra los espíritus, con Efreet debilitada y la escasa experiencia de batalla que tienen las otras dos, matar a tres espíritus hoy no será mucho problema, y servirá como mi camino a mi gran objetivo * Dice Origami con una mirada seria y determinada.

–Está bien, pues puedes hacerlo hoy mismo ¿necesitas ayuda? * Pregunta Wescott con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–No, esto quiero hacerlo sola, les voy a mostrar a esas infelices que ya no soy alguien débil * Dice con una mirada de odio Origami recordando la humillación de Kotori en su última batalla.

–Está bien, tienes mi permiso, haremos sonar las alarmas para que tengas carta libre y así exterminar a esos espíritu, lo cuál te servirá como preparación para que en el futuro mates a espíritus más problemáticos y poderosos, todo eso lo irás aprendiendo en el DEM * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Wescott

–Sí Señor, ahora iré * Dice Origami asintiendo cortésmente finalmente retirándose volando del lugar para buscar a sus presas, los espíritus protegidos por Goku.

Y mientras volaba Origami pensaba las cosas recordando fuertemente a Goku presionando el lado de su corazón con su mano izquierda.

–Goku, sé que me odiarás por esto, en verdad lo harás, pero debo hacerlo, más aún ahora que no podrás intervenir, debo liberar al mundo de los espíritus, no puedo tener en cuenta lo que has dicho, los espíritus son un peligro y todos deben morir, si Efreet se descontrola de esa forma, entonces todos pueden, por eso no dejaré a ninguno con vida * Dice para sí misma Origami con una mirada fría.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=UJGFXRUN3oU** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Yoshino y Natsumi/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=eGTWa-55XGI &t=9s** **}**

Cuando le contaron a las pequeñas que Kotori hoy recuperará el mana (energía mágica del mundo Date a Live) que perdió y podrá despertar por lo que podrá curar a Goku lo cuál le ponen muy feliz por lo cual decidieron juntas traer ingredientes para cocinarle algo con ayuda de Reine.

– ¡Por fin Goku podrá despertar, curarse y estar de vuelta con nosotras! * Dice alegre Natsumi.

–Sí, Goku estará feliz * Dice alegre y de forma tímida.

–Ahora que lo recuerdo, tenías razón en lo que me dijiste antes de mi cita con él, sus ojos demuestran lo especial y auténtico que es, aunque sea algo tonto e ingenuo, demuestra pureza y confiabilidad * Dice con una sonrisa Natsumi mirando al cielo y pensando en el rostro alegre de Goku.

–Así es, Goku es completamente diferente a cualquier persona que he conocido, y eso lo he comprobado desde el día en que lo conocí, por eso quiero estar con él * Dice sonriendo sonrojada Yoshino y sonriendo tímidamente.

– ¡Esforcémonos al máximo para cocinarle algo delicioso! * Dice animada y sonriendo Natsumi.

– ¡Sí! * Dice sonriente Natsumi.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=eGTWa-55XGI &t=9s** **}**

Pero este momento de felicidad se vería interrumpido porque las alarmas empezaban a sonar y las personas iban a refugiarse rápidamente, esto puso en alerta a Natsumi y Yoshino.

–Es el sonido de la alarma anti espíritu, ¿acaso habrá un espíritu por aquí? * Decía Yoshino preocupada, pero Natsumi no estaba convencida de eso.

–No lo sé, pero pueden ser ellos, esos sujetos conocidos como DEM * Dice seriamente Natsumi cuando de repente un rayo amarillo se dirigía hacia ellas desde atrás, Yoshino alcanzó a verlo con los ojos abiertos.

– ¡Cuidado Natsumi! * Grita Yoshino empujando a Natsumi y produciendo alrededor suyo un iglú con su poder de hielo, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo suficiente resistente por lo que al recibir el impacto causó una gran explosión.

– ¡YOSHINO! * Grita Natsumi en preocupación por su amiga y al despejarse el humo se ve a Yoshino boca para abajo inconsciente con una seria herida sangrante en la espalda debido a ese ataque traicionero e inesperado, Natsumi corre a sujetarla y la mueve varias veces pero se da cuenta de que perdió el conocimiento.

– ¡Yoshino te sacrificaste para protegerme! ¡¿Quién fue, quien fue él que nos atacó a traición?! * Grita con lágrimas de impotencia Natsumi.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=4mhX_oGj5m4** **}**

Y al despejarse el humo se puede ver a la propia Origami con su unidad CR de Adeptus dejando en shock a Natsumi.

– ¡Te conozco, eres de la escuela donde están Goku, Kotori y Yoshino, y también eres de esas llamadas AST, eres Origami Tobiichi! * Dice seriamente y sorprendida Natsumi.

– ¡Sí lo soy, y ahora que me uní al DEM he obtenido el poder de matar espíritus, y mis primeras víctimas serán ustedes, su existencia maldita terminará hoy, así como posteriormente la de todos los espíritus! * Grita Origami con frialdad y odio volando hacia Natsumi que protegía a una Yoshino herida e inconsciente.

– ¡ADONAI TZABAOHT! * Grita Natsumi invocando su vestido astral de bruja y esquivando por poco el corte de la espada laser de energía amarilla de Origami la cual causa un gran cráter en el lugar donde la peli plateada golpeó con ella.

– ¡HANIEL! * Grita Natsumi invocando a su Ángel escoba montándose en ella y llevándose a Yoshino en la misma.

–"¡Maldición, será complicado luchar contra ella y proteger a Yoshino al mismo tiempo!" * Dice con molestia Natsumi mientras intenta alejarse con Yoshino, pero en eso Origami usa la misma habilidad que utilizó Mana en su pelea contra Goku expandiendo su Territory y disminuyendo la velocidad de esta.

– ¡Oh no! * Dice frustrada Natsumi y en eso apareció Origami detrás suyo.

–Oh sí * Dice de forma fría Origami y de alguna manera consigue alargar su espada golpeando a Natsumi en el abdomen sin permitirle usar su Ángel aprovechando su velocidad muy superior gracias a su Territory.

– ¡BUAGH! * Dice Natsumi escupiendo sangre y cayendo con Yoshino estrellándose contra el suelo, esto fue captado por los tripulantes de Fraxinus.

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

– ¡Pero si es Origami Tobiichi de las AST! * Dice en shock Kannazuki.

– ¡Parece que Tobiichi ha adquirido nuevos poderes, su nivel de magia es enorme! * Dice sorprendido uno de los trabajadores de la nave ante el nuevo poder de Origami, de repente vino corriendo al lugar con una mirada seria Reine.

– ¡Tenemos serios problemas! * Dice Reine seriamente sorprendiendo a todos.

– ¡¿Acaso le sucedió algo a la comandante?! * Pregunta preocupado Kannazuki, pero Reine lo niega con la cabeza

–La comandante está bien, ella está descansando, es Goku el problema, no está en su cama * Dice Reine seriamente sorprendiendo a todos.

– ¡¿Pero cómo es eso posible, si él estaba con serias heridas aún en recuperación?! * Dice Kannazuki seriamente y preocupado.

–Debió captar en cierta forma lo que sucedía y escapó de la nave, de hecho encontré un pequeño hoyo que seguramente hizo para salirse, es preocupante, si sus heridas se abren de vuelta, más sus quemaduras podría ser muy peligroso para su salud * Dice seriamente Reine dejando helados a todos ya que la vida de Goku puede correr peligro.

– ¡En esas condiciones jamás podrá contra alguien con los poderes de un Adeptus que puede hacerle frente a los espíritus, es una locura! ¡Escuchen, dirijan la nave para recoger tanto a los espíritus como al joven Goku ahora! * Ordena completamente serio Kannazuki ahora a los que todos los demás asienten, pero de repente se escucha fuerte una explosión que hace temblar la nave.

– ¡Vice Comandante, estamos recibiendo un ataque enemigo! *Grita en alerta una de las trabajadoras de la nave.

– ¡¿Y qué es lo que nos ataca?! * Pregunta Kannazuki seriamente y el trabajador le señala al monitor dos grandes naves que eran piloteados por robots Bandersnatch.

– ¡Son los del DEM, maldición, no quieren que ayudemos al joven Goku y a los espíritus! ¡Tripulantes, prepárense para una batalla aérea! * Ordena seriamente Kannazuki y todos allí asienten ya que si quieren llegar a Goku y los demás primero tienen que vencer a esas naves de batalla que aunque no tengan el tamaño de Fraxinus se ven poderosas.

* * *

 **/Con Natsumi, Yoshino y Origami/**

Natsumi estaba tendida en el suelo con una herida en el abdomen e intentaba levantarse, pero al levantar la mirada grande sería su horror al ver que Origami cruelmente estaba estrangulando con su mano izquierda a la pobre de Yoshino.

– ¡Desalmada, suéltala! * Grita con lágrimas e impotencia Natsumi.

– ¡UGH! * Dice Yoshino con los ojos cerrados al no poder respirar.

–No lo haré, la mataré y luego tú serás la siguiente, descuiden, como no son el principal espíritu que busco matar, las acabaré rápidamente sin sufrimiento * Dice con mucha frialdad Origami preparando su espada laser para decapitar a Yoshino ante el horror de Natsumi quien impotente no podía alcanzar su Ángel que estaba lejos.

– ¡DETENTE! * Grita con lágrimas y desesperación Natsumi al estar a punto de perder a su amiga.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=4mhX_oGj5m4** **}**

Pero en eso lo único que Origami alcanza a cortar es el aire ya que no había nada en su mano, y finalmente tiene su respuesta al igual que Natsumi quien mira a la persona que acaba de llegar con los ojos abiertos, misma forma que Origami miraba al sujeto que cargaba en su brazo derecho casi al estilo princesa a Yoshino.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2COsLG_PQDI &t=249s** **}**

– ¡Goku! * Exclama sorprendida Natsumi y efectivamente se trataba del propio Goku quien vestía solo los pantalones de su uniforme de la escuela tortuga más todo el vendaje que tenía en cierta parte de su cabeza y en el resto del cuerpo debido a las heridas y serias quemaduras que obtuvo en su batalla contra Kotori, el pequeño guerrero cargaba a una inconsciente Yoshino, pero de forma preocupante se notaba gestos de dolor en su rostro además de agotamiento.

–"¡No puede ser!" * Dice estupefacta Origami al no esperar en lo absoluto que Goku en esas condiciones siquiera despertara y menos llegue a este lugar.

Goku camina lentamente hacia Natsumi quien adolorida logra también ponerse de pie y recoger su Ángel escoba.

– ¡Goku, agradezco que salvaras a Yoshino, pero tú estás aún convaleciente, no debes arriesgarte! * Dijo Natsumi preocupada, pero Goku con una mirada seria le entrega a Yoshino.

– ¡Llévate a Yoshino y váyanse de este lugar, busquen un lugar seguro, tengo asuntos que arreglar con Origami! * Dice Goku seriamente ya que al parecer se le notaba molesto y enojado además de aún bastante adolorido.

– ¡Pero Goku! ¡¿Acaso enloqueciste?! ¡Tú estás muy herido, en esas condiciones…! * Iba a decir Natsumi preocupada pero fue interrumpida por Goku.

– ¡No te preocupes por mí ni pierdas más el tiempo, prometí protegerlas y eso pienso hacer! * Dice Goku en voz alta y molesta sorprendiendo a Natsumi ya que él nunca se suele poner así, ni siquiera cuando se conocieron lo que indica que realmente está muy molesto, aunque no con ella ni con Yoshino, sino con su atacante.

Natsumi decide no discutir más y carga a Yoshino inconsciente de vuelta a su escoba empezando a levitar en su Ángel Haniel mientras da una última mirada a Goku.

– ¡Sobrevive Goku! * Dice con determinación y voz de mando Natsumi a lo que Goku solo le da la espalda levantando en lo alto su puño derecho, gesto que Natsumi entiende perfectamente asintiendo y finalmente emprendiendo vuelo para retirarse del lugar.

– ¡No van a escapar! * Grita Origami preparándose para apuntar su cañón a los espíritus

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2COsLG_PQDI &t=249s** **}**

 **.Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=bz45udFdt4Y** **}**

– ¡Origami, no me digas que te lo tengo que repetir! * Grita Goku con enojo y el ceño fruncido a lo que Origami recordó lo que Goku siempre solía decir por lo cual lo mira seriamente y con frialdad.

–Si quiero matar a los espíritus que proteges, primero debo pasar sobre ti, ¿te refieres a eso? * Dice seriamente Origami mientras ahora mira fijamente a Goku.

– ¿Así que lo recuerdas? ¡Pensé que lo olvidaste, así como olvidaste todo lo que hablamos en tu casa! * Grita enojado Goku a lo que Origami lo mira en silencio.

–¡Lo siento, pero yo jamás prometí no matar a los espíritus que estuvieran a tu protección o a otros, solo te dije que mis prioridades eran Efreet y El espíritu que mató a mis padres personalmente, quizás te di a entender que lo pensaría y así lo hice, pero llegué a la conclusión que los espíritus siguen siendo en su totalidad una amenaza sean bienintencionados o no, el más claro ejemplo es Efreet que en su descontrol bestial causó el caos que derivó en la muerte de mis padres y a ti que supuestamente eres su amigo te produjo esas heridas! ¡¿Qué conclusión esperas que saque de todo esto?! * Dice en voz alta y con enojo apretando los dientes Origami, pero Goku no se quedaría atrás.

– ¡Eso ya se solucionó, además tú no puedes asegurar que lo mismo le pasará a todas! * Dice Goku enojado en voz alta.

– ¡Pero no hay porque correr riesgos! ¡Y la sola existencia de los espíritus es un riesgo, entiéndelo Goku, esos espíritus te manipulan, se aprovechan de tu ingenuidad y buena fe para que siempre las protejas y se salgan con la suya! * Dice Origami molesta.

– ¡Incluso si fuera así no me importa, yo prometí protegerlas y ayudarlas, y como te dije antes, si piensan en hacer daño a otros yo seré el primero en detenerlas! * Dice enojado Goku.

– ¡Yo no soy la capitana Kukasabe, perdóname pero tus palabras no me convencen después de todo lo que vi! ¡No quiero hacerte daño así que apártate, prioriza tu vida y deja de proteger a los espíritus! ¡He obtenido el poder para destruirlos y tú en esas condiciones no podrás detenerme!* Dice en voz alta y molesta Origami, pero estas palabras hicieron a Goku fruncir el ceño y apretar los dientes.

– ¡Ya me cansé de hablar! ¡¿Te crees mucho por tus nuevos poderes?! ¡Entonces ven e intenta matarme si puedes, porque yo todavía pienso que a pesar de tus nuevos poderes y de estar herido puedo patearte el trasero para darte tu merecido y que reacciones! ¡Y créeme, ahora que te hiciste poderosa ya no me pienso contener! *Dijo Goku con enojo y seriedad poniéndose en su clásica de batalla al estilo tortuga.

– ¡Tus intentos son inútiles puesto que mientras yo soy más fuerte tú estás muy debilitado, pero lo siento, no pienso dejar que nadie se interponga en mi misión, ni tú Goku, aunque tenga que destruirte a ti también, mataré a todos los espíritus! * Dice con una mirada seria Origami poniéndose en guardia para luchar confiando bastante en una victoria en esta pelea debido a su nuevo poder y a lo muy debilitado que está Goku.

Una batalla entre el Odio de Origami hacia los espíritus contra la Determinación de Goku por protegerlos está a punto de comenzar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=bz45udFdt4Y** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg &t=256s** **}**

Y luego de unos segundos de mirarse fijamente su batalla comienza con uno yendo contra otro.

– ¡GOKU! * Grita con aire desafiante Origami.

– ¡ORIGAMI! * Grita con aire desafiante Goku y al llegar uno a otro empezó la batalla dándose ambos varios golpes rápidos no visibles para el ojo ordinario.

Goku le da un puñetazo derecho a Origami, pero esta lo bloquea activando temporalmente su Territory rodeando su cuerpo para luego dar una patada giratoria a Goku que este bloquea con su antebrazo derecho, Origami lanza varias patadas y golpes con su puño izquierdo al pequeño saiyayin, pero este los bloquea aunque muy dificultosamente con su brazo derecho hasta que finalmente la bella peli plateada le da un tremendo rodillazo en el lado izquierdo de su rostro el cual tenía quemaduras de su batalla contra.

– ¡AAAAAAH! * Grita de dolor Goku pero inmediatamente después de eso Origami con su espada de energía le hace una gran cortada en su pecho que de por sí ya tenía heridas y quemaduras por su batalla contra la conocida como Efreet.

– ¡BUAGH! * Grita de dolor Goku escupiendo bastante sangre y cayendo boca para abajo al suelo temblando por el tremendo dolor que siente en este momento mientras Origami lo mira fríamente.

–El Goku que conozco hubiera esquivado fácilmente con su velocidad esos golpes frontales, pero tú no puedes y la razón es porque te duele bastante las heridas que te hizo Efreet, casualmente uno de los espíritus que intentas proteger junto a esos dos * Dice Origami de forma seria y fría.

Sin embargo con gran determinación Goku con suma dificultad se pone de pie, sangrando del pecho donde recibió la cortada y ya tenía heridas previas.

–Tu determinación es admirable, pero esa determinación no le ganará al odio que siento por los espíritus * Dice con seriedad y frialdad Origami.

– ¡A que sí! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante a pesar del dolor.

Y de vuelta ambos se dirigen a atacarse mutuamente con golpes rápidos, pero Goku resentía sus heridas y no podía moverse con libertad principalmente para protegerse en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, sumado al dolor que sentía, y que estaba privado de bastante de su fuerza real al estar en tan malas condiciones, sin embargo Goku luchaba con todo su corazón aún si siente dolor incluso al tirar un golpe, ya que no está dispuesto a permitir a Origami salirse con la suya, y en eso para sorpresa de Origami logra asestarle un codazo derecho al mentón de la nueva Adeptus Numero 4 que supera por mucho a su predecesora.

– ¡Argh! * Dice Origami con dolor por lo que Goku se acerca a su abdomen para dar sus clásicos golpes rápidos allí, pero solo lo hacía con su mano derecha.

– ¡Tatatatatatatata! * Grita Goku haciéndole escupir saliva a la peli plateada para luego darle una patada al costado derecho de su cara y mandarla a volar estrellándose esta contra el concreto del suelo, después de esto Goku se quedó respirando agitadamente debido al enorme esfuerzo que hizo con estas dificultadas que claramente hacían de esta una lucha injusta y en desigualdad de condiciones.

Goku miraba seriamente el lugar donde se estrelló Origami quien para molestia del pequeño se levanta poniéndose de pie aunque con dolores en el abdomen y una herida en los labios que se lo limpia con su mano izquierda mirando con el ceño fruncido a Goku.

–"¡No puedo creerlo, a pesar de estar desecho por las heridas y no poder usar su brazo izquierdo, sumado a que yo me hice mucho más poderosa que antes mientras él está más débil, aun así lucha de esa forma! ¡Aunque no coincida en lo absoluto con lo que hace, su determinación es admirable, definitivamente él no le teme a la muerte! ¡Pero yo debo ganar, debo derrotarlo para poder ir tras los espíritus, si quiero matar a los espíritus que manchan este mundo, primero debo derrotarlo a él! * Dice Origami con determinación y frialdad levantando su mano izquierda esparciendo un brillo circular en toda el área, pero Goku ya conoce esta habilidad que la utilizó Mana en su contra, y que de hecho Origami usó para abrumar a Natsumi.

– ¡Tonta, conozco ese truco, esparces tu no sé qué para que mi velocidad disminuya al aumentar la gravedad para mí! * Dice Goku con una sonris desafiante.

–Ya veo, ¿así que conoces ese efecto, pero conoces este? * Pregunta Origami fríamente y sin emoción a un Goku confundido cuando de repente sintió que estaba flotando en el aire ante lo cual él se movía estupefacto.

– ¡¿Oye pero que está pasando?! * Grita Goku mientras contra su voluntad rápidamente iba flotando en el aire y se dirigía hacia Origami quien de repente le apuntó con sus armas que salían de sus hombros empezando a dispararle masivamente al pequeño quien se cubría como podía pero recibiendo daño y sintiendo bastante dolor a pesar de cubrirse con su brazo derecho, pero al quitarse el brazo de la cara sería demasiado tarde para evitar lo que le sucedería después, y es que su abdomen sería atravesado por la espada de energía de Origami.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=bz45udFdt4Y** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=GHfydT-99FY &list=PLEBSi0RtT0JO2NM1XO657E8lb5rladgSs** **}**

– ¡BUARGH! * Grita Goku escupiendo bastante sangre abriendo los ojos, Origami demostraba una mirada de frialdad al acercar su rostro al de Goku al tenerlo colgado de ese modo, pero también de clara molestia.

– ¡¿Por qué, porque te sometes a este sufrimiento por esos malditos espíritus Goku, porque, porque, porque?! * Decía Origami mientras le daba fuertes puñetazos izquierdos al rostro del pequeño con ira para luego darle una patada al mentón, y al hacerlo este siente más dolor en la zona del abdomen donde está siendo atravesado.

– ¡AAAAAAAAH! * Grita de dolor Goku apretando los dientes e inclinando la cabeza.

– ¡Sabes que no puedes vencerme así, lo sabías desde el momento en que viniste y evitaste que matara a Hermit y a Witch! ¡¿Por qué sigues con esto Goku?! * Dice Origami con furia pero ahora escapándosele unas lágrimas.

–P Porque lo prometí, les di mi palabra, ¡Les di palabra! * Grita con furia y determinación irritando a Origami.

– ¡Entonces sigue sufriendo hasta que entiendas que no sirve para nada! * Grita con ira Origami quitando su espada del abdomen de Goku sacudiéndola de su sangre y dejando a este caer al suelo de espaldas para que luego apunte su espada al cielo y la punta de la misma dispara una especie de proyectil hacia el mismo que al explotar se convierten en decenas de proyectiles que van cayendo hacia donde Goku está tendido quien no puede esquivar eso debido al inmenso dolor que siente.

–M ¡Maldición! * Dice con molestia Goku recibiendo el impacto de todos esos proyectiles causando una explosión mientras Origami a pesar de mirarlo con frialdad en cierta forma lastima ya que Goku en verdad le agrada, pero le duele hacerle esto, no es como la primera vez que se conocieron, esta vez claramente a diferencia de hacer sufrir y tratar de matar a los espíritus, esto no lo disfruta para nada, y cuando se despeja el humo se ve a Goku ahora con varias de sus vendas rotas pudiéndose de ver las heridas anteriores y quemaduras que tenía sumado a las nuevas que tiene ahora.

Origami demostró un increíble talento para ser una Adeptus que superó con creces las expectativas que el DEM tenía en ella, ya que a pesar de apenas debutar como tal demuestra casi el mismo nivel que Mana, cosa que complica demasiado a un Goku malherido y maltrecho que ni siquiera debería estar luchando en primer lugar como está sin poder ser ni sombra del Goku fuerte que conocemos, pero en una increíble muestra de determinación de nuevo el saiyayin se pone de pie para shock de Origami.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=GHfydT-99FY &list=PLEBSi0RtT0JO2NM1XO657E8lb5rladgSs** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=m17qjNtTqAk** **}**

– ¡Esto no puede ser, ya no te levantes más! * Grita Origami empezando a sentir ansias usando la capacidad de la hoja láser de su espada de alargarse planeando con ella golpear a Goku quien apretando los dientes con mucho dolor da un salto corriendo a través de la espada con todas sus fuerzas y velocidad que puede para posteriormente al llegar a Origami le lanza una patada derecha, pero ahora esta modificó el Territory para que el cuerpo de Goku sea más pesado y menos veloz por lo que sin problemas esquivó la patada, pero increíblemente mientras Goku iba pasando de largo extendió su brazo izquierdo herido, y con el mismo impulso le asestó un puñetazo en toda la cara a Origami sorprendiéndola y cayendo ambos al suelo, pero en el momento de caer Goku lo hace sobre Origami poniendo ambas rodillas hacia el estómago de la ex AST resultando esta última golpeada brutalmente en esa zona.

– ¡ARGH! * Gritó de dolor Origami escupiendo sangre, por primera vez en el combate Goku le da un contundente golpe, pero él mismo también queda tendido en el suelo debido a todas las heridas reabiertas, quemaduras de su anterior batalla y nuevas heridas que tiene.

–"¡Cielos, me duele todo!" * Dice Goku en su mente riéndose irónicamente.

–"Ahora entiendo porque Bulma siempre me dice que tomo todo a la ligera" * Dice Goku de nuevo riéndose irónicamente tratando de ponerse de pie, pero al hacerlo para su shock lo que tiene en frente son un par de piernas blancas junto a una roma interior tipo hilo dental además de partes femeninas de armaduras y al elevar la mirada se sorprende de que se trata de Origami quien está de pie.

– ¡Estás de pie, increíble! * Dice Goku sorprendido y muy adolorido mientras Origami lo mira con frialdad para posteriormente darle una patada izquierda giratoria en el lado izquierdo de su cara causándole un tremendo dolor a Goku al estar esa zona afectada por las quemaduras ocasionadas por Kotori.

– ¡UGH! * Dice de dolor Goku presionándose ese lado de la cara para que posteriormente Origami use su Territory concentrado en él aplastando causándole más dolor en su cuerpo ya bastante maltrecho.

–Supongo que ahora no puedes escarbar a gran velocidad para escapar ¿verdad? * Dice fríamente Origami a lo que Goku con muy adolorido solo podía usar un recurso.

– ¡Kameeeee Hameeee Haaaaaa! * Grita Goku y usando solo su mano derecha crea un mini Kamehameha disparándolo contra el suelo causando una explosión sorprendiendo dicha acción a Origami ya que de esta forma Goku salió volando del Territory destruyéndolo con su cuerpo y cayendo fuertemente de espaldas contra el concreto del suelo creando un pequeño cráter, pero salvándose de la habilidad de Origami.

– ¡¿Qué fue lo que hizo?! ¡Logró salirse de mi Territory con eso, a pesar de su estado, él todavía tiene recursos! * Dice sorprendida Origami.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=m17qjNtTqAk** **}**

Goku dificultosamente y con bastante cansancio se levantaba sintiéndose desgastado.

–"¡Rayos, solo para eso me dan mis fuerzas, y a pesar de hacer un Kamehameha pequeño me siento exhausto, sumado a las heridas que tengo, estoy completamente en desventaja, solo me queda usar eso, tendré que usar todo el poder que me queda con ese ataque, aunque si fallo estaré acabado!" * Dice Goku seriamente mientras apenas se pone de pie.

–"¡Él es peligroso, otros en sus condiciones ya deberían estar muertos, pero él sigue negándose a perder, definitivamente aún cree que puede vencerme, no puedo arriesgarme, le lanzaré un ataque con todo mi poder!" * Dice Origami apretando los dientes y con el ceño fruncido empezando a levitar hasta colocarse a una gran altura cambiando su espada láser al modo cañón poniendo en alerta a Goku.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=kVWCZi52frA &t=10s** **}**

La misma apuntó con ira a Goku al empezar a sentirse presionada empezando a cargar del mismo un poderoso rayo amarillo, el mismo con el que hirió a Yoshino quien se salvó de la muerte gracias a su poder de hielo, sin embargo Goku no tiene una habilidad parecida, ni siquiera puede usar el Kamehameha para contrarrestarla.

– ¡No me contendré Goku, recibe mi ataque más devastador, CLARENT MARYOKU! * Grita con furia Origami lanzando su más poderoso ataque que definitivamente podría matar a un Goku deshecho quien para sorpresa de Origami antepone sus dos manos en formas hacia el frente con intención de detenerlo tal como lo hiciere contra Mana, sin embargo ¿podrá hacerlo así?.

– ¡¿Estás loco, nunca podrás detener eso así?! ¡¿Renunciaste a tu vida por esas malditas?! * Grita con rabia Origami mientras Goku con gran valentía y determinación se preparaba para recibir ese ataque, pero lo que Origami no sabe es que planea usar su propia técnica en su contra ya que envés de perjudicarle, le ayudará.

Finalmente el ataque llega a las manos de Goku quien a pesar del inmenso dolor en su brazo izquierdo, usará todo lo que tiene en este ataque.

– ¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡DAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Goku con todas sus fuerzas y para shock de Origami desvió el rayo al suelo causando una gran explosión haciendo que Origami se cubra con el brazo izquierdo.

– ¡¿Qué fue lo que hizo?! * Grita Origami en shock mientras se cubría, pero al pasar el efecto esta dejó de cubrirse, sin embargo al despejarse el humo algo sucedería justo en frente de ella que por primera vez en este combate le haría cambiar su mirada fría o de ira por una de miedo, y es que Goku apareció frente a ella preparándose para atacarla, la sorpresa era tal que Origami no tenía siquiera tiempo de responder ante el ataque que preparaba Goku.

– ¡No puede ser, no otra vez! * Gritaba con un rostro de miedo e impotencia intentando protegerse Origami con el brazo donde tenía su cañón, pero era muy tarde ya que Goku hizo rápidos movimientos con su mano derecha y sus piernas por lo que poco después Origami salió volando con los ojos abiertos.

– ¡BUARGH! * Grita escupiendo sangre Origami mientras era mandada a volar, y al mismo tiempo al igual que con Mana toda su armadura iba destruyéndose, pero a diferencia de esta, la peli plateada recibió un golpe devastador en el abdomen que la mandó a volar, y es que esta vez, si bien volvió a utilizar los mismos golpes con los dedos con los que venció a Mana, finalizó su ataque con una doble patada en el abdomen para darle una derrota definitiva ya que a diferencia de con Mana, si Origami se levantaba de nuevo él estaría acabado, y así él también fue cayendo hasta finalmente terminar boca para abajo en el suelo, Goku de una forma increíble derrotó a Origami Adeptus.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=kVWCZi52frA &t=10s** **}**

–Jijiji, C ¡Creo que lo logré, pero rayos, estoy muy herido, necesito volver a esa nave para recuperarme o moriré! * Dice Goku sin poder levantarse y con muchos dolores en su cuerpo.

* * *

 **/En un lugar más apartado de donde aterrizó Goku**

Origami por su parte cayó algo más lejos en el suelo de espaldas creando un cráter, la misma había perdido toda su armadura y estaba herida por el tremendo golpe en el abdomen por la doble patada de Goku, más sangre en los labios, pero su herida física no era nada comparado con las que Goku tenía que claramente estaba peor, además de que no era su cuerpo lo más herido, sino su orgullo y su determinación, la misma miraba al cielo llorando de impotencia.

– ¡No pude, no pude ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarle a Goku, a pesar de todo soy débil! ¡Goku me derrotó a pesar de las heridas que tenía! ¡Lo perdí todo desde aquel día, no me queda nada! ¡Si tan solo tuviera el poder no solo de vencer a los espíritus, sino de derrotar a Goku! * Dice Origami con lágrimas en voz alta levantando impotentemente su mano derecha al cielo, pero en eso se escuchó una voz distorsionada que respondió a su llamado.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=NArFIVt9t1Y** **}**

– ¿Quieres poder? ¿En verdad deseas más poder? * Pregunta la voz distorsionada que sonaba muy aguda y femenina.

– ¿Quién eres? * Pregunta Origami estupefacta.

–Respóndeme ¿Deseas un gran poder, uno mucho mayor que el que jamás has soñado con tener? ¿Poder absoluto para superar a cualquiera, incluyendo a Son Goku? * Pregunta de nuevo la voz distorsionada que por cierto provocaba un brillo en el lugar.

– ¡Yo…quiero poder! ¡No importa lo que tome o el sacrificio que signifique! ¡Mientras con ello pueda cumplir mi deseo, mi objetivo de una vez por todas, quiero el poder con el que pueda vencer a cualquiera, el cuál nadie pueda detener, ni Goku! ¡LO QUIERO! *Grita Origami con lágrimas de súplica y al gritar eso último apareció flotando cerca de ella un cristal azul, era de los conocidos como cristal Sephira.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=NArFIVt9t1Y** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=A3Ql1vJyznk** **}**

–El poder está al alcance de tu mano, solo tócalo y obtendrás el poder que deseas, el que yo te otorgaré * Dice la voz distorsionada y en su desesperación por obtener un gran poder sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de analizar la situación Origami toca el cristal en forma de rombo, e inmediatamente esta se inserta en su abdomen lastimado por Goku escuchándose algo parecido a un latido, luego el cuerpo de Origami empezó a flotar en el aire sin su voluntad y la misma sentía un gran dolor en su cuerpo.

– ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡UAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Origami de dolor mientras la envolvía por completo una gigantesca luz, al parecer algo iba a pasarle a Origami que claramente representaba ahora serios problemas para un Goku sin fuerzas pero que no puede ser ayudado por los de Fraxinus por culpa del DEM.

* * *

 **/Con Goku/**

El pequeño guerrero se sentía sin fuerzas y bastante herido además de adolorido.

– ¡Cielos, esa Origami sí que se hizo muy fuerte en poco tiempo, me duele todo el cuerpo! * Dice Goku quejándose y poniéndose a duras penas de pie, pero inmediatamente empieza a ver borroso, tambaleando hasta finalmente caer de nuevo al suelo, definitivamente Goku no estaba en ninguna buena condición a pesar de supuestamente haber salido victorioso, el mismo se pone boca para arriba respirando muy agitadamente ya que las heridas empezaban a hacerle un efecto negativo que lo debilitaba bastante.

–Creo que lo mejor quedarme a descansar aquí mientras esos amigos de Kotori vienen a buscarme, en verdad me duele todo * Dice Goku quejándose y mirando al cielo.

–Origami, espero que estés bien * Decía Goku algo triste cerrando los ojos a punto de perder la conciencia, cuando de repente escuchó una gran explosión que provocó un enorme brillo que se expandió en toda la zona.

– ¡¿Pero qué rayos es esto?! ¡En el momento en que ocurrió esa explosión apareció un poder tremendo! * Dice Goku en alerta y serio aun teniendo la vista borrosa y no pudiéndose poner de pie.

Y luego algo brillante del lugar de la explosión venia volando, pero Goku no podía verlo debido a su vista nublosa, pero sí sentido.

– ¡Ese poder se acerca aquí! * Dice Goku serio estando aún recostado y finalmente al mirar al cielo pudo notar que la presencia poderosa estaba justo arriba de él, que era eso brillante que salió de la explosión, y al parecer tenía una silueta humana que al parecer lo miraba fijamente a él.

– ¡Esta allí! ¡¿Quién eres?! * Pregunta seriamente Goku aún sin poder ver de quien se trata a pesar de que el brillo ya disminuyó, esto en cierta forma extrañó al ser, pero luego de analizarlo bien entendió el porqué de esto.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=A3Ql1vJyznk** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=fqrLR7wHAS0** **}**

–Ya veo, debido a tus heridas y la pérdida de sangre tu vista se te hace dificultosa * Dice con voz fría y sin emociones la persona que levitaba en el aire, y Goku reconoció perfectamente esa voz por lo que estaba muy sorprendido.

–O ¡¿Origami?! * Pregunta Goku estupefacto, y cuando finalmente en cierta forma recuperó la vista se pudo revelar que efectivamente la persona era Origami quien lo miraba fríamente pero con calma con sus ahora brillantes hermosos ojos azules y blancos.

Y además de eso la peli plateada porta algo parecido a un vestido de novia, una corona dorada con un velo blanco adherido, tiene un arco blanco con una gema atada a su cuello, además en el vestido hay extensiones de oro unidas a sus caderas y antebrazos, los bordes de su falda se doblan como pétalos de flores, mientras que las puntas de su falda también son de color dorado; toda esta apariencia le dan una apariencia hermosa y angelical además de majestuosa, aunque para alguien con la mentalidad de Goku no es eso lo que lo impresiona, sino la aterradora presión de poder que se siente en el ambiente, en estos momentos Goku siente que su vida no solo está en un gran peligro, sino prácticamente en las manos del enemigo.

–Sí Goku, soy yo * Dice calmadamente Origami pero con frialdad, Goku está con la boca abierta además de nervioso ya que mientras Origami tiene un poder gigantesco ahora el cuál no es seguro derrotar ni aún si estuviera a su 100%, pero el problema se pone peor ya que a Goku prácticamente no le queda nada, está muy mal herido además que usó todo lo que podía luchando contra Origami con su equipo de Adeptus, pero cuando creía que la derrotó, esta apareció con un nuevo poder claramente mucho más grande; la situación de Goku es realmente crítica.

– ¡¿Oye, que acaso esa energía no es similar a los espíritus?! * Pregunta Goku serio y nervioso aún sin poder levantarse.

–Así es, de alguna forma he obtenido los poderes de un espíritu, y me he convertido en un espíritu que mata espíritus, pero empezar con ello debo deshacerme de mi mayor obstáculo que se interpone en mi camino * Dice fríamente Origami levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha señalando a Goku quien sudaba en la frente y no dijo nada ante esto.

– ¿Qué pasa Goku? No has dicho nada, ¿tienes miedo de morir? * Dijo Origami calmadamente y sin emociones, pero estas palabras no molestaron a Goku quien solo sonrió.

–Algo parecido quizás * Dice Goku haciendo un máximo esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, pero sus heridas más el desgaste de haber luchado así estando convaleciente y habiendo perdido bastante sangre no le permiten de todo lograrlo, en eso Origami aterriza al suelo frente al pequeño guerrero.

–Ya veo, antepones tu sinceridad ante algún estúpido orgullo que puedas tener sobre esto, eso es bueno para lo que voy a proponerte * Dice calmadamente Origami caminando hacia un Goku que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se incorpora aunque doblando las rodillas y temblando de dolor además de cansancio.

–Q ¿Qué me vas a proponer? * Pregunta serio y adolorido Goku cuando finalmente Origami está parada frente y muy cerca de él viéndose claramente como lo supera bastante en altura, ambos se miran seriamente.

–Mi propuesta es que a pesar de que me causaste una humillante nueva derrota y haber herido mi orgullo, estoy dispuesta a perdonarlo todo, todas y cada una de tus interferencias en mi objetivo hasta ahora por lo que ya no te haré daño, no, incluso te brindaré mi amistad junto con mi apoyo incondicional, hasta incluso yo misma puedo cuidar de ti trayéndote a vivir conmigo, y prometo convencer a los del DEM para que ya no te vean como un objetivo a matar, tienes mi palabra de que tendrás todo eso si haces solo una cosa * Dice seriamente Origami.

– ¿En serio, y eso es? * Pregunta Goku extrañado a lo que Origami extendiendo su mano derecha esperando que Goku le dé la suya para cerrar el trato.

–Dejar de proteger a ningún espíritu, no debes proteger a ninguno, ni tampoco interferir en la labor de su eliminación, eso es todo lo que te pido, por favor Goku, razona y ven a mi lado, ya diste demasiado por esos seres, piensa en ti mismo, prometo que si vienes a mi lado te haré feliz, ni siquiera te pido que uses tu poder para matar espíritus, solo no te pongas de su parte ni los protejas más por favor Goku * Dice Origami ahora con una mirada triste y de súplica ya que en verdad a diferencia de los espíritus, ella no tiene nada en contra de Goku ni le guarda rencor, incluso le tiene aprecio, pero claramente cree que él debe ceder su terquedad en esto.

Mientras Goku a quien le pesa los ojos no pudiendo tenerlos completamente abiertos ni ver claramente a Origami ya que por momentos recupera la vista, pero inmediatamente ve borroso; el mismo miraba la mano de Origami, pero lentamente la apartó de él lo cual molestó a Origami.

–Lo siento, pero yo no soy conformista, quiero ambas cosas, quiero tu amistad ya que me agradas y te respeto, pero también quiero la amistad de Yoshino, Kopori, Natsumi, y cualquiera que quiera ser mi amigo sin importar si sea o no un espíritu * Dice Goku mirando ahora al suelo, y esto hizo que Origami ampliara los ojos con molestia ante lo que considera una verdadera estupidez.

– ¡¿Y cómo rayos piensas que puedes obtener a ambos?! * Dice Origami con molestia, pero la respuesta del pequeño posiblemente termine de firmar para este una sentencia de muerte.

–Simple, hacer que tú y los espíritus que se vuelvan mis amigas se lleven bien y también se hagan amigas entre sí* Dice Goku sonriendo y mirando cómo puede a Origami, pero estas palabras acabaron por completo con la paciencia que le quedaba a Origami, por lo que su furia era mayor incluso que cuando luchaba como Adeptus, ya que tenía claro lo que debía hacer.

– ¡Eres un estúpido, tonto! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme tal blasfemia?! ¡Ahora si estoy furiosa, traté en verdad de ayudarte! ¡¿Y tú me sales con esa basura?! ¡Nunca me haré amiga de ningún espíritu, jamás, ni siquiera me llevaré bien con ninguno de esos monstruos, las odio! * Dice Origami realmente enfadada elevando su aura de luz, estaba decidida ahora a matar a Goku.

–Entonces no hay trato, así como no dejaré a los espíritus hacerte daño tampoco será al revés, has lo que quieras * Dice Goku intentando ponerse en guardia, pero de repente tambalea y cae terminando con su cara en el muslo derecho de una Origami que a pesar del enojo que tiene no puede evitar sentir lastima.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=fqrLR7wHAS0** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=vyEe7NZFQCQ** **}**

–Mira cómo estás, todo por culpa de los espíritus, pero estoy decidida, es mejor que yo te mate a que lo haga el DEM u otro espíritu de esos más hostiles y peligrosos que hay quienes seguramente te harán sufrir con crueldad; vas a morir en mis manos Goku * Dice fríamente Origami tomando del cabello a un Goku casi adormecido quien apretaba los dientes y de forma casi milagrosa con un mínimo de rastro de fuerza que le quedaba se quita del agarre y le tira un puñetazo derecho a Origami con lo último de fuerza que le quedaba, Origami se sorprendió un poco por esto, pero desgraciadamente ahora que esta es un espíritu su resistencia aumentó enormemente, por lo que un golpe tan débil y sin fuerza sobrehumana como ese no le hizo absolutamente nada por lo que Goku bajó su puño derecho al igual que el otro brazo respirando muy agitadamente, incluso dar ese golpe le afectó más a él que a su oponente, si es que se puede llamar así en estas condiciones tan injustas.

–Entiendo, diste lo último de fuerza en ese golpe, admito que a un humano ordinario, incluso a un boxeador peso ligero ese golpe lo pudo haber noqueado, pero para un espíritu o incluso un mago de alto nivel ese golpe no es nada, ya no tienes nada, quizás quisiste dar un golpe así * Dice fríamente y con el ceño fruncido Origami envolviendo su puño izquierdo en una luz blanca y le da un tremendo golpe al costado derecho del rostro de Goku.

– ¡BUGH! * Dice de dolor Goku siendo mandado a volar hasta estrellarse contra un muro de concreto y caer de cara al suelo dejando rastro de sangre en el mismo.

–Eso sí es un puñetazo sobrenatural * Dice Origami mirando fríamente a Goku quien increíblemente a pesar de eso no ha perdido la conciencia levantando la cabeza para toser sangre y echar un par de dientes de su boca que fueron rotos por el golpe de Origami, los mismo eran del costado derecho de su rostro para que luego se ponga boca para arriba mirando al cielo, pero en eso Origami se acercaría a él colocándose en el lugar donde miraba Goku para que este le vea el rostro.

–Descuida Goku, tu sufrimiento terminará ahora, ya sabes que no tengo nada en contra tuya, haré que descanses en paz en el paraíso, ya que ninguna deidad enviaría al infierno a alguien que se sacrificó tanto por otros como tú lo has hecho, aún si estos por los que lo hiciste no lo merecían * Dice Origami mirándolo con lástima pero no carente de frialdad, mientras que por su parte Goku tenía la cara hinchada y ya no podía abrir los ojos debido al último golpe recibido respirando agitadamente y ya sin poder ponerse de pie, menos intentar resistirse.

En eso Origami empieza a levitar hasta colocarse en una altura prudentemente alejada del pequeño preparándose para lanzar un ataque que sus nuevos poderes de espíritu le permiten.

–"¡Maldición, ahora que Origami se volvió increíblemente poderosa como para que tengamos una gran batalla yo no puedo pelear, que impotencia!" * Dice Goku riendo irónicamente en su mente, en eso Origami extendió su mano derecha al cielo empezando a brillar su aura blanca de espíritu

– ¡METATRÓN! * Grita Origami y en eso 16 largos pilares dorados rodadizos con plumas en formas de triángulos rectángulos con un color azul cielo en las diagonales de los mismos, todos ellos están alrededor de Origami pareciendo que forman una corona gigante siendo estos su Ángel en sí.

–"¡Maldición, ya no puedo hacer nada!" * Dice Goku en su tratando de levantarse, pero ya ni puede moverse, en eso los pilares que son su Ángel Metatrón empiezan a colocarse en círculo rodeándola desde arriba de su cabeza hasta sus pies y girando a gran velocidad como si fueran una sola hélice.

– ¡Adiós Goku! ¡METATRÓN, SHEMESH! * Grita el nombre de su ataque Origami y en eso de sus pilares girando empiezan a reunirse partículas diminutas de luz que luego iban cayendo en forma de lluvia hacia donde estaba tendido el pobre de Goku.

–R ¡Rayos! * Fue lo último que pudo decir Goku cuando las partículas que cayeron cerca suyo empezaron a brillar hasta finalmente causar varias explosiones no de gran tamaño pero sí efectivas al ser bastantes, y en eso se ve a un Goku con los ojos en blanco escupiendo sangre, al igual que sangrando en otras partes de su cuerpo volando hacia arriba, él finalmente perdió por completo el conocimiento y fue derrotado por este devastador ataque, el mismo estaba a punto de caer de mala manera de una gran altura de cabeza lo que destrozaría por completo su cuerpo al caer de esa manera y a tal velocidad, pero sorpresivamente Origami envuelta en luz no permitió que eso pase atrapándolo justo a tiempo cargándolo al estilo princesa, tal como aquella segunda vez que lucharon y Goku se había dejado herir, pero ahora era distinto, Goku realmente fue herido muy seriamente de forma letal por lo que podría morir en cualquier momento, está tan mal que quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco prácticamente no respirando e inconsciente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=vyEe7NZFQCQ** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=PhPd3lvGSYU** **}**

Origami quien terminó ganando esta batalla injusta continuaba cargando a Goku para luego empezar a derramar lágrimas que caían en el rostro del Goku inconsciente teniendo una mirada de tristeza.

– ¡Perdóname Goku, yo no quería esto, yo quería seguir conociéndote, que nos hiciéramos amigos e incluso algo más, eres muy diferente a cualquier otro chico que he conocido, realmente tu corazón estaba lleno de pureza e inocencia, pero lo debía hacer, es por el bien del mundo, esto no era tu culpa ni mía, es culpa de los malditos espíritus que te manipularon y se aprovecharon de ti, tú solo fuiste una víctima más al igual que mis padres! * Dice Origami llorando para luego tomarle el pulso comprobando que aún vivía.

– ¡Ya veo, te niegas a morir a pesar de todo, pero ya no dañaré más tu cuerpo, te dejaré aquí morir en paz! ¡Adiós para siempre Goku, nunca te olvidaré! * Dice Origami con lágrimas dándole un beso en la frente al joven guerrero que dio hasta lo último que pudo de sí a pesar de sus heridas graves, luego Origami lo deposita delicadamente en el suelo tocándole su mejilla para luego dejarlo allí empezando a levitar dándole una última mirada triste y luego yéndose volando del lugar aún con lágrimas sabiendo que a Goku le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y prefería no verlo morir,

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=PhPd3lvGSYU** **}**

En eso Natsumi mientras se iba volando sintió algo en su corazón, al igual que Yoshino quien despertó de golpe.

–"¡Goku!" * Dijeron en sus mentes las pequeñas y jóvenes espíritus mirando en dirección donde Goku se quedó luchando, y en eso una nave dañada apareció arriba de ellas.

– ¡Vengan y suban, vamos por Goku ahora! * Grita en el alta voz ni más ni menos que Kotori quien finalmente despertó para asumir el mando de la nave, a lo que Yoshino y Natsumi se miraron y asintieron para que luego una luz los envuelva y sean transportados a Fraxinus.

Y al aparecer efectivamente Kotori estaba vestida de nuevo con su uniforme de comandante.

– ¿Cómo están tus heridas Yoshino?* Preguntaba con seriedad Kotori.

–Descuida, mi hielo me protegió de recibir un impacto directo que me hiciera mucho daño, solo perdí el conocimiento por la explosión, pero mis heridas no son tan graves * Dice de forma tímida Yoshino.

– ¡Ya veo, entonces de ti y Natsumi se encargará Reine, guardaré el poco poder que he recuperarlo para usarlo en él, apresurémonos y lleguemos a Goku! * Decía con voz de mando Kotori asintiendo todos sus subordinados, aunque con algo de miedo ya que Kotori en verdad tenía una mirada de enfado que daba miedo a todos y llevando la nave donde Goku fue derrotado.

Y si se preguntan qué pasó entre Fraxinus y aquellas dos aeronaves del DEM , pues tuvieron un dificultoso combate aéreo que daño varias partes de Fraxinus al enfrentarse a dos naves enemigas al mismo tiempo que eran manejadas por robots muy capaces que se combinaban bien, pero gracias a la gran habilidad en estrategias de naves de batalla de Kannazuki lograron derribar y destruir a ambas naves salvándose los mismos por los pelos, y poco después de eso despertó Kotori quien se puso furiosa ya que permitieron que Goku fuera en esas condiciones a combatir, además de enfadarse con el mismo por ser tan imprudente, pero también en el fondo temía bastante que algo malo le pase a él ahora que en cierta forma admitió para sí misma que tiene fuertes sentimientos por él, e incluso se lo confesó aunque este ni lo entendió.

* * *

 **/Mientras con Origami/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=cRRTX5ZCWp4** **}**

La misma apareció arrastrando el cuerpo inconsciente de un clon de Kurumi mientras llegaba a la original en la cima de un edificio arrojándola a los pies de esta.

– ¡Vaya, vaya, Origami Tobiichi quien integraba las AST! ¡Ufufufu! ¿Cómo me encontraste fácilmente? * Pregunta curiosa con una sonrisa maliciosa Kurumi.

–Encontrar a estos yo tuyos en la ciudad ya no es un problema para mí ahora que obtuve estos nuevos poderes, aunque envés de matarla la obligué a revelarme tu ubicación * Dice seriamente y sin emociones Origami aunque ocultando una profunda tristeza por lo que le hizo a Goku y en eso con sus sombras Kurumi absorbió a su clon.

– ¡Vaya, vaya, eres gentil aunque a medias! * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Kurumi.

– ¿Sabes? Aunque te muestre una sonrisa la verdad es que no estoy de humor para visitas, así que dime que te trae por aquí * Dice Kurumi con cierto tono amenazante aunque aun conservando su sonrisa maliciosa.

–No me interesa tu humor, quiero hacerte una pregunta y necesito que sea respondida * Dice con seriedad Origami.

– ¡Oh una pregunta! Pues te responderé dependiendo de cuál sea esta * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Kurumi.

–Tu Ángel Zaphkiel tiene la habilidad de manipular el tiempo con cada uno de sus 12 diales portando un poder diferente a los demás, y de esos 12 ¿hay alguno que pueda enviar a su objetivo de disparo al pasado? Esa es mi pregunta, y creo que no te es tan difícil responderla * Dice seriamente Origami a lo que Kurumi siente intriga ante la pregunta.

–Mm, no me gusta hablar sobre las habilidades de mi Ángel contra gente poderosa que aún no he enfrentado, pero suponiendo que hay una bala con esa habilidad, ¿Qué dirías, cuáles son tus intensiones con ella? * Pregunta ahora seriamente Kurumi.

–Quiero usarlo para algo personal * Dice Origami seriamente.

–La bala se llama Yod Bet, y sí, tiene la habilidad que buscas aunque nunca la he usado, sin embargo no tengo intenciones de hacer nada por nadie sin que me sea útil, y tú no me das nada a cambio, además de que tú misma te has declarado ser una persona con un inmenso odio asesino hacia los espíritus, así que en lo que a mí respecta no tengo por qué ayudarte Origami Tobiichi , así que ¿Qué puedes hacer?* Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Kurumi apuntándole con su mosquete, pero Origami ni se inmuta ante esto.

–Aunque tengas un gran poder sé que me he vuelto más poderosa que tú por lo que si colaboras y esto funciona, posiblemente salvarás tu vida al menos por ahora, de lo contrario te arrancaré inmediatamente la cabeza, y créeme, ni tus clones de pacotilla te salvarán * Dice fríamente Origami cosa que molesta a Kurumi.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=cRRTX5ZCWp4** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=N1dTDbjQudA** **}**

–Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte hacer eso niña * Dice con una voz gruesa un hombre parado detrás de Origami quien se voltea de golpe para ver que se trata de ni más ni menos que Toguro El Menor con su hermano posando en su hombro.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? * Pregunta seriamente Origami.

–Unos socios de Kurumi quienes no podemos dejar que acabes con su vida hasta que nos ayude con cierto propósito que le pedimos antes que tú, por lo que si reaccionas de forma violenta yo tendré que intervenir y demostrarte que aún con esos poderes no eres invencible en absoluto * Dice seriamente Toguro El Menor y así tanto él como Origami se miraron seriamente.

– ¡Relájese Señor Toguro, estoy segura que Origami no hará eso si quiere conseguir su propósito! Y por cierto hablando de eso ¿Cuál es ese propósito personal para usar la Yod Bet? * Pregunta seriamente Kurumi.

–"Esos dos irradian una energía extraña, pero el sujeto de gran estatura esconde un gran poder, lo puedo sentir" * Dice Origami en su mente de forma seria mientras observaba a los hermanos Toguro para luego observar a Kurumi.

–¡Quiero que me envíes al 3 de agosto de hace 5 años y eliminar al espíritu que asesinó a mis padres, antes de que cometa tal crimen imperdonable y así salvarlos de esa tragedia que destruyó mi vida! ¡Y así con este poder alterar esta horrible historia! * Dice Origami con un rostro serio y una mirada de determinación sorprendiendo a Kurumi quien se puso a pensarlo.

–Bien, bien, es interesante lo que quieres hacer, aceptaré ayudarte y así de paso probar que tan efectiva es esta bala por lo que serás de alguna forma algo parecido a un conejillo de indias, ¿Qué te parece? * Pregunta Kurumi con una sonrisa maliciosa sorprendiendo a Origami.

– ¿Lo harás? * Preguntaba sorprendida Origami.

–Si ¡Ahora ven a mi ZAPHKIEL! *Grita con seriedad Kurumi invocando a su reloj gigante y de ella llama a la doceava bala Yot Bet para intentar usarla absorbiéndola con su pistola.

–Reúno energía para poder usar la máxima capacidad de esta bala para algo especial, pero para tu petición será suficiente hacerlo de esta manera así que recíbelo, ¡ZAPHKIEL, YOT BET! * Grita Kurumi disparándole con ella a Origami quien lo recibe sin oponerse desapareciendo luego de eso.

– ¡Ve y muéstrame cuan loco y tonto es cambiar el mundo interponiéndose a las deidades! * Dice sonriendo con malicia Kurumi.

–Curioso que justamente tú digas eso Señorita 'Voy a viajar 30 años al pasado para evitar el surgimiento del Primer Espíritu' * Dice Toguro El Menor seriamente con cierta ironía causando risas en Toguro El Mayor y cierta molestia en Kurumi.

–Aún te burlas de eso ¿verdad? * Pregunta sería Kurumi.

–Simplemente soy incrédulo a eso, las tragedias no se evitan si están destinadas a ocurrir, sería muy fácil si todo fuera tan sencillo como ustedes los espíritus pretenden hacerlo, los considero ilusos que no aceptan su propia existencia, por esa razón pienso que tanto ella como tú fracasarán miserablemente en su propósito aún si consiguen viajar en el tiempo, los hechos que ya ocurrieron y no pueden cambiar pues deben dejarse así, pero los problemas que los mismos dejaron deben resolverse aquí en la época actual * Dice Toguro El Menor seriamente, cuyas palabras dan mucho que pensar a Kurumi sobre esto.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=N1dTDbjQudA** **}**

* * *

 **/3 de Agosto de hace 5 años, Ciudad Tengu/**

Origami apareció en pleno aire evitando caer con su habilidad de espíritu de levitar y pudo percatarse que está en la zona donde vivía hace 5 años, la misma se encontraba sorprendida al ver esto.

–¡Esto es hace 5 años en el área Nankou de Ciudad Tengu, entonces si el viaje fue un éxito puedo lograr cambiar la historia y salvar a Papá y Mamá! * Dice Origami esperanzada mientras volaba y buscaba a sus padres para salvarlos.

De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba sonando la alarma de espíritus viendo a una infante Kotori descontrolada por sus poderes de espíritus junto a un Shido niño tendido en el suelo, así como a Karen Mathers y demás de Ratatoskr tratando de detener a Kotori, cosa que lograrían eventualmente, y cerca ellos como retirándose del lugar, un misterioso ser rodeado de mosaico invisible, Origami al verla sintió que podría ser el espíritu que estaba buscando ya que sentía que ese ser emanaba una poderosa energía, pero de repente amplió los ojos ya que vio que sus padres estaban a fuera buscando a su versión infante, y muy arriba de ellos otro ser rodeado por un mosaico, aunque este siendo brillante de color blanco los observaba, en ese momento vino a la memoria algo que la misma había olvidado, que cuando perdió a sus padres vio en el cielo a un ser con las mismas características por lo que ahora lo sabe, ese ser es el espíritu asesino que ha estado buscando desesperadamente.

– ¡Te encontré, Te encontré, Te encontré, FINALMENTE TE ENCONTRÉ! * Grita enloquecida y con una mirada de odio Origami lo cual hace que ese ser voltee a verla quien al principio se le notó algo sorprendida, pero luego sonrió ya que entendió perfectamente lo que ocurría.

– ¡METATRÓN! * Grita Origami invocando a sus pilares que convocan su Ángel y disparando de sus puntas poderosos rayos blancos directamente hacia el misterioso ser que era un espíritu, pero este ser los detuvo con solo su mano izquierda sorprendiendo a Origami.

– ¡Eres fuerte, pero no te salvarás, te mataré! * Grita eufórica Origami y así empezando una batalla entre ambos en pleno aire.

* * *

 **/1 Minuto Después/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VC9dmn-gaTM** **}**

En tan solo un minuto concluyó esta batalla con una aplastante derrota de Origami quien estaba tendida en el suelo sangrando en varias partes de su cuerpo, la misma tenía un rostro de shock e impotencia al haber sido derrotada tan fácilmente a pesar de utilizar todas las capacidades de su Ángel, pero en esta batalla no le hizo nada a su oponente gigantescamente superior, fue como una batalla entre un gran dinosaurio Rex y un gusano bebé, la peli plateada estaba con un rostro de impotencia mientras parte de sus labios sangraba.

–N ¡No puede ser que haya perdido así, después de esperar años para esto! * Decía temblando Origami mientras el espíritu misterioso la miraba sin mostrar su rostro.

–Usaste el poder de Kurumi Tokisaki para viajar en el tiempo e intentar cambiar la historia, es algo que si bien me sorprende un poco, estaba en cierta forma previsto que ocurriría conociendo a esa mocosa que es igual de terca que tú, pero bueno, las heridas que tienes desaparecerán una vez que se acabe el viaje del tiempo, y regreses a tu época * Dice fríamente una voz distorsionada, pero femenina dejando en shock a Origami por sus palabras.

– ¡¿Tú sabias que vendría?! *Preguntaba Origami estupefacta con miedo y los ojos abiertos.

–Dije que lo preví que no es lo mismo, pero se acerca; aunque si no aparecías no cambiaría nada, sin embargo es positivo que ocurriera ya que al verte puedo comprobar que yo no estaba equivocada y realmente eras apta para ser un espíritu y no un fracaso como los otros portadores de ese cristal, así que puedo suponer que fue un éxito * Dice fríamente la persona con la voz distorsionada femenina y eso hizo que Origami ampliara más sus ojos ya que ahora recordaba que oyó esta misma voz del ser que le entregó estos poderes, por lo que este ser del pasado y el otro ser del presente son la misma persona, la misma temblaba.

– ¡¿Entonces quien me dio estos poderes fuiste tú?! * Dice con los ojos abiertos y temblando Origami.

–No lo sé, seguramente sí o quizás la persona a quien suelo delegar hacer eso, de hecho como habrás visto ella le entregó esos poderes a esa pequeña pelirroja, sea lo que sea no importa ya que el resultado eres tú convertida exitosamente en espíritu por lo que esta operación fue un éxito * Dice el misterioso ser y en eso Origami recordó algo más, aquella charla que tuvo con Goku en la bañera donde ellos pensaban quien pudo haber matado a los padres de Origami, y en cierta forma concluyeron que El Primer Espíritu era sospechosa, sin embargo Goku en una lucidez mental atípica en él le advirtió a Origami que ya sea el Primer Espíritu o quien sea que mató a sus padres podría tener un fuerte interés en ella; y con las palabras que ahora este espíritu dijo claramente la advertencia de Goku tenía sentido.

– ¡Tú, tú eres El Primer Espíritu! * Grita Origami con rabia y odio, cosa que sorprendió levemente al ser misterioso, pero sin preocuparle demasiado.

–Ya veo, lo descubriste de alguna forma * Dice la que resultó ser El Primer Espíritu.

– ¡Desgraciada! ¡¿Porqué, porque quieres usarme?! * Grita Origami con odio a lo que El Primer Espíritu se dispone a responderle calmadamente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VC9dmn-gaTM** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=yoCDlOLN9Y8** **}**

–Es para cumplir mi deseo, un mundo mejor, o más bien mundos mejores, solo necesito para eso deshacerme de unas plagas que habitan esos mundos y evitan que los mismos sean perfectos a pesar de ser tan bellos * Dice el espíritu fríamente apuntando con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda en dirección a donde se encontraban los padres de Origami y cerca de ellos la versión infante de Origami que corría hacia ellos para reunirse con los mismos.

– ¡NOOOOOOOO DETENTEEEEEEEE! ¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAAAAAAAS!* Grita suplicante Origami sin poder levantarse con lágrimas en los ojos e impotente, y su estado emocional quedaría mucho peor al ver como del dedo El Primer Espíritu disparó un rayo blanco que al impactar a los padres de Origami los redujo a nada a nivel atómico dejando un gran cráter donde ellos estaban, mientras la pequeña Origami del pasado estaba sentada con los ojos abiertos estupefacta y profundamente afectada por lo horrible que acaba de pasar frente a sus ojos, las dos Origamis estaban igualmente afectadas por la rápida y brutal muerte de sus padres.

–Y esas plagas que manchan este y otros mundos son los humanos * Dice fríamente El Primer Espíritu, mientras Origami miraba impotente como fracasó miserablemente en intentar cambiar la historia quedándose estupefacta al borde de la locura.

–Descuida, que hayas venido o no aquí no cambia nada, planeaba matarlos frente a los ojos de tu 'yo' de esta época de todos modos, era necesario, todo era necesario para que tú te llenaras de odio y voluntariamente desearas mi poder, te observé desde hace años, como eras muy apegada a tus padres, como les profesabas un profundo amor; como dependías de ellos demasiado incluso para ser una niña, allí concluí que al hacerte caer en la desesperación, todo ese amor se convertiría en un inmenso odio hacia quien mató a tus padres, así como a los seres que tuvieran el mismo tipo de poder y que tu odio te llevaría a hacerte fuerte de cualquier forma para destruirlos y saciar tu odio con la excusa de que lo haces por proteger al mundo * Explica fríamente El Primer Espíritu ante una Origami que estaba destruida tal como en aquel día.

–Y todo eso lo pude ver venir en el momento en que te conocí, cuando literalmente olí tu potencial de espíritu, ya que con eso se nace, y tú eres bastante apta, por eso el sacrificio de tus insignificantes padres era totalmente necesario, ahora como ayudará todo esto a mi deseo te preguntarás, pues eso si no puedo responderte ahora, eso tendré que guardármelo hasta que llegue ese momento indicado donde echaré a andar mi plan maestro, hasta entonces el cómo me ayudarás permanecerá en secreto * Dice fríamente El Primer Espíritu con su voz distorsionada a una Origami que se sentía muerta en vida cuando empezaba a envolverla un brillo que significaba que el efecto de la Yot Bet había terminado por lo que regresaría sin ninguna herida a su época.

– ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré, juro que algún día te mataré! * Grita con odio e impotencia la Origami pequeña del pasado al Primer Espíritu.

–Supongo que gritaste también eso ¿no?, pero nunca ocurrirá, tú no me perjudicarás, sino que me ayudarás, y por lo que veo vas a volver a tu verdadero tiempo, pues es interesante imaginar que harás a partir de ahora; así que ¡Hasta Pronto! * Dice con su voz distorsionada y una sonrisa maliciosa El Primer Espiritu cuyo nombre es Mio Takamiya quien se despide fríamente de una Origami cuyo odio y rabia está a punto de consumirla, la cual finalmente desaparece regresando a su época.

–Bueno, supongo que no solo Origami, sino todas mis **'hijas'** tendrán en su momento su utilidad para cumplir mi gran sueño * Dice hablando para sí misma Mio Takamiya antes de desaparecer.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=yoCDlOLN9Y8** **}**

* * *

 **/Época Actual Ciudad de Tengu/**

Kurumi y Toguro miraban al cielo calmadamente.

–Me pregunto si tuvo éxito en su misión, pero eso no es asunto mío, según mi Ángel el viaje en el tiempo fue un éxito, así que lo que haya conseguido o no, ya no es asunto mío * Dice seriamente Kurumi.

–A mí también me da igual, pero dime ¿ahora que harás? * Pregunta curioso Toguro El Menor.

–Iré a otro lugar fuera de la ciudad, le haré una visita a un amigo que a pesar de que me derrotó sigo teniendo como objetivo * Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Kurumi.

–Entiendo, vas nuevamente por Urameshi, no te lo recomiendo, pero tú decides tus acciones, nosotros por nuestra parte recorreremos la ciudad, presiento que habrá algo interesante aquí * Dijo Toguro El Menor.

–De acuerdo, ¡Nos Vemos! * Dice Kurumi sonriendo maliciosamente saliendo de la ciudad volando directamente hacia donde viajaron Yusuke y Tohka, mientras los hermanos Toguro se despiden de ella con sus respectivas manos para luego retirarse ambos del lugar.

Mientras Origami apareció en la cima de la ciudad flotando allí sin ninguna herida física al haberse restaurado por completo, pero todo lo que le acaba de suceder, su aplastante derrota contra Mio Takamiya, el enterarse de que fue utilizada por completo por ella a tal punto de que la misma planeó que la kuudere odiaría a los espíritus, todo esto le destrozaba el corazón y la cabeza no pudiéndolo creer, esto le daba nauseas.

– ¡No, No, NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Origami con desesperación sujetándose con sus dos manos la cabeza y de repente se rodeó de un aura oscura, mismo color que empezaba a tomar su vestido astral al mismo tiempo que su poder estaba creciendo; definitivamente Origami estaba sufriendo un peligroso cambio que pone en peligro a la ciudad.

* * *

 **/Cuartel General de las AST/**

– ¡Capitana Kukasabe! ¡Apareció una inmensa manifestación de energía espiritual! * Dice una de las oficiales de las AST.

– ¡De acuerdo! ¡Oficial Okamine y el resto, acompáñenme al lugar de donde proviene!* Dice con voz de mando Kukasabe.

– ¡Sí! * Asintiendo todas incluyendo a Mickie quienes piensan ir al lugar sin saber al peligro que se exponen.

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

– ¡Comandante, hemos localizado al joven Goku, está tirado en el suelo aparentemente herido de gravedad e inconsciente! * Dice en voz alta uno de los trabajadores de la nave.

– ¡Recójanlo rápido ahora! * Grita con voz de mando Kotori con el ceño fruncido asintiendo todos mientras casi todos allí, especialmente Yoshino, Natsumi y la propia Kotori tenían serias preocupaciones sobre lo que pudo ocurriría Goku.

Y así finalmente al acercarse lo suficiente con la luz trasportadora recogieron y al hacerlo pudieron ver el mal estado en el que se encontraba dejando con terror en sus rostros a las espíritus.

– ¡GOKU! * Gritaron con lágrimas Natsumi y Kotori al ver a Goku con los ojos en blancos y pues con todas las heridas ya sabidas.

– ¡Cálmense, estoy segura de que algo podemos hacer! ¡¿Reine cómo está su pulso?! ¡¿Sigue vivo?! * Pregunta desesperada Kotori lo cuál Reine obedece revisándole el pulso.

–Sí, pero muy débil, si no hacemos algo en cualquier segundo puede morir * Dice directamente y con seriedad Reine.

– ¡Bien llévalo al cuarto médico, yo misma lo haré, y ustedes quédense aquí! * Dice Kotori con seriedad con esto último dirigido a los espíritus asintiendo estas aunque aún con lágrimas de preocupación y así se llevaron a Goku al cuarto médico colocándolo en la camilla.

–Reine déjanos solos, confía en mí, sé que lo lograré con algo de poder que he recuperado * Dice seriamente Kotori asintiendo seriamente Reine saliendo de la habitación dejando solos a Goku y Kotori.

– ¡Muy bien tonto cabeza hueca, que quede claro que haré esto para trasferir mejor mi habilidad a tu cuerpo! * Dice Kotori en modo tsundere y sonrojada acercándose a Goku, tomando el rostro de este y finalmente dándole un beso en los labios empezando a transferir su magia de fuego azul directamente a cada una de sus heridas intentando salvarle la vida a este, e increíblemente todas y cada una de las heridas empezaban a curarse, incluyendo sus dientes rotos que empezaban a crecer de nuevo y luego de un tiempo finalmente la curación terminó por completo dejando algo agotada a Kotori, y poco después Goku finalmente abrió los ojos ampliamente sorprendido de ver que no tiene herida alguna además de que sus fuerzas volvieron por completo de nuevo, definitivamente podemos decir que Goku ha vuelto, y luego pasó a mirar a Kotori con una sonrisa.

– ¡Hola Kopori, veo que estás mejor, y mis heridas están completamente sanadas! ¡¿Tú lo hiciste?! ¡Gracias! Jijiji * Dice Goku dando su típica sonrisa, sin embargo Kotori ocultaba sus ojos en sus flequillos y mostraba una expresión seria.

–Sí, ya estoy mejor, gracias por ayudarme a salir del descontrol * Dice seriamente Kotori.

– ¡No fue nada, actuaste algo extraña pero quisiste pelear, y pues me emocionó la idea de tener una pelea contigo, así que luchamos y pues el resto es historia! * Dice Goku alegre.

–Sí, luego podremos hablar de eso, pero ahora voy a hacer una cosa con respecto a lo que acabas de hacer en tu pelea contra Origami * Dice Kotori seriamente extrañando a Goku.

– ¿Qué? * Preguntó confundido, pero lo que obtuvo no lo esperaba ya que recibió una bofetada derecha en el mismo lado de la mejilla de parte de Kotori.

– ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! * Pregunta Goku quejándose cómicamente, pero lo que ahora recibió es una mirada enojada de Kotori con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¡Porque eres un grandísimo tonto! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre enfrentar con serias heridas a un oponente fuerte que estaba en su 100%, acaso no te importa morir?! * Pregunta furiosa y con lágrimas Kotori.

– ¡No tenía opción, si no hacía algo, Origami que actuaba extraña mataría a Yoshino y a Natsumi! * Dice Goku con un rostro nervioso tratando de calmar a la loli pelirroja.

– ¡Claro que tenías opción, podías haber escapado con Natsumi y Yoshino de Origami Tobiichi, luchar contra ella fue un gran error! * Dice Kotori molesta y con lágrimas.

– ¡Huir no es mi estilo, además yo derroté en principio a Origami, no sabía que volvería mucho más fuerte y convertida en lo que llaman espíritu! * Dice Goku molesto cómicamente a lo que Kotori dio un suspiro.

– ¡En verdad eres terco y cabeza hueca! ¡Al menos piensa más en quienes nos preocupamos por ti, bueno, no tanto por mí, sino por Yoshino y Natsumi, los espíritus son muy sentimentales por lo que si pierden algo valioso para ellas, en este caso tú, pueden descontrolarse de una forma horrible sin importar si están sellados! * Dice Kotori habiendo dejado de llorar y recuperando su expresión tsundere de siempre.

– ¡Está bien intentaré pensar algo más las cosas aunque no prometo demasiado! Jijiji * Dice Goku riendo irónicamente.

–Bueno, vamos con los demás * Dijo Kotori ahora sonriendo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=56zNGa3ebW8** **}**

– ¡Adelántate! ¡Yo me pondré algo! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una capsula, asintiendo Kotori.

Luego esta sale del lugar mientras todos miran preocupados si pudo sanar a Goku, esta sonríe y detrás de ella sale Goku con un nuevo uniforme de la escuela tortuga con zapatos incluidos que había guardado en otra capsula dentro del bolsillo de su anterior uniforme del mismo tipo, todos se alegran de verlo perfectamente recuperado y a salvo.

– ¡Goku, estás vivo! * Gritan Yoshino y Natsumi al mismo tiempo saltando a abrazarlo con lágrimas de felicidad.

– ¡Tonto, otra vez me causaste mucha preocupación! * Dice Natsumi llorando.

– ¡Pero nos alegra que estés de nuevo sano y salvo! * Dice Yoshino llorando de felicidad.

– ¡Lamento haberlas preocupado, ocurrieron ciertas cosas que hicieron que pierda la pelea! ¡Pero intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir algo así! ¡Jijijiji! * Dice Goku dando su típica sonrisa sonrojando a Natsumi, Yoshino y a Kotori pero provocándoles alegría de que Goku esté de nuevo lleno de vida.

– ¡Y ahora voy por Origami, quiero mi revancha! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de confianza levantando en lo alto su puño derecho haciendo que a todos les salga una gota de sudor en la nuca.

– ¡¿No aprendiste nada sobre lo que te acaba de pasar?! *Dice Kotori molesta cómicamente.

– ¡No aprendí nada! ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku sonriendo haciendo que todos caigan de espaldas al estilo anime.

– ¡Goku, esa Origami te dio una paliza! ¡¿Aún quieres desafiarla?! * Dice Natsumi molesta cómicamente.

– ¡Claro que sí, ahora que estoy al 100% sé que la pelea será muy distinta, ella es mi amiga, pero debo patearle el trasero para que aprenda la lección y vuelva en sí! ¡Le dije que haría que ella y ustedes se vuelvan amigas, y juro que lo lograré, pero primero debo vencerla! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de determinación.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=56zNGa3ebW8** **}**

– ¡Lo repito, no tienes remedio, pero ni modo! * Dice Kotori sonriendo irónicamente, pero en eso se sintió un fuerte temblor causado por una gran explosión de la ciudad que viene del mismo lugar donde Goku anteriormente fue derrotado por Origami.

– ¡¿Qué es eso?! * Preguntaba en voz alta y en alerta Kotori.

– ¡Comandante, es un espíritu, está atacando la ciudad! * Dice seriamente Kannazuki.

– ¡¿Un nuevo espíritu ahora?! * Pregunta Kotori con molestia, pero en eso Goku se concentró para sentir la energía de dicho ser lográndolo finalmente.

–No es ningún nuevo espíritu, es Origami, al parecer tiene una presencia maligna ahora, pero es ella sin ninguna dudas e incluso se hizo aún más fuerte que cuando me derrotó * Dice Goku con una mirada seria sorprendiendo a todos.

– ¡No puede ser, presencia maligna, eso quiere decir que experimenta un descontrol o algo incluso peor! * Dice Kotori en alerta.

– ¡Llévenme cerca de ese lugar, esta vez arreglaremos cuentas de una vez por todas! * Dice seriamente Goku preocupando a todos por su decisión.

– ¡Pero Goku! *Decía Kotori molesta pero antes de que continúe Goku le toca el hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha.

– ¡Popori, Natsumi, Yoshino y todos ustedes, confíen en mí, esta vez no pienso perder, Origami podrá transformarse cuantas veces quiera, pero yo le enseñaré el máximo poder de las artes marciales que conseguí con duro entrenamiento! ¡No me gustó la mirada engreída que me dio la vez que me enfrentó con sus poderes de espíritu, así que le patearé el trasero para que aprenda algo de humildad de la que me enseñaron mis maestros! * Dijo Goku con una sonrisa de determinación recordando a su abuelo, al Maestro Roshi, al Maestro Karin y a Mister Popo junto a Kamisama, todos se sintieron motivados por sus palabras recuperando la confianza en él.

– ¡Bien, haz lo que quieras, pero esta vez no te atrevas a perder tonto! ¡¿Te quedó claro?! * Dice con voz de mando Kotori y seriedad, mientras Goku asiente con una sonrisa de determinación.

– ¡Regresemos al lugar de donde recogimos a Goku y dejémoslo allí! * Ordena Kotori asintiendo sus subordinados y dirigiendo la nave de vuelta a ese lugar para llevar a Goku a tener su batalla final contra Origami.

* * *

 **/En otra parte de Ciudad Tengu/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=AZKgR9qNWi8** **}**

Se encontraban tendidas las chicas del AST con serias heridas, eran unas 13 y todas fueron completamente derrotadas, y de las 13, 12 estaban completamente inconscientes aunque aún con vida, mientras una estaba aún consiente aunque bastante herida, mirando con temor al espíritu atacante, era Mikie Okamine quien temblaba hasta los dientes ya que sentía el peligro de la muerte y desgraciadamente para ella el espíritu se iba acercando.

Las AST usaron todo su armamento y Territory para enfrentarla, pero no sirvió de nada ante las monstruosas habilidades de este espíritu aparentemente más poderoso que la propia Kurumi y Kotori.

– ¡Vete por favor, no nos mates! * Grita pidiendo piedad Mikie tapándose los ojos ya que ni quería ver el rostro de este monstruoso ser.

–Vaya ¿así le hablas a quien hasta hace poco era tu superior? * Pregunta el espíritu fríamente sorprendiendo a Mikie quien se sorprende completamente al escuchar la voz que conocía perfectamente ya que era de una amiga y compañera muy importante para ella a quien veía como una hermana mayor, y al mirarla directamente al rostro lo pudo comprobar.

–Sa ¡¿Sargento Tobiichi?! * Pregunta estupefacta Mikie y efectivamente se trataba Origami, pero en una nueva forma de espíritu obtenida debido a la fuerte emoción negativa que experimentó al ir al pasado.

La nueva apariencia de Origami consistía en una versión negra oscura de su vestido astral anterior portando un largo velo del mismo color, pero además su vestido es mucho más revelador casi que exponiendo sus pechos así como incluso la parte de la cintura para abajo cubiertas levemente por fragmentos del vestido, además de un circulo negro con varias puntas del mismo color levitando sobre su cabeza, pero algo extraño es que de alguna forma le creció el cabello hasta la cintura teniéndolo suelto y sus ojos pues son del mismo color que en su forma normal de espíritu; era la conocida como La Forma Inversa de un Espíritu y Origami la obtenido aumentando aún sus poderes.

–Esa etapa de mi vida ya pasó, ya no pertenezco ni a las AST ni al DEM, ahora soy un espíritu que mata a otros espíritus, y también mataré a cualquiera que ayude a los espíritus sin importar si sea un civil o lo que sea * Dice fríamente con una mirada sin emoción pero claramente llena de frialdad Dark Origami.

–E Entiendo, discúlpanos por atacarte, no sabíamos que eras tú, supongo que no le harás daño a esta ciudad ¿verdad? * Dice nerviosa y temerosa Mikie ya que a pesar de saber que es su amiga, claramente siente que algo no anda nada bien.

–Bueno, que haga o no eso depende de que tú me reveles algo, por eso te dejé consiente * Dice fríamente Dark Origami y estas palabras dejaron helada a Mikie ya que en cierta forma insinuó que si podría destruir a la ciudad, tanto que se quedó muda ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

–Hace poco dejé aquí el cuerpo inconsciente de Son Goku aquí, y cuando llegué las vi a ustedes aquí, pero no a él, dime donde está, necesito matarlo ya que él es el mayor obstáculo que tengo para mí tarea de vengarme de esos malditos seres * Dice Dark Origami con una mirada de odio y causando miedo a Mickie.

–N ¡Nosotras al llegar aquí no encontramos nada, te lo juro, solo te encontramos a ti, por favor Sempai, tienes que creerme, no tenemos a Goku! * Dice suplicando y con lágrimas Mikie.

–Ya veo, veo sinceridad en tus ojos, entonces no sirves para nada, al igual que esta ciudad y los humanos que permiten a los espíritus convivir en la misma ciudad que ellos, son igual de basuras, y eso te incluye a ti * Dice fríamente y con desprecio Dark Origami ante el completo shock y temor de Mickie quien no puede creer que estas misma palabras salgan de Origami a quien ella admira como su máxima heroína desde que la salvó hace tiempo de un ataque de Tohka cuando está aún desconfiaba de los humanos.

– ¡¿Qué te sucede Sempai?! ¡Tú, no eres así! ¡Se supone que quieres destruir a los espíritus para proteger a los humanos! ¡¿Y ahora quieres destruir humanos, como puedes decir cosas tan horribles?! * Dice con lágrimas en los ojos Mikie al ver lo irreconocible que está Origami, pero sus palabras de ahora la dejarían más heladas.

– ¡Ya no quiero destruir espíritus para salvar vidas, sino para saciar mi odio y sed de venganza contra ellos! ¡Y ahora solo eso será mi prioridad, no me interesa más la vida de los humanos, eso fue lo que me hizo débil siempre, engañarme de esa manera, de hecho salvar a los humanos solo era una excusa que me ponía yo misma para justificar mis acciones, pero ya no me interesa, espíritus y humanos inútiles de esta ciudad que permiten su existencia sufrirán el mismo destino, y tú así como las demás ex compañeras mías de las AST también lo sufrirán, las mataré a todas por inútiles, odio a los espíritus, y también a ustedes! * Dice con una mirada de odio y frialdad Origami haciendo temblar de miedo y casi que generando nauseas a Mikie quien ampliamente abría sus ojos.

– ¡Y tú Mike quien me debes la vida por salvártela varias veces me entregarás la tuya por no decirme lo que quiero y ser alguien inútil contra esos malditos seres, serás mi primera víctima! * Dice Dark Origami con su mirada de odio aterrizando y estando parada muy cerca de Mickie.

– ¡Por favor Sempai, ten piedad de mí, de tus compañeras, hemos hecho lo que pudimos, pero no nos hagas esto, ni tampoco a la ciudad, tienes que recapacitar, esta no puedes ser tú, ESTA NO PUEDES SER TÚ! * Grita con varias lagrimas Mikie mientras abraza el pie izquierdo de Dark Origami inclinando la cabeza en enorme suplica por piedad no solo a ella, sino a todos los humanos que habitan la ciudad, realmente Mikie estaba desesperada ya que no quería de ninguna forma morir.

– ¡Cállate! * Grita Dark Origami pateando las costillas de la pequeña AST con su pierna izquierda haciéndola escupir sangre.

– ¡Tú también te engañas a ti misma, lo que quieres es que te deje vivir a ti al menos! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Esas estupideces de que también perdone a los demás lo dices como excusa para conservar tu dignidad, cobarde inútil! *Dice Dark Origami molesta pisándole con su pierna izquierda la cabeza a la pobre loli peli marrón quien lloraba desconsoladamente de miedo y dolor, luego de esto Dark Origami dejó de pisarle empezando a levitar.

– ¡SATANAS! * Grita Dark Origami preparando los 16 pilares que conforman su ahora llamado Rey Demonio los cuales tenía la misma forma que su Ángel Metatron, pero siendo de un negro puro con blanco en la diagonal de los mismos, y luego uno de dichos pilares apunta directamente a Mikie quien no puede más con el temor a morir, justamente en manos de quien en el pasado la protegía como a una hermana menor.

–Agradece que te mataré primero y no verás morir a los demás en esta ciudad * Dice fríamente Dark Origami y Mikie no pudiendo más entra en desesperación

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=AZKgR9qNWi8** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=-UBUDKSympk** **}**

– ¡Auxilio, alguien que nos ayude, un espíritu incontrolable, un monstruo, de los que matan humanos nos invade y quiere destruir la ciudad! ¡Alguien, cualquiera, más del AST, los del DEM, cualquiera! ¡Por favor escuchen mis suplicas y no nos dejen morir! ¡SALVENOS! * Grita desesperada con lágrimas chorreando de sus ojos desesperada Mikie.

–Tonta ¿tanto te aferras a la vida?, Nadie va a salvarte, si me dabas la ubicación de Goku podía haberte al menos perdonado a ti a vida, pero ni eso hiciste, solo te espera la muerte * Dice Dark Origami a punto de dispararle en la cabeza con un rayo de la punta del pilar que le destrozaría la misma a Mikie si lo recibe lo cual la mataría al instante.

La pequeña pensaba en sus seres queridos, especialmente en su prima, la maestra Tamae Okamine quien enseña en el Raizen High School, temía no poder volver a verlos.

–"¿Acaso así se siente cuando salvarse de la oscuridad de la muerte es inevitable? Me uní a las AST para hacerme fuerte y valerme por mí misma ya que en mi familia mi padre siempre me despreció por verme débil, tal como ahora lo hizo a quien consideraba mi mejor amiga; por eso trabajé duro para superarme, lo malo es que a pesar de ello siempre aparecen seres más y más fuertes que me han derrotado y tuvieron que salvarme, hiriendo mi orgullo, pero ahora ya no me importa eso, si muero no puedo seguir creciendo, por eso deseo como sea que alguien me salve, pero nadie viene, nadie llega ¿acaso voy a morir? * Decía resignada Mikie a su muerte.

– ¡Muere! * Dice fríamente Dark Origami disparando un rayo negro con bordes purpuras a punto de impactar la cabeza de la pobre pequeña.

Pero de repente alguien apareció a gran velocidad cargándola rápidamente y al mismo tiempo de un puntapié izquierdo despejó el rayo que impactó el suelo causando una explosión sorprendiendo a Dark Origami, pero más aún a la propia Mikie quien era cargada por ese alguien misterioso quien la cargaba al estilo princesa.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=-UBUDKSympk** **}**

–Te escuché fuerte y claro… ¿Cómo era tu nombre? Ah sí, Mikie * Dice de forma seria una voz aguda que sonaba como la de un niño y Mikie al mirarle pudo ver de quien se trataba quedando muy sorprendida.

– ¡Son…Goku! * Dijo sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo sin que ni ella lo pueda creer, esperanza interna al verlo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=NveOf4r4r5s** **}**

Y efectivamente se trataba del mismísimo Goku quien finalmente llegó al campo de batalla salvando justo a tiempo a Mikie, el mismo miraba seriamente todos los rastros de destrucción que dejó el espíritu inverso, y luego miró directamente Dark Origami quien le respondió con una mirada de odio, así ambos mirándose con gran rivalidad y hostilidad, esto claramente era muy distinto a cuando Goku enfrentó a Kotori ya que esta rivalidad es algo a nivel personal entre ambos, Goku bajó delicadamente a Mikie en el suelo.

–Perdóname por tardarme un poco Mikie, pero ahora yo me encargaré de ella, me daré mi revancha y la detendré * Dice seriamente Goku empezando a dirigirse hacia Dark Origami quien aterriza en el suelo para encarar al pequeño guerrero que camina firmemente hacia ella con una mirada seria y de pocos amigos ante las acciones de la misma.

–"Son Goku, por favor saca a la Sempai de su locura" * Dice en su mente con suplica Mikie ya que a pesar de que Goku era su enemigo, ya no había nadie más, y él era el único fuerte que conoce que puede detener a Origami.

Finalmente Goku llegó frente a Dark Origami que lo superaba ampliamente en altura, una gran tensión se sentía en el ambiente por la rivalidad y el poder que ambos poseen.

–Sabía que seguías vivo, ¿Por qué viniste por voluntad propia, tan ansioso estás por una nueva derrota y esta vez una muerte segura? Te advierto que soy más fuerte y despiadada que cuando te derroté; he obtenido un poder supremo que no podrás superar * Dice con frialdad y seriedad Dark Origami.

– ¡Tú nunca me has vencido usando todo mi poder, así que veamos si puedes hacerlo ahora, o si yo te pateo el trasero primero! ¡Te daré una lección por dañar a tus propias amigas y haré que pierdas tus ganas de matar a Natsumi y Yoshino! * Dice seriamente con el ceño fruncido además de un tono desafiante Goku.

–Bien, de todas formas esta vez no soy como antes, no dudaré en hacerte pedazos y matarte * Dice con una mirada de odio Dark Origami empezando a levitar y ponerse en guardia.

– ¡Estoy listo, cuando quieras! * Dice Goku con su pose de pelea clásica al estilo tortuga y una mirada seria desafiante.

Una nueva batalla entre ambos está a punto de comenzar, la cual da la sensación de ser la más épica y última de esta rivalidad ¿Quién ganará, Goku o Dark Origami?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=NveOf4r4r5s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=cyY5xNfJQaQ** **}**

En eso Dark Origami rodea de un aura negra brillante su puño derecho planeando darle el mismo golpe con el que en su forma normal de espíritu dejó en el suelo a Goku en la última pelea que tuvieron, sin embargo grande sería su sorpresa cuando Goku detuvo con su antebrazo izquierdo para rápidamente responder con un tremendo derechazo en toda la cara al espíritu inverso mandándola a volar a gran velocidad hasta impactar un edificio destruyéndose este por el impacto del cuerpo de la misa dejando con la boca abierta tanto a Mikie como a los de Fraxinus que observaban la pelea.

– ¡Este es el tipo de golpe que quería darte! * Dice Goku en voz alta con una sonrisa desafiante recordando las palabras de Origami en su anterior batalla y en eso los escombros del edificio estallan saliendo Dark Origami rodeada de un aura negra poderosa y con una clara expresión de molestia limpiándose la herida de su labio, definitivamente con este Goku le demostró que esta pelea no será nada fácil aún si esta ha adquirido nuevos grandes poderes.

– ¡Miserable, no pienso volver a perder nunca más ahora que obtuve estos poderes! * Grita con furia Dark Origami.

– ¡Yo no me apresuraría en decir eso si fuera tú! * Dice Goku en voz alta con una sonrisa desafiante y de emoción por la pelea, en eso Dark Origami extiende sus dos manos hacia sus costados preparando una versión oscura de la técnica con la que derrotó a Goku la última vez **.**

– ¡SATANAS, SHEMESH! * Grita Origami el nombre de su técnica y tal como la última vez de sus pilares girando empiezan a reunirse partículas diminutas aunque ahora oscuras que luego iban cayendo en forma de lluvia hacia Goku, pero esta vez este lucía más confiado cubriéndose con sus brazos en forma de X tensando sus músculos y luego las mismas partículas empezaron a brillar igual que la última vez hasta provocar varias explosiones, aunque esta vez más poderosas que la última vez hasta que finalmente la serie de explosiones se detuvo.

Y al despejarse el humo para sorpresa de Dark Origami y los que observaban la pelea, Goku estaba intacto sin ninguna herida.

– ¡No puede ser, mi ataque Shemesh no le hizo nada! *Dijo sorprendida Dark Origami mientras Goku dejaba de cubrirse y sonreía desafiante.

– ¡Jijijiji! ¡Te dije que esta vez no te sería fácil, aunque te hayas hecho más fuerte no es seguro que ganes! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=cyY5xNfJQaQ** **}**

Dark Origami observa seriamente a Goku para luego dar un suspiro.

–Subestimarte es tonto ahora después de todo, así que iré en serio * Dice seriamente Dark Origami.

–Eso espero * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg** **}**

En eso Dark Origami se rodea de una luz oscura y desaparece sorprendiendo a Goku para que luego este reciba un fuerte golpe con el puño derecho cargado de mana en el abdomen causándole dolor, esto lo hizo Dark Origami que tiene la capacidad de transformarse en luz y trasportarse a una velocidad inimaginable casi como una tele transportación.

– ¡Bugh! * Dice Goku con dolor y en eso Dark Origami empieza a darle unos golpes rápidos a una gran velocidad rodeando sus puños con su aura negra brillante a un Goku que no podía protegerse causando preocupación en quienes lo observaban, y luego Dark Origami le dio una patada giratoria izquierda en la cara a Goku mandándolo a estrellarse contra un edificio algo más resistente quedando atascado Goku con un leve moretón en la mejilla izquierda.

Luego Dark Origami con su velocidad luminosa llegó a donde estaba Goku y lo tomó con sus dos manos del cuello del uniforme que sorprendentemente no tenía ninguna rotura a diferencia del que usó contra Kotori por lo que aparentemente este es más resistente aunque no protege a Goku de los ataques.

El espíritu inverso lo levantó a su altura para mirarlo directamente a sus ojos fríamente.

– ¿Sigues pensando que tienes posibilidad tonto? Con mis poderes de espíritu no tienes oportunidad de seguirme el ritmo * Dice fríamente Dark Origami intentando mermar la confianza de Goku tal como lo hizo la última vez, pero esta vez para su shock Goku sonreía desafiante.

–Jejeje * Ríe Goku desafiante molestando a Dark Origami.

– ¿De qué te ríes maldito? * Dice Dark Origami molesta.

–De que tienes una gran velocidad, eres más rápida que Kopori, pero careces de algo que Kopori tenía y tú no, más bien varias cosas * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante sorprendiendo a Dark Origami.

– ¡Miserable, de que puedo carecer que si posee esa imbécil de Efreet! * Dice molesto Dark Origami.

– ¡Prueba otra vez, golpéame, golpéame con todas tus fuerzas! ¡Vamos, no me pienso defender! * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante y dejando en shock a Dark Origami.

– ¡Estás loco, pero si eso es lo que quieres, lo tendrás! ¡Recibe mi combinación de golpes! * Grita Dark Origami soltando a Goku para de la misma forma empezar a darle una masiva cantidad de golpes a este quien se deja atacar para shock de los que observaban, especialmente los que estaban en Fraxinus.

* * *

 **/Fraxinus/**

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Goku idiota?! * Dice molesta Kotori y al ver esto Yoshino y Natsumi se preocupan.

– ¡¿Acaso Goku enloqueció por la paliza recibida anteriormente?! * Dice en shock Natsumi.

–Goku * Dice Yoshino preocupada.

–Es extraño * Dice sin emoción Reine.

– ¿Qué es extraño? * Pregunta curiosa y seria Kotori.

–A pesar de recibir directamente los golpes él luce tranquilo, es distinto no solo a cuando luchó la última vez con ella, sino incluso en su lucha contra usted comandante * Dice Reine seriamente sorprendiendo a Kotori esa revelación, pero al mirar el rostro del pequeño guerrero efectivamente se notaba que este seguía sonriendo.

–Es cierto ¿Qué se trae ese tonto? * Pregunta Kotori seria.

* * *

 **/Con Goku vs Dark Origami/**

Dark Origami seguía golpeando a Goku masivamente hasta finalmente darle un codazo en el abdomen mandándolo a volar hasta caer en el suelo.

– ¿Ya te cansaste de tus tonterías y estás listo para morir? * Pregunta fríamente Dark Origami pensando que con eso afectó bastante a Goku.

–No, pero ¿tú te cansaste de dar esos golpes tan débiles? * Pregunta Goku con una sonrisa desafiante dejando en shock a la peli plateada por ese comentario, y peor sería eso cuando este levantó ambas piernas y de un salto se puso de pie con leves moretones pero sin ninguna herida que destacar, ni siquiera un pequeño sangrado.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg** **}**

– ¡Imposible! * Dice Dark Origami con los ojos abiertos mientras Goku solo se tronó el cuello a ambos lados.

–Eres rápida, pero como te dije, careces de fuerza * Dice Goku seriamente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2COsLG_PQDI &t=139s** **}**

–"Descubrió que el cuerpo a cuerpo no es mi fuerte como espíritu, pero no podrá contra los ataques que si son mi fuerte ahora en esta forma" * Dice seriamente en su mente Dark Origami.

– ¡Ahora es mi turno para atacar! * Dice Goku ahora completamente serio preparándose para ir en serio poniéndose en su pose clásica de pelea.

–No podrás * Dice de forma seria Dark Origami levitando a gran altura haciendo que los pilares la cubran de frente cubiertas de energía brillante oscura formando un muro.

– ¡Intenta romper esta defensa! * Dice seria y con un tono desafiante Dark Origami.

– ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues ya verás! * Dice en voz alta Goku sorprendentemente corriendo en una dirección opuesta aparentemente para buscar impulso finalmente llegando a la pared de un edificio por lo que emitió un salto y al hacer contacto con dicha pared usa las dos piernas para en conjunto con la pared impulsarse dirigiéndose así a gran velocidad como si de un misil volador se tratase hacia el espíritu inverso anteponiendo sus dos puños por el frente, Goku planeaba usar el mismo ataque con el que derrotó al robot del comandante Black de la Patrulla Roja conocido como 'Penetrar'.

Finalmente logra llegar hasta el muro creado por Dark Origami provocando una corriente eléctrica al Goku intentar atravesarlo apretando los dientes e increíblemente lo consigue rompiendo la barrera y separando los pilares que conforman al Rey Demonio mostrando un rostro de sorpresa Dark Origami.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2COsLG_PQDI &t=139s** **}**

Pero en eso Dark Origami puso una mirada seria y fría de nuevo brillándole su ojo derecho, señal de que planea algo

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=uSUHaApPS2Q &t=96s** **}**

– ¡SATANAS, TRIREXA! * Grita de forma bestial Origami y en eso los 16 pilares puntiagudos se juntaron de una forma que parecían una boca con 16 colmillos gigantes, boca que mordió en todo el cuerpo a Goku en pleno aire.

– ¡BUAGH! * Grita de dolor el saiyayin escupiendo sangre de la boca al ser mordido en los brazos, costillas y espaldas por la gigantesca boca de bestia mientras Dark Origami lo miraba fríamente y con odio.

– ¡¿Qué te parece mi técnica, sientes como eres triturado por las mandíbulas de la legendaria bestia al servicio de la oscuridad, Trirexa?! ¡Pero el sufrimiento no termina aquí! * Grita Dark Origami y en eso de los pilares se emitían descargas electrícas que electrocutaban a Goku.

– ¡AAYAYAYAAAAAAH! * Grita Goku con mucho dolor mientras era electrocutad ante la mirada de horror de Mikie y los de Fraxinus.

– ¡Son Goku! * Dice con preocupación Mikie.

– ¡Goku! * Dicen las espíritus que están en Fraxinus preocupadas enormemente por Goku quien está sometido a este sufrimiento.

– ¡Te lo dije Goku, no podrás vencerme ahora que adquirí este poder supremo lejos de tu alcance! * Dice en voz alta, seria y con frialdad Dark Origami, pero algo estaba sucediendo, Goku empezaba a envolverse en su aura de Ki.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=uSUHaApPS2Q &t=96s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Ii7QVyYxfA4** **}**

– ¡Tonta, aún no has ganado! ¡DAAAAAAAAAARRRRRIAAAARGH!* Grita con todas sus fuerzas Goku tensando al máximo sus músculos abriendo sus brazos tratando de zafarse de los pilares que lo aprisionaban.

– ¡No lo lograrás! * Grita enojada Dark Origami, pero increíblemente Goku logra extender sus brazos y zafarse de la gigantesca boca cayendo así de espaldas al suelo respirando agitadamente debido al gran esfuerzo que acaba de hacer y con algunas heridas, pero sin que estas sean graves para shock de Dark Origami.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Ii7QVyYxfA4** **}**

– ¡No puede ser, él lo logró! * Dice Dark Origami en shock con los ojos abiertos y luego de pocos segundos Goku se puso de pie con una mirada seria y desafiante mientras Dark Origami lo miraba apretando los dientes.

– ¡Esa sin duda fue una buena técnica, si no me hubiera esforzado al máximo para liberarme creo que hubiera sido muy malo para mí! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante algo adolorido.

–No cabe duda, eres fuerte, una verdadera molestia que debe ser eliminada * Dice con frialdad Dark Origami.

– ¡Pues inténtalo, porque terminará solo en eso, en un intento! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡El poder que utilicé tampoco era el verdadero poder de mi Rey Demonio, ahora te lo enseñaré! * Grita seria y desafiante Dark Origami.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=sS_8XXNdvOs** **}**

– ¡Eso, muéstrame tu verdadero poder! * Dice con una sonrisa de desafío Goku.

– ¡SATANAS, MAL'AKH! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Dark Origami al tomar una formación de alas con su Rey Demonio y doblar las columnas detrás de su espalda e inmediatamente la misma se rodea de un brillo negro y vuela a una velocidad centellante casi como una tele transportación y antes de que Goku se dé cuenta fue golpeado por su ala derecha al mentón mandándolo a volar, pero mientras volaba Dark Origami apareció frente suyo sujetándole la cabeza con su mano derecha continuando volando a gran velocidad mientras arrastraba al mismo por el concreto del suelo provocándole heridas en la cabeza, sin embargo Goku hartándose le propina un fuerte puñetazo derecho en el abdomen haciéndole escupir saliva a Dark Origami y cuando este iba a golpearle de nuevo la misma en un destello desaparece y esta vez aparece golpeándole con su ala formada por su Rey Demonio directamente en la espalda.

– ¡Agh! * Dice con dolor Goku cayendo de cara al suelo, y cuando iba a levantarse Dark Origami aterriza con un rodillazo en su cabeza enterrándole al pequeño guerrero la cara al suelo para luego la misma ponerse de pie.

–"¡Rayos, aún no puedo frenar esa velocidad que tiene, definitivamente es más rápida que Popori, además es más hábil golpeando con sus piernas y con esas cosas de metal que flotan consigo, debe haber una forma de frenarla, un momento, ya sé, hay algo que cada vez que ataca ocurre!" * Dice Goku seriamente en su mente, y en eso Dark Origami nuevamente intenta atacarlo al desaparecer y aparecer esta vez en su costado planeando de nuevo golpearlo con sus alas, pero Goku para su sorpresa le da una patada derecha con la plantilla del pie directamente en la cara.

– ¡Te tengo! ¡Tatatatatatatatata! * Grita Goku dándole varios golpes tanto en el abdomen como en la cara para luego darle una patada con el empeine izquierdo en la frente mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse contra la cera y causar un cráter.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=sS_8XXNdvOs** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=fACdDCn1wnU** **}**

– ¡No puede ser! C ¡¿Cómo pudiste saber dónde aparecería?! * Dice Dark Origami molesta mientras se levanta adolorida con algunas heridas en el costado derecho de la cara limpiándoselo con el mismo lado del brazo.

– ¡Gracias a tu presencia, para usar esa velocidad debes acumular tu energía en tu cuerpo por lo que no puedes ocultar tu poder y al concentrarme lo puedo sentir fácilmente, y gracias al entrenamiento con alguien llamado Mister Popo puedo anticiparme a los movimientos del enemigo con apenas sentirlo, tú técnica ya no es efectiva! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante enfadando a Dark Origami.

–"¡Maldita sea, otra vez frenó mi técnica, y además me dio estos golpes que realmente me duelen, tendré que usar la segunda habilidad más poderosa de mi Rey Demonio!" * Dice Dark Origami seriamente en su mente levitando en el aire.

– ¡Acabaré contigo Goku! ¡GIAAARRRGIAAAAH! * Grita bestialmente Dark Origami rodeándose de una poderosa aura negra que empezaba a cubrir el cielo donde estaba elevando bastante su poder sorprendiendo a Goku.

– ¡Vaya, parece que ahora si se enfadó! * Dice con sudor en su frente Goku sin tener ni idea de que esta vez Dark Origami dejaría de jugar quien por cierto había dejado de gritar y extendió sus manos hacia sus respectivos costados brillando también la punta de cada uno de sus pilares que conforman a su Rey Demonio Satanás, Dark Origami prepara un ataque que podría dañar seriamente a la ciudad.

– ¡SATANAS, KADOUR! * Grita bestialmente con furia Dark Origami y en eso los 16 pilares empiezan a disparar masivamente desde distintas direcciones hacia Goku rayos brillantes negros morados.

– ¡Oh no! * Dice Goku empezando a esquivar con mucha dificultad y desviar los que puede, pero cada rayo contenía bastante poder por lo que al desviarle se hería las manos ya que estos múltiples rayos eran muchos teniendo cada uno quizás el mismo o más poder de impacto que el Dodompa de Tao Pai Pai.

– ¡Maldición! * Decía Goku mientras la lluvia de rayos seguía cayendo y dañando bastante la ciudad y en eso ve que tres de esos rayos están por impactar a Mikie.

– ¡Quítate de ahí! * Griita Goku a Mikie quien se ve sorprendida por los rayos que estaban por impactarla siendo empujada por Goku quien los recibe cubriéndose con los brazos en forma de X.

– ¡Te tengo Son Goku! * Grita Dark Origami y en eso masivamente varios rayos logran impactarlo causando una enorme explosión dejando con la boca abierta de shock y terror tanto a Mikie como a Yoshino, Natsumi y Yoshino.

– ¡GOKUUUUUU! * Gritan las 4 lolis al ver como con ese ataque con mucho poder capaz de fácilmente volar a Fraxinus lo impactó de lleno al pequeño guerrero.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=fACdDCn1wnU** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=fvthSR1Rosg** **}**

Y al despejarse el humo se puede a un Goku tendido de espaldas bastante herido sangrando en varias partes de su cuerpo, este devastador ataque si fue capaz de causarle bastante daño ya que lo recibió masivamente para proteger a Mikie.

–"¡Fue mi culpa, por protegerme él recibió esas heridas en un combate que lo estaba llevando bien!" * Dice en su mente ahora con lágrimas de impotencia Mikie y en eso Dark Origami fue descendiendo aterrizando muy cerca de donde estaba Goku, específicamente al lado del mismo, el espíritu inverso se sentía triunfante mirando imponente al mismo Goku que a pesar de las heridas seguía consiente.

–T ¡Tramposa, ella no tenía nada que ver con esto! * Dice Goku con sangre en la boca quejándose de la acción de Dark Origami, pero esta respondió dándole una patada a Goku haciendo que este caiga a un lado más alejado con bastante dolor.

–Iluso, nunca dije que jugaría limpio, esto no es una pelea o un torneo con reglas, peleamos a muerte ya que al menos yo quiero asesinarte tonto * Dice fríamente Dark Origami empezando a rodear su pie derecho con luz oscura y con ello comenzaba a darle varios pisotones brutales a Goku en el cuerpo y en la cara.

– ¡¿Ya te cansaste de oponerte a mi objetivo, ya te rindes?! * Grita con enojo y odio Dark Origami.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=fvthSR1Rosg** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hn4xHM7b8Q0** **}**

En eso Goku con el ceño fruncido detuvo con su mano derecha el pie izquierdo de Dark Origami para sopresa de esta quien no podía zafarse del agarre.

– ¡Maldito, aún no te rindes, suéltame! * Dice en voz alta Dark Origami.

– ¡Con mucho gusto! * Grita con un rostro serio y desafiante Goku levantándose y empezando a hacer dar vueltas y vueltas a la peli plateada hasta finalmente lanzarla al cielo y saltar él mismo hacia esa dirección dándole un fuerte cabezazo al mentón del espíritu inverso para luego girar el guerrero rápidamente como una rueda hasta llegar en cima del espíritu inverso para finalmente unir sus manos en forma de un solo puño y golpear fuertemente el abdomen de esta.

– ¡AGH! *Grita Dark Origami escupiendo sangre y cayendo fuertemente en el suelo creando un cráter en este para que luego Goku aterrice a una distancia más lejana, con esto Goku demuestra que está más que nunca en pie de guerra en esta pelea.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hn4xHM7b8Q0** **}**

En eso Dark Origami se levanta con furia viéndose que tiene heridas en la boca y estaba apretando los dientes ampliando los ojos con mucha rabia y odio.

– ¡Maldito Son Goku! ¡¿Por qué, porque no te mueres, porque te sigues levantando y luchando, porq…?! * Iba a seguir quejándose Dark Origami pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte grito de Goku.

– ¡CALLATE! * Grita con enojo Goku provocando que con sorpresa Dark Origami se callara.

– ¡Ya estoy harto de ti y tus quejas! ¡Siempre lo mismo! **'¡Odio a los espíritus, son una amenaza, son mis objetivos, tú te interpones!'** ¡Bla bla bla, ya aburres con eso y colmaste mi paciencia! * Grita enojado Goku sorprendiendo a Dark Origami.

– ¡Hagamos algo, si me derrotas puedes hacer lo que se te plazca, pero si pierdes esta pelea, promete que dejarás a un lado esa estúpida obsesión de matar así porque sí a los espiritas, no atacarás a ni uno solo al menos que ellos sean quienes te ataquen a ti o a tus amigos, o al menos que sea una pelea sin odio de ninguna parte! ¡¿Aceptas, o tienes tanto miedo de perder que te negarás?! * Dice Goku serio y desafiante.

Dark Origami no esperaba estas palabras y obviamente creía que no tenía por qué aceptar ya que ella tenía toda la intención de matar a Goku, pero si hay algo que esta tiene más aún después de que en su otra forma e identidad perdiera contra Mio es su orgullo, por lo que esta vez quería protegerlo.

– ¡Está bien, acepto, Mi Odio aplastará tu Determinación! * Dice en voz alta Dark Origami.

–Muy bien, entonces terminemos esta pelea para decidir al ganador * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante poniéndose de nuevo con su pose al estilo tortuga mientras Dark Origami levita de nuevo extendiendo sus dos manos.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=JqzpYZMB1X8** **}**

– ¡SATANAS, KADOUR! * Grita Dark Origami repitiendo su técnica y cada pilar disparaba masivamente sus rayos de nuevo.

– ¡Esta vez no te servirá, Tatatatatatata! * Grita Goku corriendo y despejando a puñetazos los múltiples rayos aunque lastimándose los brazos.

– ¡No podrás con todos! * Grita Dark Origami, en eso Goku da un gran salto dirigiéndose directamente hacia el espíritu inverso que aprovecho que estaba en pleno aire para dispararle masivamente, pero increíblemente Goku empezó a girar como un taladro despejando todos los rayos y al mismo tiempo como un misil dirigiéndose a una atónita Dark Origami.

– ¡Imposible! * Grita con miedo Dark Origami y finalmente Goku llegó a Dark Origami, y con todo el impulso que adquirió girando le propinó un tremendo derecho al costado derecho mandándola a volar de nuevo haciéndola destrozar un edificio con su cuerpo aterrizando de nuevo Goku en el suelo, aunque respirando agitadamente con varias heridas en sus brazos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=JqzpYZMB1X8** **}**

– ¡Uffuu Uffuu, Cielos, es una suerte que gracias al entrenamiento de Mister Popo pude leer los movimientos de sus rayos! * Dice Goku respirando agitadamente, pero en eso un temblor se sintió en el suelo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=RXa9gmyDYe8** **}**

Después de sentirse semejante temblor, los escombros de donde cayó Dark Origami explotaron en mil pedazos viéndose que estaba una burbuja negra y al despejarse se pudo ver que era Dark Origami con varias heridas, pero la misma estaba con su máxima expresión de ira y odio en el rostro, esta expresión solo se la vio cuando encontró en su viaje al pasado a Mio la misma recordaba las palabras de esta, como la hizo quedar como alguien débil, la muerte de sus padres y como siempre aparecía Goku para interponerse en su labor de exterminar a los espiritus, empezando a rodearse con el máximo poder de su aura, y en eso la misma se elevó a una enorme altura hacia arriba extendiendo sus brazos preparando un último ataque que quizás sería el más poderoso.

– ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡No pienso perder dos veces hoy! ¡Maldito Goku, te destruiré a ti y esquívalo si quieres, pero si lo haces esta ciudad será reducida a pedazos! * Grita con una ira bestial Dark Origami apuntando sus dos manos extendidas hacia Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=RXa9gmyDYe8** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=Mw1O026LSOU** **}**

– ¡¿Con que quieres definir esta pelea de una vez?! ¡Me parece perfecto, entonces te atacaré con todo mi máximo poder sin reservarme nada, usaré toda mi energía! * Grita con una sonrisa desafiante colocando sus manos en la pose de la legendaria técnica de la escuela tortuga, claramente hablamos del Kamehameha.

– ¡No importa lo que hagas, no podrás detener esta técnica! * Grita bestialmente con furia Dark Origami, y lo que empieza a suceder es que todas las puntas de sus 16 pilares se unieron apuntando hacia la misma dirección, formando un solo gigantesco y masivo cañón en forma de tronco de cono empezando a cargarse una poderosa energía de luz oscura morada.

– ¡KAAAAAAMEEEEE! * Grita Goku y empieza a rodearse de un aura blanca azulada además de que en el medio de sus manos se forma un círculo de ese color.

– ¡HAAAAAAMEEEEE! * Grita Goku y ahora del círculo en medio de sus manos se forma una esfera blanca azulada, mientras Dark Origami continuaba cargando su propia técnica.

– ¡SATANAS, ARTELIF! * Grita con todas sus fuerzas Dark Origami lanzando finalmente su gran y enorme rayo de luz oscura morada dirigiéndose directamente hacia Goku.

– ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita con todas su fuerzas Goku para finalmente lanzar una poderosa ráfaga concentrada de Ki de color blanco azulado de sus dos manos en forma de garra en dirección hacia donde venía la técnica de Dark Origami finalmente chocando ambos poderosos rayos empezando uno a tratar de ceder al otro, El Kamehameha y El Artelif tenían un choque igualado de poder.

– ¡GIAAAAAAARGH! * Grita Dark Origami tratando a toda costa de ganar ventaja en este choque de poder.

– ¡No perderé Son Goku! * Grita Dark Origami con furia siguiendo tratando de empujar su ataque.

– ¡Ya veremos! * Grita Goku desafiante mientras se sigue esforzando al máximo intentando a toda costa que su ataque llegue.

–"¡Por favor Son Goku, detenga a Origami Sempai, debe salvarla de la oscuridad!" * Dice en su mente con sus manos en forma de rezo Mikie.

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

–"¡No pierdas Goku!" * Dice en su mente muy preocupada Natsumi.

–"¡Cuídate Goku!" * Dice en su mente muy preocupada Yoshino.

–"¡No se te ocurra perder y morir cabeza hueca!" * Dice en forma tsundere pero con clara preocupación Kotori.

Mientras todos miran expectantes y en silencio semejante escena de esta épica batalla.

* * *

 **/Con Goku vs Dark Origami/**

Ambos poderes seguían igualados hasta que finalmente Dark Origami comenzaba a lograr empujar con su Artelif el Kamehameha de Goku para pesar de este.

– ¡Te lo dije Son Goku, morirás! * Grita Dark Origami mientras su ataque empezaba a ganar ventaja.

–H ¡Hablas muy pronto, toma esto! * Grita con todas sus fuerzas Goku y ahora es su ataque quien empezaba a tomar ventajas.

– ¡Miserable! * Grita Dark Origami empezando de vuelta a ganar terreno, y así varias veces se daba vuelta la situación, hasta que de repente Dark Origami no podía empujar el ataque de Goku.

– ¡¿Qué pasa, porque no puedo?! ¡¿No me digas que él aún guardaba un pequeño de poder contenido que no usaba para matarme, pero ahora lo va a usar?! * Dice en voz alta Dark Origami.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=Mw1O026LSOU** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=tF1jgDu9CVw** **}**

– ¡Así es y como veo que eres muy fuerte, podrás resistir esto, eres una buena oponente, pero es hora de que yo gane! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita Goku con todas sus fuerzas consiguiendo empujar por completo su Kamehameha hacia Dark Origami deshaciendo la técnica de esta quien usó de nuevo la formación de barrera de pilares para protegerse, pero estas fueron hechas pedazos junto a la barrera y finalmente el Kamehameha estalló impactando a Dark Origami.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAH! *Grita Dark Origami con terror durante el impacto del Kamehameha produciéndose un brillo blanco azulado que envuelve todo el lugar, y al despejarse este junto a la humareda se ve a Dark Origami habiendo caído en el suelo con su vestido astral bastante roto, sin fuerzas y habiendo perdido temporalmente a su Rey Demonio cuya reconstrucción seguramente tardará meses dentro de su cristal espiritual; finalmente Dark Origami fue derrotada mientras Goku se apoyaba con sus dos manos en el suelo agotado respirando agitadamente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=tF1jgDu9CVw** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8ardqtQ3o_s** **}**

– ¡¿Cómo pude perder nuevamente, fracasé por completo, dos veces, dos veces seguidas?! ¡Todo lo que hice hasta ahora y lo que perdí para llegar a obtener este poder no sirvió para nada! * Dice en su mente Dark Origami con lágrimas de impotencia y tristeza al ya no poder ponerse de pie por las heridas del Kamehameha y la pérdida temporal de su Ángel y parte de su vestido astral.

Pero en eso una pequeña mano se posaba cerca de su rostro observando Dark Origami que se trataba de la pequeña de Goku quien la extendía esperando que le respondiera el saludo, este gesto sorprendía a Dark Origami que a pesar de todo este le muestre un gesto de cortesía.

– ¡Fue una buena pelea! ¡No importa la razón por la que peleas, pero fuiste un gran oponente, peleemos de nuevo algún día! ¡Jijijiji! * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa sonrojando un poco a Dark Origami, pero esta le golpea dicha mano en rechazo con su propia mano izquierda.

– ¡Cielos, parece que a las mujeres de aquí realmente les disgusta perder! * Dice Goku con sudor en la nuca.

– ¿Por qué, a pesar de todo lo que hice me haces ese gesto?* Pregunta con tristeza Dark Origami .

–Pues no sé, creo que quiero volver a pelear contigo algún día, y además no creo que seas mala * Dice Goku con una sonrisa.

–No importa, pero te lo diré, soy la manifestación de todo el odio que sentía Origami y ya no pudo contener más, por eso ella desesperadamente quiso desaparecer al sentirse impotente, y entonces surgí yo, pero a diferencia de ella yo soy de más sangre fría, por eso no me importan los humanos ni los amigos de ella, solo quería saciar la sed de venganza de este cuerpo de cualquier forma, pero haber perdido esta batalla ante ti extrañamente no afecta tanto * Dice Dark Origami sorprendiendo a Goku.

– ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que perdieras el control así?! * Pregunta Goku sorprendido.

–Pregúntale a la otra Origami, yo me iré por ahora, pero déjame decirte que aunque haz ganado y ya no perseguiré de la misma forma a los espíritus, aún pienso que cometes un error al confiar en los espíritus, incluyéndome a mí * Dice con seriedad Dark Origami.

–Si pasa algo malo con ellas o contigo, haré lo posible para lidiar con eso * Dice seriamente Goku y finalmente Origami pierde su forma inversa desapareciendo lo que quedaba de su vestido astral volviendo está a la normalidad y quedando inconsciente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8ardqtQ3o_s** **}**

En eso caminando dificultosamente Mikie se acercó a Goku.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=0ielwJ8NQJQ** **}**

–Lo lograste, detuviste a la sempai * Dice con una sonrisa triste Mikie a lo que Goku la mira algo triste.

–¡Sé que es difícil lo que voy a pedirte, pero por favor perdona a Origami, algo anduvo mal en su cabeza y por eso hizo todo esto, ella no es mala y te aseguro que nunca te odiaría ni a ti ni a sus demás amigas! * Dice Goku triste y suplicando a Mikie que perdone a Origami, pero esta sonríe.

– ¡Lo sabía, sabía que ella no podía actuar de ese modo en nuestra contra, me alegra entenderlo, no hay nada que perdonar, con que haya vuelto a la normalidad es suficiente me para mí! * Dice con una sonrisa Mikie.

– ¡Gracias! * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Yo soy quien infinitamente te agradece por salvarnos a todas y ayudar a Origami Sempai, ¡Muchas Gracias Goku! * Dice sonriendo Mikie y algo sonrojada.

– ¡No es nada Jijiji! * Dice Goku alegre.

–Ahora lo mejor es que se vayan, llamé a gente del gobierno para que vengan a recogernos y es preferible que no los vean * Dice seriamente Mikie.

– ¡Está bien, gracias y nos vemos en ese lugar llamado escuela! ¡Adiós! * Grita Goku despidiéndose mientras corre con Origami en su espalda.

– ¡Adiós, Gracias por todo Goku! * Grita Mikie alegre y con sonrojo viendo como Goku se aleja del lugar.

–"¡No cabe duda, él resultó ser alguien maravilloso!" * Dice alegre en su mente Mikie y con sonrojo, ¿se desarrolló algún sentimiento en su ser por Goku?

Mientras al parecer esta batalla fue observada por dos personas muy conocida y pues son los hermanos Toguro.

– ¡Ya veo, ese es el famoso Son Goku que dio mucho de qué hablar por aquí! * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Toguro El Mayor.

–Así es, no cabe duda que se ve como un extraordinario oponente, que interesante sería enfrentarlo * Dice sonriendo también con malicia Toguro El Menor demostrando interés en una eventual batalla contra Goku.

¿Ocurrirá algún día una batalla entre Goku vs Toguro El Menor?

* * *

 **/Al Día Siguiente en Fraxinus/**

Origami despertó en Fraxinus después de ser tratada por Reine y la misma de forma fraccionada recordaba lo que hizo en su forma inversa arrepintiéndose de muchas cosas, pero lo que más recordó es la apuesta perdida con Goku, por lo cual planea cumplir su promesa de no perseguir de la misma manera a los espíritus, además de asegurar que ya no los odia en parte gracias a Goku, así como al viaje hacia al pasado que le hicieron aprender muchas cosas, pero aquel odio acumulado que se manifestó en su forma de espíritu inverso se negaba a comprender todo esto que ahora pensando las cosas ella si comprende, los espíritus a pesar de sus diferencias con ella prometieron intentar llevarse bien con la misma y esta asiente aunque es muy pronto para que se hagan amigos o algo así; y luego de bastante conversaciones aquí Origami pidió hablar a solas con Goku asintiendo los demás y dejando a ambos en la habitación médica.

– ¡Me alegra que dijeras que ya no odias a todos los espíritus, quizás puedas hacerte amiga de las que están aquí! * Dice sonriendo Goku.

–Como dije, aún es pronto para eso, pero intentaremos al menos convivir lo más pacíficamente posible, principalmente porque ahora comprendo que ellas solo fueron víctimas de la persona que asesinó a mis padres * Dice triste Origami sorprendiendo a Goku.

– ¡¿En serio, pero como sabes eso?! * Pregunta sorprendido Goku.

–Con la ayuda del espíritu Kurumi Tokisaki viajé al pasado para intentar cambiar la historia deteniendo al espíritu asesino de mis padres, pero no pude ya que el mismo era abismalmente más poderoso, me derrotó de una forma muy fácil a pesar de usar todo mi poder de espíritu * Dice Origami con seriedad y sin emoción sorprendiendo a Goku.

– ¡¿Era tan poderosa?! * Preguntó Goku sorprendido.

–Sí y además esa persona es quien creó a los espíritus a través de ciertos cristales que entrega a humanas calificadas por ella las cuales se convierten en espíritus, todo fue plan suyo, porque después de todo es el Primer Espíritu * Dice Origami seria sorprendiendo a Goku.

– ¡¿Qué, el Primer Espíritu, entonces lo que suponíamos el otro día era verdad?! * Dice sorprendido Goku.

– ¡Sí, al parecer tiene interés en convertir a ciertas personas en espíritus y para ello incluso interviene en sus vidas para que las mismas le imploren su poder, yo también me incluyo en eso! ¡Así opera esa maldita, arruina si es posible nuestras vidas solo para sus desconocidos fines! * Dice Origami con lágrimas lamentándose haber sido utilizada de esta manera y que sus padres pagaran el precio.

– ¡Es una desgraciada! ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer eso?! ¡Se las voy a cobrar, juro que le daré su merecido Origami, por ti y por todos a quienes ella ha hecho daño! ¡Y si quiere hacerte algo a ti o las demás espíritus que son mis amigas, juro que le patearé el trasero! * Dice con determinación Goku lo cuál conmovió a Origami quien se sonrojó enormemente por esas palabras inmediatamente abrazándole.

– ¡Fui una tonta al hacerte daño, no merezco lo que haces por mí a pesar de lo mala que fui contigo! * Dice con lágrimas de emoción Origami, pero Goku simplemente sonríe.

– ¡Olvídate de eso Origami, eso ya pasó, empecemos de cero ahora mirando hacia el futuro juntos como amigos! * Dice Goku sonriendo y en eso Origami algo apenada se separa de él para aparentemente pedirle algo.

–Goku ¿me haces un favor? * Dice sonrojada Origami.

– ¡Sí, lo que tú digas! * Dice sonriendo Goku.

–Recuéstate sobre mis rodillas * Dijo sonrojada Origami confundiendo a Goku pero asiente acostándose en las rodillas unidas de Origami, la misma en eso empezó a acariciarle la cabeza a Goku de forma cariñosa.

– ¿Se siente bien Goku? * Pregunta Origami aún con leve sonrojo.

– ¡Sí, la verdad que sí! * Dice alegre Goku aparentemente gustándole que Origami le acaricie la cabeza como una hermana mayor se lo haría a un hermano menor.

–Ya veo * Dice Origami con una sonrisa para luego inclinarse y darle un sorpresivo beso en los labios a Goku el cuál sella el descontrol de su poder de espíritu siendo así la misma un nuevo espíritu sellado.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=0ielwJ8NQJQ** **}**

* * *

 **/Mientras en el viaje de Yusuke y Tohka/**

En un lugar con hermosos pastos verdes Yusuke estaba seriamente mirando al cielo.

* * *

 **Yusuke:** ¡Hola Soy Yusuke, perdón por no aparecer casi nada en este capítulo, pero en el siguiente tendré bastante protagonismo! Y como la última vez Goku hizo la presentación del adelanto del capítulo posterior él solo, pues ahora me toca hacerlo a mí de la misma forma aunque no me siento con tantos ánimos de hacerlo.

 **Yusuke:** Estoy intentando superar las cosas que me han pasado con esa Kurumi, Tohka intenta ayudarme, e intento relajarme aquí, pero parece que unas chicas escandalosas y molestas que apararecieron no me dejarán disfrutarlo, ¡Que mierda, si siguen molestándome al igual que Kotori conocerán al Monstruo del Coscorrón, y para colmo de males Kurumi vino aquí, ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí loca?! Esto y Más en el próximo capítulo de Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live. ¡Y recuerden, mi existencia no será en vano!


	6. He Vuelto

**Hola Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fanfic, me disculpo por tardar bastante, pero intento ponerme al día con mis otros fanfics; por cierto antes de empezar puede que algunos piensen que avanzo muy rápido, pero la verdad no me gusta mucho agregar hasta los rellenos y menos hacer del fanfic una copia de la historia original de Date a Live, además como se habrán dado cuenta muchas cosas suceden de forma diferente o en un orden diferente a la historia original como la saga adelantada de Tobiichi Ángel por lo que eso hace impredecible lo que pueda ocurrir aquí, y puede que ocurran cosas parecidas al canon original pero con resultados un tanto diferentes XD, algunos incluso quizás los haré así porque respeto la lógica de ciertas cosas que en el canon me pareció que no respetaron, sin ánimo de spoilearles hay algo de la saga de Miku que no me pareció lógico y voy a cambiarlo, luego les haré saber que es.**

* * *

Antes de empezar quería resaltar algunos puntos del capítulo anterior:

 **La batalla de Goku vs Kotori:** Simplemente les diré que la Kotori bestial es hambrienta a la batalla al igual que Goku por lo que hicieron una buena combinación en ese sentido y pues gracias a eso terminaron dando una buena batalla ambos.

 **Todo lo sucedido entre Goku y Origami:** El capítulo anterior en su mayor parte se centró en ellos, fue la saga de Tobiichi Angel aunque claramente a mi estilo, y pues hubieron rupturas y reconciliaciones entre ambos dando batallas significativas teniendo un buen final con Goku sellándola.

También quería recordarles que pueden pasar a ver por si les interesa mis otros fanfics, Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance, Rocky Joe y Las Quíntuples, e Isekai Hiei To Shoukan no Dorei Majutsu, y si les gusta también pueden seguirlas y dar sus opiniones en las respectivas cajas de comentarios de cada uno de estos fanfics.

* * *

Ahora responderé a los comentarios:

 **juanan231883:** Me alegra que te haya gustado amigo y sí, este capítulo se centrará más en Yusuke. Gracias por el apoyo de siempre amigo y estaré pendiente de tus fanfics que son buenísimos, y originales.

 **Montix07:** Me agrada que haya sido de tu agrado amigo y en cuanto a tu duda, pues despertó el Zenkai después de su derrota a manos de Origami, pero no después de su segunda batalla ya que las heridas allí no fueron tan serias y menos mortales (requisito principal para despertar el Zenkai, pues un saiyayin debe de ser herido letalmente y escapar de la muerte curándose completamente). Gracias por el apoyo.

 **baraka108:** Me alegra que te haya encantado amigo, y en cuanto a tu comentario, pues es un loquillo XD, en cuanto a lo de llevar semillas del ermitaño, en el primer capítulo se explica que no podía llevarlas ya que el viaje dimensional dañaba los alimentos dejándolos en mal estado no pudiendo ser comestibles por lo que no hubiera servido de nada llevarlas, es por eso que ni Goku ni Yusuke llevaron nada de comida; en cuanto a si tendrá enemigos más fuertes pues sí, así será de hecho; y pues me alegra que todo te haya gustado, y se verá sobre Yusuke en este capítulo.

 **twisterblake2015:** Muchas Gracias por el apoyo amigo.

 **Cesar:** Mil Gracias por apoyar el fanfic.

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Me alegra que te haya gustado amigo, y sí, traté de hacerlo lo más emocional posible esta rivalidad entre Goku y Origami y pues me satisface que les haya agradado, ahora en cuanto a tu duda de porque Yusuke y Tohka no escucharon las explosiones, pues viajaron lejos de la ciudad por lo que no se enteraron de nada de lo que pasó, simplemente por eso, y pues en el futuro habrán batallas de naves así que solo espera, y pues se verán cosas sobre Yusuke en este capítulo el cuál espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por apoyar.

 **arg21:** Mil Gracias por tu apoyo y me satisface que te haya gustado todo el trasfondo de la pelea de Goku vs Origami; y pues sí le molestaría a Lord Beerus aunque él no aparecerá en el fanfic XD.

 **Guest:** Muchas Gracias Amigo y me alegra que aprecies mi estilo. Mil Gracias.

Sin nada más que añadir comencemos.

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Yu Yu Hakusho ni de Date a Live ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi y Koshi Tashibana respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundracks usados en el fanfic.**

* * *

 **Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live**

 **Capítulo 6: He Vuelto**

* * *

 **/Isla Arubi/**

Habían pasado unos 3 días desde que Yusuke y Tohka junto con los de su clase, o al menos con los que quisieron fueron a su viaje escolar a la paradisíaca Isla Arubi, Yusuke al principio pensó que sería aburrido y no serviría de nada para animarlo, pero Tohka al parecer consiguió sacarle una que otra sonrisa cuando jugaba y se divertía principalmente en el agua arrastrando a Yusuke consigo, a su vez poniendo celosos a los chicos de que alguien tan hermosa como Tohka lo arrastre y lleve de aquí para allá.

Todo esto sucedió mientras ocurrieron los sucesos del capítulo anterior con la Kotori Bestial y con Origami, sucesos de los que ellos por ahora ni se han enterado al estar tan lejos.

Dentro de todo se puede decir que Tohka hizo un buen trabajo, pero aun así Yusuke no se recupera del todo, aún resiente en su ser haber sido manipulado de esa manera por Kurumi, y ahora que es de noche y la mayoría duerme el chico rebelde problemático está sentado en el pasto pensativo aún con algo de depresión, sin embargo alguien que es posiblemente la primera persona de este mundo con quien entabló conversación vino a sentarse al lado suyo, era ni más ni menos que la mangaka Nia Honjou quien al verlo se sentó a lado suyo.

– ¡Qué bueno encontrarte aquí y verte después de tanto tiempo chico rudo! *Dice alegre Nia sorprendiendo a Yusuke escucharla quien mira a su costado izquierdo viendo a Nia.

– ¡Tú eres Nia! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! * Dice Yusuke sorprendido.

–Vine a este lugar para usarlo como inspiración en la próxima saga de mi manga actual * Dice Nia entusiasmada.

– ¿En una isla de recreación? * Dice Yusuke confundido

– ¡Así es! * Dice alegre Nia.

–Ya veo * Dice Yusuke serio.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos con ambos mirando al cielo.

–Hay algo diferente en ti ahora * Dice Nia calmadamente.

– ¿Diferente? * Pregunta Yusuke curioso.

–Tus ojos no son los mismos * Dice calmada Nia.

– ¿Qué tienen mis ojos? * Pregunta Yusuke algo molesto.

–Han perdido las llamas que poseían, cuando te conocí tus ojos ardían en rebeldía, pero ahora los noto apagados * Dice Nia relajada y Yusuke empieza a entender que Nia ha descubierto su depresión.

–Entiendo * Dice Yusuke triste volteando de nuevo a mirar al cielo.

– ¿Es por culpa de Kurumi Tokisaki, verdad? * Pregunta Nia relajada, pero esta pregunta dejó en shock a Yusuke.

– ¡¿Cómo tú sabes eso?! * Pregunta Yusuke estupefacto a lo que Nia solo se queda en silencio.

–Iba a esperar que las cosas fluyeran naturales, pero dado tus condiciones tal vez esto te ayude * Dice Nia poniéndose de pie extrañando a Yusuke.

Repentinamente el cuerpo de Nia empezó a brillar de un color purpura rodeándose de una burbuja del mismo color para sorpresa e intriga de Yusuke, y al despejarse el humo se ve a Nia con una vestimenta totalmente diferente y sin sus lentes; llevaba un vestido similar al de una monja el cuál es de una tela semitransparente de color tinta que muestra completamente su línea de cuerpo pudiéndose ver su ropa interior sensual de color negro no teniendo mucho que destacar por el frente(pechos) aunque tampoco los tiene demasiado pequeños, pero gracias a las telas transparentes se puede ver un buen vistazo de sus sensuales caderas que están en buena forma, el cuello de su vestido adquiere la punta de un bolígrafo, y la parte central de su vestido está modelada como un panel de manga, lleva botas largas con cordones negros y un velo negro que está unido a una pluma y un plumero; también hay una cruz dorada conectada a una cuerda con cuentas que rodea la cintura, pero lo que más resalta de ella ahora son sus hermosos ojos color ámbar y extrañamente la misma está en posición de rezo, la extraña transformación de Nia para Yusuke ha terminado.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú eres! ¡Tú eres! * Decía Yusuke con una expresión cómica de atónito mientras Nia sonríe calmadamente.

–Sí, seguramente ya te diste cuenta ¿no? * Dice con una sonrisa calmada Nia.

– ¡Tú eres una monja! * Dice Yusuke en shock haciendo que a Nia le salga una gota de sudor en la nuca.

–No, no soy una monja aunque en parte me parezco a una, pero mira, las monjas no muestran su figura así * Dicen Nia con una voz seductora mostrando a Yusuke sus muslos sensuales al levantar la pierna izquierda.

–Haber, déjame observar * Dice Yusuke acercándose levemente a mirar esa zona, pero le sale un sangrado nasal.

– ¡Carajo, mejor baja tu pierna o me quedaré desangrado! * Dice Yusuke molesto cómicamente y con sonrojo causando risas en Nia.

– ¡Jajajaja, eres muy divertido, pero te falta experiencia con mujeres, se ve que nunca has visto una mujer en ropa interior en persona! * Dice Nia riéndose mientras Yusuke pone una expresión cómica de molestia apretando los dientes.

–Bueno ya, me demostraste que no eres una monja ¿entonces que eres? * Pregunta Yusuke ahora serio habiéndose puesto de pie a lo que Nia también lo mira seria.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=PqS0sChXagc &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=34** **}**

–Claramente soy un espíritu, y sé que tú no solo sabes de nosotras, sino que has lidiado con algunas, una de ellas es Kurumi Tokisaki * Dice Nia ahora seria.

– ¡Entonces eres un espíritu, y en cuanto a lo que dices, sí, es cierto* Dice Yusuke serio.

–También sé qué tanto tú como tu amigo Son Goku se dedican a enamorar a los espíritus que les toca, en síntesis, sé prácticamente casi todo lo que has estado haciendo aquí, de hecho sabía que vendrías a este mundo que por cierto no es tu mundo * Dice seria Nia y esto hace que Yusuke abra los ojos poniendo el ceño fruncido.

– ¡¿Entonces aquel encuentro nuestro cuando me invitaste a tu casa no fue casualidad?! * Pregunta serio y molesto Yusuke.

–Si, en efecto, sabía que vendrías, de hecho sé de las cosas que has hecho en tu mundo, sé que fuiste atropellado por un auto salvando a un niño, dando como resultado que te convirtieras en lo que llaman allí detective espiritual, y fueras adquiriendo cada vez más grandes poderes y enfrentándote a fuertes enemigos, y que algunos de esos están en este mundo * Dice seria Nia y esto deja cada vez más en shock a Yusuke.

En eso Nia invoca en su ángel en su mano izquierda que tiene forma libro negro con dibujos de cruces en sus tapas y hojas blancas

–Este es mi ángel Rasiel, con él puedo saber cosas sobre lo que yo quiera, hasta hace poco era más efectivo y descifrable la información que obtengo de ella, actualmente su poder está reducido a la mitad por lo que es más difícil de entender lo que trata de mostrar sobre algo, aunque siempre ha tenido limitaciones de todos modos * Dice con una sonrisa calmada.

– ¡Ya veo, bueno no entiendo del todo, pero creo que en parte sí! * Dice Yusuke rascándose la cabeza cómicamente al costarle entenderlo lo que genera risas en Nia.

–Por ejemplo elijo un tema o una imagen en mi cabeza, lo describo en mi Rassiel y la información sobre eso empieza a venir a mí, generalmente no suele venir de forma muy exacta dejándome ciertas cosas a mi interpretación, y como te dije al perder parte de su poder es menos exacto aún, pero * Dice seriamente Nia

–Ahora voy entendiendo más menos eso del 'pero' * Pregunta Yusuke curioso.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=PqS0sChXagc &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=34** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=kpP2dS48Xfc** **}**

–Pero contigo es distinto, verás a parte de nuestros ángeles los espíritus tenemos habilidades propias, y la mía es tener visiones, cosa que me ayuda bastante en combinación con mi Rasiel ya que solo debo dibujar lo que veo sin tener que saber ni su nombre, y tuve una visión de tu rostro, y pues al dibujarlo en mi Rasiel, pude averiguar sobre tu pasado y lo que harías aquí, y eso ni yo entendiendo porque* Dice Nia seriamente intrigando más a Yusuke.

–Ya veo, voy comprendiendo en cierta forma como funciona * Dice Yusuke serio.

–También Rasiel tiene otras habilidades como controlar el futuro en cierta forma, pero no es tan sencillo y exacto, aunque también perdí en parte esa habilidad casi en su totalidad * Dice Nia seria.

– ¿Sabes, porque hablas constantemente de la reducción de tu poder, que te pasó? * Dice Yusuke serio.

–Me lo quitaron, unos malvados me lo quitaron para su propio beneficio y casi me matan * Dice apretando su puño derecho con enojo Nia.

– ¿Quién lo hizo? *Pregunta Yusuke serio con el ceño mirando a los hermosos ojos de Nia.

–DEM * Dice seriamete Nia enfocándose la pantalla en sus ojos ámbar

– ¿DEM? ¡Un momento, según recuerdo Goku peleó con gente que era parte de algo con el mismo nombre y que usaban esas armaduras extrañas, y se les decía DEM, Kotori no nos explicó aún nada más sobre ellos! * Dice Yusuke serio

–Hay muchas cosas que desconoces Yusuke, incluso de Ratatoskr, la organización para la que trabajas y que se dedica a ayudar a los espíritus * Dice seria Nia.

– ¿Acaso me estás instando a que desconfíe en la organización de esa mocosa peliroja? ¿Sabes algo? * Dice Yusuke serio.

–No exactamente, hay cosas misteriosas que envuelven tanto al DEM como a Ratatoskr que ni yo puedo decifrar bien ni con mis poderes, pero obviando eso, DEM me capturó y torturó para poder extraerme mi cristal de espíritu, te explicaré en otro momento como funcionan dichos cristales, solo te diré que ellos fueron quienes me lo quitaron, y hubieran obtenido el 100% de mi poder matándome si o me hubiera rescatado Kurumi Tokisaki * Dice seria Nia.

– ¡¿Kurumi?! * Dice Yusuke abriendo los ojos en shock.

–Sí, ella me rescató porque quería cierta información que desgraciadamente no pude darle * Dice Nia seria.

–Entiendo, esos del DEM son despreciables, y si se han metido con Goku quiere decir que nos están vigilando en cierta forma * Dice Yusuke serio y molesto.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=kpP2dS48Xfc** **}**

–Pero el DEM es un tema a parte, es otro el tema que nos compete a ti y a mí Yusuke * Dice Nia ahora sonriendo.

– ¿Y eso que es? *Pregunta Yusuke confundido.

–Soy un espíritu ¿lo recuerdas, y que es lo que es tu trabajo aquí además del trabajo de tu mundo? * Pregunta Nia sonriendo juguetonamente y Yusuke puso un rostro como de haber recordado algo.

– ¡¿Enamorarte?! * Pregunta Yusuke en shock

–Ufufufu ¡Así es, tienes que enamorarme! * Dice Nia alegre, pero Yusuke luego de salir del shock puso un rostro algo triste.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=-mNNWivqU0g** **}**

–Pero tú dijiste que no puedes enamorarte de alguien que no es 2D, yo no soy eso, soy real, un perdedor real * Dice Yusuke triste y decaído.

–Es cierto, y no retiro lo dicho, si no eres 2D no podrías lograrlo, es imposible para ti * Dice Nia seria y algo molesta extrañamente, pero esto solo hace decaer más a Yusuke.

– ¡Pero eso no es la principal razón por la que no lo lograrás, la razón por la que no lo lograrás es porque perdiste el fuego en tus ojos! * Dice Nia molesta en voz alta sorprendiendo a Yusuke.

– ¿Fuego en mis ojos? * Pregunta sorprendido Yusuke.

– ¡Sí, cuando te conocí tenías unas llamas ardientes de rebeldía en tus ojos, eran de alguien que era capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que se proponga, incluso aseguraste que eras mejor que los personajes de mangas, incluyendo que de los míos! ¡¿Y sabes qué? al principio me tomé con humor, pero luego se me quedó grabada en mi mente esa mirada tuya que nunca la había visto en nadie ya sea personajes reales o 2D, por lo que por momentos pensé que sí podrías ser mejor que los 2D! ¡Pero ahora que te veo, perdiste eso, mira, apenas te mencioné la palabra 'Imposible' decaes, lo que hacía genial esa mirada tuya es que podría lograr las cosas imposibles, por eso incluso yo de ti pude haberme ena…, no importa! * Dice molesta Nia en voz baja ante un Yusuke atónito quien al escuchar esas palabras se pone de rodillas.

– ¡Mientras no me muestres esos ojos no solo nunca lograrás enamorarme, sino que ni te dejaré intentarlo! * Dice Nia molesta en voz alta, increíblemente Yusuke no le decía nada para responderle, no era el mismo Yusuke, realmente actuaba como lo que él mismo dijo 'Un Perdedor' y mientras Yusuke se quedaba.

–"¡Esto es lo que he estado mostrando todo este tiempo, Tohka seguramente debe sentirse mal por esto, por mi culpa!" * Dice Yusuke molesto consigo mismo.

–Tres, días, encontrémonos en tres días a las 10:00 del día en el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos, si veo esas llamas en tus ojos te daré la oportunidad de que intentes enamorarme, de lo contrario ya no habrá nada de qué hablar, trae de vuelta ese día al verdadero Yusuke Urameshi * Dice seria Nia asintiendo Yusuke y en eso la misma de vuelta se transforma en su forma humana normal.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=-mNNWivqU0g** **}**

– ¡Muy bien, nos vemos en tres días Chico, Adiós! * Dice Nia despidiéndose alegre mientras se retira.

– ¡Adiós Nia! * Dice Yusuke despidiéndose.

–Debo recuperar mi antiguo yo * Dice serio Yusuke.

–Ufufufu, eso quiero verlo * Dice una voz juguetona que Yusuke reconoce perfectamente como la causante principal de su actual estado.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=MoDVj3VqcyU** **}**

– ¡Kurumi! * Dice Yusuke serio y molesto, y efectivamente era Kurumi quien apareció en el lugar con su sonrisa algo maliciosa.

– ¡Sí, en persona y no soy un clon! * Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa desafiante mirándose ambos fijamente con rivalidad.

– ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! * Dice Yusuke molesto.

En eso Kurumi levantó su mano derecha hacia el cielo empezando a crear una gran esfera morada oscura, era el conocido terremoto espacial.

– ¡Hi Hi Hi Hi! ¡Ya lo habrás visto, esta es la habilidad que tenemos los espíritus para crear terremotos espaciales, y con él puedo hundir toda esta isla con todos aquí! ¡Ajajaja! * Ríe Kurumi de forma psicópata.

– ¡No te lo permitiré maldita! ¡REIGAN! * Grita Yusuke poniendo sus manos en la posición adecuada disparando una enorme esfera azul de energía espiritual a la esfera de terremoto espacial de Kurumi justo antes de que este caiga al suelo causando que el Reigan se lleve al cielo a la esfera hasta estallar a lo lejos del cielo.

– ¡Bravo Yusuke, tu Reigan sigue siendo impresionante, tu poder sigue siendo sorprendente! * Dice Kurumi aplaudiendo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¡¿Qué intentabas probar al intentar poner en riesgo a la gente de aquí?! * Pregunta molesto Yusuke.

–Nada especial, solo buscaba comprobar si tu poder no había sido afectado por todo lo sucedido entre nosotros, pero veo que no es así, al menos no demasiado * Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?! * Dice en voz alta y molesto Yusuke.

–No, lo digo enserio ya que si tu poder se viera muy afectado no tendría caso comerte * Dice Kurumi con su sonrisa maliciosa, pero el solo hecho de oírla hablar parece molestar cada vez más a Yusuke.

– ¡Inténtalo cuando quieras! * Dice Yusuke serio y desafiante.

–Cálmate, no lo haré ahora, sé mis límites y sé que no puedo derrotarte ahora * Dice Kurumi sonriendo.

– ¿Entonces qué quieres? * Pregunta Yusuke molesto.

–Simple, jugar * Dice Kurumi sonriendo con malicia.

– ¿Jugar, no crees que ya has jugado suficiente conmigo? * Dice molesto Yusuke.

–Esto es distinto, porque a diferencia de eso, aquí no habrá engaño, todo será de frente * Dice Kurumi sonriendo maliciosamente.

–Di de una vez que tienes en mente * Dice Yusuke molesto.

–Que al igual que Nia, esta vez sí puede que te dé una oportunidad para enamorarme con una condición * Dice Kurumi sonriendo con malicia.

– ¿Ah sí, y cual sería esa condición? * Pregunta Yusuke molesto y con cierta ironía y en eso Kurumi le muestre los tres dedos del medio de su mano izquierda.

–Sella a 3 espíritus en máximo 2 semanas y te daré la oportunidad de enamorarme para poder sellarme, y esta vez es en serio * Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–¡Vete a la mierda, no hay garantías de encontrar tan fácilmente tres nuevos espíritus en solo 2 semanas o menos, y además ya te dije que no tengo deseos de intentar enamorarte nunca más porque eres una serpiente manipuladora en quien no se puede confiar nunca! * Dice Yusuke en voz alta molesto.

–Hi Hi Hi Hi Si preguntaste es porque te interesa, además quieras o no debes hacerlo, recuerda que soy un espíritu y si pierdo el control mi cuerpo puede convertirse en algo parecido a una bomba nuclear y esa esfera de terremoto espacial es nada comparado a un descontrol total, por lo que la vida de muchos estará en juego; No tienes opción * Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¡Maldita sea, lo pensaré, eso es todo lo que te diré, ahora lárgate de aquí! * Dice Yusuke molesto.

–Bien, me voy por ahora, y sigue el consejo de Nia, recupera el brillo en tus ojos * Dice con cierta burla Kurumi rodeándose de un aura morada oscura desapareciendo del lugar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=MoDVj3VqcyU**

– ¡Miserable chica gótica! * Dice Yusuke molesto.

–Pero de todas formas no tengo opción ya que debo sellar los espíritus, Goku me lleva cada vez más ventaja y no tengo más opción que seguirle el ritmo, aunque ¿en qué demonios pensaba Kurumi para venir hasta aquí a decirme eso? ¿Eso realmente era todo lo que quería decirme? * Dice seriamente Yusuke pensativo.

–Bueno, lo mejor será ir a dormir * Dice serio Yusuke yendo a descansar a su habitación asignada, pero cuando iba camino a ella se encuentra con Tohka afuera quien aparentemente lo estaba esperando.

– ¡Tohka! ¿Qué haces aquí? * Pregunta confundido y sorprendido Yusuke.

– ¿Podemos hablar un poco? * Pregunta Tohka mirándolo seriamente con sus hermosos ojos fijamente a los de Yusuke.

–Está bien * Dice Yusuke y apartaron algo del lugar donde están las habitaciones para hablar.

– ¿De qué quieres hablarme Tohka? * Pregunta Yusuke seriamente, sin embargo lo que sorpresivamente recibe es una fuerte bofetada derecha de Tohka al lado izquierdo de su mejilla e inmediatamente un bofetazo izquierdo al lado derecho de su mejilla dejándolo en shock a Yusuke.

– ¡¿Qué haces tonta?! * Pregunta molesto Yusuke, pero en eso puede ver que a Tohka se le escapan unas lágrimas.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=gJdBdQleR24** **}**

–¡Sí, tú lo has dicho, soy una tonta, una tonta por esperar que me tengas la confianza para que te abras a mí, soy una tonta al pensar que invitándote a divertirnos cada vez que podíamos podía ayudarte en algo, en verdad soy una tonta! * Dice Tohka en voz alta sumamente molesta con lagrimas a Yusuke que se sorprendía ante esto.

–Yo…*Dice Yusuke intentando decirle algo sin saber que.

– ¡¿Tú que, creíste que yo sería feliz de la vida y no me daría cuenta de que aún estás muy afectado, creíste que yo sería una egoísta para ni darme cuenta de eso?! * Pregunta molesta Tohka con lagrimas.

– ¡No Tohka, estás malinterpretando las cosas, yo jamás pensaría eso de ti, sé que intentabas animarme, y sé que en el fondo te afectaba verme así, pero no sabía que decirte! * Dice Yusuke algo desesperado intentando que Tohka no lo malinterprete todo.

– ¡Bueno quizás sí exageré, pero no me arrepiento de haberte abofeteado, porque tú eres un hipócrita, en el pasado me cuestionaste por no luchar por lo que yo quiero! ¡Ahora te pregunto yo a ti Yusuke! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?! * Pregunta Tohka molesta con leves lágrimas y esto hizo abrir los ojos a Yusuke.

Sí, esa pregunta era la misma que Yusuke le hizo a Tohka en su primera cita cuando esta se sentía decaída ante la idea de que su existencia estuviera de más en este mundo, por eso Yusuke le exigió que dijera lo que realmente quería lo cual finalmente hizo, pero ahora es ella la que se lo hace a él, en ese momento el cuerpo de Yusuke empieza a rodearse de su energía espiritual.

"Es increíble que aunque yo debería ser quien las ayude sean las propias espiritus quienes directa o indirectamente me ayuden a mí a volver a resurgir, es humillante, pero ya no más" * Dice Yusuke en su mente con determinación recordando tanto a Nia como a Kurumi quien a pesar de ser la principal causante de su depresión, ella misma en cierta forma supuestamente para su conveniencia lo alentó a recuperarse, y así Yusuke termina mostrando una sonrisa badas y sus ojos empiezan a brillar con las llamas azules de su poder espiritual.

– ¡LO QUE DESEO ES SER DE NUEVO EL DE ANTES, A QUIEN NO LE IMPORTABA NADA, Y ESO VOY A SER PORQUE SOY YUSUKE URAMESHI, EL RUFIAN NUMERO UNO, YA NO SERÉ DEBIL! * Grita Yusuke con todas sus fuerzas y esto hace que Tohka muestre una sonrisa de emoción lanzándose a abrazarlo.

– ¡Eso era lo que quería, has vuelto Yusuke! * Dice Tohka emocionada y con lágrimas abrazándolo.

–Claro que volví y todo gracias a ti, y a todos quienes quisieron ayudarme * Dice Yusuke acariciando la cabeza de Tohka.

– ¡Ahora me siento más fuerte! * Dice Yusuke animado.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=gJdBdQleR24** **}**

Finalmente tenemos de vuelta al Yusuke de siempre ¿pero podrá ganarse a los siguientes espíritus que se topen con él incluyendo a Kurumi?

* * *

 **/Al Día Siguiente/**

Yusuke así como Tohka se habían levantado con energías renovadas especialmente el primero por lo que esta vez estaban de mejor humor.

–"Que bien se siente este lugar, con un bello clima, fui un tonto al no apreciar este pacifico lugar para descansar" * Dice Yusuke recostándose en el pasto ahora con energías renovadas estando de hecho en el mismo lugar donde Nia lo encontró ayer.(Olvidé mencionarles cómo van vestidos, pues todos van con el uniforme de verano blanco tal como en el anime incluyendo a Yusuke.

Sin embargo justo cuando este se estaba relajando y empezando a disfrutar del lugar empieza a cambiar el clima provocándose una fuerte ventisca y formándose una nube de tormenta en el cielo.

– ¡Mierda! * Dice Yusuke molesto y en eso ve en el cielo a dos seres chocar entre sí a gran velocidad.

– ¡Sean quienes sean, esos idiotas son los responsables de arruinar mi paz, ya verán, nadie arruina el momento de paz del híper rufián número uno, el renovado Yusuke Urameshi! * Grita Yusuke con una expresión cómica de determinación e inmediatamente rodea de poder espiritual sus piernas para dar un gran salto dirigiéndose hacia el cielo y justo cuando ambos seres rodeados de luz iban a chocar una vez más Yusuke les da a cada uno un puñetazo al estilo coscorrón cayendo ambos seres fuertemente al suelo provocando un cráter cada uno de ellos con su caída mientras Yusuke aterriza de pie.,

– ¡Hmph! ¡Eso les enseñará! * Dice molesto cómicamente Yusuke al mismo tiempo que la tormenta se iba disipando.

–Es tal como lo sospechaba, fueron estos lo que provocaron esta escandalosa tormenta pero ¿Quiénes son? * Se preguntaba Yusuke curioso y en eso de cada cráter se iban levantando ambos seres sobándose la cabeza, y para sorpresa de Yusuke se trataban de dos hermosas chicas muy parecidas aparentando ser gemelas teniendo ambas el cabello anaranjado con ojos azules aparentando tener casi la misma altura ambas, sin embargo teniendo ciertas características físicas individuales propias que la diferencia de la otra.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=ayhlsvKvapw** **}**

Una tenía un cuerpo característicamente delicado que pareciera que se rompería de un fuerte abrazo con el cabello largo trenzado además de una figura delgada teniendo una expresión determinada en el rostro, lleva un vestido principalmente de color púrpura teniendo cadenas en la mano y pie derecho, en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo tiene una media falda alrededor de su cintura que cae hasta las rodillas y se abre alrededor de sus muslos, su altura es de 157 Cm y sus tres tamaños son B79/W56/H81.

La otra tiene un cuerpo como el de una modelo teniendo el cabello trenzado en tres porciones y con una figura curvilínea al mostrar unos pechos grandes, tiene una expresión vaga manteniendo los ojos medio cerrados, lleva un vestido parecido al de su hermana, pero de color púrpura azulado con una pequeña capa y tiene cadenas en la mano y pie izquierdos, su altura es de 158 cm y sus tres tamaños son B90/W61/H86

Ambas gemelas se pusieron de pie mirando molestas a Yusuke cosa que a este lo tenía sin cuidado.

– ¡Oye tú! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearnos e interrumpir nuestra batalla sagrada?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes que hacerme enfadar a mí, la gran Kaguya puede ser un error letal?! * Pregunta molesta la de mirada determinada y cuerpo delgado con pechos no tan grandes quien hablaba como de una forma teatral y cuyo nombre es Kaguya.

– ¡Beeeee! ¡Cómo si me importara lo que puedes hacer tonta escandalosa! * Dice Yusuke primero sacándole la lengua y luego hablando en un tono claramente irrespetuoso.

–Duda. ¿Puedes decirnos el porqué de tu interrupción de esta batalla importante para nosotras? ¿Y podrías responder con más respeto, así yo Yuzuru no tendría que castigarte? * Pregunta la gemela de pechos más grandes y con una mirada kuudere cuyo nombre es Yuzuru.

– ¡Porque están arruinando el ambiente tranquilo aquí con su escandalosas peleas infantiles, así que vayanse a jugar a las gemelas camorreras a otro lado! * Dice Yusuke quejándose cómicamente.

– ¡Nuestras peleas no son simples juegos de gemelas tonto, son importantes! * Grita molesta Kaguya.

–Afirmación. Deberías mostrar más respetos a nosotros las espíritus quienes luchamos para ser la única Yamai, no deberías menospreciar nuestra disputa sea como sea que te llames joven * Dice sin emoción Yuzuru aunque aparentemente molesta.

–"¡Ya veo, son espíritus, eso significa que tengo que sellarlas!" * Dice molesto mentalmente Yusuke.

–Está bien, Está bien, pero explíquenme ¿qué es eso de que pelean por ser la única Yamai? * Pregunta seriamente Yusuke.

–Explicación. Originalmente éramos un solo espíritu, Yamai, la Dama de las Tormentas, pero por una razón desconocida nos separamos en dos gemelas, es por eso que luchamos por ver quién de las dos merece ser la que se llame Yamai al vencer a la otra * Dice calmadamente y sin emoción Yuzuru.

–Ku ku ku ¡Así es, luchamos en épicas batallas para ver quien se convertirá en la única Yamai, así que tú estás molestándonos en esta sagrada actividad! * Dice Kaguya de forma teatral y exagerada.

–Entiendo, veo que ustedes son más estúpidas de lo que pensé, seguramente esa separación hizo que su cerebro se redujera al del tamaño de un maní * Dice con una expresión cómica de decepción Yusuke.

– ¡¿Cómo un simple humano mortal como tú se atreve a seguir llamándonos estúpidas después de que te explicamos la razón de hacer esto?! * Dice molesta en voz alta Kaguya.

–Consulta ¿Por qué piensas que somos tontas? * Pregunta sin emoción pero molesta Yuzuru.

–Muy bien gemela teatral y gemela robot, les explicaré ciertas cosas que no están tomando en cuenta antes de hacer su jueguito de gemelas, primero si matan a la otra gemela en una pelea a muerte, ¿Cómo saben que la otra no morirá también siendo que ustedes originalmente eran uno solo? * Pregunta Yusuke seriamente y esto dejó atónitas a las gemelas espíritus.

– ¡¿Morir si matamos a la otra automáticamente?! ¡Eso nunca lo pensamos Yuzuru! * Pregunta con miedo Kaguya.

–Y otra cosa ¿Cómo saben que al vencer de forma definitiva o matar a la otra realmente la ganadora se volverá la verdadera Yamai como se llame? Y si no es así ¿Qué intentarán, se comerán el cadáver de la perdedora, y si ni eso no resulta, no creen que haya la posibilidad de que podrían terminar matando a la otra por nada? * Pregunta Yusuke seriamente dejando atónitas a las gemelas.

–Gran Confusión. Kaguya tampoco tomamos en cuenta esto * Dice con temor aunque sin emoción Yuzuru.

–Pero lo más importante, pude verlo desde abajo, y vi que no se atacaban de ninguna forma con intención de matar, claramente no tenían intención de matarse ninguna de ustedes ¿Qué harían si alguna de ustedes gana esta disputa tantas veces superando a la otra convirtiéndose en la ganadora definitiva ¿esperan que la perdedora haga sepuku(suicidio samurái)? O cambio la pregunta ¿Realmente quieren que la otra muera y ya no la quieren a su lado? * Pregunta seriamente Yusuke y esto puso a pensar a las gemelas.

– ¡No pensamos en nada de esas cuestiones importantes! * Dice con miedo cómico Kaguya.

–Temor. Es cierto, creo que matar a la otra no es buena idea, aunque realmente si nos fijamos bien nunca tratamos realmente de matar a la otra * Dice Yuzuru sin emoción pero temerosa.

– ¡Lo siento Yuzuru, no volveré a intentar eso, además no quiero que te separes de mí! ¡Seamos ambas las Yamais!* Dice con lágrimas cómicas Kaguya abrazando a su hermana gemela kuudere.

–Afirmación. Tampoco quiero cobrar la vida de Kaguya y menos separarme de ti, seamos las gemelas Yamai * Dice llorando cómicamente Yuzuru provocando esta escena una gota de sudor en la nuca de Yusuke.

–Bueno, ya han comprendido que matarse entre sí sin pensar en las consecuencias es estúpido al igual de querer alejar a la otra cuando en realidad se necesitan una a otra siendo ambas lo que llaman Yamai, ahora si me disculpan voy a volver de vuelta con los otros, ya seguramente después nos veremos * Dice Yusuke despidiéndose dándoles la espalda para irse, sin embargo las gemelas cuchichearon algo en secreto sobre él para luego ambas abrazarle un brazo cada una con Kaguya abrazando su brazo derecho y Yuzuru su brazo izquierdo presionando así ambas sus pechos contra el rebelde problemático quien se sorprende ante esto e incluso sufriendo sangrado nasal ya que los escotes de ambas están muy expuestos con sus vestidos astrales que exhiben bastante el escote pudiendo Yusuke sentir las pieles de sus pechos.

– ¡¿Qué mierda hacen?! * Pregunta sonrojado Yusuke.

– ¡Ku Ku Ku! ¡¿Pensaste que te librarías de nosotras, más aún después de hacernos entrar en razón sobre esta disputa a muerte equivocada?! * Dice sonriendo alegre Kaguya presionando sus pechos contra el brazo de Yusuke.

–Seducción. Tienes algo especial, algo en tus ojos así como tu espíritu rebelde nos agrada, así que te seguiremos ahora * Dice sin emoción pero sonriendo levemente Yuzuru presionando sus grandes pechos contra el brazo de Yusuke.

–"Bueno esto me gano por meterme en asuntos familiares, pero no se siente mal de hecho" * Dice Yusuke algo nervioso en su mente, pero por otra parte gustándole que ambas gemelas presionen sus pechos contra él.

– ¡Veo que te ha ido bien Yusuke, encontraste a espíritus para ayudar aquí! * Dice con una sonrisa satisfecha una voz infantil pero autoritaria que Yusuke reconoce perfectamente.

– ¡¿Kotori?! * Pregunta sorprendido Yusuke.

–Sí, he venido aquí con Reine * Dice con una sonrisa satisfecha Kotori y justamente al lado suyo está Reine.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? * Pregunta Kaguya curiosa.

–Amigas de Yusuke y si quieren quedarse con él, no se preocupen, pueden hacerlo, arreglaremos rápido los pápeles para que figuren como nuevas alumnas de intercambio en la High School Raizen * Dice Kotori sonriendo satisfecha hablando en su modo comandante.

–Felicidad. Entonces podremos estar y conocer más a fondo a este chico a quien llaman Yusuke * Dice sin emoción pero feliz Yuzuru.

–Ku Ku Ku ¡Punto para las Yamais! * Dice alegre Kaguya.

–"Esto será largo, pero bueno al menos podemos puedo tener la oportunidad de sellar espíritus, puede que haya la posibilidad de sellar los espíritus en el tiempo que dijo Kurumi" * Dice Yusuke sonriendo en su mente.

Sin embargo para shock de Yusuke las gemelas le dieron un beso simultáneo a Yusuke en los labios empezando a brillar sus respectivos cuerpos hasta finalmente quedar completamente desnudas para aún más shock de Yusuke quien sufría de sangrado nasal.

–¡Kyaaaaaaa! * Gritan apenadas ambas.

–¡Yusuke, tu depravación bestial va demasiado rápido, además aquí afuera! * Grita apenada y sonrojada Kaguya.

–Perversión. Deberías contener su hambre sexual al menos esperando a que vayamos a un lugar privado * Dice apenada y sonrojada aunque sin mucha emoción Yuzuru.

– ¡Yo no tengo esa clase de poder! * Grita Yusuke quejándose cómicamente y para luego Kotori junto a Reine llevaron a las gemelas a un lugar para ponerles el uniforme de verano de la academia al mismo tiempo de que hicieron rápidamente el papeleo para que se integren a la misma.

Y una vez solucionado eso las Yamais acompañaron a Yusuke, Kotori y Reine para después de haber hecho todo lo necesario, poder integrarse a High School Raizen para poder estar juntas cerca de Yusuke.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=ayhlsvKvapw** **}**

Las gemelas se presentaron ante todos sorprendiéndolos por su inmensa belleza, generando celos en los chicos al estar cerca de Yusuke causando celos en principio a Tohka, pero Kotori le explicó que eran espíritus por lo que Tohka no tuvo otra que aguantarlo, más aún después de que fue ella misma quien incitó a Yusuke a que como dirían en Mexico, volviera al ruedo XD, y mientras Tonka fue a divertirse con las gemelas mientras Reine las acompañaba para cuidar de ellas, Yusuke se quedó solo con Kotori para conversar.

–Oye ¿Y Goku y los demás espíritus? * Preguntaba curioso Yusuke.

–Se quedaron por allá, Goku cuidará de las espíritus, además quería interiorizarme de cómo van las cosas aquí, por eso vine junto a Reine * Dice seria Kotori.

–Ya veo y ¿Cómo fueron las cosas por allá mientra no estuvimos? * Pregunta serio Yusuke por lo que Kotori fue explicándole todo a Yusuke, como su cita con Goku que terminó convirtiéndose en una gran batalla, pero que terminó bien, así como todo lo sucedido con Origami que terminó convertida en un espíritu sorprendiendo todo esto a Yusuke.

–Entiendo, las cosas sí que estuvieron tensas para allá * Dice serio Yusuke.

–Pero descuida, Origami al igual que las demás ahora está a cargo de Goku, ella ha abandonado finalmente su idea de matar a cualquiera que sea espíritu, Goku finalmente pudo llegar a ella, y por supuesto pudo sellarla al igual que a mí * Dice Kotori algo sonrojada.

–Pues yo ya estoy de vuelta, no volveré a deprimirme de esa manera por las cosas malas que me pasen, no pienso dejarme vencer ante las adversidades * Dice Yusuke con determinación.

–Eso me alegra, pero dime ¿Hay algo novedoso que haya pasado aquí? * Pregunta curiosa Kotori y entonces Yusuke le explicó su conversación tanto con Nia como con Kurumi.

– ¡¿Tendrás una cita con el espíritu Sister?! ¡¿Y si sellas a tres espíritus en 2 semanas Kurumi esta vez está abierta a permitir que la enamores?! * Pregunta sorprendida Kotori.

–Sí, eso quiere decir que además de Nia, debo sellar a otro espíritu * Dice Yusuke serio.

–Pues supongo que es así ya que las Yamai conocidas también como Berseker, solo cuentan como un espíritu, pero que esa Nia esté abierta a ti es una gran ventaja, solo debes hacerlo bien y puede que resulte * Dice Kotori seria.

–Sí, según sus palabras solo se enamora de chicos 2D, pero si demuestro ser mejor que ellos quizás pueda lograrlo, sé que puedo * Dice Yusuke sonriendo con determinación.

–"Definitivamente ha recuperado sus fuerzas emocionales" * Dice Kotori con una sonrisa satisfecha.

–Por cierto Kotori, Nia me habló ciertas cosas que ustedes al parecer ocultan como por ejemplo la empresa llamada DEM ¿Qué es exactamente? * Dice seriamente Yusuke sorprendiendo esto a Kotori quien se puso seria.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=92j6Upy71Ak** **}**

–No hay mucho que te puedo decir ya que cierta información como su origen es clasificado, y quien te lo podría explicar mejor es el propio presidente de Ratatoskr quien conoce más detalles sobre su origen que ni yo sé, pero todo lo que te puedo decir es que es una empresa ruin que busca apoderarse de los poderes de los espíritus para sus propios fines y el sujeto detrás de él es Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott * Dice seriamente Kotori.

– ¿Isaac Westcott, así se llama el imbécil que secuestró e hizo daño a Nia? * Pregunta con seriedad y enojo Yusuke apretando su puño derecho.

–Sí, por lo que me has contado ellos le quitaron la mitad de su cristal la mitad de su poder mediante torturas, así opera DEM, es lo opuesto a Ratatoskr, mientras que nosotros intentamos ayudar a los espíritus ellos intentas capturarlos vivos o muertos para quedarse con su poder, es muy obvio que lo quieren para poner al mundo a sus pies * Dice seriamente Kotori.

– ¡Maldito, me dan ganas de ir y partirle la cara! * Dice molesto Yusuke.

–No es tan fácil, opera con total libertad sin que el gobierno de su país Inglaterra les cuestione nada debido al apoyo que dan al mismo con su tecnología, además Westcott está custodiado por un grupo de poderosos seres conocidos como Adeptus, Goku luchó con una de ellas quien era la tercera más fuerte, pero tiene a dos mucho más poderosas que lo custodian a él, de quienes se dicen que pueden incluso vencer a espíritus poderosos * Dice Kotori seriamente.

–Como si eso fuera a detenerme, estoy seguro de que cuando Goku se entere de lo que hacen, él querrá lo mismo que yo, ir a desafiarlos personalmente para hacerlos desistir de esto aunque sea a la fuerza * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Es por eso que no le dije nada sobre ellos a él, él es más impulsivo que tú, no ataquemos a los del DEM al menos que sea estrictamente necesario! * Dice Kotori seriamente en voz alta.

–Solo por ahora, pero si me entero de alguna que otra fechoría que hagan iré por ellos, esa rata Westcott no va a salvarse de que lo haga puré * Dice Yusuke con un rostro serio al estilo badas viéndose detrás de él la imagen de fondo de Westcott, indicativo de una futura confrontación contra él.

–De cualquier forma debemos seguir operando como hasta ahora * Dice Kotori seria asintiendo Yusuke.

Un futuro enfrentamiento entre el ambicioso Isaac Wetscott y el rebelde problemático Yusuke Urameshi puede ocurrir en el futuro (Viéndose la imagen de fondo un Westcott sonriendo maliciosamente cara a cara con un Yusuke apretando los dientes con el ceño fruncido mirándose ambos con gran rivalidad)

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=92j6Upy71Ak** **}**

Y así pues pasaron un buen día todos en la isla hasta que finalmente Yusuke fue a su cuarto a descansar poniéndose una camisilla y calzoncillos grises para dormir.

– ¡Uff que día loco! Pero al menos las cosas fueron mejor ahora que ayer * Dice Yusuke acostándose a dormir, sin embargo su puerta se abrió misteriosamente viéndose dos sombras entrando a su habitación despacio y cerrando de vuelta su puerta.

* * *

 **/Al día siguiente/**

Yusuke después de domir en las mañana finalmente empezó a despertar sentándose en su cama.

–Que bien dormí * Dice Yusuke cuando repentinamente sintió que en sus manos se sentían cosas abultadas, principalmente en su mano izquierda.

– ¿Qué rayos es esto? * Se preguntaba Yusuke, pero a medida que presionaba ambas cosas se escuchaban gemidos femeninos y repentinamente dos personas salieron de las sabanas tratándose de Yuzuru y Kaguya quienes estaban totalmente desnudas.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=3** **}**

– ¡Kyaaaaa, otra vez tus apetitos sexuales son incontrolables Yusuke Urameshi! * Dice sonrojada Kaguya debido a que Yusuke tocaba su pecho derecho.

–Perversión. Mira que ni siquiera esperar a que despertemos para proceder * Dice sonrojada Yuzuru debido a que Yusuke tocaba su gran pecho izquierdo, esto hace que Yusuke las suelte provocándole una vez más sangrado nasal.

– ¡Tontas, ustedes son las que se metieron aquí en primer lugar! ¡¿Por qué mierda están aquí y desnudas?! * Pregunta Yusuke molesto cómicamente.

–Ku Ku Ku ¡Simplemente pensamos que lo ideal es dormir de esta manera al ser tú nuestro hombre! * Dice Kagura entusiasmada.

–Afirmación. Ya que nos perteneces y tus ojos demostraban ansias por nuestros cuerpos pensamos que querrías tener una buena vista * Dice Yuzuru sin emoción.

– ¡No cabe duda que tienen cerebro de maní, si alguien las ve aquí…! * Dice Yusuke molesto cómicamente, pero repentinamente la puerta se abrió entrando Tohka alegre.

– ¡Buenos días Yusuke! * Dice alegre Tohka cuando ve que Yusuke está con las gemelas Yamai desnudas empezó a cambiarle el rostro a uno molesto cómicamente.

–E ¡Espera Tohka, no es lo que parece! * Dice Yusuke nervioso.

– ¡Cuando dije que recuperaras tu determinación no te dije que fueras tan lejos de repente, te castigaré! * Grita Tohka molesta cómicamente lanzándose hacia Yusuke abriendo ampliamente la boca para finalmente morderle en toda la cara al rebelde problemático.

– ¡Aaaaaaa! * Grita Yusuke con dolor cómicamente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=3** **}**

Luego tiempo después de que todos se divirtieran finalmente llegó el momento de irse y regresar a Ciudad Tengu aunque llevándose a dos nuevas invitadas que son las Yamais, Yusuke se quedó mirando el cielo mirando pensativo.

–"Finalmente me toca volver, este lugar me sirvió bastante, gracias a eso puedo decir que He Vuelto" * Dice Yusuke serio al cielo para luego sonreír (sí, aquí la escena donde terminó el capítulo anterior).

Luego Yusuke se va con los demás para subirse a un avión y volar de vuelta a Ciudad Tengu abandonando la Isla Arubi esperando Yusuke a poder sellar a dos espíritus más para así poder intentarlo con Kurumi, cosa que aún no le entusiasma del todo hacer.

* * *

 **/Ciudad Tengu, Tiempo después/**

Todos llegaron de vuelta a la ciudad, las gemelas Yamais fueron a presentarse con Goku y las demás espíritus quienes los recibieron felices a todos, las Yamais ahora vivirían junto a Tohka, Yoshino, Origami y Natsumi en el hogar de espíritus que está cerca de la Residencia Itsuka, Origami se había mudado de su apartamento ya que consideraron que era lo mejor ahora que era un espíritu por lo que allí estaría a salvo, además de que ayudaría a entrar más en confianza con ellas, de hecho ahora mismo parece interactuar bien con Yuzuru al tener ambas personalidades parecidas(ambas son kuuderes) mientras Kaguya por su parte interactúa mejor con Tohka.

En este tiempo Origami se ha interiorizado de lo que hacen en Ratatoskr intrigándole ciertas cosas que no le son claras, pero aceptando lo que hacen al menos por ahora por lo que decide confiar en ellos por el momento por Goku, al igual que de apoco interactuaba más con las demás espíritus, obviamente también fueron explicando a las gemelas Yamais como ayudaban a las espíritus estando ellas de acuerdo.

Y siendo de noche las espíritus se quedaron en su casa especial mientras Yusuke, Goku, Kotori y Reine volvieron a la residencia Itsuka donde Goku y Yusuke iban conversando.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=n-kSvKX2zmE** **}**

–Oye Goku me dijeron que pasaste por ciertas dificultades aquí, pero que pudiste solucionarlo * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa.

–Sí, pasé por cosas difíciles, especialmente con Origami, aunque por suerte pude solucionarlo, pero después de todo eso me hice más fuerte * Dice Goku sonriendo golpeando orgullosamente su pecho con su puño derecho.

–Entendiendo, Goku cambiando de tema, quiero hacerte una propuesta * Dice Yusuke ahora serio.

– ¿En serio, cuál? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Cuando tú y yo terminemos de sellar a todos los espíritus, tengamos una gran pelea * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante a lo que Goku también pone una sonrisa parecida.

– ¿En serio, eso me interesa, pero porque esperar tanto? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Porque quiero recuperar el máximo poder que alguna vez tuve, y eso lo lograré conforme vayamos lidiando con los espíritus así como otros molestos sujetos * Dice Yusuke sonriendo desafiante refiriéndose en lo último al DEM.

–Entiendo, está bien, fortalécete lo más que puedas, incluso sigo pensando que deberías entrenar * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante.

–De hecho tomé la decisión de hacerlo * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa interesante.

– ¡Entonces estaré aguardando el momento de ese combate amigo! * Dice Goku extendiendo su mano derecha a Yusuke quien asiente estrechándole su mano, al parecer una rivalidad amistosa ha surgido entre ambos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=n-kSvKX2zmE** **}**

En eso se escucha un aplauso de Kotori quien lo hace para llamar la atención de ambos.

– ¡Muy bien pongan atención, antes que nada ahora que ambos están aquí iremos hablando de ciertos puntos! * Dice Kotori con voz de mando en su modo comandante, aunque viste de forma normal ahora con una playera negra y una falda azul con los pies descalzos (ya saben, los japoneses y sus costumbres de no ponerse los calzados en casa XD).

–"Ahí va jugando a la mandona otra vez" * Dice Yusuke irónico en su mente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2wYPiNJcXFY** **}**

–Yusuke, según dijiste en dos días tendrás una cita con la espíritu Sister, eso quiere decir que debes prepararte adecuadamente * Dice Kotori seria.

–Sí, así será, ella asegura que solo les gusta los chicos 2D, pero si le demuestro que soy mejor que ellos puede que me dé una oportunidad, además de que con ayuda de ustedes como siempre lo han hecho será pan comido * Dice Yusuke sonriendo confiado.

–Lamento decirte que esta vez no podemos ayudarte tendrás que intentar lograrlo de forma fortuita como lo hiciste con las gemelas * Dice seria Kotori.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso de las gemelas solo fue pura suerte, ella es alguien más madura e inteligente! * Dice Yusuke ahora nervioso.

–¿Ves que no es tan fácil? La razón es que con su Ángel puede enterarse de lo que te decimos por lo que al no tener esa chispa lo mejor es que apliques lo aprendido tú solo, además ahora tienes más experiencia, con Kurumi aunque no resultó lo hiciste muy bien * Dice Kotori seriamente.

–Bueno, sí, tienes razón, ahora ya no puedo retroceder, después de todo eso es lo que ella me dijo que quiere, quiere ver que yo vaya con los ojos en llamas como antes * Dice seriamente Yusuke.

–Así es, nosotros estaremos pendientes ante cualquier eventualidad, pero esta vez tú tendrás que lograrlo solo, pero tienes la ventaja de que ya has interactuado de buena manera con ella, parece que le agradas por lo que tienes oportunidad y bastante, solo no debes estropearlo * Dice seria Kotori.

–Lo sé, las espíritus son muy sensibles incluso si no lo parecen, pero creo que puedo entenderme con Nia * Dice serio Yusuke y con determinación.

–Pues entonces eso ya está acordado, haz lo posible para enamorarla en la cita y seguramente todo saldrá bien * Dice Kotori seria asintiendo Yusuke.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2wYPiNJcXFY** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Bhu1E6QkKMw** **}**

–Ahora tú Goku, lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, sin embargo creo que se te aproxima una fuerte dificultad en tu futuro * Dice Kotori seria.

– ¿A qué te refieres? * Pregunta confundido Goku.

–Me refiero a que a ti te tocará lidiar con un espíritu muy problemático y por sobre todo muy poderoso, el más fuerte con el que te tocará lidiar, su poder es muy superior tanto a mí como a Origami * Dice seriamente Kotori.

– ¿Es fuerte? Eso me gusta * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de emoción.

–Sé que te emociona esto, pero su poder es enorme al igual que sus habilidades, y por sobre todo su terquedad junto con su claro rechazo a los humanos, ella no es como con los que has lidiado, odia tanto a los humanos que no quiere que ninguno siquiera se le acerque, ni siquiera otro espíritu u otro ser vivo, es un amante de la soledad, pero un ser sumamente peligroso y se lo conoce como el espíritu Zodiaco * Dice seriamente Kotori.

–No te preocupes Kopori, cuando tú lo digas lo haré * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante viéndose de fondo la imagen de una chica con cabellos largos dorados sin verse su rostro ni casi nada de ella ya que su cuerpo brilla en dorado.

–Muy bien, pero eso será en el futuro, ahora vayamos a cenar y a descansar, mañana nos espera un nuevo día * Dice Kotori sonriendo asintiendo animadamente tanto Yusuke como Goku.

Lo que no son conscientes es que una gran y espectacular batalla entre Goku y Zodiaco se aproxima para el futuro ¿podrá Goku detener a tal poderoso espíritu una vez que ambos se encaren más adelante en la historia?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Bhu1E6QkKMw** **}**

* * *

 **/Dos Días Después, Ciudad Tengu/**

Finalmente ha llegado el día y la hora de la cita de Yusuke con Nia, el mismo esta vez decidió hacer las cosas completamente a su modo y va con su ropa verde que ha llevado la mayoría de las veces en su vida, el mismo con el que iba a la secundaria Sarayashiki de su mundo y por el que más se le identifica, él tiene su razón para hacerlo así, por su parte Goku fue a entrenar mientras las demás espíritus pasaban el día juntas, al mismo tiempo que Kotori y los de la nave de Fraxinus vigilaban a Yusuke para ver qué tal le iría en su cita que esta vez no la tiene tan difícil aparentemente, pero no es para confiarse.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Y6fcyFirP1k** **}**

Y tal como acordaron Yusuke fue exactamente en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron con Nia, y hablando de esta, la misma vino viniendo con un vestido sencillo de color verde, casualmente el mismo color de Yusuke teniendo sus gafas, pero increíblemente viéndose femenina y hermosa dejando atónito a Yusuke.

– ¡Hola Nia! * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa.

– ¡Hola Chico! * Dice Nia sonriente viendo a los ojos a Yusuke.

– ¡Lo has hecho, haz recuperado las llamas de tus ojos! * Dice Nia sonriendo determinante.

–Sí y tú has ayudado bastante a eso, Gracias * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa.

– ¡No, no, yo solo hice lo correcto! ¿Bueno que tal me veo? * Pregunta Nia dando una vuelta.

–Te ves muy bien, lo digo en serio * Dice sonriendo Yusuke.

– ¡No hagas que me sonroje chico! ¿Ahora nos vamos? * Pregunta Nia sonriendo.

–Sí * Dice Yusuke asintiendo con una sonrisa y así ambos se dirigen a su cita.

Y fueron a distintos lugares como al cine viendo películas de animes, o a los videojuegos donde jugaban juegos arcades de lucha donde a veces ganaba Yusuke y a veces Nia ganando esta última a mayoría de las veces, luego fueron a un lugar de cosplay anime donde Nia se probó desde trajes de maid, mahou shoujo, nekomatas, elfas etc, y en todas se veía bastante bien tanto que a Yusuke le gustaban escapándosele de vez en cuanto uno que otro sangrado nasal cuando estos eran muy reveladores, aunque a pesar de eso Nia se ponía muy feliz que le gustara, también incitó a propio Yusuke a hacer cosplays de basquetbolistas, elfo hombre, y hasta un militar, y Nia eligió los mejores de ambos para llevárselos.

Luego fueron a la misma tienda donde fueron Goku y Natsumi en su cita para que esta última comprara algún manga, lo mismo pasa ahora con Nia, solo que claramente esta compra más debido a su afición otaku, y pues luego comieron algo y así fue transcurriendo todo su día hasta finalmente llegar la noche, ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el parque(mismo lugar donde Yusuke se enteró de quien era realmente Kurumi en persona)

–Cielos el día pasó muy rápido * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa calmada.

– ¡Sí, cuando es divertido todo pasa muy rápido chico! * Dice alegre Nia.

–Aunque lamento que la mayoría de las cosas que hicimos sean aficiones mías * Dice con una sonrisa triste Nia.

– ¡No digas eso, tus aficiones aunque son extravagantes no son aburridas, más aún porque tú eres divertida! * Dice Yusuke sonriendo alegrando a Nia.

–Gracias * Dice Nia emocionada y así de quedaron en silencio por un tiempo hasta que Nia empezó de nuevo a hablar.

– ¿Sabes? Yo en el pasado sufrí decepciones de la humanidad y perdí la fe en ella, por eso desesperadamente busqué poder para no volver a sufrir decepciones los cuales los obtuve al convertirme en un espíritu, sin embargo ese poder me permitía ver la malicia de las personas lo cual hacía que desconfiara de todos ya que prácticamente la humanidad en sí tiene algo de malicia en sus corazones, incluso se me hacía un vicio nada bueno usarlo de esta forma, por eso perdí a mi mejor amiga ya que a veces me sentía avergonzada de actuar de esa forma, y no quería terminar usando mi poder en ella; desde entonces estuve sola, siempre desconfiando de todos, por eso me sumergí en el mundo 2D y los videojuegos ya que en ese mundo las personalidades eran directas y no tenían nada que ocultar ni que me haga desconfiar de ellos, y pues con el paso del tiempo me convertí en una gran mangaka yo misma, eso me hacía feliz, o al menos eso pensaba * Dice triste Nia.

–Entiendo, te pasaron cosas malas, o viste cosas malas que te produjeron desconfianza en todos * Dice Yusuke serio.

–Sí, es por eso que siempre pensé que no podría no solo no amar, sino que nunca siquiera confiar en alguien 2D * Dice Nia triste.

–Supongo que a varios puede golpear de forma distinta esto llamado 'vida' * Dice Yusuke serio.

–Quizás, pero algo de eso cambió hace poco tiempo * Dice seria Nia.

– ¿Y eso que fue? * Pregunta curioso Yusuke.

–Como sabrás los del DEM me capturaron y pues me sometieron a torturas para poder extraerme todo mi cristal de poder * Dice Nia seria mostrándole a Yusuke las cicatrices que tenía en su espalda enfadando a Yusuke.

– ¡Son unos malditos, juro que les daré su merecido algún día! * Dice Yusuke enfadado.

–Calma, sí, son despreciables y seguramente al extraerme todo mi poder yo iba a morir, eso lo tenía claro, pero eso me hizo pensar en ciertas cosas, como ¿y sí le hubiera dado oportunidad a mi amiga, y si hubiera cuidado nuestra amistad, y sí no me fijara tanto en la malicia de las personas, sino en las cosas positivas que pueden tener, habré hecho lo correcto? Me puse a pensar en ese tipo de cosas al creer que iba a morir * Dice triste Nia sorprendiendo a Yusuke.

–Y entonces Kurumi Tokisaki me rescató y pues todo lo demás ya te lo conté, entonces decidí probar algo * Dice Nia seria.

– ¿Y eso que es? * Pregunta curioso Yusuke.

–Buscar relacionarme con alguien que claramente aparente malicia a simple vista y se vea claramente desconfiable, jajaja, y eso es lo gracioso, porque justo cuando pensaba en hacer eso fue cuando tuve una visión de tu rostro por lo que averigüé todo sobre ti, y efectivamente eres un chico con malicia que constantemente rompía las reglas * Dice riendo Nia poniendo Yusuke una expresión cómica de molestia.

–Pero pude saber tu pasado y todas las buenas acciones que has hecho y me dije ¿las personas con malicia pueden hacer cosas buenas que eclipse su propia malicia? * Dice Nia sonriendo.

–Fue en ese momento que decidí conocerte en persona, ya que no era lo mismo usando mi poder que verte la cara, y pues fue allí cuando te encontré e invité a mi casa, y fue allí donde pude ver tus ojos con llamas de rebeldía a quien no le importaba si es bueno o malo, sino simplemente hacer lo que se le da gana sin importar lo que los demás piensen, pero que sin embargo aun así es capaz de arriesgar su propia vida para proteger lo que quiere * Dice Nia sonriendo y estas palabras apenaron algo a Yusuke.

–Por eso cuando te vi de vuelta y habías perdido esas llamas de tus ojos pensé que era un total desperdicio, teniendo en cuenta que eso era algo digno de los seres 2D, aunque ni ellos pueden emitir eso como si alguien real como tú * Dice sonriendo Nia algo sonrojada y esto apenó más a Yusuke.

–Oye, ¿Qué tratas de decir? * Dice Yusuke confundido a lo que Nia da un suspiro de decepción.

–Jajajajaja Aunque seas un chico malo, pero que haces cosas buenas también eres torpe * Dice Nia riendo a carcajadas.

–¡Oye, no te burles! * Dice Yusuke con una expresión cómica de molestia y en eso Nia mientras reía fue frente a una máquina que había cerca puso algo de dinero allí y extrajo dos botellas frías de cervezas y esto sorprendió a Yusuke.

–¿Cerveza? * Dice Yusuke confundido.

–Jajajaja ¡No tiene nada de malo! ¿Oh sí? * Dice Nia sonriente.

–Claro que no, creo que si se me antojan ahora * Dice Yusuke sonriendo.

–Pero espera, como símbolo de confianza déjame darte de beber el primer trago, cierra los ojos y abre la boca * Dice Nia sonriendo.

– ¿Qué? Eh bueno * Dice Yusuke confundido cerrando los ojos y abriendo su boca, pero no es la cerveza lo que finalmente llegó a su boca, sino los labios de Nia quien lo besó apasionadamente en la boca lo cual produjo un brillo en el cuerpo de Nia indicando que su poder que podría descontrolarse fue sellado por lo que por varias horas no podría acceder a él, pero una vez pasadas las hora podría usar su vestido astral completo si quisiera más todo el poder actual que posee su Ángel, aunque no el que le robó el DEM, al quitar sus labios de los de Yusuke simplemente le entregó la botella a él.

– ¡¿Y eso?! * Preguntó confundido Yusuke y algo sonrojado.

–Creo que eso es mejor símbolo de confianza aún que simplemente hacer lo primero, después de todo tú chico eres mi personaje favorito de este juego llamado 'Mundo' * Dice Nia sonriendo con sonrojo.

–Entiendo, por cierto, tu cuerpo brilló al sellarse tus poderes, pero no quedaste desnuda * Dice Yusuke extrañado.

–Simplemente porque esta es ropa real y no una hecha con magia, o que ¿querías verme desnuda chico pervertido? Jajajajaja * Dice riendo alegre Nia.

– ¡No me refería a eso y no te burles! * Dice Yusuke molesto cómicamente empezando a beber su cerveza al igual que Nia.

Yusuke a pesar de todo selló a otro espíritu más siendo ya con ello 2 espíritus sellados en pocos días.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Y6fcyFirP1k** **}**

* * *

 **/Fraxinus/**

Todos los tripulantes miraban satisfechos de que Yusuke lo lograra fácilmente y sin dificultades

–Ese cabeza dura lo hizo muy bien, fue muy ventajoso que Nia Honjou ya lo conocía e incluso sabía cosas sobre él, por lo que eso hizo que las cosas siguieran su curso sin dificultades, con ello solo falta un espíritu para que Yusuke cumpla con los requisitos y poder así intentarlo una vez más con Kurumi Tokisaki * Dice Kotori seria.

–¿Y cree que resulté así de fácil sellar a la última antes del tiempo límite? * Pregunta sería Reine.

–No lo sé, lo importante sería encontrar a ese espíritu pronto, de lo contrario será difícil ya que el tiempo corre * Dice Kotori seria.

* * *

 **/Más Tarde en la Noche/**

Yusuke después de divertirse con Nia la acompañó a su casa despidiéndose así ambos ya que Nia debía descansar debido a que mañana tenía mucho trabajo de mangaka por lo que aprovechó este día libre para salir con Yusuke mientras Yusuke se iba caminando solo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8** **}**

– ¡Oye Yusuke, iremos a recogerte ahora! * Dice Kotori con voz de mando en el comunicador.

– ¡Espera, voy a recorrer un poco esta ciudad, estuvimos practicando para esta cita apenas volví y no me tomé el tiempo de hacerlo, además la noche es joven! Jajajaja *Dice Yusuke riendo demostrando que claramente está ebrio debido a que la cerveza era algo fuerte,

– ¡Tonto, mañana debes volver a clases! * Dice molesta Kotori.

–S ¡Silencio enana, vete tú a dormir mientras yo me divierto! Ajajajaja * Dice Yusuke riéndose cómicamente mientras camina en un claro estado de ebriedad.

–¡Pero..! * Iba a decir Kotori, pero Reine le toca el hombro.

–Comandante, él selló en muy poco tiempo a dos espíritus, déjelo hacer lo que quiera mientras lo vigilamos desde aquí hasta que quiera que lo recojamos o se quede dormido por ahí * Dice Reine calmadamente dando así Kotori un suspiro.

– ¡Está bien haz lo que quieras, avisa para que te recojamos, aunque estaremos pendientes de ti! * Dice Kotori con seriedad y molestia.

–Hip ¡Síp! * Dice Yusuke sonriendo cómicamente ebrio mientras caminaba ebrio.

Y así Yusuke iba caminando mientras tambaleaba, pero esto empezó a ponerse peor cuando llegó al lado de una máquina de bebidas en lata donde compró una lata de cerveza de la misma marca que la le había invitado Nia empezando a beberlo mientras se iba caminando hasta que de repente se escuchó el sonido de las alarmas que indicaba un Terremoto espacial lo cual ocurría y la gente corría a refugiarse.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8** **}**

* * *

 **/Fraxinus/**

– ¡¿Un terremoto espacial ahora?! * Pregunta sorprendida Kotori.

–Sí, se ha detectado la energía de un espíritu en La Arena de Tengu * Dice serio Kannazuki.

– ¡Esto es una oportunidad de oro, además de que Yusuke está cerca de allí! * Dice sonriendo satisfecha Miku.

–Temo que no es buena idea que vaya hacia allá teniendo en cuenta su estado de ebriedad, recuerde que los espíritus son sensibles.

– ¡Es cierto, un Yusuke ebrio y un ser sensible con poderes no es una buena combinación! * Dice Kotori nerviosa.

– ¡Pues es muy tarde para decir eso ya que el joven Yusuke ha entrado en la Arena de Tengu! * Dice nervioso Kannazuki.

–Oh no * Dice Kotori seria.

* * *

 **/Arena de Tengu/**

Era un estadio pero con un lugar especial para realizar conciertos, y extrañamente el lugar estaba abierto, obviamente totalmente vacío principalmente por el Terremoto espacial, pero mientras había ciertos daños en el resto de los alrededores del lugar, el lugar estaba impecable aunque casi a oscuras, Yusuke en medio de su ebriedad ingresó por la puerta bebiendo lo que quedaba de su lata.

–Que molestia, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Solo en este lugar está tranquilo * Dice Yusuke ebrio y algo molesto viendo que su lata ya está vacía.

Sin embargo de repente escuchó a una bella voz angelical cantando en el centro del escenario, siendo dicho escenario el único área con luz en el lugar.

Su apariencia era la de una hermosa chica con una figura voluptuosa y una piel suave que aparentemente nunca perdió mantenimiento, ella tiene el pelo largo de color purpura azulado mientras que el color de sus ojos es índigo claro; su altura posiblemente de 165 cm y sus 3 tamaños son 94/63/88 siendo así un cuerpo escultural y lujurioso; llevaba un vestido principalmente amarillo con volantes azules y blancos que cubren algunas partes de su vestido; lleva una pinza de pelo de luna amarilla con una flor conectada a los extremos de la curva de la luna, también lleva una gargantilla en el cuello con un lirio blanco adherido, era ni más ni menos que la cantante Miku Izayoi con quien Yusuke no había tenido un buen encuentro precisamente cuando este acabó de llegar a esta dimensión.

Y hablando del rebelde problemático, el mismo escuchó esa voz hermosa cantando, muchos quedarían encantados por esa voz, pero no él porque no le gusta ese tipo de estilo.

– ¡Nah! Que canción tan cursi, ¿y porque mierda se pone a cantar en este lugar? Seguramente está ebria * Dice Yusuke en tono aburrido y ebrio.

– ¡Tú eres el que está ebrio idiota! * Dice Kotori molesta por el comunicador.

– ¡Claro que no! * Dice Yusuke molesto arrojando a lo lejos la lata vacía de cerveza que tenía hacia las gradas provocando un ruido que interrumpió a la misma Miku llamando su atención.

– ¡Tonto imprudente! * Dice Kotori molesta por el comunicador.

–Estás haciendo méritos para tener una cita con el monstruo del coscorrón * Dice Yusuke ebrio y molesto al comunicador.

* * *

 **/Fraxinus/**

– ¡¿Esa no es la espíritu que causó alboroto hace 6 meses, Diva?! * Pregunta sorprendida Kotori.

–Si lo es, parece que ha vuelto a manifestarse, aunque es una pena que no contemos con demasiada información sobre sus poderes * Dice seria Reine.

–Oh no, Yusuke no debe estropearlo cuando hable con ella, pero en estas condiciones esto es muy posible, más aun siendo él * Dice Kotori seria.

* * *

 **/Arena de Tengu/**

Yusuke veía algo borroso debido a su ebriedad, pero ya se daba cuenta de que alguien estaba en aquel escenario, por otra parte Miku buscaba quien estaba junto a ella en ese solitario lugar.

– ¡Oh! ¡¿Alguien vino a ver, En dónde estás?! ¡Si no te importa me gustaría hablar contigo! * Dice hablando en voz alta Miku hablando cortésmente y sonriente.

– ¡Ya, no hables fuerte, estoy aquí de paso por el escándalo que algún idiota causó afuera! * Dice Yusuke molesto y ebrio hablando mientras sale de la oscuridad acercándose más subiendo al escenario donde estaba Miku mientras tambaleaba.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=kpP2dS48Xfc** **}**

– ¡¿Esa voz es la de un hombre?! * Dice molesta y sorprendida Miku, pero cuando Yusuke sale de la oscuridad y llega a ella la vista de este se deja de nublar pudiendo tener completa vista de a quien tenía en frente, al mismo tiempo la propia Miku también podía ver quién era el hombre que osó aparecer frente a ella a pesar de que los detesta y es bien conocida por eso.

Miku y Yusuke se miraron con los ojos abiertos del shock recordando Miku cuando Yusuke destrozó su auto y le tocó un pecho, mientras Yusuke recordó cuando esta burlonamente le empapó con un sucio charco pasando con su auto y riéndose de ello además de victimizarse y engañar a la policía sobre lo que ocurrió enviándolo a detención en el primer día en este mundo, la mirada de Miku se puso ensombrecida mientras que la de Yusuke claramente fruncía el ceño empezando a apretar los dientes.

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

–¡En el momento en que vio a Yusuke su estado de ánimo y de cariño bajó rápido y mucho, tanto que diría que odia a muerte a Yusuke, le gusta menos que las cucarachas! * Dice asustada una de las trabajadoras de la nave al ver la pantalla.

–¡¿Pero cómo, acaso le molestó tanto que Yusuke la interrumpiera?! * Preguntó sorprendida Kotori.

–¡No solo ella se llena de emociones negativas, también el joven Yusuke! * Dice temeroso Kannazuki.

–¡¿Qué, Yusuke también?! * Decía Kotori en shock al ver que también Yusuke experimentaba lo mismo.

* * *

 **/Arena de Tengu/**

En ese momento Miku empezaba a rodearse de un aura blanca en ira llevando la cabeza hacia atrás como si preparara un ataque mientras Yusuke se rodeaba de su energía espiritual y finalmente Miku se dispone a atacar.

–¡AAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita Miku lanzando una poderosa onda de choque de su boca con su voz hacia Yusuke, pero este no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, más aún tratándose de alguien que le cae extremadamente mal.

–¡SHOTOGAN! * Grita Yusuke usando con su puño derecho su técnica de escopeta espiritual aprendida de su maestra Genkai lanzando varios pequeño rayos que al impactar la onda de choque de Miku causó una gran explosión en el lugar mandando a volar a Miku así como a Yusuke(al estar ebrio no pudo equilibrarse para resistir el impacto del choque de poderes explosivo)

– ¡KYAAAAH! * Grita Miku siendo mandada a volar hacia unas gradas o asientos, pero usó su poder de levitación para detenerse a tiempo, pero este no fue el caso de Yusuke quien se estrelló con los asientos produciéndose una leve humareda en el lugar.

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus/**

– ¡¿Qué, Diva atacó a Yusuke?! * Dice en shock Kotori.

–Parece que ambos se conocen, esas miradas que mostraron no son de alguien que se ve por casualidad * Dice Reine seria sorprendiendo a todos.

* * *

 **/Arena de Tengu/**

Miku levitó hasta llegar de vuelta al escenario, por su parte Yusuke con su fuerza mandó a volar los escombros de encima dando un gran salto directamente al escenario parándose frente a Miku, ambos se miraban con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=WyvylIGaHR4 &t=51s** **}**

– ¡TU! * Gritan Yusuke y Miku con furia señalándose mutuamente con su dedo índice derecho.

– ¡¿Qué hace aquí el más asqueroso de los hombres, porque sigues vivo y no moriste en la prisión donde te mandé delincuente ?! * Grita Miku con furia.

– ¡Maldita Bruja de Mierda! * Grita Yusuke con furia, y pues con estas palabras les quedó claro a los de Fraxinus que ambos jóvenes ya se han visto y conocido, pero esto es todo lo contrario a la situación de Yusuke con Nia, ya que mientras esa relación empezó perfectamente bien, aquí empezó terriblemente mal, especialmente por culpa de Miku quien por su simple odio y desprecio a los hombres provocó a Yusuke.

–"Detuvo el poder de mi canto con un poder extraño, no fue casualidad aquella vez que destruyó mi auto a puñetazos, él no es ordinario" *Dice seria y molesta en su mente Miku

– ¡Al menos debiste morirte con el Terremoto Espacial que causé con mis poderes de espíritus! * Dijo con enojo Miku, pero al escuchar eso Yusuke quedó en shock.

– ¡¿Tú eres un espíritu?! * Dice Yusuke en shock en medio de su ebriedad.

– ¡Sí, soy un espíritu hombre indeseable! * Dice de vuelta enojada Miku.

– ¡Lo que dice es cierto Yusuke, ella es el espíritu conocido como Diva y tú debes sellarla! * Dice Kotori dejando en shock a Yusuke al tener que sellar a alguien tan desagradable.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Jodida Madre! ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! * Dice molesto Yusuke al enterarse de esto, pero luego se puso a pensar en sus palabras.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=WyvylIGaHR4 &t=51s** **}**

–Un momento, dijiste que debí morir en el Terremoto Espacial que causaste ¡¿Eso quiere decir que hiciste ese terremoto apropósito?! * Dice Yusuke enojado.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ** **}**

–¡Hmph! ¡Claro que sí, yo lo hice porque pasé por este lugar y me dio ganas de cantar en solitario en este lugar, tengo el poder para hacerlo y lo hice, obviamente fue lo mismo hace 6 meses, en este mismo lugar! * Dice Miku molesta, pero esto causó más enojo en Yusuke.

– ¡Idiota! ¡¿Y a mí me llamas delincuente? ¡Tú deberías ir a una correccional juvenil al hacer algo que pudo matar a gente inocente! * Dice Yusuke molesto a lo que Miku sonríe con malicia.

– ¡Hoh! ¿A un delincuente como tú le importa esas cosas? ¿Y qué tendría de malo si mueren algunos? ¡Sí mueren hombres pues muy bien, entre menos haya mejor incluso si son niños, pero si son mujeres, pues tú viste de primera mano con esas mujeres oficiales como me aman! ¡¿No deberían estás felices de morir por mí?! * Dice Miku con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero esto puso furioso a Yusuke.

Esta personalidad le recordaba a gente para quienes la vida humana valía menos que nada, caso de Tarukane y del Doctor Ichigaki, definitivamente empieza a ver a Miku no como un espíritu descontrolado, sino como uno malvado

– ¡Yusuke tranquilízate, no hagas una locura! * Dice Kotori con voz de mando tratando de calmarlo.

–Kotori, tú lo escuchaste ¿cierto? Sé que no se puede comparar con Kurumi, pero si Goku te dio unos cuantos golpes a ti y a Origami por el bien de esta ciudad no veo porque yo no pueda hacer lo mismo con esta bruja. *Dice Yusuke apretando los dientes dejando sin palabras a Kotori mientras a este le estaba creciendo su poder espiritual o Reiki.

– ¡ERES UNA BASTARDA BRUJA DE MIERDA! * Grita con furia Yusuke.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves tú asqueroso hombre a insultarme de esa manera cuando ni deberías respirar cerca de mí, tú que vales menos que la suela de mis zapatos?! * Dice Miku furiosa.

– ¡Me atrevo porque vales menos que mierda, pensé que eras solo una bruja odiosa, pero lo tuyo está a otro nivel, eres despreciable, no valoras la vida humana! * Dice Yusuke muy molesto a punto de estallar su poder espiritual apretando los dientes, pero sus palabras y sobre todo su tono también molestaban bastante a Miku.

– ¡Ya no soporto escucharte insultarme, eres del tipo de hombres arrogantes que más odio! ¡Aún si tienes ciertas habilidades te castigaré sin piedad! * Dice Miku preparándose para invocar a su Ángel.

– ¡Cállate, te voy a dar tu merecido! * Dice con furia Yusuke preparando su técnica más conocida, su Reigan, poniendo su mano derecha en forma de pistola y sosteniéndola con su mano izquierda, el poder de Yusuke creció en su punto máximo tanto que la propia puso de una cara de enojo a una de susto al ver semejante poder acumulado, Yusuke en ese estado no iba a contenerse ni un poco, iba a atacar con todo su poder.

–¡Toma esto, REIG..! * Iba a gritar Yusuke el nombre de su técnica, pero un pequeño puñetazo en medio de sus brazos separó las mismas arruinando la posición de la técnica del Reigan desactivándose la técnica y dejando Yusuke de rodearse de su aura espiritual.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ** **}**

Tanto Yusuke como Miku se sorprenden ante la intromisión de esta persona.

– ¡¿Goku?! * Dice sorprendido Yusuke y efectivamente era Goku parado de frente a Yusuke con su doji naranja rojizo de la escuela tortuga que venía de entrenar, el mismo estaba con un rostro serio.

–"Genial, otro hombre, no me importa que se vea como un adorable shota, es un infame hombre" * Dice Miku molesta en su mente demostrando que odia a los hombres incluso si aparentan ser niños.

–No lo hagas Yusuke, no uses esa técnica tan poderosa contra ella * Dice Goku seriamente.

–¡Goku, tú no lo entiendes, ella causa terremotos apropósito, no le importan los humanos, odia a los hombres y a las mujeres las trata como juguetes, ella no es como Tohka! * Dice Yusuke molesto.

–Pues de eso nos habló Kopori, hay espíritus que son así, no tenemos opción, pero tú no puedes atacarla con ese poder, siento su poder y aunque es algo fuerte, no es fuerte como Tohka, esa Kurumi, Origami o Kopori, si la atacas con ese poder la matarías y no estamos aquí para matar espíritus, debemos ayudarlos, no destruirlos, incluso si en principio estos son odiosos, pero no debes atacar con ese poder a alguien tan débil como ella * Dice serio Goku poniendo a pensar a Yusuke disminuyendo su ira, pero las últimas palabras de Goku molestaron a Miku.

–"¿Qué soy más débil que él? Ya verá" * Dijo molesta Miku preparándose para atacar a Goku.

– ¡AAAAAAAA! * Grita cantado Miku lanzando una onda de sonido de choque hacia Goku, pero este lo vio venir dando de espaldas un puñetazo hacia atrás desviando hacia otra dirección impactando las gradas sorprendiendo a Miku, y luego de esto Goku parcialmente voltea la mirada con el ceño fruncido hacia una Miku que queda intimidada por ella.

–"¡Él shota tampoco es ordinario!" *Dice sorprendida Miku.

–¿Nunca te enseñaron que es de cobardes atacar por la espalda? * Dice Goku con seriedad.

–¡Ja! ¡Solo eres otro asqueroso hombre! ¡¿Por qué no te moriste con ese ataque?! * Pregunta Miku enojada.

–Porque era muy débil, si hubieras usado todo tu poder, ahí sí tendría que usar más que una mano para detenerlo, pero no soy sería suficiente para derrotarme * Dice Goku seriamente.

–"¡Ese miserable se refiere al poder de mi Ángel Gabriel!" * Dice molesta en su mente Miku.

– ¡¿Lo ves Goku?! ¡Esa bruja no tiene honor para luchar debería darle su merecido! * Dice molesto Yusuke.

–Lo sé, ella no es una peleadora honorable como Kopori o Origami, pero estás muy furioso Yusuke, si la atacas en esas condiciones la matarías, además ¿vale la pena que pelees contra alguien así amigo? * Pregunta Goku serio a Yusuke y este se pone a pensar, estas palabras molestan bastante a Miku al sentirse menospreciada por los hombres.

–Tienes razón, no vale la pena, incluso Kurumi era una adversario más competente, esta es solo una cobarde, usa tácticas sucias no solo para pelear, sino en la vida en sí, es patética * Dice Yusuke habiendo dado un suspiro y finalmente haberse tranquilizado sonriendo Goku tocándole su hombro derecho con su mano derecha.

–Vámonos a casa amigo, además hiciste eso de sellar hoy a un espíritu, no servirá de nada que la intentes sellar a ella ya que según recuerdo eso no se puede lograr si el espíritu desconfía de ti * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Bueno, es más que solo eso pero tienes razón, mejor vámonos, que se quede con su cochino escenario* Dice Yusuke sonriendo calmadamente ahora y junto a Goku empezando a darle la espalda a Miku para irse, pero lo último que dijo Goku llamó la atención de Miku.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=Jp6UYzX79tU** **}**

– ¡Esperen! * Dice Miku en voz alta molesta deteniéndose ambos jóvenes.

– ¡¿Y ahora que quieres?! ¡Ya nos vamos como querías bruja! * Dice molesto Yusuke.

– ¿Qué quiso decir ese shota con eso de que tú sellaste a un espíritu? * Pregunta Miku seria a lo que Yusuke da un suspiro.

–Se refiere a que nosotros enamoramos a espíritus para poder sellar el descontrol de sus poderes, ya que si algún día se descontrolaran con su cuerpo estallando podrían destruir toda una ciudad, o incluso mucho más, por eso nosotros al tener una energía extraña pero adecuada podemos sellarlas, pero es imposible de hacerlo si el espíritu no se enamora o peor aún, nos odia * Dice serio y molesto Yusuke, y esto interesó bastante a Miku quien sonrió maliciosamente.

–"Interesante, eso quiere decir que lo tengo en mis manos sin tener que mancharme las manos" Dice Miku con una sonrisa maliciosa en su mente.

– ¿Por qué ahora sonríes? * Dice Yusuke serio y molesto.

–Te revelaré algo, te estuve investigando Yusuke Urameshi desde ese incidente y cuando me enteré de que en el día saliste impune a lo que me hiciste, comprobé que estudias en la High School Raizen * Dice Miku sonriendo maliciosamente.

– ¿Y eso que? * Pregunta Yusuke molesto.

–En 2 semanas habrá un festival para determinar quien es la mejor escuela en poco tiempo, mi escuela y tu escuela participarán * Dice Miku sonriendo maliciosamente.

– ¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?! ¡A mi me importa una mierda eso! * Dice molesto con el ceño fruncido Yusuke.

–Si podría interesarte, porque yo seré la encargada de mi escuela, así que… *Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Miku mientras Yusuke espera oírla en silencio con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Te desafío Yusuke Urameshi, postúlate como encargado en tu escuela y compite contra mí! * Dice con determinación Miku.

– ¡Que tontería, hacer ese tipo de cosas es de maricas, no me interesa, vámonos Goku! * Dice molesto Yusuke volteando para irse.

–Pues es una pena que no te interese, porque si ganas accederé a tener una cita contigo para mi pesar * Dice seria Miku haciendo que Yusuke se detenga y voltee de golpe.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dice sorprendido Yusuke.

–Lo que escuchaste, si me vences y ganas tú junto a tu escuela la competencia accederé a tragarme mi odio hacia los hombres y tendré una cita contigo para que intentes enamorarme, cosa que no creo que logres por supuesto * Dice seriamente Miku, pero a pesar de lo último era una oportunidad muy valiosa para Yusuke, que necesita para cumplir con la condición de Kurumi para tener su cita de revancha contra ella.

–Oye ¿Y que pasará si pierdo? * Pregunta serio Yusuke ya que algo le olía mal en esta supuesta gran oportunidad, pero esto hace que Miku sonría malignamente.

–Nada en especial, solo tienes que usar esa misma técnica que me ibas a lanzar con todo tu poder y dispararte con ella a tu propia cabeza y que mueras * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Miku mostrando los dientes la bella espíritu cantante dejando en shock tanto a Goku como a Yusuke.

– ¡¿Quieres que apueste mi vida en un concurso tan estúpido como ese?! * Dice Yusuke con el ceño fruncido y molesto.

– ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo? Porque si no aceptas nunca tendrás otra oportunidad, además ¿no que los hombres eran tan valientes? * Pregunta Miku con una sonrisa de malicia y clara provocación.

–Acepto, te doy mi palabra de que si pierdo me dispararé con todo mi poder mi propio Reigan en la cabeza * Dice seriamente Yusuke.

–Jajajajaja ¡Excelente, nos vemos en el concurso, no soy muy amante de lo gore, pero será un placer verte en tu propio charco de sangre sin que siquiera me manche las manos hombre asqueroso! * Dice con malicia y riendo Miku.

–Haré que te tragues tus palabras y si no cumples con tu palabra Goku no va a salvarte esta vez, porque si te pasas de lista lo pagarás, y no me importarás que seas una mujer para eso * Dice serio Yusuke.

–Descuida, eso no pasará ¡Nos vemos perdedor! * Dice con malicia y burla Miku empezando a levitar yéndose finalmente del lugar dejando pensativo a Yusuke mientras Goku estaba confundido.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Jp6UYzX79tU** **}**

–Se fue, supongo que nos vamos, estoy desecho * Dice Yusuke quejándose debido a su estado de ebriedad asintiendo con una sonrisa.

–Por cierto ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? * Pregunta Yusuke curioso.

–Estaba pasando por aquí cerca, pero Kopori me avisó por esto que tú estabas aquí discutiendo con un espíritu y me dijo que te buscara, lo hice sintiendo tu presencia y pues así te encontré * Dice Goku relajado.

–Ya veo, esa mocosa * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa y así ambos fueron hacia la Residencia Itsuka donde fueron a descansar, y de paso que a Yusuke se le pase la borrachera.

* * *

 **/A la Mañana Siguiente, Camino a la High School Raizen/**

Yusuke, Goku, Kotori, Natsumi, Yoshino, Kaguya, Yuzuru , Origami y Tohka iban camino a la escuela mientras hablaban del desafío de Yusuke y Miku.

– ¡¿En que estabas pensando cabeza hueca, apostar tu vida en un concurso así?! * Dice Kotori molesta y reprendiéndolo.

–Tranquila, ni que fuera tan difícil, además, si no gana ninguno de los dos no pierdo mi vida * Dice relajado Yusuke.

–Pues no dirás lo mismo si sabes que su escuela ganó el año pasado * Dice Kotori seria sorprendiendo a la mayoría.

– ¡¿Qué, ella ya ganó?! Entonces es por eso que me desafió en eso, claro, ella entendió que no puede ganarme en una pelea, así que prefiere un desafío distinto en donde pueda librarse de mi de una vez por todas, además de vencerme * Dice serio Yusuke.

–Con todo respeto, pero aceptar un desafío donde llevas las de perder y apuestas tu vida es una estupidez * Dice Origami sin emoción .

–Afirmación. Sin embargo no queda de otra, debemos trabajar todos para ganar el concurso por Yusuke * Dice seria y sin emoción Yuzuru.

– ¡Ku Ku Ku, nosotras las Yamais haremos todo lo posible para ganar, suena a un desafío interesante! * Dice con una sonrisa de determinación Kaguya.

–Umu ¡Nosotras ganaremos por Yusuke! * Dice con determinación Tohka.

–Pues no queda de otra, aunque no somos sus espíritus ¿verdad Goku? * Pregunta Natsumi volteando, pero pone un rostro de celos al ver que Origami lo llevaba cargando como si fuera un peluche, al mismo tiempo que este estaba dormido.

– ¡¿Oye que haces tú?! * Dice molesta cómicamente Natsumi.

–Nada, solo cargo a mi novio cansado por entrenar mucho anoche * Dice Origami sin emoción.

– ¡Ya veo, pero aún así…! * Iba a decir Natsumi, pero Origami la interrumpió.

–Pero alguna vez haré que esté cansado así por hacerse uno conmigo * Dice calmadamente sin emoción Origami dejando con la boca abierta a todos.

– ¡Tú vas muy lejos, además te llamas a ti misma su novio! * Dice molesta cómicamente Natsumi.

–Por supuesto, porque soy más mujer que ustedes y puedo darle a Goku lo que todo hombre quiere de una mujer, puedo hacer cosas con él que ustedes nunca se atreverían * Dice Origami sin emoción dejando con la boca abierta a todos.

–"Este Goku será alguna vez abusado mientras duerme por esta alvina loca" * Dice Yusuke con sudor en su frente.

– ¡Ha calmarse, lo de Yusuke es serio y debemos ayudar de alguna forma como podamos! * Dice Kotori seria asintiendo todas.

–Por cierto Yusuke, has de saber que ese espiritu es una cantante conocida llamada Miku Izayoi, conozco algunas de sus canciones y según la información que tengo en sus conciertos solo van mujeres ya que como escuchaste de su boca odia mucho a los hombres, pero le gustan las niñas e incluso suele llevarse algunas a su casa para 'juga' con ellas * Dice Kotori seria.

–Entiendo, prefiere los tacos a los hotdogs, prefiere las donas a los churros, prefiere los * Decía Yusuke de forma burlona pero Kotori lo interrumpe molesta.

– ¡Ya basta, entendí esas referencias así que no sigas, en síntesis debes enamorar a alguien con actitudes lésbicas! * Dice Kotori molesta con seriedad.

–Bueno, pues tendré que gustarle así siendo hombre, porque no pienso hacer alguna estupidez como travestirme por ella, eso ni loco * Dice Yusuke relajado tronándose Kotori los dedos de su mano derecha con molestia ya que justamente eso planeaba, pero sabía que Yusuke jamás accedería a hacer algo tan humillante para él.

– ¿Ah sí, y como vas a tratar con ella siendo un hombre? * Pregunta Kotori seria.

–Tengo una idea, pero para ello debemos ganar el concurso, además pensándolo mejor debo hablar de vuelta con ella sobre la apuesta y modificar algo, luego te explico * Dice Yusuke serio y pensativo.

–Pero ¿Qué hay de ti? Según demostraste te desagrada bastante su actitud * Dijo seria Kotori.

–Sí, como te conté, fue ella la culpable de que me enviaran a detención cuando llegué a este mundo, pero ni modo, es un espíritu por lo que tendré que tragarme eso * Dice Yusuke serio y molesto con Miku.

Y así fueron a la escuela hasta llegar a ella despertando allí Goku bajándolo Origami y así todos fueron a sus respectivos salones, con Natsumi integrándose a la clase de Goku, Yoshino, Kotori y Mikie, mientras que las Yamais fueron al salón de Yusuke, Tohka y Origami.

Y pues en el salón de clase Yusuke se postuló para encabezar esto, nadie se opuso a esto, pero varios del salón se propusieron a ayudarle y pues pedirían ayuda en otros salones por lo que así fueron organizando todo para ese concurso en varios salones, cabe mencionar que el concurso se haría en un establecimiento llamado Tenou.

* * *

 **/Mientras, Escuela Privada Rindouji All Girl/**

Miku encabezaba toda la organización y estaba segura de que ganaría, pensaba que aquí sería pan comido, pero la misma pensaba en otras cuestiones.

–"No puedo creer que ese Yusuke Urameshi tenga esas habilidades, pero no era el único, ese shota también, despejó mi ataque con mucha facilidad, y dijo con mucha confianza que yo no podría ganarle a ninguno de los dos, bueno eso no es seguro, pero claramente es mucho mejor jugar de esta forma a ir en un combate contra cualquiera de ellos, siempre hay que ir a lo seguro y en esto tengo todas las de ganar" * Dice Miku con una sonrisa maliciosa en su mente.

–"Pero hay algo que olvidé tomar en cuenta, necesito cambiar esa apuesta" * Dice seria Miku en su mente.

* * *

 **/Varios Días Después en Tenou/**

Todas las escuelas ya estaban trabajando en los puestos que pondrían en este lugar que era amplio incluso teniendo un gran escenario perfecto para realizar conciertos, y pues se habilitaban distintos puestos de cafés para ver quien atrae más gente además de otras actividades que cada escuela de Tengu realiza por lo que varios alumnos de cada escuela trabaja muy duro para intentar ganar, por otra parte Yusuke fue a hablar directamente con Miku aprovechando que todos ellos estaban aquí, y pues la encontró acabando de dar ciertas instrucciones a sus compañeras que fueron a hacer lo suyo quedando esta sola, siendo la oportunidad perfecta para Yusuke para hablar con ella sobre la apuesta.

– ¡Oye Tú, Miku! * Dice Yusuke en voz alta volteando de golpe Miku con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué quieres? * Pregunta molesta con el ceño fruncido Miku.

–Quiero hablar contigo respecto a la apuesta, quiero cambiarla * Dice Yusuke con seriedad, pero esto causó satisfacción a Miku ya que lo ve como una gran oportunidad para añadir lo que quería.

– ¿En serio, te asustaste de que tu vida sea apostada? Te advierto que eso no lo puedes cambiar * Dice Miku con una sonrisa de malicia.

–No, no vengo a hablarte de lo que tú ganarás, sino de lo que yo ganaré, quiero cambiarlo *Dice serio Yusuke causando intriga en Miku.

– ¿Ah sí, como es eso? * Pregunta Miku seria.

–Anulemos eso de que si yo gano tendré una cita contigo junto con una apuesta para enamorarte, no quiero eso * Dice Yusuke serio sorprendiendo a Miku.

– ¡¿Qué, y eso porque?! * Pregunta sorprendida Miku.

–No tiene caso que tengamos una cita vacía donde tú simplemente te cerrarás por completo hasta que termine la misma, no funcionará así, por lo que no obtendré nada por más que gane el concurso* Dice Yusuke serio.

–Déjame decirte que yo celebro eso, ya que la sola idea de tener una cita contigo me da asco, sin embargo quiero saber porque * Dice seria y curiosa Miku.

–Porque quiero otra cosa, algo más importante que una cita * Dice serio Yusuke y esto causó shock a Miku.

– ¡Pervertido, quieres pedirme mi cuerpo y llegar así de lejos! * Dice con un enojo cómico Miku tapándose los pechos, pero esto causó molestia cómica en Yusuke.

– ¡No es eso tonta, no me refiero a nada de eso! * Dice Yusuke molesto cómicamente y esto calmó levemente a Miku dando esta un suspiro.

–Más te vale ¿Entonces que es lo que quieres? Y dilo rápido que el solo hablar contigo me da asco * Dice Miku despectivamente molestando esto a Yusuke pero tranquilizándose.

–Muy bien, quiero poder hablar sinceramente contigo, que me cuentes tu historia del porque te volviste así de odiosa, del porque ves a las mujeres como juguetes y sobretodo del porque odias tanto a los hombres, no me importa renunciar a la oportunidad de intentar enamorarte, pero eso es lo que quiero Miku; si gano el concurso quiero que me respondas eso con la absoluta verdad; si haces eso cuando te derrote no me deberás nada más y serás libre de hacer lo que se te plazca aún si yo gano * Dice serio Yusuke con determinación sorprendiendo bastante a Miku quien se puso a pensarlo.

–Ya veo, eso quieres aún si significa que nunca podrás sellar mis poderes, pero a pesar de eso lo que pides es muy caro, te va a costar * Dice seria Miku y esto dejó en shock a Yusuke ya que esperaba que aceptara de una.

–Pero ¿Qué más quieres? Tendrás mi vida a cambio, y no solo podrás humillarme venciéndome, sino que incluso harás que me suicide en público tontamente ¿Qué más podría darte? * Pregunta Yusuke seriamente poniendo así Miku una sonrisa de malicia.

–Quiero todos tus espíritus, los espíritus de ese shota y al propio shota, que sean mis esclavos, al morir tú quiero que todos ellos caigan bajo mi poder * Dice con una sonrisa de malicia Miku dejando en shock a Yusuke debido a la magnitud de su petición causando rabia al involucrar a otros en su petición.

–¡Estás loca, este desafío es solo entre nosotros, no metas a todos ellos en esto! * Dice Yusuke muy molesto.

–Te dije que mi secreto era caro, si no aceptas eso se entonces simplemente cancelamos todo, tú decides * Dice seriamente Miku y esto enfadaba más a Yusuke.

–¿Por qué incluyes a Goku si dijiste que odiabas a todos los hombres? * Pregunta Yusuke aún molesto.

–Tal vez lo use como mascota, como ejemplo de que no importa que tan adorable se vea un hombre, no tiene chances de que reciba un mal trato de mi parte, y humillándolo constantemente será una lección para los hombres al pisotear su dignidad * Dice fríamente Miku y esto irritó más a Yusuke enfadándolo bastante ya que a diferencia de él, sabe que Goku es alguien de muy buen corazón aunque ingenuo, y consideraba muy injusto esto, junto con lo de incluir a todos sus espíritus y los de Goku.

–"No, esto no lo vale, no puedo aceptarlo, no algo que afecta a otras personas" * Dice Yusuke serio en su mente preparándose para rechazar todo esto y renunciar, pero alguien lo interrumpe de atrás.

–Acepta Yusuke * Dice atrás suyo ni más ni menos que Goku quien apareció a su lado ahora sorprendiendo tanto a Yusuke como a Miku.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=CYWfxoqSpyg** **}**

–¡¿Goku?! * Dice sorprendido Yusuke.

–"¡Él otra vez!" * Dice molesta Miku en su mente.

–Pero Goku * Dice Yusuke serio, pero en eso alguien le toca el hombro, y al voltearse se sorprende de ver a alguien conocida.

–Hazlo Chico, todos trabajan duro para ganar por tí, así que seguramente esto no cambiará nada para las demás, muestra esos ojos llameantes que no perderán * Dice con una sonrisa Nia sorprendiéndolo tanto a él como a Miku.

– ¡Nia! * Dice sorprendido Yusuke.

– ¡Vamos a ganar y no vamos a perder en esto! * Dice con determinación Tohka.

– ¡Tohka! * Dice sorprendido Yusuke ya que todos los demás espiritus que están tanto a su cargo como de Goku vinieron allí sorprendiendo a Miku.

– ¡Ku Ku Ku, no estás solo en esto Yusuke, nosotros también tenemos derecho a decidir y aceptamos! * Dice sonriendo con determinación Kaguya

–Afirmación. Por nosotras y por ti podremos ganar * Dice con determinación Yuzuru.

– ¡Gemelas Yamai! * Dice sorprendido Yusuke

– ¡Nosotras también ayudaremos! * Dicen al mismo tiempo con determinación todas las espíritus a cargo de Goku.

– ¡Miku, estás muy equivocada si crees que dejaremos solo a Yusuke en esto, te vamos a vencer todos! * Dice con determinación Kotori.

– ¡Kotori, todos ustedes! * Dice sorprendido Yusuke al recibir todo este apoyo aquí desinteresadamente.

– ¡¿Todos están seguros?! * Dice Yusuke preguntándoselos por última vez.

– ¡Sí! * Dicen todos al mismo tiempo y así Yusuke ahora asiente con determinación y decisión.

– ¡¿Por qué, porque todos lo apoyan si sabe que lleva todas las de perder?! ¡Él no puede ganar esta apuesta.

– ¡Esta mi respuesta Miku! ¡ACEPTO! * Dice en voz alta Yusuke mientras Miku mira con molestia.

– ¡Te ganaremos en tu propio juego Miku, sabrás lo que es perder! * Dice serio y determinación Yusuke.

– ¡Ja! ¡Eso no pasará, pero bueno, acabas de cerrar el trato, ahora ya no hay posibilidad de alteraciones, si pierdes tendrás que cumplir tu palabra a rajatabla, por lo que no solo será tu fin, sino que tendré un gran harem de espíritus para mí, y una mascota a quien no trataré bien! * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Miku mirándose tanto ella como Yusuke con gran rivalidad.

– ¡Pues no esperemos más, vámonos ya a trabajar! * Dice Kotori con voz de mando.

– ¡Sí! * Dicen todos con determinación empezando a retirarse, pero Yusuke voltea a darle una última mirada a Miku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=CYWfxoqSpyg** **}**

–Por cierto Miku, si te atreves a faltar tu palabra, jugaremos mi propio juego donde te pateo el trasero personalmente de forma física, así que respeta tu palabra o te obligaré a ello * Dice Yusuke amenazantemente y así todos se fueron a trabajar dejando a Miku muy irritada.

–"¡Maldito Yusuke Urameshi, voy a ganar como sea, e incluso si pierdo no pienso cumplir esa estupidez, porque yo siempre debo ganar, nunca aceptaré la derrota contra un hombre!" * Dice Miku muy molesta en su mente dejando en claro que está jugando sucio, pero no es consciente de que eso Yusuke se lo hará pagar.

Mientras iban Kotori les comenta algo a todas

–Por lo que pudimos enterarnos no podemos confiar en ella, más aún teniendo en cuenta las filmaciones que vi de ella en algunos de sus conciertos así como en otros lugares, así que tomaremos ciertas precauciones * Dice seria Kotori.

–Pues es obvio que esa bruja no va a cumplir su apuesta fácilmente, pero me aseguraré de ello, y ni tú ni Goku esta vez se metan * Dice Yusuke serio asintiendo ambos.

– ¡Jajajaja Yo no puedo ayudarles así que dependo de ustedes, se los encomiendo! * Dice Nia con una sonrisa asintiendo todos(por cierto, ella en el transcurso del día ya se presentó formalmente a todos aunque gente como Natsumi y Goku ya la conocieron)

Y fue así como se prepararían para el día del festival que llegaría el día de mañana, a diferencia de la historia original, Ai Yamabuki, Mai Hazakura y Mii Fujibakama no participarían en el grupo musical que lo harían directamente casi los mismos espíritus, excepto que se incluiría a Origami y también estaría Yusuke.

* * *

 **/Día del Festival en Tenou/**

Y pues llegó el día por lo que las espíritus estuvieron a cargo del Café Maid vistiéndose justamente de Maids, aunque tuvieron a Ai, Mai y Mii con ellas para ayudarllas

– ¡¿Yusuke que tal nos vemos?! * Preguntan animadas Tohka y las Yamais.

– ¡Se ven muy bien! * Dice Yusuke sonriendo a su estilo levantando su pulgar derecho sonrojándolas.

– ¡¿Y nosotras Goku?! * Preguntan sonriendo apenadas Natsumi y Yoshino, Origami sin emoción y Kotori apenada en modo tsundere.

–Pues según lo que aprendí se ven lo que dicen, lindas * Dice relajado Goku sonrojándolas.

– ¡Bien chicas, además de atender a sus amigos, atenderán a los demás que vendrán, debemos hacer todo lo posible para ganar! * Dice con determinación asintiendo todas y así poniéndose a trabajar, con Yusuke y Goku sentados en la mesa, y pues claramente con Goku ya saben, en algún momento se llevó la atención por su apetito voraz, y pues así fue pasando el día del festival.

Yusuke salió del café para verificar como estaban los otros lugares de su escuela en la feria al ser él el encargado para verificar que no haya alguna irregularidad, todo parecía normal hasta que en un juego vio a Miku en jugando un juego aparentemente intentando ganar un peluche para alguna de sus compañeras que la acompañaban, Era el Juego de Lanzar Aros de la Raizen High School, o sea su jurisdicción.

– ¿Qué hace ella aquí? * Dice Yusuke serio mientras va hacia allá.

En eso juega Miku sonriente el juego del aro arrojándolos, pero es pésima en eso y pierde.

–"Que pésima" * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa de burla en su mente.

–Vaya, es muy difícil * Dice Miku relajada.

–"Claro que no, solo que eres pésima con esas manos finas, con poner adecuadamente los codos y la muñeca para lanzar acertarlos es muy fácil" * Dice Yusuke sonriendo en su mente.

– ¿Podría tener ese peluche por favor? * Pregunta Miku a la joven encargada de ese puesto que de hecho era compañera de salón de Yusuke, pero provocándose un extraño eco, efectivamente usaba sus poderes de sonido para controlar su mente.

–"¡Lo pude ver, ondas transparentes vibrantes saliendo de su boca y yendo hacia los oídos de la encargada de los aros, esa maldita usó ese poder hace tiempo para dormirme, aunque allí seguramente usó bastante más poder, pero esa vibración la recuerdo perfectamente!" * Dice Yusuke mentalmente con el ceño fruncido molesto al recordar esa habilidad que Miku usó para dormirlo, el cual consiste en usar ondas de sonido que al pasar a través del oído llega al cerebro.

– ¡Sí, un momento por favor! * Dice la joven de pelo marrón largo hasta el cuello con los ojos del mismo color y vestida la mayor parte de marrón, con el típico uniforme de los encargados de juegos en las ferias; al ver como Miku la controlaba mentalmente para que cumpliera su capricho Yusuke se molestó bastante, especialmente porque la joven estaba bajo su jurisdicción.

– ¡No se lo permitiré! * Dijo Yusuke molesto yendo hacia allá.

Y cuando la joven iba a entregarle un peluche en forma de gato blanco a Miku una mano lo detuvo, era la de Yusuke quien empujó de vuelta el peluche hacia la chica sin permitirle entregársela a Miku, la misma así como sus compañeras se sorprendieron de que apareciera tan de repente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=WyvylIGaHR4** **}**

– ¡No le entregues nada, está prohibido que entregues premios a quienes no ganen los juegos de forma limpia! * Dice Yusuke molesto reprendiendo a la encargada hablando en su acento rudo y badas.

–Pero es que…* Iba a decir la encargada, pero Yusuke la miró de forma intimidante haciendo que salga del trance debido a la voz de Miku.

– ¡Sí, lo siento! * Dijo la joven encargada algo asustada.

– ¡No hay problema y el resto de ustedes a mi cargo también les prohíbo regalar premios a quienes no lo ganen legítimamente, ni siquiera si es presidente de este país ¿Está claro?! * Les dice Yusuke a todos con una mirada intimidante y todos asienten con miedo ya que como sabrán habían varios otros juegos cerca a cargo de Raizen High School, esta intervención molestó de sobremanera a Miku.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a molestar a la Onee-sama?! * Pregunta una de las compañeras molesta y así como ella las demás también encaran a Yusuke, pero este solo al mirarlas de forma intimidante las hace retroceder con miedo.

–Váyanse por favor, hablaremos después * Dice Miku de forma seria, pero usando su habilidad de control mental a través del canto y todas sus compañeras se fueron hacia otro sitio dejando solos tanto a Yusuke como a Miku.

– ¿Quién te crees para meterte en mis asuntos? Y ella estaría feliz de darme sus cosas ya que los humanos son mis juguetes * Pregunta Miku de forma seria y molesta.

–Voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuché la tontería que dijiste en la última parte ya que es digna de una descerebrada hueca, en cuando a la primera, corrección, tú te metiste en mis asuntos al venir a estropear mis juegos, el éxito y la normalidad de estos juegos es importante para el concurso, y si los encargados de los juegos regalan premios sin que los jugadores se los ganen quedará mal toda mi escuela, y por ende yo; intentas sabotearme tramposa * Dice Yusuke molesto y serio.

– ¿Tramposa yo? Yo hago lo quiera para ganar, ya que no estoy acostumbrada a perder, ganar será muy fácil* Dice con una sonrisa de malicia Miku.

– ¿Fácil como esto? * Dice Yusuke con burla tomando tres aros colocándose a una distancia del doble de lejos del lugar de donde lo arrojó Miku y falló, arrojándolos en tres blancos diferentes blancos de seguido a gran velocidad acertándolos todos dejando en shock a todos allí aplaudiéndolo varios de hecho y molestando a Miku.

– ¡No te creas la gran cosa, tu escuela no ganará! * Dice Miku molesta dándole la espalda retirándose del lugar.

–"Lo siento si estás acostumbrada a ganar, pero hoy voy a moldear esa forma caprichosa de ser tuya" * Dice Yusuke serio en su mente.

Y así va avivándose cada vez más la rivalidad de ambos en este concurso, y fue pasando el día hasta llegar la noche del desafío musical donde fueron cantando los representantes de cada escuela hasta llegar la penúltima presentación que sería de la Escuela Privada Rindouji All Girls que la encabezaba la propia Miku y pues al ser una cantante profesional tenía mucha ventaja, pero lo que dejó en shock a Yusuke y los demás de su grupo es que Miku usaría su vestido astral para cantar lo cual no representaba nada bueno.

– ¡Maldita, ella va a usar sus poderes! * Dice molesto Yusuke detrás del escenario.

– ¡Hagamos subir la emoción porque el show apenas va a comenzar! * Dice alegre y en voz alta Miku siendo aclamada por el público.

– ¡Presumida! * Dice Yusuke molesto.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack de la Canción de Miku en el Festival {** **watch?v=L6XiQjDXa4k** **}**

 **Comienzo de la Canción de Miku: Monochrome Sky (Cielo Monocromo)**

–Monokuro no sora ga irouzitara hajimaru sekai (Mientras el cielo monocromo se llena de color, el mundo comienza)

–Kimi ga issho nara watashi kyoumo waratteru yo (Porque puedo estar contigo una vez más, puedo seguir sonriendo)

–I get up loving you every day OO (Me levanto amándote todos los días)

– I get up loving you every day OO (Me levanto amándote todos los días)

– I get up loving you every day OO (Me levanto amándote todos los días)

– I get up loving you (Me levanto amándote)

–Tsunaida te wo nigirikaesu gyutto tsuyoku (Cuando tomé tu mano, tomaste la mía, firmemente)

Al cantar esa parte Miku mueve un sus caderas bailando mientras extiende sus manos juntándolas luego

–Todoeiteru no kono kimochi ga umaku zenbu (Me pregunto si todo esto que estoy sintiendo está llegando a ti)

–Itsumo kimi ga tonari ni ite kuretara konna fuan kiechau kara {Siempre que estás junto a mí toda mi inseguridad comienza a desaparecer)

–Sukoshi dake demo ii yo kinou yori mo kimi ni ippo chikazukitai no (Aún si solo es un poco, quiero acercarme a ti)

–Nijiiro no kaze ga fukinuketara gairoju ga hohoenda (Mientras una brisa de arcoíris sopla en la calle, los arboles comienzan a sonreír)

–Hajimatta love story tsutsumikomu you ni ne (Como si abrazaran el comienzo de nuestra historia de amor)

– Monokuro no sora ga irouzitara matataku kokoromoyou (Mientras el cielo monocromo se llena de color, mi corazón dejará de latir)

–Kimi ga iru sore dake de karafuru na mainichi (Estar contigo es todo lo que necesito para que mi vida sea más colorida)

Y Miku termina con una pose levantando su dedo índice derecho a la altura de su mentón sonriendo alegre con la boca abierta.

 **Fin de la Canción de Miku: Monochrome Sky (Cielo Monocromo)**

 **Fin de Soundtrack de la Canción de Miku en el Festival {** **watch?v=L6XiQjDXa4k** **}**

Miku se inclina cortésmente mientras el público la ovaciona

Y pues luego empieza a cantar su segunda canción, Tohka está algo nerviosa al ver lo buena que es Miku.

– ¡Es muy buena! ¡¿Cómo podremos superar eso?! * Pregunta algo nerviosa Tohka, aunque a la vez encantada con lo que vio, pero Yusuke solo veía serio.

–Sí, buena para el segundo lugar, es mejor que estén preparadas y acabemos con esto de una vez, ya quiero que termine esta maldita feria * Dice Yusuke molesto y todas asienten, y después de un tiempo Miku terminó su segunda canción siendo nuevamente ovacionada con la gente coreando su nombre llegando así el turno de la Escuela Raizen

– ¡Bien, es nuestro turno, hora de hacer trizas esto! * Dijo Yusuke con una sonrisa al estilo badas asintiendo todas las de su grupo con determinación yendo a sus posiciones.

Tohka tocaría un pandero, Kaguya todo el equipo de la batería, mientras que Yuzuru, Origami y Yusuke se encargarían de las guitarras eléctricas, todos finalmente estaban en el escenario frente a todos listos para tocar con la presión de superar lo que hizo una profesional como Miku, pero no había vuelta atrás, debía hacerlo, Tohka tenía el micrófono por lo que aparentemente sería la encargada de cantar esta canción como única voz mientras los demás tocan sus instrumentos con ella.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Canción de Tohka del festival {** **watch?v=HfMioPixGu8** **}**

 **Comienzo de la Canción de Tohka: Attention Question (Pregunta de Atención)**

–Are kore kakaekonde (Hice toda clase de cosas)

–Omoeba iranai mono made (Incluso cosas que no necesitaba en realidad)

–Umaku naru iiwake to myou na puraido (Solo excusas y una extraña sensación de orgullo)

–Jibun wo tana ni agete (No estoy diciendo que soy perfecta)

–Hito no koto wa aa da kou da (No estoy aquí para encontrar fallas)

–Iu tsumori mo nai kedo (Y decirles a los demás que hacer)

–Mukishitsu ni mawavaru tic and tac (Pero en una vida robótica, siempre es tic y tac

–Ganbaru tte nan darou (¿Qué significa esforzarse al máximo)

– ¡Attention! ¡Question! (¡Atención! ¡Pregunta!)

–Nantonaku nagasareteru (Estoy siendo arrastrada por la corriente)

–Socchi no mizu wa amai desu ka (¿Hay cosas más lindas por allá?)

–Yes, no, yes no (Si, no, si, no)

–Atari mimawashita totan ni (En el momento en que observo a mi alrededor)

–Koko dake toki ga tomaru (Solo es aquí donde el tiempo se detuvo)

– ¡Color! (¡Color!)

Todo el grupo tocaba con bastante energía y las espíritus como Nia. Yoshino y Natsumi entre el público estaban alegres por la canción al igual que el público que gozaba de esto, esto ponía algo molesta a Miku, Goku por su parte no entendía en lo absoluto el propósito de la música, pero al ver sonreír a sus amigos, él también sonríe.

Y Tohka termina con la presentación con un guiño izquierdo del ojo derecho y luego de eso el grupo, pero sobre todo ella recibió una gran ovación del público que coreaba su nombre.

 **Fin de la Canción de Tohka: Attention Question (Atención Pregunta)**

 **Fin de Soundtrack Canción de Tohka del festival {** **watch?v=HfMioPixGu8** **}**

– ¡Yusuke! * Dice alegre Tohka y este le hace una sonrisa badas chocando ambos sus manos en señal de saludo, pero también en cierta forma fue en señal de relevo.

El grupo estaba feliz de haber hecho una buena presentación, pero aún quedaba una canción más por tocar que sería la última de la noche, Tohka intercambia posición con Yusuke ya que es él ahora quien se coloca en el centro con micrófono en mano sorprendiendo a todos en el público incluyendo a la propia Miku, y pues estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack de Canción de Yusuke en el festival (** **watch?v=eEHwiEAxS-0** **}**

 **Comienzo de Canción de Yusuke: Hearts on Fire (Corazones en Llamas)**

–Silent darkness creeps into your soul (Silenciosa oscuridad se apodera de tu alma)

–And removes the light of the self-control (Y eliminas la luz del auto-control)

Yusuke mientras lo cantaba cerraba sus ojos y lo hacía con fuerza mientras tocaba la guitarra y todos en el público estaban atónitos por como lo hacía incluyendo a la propia Miku

–The cave that houlds you captive has no doors (La cueva que te tiene cautivo no tiene puertas)

–Burnin' with determination (Ardiendo con determinación)

–Toe ven up the score (Para igualar el marcador)

–Hearts on fire. Strong desire (Corazones en Llamas. Fuerte deseo)

–Rages deep within (Rabia profunda por dentro)

–Hearts on fire. Fever's rising high AAA (Corazones en llamas. La Fiebre aumenta AAA)

–The moment of truh draws near (El momento de la verdad se acerca)

El público vibraba ante la pasión que ponía Yusuke al cantar, especialmente sus conocidos, Miku se enfadaba porque incluso algunas de sus compañeras demostraban alegría al escucharlo.

–Time will not allow you to stand still, no (El tiempo no te permite estar quieto, no)

–Silent breaks the heart and bends the will (El silencio rompe el corazón y se rompe la voluntad)

Mientras canta esa parte se ven imágenes de Yusuke cuando sufría en silencio de niño por no tener a su padre y ser despreciado por la mayoría del vecindario, a algunos del público incluso se le escapaban algunas lágrimas de la emoción por esta canción, especialmente a algunos de sus conocidos como Nia, Tonomachi, Ai, Mai y Mii, incluso a sus espíritus que tocan con él en su banda.

–And things that give deep passions are your sword (Y las cosas que dan profundas pasiones son su espada)

–Rules and Regulation hace no (Reglamentos y reglas no tienen)

–Meaning anymore (ya más sentido)

–Hearts on fire. Strong desire (Corazones en Llamas. Fuerte deseo)

–Rages deep within (Rabia profunda por dentro)

–Hearts on fire. Fever's rising high AAA (Corazones en llamas. La Fiebre aumenta AAA)

–The moment of truh draws near (El momento de la verdad se acerca)

–Oh (Oh)

–Is here (Está aquí)

– ¡Oh yeah! (Oh sí)

El público gozaba por la canción de Yusuke junto a su grupo mientras este agitaba sus puños con euforia dando saltos como todo un rockero

–Hearts on fire. Strong desire (Corazones en Llamas. Fuerte deseo)

–Rages deep within (Rabia profunda por dentro)

–Fever's rising high. Energizing (La Fiebre aumenta. Energízate)

–Right up to till end (Directo hasta el final)

–Hearts on fire. Strong desire (Corazones en Llamas. Fuerte deseo)

–Rages deep within (Rabia profunda por dentro)

Termina Yusuke levantando el dedo índice derecho mirando al cielo finalizando la canción

 **Fin de Canción de Yusuke: Hearts on Fire (Corazones en Llamas)**

 **Fin de Soundtrack de Canción de Yusuke en el festival (** **watch?v=eEHwiEAxS-0** **}**

Y Yusuke y su grupo reciben una gran ovación, especialmente el primero

– ¡Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke! * Corean su nombre el público y este con una sonrisa badas levanta en alto su puño derecho en agradecimiento, Miku estaba en shock ante lo que este novato en la música había logrado.

–"John Cafferty y Rocky 4 siempre están para ayudarme con esa canción, me alegra de haberla escuchado cuando entrenaba siendo un niño" * Dice Yusuke sonriendo con satisfacción en su mente.

–Oigan no se duerman, estén atentas a lo que haga Miku * Dice Yusuke en voz baja asintiendo sus compañeras del grupo ya que notó a Miku muy irritada habiendo perdido su tranquilidad en el rostro estando nerviosa.

* * *

 **/Varios Minutos Después/**

La anunciadora se dispone a hablar

– ¡Muy bien ahora explicaremos ciertas cosas respecto a la presentación musical, como sabrán son varios jueces los que deciden con sus votos, pero increíblemente todos solo votaron a dos grupos lo cuales han tenido un empate técnico al coincidir en votos los cuales son La High School Raizen y La Escuela Rendouji All Girls! * Dice en voz alta la anunciadora dejando en shock a todos.

– ¡¿Qué, empate?! * Dice Miku en shock y molesta mientras Yusuke da un suspiro.

– ¡¿Oyeron?! ¡Le empatamos a una profesional y aún podemos ganar! * Dice Yusuke entusiasmado

– ¡Sí! * Dicen alegres la mayoría de los espíritus.

– ¡Muy bien, pero esto lo teníamos previsto, cada año contratamos al azar 3 artistas internacionales para que vean sus presentaciones vía internet! * Dice la anunciadora dejando sorprendidos a todos.

– ¡Bien, el primer artista elegido en dar su voto será el famoso cantante, compositor y bailarín canadiense Justin Bieber! *Dice la anunciadora sorprendiéndose todos los que lo conocen de que tal famoso salga en la pantalla gigante, y pues recibe vitoreos especialmente de las chicas.

– ¡Hola a todos! ¡Es un gusto tener la oportunidad de participar en esto, la verdad les soy sincero, pensé en hacer esto solo para cumplir por negocios, pero al ver el talento que destilaban de ambos lados pues es muy obvio por qué ambas escuelas despegaron por sobre las demás! ¡Me gustaron ambos, pero solo puedo elegir uno, y aunque me gustó la energía y pasión que puso la Escuela Raizen, lo siento pero la presentación de la Escuela Rendouji me pareció mejor! * Dice sonriendo Justin Bieber alegrando a varios que apoyaban a esta escuela, dejando tristes a los de la escuela Raizen y molesto a Yusuke.

–"¡Maldita sea!" * Dice Yusuke molesto.

–"No me satisface del todo que sea un artista hombre el que haya votado, pero si sirve para ganarle a Yusuke pues bien por esta vez, tonto Yusuke, alguien de tu propia especie te dio la espalda" * Dice con una sonrisa de malicia Miku en su mente.

–Yusuke ¿Qué va a pasar? * Pregunta Tohka nerviosa.

–Esperemos hasta lo último * Dice Yusuke acariciándole la cabeza con una sonrisa asintiendo esta también sonriendo.

– ¡Muchas Gracias Justin Bieber! * Dice la anunciadora y pues Justin se despidió cortándose la comunicación con él.

– ¡Ahora contactaremos a la siguiente figura artística, su voto puede ser decisivo ya que si elige a Rendouji, en lo que respecta a la presentación musical estará decidido! ¡Y la siguiente persona en votar es la cantante estadounidense Hanna Montana! * Grita la anunciadora y varios gritaron de alegría su nombre, a Miku le daba gusto ya que era una cantante que ella conocía personalmente teniendo buena relación con la misma.

–"Oh no, esta tiene toda la pinta de ser alguien del tipo de Miku, si vota en nuestra contra estamos acabados" * Dice Yusuke mentalmente nervioso sudando en su frente mientras a Miku se le ve confiada

– ¡Hola a todos, me pone muy feliz haber visto todo esto, la verdad saben divertirse en Japón, pero no solo eso, vi talento y energía en ambas escuelas que como dijo Justin despegaron, y pues tengo la misión de elegir a una y solo una, lo siento por a quien no elija, pero así es esto! * Dice Hanna Montana alegre moviendo su rubio cabello largo.

– ¡La presentación de la Escuela Raizen pues como dijo mi colega tuvo mucha energía y pasión, sin embargo Miku mi querida amiga sacó a relucir su experiencia deleitando con su gran voz, su presentación y puesta de escena fue increíble, sin dudas demuestra porque es la profesional aquí! * Dice alegre Hanna Montana alegrando a los de Rendouji y la propia Miku sonreía confiada sintiéndose ya victoriosa, podía saborearlo.

–"¡Voy a ganar!" * Dice en su mente Miku confiada.

Yusuke estaba nervioso ya que esto podía decidirlo todo y si Rendouji tenía el voto de Hanna se termina todo.

– ¡Sin embargo hay algo que no coincido con mi colega a quien respeto! * Dice Hanna Montana con una sonrisa de determinación y esto causó sorpresa en casi todos que ya daban por hecho que iba a dar ganador a Rendouji,

–¡La presentación de Raizen no fue solo pasión y energía, no, fue sentimientos, emociones que pudieron llegarme cuando los escuché, Tohka la ternura que transmitiste es algo que ni muchas profesionales jóvenes llegan a alcanzar ni en mi país ni en ninguna otra parte, pero tú a la primera ocasión lo lograste un efecto impresionante! * Dice sonriendo Hanna Montana alegrando a Tohka.

– ¡Y el tipo rudo de ahí, Yusuke, pusiste no energía y pasión, sino tu alma en sí a tu canción, tu vida era la canción que cantaste, tu interior se trasmitió por ella tanto que me hizo escaparme algunas lágrimas a mí que soy la alegría del Pop, muchos artistas incluyéndome cantamos de cómo hay que ser positivos antes las adversidades y no permitirse permitiéndote seguir adelante! * Dice Hanna Montana dando su evaluación de la presentación de Yusuke, y este se sentía aún sorprendido.

–¡Pero en esa canción nos mostraste que hay veces que ser positivos no es suficiente para evitar caer en el abismo y finalmente uno cae, pero que la verdadera fortaleza está en salir de ella, es algo que quizás después de todo esto evalué para añadir a mis canciones e inspirar a más gente como tú lo has hecho conmigo, y como olvidar que cantaste con una gran voz esa canción al igual que Tohka y Miku; pero aunque ambas escuelas lo hicieron muy bien mis dudas están disipadas, lo siento amiga Miku pero mi voto es para la Escuela Raizen! * Dice Hanna Montana alegre gritando de alegría la mayor parte de los alumnos de Raizen, especialmente los espíritus que tocaron en el grupo de Yusuke.

Miku no podía creer que Hanna haya votado por su rival, mientras Yusuke estaba con la boca abierta de sorpresa

– ¡Ahí lo tienen, Hanna Montana ha votado por la Raizen High School por lo que ahora están nuevamente empatados y todo se decidirá en el último voto designado! * Dice la anunciadora en voz alta.

–"¡No puede ser que esa Hanna me haya traicionado, tengo que ganar!" * Dice Miku ahora nerviosa habiendo perdido la sonrisa de confianza.

–"¡Podemos ganar!" * Dice Yusuke ahora con esperanzas renovadas.

– ¡Ahora la siguiente figura es un dúo famoso internacionalmente, pero es de nuestro país, y es el dúo Puffy AmiYumi! * Dice la anunciadora y pues efectivamente se trata de uno más famosos de su ámbito no solo en Japón sino en varias partes del mundo, una tenía el pelo corto azul vistiendo más de rockera cuyo nombre era Yumi Yoshinura y la otra tenía el pelo largo rosado vistiendo más normal con la mayor parte del color de su cabello cuyo nombre es Ami Onūki, está de más decir que fueron enormemente ovacionadas al ser muy famosas en su país como Miku, aunque con más trayectoria y rodaje.

– ¡Mis Saludos a todos ustedes gracias por este recibimiento! * Dice en voz alta y sonriendo Ami saludando cortésmente.

– ¡Qué onda público y qué onda concursantes! ¡Wow, nos dejaron a nosotras decidir quién gana este concurso Justin y Hanna, pero lo haremos! * Dice sonriendo enérgica Yumi.

– ¡Ambas escuelas presentaron lo mejor de lo mejor, pero ambas ya decidimos a la escuela ganadora, no hay vuelta atrás! * Dice entusiasmada Ami.

– ¡Así es, deliberamos bastante, pero ya lo tenemos! * Dice enérgica Yumi sonriendo.

– ¡Para empezar diremos que lamentamos decir que no coincidimos con Hanna en cierto punto, pero que si lo hicimos con Justin! * Dice en voz alta Ami y esto puso nervioso a los de Raizen, especialmente a Yusuke.

– ¡Tohka hizo una gran presentación, realmente salió a llevarse el toro por los cuernos, sin embargo ni el carisma o ternura que haya demostrado pudo estar a la altura del talento neto que posee Miku! * Dice Yumi en voz alta siendo celebrado por Rendouji y causando preocupación en Yusuke y sus amigas.

– ¡Tohka demostró una alegría y ternura única al cantar, pero Miku también tenía cosas similares sumados a su talento profesional! * Dice esto Ami en voz alta y esto hacía sentir tanto a Miku como a Rendouji que la victoria estaba al alcance de sus manos.

Tohka se sentía algo triste, pero Yusuke con una sonrisa badas le toca el hombre indicándole que aún no está perdido.

– ¡Y agregándole a esto también demostró Miku que tiene más experiencia profesional que Yusuke, no podemos negar eso! * Dice Yumi en voz alta y esto hace sentir cada vez más a Miku cerca de la victoria mientras Yusuke con nerviosismo agacha la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y con un rostro serio.

– ¡Sí, la hemos seguido por mucho y hoy como siempre demostró porque es tan exitosa! * Dice en voz alta Miku.

–"¡Ahora si ganaré, me quedaré con todo, como debía ser!" * Dice Miku con una sonrisa de malicia.

– ¡Pero no siempre tener una gran presentación implica demostrar talento, ternura o experiencia! * Dice Yumi sonriendo y esto sorprendió a varios.

– ¡Sí, lo que más debe saber hacerse en una presentación es llegar al alma de la gente, sin importar como cantes, aunque claro que se necesita demostrar algo de buena voz para ayudarle a eso! * Dice Ami sonriendo y Miku se sorprendía al escuchar esto.

–¡Y Yusuke si experiencia logró eso, nos llegó de una manera que pocas veces nos tocó experimentar, en ese punto si coincido con mi colega Hanna, Yusuke salió a llevárselo todo sin importarle nada, sacándose esa presión de pensar en el que dirán, no tuvo dudas, me recordó a mí en mis inicios en el rock! * Dijo Yumi sonriendo y esto empezaba a causar alegría en los de Raizen.

– ¡Sí, verá, muchos aquí son fanáticos de Miku, y es normal que se emocionen por sus presentaciones, pero lo pudimos ver, Yusuke no tenía fans algunos, y aun así los emocionó de una forma increíble, y debemos ser francos, Miku es una gran artista que de hecho superó a Tohka, pero fue superada por Yusuke, y eso hizo una mínima diferencia para elegir al premio de las mejores presentaciones! * Dice entusiasta Ami y esto renovó enormemente las esperanzas de los de Raizen

– ¡Y nuestro voto es para Raizen High School! * Dicen en voz alta al mismo tiempo Ami y Yumi desatando la alegría de los de Raizen.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=Qitn6FRc0oc** **}**

– ¡En ese caso la escuela ganadora del desafío musical es Raizen High School! ¡Muchas Gracias Puffy AmiYumi por su gran colaboración! * Dice la anunciadora despidiéndose saludando con ambas manos y sonriendo Ami y Yumi cortándose la comunicación.

– ¡Lo hicimos carajo, lo hicimos! * Dice Yusuke levantando el puño con alegría y todos los de la escuela Raizen celebran dejando en shock a Miku.

– ¡No, imposible! ¡¿Perdí en la música contra ese asqueroso hombre?! * Dice Miku no asimilando lo que acaba de pasar.

–¡Y contabilizándolo todo en las generales la escuela ganadora de forma aplastante es la Raizen High School, sumándole a su victoria musical, su Café Maid hizo mucha diferencia, suerte para la próxima a las demás, pero la escuela Raizen se lleva el primer lugar en el Festival de Tenou! *Dice la anunciadora en voz alta gritando de alegría los de Raizen por su gran victoria que parecía difícil, pero terminó siendo aplastante.

– ¡Lo hicimos, hicimos trizas esto! * Grita Yusuke con euforia de alegría, sus espíritus vinieron a celebrar con él.

– ¡Lo logramos Yusuke! * Grita de emoción Tohka mientras lo abraza.

–¡Ku Ku Ku! ¡Las Yamais nunca perdemos, más aún con el gran Yusuke! * Dice Kaguya feliz.

–Felicidad. Estoy muy feliz * Dice feliz Yuzuru.

– ¡Lo has hecho bien chico! * Dice alegre Nia.

– ¡No entiendo muy bien de esto, pero felicidades! * Dice Goku sonriendo.

– ¡Gracias a todos, no lo hubiera logrado sin todos ustedes! * Dice Yusuke sonriendo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=Qitn6FRc0oc** **}**

Pero había alguien que claramente no aceptaba esto, Miku, la misma se sentía completamente humillada al haber perdido no solo en su ámbito la música, sino la apuesta en sí, Yusuke logró que su escuela ganara, y lo terminó haciendo lejos

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=Jp6UYzX79tU** **}**

–"¡¿Cómo puede ser?! ¡Yo debía ganar y alzarme con la victoria, pero perdí, ante uno de los peores hombres que conocí, no, no lo aceptaré, no aceptaré esto!" * Dice en su mente Miku empezando a elevar su aura, Yusuke se percató de esto al igual que Goku, el mismo Yusuke puso un rostro serio levantando su palma derecha en señal de que paren.

–Ya es hora, como lo suponíamos, no va a ceder, prepárense como lo planeamos * Dice seriamente Yusuke asintiendo los espíritus y Goku dirigiéndose Yusuke hacia Miku.

– ¿Qué está pasando? Esto no puede estar pasando, no hay manera de que pueda perder porque soy Miku Izayoi * Dice Miku en shock y con tristeza al no poder creer esta humillante derrota.

–Vete al carajo Miku, perdiste, y lejos; mi vida y la de mis amigos está a salvo, pero tu secreto no, yo gané y tú perdiste tu propio juego, se puede decir que perdiste de local * Dice serio Yusuke Urameshi.

– ¡Cállate, yo gane, definitivamente gané! * Dice Miku en voz alta y molesta.

–Claro que ganaste, ganaste el segundo lugar * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante y esto molestó más a Miku.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! * Pregunta más molesta Miku.

–Me atrevo porque tú te lo buscaste al involucrar en esto a mis amigos, todo por tus caprichos y sed de poder absurdo, por eso perdiste tonta, porque ellos me apoyaron voluntariamente por lo que no tengo que controlar sus mentes para ello como lo hace cierta gente * Dice Yusuke serio reprendiendo las sucias tácticas de Miku.

– ¡¿Me hablas de algo como la amistad, justamente tú Yusuke Urameshi quien actúa como un sujeto rebelde vulgar y arrogante?! * Pregunta Miku con enojo, Yusuke dio un suspiro ante esto.

–Tienes buen punto, sí, soy arrogante, rebelde y vulgar, pero pude hacer que ellos me acepten así, todos aquí me temían y algunos hasta me odiaban, en mi hogar también era así, pero fui demostrándoles que soy más que simplemente lo que se ve por fuera, quizás sea una basura, pero todos aquí aclamaron a esta basura de mierda que soy, porque a diferencia tuya les proyecté mi verdadero yo * Dice serio Yusuke y varios se conmovían por sus palabras.

–Sí tú hubieras atacado de frente en vez de siempre escudarte a lo seguro quizás hubieras ganado, si fueras así ni hubieras hecho una apuesta tan maldita en primer lugar donde involucras a personas inocentes * Dice Yusuke serio reprendiéndola, Miku apretaba los dientes con sus palabras, la ponían a pensar pero se negaba a aceptar.

–Por tu expresión facial, es obvio que no aceptas la derrota a pesar de que fue limpia y en tu propio juego ¿Verdad? * Dice Yusuke serio, pero con su izquierda hacia la espalda les hace un gesto a todos sus amigos que se alejen del escenario, indicando que habría una pelea y que lo haría solo.

– ¡Claro que no, esas palabras no tienen efecto en mí! ¡Lo tomaré todo, tu vida, tus amigos, todo, y lo haré con el poder de mi Ángel! ¡GABRIEL! * Grita Miku rodeándose de un aura brillante e invocando a su gigantesco Ángel que consiste en un gigantesco órgano dorado con teclas aparentemente holográficas circulares alrededor de su cuerpo extendiendo sus manos a través de estas para controlar su ángel.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=Jp6UYzX79tU** **}**

– ¡Jajajajaja, Muchas gracias por ser tan estúpida, ahora finalmente podré ponerte las manos encima, ni Goku, Kotori o la policía lo impedirán, pagarás por todo lo que has hecho idiota! ¡Y pues jugarás en mi terreno que es usando la fuerza! * Dice Yusuke al estilo badas y desafiante poniéndose en pose de batalla.

– ¡CANTA, CANTA, CANTA GABRIEL! * Grita Miku tocando las teclas de su Ángel órgano ejecutando una técnica lanzando ondas de sonido circulares expansivas transparentes de su canto a toda la gente en el lugar en un intento por controlar sus mentes, Yusuke pone un rostro serio ante esto, pero luego solo sonríe desafiante ya que esperaba algo así.

Aparentemente la mayor parte de la gente estaba cayendo en su control mental ante lo cual Miku sonreía con malicia.

–¡Jajajajajaja, Tonto hombre Yusuke Urameshi, hablando de la amistad, pero no comprendiendo que es tan fácil de romper! ¡No hay nada en este mundo que rompa mi voluntad la cual está incluso por encima de nuestra promesa que no me interesa!* Dice Miku sonriendo burlonamente con malicia.

–Miku, Miku, Miku, eres tan predecible, desde el primer momento siempre presentí que no jugarías limpio, eso es normal en la gente débil de espíritu como tú, por eso perdiste la competencia y por cierto ¿Qué tal si en vez de tu voluntad te rompo las costillas? * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante molestando a Miku.

–No sabes cuándo rendirte ¿cierto? ¡Al final yo gané y los tengo a todos bajo mi control, todos estarán en tu contra Yusuke, son mis juguetes y van por ti, incluyendo a tus amigos! * Dice Miku sonriendo maliciosamente, pero Yusuke solo da un suspiro de aburrimiento.

–Miku, porque pones más atención a tu alrededor, y dejas de hacer el ridículo, bueno, más del que has hecho * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa burlona confundiendo a Miku, y vio a casi toda la gente que efectivamente estaba con una mirada hostil hacia Yusuke, sin embargo para su shock los amigos de Yusuke estaban tranquilos sonriendo no demostrando signos de control mental.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=kpP2dS48Xfc** **}**

– ¡¿Qué está pasando?! * Pregunta en shock Miku.

–Es muy simple, cuando nos conocimos usaste tu habilidad en mí, en ese entonces sumado a ciertas filmaciones que me mostró Kotori pude ver la naturaleza de tus poders, necesitas cantar y que el sonido de tu voz penetren los oídos para llegar al cerebro y poder controlar las mentes o causar sueño, pero si uno se tapa los oídos tu técnica es inútil * Dice Yusuke sonriendo al estilo badas dejando más en shock a Miku al ver que fracasó en su intento de apropiarse de los amigos de Yusuke, y efectivamente todos tenían tapones en los oídos que se pusieron a la señal de Yusuke.

– ¡¿Y por qué no funcionó contigo como la ultima vez?! * Pregunta Miku molesta y aún en shock.

–Porque en aquella ocasión estaba ebrio por lo que mi cerebro estaba en un estado débil, pero ahora no, sumado a mi poder y voluntad, esa habilidad no es efectiva contra mí, tampoco era seguro que sea efectivo contra los espíritus o Goku, pero preferí no arriesgarme, ya que no me interesa pelear con ellos, a la única que quiero patearle el trasero ahora es a ti, y por cierto ¿no que era fácil romper la amistad para ti tonta? * Pregunta Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante tronándose los puños preparándose para pelear, Miku puso un rostro de miedo ante esto ya que su plan falló por completo al ser anticipado.

–Pero aunque pudieras tener idea de que algo así pudiera pasar, no había forma de que lo confirmaras * Dice Miku molesta y sorprendida.

–Eso fue gracias a la ayuda de mi amiga Nia que tiene el poder de ver el futuro sobre algo que uno quiere saber, claro que la respuesta no fue exacta, pero al evaluarla pudimos confirmar tus intenciones, por eso nos preparamos al cien por ciento para tus artimañas sucias digna de una tramposa como tú * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa badas.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=kpP2dS48Xfc** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=1gUQ6L8pUJY &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=23** **}**

– ¡Maldita sea, no me importa, te destruiré, todos, háganlo por mí, atáquenlo y mátenlo! ¡Fortalezcan su fuerza física con esto! ¡SOLO!* Grita Miku a toda la gente entre los que se incluían alumnos de todas las escuelas incluyendo Raizen y Rendouji así como los encargados del lugar fueron corriendo hacia Yusuke adquiriendo más fuerza física, iban con intención de atacarlo, pero este cerró su puño preparándose para ejecutar una técnica conocida de su arsenal que aprendió de su maestra.

– ¡Lo siento, pero no puedo perder el tiempo con ustedes! ¡SHOTTOGAN! *Grita Yusuke golpeando el aire lanzando cientos de rayos azules impactando a todos los del lugar que iban atacarlos sean hombres o mujeres.

– ¡AAAAAH! * Gritan todos entre los que se incluía Tonomachi recibiendo el impacto de la técnica cayendo todos en el suelo inconscientes, pero vivos al contenerse Yusuke dejando en shock a Miku y los otros.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=1gUQ6L8pUJY &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=23** **}**

– ¡¿Qué les pareció mi versión mejorada del Shottogan?! * Dice Yusuke sonriendo al estilo badas levantando en alto su puño.

–"Es una suerte que ese Yusuke haya sabido contenerse" * Dice Kotori con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

– ¡Bien hecho Yusuke! * Dice Goku alegre.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=Z6iQrQ7_UXc** **}**

– ¡No puede ser, los venció a todos de un solo ataque! ¡Esto no puede ser! * Dice Miku con miedo y nerviosa mientras Yusuke se pone en guardia.

– ¡Ahora es tu turno, ríndete y acepta tu derrota, o de lo contrario recibirás tu merecido por todo lo que has hecho! * Dice Yusuke serio rodeándose de energía espiritual, pero Miku apretó los dientes con rabia negándose a tal cosa.

– ¡Jamás, si es necesario te acabaré yo misma, por eso obtuve estos poderes, para nunca ser vencida por un hombre! * Dice Miku apretando los dientes.

– ¡No importa si uno es hombre y mujer cuando se trata de ser fuerte, pero ya que lo has decidido, te daré tu derrota definitiva ahora Miku! * Dice Yusuke poniéndose en una pose extendiendo sus piernas y poniendo ambas manos levemente separadas en el lado derecho de su abdomen preparándose para ejecutar la otra técnica que le enseñó su maestra, Yusuke piensa acabar rápido con esta pelea.

– ¡Maldito, no perderé con mi Ángel Gabriel! * Dice Miku rodeándose de su aura espiritual al máximo preparándose para atacar apareciendo varios otros tubos apuntando hacia Yusuke.

– ¡Me parece perfecto, ven con todo lo que tienes bruja! * Grita Yusuke con un rostro serio y desafiante.

– ¡SYMPHONY! ¡AAAAAAAA! * Grita por el tubo plateado lanzando su técnica que consiste en una poderosa onda de choque destructiva que se dirige hacia Yusuke.

– ¡No lo harás! * Grita Yusuke dando una patada con la plantilla del pie derecho conteniendo con esfuerzo la onda de choque reforzada pero finalmente para shock de Miku despejó el ataque con dicha patada enviándolo hacia el techo produciéndose un gran hoyo en él.

– ¡Imposible! * Grita en shock y con miedo Miku.

– ¡Ahora es mi turno! * Grita Yusuke corriendo a una súper velocidad con intención de golpear a Miku con su puño izquierdo cargado en poder espiritual o reiki.

– ¡No lo lograrás! ¡RONDO! ¡AAAAAAAA!* Grita Miku el nombre de su técnica y varios tubos de Gabriel proyectaban el sonido de su canto intentando restringir los movimientos de Yusuke.

– ¡No me detendrás! ¡DEAAAAAAH! * Grita Yusuke golpeando con su puño izquierdo el aire destruyendo la técnica paralizadora junto a los tubos.

– ¡No, esto no puede estar pasando, tú no puedes vencerme a mí! * Dice con miedo Miku.

– ¡Ya te vencí hoy en tu terreno, ahora te venceré en lo mío, la pelea! * Grita Yusuke corriendo hacia Miku preparando su golpe final.

– ¡No! ¡RONDO! ¡AAAAAAAA! * Grita Miku produciendo un muro defensivo con su canto por medio de su tubo plateado mientras Yusuke estaba por llegar a ella finalmente haciéndolo.

– ¡Toma esto Miku, REIKODAN! * Grita Yusuke cargando su poder espiritual en su puño derecho golpeando el muro de Rondo de Miku destrozándolo hasta asestarle en el abdomen el golpe a la espíritu cantante.

– ¡BUAGH! * Grita escupiendo saliva Miku por el impacto siendo manda a volar chocando contra su propio enorme Ángel órgano Gabriel destrozándolo para luego estrellarse fuertemente contra la pared.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=Z6iQrQ7_UXc** **}**

–"¡No puede ser que yo la gran Miku Izayoi perdiera en todo contra este hombre hoy!" * Dice Miku en su mente mientras va cayendo hasta finalmente cayendo de cara contra el suelo inconsciente.

Miku Izayoi fue derrotada por Yusuke en esta corta pelea gracias a la técnica que el rebelde aprendió de Genkai, Reikodan, luego de esto Yusuke dio un suspiro.

–Todo terminó, has perdido completamente Miku, dije que te pondría las manos encima, y lo hice * Dice Yusuke serio mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de Miku, luego les hace el gesto a sus amigos que se quiten los tapones del oído, cosa que hacen.

– ¡La venciste Yusuke! * Dice feliz Tohka.

–Sí, su poder no era suficiente para pretender vencerme * Dice sonriendo Yusuke.

–Yo lo dije * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Esta Miku hizo un desastre, los que cayeron bajo su control en la ciudad ya se recuperaron, Ratatoskr se encargará de los heridos, Yusuke lo mejor es que llevemos a Miku a su hogar y curarla allí, y pues intenta ver que cumpla con su apuesta * Dice seria Kotori.

–Eso ni se diga, no va a escapar de esto esta bruja, me dirá su secreto quiera o no ¿sabes dónde vive? * Pregunta serio Yusuke.

–Con Ratatoskr lo averiguamos, vámonos, Fraxinus nos llevará rápido * Dice seria Kotori asintiendo Yusuke cargando a Miku inconsciente al estilo princesa, y preparándose para llevarla a su mansión para que puedan conversar sobre la razón de su odio a los hombres.

* * *

 **/Mansión de Miku Izayoi, Cuarto de Miku/**

Miku yacía inconsciente en su cama aún con su vestido astral, pero poco a poco iba despertando hasta finalmente abrir completamente los ojos.

– ¿Qué pasó, porque estoy en mi casa? * Se pregunta Miku sorprendida.

–Porque yo te traje, hablé con tus empleados y les dije que sufriste un accidente, te traje aquí con mi amiga Kotori y ella te curó, pero ya de fue * Dice Yusuke serio y Miku al escuchar su voz voltea a ver que Yusuke estaba parado cerca observándola sorprendiéndola.

– ¡Tú! * Dice sorprendida y con molestia Miku.

–Kotori es un espíritu con la habilidad de curar con sus llamas azules, fue así que pudo sanarte * Dice Yusuke serio.

– ¡Está bien, lo entiendo! ¡¿Pero tú que haces en mi casa maldito hombre?! * Dice Miku enfadada.

–No te hagas la tonta, sabes porque estoy aquí, te gané en tu juego, quisiste romper tus propias reglas y tomarlo todo por la fuerza para hacer tu caprichosa voluntad, pero en eso también perdiste contra mí Miku, hoy tuviste puras derrotas y no vas a cambiar eso * Dice serio Yusuke, Miku estaba molesta ante sus palabras.

– ¡Cállate, yo no lo acep…! * Iba a decir Miku pero Yusuke la interrumpe.

– ¡Si tienes algo de dignidad y orgullo propio cumple tu maldita apuesta o de lo contrario destruiré toda esta casa y todas tus posesiones, tu sabes que puedo hacerlo! ¡Di la verdad, porque odias a los hombres! * Dice Yusuke en voz alta y molesta, Miku chasqueó los dientes de molestia para luego resignarse.

–Tú ganas, te lo diré todo para no deberte nada más * Dice Miku seria mientras Yusuke permanece en silencio.

–Desde pequeña siempre soñé con ser una gran cantante, no era muy buena en los estudios o en los deportes, mi madre quien alguna vez fue una gran bailarina me apoyaba, pero mi padre no estaba de acuerdo, decía que no era conveniente para mí y que debería dedicarme más a estudiar, y no meterme en ese negocio que él no veía con buenos ojos * Decía Miku seria y molesta.

– ¿Qué era tu padre? * Pregunta Yusuke serio.

–Era un agente de policía importante, pero eso lo hacía muy estricto y duro, e insoportable * Dice Miku molesta.

* * *

 **/Flasback Hace 7 años/**

Una pequeña Miku de 10 años teniendo un vestido azul estaba con un tierno vestido azul encarando a su padre que era un hombre alto que aparentaba los 40 años, tenía músculos desarrollados, pelo y barba negra, sumado a eso una mirada severa en su rostro, vistiendo un traje gris.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=-Ug070QK674 &list=PLC16C87D3E7F82D01&index=8** **}**

– ¡¿Papá, porque cada vez que hablo de mi sueño de ser cantante nunca me apoyas, si ese es mi sueño?! * Dice la pequeña Miku enojada.

–Es que es una tontería arriesgada Miku, hay cosas que tú no sabes de ese mundo de los artistas, lo mejor sería que vayas a lo seguro y aproveches que tienes la oportunidad de estudiar en las mejores escuelas, y te conviertas en alguien importante sin meterte en ese mundo Créeme, es una estupidez que quieras ser cantante y no puedo como tu padre simplemente mentirte y decirte lo que quieres oír * Dice de forma estricta su padre.

– ¡Pero es algo que me gusta mucho papá, no quiero ser nada más, quiero ser cantante! * Dice Miku con leves lágrimas.

–Lo siento Miku, pero no quiero que mi hija se meta en ese mundo, puedes cantar en tu escuela o con tus amigas, pero no aceptaré que seas una artista musical, es por tu bien * Dice su padre.

– ¡Lo mejor para mí es ser feliz! ¡¿Mi mamá no tiene problemas con eso, porqué tú sí?! ¡Solo te aprovechas porque eres un hombre, ojala no tuviera padre! * Grita Miku con enojo a su padre.

– ¡Haré de cuenta que no has dicho eso último Miku, pero no retiro lo dicho, ese sueño es una estupidez, vete a tu cuarto! * Dice con enojo el padre de Miku.

– ¡Te odio Papá, te odio! * Dijo Miku corriendo llorando a su cuarto dejando a su papá con una mirada seria quien solo volteó sin decirle nada.

Y en su cuarto mientras lloraba su madre fue a consolarla

–Miku, no llores * Dice la madre de Miku consolándola que aparenta los 30 y tiene una apariencia similar a la Miku actual.

– ¿Por qué mi papá me odia mamá? * Dice Miku llorando.

–Tu padre es estricto, y sí, es su pensamiento que no deberías ser cantante, pero él no te odia Miku * Dice su madre consolándola.

–Sí lo hace, solo le importa que haga lo que él quiera * Dice Miku llorando.

–Miku, algún día entenderás que quizás las cosas no sean como aparentan * Dice la madre de Miku mientras le acaricia la cabeza.

 **/Fin del Flashback/**

* * *

–Por varios días después de esa vez no volvimos a hablarnos por varias semanas hasta que un día me contó mi madre que falleció en un accidente * Dice de forma fría Miku.

–Pero yo no lamenté su muerte, él no me quería, si no fuera por él yo ni siquiera sería cantante, fue él la razón del que empecé a sentir desconfianza hacia los hombres, aunque aún no los odiaba * Dice de forma fría Miku, Yusuke se sorprendía ante esto.

–Poco años después mi madre enfermó falleciendo lo cual si lamenté bastante, por lo que quedé a cargo de una tutora, y obviamente no abandoné mis sueños nunca a pesar de eso hasta que finalmente a los 15 empecé a hacer mi carrera que subió como espuma y estaba feliz ya que la gente me decía cuanto me amaba además de cuan feliz les hacía mi música, el 90% de mis fans eran hombres, en parte incluso eso redujo la desconfianza hacia ellos que adquirí por culpa de mi padre todo iba bien, y seguí así un año hasta que * Dice Miku seria defendiéndose.

– ¿Hasta qué? * Preguntaba serio Yusuke.

–Hasta que un día mí me dijo que un acaudalado empresario que impulsaría mi carrera a nivel internacional quería 'conocerme' * Decía Miku con una sonrisa irónica y triste.

– ¿Conocerte? Pues no entiendo, si solo quería invertir su dinero en ti, negociar no tendría nada de ma.. * Iba a decir Yusuke, pero Miku lo miró de forma seria y entonces Yusuke entendió en que sentido decía la palabra 'conocer'.

– ¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Ese tal empresario quería a cambio de financiar tu carrera, que tú le concedieras favores sexu…?! * Iba a Decir Yusuke, pero Miku lo interrumpió.

–Así es, exactamente eso, obviamente yo rechacé inmediatamente esa propuesta indecente, pero trajo consecuencias, coincidentemente pocos días después salió en una revista llamada 'Te lo Decimos' una publicación escandalosa sobre mí que hablaba de que vivía una vida desenfrenada a espalda de los fans usando drogas, siendo una chica fácil e incluso que llegué a embarazarme pero aborté, inventaron todo eso y lo publicaron sin ninguna prueba * Dice Miku triste y esto dejó en shock a Yusuke.

– ¡Infelices! * Dice Yusuke molesto apretando su puño derecho con enojo.

–Pero no me afectó tanto, sabía que ese tipo de cosas podrían ocurrir, lo que más me afectó fue que mis disque fans creyeron esa basura sin sustento pero no a mí, en mis redes sociales recibía mensajes de odio y la mayoría eran de hombres, me sentía frustrada al ver como todo se venía abajo * Decía Miku triste y seria.

–Aun así, intenté hacer lo único que podía, cantar, por lo que tiempo después intenté hacer mi triunfal regreso, el escenario estaba lleno a pesar de todo por lo que tenía una última oportunidad de levantarme, pero mi voz no salió, me diagnosticaron Afonía debido al efecto psicológico que tuvo todo esto en mí * Decía Miku triste.

– ¡Allí definitivamente lo perdí todo y estaba sola, incluso sentía que mi padre se burlaba de satisfacción de mí por no haberle hecho caso, sentía que él me ganó al final, mi odio hacia él, el empresario maldito, y los fans que me abandonaron me hizo sentir cuan asquerosos eran los hombres, y las mujeres tampoco hicieron nada para ayudarme, solo eran unas perras sumisas! * Decía Miku con odio e impotencia.

–En ese momento había decidido suicidarme, fui en la cima de un edificio con la intención de lanzarme y terminarlo todo, hasta que una deidad salvadora apareció * Dijo Miku seria y esto dejó sorprendido y en alerta a Yusuke.

* * *

 **/Flashback Hace 1 año/**

Cuando Miku iba a acabar con su vida lanzándose de la cima del edificio alguien apareció allí, tenía un cuerpo femenino rodeado de un mosaico de luz brillante sorprendiendo a Miku.

– ¿Estas decepcionada de los humanos, crees que no tiene remedio o quieres un poder lo bastante grande para cambiarlo? * Preguntó una voz femenina distorsionada.

– ¡Sí lo deseo, quiero una voz poderosa para hacer mi voluntad, que impida que nunca más pierda lo que los feos hombres me quitaron! * Dice Miku llorando.

–Tu deseo será concedido, solo toca este cristal y todo pasará por si solo * Dice el misterioso ser y Miku lo hace entrando el cristal en su cuerpo causándole dolor pero finalmente habiendo adquirido el vestido astral junto con los poderes de un espíritu.

 **/Fin del Flashback/**

* * *

–¡Y fue así que la deidad salvadora me concedió una voz poderosa para encantar a las personas cuando canto, ya que debido al trastorno psicológico causado por los feos hombres yo perdí lo que valía más que mi vida, mi voz! Usé mi nuevo poder para causar que las personas olviden todo sobre mi anterior carrera, incluso controlé a la mayor parte para que desaparezca las evidencias * Dice Miku con rabia.

– ¡Es por eso que odio a los hombres, son vulgares sucios y feos, con solo verlos quiero vomitar, en cuanto a las chicas solo necesito a las que me gustan para que sean mis juguetes, el resto de los humanos se puede ir al otro mundo! * Dice con odio Miku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=-Ug070QK674 &list=PLC16C87D3E7F82D01&index=8** **}**

–Ese era mi secreto, esa es mi historia, lo que tú querías tanto por la tonta apuesta, ahí lo tienes * Dice seria Miku ante un Yusuke que se quedó en silencio con una mirada seria.

–Es cierto que el empresario de mierda ese, la revista basura y las ratas que se hacían llamar fans realmente merecen una golpiza soberana, si los tuviera en frente créeme que lo haría sin dudar, pero…* Dice Yusuke serio con molestia y haría algo que dejaría en shock a Miku, le dio una bofetada derecha en el lado izquierdo de la cara del espíritu.

–Tú también te lo mereces tonta * Dice Yusuke molesto con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Maldito hombre miserable! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme justo después de que te conté lo que querías?! * Dijo Miku muy molesta tocándose con su mano izquierda el lugar donde recibió la bofetada.

– ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué pensaste, que con tu historia sentiría lastima por ti y comprendería por qué odias a los hombres dándote la razón?! ¡No creas estupideces, más aún después de cómo te comportaste con tu padre, y que seas una niña no era excusa! * Dice Yusuke muy molesto.

– ¡¿Tú qué sabes?! ¡Mi padre debió estar feliz en su tumba de mi fracaso, a él lo odio al igual que a todos los hombres! * Dice Miku con rabia.

– ¡Realmente no tienes cerebro, eres una egoísta que cree que todo gira en sí misma, solo piensas en lo que tú sientes, pero no en los demás, especialmente en tu padre! * Dice Yusuke molesto.

– ¡Cállate, tú que actúas como un rebelde delincuente pretendes hablarme de eso, vamos apuesto que actúas así porque tienes un padre estricto y odioso que no para de meterse en tu vida! * Dice Miku molesta, pero estas palabras molestaron bastante a Yusuke.

–¡Hubiera preferido tener a un padre estricto y entrometido que no tener a mi padre conmigo nunca porque nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí, dejándome una infancia de mierda culpa de no estar conmigo! ¡Tal vez no sería esto si él hubiera estado conmigo como tu padre sí estuvo contigo hasta el final! * Grita Yusuke con furia dejando en shock a Miku ya que no imaginaba que Yusuke no tuvo nunca a su padre con él

–Escucha una cosa, es cierto que tu padre era estricto y no apoyaba tu sueño, pero no creo que era por maldad o arrogancia de su parte, creo que tu padre se preocupaba por ti, no lo conozco y sé que no puedo asegurar nada, pero ¿no has pensado que la razón de que no quería que fueras cantante es que temía que te pasara lo que finalmente te sucedió? * Dice Yusuke serio ampliando los ojos Miku con lo que él decía.

–Escucha, no quiero meterme, pero creo que deberías averiguar más sobre él y te cerciores si realmente era tan malo como piensas, ampliar más tu mente * Dice Yusuke serio.

– ¡No te metas, seguramente inventaste esa historia tuya para hacerme cambiar de parecer! * Dice enojada Miku.

–Esa es mi verdad, no me importa si me crees o no * Dice Yusuke molesto

– ¿Ah sí, entonces no te molestará que lo compruebe? * Pregunta sería Miku.

– ¿Y cómo harás eso? * Pregunta Yusuke serio.

–Déjate hipnotizar por mi técnica, no opongas resistencia, así te obligaré a que me hables con toda la verdad * Dice Miku seria a Yusuke, quien se sorprende ante tal propuesta, el mismo ve con desconfianza a Miku, sin embargo toma la decisión.

–Está bien, pero hazlo rápido * Dice Yusuke serio.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=PqS0sChXagc &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=65** **}**

–Siéntate allí * Dice seria Miku a lo que Yusuke se sienta en un asiento, mientras Miku se para colocándose detrás de él.

–Tranquilízate completamente, mantén completamente dormido el tipo de poder que poseas, solo así podré lograrlo * Dice seria Miku refiriéndose al poder espiritual de Yusuke para que el uso de la habilidad sea exitosa.

–De acuerdo * Dice Yusuke serio cerrando los ojos y calmándose completamente, Miku se inclina levemente cerca del oído derecho de Yusuke.

–Obedéceme Yusuke * Dice Miku enviando las ondas de sonidos al oído de Yusuke que llegan directamente al cerebro iniciando el control mental, ampliando los ojos Yusuke.

–Levanta tu mano izquierda por favor* Ordena Miku obedeciendo Yusuke haciéndolo.

–Arrodíllate ante mi * Ordena Miku arrodillándose levantándose del asiento Yusuke y arrodillándose frente a Miku.

–Besa el suelo que he pisado * Ordena Miku y Yusuke besa el suelo que ha pisado Miku.

–Di que soy tu ama * Ordena Miku.

–Tú eres mi ama * Dice Yusuke hablando apáticamente.

–"La hipnosis que usé en él es más poderosa que la que uso normalmente, ya que incluso sin poder sobrenatural, si posee una fuerte voluntad, una hipnosis normal no funcionaría seguro, e incluso cabría la posibilidad de que finja ser hipnotizado" * Dice Miku caminando hacia detrás del Yusuke arrodillado poniendo sus manos en el lado derecho e izquierdo de la cabeza de este intentando Miku verificar que Yusuke realmente no esté fingiendo, asegurándose además que realmente no usa este su poder espiritual para oponerse a ella.

–Efectivamente, no manifiesta nada de poder, ahora mismo él es como un humano sin ese poder extraño, tampoco detecto alguna irregularidad en su cerebro, está completamente bajo mi control ahora, en estos momentos lo tengo a mi merced * Dice Miku sonriendo maliciosamente.

–Ufufufufu Ahora puedo hacer con él prácticamente lo que yo quiera, salvo hacer que use esa energía extraña suya parecida a la de los espíritus, ya que si intento hacer que se destruya con su propio poder, podría despertar de mi control, pero si lo mantengo así no podrá * Dice Miku con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Te confiaste demasiado Yusuke, ¡¿pensaste que al dejarte manejar de esa manera confiaría en ti haciéndote olvidar que sigo odiando a todos los hombres incluyéndote?! * Dice en voz alta con furia Miku dándole una fuerte bofetada derecha a Yusuke de la misma forma que él se lo hizo a ella, pero también le da otro en el otro lado.

– ¡Di que los hombres son basura incluyéndote! * Ordena en voz alta Miku.

–Todos los hombres somos basura * Dice Yusuke de forma apática.

–Podría matarlo ahora con mis poderes, puedo generar un terremoto dimensional justo en su cuerpo para destrozarlo* Dice Miku seria.

–Puedo obligarlo a que se suicide mordiéndose la lengua pero… * Dice seria Miku.

–Yusuke, te ordeno que me digas todo un resumen sobre tu vida y si dices la verdad no pasará nada, pero si mientes tú mismo te morderás la lengua * Ordena Miku asintiendo Yusuke y tal como lo había hecho en el pasado con Tohka le relató toda su vida a Miku confirmando que no mentía en lo absoluto ya que Miku mantenía sus dos manos en su cabeza para asegurarse de ello.

Miku se sorprendió al escuchar su historia de vida, no solo confirmando que la infancia de Yusuke fue mala por la ausencia de su padre, sino por todo lo demás, especialmente de haber muerto salvando a un niño que ni conocía, y pues todas las grandes batallas que tuvo ya sea contra oponentes malvados como oponentes honorables de los cuales algunos se hicieron amigo suyo, y pues a diferencia de a Tohka, no pudo ocultarle a Miku que ya tuvo su primer novia que fue Keiko, así como el hecho de que su noviazgo duró muy poco y la causa del porque terminó además de las risas que causó en sus compañeros de clase de su anterior escuela, extrañamente esto le causó una molestia interna tanto que decidió terminar esto.

–Suficiente, detente ahí * Ordena Miku a Yusuke y este inmediatamente se detiene, dando Miku un suspiro.

–No mentía, incluso se quedó corto * Dijo Miku seria, sorprendida y molesta.

– ¡Cancelación! * Grita Miku anulándose la hipnosis y volviendo Yusuke en sí quien está sorprendido ahora.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=PqS0sChXagc &list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=65** **}**

– ¡¿Qué pasó?! * Pregunta sorprendido Yusuke sentado en el suelo.

–Te hipnoticé y pude confirmar que lo que decías era real, junto con la historia de tu vida * Dice seria Miku.

–Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué tengo la cara roja de ambos lados? * Dice Yusuke confundido al arderle la cara por el par de bofetadas de Miku

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=0zy8lysGDN8 &t=136s** **}**

–Eso es lo de menos, la cuestión es que no mentiste, sin embargo eso no cambia mi forma de pensar ni sobre mi padre y mucho menos por el resto de los fans hombres que me traicionaron, sigo pensando que al menos los hombres de por aquí son basura * Dice Miku seria y molesta.

–Sí que eres tonta, y lo peor es que tú misma querías recurrir al suicido, que patético * Dice Yusuke serio

– ¡Ahí estás actuando arrogante otra vez, pero te conté lo que el resto de los hombres me hicieron, me empujaron a mi limite, me lo quitaron todo, todo por lo que incluso me enfrenté a mi propio padre para conseguir! ¡¿Qué podía hacer si nadie me apoyaba, si quedé completamente sola?! * Dice llorando Miku.

–Eso es lo que te digo, solo piensas en lo que sientes y crees, pero ¿Y si te equivocas? ¿Y si esas palabras de odio más todas las cosas negativas las tomaste tan en cuenta que no te tomaste la molestia de verificar si no había gente poniéndose de tu parte, especialmente hombres? * Dice Yusuke serio sorprendiendo a Miku estas palabras.

– ¡Son mentiras, no puedo estar en un error, todos mis falsos fans me traicionaron, los odio! * Dice enojada Miku negándose a aceptar la posibilidad de la que habla Yusuke.

– ¡Inténtalo, canta con tu verdadero ser y deja de tener miedo al fracaso, fue eso lo que te destruyó la primera vez * Dice serio Yusuke.

– ¡No quiero volver a lo de antes, donde todos me abandonan y nadie me apoya! * Dice Miku molesta, Yusuke se quedó pensando molesto en silencio.

– ¡Carajo, está bien, si eso pasa, yo seré temporalmente tu oyente único hasta que tengas éxito! * Dice Yusuke a regañadientes sorprendiendo a Miku.

– ¡¿En serio, te gusta mi música?! * Pregunta sorprendida Miku.

– ¡Claro que no! * Dice Yusuke molesto.

– ¡¿Qué, si no te gusta mi forma de cantar entonces?! * Dijo molesta Miku.

–No hablo de tu voz tonta, tu voz es perfecta, y yo al no caer en tus poderes puedo oírla, simplemente tu música no es mi estilo, me parece algo cursi, solo eso * Dijo Yusuke molesto cómicamente sorprendiendo a Miku

– ¿Solo eso, y me estás diciendo que aunque no sea tu estilo escucharías mi música, porque? * Pregunta seria Miku.

–No lo sé * Dice Yusuke disimulando, pero está mintiendo lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Miku.

–¡Estás mintiendo, si sabes! * Dice molesta Miku.

–Si te lo digo te vas a enfadar * Dice Yusuke molesto volteando la mirada.

–¡¿Más de lo que ya estoy con solo verte?! * Pregunta Miku molesta en voz alta.

–Bien, aquí va. Lo hago porque aunque tu boca diga una cosa, tus ojos piden ayuda a gritos, piden a gritos que alguien te salve, alguien que no sea tu esclavo, y de preferencia deseas que sea un hombre para volver a confiar, porque tu resentimiento y desconfianza hacia ellos no daña a los hombres, te destruye a ti misma cada día, estás desesperada y lo sabes * Dice Yusuke seriamente y estas palabras hicieron que Miku ampliara los ojos, nunca esperó escuchar estas palabras crudas pero realistas de alguien, menos un hombre, su corazón latía extrañamente más rápido, pero inmediatamente puso una expresión de molestia.

– ¡Maldito feo hombre! ¡Cállate, Cállate, Idiota, Tonto! * Dice enojada Miku.

–Te dije que te molestarías * Dice Yusuke con una expresión cómica de molestia.

– ¡Claro que sí, como si yo necesitara ser salvada, no te necesito! ¡Ya me molestaste mucho hoy, lárgate de mi casa ahora maldito hombre, ya no te debo nada!* Dice Miku molesta.

–Está bien, cumpliste con tu palabra, ya me voy * Dice Yusuke dándole la espalda y empezando a retirarse.

–Solo una cosa, si me pides que te salve no dudaré en hacerlo, ya que quizás no seas la bruja que yo creí * Dice Yusuke seriamente.

– ¡Hmph! ¡Como si fueras arriesgar tu vida por mí, eso no lo creo! * Dice Miku de forma burlona.

–Piensa lo que quieras, pero ya dije que lo haré, y a diferencia tuya mi palabra si vale bastante, tal vez no tenga la fama y dinero que tú posees, pero tengo mi palabra y estoy dispuesto a morir por ella, además ayudo a los espíritus * Dice Yusuke siendo esto lo último que dijo antes de definitivamente retirarse del cuarto y luego de la casa dejando pensativa a Miku.

–Mentiras, si ni mi padre era un hombre confiable que nunca me quiso, menos alguien como tú * Dice Miku molesta y triste.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=0zy8lysGDN8 &t=136s** **}**

* * *

 **/Minutos más Tarde en las Calles/**

Yusuke iba caminando aún con su uniforme de la escuela Raizen puesto con un rostro serio

"Creo que eso que le dijo su madre de que no todo es lo que parece, en cierta forma también era dirigido a mí, pensaba que Miku era de esas niñas caprichosas y superficiales, pero la realidad es que pasó por dificultades serias, en esas condiciones creo que es imposible enamorarla, por ende no podré acceder a nada con Kurumi, aunque ni siquiera estoy seguro si quiero eso después de todo lo que ella me hizo" * Dice Yusuke serio en su mente.

–"Sin embargo, Miku no utilizó sus poderes para hacerme daño cuando estuve bajo su merced, eso habla que en parte sabía que yo decía la verdad, pero quería cerciorarse" * Dice Yusuke serio mentalmente, pero justo en ese momento varios vehículos negros iban de seguido pasando cerca suyo pareciéndole extraño.

– ¿Y esta cantidad de auto? * Dice Yusuke serio cuando de repente sintió un tipo de energía que conoce perfectamente de uno de los autos.

– ¡¿Eso es poder espiritual, es Reiki?! * Se pregunta sorprendido Yusuke y a través del vidrio del auto pudo ver una sonrisa llena de maldad de dicho auto y claramente el poder espiritual era maligno, su energía tenía tanta maldad que su poder parecía youki(Poder Demoniaco)

– ¡La Dirección a la que van es la casa de Miku, se supone que ella no recibe a ningún hombre, menos a esta cantidad! ¿Qué debo hacer? * Dice Yusuke serio pensando en que acción tomar teniendo en cuenta que Miku lo odia.

* * *

 **/Mansión de Miku/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=fWWK9IGsZks &t=28s** **}**

Miku estaba aún pensativa en su cuarto con su vestido astral pensando en todo lo que le dijo Yusuke.

–Ese tonto hombre * Decía Miku molesta hablando sola, sin embargo de repente escuchó ruidos que provenían de abajo, incluso gritos femeninos.

– ¡¿Qué es eso?! * Dice Miku preocupada bajando por las escaleras, pero al bajar queda en shock al encontrar a sus empleadas, incluyendo a su chofer noqueadas y heridas.

– ¡¿Qué les pasó?! * Dice Miku moviendo a su chofer que estaba inconsciente, sin embargo unos hombres vestidos de negro aparecieron frente suyo.

– ¡No te muevas! * Grita uno de los hombres apuntándole con un arma.

– ¡¿Hombres, como se atreven a invadir mi recinto?! ¡Ya verán! ¡A…! * Iba a grita Miku, pero apareció detrás de ella un hombre bastante alto midiendo 293 cm, tiene el pelo rubio corto y peinado hacia adelante cubierto por un gorro parecido a un chullo con acabados parecidos a corazones, lleva gafas de sol además de maquillaje azules en el ojo derecho y en los labios, lleva una camisa estampada de corazones, un abrigo con plumas negras junto a unos pantalones vaqueros beige junto a unos zapatos diferentes de ambos lados, siendo el izquierdo negro y el derecho marrón, el mismo tenía un rostro serio en su rostro.

– ¡CALM! *Dice en voz baja el nombre de su técnica envolviendo una especie de burbuja transparente a Miku y cuando esta intentaba cantar su voz no salía.

–"¡¿Qué pasa, no puedo emitir sonido alguno, es como aquella maldita vez?! * Dice en su mente Miku.

–Buen trabajo Corazón, sin su voz no puede usar sus poderes * Dice con una sonrisa maligna una voz, Miku iba a voltearse a mirar, pero repentinamente unos hilos casi invisibles la envolvieron completamente como si fueran telarañas dejándola inmóvil.

– ¡Llévenla al auto, hoy podré tener mi noche con ella que debí tener hace 1 año! ¡Fuffuffuffuffuffu! * Ríe con maldad el ser misterioso que no muestra su rostro, pero aparenta ser bastante alto, incluso más que él que selló la voz de Miku, sus hombres vestidos de negros asienten cargando a la Miku inmóvil llevándosela en uno de los autos a la fuerza mientras se marchan hacia un camino opuesto al que vinieron abandonando la casa de Miku.

Tiempo después Yusuke después de haber estado dubitativo se decidió a venir, pero al llegar a la casa de vuelta encontró la puerta forzada y varias empleadas noqueadas.

– ¡Maldición, Miku, esos desgraciados debieron llevárselo, si lo que pude detectar es cierto, ese sujeto no es un ser ordinario, debió ir a esa dirección! * Dice Yusuke en voz alta corriendo a toda velocidad.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=fWWK9IGsZks &t=28s** **}**

* * *

 **/Mas Tarde en una mansión elegante/**

Miku ahora estaba atada en la pared por hilos casi invisibles de energía de los que no podía zafarse, principalmente porque su fuente de poder, su voz no funcionaba, casi todos allí sonreían maliciosamente a excepción del sujeto llamado Corazón quien selló la voz de Miku.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=pqAusgWWhT4** **}**

– ¡Fuffuffuffuffuffu! ¡Bienvenida Miku Izayoi! * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad la persona quien es el jefe de todos estos sujetos, cuya apariencia consiste en un hombre muy alto pareciendo un gran basquetbolista, midiendo 305 cm de altura, su cabello es de color rubio siendo un hombre bastante delgado y rubio al mismo tiempo, su piel es bronceada, viste de forma extravagante con ropas de colores blancos y rosados brillantes, un abrigo de plumas color rosa, usa gafas de sol color naranja con zapatos negros parecidos a los de los toreros, la sonrisa que mostraba era claramente maquiavélica destilando maldad.

Miku se sentía intimidada ante dicho ser, pero no podía decir nada debido al bloqueo de su voz.

–Pero que modales los míos, Corazón, ya sabes que hacer * Dice el jefe de todo este grupo asintiendo Corazón acercándose a Miku.

– ¡VOICE LIMITATION! * Grita Corazón disminuyendo el poder que envolvía a Miku.

–AAAAA * Intentaba gritar Miku, pero su voz no tenía nada de fuerza.

–No tiene caso, tu voz está limitada solo para que puedas hablar, no puedes usarla con fuerza, por ende aún no puedes usar tus poderes con ella, solo lo hago para que podamos conversar querida Miku Izayoi * Dice el el jefe.

– ¡Tú maldito hombre! ¡¿Quién eres?! * Dice Miku en voz baja muy enojada.

–He querido conocerte personalmente desde hace tiempo, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Doflamingo Donquixote y en el bajo mundo Miku Izayoi, o ¿quieres que te llame Tsukino Yoimachi? * Pregunta con malicia el hombre llamado Doflaimingo que aparenta ser alguien importante y con mucho dinero.

– ¡¿Cómo sabes tú eso?! * Dice Miku sorprendida en voz baja.

– ¿Creíste que con tu poder todo lo olvidaríamos? Lo siento, pero yo más que nadie sé quién eres, te lo aseguro * Dice Doflamingo con una sonrisa de malicia y esto deja intimidada a Miku.

– ¡¿Por qué sabe un feo hombre como tú eso, que tienes que ver conmigo?! * Pregunta sorprendida y molesta Miku en voz baja a lo que Doflamingo se queda unos segundos en silencio mostrando los dientes con su sonrisa de maldad.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=pqAusgWWhT4** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8** **}**

– ¡Fuffuffuffuffuffu! ¡Oh no tienes idea, dos hechos cruciales del pasado nos une, pero voy a contarlo al revés para que tenga el efecto adecuado y placentero, primero te contaré lo que pasó hace un año, cuando te hacías llamar Tsukino Yoimachi, Oh sí, eso fue divertido sin duda alguna! * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Doflamingo.

– ¡¿Qué pasó hace un año?! * Dice Miku nerviosa en voz baja y molesta ya que teme lo que pueda oir.

– ¿Te suena el sobre nombre El Joker? * Pregunta Doflamingo con una sonrisa de maldad haciendo que Miku abra ampliamente los ojos de sorpresa ya que ese sobrenombre lo conocía.

– ¡El Joker era el sobrenombre del empresario que habló con mi manager de 'conocerme' en el mal sentido a cambio de catapultar y financiar mi carrera a grandes niveles! ¡No me digas que ese empresario eres tú! * Dice con un rostro de shock Miku.

–Naturalmente lo soy, El Joker, es mi sobrenombre en el bajo mundo, y uno de mis socios era tu manager, pero como rechazaste el 'favor' que te mandé pedir, pues procedí * Dice Doflamingo con su sonrisa de maldad.

– ¡¿Quién arruinó mi carrera, quien le pagó a esa maldita revista para que inventara toda esa basura de mí, fuiste tú?! * Pregunta Miku en voz baja con profunda ira y shock.

– ¡Fuffuffuffuffuffu! ¡Obviamente si fui yo, quisiste pasarte de lista al negarte a mí, a mí poder, y claramente eso no iba a quedar así, porque nadie se burla del Joker, de Doflamingo! * Dice con euforia y una alegría maligna Doflamingo.

– ¡MALDITO, ARRUINASTE MI VIDA! * Dice con odio y lágrimas de impotencia Miku en voz baja no pudiendo gritar su frustración.

– ¡Fuffuffuffuffuffu! Sí, eso fue lo segundo que te hice, aunque esto fue totalmente tu culpa a diferencia de lo otro * Dice Doflamingo sonriendo malignamente y esto dejó en silencio a Miku.

– ¡¿Qué quieres decir maldito asqueroso hombre?! * Pregunta Miku con una mirada de odio.

–Que lo que viene a continuación fue mucho peor que simplemente perder tu carrera, hice que perdieras algo más importante, pero que nunca valoraste lo cual sirvió a mi favor * Dice Doflamingo ahora más alegre malignamente y esto dejó con una gran incógnita y miedo a Miku al pensar que podría ser peor que lo que le ha dicho que casi la obliga a cometer suicidio.

– ¿Recuerdas a tu padre, el oficial Hidetoshi Izayoi? * Pregunta Doflamingo con una sonrisa de maldad y esto extrañó a Miku,

–Es mi padre, él murió en un accidente ¿Qué con eso? * Preguntó Miku en voz baja seria.

– ¡Fuffuffuffuffuffu! Apuesto que por un enojo con él nunca te tomaste la molestia de averiguar nada más de él, como por ejemplo la verdadera muerte que tuvo * Dice Doflamingo sonriendo malignamente.

– ¿A qué te refieres? * Pregunta Miku seria y asustada.

–Tu padre era una verdadera molestia para mí, ya que estaba investigando mis negocios, buscaba a toda costa meterme a prisión por mis negocios ilegítimos, estaba indagando y a punto de lograr encontrar pruebas en mi contra, no iba a permitirlo, así que busqué una oportunidad por bastante tiempo, pero siempre era cuidadoso, sin embargo, en cierta semana al parecer estaba decaído por algo, incluso no quería guarda espaldas cerca, quería estar solo la mayor parte del tiempo debido a eso que le afectaba, y eso aprovecharon mis hombres para tomarlo por sorpresa, secuestrándolo y cayendo en mi poder * Dice seriamente Doflamingo dejando helada esto a Miku.

–"En esa semana de su muerte, mi padre y yo discutimos fuertemente por mi sueño de ser cantante, fue allí que le dije que lo odiaba y que ojala no tuviera padre, acaso ¿lo tomaron por sorpresa por mi culpa?" * Dice Miku con tristeza empezando a tener sentimientos de culpa.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=0zy8lysGDN8 &t=2s** **}**

–Bueno, es mejor mostrarte el resto * Dice Doflamingo encendiendo un gran televisor que tenía allí con una película aparentemente preparada especialmente para que Miku la vea, y se trataba de su padre recibiendo una brutal paliza de parte de los hombres de Doflamingo mientras este miraba placenteramente, dejando sin habla a Miku ampliando los ojos ya que su padre estaba con el rostro ensangrentado sin poder defenderse de este ataque cobarde entre 5 matones.

–Padre * Dice Miku con shock y lágrimas que se le escapaban.

* * *

 **/Dentro del video, Hace 7 años/**

– ¡Fuffuffuffuffuffu! ¿Qué tal te sabe eso policía de pacotilla por meter tus narices donde no debes, entiendes que vas a morir en manos de quien tanto deseabas atrapar? * Dice Doflamingo con burla levantando una pistola jugando con ella, la cual pensaba en usar para ejecutar al oficial de policía, por cierto el cabello de Doflamingo es más largo teniéndolo parado y usando una camisa azul.

–Podrás matarme, pero algún día alguien te vencerá y pagarás por todo el mal que has hecho * Dice hablando sin fuerzas en el suelo Hidetoshi mientras Miku quien veía el video no podía creer lo que veía y temía el final del video.

– ¡En verdad eres terco, deberías rogar por tu vida o algo así, anda has alguna petición tonto! * Dice con burla Doflamingo.

–Sí, haré mi última petición, pero no para ti, sino para mi tesoro más grande que vale mucho más que mi vida, para mi única y querida hija Miku * Dice con un rostro triste y casi sin fuerzas Hidetoshi y Miku se sorprendía y emocionaba al escuchar tales palabras ya que ella estaba convencida de que él no la quería, la misma estaba al borde del completo llanto.

–Hija mía, lamento haber sido tan estricto contigo, pero quiero luches por algún día alcanzar la felicidad, incluso si es algo que a mí no me gusta, porque seas lo que seas, hagas lo que hagas, siempre serás mi hija a quien tanto amé con toda mi alma, esa es mi petición, sé feliz hija mía * Dice Hidetoshi como últimas palabras cuando justo después de eso Doflamingo le apuntó con su pistola con la mano derecha.

–Muérete de una vez * Dice molesto Doflamingo disparando varias veces al cuerpo de Hidetoshi matándolo instantáneamente confirmándose que así realmente murió el padre de Miku.

* * *

 **/Fuera del video, Época Actual/**

– ¡PADRE! * Dice devastada en llanto Miku sin poder gritar por culpa de la técnica de Corazón, Miku estaba devastada después de ver esto, se sentía deshecha, la culpa la invadía ya que todo este tiempo creyó de forma completamente errónea que su padre la odiaba cuando en realidad la amaba más que a su vida, incluso diciéndole sus últimas palabras a ella a pesar de no tenerla allí junto a él, ahora finalmente comprende las palabras de su madre y de Yusuke respecto a haber prejuzgado a su padre.

–"¡Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, si le hubiera hablado mejor a mi padre él no estaría muerto, fue mi culpa!" * Dice Miku en su mente con lágrimas.

–Qué ironía, Hidetoshi te tenía como su máximo tesoro, pero yo profanaré dicho tesoro, ya hubo demasiada charla, es hora de tomar por la fuerza lo que pacíficamente intenté tomar hace un año, tu cuerpo Miku, te enseñaré lo que es un hombre * Dice Doflaimingo acercándose a Miku tocándole la barbilla mientras sus hombres sonreían maliciosamente a excepción de Corazón.

– ¿Qué pasa hermano Corazón, estás celoso? ¡Descuida, una vez que termine te dejaré probarla! * Dice riéndose malignamente Doflaimingo causando disgusto en su hermano menor Corazón.

– ¡Fuffuffuffuffuffu! Muy bien, es hora de gozarlo preciosa * Dice Doflaimingo con una sonrisa maligna planeando violar a Miku, y si hiciera esto su rechazo a los hombres sería eterno ya que quedaría destruida completamente para siempre por ello.

–"No por favor, no quiero esto" * Dice Miku con lágrimas en su mente pensando en una esperanza, pero en eso viene la imagen de Yusuke en su cabeza y lo último que este dijo.

–"Él lo dijo, dijo que me salvaría si lo pedía, pero jamás me oirá" * Dijo Miku desesperada en su mente mientras Doflamingo dirigía su mano hacia la parte intima de la cintura para debajo de Miku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=0zy8lysGDN8 &t=2s** **}**

– ¡Sálvame Yusuke Urameshi! * Dijo como podía Miku esto dejando extrañado a Dofamingo.

– ¿Qué? * Preguntó serio Doflamingo y justo en ese momento una gran explosión se produce en la pared de la casa dejando en alertas a todos ahí.

– ¡¿Quién es?! * Pregunta Doflamingo molesto, pero quien era se trataba del mismísimo Yusuke rodeado de su energía espiritual, el mismo tenía no solo una mirada de pocos amigos, estaba completamente furioso apretando los dientes.

– ¡Yusuke! * Dice sorprendida Miku en voz baja.

– ¿Él ese Yusuke? * Preguntaba serio Doflaimingo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ZhwUSu9SQ70 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=24** **}**

–Descuida Miku, pude escuchar no solo tu petición, sino todo lo ocurrido en este lugar, quería verificarlo todo y lo hice, tenemos a un montón de ratas pequeñas y una rata bien gorda además de asquerosa aquí * Dice de forma seria y fría Yusuke.

– ¡Vayan por él! * Ordena Doflamingo y tanto Corazón como todos los demás matones disparaban sus armas a Yusuke, pero las mismas balas no podían penetrar el aura azul de Yusuke dejando sorprendidos a todos, por lo que fueron corriendo con intención de golpearlo.

– ¡SHOTTOGAN! * Grita Yusuke con su puño izquierdo apuntando hacia el aire lanzando un montón de rayos pequeños golpeándolos a todos incluyendo a Corazón quien salió volando fuera de la casa mientras el resto cayó en ella sin conciencia.

–"Los venció a todos incluyendo a Corazón de un solo ataque, este tipo es en cierta forma como yo" * Dice seriamente Doflamingo mirándose mutuamente tanto él como Yusuke con gran rivalidad.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ZhwUSu9SQ70 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=24** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ** **}**

– ¡Fuffuffuffuffuffu! Interesante, al parecer eres especial muchacho, además osas dañar mi propiedad y derrotar a todos mis subordinados incluyendo a mi hermano y por supuesto interrumpirme en mi diversión, espero que entiendas que estás más que muerto * Dice con una sonrisa amplia y maligna Doflamingo.

– ¿Sabes? ¡Ahora entiendo cómo nos ve Miku a los hombres, nos ve como seres repulsivos, tal como yo te veo a ti! ¡Miserable, pagarás por todo lo que has hecho, Miku tenía un padre que en verdad la quería, también tenía un sueño, y tú se lo arrebataste todo, maldita basura! * Dice con furia Yusuke rodeándose de su energía espiritual sorprendiendo a Miku por sus palabras.

–"¿Él está furioso por lo que me hicieron?" * Se pregunta en su mente Miku sorprendida.

– ¡Fuffuffuffuffuffu! ¡¿Y qué tiene de malo hacer mi voluntad?! ¡Tengo el poder para hacer lo que se me da la gana, hice mucho dinero en muchos negocios en el bajo mundo para poder hacer lo que quiera en el mundo que conocemos, puedo tomar todo lo que quiera, o destruir lo que quiera! ¡Miku sabe de esas cosas! * Dice con una sonrisa psicópata Doflaimingo mirando a Miku.

– ¡No pongas a Miku a tu nivel maldito! * Dice Yusuke con enojo.

– ¡Oh por favor! ¿A caso Miku no usó sus poderes para controlar a las personas, alejar a los hombres y tratar a las mujeres como sus juguetes? Yo también abuso de mis poderes como ella, solo que a mi manera * Dice Doflamingo con una sonrisa maligna y Miku se sintió afectada por esto.

– ¡Cállate, Miku cometió errores como todos lo hacemos, pero tú eres distinto, tú en verdad eres un malnacido que no te importa arruinar vidas de por vida solo para alardear de tu poder! * Dice Yusuke con ira.

–Yusuke * Dice Miku en voz baja sorprendida.

–Sí, tal vez tengas razón, pero no me importa, gracias a un científico incluso obtuve un gran poder sobre natural, por lo que ya ni me interesa la policía y demás, haré mi voluntad como una deidad * Dice Doflamingo con una sonrisa de maldad.

– ¡Veamos si el poder que tienes te ayuda a sobrevivir a la paliza que pienso darte! * Dice Yusuke poniéndose en guardia.

– ¡Fuffuffuffuffuffu! ¡Veamos qué tan especial eres y que tanto puedes entretenerme! * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Doflamingo poniéndose también en guardia.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=v4iotMOWcfA** **}**

Ambos oponentes se miran seriamente a punto de iniciar esta batalla, finalmente empezando lanzándose ambos al ataque con Yusuke rodeando su puño derecho de poder espiritual azul mientras Doflamingo lo hace con poder espiritual o más bien youki negro endureciendo su puño derecho chocando ambos puños produciéndose una onda de choque, en eso Doflamingo endureció tanto su otro puño como sus dos piernas dando varios golpes rápidos a Yusuke quien empezaba a lanzar sus puñetazos asesinos bien conocidos, luego este lanza una patada con su pierna izquierda a Doflamingo quien sonrió malignamente.

– ¡THREAD SHIELD! * Grita Doflamingo el nombre de su técnica moviendo hacia el lado izquierda la mano del mismo lado dejando de la punta de sus dedos hilos blancos espirituales solidos que detienen la patada sorprendiendo a Yusuke.

– ¡GOSHIKITO! * Grita Doflamingo el nombre de su ataque creando de la punta de sus 5 dedos de su mano derecha hilos de diferentes colores, sólidos y filosos (Pulgar =Rojo, Índice= Amarillo, Del Medio = Verde, Anular = Celeste y Meñique = Morado) dirigiéndose para cortar a Yusuke quien lanza un puñetazo izquierdo rodeado de Reiki frenando dicho ataque apretando ambos los dientes.

– ¡ATHLETE! * Grita Doflamingo el nombre de su técnica endureciendo su pierna Izquierda con su energía produciendo largos hilos cortantes blancos de su pie para acertarle una patada a Yusuke quien se cubre con sus brazos, pero sufriendo las cortadas al mismo tiempo que es mandado a volar contra la pared de la casa destrozándolo con su cuerpo, preocupando a Miku.

– ¡Fuffuffuffuffuffu! ¿Eso fue todo? * Pregunta Doflamingo de forma burlona, pero Yusuke se levanta de los escombros con leves heridas además de su uniforme algo roto escupiendo un poco de sangre con el ceño fruncido.

–Que persistente ¡TAMAITO! * Grita Doflamingo apuntando con su dedo índice a Yusuke lanzando varios disparos rápidos de hilos, pero este rodea sus puños de energía espiritual despejándolos todos a pesar de que van a gran velocidad como bajas de pistolas.

–Creo que yo debería decir ¿Eso es todo? * Pregunta Yusuke serio y desafiante.

– ¡No te creas mucho! * Dice Doflamingo lanzándose hacia Yusuke al mismo tiempo que este también se lanza hacia él.

– ¡ITONOKO! *Grita Doflamingo formando un hilo filoso que va desde el talón de su pie derecho hasta el otro extremo de la misma pierna pareciéndose a una segueta dirigiéndose hacia la cara de Yusuke, sin embargo este la detiene con su rodilla izquierda apretando los dientes produciéndose una onda eléctrica por el contacto entre ambas piernas ante la mirada de Miku quien estaba expectante de la batalla.

– ¡FULLBRIGHT! * Grita Doflamingo saliendo de la punta de sus dedos de la mano derecha 5 hilos puntiagudos que se dirigen hacia el abdomen de Yusuke, pero este lo resiste con su antebrazo izquierdo rodeado de Reiki siendo atravesado forzosamente dicho brazo.

– ¡AAAAH! * Grita de dolor Yusuke.

– ¡Yusuke! * Dice preocupada Miku.

– ¡OVERHEAT! * Grita Doflamingo creando con los hilos unificados de su mano izquierda un gran látigo de hilo golpeando en la cabeza a Yusuke mandándolo a volar y estrellarse por las escaleras de su mansión preocupando más a Miku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=v4iotMOWcfA** **}**

–"Es un chico bastante interesante sin dudas, su energía es parecida a la mía ¿acaso a él también se lo dio ese científico?" * Se pregunta serio Doflamingo.

–"Yusuke, si realmente eres diferente a los otros hombres, no pierdas esta pelea, por favor no pierdas" * Dice suplicante Miku en su mente, pero en eso Yusuke de vuelta se incorpora sacándose los escombros de encima teniendo una herida su frente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2wYPiNJcXFY &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=16** **}**

–"Lo resistió, le lancé varias de mis técnicas y aún está lejos de caer, creo que debo tomármelo completamente enserio e ir con todo lo que tengo" * Dice serio Doflamingo en su mente.

–Eres bueno lanzando ataques ¿pero que tanto lo eres recibiéndolos? * Pregunta Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante limpiándose algo la herida de su frente.

– ¿Crees que eres bueno lanzando ataques, porque no lo intentas? * Pregunta con una sonrisa desafiante Doflamingo,

–No tienes que decírmelo * Dice Yusuke seriamente preparándose para atacar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2wYPiNJcXFY &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=16** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=WyvylIGaHR4 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=48** **}**

Y finalmente Yusuke corre a atacar a Doflamingo, pero este crea una especie de red cortante como trampa intentando frenar a Yusuke quien choca con dicha red empezando a sufrir leves cortadas, sin embargo este rodeado de su energía espiritual hace fuerza para mover algunos hilos a pesar de ser duros y filosos causando sorpresa en Doflamingo ya que finalmente logra mover unos cuantos pasando a través del espacio entre ellos hasta finalmente llegar a Doflamingo.

– ¡Toma esto! * Grita Yusuke empezando a darle sus famosos puñetazos asesinos en la cara como en el estómago provocándole heridas en la cara al conocido como El Joker, hasta finalmente darle un fuerte puñetazo derecho en toda la cara mandándolo a volar hacia otra pared de su casa destrozando la misma, ahora Yusuke logró finalmente acestarle un ataque al corrupto empresario para alegría de Miku quien emitía una sonrisa.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2wYPiNJcXFY &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=16** **}**

En eso es ahora Doflamingo quien se pone de pie sacándose de encima los escombros molesto con heridas sangrantes en la nariz como en la boca que se las limpia como puede, para luego sonreír malignamente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8 &t=147s** **}**

–Con esto lo confirmo, eres alguien a tener en cuenta, debo ir enserio y con todo contra ti * Dice Doflamingo sonriendo maliciosamente.

–Mejor hazlo entonces, sería aburrido derrotarte sin que uses todo tu poder * Dice Yusuke sonriendo desafiante al estilo badas.

–No olvides que tú lo pediste mocoso ¡Fuffuffuffuffuffu! * Dice Doflamingo sonriendo malignamente y así preparándose ambos para continuar con la batalla.

– ¡EVER WHITE! * Grita Doflaimingo el nombre de técnica tocando con sus dos manos el suelo transformando gran parte de él en hilos de energía espiritual sorprendiendo a Yusuke.

– ¡No puede ser, convirtió el suelo en hilos de poder como los que usa! * Dice Yusuke sorprendido.

– ¡Fuffuffuffuffuffu! ¡Ahora conocerás mi verdadero poder! * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Doflamingo y esto intimida a Miku.

De repente unas grandes hebras de hilo blanco empieza a envolver a Yusuke quien no puede zafarse.

– ¡¿Pero que es esta mierda?! * Se pregunta Yusuke con sorpresa y molestia al no poder zafarse.

–Esa mierda como la llamas puede causarte la derrota ¡FLAP THREAD! * Grita Doflamingo haciendo emerger del suelo de hilos una gran cantidad de pequeñas flechas, acto seguido apoya las flechas en sus brazos y los lanza hacia Yusuke golpeándolo con ellas.

– ¡ARGH! * Grita de dolor Yusuke escupiendo sangre volando hacia arriba chocando contra el techo y repitiéndose eso pero hacia abajo al caer terminando estrellado contra el suelo con heridas ante una Miku horrorizada.

– ¡Fuffuffuffuffuffu! ¿Qué te pareció eso, te gusto, y que tal esto? ¡BREAK WHITE! *Grita Doflamigo enviando una enorme hebra gruesa de hilos a Yusuke enroscándolo como una serpiente empezando a estrujarlo.

– ¡AAAAAAH! * Grita de dolor Yusuke mientras lo estruja esa hebra dura de hilos.

– ¡Sufre por entrometido, tú sabiendo que ella odia a los hombres, vas y la salvas idiota! ¡¿Por qué te preocupa lo que le pase a esta perra que usa a las mujeres como juguetes y odio extremo hacia los hombres?! * Dice Doflamingo con burla mientras tortura a Yusuke.

–E ¡Es verdad, a mí me trató pésimo desde que me conoció por el simple hecho de ser hombre, sumándole a eso mi personalidad, pero yo cometí el error de solo ver el exterior de ella, nunca me puse a analizar su interior, que pedía ayuda a gritos, eso lo pude entender a medida que iba hablando con ella, y también cuando luchamos en esa competencia, además tengo la misión de ayudar a los espíritus que pueda así como mi amigo Goku, no puedo fallarles, no puedo fallarle a Miku y perder esta pelea! * Dice Yusuke con determinación y dolor.

–Yusuke * Dice emocionada Miku por sus palabras.

– ¡Déjate de porquerías! * Grita Doflamingo molesto envolviendo su pierna derecha en energía oscura endureciéndola dándole un potente rodillazo a un inmóvil Yusuke y empezando a darle varios golpes aprovechando que no puede moverse.

– ¡Tú vas a perder! * Grita Doflamingo mientras continua golpeándolo y pateándolo, sin embargo la energía espiritual de Yusuke está creciendo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8 &t=147s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=CYWfxoqSpyg &t=3s** **}**

– ¡¿Qué, su poder está creciendo enormemente?! * Dice en shock Doflaimingo.

– ¡Te mostraré el poder del Reikohadoken! ¡DEAAAAAAH! * Grita Yusuke estallando su poder alejando a Doflamingo de golpe y haciendo trizas las hebras que lo envolvían, así como todas las que habían cerca suyo, este era el poder de Reikohadoken, el más grande tesoro que le heredó su maestra con el que venció a Toguro El Menor y a Kurumi.

–La situación es distinta con Kurumi, no voy a contenerme contigo maldito, con otros hubiera preferido disfrutar del combate, pero aquí por esta vez no, te atacaré con todo mi poder * Dice Yusuke poniendo su dedo índice derecho en forma de pistola sosteniéndola con su mano izquierda rodeándose de un poder espiritual masivo preparando su técnica insignia.

– ¡¿Así que quieres ir con todo?! ¡Pues yo lo haré también! ¡GOD THREAD! * Grita Doflamingo creando 16 grandes hebras puntiagudas de hilos envueltos en energía oscura para endurecerlas, al mismo tiempo que Doflamingo a modo de defensa se crea una gran telaraña para protegerse a sí mismo en caso de contraataque, finalmente lanzándole las 16 hebras hacia Yusuke.

– ¡REIGAN! * Grita Yusuke disparando un gran Reigan hacia Doflamingo y su ataque chocando ambos ataques generando grandes destellos eléctricos en el lugar que amenazaba con destruir toda la casa causando temor en Miku.

– ¡No podrás ganar! * Dice Doflamingo sonriendo, sin embargo se da cuenta de que está siendo presionado su ataque.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dice en shock y con miedo Doflamingo al ver que su ataque está siendo presionado cada vez más.

– ¡Es tu fin infeliz! ¡DEAAAAAAAH! * Grita Yusuke con todas sus fuerzas y su Reigan estaba desintegrando la técnica de Doflamingo quien envolvió en energía oscura la telaraña que lo protegía para fortalecer y al llegar el Reigan a él este estalla masivamente destruyendo toda la casa con la explosión.

– ¡Kyaaaaaa! * Grita Miku al destrozarse todos los hilos que la aprisionaban siendo mandada a volar por la explosión al igual que los cuerpos inconscientes de todos los hombres de Doflamingo, y el de su hermano Corazón voló bastante más lejos del lugar yendo a parar en un lugar desconocido.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=CYWfxoqSpyg &t=3s** **}**

Y al despejarse el humo se ve a Doflamingo en un gran cráter malherido con casi toda su ropa rota y habiendo perdido sus lentes, estaba completamente derrotado pero vivo.

–Este tipo sí que es persistente, solo por eso no me molestaré en darle el golpe final, que viva si quiere con el recuerdo de que no puede dominar a todos con sus poderes * Dice Yusuke serio.

Luego de los escombros sale Miku respirando agitadamente mirando sorprendida a Yusuke de pie y al hombre que arruinó su pasado derrotado completamente.

–"¡Lo hizo, en verdad lo hizo, cumplió con su palabra!" * Dice sorprendida y con leves lagrimas Miku.

–Te dije que lo haría Miku * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa, sin embargo inesperadamente para él Miku se lanzó a abrazarlo simplemente llorando en su hombro izquierdo mientras se aferraba a él, Yusuke se sorprendió al principio, pero luego simplemente sonrió serenamente acariciándole con la mano derecha su cabeza.

–Tranquila Miku, todo terminó * Dice Yusuke sonriendo unas palabras tranquilizadoras a una Miku que asentía.

–Vámonos de aquí, te llevaré a tu casa * Dice Yusuke sonriendo y así tanto él como Miku fueron de vuelta a la casa de esta abandonando este lugar alejándose de él.

Doflamingo estaba casi sin ropa en el suelo, pero extrañamente tenía una especie de órgano extraño y grande en la espalda que ahora que está sin ropa en esa zona se puede ver, es la misma cosa que el Doctor Ichigaki utilizó en el Torneo Oscuro con aquellos peleadores. humanos para darles poder y controlarlos, aunque aparentemente en el caso de Doflamingo solo es lo primero

–Maldita sea, a pesar de haberme vuelto muy poderoso fui derrotado por este donnadie, sin embargo habrá choques de gente poderosa en el futuro, sería ver como se destruyen entre sí * Dice Doflamingo sonriendo, pero sería lo último que dijo ya que de repente se vio dos pequeñas manos verdes con uñas largas lanzar un gran rayo de energía que impacta directamente en Doflamingo desintegrándolo, pero no solo a él, la explosión causada por este ataque desintegró a todos los subordinados de este a excepción de su hermano Corazón quien voló lejos de aquí dejando un gigantesco cráter en la zona no quedando rastro de la enorme casa ni escombros, este fue el final definitivo de Doflamingo.

El ser que disparó ese poderoso ataque es alguien de baja estatura solo un poco más alto que Goku cubierto con una capucha marrón quien bajó sus brazos al terminar el acto.

– ¡Jiaaaa Jia Jia Jia Jiaaa! ¡Buen trabajo, eso fue lo mejor! * Dice un sujeto algo más alto que el encapuchado pequeño.

La apariencia de este otro sujeto consiste en un demonio enano y rechoncho, tiene el pelo largo verde en los lados de la cabeza, pero es totalmente calvo en la parte superior, piel pálida posee orejas muy largas puntiagudas, nariz respingona y ojos almendrados, una frente arrugada en pendiente, pómulos pronunciados en lo alto de la cara con una gran barbilla partida, viste un bata científica y está con los brazos cruzados en su espalda, el mismo sonreía maliciosamente.

–Lo siento Joker, pero aunque me pagaste una gran cantidad por darte poderes y que no te convierta en mi marioneta, solo lo hice para avanzar más en mi investigación sobre cómo crear a la maquina asesina perfecta, y contigo hice importantes avances, pero fallaste en vencer a alguien poderoso que resultó ser el odioso de Urameshi, además no puedo dejar vivo por ahí mucho tiempo a alguien con un invento mío si yo no lo controlo, eso no le gusta ni a la señorita Mio, así que por eso como ya no eres útil estás muerto tú y cualquiera que sirva de testigo, a tu hermanito ya le llegará la hora, lo dice El Doctor Ichigaki ¡Jiaaaa Jia Jia Jiaaa! * Dice el sujeto que se trata del mismísimo Doctor Ichigaki.

–La señorita Mio dijo que me proporcionaría a alguien que puede servir como algo más que un conejillo de indias y lograr mi sueño definitivamente, eso me agrada, pero mientras lo hace siempre hay conejillos de indias disponibles para usar, aunque esta vez lo haré como antes controlándolos a mi antojo ¡Jiaaaaa Jia Jia Jiaaa! * Ríe malignamente el Doctor Ichigaki que trabaja para Mio ¿Quién será la persona que le proporcionará Mio para que El Doctor Ichigaki cree finalmente a su guerrero definitivo y quien será ese misterioso ser de baja estatura que lo acompaña?

* * *

 **/Tiempo después en el mismo lugar/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=70nY4XpwjOw }**

Tanto El Doctor Ichigaki como el misterioso ser de baja estatura ya se retiraron del lugar no dejando rastro alguno más que un gran cráter por el ataque de este último, quien había llegado con algunas heridas era Corazón quien se presionaba de dolor el abdomen con su mano derecha, el mismo estaba adolorido y estaba con un rostro de shock al ver el rastro que dejó la última explosión que ocurrió.

–Llegué tarde, la última explosión no fue causada por quien derrotó a mi hermano, no fue Yusuke Urameshi, sino otro ser, y según vi lejanamente, de aquí salieron ese Doctor Ichigaki y un ser encapuchado que no parecía un ser humano en lo absoluto, le advertí a mi hermano que ese científico loco no era nada confiable, él lo sabía pero deseaba tanto el poder que no le importó el riesgo, y recibió este final por ello, junto por todas las cosas malvadas que hizo * Dice de forma seria pero a la vez triste Corazón.

–Tengo que avisarle todo esto al Señor Elliot Woodman, debo reportarme con él * Dice seriamente Corazón.

¿Qué tendrá que ver Corazón cuyo verdadero nombre es Rosinante Donquixote con el mismísimo presidente y fundador de Ratatoskr Elliot, siendo el principal superior de Kotori Itsuka, quien a su vez es la jefa de Yusuke y Goku?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=70nY4XpwjOw }**

* * *

 **/Mientras Tanto, Londres, Inglaterra/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=T58ULfo3FLY &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=13** **}**

La Mansion de Roger Murdoch, que era grande y en principio luce elegante, sin embargo tiene el suelo manchado con sangre y restos de cuerpo humano, entre ellos la del propio Roger Murdoch, sí, el miembro de la junta directiva del DEM a la vez que es un enemigo de Wescott que de hecho añoraba el cargo de este, sin embargo ahora estaba muerto no solo él, sino su esposa e hijos además de sus guardaespaldas y empleados, la policía llegó al lugar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que el causante de estas horribles muertes se había ido, el mismo de hecho ya estaba alejado de allí.

Se trataba de un hombre bastante alto, corpulento y con un parecido a Frankestein, que consiste en el pelo corto negro desordenado, ojos oscuros confiados con una sonrisa carismática, su bien definida musculatura del cuerpo superior está exagerada por una camisa ajustada de color verde que está metida en sus pantalones vaqueros mezclillas de color azul que se extienden hasta las zapatillas blancas, se trataba del primer yokai a quien Yusuke enfrentó en su primer caso como detective espiritual, Goki, el yokai de la raza Kyukonki(Demonio Chupador de Almas), el mismo era la persona a quien Westcott contrató para deshacerse de una vez por todas de Murdoch ya que este desde que llegó a este mundo dejó su nombre en el bajo mundo ofreciendo sus servicios, donde hacía trabajos a cambio de que le entregaran niños para comer sus almas, ahora se lamía los labios ya que se comió las almas de los hijos de Murdoch que eran niños.

– ¡Jejejejeje! ¡Esas almas de niños estuvieron deliciosas, es una suerte que la señorita Mio me permitiera hacer este trabajo por mi cuenta para conseguir niños para comerme sus almas, ya hice mi trabajo, solo tengo que avisarle a ese tal Westcott para que me entregue mi pago de niños para comer! * Dice Goki sonriendo maliciosamente, pero en eso alguien se aparece cerca de él que es ni más ni menos que Artemisia quien está con su equipo de Adeptus sorprendiendo a Goki

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=T58ULfo3FLY &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=13** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=_3hyARHe1DE** **}**

– ¿Tú? Recuerdo que estabas junto a ese Westcott en Japón * Dijo sorprendido y serio Goki.

–Entre otras cosas vine a verificar si cumplías con el trabajo que el Señor Westcott te dio y pues pude comprobar que lo hiciste muy bien * Dice Artemisia sonriendo cálidamente.

–Pues si lo hice, debiste ver sus caras de miedo cuando sus armas no me hacían nada en mi forma yokai, los hice trizas a todos y me comí las almas de los niños * Dice sonriendo malignamente Goki.

–Excelente, creo que el Señor Westcott estará complacido de enterarse de esto * Dice sonriente Artemisia.

– ¿Y que, cuando me dará el mi pago de niños para comerme sus almas? * Pregunta sonriendo malignamente Goki.

–Oh eso, mi señor me dejó a cargo de darle su pago ya que él está muy ocupado, y no será necesario volver a Japón ya que lo recibirás aquí mismo * Dice sonriente Artemisia.

– ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo tú, tienes a los niños para entregármelos? * Pregunta sonriendo con malicia Goki, pero en eso Artemisia saca su espada de energía sosteniéndola con su mano derecha, y esto dejó extrañado a Goki, pero a la vez en alerta.

–El Señor Westcott lo dejó a mi cargo, dijo que podía elegir entre atrapar niños y entregártelos u otra opción que me resulta más sencilla * Dice sonriendo Artemisia.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no quiero otra cosa como dinero, quiero niños para comérmelos! * Dice Goki enojado, pero Artemisia ignoró sus quejas.

–Y la otra opción más sencilla es hacerte pedazos para que dejes de molestar, prefiero hacer eso * Dice sonriendo Artemisia y esto dejó en shock a Goki.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldita mocosa y maldito ese Westcott, van a pagar por burlarse de Goki, me voy a comer tu alma miserable, prepárate para la ira de mi forma Yokai! * Dice con furia Goki empezando a transformarse en su modo Yokai creciendo bastante en tamaño pareciendo un gigante al lado de Artemisia finalmente terminando su transformación.

Su verdadera forma consiste en la piel más oscura, el pelo más largo, un cuerpo más grande, aumento del tamaño de los dientes y el desarrollo de varios cuernos en la frente, lo que queda de su ropa son un par de pantalones cortos rotos que eran de su forma humana, el mismo parecía una bestia infernal, a lo que Artemisia a pesar de verlo no borra la sonrisa de su cara.

– ¡Ajajajajaja! ¡En esta forma soy invencible y mi cuerpo es tan duro como el acero, te haré trizas! * Grita Goki con una sonrisa bestial corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Artemisia quien sin embargo a una super velocidad imposible de ver por el ojo ordinario realiza varias cortadas a Goki pasando de largo de él.

– ¡Ajajajaja, eres veloz, pero ya te dije que mi cuerpo es tan duro como el acero por lo que no podrás cortarme! * Dice Goki con una sonrisa bestial, pero de repente dejó de moverse y varias partes de su cuerpo empezaban a sangrar.

– ¿Dijiste que tu cuerpo era tan duro y resistente como el acero cierto? Lo siento, pero cortar el acero es para mí como cortar mantequilla en el desayuno, no es nada y es tu fin * Dice con una sonrisa, pero frialdad al hablar Artemisia.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Es lo último que dijo Goki ya que luego de esto empezó a verse varias cortadas en su cuerpo hasta finalmente hacerse decenas de pedazos siendo esto una muerte rápida para el que alguna vez fuera aliado de Hiei y Kurama, luego Artemisia sacó un comunicador para comunicarse con Westcott.

–Hola Señor Westcott, el tal Goki ya mató a Murdoch junto a cualquier testigo, y yo ya lo 'silencié' aunque extrañamente sus restos desaparecieron *Dice sonriendo Artemisia al comunicador.

–No importa, igual es excelente, mañana en la mañana estará ahí alguien para recogerte * Dice Wetscott por el comunicador notándosele complacido.

–Bien * Dice Artemisia sonriendo cortándose la comunicación.

–Que aburrido fue esto, este monstruo era muy débil, quisiera jugar con un rival de verdad entretenido, como Son Goku * Dice sonrojada y una sonrisa Artemisia recordando a Goku cuando lo conoció.

–Sí, eso sería divertido, espero que ocurra pronto * Dice Artemisia feliz demostrando que ansía verse las caras con Goku en un combate a muerte.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=_3hyARHe1DE** **}**

* * *

 **/DEM Japón, Ciudad Tengu/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=OfwNdrMO7F8** **}**

Isaac Westcott estaba contento con una sonrisa maliciosa de que su más molesto enemigo Roger Murdoch ya no esté en este mundo.

–Ufufufu ¡Por fin me libré de esa basura de Murdoch, nunca más lo tendré molestándome en las juntas y sé que nadie hará nada en mi contra ahora, que felicidad! * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente feliz Westcott.

–Ahora DEM está bajo mi control nuevamente sin molestias, para que pueda enfocarme en mi sueño sin quejas de nadie * Dice Westcott sonriendo malignamente de forma calmada, pero en eso alguien golpea a la puerta.

– ¡Señor Wetscott soy yo Ellen Mathers, traigo a las personas que quería, pudimos dar con ellos y están aquí para hablar con su persona, tal como usted quería! * Decía Ellen detrás de la puerta esto captó el interés en Westcott.

–Excelente, esto se pone cada vez mejor ¡Diles que pasen! * Dice Westcott sonriendo y abriendo la puerta Ellen entrando, y al mismo tiempo dejando entrar a dos seres que son sorprendentemente los seres que más perdidas millonarias le costaron al DEM, los hermanos Toguro, Toguro El Menor estaba con su forma de vestir de siempre al igual que su hermano quien como la mayoría de las veces está posando en su hombro derecho aprovechando su baja estatura y la gran estatura de su hermano, mientras Toguro El Mayor sonreía con malicia, Toguro El Menor tenía un rostro serio con sus lentes de sol negros cubriendo sus ojos.

–Bien, me alegra que hayamos podido localizarlos y que estén dispuestos a hablar con nosotros, y que quizás podamos hacer negocios * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Sí, lo escucharemos, y accederemos siempre y cuando nos guste la propuesta * Dice Toguro El Menor seriamente.

¿Qué es lo que hablarán Los Hermanos Toguro y Westcott a pesar de supuestamente ser enemigos debido a toda la muerte de personal del DEM que causaron dichos hermanos a esta corporación?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=OfwNdrMO7F8** **}**

* * *

 **/Esa misma noche en Tengu/**

Origami por texto se comunicó con Mikie para hablar con ella e intentar ser de vuelta amigas al mismo tiempo que Nia hacía lo propio con su amiga del pasado, gradualmente ambas espíritus lograrían recuperar a sus amigas, al mismo tiempo Yusuke iba con Miku hacia la casa de esta, pero decidieron detenerse en el cementerio donde estaba la tumba del padre de esta donde Miku fue a hacer algo que nunca hizo desde que este falleció, visitarlo, y a llegar a la misma decidió hablarle

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ZsjHsKUIGn8 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=49** **}**

–Hola Padre, soy yo Miku, tu hija * Dice Miku triste.

–Como habrás sabido sucedieron muchas cosas desde que te fuiste, me convertí en una cantante contra tus deseos, pude ser exitosa, y al mismo tiempo pasé por lo que tú me advertiste que podría pasar, y fui muy infeliz, aunque obtuve una salida al obtener estos poderes eso nunca alivió mi dolor, pero también me afectaba mucho que incluso tú mi padre estabas incluido cuando decía que odiaba a todos los hombres, por mi terquedad nunca pude ver cuánto me amabas * Dice Miku con lágrimas.

–¡A pesar de que no coincidíamos en ciertas cosas, mostraste tu amor hacia mí en el final en vez de rogar por tu vida, mamá también me dio a entender que así eran las cosas, pero por mi terquedad y arrogancia nunca lo quise entender ni cuando crecí, si lo hubiera entendido antes quizás no te hubiera perdido para siempre, no me hubiera importado tenerte regañándome por mi carrera de cantante, porque a pesar de todo eso, luego de entender realmente quien eras, Te Amo Papá! * Dice Miku llorando en la tumba de su padre con Yusuke observándola con tristeza.

–"Hubiera preferido tener un padre gruñón como el de Miku, pero que apreciara a su familia como él lo hacía, y no huyera jamás de ella como lo hizo el mío * Dice Yusuke triste en su mente.

Y luego de un tiempo ambos fueron con Miku hasta finalmente llegar cerca de la casa de la cantante.

–Bueno, creo que puedes seguir por tu cuenta hasta llegar a tu casa, que debe estar lleno de policías y prefiero evitarlos * Dijo Yusuke sonriendo.

–Está bien, tú has hecho mucho por mí a pesar de la forma en que me comporté siempre contigo * Dice Miku triste.

–Yo tampoco fui santo en esto, simplemente espero que ahora puedas ser realmente feliz como tu padre quería, lo importante es aprender de los errores y creo que ambos lo hemos hecho * Dice Yusuke sonriendo.

–Intentaré serlo, no te preocupes * Dice Miku algo apenada.

–Bien, entonces me voy ¡Adiós! * Dice Yusuke empezando a irse.

– ¡Adiós y Gracias! * Dice Miku algo apenada y así Yusuke se retiró del lugar dejando pensativa a Miku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ZsjHsKUIGn8 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=49** **}**

Y posteriormente Yusuke fue a una dirección donde la nave de Fraxinus lo encontró donde curaron sus heridas para luego llevarlo a la Residencia Itsuka donde él les contó a todos lo que sucedió comprendiendo todos la razón del comportamiento de Miku al mismo tiempo que quedaron satisfechos de que él pudo vengarla contra ese Doflamingo, y pues luego de esto todos irían a descansar.

* * *

 **/4 Días Después/**

Era sábado de mañana y pues casi todos salieron a hacer sus cosas excepto Yusuke quien se quedó a ver algo de televisión, estaba vestido con su conocido uniforme verde por lo que en cualquier momento él también podía salir a dar algún paseo, cuando de repente sonó el timbre de la casa

– ¿Quién será? * Se Pregunta Yusuke y al abrir la puerta se sorprendería de quien era.

– ¡¿Miku?! * Dice sorprendido Yusuke y efectivamente era Miku quien tenía su vestido astral reluciente, la bella cantante entra en la casa y para sorpresa del rebelde se lanza a abrazarlo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VX24C1DvyfA &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=5** **}**

– ¡Hola Darling! * Dice en voz alta, alegre y cariñosamente Miku abrazando a Yusuke presionando sus pechos por él sorprendiendo a este.

– ¡¿Qué, Darling?! * Dice sorprendido Yusuke además de confundido por la actitud despreocupada e infantil de Miku

– ¡Oye espera un segundo, entiendo que pasaron ciertas cosas, pero ¿realmente superaste tu desconfianza hacia los hombres?! * Pregunta Yusuke sorprendido.

– ¡Aún no de hecho, pero así como mi fallecido padre tú eres especial, eres mi salvador y mi Darling! * Dice alegre y sonrojada Miku acercando su rostro al de Yusuke al mismo tiempo presionaba más sus enormes pechos mientras este se queda con la boca abierta y algo de sonrojo, pero al quedarse el rebelde con la boca abierta Miku aprovechó esta oportunidad para hacer algo que lo tomó más por sorpresa al rebelde problemático, le dio un beso apasionado en los labios mientras lo seguía abrazando presionando sus pechos contra Yusuke, de repente el cuerpo de Mku empezó a brillar y al dejar de brillar estaba completamente desnuda, significando que el descontrol de sus poderes fue sellado, Miku de repente al separar sus labios de los de Yusuke mira su propio cuerpo.

–Wah ¡Ah! * Dice Miku mostrándose apenada, pero Yusuke al tener un completo vistazo de su cuerpo sensual desnudo tuvo un sangrado nasal masivo cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

– ¡Como eres impaciente! E-eres realmente pervertido Darling * Dice mostrándose apenada y sonrojada Miku.

– ¡Espera, y no fui el que…! * Iba a decir Yusuke, pero fue interrumpido por otro gesto sorpresivo de Miku quien ahora aprovechando que Yusuke estaba acostado en el suelo se lanzó hacia él terminando sentada en la entrepierna de este.

–Solo bromeaba, me contacté con la dueña de esta, Kotori Itsuka y ella me lo explicó todo, ahora entiendo por completo lo que haces y como funciona * Dice Miku sonriendo serenamente sonrojada.

–Oye Miku tú..* Dice Yusuke sonrojado, pero nuevo tiene algo de sangrado nasal.

–Además si eres tú Darling quien me ve desnuda, no me molesta en lo absoluto ya que tú incluso si no te gusta mi música, me escucharías y estarías a mi lado, eso lo prometiste * Dice sonriendo Miku feliz y sonrojada.

–Claro, tienes mi palabra * Dice Yusuke firmemente.

– ¿Sabes? Cuando llevaba chicas a mi casa nunca hice realmente grandes cosas más que pequeños jugueteos inocentes ¿Quieres que tú y yo hagamos realmente algo 'ardiente' ahora? * Dice Miku sonrojada hablando de forma seductora.

– ¡Eh?! * Dice Yusuke sangrándole más la nariz, y sintiendo una rara sensación entre sus piernas sintiéndolo Miku.

–Oh Parece que si quieres por esto que siento aquí * Dice Miku sonriendo seductoramente sonrojada moviendo su cadera.

–"¡Mierda, claro que si quisiera, pero este mismo lugar no es adecuado si alguien llega!" * Dice Yusuke con miedo cómico, y lo que temía pasó ya que Tohka entró por la puerta.

–¡Oye Yusuke, vine para que salgamos a dar un paseo y…! * Iba a decir Tohka sonriendo pero al encontrar a Yusuke en esa posición 'comprometedora' con Miku montándolo.

– ¡Hola Tohka Yatogami! ¡¿Quieres unírtenos y hacer un tío con Darling?! * Dice alegre Tohka.

– ¡¿Yusuke que significa esto?! * Grita Tohka molesta cómicamente.

– ¡Espera Tohka déjame explicártelo! * Dice Yusuke con miedo cómico, pero Tohka no solo lo ignora, sino que se lanzá hacia él para morderlo en toda la cara, como es habitual cuando se molesta de forma cómica con él, especialmente por celos.

– ¡Ayayayayayyaaaaaa! * Grita Yusuke quejándose cómicamente de dolor mientras Miku se ríe alegre.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VX24C1DvyfA &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=5** **}**

Yusuke finalmente logró sellar los poderes de Miku, y consiguió lo que Kurumi le pidió como condición para darle la oportunidad de enamorarla y sellar sus poderes, sin embargo cosas extrañas están ocurriendo sin que él, Goku y los demás se den cuenta, tanto el DEM, como los que trabajan para Mio Takamiya La Primer Espíritu se están moviendo, al igual que los hermanos Toguro quienes hablarán algo con Westcott, y también está el espíritu conocido como Zodiaco quien según dicen tiene un poder gigantesco con quien Goku en el futuro tendrá la misión de tratar, además de que ¿Quién será la persona que usará El Doctor Ichigaki para crear su guerrero definitivo? ¿Cuál será la relación entre Elliot Woodman Presidente Fundador del DEM y Rosinante Donquixote conocido como Corazón. Todos estos misterios irán resolviéndose en los próximos capítulos de Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live.

* * *

 **Goku: ¡Hola Soy Goku!**

 **Yusuke: ¡Y yo Yusuke!**

 **Goku: Parece que nuestros enemigos finalmente han empezado a hacer de las suyas.**

 **Yusuke: Sí, y su víctima escogida fue Tohka, esos miserables me las pagaran si le hacen algo, no lo permitiré.**

 **Goku: Descuida amigo, está vez yo voy a ayudarte, juntos les daremos su merecido.**

 **Yusuke; Gracias Goku, así es, no se saldrán con la suya, les patearemos el trasero.**

 **Goku: Esto y más en Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live ¡No se lo pierdan!**

 **Yusuke: Y recuerden, mi existencia no será en vano.**

* * *

 **Hola soy KidGokuSupremo y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo del fanfic**

 **Mostraré algunas curiosidades del capítulo:**

 **-Estuvieron de invitados en el Festival como vieron Justin Bieber, El personaje ficticio de Miley Cirus, Hanna Montana y El dúo Puffy AmiYumi, al ser los tres para gente joven con el primero siendo un cantante con una gran fama con bastantes fanáticos y también bastantes detractores XD, aunque yo no me incluyo en ninguno de ambos ya que solo conozco una canción suya por lo que no lo sigo casi nada ni sé mucho de él XD, preferí usar a Hanna Montana ni no a su persona real, ya que dicho personaje tiene un cierto parecido a las idols de Japón, y pues el dúo PuffyAmiYumi si lo conozco bien por interpretar canciones para series de Cartoon Network y de animes conocidos.**

 **-Doflamingo y su hermano como habrán notado no son de otra dimensión, sino que pertenecen a la de Date a Live en este fanfic, pero no son piratas ni nada parecido, de hecho son los únicos personajes de ese anime que aparecerán aquí, y pensé en usar a Doflamingo principalmente porque lo vi como personaje ideal para explotar la historia que en el canon nunca se explotó, es decir la del misterioso adinerado que arruinó la carrera de Miku al verse rechazado por ella, cosa que me parece bastante extraño que se dejara así(Me recuerda el misterioso estudiante que inculpó a Rito de arruinar las plantas de la escuela de niño en To Love Ru por envidia de ser alguien estimado en la escuela y que derivó en su romance con Haruna en el anime To Love Ru, o sea villanos misteriosos pero que nunca llegan a hacerse presente por razones misteriosas que podrían ser la falta de ideas del autor para ello u otras ).**

 **Y pues por eso lo usé cambiando eso de productor por empresario que al fin de cuentas da lo mismo, aunque como habrán visto este será el único episodio que aparecerá, a diferencia de su hermano Rosinante o Corazón que si volverá a aparecer en el futuro.**

 **-También inventé los personajes padres de Miku ya que vi interesante hacer eso sobre una mala relación con su padre donde al final las cosas no eran como Miku creía, pero pues ya fue demasiado tarde.**

 **-La canción que cantó Yusuke pues ya lo expliqué en el capítulo, hace pocos años me interesé en ver las películas de Rocky que eran claramente de antes de que yo naciera, y me gustaron bastante, tanto su historia como los soundtracks, y pues usé uno de ellos en el fanfic para la canción de Yusuke, ya que dicha canción iba con él, y pues hice que ganara Yusuke el concurso para que eso aumentara la animosidad de Miku en contra del rebelde XD, mis respetos y todo el crédito para el respetable autor de esa canción.**

 **Pues eso son algunas curiosidades del capítulo, y como ya saben si tienen dudas pueden decírmelas en los comentarios para respondérselas en el siguiente capítulo, Hasta la Próxima.**


	7. Goku y Yusuke vs DEM Parte 1

**Hola, Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, perdón por la tardanza y que espero que disfruten leerlo como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo. A partir de este capítulo, el fanfic entrará en su primera gran saga que será la del DEM que les aseguro será interesante, también en este capítulo estrenaré el primer opening para el fanfic, y el primer ending lo tendré en el siguiente capítulo, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Antes de empezar, quería resaltar algunas cosas del capítulo anterior:**

 **La Recuperación Mental de Yusuke:** A diferencia de Goku, Yusuke en el canon en sí demostró tener más sensibilidad de este tipo, pero también siempre logró reponerse, y aquí en este fanfic no fue la excepción, gracias al apoyo de Nia y de Tohka él pudo levantarse y reponerse de la traición de Kurumi, eso fue clave y pues tenemos de vuelta al Yusuke de espíritu rebelde que conocemos.

 **La Diferencia de la Actitud de Nia en comparación con el canon:** Han de saber que en los fanfics realmente originales y no copias del canon, que el personaje que se manda allí, y que es totalmente lo opuesto al protagonista original, también provoca una actitud distinta hacia él de los personajes de ese anime, e incluso su sola presencia puede producir radicales cambios, como por ejemplo que a diferencia de Shido, Yusuke no es ningún adulador ni irrespeta los gustos de otros, por ejemplo Yusuke le dijo a Nia que respetaba su supuesto amor por los 2 D cosa que el prota original nunca hizo, siempre le hizo saber a Nia que era un bicho raro, cosa que a Yusuke no le importaba realmente lo cual le agradaba más a Nia, ya que a diferencia del prota original, Nia podía conversar normalmente con Yusuke, y pues como ella lo dijo, él tenía un espíritu rebelde que le recordaba a los personajes de mangas, o incluso siendo mejor que ellos, la actitud de Yusuke produjo cambios en ella, e incluso no le gustó cuando este estaba perdiendo lo que lo hacía especial, y pues en cuanto al prota original(Shido) no tiene ese espíritu aunque quiera hacerse el rudo en los momentos claves, en cambio Yusuke es rudo a todas horas XD.

 **La Conquista de Yusuke a Miku:** Pues es más que obvio que no iba a vestir a Yusuke en mujer ni nada de esas cosas para que interactúe con Miku, lo hice todo de forma lógica y natural, y no forzado, y me alegra que les gustara. Y pues todo fruyó naturalmente entre ellos, que ya tenían una historia del primer capítulo donde se conocieron, y pues la introducción del padre de Miku que es un personaje que inventé, y de un villano como Doflaimingo ayudó mucho a eso, y pues el resto es historia.

 **Ahora responderé a los comentarios:**

 **twisterblake2015:** Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **Metalmemo:** Gracias amigo, me agrada que te haya gustado el Yusuke x Miku XD.

 **Carlosmiguelsoto:** Mil Gracias amigo, y disfruta de este capítulo cuando lo leas.

 **juanan231283:** Muchas Gracias Amigo, y pues quedan Mukuro Hoshimiya y Kurumi Tokisaki ya que no introduciré a los espíritus que no aparecen en la novela ligera original, eso está más que decidido.

 **Montix07:** Gracias Amigo, me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado.

 **Baraka108:** Mil Gracias Amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado todo lo del capítulo incluyendo lo de Miku, jajaja, tienes razón sobre Justin XD. Y pues en cuanto a la relación de amistad entre Goku y Yusuke, eso se irá forjando cada vez más. Y pues en cuanto a los enemigos de Goku, pues de momento solo estarán King Piccolo Daimaku y Piccolo Jr; Devilman o Akkuman no estará ya que técnicamente no es un villano, es solo un oponente que trabaja para Uranai Baba, y pues los personajes de rellenos están fuera de cuestión, y Tao Pai Pai tampoco ya que de por si tiene un papel importante en otro fanfic, y no tengo deseos de usarlo en este, por lo que sí, hay pocos de Dragon Ball como dices, y si, Toguro se está moviendo y hará de vuelta de las suyas en este capítulo. Y pues es tal como dices, Yusuke tarde o temprano lidiará de vuelta con Kurumi, y pues a Goku le toca Mukuro quien será la más difícil de todas con las que le tocó lidiar hasta ahora, además de ser el espíritu más poderoso después del Primer Espíritu superando en poder incluso a Dark Tohka y a Ellen, a quienes demostró superar en la novela sin recurrir a su forma inversa siquiera. Y pues de hecho la cuarta temporada e Date a Live ahora ya es más que oficial, se anunció de nuevo al igual que el regreso de Bleach, no sé si será este año o el siguiente, pero allí se animará las sagas de Nia y de Mukuro que ojala se hagan mejor que la tercera temporada que aunque no fue del todo mala, tuvo ciertas fallas, especialmente en el episodio 12 que fue el peor de todos por no respetar adecuadamente la novela, y pues ojala también llegue pronto Date a Bullet, no me leí su novela, así que me veré directamente el anime del mismo. Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre.

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado lo de incluir a Doflaimingo(Aunque solo duró ese capítulo XD) y lo de Corazón que tendrá más apariciones en el futuro. En cuanto al plazo de la cita con Kurumi, si, pasó el plazo y de eso también se hablará en el capítulo XD. Mil Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **arg21:** Muchas Gracias Amigo, me alegra que te haya servido, y ahora con todo lo que pasó con el Coronavirus, espero que te haya servido incluso más. Y sí, se acercan distintos tipos de momentos, así que solo espera y lo veras. Gracias por tu apoyo.

* * *

 **Y pues, sin nada más que añadir, empecemos:**

 **Comienzo del Opening 1 del Fanfic Saga del DEM (Opening 5 de Naruto "Seishun Kyousoukyoku") { watch?v=mougVTW7sMg}**

(Empieza la música mostrándose Yusuke con un rostro serio con los espíritus Tohka, Miku, Las Yamai y Nia, todas con un rostro serio; y por el otro lado a Goku también con un rostro serio con las espíritus Kotori, Origami, Natsumi y Yoshino, todas con un rostro serio, menos Yoshino quien solo tiene una mirada tímida)

Pronuncio palabras vacías, pero solo intento transmitirte, mis simples sentimientos (Goku y Yusuke corriendo a gran velocidad con rostros serios infiltrándose en las instalaciones del DEM mientras derrotan algunos subordinados allí a puros golpes)

El viento nebulosos que sopló aquel día; lo dejo soplar en las ruinas de ayer, vivo para sonreír a tu lado (Los espíritus de Yusuke y Goku afuera en el aire se enfrentan a un ejército de Bandertsnatch, mientras que la nave de Fraxinus se enfrenta a otras naves en el aire también en una batalla aérea)

Pero aun así aquel incidente, para hacerte sufrir, por eso te digo adiós (Se muestra a Tohka extendiendo su mano derecha para alcanzar una imagen de un Yusuke que sonríe a su estilo, pero la misma como un cristal se quiebra y desaparece, por lo que Tohka luego de esto se arrodilla tomándose la cabeza con sus dos manos y gritando en llanto cerrando sus ojos y rodeándose de un aura morada oscura aterradora)

Tal y como estamos lo único que pasará, serán encuentros y desencuentros (Se muestra a Westcott sonriendo con malicia extendiendo sus dos manos como si se creyera un dios, y al lado de él se encuentran las Nibelcole sonriendo, Mana con rostro serio, Artemisia sonriendo alegre y Ellen con un rostro serio, luego se muestra a Toguro el Menor vestido con su look de siempre ocultando sus ojos en sus lentes con un rostro serio y Toguro el Mayor como siempre, posando en cuclillas en su hombro sonriendo maliciosamente).

Y en algún momento, nos daremos cuenta de que se acabó (Se muestra a Goku apretando los dientes con un desesperado esfuerzo enfrentando a Mana y Artemisia él solo, mientras Yusuke apretando los dientes se enfrenta en una gran batalla a Ellen Mathers quien sonríe bestialmente)

Tu cara muestra una tristeza, de las que se convierte en lágrimas de río (Se muestra a Kurumi con sus dos pistolas sonriendo maliciosamente, pero luego se muestra a la misteriosa figura de otro espíritu flotando en el espacio cubierta de una barrera esfera dorada no mostrando su rostro y la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero es el espíritu misterioso conocido como Zodiaco)

Ese sentimiento remolino tembloroso se convertirá en un remolino, y se desvanecerá, Nena (Se muestra una imagen dividida de Yusuke y Tohka donde sus rostros se van acercando a la pantalla, con el primero con la cabeza ensangrentada rodeándose su poder espiritual frunciendo el ceño apretando los dientes, mientras Tohka se rodea de un aura morada oscura aterradora hasta transformarse en Dark Tohka que se muestra con una mirada fría terminando el opening)

 **Fin del Opening 1 del Fanfic Saga del DEM (Opening 5 de Naruto "Seishun Kyousoukyoku") { watch?v=mougVTW7sMg}**

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Yu Yu Hakusho ni de Date a Live ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi y Koshi Tashibana respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundracks usados en el fanfic.**

* * *

 **Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live**

 **Comienzo de la Saga del DEM**

 **Capítulo 7: Goku y Yusuke vs DEM Parte 1**

* * *

 **/Residencia Itsuka, De Mañana, Sabado, Cuarto de Yusuke/**

Había pasado más de dos semanas desde que Yusuke logró sellar el descontrol del poder de Miku, está de más decir que en ese tiempo, Kotori les mandó preparar tanto a Yusuke como a Goku cuartos propios para dormir, el mismo rebelde problemático se encontraba dormido ahora, pero luego su teléfono celular que le dio Kotori empezó a sonar despertándolo, Yusuke se limpió de mala gana sus ojos y vio su teléfono para atenderlo.

– ¿Hola, Quien habla? * Pregunta Yusuke algo molesto y adormilado.

–Pues soy yo, joven Yusuke * Dice una voz femenina que sonaba juguetona, Yusuke al escuchar la voz amplió sus ojos.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Date a Live OST-Kurumi's Theme (Portrait){ watch?v=cRRTX5ZCWp4 }**

– ¡¿Kurumi?! * Dice Yusuke sorprendido.

–Sí, soy yo, Kurumi Tokisaki, el espíritu conocido como Nightmare, con quien tú peleaste hace tiempo, además de que tuviste una cita, y por quien fuiste engañado, además de desarrollar un gran enojo, soy esa Kurumi * Dice Kurumi por el celular aparentemente sonriendo, molestando esto a Yusuke.

–Sí, Gracias por recordarme eso * Dice Yusuke molesto.

–Te lo recuerdo porque aparentemente olvidaste que se supone que tendríamos otra cita donde tú intentarías enamorarme, pero eso nunca ocurrió * Dice Kurumi sonriendo, pero detrás de esa sonrisa mostraba una sensación aterradora cómica que incluso se podía transmitir por teléfono que dio escalofríos a Yusuke, pero luego este recordó lo que dijo Kurumi.

– ¡Ay, es cierto, lo olvidé por completo, pasaron muchas cosas desde que hablamos y se me olvidó, además no sellé a los tres espíritus en el tiempo establecido, así que de todos modos fallé! *Dice Yusuke lamentándose cómicamente, a lo que Kurumi dio un suspiro.

–No tienes remedio joven Yusuke * Dice Kurumi resignada.

–Bu-Bueno, eso te mereces por todo lo que me hiciste, aunque no fue mi intención * Dice Yusuke molesto cómicamente.

–Quizás, pero esto solo te complica las cosas a ti * Dice Kurumi con seriedad.

– ¿Y qué quieres decir, que no me darás otra oportunidad? * Pregunta Yusuke serio.

–No, te daré otra oportunidad, pero esta será una condición más difícil aún si esta vez no es con un límite de tiempo * Dice Kurumi sonriendo maliciosamente mientras habla en el teléfono.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y esta vez que será? * Pregunta curioso Yusuke.

–Pues la condición para que te de otra oportunidad es que derrotes al DEM, busca toda la ayuda que puedas y logra derrotarlos de forma definitiva, especialmente a Isaac Wescott, si lo logras tendremos nuestra cita * Dice Kurumi sonriendo, Yusuke amplió los ojos ya que había oído escuchar de ellos, de hecho Goku ya se topó con dos miembros que eran las Adeptus Mana Takamiya quien es la Adeptus Numero 3 a quien venció, y también Artemisia Bell Ashcroft, La Adeptus Numero 2, quien en una demostración de habilidad de mostró ser claramente más fuerte que la primera a pesar de que solo jugó un poco con Goku en aquel entonces, aunque este tampoco demostró allí todo su poder.

– ¿No crees que eres muy ambiciosa en tu condición? * Dice Yusuke quejándose cómicamente.

–En lo absoluto, ya que no manejas bien los tiempos, eso es lo que puedo darte, tomate tu tiempo para lograrlo ¡Adiós! * Dice Kurumi sonriendo para luego colgar la llamada.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Date a Live OST-Kurumi's Theme (Portrait){ watch?v=cRRTX5ZCWp4 }**

–Está loca de remate * Dice Yusuke molesto estirando su cuerpo al levantarse, sin imaginarse que hoy no sería un día más.

* * *

 **/Más Tarde/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#2-High Quality{ watch?v=WaoXwxFdWXA &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=2 }**

Después de haber desayunado, estaban reunidos en la sala de la residencia Itsuka varios los espíritus de Yusuke y Goku, con excepción de Miku quien estaba en una gira ya que volvió a hacer conciertos más abiertos para el público en general, Tohka que fue a traer ingredientes ya que por primera vez ella misma quería preparar el almuerzo y Nia quien estaba ocupada con su trabajo de mangaka, por lo que solo estaban las que vivían en la residencia de espíritus que son: Kotori en su modo comandante, Origami, Yoshino, Natsumi,y las Yamais, y también estaban Yusuke con su uniforme verde, y Goku con su doji de Artes Marciales naranja rojizo, Yusuke había explicado su conversación con Kurumi.

–Sí que eres idiota Yusuke * Dice Kotori con fastidio molestando cómicamente al rebelde problemático, la misma estaba de pie.

– ¡Oye, se me olvidó, punto, además, tú también pudiste recordarlo, después de todo, esto de las citas con espíritus es iniciativa tuya Pequeña Loli Pelirroja! * Dice Yusuke molesto cómicamente quien también estaba de pie, y esto también molesta cómicamente a Kotori.

– ¡No me llames Pequeña Loli, y además yo tengo otros asuntos en mi cabeza, lo tuyo no es lo único que hay! * Dice Kotori molesta cómicamente, a lo que Yusuke solo dio un suspiro de fastidio.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#2-High Quality{ watch?v=WaoXwxFdWXA &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=2 }**

–Como sea, la cuestión es que ahora para tener otra cita, la condición es derrotar a ese tal DEM de forma definitiva * Dice Yusuke molesto y serio.

–Sí, eso ya lo dijiste, y no es fácil de lograr, tomará tiempo lograr eso, aunque es una suerte que Kurumi esta vez no pusiera un tiempo límite * Dice con seriedad Kotori.

–El DEM es fuerte, especialmente las 2 Primeras Adeptus, Artemisia Bell Ashcroft y Ellen Mira Mathers, ellas realmente son fuertes * Dice Origami sin emoción, pero demostrando seriedad.

–Bueno, yo derroté a una de esas tales Adeptus llamada Mana, pero cuando apareció esa tal Artemisia, sentí un poder enorme proveniente de ella, no pensé volver a sentir un poder así desde mi pelea contra Piccolo Daimaku * Dice Goku seriamente sentado en el sofá.

–Ya veo, ese Piccolo Daimaku del que hablas que tu enemigo debió ser alguien poderoso, pero quisiera preguntarte una cosa a ti Tobiichi * Dice Kotori con molestia.

–Dime * Dice Origami sin emoción.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#3-High Quality{ watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=3 }**

– ¡¿Por qué estas sentada así encima de Goku?! * Dice Kotori molesta cómicamente con sonrojo además de celos, ya que efectivamente Origami está sentada sobre la entrepierna de Goku calmadamente, está de más decir que lleva un vestido blanco normal con una falda corta azul dejando ver un buen vistazo de sus piernas, y esto no solo le causaba celos a Kotori, sino también a Yoshino y Natsumi.

– ¡Es cierto, eso es injusto! * Dice molesta cómicamente con celos y sonrojo Natsumi.

–Me siento cómoda aquí, y además, no es mi culpa que ustedes no tengan audacia * Dice Origami sin emoción molestando a las tres lolis, incluso a Yoshino aunque no lo demostraba en el rostro ya que solo se sonrojaba de forma tímida.

– ¡Pues quítate de ahí, necesito que Goku me ponga total atención y seriedad a esto que voy a explicarle! * Dice Kotori molesta cómicamente a lo que Origami dando un suspiro de fastidio se levanta de allí sentándose al lado de Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#3-High Quality{ watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=3 }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track # 34-High Quality{ watch?v=RZOOBS72ZS8 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=33 }**

–Bien, Goku, será mejor que pongas atención, porque mientras Yusuke tiene pendiente sellar el descontrol de Nightmare o mejor dicho Kurumi Tokisaki, tú también aún tienes pendiente lidiar con otro espíritu, ya lo había mencionado antes, pero la situación se ha complicado y no tenemos tiempo que perder, debes lidiar con el espíritu Zodiac* Dice Kotori seriamente.

–Ya veo, me habías dicho que era muy poderosa, incluso más que tú y Origami * Dice Goku sonriendo emocionado.

–Así es, por lo que probable que a diferencia de conmigo o con Origami, la batalla puede no sea el modo más adecuado para que lidies con ella, incluso es más poderosa que las Adeptus del DEM * Dice Kotori seriamente sorprendiendo a Goku.

– ¿Tanto así? ¿Viste lo que puedo hacer en mis batallas, y aun así aseguras que no puedo vencerla? * Pregunta Goku sorprendido y extrañado.

–Sí, cuando viajemos en la nave, te mostraré la capacidad que tiene * Dice Kotori con seriedad.

–Ya veo, entonces sí que es muy fuerte * Dice Goku sorprendido.

–Sí, así que prepárate, porque hoy posiblemente partiremos en Fraxinus al espacio, que es donde está y mientras viajamos te mostraré más detalles allí, iremos en menos de una hora * Dice Kotori seria.

– ¿Al espacio? * Se preguntaba curioso Goku, pero en eso Reine vino corriendo con un rostro serio.

– ¡Comandante, Tohka Yatogami ha sido secuestrada por el DEM! * Dice Reine con rostro serio causando sorpresa y horror a todos allí.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dijeron todo el resto allí.

– ¡¿Cómo pasó eso?! * Pregunta muy molesta Kotori.

–Aparentemente ellos hicieron algo para alterar la señal dando la sensación de que Tohka seguía caminando, posiblemente hackearon nuestras cámaras y nuestro sistema, pero cuando logramos solucionar eso nos percatamos de que ya no estaba, incluso la señal no funcionaba * Dice Reine seriamente.

– ¡Maldito DEM! * Dice Yusuke en voz alta molesta, en eso Goku se pone de pie con una mirada serio tocándole la espalda a Yusuke.

–Kopori, lo de ese espíritu tendrá que esperar, Yusuke, vamos a patearles el trasero amigo * Dice Goku con un rostro serio levantando su puño derecho a la altura de su pecho.

– ¡Eso ni se diga, esos malditos me las van a pagar! * Dice Yusuke molesto.

–Afirmación. Debemos rescatar a Tohka * Dice sin emoción, pero con determinación Yuzuru.

¡Ku Ku Ku! ¡Lamentarán haber tocado a una amiga de las Yamais! * Dice con una sonrisa de determinación.

–Sí, pero debemos ir con cuidado, los conozco, los del DEM son peligrosos e impredecibles, especialmente las 3 Adeptus Principales * Dice Origami sin emoción, pero con seriedad.

–Así es, como dijo Goku, lo de Zodiac deberá esperar, esto es más importante ahora * Dice Kotori con seriedad asintiendo todos los demás con firmeza.

Y así todos ellos subieron a Fraxinus preparándose para dirigirse a la base de Japón del DEM, la batalla contra el DEM está a punto de empezar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track # 34-High Quality{ watch?v=RZOOBS72ZS8 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=33 }**

* * *

 **/Nave de Fraxinus de Ratatoskr/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#37 High Quality{ watch?v=fWWK9IGsZks &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=36 }**

Goku, Yusuke y los espíritus que estaban en la Residencia Itsuka junto con la tripulación en sí estaban en la nave.

Los mismos se dirigen a la base de Japón de DEM donde se encuentran Westcott junto a las 3 Adeptus.

–He avisado al centro de Ratatoskr, nos enviarán ayuda, no les miento, esto será una guerra * Dice Kotori con seriedad mientras está sentada en su nave.

–Es muy probable que el secuestro de Tohka Yatogami es para atraernos a varios espíritus e intentar capturarnos a todas * Dice Origami seriamente.

–Sí, es probable, y hablando de eso, hubo una sola cámara que grabó lo sucedido a Tohka, la cual no sirve para ver en vivo lo que filma, solo sirve para grabar, digamos que es una cámara que funciona a parte de todas las demás y de forma distinta, por lo que no forma parte del mismo sistema que las demás * Dice Kotori seriamente y en eso apareció un monitor holográfico, Yusuke y los demás ven serio lo que se muestra allí.

Se ve Tohka caminando alegre mientras se dirige al Súper Mercado, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, se ve a un hombre de gran estatura con una gabardina verde en una motocicleta roja, a Tohka se le veía mirando a la persona confundida, pero Yusuke quien miraba la grabación quedaría en shock ya que le parecía menormente familiar, y cuando se quitó el casco, lo reconoció perfectamente, era Toguro El Menor quien traía sus habituales lentes negros enfocándose la cámara en su rostro.

– ¡Toguro, es Toguro el Menor! * Dice Yusuke molesto apretando los dientes con furia.

– ¿Toguro el Menor, quien es él Yusuke? * Pregunta Goku con seriedad.

–Es el enemigo más poderoso he tenido, alguien que casi me mata cuando luchamos hace tiempo * Dice Yusuke molesto.

–Es aquel hombre que conversó contigo aquella vez después de que acordaste tu primera cita con Tohka * Dice Kotori seria asintiendo Yusuke.

–"Yo también lo reconozco, es el sujeto que estaba con Nightmare aquella vez con su hermano en su hombro, recuerdo que sentí algo muy peligroso viniendo de él" * Dice Origami con seriedad en su mente.

–"¿Entonces aquel gran poder que sentí aquella vez que no era de ningún espíritu era él?" * Dice Goku con seriedad en su mente.

–Entonces debemos suponer que él está asociado con el DEM ahora ¿no? * Dice Kotori seriamente y tanto Yusuke como el resto ponen expresiones serias y tensas en sus rostros

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#37 High Quality{ watch?v=fWWK9IGsZks &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=36 }**

* * *

 **/Flashback, Hace más de Dos Semanas, Sede de Industrias DEM De Japón/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Hunter X Hunter 2011 | Genei Ryodan Theme{ watch?v=92j6Upy71Ak }**

Estaban reunidos en la oficina de Westcott, el mismo, Ellen quien se encuentra a su lado, y frente a su escritorio estaban los hermanos Toguro vistiendo como siempre lo hacen, y con Toguro El Mayor posando en el hombro de Toguro el Menor. Westcott había iniciado una búsqueda intensiva para encontrar a los hermanos enviando sus contactos por todo Tengu, ya que sabía que se encontraban en esa ciudad, y finalmente los vieron por las calles por lo que un auto se acercó aquella vez a los hermanos diciéndoles que El Señor Westcott quería dialogar con ellos, ambos hermanos no le temían al mismo, además de que necesitaban dinero, especialmente para pagar el alquiler de donde se quedaban, ellos de hecho esperaban una oportunidad así, por lo que no lo pensaron dos veces, además de que si los del DEM se pasaban de listos y les tendían una trampa, simplemente acabarían con todos ellos.

Y ahora estaban cara a acara negociando.

–Por pura curiosidad ¿No han desconfiado de que les tendamos una trampa aquí? * Pregunta Westcott curioso sonriendo maliciosamente.

–No nos preocupa, si eso pasara, solo tendríamos que matar a todos aquí incluyéndolos a ustedes * Dijo Toguro El Menor seriamente molestando esas palabras a Ellen, pero Westcott solo lo encontró divertido.

–Veo que eres bastante directo, y pues me presento, soy Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, Director de Deus Ex Machina Industries, mejor conocido como DEM, y ella es mi asistente Ellen Mira Mathers * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Pues somos los Hermanos Toguro, él es mi hermano Toguro El Mayor, y yo soy Toguro El Menor * Dice Toguro El Menor seriamente.

– ¿Esos son realmente sus verdaderos nombres? * Pregunta Ellen seriamente.

–Sí, así es y el trasfondo de eso no es asunto suyo * Dice Toguro El Menor seriamente molestando a Ellen esto.

–No importa, lo que importa es el poder que poseen, lograron destruir a un ejército de los nuestros, acabaron con la mayor parte de nuestros Adeptus, pero aun así queremos negociar con ustedes, ¿Díganme, no les gustaría ser de los nuestros? * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa a lo que Toguro El Menor tenía la respuesta.

–Me rehúso * Dice Toguro el Menor.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves, después de todas las pérdidas que ocasionaron?! * Dice Ellen molesta.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué? * Pregunta Westcott sonriendo con malicia.

–Porque no nos gusta ser esclavos ni perros de nadie, nosotros cobramos por un trabajo específico, así siempre hemos operado, y así lo haremos ahora, pero nosotros elegimos si el trabajo nos interesa o no hacerlo, danos un trabajo específico, y entonces estaremos en posición de negociar * Dice Toguro El Menor seriamente.

–Ya veo, ¿Conque funcionan de ese modo?Además de que por lo visto no es la primera vez que son contratados por alguien. Está bien, ¿Qué tal si te doy un trabajo, que es el de ayudar a secuestrar para nosotros a un espíritu que está bajo la protección del Ratatoskr, que normalmente la conocemos como Princess, pero que actualmente se hace llamar Tohka Yatogami? * Dice Westcott sonriendo maliciosamente.

–Muéstrame alguna foto o imagen suya * Dice Toguro el Menor a lo que Ellen hizo aparecer una pantalla holográfica viéndose la imagen de Tohka en su forma espíritu.

–"Es esa chica que estaba con Urameshi el otro día, ya veo, entonces es una amiguita suya, esto se ve interesante" * Dice Toguro El Menor sonriendo maliciosamente.

–Me interesa, Acepto * Dice Toguro El Menor con seriedad sorprendiendo a Ellen.

–Excelente, sin embargo ese trabajo solo será para ti, ¿Puedo darle un trabajo distinto a tu hermano? * Pregunta Westcott sonriendo maliciosamente.

–Pregúntele a él * Dice Toguro El Menor.

–Bien, Señor Toguro El Mayor, verá, es muy probable que vendrán algunos a intentar rescatar a Princess, así que su trabajo es ayudar a frenar a los demás espíritus el mayor tiempo posible mientras trabajamos para extraerle su cristal interno * Dice Westcott sonriendo con malicia.

–Está bien, siempre y cuando el pago sea por adelantado * Dice sonriendo con malicia Toguro El Mayor.

–Sí, queremos el pago adelantado, no se preocupen, nosotros siempre hacemos el trabajo * Dice Toguro El Menor, Ellen no se fiaba de esto.

– ¡Bien, acepto eso, es un placer hacer negocios con ustedes! * Dice sonriendo Westcott, y así ambos dirían la cantidad que era alta, pero que le pagaron igual diciéndoles que se comunicarían con él para apenas localicen al espíritu en unas semanas, harían su trabajo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Hunter X Hunter 2011 | Genei Ryodan Theme{ watch?v=92j6Upy71Ak }**

* * *

 **/Día de Hoy, Hace unos 40 Minutos/**

Tohka caminaba feliz hacia el Súper Mercado.

– ¡Hoy cocinaré yo, he visto como lo hace Reine y quiero ser yo quien lo haga, espero que a Yusuke le guste! * Dice Tohka feliz mientras camina, pero al estar cerca de llegar, se le acercó la motocicleta donde venía Toguro El Menor, que se frenó frente a Tohka, la misma se confundió a la vez que se sorprendió al ver a un hombre tan grande.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#9-High Quality{ watch?v=OuTytf_-vK4 }**

– ¿Quién eres tú? * Pregunta Tohka desconfiada.

–Dejémonos de rodeos, soy Toguro El Menor, un viejo amigo de Urameshi * Dice con seriedad Toguro El Menor dejando en shock a Tohka, ya que Yusuke le había comentado sobre su gran batalla contra él.

– ¡Tú, tú no eres ningún amigo de Yusuke! * Dice Tohka con molestia y seriedad.

–Eso solo lo dije con sarcasmo, obviamente somos lo opuesto a eso, soy un viejo rival suyo, y vine aquí para secuestrarte * Dice Toguro el Menor con un tono serio, Tohka al escuchar eso se puso en guardia preparándose para transformarse.

–Vayamos a pelear en una isla cercana y desierta, allí podrás usar todo tu poder de espíritu sin contenerte, no querrás dañar a las personas aquí ¿Verdad? * Dice Toguro El Menor con un rostro serio ampliando sus ojos Tohka, ya que eso sonó claramente a una amenaza a los de la ciudad, y por Yusuke había prometido cambiar, la misma asintió seriamente, en eso Toguro El Menor se puso de nuevo su casco y se subió a la moto por lo que Tohka accedió a subirse con él y a toda velocidad fueron hacia el puerto donde al subir en un bote rápidamente llegaron a la misma isla donde los hermanos Toguro masacraron a muchos del DEM incluyendo a Jessica Bayley, al igual que fue donde Kurumi masacró a tres del DEM.

* * *

 **/Isla Desierta/**

Finalmente Toguro El Menor y Tohka llegaron a la Isla que era una muy resistente al estar hecha de rocas extremadamente duras, de hecho Toguro El Menor suele entrenar aquí, ambos se paraban cara a cara a una distancia prudente mirándose seriamente, en eso notaron que varios Bandersnatch gigantes rodearon la isla desde su cima creando un gran Territory que rodeó toda la isla, pero dando un gran espacio arriba en el aire. Era como una burbuja gigante en la Isla.

–Descuida, podrás volar como quieras, esto solo sirve para que nuestro poder no se sienta fuera de aquí * Dice Toguro El Menor.

–Está bien ¡ADONAI MELEK! * Grita Tohka esto último invocando a su vestido astral completo de espíritu revistiéndose con él.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#9-High Quality{ watch?v=OuTytf_-vK4 }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho-Unreleased Track#11-Extended Version{ watch?v=ETy_3MJudoA }**

En eso Tohka se rodeó de una burbuja purpura brillante, así transformándose en su forma espíritu completa, luego invoca el trono de Sandalphon, sacando la espada con su mano para luego sujetarla, llamando la atención de Toguro El Menor.

– ¿Así que esa es tu forma de espíritu? Interesante, se siente una buena cantidad de energía emanando de ti, pero ese no es todo tu poder ¿Verdad? * Pregunta Toguro El Menor seriamente.

– ¡No me subestimes, le hiciste mucho daño a Yusuke, y eso te lo haré pagar! ¡Te atacaré a matar!* Dice Tohka ahora hablando con otro tono más autoritario y con determinación, pero Toguro El Menor solo sonríe levemente desprendiéndose de su gabardina verde dejando ver sus músculos desarrollados.

–"Él es como Yusuke, pelea sin armas solo usando su cuerpo, pero por alguna razón siento un gran peligro como nunca antes lo había sentido" * Dice Tohka en su mente con sudor en su frente teniendo el ceño fruncido.

–Déjame decirte con todo respeto, que eres una jovencita muy hermosa, ese Urameshi tiene buen gusto, pero desgraciadamente para ti, no me contengo con mujeres, he matado a varias de hecho que fueron mis oponentes, incluyendo a la única mujer que amé * Dice Toguro El Menor seriamente refiriéndose con esto último a la vez que mató a Genkai, a Tohka se le helaba la sangre por la frialdad que demostraba.

–"¿Qué es este hombre? Aunque luzca como humano, siento algo monstruoso que viene de él, pero debo vencerlo, debo aprovechar que puedo usar todo mi poder de espíritu(Les recuerdo que el sellado de Goku y Yusuke no es el mismo que en el canon, en este fanfic solo sellan el descontrol, pero no sellan los poderes de los espíritus en sí por lo que pueden acceder al 100% de ellos cuando quieran, y tampoco se quedan con ese poder como el prota original; solo lo aclaró para evitar confusiones o dudas sobre eso)

–Bueno, comenzaré a entrar en calor primero ¡AAAAAARH! * Grita Toguro El Menor rodeándose de su aura roja de youki(poder demoniaco) que se iba incrementando bastante empezando a crecerle exponencialmente sus músculos resaltándose sus venas, haciendo temblar el suelo, claramente está entrando en un estado superior al que usó para matar a aquellos Adeptus, finalmente termino su transformación y con el 60% de su fuerza Toguro El Menor se prepara para pelear contra Tohka, y esta última estaba con la boca abierta al ver tal poder.

–"Jamás pensé que alguien a parte de Yusuke desplegara tal poder sin ser un espíritu, es fuerte sin lugar a dudas" * Dice Tohka seria en su mente.

–Este es el 60 % de mi poder, juguemos un poco antes de ir enserio * Dice Toguro con seriedad haciendo incluso ruidos grotescos con sus músculos.

–"¡¿Qué, solo el 60 % de su poder?!" * Se preguntaba en shock Tohka.

–La cuestión es esta, si me derrotas y me matas, podrás escapar con tu poder de aquí, pero si pierdes, te entregaré viva o muerta a ellos, a estos tipos llamados DEM * Dice Toguro El Menor con una expresión, Tohka había oído hablar de ellos ya que sabe que se enfrentaron a Goku.

– ¡No dejaré que se salgan con la suya! * Grita Tohka lanzándose a atacar con su Sandalphon a Toguro El Menor quien también de forma bestial se lanza a correr hacia ella.

– ¡Veamos si eres mejor que la Genkai Anciana! * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Toguro El Menor lanzándose a correr hacia Tohka.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho-Unreleased Track#11-Extended Version{ watch?v=ETy_3MJudoA }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack - Monster Suite Part 3/3{ watch?v=N3w0axYPHPY }**

En eso de su mano derecha Tohka le lanzó varios rayos púrpuras hacia Toguro el menor quien se cubría con sus brazos en forma de X recibiendo los rayos que aunque le causaban algo de dolor, él los resistía para sorpresa de Tohka.

– ¡No puede ser, su resistencia no es normal! * Dice Tohka sorprendida, en eso Toguro El Menor llega a ella usando su súper velocidad dirigiendo su puño derecho hacia el cuello de Tohka, pero esta crea un escudo con su mano derecha frenando el avance de Toguro El Menor, pero este sigue presionando con su fuerza bruta y poderío, Tohka apretaba sus dientes.

–"No lo puedo creer, Yusuke para romper ese escudo dio varios golpes, pero él solo con su fuerza intenta romperlos, pero no lo va a lograr" * Dice Tohka mientras apretaba los dientes, pero en eso Toguro El Menor separó su mano derecha del escudo poniéndolo ahora en forma de puño empezando a cargar youki rojo en él.

– ¡Déjame decirte algo, ustedes los espíritus puede que dominen la manipulación de energía y el poder destructivo, pero no dominan una fuerza ilimitada! * Grita Toguro El Menor lanzando su puñetazo derecho cargado de youki hacia el escudo de Tohka destruyéndolo y dirigiéndose hacia ella, pero la misma golpea con su Sandalphon a Toguro El Menor en abdomen rodeada esta de una poderosa energía purpura a tal punto de atravesar con la punta el abdomen del mismo, sin embargo la misma recibió en el costado derecho de su cara el terrible y poderoso puñetazo de Toguro El Menor que la mandó a volar junto con su Sandalphon que fue sacado de golpe del abdomen, y la misma fue a estrellarse brutalmente contra el suelo produciéndose un gran cráter allí con su cuerpo levantándose una gran polvareda por eso.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack - Monster Suite Part 3/3{ watch?v=N3w0axYPHPY }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#10-Meikai-High Quality{ watch?v=-8ASch4bU4Y &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=10 }**

–Buen ataque espíritu Princess, Buen ataque * Dice Toguro El Menor viéndose en su abdomen tenía un hoyo humeante, esto era porque al atravesar el mismo con su Ángel espada Sandalphon, Tohka lanzó a quemarropa un poderoso rayo en el mismo, pero tanto su cuerpo resistente como su energía de youki contuvo de que la energía no produjera una gran explosión.

Por su parte Tohka estaba ensangrentada de la cabeza y la boca, la misma estaba temblando al recibir tremendo golpe, pero al igual que Toguro, ella también goza de una gran resistencia física, levantándose adolorida y trastrabillando, pero logra ponerse de pie.

–Tienes buena resistencia física, además, supiste responder rápidamente a mis golpes, no cabe dudas que tienes más poder que la actual Genkai Anciana sin Reikohadoken * Dice Toguro El Menor con seriedad.

–No sé de lo que hablas, pero no me rendiré, te venceré * Dice Tohka con determinación y seriedad apretando los dientes.

–No lo creo niña, además ya es hora que muestres tu verdadero poder, pero quizás deba darte una ayudita * Dice Toguro El Menor apretando de vuelta ambos puños y sus dientes.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAARH! * Grita Toguro El Menor rodeándose ahora de un aura roja de youki más poderosa que antes, sus músculos empezaban a crecer bastante más, y su herida en el abdomen empezaba a cerrarse por completo a tal punto de parecer como si nunca hubiera estado allí, Tohka no podía creer esto.

– ¡No puede ser, tal poder! ¡¿Acaso ese es su 100%?! * Dice Tohka con nervios y shock y finalmente Toguro El Menor terminó su transformación, se veía como sus músculos eran bastantes más grandes incluso que en su 60 por ciento, especialmente por sus hombros.

–Este es el 80% de mi poder, como demostraste buenas habilidades, eres digna de ser derrotada por él * Dice Toguro El Menor con un rostro serio.

– ¡Te dije que no me subestimes! * Grita Tohka con molestia lanzándose a atacar a Toguro El Menor con su espada lanzándole varios cortes, pero este con su cuerpo ahora los resistía sin siquiera cubrirse para shock de Tohka, en eso cargó un rayo de su Sandalphon y lo lanzó directamente hacia Toguro El Menor, pero este con su mano derecha en forma de garra detuvo y deshizo dicho rayo, en eso Tohka se lanzó hacia él atacándolo con varios cortes directos con su espada, pero su cuerpo los resistía.

–Es una pena, pero puedo resistir más incluso que seres que comparten mi misma fuerza, como el propio Urameshi * Dice Toguro El Menor seriamente, y en eso Tokha de vuelta intentó una estocada con su espada rodeada de energía en el abdomen de Toguro, pero este rodeado de su youki poderosos sumado a su resistencia física enorme no lo permitían, por lo que Tohka se alejó dando un salto hacia atrás, la misma estaba con los ojos amplios no pudiendo creer que a pesar de poder usar su poder de espíritus sin problemas, no puede ni dañar a Toguro El Menor.

–"¡No puede ser! ¡¿Yusuke, realmente luchó contra él y lo venció, contra este monstruo?!" * Decía Tohka en shock, en eso Toguro El Menor desaparece para su shock.

– ¡¿Dónde está, siendo tan grande y con esa velocidad?! * Pregunta en shock Tohka.

–No juzgues a un libro por su apariencia, en que sea tan musculoso y experto en la fuerza bruta, no quiere decir que no sea veloz * Dice Toguro hablándole desde atrás de Tohka para susto de ella dando un salto hacia el otro lado.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#10-Meikai-High Quality{ watch?v=-8ASch4bU4Y &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=10 }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack (Preparation Theme){ watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ }**

–Deja de jugar y usa tu mejor carta, porque en estas condiciones no eres rival para mi * Dice Toguro El Menor de forma seria, a lo que Tohka aprieta los dientes.

–"¡No me puedo rendir, debo volver con los demás, especialmente con Yusuke, él me dio una vida que nunca desde que tengo memoria como espíritu, pensé en tener, por eso debo ganar, debo vencer a este hombre que fue su peor enemigo!" * Dice Tohka con determinación volando hacia donde se quedó su Trono de la Aniquilacion, poniendo de vuelta su espalda Sandalphon de donde lo sacó.

– ¡Espada Final, HALVANHELEV! * Grita Tohka dando un pisotón derecho en el suelo, y los fragmentos del trono empezaron a envolver a su espada para transformarse en la forma verdadera de su Ángel además de las más poderosa, siendo ahora una espada mucho más grande, o más bien gigante sosteniéndola con sus dos manos, su forma ahora consistía en una espada de un solo filo con forma de Zambatou, el aura morada que lo rodea era mucho más grande que antes también en la misma viéndose destellos eléctricos, el poder de Tohka ahora está al máximo, y ella ahora se va hacia arriba preparando su ataque final desde esa altura empezando a cargar su más poderoso rayo de ataque.

–Ataca con toda confianza, intenta matarme si es que puedes noviecita de Urameshi * Dice Toguro El Menor con un rostro serio poniendo sus brazos en forma de X.

– ¡No dudes que lo haré! * Grita Tohka con furia y determinación para finalmente luego de terminar de cargar su ataque, dispara un rayo gigantesco purpura brillante capaz de destruir buena parte incluso de Ciudad Tengu, el mismo se dirige hacia Toguro El Menor quien lo recibe cubriéndose con sus brazos en forma de X, pero el mismo aunque aprieta los dientes esforzándose bastante, no puede detener esta vez el ataque de Tohka mandándolo a volar al mismo.

– ¡Guh! * Dice con dolor Toguro El Menor mientras es mandado a volar con el rayo a gran velocidad hasta llegar a orillas del otro lado de la isla y caer con el rayo estrellándose fuertemente contra el suelo creando un enorme cráter además de muchos escombros de roca encima debido a la gigantesca explosión, el ataque pudo haber tenido un efecto mucho peor si no fuera por Toguro El Menor intentando contenerlo, así como gracias a las propias rocas de la isla que claramente no es ordinaria.

Tohka por su parte respiraba agitadamente aterrizando en el suelo, estaba agotada por tal despliegue de poder.

–No recuerdo la última vez que usé un ataque así, bueno, creo que lo logré * Dice Tohka sonriendo agotada, pero en eso sintió un temblor en la tierra, la misma no podía creer lo que sentía.

–Es imposible, no puede ser él * Dice Tohka nerviosa con la boca abierta incrédula, y en eso del cráter sale Toguro El Menor destruyendo los escombros dando un gran salto y aterrizando a una distancia prudente de Tohka.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice Tohka en shock y ve a Toguro El Menor quien aún permanece en su 80% con algunas heridas en su cuerpo, habiendo perdido por completo sus lentes por el ataque ya que estos se redujeron a polvo, pero fuera de eso, no tenía ninguna herida seria que destacar, esto Tohka no lo podía creer.

– ¡Imposible! * Dice Tohka en shock y temblando.

–Fue un buen ataque, me recordó al Reigan de Urameshi, es una lástima que no sepas aprovechar tal poder que posees, estoy seguro que si la anciana Genkai tenía al menos esta misma cantidad de energía, hubiera sabido aprovecharla mejor para ser una rival mucho más competente, pero tú no lo logras, no necesito el 100% de mi poder para vencerte, a diferencia de Urameshi, yo controlo bien mi propio poder ya que por algo fui incluso un maestro de Artes Marciales * Dice Toguro El Menor sonriendo bestialmente, Tohka estaba impactada.

– ¡Cállate! ¡Espada Final, HALVANHELEV! * Grita Tohka con furia volando de nuevo hacia arriba y cargando de nuevo un gran poder para luego repetir el ataque poderoso que se dirige hacia Toguro El Menor, pero este cargando de poderoso youki su puño derecho, golpea dicho poderoso rayo púrpura brillante produciéndose una gran explosión, pero al despejarse el humo, se ve ahora a un Toguro El Menor intacto ante el miedo de Tohka.

–Tu ataque ahora es más débil y más fácil de leer al ya haberlo recibido, anteriormente si me dolió mucho, pero ahora ya ni lo recibí, pude leer tu técnica por lo que ya no significa nada para mí 80%, y para colmo desperdiciaste tontamente tu poder que pudiste aprovecharlo mejor, por eso te digo que Genkai con esa misma cantidad de energía, hubiera sido una rival mucho más competente, aunque en su mejor momento su poder de por sí superaba por mucho el tuyo, e incluso podía derrotarme en un mínimo descuido mío incluso al usar todo mi poder, pero comparada con ella tú eres insignificante * Dice Toguro El Menor con seriedad mientras se va acercando pareciendo un gigante cerca de Tohka quien respiraba agitadamente pero no solo por el cansancio, sino por el miedo, por primera vez en su vida temía de verdad a un oponente, por primera vez no temía simplemente a algo como a una hostilidad en su contra o en verse en necesidad de tener que usar su gran poder para destruir, esta vez temía a un poder superior al suyo, y eso es lo que ahora demuestra Toguro El Menor quien al parecer ahora incluso pelea mejor que antes ya que estuvo entrenando para controlar mejor sus poderes, cosa que Yusuke aún no ha hecho.

–¡Eres un espíritu con gran poder, pero carente de técnica adecuada para luchar, si hubieras tenido de maestra a alguien como Genkai o incluso alguien como yo, tal vez serías una rival mucho más peligrosa, pero es hora de derrotarte! * Grita Toguro El Menor con furia corriendo hacia Tohka quien sin tener de otra corre hacia él.

– ¡Debo ganar, no debo perder por Yusuke! * Grita Tohka con determinación corriendo con su Halvanhelev y cuando llegan el uno contra el otro, Toguro el Menor lanza un puñetazo cargado de youki rojo concentrado mientras Tohka lanza un golpe con su espada Halvanhelev concentrando lo que le quedaba de poder chocando el puño del primero con el filo de la espada de la segunda sangrándole los nudillos a Toguro, pero aun así su fuerza prevaleció y el impacto del golpe sacó de lado a la gran espada impactando con su poderoso puño el abdomen de Tohka.

– ¡BUAGH! * Grita de dolor Tohka escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre siendo mandada a volar hasta estrellarse fuertemente contra el suelo produciéndose nuevamente un gran cráter, y después de eso inmediatamente desapareció el Ángel de Tohka, y Toguro El Menor quien caminó hacia Tohka pudo verla completamente herida e inconsciente habiendo perdido el conocimiento, Toguro El Menor derrotó a Tohka quien luego de cerciorarse de que estaba vencida, se des transforma volviendo a la normalidad para luego ir a ponerse de nuevo su gabardina verde y luego va hacia Tohka verificando si estaba viva asintiendo para sí mismo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack (Preparation Theme){ watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#36 High Quality{ watch?v=wFifaPEMmxg &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=35 }**

–Vivirá, a pesar de que le lancé el mismo golpe con el que maté a Genkai, creo que algo que tiene a su favor y que comparte con Urameshi es su tenacidad * Dice Toguro El Menor con seriedad cargando a Tohka al estilo princesa quien por cierto, perdió su forma de espíritu volviendo a su forma humana al estar inconsciente, herida por el golpe y con la energía agotada.

En eso los Banderstnach que mantenían el gran Territory empezaron a estallar desactivándose dicho campo de fuerza, al parecer soportar todo ese poder les causó daños internos que ya no resistieron, en eso una nave del DEM apareció en el lugar acercándose a Toguro y en la misma se encontraba ni más ni menos que el propio Westcott quien abrió la compuerta, Toguro El Menor le arrojó a Tohka, atrapándola Westcott cardándola al estilo princesa.

–Has hecho un trabajo magistral, ahora solo tu hermano hará lo suyo y su trabajo estará hecho * Dice Westcott sonriendo con malicia asintiendo Toguro El Menor seriamente cerrándose la compuerta y la nave volando lejos de la isla, pero esto fue captado por la cámara Dron en miniatura del DEM a una distancia alejada ya que los siguió a Toguro El Menor y Tohka hasta donde pudo, por lo que pudieron ver gracias a eso moderadamente lo que pasó quienes están en la nave de Fraxinus.

 **/Fin del Flashback/**

* * *

Yusuke estaba apretando los dientes con furia.

– ¡Maldito Toguro, otra vez haciendo de perro encargándote del trabajo sucio de alguien, lo hiciste con Tarukane, luego con Sakyo y ahora con estos del DEM! * Dice Yusuke con enojo.

– Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, Director de Deus Ex Machina Industries, mejor conocido como DEM, ese es quien encabezó eso, y es el sujeto de allí que es a quien ese Toguro le entregó a Tohka * Dice Kotori con una mirada seria y molesta.

– ¿Con que Isaac Westcott? ¡Pues juro que iré por él y además de rescatar a Tohka, destruiré a ese infeliz! * Dice Yusuke con furia esto último.

– ¡Todos lo haremos! * Dice Goku en voz alta con determinación asintiendo con un "¡Sí!" en voz alta todos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#36 High Quality{ watch?v=wFifaPEMmxg &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=35 }**

En eso de repente retumba la nave escuchándose y sintiéndose un gran estruendo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Feeling Each Other Out [Arc-V]{ watch?v=luQ9PoB7Mc8 &list=WL&index=40&t=132s }**

– ¡¿Qué fue eso?! * Dice Kotori en voz alta en alerta.

– ¡Nos han atacado, Territory reducido 30 %! * Dice en voz alta en alerta uno de los trabajadores de la nave.

– ¡Aeronave enemiga a la vista! * Grita otra de las trabajadoras en alerta con seriedad.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dice Kotori con sorpresa.

– ¡Malditos, seguramente son esos tipos que quieren impedir que lleguemos a su base! * Dice Yusuke con molestia.

– ¡Sí, es del DEM, y seguramente es lo que pretende quien esté a cargo de esa nave! * Dice con molestia Kotori al ver la gran nave blanca con rayas azules y negras que estaba a una distancia prudente de ellos que tenía el logo de DEM en sus costados, era la nave Goetia del DEM que funciona como una Unidad CR en el sentido de que un mago es suficiente para movilizarla, pero aun así siendo una nave poderosa, tanto los espíritus como Goku miraban con seriedad esto.

– ¡Dicha nave está tratando de contactar con Fraxinus a través de una transmisión! * Dice otra de las trabajadoras de la nave.

– ¡Entonces conéctanos! * Ordena Kotori con voz de mando asintiendo dicha mujer, y en la pantalla grande aparecía ni más ni menos que Ellen Mathers, Yusuke se intrigó ya que dicho rostro y ese cabello de una belleza europea le parecían familiar.

–"¿En dónde vi ese rostro? Me parece bastante familiar" * Dice Yusuke serio en su mente.

–Encantada de conocerte supongo, Gracias por recibirme * Dice Ellen con un rostro serio.

–Ellen Mathers * Decía Kotori sorprendida e intrigada.

– ¿Entonces has oído hablar de mi? Estoy honrada Kotori Itsuka * Dice Ellen con un rostro serio.

– ¿Quién diría que la propia Maga más fuerte del mundo vendría personalmente a bloquearnos el camino en nuestro intento de rescatar a Tohka Yatogami, también conocida como Princess? *Pregunta con una sonrisa desafiante Kotori.

–Tengo dos cosas que decir. Uno: Les doy tres minutos, cualquiera que quiera vivir, debe abandonar la nave de inmediato * Dice Ellen con seriedad alertando principalmente a los trabajadores de la nave.

– ¿Honestamente crees que puedes acabar con el Fraxinus? * Pregunta Kotori con seriedad.

–Estoy diciendo de que no puedo negar la posibilidad de que eso pueda suceder, sin embargo ¿Fraxinus, El Árbol del Mundo? Elliot debió elegir ese nombre* Dice con seriedad Ellen.

– ¿No estás subestimando a Fraxinus un poco? * Pregunta Kotori con una sonrisa desafiante, aunque con cautela.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Date A Live Season 2 OST – Arbatel{** **watch?v=gnyYtawDXp0** **}**

–De hecho más que subestimar está siendo muy descuidada siendo que en ese monstruo no podrá ganar * Dice Goku relajado sorprendiendo a todos allí.

–Eres Son Goku quien derrotó a Mana ¿Cierto? ¿Puedo saber porque es evidente que voy a perder según tú, no crees que quizás tú seas el descuidado al decir eso? * Pregunta Ellen con seriedad y molestia.

–No, y lo digo porque es evidente con solo ver esa cosa, de hecho, tú nos diste 3 minutos para abandonar esta cosa ¿no? Pues yo te doy 2 minutos para que abandones a esa cosa tuya gigante que vuela, porque en muy poco tiempo la vamos a destruir * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante sorprendiendo a todos allí.

–Con todo respeto, pero creo que tu afortunada victoria sobre Mana se te subió a la cabeza, subestimas tanto las habilidades de Goetia que es como se llama esta 'cosa' como dices, así como mi poder* Dice Ellen con seriedad y algo de molestia que no demuestra.

–No, cuando peleé contra Mana, ella me dijo que tú y esa Artemisia son extraordinariamente fuertes, es por eso que me gustaría pelear contra ustedes, pero en esa cosa no podrás pelear bien, te lo digo a modo de consejo * Dice Goku relajado molestando dichas palabras a Ellen.

– ¿Y cuál es la segunda cosa que tenías que decir? * Pregunta Kotori con seriedad.

–Sí, a quien huya de este conflicto, tengo un mensaje de para Elliot y es este '¡Elliot, Elliot Maldito traidor! ¡Nos diste la espalda y a nuestra promesa! ¡Prepárate! ¡No importa dónde te escondas, te encontraré y tomaré tu cabeza!' * Dice Ellen con seriedad y furia contenida intimidando a varios en la nave de Fraxinus.

–Eso esto, a partir de ahora les doy 3 min… * Iba a decir Ellen, pero sería interrumpida.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Feeling Each Other Out [Arc-V]{ watch?v=luQ9PoB7Mc8 &list=WL&index=40&t=132s }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#23 High Quality{ watch?v=ZhwUSu9SQ70 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=24 }**

–Yo tengo algo que decir, al igual que Goku, te doy 2 minutos para que abandones tu apestosa nave, y también un mensaje de mi parte para tu jefe de mierda * Dice Yusuke con un rostro serio mostrando una mirada de enojo al estilo badas, Ellen se intriga al verlo.

–Me pareces algo familiar, pero ¿Qué mensaje quieres entregarle, chico irrespetuoso? * Dice Ellen con un rostro serio y demostrando molestia porque Yusuke insultó a Westcott.

– ¡Es este! '¡Westcott basura, no eres nadie para lanzar amenazas aquí, ni tú, ni tu gente incluyendo a esta rubia engreída, y además, tú serás el que sea cazado, y quien va encontrarte, y destrozarte seré yo, el rufián número uno de Ciudad Tengu, Yusuke Urameshi, no vas llegar siquiera a intentar perseguir ni al tal Elliot, ni a nadie, porque yo te voy a destruir, te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a Nia y por lo que ahora le hagas a Tohka, además de todo del daño que has hecho y contigo destruiré tu tonto Imperio llamado DEM, ya traté con tipos como tú en el pasado que se creían que con su dinero y poder eran intocables, pero no fue así, y tú no serás la excepción , y te aseguro que no te salvarás de mí!' ¡Hazle llegar ese mensaje cuando tú huyas de esa nave! * Dice Yusuke con furia, y la mayoría en la nave estaban impresionados por sus palabras, pero luego sonrieron especialmente las Yamais, Kotori y Goku.

– ¡Así se habla Yusuke! ¡Bururururu! ¡Ustedes los del DEM van a perder, y como dije, 2 minutos! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante a Ellen luego de sacarle la lengua.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#23 High Quality{ watch?v=ZhwUSu9SQ70 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=24 }**

–Veamos quien ríe al último, 3 minutos para abandonar la nave, es lo que les doy, así que les recomiendo que se apresuren y escapen* Dice Ellen con un rostro serio y molesto esperando su respuesta definitiva de parte de la comandante, Kotori iba a hablar, pero Goku habló primero.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Gohan's Concentration [Arc-V]{ watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg }**

–No tengan miedo, Yusuke y yo haremos algo para ganarle a esa cosa * Dice Goku con una sonrisa.

– ¿Nosotros? * Pregunta curioso Yusuke y Goku asiente.

–Sí, haremos esto, es muy simple y sencillo * Dice Goku sonriendo procediendo a explicar en voz baja a Yusuke y a Kotori lo que haría con Yusuke para vencer a Goetia

– ¿Estás seguro de que eso servirá? * Pregunta algo dudosa Kotori.

–Confíen en mí vencí a un enemigo con un punto débil hace tiempo de una forma parecida, ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku riendo a su estilo.

–Sea lo que sea, yo confío en ti, si dices que funcionará, creo en ti * Dice con determinación y sin emoción Origami.

– ¡Nosotras también! * Dicen con determinación Yoshino y Natsumi.

–Pues yo también, un plan similar me lo dio mi amigo Kuwabara para un combate que tuvimos, creo que aquí eso también funcionará * Dice Yusuke sonriendo

–Confianza. También creo que funcionará principalmente al participar Yusuke en él * Dice con determinación y sin emoción Yuzuru

– ¡Ku Ku Ku! ¡Claramente servirá! * Dice sonriendo alegre Kaguya.

–Muy bien, y a quienes trabajan aquí, lidiamos no solo con la Maga más fuerte del mundo, sino que incluso si ganamos aquí, una gran batalla se aproxima, así que si quieren huir es su decisión, son libres de hacerlo * Dice Kotori con seriedad.

– ¡No huiremos, seguiremos firmes! * Dicen los trabajadores de la nave al mismo tiempo.

–La Comandante y los demás nos necesitan, así que seguiremos hasta el final, y además ¡Es difícil vivir sin ser castigado por usted! * Dice sonriendo con determinación cómica Kannazuki pisándole con su pie izquierdo Kotori al mismo quien disfrutó cómicamente del dolor.

–Ahí lo tienes, tanto humanos como espíritus, estaremos firmes aquí, y como dijo Goku, tal vez sea mejor que tú huyas * Dice Kotori sonriendo desafiante.

–Pues eso no pasará, y es una pena lo de su decisión, porque van a perder * Dice Ellen con seriedad cortando Kotori y compañía la comunicación.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Gohan's Concentration [Arc-V]{ watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Date A Live Season 2 OST – Arbatel{** **watch?v=gnyYtawDXp0** **}**

– ¡AR- 008! ¡Da de tres a seis fuerzas de conducción paralelas! ¡Reabastece el poder mágico, Mistilteinn preparado! ¡Objetivo: Aeronave DEM Goetia! ¡Ayudaremos a Goku y Yusuke para que puedan ejecutar su ataque!* Dice Kotori con voz de mando y determinación asintiendo firmemente los trabajadores de la nave, y Fraxinus ahora se movió en dirección a Goetia.

Mientras tanto se ve a Ellen vestida con un traje especial que le da control total sobre su nave Goetia.

–"Tontos, sea cual sea su estrategia no servirá de nada" * Dice Ellen en su mente con seriedad.

– ¡Kannazuki, despliegue de Yggdrafolium de uno a doce! Es la maga más fuerte del mundo ¡Esrá preparado por si acaso! * Dice Kotori con voz de mando y seriedad, poniéndose Kannazuki unos extraños auriculares.

–Sabía que diría eso * Dice Kannazuki sonriendo con determinación.

– ¡Limpiemos rápidamente aquí, para llegar al lugar de la verdadera batalla! * Dice Kotori con determinación en voz alta y voz de mando asintiendo todos allí firmemente.

– ¡Reposición completa, Mistilteinn listo para disparar! ¡La nave Goetia no se ha movido!* Dice uno de los trabajadores de la nave.

–Realmente es arrogante y confianzuda, pues ese será su error ¡Mistilteinn, fuego! * Grita esto último Kotori con voz de mando e inmediatamente Fraxinus disparó un gran rayo naranja hacia la Goetia, sin embargo para shock de Kotori y los trabajadores de la nave, Goetia se movió velozmente esquivando al moverse hacia su izquierda a pesar de que el rayo era veloz.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Date A Live Season 2 OST – Arbatel{** **watch?v=gnyYtawDXp0** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Date A Live Season 3 OST - Enemy Battleship{ watch?v=BA_Tw9-d8bE }**

– ¡¿Qué fue esa velocidad?! * Decía con sorpresa Kotori.

–Ya veo, por eso está tan confiada, porque esa cosa puede moverse rápido * Dice Goku con un rostro serio observando detenidamente a Goetia.

–Debe haber adelgazado el Territory que rodea la nave para maximizar su velocidad. Y esa fuerza motriz, probablemente usaron el Territory para lanzar la nave a un lado * Dice con seriedad Kannazuki.

–Es increíble que eso sea posible, pero…. * Dice Kotori con seriedad observando luego a Goku, y tanto ella como él se miraron seriamente para luego asentirse con firmeza, para luego centrar de nuevo su vista en la nave, de repente Goetia se mueve velozmente en Zigzag con Goku observándolo fijamente concentrado.

– ¡Ahí viene, Goku, Yusuke, pónganse en posición, yo les daré indicare el momento para actuar! * Dice Kotori con seriedad y voz de mando, asintiendo ambos con rostros serios dirigiéndose hacia una posición, parándose ambos allí, había una especie de círculo donde estaban ambos parados

– ¡Protejan el Territory, prepárense para el impacto! * Dice con voz de mando Kotori asintiendo firmemente los trabajadores de la nave creándose un Territory esférico que protege la nave, mientras Goetia le lanza un gran y poderoso rayo verde esmeralda que impacta directamente hacia ellos causando un estruendo dentro de la nave.

– ¡Maldita, te daremos un contraataque, Yggdrafolium en modo mina! ¡Pónganlo detrás de ella! * Ordena Kotori asintiendo firmemente Kannazuki cuando de repente suena una alarma de peligro.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otro bombardeo?! * Dice Kotori con sorpresa disparando Goetia otro poderoso rayo que se dirige hacia ellos impactando en su costado derecho, ya que por poco evitaron peores daños al moverse.

– ¿Qué pasa con esa nave? Ese extraño movimiento y rápido cañón mágico debe significar… * Iba a decir seria Kotori.

–Si…toma en consideración la habilidad cerebral desde el inicio, una nave hecha para la guerra * Dijo con seriedad Kannazuki.

– ¡Comandante, El Territory del lado del puerto está en su límite! * Dice una de las trabajadoras de la nave.

– ¡Muy bien, Desplieguen nuevamente el Territory, recarguen rápido el Mistilteinn, Yusuke, Goku, prepárense, porque solo tendremos una oportunidad, Kannazuki haz lo tuyo! * Dice Kotori con rostro serio, asintiendo ambos al igual que los trabajadores de la nave incluyendo a Kannazuki.

En eso varias brubujas de Territory fueron y rodearon a Goetia.

– ¡Comandante, Ahora! * Dice en voz alta y firme Kannazuki.

–Sí, ¡Mistilteinn, fuego! * Ordena Kotori disparando de vuelta Fraxinus su rayo naranja que nuevamente lo esquivó Goetia, aunque ahora moviéndose hacia abajo.

– ¡Qué gran capacidad tiene esa molesta mujer! * Dice Kotori con seriedad.

– ¡Goetia acercándose! * Dice en alerta otro de los trabajadores de la nave.

–No se preocupe * Dice Kannazuki con una sonrisa tronándose los dedos de la mano derecha y al hacer contacto con las burbujas de Territory, el rayo se redirigió hacia Goetia impactándola en la parte trasera produciendo una explosión.

–Usar el Territory Yggdrafolium para doblar la trayectoria… Impresionante * Dice Kotori sonriendo satisfecha.

–Me honra, no puedo permitir que nuestro hermosos árbol sagrado sea dañado, y además… * Iba a decir Kannazuki, pero sería interrumpido.

– ¡Luego será momento de platicar, ya hagamos de una vez nuestra movida, estoy seguro que eso no lo acabó! * Dice Yusuke molesto cómicamente.

–Tienes razón, en el momento en que ella intente acercarse nuevamente, harán su movida, sin embargo ¡Abran la pequeña compuerta circular, y además muevan la nave hacia arriba! * Ordena Kotori asintiendo los trabajadores de la nave, moviéndose Fraxinus bastante más arriba, y al mismo tiempo empezando a abrirse la compuerta.

– ¡Yusuke y Goku, en el momento en que alguien avise que Goetia se acerca, ejecuten su jugada, y no fallen! * Dice Kotori con voz de mando.

– ¡No tienes que decirme eso último mocosa! * Dice Yusuke sonriendo desafiante preparando su Reigan al poner su mano derecha en posición de pistola y su mano izquierda sosteniéndola, la punta de su dedo empieza a cargar un rayo espiritual azul, por su parte Goku cierra sus dos puños preparándose, aparentemente preparaban una trampa para Ellen y su Goetia, y en eso la alarma suena nuevamente.

– ¡Comandante, Goetia ahora viene hacia acá! * Dice en voz alta en alerta uno de los trabajadores de la nave, esta era la señal que Yusuke y Goku necesitaban, ya que desde la abertura de la compuerta abierta, podían ver a Goetia acercarse, y el mismo iba de vuelta a empezar a cargar su rayo, por lo que en ese lapso minúsculo de tiempo no podría moverse.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Date A Live Season 3 OST - Enemy Battleship{ watch?v=BA_Tw9-d8bE }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball OST CD2 - Koroshi-Ya Tao Paipai{ watch?v=JqzpYZMB1X8 }**

– ¡Ahora Yusuke y Goku! * Ordena Kotori firmemente.

– ¡Hagámoslo Goku! * Grita Yusuke con determinación.

– ¡Sí! * Dice Goku firmemente.

– ¡REIGAN! * Grita Yusuke en nombre de su técnica disparándose su Reigan en los pies juntados de Goku quien antepone sus dos puños hacia el frente para salir disparado como un misil hacia Goetia, quien justo en el momento en que iba a disparar de vuelta su poderoso rayo, Ellen se vió sorprendida hacia lo que veía.

– ¡¿QUE?! * Grita Ellen en shock, pero ya era demasiado tarde, al tener su Territory 'adelgazado' como dijo Kannazuki, quedó expuesta al recibir el ataque de Goku.

– ¡DAAAAAAH! * Grita Goku atravesando la Goetia no pudiéndolo creer Ellen, tanto así que este inesperado impacto, hizo que el rayo que tenía preparado se disparara hacia arriba a la nada claramente fallando, la nave de Goetia fue impactada en una zona delicada por la técnica de Goku y Yusuke combinados, por lo que quedó severamente dañada por dentro.

– ¡Esto no puede ser, es Imposible! * Dice shock Ellen cuando de repente notó que su nave empezaba a emitir descargas eléctricas debido al daño.

Por su parte Goku estaba sosteniéndose con su cola de la parte trasera de la nave.

– ¡Oye! * Grita Goku desde allí, y las cámaras que la nave tenía detrás lo captaron pudiéndolo ver Ellen.

– ¡Es ese mocoso! * Dice molesta Ellen.

– ¡Te dije que ibas a perder peleando en esta cosa tan grande, aún si es rápido, es demasiado grande para esquivar uno de mis ataques, especialmente si me convino con mi amigo Yusuke! ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa alegre.

Pero en eso Ellen se percató de algo, y es que el Territory no funciona adecuadamente.

– ¡Oh no, la nave sufrió más daño del que pensé! * Dice con molestia Ellen, y en eso ve que Fraxinus prepara de vuelta su rayo.

– ¡Goku, salta de allí! ¡Mistilteinn, fuego! * Grita Kotori con voz de mando asintiendo Goku saltando de la nave y Fraxinus nuevamente disparó su poderoso rayo naranja, mientras la nave de Goetia no puede moverse ahora.

– ¡Maldición, perdí el control! ¡Debo escapar! * Dice Ellen molesta finalmente Goetia recibiendo el impacto que sumado a los daños provocados por el ataque de Goku y Yusuke en combinación, el daño causado era letal para la nave por lo que estallaría en poco tiempo, Ellen abriendo la compuerta de la nave, poniéndose su traje de Adeptus rápidamente escapa de la misma, al mismo tiempo que con gran velocidad, Fraxinus recoge a Goku en el aire quien se mantenía allí girando su cola como helicóptero por lo que ya está a salve dentro de ella, mientras Ellen se va huyendo hacia la base del DEM en Japón, y poco después Goetia estalla en mil pedazos, Fraxinus con ayuda de Goku y Yusuke obtuvo la victoria en esta batalla aérea.

Y mientas escapaba Ellen recordó a Goku y lo que dijo.

–Ya veo, lo hicieron Son Goku y Yusuke Urameshi, juro que ambos lo pagarán, nadie se burla del DEM, especialmente de la Adeptus Numero 1, Ellen Mira Mathers, como dijiste Son Goku, nuestro máximo potencial no lo demostramos dentro de una nave, sino peleando cara a cara, allí no tendrán tanta suerte, puesto que no estoy solo yo, Mana Takamiya a quien derrotaste se hizo más fuerte, y Artemisia tiene un poder enorme que la hace la más cercana a mí, y candidata a algún día superarme, y por supuesto estoy yo, entre las tres acabaremos con ustedes, dúo de mocosos molestos * Dice Ellen Mathers demostrando que está furiosa y junto a sus compañeras Adeptus planean destruir a Goku y Yusuke.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball OST CD2 - Koroshi-Ya Tao Paipai{ watch?v=JqzpYZMB1X8 }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Omen Of Victory Theme{ watch?v=91-l_XAhue0 &t=13s }**

Por su parte en Fraxinus Goku fue recibido con alegría y felicitaciones

– ¡Tu plan fue un éxito Goku! * Dice Yusuke sonriendo.

– ¡Sí, no pensé que tú fueras capaz de pensar algo así! * Dice sonriendo Natsumi.

–¡No pensé la gran cosa, solo vi que esa cosa era grande por lo que pensé en usar el Reigan de Yusuke para lanzarme directamente a mi allí con mi técnica con la que derroté a ese Comandante Black y su robot gigante de la Patrulla Roja, pero lo del momento adecuado para usarlo fue idea de Kopori! * Dice sonriendo Goku.

–No seas modesto, aunque la mayor parte eres tonto, a veces cuando te lo propones puedes pensar en cosas útiles, al menos cuando se trata de combates * Dice Kotori sonriendo.

– ¡Eres genial Goku! * Dice la marioneta Yoshinon.

–Si… pienso que lo eres * Dice tímidamente Yoshino.

–Tienes más capacidad del que conoces * Dice Origami sin emoción.

–Reconocimiento, la idea de Goku estuve muy bien, pero la participación de Yusuke también * Dice sin emoción Yuzuru.

– ¡Ku ku ku! ¡Así es, Yusuke con su Reigan demostró una buena puntería! * Dice feliz Kaguya apenándose Yusuke, y todos los trabajadores de la nave, estaban aliviados y felices por ganar esta batalla.

– ¡Muy bien, ganamos esta batalla, pero ahora es donde empezará la verdadera guerra contra el DEM, seguramente ellos nos están esperando allá con su artillería, incluyendo a las 3 Adeptus Principales, entre las que se incluye la Maga Más Fuerte del Mundo, Ellen Mathers, nuestra misión es derrotar al DEM y rescatar a Tohka, un equipo se dirige hacia nosotros para ayudar a reparar algunos daños de la nave y recargar su energía! ¡Estén preparados para la batalla final contra el DEM! * Dice en voz alta con determinación Kotori y todos en la nave asienten firmemente, la batalla final entre Ratatoskt vs DEM se acerca y pronto comenzará.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Omen Of Victory Theme{ watch?v=91-l_XAhue0 &t=13s }**

* * *

 **/Tiempo Después/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Date A Live Season 2 OST - Fleet Warfare{ watch?v=rXki26FtD3M }**

Varias naves de refuerzo de Ratatoskr han venido, ayudaron a reparar y recargar la nave, aunque en parte también se debió a la inteligencia artificial llamada 'María' que también ayudó desde dentro a Fraxinus, varias naves cerca de Fraxinus se preparaban en el aire para ir hacia la cede del DEM, de repente se escuchó tanto en Ciudad Tengu la alarma de terremoto espacial por lo que la ciudad quedó con una imagen de Ciudad Fantasma al irse todos a refugiarse, esto claramente era obra del DEM.

–Esto claramente lo hicieron ellos * Dice con seriedad Kotor, luego se levantó de su asiento preparándose para hablar no solo a su tripulación y quienes estaban allí, sino a todo Ratatoskr que participaría en esta guerra.

–¡Como comandante de Fraxinus, yo Itsuka Kotori quisiera agradecer su ayuda a todos ustedes de Ratatoskr que nos ayudarán en esta guerra para derrotar de una vez por todas a la organización liderada por este hombre desquiciado que ven en pantalla, Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, alguien de la más baja calaña que está tratando de privar al poder de los espíritus de la manera más cruda y brutal posible, ya lo hizo a medias con Nia Honjou, antiguamente conocida como Sister, y ahora quiere hacerlo con Tohka Yatogami antiguamente conocida como Princess! ¡Solo estos hombres que quieren gobernar a las mujeres a la fuerza las examinarían tan implacablemente para luego descartarlas después de haberlas terminado, después de haber hecho tales actos desagradables! ¿Cómo puede uno no sentir desdén? Es difícil de entender, me pregunto si ven a las mujeres como madres tímidas * Dijo Kotori esto con molestia en voz alta dando un suspiro deliberado luego.

– ¡Ahora, enseñemos algunos modales a estas personas desagradables, háganles saber la forma correcta de tratar a una mujer, una forma más elegante de acompañar, nuestro método de proceder como una guerra (cita)! * Dice Kotori en voz alta con determinación.

– ¡Entendido! * Dijeron no solo los de su nave, sino los de otras naves, su discurso ha motivado a los de Ratatoskr, e incluso gustó a los espíritus, aunque Yusuke lo vio algo cursi y Goku no entendió casi nada, excepto que Westcott y el DEM eran el enemigo que pone en peligro la vida de los espíritus por lo que deben ser derrotados, y esa parte es la única que realmente gustó e interesó a Yusuke.

–El enemigo nos supera en número, mientras nosotros Ratatoskr solo tenemos 5 buques de guerras incluidos a Fraxinus, ellos muchos más, aunque según escuché, su número de magos disminuyó en estos tiempos considerablemente por una extraña razón, por lo que de eso podemos sacar alguna ventaja que sirva, aunque tienen a sus conocidos robots de batalla conocidos como Bandersnatch los cuales no sabemos exactamente qué cantidad hay, si el mismo incidente que disminuyó a su cantidad de Magos, también afecta a la cantidad de Bandersnatch que se sabían, anteriormente eran de miles, también sería un gran factor a favor, aunque el rendimiento de nuestro Realizer es superior, si atacamos de forma imprudente, perderíamos * Dice Kotori con seriedad y al escuchar sus palabras, los espíritus en la nave tomaron una respiración profunda.

–Y allí es donde ustedes, los espíritus ayudaran en la batalla, lo recomendable es que no vayan directamente a la base del DEM, ya que allí pueden tener trampas para espíritus, y lo menos que necesitamos es más espíritus capturadas por ellos, por eso ayudaran afuera en la batalla, junto al resto de Ratatoskr * Dice Kotori con determinación a los espíritus presentes allí quienes asienten con firmeza y determinación.

–Lo entiendo, en verdad es distorsionado para el comandante de una organización dedicada a la protección de espíritus que les pidan ayuda, pero por favor, denos una mano, se los pido como la comandante de Ratatoskr * Dice Kotori con determinación, pero al mismo tiempo inclinando la cabeza en súplica a los espíritus, ya que sabían que esta batalla sería arriesgada.

– ¡Por supuesto que lo haremos! ¡Ku ku ku! * Dice sonriendo con determinación Kaguya.

–Asentimiento. Claramente debemos participar, no podemos dejar que solo Yusuke, Goku y ustedes hagan todo el trabajo, por nuestra amiga y compañera Tohka, debemos hacerlo * Dice con determinación Yuzuru.

–Yo he cometido errores, y he caído tan bajo como para incluso unirme temporalmente a ellos, pero ya no más, no dejaré que gente inocente sufra si puedo impedirlo * Dice Origami con determinación.

–Yo, no puedo abandonar a Tohka, usaré mis poderes ahora no solo para defenderme a mí, sino a mis amigos * Dice Yoshino con algo de timidez, pero a la vez con determinación.

–Siempre dudaba de mi misma, aún lo hago en cierta forma, pero gracias a Goku y a ustedes eso ha cambiado significativamente, y en este momento de crisis no hay tiempo para dudar, sino para actuar por el bien de todas, usaré mi poder para ayudar * Dice con determinación Natsumi.

Kotori ante estas palabras dejó escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas que se las limpió, mientras Goku y Yusuke sonreían.

–Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo, ahora, Goku y Yusuke, su misión es la más importante y peligrosa, deben entrar a la base para derrotar a Westcott, y rescatar a Tohka, pero es probable que las 3 Adeptus principales estén allí protegiendo a ese hombre, nosotros les ayudaremos a ingresar allí, pero el resto depende de ustedes, les pido un favor, sobrevivan * Dice Kotori con seriedad y preocupación por ellos.

– ¡¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?! ¡Tengo una gran furia contenida por esa basura, así que lo destruiré a él y a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino para salvar a Tohka! * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa baddas con determinación, Goku iba a decir algo, pero este y todos allí se vieron sorprendidos ya que Kotori lo interrumpió abrazándole fuerte.

–Goku, sé que te encanta pelear, pero no te arriesgues más de lo necesario * Dice Kotori abrazándolo fuerte.

–No te preocupes Kopori, ni ninguna de ustedes, así como vencimos a esa cosa que llamaban Goetia, ganaremos esta pelea * Dice Goku con su clásica sonrisa soltándolo Kotori quien asintió sonriendo.

(Aclaración, a diferencia de la novela, recuerden que aquí, los espíritus pueden acceder al 100% de su poder ya que usan su vestido espiritual completo, y no solo el 10% del vestido espiritual limitado, por lo que son capaces cada una de destruir ejércitos de Bandersnatch, naves enteras e incluso grandes grupos de magos de nivel ordinario que de hecho después de la masacre de los hermanos Toguro y de Kurumi, es lo que les queda, solo que aún en gran cantidad, pero claramente menos que en el canon por lo que no es necesario que se lleve a cabo ciertas estrategias que planearon en el volumen 17, aunque los del DEM tienen a Mana de su parte y no al revés, pero están Goku y Yusuke que son mucho mejores que el prota original a la hora de pelear ya que son luchadores natos)

–¡Bien, por cierto, Miku y Nia están en una de las naves refuerzos que han llegado, por lo que ya estamos quienes debemos estar, así que prepárense, porque estamos a punto de llegar y comenzar! ¡GANEMOS! * Grita Kotori con determinación.

– ¡SI! * Gritan todos asintiendo con firmeza y determinación a punto de empezar la guerra entre Ratatoskr vs DEM.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Date A Live Season 2 OST - Fleet Warfare{ watch?v=rXki26FtD3M }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack ARC Trooper Theme{ watch?v=yUwWlOAJJBM }**

Y más tarde finalmente llegaron cerca de la Base del DEM, y efectivamente, casi 30 Buques de Guerra, Miles de Banderstnach y varios magos estaban esperándolos allí, mientras de las naves salieron los espíritus Miku, Nia, Yoshino, Origami, Natsumi y las Yamais todas con miradas serias portando sus respectivos vestidos astrales, por su parte Kotori estaba dentro de Fraxinus, todos esperaban su orden.

– ¡ATAQUEN! * Da un grito de guerra Kotori e inmediatamente de las naves de Ratatoskr salieron los magos que poseían para luego finalmente lanzarse todos a atacar a sus adversarios, los del DEM, así como rápidamente Fraxinus disparó un cañón menor al que usó en su combate contra Goetia, directamente hacia el Edificio, el mismo era un rayo azul de menor tamaño que extrañamente a pesar de ser pequeño en comparación a su rayo usado en el combate de naves mencionado, atravesaba los Territorys que tenía en el camino, incluso los que habían tanto alrededor de los edificios que rodeaban el principal, como finalmente los del propio principal, sin embargo el último Territory aunque no detuvo el proyectil, que extrañamente era poderoso, lo desvió llevándolo directamente hasta impactar la cima del Edificio Principal del DEM donde están Westcott, Las Adeptus haciendo un agujero en el último piso del mismo.

–Está hecho, cuento con ustedes, par de cabezas huecas * Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y dentro de dicho piso de arriba se ve que quienes fueron mandados allí dentro de unos cañones, fueron Goku y Yusuke quienes reforzaron la potencia del proyectil que los mandó allí, con sus propios Ki, y Reiki(Poder Espiritual de Yusuke) respectivamente, ambos efectivamente llegaron al mismo(Si se preguntan porque no usaron esa táctica contra Goetia, pues es simple, al ser un cañón de la nave, Ellen se hubiera anticipado y su nave con su control, lo hubiera esquivado, en cambio la misma se sorprendió de la forma en que Goku y Yusuke lo hicieron a través del poder de este último por lo que no pudo reaccionar o anticiparse).

Y finalmente afuera comenzó una gran batalla entre naves, magos, Banderstach y espíritus, pero la batalla más importante que decidiría todo se daría dentro del edificio con nuestros dos héroes.

La Guerra Final entre Ratatoskr vs DEM ha comenzado.

 **Fin de Soundtrack ARC Trooper Theme{ watch?v=yUwWlOAJJBM }**

* * *

 **/Interior de la Cede del DEM en Japón, Laboratorio Principal del DEM en el Subterráneo del Edificio Principal/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dark Rebirth [Extended] - Stardust Crusaders OST { watch?v=P4vLsgb4tRk }**

–Lamento haberte fallado Ike, perdí a Goetia * Dice Ellen inclinándose con algo de lamentación manteniendo un rostro serio.

–No te preocupes mi querida Ellen, eso estaba en lo posible, de todos modos eso solo serviría para demorarlos más y preparar aquí nuestro contraataque, además claro de tener más tiempo de realizar nuestro trabajo con ella * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Westcott mirando a su rehén quien estaba despertando.

En realidad a quien miraba era Tohka quien estaba retenida en una especie de asiento especial de tortura con varios cables conectados a ella, reteniendo sus brazos y piernas en la misma, el mismo método que se usó en el pasado para torturar a Nia y hacerla entrar en el modo inverso para robarle su cristal y su poder en ese modo, y ahora pretenden hacer lo mismo con Tohka quien al estar herida y debilitada por su pelea contra Toguro El Menor no puede oponer resistencia, la misma con algunas heridas.

– ¿Dónde estoy? * Se pregunta Tohka hablando adolorida cuando mira a Ellen y a Westcott.

– ¿Y ustedes, quienes son, donde está aquel hombre musculoso y poderoso llamado Toguro El Menor? * Pregunta Tohka hablando adolorida.

–Ella es mi Asistente Ejecutiva y la maga más fuerte del mundo, La Líder de los Adeptus, La Adeptus Numero 1 Ellen Mathers, y yo soy el Director del DEM, Isaac Westcott * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa y en eso Tohka recordó cuando Goku mencionó de su encuentro con dos miembros tanto del DEM como de los Adeptus.

–Y en cuanto al Señor Toguro El Menor por quien preguntas, él solo te entregó a mí y se fue, ese era el trato después de todo, le pagamos para que te capturara, y gracias a eso estás aquí Princess, o mejor dicho Tohka Yatogami* Dice Isaac Westcott sonriendo maliciosamente.

–La Guerra ya comenzó afuera, seguramente en cualquier momento intentarán venir por ella ese par, iré a colocarme en mi posición al igual que las demás * Dice Ellen con rostro serio.

–Adelante, mientras yo trataré con ella * Dice Westcott sonriendo con malicia y Ellen quien está con su traje de Adeptus se dirigió hacia arriba para esperar a los invasores que se imagina que serán Yusuke y Goku.

Luego miró de vuelta a Tohka quien lo miró hostilmente.

–Oh, parece que no te agrado * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa irónica.

– ¡¿Tú eras quien está detrás de todo esto, y una Guerra?! * Pregunta Tohka molesta, pero a la vez impactada por esto último.

–Sí, hay una guerra haya afuera para salvarte y de paso vencernos a nosotros, ya que Ratatoskr y DEM son enemigos mortales desde hace décadas y parece que quieren terminar tantos años de enemistad en una guerra como esta, y pues como te dije, sí, yo estoy detrás de traerte aquí * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Westcott.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr con esto?! * Pregunta Tohka muy molesta.

–Tus poderes espirituales, para poder añadirlos a los que ya he conseguido, y poder alterar los mecanismos que controlan este mundo, por supuesto, capturar a más de tus amigas espíritus también serviría y esta guerra puede ser el escenario ideal para ello, pero primero debo concentrarme en ti * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa dejando confundida e intrigada a Tohka.

– ¿Qué dices…? * Dice Tohka confundida y molesta.

–Sin embargo, la forma en que existes ahora en este mundo, es demasiado estable para mis propósitos, por eso, dime ¿Qué te haría caer en la desesperación, que te dolería más, o mejor dicho, que te rompería? * Pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa Westcott.

–El dolor físico sería la respuesta más simple, ¿Descargas Eléctricas, privación de Oxigeno, arrancarte las Uñas y los dientes, manchar tu dignidad como mujer? A excepción del último método, el resto los llegamos a usar con Sister de hecho y funcionaron, aunque allí tenía más tiempo, ella aguantó bastante a pesar de parecer tener un cuerpo débil, ¿Qué tanto podrías aguantar tú? * Pregunta Westcott sonriendo maliciosamente, Tohka fruncía el ceño a la vez que se veía una gota de sudor en su frente.

–Pero si eso no funciona, ahora incluso viene a nosotros otra cosa que podemos probar, por ejemplo ¿Tú amigos y seres queridos, que vienen a rescatarte, como se verían tus ojos si ellos murieran, en especial aquel muchacho rebelde que me envió un mensaje amenazante a través de Ellen? ¿Cómo era su nombre? Ah sí, Yusuke Urameshi * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa más maliciosa y esto impactó más a Tohka quien apretó sus dientes.

–Sí, tus ojos lo demuestran, si Urameshi muriera frente a ti, estoy seguro de que te romperías fácilmente * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Westcott.

–Muy bien, entonces te has salvado al menos de lo físico, continuaremos cuando él esté en el edificio * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¡Detente! ¡¿Qué vas a hacerle a Yusuke?! * Pregunta Tohka con preocupación y miedo por él.

–Estamos en una guerra ahora, y naturalmente por la forma en que me desafió, ¿Crees siquiera que consideraré dejarlo vivo? Mira, en esa pantalla podrás ver cuando lo masacren mis guardianes que tengo preparadas en el edificio, y si no pueden ellas, yo mismo lo haré * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa y Tohka quedó impactada al escuchar eso.

–Yusuke, todos* Dijo Tohka preocupada.

En eso se escucha un estruendo en el edificio que sorprende a Tohka, y al propio Westcott, pero el mismo sonrió maliciosamente.

– ¿Qué te parece? Tu príncipe rudo y rebelde ha llegado * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Tohka se mostraba sorprendida a la vez que preocupada, aunque en el fondo también estaba feliz de que viniera.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dark Rebirth [Extended] - Stardust Crusaders OST { watch?v=P4vLsgb4tRk }**

* * *

 **/Decimo y Último Piso, del Edificio Principal del DEM De Japón/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#22-Extended Versión { watch?v=1gUQ6L8pUJY &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=23}**

Goku y Yusuke finalmente han llegado al edificio principal del DEM que consta de diez pisos bastante amplios ya que el edificio es enorme.

–Hemos llegado * Dice Yusuke con un rostro serio.

–Sí * Dice Goku con seriedad.

–Me pregunto en donde estará Tohka, llegamos a último piso, pero no parece en lo absoluto que esté aquí * Dice Yusuke y lo que ve es que al parecer parece el piso de utilería, y no está ni cerca de encontrarse Tohka aquí.

–Eso es porque ella no está allí, sabía que vendrías joven Yusuke * Dice una voz en el parlante, y proviene de una cámara que está en el techo, Yusuke y Goku miran hacia allí por lo que sus rostros pueden verse en la pantalla que posee Westcott en el laboratorio donde se encuentra con Tohka.

– ¡¿Eres tú maldito verdad?! * Pregunta Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Parece que no necesito presentarme, soy quien piensas, el que dirige todo aquí * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¡Yusuke! * Grita Tohka desde donde está siendo escuchado por Yusuke.

– ¡Tohka, no te preocupes, enseguida iré a rescatarte! * Grita Yusuke con determinación emocionando a Tohka escucharlo decir eso.

–Yo no contaría con eso tan fácilmente, verás, estás en el Décimo Piso Ahora, y nosotros en el Laboratorio Subterráneo, tienes que pasar por 10 pisos para llegar hasta aquí bajando por las escaleras o como puedas, ya que los ascensores están deshabilitados, no sería divertido si funcionaran * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¿Así que quieres hacer de esto un juego? Pues perderás tu propio juego * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Y no solo aquí, también a fuera Kopori y las demás ganarán * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Oh Son Goku, no me he olvidado de ti, venciste a nuestra Adeptus Numero 3, Mana Takamiya, pero las cosas serán muy distintas ahora * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Pues eso está bien por mí, cuanto más fuertes sean, mejor * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

–No olvides que tú lo dijiste * Dice Westcott sonriendo maliciosamente.

–Además, las Adeptus no son sus únicas preocupaciones * Dice sonriendo con malicia Westcott.

– ¿No me digas que te refieres a ti mismo idiota? * Pregunta Yusuke con una sonrisa baddas tronándose los puños.

–A parte de eso hay algo más, solo vayan bajando de allí y lo verán * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¡Vamos Goku, no aguanto más las ganas de llegar a ese subterráneo para darle su merecido a este tipejo! * Dice Goku con determinación y molestia asintiendo Goku y ambos finalmente empiezan a moverse hacia las escaleras para ir al noveno piso, mientras Westcott sonríe con confianza al mirarlos llegar a las escaleras y comenzar a bajar.

–"Contando desde el noveno piso, en cada 3 pisos hay una Adeptus esperando, en el séptimo está Mana, en el cuarto está Artemisia, y en el primero está Ellen, será divertido ver cómo se desarrolla todo esto, me pregunto si las mismas esperaran pacientemente en sus pisos asignados o…" * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa(Ya que hablamos de este personaje, siempre pensé el error de su seiyu elegido en el anime, mientras que el seiyu de Dio Brando se lo dieron a Kanazuki, cuando debió ser al revés, el seiyu de Dio le hubiera quedado magnifico a este personaje, y también el seiyu que le dieron a él, le hubiera quedo mejor a Kanazuki ¿En que estaban pensando para darle tal pobre papel a Takehito Koyasu(Seiyu de Dio) que es un experto interpretando villanos? No sé qué tenía en la cabeza el productor de este anime, pero muy mala su decisión, un desperdicio total, Takehito Koyasu como Westcott hubiera resultado mucho mejor que dándole un personaje cómico y secundario. No sé qué opinan ustedes).

Por su parte Yusuke y Goku terminaron de bajar al noveno piso, ya que en el décimo no había nadie, y de hecho es el edificio donde se encuentra la oficina de Westcott.

–Mira Goku, es la oficina de ese infeliz * Dice Yusuke con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando iba a llegar, de la misma salió una chica con su traje de mago, siendo del mismo color que el de las Adeptus inferiores a las 3 Principales, apuntándolos con sus cañones.

– ¡Soy la Asistente Ejecutiva de Ellen Mathers, Irene Fox y una Maga del DEM, no les dejaré pasar! * Dice con seriedad Irene Fox quien es una chica de pelo largo y negro apuntándoles con su cañón más poderoso que posee para finalmente dispararles un rayo blanco, pero Goku se antepone deteniéndolo solo con su mano derecha hasta que finalmente el rayo se desvanece dejando en shock a Irene.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice en shock Irene activando su Territory para intentar atrapar a Goku, pero este desaparece con su velocidad de su posición dándole un codazo izquierdo en el abdomen haciéndola estrellarse de espaldas contra la puerta de la oficina de Westcott destrozando la misma, así como el escritorio de este derrotándola dejándola inconsciente, ya que al ser alguien incluso más débil que Minerva, no fue rival para él.

–Era muy débil * Dice Goku relajado.

–Sí, pero veamos que sigue * Dice Yusuke con seriedad y ambos continuaron corriendo, en eso varios Banderstnach salieron empezando a lanzar varios rayos que ambos empezaron a despejar con sus puños.

– ¡No molesten! * Grita Yusuke usando sus ya conocidos puñetazos asesinos destrozando tanto el Territory de los Banderstnach, como a los mismos haciéndolos trizas fácilmente.

–Imbécil, sí crees que estas basuras nos detendrán o siquiera nos harán demorar estás equivocado, no te salvaras de recibir también estos puños * Dice Yusuke mirando la cámara, pero en eso varios magos se dirigían corriendo hacia ellos.

– ¡Hagámoslo juntos Yusuke! * Dice Goku en voz alta con una sonrisa, asintiendo el rebelde problemático corriendo hacia los magos.

– ¡Deténganse o disparamos! * Grita una mujer de pelo largo marrón acompañado de varios hombres y mujeres desplegando sus Territorys y disparando de sus armas, pero Yusuke les tenía preparados una sorpresa.

– ¡SHOTTOGAN! * Grita Yusuke apuntando su puño derecho a los magos del DEM lanzando varios rayos azules simultáneos impactándolos a todos al atravesar sus Territorys dejándolos inconscientes.

– ¡¿Qué te parece Westcott idiota, Vamos por ti?! * Dice Yusuke haciéndole gestos cómicos con su rostro de burla a la cámara, mientras Goku se ríe de esto.

Por su parte Westcott solo observaba interesado esto, pero sonriendo con malicia.

–"Felicidades supongo, debo admitir que son fuertes, pero veamos cómo se las arreglan en el Octavo Piso, cuando me refería a algo más que las Adeptus y yo, hablaba de allí" * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa en su mente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#22-Extended Versión { watch?v=1gUQ6L8pUJY &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=23 }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#19 High Quality{ watch?v=W_yfN_1xZXU &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=19 }**

Y luego al encontrar las escaleras, Yusuke y Goku comenzaron a bajar hacia el octavo piso y finalmente llegaron allí, Yusuke iba a seguir avanzando, pero Goku lo detuvo con un rostro serio.

– ¿Qué ocurre Goku? * Pregunta Yusuke confundido.

–Se siente algo raro * Dice Goku con un rostro serio.

– ¿Algo raro? * Pregunta Yusuke confundido.

–Sí, son presencias con energías parecidas a Nia, pero son muchas, incluso más que los que enfrentamos en el piso anterior* Dice Goku con un rostro serio.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Pregunta Yusuke desconcertado y serio, pero en eso desde más allá en el camino un montón de aviones de papel que volaban hacia ellos a una gran velocidad.

– ¡Cuidado Yusuke, una extraña energía rodea a esas cosas! * Dice en voz alta Goku con seriedad.

– ¡Lo veo! * Dice Yusuke en voz alta y en eso ambos peleadores con sus puños a gran velocidad golpeaban todos los aviones de papel que al parecer a pesar de su apariencia, eran duros y con filos debido a la energía con la que cada uno se rodeaba, y con sus golpes, ambos o despejaban, o destruían dichos aviones de papel hasta que finalmente dejaron de venir.

– ¿Qué eran esas cosas? * Preguntaba con seriedad Yusuke.

–Seguramente una técnica de quienes están allá, es mejor ir para saber de quienes se trata * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante asintiendo Yusuke y ambos empezaron a correr de nuevo y al llegar a esa zona ambos se sorprendieron a lo que vieron, no eran magos o bandersnatch, sino que eran 35 chica lindas jóvenes sonrientes iguales que aparentaban tener entre 15 de edad con apariencia infantil, tienen sus rostros un ligero parecido al de Nia, tienen una estatura de 158 cm de altura, con ojos azules, largo cabello negro multicolor con puntas plateadas, sus cabello en la parte de atrás está atado en dos coletas en parte, dejando otra parte suelto, una de sus características más notables es la extraña diadema de monja, que tiene una cruz inversa dibujada, usan un vestido astral sin mangas blanco y negro similar a una monja oscura, también usan mangas negras separadas y muslos negros, daban la sensación de que dichos vestidos eran una versión opuesta a la de Nia a la ves de similar.

– ¿Y ustedes quien rayos son? * Pregunta Yusuke con un rostro serio.

–Soy Nibelcol * Dice sonriente una de ellas.

–Yo también soy Nibelcol * Dice sonriente otra de ellas.

– ¡Todas somos Nibelcol, Pseudo-Espíritus creador por Otou-sama! * Dicen al mismo tiempo alegres las llamadas Nibelcol.

– ¿Nibelcol, y quien es Otou-sama? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–Se llama Isaac Westcott * Dice sonriendo una de las Nibelcol.

– ¿Con que ese infeliz? * Dice Yusuke sonriendo al estilo badass.

– ¡No hables mal de Otou-sama, principalmente porque ahora vas a morir! * Dice molesta una de las Nibelcols.

–No me hagan reír, en que sean tantas, no es nada para mí, ustedes mismas lo dijeron, son solo Pseudo-Espiritus y las haremos trizas * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante poniéndose en guardia cerrando ambos puños y extendiendo sus piernas.

–Debemos apresurarnos y vencerlas rápidamente * Dice Goku con seriedad asintiendo Yusuke.

–Creo que nos subestiman * Dice sonriendo con malicia una de las Nibelcol.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#19 High Quality{ watch?v=W_yfN_1xZXU &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=19 }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - An Antagonistic Battle{** **watch?v=dYcYfya9THw &t=129s** **}**

– ¡BEELZEBUB, PAGE! * Cantaron al unísono las Nibelcol mientras cantaron ese nombre surgiendo varios pedazos de papel que levitaban en el aire.

– ¡BEELZEBUB, YELET! * Gritaron al mismo tiempo el nombre de su técnica las Nibelcol y en eso los pedazos de papeles se transformaron en una hilera de miles de grullas que volaron hacia ellos.

– ¿Con que lo hacen? Ya verán ¡SHOTTOGAN! * Grita Yusuke el nombre de su técnica enseñada por su maestra Genkai y cientos de rayos azules destruían muchas de las grullas de papel, de hecho, uno solo de esos rayos espirituales destruía entre 5 y 10, pero igual habían muchos.

– ¡Aquí estoy yo también! ¡Dadadadadadadada! * Grita Goku mientras con sus puños y patadas destruía muchas de las grullas de papel endurecidas y con filo.

– ¡Yo no me quedaré atrás! * Grita Yusuke dando sus conocidos Puñetazos Asesinos destruyendo muchas grullas de papel también, las Nibelcol estaban sorprendidas ante tal habilidad.

– ¡¿Cómo es posible que esos dos puedan destruir de ese modo mis figuras de Beelzebub?! * Dice en shock una de las Nibelcol.

– ¡No puede ser, con razón Otou-sama dijo que eran fuertes! * Dice sorprendida otra Nibelcol.

A pesar de que algunas grullas se movían en distintas direcciones, Goku destruía esas al leer sus movimientos mientras Yusuke destruía las que se movían en línea recta hacia ellos, ambos hacían un buen trabajo en equipo, finalmente terminaron.

–"Vaya no cabe duda que Goku a pesar de lucir así, y ser torpe a veces, en combate es muy hábil, pelear junto a él es mucho más fácil que hacerlo junto a Kuwabara, su velocidad es muy rápido" * Dice Yusuke sonriendo en su mente y ambos se miran sonriendo y asintiéndose, para luego mirar desafiantes a las Nibelcol.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - An Antagonistic Battle{** **watch?v=dYcYfya9THw &t=129s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#42 High Quality{ watch?v=NAs6NDvWl8g &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=41 }**

– ¿Por qué no dejan de atacar a distancia y vienen directamente a pelear de frente, o son cobardes? * Pregunta Goku con una sonrisa desafiante al estilo badass.

– ¡No hay porque esperarlas, están haciendo esto para demorarnos, acabemos con ellas! * Dice en voz alta con determinación Yusuke y Goku asiente por lo que ambos se lanzan a atacar a las Nibelcol quienes sonrieron con malicia.

En eso las Nibelcol empezaron a moverse hacia distintas direcciones a gran velocidad, siendo incluso más veloces que las figuras de papel para luego emitir un canto.

– ¡BEELZEBUB PAGE! ¡ENLACE DE LA BIBLIOTECA! *Gritan las Nibelcol y en eso de sus manos salen papeles que empiezan a envolverlas como si fueran armaduras, pero como eran de papel, no les restaba velocidad al no tener casi peso, en eso las Nibelcol rozaban desde varias direcciones a Yusuke y Goku produciéndoles varias heridas cortantes quienes se quedaron inmóviles ante esto.

– ¡Prepárense para nuestra combinación! * Grita una de las Nibelcols y en eso las mismas se dividieron en tres formaciones, dos de 12 Nibelcol y una de 10 y se lanzaron a atacar a Yusuke y Goku.

– ¡NI! * Gritan las 12 de la derecha dándoles un puñetazo derecho cada una a Yusuke y Goku (Específicamente 6 impactan a Yusuke en todo su cuerp Goku) lanzándolos a ambos hacia la izquierda, donde los esperaban otras 12 Nibelcol.

– ¡BEL! * Gritan al mismo tiempo estas 12 Nibelcol de la izquierda mandándolos levemente hacia arriba, pero cuando iban a caer de espaldas, aparecieron debajo de ellos 10 Nibelcol más.

– ¡COL! * Gritan estas 10 Nibelcol impactándolos con 5 patadas derechas a Goku y otras 5 patadas derechas a Yusuke, ambos casos en la espalda mandándolos a volar más arriba y cuando iban a terminar de caer, las 35 al mismo tiempo se lanzaron hacia ellos dirigiendo 17 puñetazos derechos para Goku y 18 puñetazos derechos para Yusuke.

– ¡GOLPES MASIVOS DE NIBELCOL! * Gritaron al mismo tiempos las Nibelcol impactándolos a ambos con sus puñetazos reforzados con sus armaduras de papel endurecidos impactándolos en casi todo el cuerpo instantáneamente.

– ¡KUGH! * Dijeron al mismo tiempo Goku y Yusuke con dolor escupiendo sangre quedando tendidos ambos en el suelo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#42 High Quality{ watch?v=NAs6NDvWl8g &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=41 }**

– ¡Kiyajajajajaa! * Ríen las 35 Nibelcol.

– ¡No eran rivales para la combinación Nibelcol 35! * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente una de las Nibelcol.

– ¡Demostraron ciertas habilidades, pero no pueden con Nibelcol! * Dice otra de las Nibelcol sonriendo con burla, pero en eso tanto Yusuke como Goku empezaba a ponerse de pie algo adoloridos para shocks de las Nibelcols.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - The Ultimate Tag Team [HQ Cover]{ watch?v=xFuIpCt1mik }**

– ¡Imposible! * Dijo en shock una de las Nibelcol.

– ¡Pero si Nibelcol atacó masivamente! ¡¿Cómo pueden levantarse después de esto?! * Dice en shock otra Nibelcol, y al levantarse tanto Goku como Yusuke se tronaron el cuello.

–Esa fue una buena técnica * Dice Goku sonriendo tronándose también sus hombros.

–Sí, pero no podemos perder el tiempo con ellas * Dice Yusuke sonriendo al estilo badass también tronándose su cuerpo para luego prepararse.

– ¡No se burlen de Nibelcol! * Grita una de las Nibelcol y masivamente de vuelta las 35 se lanzan al ataque.

– ¡Su técnica no servirá! ¡SHOTTOGAN! * Grita Yusuke el nombre de su técnica y un rayo azul espiritual impactó a cada Nibelcol destruyendo sus armaduras y golpeadas.

– ¡Kyaaaaaah! * Gritan todas las Nibelcol cayendo al suelo ya sin sus armaduras y heridas.

– ¡Lo logré! * Dice Yusuke sonriendo triunfante.

–Creo que no * Dice Goku con un rostro serio.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dice Yusuke con sorpresa en su voz y para su sorpresa las heridas de las Nibelcol empezaron a regenerarse completamente y luego de eso todas abrieron los ojos poniéndose de pie.

– ¡Todas se curaron, no puede ser! * Dice Yusuke con sorpresa.

– ¡KIYAJAJAJAJA! * Ríen maliciosamente las 35 Nibelcol.

– ¡¿Creías que vencerías así de simple?! * Dice burlonamente una de las Nibelcol.

– ¡Nibelcol es inmortal, no puedes a Nibelcol! * Dice burlonamente otra Nibelcol.

–Esto es un problema Goku * Dice Yusuke con seriedad.

–Sí * Dice Goku sonriendo irónicamente.

– ¡Nibelcol irá por ustedes! * Grita una de las Nibelcol y en eso todas de vuelta empezaron a moverse hacia distintas direcciones, pero Goku leyó sus movimientos saltando hacia ellas.

– ¡Yo les digo lo mismo, no lo volverán a hacer! ¡Tatatatatata! * Grita Goku dando múltiples puñetazos y patadas a gran velocidad impactando a varias Nibelcol mandándolas a volar.

– ¡Lo mismo digo, tomen esto! * Grita Yusuke usando sus conocimientos Puñetazos Asesinos Callejeros impactando también a varias Nibelcol, pero a medida que las derribaban y causaban heridas, las mismas se regeneraban de vuelta y se lanzaban al ataque, y aunque Goku y Yusuke aprendieron a leer sus movimientos por lo que ya no pueden usar la combinación que antes les funcionó, empezaron a atacar por separado todas y algunas lograban impactar a Goku y Yusuke con sus golpes, aunque estos se mantenían firme, pero sintiendo dolor.

– ¡Maldita sea esto no tiene fin! * Dice Yusuke molesto mientras le daba un codazo izquierdo n la cara a una Nibelcol.

– ¡Si, no dejan de volver! * Dice Goku mientras simultáneamente de una patada derecha giratoria derriba a tres Nibelcol, pero en eso Goku vio que detrás de Yusuke tomándolo por sorpresa apareció una Nibelcol.

– ¡Cuidado Yusuke! * Grita Goku con advertencia y Yusuke sorprendido voltea hacia la Nibelcol que quería cortarlo con su mano derecha envuelta en papel, esquivando este a duras penas, pero pasaría algo accidental que sorprendería a todos allí, y es que la cara de esa Nibelcol hizo contacto con los de Yusuke, al igual que sus labios besándose mutuamente ampliando sus ojos tanto Yusuke como esa Nibelcol.

Luego Yusuke se separó bruscamente de la misma, pero esta quedó de forma extraña, al igual que otras 4 que estaban cerca de ella, como si estuvieran gimiendo.

– ¿Y ahora qué pasa? * Se pregunta sorprendido y confundido Yusuke.

Y es que tanto la Nibelcol con quien Yusuke se besó accidentalmente como las otras 4 que estaban cerca sintieron una sensación de incomodidad. Como si sufriera una ilusión de que su cuerpo se derritiera. Su postura ya no podía permanecer. La cara golpeó como una fiebre. Ardiente. Corazón. Derritiendo. Sin embargo, también había la sensación de no saber por qué se sentía tan genial, con una luz tenue, tanto la Nibelcol con quien Yusuke se besó como las otras 4 que estaban cerca desaparecieron como una burbuja habiéndose convertido cada una pedazo de papel que cayeron al al suelo, y al ocurrir eso se desvaneció en partículas de luz en el aire.

– ¡¿Viste eso Goku?! ¡Se desvanecieron porque besé a una de ellas y las otras 4 estaban cerca! * Dice Yusuke sorprendido, aunque Goku no lo entendió en lo absoluto.

– ¿Qué? * Preguntó Goku confundido a lo que Yusuke olvidó que Goku es un completo ignorante en estas cosas.

– ¡No importa, ayúdame enviando al resto de ellas para que las bese, me siento ridículo y cursi, además de que no es mi estilo hacer este tipo de cosas, pero es su única debilidad! * Dice Yusuke con seriedad asintiendo Goku sin comprender aún eso del beso, pero si entendió que Yusuke queria que lleve a las Nibelcol hacia allí, y las mismas estaban estupefactas por lo que ocurrió.

– ¡No se burlarán de Nibelcol! * Grita una de las Nibelcol y todas las 30 restantes se lanzaron a atacar a Goku y Yusuke, y este último ahora solo esquivaba y besaba a las Nibelcol que atrapaba el mismos, y a las que le mandaba Goku a punta de golpes, y de la misma forma que pasó la primera vez, las mismas se desvanecían de la misma forma hasta finalmente desvanecerse todas las Nibelcol, Goku y Yusuke habían triunfado de nuevo, habiendo sobrevivido al octavo piso del edificio.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - The Ultimate Tag Team [HQ Cover]{ watch?v=xFuIpCt1mik }**

– ¡Fiuuu, eso fue problemático! * Dice Goku suspirando aliviado.

–Dímelo a mí * Dice Yusuke sentándose algo agotado en el suelo tomando aire ya que besó a varias chicas de seguido, y la razón por la que el método del beso funcionó es que estos Pseudo espíritus fueron creados por el poder que anteriormente pertenecía a la forma inversa de Nia, que es Beelzebub, y que Westcott se lo robó, y como ella ama a Yusuke, pues tuvo este efecto, fue la causa de la derrota de las Nibelcol.

En eso Yusuke mirando la cámara presente allí sonrió desafiante mostrando el dedo del medio de su mano derecha.

– ¡Te lo dije Westcott, voy por ti y a salvar a Tohka! * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante mientras a lado suyo Goku hacía una señal de victoria con sus dedos índice y del medio de su mano derecha sonriendo a su estilo.

Mientras Westcott sonreía con malicia.

–Realmente son sorprendentes, vencer a las Nibelcol es de reconocerse, pero la dificultad de enfrentar a las Adeptus será otra cosa * Dice sonriendo con malicia Westcott mientras Tohka aunque tiene celos internos por ver lo que Yusuke hizo, está feliz por su victoria a la vez que preocupada por el mismo.

–Cuídate Yusuke * Dice Tohka con leve preocupación.

Por su parte, Yusuke y Goku se preparaban para continuar.

– ¡No hay tiempo que perder, vamos al séptimo piso! * Dice con determinación Yusuke.

– ¡Sí! * Dice Goku asintiendo con determinación y ambos corrieron hacia las escaleras que los dirigió al siguiente piso finalmente llegando ambos al séptimo piso.

* * *

 **/Mientras Tanto, Afuera del Edificio/**

Una masiva batalla ocurría afuera, que a pesar de la inferioridad numérica, Ratatoskr de a poco va adquiriendo ventaja gracias a la ayuda de los espíritus, especialmente Origami quien con su angel Metatron puede atacar hacia 16 direcciones diferentes con sus múltiples rayos de luz por lo que varias naves ya han caído, pero alguien que vino a unirse a la batalla centró su atención en ella, y en eso unas especies de tentáculos filosos se dirigieron hacia Origami, pero esta los venir disparándoles a los mismos con los rayos de Metatron haciéndolos trizas.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#14 High Quality{ watch?v=wC8SLJ63BAw &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=14 }**

– ¿Quién eres? * Pregunta Origami con seriedad a su nuevo adversario que claramente sería distinto a los demás aquí, pero al ver a esta persona que era un hombre de estatura algo baja, lo reconoció en cierta forma.

–Un momento, te recuerdo, eres ese sujeto que estaba con el que derrotó a Tohka Yatogami, aquella vez con Nightmare, con Kurumi Tokisaki * Dice con seriedad Origami.

–Oh ¿Así que me recuerdas? Es un honor ser recordado por una preciosura como tú, y por cierto, soy Toguro El Mayor, y el que derrotó a esa Tohka se llama Toguro El Menor siendo mi hermano menor* Dice sonriendo con malicia Toguro El Mayor.

–Debí suponer que si él estaba involucrado, tú como su hermano también podrías estarlo * Dice Origami con seriedad y molestia.

–No confundas las cosas, no somos perros del DEM, solo hicimos un trabajo específico, el trabajo de mi hermano era vencer y ayudar a la captura de esa Tohka, y mi misión es frenar algo la ventaja que los espíritus producen aquí, todo mientras ese Westcott termina con su propósito ese de invertir a Tohka, lo cual no entiendo ni me interesa, así que ¿Qué tal si tú y yo combatimos? Noto que eres la más fuerte de estos espíritus por lo que quisiera ver que puedes hacer * Dice Toguro El Mayor sonriendo maliciosamente.

–Me parece bien, algo me hace creer que ustedes los hermanos Toguro son un problema, por lo que si te elimino ahora, serán un problema menos * Dice Origami trayendo a su Metatron completamente de vuelta hacia ella, preparándolo para usarlo contra Toguro El Menor.

Origami y Toguro El Mayor están a punto de luchar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#14 High Quality{ watch?v=wC8SLJ63BAw &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=14 }**

* * *

 **/Edificio Principal del DEM, Séptimo Piso/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#39 High Quality{ watch?v=MoDVj3VqcyU &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=38 }**

–Este es el séptimo piso, hasta ahora, nuestros oponentes solo han tenido gran cantidad, pero ninguno con gran poder individual, me pregunto si ahora será distinto * Dice Yusuke con un rostro serio.

–Sí, ahora es distinto, alguien que conozco está hacia el frente * Dice Goku seriamente por lo que Yusuke se intriga y ambos empiezan a correr, pero repentinamente se detienen ya que encontraron a la persona que Goku mencionó.

–Bienvenidos al séptimo piso, nos volvemos a ver Son Goku * Dice sonriendo desafiante la persona allí que se trata de una chica joven y hermosa de pelo largo azul atado en forma de cola de caballo con algunos flecos que quedan afuera, tiene unos bellos ojos marrones con un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo aparentando los 14 años de edad con 147 cm de estatura, portando una unidad CR negra y azul que está equipada con una espada láser en su mano derecha, y una mandíbula mecánica en su mano izquierda, siendo esta un traje más grueso que el que portaba antes, además sus pies que están completamente cubiertas por el traje, pareciera que tiene cada pie tres largas y afiladas uás metálicas por lo que es de suponer que también sirve como arma.

– ¿Con que eres tú Mana? * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante, sí, es la Adeptus Numero 3, Mana Takamiya a quien Goku tiempo atrás, específicamente el día en que tuvo su Cita en Vivo con Natsumi, la había enfrentado y derrotado en una batalla algo dura.

–Ya veo, es ella aquella chica que mencionaste * Dice Yusuke con seriedad.

–Así es Goku, como te lo prometí, tengo una unidad CR nueva para reemplazar a la que destruiste cuando me venciste, y además entrené muy duro, soy mucho más fuerte que la última vez que luchamos, y lo hice para tener la oportunidad de derrotarte * Dice Mana con seriedad rodeándose de una energía verde y poderosa además de algunos destellos eléctricos.

–Sí, no mientes, puedo notar que te volviste realmente más fuerte * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Ya veo, ella es totalmente diferente al montón de oponentes que hasta ahora tuvimos * Dice Yusuke seriamente

Pero en eso se sintió una energía intensa subir por las escaleras haciendo que Goku y Yusuke amplíen sus ojos.

– ¡¿Pero qué es eso?! * Dice Yusuke sorprendido.

–Ya veo, ella también está aquí * Dice Goku apretando los dientes frunciendo el ceño, incluso la propia Mana estaba sorprendida.

– ¡¿Por qué ella vino hasta aquí?! * Se pregunta sorprendida Mana.

Y finalmente la persona que claramente es femenina, terminó de subir por las escaleras llegando finalmente hasta el séptimo piso, y es otra persona conocida de Goku, la cual es una hermosa chica de cabello largo y rubio hasta la espalda que usa en una semi trenza, tiene la piel clara y hermosos ojos azules, hay aura eléctrica rodeándola, y su traje realizador o unidad CR consiste en una armadura futurista de color azul neón que la hace parecer un caballero medieval, en su espalda tiene una especie de estrella de gran tamaño, en su cintura lleva unas especies de 4 alas metálicas del mismo color que todo su traje, dejando un toque relevador un al usar un bikini tipo hilo dental que le cubre la parte intima de la cintura para abajo pero dejando expuesto sus bien formado y sensual trasero.

Además de que su armadura solo le cubre un poco sus pechos dejando expuesto su escote de cierta forma erótica los cuales son claramente más grandes que los de Origami con quien comparte la misma estatura, pero algo más pequeños que los de Tohka siendo quizás iguales a los de Kurumi, sus armaduras le cubren sus brazos portando en su mano derecha una gran espada metálica con energía laser rodeando todo el área de la hoja, porta además unas especies de objetos triangulares pequeños en el lado izquierdo y derecho de la cabeza siendo dos en total, esta es la Adeptus Numero 2, Artemisia Bell Ashcroft, Yusuke y Goku sentían claramente el gran poder que manifestaba, sin embargo la misma mostraba una sonrisa amable y alegre sin aparente maldad.

– ¿Quién rayos es ella? Se siente un enorme poder emanando de ella * Dice Yusuke con el ceño fruncido, mientras Goku se le queda mirándola seriamente.

– ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí sempai? * Pregunta Mana algo molesta.

–Soy impaciente, además, me informaron que ellos vencieron a Nibelcol, así que pienso que no es necesario esperar en mi piso asignado que era el cuarto piso, por lo que me comuniqué con el señor Westcott para pedirle adelantarme hasta aquí, y él accedió * Dice sonriendo calmadamente Artemisia.

–Esto se complica más, pero no hay opción, Goku, tendremos que pelear dos contra dos, debemos seguir peleando en equipo como hasta ahora * Dice Yusuke con seriedad, pero Goku haría algo que lo sorprendería, el mismo desapareció y apareció detrás de Yusuke pateándole en el trasero fuertemente para sorpresa de este mismo, así como de Artemisia y Mana, y Yusuke salió fuertemente volando hasta pasar por encima de donde las dos Adeptus estaban paradas llegando cerca de las escaleras para bajar cayendo Yusuke cómicamente de cara, para luego levantarse.

– ¡¿Qué haces enano imbécil?! * Pregunta Yusuke molesto cómicamente.

– ¡Yusuke amigo, márchate, no puedes perder el tiempo aquí, ve, derrota a quien llaman Ellen, tienes que llegar lo más pronto posible con Tohka, ella está esperándote! * Dice Goku con rostro serio sorprendiendo a Yusuke al darse cuenta lo que realmente se proponía Goku.

– ¡Pero Goku! ¡¿Reamente piensas pelear tú solo contra este par?! * Pregunta Yusuke molesto, pero a la vez preocupado, pero en eso Goku le muestra una sonrisa de confianza.

–En estos momentos debes preocuparte más por Tohka que por mí, además tú hasta ahora has hecho más que yo desde que vinimos aquí, así que debemos equiparar más las cosas, ve, derrota a Ellen, a ese Wescott y salva a Tohka, ella te necesita * Dice Goku sonriendo con confianza y determinación, Yusuke se mostró dudoso al principio, pero luego asintió firmemente.

– ¡Está bien, pero recuerda que también hay espíritus esperándote, no lo olvides amigo! * Dice Yusuke con determinación levantando su puño derecho.

–No olvido, lo mismo va para ti * Dice Goku sonriendo con determinación también levantando su puño derecho, por lo que Yusuke voltea dando un salto hacia las escaleras para irse, Mana iba a seguirlo, pero Goku le habló.

– ¡No dejaré que ninguna lo siga, yo seré su oponente! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante poniéndose en su clásica pose de pelea al estilo tortuga.

–Tienes razón, la señorita Ellen se bastará para encargarse de ese sujeto, por mi parte yo me encargaré de ti, pelearemos tú y yo * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Mana.

–Ya tuviste tu turno con él la última vez, es mi turno ahora pelear contra él * Dice Artemisia con una sonrisa alegre, molestando estas palabras a Mana.

– ¡Pero semp…! * Iba a decir Ellen, pero Artemisia la interrumpiría.

–Eso es lo que yo querría decir, pero el señor Westcott me ordenó de que ya que vengo aquí, masacremos juntas a Son Goku, puesto que él ya predijo que él dejaría ir a Yusuke Urameshi, aunque nos gustaría a ambas tener una gran pelea contra él cada una, deberemos acabar rápido con él luchando las dos con todo nuestro poder, para luego salir a fuera a participar en la batalla que tienen nuestras fuerzas contra Ratatoskr ya que al parecer estamos sufriendo dificultades, y muchas * Dice Artemisia con una sonrisa alegre parándose a lado de Mana, esta última estaba molesta internamente, pero no tiene opción.

–Está bien, ni modo, lucharemos ambas contra él y lo mataremos * Dice Mana hablando con seriedad y frialdad a la vez que a regañadientes.

–Sí, eso debemos hacer, Son Goku, yo ya te había dicho que la próxima vez que nos viéramos te mataría, pues ese momento llegó ahora * Dice sonriendo alegre Artemisia.

–No me subestimen, aún no han visto mis mejores técnicas, les enseñaré el máximo potencial de mi forma de pelear * Dice Goku con seriedad manteniendo su pose al estilo tortuga, mientras tanto Artemisia como Mana se rodeaban de una poderosa aura cada una, al mismo tiempo de que la primera sostenía una espada azul, que se rodeaba de energía láser azulada, al mismo tiempo de que Mana mostraba su espada laser en su mano derecha. Goku ahora deberá enfrentarse a dos poderosas enemigas él solo en lo que podría ser una batalla extremadamente difícil.

* * *

 **/Primer Piso/**

Esta vez al no haber ningún enemigo más en los siguientes pisos hasta llegar al primero, Yusuke pudo correr con toda velocidad usando incluso su energía espiritual hasta llegar finalmente al Primer Piso, y después de este piso, más abajo, estaba el lugar donde Tohka era retenida por Westcott.

–Este es el primer piso, debajo de aquí está Tohka * Dice Yusuke con seriedad.

–Ya decía yo que te vi en algún lado, ahora lo recuerdo, fue en ese lugar de juegos de videos donde te vencí todas las veces * Dice una persona femenina hermosa que vino caminando, y Yusuke ya sabía de quien se trataba.

–Sí, yo también te recordé por ello, y según dijeron, te llamas Ellen Mathers * Dijo Yusuke con seriedad, y efectivamente era la conocida como la maga más fuerte del mundo, La Adeptus Numero 1 y Líder de Todas las Adeptus, Ellen Mira Mathers, quien es una hermosa mujer de aspecto joven con cabello rubio nórdico claro largo hasta la espalda, con los ojos de color azul, piel pálida y un cuerpo delgado con 160 cm de estatura, y sus tres tamaños son de B86/W60/H87 teniendo así una bella figura.

–Me alegras que recuerdes, así como también sabrás que por lo que le hiciste a Goetia junto a ese Son Goku quien será masacrado por Mana y Artemisia, yo te masacraré a ti * Dice Ellen con seriedad.

–Espero que no hayas olvidado que aquella vez te dije que la próxima vez te vencería, y te venceré en mi especialidad, la pelea * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante y en eso Ellen empieza a rodearse de una poderosa aura verde con destellos eléctricos, Yusuke sentía claramente que era muy poderosa.

–Eso no pasará * Dice Ellen con rostro serio y molesto mirándose ambos con gran rivalidad para iniciar esta gran pelea, y lo mismo pasa con Goku que está a punto de tener su propia dura batalla contra Mana y Artemisia, así como afuera las fuerzas de Ratatoskr y DEM siguen combatiendo, donde también se enfrentarán Origami y Toguro El Mayor. ¿Quiénes ganarán esta guerra, y podrán rescatar a Tohka? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#39 High Quality{ watch?v=MoDVj3VqcyU &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=38 }**

* * *

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw }**

 **Goku:** Hola Soy Goku.

 **Yusuke:** Y yo Yusuke.

 **Goku:** Me toca pelear contra Mana y Artemisia, realmente son muy problemáticas luchando juntas, pero eso solo hace esta pelea más emocionante, iré con todo para ganar.

 **Yusuke:** Lo mismo digo, Ellen es poderosa, pero juro que le patearé el trasero, y también a Westcott

 **Goku:** Esto y más en Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live ¡No se lo pierdan!

 **Yusuke:** ¡Y recuerden, mi existencia no será en vano!

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw }**

* * *

 **Hola, Soy KidGokuSupremo y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, en el siguiente se darán las batallas más emocionantes y pues espérenlo.**

 **Ahora les mencionaré algunas curiosidades del capítulo:**

 **-Es la primera vez que Goku y Yusuke luchan en equipo.**

 **-A diferencia de la historia original, gracias a Goku y Yusuke, Fraxinus venció a Goetia al primer y único enfrentamiento.**

 **-Fue la primera vez que Toguro El Menor enfrentó a un espíritu, y pues triunfó.**

 **Y esas fueron algunas curiosidades, gracias por su apoyo y ¡Hasta La Próxima!**


	8. Goku y Yusuke vs DEM Parte 2

**Hola, Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic.**

 **Antes de empezar, quería resaltar algunas cosas del capítulo anterior:**

 **La Pelea de Tohka vs Toguro El Menor:** Les soy sincero, no me gusta presumir, pero muy probablemente soy o el único o de los muy pocos como máximo en este sitio que le hace justicia a este gran personaje Toguro El Menor al darle el protagonismo que merece, podríamos decir que es el tercer personaje más importante del fanfic sin ser de los villanos, ni de los héroes, porque como se dijo, no es ni héroe, ni villano, ni antihéroe, es simplemente un personaje que hace lo que quiere este Toguro El Menor, ya tuvo varios momentos donde demostró lo que es, y demostrar lo bestial que es, ya ha tenido varios momentos donde lo mostró, si bien obviamente no es de los protas, pero es el personaje secundario masculino de mayor importancia actualmente, y todavía no han visto lo último de él(Y pues les aclaro que no tendrá nada romántico con nadie).

 **La Derrota de Nibelcol:** Pues los que leyeron la novela, especialmente el volumen 17 sabrán que la forma en que fueron derrotadas fue similar, aunque Yusuke lo hizo actuando a su modo y no de una forma cursi. XD.

* * *

 **Ahora responderé a los comentarios:**

 **Montix07:** Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, y en cuanto a esa batalla, ocurrirá en este capítulo.

 **Baraka108:** Gracias por tu apoyo tanto en este como en mi fanfic de Shinmai Maou No Testament amigo. En cuanto a lo pronto de la batalla contra el DEM, pues esto ya lo tenía planeado así ya que los del DEM no son los antagonistas principales del fanfic, y pues creí que sería lo mejor que ocurriera antes de la aparición de Mukuro. En cuanto a la derrota de Goetia, pues tiene sentido que perdiera así, ya que como dijiste, Goku ayudó, aunque recuerda que Yusuke también al servir de propulsor a Goku con su Reigan XD. Y pues sí, Toguro es un monstruo brutal. Origami en mi opinión no es ni más fuerte ni menos fuerte que Tohka, simplemente tiene atributos que ella no, como la habilidad de vuelo que mencionaste, y su velocidad superior además de poder atacar hacia distintas direcciones simultáneamente, pero ambas coinciden en poder destructivo, e inteligencia en combate, eso se demostró en el canon cuando lucharon y empataron(Aunque Origami apenas se estaba adaptando a su poder, por lo que quizás eso lo tenga a su favor), pero Tohka como está en los databooks, tiene más resistencia y fuerza bruta, además de ser mejor en el combate a corta distancia que Origami, lo cual ella lo admitió de hecho cuando lucharon con sus poderes de espíritu, a lo que voy es que si Origami recibía el mismo golpe de Toguro El Menor en su 80 % que dejó mal a Tohka y mató a una diezmada Genkai, a Origami le hubiera causado un daño más serio al punto de dejarla en un estado grave debido a su menor resistencia física(aunque si la ayudan prontamente no morirá), por eso en mi opinión es difícil saber exactamente quién de los dos es más fuerte, en mi opinión están muy parejas, pero creo que si Origami luchara con menos ira y más calmada, pienso que podría ganar por un muy leve margen al ser menos propensa a ser dominada por sus emociones, ella de hecho demostró en la novela en justamente la saga final, que puede vencer a oponentes más fuertes que ella misma al luchar de esa forma, pero si bien puede durar más que Tohka con Toguro El Menor al tener una mayor habilidad de vuelo y velocidad, el problema sería la descomunal resistencia física de este, pero sí, con su habilidad de vuelo sería una mayor molestia para Toguro El Menor, aunque este aún le ganaría solo con el 80%, en cuanto a Mukuro, pues ella si sería un oponente más duro para él, pero no es seguro su victoria tampoco, recuerda lo monstruoso que es Toguro como tú lo dijiste, pero si claramente ella sería un mejor rival para él que Tohka y Origami.

En cuanto a lo del seiyu, pues está bien respeto tu opinión amigo Baraka 108, es cuestión de gustos la verdad. Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo amigo y espero ansiosamente tu fanfic de El Mago Vermilion Z.

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Mil gracias por tu apoyo de siempre en mis fanfics amigo Ezequiel, me alegra que te guste el comienzo de esta saga que no será demasiado larga amigo, posiblemente en el siguiente capítulo termine la misma por lo que en teoría esa sería la duración, o sea 3 capítulos contando el anterior, este y el siguiente. Y pues en este tendrán su combate Yusuke y Goku contra las Adeptus. En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre Westcott, pues sí es fuerte, en el volumen 18 se ve eso ya que Shidou ni con su power up pudo con él, como dijiste, por algo es el antagonista principal de esta saga. En cuanto a tus dos dudas sobre las Yamai te las responderé, me preguntaste porque lo de las Yamais fue tan rápido y mi respuesta es esta, Por lógica, sí, por lógica con Yusuke sería mucho más rápido ya que él no dio mil vueltas como el prota original para decirles sus verdades de frente, pienso que hubiera sido forzado e ilógico hacerlo como en el canon con ellas además de hacerlo lento en ese sentido, ya que no tendría mucho sentido hacerlo así, y respetando la personalidad de Yusuke lo hice de ese modo más lógico yendo más con él, por eso lo hice así; en cuanto a tu otra duda, pues aún es pronto para pensar que son de relleno ya que apenas aparecieron en el capítulo 6, y este apenas es el capítulo 8, o sea, solo llevan dos capítulos en el fanfic, de hecho si te fijas bien, en esos capítulos Yoshino apareció incluso menos que ellas y no por eso es personaje de relleno tampoco, es porque simplemente no les tocó tener su momento porque estos capítulos no giran en torno a algo relacionado directamente a ellas, solo por eso, y obviamente sí tendrán más relevancia, pero no en esta saga, no puedo darles relevancia de forma forzada, tiene que ser en el momento adecuado, y no es ahora aún; pero como te dije, en el futuro si tendrán más relevancia y momentos importantes, por lo que no te preocupes por ello, y pues espero haber aclarado tus dudas amigo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Thewizard56:** Me alegra que te haya gustado amigo, y pues no quiero mucho lo que va a pasar en los combates para no arruinártelo por lo que velo por ti mismo en el capítulo XD. Y me alegra que te guste más que la historia original XD, y lo de Mukuro será después de esta Saga del DEM. Jajaja, sí, de hecho es una curiosidad que en mis tres fanfics de Goku, la tsundere agresiva sea alguien pelirroja, teniendo todas su cabello largo en coletas y casi el mismo peinado; solo faltaría un fanfic de Rakudai Kishi con Stella Vermilion y estaríamos completos de Tsunderes pelirrojas agresivas con coletas de los animes en cada fanfic de Goku XD, y pues sí, en los tres fanfics también hay una kuudere inexpresiva en su grupo XD.

 **Franco Marcel:** Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre a mis fanfics amigo, y si habrán peleas fuertes, aunque creo que te confundes, la habilidad de Ki 100% de Goku es exclusiva de mi fanfic de "Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance", ni este Goku ni el Goku de mi fanfic de " Goku en un Mundo de Demonios, Héroes y Otros Seres" no posee esa habilidad amigo, solo para atacarlo, así que Goku tendrá que arreglárselas aquí con las habilidades que si posee XD. Y me alegra que te haya gustado la pelea de Toguro El Menor vs Tohka, que sí, si a Toguro El Menor no le tembló la mano para matar incluso a la mujer que amaba como Genkai, menos lo va a hacer en contra de otras mujeres por más hermosas que sean, y si, Goku y Yusuke hicieron la diferencia para vencer a Goetia; y pues lo de que no limito a los espíritus de hecho ya se aclaró en los primeros capítulos del fanfic; y como se dijo, es porque solo se sellan el descontrol que puedan tener por si solo sus poderes(Como lo que le pasó a Tohka en el segundo capítulo del anime original de la primera temporada), y me alegro que te guste eso, pensé en hacerlo así para que sea más interesante que puedan luchar con todo su poder. Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **juanan231283:** Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre en mis fanfics amigo, sí decidí retomarlo ahora durante esta saga.

 **Anonymous:** Bienvenido de vuelta amigo, me alegra que te guste como hago las cosas como la narrativa, y la forma en como los personajes introducidos de otros animes alteran las cosas, la verdad es algo que siempre tengo en cuenta para hacer en las historias, de hecho mis dos reglas más importantes es uno, respetar la personalidad de los personajes introducidos, y dos, que los mismos con sus presencias causen los cambios que realmente causarían en tal o tal anime al ser introducidos. Y pues después de esta saga, habrá el momento entre Yusuke y Kurumi donde ocurrirán cosas interesantes entre ambos. En cuanto a Mukuro, pues sí, también será después de esta saga, y tienes razón, Mukuro es alguien muy difícil de lidiar, pero lo que tiene en contra es que Goku no es Shidou, por lo que su juego psicológico que hizo estragos al prota original, no funcionará para hacer perder la confianza a Goku, lo comprenderás cuando ocurra su encuentro, te aseguro que será impactante, y claramente Mukuro será el espíritu más difícil para lidiar por Goku, y sí, yo también leí los volúmenes donde ella fue la personaje femenino principal y es como dices, XD.

Y sí, Toguro no se concentra principalmente en hacerse fuerte, sino en poder usar todo su poder sin problemas a diferencia del Torneo Oscuro donde prácticamente murió por eso. Y pues el combate de Goku contra Mana y Artemisia se verá ahora. En cuanto cuál Luffy iba a usar si lo metía en este fanfic en principio, o a cuál Luffy usaría si eventualmente hiciera un fanfic sobre él a otro anime, pues usaría al Luffy de la Saga Water 7 que tuvo la mejor pelea en la historia de One Piece contra Rob Lucci, aunque si lo envío a un mundo demasiado débil, pues si usaría al Luffy del comienzo, pero por ahora no tengo pensado hacer un fanfic de Luffy; aunque si quieres puedes sugerirme a donde crees que sería indicado enviarlo, para tenerlo en cuenta para fanfics futuros si es que la propuesta suena interesante, pero solo usaría a esas versiones de Luffy que mencioné, no usaría a ningún Luffy posterior. Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo amigo.

 **twisterblake2015:** Gracias Amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado.

* * *

 **Y pues, sin nada más que añadir, empecemos:**

 **Comienzo del Opening 1 del Fanfic Saga del DEM (Opening 5 de Naruto "Seishun Kyousoukyoku") {** watch?v=mougVTW7sMg **}**

(Empieza la música mostrándose Yusuke con un rostro serio con los espíritus Tohka, Miku, Las Yamai y Nia, todas con un rostro serio; y por el otro lado a Goku también con un rostro serio con las espíritus Kotori, Origami, Natsumi y Yoshino, todas con un rostro serio, menos Yoshino quien solo tiene una mirada tímida)

Pronuncio palabras vacías, pero solo intento transmitirte, mis simples sentimientos (Goku y Yusuke corriendo a gran velocidad con rostros serios infiltrándose en las instalaciones del DEM mientras derrotan algunos subordinados allí a puros golpes)

El viento nebulosos que sopló aquel día; lo dejo soplar en las ruinas de ayer, vivo para sonreír a tu lado (Los espíritus de Yusuke y Goku afuera en el aire se enfrentan a un ejército de Bandersnatch, mientras que la nave de Fraxinus se enfrenta a otras naves en el aire también en una batalla aérea)

Pero aun así aquel incidente, para hacerte sufrir, por eso te digo adiós (Se muestra a Tohka extendiendo su mano derecha para alcanzar una imagen de un Yusuke que sonríe a su estilo, pero la misma como un cristal se quiebra y desaparece, por lo que Tohka luego de esto se arrodilla tomándose la cabeza con sus dos manos y gritando en llanto cerrando sus ojos y rodeándose de un aura morada oscura aterradora)

Tal y como estamos lo único que pasará, serán encuentros y desencuentros (Se muestra a Westcott sonriendo con malicia extendiendo sus dos manos como si se creyera un dios, y al lado de él se encuentran las Nibelcole sonriendo, Mana con rostro serio, Artemisia sonriendo alegre y Ellen con un rostro serio, luego se muestra a Toguro el Menor vestido con su look de siempre ocultando sus ojos en sus lentes con un rostro serio y Toguro el Mayor como siempre, posando en cuclillas en su hombro sonriendo maliciosamente).

Y en algún momento, nos daremos cuenta de que se acabó (Se muestra a Goku apretando los dientes con un desesperado esfuerzo enfrentando a Mana y Artemisia él solo, mientras Yusuke apretando los dientes se enfrenta en una gran batalla a Ellen Mathers quien sonríe bestialmente)

Tu cara muestra una tristeza, de las que se convierte en lágrimas de río (Se muestra a Kurumi con sus dos pistolas sonriendo maliciosamente, pero luego se muestra a la misteriosa figura de otro espíritu flotando en el espacio cubierta de una barrera esfera dorada no mostrando su rostro y la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero es el espíritu misterioso conocido como Zodiaco)

Ese sentimiento remolino tembloroso se convertirá en un remolino, y se desvanecerá, Nena (Se muestra una imagen dividida de Yusuke y Tohka donde sus rostros se van acercando a la pantalla, con el primero con la cabeza ensangrentada rodeándose su poder espiritual frunciendo el ceño apretando los dientes, mientras Tohka se rodea de un aura morada oscura aterradora hasta transformarse en Dark Tohka que se muestra con una mirada fría terminando el opening)

 **Fin del Opening 1 del Fanfic Saga del DEM (Opening 5 de Naruto "Seishun Kyousoukyoku") {** watch?v=mougVTW7sMg **}**

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Yu Yu Hakusho ni de Date a Live ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi y Koshi Tashibana respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundracks usados en el fanfic.**

* * *

 **Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live**

 **Capítulo 8: Goku y Yusuke vs DEM Parte 2**

* * *

 **/Edificio Principal del DEM en Japón-Ciudad Tengu, Primer Piso, Yusuke vs Ellen/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#16 Kuronue-High Quality {** watch?v=2wYPiNJcXFY&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=16 **}**

Yusuke y Ellen se miraban con seriedad y rivalidad.

–Deberías sentirse honrado un simple y vulgar pandillero callejero como tú por enfrentarse a ni más ni menos que a 'La Maga Más Fuerte del Mundo' * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa y desafiante Ellen.

–No me digas, pues te informo que ser la 'Maga Más Fuerte del Mundo', no te hace el 'Ser más fuerte de este mundo' rubiecita * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante poniéndose en guardia teniendo sus dos puños hacia el frente como un boxeador callejero y extendiendo sus piernas en el suelo poniéndose en guardia, sus palabras molestaron a Ellen.

–Eres un chico rebelde que necesita ser educado, y con mi unidad Realizador de Combate, 'Pendragon' lo voy a hacer, y de paso matarte * Dice Ellen con un rostro serio y frío quien porta de hecho un traje de Adeptus de tono platinun en su mayor parte, cuatro alas metálicas alrededor de su cintura, dos alas metálicas en su espada, una gran espada de hoja laser de tono dorado llamado 'Ciledfwlch', un componente unido a la parte posterior de Pendragon que puede transformarse en una lanza, así como también puede usarse como un cañón, tiene también en la parte posterior de su traje, un misil mágico llamado 'Chastiefol', capaz de desatar una aluvión de energía poderoso.

Ambos estaban a punto de empezar esta batalla, si Yusuke quiere llegar a Tohka, definitivamente debe ganar este duro combate ante 'La Maga Más Fuerte del Mundo'

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#16 Kuronue-High Quality {** watch?v=2wYPiNJcXFY&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=16 **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack - Monster Suite Part 3/3{** watch?v=N3w0axYPHPY **}**

Finalmente tanto Yusuke como Ellen se lanzan al ataque, Yusuke da un salto e intenta un puñetazo derecho volador hacia la Adeptus quien vuela esquivando el golpe para luego dirigirse rápidamente a gran velocidad hacia el rebelde problemático intentando cortarlo con su Ciledfwlch, sin embargo Yusuke esquiva por poco para luego lanzarle un puntapié izquierdo hacia el mentón de Ellen quien detuvo la patada de este con su mano derecha, e intentó cortarle la misma, pero Yusuke con su puño derecho rodeándose de Reiki(Poder Espiritual) bloqueó la hoja para sorpresa de Ellen, quien sin embargo empezó a hacer girar a Yusuke rápidamente como un tornado mientras ella misma daba vueltas en el aire como un trompo para luego lanzarlo violentamente contra el piso, cayendo Yusuke de espaldas causándole dolor, en eso Ellen apuntó a Yusuke unos mini cañones en sus hombros que empezaron a disparar varios proyectiles láser minúsculos, sin embargo Yusuke tenía como responder.

– ¡SHOTTOGAN! *Grita Yusuke apuntando su puño derecho a dichos ataques y lanzando varios rayos espirituales que chocaron contra dichos proyectiles causando una explosión que crea humareda, Yusuke buscaba con la mirada a Ellen, y finalmente la misma a gran velocidad salió de la humareda intentando cortar la cabeza de este, pero Yusuke nuevamente chocó su puño derecho imbuido en Reiki con la hoja láser de esta y en eso, la misma intentaba varios cortes rápidos, al mismo tiempo que Yusuke lanzaba varios puñetazos cargados de Reiki, hasta que Ellen hizo una finta cortando el hombro izquierdo de Yusuke.

– ¡Kugh! * Dice Yusuke con dolor sonriendo con malicia Ellen, pero Yusuke dirigió un puntapié izquierdo hacia su rostro que se preparaba para bloquear, pero también resultó una finta de Yusuke quien pasó a darle un puñetazo derecho de lleno en la cara cargado de Reiki mandándola a volar, pero esta sin embargo dio una vuelta aterrizando de pie, y la misma al tocar su boca con su mano derecha pudo notar que sangraba levemente enfadándose y apretando los dientes, Yusuke por su parte se tocaba su hombro izquierdo levemente herido, pero dicha herida no le impediría en lo absoluto usar ese brazo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack - Monster Suite Part 3/3{** watch?v=N3w0axYPHPY **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack- Monster Suite Part 2/3{** watch?v=455eKp17ivc **}**

–"Es fuerte, sin lugar a dudas lo es" * Dice Yusuke en su mente con una mirada seria.

–"Miserable ¿Cómo alguien como él pudo hacerme derramar siquiera un poco de mi propia sangre?" * Dice con un rostro de molestia y enfado Ellen siendo su rostro notado por Yusuke.

– ¿No me digas que te molestaste solo por eso? Aún te queda mucho por recibir torpe * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante al estilo badass.

–Voy a ponerte en tu lugar muchachito, celebra eso que lograste, porque no lograrás más que esa mísera hazaña * Dice Ellen con seriedad y frialdad extrañando a Yusuke.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack- Monster Suite Part 2/3{** watch?v=455eKp17ivc **}**

* * *

 **/Edificio Principal del DEM en Japón-Ciudad Tengu, Séptimo Piso, Goku vs Artemisia y Mana/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball GT – Soundtrack 6 {** watch?v=ow4AlwbZtCc&list=PL5E81A9D16B7DC8AE&index=6 **}**

Goku estaba en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga, mientras Artemisia y Mana se rodeaban con sus respectivas auras mágicas.

–Esta es mi nueva unidad CR llamada 'Vánangandr', que de por sí es más fuerte que la anterior, sumado al entrenamiento que hice con Artemisia-sempai * Dice Mana con un rostro serio refiriéndose a su traje de batalla que la identifica como maga y como Adeptus.

–Y esta es mi unidad CR llamada 'Lancelot' y esta es mi espada de rayo láser 'Arondight' * Dice Artemisia con una sonrisa alegre refiriéndose a también a su traje de maga y Adeptus, y también a su espada de rayo láser azul que la sostiene con su mano derecha, ambas se preparaban para lanzarse al ataque, y finalmente lo hacen volando a toda velocidad hacia él casi desapareciendo a lo que él también desaparece con su propia velocidad empezando escucharse por los impactos de los golpes, luego Artemisia se acerca hacia Goku para intentar cortarlo con su espada, pero detiene la espada con una patada derecha con la plantilla del pie, pero el poder de la energía de dicha espada lo impulsó hacia atrás, sin embargo en vez de caer de espaldas, se sostuvo de las manos impulsándose con las mismas para aterrizas de pie, pero Mana apareció desde atrás intentando atravesarlo con su espalda, pero lo único que atravesó para su sorpresa fue una imagen residual dejada por Goku con su técnica Zanzoken.

– ¡Ese truco de nuevo! * Dice molesta Mana, en apareció Goku frente a ella, pero Mana lo vio venir dando una patada giratoria invertida con su pierna izquierda impactando en la mejilla izquierda de Goku sorprendiéndolo.

–"¡Leyó mi movimiento!" * Dijo Goku sorprendido para luego lanzarse Mana a atacarlo con su espada, Goku se preparaba para usar la misma técnica con las que golpea con sus dedos índice y del medio de ambas manos a sus oponentes, técnica con la que la derrotó la última vez, empezando a golpearla con eso, sin embargo para su shock Mana de la misma forma que Artemisia aquella vez, detuvo todos sus golpes con su espada.

–"¡No puede ser!" * Dice Goku sorprendido en su mente sonriendo Mana satisfecha, en eso Goku sintió algo peligroso detrás de él, por lo que nuevamente se puso de cabeza apoyándose de manos, y con sus dos pies, detiene la estocada de Artemisia con su espada sorprendiéndola un poco, ya que ella tenía la intención de atravesarle el pecho a través de su espalda.

– ¡Vaya! Pudiste sentirme, eso es de sorprender * Dice Artemisia sonriendo alegre.

–No obstante, la próxima vez iré más rápido, así que lo mejor es que uses todo tu poder desde el principio * Dice sonriendo Artemisia.

–Está bien * Dice Goku apretando sus puños y rodeándose de un aura blanca azulada, indicando que irá con todo su poder.

–Es mejor así, porque luchando solo de la misma forma como cuando me derrotaste, no te servirá * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Mana.

–Además, no seas iluso, nosotras tampoco luchamos en serio, ahora es cuando te enseñaremos nuestro verdadero poder * Dice Mana con una sonrisa.

–Eso es verdad, esto fue un simple pequeño saludo * Dice Artemisia con una sonrisa alegre.

Goku no dudará en ir con todo al apenas iniciar esta gran pelea.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball GT – Soundtrack 6 {** watch?v=ow4AlwbZtCc&list=PL5E81A9D16B7DC8AE&index=6 **}**

* * *

 **/Afuera, Ratatoskr vs DEM/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Date A Live Season 2 OST - Fleet Warfare{** watch?v=rXki26FtD3M **}**

La Guerra de Ratatoskr contra el DEM, los del DEM eran claramente superiores en número, mas no en calidad y poder individual, ya que sentían la falta de las 3 Adeptus Principales, además de que los 5 buques de combate aéreos de Ratatoskr, eran más avanzados que los 30 buques del DEM, y de hecho varios de estos últimos ya han sido destruidos, pero no solo por las naves del DEM, sino también por el gran poder de los espíritus que peleaban del lado de Ratatoskr, la única que no luchaba de forma directa era Nia quien desde la nave donde estaba, en vez de luchar con su Ángel Rasiel proporcionaba información de las movidas que harían varios de sus enemigos, que si bien por culpa de que Westcott le arrebató la mitad de sus poderes, Nia aún puede ver ciertas cosas y con su inteligencia descifrarlas rápidamente, así que podríamos decir que su apoyo tanto para los otros espíritus como para las naves y los magos es de Inteligencia; por su parte, Origami, las Yamais, Miku, Yoshino y Natsumi habían hecho un muy buen trabajo, estaban arrasando con muchos enemigos como magos del DEM, Bandersnatch y hasta ahora las bajas son cero y aunque algunas naves de Ratatoskr empezaban a sentir las consecuencias de las batallas, ninguna estaba ni cerca de ser derribada ya que apenas están siendo presionadas, un espíritu venía y los ayudaba venciendo a los enemigos, que los espíritus puedan acceder sin problemas a su Vestido Astral Completo es más que útil en esta guerra.

* * *

 **/Dentro de Fraxinus/**

Fraxinus acababa de derribar otra gran nave, de hecho ellos ya han derribado a 3 de seguido en esta guerra.

–Comandante, esta es el tercer buque que derribamos, hasta ahora Ratatoskr está muy bien parado en esta guerra * Dice Kannazuki sonriendo asintiendo Kotori con rostro serio.

– ¿Sucede algo Comandante? * Pregunta Kannazuki extrañado.

–Sí, estoy satisfecha porque en la mayor parte, aquí estamos teniendo una buena ventaja, pero las batallas más importante se desarrolla dentro del edificio principal * Dice Kotori con rostro serio señalando al lugar donde Goku y Yusuke están luchando.

–Sí, las 3 Adeptus Principales y al mismo tiempo el personal más poderoso de Westoctt están allí, y si Yusuke junto a Goku no pueden ganar, las cosas se complicarán * Dice Reine sin emoción pero con seriedad.

–No solo eso, estamos arrasando, dentro de poco derribaremos la mitad de sus buques de guerra, sus Bandersnatch en poco tiempo serán completamente chatarra en su totalidad, y sus magos no resistirán mucho, por eso no entiendo porque ese lunático está tan tranquilo ¿Tanta fe les tiene a sus Tres Adeptus? * Se pregunta Kotori seria.

–Pues seguramente sí, y además está el hecho de lo que planea hacer con Tohka * Dice Reine con seriedad.

–Sí, también eso, pero tampoco podemos bajar la guardia aquí, más aun viendo que apareció el hermano de ese Toguro El Menor en el campo de batalla, y por lo visto quiere retar a Origami * Dice Kotori con seriedad observando a Toguro El Mayor quien encara a Origami.

* * *

 **/Los Espíritus vs DEM/**

– ¡Ku Ku Ku! ¡Aplastémoslos Yuzuru, demostrémosle porque nos llaman 'Berseker'! * Dice entusiasmada y con determinación Kaguya sosteniendo su arma que es una gruesa lanza de color púrpura que era parte del Ángel 'Raphael'

–Afirmativo. Estamos haciéndolo bien, y debemos seguir así Kaguya * Dice sin emoción pero con Yuzuru haciendo girar su arma 'Péndulo' que es una cadena cuya punta tiene forma de un rombo metálico que también era parte de Raphael y así ambas destruían masivamente Bandersnatch, así como atravesaban con sus armas volando rodeadas de poderosos tornados cada una, las naves en sí derribándolas, entre las dos ya derribaron 4 naves al ser bastante ofensivas en su estilo de combate.

Por su parte Miku combatía contra los magos derrotando instantáneamente a los magos masculinos con la onda de choque de su canto, y jugando un poco con los magos femeninos antes de vencerlas, al igual que destruía a los Bandersnatch.

– ¡Yusuke Darling, haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí, cuando todo esto termine quiero una cita contigo! * Dice sonriendo alegre Miku mientras volaba y vencía enemigos.

–Mientras Yoshino y Natsumi luchaban juntas, entre las dos incluso derribaron dos naves, con Yoshino congelando a una con su poder, y Natsumi con su Ángel transformando por completo a otra en una nave de galletas que fácilmente fue destruida por otra nave de Ratatoskr.

Luego varios Bandersnatch y magas se dirigieron hacia ellas y ellas fueron a combatir con las mismas.

– ¡No perderemos Yoshino, se lo debemos al tonto de Goku! * Dice Natsumi con determinación.

–Sí,… él confía en nosotras como nosotras en él * Dice tímidamente pero con determinación Yoshino y finalmente llegando para combatir a sus enemigos con quienes de hecho no estaban ni cerca de perder, aunque eran muchos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Date A Live Season 2 OST - Fleet Warfare{** watch?v=rXki26FtD3M **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Date A Live Season 3 OST - AHIH (Origami Battle Theme){** watch?v=IKZbwuwXTNY **}**

Por su parte Origami se encontraba cara a cara con Toguro El Mayor, cuya apariencia consiste en la de un hombre flaco de baja estatura aparentando los 40 años de edad, con el pelo largo despeinado hasta la espalda gris con raya en medio de la cabeza, con dos mechones largos desordenados en sus hombros, siendo de un aspecto más europeo en contraste con su aspecto asiático, tiene la piel blanca como la nieve, con uñas largas, dedos puntiagudos, su estatura al parecer es igual a la de Origami si no es que incluso un poco más baja, Origami por su parte tenía su vestido Astral completo, la misma es hasta ahora la más efectiva de los espíritus ya que sola derribó a tres naves de combate, y ahora se encontraba encarando a Toguro El Mayor quien la miraba sonriendo con una expresión siniestra, ambos se preparaban para luchar.

Origami iba a atacar directamente con su velocidad, pero alguien lo detuvo ya que alguien le habló.

– ¡Detente Ori-chi, no lo ataques directamente, hay algo malo en él, mejor usa tu especialidad atacando a distancia! * Dice por el comunicador Nia quien le habla desde su nave asignada, Origami tiene dicho comunicador en su oreja izquierda.

–De acuerdo * Dice Origami seriamente alejándose levemente en el aire para tener ventaja.

–Vaya, esto será problemático, los hermanos Toguro no tenemos la habilidad de volar * Dice Toguro El Mayor sonriendo con malicia e ironía, Origami solo se quedó en silencio.

–"Dudo mucho que siquiera sea la mitad de lo poderoso que es aquel hombre grandulón, pero hay algo malo en él, Honjou tiene razón" * Dice Origami con seriedad en su mente preparándose para atacar con su Metatron.

– ¡METATRÓN, SHEMESH! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Origami y en eso de sus pilares girando empiezan a reunirse partículas diminutas de luz que luego iban cayendo en forma de lluvia hacia el mayor de los Toguros.

–"Ese ataque se ve peligroso, creo que no es bueno arriesgarme" * Dice seriamente en su mente Toguro El Mayor e inmediatamente después de eso, el piso debajo suyo se agrietó, y dos segundos después las partículas cayeron cerca suyo empezaron a brillar hasta finalmente causar varias explosiones no de gran tamaño pero sí peligrosas al ser bastantes, levantando gran polvareda y causando que varios pedazos del suelo vuelen por los aires, Origami miraría con seriedad, frialdad y sin emoción el lugar donde estaba Toguro El Mayor, pero lo que encontró fueron pedazos de él carbonizados.

–Eso fue muy fácil, demasiado * Dice Origami seriamente mientras estaba en el aire, al mismo tiempo que habían pedazos de los escombros en el aire que empezaban a caer, de uno de ellos, unos 4 tentáculos puntiagudos blancos se dirigieron hacia Origami que estaba desprevenida, la misma se movió preparándose para irse, pero aunque al moverse evadió indirectamente dos de esos tentáculos, otros dos le perforaron su antebrazo y hombro izquierdo para su shock y dolor.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Date A Live Season 3 OST - AHIH (Origami Battle Theme){** watch?v=IKZbwuwXTNY **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#38 High Quality{** watch?v=DjgAAZGjzG0&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=37 **}**

– ¡Kugh! * Dice Origami con dolor alejándose a gran velocidad volando para sacarse esos tentáculos que incluso al parecer tenían filo, y al voltearse ve sorprendida al propio Toguro El Mayor que estaba encima de uno de los escombros en el aire, la misma está en shock ya que se dio cuenta que los tentáculos eran sus dedos que tenían la habilidad de estirarse, y aunque luego los mismos volvieron a la normalidad, el yokai ex humano apuntaba con sus diez dedos a Origami.

– ¡¿Pero cómo?! * Dice sorprendida e impactada Origami, y en eso Toguro El Mayor ejecuta un salto del pedazo de suelo, moldeando sus piernas en forma de resortes dirigiéndose hacia Origami apuntando sus 10 dedos con una sonrisa siniestra y los mismos de vuelta se estiraban como tentáculos puntiagudos dirigiéndose hacia ella con el objetivo de perforarla con ellos, pero la misma se protegió con sus 16 pilares dorados puntiagudos con plumas que conformaban su Ángel Metatron usándolos en modo de defensa al formar con ellos un escudo que impide que el ataque de Toguro El Mayor llegue a ella sorprendiendo a este y generándole molestia interna quien luego de esto aterriza de pie al suelo.

– ¿Con que tenías una forma defensiva como esa? * Dice Toguro El Mayor con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste? * Dice con molestia y seria Origami sin mostrar mucha emoción tocándose el hombro izquierdo lastimado.

–Adivina * Dice Toguro El Mayor con una sonrisa maliciosa y en eso Origami analiza lo que vio de él hasta ahora.

–Tienes la habilidad de estirar y moldear tu cuerpo a tu antojo, como para estirar tus dedos como si fueran tentáculos con punta de cuchillas, ya que puedes ablandar y endurecer tu cuerpo, y también hiciste lo mismo con tus piernas para que tuvieran forma de resortes e impulsarte, y por supuesto, creaste una copia con una parte de tu mano dejándola para que reciba mi ataque, y escapaste bajo tierra con tu habilidad, y no me extrañaría que incluso puedas regenerarte * Dice Origami de forma analítica, sin emoción y seria a lo que Toguro El Mayor le aplaude irónicamente.

– ¡Bingo! Es tal como dijiste, esa es la habilidad que tengo, no poseo la fuerza bruta, la velocidad y poder destructivo de mi hermano, pero a cambio todo mi cuerpo puede ser un arma de contacto directo, especialmente de armas blancas * Dice Toguro El Menor con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–No importa, te atacaré hasta que ya no quede nada de ti * Dice Origami con seriedad y frialdad preparándose para continuar su lucha contra el mayor de los Toguro.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#38 High Quality{** watch?v=DjgAAZGjzG0&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=37 **}**

* * *

 **/Edificio Principal del DEM en Japón-Ciudad Tengu, Primer Piso, Yusuke vs Ellen/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Track-Yurusenee! (Anime Version){** watch?v=WyvylIGaHR4&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=48 **}**

Yusuke lanza sus conocidos puñetazos asesinos mientras Ellen golpeaba con su espada, luego la misma le agarró con su mano derecha el cuello de Yusuke emitiéndose de la misma mano descargas eléctricas mientras lo estrangulaba.

– ¡Yugh! * Dice Yusuke con dolor por ser electrocutado y quedándose sin aire por el estrangulamiento, mientras Ellen sonreía bestialmente, aunque ella suele mostrarse tranquila y seria sin mostrar mucha emoción, cuando está en una batalla intensa puede mostrar su lado bestial y sádico.

Yusuke empezaba a ponerse de rodillas, mientras Ellen lo miraba gustosa mientras sufría; pero en eso Yusuke con su propia mano derecha le da un puñetazo en toda la cara a Ellen haciéndola tambalear para después darle una patada derecha con la punta del pie en el mentón mandándola a volar, pero esta con su habilidad de vuelo frena el impulso para aterrizar de pie mientras Yusuke tosía recuperando aire, inmediatamente Ellen quien de vuelta tiene una herida en la boca enfadada empieza a disparar varios proyectiles de sus mini cañones que Yusuke nuevamente repele con su Shottogan.

Pero lo último resultó en solo una distracción, ya que Ellen con su gran velocidad se cruzó con él haciéndole un corte sangrante con su espada de hoja láser dorada Ciledfwlch causándole una gran herida en la espalda.

– ¡Aaaaaah! * Grita Yusuke con dolor en su espalda apretando los dientes y arrodillándose con su pierna izquierda, ahora tiene una cortada en un hombro y en la espalda.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Que decepcionante, pensé que serías un rival digno de mí, y que derrotándome podría librarme de la humillación que sufrí por culpa del espíritu Zodiac, junto a la que sufrí ahora al perder a Goetia, pero solo eres un charlatán, no eres la gran cosa, alguien como tú no merece ni respirar el mismo aire que Ike * Dice sonriendo con burla Ellen, pero Yusuke se levanta adolorido mostrando una sonrisa desafiante.

–Cielos ¿Tanto te afecta perder que buscas 'Reivindicarte'?, deberías ver tus derrotas para aprender de ellas, no simplemente querer ganar tonta, por ejemplo cuando te derrote puedes aprender de esta nueva derrota * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa badass desafiante de burla molestando a Ellen.

–Mi pelea contra Zodiac no la perdí, fue indeterminada ya que se vio en cierta forma interrumpida, y en cuanto a lo de Goetia, no se le puede llamar una derrota directa si no es mano a mano contra mí directamente, en ambos casos las humillaciones son solo por las pérdidas materiales, pero ahora no hay algo así para perder, yo nunca pierdo * Dice Ellen seria y molesta.

–Pues es una lástima, porque ahora si perderás directamente contra mí sin poder usar ninguna excusa, somos tu y yo en este lugar para pelear en esta guerra * Dice Yusuke con seriedad y desafío.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Track-Yurusenee! (Anime Version){** watch?v=WyvylIGaHR4&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=48 **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#13 High Quality{** watch?v=T58ULfo3FLY&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=13 **}**

–Eso no pasará * Dice Ellen con seriedad para luego hacer crecer su aura mágica hasta estar al máximo.

–"Parece que ahora irá con todo su poder" * Dice Yusuke con seriedad, y en eso Ellen apuntó su mano derecha hacia Yusuke extrañando a este.

– ¡TERRITORY, CONSTRICTOR! * Grita Ellen el nombre de su ataque, y en eso un campo esférico de Territory atrapó a Yusuke y este cayó al suelo instantáneamente por la gran presión de gravedad ejercida, al mismo tiempo de que el Territory empezaba a encogerse.

– ¡¿Qué rayos es esto?! ¡KIGH! * Grita Yusuke con bastante dolor apretando los dientes, además de que más sangre empezaba a salir de donde recibió las cortadas de Ellen, o sea en el hombro izquierdo y espalda.

– ¡Ufufufufu! ¿Qué te parece mi Territory? Mientras Artemisia se especializa en la expansión del Territory, yo me especializó en atrapar a mi oponente de esta forma asfixiándolo y triturándolo tanto con la presión de gravedad, como por el encogimiento de él, estás perdido tonto * Dice Ellen sonriendo con malicia.

– ¡YIIIIGH! * Dice Yusuke escupiendo sangre además de perder cada vez más del líquido vital por sus heridas.

– ¡Y no olvidemos tu pérdida de sangre! ¡Jajajajajaja! * Dice riendo con maldad a carcajadas Ellen.

– ¡También puedo hacer esto! * Grita Ellen riendo bestialmente y de repente la esfera de Territory empieza a moverse flotando en el aire con Yusuke aun sufriendo exactamente lo mismo, e inmediatamente empezar a revotar como pelota tanto en el suelo como en el techo lo que le causa todavía más dolor a Yusuke.

– ¡Maldición! * Dice Yusuke maldiciendo su suerte mientras revotaba en distintas partes mientras el Territory se iba encogiendo y presionándolo cada vez más, al mismo tiempo que perdía más y más sangre, Yusuke está en serios aprietos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#13 High Quality{** watch?v=T58ULfo3FLY&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=13 **}**

* * *

 **/Edificio Principal del DEM en Japón-Ciudad Tengu, Séptimo Piso, Goku vs Artemisia y Mana/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball GT - Soundtrack 55{** watch?v=wZOdtX9t9DQ&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=6&t=0s **}**

Goku intentaba golpear a con sus puños y pies tanto a Mana como a Artemisia, pero para su shock, las mismas esquivaban fácilmente además de proporcionarle cortadas con sus espadas de hoja láser que Goku por poco se anticipaba para evitar cortes graves y muy dañinos o letales, pero de apoco las heridas poco a poco se iban acumulando.

–"¡¿Qué está pasando, si se supone que ahora estoy luchando con toda mi fuerza, entonces porque no puedo hacerles nada a ninguna?!" * Dice Goku molesto en su mente, y en eso Mana aparece intentando un corte con su espada láser, agachándose Goku, pero en eso aparece Artemisia al lado de Mana y ambas al mismo tiempo y de forma coordinada le dan un potente rodillazo derecho ambas al mentón de Goku con bastante fuerza mandándolo a volar hasta chocar con la cima del techo para luego caer fuertemente de cara al suelo.

Goku después de esto apretaba los dientes adolorido sangrando de la boca, así como algo en la frente mientras Artemisia y Mana miraban sonrientes.

–"¡Maldición, no puedo negar que se hicieron más rápidas, pero se supone que con mi máxima fuerza yo debería de poder hacer mucho más que esto!" * Dice Goku molesto en su mente, pero en eso recordó algo.

–"¡Ya lo recuerdo, es ese truco que usó Mana la última vez!" * Dice Goku molesto en su mente intentando ponerse de pie, pero en eso Artemisia apareció encima suyo sintiéndola Goku, ya que la misma levitando planeaba perforarle la cabeza con su espada, pero Goku dando una voltereta de carnero esquiva por poco la estocada terminando Artemisia por clavar el suelo causando un hoyo en él, inmediatamente Goku da un salto mortal, ya que Mana venía detrás suyo intentando estocarlo por la espalda salvándose de nuevo por poco, tanto Artemisia como Mana se sorprendieron ya que él pudo esquivarlas a pesar de estar en cierta forma en desventaja, además de demostrar una gran agilidad, sin embargo gotas de sangre caían del cuerpo de Goku debido a varias cortadas que tenía en su cuerpo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball GT - Soundtrack 55{** watch?v=wZOdtX9t9DQ&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=6&t=0s **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball GT - Soundtrack 48{** watch?v=P7cGVHGzEzY&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=3 **}**

–Ya conozco ese truco, es eso que llaman Territory ¿No?, es eso que usaste en mi contra para disminuir mi velocidad aquella vez ¿No Mana? * Pregunta Goku seriamente.

–Veo que te diste cuenta * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Mana.

–Sí, pero si no me equivoco, esta vez es distinto, se siente más poder alrededor, esta vez no eres tú, sino ella ¿Verdad? * Dice Goku seriamente a lo que Artemisia sonríe alegre.

–Así es, esta vez soy yo, pero las cosas son distintas ahora, ya que a diferencia de con Mana, mi Territory se puede expandir mucho más, incluso si te mueves por debajo del suelo, o en otros pisos abajo, mi Territory todavía tendrá efecto sobre ti, porque esa es mi especialidad, la expansión de Territory * Dice con una sonrisa alegre Artemisia.

–Ya veo, en ese caso solo me queda una alternativa * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante y lo que prepara es la técnica insignia de la escuela Tortuga, El Kamehameha, y como está peleando con toda su fuerza, eso quiere decir que atacará con un Kahemaheha muy poderoso para deshacer el Territory.

–"Gastaré bastante energía, pero no hay de otra" * Dice Goku con seriedad y determinación en su mente ante la atenta mirada de Mana y Artemisia quienes miran intrigadas y expectantes a lo que hará Goku, ¿Será suficiente el Kamehameha para ganar?

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball GT - Soundtrack 48{** watch?v=P7cGVHGzEzY&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=3 **}**

* * *

 **/Edificio Principal del DEM en Japón-Ciudad Tengu, Primer Piso, Yusuke vs Ellen/**

Ellen continuaba torturando a Yusuke con su Territory haciéndolo revotar hacia distintas direcciones, al mismo tiempo que el mismo se comprimía más y más, hasta que finalmente cayó de vuelta en el suelo con Yusuke con varias heridas sangrantes, habiendo perdido bastante de hecho, y al estar en el suelo de vuelta, la gravedad también empezaba a hacer efecto junto al encogimiento del Territory.

– ¡Es tu fin Yusuke Urameshi! * Grita Ellen con seriedad, pero en eso amplía sus ojos, ya que Yusuke empezaba a envolverse de una poderosa energía azulada que era su Reiki(Poder Espiritual).

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#23 High Quality{** watch?v=ZhwUSu9SQ70&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=24 **}**

– ¡DAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Yusuke aumentando más su poder espiritual para finalmente estallarlo destruyendo el Territory dejando en shock a Ellen, para luego Yusuke respirar agitadamente mientras se pone en cuclillas agachándose en el suelo quedando bastante adolorido por sus heridas.

–"Lo hice, la subestimé, pero debo acabar con esto pronto, debo llegar con Tohka" * Dice Yusuke con determinación en su mente tambaleando un poco por la hemorragia que tuvo.

–"¡No puedo creerlo, mi Territory es el más poderoso de todos los Adeptus a nivel de resistencia, y él lo destruyó con el tipo de energía que posee!" * Dice Ellen impactada en su mente.

–Debo felicitarte, nunca pensé que destruirías mi Territory de ese modo * Dice Ellen con seriedad.

–No fue fácil, era peor que estar atrapado en una prisión de acero, pero quiero decirte una cosa * Dice Yusuke seriamente.

– ¿Y qué es eso? * Pregunta Ellen con seriedad.

–Déjame pasar con tu jefe por las buenas, y prometo que no sufrirás heridas serias * Dice Yusuke con un rostro serio y desafiante.

– ¿Y si no lo hago? * Pregunta Ellen con seriedad.

–Entonces tu derrota será brutal, lo de la tal Zodiac y lo de ese Goetia serán nada a comparación a lo que voy a hacerte * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa badass y desafiante.

–No me hagas reír, en que te hayas escapado de mi Territory no significa que ganarás, o que siquiera tienes oportunidad * Dice Ellen seriamente.

–Tú lo sabes, hasta ahora no he luchado enserio, no use el poder de mi Reiko Hadoken, solo lo usé ahora para liberarme de esa técnica tuya, pero si la uso contra ti, te voy a dar una paliza * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa badass rodeándose de una poderosa energía espiritual, Ellen estaba con los ojos ampliados.

–"Este tonto ¿Realmente está seguro de ganarme a mí que soy la Maga Más Fuerte del Mundo? Eso no pasará, solo está alardeando" * Dice Ellen con molestia y sudor en su frente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#23 High Quality{** watch?v=ZhwUSu9SQ70&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=24 **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack (Preparation Theme){** **watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ** **}**

Ambos se miran seriamente hasta que lanzan al ataque y Ellen empieza a lanzar rápidas cortadas con su Ciledfwlch que Yusuke bloqueaba y esquivaba con dificultad con sus puños imbuidos en Reiki, al mismo tiempo que también lanzaba conocidos sus puñetazos asesinos que Ellen también esquivaba y bloqueaba con dificultad, luego la misma intentó de vuelta atrapar a Yusuke en su Territory Constrictor, pero Yusuke con su velocidad desapareció de la vista para sorpresa de Ellen y apareciendo frente a la misma para darle un fuerte puñetazo izquierdo en el abdomen.

– ¡Uagh! * Dice Ellen con dolor escupiendo saliva, luego la misma le dio un rodillazo derecho a Yusuke en el mentón haciéndolo tambalear para finalmente de forma sorpresiva Ellen clavarle en el abdomen con su Ciledfwlch usando sus dos manos para sostenerla haciendo ampliar los ojos de Yusuke.

– ¡GUAH! * Grita de dolor Yusuke escupiendo sangre.

– ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Te tengo, he ganado! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Ellen, cuando de repente Yusuke con su mano derecha imbuida en Reiki apretó el mango de la espada con toda su fuerza.

– ¡Tonto, nunca podrás romper el mango, menos en esas condiciones! * Dice Ellen con burla, sin embargo para shock de la misma, el mango de Ciledwlch se hace trizas.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice en shock Ellen y después de eso, la hoja láser que atravesaba a Yusuke desapareció, ya que la concentración del poder del mismo estaba en el mango, este fue el final del arma favorita de Ellen, y que por años la distinguía como la Maga más fuerte, Cidedwlch.

– ¡Mi Cidedwlch con el que gané tantas batallas, él la rompió de esa forma, esto sencillamente no puede ser! * Dice en shock Ellen mientras Yusuke con bastante dolor se tocaba con su mano izquierda su abdomen.

–Ya te lo dije, que seas la maga más fuerte del mundo, no te hace el ser más poderoso de este mundo, solo eres una presumida que gusta de creerse la más fuerte * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante a su estilo badass teniendo algo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

– ¡Cállate, nunca pierdo, Ike me tiene gran confianza y por eso lidero a las Adeptus e instruí a varios magos, un chiquillo como tú no puede burlarse de mi sobrenombre como La Maga Más Fuerte! * Dice Ellen apretando los dientes con furia, definitivamente ha perdido la calma y frialdad que le caracterizaba.

– ¿A dónde se fue esa mirada presumida y calmada que tenías? Ah sí, solo la tienes cuando piensas que tienes la victoria asegurada, pues te diré una cosa que comprendí sobre ti * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante al estilo badass.

–Y eso es que a ti no interesa encontrar oponentes dignos con quienes luchar, sino solo quieres ganar, te gusta vencer a tus oponentes y hacerlos quedar como inferiores, es por eso que aunque disimulabas, en principio te sentías feliz internamente creyendo que yo no era la gran cosa, a ti no te gusta realmente pelear, solo te gusta ganar y presumir cobarde * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa badass de burla, y estas palabras fueron muy duras para el ego de Ellen, nadie, ninguna persona, sea aliado o enemigo le había dicho siquiera algo parecido a estas palabras, la misma tenía los ojos amplios con la boca abierta para luego apretar los dientes, por primera vez en su vida estaba temblando, a pesar de que su enemigo tenía más heridas que ella y de que supuestamente tenía la ventaja, estaba temblando por el valor que su adversario tenía para no tenerle el más mínimo respeto.

–Pero espera, tal vez exageré, tal vez lo que realmente buscas es un oponente digno a quien vencer y enaltecerte por ello, no un oponente digno con quien pelear, y que te supere además de derrotarte ¿O me equivoco? * Dice Yusuke con su sonrisa baddas y estas palabras fueron peor incluso ya que dieron completamente en el blanco.

– ¡CALLATE MALDITO MOCOSO REBELDE! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí?! ¡Me las pagarás! * Grita Ellen con furia, y de la parte posterior de su unidad CR de Adeptus, saca una especie de lanza láser dorada que la sostiene con su mano izquierda cuyo nombre es Rhongomiant, la misma apretaba los dientes con ira, en eso de su mano derecha esparce su Territory ampliamente para intriga de Yusuke.

–"Un momento, recuerdo que Goku mencionó esa habilidad cuando luchó anteriormente contra esa enana de pelo azul compañera de esta" * Dice Yusuke seriamente en su mente, y en eso Ellen voló en zigzag para luego dirigirse hacia Yusuke, este intentó anticiparse dando una patada derecha, pero Ellen lo esquivó sorprendentemente rápida para finalmente con la lanza producirle una cortada en el pecho a Yusuke.

– ¡Kugh! * Dice Yusuke escupiendo sangre y en eso, Ellen se movía hacia distintas direcciones contándolo con su lanza.

– ¡Te dije que no podrías conmigo! * Dice Ellen sonriendo bestialmente, sin embargo Yusuke apuntó al frente con su puño derecho para extrañez de Ellen.

– ¡SHOTTOGAN! * Grita Yusuke el nombre de su técnica lanzando varios rayos que impactan a Ellen quien escupe sangre, y luego Yusuke dio un tremendo cabezazo que se dirigía hacia Ellen quien usó su lanza para protegerle, pero el cabezazo de Yusuke, destruye la punta de su lanza láser no pudiéndolo creer Ellen, una vez más Yusuke dañó un arma suya.

– ¡Maldito! * Dice Ellen molesta y en eso, el resto de la lanza que poseía se transformó en un cañón de energía que empezó a cargarse, Yusuke al ver eso se ponía en guardia poniendo sus brazos en forma de X.

– ¡A ver si puedes contra mi cañón Rhongomiant! * Grita Ellen con furia lanzando un poderoso rayo de energía mágica dorada, y al impactar a Yusuke, causa una gran explosión allí sonriendo Ellen satisfecha.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack (Preparation Theme){** **watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ** **}**

–Eso sí tuvo que haberlo vencido * Dice Ellen sonriendo satisfecha con malicia, pero quedaría en shock y hasta con miedo al ver a Yusuke quien permanecía de pie con los brazos en forma de X, aunque la mayor parte de su ropa ahora estaba rota, sus mangas verdes de hecho han desaparecido, luego el mismo pasó a mirar con el ceño fruncido a Ellen para finalmente apuntar con la misa con su dedo derecho en forma de pistola, y el izquierdo sosteniendo dicha mano, Ellen estaba completamente temerosa.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track-Struggle of Sadness (Long Version){** watch?v=CYWfxoqSpyg&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=47 **}**

–Te diré tu punto débil, y es que dependes demasiado de ser superior en poder y fuerza para ganar, eres diferente de Kurumi, por eso ella fue una rival más difícil, además de que a diferencia de ella, contigo no tengo porque contenerme * Dice Yusuke empezando a cargar su técnica insignia de la punta de su dedo índice, Ellen se preparó para contrarrestar eso con otro ataque suyo.

– ¡No ganarás, yo soy la más fuerte, no voy a perder! ¡Recibe esto, CHASTIEFOL! * Grita Ellen y dispara un misil mágico que tiene bordes de afeitar instalados en la parte posterior de su unidad CR, el cual está desatando un aluvión de energía torrencial dorada que se dirige hacia Yusuke.

– ¡REIGAN! * Grita con todas sus fuerzas Yusuke disparando de la punta de su dedo índice derecho una gran esfera azul, al mover el pulgar de dicha mano derecha como si jalara del gatillo de una pistola, y la gran esfera azul se dirige a chocar contra el ataque de Ellen, y luego de unos segundos logra pasar a través de él desintegrándolo todo a su paso mientras Ellen en su desesperación crea un Territory con todo su poder para protegerse como si fuera su escudo que temporalmente contiene el Reigan, hasta que se destruye.

– ¡NO PUEDE SER, YO SOY ELLEN MIRA MATHERS, SOY LA MÁS FUERTE, NUNCA PIERDO, NUNCA PIERDO! * Grita con desesperación Ellen hasta finalmente ser impactada de lleno por el Reigan que la manda a volar atravesando la pared del primer piso del Edificio y enviándola hacia el cielo habiendo desintegrado la mayor parte de su unidad CR, incluyendo su Rhongomiant y el lugar de donde lanzó su Chastiefol, la misma iba mandada hacia el cielo para la mirada atónita de quienes luchaban afuera, incluyendo a los magos que eran sus subordinados, y finalmente en el cielo se produjo una gigantesca explosión, tanto los de Ratatoskr como los del DEM miraban impactados esto, pero a estos últimos los impactaría más al ver quien finalmente caería fuertemente en el suelo en medio del campo de batalla produciéndose un cráter, era Ellen quien ahora si había perdido por completo su unidad CR que era el traje que la identificaba como Adeptus y la Maga Más Fuerte del Mundo, la misma estaba prácticamente desnuda con los ojos en blanco, sangrando en varias partes de su cuerpo e inconsciente, había caído finalmente derrotada.

– ¡¿La Señorita Ellen, La Maga Más Fuerte del Mundo, Nuestra máxima superior entre las Adeptus, fue vencida?! * Pregunta en shock y con miedo una maga, y en eso miraron a quien se asomaba por el agujero del mismo, era Yusuke quien miraba con el ceño fruncido respirando agitadamente y adolorido por sus heridas.

– ¡¿Él lo hizo?! * Dijo en shock otra maga del DEM.

– ¡Darling lo hizo! * Dice alegre Miku.

–Satisfacción. Yusuke venció en esta batalla ante la líder de estas magas * Dice sonriendo Yuzuru.

– ¡Ku ku ku! ¡Bien hecho Yusuke, era de esperarse que ganarías, por algo eres el hombre de las Yamais! * Dice sonriendo alegre las Yamais.

Y desde una de las naves Nia vio sonriendo con satisfacción esto.

– ¡El chico, lo hizo, ahora ve y derrota a Westcott! * Dice con leves lagrimas Nia al recordar cuanto la hicieron sufrir los del DEM, incluyendo a Ellen, pero finalmente esta había caído solo faltando las otras dos Adeptus y especialmente el miembro más cruel del DEM, que es su director Westcott.

Por su parte en Fraxinus también había felicidad por la victoria de Yusuke sobre Ellen.

– ¡El Joven Yusuke es increíble, la caída del DEM está cerca! * Dice sonriendo feliz Kannazuki.

–Sí, ese cabeza hueca rebelde logró vencer en su ego a Ellen Mathers humillándola frente a sus subordinados, y estos mismos ahora han perdido la confianza, nuestra victoria está cada vez más cerca, ahora solo falta que vaya por ese lunático de Westcott y lo venza igual para rescatar a Tohka, y también debes ganar tu Goku, los dos deben sobrevivir * Dice Kotori sonriendo con determinación.

La victoria de Yusuke sobre Ellen levantó enormemente más la moral de Ratatoskr, y mermado notablemente la del DEM, especialmente de sus magos quienes sin su líder se sienten con miedo inminente a la derrota, Ratatoskr tenía ventaja moral ahora, pero como dijo Kotori, deben caer el resto de las Adeptus y el propio Westcott para que sea una verdadera victoria encaminada.

Por su parte Toguro El Mayor sonreía interesado al ver que fue Yusuke quien derrotó a la llamada 'Maga Más Fuerte'

–Bueno, y eso que mi hermano estaba considerando retarla a una pelea, pero creo que eso ya no se podrá aparentemente * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Toguro El Mayor.

–"Yusuke Urameshi es como Goku, también puede lograr hazañas grandes, venció a la maga más fuerte, Goku, tú también debes lograrlo" * Dice Origami con determinación en su mente.

Y se veía a Yusuke levantando su puño derecho en señal de victoria indicando que ahora irá por todo contra Westcott y todos los del Ratatoskr asienten, y pues esta vez no podía mostrarle algún gesto obsceno de burla a Westcott debido a que las cámaras fueron destruidas por la gran batalla.

Luego Yusuke se metió de nuevo en el interior del edificio y del primer piso y empezó a bajar por las escaleras para finalmente llegar a la Planta Baja del mismo notando que no había nada ni nadie empezando a buscar corriendo para buscar las escaleras y bajar hacia donde están Westcott y Tohka, aunque el mismo tenía serias heridas sangrantes, pero se aguantaba el dolor.

–"¡Tohka, descuida, voy a salvarte, y también voy por ti Westcott!" * Dice Yusuke con seriedad y determinación mientras corre.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track-Struggle of Sadness (Long Version){** watch?v=CYWfxoqSpyg&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=47 **}**

* * *

 **/Subsuelo, Laboratorio Subterraneo del Edificio Principal del DEM/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Date A Live Season 3 OST - Despotism (Isaac Theme){** watch?v=zQKCqjZSfW4 **}**

Tohka estaba feliz por la victoria de Yusuke ante la maga más fuerte del mundo, aunque también preocupada por las heridas de la sus batallas que estaba acumulando, por su parte Westcott no estaba sonriendo como habitualmente lo hace, y esto es porque su subordinada a quien tenía en más alta estima, quien era de hecho su mano derecha, la orgullosa Maga Más Fuerte del Mundo, La Adeptus Numero 1 y Líder de las Adeptus, Ellen Mira Mathers había sido derrotada por alguien quien ni siquiera era un espíritu o mago.

– ¿Quién lo diría Ellen? * Dice Westcott serio.

–Pero no dudaré en aprovechar las heridas que le producirte querida Ellen, lo venceré y te vengaré * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa y psicópata, la batalla entre Yusuke vs Westcott se aproxima.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Date A Live Season 3 OST - Despotism (Isaac Theme){** watch?v=zQKCqjZSfW4 **}**

* * *

 **/Edificio Principal del DEM en Japón-Ciudad Tengu, Séptimo Piso, Goku vs Artemisia y Mana/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Battle: Vegito vs Zamasu{** watch?v=C0xTW7ajxlY **}**

– ¡KAAAAAAMEEEEEE! * Grita Goku y empieza a rodearse de un aura blanca azulada además de que en el medio de sus manos se forma un círculo de ese color, Mana y Artemisia miraban intrigadas, pero esta última notó algo.

–"Eso no es magia, mm, eso quiere decir que podría servir" * Dice Artemisia en su mente sonriendo interesada.

– ¡HAAAAAAMEEEEEE! * Grita Goku y ahora del círculo en medio de sus manos se forma una esfera blanca azulada.

–"¿Qué es lo que planea hacer?" * Se pregunta con seriedad en su mente Mana.

– ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita con todas su fuerzas Goku para finalmente lanzar una poderosa ráfaga concentrada de Ki de color blanco azulado de sus dos manos en forma de garra en dirección hacia donde estaban Artemisia y Mana, y cuando esta última se disponía a esquivar, recibió un sorpresivo empujón hacia el frente de parte de Artemisia mandándola hacia donde venía el Kamehameha lo que dejó en shock tanto a ella como al propio Goku, y el Kamehameha la impactó de lleno.

– ¡Kyaaaaaaaah! * Grita Mana al recibir de lleno el Kamehameha.

– ¡¿Pero qué hiciste?! * Grita Goku en shock y con enfado.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Battle: Vegito vs Zamasu{** watch?v=C0xTW7ajxlY **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendency OST – Avalon{** watch?v=hBQ2fiCg_B8 **}**

–Ya verás * Dice sonriendo Artemisia y en eso el Kamehameha de repente empezaba como a ser absorbido por el pecho de mana dejando en shock a Goku, ya que el mismo puso mucho poder en ese Kamehameha que lo lanzó luchando enserio, y la esfera del Kamehameha empezaba a ser cada vez más tragado por el pecho de Mana, hasta finalmente ser absorbida por completo dejando atónito a Goku.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Grita en un shock Goku, pero en eso una especie de masa se movía en medio de los pequeños pechos de Mana el cuál de repente se deshizo, y al mismo tiempo un aura más poderosa envolverse de una energía mágica más poderosa que antes, esto dejó atónito a Goku.

– ¡Su poder se elevó bastante y sigue creciendo! * Dice Goku atónito y finalmente el poder nuevo de Mana llegó al máximo, y esta sensación le es familiar.

–Es cierto, esto lo sentí cuando su amiga apareció y mostró su poder por primera vez * Dice Goku con seriedad, ya que el poder de Mana ahora es muy cercano al que demostró aquella vez Artemisia, Mana se rodeaba con el aura verde más fuerte además de destellos eléctricos.

–"¡No puedo creerlo, ese Kamehameha tenía el mismo poder con el que vencí a Origami cuando estaba usando esa ropa negra, pero en vez de vencerlas, no solo no le hizo nada a quien lo recibió, sino que incluso se hizo más fuerte!"

–Yo no me puedo quedar atrás * Dice Artemisia y la misma empezó a elevar también su aura hasta mostrar su verdadera aura de poder como aquella vez, no, incluso está creciendo logrando lo increíble, igualar el poder de Ellen, Artemisia se rodea de un aura azul con destellos eléctricos, el poder de las oponentes de Goku ha crecido, mientras él desperdicio su energía en ese poderoso Kamehameha.

–"¡Ella también, ahora su poder es más grande que antes!" * Dice Goku sorprendido en su mente.

– ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó sempai, porque me empujaste hacia ese ataque, y en lugar de dañarme porque soy más fuerte?! * Pregunta atónita Mana inspeccionándose a sí misma.

–Veras, tu cuerpo como sabrás fue modificado para mejorar tus habilidades, pero eso acortaría tu vida restante a unos diez años ya que dicha modificación produjo una especie de tumor en tu interior, que incluso al mismo tiempo que te volvías fuerte, impedía que puedas explotar tu máximo potencial, pero para ello había una sola cura, la cual conseguiste ahora, y esa es una energía poderosa distinta a la magia de este mundo * Dice con seriedad Artemisia sorprendiendo a Mana.

– ¿Quieres decir, la energía que me lanzó ese chico? * Pregunta Mana sorprendida.

–Así es, la energía de ese chico fue la cura, gracias a eso el tumor que te chuparía la vida por 10 años, en vez de eso se alimentó de su energía hasta sobrecargarse y desaparecer, y con ello puedes acceder de mejor manera a la magia sin que te afecta nunca más, al mismo tiempo de poder explotar tu máximo potencial, el cual ahora está muy cerca del mío y de la señorita Ellen, y yo me siento libre de mostrar el poder que no quise mostrar para no herir los sentimientos de la misma, ya que mi poder ya iguala al suyo, creo que incluso podría vencerla * Dice Artemisia con una sonrisa alegre dejando más sorprendida a Mana, pero a la vez la misma sonríe.

– ¡Ya veo, entonces somos muy fuertes! * Dice alegre Mana.

–Si ¿No te parece Son Goku? Y por cierto, te agradezco por hacer más fuerte a mi kouhai, ese Kamehameha fue un bonito obsequio * Dice sonriendo alegre Artemisia, y ambas se paraban imponentes con sus poderosas auras fortalecidas ante un Goku que apretaba los dientes cuya energía fue desperdiciada en ese poderoso Kamehameha, y lo peor es que no solo desperdicio bastante energía en ese ataque, además de que sus oponentes se ven más fuertes ahora, sino que el efecto del Territory de Artemisia todavía continua a quien favorece luchar a campo cerrado, las desventaja de Goku, ahora es incluso bastante mayor a antes, ya que su potencial máximo de combate estaba mermado ante este dúo poderoso de Adeptus, de las cuales cada una podría matar a un espíritu poderoso con su vestido astral completo, y vencer fácilmente a un espíritu que no es tan fuerte, cualquiera de las dos ahora tienen un potencial comparable con la propia Ellen, mientras Goku está limitado, definitivamente los problemas de Goku ahora solo se incrementaron.

– ¡No, no me rendiré! * Dice Goku con una mirada desafiante, determinada y valiente poniéndose en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga.

–Que tierno, te ves tan dulce poniendo valentía a pesar de ser tan pequeño, en verdad me hubiera gustado matarte yo sola, pero ordenes son ordenes * Dice sonriendo alegre y serenamente Artemisia, pero detrás de esa sonrisa, oculta su lado sádico.

–Será tu fin Son Goku * Dice Mana sonriendo desafiante, ambas preparan sus respectivas espadas de hojas de energía laser, aunque Artemisia sostiene la suya con sus dos manos, mientras Mana sostiene la suya con su mano derecha, la verdadera batalla está por comenzar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendency OST – Avalon{** watch?v=hBQ2fiCg_B8 **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Kid Buu Theme [Extended]{** watch?v=P1EhbSvx35o **}**

En eso a una súper velocidad se lanzan tanto Mana como Artemisia moviéndose hacia distintas direcciones mientras Goku las esperaba , en eso las mismas aparecieron en el aire algo alejadas empezando a disparar de sus mini cañones varios rayos que Goku con su máximo esfuerzo golpeando con sus puños y patadas, debido a que su velocidad estaba disminuida por lo que tenía que esforzarse al máximo para que dichos rayos no lo impactaran demasiado, aunque algunos estaban impactándolo ya que no conseguía despejarlos empezándole a causarle más heridas, y cuando los rayos dejaron de venir, apareció Mana frente suyo intentando cortarlo con su espada, sin embargo Goku con esfuerzo, detuvo la espada con su mano izquierda sosteniéndola de su hoja, pero dicha mano empezó a sangrar doliéndole al pequeño guerrero, luego Mana intentó darle un rodillazo a su estómago que este a duras penas detuvo con su mano derecha, pero su cabeza quedó indefensa por lo que la misma atrapó su cabeza con la mandíbula mecánica de su mano izquierda presionándole la misma que por cierto tenía colmillos metálicos que mordían la cabeza de Goku.

– ¡Kigh! * Dijo con dolor Goku empezando a sangrar.

–Si crees que eso es todo lo que esa nueva arma puede hacer estás mal * Dice Mana sonriendo con malicia y en eso la mandíbula mecánica empezó a emitir una poderosa descarga eléctrica verde.

– ¡Ayayayayayayayay! * Grita de dolor Goku mientras era electrocutado, pero al mismo tiempo los colmillos intentaban triturar su cabeza empezando a sangrar cada vez más alrededor de su cabeza, estaba peor incluso que su amigo Krilin cuando de una forma parecida fue mordido en la cabeza por aquel peleador Vampiro que trabajaba para Uranai Baba, en eso Goku soltó la rodilla de Mana e iba a usar su mano derecha, pero Mana vio a través de sus intenciones, aprisionando dicha mano suya con sus muslos.

–No lo creo * Dijo sonriendo Mana, y en eso Artemisia fue volando hacia él para rematarlo y cortarle la cabeza, pero antes de que eso suceda, Goku con su cola golpeó en la cara a Mana logrando finalmente apartarse y aunque esquivó el corte letal de Artemisia, desgraciadamente, esta logró hacerle un corte profundo en todo su pecho.

– ¡Bugh! * Dice con dolor Goku escupiendo sangre, y después de eso Mana logró hacerle también un corte profundo en su espalda.

– ¡Agh! *Dice con dolor Goku volviendo a escupir sangre y ser severamente, ahora Goku estaba cubierto por su propia sangre, en eso Artemisia y Mana empezaron a moverse de nuevo a toda velocidad hacia distintas direcciones, causándole varios cortes y heridas a Goku que ahora eran realmente serias en comparación a antes, ya que el mismo con su falta de velocidad no los puede esquivar o bloquear apropiadamente, sus hombros, sus brazos y piernas empezaban a recibir heridas sangrantes, Goku no podía hacer casi nada, en eso intentó darle una patada a Artemisia, pero esta lo esquiva fácilmente, así como varios puñetazos que Goku intentaba darle, pero cada vez perdía más velocidad, en eso Artemisia le lanzaba varios cortes rápidos mientras Goku se cubría como podía, pero empezaba a recibir más y más heridas, y a debilitarse más, en eso Goku dio un salto hacia atrás, intentando hacer con sus puños un agujero en el piso en un intento de al menos tomar desprevenidas a ambas, pero Artemisia vio a través de sus intenciones, apareciendo en frente suyo dándole un fuerte rodillazo derecho en toda la cara mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse contra la pared de hacerlo del piso y caer de cara al suelo bastante ensangrentado.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Kid Buu Theme [Extended]{** watch?v=P1EhbSvx35o **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Memories of Time [Recreation]{** watch?v=fvthSR1Rosg&t=7s **}**

Goku estaba con serias heridas de cara mientras Mana y Artemisia se acercaban caminando, definitivamente Goku estaba en clara desventaja.

–Kkk ¡Maldición! * Decía con dolor Goku mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo intentando levantarse para a duras piernas ponerse de pie.

–Que ternura, ese rostro valiente y aguerrido de alguien tan pequeño y herido es tan conmovedor * Dice sonriendo tiernamente Artemisia, pero de repente con su velocidad se va rápidamente hacia Goku quien no puede moverse, pasando aparentemente de largo de él, pero él se imaginaba dónde estaba moviéndose un poco, pero no logra esquivar la estocada desde atrás de esta con su espada de energía láser en su espalda llegando a su abdomen, en eso Mana voló de frente rápidamente con su propia espada, Goku de nuevo se mueve un poco, pero también atravesado por ella, aunque ahora al revés, pasando por su abdomen, y llegando a su espalda(Lo hizo de la misma forma Mana como cuando derrotó y mató a Jessica Bailey en el anime episodio 10 segunda temporada).

– ¡BUAGH! * Grita Goku de dolor ahora escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre ya que había sido atravesado por dos espadas de energía láser, estaba prácticamente derrotado.

–Lograste evadir ser atravesado directamente en tu pecho y corazón, y salvar tus órganos vitales, pero aun así por las heridas vas a morir, estás vencido, y es una lástima, a diferencia de aquella vez, no hubo abrazo, y además en esta posición podemos partirte en pedazos * Dice sonriendo alegre Artemisia recordándole a Goku cuando se conocieron, ella en vez de atravesarle la espalda aquella vez, le dio un tierno abrazo, pero ahora si le atravesó con la misma.

–Es tu fin Son Goku * Dice Mana fríamente y las dos se disponían a partir en pedazos a Goku con sus espadas, pero de repente se dieron cuenta que no podían mover sus armas.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Memories of Time [Recreation]{** watch?v=fvthSR1Rosg&t=7s **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack One Piece Soundtrack- ¡Giganto Thor Axe!{** watch?v=VHHVp2JNF-Q **}**

– ¿Qué? * Dice Artemisia por primera vez sorprendida.

– ¡No puedo mover mi arma, y sempai tampoco! * Dice sorprendida Mana.

–L-Las tengo * Dice Goku c extremadamente adolorido sonriendo forzadamente con la boca con bastante de su sangre y en eso le da un potente puñetazo izquierdo a Artemisia, al mismo tiempo que uno derecho a Mana, a cada una en el mentón.

– ¡Kugh! * Dijeron con dolor Mana y Artemisia mientras eran mandadas a volar por la potencia del golpe hacia arriba quedándose sus armas atravesando el cuerpo de Goku quien rápidamente se las quita y las arroja al piso para luego apuntar con sus dos manos al suelo estando a duras penas de pie, concentrando todo su poder en sus dos manos generando en cada una, una descarga eléctrica blanca azulada para que las mismas se rodeen por auras de ese color y luego con ellas lanza unas especies de Kamehameha al suelo que sirven a Goku de propulsor para elevarlo como un misil directo hacia donde fueron mandadas a volar Mana y Artemisia quienes chocaron contra el techo.

– ¡No ganarán, las venceré a ambas! ¡DOBLE SHUUNEN NO KOBUSHI! * Grita Goku con determinación rodeándose ambos puños de toda su energía blanca azulada concentrada, era una versión doble del ataque final con el que derrotó a King Piccolo Daimaku y lo utilizaría ahora en un esfuerzo para intentar ganar esta sanguinaria pelea desventajosa para él.

Artemisia tenía un rostro de preocupación ya que su Territory estaba esparcido y concentrado allí, por lo que no podría crear otro para protegerse, en eso Mana crea un Territory para intentar proteger a ambas, pero para su desgracia, al chocar Goku con su técnica al mismo lo destruyó inmediatamente para finalmente llegar hacia ambas golpeándolas en la frente fuertemente, produciéndose una onda poderosa de choque, impactando con su puño izquierdo la frente de Mana y con su puño derecho la frente de Artemisia causándoles heridas sangrantes a ambos para luego mandarlas a volar por el impacto atravesando el edificio y yendo las misma hacia el cielo inconscientes, todos los que luchaban en la guerra afuera de ambos bandos nuevamente quedarían impactados, especialmente los del DEM al ver a las Adeptus Numer respectivamente caer finalmente al suelo juntos creando entre ambas un cráter quedando ambas fuera de combate habiendo perdido el conocimiento, Artemisia y Mana habían sido derrotadas de una forma increíble por Goku quien cayó finalmente al suelo en ese piso de cara.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Ahora también la señorita Artemisia y la señorita Mana?! * Dice al mismo tiempo atónito tanto algunos magos, como algunos miembros de las tripulaciones de naves del DEM, no podían creer que las 3 Adeptus Principales, Elle Mira Mathers, Artemisia Bell Ashcroft y Mana Takamiya habían caído derrotadas, y recibieron de hecho información desde el interior que no eran espíritus ni magos quienes se infiltraron en el edificio resguardado por ellas por lo que quedan más en shock aún, además de perder más aún la confianza ahora con las tres magas más fuertes derrotadas.

– ¡Lo hizo, ese si fue Goku! * Dice feliz con lágrimas Natsumi.

– ¡Goku!* Dice con lágrimas de emoción Yoshino.

–Lo hiciste Goku * Decía por su parte Origami sonriendo como pocas veces mientras Toguro El Mayor miraba intrigado al ver que había otro individuo capaz de vencer a las guerreras más fuertes del DEM.

* * *

 **/Dentro de Fraxinus/**

–Ese claramente fue Goku, mi cuerpo recuerda ese tipo de impacto de energía que fue él quien me lo dio cuando luchamos y yo estaba en mi modo descontrolado * Dice Kotori sonriendo con lágrimas de emoción que las ocultaba entre sus cabellos.

– ¡SI! * Gritaban felices el resto de la tripulación de Fraxinus, ya que con las tres Adeptus caídas, solo faltaba que caiga Westcott y la victoria estaba garantizada, ya que afuera tenían cada vez más ventaja.

La moral de Ratatoskr si de por si estaba alta por la derrota de Ellen, ahora está claramente más incluso con la derrota de Artemisia y Mana, Ratatoskr tiene al alcance la victoria en esta confrontación final contra DEM, y tanto Yusuke como Goku están siendo muy importantes en ello.

* * *

 **/De vuelta con Goku en el Séptimo Piso/**

Goku quien estaba completamente sin fuerzas al haber gastado hasta la última pizca de energía que le quedaba en ese último ataque, estaba en el suelo boca para abajo bastante herido, pero con una débil sonrisa.

–Lo hice, pero rayos, me costó mucho trabajo, Yusuke, lo dejo en tus manos, derrota a ese tal Westcott amigo * Dice Goku con una débil sonrisa para finalmente quedar inconsciente después de ganar esta brutal y desventajosa batalla.

 **Fin de Soundtrack One Piece Soundtrack- ¡Giganto Thor Axe!{** watch?v=VHHVp2JNF-Q **}**

* * *

 **/Con Yusuke en la Planta Baja/**

Yusuke quien también tiene heridas sangrantes serias, aunque no tanto como las de Goku, había buscado por todo el piso un medio para bajar, no lo había encontrado, pero por la ventana pudo ver tanto a Artemisia como a Mana que cayeron derrotadas en medio del campo de batalla.

–Ese Goku lo logró * Dijo con una sonrisa Yusuke para luego mirar al suelo decidido.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#23 High Quality{** watch?v=ZhwUSu9SQ70&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=24 **}**

–No hay de otra, ahora es mi turno de vuelta, y no voy a fallar la oportunidad que me dio Goku * Dice Yusuke con determinación dando un salto para decidirse a caer al suelo de cabeza concentrando su poder espiritual en la misma.

* * *

 **/Subsuelo, Laboratorio Subterraneo del Edificio Principal del DEM/**

Westcott estaba con un rostro serio nuevamente al ver que tanto Artemisia como Mana habían sido derrotadas en un combate en que tenían bastante ventaja.

–Esto tampoco me lo esperaba, supongo que todo queda en mis manos * Dice con un rostro serio Westcott con un rostro serio y en eso algo impacta fuertemente el techo atravesándolo y llegando al piso, Tohka se sorprende al ver quien es escapándoseles lágrimas.

–Finalmente llegué a ti malnacido * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante al estilo badass mirando a Westcott quien también pasa a sonreír maliciosamente.

– ¡Yusuke! * Dice emocionada Tohka quien aún permanece prisionera por estar debilitada.

– ¡Tohka, no te preocupes, enseguida te rescato después de darle una paliza a este tipo! * Dice Yusuke con determinación al ver a Tohka, pero esta aunque está feliz, también está preocupada al verlo con esas heridas.

– ¡Vaya! Lograste llegar hasta aquí joven Urameshi, y supongo que no hace falta presentaciones ya que a estas alturas debes saber quién soy * Dice Westcott sonriendo con malicia.

–Claro que sí, eres un tipejo que se atreve a utilizar como herramienta a los espíritus, pues yo te voy a usar como saco de boxear para que sepas lo que se siente ser usado * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Tienes bastante valor a pesar de tus heridas, pero este es el final de tu camino * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–No, es el final del tuyo maldito * Dice Yusuke con seriedad y desafío.

Finalmente Yusuke y Westcott están cara a cara a punto de tener el combate que definirá por completo esta guerra, quien ganará ¿Será Westcott, o será Yusuke? ¿Y qué tipo de poderes posee el Director del DEM? Lo verán en el próximo capítulo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#23 High Quality{** watch?v=ZhwUSu9SQ70&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=24 **}**

* * *

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho-Unreleased Episode Preview Theme-Hohoemi no Bakudan (instrumental){** watch?v=S3rXlYFMliI&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=60 **}**

 **Yusuke:** Hola, Soy Yusuke, es el momento de darle su merecido a este miserable infeliz que juega con la vida de los espíritus, pero tiene poderes extraños y lo admito, no es un oponente fácil como esperaba, pero debo vencerlo a toda costa.

 **Yusuke:** ¿Pero qué ocurrió Tohka, porque luces y actúas diferente ahora? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live, y recuerden ¡Mi Existencia no será en vano!

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho-Unreleased Episode Preview Theme-Hohoemi no Bakudan (instrumental){** watch?v=S3rXlYFMliI&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=60 **}**

* * *

 **Hola, Soy KidGokuSupremo, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo, y respecto al capítulo, si les soy sincero iba a ser algo más largo e iba a incluir algo al menos del combate de Yusuke vs Westcott, pero me di cuenta que es necesario leer el volumen 18 de la Novela de Date a Live para escribir apropiadamente dicho combate, y aún no lo he leído por lo que el siguiente capítulo tardará más en llegar, hasta que lo lea, así que sean pacientes; por cierto sé que la mayoría de los espíritus aún no tienen mucho de sus momentos importantes, pero en la siguiente saga importante de la historia lo tendrán así que no se preocupen, solo esperen y lo verán, aunque eso será después de la conclusión de esta saga y la de Mukuro, y pues el siguiente capítulo es la parte final de esta Saga del DEM así que espérenlo, y por cierto, he decidido no ponerle un Ending a esta saga, sencillamente por dos razones, una porque la saga es corta y dos, porque no encontré uno ideal para ponérsela, así que esperaré a la siguiente gran saga que se viene que será después de esta y la de Mukuro, para sí poner un ending, y por supuesto, esa saga tendrá otro opening.**

 **Y ahora veremos algunas curiosidades del capítulo:**

 **-Es la primera vez que Toguro El Mayor enfrenta a un espíritu, en este caso Origami.**

 **-Ellen es la primera maga de alto nivel que Yusuke enfrenta.**

 **-La Técnica que Goku usó para vencer a Artemisia y Mana es muy parecida a la técnica que usó para vencer al Comandante Black de la Patruya Roja y para destruir a Goetia, pero con la diferencia de que en ese ataque no concentra su Ki en sus dos puños como lo hizo ahora.**

 **-Artemisia hizo esta vez lo que muchos pensaban que lo haría cuando se conocieron, apuñalarlo por la espada con su espada, ya que aquella vez solo le dio un susto, esta vez sí lo hizo, y por cierto, en la novela de esta misma forma la misma atravesó por la espalda a Nia.**

 **Y esas fueron algunas curiosidades, esperen el siguiente capítulo pacientemente, Se Despide KidGokuSupremo y ¡Hasta La Próxima!**


	9. Goku y Yusuke vs DEM Parte 3

**Hola, Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, pude leer las partes de la novela que necesitaba y por eso tengo listo el capítulo, y pues este es el último capítulo de esta saga del DEM, espero que la disfruten. Con este capítulo concluirá lo que tiene que ver con el DEM, y lo siguiente que vendrá será lo del espíritu Zodiac que tampoco será una saga larga, pero después de eso es la que si será la saga más larga, que aún no les spoilearé el nombre que tendrá, XD.**

* * *

 **Ahora analizaré algunos aspectos del capítulo anterior:**

 **El Gran Combate de Yusuke vs Ellen:** Ellen demostró porque tenía el título de La Maga Más Fuerte, pero su arrogancia e inseguridad sentida al enfrentar a un oponente fuerte como Yusuke que con su personalidad, no le mostraba el más mínimo respeto le hizo perder toda confianza, y el resultado fue su gran derrota humillante que la dejará marcada de por vida.

 **El Duro Combate de Goku contra Artemisia y Mana:** Claramente Goku la tuvo más difícil, principalmente por las habilidades de sus oponentes que luchaban coordinadamente, fue una dura prueba y por momentos estuvo en serias desventajas, pero utilizó la técnica adecuada en el momento ideal para ganar.

* * *

 **Ahora responderé a los comentarios:**

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Me alegra que te hayan gustado los combates de Goku y Yusuke amigo, Yusuke le dio la derrota de su vida a Ellen, y la victoria de Goku fue muy difícil de lograr y pues sí, ahora queda la pelea de Yusuke vs Westcott. En cuanto a tus sugerencias de fanfics, aun no me vi Tate no Yuusha, ni Nisekoi, ni el anime de ese tal Tsuna Sawada, por lo que tengo que ver sus animes y ver si me parecen interesantes; en cuanto a Zoro en Bleach, no tengo mucho por el momento mucho interés en hacer un fanfic exclusivo de Bleach, pero si me agrada su prota Ichigo, pero no me apetece por ahora, quizás si el regreso de su anime resulta interesante, me inspire a hacer algo en el futuro con él, , aun así lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro, aunque no prometo nada, en cuanto a Zoro, pues es mi personaje favorito de One Piece siendo en mi opinión un mucho mejor personaje que Luffy al ser alguien más original(Aunque últimamente Oda le quitó mucho protagonismo que según dicen en la Saga de Wano podría recuperar), tendré en cuenta al personaje para hacer quizás algún fanfic con él al mandarlo a otro anime, que si lo fuera a hacer, sería uno de espadas, ya sea de Bleach o de algún otro que haya por ahí, no necesariamente otro anime shonen. Veré que hago ya sea con él y con Bleach, pero por el momento, no subiré más fanfics nuevos hasta terminar al menos uno o dos de los que hago actualmente, veremos en el futuro y Gracias por tus sugerencias. Disfruta del capítulo y gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Franco Marcel:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras amigo, me alegra que te haya encantado amigo, en cuanto a la victoria de Goku, pues sí, le dieron unos sablazos, pero más que el poder del guion, fue que el mismo evitó las estocadas letales en su órganos vitales, y al tener tan cerca a sus oponentes escurridizas, pues pudo atacarlas con todo el poder que aún le quedaba para vencerlas con su ataque más poderoso, y pues de esa forma ganó esta brutal batalla, y pues sí, Yusuke y Goku no son cualquiera, son huesos duros de roer incluso si se enfrentaran a oponentes más fuertes que ellos XD, y pues ganaron estos duros combates, y pues Ellen definitivamente será la más afectada al tener los humos bien subidos por creerse la más fuerte y haber tenido esta derrota. En cuanto tu pregunta respecto a lo que dijo Artemisia y que si Mana vivirá más años que en la historia original, la respuesta es Si, ya que con ello se ha liberado de la toxicidad del mana al destruirse ese tumor, podría decirse que está curada. Y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta, si, después de esta saga lo siguiente que subiré que actualizaré será lo de mi fanfic de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance, y pues luego iré actualizando los otros fanfics del canal. En cuanto a tu sugerencia, pues el opening de Date a Live no es el de esta saga de este fanfic, sino el opening 5 de Naruto, por lo que si fuera a usar el soundrack del opening en una batalla final, pues sería una de los openings que yo uso, y la verdad los openings de Date a Live tienen una tonalidad muy cursi para mí, más aun teniendo en cuenta que las cosas entre Dark Tohka y Yusuke serán muy distintas a la que fue con el prota en el canon; por lo que ese soundtrack no queda bien para el momento, ni le queda bien usarla en una pelea de Yusuke, porque eso te anticipo, será una pelea, Yusuke no va a hacer para nada lo que hizo el prota en la historia original, ya que eso no iría con él XD, mira el capítulo, y lo comprenderás al verlo. Mil Gracias por tu apoyo y disfruta el capítulo.

 **juanan231283:** Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, y pues sí, en esta parte tendrán su confrontación Yusuke y Westcott, solo espéralo.

 **baraka108:** Mil Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre; y pues sí, Goku la tuvo claramente más difícil, y pues algún zenkai obtendrá. En este capítulo se enfrentarán Yusuke y Westcott, quien en realidad no es el presidente legalmente, pero es como si lo fuera ya que controla todo en el DEM, o 'eso él cree', y en cuanto a las Adeptus, claramente la realmente afectada será Ellen; y habrá que ver qué ocurre con Toguro El Mayor que al igual que su hermano, hace lo que quiere. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Montix07:** Me alegra que te haya gustado amigo, y disfruta de este capítulo que es el final de esta saga del DEM.

 **Thewizard56:** Gracias Amigo. En cuanto al ataque de Goku, pues lo de 'Puño de Ozaru' o 'Puño del Rey Mono' son nombres puestos en los videojuegos, pero en los databooks tiene el nombre en japonés que le puse que en español significa 'Puño de la Tenacidad', el cuál a diferencia del ataque 'Golpe del Dragon', este si es 100% Canon(Nunca entendí porque Toei se inventó eso del Golpe del Dragón, si al final funciona igual que esta técnica, con la diferencia de la imagen del dragón que se ve, pero son prácticamente lo mismo). En cuanto que tan fuerte será Goku, pues aún ni yo mismo lo sé, aunque es mejor así para no spoilearte nada importante, XD. Y pues sí, la pelea de Yusuke vs Westcott se viene ahora. En cuanto a tu pregunta, pues después de este capítulo, por el momento tengo pensado actualizar otras historias que tengo, como el de Blade Dance, y pues en cuanto a tu última pregunta sobre si los tres Gokus serán los más fuertes al final de sus fanfics, pues no quiero spoilearte y arruinártelo amigo, pero probablemente no, solo te responderé eso, no especificaré o explicaré detalladamente mi respuesta o a que me refiero para no dar spoiler XD. Mil Gracias por tu apoyo.

* * *

 **Y pues, sin nada más que añadir, empecemos.**

 **Comienzo del Opening 1 del Fanfic Saga del DEM (Opening 5 de Naruto "Seishun Kyousoukyoku") {** watch?v=mougVTW7sMg **}**

(Empieza la música mostrándose Yusuke con un rostro serio con los espíritus Tohka, Miku, Las Yamai y Nia, todas con un rostro serio; y por el otro lado a Goku también con un rostro serio con las espíritus Kotori, Origami, Natsumi y Yoshino, todas con un rostro serio, menos Yoshino quien solo tiene una mirada tímida)

Pronuncio palabras vacías, pero solo intento transmitirte, mis simples sentimientos (Goku y Yusuke corriendo a gran velocidad con rostros serios infiltrándose en las instalaciones del DEM mientras derrotan algunos subordinados allí a puros golpes)

El viento nebulosos que sopló aquel día; lo dejo soplar en las ruinas de ayer, vivo para sonreír a tu lado (Los espíritus de Yusuke y Goku afuera en el aire se enfrentan a un ejército de Bandersnatch, mientras que la nave de Fraxinus se enfrenta a otras naves en el aire también en una batalla aérea)

Pero aun así aquel incidente, para hacerte sufrir, por eso te digo adiós (Se muestra a Tohka extendiendo su mano derecha para alcanzar una imagen de un Yusuke que sonríe a su estilo, pero la misma como un cristal se quiebra y desaparece, por lo que Tohka luego de esto se arrodilla tomándose la cabeza con sus dos manos y gritando en llanto cerrando sus ojos y rodeándose de un aura morada oscura aterradora)

Tal y como estamos lo único que pasará, serán encuentros y desencuentros (Se muestra a Westcott sonriendo con malicia extendiendo sus dos manos como si se creyera un dios, y al lado de él se encuentran las Nibelcole sonriendo, Mana con rostro serio, Artemisia sonriendo alegre y Ellen con un rostro serio, luego se muestra a Toguro el Menor vestido con su look de siempre ocultando sus ojos en sus lentes con un rostro serio y Toguro el Mayor como siempre, posando en cuclillas en su hombro sonriendo maliciosamente).

Y en algún momento, nos daremos cuenta de que se acabó (Se muestra a Goku apretando los dientes con un desesperado esfuerzo enfrentando a Mana y Artemisia él solo, mientras Yusuke apretando los dientes se enfrenta en una gran batalla a Ellen Mathers quien sonríe bestialmente)

Tu cara muestra una tristeza, de las que se convierte en lágrimas de río (Se muestra a Kurumi con sus dos pistolas sonriendo maliciosamente, pero luego se muestra a la misteriosa figura de otro espíritu flotando en el espacio cubierta de una barrera esfera dorada no mostrando su rostro y la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero es el espíritu misterioso conocido como Zodiaco)

Ese sentimiento remolino tembloroso se convertirá en un remolino, y se desvanecerá, Nena (Se muestra una imagen dividida de Yusuke y Tohka donde sus rostros se van acercando a la pantalla, con el primero con la cabeza ensangrentada rodeándose su poder espiritual frunciendo el ceño apretando los dientes, mientras Tohka se rodea de un aura morada oscura aterradora hasta transformarse en Dark Tohka que se muestra con una mirada fría terminando el opening)

 **Fin del Opening 1 del Fanfic Saga del DEM (Opening 5 de Naruto "Seishun Kyousoukyoku") {** watch?v=mougVTW7sMg **}**

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Yu Yu Hakusho ni de Date a Live ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi y Koshi Tashibana respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundracks usados en el fanfic.**

* * *

 **Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live**

 **Capítulo 9: Goku y Yusuke vs DEM Parte 3**

* * *

 **/Subsuelo, Laboratorio Subterráneo del Edificio Principal del DEM/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho OST - Sentou Kaishi{ watch?v=kpP2dS48Xfc }**

Yusuke y Westcott estaban finalmente cara a cara, Yusuke tenía una mirada seria con el ceño fruncido, al mismo tiempo que se tomaba del hombro izquierdo herido por Ellen, Westcott por su parte mantenía su sonrisa maliciosa. Tohka quien estaba prisionera miraba expectante esto, aunque preocupada.

–"Yusuke tiene heridas en su cuerpo" * Dice Tohka preocupada en su mente.

–Interesante, no puedo dejar de recalcar que hayas vencido a Ellen, así como la hazaña del otro muchacho que derrotó a Artemisia y Mana, realmente han llegado lejos * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Westcott.

–No seas modesto, todavía falta derrotarte a ti para acabar con esta mierda llamada DEM * Dice Yusuke sonriendo desafiante al estilo badass.

– ¿Mierda? ¡Fuajajajaja! * Ríe a carcajadas Westcott.

–En verdad eres divertido, lástima que debo acabarte * Dice Westcott sonriendo con malicia.

–Inténtalo * Dice Yusuke sonriendo desafiante al estilo badass

–Veamos, usaré ciertos trucos para comenzar * Dice Westcott invocando una especie de libro negro, Yusuke recuerda eso.

–Ese libro es parecido al que usaban esas molestas tales Nibelcol, aunque también tiene cierto parecido al usado por Nia, seguramente es el poder que le robaste ladrón * Dice Yusuke frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

–Así es, es el poder tomé de Sister * Dice Westcott sonriendo maliciosamente.

–Entonces tendré que quitártelo para devolvérselo, creo que llevarme a Tohka y patearte el trasero no será lo único que haré * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa desafiante badass.

– ¡Ufufufu! Sí que eres muy pretencioso, en eso nos parecemos tu y yo, ya que yo también pretendo además de mantener este poder, obtener el poder de Princess, que diga Tohka Yatogami, y por supuesto, matarte para deshacerme de ti * Dice Westcott sonriendo maliciosamente.

–Pues lastima por ti, porque te quedarás con las manos vacías * Dice Yusuke sonriendo desafiante al estilo badas.

– ¿Eso piensas? Comprobémoslo ¡BEELZEBUB, NIBELCOL! * Dice Westcott sosteniendo el Rey Demonio Beelzebub en su mano derecha y del libro varios fragmentos de papel empezaron a salir, brillando y transformándose en varias decenas de Nibelcol, superando prácticamente el triple de las que enfrentaron Goku y Yusuke juntos, siendo casi 90, que si no fuera que están en el laboratorio subterráneo que es enorme, estarían todos apretados aquí, y había un detalle, pedazos de papel cubrían sus ojos, Yusuke quedó en shock al ver esto.

–Sé que ya lidiaste con ellas, pero ¿sabes? Mientras yo siga teniendo a Beelzebub, puedo seguir creando más ¡Fujajajajaja! * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa demencial, Yusuke frunció el ceño de molestia.

–Otra vez estas payasas * Dice Yusuke con molestia.

– ¡Oye tú, no me faltes el respeto! * Dice molesta una de las Nibelcol.

– ¡Sí, esta vez si te venceré, por Otou-sama! * Dice molesta otra de las Nibelcol.

–Tus tácticas no funcionarán ahora que estás solo * Dice otra de las Nibelcol sonriendo confiada.

–Ya se los dije, no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes * Dice Yusuke con seriedad, sin embargo cuando Nibelcol se disponía a atacar, Westcott las detuvo.

–Antes, te pondré a prueba ¡BEELZEBUB, ASHUFIRIYA! * Grita Westcott el nombre de su habilidad y en eso el libro empezó a succionar con fuerza a Yusuke, así como una oscuridad estaba envolviendo a Yusuke, mientras este se resistía.

– ¡Veamos si puedes escapar de mi Biblioteca Fantasmal! * Dice en voz alta sonriendo con malicia Westcott mientras Yusuke estaba a punto de ser succionado por el libro.

– ¡No Jodas! ¡Daaaaaah! * Grita Yusuke envolviéndose de su Reiki estallándolo y para sorpresa tanto de Westcott como de Nibelcol, se deshizo tanto de la oscuridad que lo envolvía como de la succión que intentaba ejercer el libro, incluso provocando que se cerrara el libro de golpe cayendo este al suelo fallando así la habilidad de Beelzebub.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho OST - Sentou Kaishi{ watch?v=kpP2dS48Xfc }**

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice en shock una de las Nibelcol.

– ¡El ataque de Otou-sama falló! * Dice sorprendida otras de las Nibelcols.

–No volveré a caer en un truco así donde soy atrapado, eso ya me pasó con esa Ellen, y ya aprendí a lidiar con eso * Dice Yusuke sonriendo desafiante.

–Interesante, te salvaste de caer en un mundo adyacente creado por Beelzebub, y eso que planeaba hacerte caer en un cuento de hadas, como el de la caperucita roja, convertirte en el Lobo Feroz, y donde te mataría el leñador, aprovechando que posiblemente no tendrías acceso a tus poderes * Dice Westcott sonriendo.

–"Este tipo está realmente chiflado" * Dice Yusuke con una gota de sudor en la nuca, mientras Tohka veía aliviada que ese ataque no tuvo efecto.

–De cualquier modo tu truco falló * Dice Yusuke seriamente.

–"En cierta forma gracias a Beelzebub, predije que esto no funcionaría como quería, pero no pensé que fallaría por completo" * Dice Westcott en su mente sonriendo con malicia.

–Bueno, tal vez te zafaste de eso, pero aún tienes a Nibelcol como oponente, y con tus heridas dudo que puedas lidiar con todas ellas así de fácil * Dice Westcott sonriendo con malicia viendo al ejercito de Nibelcol quienes tienen cubiertos sus ojos con papel.

– ¡Tu truco de los besitos no servirá tonto! * Dice sonriendo con burla una Nibelcol.

–Te haremos picadillos, esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte * Dice otra de las Nibelcol con burla.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#22-Extended Version{ watch?v=1gUQ6L8pUJY &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=23 }**

–Lamento decirles que no son las únicas que vienen con novedades, en aquella ocasión que luchamos, no usé el Reiko Hadoken * Dice Yusuke sonriendo al estilo badas rodeándose de un poderoso Reiki sorprendiendo a las Nibelcol.

–Oh no, planea algo problemático * Dice Westcott mostrándose preocupado.

– ¡No nos subestimes! * Gritan la Nibelcol lanzándose a atacar a Yusuke.

–¡SHOTTOGAN! * Grita Yusuke el nombre de su técnica lanzando varios rayos espirituales simultáneos, y al ser tantos Nibelcol, esa fue su debilidad fatal de que ninguna pudo esquivar los rayos que las impactaron golpeándolas y atravesándolas cayendo todas al suelo.

– ¡Ya sé cómo funcionan esas infelices, ahora voy por ti! * Grita Yusuke corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Westcott quien se vio sorprendido e indefenso, ahora solo podía predecir que Yusuke lo atacaría, pero no como, el mismo dio un salto para intentar esquivar, pero Yusuke claramente lo supera en velocidad apareciendo frente suyo preparando su mano derecha, a lo que Westcott esperaba un golpe letal, y lo que ocurrió lo sorprendió.

Pues Yusuke desapareció y apareció detrás de él atravesándole con su mano derecha imbuida en Reiki la espalda que está cerca de la dirección del pecho, el mismo quedó en shock, ya que se daba perfectamente lo que planeaba.

– ¡Maldición! ¡Agh! * Dice Westcott con dolor y molestia, ya que Yusuke que apretando los dientes aparentemente buscaba algo del cuerpo de Westcott, y al obtenerlo amplía las cejas, para con fuerza sacarlo, probando mayor dolor en Westcott, cayendo este de cara al suelo.

– ¡Lo tengo! Ufuu Ufuu* Dice Yusuke sonriendo respirando agitadamente y lo que tiene en su mano es un especie de cristal oscuro brillante conocido como 'Cristal Qlipha' cuyo nombre es Belcebú, siendo un nombre parecido a su Rey Demonio para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

En eso Westcott empezó a levantarse lentamente con dolores.

–Ya veo, planeaste esto desde el principio * Dice Westcott sonriendo irónicamente.

–Te equivocas, en realidad fue una decisión en el momento, planeaba usar esa oportunidad derrotarte, pero inmediatamente de alguna forma gracias a mi poder espiritual pude ver la posición de esa piedra dentro de ti que supuse le pertenecía a Nia, y por lo que veo, no me equivoqué * Dice Yusuke sonriendo satisfecho al ver como el libro Beelzebub desaparece, al igual que van desapareciendo las Nibelcol, que tienen un rostro triste.

–Lo siento Otou-sama * Dice como últimas palabras Nibelcol antes de finalmente desaparecer todas, siendo el final de Nibelcol.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#22-Extended Version{ watch?v=1gUQ6L8pUJY &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=23 }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Hunter X Hunter 2011 | Genei Ryodan Theme{ watch?v=92j6Upy71Ak }**

Westcott ocultó sus ojos entre sus cabellos después de esto.

–"Ahora lo entiendo, no pude predecir sus acciones, porque él nunca las planeaba de antemano, eso mismo sentí cuando vi el combate de Son Goku contra Artemisia y Mana, estos tipos no planean las cosas, sino que actúan de acuerdo al momento directamente" * Dice en su mente Westcott ocultando su emoción.

–Se acabó Westcott, según pude ver por el hoyo de la pared que dejó mi pelea contra Ellen, nosotros estamos ganando esta guerra, tus tres chicas de confianza perdieron, incluso perdiste a ese ejercito de chicas de papel que creabas con facilidad, te daré solo una oportunidad, libera ahora a Tohka, ríndete y entregate, o voy a desatar toda mi ira contenida sobre ti, y esta vez si mis manos serán para golpearte * Dice Yusuke en tono serio, pero en eso Westcott empezó a reir como psicópata sorprendiendo a Tohka y a Yusuke.

– ¡FUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡HUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! * Reía locamente Westcott ampliando la boca para shock de Yusuke y Tohka.

– ¡Maravilloso, estoy completamente arrinconado, mi sueño está al borde de ser destruido, estoy a punto de quedarme sin nada y que mi sueño quede en la más absoluta miseria, ya que todos mis peones perdieron! * Dice sonriendo como psicópata Westcott.

–¡Pero al mismo tiempo, solo derrotándote y luego yendo a matar a un imposibilitado Son Goku, y arrojar sus cadáveres de este edificio a la vista de todos, al final lo puedo obtener todo de una vez! * Ríe de forma psicópata Westcott.

– ¡Imbécil, me estás colmando la paciencia! * Dice Yusuke molesto.

–Lo siento Urameshi, pero esto aún no está terminado * Dice Westcott sonriendo malignamente y de su bolsillo sacó un control remoto y de la pared del laboratorio, se abrió una especie de puerta, y de la misma salió volando un cristal oscuro algo más pequeño que el que tenía.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Hunter X Hunter 2011 | Genei Ryodan Theme{ watch?v=92j6Upy71Ak }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu-Gi-Oh: The Seal of Orichalcos Theme { watch?v=S7F6UPCePpc}**

– ¡FUJAJAJAJAJA! ¡La verdadera batalla está por empezar! * Grita sonriendo de forma psicópata Westcott mientras atrapa con su mano izquierda el cristal negro e inmediatamente se lo introduce en su pecho brillando el mismo e introduciéndose por completo en el cuerpo, e inmediatamente se sintió un enorme poder proveniente de él, Yusuke se quedó en shock con esto al igual que Tohka.

– ¡Este poder es de! ¡¿Un espíritu?! * Dice en shock Yusuke, mientras Tohka mira en silencio y sorprendida también esto, y poco después el aura explotó, y cuando se disipó el humo, se podía ver a un Westcott que aún tiene aura oscura que lo rodea, el mismo esbozaba una sonrisa maligna parándose cruzando las piernas, y extendiendo sus manos hacia sus respectivos costados (La misma postura que Freezer cuando usó el 50% de su poder en Namekusei o cuando usó por primera vez en la Tierra su forma Golden Freezer, aunque no lo crean, en la novela Westcott solía pararse de esta forma cuando se sentía imponente)

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu-Gi-Oh: The Seal of Orichalcos Theme { watch?v=S7F6UPCePpc}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dark Rebirth [Extended] - Stardust Crusaders OST { watch?v=P4vLsgb4tRk}**

–Te escuché, preguntaste si este era el poder de un espíritu, y la respuesta es, 'No exactamente', pero 'Algo así' * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa y calmada.

– ¿A qué te refieres? * Pregunta Yusuke con seriedad.

–Veras, no creo que lo sepas, pero yo soy un Mago, pero no de esos magos artificiales con trajes mecánicos, no, soy un auténtico hechicero brujo, una raza escasa que existió en mi país Inglaterra, de hecho teníamos una aldea secreta propia, y poco a poco fuimos adquiriendo fama lo cual en nuestro caso no fue nada bueno, hacíamos milagros como curar gente, o acelerar construcciones, sin embargo, cierto sector de la gente que nos descubrió empezó a temer nuestro poder, y buscaron excusas para atacarnos, y fue esta, vieron como uno de nuestra aldea mató con brujería a un asaltante que murió de forma horrible, por lo que de forma sorpresiva en una noche mientras todos dormían, incendiaron nuestra aldea y a los que escapaban, los mataban a tiros, solo sobrevivimos cuatro niños, y yo era uno de ellos, el hechicero más talentoso de la aldea * Dice Westcott sonriendo maliciosamente, Yusuke se compadecía un poco de lo que decía, pero sentía algo raro.

–Entonces para vengarnos de la humanidad que nos rechazó, décadas más tarde, específicamente hace 30 años, luego de conseguir los medios necesarios, los 4 pudimos acumular toda la magia del mundo en un solo punto, y así invocar, o más bien, crear al ser más poderoso que jamás haya existido y su sola aparición, causó la muerte de 150 millones de personas destruyendo gran parte de Euroasia, causando el famoso 'Primer Terremoto Espacial' * Dice Westcott sonriendo malignamente dejando en shock a Yusuke y Tohka por lo que dijo.

– ¡No me digas que te refieres a…! * Dice Yusuke en shock, al mismo tiempo en el Séptimo Piso donde Goku estaba malherido e inconsciente y herido apareció cierta presencia, era una figura rodeada de un mosaico blanco brillante, quien observaba a Goku acercándose a él, y era ni más ni menos que el ser de quien Westcott está hablando, El Primer Espíritu.

–Sí, es el Primer Espíritu * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa dejando en shock a Yusuke.

Y en ese instante El Primer Espíritu se paró cerca de Goku.

–"Eres muy interesante Son Goku, era completamente esperado que Kamisama de tu mundo te mandara a ti, venciste a dos fuertes oponentes, pero aún es pronto para que mueras, todavía tienes que hacer algo por mí, solo por eso te ayudaré un poco" * Dice El Primer Espíritu con una voz femenina distorsionada y en eso una aura blanca cálida y calmada envolvió a Goku curándole las heridas más serias que tenía para que su vida ya no esté en riesgo, aunque aún quedaron sus otras heridas no letales, y su energía tampoco fue restaurada.

–Creo que eso es suficiente * Dice El Primer Espíritu con su voz femenina distorsionada.

–Como agradecimiento por esto, probablemente algún día, tome tu vida, eres tan adorable y sería una pena apagar tu dulce vida, pero si es necesario tendré que hacerlo yo misma * Dice El Primer Espíritu mirando al Goku inconsciente.

–Hasta entonces sé que me ayudarás, ya falta poco para que tú y ese Yusuke Urameshi me ayuden por completo, ahora me iré, no sin antes tomar un recuerdo * Dice El Primer Espíritu mientras desaparece, y después de eso, afuera del edificio, específicamente donde cayó Ellen derrotada y continuaba tendida en el suelo inconsciente, de repente un portal blanco brillante apareció en el suelo donde estaba ella, arrastrándola en el mismo a la 'Maga Más Fuerte del Mundo' para que finalmente después de eso el portal desaparece junto a Ellen, esto fue claramente obra del Primer Espíritu quien se llevó por alguna razón a Ellen ¿Qué querrá hacer con ella?

Mientras, tanto Yusuke como Tohka estaban muy sorprendidos por la revelación de Westcott.

–Así es, Al Primer Espíritu, fuimos yo y mis amigos quienes la invocamos para vengarnos de los humanos, y causamos la muerte de 150 millones de personas, eso ¡Fue Grandioso! ¡FUJAJAJAJAJAJA! * Grita Westcott riendo malignamente como un demente, mientras Yusuke apretaba los dientes con enojo.

–Eres un desgraciado ¡Un maldito infeliz despreciable! * Grita Yusuke con furia.

–¡Así me ves tú y todo el mundo porque no me comprende, y no los culpo, la verdad es que disfruto mucho ver muertes trágicas, y una masiva como esa fue mi máximo éxtasis! * Grita Westcott riendo con locura y maldad.

–La realidad es que ni yo puedo comprenderme completamente, por un lado, sentí furia y tristeza por la muerte de mis seres queridos, pero por el otro, sentí alegría al ver como sus vidas se apagaban, y sentí una alegría mayor ya que al hacerme eso los humanos, me dieron motivos para iniciar un genocidio de tamaña envergadura, o sea, más muertes en mi haber, ¡LA VERDAD ES QUE SOY UN OBSESIVO DE LA MUERTE Y DESESPERACION INDEPENDIENTEMENTE DEL BANDO! ¡FUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! * Grita y ríe con maldad además de locura Westcott, demostrando que es un ser perverso y completo demente.

– ¡Tú quieres vengarte de los humanos cuando eres peor que cualquiera de ellos Pedazo de Mierda! ¡Eres un Hipócrita que no solo se mete con los humanos, sino también con los espíritus! * Grita con furia Yusuke.

–En eso tienes razón, soy hipócrita y soy peor que los humanos, de hecho la primera espíritu que atrapé no fue Sister, sino justamente el Primer Espíritu, ya que después de invocarla, ella aún estaba indefensa y torpe debido a que acababa de nacer eso lo aprovechamos para capturarla y usarla como una fuente de mana para crear toda la tecnología de CR y el poder para los Magos Artificiales que han conocido y enfrentado, pero desgraciadamente cuando de apoco fue fortaleciéndose y adquiriendo más conciencia de sí misma, escapó causando caos por todo el mundo, hasta que se mantuvo en el anonimato, y aunque la encontramos una vez, un sujeto llamado Shinji la ayudó a escapar, aunque yo lo herí de muerte, nunca más la encontré de nuevo ni a él ni a ella ya que, la misma se lo había llevado, pero capturamos a su hermana menor llamada Mana Takamiya a quien tuvimos de rehén por años, lavándole el cerebro, y con magia manteniéndola joven, hasta que la convertimos en una de nuestras soldados magos que llegó a ser la Adeptus Numero 3 * Dice Westcott sonriendo maliciosamente, Yusuke quedó en shock con todo lo que escuchó.

– ¡Es la que luchó contra Goku, entonces ella también fue una de tus victimas! * Dice Yusuke con enojo.

–Exactamente, vi potencial en ella y lo aproveché, pero volviendo al tema del Primer Espíritu, cuando escapó, ella había desatado su mana que de alguna forma se había renovado por sí mismo en ella restaurando lo que le extrajimos por sí misma, eso usó para escapar, pero dejó un restante de aura de mana, eso yo lo usé en secreto con mis habilidades de mago autentico y control de mana, para darle forma a ese resto sobrante de su poder, mezclado con mi propio mana de mago para crear este Cristal Qlipha Artificial, ya que también usé Realizadores para terminarlo, esto lo mantuve en secreto incluso de mis compañeros, de los cuales dos me traicionaron y son tus actuales jefes * Dice Westcott sonriendo maliciosamente, Yusuke pudo comprender como obtuvo ese poder, pero le impactó más incluso lo que escuchó al final.

– ¡¿Mis Actuales Jefes?! * Dice en shock Yusuke.

–Sí, tus dos jefes también son parte de mi grupo de magos sobrevivientes, uno soy yo, otra era mi leal asistente y mano derecha que derrotaste, Ellen Mira Mathers * Dice sonriendo con malicia Westcott.

–Y los otros dos son estos, una es la hermana menor de mi asistente, Karen Nora Mathers, quien es la mano derecha del principal benefactor y fundador de Ratatoskr, el cuál es el otro miembro de mi antiguo grupo, Elliot Baldwin Woodman * Dice Westcott sonriendo con malicia dejando en shock a Yusuke no pudiendo creer lo que oyó.

–Sí, ¿Creías que tus jefes, los superiores de los de Fraxinus con quienes trabajas eran santos, que eran el bando bueno y limpio? No existe tal cosa, solo existe un bando malo, y otro bando más malo aún, el cual lo admito, es el mío, pero ellos son tan culpables como yo de la muerte de 150 millones de personas al crear al ser más poderoso que jamás haya existido * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Westcott dejando en mayor shock a Yusuke.

–Mil disculpas, quizás me fui de boca y no debí revelarte eso, pero todo lo hice para que entendieras como obtuve estos poderes, y que es lo que busco con los poderes de los espíritus * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Westcott.

–No puede ser * Dice Yusuke apretando los dientes agachando la cabeza, pero luego respiró hondo, Tohka también estaba impactada por esto, esta revelación ponía en riesgo la confianza que se le venía teniendo a Ratatoskr, pero luego de respirar hondo Yusuke y miró de nuevo a Ratatoskr.

–Primero me ocuparé de derrotarte y acabar con esta batalla, luego de esto, cuando pueda iré a hablar también con ese sujeto, y por cierto, no es mi jefe, solo trabajo con ellos por ahora, así que no confundas las cosas * Dice Yusuke con seriedad.

–Me alegra escuchar eso, sí que eres alguien con fuerte voluntad para aguantar semejante revelación * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Westcott.

–Tranquila Tohka, cuando esto termine, aclararemos esto con el Líder de Ratatoskr * Dice Yusuke con seriedad sin mirar a Tohka, quien pone un rostro con determinación.

–Sí, confío en ti Yusuke * Dice Tohka con determinación.

Luego de esto, Yusuke y Westcott se miran detenidamente, con el primero serio y el segundo sonriendo con malicia.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dark Rebirth [Extended] - Stardust Crusaders OST { watch?v=P4vLsgb4tRk}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach OST - The Power to Strive [HD] [Extended { watch?v=ZSjfp5LYR1w }**

–Bueno, es el momento de continuar esto hasta el final * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa poniéndose en guardia con sus manos en forma de garra listo para atacar.

–"Ahora estoy más ansioso por terminar rápido todo esto" * Dice Yusuke serio en su mente, y en eso Westcott desaparece en un parpadeo apareciendo como un relámpago detrás de Yusuke de espaldas como si se hubiera cruzado con él, ocasionándole un corte sangrante en su hombro derecho sorprendiendo a Yusuke.

–"¡¿Qué fue esa velocidad?!" * Dice sorprendido Yusuke.

–Recuerda que aunque este poder lo obtuve de un resto sobrante dejado por El Primer Espíritu, por lo que no es ni cerca de una cuarta parte del poder de esta, no, de hecho sería un milagro si siquiera fuera un 10 % del verdadero poder de esta, al ser solo una réplica hecha con el mínimo de su poder, y como fue hecha artificialmente, no puedo ponerla en mi cuerpo junto a cristales de espíritus auténticos * Dice Westcott sonriendo maliciosamente dejando en shock a Yusuke.

–"¿Solo sería el 10% como máximo, incluso puede ser menos, que tipo de monstruo es ese tal Primer Espíritu? "* Dice Yusuke en shock.

–Ufufufu, así es, por algo al Primer Espíritu se la conoce como Deus, pero eso no te debería importar, ya que vas a morir * Dice Westcott sonriendo con malicia preparándose de nuevo para atacar luego de voltear, pero Yusuke se pone de vuelta en guardia.

En eso Westcott de vuelta desaparece como un relámpago moviéndose a gran velocidad hacia distintas direcciones envuelto en su aura de luz oscura, de una forma parecida a como se mueve Origami tanto en su forma espíritu normal, como en su forma inversa en el aire, pero Westcott se especializa en la lucha en el suelo, Yusuke lo busca con la mirada, hasta que Westcott aparece a su costado izquierdo, y con su mano derecha envuelta en luz oscura intenta cortarlo en la cabeza, pero Yusuke mueve la misma, y el corte solo fue hacia su mejilla izquierda, luego rápidamente Westcott le da una patada giratoria en su abdomen donde este tenía heridas mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

– ¡Guagh! * Dice Yusuke de dolor escupiendo sangre para luego caer de cara al suelo.

– ¡Yusuke! * Dice Tohka preocupada.

–Ufufufu, no cabe dudas, tus movimientos y reacciones están algo torpes por tus heridas, aunque venías haciéndote el fuerte, la realidad es que has perdido sangre todo este tiempo por tus batallas anteriores, especialmente mi querida Ellen hizo un buen trabajo aunque perdió * Dice Westcott sonriendo maliciosamente, pero luego Yusuke se levanta adolorido, para luego mirar con una sonrisa desafiante.

–No lo haces tan mal, veo que sabes aprovechar el poder sobrante y desechable que te dejó ese tal Primer Espíritu * Dice Yusuke sonriendo desafiante al estilo badass.

–Sí, es probable que ella ya restauró hace muchísimo esa porción pequeña de poder * Dice Westcott sonriendo maliciosamente, desapareciendo de nuevo moviéndose hacia distintas direcciones, ocasionándole cortadas a un Yusuke que se cubría con sus brazos en forma de X, pero con sus ojos intentando seguir los movimientos de Westcott, en eso Westcott apareció en el aire, específicamente hacia la izquierda de Yusuke preparando un rodillazo derecho envuelto en luz oscura para dárselo en la cara, pero para sorpresa de este, Yusuke esquivó el golpe girando a su derecha dándole con su talón derecho, una patada en la espalda de Westcott mandándolo a volar hasta chocar de cara contra la pared, por primera vez en el combate, Yusule había logrado golpear a Westcott, y este último cayó luego de espaldas al suelo, con la cabeza algo sangrante al chocar contra la pared por la patada de Yusuke, luego de esto el Director del DEM, se puso de pie, Tohka sonrío aliviada al ver como Yusuke a pesar de sus heridas, pudo finalmente golpear a Westcott.

–Torpe cuarentón, en que te muevas como una cucaracha, no te ayudará a vencerme, además conozco a gente más rápida que tu * Dice Yusuke sonriendo desafiante al estilo badass.

–Ya veo, interesante, tiene sentido lo que dices, por eso en poco tiempo pudiste ver a través de mi velocidad, pero aun así estás herido, y tu cuerpo no se moverá a la velocidad de tus ojos siempre que quieras * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Westcott.

–Tal vez no, pero aún pienso que voy a vencerte * Dice sonriendo desafiante Yusuke quien a pesar de todo aunque disimule, tiene varias heridas sangrantes, su cuerpo claramente le duelo.

Y de nuevo Westcott se mueve hacia distintas direcciones, intentando de nuevo cortar de la misma forma a Urameshi como lo hizo anteriormente en su hombro derecho, aunque ahora a su nuca, pero Yusuke lo vio a tiempo agachándose para luego al levantarse, preparar su puño derecho para darle en la cara a Westcott, pero este también lo vio venir preparando su propio puño derecho cargado de luz oscura de mana chocando así ambos puños produciéndose una onda de choque apretando ambos los dientes mirándose fijamente mientras tenían sus puños unidos, y luego ambos empezaron a gran velocidad a lanzar rápidos puñetazos, los cuales chocaban entre sí para que luego Yusuke impacte su puño derecho directamente en la cara a Westcott provocándole sangrado en la boca, pero este rápidamente responde con un codazo izquierdo envuelto en luz que se dirigía hacia las costillas de Yusuke, pero este lo bloquea con su rodilla izquierda sorprendiendo de vuelta al mago autentico, e inmediatamente aprovechando, empieza a darle en repetidas ocasiones, en la cara al director del DEM, sus ya conocidos 'Puñetazos Asesinos'.

– ¡Toma maldito, toma, toma, toma! * Dice Yusuke con enojo en furia mientras le daba de lleno en la cara hasta finalmente con un último puñetazo derecho mandándolo a volar otra vez contra la pared metálica, aunque ahora de espaldas cayendo al suelo, Yusuke estaba luchando de forma heroica a pesar de sus heridas, el mismo respiraba agitadamente mientras se tocaba ambos heridos.

–"Mi cuerpo me duele, pero tengo la ventaja de que soy claramente mejor que él peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, si no estuviera herido, este combate me sería claramente más fácil, es todo, después de esto comenzaré a entrenar en serio" * Dice Yusuke con seriedad en su mente, mientras Westcott se pone de pie con moretones y heridas en su cara, especialmente sus labios, del cual se limpia la herida con su mano izquierda.

–Ahora entiendo porque venciste a Ellen, alguien que con esas heridas puede seguir luchando así es admirable * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–No me ganarás peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, en eso eres incluso menos hábil que ella aun si eres veloz * Dice Yusuke sonriendo maliciosamente.

–Tienes razón, por eso, iré usando otros trucos * Dice Westcott sonriendo maliciosamente y en eso de su palma izquierda crea una especie de esfera negra flotante del tamaño de una esfera del Dragón el cual se separó de la palma de Westcott empezando a levitar en el aire para intriga de Yusuke.

–Esta es, 'La Esfera de los Disparos Oscuros' * Dice Westcott sonriendo con malicia.

– ¿Qué? * Pregunto Yusuke intrigado y en eso la esfera oscura empezó a lanzar varios disparos de rayos de luz oscuras extremadamente rápidos, a lo que Yusuke se cubrió en forma de X recibiendo varios disparos que empezaban a herir sus brazos destruyendo las mangas de su característico uniforme verde.

– ¡Maldición! * Dice Yusuke molesto con dolor mientras sufría dichos disparos, no podía moverse, ya que los rayos de dicha esfera no paraban de dispararse y eran muchos rayos pequeños, mientras Tohka ve esto preocupada.

Pero en eso aparece en su costado izquierdo Westcott dándole una patada izquierda envuelta en mana de luz oscura con el empeine en el lado izquierdo del rostro de Yusuke haciéndolo perder su posición en la que se cubria con sus brazos por lo que ahora su cuerpo estaba al descubierto recibiendo los rayos restantes de la esfera oscura.

– ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! * Grita con dolor Yusuke mientras recibía los rayos.

– ¡Yusuke! * Grita Tohka preocupada de vuelta al ver como Yusuke es golpeado por esos pequeños rayos negros luminosos.

– ¡Fujajajajaja! ¡Creo que es tu fin! * Dice Westcott riendo malignamente como un demente.

Pero en eso Yusuke, se envolvió en su aura del Reiki usando su reserva de poder del Reiko Hadoken estallando la misma y sirviendo como barrera para los disparos de la esfera, claramente Yusuke ahora estaba lleno de heridas, esperando en su abdomen, hombros y parte de su pecho, pero su poder aun no es poco, todavía gracias al legado de su maestra Genkai, El Reiko Hadoken, aún tiene energía para luchar y tener posibilidades de ganar, este acto de hecho provoco que el propio Westcott se alejara prudentemente saltando hacia atrás y luego Yusuke envolvió sus puños en forma de Reiki, dejando de rodearse del aura azul, por lo que los disparos de la esfera oscura empezaron de vuelta a dirigirse hacia él, pero el mismo corrió de frente hacia la misma golpeando los rayos con sus puños con Reiki despejándolos, en eso Westcott controlaba la esfera para que se moviera mientras disparaba, pero Yusuke emitió un salto hacia la misma mientras golpeaba sus rayos finalmente llegando a ella dándole un fuerte puñetazo izquierdo enviándola al suelo provocando que deje de disparar, y luego este cae sobre ella, dándole un fuerte puñetazo derecho aplastándola y destruyéndola.

Yusuke finalmente logró deshacer esa peligrosa y problemática habilidad poniéndose de cuclillas respirando agitado del agotamiento mientras tenía varias heridas por culpa de los mismos sumadas a las que ya tiene, definitivamente la ha tenido difícil esta pelea por las habilidades desconcertantes de Westcott.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Bleach OST - The Power to Strive [HD] [Extended { watch?v=ZSjfp5LYR1w }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack (Preparation Theme){ watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ }**

–"No cabe dudas, es una caja de sorpresas y muy recursivo, este chico tiene un talento para la pelea, pero será un gran placer eliminarlo" * Dice Westcott en su mente, mientras Tohka está por una parte aliviada de que Yusuke sobreviviera a esa habilidad del director del DEM, pero por el otro, está preocupada por las heridas que tiene.

De repente Westcott empezó a aplaudir.

–Debo felicitarte, eres realmente un hueso duro de roer como para aguantar tanto, no cabe dudas que si seguimos así, incluso con tus heridas podrías derrotarme en un descuido, es por eso que debo apresurar las cosas * Dice Westcott sonriendo maliciosamente.

–"Este tipo planea algo" * Dice Yusuke poniéndose de pie adolorido por todas las heridas que tiene.

–Serás digno de recibir el ataque más poderoso que poseo * Dice Westcott sonriendo con malicia preparando su as bajo la manga con Yusuke poniéndose en guardia.

–Pero antes veamos como manejas esto * Dice Westcott sonriendo maliciosamente y de su aura oscura empezaron a salir unos 4 tentáculos negros brillantes y esto le pareció familiar a Yusuke.

–"Esto se parece a la habilidad de Toguro El Mayor, pero con la diferencia de que este tipo no saca esos de su cuerpo, sino de su aura" * Dice Yusuke con seriedad en su mente.

–¡Estas son las armas que usaré para extraer los cristales Qlipha de los espíritus, aunque primero debo asegurarme de que tanto tú como Son Goku mueran, luego arrojaré sus cadáveres afuera para que el resto de los espíritus los vea, por lo que todas entraran en su Forma Inversa incluyendo a Princess aquí, así mientras están conmocionadas les quitaré a todas sus cristales Qlipah para mí mismo, convertirme en un ser invencible con el poder suficiente para ir a enfrentar y capturar tanto a Nightmare, como a Zodiac y así encontraré tarde o temprano a mi favorita, Deus para quedarme con su poder también, y así convertirme en el ser supremo que pueda controlar y rehacer al mundo! ¡Fuajajajajajaja! * Reía malignamente con locura Westcott.

–Muy lindo tu plan, pero solo hay un problema, tú no vas a matarme ni vencerme tonto, la clave para acabar con estúpida ambición, soy yo * Dice Yusuke con seriedad.

– ¡Exacto, pero también eres la clave para lograrlo todo, si te venzo aquí y ahora, lo obtendré todo! * Dice sonriendo como demente Westcott y en eso los 4 tentáculos se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia Yusuke, mientras este una vez más envolvía sus puños en Reiki, y al llegar a él empezaron a toda velocidad a intentar empalarlo, pero Yusuke los bloqueaba golpeándolo con sus puños con dificultad, sin embargo de lo que Yusuke no era consiente, es que ese ataque solo era una distracción para que Westcott use su mejor arma.

– ¡No me vencerás con esto! * Dice Yusuke molesto golpeando los tentáculos, pero cada vez que los despejaba, estos volvían de vuelta hacia él para atacarlo, pero como se dijo, esto solo era una distracción de Westcott quien extendía sus dos manos hacia sus costados preparando su ataque final.

– ¡Ven a mí, ATHIEL! * Grita Westcott y del suelo creció de repente una flor negra del mismo tamaño de aquella esfera de disparo que usó anteriormente, pero su poder es aparentemente más peligroso, la flor por el momento permanece cerrada, mientras Yusuke se hartó de los tentáculos preparándose para destruirlos.

– ¡SHOTTOGAN! * Grita Yusuke lanzando de su puño derecho algunos rayos azules destruyendo dichos tentáculos, pero a Westcott no le preocupaba esto, Tohka quien vio lo que hizo Westcott se preocupó.

– ¡Cuidado Yusuke, eso de ahora solo era una distracción! * Dice preocupada Tohka, y Yusuke voltea a mirar hacia Westcott para ver en el suelo esa extraña flor negra brillante.

– ¿Qué es eso? * Pregunta Yusuke seriamente.

–Esto es Athiel, un mini Rey Demonio, que es lo opuesto a un Ángel de un espíritu, digamos que es el poder de un espíritu en su forma inversa, aunque como dije, esta es una versión claramente menor de lo que sería el verdadero poder de Athiel, el cual pertenece a Deus, si entrara en su forma inversa claro está * Dice Westcott sonriendo maliciosamente.

–Veras, según los conocimientos que adquirí al apropiarme de este poder, solo pude obtener esto, no sé qué otras habilidades tiene Deus, pero cuando algún día la capture de vuelta, lo sabré, pero por ahora, usaré esto para matarte * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Westcott, mientras Yusuke sudaba en su frente.

–Se siente algo poderoso de esa flor, es increíble que siendo solo una réplica con un mínimo del poder de la dichosa Primer Espíritu, sea tan problemático, entonces ¡¿Cómo mierda podríamos detener a ese ser con los poderes originales?! * Dice Yusuke con sudor en su frente, y en eso al florecer completamente ese mini Rey Demonio, varias partículas negras brillantes empezaron a salir de ella como si fuera polen de la flor invadiendo el ambiente en el Laboratorio.

– ¡Fuajajajajaja, no te preocupes, al ser una falsificación, no es capaz de matar a nada que posea los poderes de un espíritu, por lo que yo y Princess estamos a salvo, el único que morirá serás tú! * Grita Westcott sonriendo con locura, mientras la mayoría de las partículas flotantes se dirigían hacia Yusuke.

–"Algo me dice que no debo tocarlas" * Dice Yusuke con seriedad.

– ¡SHOTTOGAN! * Grita Yusuke disparando de vuelta un montón de rayos espiritual es destruyendo muchas de las partículas, la mayoría, pero de alguna forma, algunas evitaron ser destruidas como si se deslizaran cerca de los rayos.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice Yusuke respirando agitadamente del agotamiento, y ya era muy tarde para preparar otro Shottogan, y menos un Reigan, por lo que solo le quedaba golpearlos envolviendo sus puños en Reiki golpeándolos con sus conocidos Puñetazos Asesinos, pero solo destruías a quienes les daba de lleno, a quienes solo les daba parcialmente, pasaban a través de sus puños, Tohka al ver esto ponía un rostro cada vez preocupado, Yusuke iba retrocediendo hasta quedar arrinconado contra la pared mientras golpeaba a las partículas, hasta que finalmente una le tocó el cuello, e inmediatamente Yusuke amplió los ojos.

–"¿Qué es esto? De repente siento como si cuerpo se estuviera paralizando" * Dice Yusuke en su mente y de a poco la velocidad de sus golpes iba disminuyendo, por lo que más y más de estas partículas se iban pegando a él, hasta que finalmente el Reiki de sus puños desapareció, y él dejó de moverse, estaba con los ojos amplios, por lo que las partículas que se iban pegando a él aumentaban todavía más, su piel que solía ser blanca de a poco se iba ennegreciendo(De una forma parecida a lo que le pasó a Seiya contra Pegaso Negro cuando resultó envenenado, en el anime Saint Seiya) mientras a duras penas este estaba de pie, Yusuke no decía nada, ni emitía palabra alguna, estaba paralizado.

– ¡¿Yusuke, que te sucede?! * Gritaba preocupada Tohka, pero Yusuke en vez de responder, cayó de espaldas al suelo y de a poco sus ojos se cerraron, como si dichas partículas le succionaran la vida, en eso Westcott se echó a reír.

– ¡SI LO QUIERES SABER, TE LO DIRÉ, YUSUKE ESTÁ AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE, ESAS SON PARTICULAS DE MUERTE QUE CAUSAN JUSTAMENTE ESO, MUERTE A QUIEN LOS TOQUE Y NO POSEA MANA DE ESPIRITU! ¡MI VICTORIA ES INMINENTE! ¡FUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! * Grita Westcott mientras ríe con maldad y locura, Tohka al escuchar eso quedó con una expresión de terror, empezando a salirle bastante lágrimas.

– ¡No Yusuke, responde, Yusuke, levántate como siempre lo haces! * Grita Tohka con lágrimas desesperada.

– ¡No hay nada que hacer, su muerte es inminente Princess, o mejor dicho Tohka Yatogami! * Dice sonriendo malignamente Westcott quedando con mayor terror.

– ¡Detén a esas cosas! * Grita Tohka desesperada con lágrimas.

– ¡Naturalmente no haré eso, si quieres intentar algo, desata todo el poder que puedas, aunque estés herida por tu derrota contra Toguro El Menor y debilitada, pero sé que puedes obtener aquel otro poder, inténtalo Tohka Yatogami! * Dice Westcott riendo malignamente, y Tohka, empezó a sentirse más desesperada.

– ¡NOOOOOO! * Grita Tohka con lágrimas recordando todos los momentos que pasó con Yusuke, cuando se conocieron empezando con el pie izquierdo, pero luego de conocerse mejor con su cita empezaron a comprenderse, donde Yusuke le enseñó a valorarse a sí misma y que merece existir en este mundo, y todos los momentos tristes, cómicos y felices que pasaron juntos, pero en eso recordó lo que Westcott dijo ahora.

–"¡Dijo algo sobre 'Otro poder', sea lo que sea, si con eso voy a salvar a Yusuke, lo quiero, quiero eso! ¡Yusuke, Yusuke, YUSUKE!" * Grita Tohka en su mente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack (Preparation Theme) { watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Date a Live OST – Hanten Tohka Extended { watch?v=zl24v73qHlM }**

– ¡YAAAAAAAAAH! *Grita desesperada Tohka empezando a envolverse de un aura morada bastante oscura, viéndose una visión imaginaria de Tohka desnuda siendo envuelta por la completa oscuridad.

Un temblor terrible se empieza a sentir en el edificio, y el aura morada oscura incluso salía por el hoyo donde entró Yusuke en el techo, y a través de la planta baja, incluso rompió los vidrios de las ventanas pudiendo verse a fuera en medio de la batalla.

* * *

 **/Fraxinus/**

Distintas naves tanto de Ratatoskr como el DEM tenían una especie de alarma que sonaba que significaba claramente algo anormal y peligroso, entre ellos Fraxinus.

– ¡¿Alerta Máxima?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! * Pregunta Kotori sorprendida y preocupada.

– ¡Es Tohka Yatogami, su energía se volvió completamente negativa! * Dice una de los miembros de la tripulación helándole la sangre a todos allí.

–No puede ser * Dijo sorprendido Kannazuki.

– ¡¿Inversión Sephirot, como Origami?! * Dijo en shock Kotori.

–Se puede ver el aura saliendo del edificio * Dice con seriedad Reine y todos miraron en dirección al edificio principal, específicamente en la parte de la superficie quedando en alerta.

* * *

 **/Con Origami vs Toguro El Mayor/**

Origami había herido varias veces a Toguro El Mayor causándole serios daños, pero este siempre se regeneraba ya que el espíritu conocido como 'Ángel' no lograba impactarlo en sus órganos vitales debido a la habilidad de este de moverlos a voluntad de su cuerpo, Origami sentía molestias, ya que esto parecía no tener fin, pero en eso ambos miraron el aura oscura morada que salía del edificio principal del DEM.

– ¿Qué es eso? * Se preguntó seriamente Origami, pero en eso recordó lo que le dijeron que sucedió con ella misma.

– ¡¿No me digan que Yatogami entró en su modo inverso?! * Dijo Origami sorprendida y esto llamó la atención de Toguro El Mayor, luego recordó que Westcott le dijo que algo similar iba a suceder si el espíritu se invertía por lo que comprendió lo que sucedió.

–Bueno, parece que él ya consiguió lo que quería, eso significa que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, por lo que puedo divertirme haciendo el 'otro trabajo' * Dijo sonriendo con malicia Toguro El Mayor empezando a dar saltos hacia atrás alejándose de Origami, y esta se percató de eso.

– ¡¿A dónde vas?! * Dice en voz alta Origami, pero quedaría horrorizada con lo que veía, y es que Toguro El Mayor empezó a asesinar a la mayor parte de los magos del DEM restantes con los tentáculos que hacía salir no solo de sus dedos, sino de su cuerpo en sí, no mataba a nadie de Ratatoskr, solo a los del DEM, Origami estaba en shock al ver esto, así es, es una masacre total, en eso vieron como las naves restantes empezaban también a ser completamente destruidas por alguien de forma brutal, y se trataba de Toguro El Menor quien estaba sin su gabardina verde, usando su 80 %, prácticamente de un solo golpe destruía cada buque de guerra, esto ahora era una masacre de los hermanos Toguro, tanto Origami como los espíritus y los demás combatientes de Ratatoskr no podían creer lo que veían, cerca de unas 15 naves habían sido derribadas por los espíritus, pero ahora Toguro El Menor lo hacía incluso de forma más fácil, ya destruyó rápidamente 8 buques de guerra y quedaban solo 7.

– ¡Ataquen a esos traidores! * Grita un general militar de una de las naves del DEM y las mismas empezaban a disparar sus proyectiles a Toguro El Menor, pero este no solo resistía sus ataques, sino que saltaba hacia los que le disparaban golpeando solo el aire, lo que producía una ráfaga de youki que dañaba seriamente las naves derribándola, para luego el mismo destruirlas de un potente golpe con Youki concentrado, y así iba derriban más y más, aunque le causaban algunas heridas, eran menores, no podían con este monstruo peleador, lo mismo para con Toguro El Mayor, tanto Bandersnatch como magos le disparaban y lo dañaban, pero este se regeneraba e inmediatamente con sus tentáculos producidos los atravesaba matándolos sin piedad, era una masacre terrorífica.

* * *

 **/Fraxinus/**

– ¡Comandante, esos sujetos, el que secuestró a la joven Yatogami y el que luchaba contra la joven Tobiichi, ahora están masacrando a todos los del DEM! * Dice en shock Kannazuki.

– ¡¿QUE?! * Dice en shock Kotori y ahora ellos centraron su atención en las acciones de los hermanos Toguro que prácticamente estaban destruyendo a todos los enemigos restantes que aún podían luchar, estaba siendo el fin de la guerra, y al parecer de las manos de sus propios hasta hace poco, aliados.

* * *

 **/Subsuelo, Laboratorio Subterráneo del Edificio Principal del DEM/**

Está de más decir que ese asiento especial que aprisionaba a Tohka fue totalmente destruido, y la misma ahora estaba de pie mientras sufría su transformación a su forma inversa.

– ¡FUJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ESTO ERA LO QUE QUERÍA, SU SEÑORÍA SE HA INVERTIDO, ABRAN PASO SIMPLES HUMANOS, PORQUE ESTE ES UN AUTENTICO ESPIRITU INVERSO! * Grita Westcott riendo con locura, para luego con su aura oscura empezar a crear nuevos tentáculos oscuros.

–Bueno, es hora de proceder a tomar el Cristal Qlipha que posee, y luego arrojaré el cadáver de Urameshi, así como de Son Goku afuera después de matarlo, y cuando los demás espíritus se inviertan, obtendré un poder ilimitado y ya no necesitaré de esta replica que ni siquiera puedo ponerla en mi cuerpo con un cristal Qlipha autentico * Dice Westcott sonriendo maliciosamente preparándose para dirigirse hacia Tohka quien estaba a punto de terminar su transformación, pero en eso el mismo se detuvo de golpe con sudor en su frente al ver algo que lo sorprendió completamente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Date a Live OST – Hanten Tohka Extended {** **watch?v=zl24v73qHlM }**

–Este no puede estar sucediendo * Dice Westcott con un rostro de completo impacto al desviar la mirada de donde estaba Tohka para mirar hacia donde se supone estaba un Yusuke completamente derrotado.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track-Struggle of Sadness (Long Version){ watch?v=CYWfxoqSpyg &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=47 }**

Y es que el cuerpo de Yusuke empezaba a brillar de vuelta envolviéndose de una poderosa energía azul de Reiki que se concentraba en su pecho, su piel hasta hace poco ennegrecida empezaba a volver a la normalidad a medida que su poder espiritual crecía, el mismo de a poco empezaba a abrir los ojos, así como las partículas oscuras adheridas a él se disolvían por completo, así como las que estaban cerca de él, este no era su poder espiritual normal, era el mayor legado de su maestra Genkai, el Reiko Hadoken, cuya energía es más poderosa que su poder espiritual normal, Yusuke nuevamente está recurriendo a esta reserva de poder para salvarse, finalmente con esfuerzo y bastante dolor Yusuke logra ponerse de pie para mirar seriamente con enojo y furia a Westcott.

– ¡Es Imposible! * Dice en shock Westcott.

–¡No subestimes el poder del Reiko Hadoken que me entregó mi maestra, La Anciana Genkai, si ella se enterara que una rata basura como tú me generó tantos problemas, seguramente me daría la reprimenda de mi vida! * Dice Yusuke con determinación frunciendo el ceño, recordando a su maestra Genkai, que fue pieza clave para ayudarlo a convertirse en el peleador que es ahora, el mismo estaba envuelto en su gran poder espiritual envolviéndolo, luego puso su mano derecha en forma de pistola y sostiene la muñeca de la misma con su mano izquierda, estaba preparando su ataque insignia y más poderoso.

–"¡¿A caso no funcionó y pudo librarse porque este Rey Demonio no es auténtico?!" * Dice en su mente sorprendido Westcott al ver que ahora las partículas negras se destruían al hacer contacto con su aura, así como otras se destruyeron por el aura de Tohka quien finalmente terminó de transformarse sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, en eso Westcott con su aura oscura creó una barrera para protegerse con todo el poder que le queda.

– ¡Recibe esto infeliz, por todo el daño que les has causado a los espíritus y a los humanos, REIGAN! * Grita Yusuke moviendo su pulgar derecho como si jalara de un gatillo, y finalmente una gran esfera azul se dispara se la punta de su dedo índice derecho dirigiéndose hacia Westcott, y mientras iba hacia él, destruyó todo el resto de las partículas negras que quedaban, así como el propio mini Rey Demonio en forma de flor negra demoniaca para finalmente llegar hacia Westcott quien hacía su máximo esfuerzo para contener con su barrera, pero esta después de un tiempo se destruyó recibiendo finalmente el impacto.

– ¡NAAAAAAAH! * Grita Westcott al recibir de lleno el Reigan causando esto una gran explosión dañando la mayor parte del laboratorio a pesar de ser la zona más resistente del edificio, así como la réplica de cristal Qlipha que Westcott tenía en su pecho haciéndose polvo, y el resto del Reigan saliendo del suelo fuera del edificio y yendo hacia el cielo dejando sorprendidos a todos allí.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track-Struggle of Sadness (Long Version){ watch?v=CYWfxoqSpyg &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=47 }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#39 High Quality{ watch?v=MoDVj3VqcyU &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=38 }**

Y al despejarse el humo en el interior del laboratorio se podía ver a Yusuke respirando agitadamente, teniendo sus rodillas y manos apoyadas en el suelo, el mismo además estaba demasiado adolorido, ya que hizo un gran esfuerzo para liberar todo ese poder, pero eso solo hizo que sus heridas las sintiera más, mientras, se podía ver entre el humo la figura de Tohka de pie, pero sin poder verse su aspecto, sin embargo Westcott por otra parte estaba completamente ensangrentado tendido en el suelo de espaldas, el mismo ya no podía moverse, y al haber perdido su Cristal Qlipha falso, sumado a todo el poder que gastó para intentar detener el Reigan, se había quedado sin nada de mana, por lo que su cuerpo ahora era uno débil y prácticamente el de un humano común ; Yusuke había ganado finalmente esta dura batalla, había caído el Director del DEM.

– ¡Va-Vaya! ¿A-Así se terminan mis sueños cuando estaba tan cerca de llegar a un paso tan importante para lograrlo? * Dice Westcott hablando a duras penas sangrando de la boca y mostrando una sonrisa irónica, luego Yusuke adolorido se pone de pie tocándose su abdomen con su mano derecha y su hombro derecho con su mano izquierda por las heridas dolorosas que posee en esas zonas de su cuerpo, acercándose a él y mirándolo con seriedad.

–Has Perdido Westcott, tus subordinadas más fuertes y tú mismo han sido derrotados, te dije que recibirías tu merecido, aunque dudo mucho que esto sea suficiente para hacerte pagar por todo el daño que has hecho * Dice Yusuke con seriedad.

–Así parece, he perdido completamente, pero como te dije, soy un obsesivo con la muerte, me encanta ver morir gente, y ahora me veré a mí mismo morir, vamos, dame el golpe final, sé que me odias * Dice Westcott con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Me encantaría hacer eso, pero no tengo interés en atacar a alguien que ya no se puede defender, aún si es una basura de persona como tú, te llevaré con los de Ratatoskr, ellos sabrán que hacer contigo * Dice Yusuke con seriedad, pero en eso Westcott vio algo detrás de Yusuke, para luego negar con la cabeza.

–No, desgraciadamente aunque me encantaría ver por última vez a mis amigos Elliot y Karen, no podré llegar allí, no solo lamento no haber podido lograr mis sueños obteniendo el poder de todos los espíritus incluyendo a Deus, sino que al menos me hubiera gustado ver a esta una última vez, ya que es la única mujer de la que sentí algo que se podía llamar Amor, o simplemente Obsesión * Dice Westcott sonriendo irónicamente, e inmediatamente después de decir estas palabras, un rayo púrpura oscuro impactó de lleno a Westcott destruyendo por completo su cuerpo incluyendo su cabeza.

–"Que bien se siente morir en manos de un espíritu creado por mi querida espíritu favorita, Deus" * Son los últimos pensamientos que tuvo Westcott antes de quedar completamente convertido en polvo por dicho ataque que incluso dejó un cráter donde este estaba; Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott había sido asesinado y destruido completamente no quedando nada más que polvo de su cuerpo que de por sí estaba indefenso después de su derrota, siendo este el final definitivo sin retorno del Director Infame del DEM.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#39 High Quality{ watch?v=MoDVj3VqcyU &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=38 }**

Yusuke estaba en shock por la muerte brutal que acababa de tener su acérrimo enemigo, estaba sin palabras.

–"¿Quién lo hizo?" * Se preguntaba en shock en su mente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Date a Live OST – Hanten Tohka Extended { watch?v=zl24v73qHlM }**

–Por alguna extraña razón, sentí un gran asco por ese hombre humano y muchas ganas de eliminarlo * Dijo una voz femenina fría que sonaba imponente de alguien que se venía acercando lentamente, pero a la vez familiar para Yusuke, luego este voltea a mirar de quien se trata quedando impactado completamente con los ojos amplios al ver quien se acerca.

Se trata de una hermosa joven con el cabello muy largo hasta las piernas que es de color púrpura oscuro a blanco degradado, sus ojos son de rosa suave con iris blanco, lleva un vestido violeta oscuro con cordones negros y un conjunto de armadura chapada en gris magenta y rosa que adorna sus hombros y cintura. El vestido está abierto en la parte posterior y delantera, a lo que expone la mayor parte de su piel y una falda de dos capas hasta las rodillas; también usa un accesorio para el cabello violeta oscuro en forma de mariposa, con bordes puntiagudos con el que está algo recogido su cabello, su altura es de 155 cm y sus medidas son de B(Pechos)84/W58(Cintura)/H(Glúteos)83, siendo además de increíblemente hermosa, también sensual, la misma portaba en su mano derecha una gran espada morada oscura de un solo filo.

La misma llegó a donde estaba el polvo que quedó de Westcott, y con un movimiento de su mano izquierda produjo una ventisca dispersando el polvo que quedó del muerto Director del DEM dispersándose este completamente hacia el hoyo del techo del laboratorio saliendo hacia fuera no quedando ya más rastro alguno de la existencia de mismo.

Yusuke estaba con una gota de sudor en su frente, permaneciendo con esfuerzo de pie apretando los dientes, claramente la guerra contra el DEM con esto estaba prácticamente ganada, pero había algo que no andaba bien, y eso era la acción de esta persona que él se supone, conoce y que sabe que actualmente no actuaría así, en eso, esta chica voltea a mirarlo a él ahora.

– ¿Tohka? * Pregunta Yusuke serio y nervioso, si, es Tohka quien ahora está completamente libre de heridas y con un gran poder de vuelta, pero había algo distinto, su mirada era fría con el ceño fruncido, la misma con sus hermosos ojos miraba fijamente a los de Yusuke.

–"¿Acaso Tohka mató a ese tipo por guardarle rencor por todas sus acciones no solo contra ella, sino por todo lo que escuchó? No, la Tohka que conozco actualmente es incluso más compasiva que yo, aunque, no lo sé pero hay algo diferente en ella, ¿Y porque me mira así?" * Dice Yusuke con seriedad en su mente.

–No voy a cuestionarte lo que has hecho, pero al menos quisiera saber si lo hiciste por todo lo que ese tipo hizo, tanto que no te aguantaste las ganas de hacerlo, solo eso quisiera que me respondas * Dice Yusuke con seriedad a lo que Tohka lo miró fijamente guardando silencio.

–No sé de qué hablas, no conozco a este tipo, simplemente de alguna forma como dije, sentí asco por él, y sentí que merecía un castigo, así que lo maté, eso es todo, matar a ese tipo fue como matar a un molesto insecto, nada más * Dice Tohka de forma fría impactando a Yusuke por esa forma de hablar empezando a molestarlo, pero le pareció curioso que ni recordara a Westcott.

– ¡¿Pero de que estas hablando, hace poco este tipo llamado Isaac Westcott te secuestró, era el sujeto que causó daño a muchas personas, lo cual tu supiste y me vas a decir que no lo recuerdas?! ¡¿Y qué rayos es esa forma hablar tuya ahora?! * Dice Yusuke molesto en voz alta, a lo que Tohka pone un rostro de molestia.

–No sé absolutamente de que estás hablando, ni me interesa, y en cuanto a mi forma de hablar, pues es la verdad, ese tipo era solo un humano, y para mí los humanos no son más que molestos insectos, y por cierto no sé a quién te refieres con Tohka, no sé dónde estoy, ni tampoco sé quién eres tú * Dice Tohka de forma fría y frunciendo el ceño, dejando en shock a Yusuke, y luego recordó lo que Westcott quería lograr, sumado a lo que le contaron que había sucedido con Origami, finalmente podía comprender que esta no era Tohka, sino Dark Tohka.

–"Ahora lo entiendo, aunque esto es distinto, cuando Goku luchó contra el modo inverso de Origami, esta solo tenía todas las emociones negativas de Origami, pero podía reconocer a todas las personas que Origami conocía, en cambio esta Dark Tohka es distinto, parece completamente otra persona" * Dice Yusuke en su mente.

–Ya veo, pero dime, cuáles son tus intenciones * Dice Yusuke seriamente.

–Si lo quieres saber, es hacerle a todos los humanos lo que le hice a ese tal Westcott que mencionaste, destruirlos, y empezaré contigo * Dice Dark Tohka con seriedad y frialdad.

– ¿De verdad quieres eso? * Pregunta molesto y serio Yusuke.

–Por supuesto, veo que por alguna razón tienes serias heridas, así que simplemente quédate quieto para que te mate rápido y que no sufras insecto * Dice Dark Tohka seriamente apuntando su espada el cual es su Rey Demonio cuyo nombre es Nahemah, pero Yusuke dejó de tocarse su abdomen y hombros heridos y poniéndose en guardia con sus dos puños a su estilo callejero.

–Vete a la mierda, si piensas que por estar en el mismo cuerpo de Tohka voy a contenerme o ser un blandengue, estas muy equivocada, te crees mucho por matar a un tipo que aunque era un tipo despreciable, ahora no podía defenderse, a eso lo llamo cobardía * Dice Yusuke con una sonrisa badass, y estas palabras molestaron a Dark Tohka.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así y a querer desafiarme, simple humano, acaso quieres una muerte donde realmente sufras? * Dice Dark Tohka molesta y seria.

–¡Ven e inténtalo, usaré todo el poder que me queda para patear tu trasero, Dark Tohka!* Dice Yusuke sonriendo desafiante al estilo badass y ambos se miran seriamente a punto de iniciar esta batalla, pero aunque Yusuke se haga el fuerte, la realidad es que esta extremadamente herido, y además de eso, ya no le queda tanto poder espiritual para desperdiciar, y mientras, curiosamente se puede ver en el séptimo piso, específicamente donde estaba Goku inconsciente, ahora allí solo hay rastro de su sangre, pero el mismo ya no se encontraba allí.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Date a Live OST – Hanten Tohka Extended { watch?v=zl24v73qHlM }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Nanatzu No Taizai S2 OST - Here Comes The Jikkai EXTENDED [Meliodas vs 10 Commandments Theme]{ watch?v=R9Qf21xchoc }**

En eso, Yusuke se iba a mover, pero de repente se sintió mareado tambaleando.

–"Maldición, mis heridas, sumado que usé bastante poder espiritual para deshacerme de la técnica de Westcott, me han dejado en malas condiciones, solo puedo hacer un tiro de Reigan, ya no me queda mucha reserva de Reiki, un solo ataque fuerte es lo que puedo hacer, no puedo desperdiciar mi energía espiritual, ya que de lo contrario, ese último ataque que puedo hacer será cada vez más débil, bueno" * Dice Yusuke apretando los dientes.

– ¿Qué pasa? Hace poco me llamaste cobarde, pero ¿Por qué no atacas, me tienes miedo? * Pregunta con seriedad y frialdad Dark Tohka.

–Púdrete * Dice Yusuke con molesta y de forma desafiante, molestando su falta de respeto a Dark Tohka.

–Tú eres quien se pudrirá cuando se convierta en cadáver, al menos claro, que te reduzca a polvo ¡NAHEMAH! * Dice Dark Tohka levantando su espada Rey Demonio y al agitarla, lanza un poderoso rayo morado oscuro brillante que se dirige hacia Yusuke quien lo esquiva por poco, destruyendo esa parte del laboratorio produciendo otro gran hoyo en la superficie fuera del edificio, Yusuke lo esquivó por poco.

–Es más poderosa que cuando luché contra Tohka cuando la conocí * Dice Yusuke con el ceño fruncido para luego mirar a Dark Tohka quien lo observaba fríamente con sus ojos penetrantes.

– ¡¿Quieres que vaya por ti?! ¡Pues haya voy! * Grita Yusuke corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Dark Tohka quien de su mano izquierda empezaba a lanzar rayos morados oscuro, que Yusuke con dificultad desviaba con sus puños imbuidos en Reiki, luego finalmente llega a Dark Tohka e intenta darle sus conocidos Puñetazos Asesinos múltiples, pero Dark Tohka bloqueaba velozmente, con la hoja de su espada, y con su antebrazo izquierdo, la velocidad de los golpes de Yusuke eran claramente más lentos que antes, aunque siguen siendo veloces, pero para esta Dark Tohka que tiene más poder incluso que Tohka en su forma de espíritu normal, además de que ya no tenía ninguna herida ni ningún rastro de su combate contra Toguro El Menor, sencillamente estos golpes de Yusuke eran insuficientes tanto en fuerza como en velocidad.

– ¡Rayos! * Dice Yusuke molesto ahora intentando darle un puntapié derecho a Dark Tohka en el rostro, pero la misma bloqueó con la hoja de Nahemah, para rápidamente darle un corte veloz a Yusuke con dicho Rey Demonio imbuido en mana purpura oscura brillante hiriéndolo en el pecho.

– ¡Buagh! * Dice con dolor Yusuke escupiendo sangre poniéndose de rodillas frente a Dark Tohka.

–Patético * Dijo Dark Tohka tomándole del rostro con su mano izquierda tapándole la respiración, Yusuke se sentía asfixiado y sin aire tratando de sacarse la mano de Dark Tohka, pero esta hace brillar dicha mano, lanzándole a quemarropa en la cara un rayo del mismo mandándolo a volar estrellándose con la pared del laboratorio, definitivamente Yusuke está en desventaja y en pésimas condiciones por sus heridas, y por su agotamiento por sus duros combates anteriores contra el DEM, el mismo luego cayó de cara al suelo, y luego levantaba la cabeza tratándose de poner de pie, y se veía como de su frente salía sangre, así como tiene sangre en su boca, el mismo apretaba los dientes frunciendo el ceño tratando de levantarse.

–Que débil, no eres rival para mí, ¿Cómo siquiera se atreve un simple insecto como tú a desafiarme estando en esas condiciones tan lamentables? * Dice con frialdad, seriedad y arrogancia Dark Tohka quien lentamente va caminando hacia Yusuke para luego pisarle la cabeza haciendo que este forzadamente presione su propio rostro contra el suelo.

–Retira lo que dijiste humano, dime 'Tu espíritu no eres cobarde, y eres superior a mí', si lo haces te daré una muerte rápida e indolora * Dice Dark Tohka para luego dejar de pisarle la cabeza a Yusuke y tomarle de la misma con su mano derecha para acercarla a su rostro. Yusuke apretaba los dientes mirándola con enojo, realmente él está demasiado adolorido.

–"¡Maldita sea, aunque la desafié, estoy muy herido, incluso la técnica de Westcott me entumió algo el cuerpo, no puedo reaccionar rápido, tampoco puedo recurrir al Reiko Hadoken aún, todo lo que ahora me queda de eso, es para usar solo un ataque fuerte más, ya sea un tiro de Reigan, o un Reikodan!" * Dice Yusuke con molestia clara.

– ¿Qué es esa mirada tuya? Dime lo que te instruí, y acabaré contigo rápido * Dice Dark Tohka, seriamente con frialdad.

– ¡Esta es mi respuesta! * Grita Yusuke furia sorprendiendo a Dark Tohka amenazando con darle un puntapié izquierdo al mentón que el espíritu inverso se preparaba para bloquear con su espada, pero eso solo era una finta, ya que lo que Yusuke realmente buscaba era darle un puñetazo derecho en toda la cara, consiguiéndolo haciendo tambalear a Dark Tohka soltando al rebelde problemático y este no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

– ¡Toma esto! * Grita Yusuke con furia empezando a darle sus múltiples Puñetazos Asesinos en la cara y abdomen, para finalmente darle una patada derecha con la plantilla derecha del pie mandándola a volar contra la pared, pero para shock de Yusuke, esta se detuvo en pleno aire levitando y evitando chocar contra dicha pared, para luego aterrizar de pie sin ninguna herida sangrante.

–"¡No puede ser, pero si la golpeé de lleno varias veces, esto es por mi falta de fuerza, y por mis heridas!" * Dice en shock Yusuke, y en eso Dark Tohka suelta por un momento su Nahemah, y velozmente va hacia Yusuke llegando a él, e imitando el estilo de este, empieza a darle los mismos tipos de Puñetazos Asesinos a un Yusuke que se vio sorprendido intentando cubrirse lo más que pudo, pero uno de los golpes llegó a su cara, y luego de esto todos los golpes de Dark Tohka empezaban a impactar dicho rostro, hasta rematarlo con un rodillazo derecho en la nariz provocándole sangrado y mandándolo al suelo de espaldas quedando Yusuke ahora también adolorido en el rostro.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Nanatzu No Taizai S2 OST - Here Comes The Jikkai EXTENDED [Meliodas vs 10 Commandments Theme]{ watch?v=R9Qf21xchoc }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Date a Live OST – Hanten Tohka Extended { watch?v=zl24v73qHlM }**

Luego de hacer eso, Dark Tohka fue de nuevo a donde dejó su Nahemah tomándola de vuelta con su mano derecha, Yusuke estaba tocándose el rostro con su mano izquierda del cuál salía sangre.

–Cualquiera puede golpear de la misma forma tan patética que tú lo haces humano, realmente eres arrogante, a la vez que inútil * Dice Dark Tohka con frialdad y seriedad, en eso Yusuke débilmente trataba de vuelta de levantarse con toda la fuerza de voluntad.

–Cuanta obstinación de tu parte, ya perdiste ¿Por qué no aceptas tu destino que es la muerte? * Dice Dark Tohka con seriedad y molestia.

– ¿Podrías callarte de una vez? No eres más que un demonio que se apoderó del cuerpo de Tohka, no descansaré hasta que ella vuelva, tú, alguien que menosprecia a los humanos e incluso desea matarlos a todos, y para colmo que cobardemente mata a gente que no puede defenderse, ¿En qué mierda eres diferente del maldito de Westcott? * Dice Yusuke hablando forzado sonriendo desafiante al estilo badass, pero sus palabras molestan a Dark Tohka quien frunce más el ceño.

– ¿Todavía me llamas cobarde? Bueno, entonces supongo que te molestará que haga esto * Dice Dark Tohka de forma fría y en eso empieza a lanzar múltiples poderoso rayos de su Nahemah al techo, Yusuke puso un rostro de impacto al ver eso.

– ¡Espera, detente, hay algunos de ellos que están inconscientes arriba, y también hay un amigo mío allí! * Grita Yusuke preocupado, pero Dark Tohka seguía masivamente atacando y destruyendo más y más partes del edificio con sus rayos hasta finalmente provocar un derrumbe, pero todo lo que caía encima de ellos Dark Tohka con sus múltiples rayos los iba destruyendo por completo, hasta que finalmente no quedaron escombros por caer, ni ningún techo del laboratorio subterráneo, provocando shock en los presentes afuera en la guerra al ver que el edificio principal del DEM no solo se había derrumbado, sino que sus escombros fueron reducidos a pedazos minúsculo y polvos, Dark Tohka destruyó el edificio del DEM, levantándose una gran cortina de humo.

Yusuke miró en shock, e incluso vio como un resto del traje de uno de esos magos que poseía la insignia del DEM cayó al suelo, demostrando esto que todos aquellos magos que derrotaron al entrar al edificio, fueron reducidos a nada, no podía creer que alguien con la forma de Tohka, hiciera tal atrocidad atacando a gente que ya no podía defenderse aún si son el enemigo, peor aún, lo de Westcott era quizás más entendible por todo lo que ese hombre hizo y planeaba hacer, pero el resto solo eran empleados que seguían ordenes, una cosa sería matarlos en plena batalla al no haber opción, pero estos magos estaban indefensos, y Dark Tohka los mató sin piedad, luego Yusuke recordó que Goku también estaba allí.

–Goku * Dijo Yusuke con tristeza.

–Bueno, ahora que maté a todos en el edificio, solo queda acabar contigo humano, porque solo para eso sirven ustedes meros insectos, para ser reducidos a polvo por mi * Dice Dark Tohka acercándose a Yusuke quien está tendido en el suelo apuntando su Nahemah a ella.

– ¡Tohka, tienes que estar allí, despierta para que esta maldita deje de hacer todo esto, ese cuerpo es tuyo, no de ella! * Grita Yusuke con rabia y tristeza.

–Que estupidez, este cuerpo es mío, solo existo yo, pero tú ya no existirás * Dice Dark Tohka de forma fría y seria pateando la cara de Yusuke haciéndolo quedar de espaldas al suelo para luego pisarle en el pecho con su pierna izquierda y levantar su espada con su mano derecha con la intención de decapitarlo.

– ¡Es tu fin humano problemático! * Dice Dark Tohka de forma fría y seria en voz alta dirigiendo su Nahemah rodeada de mana apunto de decapitar a Yusuke quien puso un rostro de nerviosismo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Date a Live OST – Hanten Tohka Extended { watch?v=zl24v73qHlM }**

– ¡No tan rápido! * Grita una voz claramente reconocida por Yusuke, al sonar infantil y masculina, era alguien de baja estatura que iba cayendo y dirigiéndose hacia Dark Tohka quien voltea a mirar sorprendida, e inmediatamente lo que recibe es un cabezazo volador en toda la cara derribándola al mismo tiempo que esta persona cae al suelo de espaldas.

– ¡¿Goku?! * Dice Yusuke sorprendido, si, era efectivamente Goku quien con todas las heridas que tienen (aunque fueron algo curadas las más graves que tenía) y de no tener nada de energías logró sobrevivir a los ataques de Dark Tohka de alguna forma hacia el edificio, y llegar hasta aquí para salvar a Yusuke, aunque no puede ni ponerse de pie el pobre.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Beyond The Limit (Original CD) [HD]{ watch?v=uAD_K2jWPng }**

–Logré llegar, venía arrastrándome hacia aquí después de despertar cuando de repente el edificio se empezó a destruir por unos rayos, por suerte, mientras iba cayendo, no lograron darme, y cuando estaba por caer, escuché que esta chica que se parece a Tohka quería matarte, por lo que procuré caer sobre ella para darle un golpazo, y lo conseguí ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku hablando débilmente con una sonrisa forzada.

–Ya veo, te lo agradezco * Dice Yusuke sonriendo débilmente.

–Esa chica es de alguna forma Tohka, pero sufrió una transformación y de alguna forma cambió por completo su personalidad, lo mismo que le pasó a Origami cuando tú trataste con ella * Dice Yusuke seriamente, mientras Dark Tohka se empezaba a poner de pie sacudiéndose la cara por el golpe.

–Ya veo, eso lo explica todo * Dice Goku seriamente.

–Peleé con ella, pero no puedo vencerla, estoy demasiado herido, y además agotado por mis dos peleas anteriores contra esa Ellen, y ese Westcott a quienes vencí, aunque fue esta Dark Tohka quien mató a este último, traté de hablar con ella para que de alguna forma la Tohka que conocemos vuelva, pero es inútil, es como si hubiera cambiado completamente así nada más, mis palabras de ninguna forma están ni de cerca de despertar a esa Tohka * Dice Yusuke con molestia lamentándose, pero Goku puso un rostro serio.

–Entiendo lo último, ya que algo parecido pasó con Origami, pero no entiendo lo primero * Dice Goku seriamente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? * Dice Yusuke confundido y serio.

–Que tú no seas capaz de vencerla Yusuke, estoy seguro que tu poder es más que solo esto, es cierto, ella es poderosa sin dudas, pero estoy seguro de que tú eres más fuerte * Dice Goku seriamente sorprendiendo a Yusuke.

–Pero ¿De qué hablas? ¡Lo intenté enserio!* Dijo Yusuke molesto, pero Goku negó con la cabeza.

–Escucha Yusuke, creo entender lo que pasa, aunque tú no lo demostraste por fuera, por dentro tienes miedo de lastimar muy seriamente a Tohka, es por eso que no usas con todo el poder que te queda, piénsalo, recuerda tus batallas más difíciles, dijiste que en el pasado luchaste de igual a igual con ese Toguro El Menor, entonces no puede ser que tu potencial solo llegue a esto * Dice Goku seriamente sorprendiendo a Yusuke, mientras Dark Tohka se había terminado de sacudir la cara y ahora tomaba su Nahemah con su mano derecha para luego mirar hacia donde estaban Goku y Yusuke tendidos en el suelo empezando a caminar hacia ellos.

–O tal vez, es que el poder con el que venciste a ese sujeto, no lo controlas adecuadamente, entonces despierta ese poder de tu ser, solo así podrás tener el poder para ganar, recuerda Yusuke, aunque Kopori y sus amigos nos hablen de cosas como 'El amor' y eso, la realidad es que ni tú, y menos yo, sabemos de eso, pero de lo que entendemos es de usar nuestro puño, es tu puño el que tiene que llegar a Tohka * Dice Goku sonriendo, y estas palabras de motivación llegaron al alma de Yusuke, entendiéndolo todo.

–"Tiene razón, creo que es un poco de ambos, por un lado, aunque no lo admitiera, y aunque quiera negarlo, esta chica en frente de alguna manera es Tohka, y aunque yo mismo le hablé como si fuera un enemigo, mi corazón no lo vio así, es por eso que prácticamente ni siquiera luché enserio para intentar ganar, por lo menos como lo hice contra Ellen y Westcott, y he estado poniéndome a mí mismo excusas para justificar eso; además de que también está el hecho de que aún no controlo bien todo el máximo potencial del Reiko Hadoken, por eso confundí las cosas, pensando que había usado casi todo su poder en los anteriores combates cuando en realidad no es así" * Dice Yusuke molesto consigo mismo.

–Tienes razón Goku, lo siento, escucha, después de sellar a los espíritus restantes, entrenemos y peleemos tu y yo amigo * Dice Yusuke sonriendo agradecido extendiendo con esfuerzo su mano derecha a Goku quien estaba cerca de él.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Beyond The Limit (Original CD) [HD]{ watch?v=uAD_K2jWPng }**

–Si amigo * Dice Goku extendiendo su mano izquierda para estrechársela en señal de amistad, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Dark Tohka que llegó cerca del pequeño, le dio un fuerte pisotón derecho en su abdomen.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#31-High Quality{ watch?v=IIWHGZuSVbk &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=30 }**

– ¡AAAAAAY! * Grita de dolor Goku.

– ¡Goku! * Dice Yusuke preocupado y levanta su mirada para ver que era Dark Tohka quien tiene una expresión muy molesta en su rostro, mostrando una mirada fría y despiadada.

– ¿Con que había otro insecto con vida aquí? Que molesto * Dice Dark Tohka de forma seria y fría dándole una patada con la misma pierna en las costillas de Goku.

– ¡AGH! * Dice Goku de dolor escupiendo sangre mientras es alejado con esa patada para que luego la misma vaya caminando lentamente hacia el pobre pequeño que no puede ponerse de pie.

– ¡Detente, es conmigo con quien tienes problemas! * Dice Yusuke preocupado, suplicante y molesto.

–Yo no tengo problemas con ningún humano en especial, para mi todos son iguales, meros molestos insectos que deben ser eliminados, dije que primero mataría a todos lo que estaban en este edificio antes de ir a matar a todos los de este lugar, pero ese humano pequeño me ha hecho enfadar en verdad, lo voy a castigar * Dice Dark Tohka y al llegar a Goku de nuevo le da una patada que lo hace elevarse levemente en el aire para atraparlo con su mano izquierda en el cuello estrangulándolo, soltando después su Nahemah enterrándola en el suelo, e inmediatamente con ese puño cargado de mana le golpea fuertemente en las costillas haciéndole escupir más sangre, Goku ya había perdido el conocimiento de nuevo, ya que en ese cabezazo dio todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza, ya que de por si no le quedaba prácticamente nada de energías, aun así Dark Tohka lo golpeaba despiadadamente en cara, mentón, cabeza y costillas fuertemente ya sea con su puño derecho cargado de mana, o con sus rodillas, era una masacre, Yusuke ampliaba sus ojos apretando los dientes con impotencia.

– ¡Detente! * Grita Yusuke suplicante, pero Dark Tohka seguía golpeando despiadadamente a Goku propinándole un codazo en el mentón.

– ¡Detente! * Grita de nuevo Yusuke, pero ahora demostrando enojo y empezando a rodearse de su energía azulada, que era Reiki.

En eso Dark Tohka sostuvo de vuelta a su Nahemah con su mano derecha, preparándose para empalar a un Goku indefenso que sostenía del cuello.

–Me encargaré de ti por entrometerte * Dice fríamente Dark Tohka, apunto de matar a Goku.

– ¡DIJE QUE DETENGAS DARK TOHKA! * Grita con furia Yusuke y en eso masivamente de una gran cantidad de Reiki azul que explotó a su alrededor haciendo que Dark Tohka se detuviera , así como algunos que veían la pelea de afuera que estaban en la guerra, e incluso los de Fraxinus veían, incluso los espíritus se detuvieron a mirar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#31-High Quality{ watch?v=IIWHGZuSVbk &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=30 }**

* * *

 **/Fraxinus/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#23 High Quality{ watch?v=ZhwUSu9SQ70 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=24 }**

Todos allí, especialmente Kotori estaban preocupados al ver como Dark Tohka golpeaba a Goku, aunque en principio se sintieron aliviados de que sobreviviera a la destrucción del edificio, pero se sorprendieron al ver a Yusuke rodeado de semejante aura azul.

–"Yusuke ¿Ese es tu verdadero poder?" * Dice sorprendida Kotori.

–Origami ¿Me escuchas, puedes ver esa energía azulada brillante? * Dice Kotori hablándole por el comunicador a Origami.

–Lo veo, viene del edificio destruido del DEM * Dice Origami por el comunicador.

–Ve hacia allá, Goku está herido y necesita que lo atiendan, tráelo a Fraxinus * Dice Kotori con voz de mando, preocupando esto a Origami.

–Muy bien, voy para allá * Dice Origami yendo hacia Goku.

* * *

 **/Con los Hermanos Toguro/**

Los Hermanos Toguro habían acabado con muchos del DEM, acabaron con todos los Bandersnatch, magos y naves que les tocó, mientras que los espíritus y los de Ratatoskr vencieron al resto, mientras que unos pocos se rindieron, la guerra ya fue perdida completamente por el DEM, pero la aparición de Dark Thoka y la destrucción del edificio del DEM sorprendió a todos y captó su interés, por lo que Toguro El Menor vio ahora lo que Yusuke logró.

–Finalmente Urameshi lo logró, logró despertar el máximo potencial del Reiko Hadoken como lo hizo en nuestra batalla, creo que ahora si bien, esa nueva forma de ese espíritu es más poderosa, él podrá manejarlo, vámonos hermanos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí * Dice Toguro El Menor poniéndose de vuelta su gabardina verde tronándose el cuello.

–Sí, supongo que terminamos el otro trabajo que nos dieron, completamos ambas misiones con éxito * Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente Toguro El Mayor viéndose todo el rastro de destrucción de ambos hermanos con sangre por doquier, naves destruidas y pedazos de Bandersnatch y de humanos por todas partes, además de pedazos de naves, ambos hermanos caminaban calmadamente en medio de todo eso hasta finalmente perderse ambos de vista.

* * *

 **/Laboratorio Subterráneo del DEM/**

Yusuke seguía rodeándose de su poderoso Reiki mientras miraba seriamente a Dark Tohka, finalmente como dijo Toguro El Menor, Yusuke ha despertado de vuelta el mismo poder oculto que usó contra Toguro El Menor para igualar el 100% del poder de este, aquella vez lo despertó debido a que creyó que Toguro El Menor mató a Kuwabara, y ahora despertó por la furia de ver cuán cobarde y despreciable era Dark Tohka al golpear brutalmente a un Goku sin fuerzas para luchar(Ay, la que se te viene Dark Tohka, no son besitos precisamente lo que vas a recibir ni palabras cursis, XD).

Dark Tohka por su parte veía sorprendida el aura de Yusuke

–"¿Qué es eso? Hasta hace poco estaba casi muerto ¿Y ahora es capaz de emitir semejante aura? No, apuesto que solo es en apariencia, es imposible que sea tan fuerte como para desafiarme, mejor mato a este enano ahora para encargarme de él * Dice Dark Tohka preparándose de vuelta para empalar con su Nahemah a Goku, pero de repente este último desapareció de las manos de Dark Tohka dejándola confundida e impactada.

– ¡¿Qué, en dónde está?! * Se pregunta Dark Tohka luego ver su respuesta al mirar que Yusuke cargaba de las piernas y espalda a un Goku inconsciente con una mirada seria, alejado levemente de Dark Tohka.

–"¿Cómo llegó a ese lugar?" * Dice sorprendida Dark Tohka en su mente y en eso llega Origami volando cerca de ellos viendo a Goku preocupada mientras se encontraba levitando.

– ¡Goku! * Dice preocupada Origami.

–No te preocupes, está con vida, pero mejor llévatelo para que lo atiendan * Dice Yusuke seriamente arrojando a Goku, atrapándolo Origami cargándolo al estilo princesa, luego miró a Dark Tohka y a Yusuke.

– ¿Estarás bien tú solo contra ella? * Preguntaba con seriedad Origami.

–Sí, no te preocupes, vete ya * Dice Yusuke seriamente, asintiendo Origami y llevándose a toda velocidad a Goku volando.

– ¡No escaparán! * Dijo Dark Tohka en voz alta preparándose para atacar, pero Yusuke rápidamente aparece frente suyo bloqueándole la vista de Origami volando quien termina por alejarse llevándose a Goku.

– ¡Humano Insecto, no sabes cuánto rendirte! * Dice Dark Tohka de forma seria y fría.

–Haré que de una vez dejes de usar ese tono tan arrogante y molesto Dark Tohka * Dice Yusuke seriamente molestando esto al espíritu inverso.

– ¡Deja de llamarme así! * Dice molesta Dark Tohka preparando su Rey Demonio Nahemah para reiniciar su batalla contra Yusuke quien tiene un claro rostro de pocos amigos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#23 High Quality{ watch?v=ZhwUSu9SQ70 &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=24 }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho OST 2 Yusuke's Power Up (Remastered){ watch?v=F2_h9FBfQ0A }**

En eso Dark Tohka empieza a disparar varios rayos purpuras oscuros de su mano izquierda a Yusuke, pero sorpresivamente este los despeja todos con su mano izquierda sorprendiendo al espíritu inverso.

–"No puede ser " * Dijo Dark Tohka sorprendida por la velocidad de las manos de Yusuke, y luego Dark Tohka lanza un rayo de su espada Rey Demonio Nahemah, que aunque también es purpura oscuro, es claramente más poderoso que el que lanza de sus manos.

– ¡Daaaah! * Grita Yusuke golpeando fuertemente con su puño derecho el rayo despejándolo para que este se impacte con el suelo fuera del laboratorio sorprendiendo a Dark Tohka.

– ¡Maldito! * Grita Dark Tohka con furia agitando varias veces su espada y lanzando varios rayos púrpuras poderosos, pero Yusuke con sus dos puños, apretando los dientes y usando sus conocidos Puñetazos Asesinos, los despejaba todos yendo a parar dichos ataques en el suelo causando varios cráteres, Dark Tohka sencillamente no podía creer esto quien se queda con un rostro de impacto.

–"¡Esto no puede ser, un humano no debería despejar ese tipo de ataques, menos él que está con esas heridas, un insecto como él no puede ganarme!(Si, ya sé lo que van a decir, que habla como Vegeta y Freezer, pero en la novela ligera Dark Tohka habla así)" * Dice Dark Tohka en su mente furiosa y nerviosa.

–"Debo acabar con esto pronto, no sé cuánto tiempo podré mantener así mi poder" * Dice Yusuke serio en su mente, luego de eso tanto Yusuke como Dark Tohka se lanzan al ataque y al llegar, Dark Tohka ataca con cortes rápidos de su Nahemah rodeado de mana, pero a diferencia de la última vez, Yusuke podía predecir y reaccionar a sus movimientos, bloqueando con sus puños imbuidos en Reiki, y esquivar otros, sin embargo uno de los cortes logró hacerle una leve herida al lado izquierdo de la cara de Yusuke, y esta distracción Dark Tohka lo quiso aprovechar para cortarle su cabeza, pero para su sorpresa, Yusuke detuvo a la espada con su pierna izquierda, a pesar de que ahora incluso Dark Tohka usaba sus dos manos sosteniendo su Rey Demonio.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice molesta Dark Tohka, ahora intentando un rodillazo derecho al rostro de Yusuke, sin embargo Yusuke lo esquiva apartándose levemente de Dark Tohka para sorpresa de esta.

–"¡Esto no puede estar pasando!" * Dice Dark Tohka nerviosa en su mente habiendo perdido la expresión de calma y frialdad que tenía hasta hace un momento, pero mayor sería su susto al ver que Yusuke apareció frente a ella preparando su puño para golpearla.

–Eras muy valiente atacando a gente que no puede defenderse, o gente más débil que tú, ¡Así que veamos como lidias con esto! * Grita Yusuke esto último dándole un fuerte puñetazo derecho en toda la cara a Dark Tohka sin piedad mandándola a volar lejos chocando con varios edificios.

– ¡KUGH! * Dice con dolor Dark Tohka sangrando de la boca mientras chocaba con un edificio, y después de estrellarse con 4 edificios atravesándolos cae al suelo adolorida y con el rostro ensangrentado, finalmente Dark Tohka llegó a recibir un verdadero golpe que le causara dolor y sangrado, algo que nunca experimentó en esta forma inversa desde que nació, todos los de Fraxinus que observaban incluyendo a los espíritus estaban impactados al ver el verdadero poder de Yusuke y su Reiko Hadoken, aquel poder que lo hizo vencer a Toguro El Menor, y que ahora lo está ayudando a superar incluso a un espíritu inverso poderoso como Dark Tohka, después Yusuke se iba dando grandes saltos ya estando ambos fuera del laboratorio del DEM, intentando llegar hacia donde cayó, finalmente llegando cerca de allí, con Dark Tohka levantándose adolorida, pero al tocar su cara ve que de que en su boca había sangre.

– ¿Esto es sangre? * Dice Dark Tohka temblando para luego apretar los dientes con furia y rodearse de una monstruosa aura morada oscura.

– ¡ES MI PROPIA SANGRE! ¡TÚ, MISERABLE HUMANO QUE NO ERES MÁS QUE UN INSECTO! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ, ACABARÉ CONTIGO Y A LOS HUMANOS DE ESTE LUGAR! * Grita con furia una desquiciada Dark Tohka elevándose por los cielos preparando su ataque final, invocando con su magia, en el aire, un trono de collar gris oscuro.

– ¿Así que quieres acabar con esto? ¡Me parece bien! * Dice Yusuke esto último en voz alta con determinación preparando su mano derecha en forma de pistola y su mano izquierda sosteniendo la muñeca de la primera, empezando a brillar la punta de su dedo índice en un color azul, estaba preparando su técnica insignia.

Por parte de Dark Tohka, el trono que invocó, se dividió en varios fragmentos que envolvieron a Nahemah hasta convertirla en una espada mucho más grande que antes siendo una espada gigante en forma de zanbatou preparándose para lanzar un poderoso gran rayo destructivo de color púrpura oscuro con todo su poder acumulando una gran cantidad de mana, ante la atenta mirada de todos, un ataque como ese podría destruir gran parte de Ciudad Tengu, algo que Yusuke no podía permitir.

– ¡Muere con esos humanos, estúpido insecto! ¡ESPADA FINAL, PAVERSCHLEV! * Grita con furia Dark Tohka lanzando con todo su poder un gran rayo púrpura oscuro brillante que se dirige hacia Yusuke.

– ¡Lo Usaré todo en este ataque! ¡REIGAN! * Grita Yusuke con todas sus fuerzas disparando una poderosa y gran esfera azul que se dirige hacia el rayo masivo lanzado por Dark Tohka y finalmente ambos ataques chocan entre sí manteniéndose aparentemente igualados.

– ¡No voy a perder! ¡Yo soy un ser con grandes poderes que no será vencido por un simple humano! * Grita Dark Tohka con furia intentando hacer ceder al Reigan, pero, para su shock no podía.

– ¡No, esto no puede suceder! * Dice en shock Dark Tohka.

– ¡Y yo soy el rufián número uno de Ciudad Tengu, Yusuke Urameshi! * Grita Yusuke con todas sus fuerzas empujando su Reigan que empieza a hacer ceder al ataque de Dark Tohka.

– ¡No, No, NO! ¡No puede ser que un humano me derrote! * Grita desesperada Dark Tohka, pero finalmente el Reigan masivamente empieza a pasar a través del ataque de Dark Tohka dirigiéndose hacia ella, a lo que en un desesperado intento de defensa, Dark Tohka sacó los fragmentos del trono adheridos a Nahemah, y se envolvió a si misma con ellos como si fuera una armadura de defensa, para luego crear una barrera mágica, sin embargo rápidamente el poderoso Reigan reforzado de Yusuke atravesó la misma estando a punto de impactar a Dark Tohka quien puso un rostro de terror, finalmente aunque intentó esquivar el ataque, no pudo esquivarlo, recibiendo parte del mismo.

–"¿Yo perdí contra él, contra un humano, los humanos no son simples insectos como creía? Pero ¿porque cuando escuché su nombre, por alguna extraña razón mi corazón se sintió extraño?, una sensación que en lo absoluto era mala, ¿Será que las cosas que me dijo en principio sobre lo de ser Tohka, tuvo algo de sentido y verdad?" * Decía Dark Tohka en su mente hasta ser completamente en la gran explosión en el aire.

Yusuke respiraba muy agitadamente al dar todo lo que tenía de Reiki en este ataque, y luego vio que desde lo alto estaba cayendo desnuda aquel espíritu derrotado, a lo que Yusuke fue corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta lanzarse y atraparla cargándola al estilo princesa para finalmente caer cargándola de espaldas al suelo con su peso encima.

– ¡Uffuuu Uffuuu! Lo conseguí * Dice Yusuke con una débil sonrisa, y en eso el espíritu empieza a despertar débilmente.

– ¿Yusuke? * Pregunta hablando débilmente la chica.

–Dime cuál es tu nombre y quien te lo puso * Pregunta Yusuke débilmente poniendo un rostro serio, la chica se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero luego sonrió tomando con las dos manos el rostro de Yusuke.

–Mi nombre es Tohka Yatogami, un nombre precioso que me lo dio una persona preciosa que amo mucho * Dice Tohka sonriendo débilmente, haciendo que Yusuke sonría y luego de esto Tohka le da un beso en los labios siendo correspondido por Yusuke, confirmándose que finalmente la batalla ha terminado, tanto Dark Tohka como todo el DEM habían sido derrotados, Los pocos magos de pies del DEM se rindieron y los de Ratatoskr finalmente gritaban de alegría al ganar esta guerra, al destruir los planes de Westcott para siempre, Ratatoskr había finalmente ganado esta guerra de décadas contra el DEM.

Al mismo tiempo en Fraxinus así como en todos los de Ratatoskr había felicidad, Kotori se encontraba atendiendo a Goku con su habilidad, besándole en los labios para imbuirle mana, sonrojándose esta, curándole sus heridas, en cuanto a Tohka y Yusuke, pues el equipo médico de la nave donde estaba Nia, ayudó a su curación, y pues así fueron curándose los heridos y otros mandados a descansar, la misión del rescate de Tohka había sido un éxito y fue un triunfo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho OST 2 Yusuke's Power Up (Remastered) {** **watch?v=F2_h9FBfQ0A }**

* * *

 **/Horas Después, Oficina de la Presidencia de Fundación de Ratatoskr/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Samurai X / Rurouni Kenshin: OST 2 - Track 01{ watch?v=W_3X9FNiQW8 &list=WL&index=35 }**

Estaban dos personas en la oficina, una es una mujer de unos 20 años. Ella es descrita como una rubia nórdica pálida con ojos azules. Su cabello es corto, pero tiene dos mechones frontales que se extienden más allá de sus hombros, usa un traje formal con un pequeño collar adjunto, usa delgadas gafas circulares, curiosamente, su apariencia es muy similar a la de Ellen, esta mujer estaba de pie, y la misma es la secretaria personal del Presidente y Fundador de Ratatoskr, el cuál es la persona a su lado, que se describe como un hombre que debería tener alrededor de 50 años. Su cabello rubio y su barba se están volviendo blancos por la edad. Sin embargo, no es viejo hasta el punto de que se le pueda llamar viejo, el mismo está en una silla de ruedas lo que demuestra que podría ser un paralitico, estas personas son, Karen Nora Mathers, hermana menor de Ellen Mira Mathers, y el hombre es Elliot Baldwin Woodman, Presidente y Fundador de Ratatoskr, ambos son las personas y ex amigos de los que habló Westcott que pertenecieron al DEM, pero que decidieron salirse revelándose contra Westcott y convirtiéndose en sus férreos enemigos por años.

–La batalla contra el DEM se ha ganado exitosamente, y aunque hubo un problema debido a que Tohka Yatogami se invirtió, Yusuke Urameshi pudo hacerla volver a la normalidad * Dice seriamente sin emoción Karen.

–Ya veo, entonces el plan de Ike, ha fallado * Dice sonriendo Elliot levemente aunque con algo de tristeza.

–Sí, y de hecho, no solo su plan falló, sino que después de ser derrotado por Yusuke Urameshi, perdió la vida en manos del espíritu inverso que él mismo despertó, me refiero a la forma inversa de Tohka Yatogami * Dice Karen con seriedad, ampliando los ojos Elliot, para luego poner los dedos índices de cada mano en su boca, ambos se quedaron con un silencio de casi 2 minutos, como si lo hicieran por respeto a él.

–Entiendo, bueno, él de alguna forma estaba expuesto a este final por jugar con juego, siempre se dijo que los espíritus en su forma inversa son muy peligrosos, su propio ambición terminó por matarlo, es una triste ironía * Dice con un rostro triste Elliot, escapándosele unas lagrima, a pesar de la enemistad que tenían por años, alguna vez Westcott fue su mejor amigo, y lo más cercano a un hermano que tuvo, si bien de niños competían, lo hacían de forma sana, pero había una gran unión entre los dos, junto con las hermanas Karen y Ellen Mathers, Karen era algo menos emocional que él, pero aun así también sentía una gran tristeza por la muerte de Westcott, pero luego de un tiempo decidieron romper el silencio.

– ¿Y tu hermana? * Pregunta serio Elliot.

–Fue derrotada también por Urameshi, sin embargo, cuando iban a recoger su cuerpo, el mismo desapareció de donde había caído, supuestamente no había muerto, pero no se sabe si escapó o que sucedió con ella, puede que uno de los magos del DEM escapó con ella, revisaremos las cámaras de esa zona para saber que sucedió * Dice con seriedad y sin emoción Karen quien en el fondo está algo preocupada por su hermana, aunque no lo demuestre.

–Entiendo, necesitamos encontrarla también de alguna forma * Dice con seriedad Elliot.

–Y por cierto, Fraxinus capturó a Mana Takamiya y a Artemisia Bell Ashcroft, las Adeptu del DEM, las mismas están siendo cuidadas y examinadas después de su derrota a manos de Son Goku * Dice Karen con seriedad.

–Comprendo, Yusuke Urameshi y Son Goku fueron piezas claves para ganar esta guerra, sumado a la ayuda de los espíritus * Dice con una leve sonrisa Elliot.

–Así es, aunque * Dice con seriedad Karen.

– ¿Aunque? * Pregunta curioso Elliot.

–Aunque no se te nota tan satisfecho por esta victoria, y no lo digo por lo de Isaac o mi hermana, hay algo más ¿no? * Dice con seriedad Karen a lo que Elliot dejó de sonreír poniendo un rostro serio.

–No cabe dudas que me conoces bien Karen * Dice sonriendo de nuevo, aunque irónicamente.

–Te conozco de hace años, y puedo saber cuándo algo te preocupa, ¿Qué es eso sí se puede saber? * Pregunta con seriedad Karen a lo que Elliot pone de nuevo un rostro serio.

–Bueno, lo que pasa es que siento que de alguna forma hicimos el trabajo sucio de alguien encargándonos de Ike y su gente, es como si todo esto estuviera fraguado por alguien * Dice con seriedad Elliot.

– ¿Te refieres a alguien a quien le convenía deshacernos de Isaac? Bueno, tiene sentido ya que alguien con su personalidad habrá hecho naturalmente varios enemigos * Dice Karen con seriedad.

–Bueno, algo así más o menos, aunque no creo que solo sea eso, tengo un mal presentimiento para este mundo, creo que tiempos oscuros se acercan * Dice Elliot con seriedad.

– ¿Acaso te refieres a la información que viene recopilando Corazón? * Pregunta con seriedad Karen.

–Sí, dentro un tiempo prudencial, quisiera una reunión con La Comandante de Fraxinus, Kotori Itsuka, El Vicecomandante Kyouhei Kannazuki, Son Goku, y Yusuke Urameshi, también además de mí y de ti, quiero que Corazón esté presente * Dice con seriedad Elliot.

–Entendido * Dice asintiendo con seriedad Karen.

–"Creo que aunque se ganó esta guerra sin que yo tuviera que intervenir, presiento que después será muy distinto, lo que presiento es que aún no enfrentamos al verdadero mal que me dolerá enfrentar incluso mucho más que a Ike, y no sé si sobreviviré a ese mal" * Dice Elliot seriamente en su mente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Samurai X / Rurouni Kenshin: OST 2 - Track 01{ watch?v=W_3X9FNiQW8 &list=WL&index=35 }**

* * *

 **/4 Días después, Media Mañana/**

Hubo celebraciones en distintas partes de los distintos miembros de Ratatoskr, pero en la noche decidieron hacer una celebración propia los espíritus con Goku y Yusuke, aunque antes, este último debía lidiar con una cosa, tener de nuevo su cita con Kurumi Tokisaki, sí, volver a intentar enamorar al espíritu conocido como Nightmare, algo que la propia Kurumi le ofreció que intentara lograr, pero con la condición de que derrotara al DEM, cosa que logró con la ayuda de sus amigos, especialmente de Goku; poco después de que el mismo se recuperara fue contactado por Kurumi, para acordar la cita, y aunque él se mostró dudoso, aceptó, ya que después de todo, era su deber para con Ratatoskr, y una oportunidad como esta era muy difícil que se dé nuevamente, y finalmente en el mismo lugar que se encontraron para aquella primer cita que tuvieron, se encontraron nuevamente allí, aunque esta vez Yusuke no portaba ninguna ropa especial para la ocasión, sino su uniforme verde que usa la mayoría de las veces, aunque en sus combates contra el DEM y contra Dark Tohka, su uniforme fue destrozado, le habían mandado hacer otro igual los de Ratatoskr, que es lo que quiso portar ahora, y finalmente Yusuke llegó encontrándose con Kurumi que portaba su clásica vestimenta de lolita gótica, y estaba en su forma humana, la misma miraba con una sonrisa a Yusuke, pero este se sonrojó un poco al verla después de tanto tiempo vestida así.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Date a Live OST-Kurumi's Theme (Portrait){ watch?v=cRRTX5ZCWp4 }**

– ¡Vaya, Vaya! Has venido Joven Yusuke * Dice Kurumi sonriendo seductoramente acercándose a él.

–Sí, es lo que acordamos ¿No? * Dice Yusuke volteando la mirada haciéndose el orgulloso.

–Así es, esto será como una Cita de Revancha, donde esta vez seremos más abiertos el uno con el otro, y a ver qué pasa * Dice Kurumi sonriendo seductoramente.

–Ya que mencionas, es la razón por la que vine vestido como estoy la mayoría de las veces, porque esto es lo que soy yo, no soy ningún caballero, sino un rufián y rebelde * Dice Yusuke con seriedad.

– ¡Hi Hi Hi! Pues para mí, igual te ves bien, después de todo, es tu espíritu rebelde lo que siempre te hizo interesante * Dice Kurumi sonriendo de forma pícara.

–Tú también te ves bien * Dice Yusuke algo apenado frunciendo el ceño cómicamente haciéndose el duro, luego de mirar de arriba abajo a Kurumi quien sonríe alegre.

– ¡Vaya, Gracias! ¡Vallemos a nuestra cita! * Dice Kurumi alegre acercándose a Yusuke y abrazándole su brazo derecho presionándolo con sus pechos, sonrojando más a Yusuke.

–"¡Esta desgraciada intenta producirme un sangrado nasal, pero no caeré así de fácil, la otra razón por la que vine vestido así es por si intenta pasarse de lista y si entro en la necesidad de pelear!" * Dice Yusuke molesto cómicamente en su mente, y así ambos fueron juntos para iniciar esta cita, Yusuke intentará una última vez sellar el descontrol del poder de Kurumi.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Date a Live OST-Kurumi's Theme (Portrait){ watch?v=cRRTX5ZCWp4 }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#1-Yusuke Ambiental Theme-High Quality{ watch?v=zL3HiARzhns &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP }**

Primero fueron a una feria donde Kurumi quería unos biscochos de nueces, los cuales Yusuke compró una bolsa y comieron juntos, esto le encantaba a Kurumi ya que era uno de sus bocadillos dulces favoritos, y pues fueron en distintos lugares de la feria, con lo que Kurumi se divertía, y Yusuke en cierta forma también, aunque estaba en constante alerta. Luego fueron a un lugar llamado 'El Planetario' donde vieron una especie de filmación que a Kurumi gustó e intrigó, y quería comentarle sobre esa filmación a Yusuke, ya que le parecía bastante profunda, pero cuando volteó a ver a Yusuke, este se quedó dormido del aburrimiento, causando una gota de sudor en esta en la nuca, comprendiendo que él no aprecia este tipo de cosas(Para los que no saben, esto está basado en la ova de Date a Live, vean esa ova y entenderán la obvia diferencia entre Yusuke y el prota original XD).

Y después fueron en distintos lugares, donde Kurumi la pasaba bien, mientras Yusuke, a veces se divertía y a veces no tanto, pero él siempre está en alerta, también cabe recordar que esta vez pidió a los de Ratatoskr que no quería su ayuda, esto se lo dijo a Kotori, ya que creyó que lo mejor es ser lo más abierto posible con Kurumi, ya que el método anterior había fracasado completamente, y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, por lo cual Kotori aceptó.

Luego fueron a un lugar que interesó a Kurumi, donde una pareja podía simular una boda, y aunque eran menores para intentar eso, Kurumi de alguna forma convenció a la encargada de ese lugar, Yusuke se puso un traje negro elegante tipo smoking mientras Kurumi lucía un hermoso traje de novia, esto dejó con la boca abierta a Yusuke al verla.

–Si me sigues viendo así, me harás avergonzarme * Dijo Kurumi sonriendo con algo de sonrojo, a lo que Yusuke solo volteó la mirada guardando silencio, produciendo una risilla en Kurumi.

–Bueno, supongo que es porque te ves linda * Dice Yusuke rascándose la cabeza de forma cómica manteniéndose volteando su mirada hacia un costado.

– ¡Vaya, Vaya, me hace feliz escuchar eso de ti! * Dice Kurumi sonriente.

–Por cierto, ¿qué dijiste a la encargada de este lugar para que nos deje hacer esto? * Dice Yusuke en voz baja.

–Que tenía una enfermedad grave que podría acabar con mi vida y que por eso mi piel es blanca y pálida, y que si algo me llegara a pasar, mi deseo es al menos vestir por una vez un vestido de novia y ser visto por mi pareja * Dice sonriendo Kurumi en voz baja.

–Correcto, eres una demente * Dice Yusuke en voz baja con una expresión de incomodidad.

–Quizás * Dice Kurumi sonriendo pícaramente.

Luego la encargada les pidió tomarse una foto juntos como si fueran recién casados, a Yusuke le pareció algo incómodo, pero decidió aceptar para cumplir con Kurumi al menos con esto de intentar enamorarla, aunque no estaba seguro de lograr eso, por lo que ambos se pararon juntos frente al altar y sonriendo los dos se tomaron una foto, y luego salieron de ese lugar volviendo a vestir la ropa normal que traían, y con la encargada habiéndoles entregado esa foto que Kurumi muy preciadamente traía en sus manos.

Después de eso fueron a un lugar donde dan Tanzaku, que consiste en escribir un deseo en el mismo (que son pequeñas tiras de papel) y dejarlo colgado en una especie de árbol japonés de bambú, esto se debe a que es la Festividad de las Estrellas, o en Japonés, Tanabata, El Bambú y las decoraciones a menudo se colocan a flote sobre un rio o se queman tras el festival a media noche o al día siguiente. Y dicho esto, Kurumi aparentemente tenía deseos de usar eso para pedir un deseo.

–Quisiera escribir un Tanzaku ¿Usted no, Joven Yusuke? * Pregunta sonriendo Kurumi.

–No, no es mi estilo hacer eso, además no creo en eso * Dice Yusuke poniendo un rostro de aburrimiento.

– ¡Vamos, escriba uno conmigo, por favor! * Dice Kurumi suplicante sonriendo, a lo que Yusuke solo da un suspiro.

–Está bien * Dice Yusuke cansinamente alegrando a Kurumi, por lo que ambos fueron a escribir el mismo, aunque Yusuke estaba dubitativo e indeciso.

–"No sé qué rayos pedir, no es necesario pedir que nada malo les pase a mis amigos, ya que la mayoría puede defenderse, y si no, yo los ayudaré, ¿pedir que mamá se comporte de forma más ejemplar? Eso es imposible, ¿controlar mejor mis poderes y hacerme más fuerte?, eso puedo lograrlo si dejo la pereza y me pongo a entrenar, de hecho después de esto, y de que Goku logre lo suyo con el tal Zodiac, prometí que entrenaría con Goku, así que ese deseo no lo necesito, pero entonces ¿Qué es lo que deseo?" * Dice Yusuke en su mente y luego amplió sus ojos recordando algo que desea desde hace mucho.

–"Mi padre, deseo conocer a mi padre, sin importar que fue un estúpido que nos abandonó, aun así deseo conocerlo, no creo en esta mierda, pero supongo que es lo que voy a pedir, y veremos qué pasa" * Dice Yusuke en su mente escribiendo su deseo que es el de ver a su padre, y al terminar también se percató que Kurumi ya escribió el suyo.

–"¿Qué habrá pedido ella? Bueno, no creo que sea buena idea preguntarle" * Dice Yusuke en su mente.

–Veo que ya terminaste, supongo que vamos a colgarlos * Dice Yusuke relajado.

–Así es, y ¿No vas a preguntarme que deseo pedí? * Pregunta sonriendo pícaramente Kurumi.

–No, supongo que es un secreto tuyo ¿verdad? * Pregunta Yusuke relajado.

–Sí, así es, veo que lo entiendes muy bien, tal vez puede ser caballeroso aunque no lo admitas * Dice sonriendo pícara Kurumi, a lo que Yusuke voltea la mirada haciéndose el duro.

–Dicen que entre más alto se cuelgan, más cerca están de cumplirse los deseos, por lo que sería mejor ponerlos allí * Dice Kurumi sonriendo y señalando en la cima de un árbol alto de bambú.

–Bien dámelo, yo lo pondré allí * Dice Yusuke relajado, sorprendiendo a Kurumi quien asiente entregándole el papel y rápidamente Yusuke da un gran salto, llegando a la cima de ese árbol colgando ambos papeles para luego aterrizar de pie, aprovechando que nadie lo vio a excepción de Kurumi.

–Está hecho, y descuida, no vi tu deseo, es más, creo que allí casi nadie lo verá * Dice Yusuke sonriendo.

–Gracias joven Yusuke * Dice sonriendo algo emocionada Kurumi.

–"Que rara sonrisa, no solía sonreír así" * Dice Yusuke intrigado.

–Bueno, creo que está atardeciendo, supongo que duramos más que la última vez, la verdad no sé qué decir ahora, de hecho, tengo algo que hacer en la noche * Dice Yusuke rascándose la cabeza dudoso.

–Está bien, pero aún hay algo de tiempo, ¿podrías acompañarme a donde vivo? * Dice Kurumi extrañamente sonrojada sonriendo.

–De acuerdo, muéstrame el camino * Dice Yusuke y así ambos se dirigían hacia donde vive actualmente Kurumi.

–"¡Que mierda, se me olvidaba que sin la tecnología de los de Ratatoskr, no puedo saber si la estoy enamorando o no a un espíritu! Bueno, la última vez ni eso sirvió, así que no importa, de hecho no creo que haya logrado nada ahora, por eso estaba dudoso de hacerlo, pero qué más da, hice lo que pude" * Dice Yusuke en su mente mientras ambos caminaban, y finalmente llegaron al apartamento donde vivía Kurumi ahora.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#1-Yusuke Ambiental Theme-High Quality{ watch?v=zL3HiARzhns &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP }**

–Bueno, supongo que llegamos * Dice Yusuke algo nervioso.

–Sí, y ya que llegamos, entremos un rato * Dice Kurumi sonriendo.

–Está bien, supongo que es parte de la cita, pero solo por un momento * Dice Yusuke dando un suspiro asintiendo con una sonrisa Kurumi por lo que ambos entraron, sin embargo, cabe destacar que en ese lugar, en otra habitación también vivían los Hermanos Toguro, pero los mismos con el dinero que ganaron se mudaron de allí, creyendo que era lo mejor para que la nadie se percate de su sociedad con Kurumi, pero ella quedándose aquí, y ellos se mantendrían en contacto respecto al Primer Espíritu o Shinobu Sensui.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho OST - Sentou Kaishi{ watch?v=kpP2dS48Xfc }**

Sin embargo un chico en motocicleta los vio caminando juntos a distancia, el mismo se quitó el casco de motociclista, viéndose que era un hombre joven y bien parecido de unos 17 años de edad, viste una chaqueta de cuero rojo y una camiseta blanca, tiene ojos violetas casi ocultos por los flequillos de su cabello negros, el mismo tenía una cara poco expresiva con unos ojos notablemente estrechos, usa pantalones grises, y unos guantes azules grisáceos con agujeros, o sea los guantes de un motociclista, el mismo era delgado y de la misma estatura de Yusuke.

Este muchacho misterioso miró seriamente a Yusuke y Kurumi que entraron al departamento de esta última.

– ¿Con que él es Yusuke Urameshi? El Detective espiritual del que nos habló el señor Sensui * Dice seriamente el muchacho.

–Y esa chica sin dudas es Kurumi Tokisaki, de quien nos habló la señorita Mio Takamiya, según sé, ella lucha con balas, o sea, es un tipo lanzadora, aunque también puede atacar a corta distancia, sin embargo creo que sería un adversario interesante para mí, ya que nos parecemos algo en nuestra forma de pelear * Dice seriamente el muchacho.

–Si nos enfrentamos, veamos quien mejor y más peligroso lanzador, tú Kurumi Tokisaki, apodada 'Nightmare', o yo, Kaname Hagiri, apodado 'Sniper', veremos quién es mejor, un espíritu tirador, o un humano psíquico tirador, en su momento te demostraré porque el señor Sensui confía en mí * Dice el muchacho cuyo nombre es Kaname Hagiri, Apodado 'Sniper' y por sus palabras es uno de los miembros de la Sensui Seven o Los 7 Psíquicos.

–Parece que en cierta forma ese Urameshi y esa Tokisaki se han vuelto cercanos, eso quiere decir que todo va como lo dijo la señorita Takamiya, lo mejor es retirarme por ahora, sin embargo como dije, espero algún día probar mis capacidades contra Tokisaki * Dice seriamente Kaname poniéndose de vuelta su casco, arrancando su moto y yéndose del lugar, al parecer el otro enemigo que tienen nuestros héroes empieza a moverse ¿Será este 'El Verdadero Mal' del que hablaba Elliot?

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho OST - Sentou Kaishi{ watch?v=kpP2dS48Xfc }**

* * *

 **/Interior del Departamento de Kurumi/**

Yusuke estaba algo apenado por estar aquí, Kurumi le pidió que se sentara a su lado en la cama, los dos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, el rebelde problemático estaba nervioso al estar solos en ese lugar, mientras los ojos de Kurumi no se podían ver debido a su flequillo que los ocultaba.

–"No sé qué decirle, simplemente preguntarle '¿Oye Kurumi, ya te enamoraste?', no lo creo, ¡Rayos, no pensé en nada de eso! Aunque ella es impredecible" * Dice Yusuke en su mente molesto consigo mismo cómicamente.

–Joven Yusuke, déjeme decirle que en esta cita la pasé muy bien con usted * Dice Kurumi quien no se podía ver su expresión por su cabello.

–Ya veo * Dice Yusuke algo serio.

–Pero, lamento decirlo, en la primera cita la pasé aún mejor * Dice Kurumi mostrándose algo triste al finalmente verse sus ojos.

–Kurumi, perdón que te lo diga, pero a pesar de que digas eso, trataste de matarme, no sé si creerte o no * Dice Yusuke seriamente.

–Esa es la razón por la que la primera cita fue mejor que esta, aquella vez, te entregaste por completo a mí, me diste toda tu confianza y disfrutabas mucho estar conmigo, pero ahora estabas constantemente precavido, aunque la pasé bien, aquella vez fue mejor * Dice Kurumi mostrándose molesta.

– ¿Y que querías que haga? Aquella confié ciegamente en ti, pensé que otros espíritus, tú eras perseguida injustamente solo por ser un espíritu, incluso me negué a creer cuando me dijeron que eras una homicida, solo creí cuando lo vi con mis propios ojos * Dice Yusuke molesto.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#30 High Quality-Hohoemi No Bakudan (Alternate Instrumental Version){ watch?v=9m85Pfieqfg &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=29}**

–Eso te decepcionó, supongo * Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa triste.

–Bueno, al principio pensé que tenías tus razones, aun si era una justicia retorcida, pero luego tu misma te encargaste de destruir la imagen que tenia de ti a vanagloriándote de matar a aquella gente que hacía pelead ilegales con quienes yo al final tuve un buen trato, e incluso te burlaste de nuestra cita y de mí; eso fue un puñal no solo a mi orgullo, sino a mi corazón que incluso derrotarte, no ayudó a que me dejara de sentir como un patético perdedor * Dice Yusuke serio y molesto, mientas Kurumi de vuelta ocultaba su expresión entre sus cabellos.

–Si no fuera por la ayuda de ciertas personas, creo que la verdad no sé cómo hubiera superado eso * Dice Yusuke pensativo recordando a Tohka y a Nia, en eso Kurumi empezó a temblar dejando caer lágrimas de sus ojos que goteaban en sus rodillas, Yusuke vio esto y se sorprendió.

– ¿Kurumi? * Preguntó Yusuke curioso.

–Es cierto, tengo una justicia retorcida, por eso mato criminales o seres que considere despreciable ya sea para castigarlos o para alimentarme, ya que como sabrás, a diferencia de otros espíritus, mi poder es muy limitado, no se restaura solo, por eso me alimento del tiempo de los seres vivos * Dice Kurumi triste.

–Sin embargo puedo elegir dejar vivos a quienes yo quiera y solo devorarme parte de su tiempo, pero mato criminales para comerme por completo su tiempo, ya que a fin de cuentas, el mundo no los necesita, eso es lo que yo pensaba * Dice Kurumi con tristeza.

–Pero mi encuentro con usted, nuestro combate y las palabras finales que me dijo llegaron a mi corazón, así como mis palabras mostrarte mi verdadera forma te afectaron, tus palabras a mí también me afectaron * Dice llorando Kurumi.

Yusuke estaba sorprendido.

–Yo… * Decía Yusuke dubitativo.

–Cuando me dijiste que 'Ya no querías intentar enamorarme nunca más' sentí algo que hace mucho no sentía, y era 'Culpa' * Dice llorando Kurumi.

– ¡Nunca lamenté matar criminales indiscriminadamente, pero si lamenté haberte engañado así, lamenté haber jugado contigo de esa forma! * Dice Kurumi llorando.

– ¡Tengo un objetivo que debo lograr, pero sentí que haciéndote eso y usándote cruelmente, hacía lo mismo que me hicieron a mí! * Dice llorando Kurumi.

–Kurumi tú… * Iba a Decir Yusuke, pero Kurumi lo interrumpió.

–Y además, después de sus palabras y de pensarlo tanto tiempo, e intentar negármelo a mí misma, me di cuenta que mentí cuando le dije aquellas palabras crueles * Dice Kurumi con lágrimas.

– ¿Qué palabras? * Pregunta Yusuke sorprendido y en eso Kurumi se puso de pie para luego transformarse en su forma espíritu, tomando a Yusuke de los hombros y lanzándolo hacia el centro de la cama sorprendiéndolo, para luego Kurumi sentarse encima de la entrepierna de este apoyando sus dos manos en el pecho del mismo, Yusuke estaba sorprendido e impactado por su accionar, sin embargo al ver el rostro de la misma, tanto de su ojo rojo normal, como de su ojo reloj amarillo del tiempo, dejaba caer aún lágrimas y tenía un rostro de sonrojo.

–Las palabras que dije y eran mentiras fueron 'No estoy enamorada de ti' * Dijo Kurumi sonrojada con lágrimas tomando con sus dos manos el rostro de Yusuke y finalmente de forma sorpresiva, besarlo intensamente en los labios y en eso el vestido astral, como toda la forma espíritu de Kurumi desapareció quedando completamente desnuda, Kurumi finalmente había sido sellada, pero la misma seguía besando intensamente a Yusuke, y este quería avisarle que estaba completamente desnuda hasta que esta dejó de besarlo.

– ¡Kurumi, estás completamente desnuda! * Dice Yusuke sonrojado con la nariz sangrante.

–Sí, así es, creo que lograste enamorarme, no, lo hiciste desde hace tiempo y no lo quise aceptar, Te Amo * Dice sonriendo muy feliz Kurumi.

–Ya veo * Dice Yusuke nervioso y sonrojado.

– ¿Quieres que lleguemos más lejos? * Pregunta Kurumi sonriendo seductoramente, Yusuke se quedó en silencio, pero Kurumi, cuando iba a hablar Kurumi le tapó los labios con su dedo derecho.

–Mejor no ahora, ya que te están esperando en casa, pero algún día tendrá que suceder * Dice Kurumi sonriendo seductoramente para luego quitarse de encima de Yusuke y empezando a ponerse otra ropa, Yusuke suspiro por la gran impresión que acababa de tener.

Kurumi se puso un vestido normal de color rosa.

–Bueno, supongo que me tengo que ir * Dice Yusuke nervioso aún.

–Sí, pero dime ¿Tú estarías dispuesto a perdonarme? * Pregunta algo triste Kurumi.

–Sí, he podido comprender algo más de ti ahora, y entiendo que de alguna forma sufriste mucho por culpa de esa tal Primer Espíritu, obviamente eso no justifica todas tus acciones, pero de alguna forma, necesitas que te ayude, y pues te ayudaré como vengo haciéndolo con los otros espíritus, no te daré mi tiempo ni mi vida, pero sí, yo, con mi amigo Goku y los demás, haremos pagar a esa Mio por todo el mal que ha hecho, y eso incluye arruinar tu vida, cuando te sientas preparada, cuéntame lo que pasó entre ella y tú * Dice Yusuke con seriedad y determinación, y estas palabras emocionaron desde el fondo de su corazón a Kurumi.

–Si, en su momento le contaré todo ¡Adiós y Gracias! * Dice sonriendo con leves lágrimas de felicidad Kurumi, a lo que Yusuke sonríe a su estilo para luego voltearse y despedirse después de levantar de espalda, su mano derecha para luego salir de la habitación de Kurumi y del Apartamento en sí, retirándose del lugar y dirigiéndose a la Residencia Itsuka, pero dejando a una Kurumi que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía inmensamente feliz y de que tenía esperanzas para lograr la felicidad.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#30 High Quality-Hohoemi No Bakudan (Alternate Instrumental Version){ watch?v=9m85Pfieqfg &list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=29}**

* * *

 **/Mas Tarde en la noche, Residencia Itsuka/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Under the Blue Sky [Anime Arc-V]{ watch?v=IZl6ZHO5aS0 }**

Estaban en la casa, Yusuke quien había venido de su cita con Kurumi, Goku y todos los espíritus a quienes ambos han sellado, con excepción de Kurumi, todos estaban reunidos allí para celebrar la victoria de Ratatoskr contra el DEM.

Pero había algo extraño, en la mesa habían dos grandes tazones de sopa una extraña sopa azul burbujeante teniendo distintas cosas mezcladas cada tazón, Yusuke miraba con un expresión cómica de nervios mientras Goku solo miraba curioso.

–Eh, perdón por la pregunta, pero ¿Esto es la celebración por ganarle al DEM? Y ¿Qué son estas sopas? * Dice Yusuke con una gota de sudor.

–Respuesta: Si, es la celebración y eso se llama Nabe * Dice sin emoción Yuzuru.

– ¿Nave? Pensé que esas cosas eran aquellos monstruos voladores de metal, como los que se usaron en nuestra pelea contra esos llamados DEM * Dice Goku curioso rascándose la cabeza.

–No, eso es Nave con 'V' corta, esto es Nabe con 'B' larga, aunque se parezcan, se pronuncian de forma distinta Nave de Nabe ¿Entiendes? * Explica Kotori con molestia a Goku.

–Pues más o menos, pero eso quiere decir que esta sopa es otra cosa * Dice sonriendo Goku, dando un suspiro de fastidio Kotori, pero luego mira a Yusuke poniendo una sonrisa.

–Por cierto, ¡Felicidades Yusuke! Haz sellado a Kurumi Tokisaki conocida como Nightmare, y con ello has sellado a todos los espíritus que te correspondían * Dice sonriendo Kotori.

–Gracias, creo que de alguna forma logré reivindicarme y lograrlo * Dice Yusuke sonriendo rascándose la cabeza, luego Kotori volteó a ver a Goku.

–Ahora faltas tú Goku, como esto del DEM ha terminado, podremos seguir con lo que planeábamos para ti, tú lidiarás en poco tiempo con el espíritu Zodiac, espero que estés preparado * Dice Kotori con determinación.

– ¡Claro que sí! * Dice Goku sonriendo con determinación y en eso se acerca Tohka a él.

–Goku, lamento haberte lastimado, pero yo estaba fuera de control, no sé qué me pasó * Dice Tohka triste.

–No te preocupes Tohka, sé que no es tu culpa * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Entraste en la forma inversa al igual que yo, es algo extraño, pero de alguna forma perdemos el control de nosotras mismas en ese momento, creo que hay que hacer todo lo posible para no entrar en ese modo * Dice Origami seriamente asintiendo Tohka.

–Lo sé, termine asesinando al que me mandó secuestrar, así como a sus subordinados * Dice Tohka triste.

–Yo también cometí errores, atacando a mis compañeras y amigas del AST, eso es algo que escapa a nuestro control, todo lo que podemos hacer, es luchar por el bien de este mundo con nuestros poderes para ayudar, y no dejar todo en manos de Goku y Yusuke, hagámoslo todos juntos * Dice Origami con una leve sonrisa pasándole su mano derecha a Tohka, y esta se la estrecha sonriendo con determinación, esto gustó al resto ya que la buena relación entre espíritus también es importante.

–Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con esas tales Adeptus? * Pregunta Yusuke curioso.

–Ellen Mathers de alguna forma desapareció, no sabemos si escapó o que pasó con ella, en cuanto a las otras dos, están prisioneras en Fraxinus siendo examinadas, aunque aún no recuperan el conocimiento, creo que el ataque de Goku les causó bastante daño aunque su vida no corre peligro * Dice Kotori seriamente para luego voltear y ver que Goku se comió todo el gran tazón de Nabe que era para él.

– ¡¿Eh, ya te lo comiste todo?! * Dice en shock Kotori.

– ¡Si, estuvo delicioso! * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Me alegra es te haya gustado Goku, yo, Natsumi, Origami y Kotori queríamos que lo comieras * Dice tímidamente sonriendo sonrojada Yoshino.

–Bueno, si * Dijo tímidamente en modo tsundere Natsumi sonrojada, pero feliz de que le haya gustado a Goku.

–A mí también me satisface esto, tu reacción a lo que preparamos es linda * Dice sin emoción pero con un leve sonrojo.

– ¡Eres un animal! Pero ni modo, era para ti, así que supongo que está bien * Dice Kotori volteando la mirada hacia un costado en modo Tsundere(vale recordar que está en su modo comandante con sus cintas negras).

– ¡Ku Ku Ku! ¡Eso significa que tú Yusuke, eres el que debe probar el suyo, y por cierto fue mi idea hacer esto, Tohka aún quería cocinar algo para ti, pero todas las demás espíritus que estamos a tu cuidado quisimos, así que propuse hacer un Nabe donde todos pongan su alimento favorito allí, y esta idea también les gustó a los espíritus al cuidado de Goku, por lo que hicieron lo mismo para él! * Dice feliz Kaguya poniéndose Yusuke nervioso.

– ¡Si chico, pruébalo, sé que te va a encantar! * Dice sonriendo Nia, a quien por cierto, Yusuke le devolvió el cristal que había recuperado de Westcott y que le pertenecía, por lo que la misma se la había introducido de vuelta en su interior, uniéndolo con el que tenía, y así recuperando a plenitud sus poderes, por lo cual Nia se había sentido muy agradecida, así como por derrotar a Westcott.

– ¿Usaste tus poderes para saber eso? * Pregunta curioso Yusuke.

–Claro que no, Rasiel no debe ser usado a la ligera ¡Tendrás que arriesgarte chico! * Dice Nia sonriendo pícaramente burlándose de Yusuke y este pone un rostro molesto cómicamente.

– ¡Si Darling, nuestro amor hace la diferencia en este Nabe, prueba nuestro amor! * Dice Miku sonriendo abrazándose a sí misma cerrando los ojos y haciendo una pose cursi, haciendo que a Yusuke le salga una gota de sudor en la nuca

– ¡Sí Yusuke, pruébalo! * Dice alegre Tohka, dando un suspiro Yusuke al tener que probar esto que parecía veneno, pero decide probarlo en un pequeño tazón después de soplar ampliando sus ojos.

– ¡Está algo picante, pero está delicioso! * Dice sonriendo Yusuke y en eso Miku probó un poco quemándose levemente el labio.

–Me quemé un poco los labios, necesito de tus labios para curarme Darling * Dice Miku cerrando los ojos y queriendo que Yusuke lo bese poniendo nervioso a este.

–Atención. Yo también me quemé levemente los labios, ¿Podrías curarme de la misma forma Yusuke? * Dice Yuzuru sonrojada sin emoción pretendiendo de la misma forma como Miku, que Yuzuke la bese.

–Ups, yo también me quemé los labios, ¿Una ayudita chico? * Pregunta Nia sonrojada quien también pretende que Yusuke la bese.

– ¡Yo también me quemé! * Dice Yuzuru sonrojada celosa también pretendiendo que Yusuke la bese.

– ¡Yo más que todas, así que debo ser besada primero por Yusuke! * Dice Tohka celosa y sonrojada también pretendiendo que Yusuke la bese, y este al ver a todas poniendo los labios en forma de beso se puso nervioso.

–"¿Y ahora qué hago? Estas chicas me están tentando. Que conste que si caigo será culpa suya" * Dice Yusuke nervioso y con sonrojo en su mente.

–Rayos, Natsumi, Yoshino y Kotori, preparemos otro Nabe nosotras para hacer lo mismo con Goku * Dice Origami sin emoción con sonrojo.

– ¡¿Eh?! * Dijeron sorprendidas y sonrojadas Kotori, Natsumi y Yoshino, para que luego todas miren a Goku, y este no entendía que pasaba, pero solo les mostró su clásica sonrisa.

Y fue así que Goku y Yusuke fueron pasándola bien con los espíritus, después de una ardua batalla contra el DEM, siendo en esta batalla el final definitivo de Isaac Westcott y también se logró que Yusuke sellara a Kurumi, sin embargo, lo que no saben, es cuánto de verdad tienen las palabras de Elliot, por lo que esta felicidad puede ser temporal.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Under the Blue Sky [Anime Arc-V]{ watch?v=IZl6ZHO5aS0 }**

Al mismo tiempo se ve en el espacio se ve flotando a una hermosa joven con una figura voluptuosa, de 148 cm de estatura, con ojos dorados y un largo cabello rubio que llega hasta las rodillas, se ata el cabello en un peinado parcial de Odango(O sea teniendo rodetes en el lado izquierdo, y derecho de su cabeza), además de tener extensiones de cabello azul oscuro y púrpura que se asemejan a las orejas de conejo; usa un vestido lila y blanco, los extremos de su falda que están adornados con patrones de constelación, están divididos en el borde, además usa guantes transparentes de color púrpura que también están grabados con patrones de constelación; también usa zapatos de tacón alto que se unen a los chicharrones metálicos, estos chicharrones se asemejan a la armadura de la pierna utilizada por los caballeros medievales; sus tres tamaños son B(Pechos)91/W(Cintura)60/H(Glúteos)88 siendo una joven además de muy hermosa, también sensual a pesar de ser algo baja, aparentando los 15 años.

La misma estaba con una mirada tranquila mientras la pantalla seguía enfocándola más, hasta finalmente, enfocarle completamente su ojo derecho. Este es el espíritu con el que debe lidiar Goku, Zodiac, del que se dice es el más poderoso de todos sin tener en cuenta al Primer Espíritu, ¿Podrá Goku lidiar con semejante ser? ¿Y qué tan peligroso será aquel 'Verdadero Mal' del que hablaba Elliot? Lo sabrán, en los próximos capítulos de Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live.

 **Fin de la Saga del DEM**

* * *

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){** **watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw** **}**

 **Goku:** Hola, soy Goku; bueno, ahora que terminó todo lo del DEM, debo tratar con esa tal Zodiac, pero actúa muy extraño, y claramente parece que no quiere que nadie se le acerque, bueno, si es así, entonces quiero un combate con ella, ya que se dice que es mucho más fuerte que cualquier oponente que tuve hasta ahora, ¡Vamos, enfréntate a mí, yo te desafío! Esto y Más en Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live ¡No se lo pierdan!

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){** **watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw** **}**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, Soy KidGokuSupremo y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo, y pues con este capítulo marca el final de la Saga del DEM, y pues ahora solo esperen lo que viene; creo en estos últimos cuatro capítulos Yusuke se llevó bastante protagonismo, pero en lo que viene, pues se tratará en su mayor parte de Goku y ese espíritu apodado Zodiac, así que por el momento Goku tendrá de vuelta protagonismo; sin embargo como mostraron algunos en sus dudas, respecto al protagonismo de los espíritus, como las Yamais y las demás, pues en la Saga Larga de la que hablo, ellas tendrás bastante más participación, o sea las espíritus en general, todas ellas tendrán un papel más importante, así que solo aguarden eso y lo verán**

 **Y solo para aclarar, si bien se había explicado en la historia, igual lo volveré a decir para evitar malos entendidos, el sellado de Goku y Yusuke es distinto el del prota en la historia original, ya que ni Goku ni Yusuke le quitan sus poderes a los espíritus, sino que simplemente les ayudan a evitar un descontrol de los poderes que por sí solo podía ocurrir si no eran sellados, como lo que ocurrió con Tohka en los primeros episodios de la primera temporada del anime, donde su poder por si solo se descontroló, y si explotaba, además de destruirse a sí misma, la explosión volaría a toda Cuidad Tengu en mil pedazos como si fuera una bomba nuclear, ese es el tipo de descontrol que Goku y Yusuke evitan con sus sellados, pero dicho sellado, no impide que el espíritu use sus poderes libremente al 100% por lo que puede usar su vestido astral completo tranquilamente, pero al mismo tiempo, el sellado no puede impedir que un espíritu entre en su modo inverso si sus emociones se vuelven incontrolables; y además con esto se aclara que ni Goku ni Yusuke tendrán acceso nunca a los poderes de los espíritus por las razones mencionadas, además de que a mí mismo no me agrada la idea de hacer eso, ya que prefiero que usen sus poderes propios, y no los de este mundo. Y tampoco los espíritus tendrán los poderes de Goku o Yusuke, o sea que ellas no tendrán ni Ki ni Reiki ni nada de eso, principalmente por lógica, y porque no quedaría bien a la historia. Solo por eso.**

 **Espero haber aclarado sus dudas, y ante cualquier otra duda, como saben, pueden decirla en la caja de comentarios.**

 **Y ahora mencionaré unas curiosidades del capítulo y del fanfic en sí.**

 **Curiosidades del Capítulo:**

 **-La escena del Nabe curiosamente está basada en el primer capítulo de la Tercera Temporada del Anime, pero aquí se usó prácticamente para finalizar una saga, XD.**

 **-Elliot y Karen han estrenado su aparición, así como Kaname Hagiri, conocido como Sniper, que es del anime Yu yu Hakusho.**

 **-La segunda cita de Yusuke y Kurumi estuvo inspirada en la ova de Date a Live, aunque allí, la cita fue con un clon, y aquí con la Kurumi Original.**

 **-Por primera vez Yusuke usó su máximo poder desde que vino a este mundo.**

 **-La Frase que le dijo Tohka al recuperar el sentido, después de la derrota de Dark Tohka, dicha frase es parecida a la última frase dicha en el final del último volumen de las novelas de Date a Live.**

 **-Prácticamente con este capítulo, se terminó de usar todas las escenas más importantes del anime**

 **Curiosidades del Fanfic:**

 **-Hasta ahora en el fanfic, Yusuke no ha tenido ninguna derrota en el fanfic habiendo ganado todos sus combates, y estando invicto, mientras que Goku hasta la fecha solo perdió dos combates, que fueron contra Origami, siendo la primera vez porque se dejó vencer, y la segunda vez porque estaba muy herido antes de su combate ya que venía de luchar contra una Kotori Berseker.**

 **-A diferencia de la historia original, Kurumi ya fue sellada, aunque esto lo permitió porque a pesar de eso, aquí puede usar tranquilamente todo su poder, además de a sincerarse más con sus sentimientos por Yusuke debido a las circunstancias distintas.**

 **-Algo que tienen en común este fanfic con el de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance, es que en ambos harems de Goku, hay una chica pelirroja tsundere de baja estatura con el cabello en coletas(Kotori de Date a Live y Claire de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance) y una chica kuudere peli plateada sin emociones(Origami de Date a Live y Est de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance; así como también tienen en común que en ambos se usa el término "Espíritu" pero de forma distinta.**

 **Y esos fueron algunas curiosidades y del fanfic, muchas gracias por su apoyo de siempre, y ¡Hasta La Próxima!**


	10. Despertando Emociones

**Hola, soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, la verdad que quería decirles que les agradezco mucho como han apoyado este fanfic, creo que con la Saga del DEM fue un gran regreso del mismo en 2020, y me hace feliz que les sigue gustando. Y ahora se viene lo del espíritu Zodiac donde de vuelta Goku tendrá más protagonismo. Así que disfrútenlo. Y para aclarar, el final de Westcott en el capítulo anterior fue definitivo por lo que ya no volverá a aparecer en el fanfic al menos que sea en algún Flashback, solo por si quedaba alguna duda de su final definitivo, o de que por el poder del guion lo iba a hacer volver, y les digo que no, tuvo su final sin retorno, y hasta aquí llegó el loco ese XD.**

 **Y por cierto, respecto al Coronavirus, les recomiendo que si en su país la situación empieza a mejorar, no se relajen ni se confíen, sigan cuidándose como lo están haciendo para evitar nuevos brotes, hasta que la enfermedad desaparezca por completo, solo eso.**

* * *

 **Ahora analizaré ciertas cosas del capítulo anterior:**

 **La Batalla definitiva entre Yusuke y Westcott:** La verdad que esto lo disfruté haciéndolo, Yusuke pudo finalmente ponerles las manos encima a este adversario, aunque Westcott no le facilitó las cosas, se pudo dar un buen combate y Yusuke resultó ganador.

 **El Final de Westcott:** Pues como dijo Elliot, su final fue irónico al morir en manos del espíritu inverso que él mismo liberó, y pues el sujeto, como dijo, era un obsesivo de la muerte, (esto es canónico de hecho) incluso mostrando tendencias masoquistas con respecto a eso por lo que no se sintió mal por morir, aunque lamentó no volver a ver al espíritu por el que estaba obsesionado, El Primer Espíritu.

 **Yusuke vs Dark Tohka:** Ocurrieron varias cosas en esta pelea, pero a diferencia del prota original, Yusuke no quería saber nada de Dark Tohka, sus acciones frías y despiadadas no eran algo que él tolerara, y él no trató de hacer volver en sí a Tohka, a punta de besitos, sino de madrazos, XD, aunque como dijo Goku, en el fondo él se contenía sin darse cuenta, pero finalmente demostró su verdadero poder derrotándola por fin.

 **El contacto de Yusuke y Kurumi:** Pues finalmente Yusuke pudo sacarse de encima aquella espina del fracaso anterior logrando enamorar y sellar a Kurumi, pero lo que no sabía es que Kurumi ya estaba enamorada de él desde hace tiempo, y esto ocurrió en aquella primera cita, pero la misma como lo mencionó, priorizaba sus objetivos por sobre cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener, y ni ella misma lo entendió hasta que Yusuke le dijo aquellas palabras después de vencerla, y en este encuentro pudieron entenderse finalmente, y pues terminó en cierta forma bien las cosas entre ellos.

* * *

 **Ahora responderé a los comentarios:**

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado todo lo del capítulo. En cuanto a si Yusuke ya logró controlar su poder, pues aún no completamente, pero es posible que con un entrenamiento adecuado lo logre completamente. En cuanto a si Goku y Yusuke tendrán un protagonismo más coordinado en la Saga Larga, pues sí, así será, pero no solo ellos, también los espíritus tendrán lo suyo, ya que esa saga será la más importante del fanfic.

 **juanan231283:** Mil Gracias amigo, me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado.

 **Guest:** Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, en cuanto a hacerle un fanfic a Fate Stay Night, te soy sincero, no vi ni un solo anime de esos llamados Fate ni sé de qué tratan, escuché que se basan en juegos o algo así, pero no vi nada de ellos hasta ahora, veré al menos el Fate que mencionas y pues a ver qué pasa, pero no te prometo nada, ya que como te dije, desconozco por completo en lo que respecta a estos animes Fate.

 **Baraka108:** Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre amigo, en cuanto a Toguro, El Menor te soy sincero, no peleará con Yusuke en el fanfic, y si, Goku enfrentará a espíritus poderosos. Y El Primer Espíritu se está moviendo como dices.

 **Franco Marcel:** Me alegra que te haya gustado en capitulo amigo, y sí, Kurumi posteriormente en la novela demostró también ser sensible como ese clon suyo de la única ova de Date a Live. Gracias por tu apoyo.

En cuanto a lo de la estatura de Goku, pues Goku con sus 15 años de edad tiene 123 cm de estatura, esa información me costó mucho encontrarla pero lo logré, y cuando tenía sus 12, con Krilin no llegaban ni a un metro de estatura(O sea 100cm). Meliodas según la información que hay en sus databooks, tiene 152 cm de estatura y Asta tiene 155 cm siendo más alto aún. Y guiándonos estrictamente en el canon, que es en lo que yo me baso, Goku es claramente más bajo que ambos, no con una estatura similar, es por eso que Goku a pesar de tender 15 años de edad, a veces lo confunden con un niño, esto de hecho pasaba en la historia original donde lo seguían algunos llamando niño ya sea por confundirlo, o en burla por su estatura, quizás en sus 16 si alcanzó una estatura cercana a ellos, pero como te dije, me baso estrictamente en los datos que encontré y en la vista en sí que tenía Goku, y realmente esa información está justificada ya que en el manga o el anime con Goku a sus 15, se puede apreciar que claramente es más pequeño que Meliodas y especialmente que Asta que ya es muy alto en comparación, de hecho, según vi, Meliodas iguala la estatura actual de Krilin prácticamente, es más, en la portada de mi fanfic de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance se puede apreciar que es incluso más baja que Est, algo que de hecho aclaré varias veces, e incluso si Goku llegara a los 130 Cm, todavía sería más bajo incluso que Maria por poco de Shinmai, de hecho Meliodas es incluso más alto que Milk quien superaba a Goku por un cuello con ambos a los 15, y Milk tiene casi la misma estatura que Est. Pero la verdad la estatura no afecta mucho, ya que su edad es de 15 años aproximadamente la cuál es igual adecuada para esos mundos, por eso algunos personajes le dicen Shota, así como a Est o Kotori se les diría loli, XD, quizás si en algún momento de algunos de los fanfics cumple entre 16, si podría alcanzar una estatura cercan a la de Meliodas teniendo en cuenta que a los 18 creció hasta llegar a una estatura normal de 174 Cm. Así que es posible. Espero que estos datos te hayan servido amigo, y disfruta del capítulo.

 **Thewizard56:** Gracias Amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado, y sí, esta saga Yusuke tuvo más protagonismo, pero en esta saga lo tendrá Goku, y sí, lidiará con el Décimo Espíritu, y efectivamente El Primer Espíritu tiene un interés especial en él. Y pues sí, coincidimos en lo de Westcott, creo y me sostengo que el actor era más adecuado para interpretar a Westcott en lugar de a Kannazuki. En cuanto a tu pregunta, pues la respuesta te parecerá simple y nada sorprendente, pero mi Stand favorito es Star Platinum de Jotaro Kujo, y eso se debe a que siempre me inclino por los estilos de peleas directos y cuerpo a cuerpo, de hecho esa es la razón por la que por lejos, mis personajes favoritos de Naruto son Rock Lee y Gai Maito, y la razón por la que las peleas de Dragon Ball Clasico me gustaban más que las de cualquier otro Dragon Ball, y también la razón por la que me gustan bastante las películas de Artes Marciales o de Boxeo XD. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Guest:** Mil Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, y no hay problema. En cuanto a Yusuke, pues sí, él fue la estrella de esta saga y protagonizó la misma, y de hecho en personalidad tiene cierto parecido a Garou, aunque este último es incluso más badass aún XD, y sí, se pareció a eso del manga de One Punch Man XD. En cuanto al Primer Espíritu, pues sí, será alguien monstruosamente poderoso, aunque no será la única amenaza que aparecerá, lo habrás notado en el capítulo anterior. Y Pues sí, ahora Goku le tocará lidiar con Mukuro, y pues en este capítulo se verán cómo interactúan, y sí, Goku es un imán para problemas, y para atraer a sujetos poderosos XD. En cuanto a un fanfic de Luffy en Senran Sakura, pues la verdad no sé nada de ese anime, muchos ya me han hablado de él, pero hasta ahora no lo he visto, por lo que no sabría decirte mi opinión si quedaría bien o no en ese mundo ya que, mientras tú dices tener un conocimiento limitado, yo no tengo conocimiento alguno de nada de ese anime XD, pero como dije, si le hiciera un fanfic no usaría al Luffy después del Time Skip, lo máximo que sería, sería el Luffy de la Saga de CP9. En cuanto a crossovers de Bleach en Date a Live, hay uno en Youtube del Canal "Kurokami", aunque el sujeto dejó de continuarla hace años, pero el fanfic era bueno, y el otro que mencionas, creo que apenas inició, ya se canceló. Y pues si fuera a usar a Ichigo, usaría al Ichigo de la Saga de Sociedad de Almas, ya que me no me gusta enviar a los personajes ultra rotos a tales mundos, y me gustan que sientan el sacrificio de una gran batalla, y no depender del típico "Si se confía" para crearle dificultades al protagonista; la verdad veo difícil hacer un fanfic así, de hecho si repitiera un fanfic de Date a Live, probablemente usaría algún personaje que no sea de animes, sino a algún súper héroe, pero incluso si fuera a suceder, sería en un futuro muy lejano, ya que aún hay varios animes que quisiera explorar XD. Gracias por tu apoyo,

 **Y sin nada más que añadir, comencemos.**

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Yu Yu Hakusho ni de Date a Live ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi y Koshi Tashibana respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundracks usados en el fanfic.**

* * *

 **Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live**

 **Capítulo 10: Despertando Emociones**

* * *

 **/De Mañana, Interior de la Nave de Fraxinus de Ratatoskr/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Date A Live Season 2 OST - Fleet Warfare{** **watch?v=rXki26FtD3M** **}**

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde la derrota del DEM y de la muerte de Isaac Westcott, y pocos días después, Yusuke había conseguido sellar al último espíritu que estaba a su cargo sellar, que era Kurumi, ahora solo falta Goku, quien debe lidiar con el espíritu conocido como Zodiac.

Y de hecho nos encontramos en la nave Fraxinus de Ratatoskr, donde Goku está con la con toda la tripulación de Fraxinus incluyendo a Reine, Kannazuki y Kotori, Goku había hecho un repaso antes de venir sobre su entrenamiento de citas, ya que a diferencia de los otros espíritus con quienes trató, este podría llegar a ser el más difícil y hostil, de hecho, hasta ahora ningún humano pudo realmente acercarse al mismo, ni siquiera la propia Ellen, ya que este espíritu podía atacar poderosamente a distancia según los reportes, de hecho, aquella vez en que fue atacada por el DEM, como respuesta a los humanos, después de ahuyentar a los del DEM, lanzó 43 Asteroides o Meteoros, en distintas partes del mundo causando grandes desastres, es la razón por la que ni Ratatoskr no se atrevía a lidiar con él, hasta ahora.

Solo había un camino según Ratatoskr, y es que Goku lograra enamorarla para calmar la gran hostilidad que tiene hacia los humanos y disminuir su peligrosidad alta, es por eso que Fraxinus se dirige hacia donde se encuentra ella, aunque obviamente no se acercarán demasiado ya que el único que tendrá contacto con ella es Goku.

–Escúchame Goku, debes hacer todo lo posible para ganarte su simpatía, ese espíritu no es alguien que debas desafiar a una pelea * Dice Kotori con seriedad.

– ¡¿Entonces es muy fuerte?! * Pregunta Goku sonriendo emocionado, pero Kotori le toma de los hombros.

– ¡Lo digo enserio Goku, ese espíritu es demasiado poderoso, no es para que te emociones esta vez, estamos hablando de un espíritu que muy posiblemente tiene el poder incluso para vencer a las Tres Adeptus Principales del DEM! ¡Y recuerda todos los problemas que tu pasaste solo para vencer a dos, así que te lo digo de antemano, ese espíritu posiblemente sea el más poderoso después del Primer Espíritu, si lo provocas te matará! * Dice Kotori en voz alta y seria sorprendiendo a Goku por sus palabras.

–Está bien, haré lo posible para no desafiarla a pelear, haré lo que me dices * Dice Goku dando un suspiro asintiendo con firmeza Kotori.

–Si por mi fuera, no te haría lidiar con ella, pero eres el único que puede hacerlo, ahora que ese lunático de Westcott ya no está para meter sus narices en esto, debemos actuar, ya que si este espíritu lo decide, puede crear catástrofes * Dice Kotori con seriedad.

En eso, se puso un holograma donde se mostraba un video de cuando aquel espíritu Zodiac fue atacado por los del DEM que tenían un ejército entero de naves con los que intentaban capturarla, pero, ella de una forma misteriosa, les devolvió todos los ataques que le lanzaron, sumado a poderosos rayos que les lanzó, y cuando Ellen iba a ir por ella se cortó la filmación, debido a que sus ataques destruyeron el dispositivo que lo filmaba todo, pero no se pudo ver la apariencia de dicho espíritu ya que estaba rodeada de una burbuja dorada de reiroku(el tipo de energía de los espíritus).

–Es fuerte * Dice Goku con seriedad.

–Sí, Westcott intentó hacerse con su poder, pero fracasó, incluso después lo intentó con los 3 Adeptus Principales según me llegó la información, y ni las tres pudieron * Dice Kotori con seriedad dejando en shock a Goku.

– ¡¿No pudieron ni las 3?! * Dice Goku muy sorprendido.

–Así es, es por eso que te advertí antes, de hecho, como lo viste, era capaz de vencer a un ejército entero ella sola sin dificultades, y de forma rápida * Dice Kotori con seriedad helándoles la sangre a todos allí y sorprendiendo más a Goku.

–Estamos cerca de llegar al punto * Dice con seriedad Kannazuki.

–Bien, prepárate Goku, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos * Dice Kotori con seriedad, asintiendo Goku firmemente.

Está de más decir que ni Yusuke ni los espíritus a su cargo, ni los que están a cargo de Goku, están aquí, todo ellos se quedaron y de hecho fueron a la escuela, Kotori por su parte consiguió un permiso especial para que ella, Goku y Reine vinieran para esta importante misión.

En eso Kannazuki se acercó a Kotori para hablarle al oído.

–Comandante, no le mencionó que por medio de nuestra tecnología, podríamos enviar solo un holograma de Goku para dialogar con ella * Dice Kannazuki en voz baja con seriedad.

–Kannazuki, estamos hablando de Goku ¿realmente crees que él aceptaría eso de no encarar directamente al espíritu, si a duras penas está aceptando mi orden de no retar directamente a dicho espíritu a una pelea? Es de Goku el orgulloso de quien hablamos * Dice Kotori con seriedad en voz baja asintiendo Kannazuki dándole la razón a Kotori.

–Bueno Goku, usaremos una unidad CR que controlaremos desde aquí para que puedas ir hacia donde está ella * Dice Kotori con seriedad.

–No entiendo * Dice Goku confundido.

–No importa, Reine te pondrá algunas piezas de metal tecnológicas en tu cuerpo, eso te servirá para que puedas respirar en el espacio mientras vas a ella * Dice Kotori con seriedad asintiendo Goku, y Reine le pone algunos accesorios en los hombros, luego tal como lo hicieron en la guerra contra el DEM, colocan a Goku en el lugar de uno de los cañones, apuntando en dirección hacia donde a varios kilómetros se encontraba Zodiac flotando en el espació con una burbuja que la envolvía, que era de color dorado.

– ¡Disparen! * Ordena Kotori y finalmente disparan a Goku quien es envuelto en un Territory pequeño que le permite respirar al generar automáticamente oxigeno con mana dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba dicha burbuja Zodiac quien al parecer está dormida, y finalmente luego de un tiempo, la burbuja pequeña de Territory que envuelve a Goku llega cerca de donde está dicha burbuja dorada que comparada con la pequeña de Territory que envuelve a Goku, esta es enorme, y espaciosa, y al llegar, la burbuja de Terrirory que envuelve a Goku está flotando cerca de la burbuja de Zodiac(Por cierto, Goku está vistiendo su uniforme naranja rojizo de la escuela tortuga que le restauraron después de su batalla contra el DEM)

 **Fin de Soundtrack Date A Live Season 2 OST - Fleet Warfare{** **watch?v=rXki26FtD3M** **}**

* * *

 **/El Espacio Exterior/**

– ¿Con que ella es? * Se pregunta Goku en voz baja viendo flotando en dicha burbuja a una hermosa joven con una figura voluptuosa, de 148 cm de estatura, con ojos dorados y un largo cabello rubio que llega hasta las rodillas, se ata el cabello en un peinado parcial de Odango(O sea teniendo rodetes en el lado izquierdo, y derecho de su cabeza), además de tener extensiones de cabello azul oscuro y púrpura que se asemejan a las orejas de conejo; usa un vestido lila y blanco, los extremos de su falda que están adornados con patrones de constelación, están divididos en el borde, además usa guantes transparentes de color púrpura que también están grabados con patrones de constelación; también usa zapatos de tacón alto que se unen a los chicharrones metálicos, estos chicharrones se asemejan a la armadura de la pierna utilizada por los caballeros medievales; sus tres tamaños son B(Pechos)91/W(Cintura)60/H(Glúteos)88 siendo una joven además de muy hermosa, también sensual a pesar de ser algo baja de estatura, aparentando los 15 años, es el espíritu conocido como Zodiac quien se encuentra flotando en su burbuja acurrucada de forma hasta tierna durmiendo, cualquier otro chico que la viera así, se sentiría raro al ver esta belleza que recuerda a Rapulsel de los Cuentos, pero para Goku, eso era incomprensible.

–Trata de ser lo menos brusco posible Goku * Dice Kotori por el comunicador que Goku tiene en su oreja derecha.

– ¡¿Qué es 'brusco'?! * Preguntó Goku hablando muy fuerte, pero su voz fue escuchada por el espíritu quien abrió de golpe sus hermosos ojos color ámbar despertando, y las cámaras de la nave de Fraxinus que filmaba a distancia la captaron.

– ¡Goku tonto, la despertaste! * Dice Kotori con susto al igual que el resto de la tripulación, cosa que sorprendió a Goku al ver a la joven quien se volteó para mirarlo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Shaman King - Hao Asakura Theme{** **watch?v=G3mtl4phq2o** **}**

– SEAL-REMOVING LORD- MICHAEL * Dice en voz baja la chica invocando mágicamente un bastón luminoso se materializó inmediatamente desde el vacío. El extremo superior del bastón estaba adornado con un lujoso adorno en forma de estrella y el extremo inferior, con incrustaciones en forma de dientes en el borde formando una llave, este era el Ángel del espíritu Zodiac.

– ¡Jijiji! ¡Perdón por despertarte! ¡Hola, soy…! * Iba a decir Goku con su típica sonrisa cuando rápidamente la cambió por un rostro serio poniéndose velozmente en su pose de Kamehameha, ya que inmediatamente después de verlo, la chica levantó el bastón que tenía, que era su Ángel, y disparó instantáneamente un rayo de luz dorada,.

– ¡KAME HAME HAAAA! * Grita Goku lanzando un rápido Kamehameha instantáneo sin el poder normal del mismo cuando carga su poder, pero fue suficiente para impactar contra ese rayo causando una gran explosión.

– ¡Goku! * Grita Kotori preocupada al ver que Goku rápidamente fue atacado por Zodiac, y cuando dicho ataque chocó con el Kamehameha rápido de Goku, había creado una explosión, luego levantó una humareda por la misma no pudiendose ver el resultado, hasta que el humo finalmente se despejó y estaba Goku boca para abajo con los ojos cerrados con los accesorios que le dieron los de Fraxinus, completamente destruidos, por lo que ya no estaba el Territory, sin embargo al parecer por la potencia de la explosión, Goku fue empujado directamente hacia dentro de la burbuja de Zodiac quedando tendido en la base de la misma aparentemente inconsciente, en eso Zodiac descendió lentamente poniéndose de pie cerca de donde Goku yace aparentemente inconsciente, mirándolo fijamente.

–Traía esa misma burbuja verde que los monstruos de aquella vez, ¿Pero porque esta vez solo mandaron a uno, y siendo tan pequeño? * Dice con sin emoción Zodiac quien habla con una voz aguda y angelical sin mostrar emoción creyendo que Goku era un enviado de los del DEM, ya que fueron ellos los últimos que la atacaron hace tiempo, en eso la misma levanta el derecho de sus pie el cual tiene un zapatos de tacos altos azules, y dicho pie se evidente en una luz dorada preparándose para darle un mortal pisotón en la cabeza a Goku.

–Sin embargo, lanzó una extraña energía de sus manos, de cualquier modo uno más de esos sujetos que muera, no hace la diferencia * Dice sin emoción Zodiac, para finalmente pisarle la cabeza de Goku, aparentemente matándolo al atravesarle con el taco de su zapato su cabeza, sin embargo amplió los ojos al ver que en realidad lo que había allí, no era el verdadero Goku.

– ¿Una ilusión? * Decía sin emoción y confundida Mukuro al ver como la imagen de Goku desaparecer, la cual solo era una imagen residual ya que había utilizado una técnica muy conocida suya, el Zanzoken.

–Eso que pisaste solo era una imagen falsa de mí mismo que hice con mi velocidad, el Zanzoken * Dice Goku con seriedad frunciendo el ceño molesto estando parado hacia el costado derecho de Zodiac a una distancia prudente, quien ahora se voltea hacia ese costado para mirarlo fijamente, y ambos se miran fijamente, Zodiac no mostraba emoción en su rostro, pero Goku si mostraba molestia frunciendo el ceño por haber sido atacado tan bruscamente.

– ¡Goku, que bueno que estas bien, pero intenta dialogar con ella, quizás puede que te atacara porque te confundió con los del DEM! * Dice Kotori con el comunicador, sin embargo inmediatamente Zodiac se lanzó a atacarlo, y con un golpe de su bastón envuelto en luz, aparentemente le cortó la cabeza a Goku, sin embargo nuevamente resultó una imagen residual del Zanzoken.

– ¿Huehh? * Dice Zodiac confundida haciendo un gesto lindo de confusión inclinando la cabeza y poniendo un rostro de confusión.

– ¡Estilo Janken! ¡PIEDRA! * Grita Goku quien aparece en el costado derecho de Zodiac, dándole un tremendo puñetazo derecho en el costado derecho de su rostro mandándola a volar, en eso, Goku desaparece y aparece en el aire arriba del espíritu.

– ¡PAPEL! * Grita Goku dándole un golpe con su palma derecha en el abdomen haciendo que esta abra levemente su boca dejando salir el aire, dirigiéndose hacia el suelo mientras cae de espaldas, pero en eso aparece Goku debajo para intentar darle su último golpe.

– ¡TIJERA! * Grita Goku intentando darle un golpe derecho con sus dedos, índice y del medio en forma de tijera, pero para sorpresa de Goku, la chica desapareció en un parpadeo.

– ¡¿Qué, adonde se fue?! * Dice Goku sorprendido, pero luego la encontró para su sorpresa parado justo en frente suyo, a no menos de 10 centímetros mirándolo fijamente sin emoción.

–"¿Qué fue esa velocidad? No es como la velocidad de los oponentes que tuve, la tuve enfrente mío, y de la nada desapareció, no pude ver su movimiento" * Dice Goku con seriedad en su mente mientras tiene muy cerca de él a Zodiac.

–"No solo eso, use el Estilo Janken, pero mis golpes no le hicieron nada, y eso que ahora me siento más fuerte que antes * Dice Goku con seriedad mientras la chica quien no demuestra ninguna emoción, solo se truena el cuello sin tener ninguna herida.

–Tu forma de pelear no es como la de los otros monstruos que vinieron a molestar a Muku anteriormente * Dice Zodiac sin emoción.

– ¿Quién es Muku? * Pregunta Goku ahora confundido.

–Soy yo, pero me gusta hablar de esa forma, o sea en tercera persona, aunque mi nombre verdadero es Mukuro, Mukuro Hoshimiya * Dice sin emoción la llamada Mukuro.

–Pues yo me llamo Son Goku, aunque todos me dicen Goku, y por cierto, obviamente si te refieres a esos sujetos llamados DEM, no, no soy como ellos, de hecho ellos eran mis enemigos y los de mis amigos, y hace poco tuvimos una batalla contra ellos y los vencimos, así que despreocúpate, porque nunca más vendrán a molestarte * Dice Goku con seriedad, por alguna razón, aunque Mukuro dejó de atacar, se sentía nervioso y que no podía bajar la guardia.

–Entiendo, entonces esos monstruos ya no volverán * Dice Mukuro sin emoción aun mirando fijamente a los ojos de Goku.

– ¿Me atacaste y trataste de matarme porque creías que era uno de ellos? * Pregunta Goku con seriedad.

–No, eso es irrelevante, a Muku no le interesa el tal DEM, Muku no quiere saber de ningún humano que la moleste, cualquiera que se le acerque a Muku, está destinado a morir al menos que decida alejarse * Dice Mukuro sin emoción generándole sudor en la frente a Goku.

–Al menos podemos hablar un poco, así que voy a explicarte porque estoy aquí * Dice Goku con seriedad.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Shaman King - Hao Asakura Theme{** **watch?v=G3mtl4phq2o** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Feeling Each Other Out [Arc-V]{** **watch?v=luQ9PoB7Mc8 &list=WL&index=37&t=17s** **}**

–Te escucho, aunque antes… * Dice Mukuro sin emoción, desapareciendo de vuelta de la vista de Goku, para luego aparecer en el mismo lugar, Goku se sorprendió por eso, pero más al ver lo que Mukuro tenía en su mano izquierda el cuál destruyó con sus dedos, era el comunicador con el que hablaba con Kotori.

* * *

 **/Interior de Fraxinus/**

– ¡Hola, Goku, Goku, no puede ser, ese espíritu debe haber descubierto el comunicador y lo destruyó tal como yo lo hice en mi modo Berseker cuando luché contra él! * Dice Kotori molesta y nerviosa.

–Eso significa que Goku deberá intentarlo por su cuenta * Dice Reine con seriedad.

–Me temo que sí, y lo peor es que hay hostilidad clara entre Goku y ese espíritu, al parecer a Goku algo no le gusta de ese espíritu * Dice Kotori con seriedad preocupada con Goku.

–Y lo más probable es que si ese espíritu lo provoca, Goku mismo la va a retar a pelear a pesar de lo que hablamos * Dice Korori molesta, seria y preocupada.

* * *

 **/El Espacio, Burbuja de Mukuro/**

–Será mejor que no me mientas o de lo contrario… * Iba a decir Mukuro sin emoción aunque amenazante, pero sería interrumpida.

–No tengo porqué mentirte, te diré la verdad, en realidad estoy con un grupo que ayuda a los espíritus a mantener en control sus poderes que si se salen de control ustedes explotarían volando en mil pedazos, no recuedo el nombre, pero estamos en un lugar llamado Ciudad Tengu * Dice Goku relajado intrigando a Mukuro.

– ¿Explotar? Oh ya veo y dime ¿Cómo ayudan a los espíritus? * Pregunta con curiosidad Mukuro.

–Pues según me explicaron haciendo eso de enamorar a los espíritus, si se hace eso, los espíritus pueden mantener controlado de mejor forma sus poderes para no explotar, pero pueden usar sus poderes cuando quieran, por lo que no les será ninguna molestia * Dice Goku con una leve sonrisa, pero si bien todo lo que dijo intrigó a Mukuro, hay una parte de sus palabras que llamó más su atención.

–Bueno, lo entiendo, creo que no mientes, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, pero una cosa Goku * Dice Mukuro sin emoción.

– ¿Qué? * Pregunta Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Feeling Each Other Out [Arc-V]{** **watch?v=luQ9PoB7Mc8 &list=WL&index=37&t=17s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - The Universe's Fate [Anime Arc-V]{** **watch?v=3VZgKIWAgDM &t=220s** **}**

– ¿A qué te refieres con 'Eso de enamorar a los espíritus'? * Pregunta Mukuro sin emoción y esta pregunta confunde a la vez que sorprende a Goku.

– ¿Qué a que me refiero? Pues… * Dice Goku confundido sin saber que decir, Mukuro se quedó por un buen tiempo analizando hasta que decidió hablar nuevamente.

– ¿Dime Goku, tú sabes lo que es 'Amor'? * Pregunta Mukuro sin emoción y esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Goku.

–N-No * Dice Goku confundido.

– ¿Sabes lo que es el beso? ¿Sabes lo que es realmente enamorar a los espíritus? * Pregunta Mukuro sin emoción, y estas preguntas confunden más a Goku.

–La verdad que no, no sé la respuesta a nada de eso * Dice Goku confundido, a lo que Mukuro da un suspiro.

–Patético e Hipócrita ¿Cómo pretendes mostrar algo que ni tú mismo conoces? ¿Cómo pretendes hacer que me enamore de ti si tú no sabes lo que es el sentimiento del 'Amor'? Incluso por lo que se ve, sabes de ello mucho menos que yo, es más, probablemente todos los espíritus a quienes pretendes ayudar saben más de eso que tú, ya que lo que tú sabes del enamoramiento es 'cero' * Dice Mukuro sin emoción sorprendiendo a Goku por esas palabras que ninguno de los espíritus se lo dijo, jamás, ni nadie de hecho.

– ¿Cómo pretendes llegar al corazón de las chicas si no entiendes siquiera lo que pueden sentir en su corazón? ¿Oh como pretendes hacer sentir a los espíritus un sentimiento que tú nunca tuviste o no entiendes? * Dice Mukuro sin emoción y esto hizo que Goku amplíe más sus ojos ya que estas palabras eran como puñales.

–Yo… * Decía Goku sin saber que decir estando totalmente dudoso.

– ¿Tú qué? ¡Me parece hipócrita de tu parte querer mostrarle a los espíritus para ayudarlas algo que de lo que tú no conoces absolutamente nada, no pretenderás que Muku te lo enseñe cuando se supone que eres tú el que me debe ayudar! ¿O sí? * Dice Mukuro sin emoción, a lo que Goku después de eso, no dijo nada más, agachando la cabeza y quedándose en silencio aparentemente triste, a lo que Muku luego de eso solo dio un suspiro, pensando que sus duras palabras habían quebrado el enérgico espíritu de Goku.

–No confundas las cosas, incluso si entendieras lo que es el Amor, no lo lograrías ya que cerré hace tiempo mi corazón, y mis emociones, alegría, tristeza, dolor, o ira son cosas obsoletas para mí, que usando el poder de este mi Ángel Michael, pude deshacerme de ellos * Dice Mukuro sin emoción a un Goku que permaneció cabeza gacha en silencio.

–Aunque como te dije, lo tuyo es aún más patético, es como un chiste sin gracia, incluso si no tuviera sellado mis sentimientos, un ser tan estúpido y pobre como tú, que ni siquiera sabe del concepto del 'Amor', nunca podría enamorarme. Después de todo, Goku, tu hipocresía es como un laberinto, pero yo no me enredaré. Nunca vuelvas y lárgate de aquí * Dice Mukuro sin emoción pensando que quebró con ello la voluntad de Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - The Universe's Fate [Anime Arc-V]{** **watch?v=3VZgKIWAgDM &t=220s** **}**

–Tú no me das ordenes * Dice Goku para luego mirar con una sonrisa desafiante mostrando unos ojos ardientes y desafiantes sorprendiendo a Mukuro.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Beyond The Limit (Original CD) [HD]{** **watch?v=uAD_K2jWPng** **}**

–"Pensé que esas palabras iban quebrarlo ya que escarbé en un punto débil suyo, 'su ignorancia', pero él muestra esos ojos" * Dice Mukuro sin emoción intrigada en su mente al ver los ojos llenos de determinación de Goku.

–Muy bien, ya sé lo que debo hacer, sino puedo enamorarte con palabras o cualquier otra cosa que sea a eso del amor, entonces ¡Te enamoraré con mis puños! * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Goku chocando sus dos puños a la altura de su pecho.

– ¿Qué? Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, ¿Dices que vas a enamorarme golpeándome? * Pregunta sin emoción, pero incrédula Mukuro, ante la estupidez que está demostrando Goku según ella.

–Así es, porque para que te lo sepas, de alguna forma he hecho eso de enamorar a 4 espíritus, de los cuales enfrenté en una gran pelea a dos de ellos * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante recordando a Origami y Kotori, aunque realmente él está confundiendo las cosas, pero siente que es lo único que puede hacer ante este espíritu.

–Ya veo, ahora lo compruebo, sencillamente eres estúpido, el peor y más torpe de los humanos que conocí, solo por ti, debería dejar caer una lluvia de Meteoros y matar a los de ese planeta * Dice Mukuro sin emoción.

–Me dijiste que no te mintiera ¿verdad?, entonces te diré algo más, ¡No me agradas y voy a patearte el trasero, sin importar si te enamoras o no! ¡Pelea conmigo Mukuro, porque a diferencia de eso del 'Amor', si sé muy bien lo que es la 'Pelea'! ¡Así que si no eres una cobarde, pelea contra mí! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante a Mukuro.

–La verdad no tengo interés en pelear contigo, me aburre tu estupidez, así que lárgate si no quieres que te haga pedazos * Dice Mukuro sin emoción.

–Te dije que tú no me das ordenes, y si quieres que me vaya, sácame a la fuerza * Dice Goku con seriedad mirándose ambos fijamente, con Goku demostrándole clara hostilidad.

–Y te diré una cosa más, tú me dijiste que soy un estúpido, un patético y eso que llaman hipócrita ¿no?, pero si hay algo que yo no soy es un cobarde, pero tú no puedes decir lo mismo, Cobarde * Dice con seriedad y de forma desafiante Goku, intrigando a Mukuro con esas palabras.

– ¿Cobarde? ¿Llamaste a Muku, Cobarde? * Pregunta Mukuro sin emoción inclinando su cabeza de confusión viéndose tierna al hacer eso.

–Si, por dos razones, Una, eres cobarde porque sabes que yo no soy como ningún oponente que has tenido, y eso lo pudiste comprobar al ver como detuve tu ataque con mi rápido Kamehameha * Dice Goku con seriedad.

–Y Dos, dijiste que te deshiciste de tus sentimientos ¿no?, ¿Acaso eso no es cobardía, huir de tus emociones? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, porque te pasó algo? Pues no importa, porque aunque hablaste como si lo que hiciste fue bueno, solo fue cobarde, y tú Mukuro me dijiste que soy el peor y más patético humano, ¡pues tú eres la más cobarde de los espíritus! ¡Así que acepta mi desafío si quieres mostrar algo de valor! * Dice Goku con molestia y desafiante intrigando a Mukuro, de que Goku tuviera tal osadía de decirle esas palabras, y hay algo que Mukuro aunque tenga sus sentimientos bloqueados, ahora está pensando, y es que las palabras de Goku merecen castigo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Beyond The Limit (Original CD) [HD]{** **watch?v=uAD_K2jWPng** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Bruce Faulconer - Hyperbolic Time Chamber{** **watch?v=nzXdN3U07hE &list=WL&index=30&t=0s** **}**

–No tengo enojo hacia ti, pero sería interesante quebrar todo ese espíritu aguerrido que estás mostrando, y destruir tu valentía como lo hice con todos los oponentes que tuve, está bien, Muku acepta tu reto * Dice sin emoción Mukuro y Goku sonríe desafiante.

– ¡MICHAEL, RĀTAIBU! * Grita Mukuro el nombre de su habilidad y en eso un agujero tipo gusano se abre en medio de ella y Goku sorprendiendo a este.

–Entra allí, iremos a luchar en un mejor lugar, al menos que tú seas el cobarde * Dice sin emoción Mukuro, pero Goku no dudó y rápidamente entró por ese portal, luego Mukuro lo siguió también entrando en dicho portal.

* * *

 **/Dentro de una Mini Dimensión Desconocida/**

Goku había entrado en el portal, y ahora al salir del mismo, estaba en un lugar extraño y amplio, el mismo ampliaba los ojos y la boca al ver el mismo.

– ¿Pero que es este lugar? * Se pregunta Goku al ver el lugar al salir del portal, el mismo tenía un suelo donde él estaba parado, y una gravedad igual a la de la tierra, sin embargo era un lugar muy extraño, era muy colorido, tanto el cielo, como el piso tenía múltiples distintos colores, pero no había nadie en kilómetros, ningún ser vivo, era un lugar que pareciera que lo creó un niño o para los niños, ya que ese aspecto de los colores lo hacían lucir infantil, en eso Mukuro salió del portal detrás de un Goku quien seguía atónito, esto lo aprovechó para cerrar el portal, desapareciendo el agujero gusano por lo que dejó de verse tanto dentro como fuera de esta dimensión.

* * *

 **/Interior de Fraxinus/**

– ¡Comandante, se perdió todo rastro de Son Goku y de Zodiac! * Dice uno de los miembros de la tripulación.

–Eso quiere decir que usó una habilidad para llevarse a Goku en otro lugar, es seguramente la misma habilidad que usó para aplastar al ejército del DEM que la atacó * Dice Kotori con seriedad apretando los dientes.

–"Cometimos un error, mi plan era que incluso si Goku llegara a pelear, si era derrotado lo rescataríamos con Fraxinus antes de que ese espíritu lo mate, pero ahora que fueron por un portal a un lugar desconocido es imposible, Goku está en manos de Zodiac" * Dice con seriedad, molestia y preocupación en su mente Kotori.

* * *

 **/Mini Dimensión Colorida/**

Mukuro estaba parada detrás de Goku mientras este estaba parado viendo el lugar.

–Cuando Muku quiere variar de lugar, Muku viene a este sitio igual de pacifico que el espacio, lo encontré por accidente hace tiempo probando mis poderes, digamos que sirve cuando quiero ver algo de color de vez en cuando * Dice Mukuro sin emoción y Goku se voltea para mirarla de frente, ambos mirándose con rivalidad a punto de iniciar su batalla, aunque Mukuro mostraba una mirada sin expresión facial y Goku mostraba un rostro serio estando en su clásica pose de pelea al estilo tortuga, dicha postura llamó la atención a Mukuro.

– ¿Combates sin armas, ni ninguno de esos trajes mecánicos? * Pregunta curiosa Mukuro inclinando lindamente la cabeza.

–Así, es, te dije que te enamoraría con mis puños, pues hablaba en serio * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Pues eso es cosa tuya, de todas espero que sepas que el portal para salir ya lo cerré, por lo que si quieres que te ayude a salir, necesitas lograr o enamorarme o derrotarme, si no mueres en el proceso, que es lo más probable que ocurra * Dice Mukuro sin emoción.

–Te noto muy confiada, ¿Qué tal si digo que voy a lograr otra cosa? * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¿Qué? * Pregunta Mukuro confundida.

–Si no logro enamorarte, mínimo, lograré que dejes eso de no tener emociones, te haré sentir emociones o sentimientos con mis golpes * Dice Goku con determinación sonriendo desafiante.

–Tu estupidez sí que me intriga, pues te diré esto con total seguridad, no lograrás vencerme, ni me enamoraras, ni desbloquearas mis emociones * Dice Mukuro sin emoción.

– ¡Eso está por verse! * Dice Goku en voz alta con determinación para luego tensar y cerrar ambos puños, cosa que extrañó a Mukuro.

–"Esos golpes del estilo Janken que le di, no le hicieron nada, eso quiere decir que debo usar toda mi fuerza" * Dice Goku en su mente con un rostro serio empezando a rodearse de un aura blanca azulada de ki, esto intrigó más a Mukuro.

–"Esa energía no es mana, es la misma que lanzó para defenderse de mi ataque" * Dice Mukuro en su mente.

– ¡DAAAAAAAH! * Grita Goku finalmente rodeado de su aura máxima de poder, Goku lucharía con todo su poder desde el principio siendo más fuerte que cuando luchó contra Dark Origami, así como contra Mana y Artemisia, y ahora se prepara para luchar enserio desde el principio poniéndose en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga.

–"Ya veo, es totalmente diferente no solo a los que usan esos trajes, sino también a los espíritus" * Dice sin emoción en su mente Mukuro, ambos se miraron en silencio por un tiempo, con Goku mirando en su pose de pelea con seriedad frunciendo el ceño mientras Mukuro miraba sin expresión facial alguna mientras sostenía su Michael con su mano derecha.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Bruce Faulconer - Hyperbolic Time Chamber{** **watch?v=nzXdN3U07hE &list=WL&index=30&t=0s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - An Impossible Battle To Win{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg** **}**

Y finalmente Goku a toda velocidad se lanza a atacarla intentando darle en la cara un puñetazo derecho, pero sorpresivamente quien termina recibiendo un golpe, es el propio Goku, ya que al instante Mukuro apareció en su costado izquierdo dándole un puñetazo izquierdo en ese lado de la cara a Goku mandándolo a volar, pero el mismo dio una voltereta en el aire aterrizando de pie, para luego percatarse de que en lado izquierdo de su boca sangraba levemente limpiándose la boca viendo la sangre.

–"¿Qué fue eso? Estaba en un lugar, e instantáneamente apareció al lado mío, no pude ver su movimiento, fue igual que cuando evadió mi golpe de Tijera del Janken" * Dice Goku con seriedad en su mente mirando de esa forma a una Mukuro que permanecía sin emociones y calmada.

–Déjame decirte algo Goku, aquella vez que me diste esos dos golpes, debiste hacerlo con todas tus fuerzas teniendo la oportunidad * Dice Mukuro sin emoción.

–No podía hacer eso, ya que Kopori me dijo que primero debía tratar de hablar contigo antes de pelear, además hubiera sido cobarde de mi parte atacarte de esa forma cuando no estabas yendo enserio tú tampoco, ni de broma querría ganar una pelea de esa forma* Dice Goku con seriedad y determinación llamándole la atención a Mukuro.

–Ya veo, eres muy distinto a esos del DEM, eres un guerrero que pelea de verdad, sin embargo a lo que me refería es que ahora que me podré a pelear usando mis habilidades como se debe, no podrás tener oportunidad alguna de derrotarme, eso lo irás comprobando a medida que luchemos * Dice Mukuro sin emoción, a lo que Goku de vuelta se pone en pose de batalla.

–"Creo que tendré que atacar de esa forma" * Dice Goku en su mente.

Y luego Goku con su súper velocidad se movía en distintas direcciones mientras Mukuro solo permanecía quieta e impasible, y cuando Goku apareció para darle patada derecha en el costado derecho del rostro de Mukuro, fue esta quien golpeó nuevamente a Goku apareciendo frente a él dándole un rodillazo derecho al mentón mandándolo a volar hacia arriba, pero Goku a pesar del dolor por el golpe, dio nuevamente volteretas en el aire, aterrizando de pie, pero para su shock, Mukuro apareció también allí dándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen con su Michael usando sus dos manos para sostenerlo.

– ¡Agh! * Dice de dolor Goku escupiendo saliva y siendo mandado a volar hasta estrellarse fuertemente contra el suelo de espaldas tocándose el abdomen con su mano izquierda y su mentón con su mano derecha quedándose del dolor.

–"¡No puede ser, pero si me moví con toda mi velocidad, esta vez estoy seguro de que no me hice más lento como cuando peleaba contra Mana y esa Artemisa o como se llame! Esto es algo más" * Dice Goku apretando los dientes con dolor teniendo de nuevo algo de sangre en su boca.

–Ya te lo dije Goku, no tienes oportunidad, tu estilo de pelea a corta distancia es el peor que se puede usar contra mí * Dice Mukuro sin emoción caminando hacia un Goku que se levanta adolorido, aunque inmediatamente Mukuro aparece frente a él y sin darle tiempo de nada le da un codazo izquierdo en la cabeza aprovechando su mayor altura a la del pequeño guerrero mandándolo de vuelta a volar, pero rápidamente Mukuro apareció debajo del propio Goku que era mandado a volar dejándolo más impactado.

–Nunca podrás seguirme el ritmo * Dice sin emoción Mukuro para luego golpearlo con su Ángel bastón en el lado derecho del cuello para que Goku caiga duramente dando varias vueltas hasta terminar de cara al suelo, Goku apretaba los dientes de dolor y molestia.

–"No lo entiendo, un momento, es como Origami cuando peleé contra ella, ella podía moverse así de rápido, pero con la diferencia de que ella lo hacía de forma recta, en cambio Mukuro se mueve como quiere a esa velocidad sino es que incluso más rápida que Origami, su velocidad es mucho mayor que la mía" * Dice Goku en su mente molesto apretando los dientes mientras Mukuro viene caminando calmadamente.

– ¿Ya te has dado cuenta de que es inútil querer vencer a Muku? * Pregunta Mukuro sin emoción mientras camina.

– ¡Cállate! * Grita Goku molesto lanzándose a golpear a Mukuro, dando múltiples puñetazos y patadas, pero increíblemente ninguno le daba a Mukuro, era como si pasaran a través de ella.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice molesto Goku, para que luego sea Mukuro quien le pase a dar múltiples golpes que parecían solo múltiples destellos de luz y que impactaban a todo el cuerpo de Goku generándole varias heridas, para que luego Mukuro le diera un fuerte golpe con su Michael en toda la cara mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse fuertemente contra el suelo colorido de espaldas, definitivamente Goku estaba en serios problemas mientras Mukuro camino hacia el parándose frente a donde Goku estaba tendido.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - An Impossible Battle To Win{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach OST 2 #14 Citadel Of The Bount{** **watch?v=7l4G7H3ZHtg &list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=36** **}**

–Te lo explicaré por si no lo entiendes, tú realmente no eres lento, eres veloz, y te mueves a la velocidad del sonido * Dice Mukuro sin emoción mientras Goku está adolorido.

–Pero yo voy más allá, me muevo libremente y como quiero a la velocidad de la luz, nuestra diferencia de velocidad es abismal, tus golpes para mí es como si los hicieras en cámara lenta, mis ojos pueden verlos fácilmente al estar acostumbrados a ver más allá que eso, y con mi cuerpo moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, tú no tienes oportunidad * Dice calmadamente Mukuro sin emoción impactando tales palabras a Goku.

–"Es como pensé, no tiene el punto débil de Origami y lo peor es que es más veloz aún, a pesar de que no está limitándome como esas del DEM, soy yo quien no puedo alcanzarla" * Dice Goku frustrado en su mente, levantándose adolorido con heridas.

–Ríndete Goku, ni siquiera en lo que más sabes, que es la 'pelea', puedes hacer mucho * Dice Mukuro sin emoción.

–Yo no soy como tú ¡Yo no me rindo! * Dice Goku molesto y adolorido, pero estas palabras intrigaron a Mukuro.

–Tuve mis razones para bloquear mis emociones, eso no me hace cobarde * Dice Mukuro sin emoción.

–Claro que sí, uno no huye de los problemas, los enfrenta dando la cara * Dice Goku seriamente.

–"Este chico, no tengo emociones, no me importa lo que diga, sin embargo, creo que debe de ser castigado, siento que si no quiebro su espíritu, será una molestia" * Dice Mukuro en su mente para luego sujetar con sus dos manos su Michael, desapareciendo y apareciendo a una distancia alejada de Goku extrañando a este.

–Muy bien Son Goku, tú lo has querido, te mostraré el verdadero poder de mi Ángel Michael * Dice Mukuro sin emoción pero amenazante, preparándose para usar las habilidades de su Ángel.

– ¡Jijiji! * Ríe Goku sonriendo desafiante.

– ¿De qué te ríes? * Pregunta Mukuro confundida.

–A mí me parece que tú no te deshiciste realmente de tus emociones como dices, de hecho, dijiste que solo los bloqueaste, eso quiere decir que tus emociones aún están en ti, en tu interior * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante, y estas palabras intrigaron a Mukuro sorprendiéndola internamente, ya que ningún oponente hasta ahora tuvo tal osadía de decirle eso.

–Vaya, parece que realmente te caigo mal, y eso que dijiste que querías ayudarme * Dice Mukuro sin emoción mostrándose confundida inclinando lindamente la cabeza.

–Claro que me caes mal, por eso voy a patearte el trasero ya que eres una engreída, como varios de los rivales que tuve en mi vida, por eso te ayudaré a golpes para que despiertes tus emociones y si con eso haces eso de enamorarte de mí, pues que así sea y si no, pues ¿qué más da?* Dice Goku con una mirada desafiante y seria, mirándose ambos con rivalidad.

–Interesante, después de que bloqueé mis emociones, pocas cosas captaron mi interés, sin embargo tu actitud nunca la vi en mi vida, pero veamos como reaccionas ante el poder de Michael humano estúpido * Dijo esto último sin emociones Mukuro.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Bleach OST 2 #14 Cita del Of The Bount{** **watch?v=7l4G7H3ZHtg &list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=36** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach One Piece - Katakuri Theme (HQ Cover) {** **watch?v=Bhu1E6QkKMw** **}**

Y en eso Mukuro empezó a rodearse de una poderosa aura dorada de mana que producía una gran presión en el aire dejando impactado a Goku al sentir tal poder, Mukuro levantó hacia arriba su Ángel llave, Michael que cuál se rodeaba de un aura monstruosa.

–Cuando te ataqué la primera vez, no estaba activado el verdadero poder de Michael, ahora vas a sufrirlo, lamentarás haberte metido conmigo Goku * Dice Mukuro sin emoción preparándose para usar una habilidad de Michael mientras Goku miraba con seriedad y sudor en su frente.

– ¡MICHAEL, RĀTAIBU! * Grita Mukuro el nombre de su habilidad en eso movió el extremo inferior de su bastón a la parte delantera haciéndola girar varias veces como si usara una llave para abrir una puerta, aunque en este caso, múltiples puertas, ya que varios agujeros gusanos aparecían rodeando a Goku, tanto en el suelo como en el aire tanto alejados como cercanos a él y el cielo, Goku no entendía lo que ocurría, hasta que recordó que esa habilidad la usó justamente para que ingresaran aquí.

–Es la técnica con la que vinimos aquí, y también la que usó para vencer a todos esos sujetos metálicos y a los que usaban esos trajes, o sea a esos sujetos llamados DEM * Dice Goku con seriedad sudando en la frente.

–Podría derrotarte sin la necesidad de usar estas habilidades, pero prefiero hacerlo más interesante, y a la vez castigarte por tu osadía de meterte en mis asuntos y hablar de lo que no sabes * Dice Mukuro sin emoción al mismo tiempo que también tenía unos 3 agujeros negros en forma de portales cerca suyo unidos, por lo que significa que está preparando un ataque peligroso para Goku, mientras Goku se ponía de nuevo en su pose de pelea.

–Tus Artes Marciales no son rivales para mi poder * Dice Mukuro sin emoción, aunque demostrando arrogancia con esas palabras.

– ¿Ah sí? Pues te recomiendo que no subestimes las artes marciales * Dice Goku con seriedad.

–No las subestimo, solo digo que no son efectivas contra mí y te lo demostraré * Dice Mukuro sin emoción para luego abrir tres portales cerca de ella y ahora apuntar a hacia dichos la parte superior de su Ángel que tiene un lujoso adorno en forma de estrella dorada el cuál empieza a brillar y esto le parece familiar a Goku.

–"Es la técnica con la que me atacó al despertar, pero no está apuntando a mí ¿Qué planea?" * Se pregunta el pequeño guerrero al no entender lo que planea Mukuro.

En eso Mukuro lanzó tres rayos dorados de energía de mana seguidos, aunque cada rayo en los diferentes 3 portales que tenía cerca no comprendiendo Goku, pero inmediatamente de uno de los portales cerca suyo en el suelo, otro portal que tenía cerca suyo en el aire, y otro portal arriba de él, vinieron los tres rayos a gran velocidad, claramente incluso más rápidos que el que usó Mukuro para atacarlo la primera vez, impactándolo directamente ni dándole la oportunidad de cubrirse causando una explosión.

– ¡ARGH! * Grita de dolor Goku escupiendo sangre teniendo heridas sangrantes en su hombro izquierdo, abdomen y pecho, ya que tal como en su lucha contra Mana y Artemisia, su uniforme quedó roto cayendo de espaldas en el suelo con los ojos amplios.

– ¡A A A! * Decía Goku abriendo la boca shockeado por el ataque repentino y terrible que recibió, y teniendo sangre saliendo de su boca, debido a que los rayos le causaron daño pareciendo que quedará inconsciente con los ojos abiertos, además de estar bastante adolorido.

Mukuro por su parte lo miraba fríamente sin emociones manteniéndose en su posición parada cerca de los tres portales en el aire que tiene cerca de ella.

–A esto me refería Goku * Dice sin emoción Mukuro apuntando de vuelta su Michael hacia dichos tres portales que están de hecho muy cerca del otro, mientras Goku bastante adolorido intentaba ponerse de pie tosiendo sangre para luego limpiarse la de su boca con su mano izquierda apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño.

–"Que técnica tan rara. Disparó sus rayos en esos agujeros, y luego salieron de los agujeros que están aquí, recuerdo de cuales fueron por lo que debo tratar de anticiparme" * Dice Goku molesto y serio en su mente, pero Mukuro de nuevo disparó sus rayos en los tres portales mientras Goku se cubría con sus brazos en forma de X, sin embargo para su shock, los tres rayos salieron esta vez de lugares diferentes, dos rayos lo impactaron en la espalda saliendo de un portal de arriba, y de un portal cerca suyo en el aire respectivamente, y otro rayo lo impactó en su pierna izquierda, pero lo más resaltable es que esta vez los rayos salieron de tres portales diferentes de donde salieron la primera vez para impactarlo.

– ¡AAAAAAH! * Grita de dolor Goku al ser impactado por dichos rayos generando explosiones para que esta vez caiga al suelo de cara, más adolorido que antes retorciéndose, principalmente en su pierna izquierda que sangraba, siendo una lesión muy parecida a la que Piccolo Daimaku le causó en el pasado cuando combatieron.

– ¡KKK! * Dice de dolor Goku por dichos ataques mientras Mukuro lo mira fríamente sin emociones, increíblemente a poco de empezar el combate, Goku ya está sufriendo serias heridas no habiendo tenido ningún momento de ventaja hasta ahora, ya que tanto los ataques a corta distancia, como los ataques a larga distancia de Mukuro, le han hecho estragos, esta vez Goku no podía ponerse de pie adecuadamente, pero en un gran esfuerzo lo hace, aunque solo parado con su pierna derecha.

– ¿Ahora lo entiendes? No podrás predecir de donde vendrán los disparos, ya que yo controlo con mi mente el trayecto del mismo, al ser rayos de mi propia Mana, tus artes marciales no se comparan a esto * Dice Mukuro sin emoción, pero mostrando con sus palabras altanería molestando bastante a un Goku que está adolorido y ensangrentado, quien aprieta los dientes y frunce el ceño.

–Des ¡Desgraciada! * Dice en voz alta molesto Goku.

–Así no deberías de hablarle a una dama que buscas enamorar * Dice Mukuro sin emoción, desapareciendo y apareciendo en un parpadeo frente a Goku dándole varios golpes rápidos que parecían destellos, en varias partes de su cuerpo, usando sus piernas, codos, rodillas, puños y su propio Ángel causándole cada vez más heridas y sangrado debido a que Goku no podía ver ninguno de sus golpes para bloquearlos o esquivarlos, incluso la cabeza del mismo estaba sangrando, luego le da una cortada con la parte superior circular de su Michael quien rodeado de luz, también tiene filo, causándole una corta sangrante en el pecho de Goku.

– ¡BUAGH! * Grita de dolor escupiendo más sangre Goku cayendo de espaldas al suelo herido, esto definitivamente estaba siendo una masacre unilateral, y aunque Mukuro no tiene la fuerza bruta que posee Goku o que poseía siquiera Piccolo Daimaku, es la masiva cantidad de golpes que puede dar a la velocidad de la luz lo que la hace en cierta forma más peligrosa que el propio Rey de los Demonios en el combate cercano, y sumado a esto, puede lanzar rayos a esa misma velocidad a través de sus portales, y hablando de eso, Mukuro aparece con su gran velocidad de nuevo en donde están los tres portales unidos y empieza a disparar varios rayos en dichos portales que impactan masivamente a Goku quien grita de dolor.

– ¡AAAAAAAH! * Grita de dolor Goku mientras recibe como metralletas los múltiples rayos de luz que son capaces incluso de atravesar en acero, el mismo ahora sangraba masivamente, estaba temblando de hecho por el dolor y la tortura que sufría, ni en la pelea contra Mana y Artemisia, o en su combate contra Piccolo Daimaku, fue tan rápidamente herido de esta manera en sus peleas a poco de comenzar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Bleach One Piece - Katakuri Theme (HQ Cover) {** **watch?v=Bhu1E6QkKMw** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach OST 2 #17 Whisper Of The Apocalypse{** **watch?v=REHHlBbf6nM &list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=11&t=0s** **}**

Goku temblaba de dolor no habiendo esperado en lo absoluto que podría alguien dominarlo de esta forma completamente, Mukuro lo miraba con frialdad y sin expresión.

–Combate a corta, media, o larga distancia, te supero en todo, soy más veloz que tú, más inteligente que tú, y para colmo, mis emociones no pueden controlarme porque simplemente no las tengo, solo puede que ganes en fuerza, pero de nada te sirve si no puedes darme un mísero golpe, como te dije, si cuando acabábamos de vernos me atacabas con toda tu fuerza, podrías haberme ganado en ese momento de vulnerabilidad, aunque ya me dijiste que preferías perder a ganar de esa forma, pues tu deseo se cumplirá, ya que ahora no puedes ganarme sin importar cuanto te esfuerces. Acéptalo * Dice Mukuro sin emoción, pero Goku en una gran muestra de determinación, se levanta a duras penas y temblando, parándose con gran dificultad con su pierna derecha, ya que la izquierda está seriamente herida, a Mukuro le seguía llamando la atención el espíritu combativo de Goku, ya que cuando dominó incluso a los Adeptus del DEM, las hizo huir, pero él no piensa para nada en huir y eso ella no lo comprende.

–Muku no lo entiende, sabes que es inútil, rechacé tu ayuda y a ti, incluso admitiste que te desagrado por ser como soy, ¿Entonces porque seguir con esto? ¿Por qué seguir torturándote? * Pregunta Mukuro sin emoción confundida sin sentir la mínima lastima por Goku, pero el pequeño quien se levantaba con determinación tomándose su hombro izquierdo apretando los dientes teniendo sangrado tanto en dicho hombro, como en la cabeza, en su pierna herida, y en su boca, aun así miraba con enojo apretando los dientes a Mukuro mostrando a pesar de todo signos de rebeldía y negación a darse por vencido.

–Tú ya dijiste una razón, porque no me gusta cómo eres, alguien engreída como tú que incluso considera poca cosa a las Artes Marciales, no pienso dejar eso así, eso es una burla a mi abuelito, a mi maestro Roshi, al maestro Karin, a Mister Popo y a Kamisama ¡Todos ellos me enseñaron y fueron mis maestros, y que alguien como tú se burle de las Artes Marciales es algo que no pienso dejar pasar, mereces una patada en el trasero! ¡No me importa si fracaso en eso de enamorarte, pero aun así pienso patearte el trasero! * Dice en voz alta esto último Goku, a lo que Mukuro solo inclinó lindamente su cabeza de confusión.

–Ya comprendí, te molesta que después de que trabajaste tan duro, venga alguien y mande todo a la basura, bueno no puedo mentirte, me dieron este poder hace tiempo, aunque lo estuve entrenando para usarlo de una mejor forma y ser una experta con él, no creo haber trabajado ni el 20 % de lo que tú te esforzaste para ser el guerrero que eres hoy, a pesar de que posiblemente tengamos la misma edad, es una situación injusta ¿No? * Dice Mukuro sin emoción para provocar a Goku.

–No me importa eso, no me quejo de tus poderes, me quejo de tu actitud, he luchado con distintos oponentes a lo largo de mi vida, y muchos eran en verdad malvados y arrogantes, pero incluso ellos han sabido reconocer aunque no lo demostraran, cuando alguien es bueno en las artes marciales, incluso espíritus que he enfrentado aquí * Dice Goku con determinación recordando a todos los oponentes más importantes que tuvo a lo largo de su vida como Yamcha, Nam, Gilan, Rey Chapa, Krilin, Jackie Chun, Tao Pai Pai, Ten Shin Han, Piccolo Daimaku, Kotori Berseker, Origami(Aunque en principio dejándose llevar por la ira en su modo Inverso también dijo cosas malas de las Artes Marciales, pero más que nada lo hizo por molestia que por subestimar realmente a las mismas), Mana y Artemisia.

– ¡Con tus burlas no solo me faltas el respeto a mí, sino también a todos ellos, mis maestros y mis oponentes! * Dice Goku poniéndose de nuevo en pose de combate.

–Todo eso para mí es inservible si no ganas, y eso no lo lograrás * Dice sin emoción Mukuro.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Bleach OST 2 #17 Whisper Of The Apocalypse{** **watch?v=REHHlBbf6nM &list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=11&t=0s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Shaman King - Hao Asakura Theme{** **watch?v=G3mtl4phq2o** **}**

–"Solo me queda intentar eso" * Dice Goku en su mente con seriedad, y en eso a pesar de estar solo con una pierna utilizable, empieza a moverse en distintas direcciones a gran velocidad creando varias imágenes residuales de sí mismo, llamando el interés de Mukuro.

–Oh, Eso es eso que llamas el Zanzoken ¿No? Voy a intentarlo * Dice Mukuro sin emoción dejando confundido a Goku.

–"¿Qué dijo, que va a intentarlo?" * Se preguntó Goku en su mente y en eso Mukuro moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, empezó también a crear varias imágenes residuales de sí misma, superando en cantidad a los que creó Goku dejándolo en shock.

– ¿Así se hace verdad? * Preguntó Mukuro si emoción dejando impactado a Goku, y en eso las Mukuros golpeaban a los Goku y al superarlos en cantidad, rápidamente todas las imágenes residuales de Goku desaparecieron quedando solo el original, Goku no podía creer esto.

–Si alguien con la velocidad del sonido, puede usar una habilidad así, es normal que alguien con la velocidad de la luz lo haga incluso mejor * Dicen las Mukuro sin emoción para que luego desaparezcan todas menos la original, para que luego, de vuelta aparezca cerca de los tres portales unidos disparando sus rayos, que de distintos portales cerca suyo salieron a impactarlo masivamente mientras este se cubría, para una vez más caer ensangrentado de espaldas al suelo, el Zanzoken no funcionó en lo absoluto.

–Bueno, las artes marciales no son tan inútiles, ya que pude aprender un nuevo uso para mi velocidad * Dice Mukuro sin emoción ahora caminando lentamente hacia donde Goku está tendido, en eso puso la parte inferior en forma de llave de su Ángel en el hombro izquierdo de Goku.

– ¡MICHAEL, SEGVA! * Grita Mukuro el nombre de su habilidad, para luego girar su Michael como una llave hacia la izquierda como si cerrara una puerta con llave, hizo esto mientras pegaba esa parte inferior al hombro izquierdo del pequeño Son y en eso Goku se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía dolor en ese brazo, pero no solo eso, sino que ni si quiera sentía ese brazo en sí ni podía moverlo, era como si el mismo se hubiera dormido por completo.

–"¡¿Qué me hizo?! ¡Mi brazo izquierdo es como si estuviera muerto!" * Dice Goku en su mente impactado ampliando sus ojos.

–Esa fue mi habilidad con la que he bloqueado las funciones de todo tu brazo izquierdo, ahora ya tienes inutilizables tu pierna izquierda y tu brazo izquierdo * Dice Mukuro sin emoción, ampliando Goku sus ojos y preocupado por eso, y en eso empezó a darse varias vueltas en el suelo para alejarse de Mukuro.

–Oh ¿Por qué te alejas de mí? A las chicas no las podrás enamorar si te alejas de ellas y les tienes miedo * Dice Mukuro sin emoción, mientras Goku se ponía de pie con ayuda de su cola, temblando por el esfuerzo que hace, realmente está deshecho, y dicha cola captó la atención de Mukuro.

– ¿Una cola? Veo que no eres alguien ordinario, aunque eso no cambia mucho las cosas * Dice Mukuro sin emoción, de nuevo desapareciendo y apareciendo donde están los tres portales juntos, mientras Goku respiraba muy agitadamente teniendo su brazo izquierdo completamente dormido, y su pierna izquierda herida e inútil.

Luego Goku empieza a ver doble y a tambalear entrecerrando sus ojos, lo cual Mukuro notó.

–Has perdido bastante sangre, parece que aunque con tu corazón tengas voluntad, tu cerebro y las funciones de tu cuerpo, bueno, ya la van perdiendo * Dice Mukuro sin emociones mientras a Goku se le nota frustrado y sin ideas.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Shaman King - Hao Asakura Theme{** **watch?v=G3mtl4phq2o** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack OST Bardock death{** **watch?v=1uEnihevv6U** **}**

–"¡Esto no puede ser el final, no puedo dejar que alguien como ella que se burló de las Artes Marciales me derrote así!" * Dice Goku en su mente apretando los dientes con el ceño fruncido y frustrado.

–"Pero de nada te sirve defender las artes marciales si tú mismo no empleas al máximo las capacidades del mismo" * Dice una voz conocida en la mente de Goku y este se sorprende al escucharla.

–"Esa voz ¡Maestro Roshi!" * Dice Goku sorprendido en su mente, y en la misma aparece efectivamente la imagen de su maestro.

–"Muchacho ¿Qué está pasando contigo, porque no puedes hacer nada ante una novata como esa y que tiene tu misma edad?" * Pregunta el Maestro Roshi molesto a Goku en su mente.

–"No puedo hacerle nada, se mueve a una velocidad que no puedo alcanzar, se burla de las artes marciales, y lo peor es que se está saliendo con la suya" * Dice Goku frustrado en su mente a su maestro, mientras Mukuro se intriga al ver que Goku está perdido en sus pensamientos.

–"Si se está saliendo con la suya, es porque tú se lo has permitido desde que empezó el combate" * Dice el anciano maestro.

–"¿Qué, que yo se lo permito? ¡Pero si estoy luchando con todo mi poder, con toda mi fuerza y velocidad, y no luego ni pegarle, y ni hablemos de darle con algún Kamehameha, ya que a esa velocidad lo esquivaría fácil " * Dice Goku frustrado a lo que Mutten Roshi se queda en silencio por unos segundos para luego dar un suspiro de molestia.

–"Veo que no puedes ver más allá solo de eso ¿Dime Goku, que es la fuerza para ti?" * Pregunta el Maestro Roshi con seriedad confundiendo a Goku.

–"¿La Fuerza? Bueno, aunque soy más fuerte que cuando luché contra Piccolo Daimaku no puedo seguirle el ritmo, tal vez si de alguna forma incrementara mis poderes más allá del que tengo, pues quizás pueda ser lo suficientemente rápido para poder ganar" *Dice Goku confundido, pero estas palabras molestaron más a su maestro.

– ¿Poder dices, Simplemente más poder y velocidad? ¿Quién demonios te enseñó eso, Piccolo Daimaku, algunas de las personas de este mundo en el que estás?" * Pregunta molesto el anciano maestro confundiendo más a Goku.

–"No es la forma de medir las cosas, las artes marciales no se reducen solo a eso de la fuerza, el poder y la velocidad" * Reprende Mutten Roshi a su discípulo más talentoso, a la vez que también el más ingenuo, estas palabras confundieron más a Goku.

–"No lo entiendo, ¿Acaso habla de usar la inteligencia? Eso yo no lo poseo mucho" * Pregunta Goku confundido.

–"No necesariamente; Mira Goku, Nosotros no dominamos las Artes Marciales para ganar batallas, lo hacemos para superarnos nosotros mismos y tener una mejor forma de vida" * Dice sabiamente el maestro tortuga mientras Goku pone atención.

–"Y además dejas que tus emociones y frustraciones te dominen fácilmente, estás luchando con determinación como siempre lo has hecho, pero no es suficiente, tu oponente aunque no sabe de Artes Marciales está incluso aplicando mejor el concepto que tú al mantenerse tranquilo, y si quieres superarlo debes ser más tranquilo aún" * Dice Mutten Roshi sabiamente y estas palabras Goku las está analizando.

–"Hasta que no veas más allá por ti mismo , seguirás siendo tan inmaduro como cuando empezaste tu entrenamiento conmigo, no tengo nada en contra de que ciertas cosas de la vida no las comprendas adecuadamente, pero es en las Artes Marciales en donde más comprensión debes de tener" * Dice El Maestro Roshi sabiamente.

–"Piensa en tus maestros y lo que te han enseñado" * Dice El Maestro Roshi y en eso Goku empieza a recordar.

–"Te mueves más de la cuenta, es por eso que te quedas sin aliento rápidamente" * Decía en los recuerdos de Goku El Maestro Karin.

–"Sé tranquilo como el cielo y rápido como un relámpago" * Dice Mister Popo en otro de los recuerdos de Goku.

–"Hay que trabajar, hay que aprender, hay que comer, hay que descansar y también hay que jugar, esas son las bases del Maestro Roshi para tener una buena condición, nunca debes de olvidar eso" * Dice sabiamente El Maestro Roshi recordando aquella importante frase que le enseñó a Goku, el cual recordó cuando le enseñó eso.

–"Pero también debes aprender hay que moverse bien, pero eso debes desarrollarlo tú mismo con todo lo que has aprendido Goku, si quieres ser un peleador completo, tú debes completarte, la respuesta puedes conseguirla, simplemente tranquilizando tu corazón" * Dice esto último la imagen del Maestro Roshi sonriendo para luego desaparecer de la mente de Goku mientras este tenía una mirada cerrada, para luego mirar con determinación a Mukuro quien se extraña ante esto.

 **Fin de Soundtrack OST Bardock death{** **watch?v=1uEnihevv6U** **}**

–"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se volvió loco por la paliza que está recibiendo? Bueno, no importa, será su fin" * Dice Mukuro en su mente.

–"Solo me queda hacer eso, es la única forma, y además el Kamehameha no servirá por lo que tendré que recurrir nuevamente a esa técnica" * Dice Goku con seriedad en su mente estando de pie parado solo con su pierna derecha y solo pudiendo usar su brazo derecho, ya que el izquierdo lo tiene dormido, mientras que su pierna izquierda está herida.

–Parece que planeas algo, será inútil contra Muku* Dice Mukuro sin emoción, pero Goku no lo responde, sin embargo para mayor confusión de Mukuro, el pequeño guerrero cierra sus ojos empezando a respirar hondo y a exhalar, como si estuviera tratando de relajarse.

–"¿Pero qué está haciendo este chico? Hasta ahora siempre estaba alterado y cualquier cosa que le decía a él lo exaltaba, pero ahora luce tranquilo, tal vez esté resignado, tiene todo en contra después de todo y es imposible que gane" * Dice Mukuro en su mente sin emoción, pero confiando en su victoria.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Super Dragon Ball Heroes - Ultra Instinct Theme (Full HQ Cover){** **watch?v=8rcrguQjyR0** **}**

–"No debo moverme más de la cuenta; Debo ser tan tranquilo como el cielo, y rápido como un relámpago; Esto lo estuve practicando en cierta forma, aunque nunca lo usé en un combate hasta ahora, pero ahora es lo único que puedo hacer, además de esa técnica" * Dice Goku con determinación y calma en su mente.

–Esto ya me aburrió, es tu fin Goku * Dice sin emoción Mukuro disparando de nuevo de su Michael sus rayos dorados a través de los tres portales y de nuevo, de distintos portales cerca de donde está Goku, empezaron a dispararse dichos rayos, pero inesperadamente Goku los esquiva por muy poco cada rayo moviéndose ágilmente usando incluso su usando su cola y mano derecha como piernas, así como su única pierna utilizable, por primera vez Goku esquivó ataques a la velocidad de la luz en este combate a pesar de venir de distintas direcciones, esto sorprendido internamente a Mukuro.

– ¿Qué, los esquivó? Imposible, debió haber sido suerte * Dice Mukuro sin emoción de vuelta disparando sus rayos a través de los tres portales juntos, y de nuevo salían de los distintos portales cerca de Goku, sin embargo, una vez más Goku esquivó por muy poco de la misma forma que como lo hizo anteriormente, moviéndose ágilmente usando su única pierna utilizable, su único brazo utilizable, y su cola para apoyarse en el suelo mientras esquiva con muy buenos movimientos, logró esquivar por poco nuevamente moviéndose en el momento preciso en que iba a ser impactado, y lo hacía aguantándose todo el dolor que sentía.

–"¡Lo logré, he logrado esquivar los ataques a la velocidad de la luz, y además puedo aplicar lo que me enseñaron mis maestros, me estoy moviendo bien, puedo sentir los ataques y mi cuerpo reacciona inmediatamente sin demora para esquivar, esto lo hago porque consigo moverme lo necesario para no quedarme sin aliento, y al mismo tiempo consigo ser tan tranquilo como el cielo y rápido como un relámpago!" * Dice feliz Goku internamente para luego volver a prepararse dejando de nuevo su mente en blanco.

En eso Mukuro desaparece con su velocidad de la luz y aparece detrás de Goku para darle sus múltiples golpes en forma de destello a la velocidad de la luz, pero para su sorpresa, Goku con los ojos sin mirar esquivaba todos sus golpes moviéndose justo en el momento de recibir cada golpe de los múltiples que recibía, esto no podía creer Mukuro quien golpeaba incluso con su Michael, pero Goku a pesar de estar solo con una pierna y un brazo utilizable, los esquivaba quizás con aparente dificultad, pero muy ágilmente y sin perder la calma.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Super Dragon Ball Heroes - Ultra Instinct Theme (Full HQ Cover){** **watch?v=8rcrguQjyR0** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Memories of Time [Recreation]{** **watch?v=fvthSR1Rosg** **}**

–"Esto no puede ser, pero si hace menos de un minuto no se movía de esta forma ni estando sin esas heridas ¿Por qué, porque puede esquivar mis ataques a la velocidad de la luz sin siquiera mirar, ni siquiera puedo tocarlo para bloquearle las funciones de otras partes de su cuerpo?" * Se pregunta Mukuro en su mente sin mostrar expresión facial, finalmente Goku está lográndolo, está encontrando una ventaja en este combate todo gracias a las enseñanzas de todos los maestros que tuvo a lo largo de su vida.

Luego Mukuro se aleja de Goku y de vuelta llega cerca de los tres portales unidos disparando una vez más sus rayos, pero de nuevo fracasaron ya que una vez más Goku los esquivó.

–Esto no sirve de nada, ¡MICHAEL, SEGVA! * Grita Mukuro el nombre de su habilidad, apuntando hacia los tres portales juntos, para luego girar su Michael como una llave hacia la izquierda como si cerrara una puerta con llave, e inmediatamente tanto los tres portales unidos como los diferentes portales que estaban cerca de Goku, desaparecieron(Por cierto, cuando Mukuro usa esta habilidad para cerrar sus propios portales, no gasta prácticamente mana, ya que simplemente los cierra o desaparecen, no es lo mismo que usar esta habilidad para bloquear algo donde si gasta algo de mana por poco o mucho que sea dependiendo el objetivo), y luego de eso Goku abrió sus ojos extrañado.

– ¿Qué pasa, te diste cuenta que tus mismos ataques de antes ahora no sirven? * Pregunta Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Eso lo dice alguien que solo se dedica a esquivar, pero que no me ha conectado ningún ataque en todo el combate * Dice sin emoción Mukuro.

–No te preocupes, tengo algo especial preparado para ti * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¿Ah sí? Pues yo también * Dice Mukuro sin emoción y con frialdad.

–"Calculando el tiempo que estuvimos luchando, ahora debe de estar pasando aquel meteorito por ese lugar" * Dice Mukuro sin emoción en su mente, y algo alejado del lugar donde Mukuro estaba descansando en el espacio hasta que Goku la interrumpió, un meteorito grande estaba viniendo a toda velocidad e iba a cruzar ese lugar, pero Mukuro antes de entrar con Goku, había creado un portal allí usando su velocidad de la luz, por lo que el Meteorito había entrado en dicho portal tal como Mukuro predijo que ocurriría, y ella lo sintió por lo que se preparó para usar su habilidad.

–Haber como esquivas esto, ¡MICHAEL, RĀTAIBU! * Grita Mukuro el nombre de su habilidad en eso movió el extremo inferior de su bastón a la parte delantera haciéndola hacia la derecha por lo que un gran portal empezó a abrirse arriba de donde estaba Goku, y este comprendió que Mukuro preparaba algo.

–"¡Si hace un portal de ese tamaño, significa que algo grande vendrá por ahí, no tengo opción, lo usaré ahora!" * Dice Goku con seriedad en su mente empezando su puño derecho a rodearse de un aura blanca azulada parecida al del Kamehameha, y en eso se vio al gran meteorito rodeado de llamas salir de ese gran portal y Goku sintió el peligro.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Memories of Time [Recreation]{** **watch?v=fvthSR1Rosg** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z Kai - Desperate Battle (Official) [Unreleased OST]{** **watch?v=NvLYTUMp7hg** **}**

– ¡Es tu fin Goku, no hay forma de que esquives en tus condiciones! * Dice en voz alta sin emoción Mukuro al ver como la gran roca espacial llameante estaba por impactar a Goku, pero luego vio a Goku que apretaba los dientes preparando algo.

–"¿Pero qué va a hacer ahora?" * Se preguntaba confundida en su mente Mukuro, al ver que Goku lanzó un Kamehameha al suelo con esa mano para elevarse como un misil hacia dicho objeto celestial extendiendo su puño hacia el frente donde está acumulando todo su Ki concentrado, era un ataque conocido suyo que usó para ganar su épica batalla contra Piccolo Daimaku, y para derrotar a Kotori Berseker, Mana y Artemisia en la batalla contra el DEM.

– ¿Está loco? Va directo hacia el Meteorito * Dice sin emoción Mukuro al ver a Goku como un cohete dirigiéndose hacia el objeto celestial rodeado de llamas ardientes.

– ¡SHUUNEN NO KOBUSH! (¡Puño de la Tenacidad! Según los databooks o ¡Puño del Rey Mono! Según los videojuegos, aunque a mí me gusta más el de los databooks ya que tiene más sentido ese nombre) * Grita Goku el nombre de su poderosa técnica y finalmente choca dicho puño contra el objeto causando una gran explosión que lanza por todos lados, pedazos del meteorito que Mukuro esquiva con su velocidad dificultosamente, ya que dicha explosión cegadora le impide ver adecuadamente.

–No puedo creerlo, logró destruir semejante objeto, pero ¿Dónde está? * Se pregunta Mukuro sin emoción, sin embargo al despejarse el humo, se vio que Goku con su ropa quemada se dirigía hacia ella cayendo en picada con el mismo puño cargado de ki quedándole aún algo de poder después de destruir semejante gigantesco objeto.

– ¿Qué? * Dice sin emoción Mukuro al tener tan cerca al pequeño guerrero a punto de impactarla con dicho ataque, en eso, Mukuro quiso escapar hacia el costado izquierdo de Goku, pero para su sorpresa, la cola de Goku le enrolló su pierna izquierda, al mismo tiempo que con gran esfuerzo, Goku logró apoyar el pie derecho en el suelo para aterrizar, teniendo atrapada a Mukuro.

–Esto es un problema * Dice Mukuro sin emoción.

– ¡Ahora no podrás escapar, esto es por burlarte de las Artes Marciales! ¡SHUUNEN NO KOBUSH! * Grita Goku con toda su fuerza y corazón usando todo el poder que le quedaba golpeando con todo en dirección al corazón de Mukuro, sin embargo, dentro de su corazón, se veía una especie de candado dorado que era lo que sellaba todas sus emociones de su corazón y por el golpe cargado de ki de Goku, el mismo candado empiezo a agrietarse y romperse hasta hacerse trizas y desvanecerse(Para aclarar, lo del candado rompiéndose es solo algo simbólico de lo que le sucedió al bloqueo del corazón y las emociones de Mukuro, no es que su habilidad consiste en poner candados mágicos para bloquear, es solo una imagen simbólica, algo parecido a lo que hace Saint Seiya bastante tanto en su manga como Anime) para que Mukuro sea mandada a volar hasta finalmente caer fuertemente de espaldas al suelo rebotando al caer para finalmente quedar tendida en esa posición aparentemente inconsciente, mientras Goku había caído de cara al suelo, Goku finalmente logró darle a Mukuro con uno de sus ataques en esta batalla, aunque no contó con todo el poder necesario para hacerlo al máximo poder, ya que una parte importante del poder del mismo lo usó para destruir semejante meteoro de gran tamaño(Imaginen aquel meteoro que lanzó Madara en la 4ta Guerra Mundial Shinobi de Naruto, pues tenía ese tamaño pero con llamas).

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z Kai - Desperate Battle (Official) [Unreleased OST] {** **watch?v=NvLYTUMp7hg** **}**

–Uffuuu Uffuuu Lo-Lo logré * Dice Goku respirando muy agitadamente sonriendo débilmente, ya que lo dio todo al usar por primera vez el Shuunen No Kobushi dos veces seguidas por lo que está más que sin fuerzas, pero aparentemente logró finalmente ganar esta dura y problemática batalla, sin embargo, sin que se diera cuenta, los parpados de Mukuro que tenía los ojos cerrados por supuestamente estar inconsciente, empezaron a moverse para luego lentamente abrir sus hermosos ojos de color ámbar.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Demon Mist {** **watch?v=ahPlEDRUYtE** **}**

Una línea de visión era torpemente obnubilada con manchas nebulosas. Sensaciones extrañamente nostálgicas como si la sangre fluyera rápidamente a sus miembros entumecidos. El pecho de Mukuro se tensó ante la súbita transformación del medio ambiente, perpleja y desconcertada al quedar envuelta en un completo caos. En efecto. Esta materia prevaleció como un fenómeno anómalo en sí mismo.

La Mukuro, cuyo corazón y alma había sido sellado por Michael nunca habría podido siquiera sentir sentimientos tan afectuosos. Más bien, fue debido a esto. Poco a poco, Mukuro había comprendido. Que esto sucedió debido al golpe cargado de Ki de Goku, que si bien claramente no tenía el máximo poder de esa devastadora técnica, si le quedó suficiente energía para lograr una hazaña impensable, destruir el bloqueo de Mukuro. El río de emociones fluía; se estaba vaciando en el corazón de Mukuro. Mukuro experimentó colores antiguamente invisibles, ahora vívidos con tonos intensos y tinturas animadas.

Enojo indignado de que su corazón se rompiera sin ceremonias; fascinado por la forma en que Goku logró algo de lo que se propuso, o sea hacerla despertar sus emociones de la que la acusó de huir cobardemente, pero obviamente esto no iba a quedar así según ella.

–Pero, con ella inconsciente, no sé cómo podré volver ¿Qué debería hacer? * Se pregunta Goku hablando debilitado, pero para su shock, Mukuro apareció frente suyo con su velocidad de la luz, pero sus ojos no se veían porque sus bellos cabellos dorados lo tapaban.

– ¡¿Mukuro?! * Dijo en shock y con susto Goku.

– ¡MICHAEL, SEGVA! * Dice con frialdad Mukuro el nombre de la habilidad de su Ángel, presionando la parte inferior de su Michael en el brazo derecho de Goku girándola a la izquierda como si cerrara una puerta con llave, y luego Goku sintió como todo ese brazo derecho se le durmiera por completo, como si estuviera muerto, tal como le pasó a su brazo izquierdo, Goku intentaba moverlo, pero era imposible, Mukuro había bloqueado las funciones de ese brazo, y ahora Goku tiene sus dos brazos inservibles como si ni los tuviera.

– "¡Maldición, mi golpe fue muy débil, pero esa roca con fuego gigante que me lanzó era muy dura, usé la mayor de mi poder allí, estoy en serios problemas y lo peor es que ella aún le queda bastante poder! * Dice Goku frustrado que aparte de no tener prácticamente nada de fuerzas, ahora perdió su otro brazo mientras Mukuro increíblemente parece rebosante de energía.

– ¡MICHAEL, SEGVA! * Dice con frialdad Mukuro el nombre de la habilidad de su Ángel apuntando al portal de donde se había caído ese gran meteorito, girando hacia la izquierda la parte inferior de su ángel, y cerrándose dicho portal y desapareciendo, al mismo tiempo que también se cerró el portal que estaba conectado, la misma seguía sin mostrar sus ojos, en eso la misma puso ahora la parte inferior en forma de llave de su Ángel, en la misma dirección donde Goku la golpeó, o sea en dirección a su corazón.

– ¡MICHAEL, SEGVA! * Grita el nombre de su habilidad Mukuro para nuevamente girar la parte inferior de dicho Ángel como si fuera una llave a la izquierda para cerrar una puerta, intentando bloquear de nuevo sus emociones, sin embargo, no podía, lo intentaba varias veces, pero no había resultado, era como si sus emociones por el ataque de Goku, hubieran sido desbloqueadas permanentemente, y luego de esto la misma empezó a apretar los dientes para finalmente mostrar sus ojos con los que por primera vez se veía como fruncía el ceño con ira.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Demon Mist {** **watch?v=ahPlEDRUYtE** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach - Ulquiorra Murcielago Theme - B07a{** **watch?v=A3Ql1vJyznk** **}**

– ¡AAAAAAAAARG! ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita fuertemente con furia Mukuro rodeándose de su poderosa mana dorada, increíblemente a pesar de todas las diferentes habilidades que ha usado, su poder seguía manifestándose fuertemente.

– ¡Esto no puede ser! * Dice Goku estupefacto, en eso recordó que los espíritus si descontrolaban y no estaban sellados, podían estallar y destruir todo lo que tuvieran cerca, lo cual parecía que iba a ocurrir con Mukuro quien demuestra una gran ira.

– ¡Mukuro! * Grita Goku fuertemente tratando de captar la atención, pero en eso al escucharlo, Mukuro deja de gritar y el aura suyo que estaba descontrolándose se mantuvo estable, pero la misma aún tenía una expresión clara de ira por lo que apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño pasó a mirar con odio a Goku.

– ¿Qué pasó con tu expresión tranquila y sin emoción que siempre tenías? No me digas que tus emociones se desbloquearon * Dice Goku sonriendo desde el suelo, tratando de ponerse de pie con su pierna derecha que es la única utilizable, pero rápidamente Mukuro aparece frente suyo con su velocidad suyo apuntando la parte inferior en forma de llave de su Michael a su pierna derecha lo cual causó preocupación a Goku.

– ¡MICHAEL, SEGVA! * Dice con frialdad Mukuro el nombre de la habilidad de su Ángel, presionando la parte inferior de su Michael en la pierna derecha de Goku y girando dicha parte como si cerrara una puerta con llave y toda la pierna derecha de Goku que hasta ese momento era la única utilizable que tenía, se durmió por completo como si muriera y el mismo cayó al suelo, ya que Mukuro bloqueó las funciones de esa pierna, y no contenta con eso, le hizo exactamente lo mismo a la cola de Goku, bloqueándole la funcion de moverse dejando a Goku inutilizable dicha cola para el movimiento.

Ahora Goku tenía inutilizable su pierna izquierda que fue herida en su batalla, junto a su pierna derecha, ambos brazos y su cola, que fueron bloqueados por el Segva de Mukuro, es como si Goku se hubiera quedado cuadripléjico, el mismo no podía mover ninguno de dichas partes, la primera por estar herida seriamente, y el resto porque es como si estuvieran muertas, Goku ahora está a merced de una Mukuro furiosa.

–"¡¿Y ahora qué hago?!" * Se pregunta Goku nervioso en su mente, pero lo que recibe es un puntapié izquierdo de Mukuro en las costillas obligándolo a girar para hacerlo ahora estar de espaldas al suelo.

– ¡Uagh! * Dice de dolor Goku escupiendo sangre y finalmente puede ver claramente los ojos de Mukuro con ira mirándolo con frialdad directamente a los ojos.

– ¡Goku, eres un desgraciado, te has entrometido en mi vida tú humano estúpido, yo estaba tranquila con mis emociones bloqueadas hasta que tú llegaste! ¡Maldito! * Grita con ira Mukuro, pero Goku solo muestra una sonrisa débil y forzada.

– ¡Jijiji! Te dije que iba a lograr que despertaran tus emociones, y lo hice con mi puño * Dice Goku con una sonrisa débil y forzada, pero mostrándose desafiante a pesar de ya no tener fuerzas, ni poder moverse, pero estas palabras claramente molestaron a Mukuro quien se arrodilló cerca de donde este estaba recostado empezando a apretarle la cara con su mano izquierda tapándole la respiración de su nariz y boca asfixiándolo.

– ¡Cállate, Cállate, Cállate! ¡Lamentarás no haber sabido aceptar el 'No' de una chica, porque aunque tengo mis emociones nunca me enamoraré de una basura insignificante como tú! ¡Te odio! * Grita Mukuro con ira mientras asfixia con su mano a Goku quien no puede oponer resistencia al tener inutilizables sus piernas, brazos y cola, Goku se estaba quedando sin aire, pero Mukuro decide soltarlo por lo que este vuelve a respirar tosiendo.

–No, no será tan fácil, podría matarte en estos momentos muy fácilmente, pero eso sería un regalo para ti, yéndote al mundo de los muertos luego de burlarte de Muku, no lo voy a permitir * Dice Mukuro con seriedad y el ceño fruncido poniéndose de pie y en eso apunta su Ángel a su costado derecho.

– ¡MICHAEL, RĀTAIBU! * Grita Mukuro el nombre de su habilidad en eso movió el extremo inferior de su bastón a la parte delantera haciéndola hacia la derecha por lo que un nuevo portal de agujero negro empezó a abrirse cerca de ellos, y luego la misma tomó con su mano izquierda del cabello a Goku arrastrándolo hacia ese portal.

– ¿Acaso vas a arrojarme a ese lugar llamado 'Espacio Exterior'? * Pregunta Goku con seriedad hablando débilmente.

–Claro que no, iremos a un lugar diferente, ya que me quitaste mis emociones, entonces yo te quitaré algo allí * Dice Mukuro con seriedad y esto confundió a Goku, para que luego tanto Mukuro, como Goku que era arrastrado del cabello por ella, entraron al portal, el cual fue cerrado por la propia Mukuro desde adentro de ese lugar dimensional.

* * *

 **/Isla Decertica, Cerca de Ciudad Tengu/**

Esta era la isla donde Toguro El Menor suele venir a entrenar, y la isla donde el mismo masacró a toda una armada del DEM liderados por Yesica Bayley, la Adeptus Numero 4, así como el mismo lugar donde Kurumi Tosikaki asesinó a una unidad de Adeptus menores quienes la perseguían, también en este lugar es donde pelearon Toguro El Menor contra Tohka ganando el primero para luego entregarla al DEM, lo que derivó a la guerra entre Ratatoskr vs DEM que finalmente ganaron los primeros.

Y ahora de un portal de agujero negro, fue saliendo Mukuro arrastrando a Goku del cabello, para luego dejarlo tendido en el suelo, Goku no puede saber en dónde están.

– ¿Qué es este lugar? * Pregunta Goku adolorido apretando los dientes y debilitado.

–Es una isla cercana a un lugar conocido como Ciudad Tengu de Japón * Dice Mukuro con seriedad, haciendo que Goku amplié sus ojos, ya que la única isla que le mostraron que está cerca a esa ciudad es donde Tohka y Toguro El Menor lucharon, de hecho al ver a su alrededor ve varios rastros de destrucción, pero lo que él no sabe es que varios son recientes.

–Según la información que me dijiste, tú vives en este lugar ¿No?, pues bien, veamos qué piensas cuando deje caer una lluvia de meteoritos hacia esta ciudad, a estas horas varios de ellos pasaran en el espacio, cerca de donde Muku suele estar, por lo que solo tengo que reabrir un portal allí que ya había abierto antes y abrir otro encima de la ciudad para que una lluvia de ellos la impacte, veamos si después de esto muestras de nuevo esa estúpida sonrisa * Dice Mukuro con seriedad y frialdad frunciendo el ceño y esto hizo ampliar sus ojos a Goku.

– ¡Espera Mukuro, no lo hagas, haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero no toques a esa ciudad! * Dice Goku preocupado y con los ojos suplicantes.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ya no sonríes tan engreídamente? ¡Te dije que me las ibas a pagar todas, acabaré con esa ciudad tuya! * Dice esto último Mukuro con furia levantando su Ángel hacia el cielo preparándose para usar su habilidad, por lo que Goku estaba impotente apretando los dientes, pero de repente sintió una energía poderosa.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Bleach - Ulquiorra Murcielago Theme - B07a {** **watch?v=A3Ql1vJyznk** **}**

–"¿Qué este poder? Es enorme y me parece familiar" * Dice en su mente Goku abriendo su boca y ampliando sus ojos buscando tal presencia poderosa, Mukuro luego vio que Goku estaba distraído lo cual la confundía.

–Creo que te has vuelto loco, de cualquier forma aplastaré esta ciudad con mi poder * Dice Mukuro con seriedad de forma fría.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Toguro theme in the dark tournament{** **watch?v=_wl04R-jDic &t=31s** **}**

–Lo siento niña, pero no puedo dejarte hacer eso, esa ciudad es en cierta forma importante para mí por el momento, por lo que no puedo permitir que la destruyas como dices * Dice de repente una voz gruesa y calmada, pero a la vez imponente, y tanto Mukuro como Goku voltearon sus miradas hacia donde encontraron la voz.

– ¡Pero si tú eres, Toguro El Menor! * Dice impactado Goku ya que efectivamente era Toguro El Menor quien estaba en su forma de 80% de poder sin mostrando su exponencial y gran musculatura estando semi desnudo portando sus pantalones, zapatos, y lentes de sol característicos, el mismo tenía su característica mirada seria.

–Si, efectivamente, y tú debes ser el tal Son Goku que dio tanto de que hablar supongo * Dice Toguro El Menor con seriedad, a lo que Goku lo miró seriamente, Mukuro se extrañó a la vez que se molestó por la repentina aparición del mismo.

–"¿Quién es este hombre gigantesco? Toguro El Menor" * Se preguntaba con seriedad Mukuro.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres para interrumpir a Muku, humano? * Pregunta Mukuro molesta con seriedad.

–No me creo nadie, simplemente soy alguien que tiene intereses en esa ciudad y no puedo dejar que la destruyas, si quieres irte a jugar con tus poderes de espíritus, puedes ir a hacerlo a otra ciudad niña, pero no me conviene que destruyas esta, además eres tú la que apareció repentinamente en esta isla donde yo estaba entrenando * Dice Toguro El Menor seriamente sin titubear.

–Eres en verdad arrogante humano, si no quieres morir es mejor que huyas y te marches ahora * Dice Mukuro molesta por el tono de Toguro.

–No, y deberías respetar a tus mayores mocosa, no me importa si eres de esos seres llamados espíritus, si piensas que porque eres uno de ellos te voy a tener miedo, estás mal * Dice seriamente Toguro El Menor.

– ¡¿A caso quieres que Muku te mate?! * Dice Mukuro molesta.

–Está bien si quieres ser mi sparring en este entrenamiento, adelante niña, no serás el último espíritu que derroto * Dice Toguro El Menor con seriedad, aunque en su pecho puede ver una leve herida sangrante, la cual fue hecha por el ataque de Goku.

–"Ya veo, supongo que estuvieron luchando" * Dice Toguro El Menor al ver a Mukuro, y luego a Goku y sus heridas.

–Muy bien, Muku te matará rápidamente * Dice Mukuro con seriedad y frialdad.

– ¡No lo hagas Mukuro, aunque no lo demuestres, nuestra pelea también te dañó a ti, si no luchas en tus mejores condiciones es peligroso que lo enfrentes! * Dice Goku con seriedad y preocupación.

–Cállate, Muku no quiere escuchar tus estupideces, ya que después de él sigues tú * Dice Mukuro molesta rodeándose de un aura dorada preparándose para atacar a Toguro El Menor a la velocidad de la luz, lo cual finalmente hace lanzándose a atacar al menor de los Toguro dándole varios c de sus golpes a la velocidad de la luz causándole algunos moretones y heridas al ex humano y actual yokai.

–"Ya veo, sus golpes aunque no son tan fuertes físicamente, son a una velocidad increíble por lo que puede hacerlo múltiples veces en muy poco tiempo, pero…" * Dice Toguro El Menor quien aunque estaba recibiendo heridas de cortadas estaba preparando un golpe con su puño derecho envuelto en youki.

–"¿Qué pasa con él? No cae, muy bien, entonces bloqueare las funciones de su cuerpo" * Dice Mukuro en su mente preparando su habilidad Segva, sin embargo amplía sus ojos al ver como el poderoso puño de Toguro El Menor se dirigía hacia ella.

–"¡¿Pudo detectarme?!" * Se pregunta Mukuro impactada esquivando por muy poco ese poderoso golpe, aunque le causó un leve corte en su mejilla izquierda por el youki rojo, sin embargo dicho golpe al llegar al suelo causó un enorme cráter, a la vez que levantó una gran cantidad de escombros de tierra que cegaban estorbaban la vista de Mukuro a la vez que la sorprendió completamente tal fuerza, Goku también se sorprendió por lo que vio, pero amplió los ojos a algo que estaba a punto de pasar, y es que Toguro El Meno apareció al costado derecho de Mukuro a punto de darle un devastador puñetazo derecho a una distraída Mukuro que al no verlo, no podría esquivarla.

– ¡Mukuro! * Grita Goku preocupado, sin embargo la misma no alcanzaría a voltear para darse cuenta del puño que se dirigía hacia ella.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Toguro theme in the dark tournament{** **watch?v=_wl04R-jDic &t=31s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Goku's Death Theme{** **watch?v=u_tgHMpkp4I &t=2s** **}**

Pero ocurriría algo más impactante aún, algún poco de sangre salpicó la cara de Mukuro, pero no era su sangre, y naturalmente no era la de Toguro El Menor quien era el atacante, era de alguien más que recibió de lleno el golpe en su abdomen y cuerpo ya malherido, era ni más ni menos que Goku quien recibió el golpetazo de Toguro El Menor por ella para que finalmente este caiga brutalmente contra el suelo con los ojos en blanco quedándose completamente inconsciente y ensangrentado, ahora claramente sangraba más, Mukuro se quedó con los ojos ampliados en shock con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que sucedió, sin embargo Toguro El Menor estaba serio, pero tranquilo.

–"Tal como lo supuse, eres ese tipo de persona Son Goku, en eso tienes bastante en común con Urameshi" * Dice Toguro El Menor con seriedad en su mente.

–"¿Qué? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Ese puñetazo iba a impactar a Muku, y él me salvó? Es imposible, el mismo no tenía ningunas de su partes movibles, no podía suceder tal cosa" * Dice Mukuro impactada con los ojos abiertos, pero luego ve algo que la impactó más, la pierna dañada de Goku sangraba bastante, de hecho se salió casi completamente de lugar, peor que la forma en como quedó la pierna de yamcha en su combate contra Ten Shin Han en el torneo, ya que esta pierna izquierda estaba casi cerca de salirse de allí como si fuera amputada.

–"¡¿Él usó su pierna izquierda herida, la única parte de sus extremidades a la que no le bloqueé los movimientos?! ¡Pero el dolor debió ser horrible, y espantoso! ¡¿Y él usó esa pierna, destruyéndola para salvar a Muku, recibiendo ese devastador golpe de ese hombre monstruoso por Muku, por mí?! * Dijo en shock Muku con los ojos abiertos.

En eso se escuchó el sonido lejano de una nave aproximándose a la isla, Fraxinus de los de Ratatoskr, quienes pudieron detectar la presencia del espíritu Mukuro ahora en la tierra en dicha isla por lo que se dirigían hacia allá, Toguro El Menor al ver eso, volvió su cuerpo a la normalidad y se puso su gabardina que la recogió del suelo que estaba alejado de ellos.

–Bueno, no creo que destruyas la ciudad después de esto, y como ya se me hace tarde, me retiro, sin embargo me interesa conversar con ese chico en el futuro, si sobrevive claro, aunque considero que lo mejor es que dejes a esos tratarlo rápido * Dice Toguro El Menor refiriéndose a los de Ratatoskr empezando a alejarse.

–"Después de todo, vi venir eso por lo que no apliqué la verdadera fuerza de ese golpe" * Dice Toguro El Menor para finalmente alejarse de allí, mientras Mukuro seguía mirando con los ojos amplios a Goku al mismo tiempo que Fraxinus se acercaba.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Goku's Death Theme{** **watch?v=u_tgHMpkp4I &t=2s** **}**

* * *

 **/En la Noche. Residencia Itsuka/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - Universe Erased (HQ Cover)}{** **watch?v=MdPL3-hZzo** **}**

Goku se encontraba dormido en su habitación vistiendo una piyama que le pusieron de alguna forma, ya que lo rescataron de la Isla donde estaba abandonado y herido, lo llevaron a Fraxinus para tratarlo, y ahora es estaba dormido, pero justo ahora finalmente está despertando pero al hacerlo lo que vio fue a Kotori en su cuarto mirándolo con seriedad y preocupación, la misma tenía sus cintas negras del modo comandante, aunque vistiendo ropa normal.

–Por fin despertaste tonto * Dice Kotori aliviada mientras Goku se daba cuenta de que sus heridas habían desaparecido completamente incluyendo la que le causó Toguro El Menor, e increíblemente incluso su pierna izquierda la podía mover con libertad, sin embargo, sus brazos, pierna derecha y cola seguían inmóviles.

– ¡¿Kokori?! ¡¿Cómo llegué aquí?! * Pregunta Goku sorprendido.

– Es Kotori y te encontramos en la misma isla donde Tohka fue derrotada por ese Toguro El Menor para ser secuestrada por el DEM, estabas muy malherido * Dice Kotori con seriedad.

–"Toguro El Menor" * Dice Goku en su mente recordando al poderoso individuo.

–Tu pierna quedó en un estado horrible casi saliéndose de tu cuerpo, así no podía curarla, los médicos trabajaron por 2 horas para restaurártela y ponerla en una posición done pude curártela * Dice Kotori seriamente.

–Pero no pudimos hacer nada por tu otras extremidades, es como si no tuvieran vida, y no tenías ningún daño interno en tus huesos, ni en la columna que causara eso, es inexplicable * Dice Kotori con seriedad.

–Fue ese espíritu a quienes ustedes le decían Zodiac, pero que se llama Mukuro, usó una técnica muy extraña para paralizarme esas partes, realmente resultó ser alguien muy fuerte y con habilidades muy difíciles de lidiar * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante.

–"¡¿Cómo rayos piensa él, ese espíritu posiblemente casi lo mata, y él sonríe?!" * Se pregunta Kotori consternada.

– ¿No estaba ella cuando ustedes llegaron? * Preguntó Goku.

–No, solo estabas tú allí tendido, si estaba contigo en ese lugar, seguramente luego huyó * Dice Kotori con seriedad.

–Ya veo * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Por cierto, todas las demás espíritus a tu cargo vinieron a verte, no les llegamos a decir las heridas que tuviste, simplemente que fuiste herido y que ahora necesitabas descansar * Dice Kotori con seriedad.

–Que bien * Dice Goku sonriendo.

– ¿Por qué sonríes? Pensé que estarías algo decaído por no tener éxito en sellar a ese espíritu, o por perder la pelea * Dice un tanto extrañada Kotori, ya que venía preparada para animar a Goku, sin embargo este está con el espíritu de siempre.

–No veo porque, tuve una gran pelea con ella, y no me fue tan mal en dicha pelea, además no siempre se puede ganar y lograr todo, por eso debo dar la cara e intentarlo nuevamente, y encima pude mejorar como peleador, y hacerme más fuerte ya que desperté una nueva habilidad, así que gané más de lo que perdí hoy ¡JiJiJi! * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa, a lo que Kotori da un suspiro para sonreír.

–"Ya veo, su fortaleza de espíritu hay que decirlo, seguramente pasó por cosas dolorosas por el combate, pero tiene un gran positivismo, e incluso puede influir en otros con dicha positividad" * Dice Kotori en su mente sonriendo.

–Bueno, mañana hablaremos más detalladamente y podrás contarnos lo que pasó en tu encuentro con ese espíritu, por ahora descansa, y buscaremos como restaurar tus extremidades * Dice Kotori sonriendo levemente.

–Está bien, aunque aún me pregunto dónde fue Mukuro * Se preguntó Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - Universe Erased (HQ Cover)}{** **watch?v=MdPL3-hZzo** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Crucial situation [Darkness]{** **watch?v=VnySwablf3o** **}**

–Pues la verdad es difícil saberlo, con ese Michael de ella, ella puede ir casi donde quiera. Tal vez ella ya ha ido a alguna parte desconocida del cosmos, o quizás por algún accidente está esperando en algún lugar de las inmediaciones de la Tierra…. * Decía Kotori con seriedad, pero en ese preciso instante, en el momento en que la voz de Kotori alcanzó este punto, su voz se vio interrumpida abruptamente, y sus ojos se dilataron silenciosamente mirando en dirección a Goku.

– ¿Mm? ¿Te pasa algo Kopo…? * Iba a decir Goku confundido cuando de repente su voz también fue interrumpida por algo que ocurría que lo hizo contener su respiración y dejar de hablar.

Y es que un par de manos finas aparentemente suaves y femeninas con guantes transparentes púrpuras gravados con patrones de consternación, aparecieron desde detrás de Goku a través de un pequeño portal del tamaño del propio Goku, y lo abrazaron con un estridente chirrido después tapándole con la mano izquierda, la boca al pequeño guerrero convaleciente arrastrándolo en dicho portal desapareciendo de su cama, y que luego dicho portal se cerrara desapareciendo de la vista de una estupefacta Kotori.

* * *

 **/Dentro de la Mini Dimension Colorida Desconocida/**

Y luego al salir del portal, los brazos que aprisionaban a Goku, lo soltaron quedándose él tendido en el suelo, pero al mirar a donde estaba, este lugar lo reconoció perfectamente ya que era la mini dimensión colorida donde había luchado contra Mukuro.

– ¡¿Pero porque regresé aquí?! * Se preguntó Goku estupefacto mirando a su alrededor, para luego mirar a su derecha y ver que muy cerca suyo estaba arrodillada una joven claramente familiar para él, era ni más ni menos que Mukuro Hoshimiya, el espíritu que hasta hace poco fue uno de los rivales más poderoso que tuvo en su vida en una pelea, y que de hecho trataba de matarlo.

– ¡¿Mukuro?! * Dice en shock Goku

–Hueh, parece que lograron curarte y salvarte, Muku está aliviada * Dice Mukuro acariciando la frente del pequeño con su mano derecha, mostrándose aliviada, era visible a través de su elegante cabello largo era un par de ojos relucientes reluciendo con un resplandeciente resplandor dorado y exhibiendo una apariencia alegre, efectivamente por primera vez se podía ver a Mukuro sonriendo, cosa que no hacía ni cuando Goku desbloqueó sus emociones, ya que en ese momento estaba furiosa con él, es totalmente diferente a la Mukuro que hasta hace poco sin o con sus emociones demostraba un total desprecio hacia él claramente como un enemigo, y ahora se muestra alegre y reluciente acariciándole tiernamente la frente, de hecho colocó la cabeza de Goku sobre sus muslos para seguir acariciándola como si fuera su pareja(Es muy tradicional en Japón que una chica joven ponga en sus muslos al chico que le gusta para que se recueste allí para que ella lo acaricie mientras está de rodilla).

Goku por su parte se muestra más que confundido ya que incluso recuerda que Mukuro dijo que lo odiaba.

–Oye Mukuro, ¿Qué ocurre? * Pregunta Goku confundido y con leve seriedad sin poder moverse, pero Mukuro simplemente le mostraba una sonrisa alegre mostrando incluso un sonrojo.

– ¿Por qué ese rostro tan cauteloso? Ahora que te veo bien de cerca y más tranquilamente, puedo notar que eres un chico tan adorable * Dice Mukuro sonriendo alegre con sonrojo dejando confundido y extrañado a Goku.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? * Pregunta Goku confundido.

– ¿Lo olvidaste? ¡Recuerda, Dijiste que tratarías de enamorar a Muku, y aunque no entiendes sobre eso, déjame decirte que lo lograste! * Dice feliz y sonriendo alegre Mukuro y esto sorprendió a Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Crucial situation [Darkness]{** **watch?v=VnySwablf3o** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - The Battle Continues (HQ Cover){** **watch?v=2mHYjT24sAA** **}**

Al parecer de alguna forma, Goku lo logró, logró enamorar a Mukuro, esto quizás se debió al sacrificio que Goku hizo por ella, sin embargo ¿Realmente todo terminó bien? Además de que podría haber nacido ahora una rivalidad entre Goku y Toguro El Menor. ¿Qué pasará con todo esto? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - The Battle Continues (HQ Cover){** **watch?v=2mHYjT24sAA** **}**

* * *

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){** **watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw** **}**

 **Goku:** Hola Soy Goku.

 **Yusuke:** Y yo Yusuke.

 **Goku:** Mukuro actúa muy extraño ahora, no lo entiendo ¿Realmente esto es lo que llaman eso de enamorar?

 **Yusuke:** Creo que vas a tardar mucho en aprender ciertas cosas Goku, bueno hay algo más, ese tal Elliot quiere hablar con nosotros, ese tipo tiene muchas cosas que explicar y aclarar, ya es hora de que se deje de tanto misterio ese sujeto al igual que su asistente, pero si resulta ser igual de despreciable que Westcott, pues ya está más que destinado a que le patearé el trasero sin importar que.

 **Goku:** Bueno, supongo que eso lo sabremos en ese momento. Esto y más en Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live ¡No se lo pierdan!

 **Yusuke:** ¡Y recuerden, Mi Existencia no será en vano!

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){** **watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw** **}**

* * *

 **Hola, Soy KidGokuSupremo, y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo como yo lo disfruté haciéndolo, la verdad si les soy sincero, iba a tardar más en traerles este capítulo, pero la idea completa del mismo me vino muy rápido a la mente, y no quise desaprovechar dicha inspiración, además de que este capítulo era de los que más quería escribir ya que a mí me encanta el personaje de Mukuro por las etapas de personalidad que pasó, de hecho se ha vuelto junto a Kurumi y Kotori de mis personajes favoritos de Date a Live, que como dije, ojala en la cuarta temporada animen bien a Mukuro, porque ella es la única que según las imágenes de la novela, es la única que tiene lo necesario para competir con la gran waifu Kurumi XD. En cuanto a openings y endings en el fanfic, pues los mismos habrán cuando empiece la saga larga de la que hablé, así que sean pacientes.**

 **Ahora mencionaré algunas curiosidades del capítulo:**

 **-Mukuro hasta ahora fue el espíritu que en más aprietos puso a Goku, de hecho ya lo dejó derrotado antes que Toguro El Menor se metiera.**

 **-Mukuro es el oponente de Goku en el fanfic que no cae derrotada con la técnica** **Shuunen no Kobushi, aunque Goku había gastado la mayor parte de su poder para destruir aquel meteorito gigantezco.**

 **-Es la primera vez que Goku y Toguro El Menor se vieron las caras en persona.**

 **-Mukuro es el primer espíritu que le demostró claro rechazo a Goku y su forma ingenua en ciertos aspectos de ser, hasta que con emociones recuperadas y sus acciones pudo comprobar que era mucho más que solo eso, por lo que ahora claramente será más tolerante con estos aspectos, puede que incluso más que Kotori y Natsumi.**

 **Y esas fueron algunas curiosidades del fanfic, y repitiendo la aclaración, lo del candado al corazón de Mukuro solo era algo simbólico, no era algo real ni la técnica de Mukuro consiste en poner candados con magia para bloquear, solo eso. Y como ya saben, cualquier duda que tengan pueden dejarla en los comentarios mientras dan su opinión del capítulo. Se despide KidGokuSupremo y ¡Hasta La Próxima!**


End file.
